Modern Day Ghost Girl
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Wendy Manson never knew her dad, so when she discovers her ghost powers, a ghost named Danny Phantom tells her she has one year to master her abilities before the ultimate evil arrives, not to mention her developing feelings for her ex-bestfriend Shane.
1. Catching the Day Pt1

_Here's a new long-term story that I've decided to post up for November. __It's an idea I've had shelved for a couple months, but recently I've gotten real into writing the second half of itit, so hopefully I keep updating it. _

_xlx_

_Wendy Manson, 14-year old freshman in Casper High. Recently she's been able to sense ghosts, and on the day Wendy's paranormal curiosity gets the best of her, her project partner and ex-bestfriend Shane happens to follow her. When she meets a mysterious ghost in the abandoned apartment, what of her identity will she be discovering?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Capturing the Day Pt. 1**

As of now, I was inside my kitchen opening my fridge. And much to a not-as-surprising surprise, I found myself food-less. "Well, looks like someone's going grocery shopping today."

"Wendy! I thought you left for school!" shouted the voice of my mother. She sounded tired this morning. Then again she sounded tired every morning she woke up. She works a late job so she takes her sleep during the day, or at least tries to. She says she hates the sun.

"I'm leaving now!" I called up to her in reply. Closing the empty-lit fridge, I grabbed my red school bag from the kitchen counter and darted for the living room. Taking my skateboard from the side I jumped off our stoop and began skating down the street. Amity Park, the city of fresh air and city kids growing up in a mainstream generation. If only it were just that.

A cold gasp escaped my breath as I skated. At the deserted corner of the street I halted to a stop and looked at my surroundings. "Oh man. Not now. I'm gonna be late!" Then as if on cue I heard the sound of a vulture overhead. Looking up, I saw two green glowing birds, flying invisibly over Amity Park. Of course they always went unnoticed, except by me. Everyone except me. For whatever reason, in the early start of September when the sun of the summer is still as hot as it always was, I could see my visible breath like you would in the winter. It's not right to be cold now, but I couldn't help it.

It'd help a lot if I could, though.

"Better get out of here," I muttered to myself, beginning to skateboard once more, but at a faster speed rate. Ever since the near-end of summer vacation, I've been seeing... ghosts. They were much more greener than I figured ghosts to be, but that's not the point. I dodged random cars as the thoughts of ghosts ran through my head. I heard that the temperature drops and people get cold whenever ghosts roam about near by. Apparently that fact rang true as of recently. Whenever I'd see my breath and feel goosebumps run up my arms, I'd know a ghost was near by. And at that, you know the only thing you should do is- "GANG WAY!"

In the busy streets of Amity Park I manuvered around the traffic and onto the sidewalk through the park. And in no time, with hopefully loosing those ghosts, I ended up in front of my new school, Casper High. I've been here well into two weeks and already I found it just like any other school you'd find here.

"Hmmm..." a young teenage African American boy sat in the school lab, looking through microscope. Through his glasses he saw a strand of DNA, green as if covered in goo. "If this isn't weird then I don't know what is..."

"Hey Nett!" I shouted into the room, rushing in.

The boy teen yelped and almost fell backwards off his stool. Looking back with adjusting his glasses, he noticed it was me walking into the empty classroom. "... Must you?"

"Greet you happily? Yes." I walked over to the lab table, laying my bag on the side. "So, you got anything from my DNA?"

"If you mean the tiny strand of black hair you threw at my face yesterday, well then yes, I _did_ get something," answered Nett. He's kinda like my cousin, just not related, at all. My mom knows his dad, Tucker Folly, the mayor of Amity Park. They say they used to be good friends a while back. "Honestly I didn't think I'd get anything unusual but surprisingly I did and I still can't believe it."

"Why? What is it? Did you see something?"

"Here take a look yourself," said Nett, offering me his stool. I sat down as he stood aside. Looking into the microscope, I saw a first blurry image of that swiveling DNA strand. But unlike what you see on the computer or in textbooks, my DNA looked like it was dipped in some green vat. I drew back with a disgusted look. "_That's_ inside me?"

"It's on your DNA, your DNA's inside you, so yeah I'm gonna assume that gunk's there."

I sat slumped and dropped my hand on my bag. "I can't believe this."

"Like I can?" Nett said, taking out his infamous high-tech phone. He always had the newest phone model. Sure it's cool and all, but he just makes himself look like a techno geek abou it sometimes. "But look on the bright side. You've found your individual image for school."

I gave him a look. "Yeah. Like I can tell all of Casper High my body defies the natural laws of temperature." The school bell began to ring, signaling all students to report to homeroom.

Nett gave a shrug, putting away his PDA. "Well, nothing we can do about it now. I mean, so you can tell when ghosts are near by - like it's generally a bad thing? I mean, they never do anything, anyway."

"I guess," I said, taking my bag back. "Come on. We better get to class. If Mr. Lancer catches me late again I'm in for detention for a week." The day in a life of a fourteen-year old teenage girl in Casper High was relatively that of an ordinary one. You learn, you run, you sleep, you try, sleep some more, it's all there.

Inside English class, we all sat at our desks. And alongside us were the high school populars. Each school had its populars, at least in my world. And among the group was the freshmen prince and princess, popular girl Crissy and popular dude Shane.

I glared at the always-laughing group of kids, which consisted of just about half the class. How they always manage to find things to talk about just got annoying sometimes. Don't they ever just shut up and just _think_ to themselves instead of saying just about every darn thing out loud? "How revolting," I muttered as I watched Shane put his arm around his girlfriend and kiss her cheek. "You know what I don't get, Nett? How people like them never seem to get in trouble."

Nett shrugged from his seat. "It's just how things are. Teachers love the populars because they give the school a good name, while us regular kids just sit back and watch. Nothing new."

"Well I wish there _was_ something new," I said, putting my head down. Shane Johnson. Back then he used to be apart of the trio that consisted of him, me, and Nett. But then in the sixth grade he got his first girlfriend, Crissy, and eventually he became a part of the populars. He's forgotten all about Nett and me. And now, I hate him with all my heart for turning his back on us like we were nothing. Nothing worse than a back-stabbing ex-best friend. It's like hot sauce in your eye - it hurts a lot, according to Nett.

"Alright class, settle down," said the red-head teacher as she walked calmly into class. The kids all took their seats with their occasional whispers of gossip. This was my favorite teacher, Misses Jazz F. Aliah, particularly because she didn't favor the popular kids like all the other grown-ups did around here. She was fair, beautiful, and real smart, too. "Now, I think we've all settled into the new school year fairly well, right?" The class responded with unenthusiastic responses. "Geez, you all remind me of my lazy brother. Anyway, last night I thought up a way to keep everyone busy this month: I've decided to start a project for us all."

The class emitted a chorus of groans. Really, Ms. A. Was a project really necessary? I'm plenty busy _running_ from stalking ghosts.

"And I'll be assigning partners in groups of two, to get you all to bond. And heaven knows we all need that."

"Yeah right," I sighed quietly.

Ms. Aliah picked up a piece of chalk to write on the board. "First pair, Winona Manson and Shane Johnson." I heard a record scratch from inside my mind. -_EH?_- I repeat, EEHHHHH?

She began to recite the rest of the pairs in the class as my face remained unchanged from it's surprised fixed manner. Can you blame me? But hey, it's only the beginning of this 'neat' little story.

"Your topic everyone will be to write about a place here in Amity Park. Anything that catches your interest. Then write about why it should be named a city landmark. Due at the end of June. Quite surprising, ain't it? So you better not hand in any crud by the end of the school year. I expect a unique and individual presentation of your location." Couldn't I have been partnered with anyone else? FOR THE REST OF THE FREAKING YEAR?

Glancing to the side I looked over at Shane Johnson. His facial expression looked indifferent. I used to tell what he was thinking all the time back then when we used to have fun, but now it's like he's one of those television 'cool' people who don't smile or act kiddish. Nett could feel the tension as well. He knew how much I didn't get along with Shane now a days. Would this project make anything of it any better?

Heh, probably not.

The final school bell rung, and all students swarmed the hallways. I went to my locker to pack my unneeded books and get my skateboard. I've been trying my best to forget about the English project we were assigned earlier. However it's much easier said than done.

I threw my textbooks inside my locker as I heard the sound of music and beeping. Cellphones and mp3s - how popular the media is now a days. Makes me wish I went to school in my mom's time, or maybe homeschooling. That sounds like a good idea. Either way my mom seemed to have it nice. Just cheerleaders and jocks according to her yearbook. Here I have Interent obsessed teens in skinny jeans speaking with 'yo yo' all the time.

"Hahahahaha!" shouted the shrill voices of a group of girls. I turned my head, seeing Crissy leading her group of girls in their soccer uniforms. The only thing retro about this school: sports. They never get old. Soccer's always been my sport, partially because I can't do anything with my hands. Bad aim, bad catching, bad grip. If it weren't for my feet I'd be failing gym.

"Well well, if it isn't Manson," said Crissy, walking up to me. I envied their uniforms, and I turned back to my locker. "What's wrong? Angry you didn't get onto the team?"

"As if. With you all on it I'd rather be in chess club." Nothing against the chess club. Chess just seems so pointless and boring to me.

Crissy narrowed her eyes and walked up to me, closely. "Just do what's good for you and stay away from Shane on your little project. You two may have been paired up for it but that doesn't mean you can take this opportunity to-"

"Oh save it, Crissy. Like I'd want to steal your 'precious' boyfriend. You think I'm enjoying the idea of working with him?"

She crossed her arms. "You just better back off, Manson. Let's go girls, the loser has some school work to finish up." With that she closed my locker before I could finish unpacking all my stuff. They laughed once again and marched down the halls, showing off their red and white soccer wear. Shaking my head to loose the negative thoughts, I re-entered my combination for my locker.

Nett, having seen the scene, walked over. "Hey Wendy. You good?"

"I'm fine, Nett. I just hate how the entire girls soccer team is made up entirely of popular girls. Even if I did get in, I don't think I'd be having such a good time."

"How _could_ you get in? The coach is Crissy's mom."

"Don't remind me," I said with a face, finally finishing the stuff in my locker. Closing by bag and locker, I picked up my skateboard. However we saw Shane walk up behind us and stop. There was a moment of silence between the three of us, Nett the most nervous. He had half a mind to say a cheesy remark and leave suddenly, however that wouldn't be the case here.

"Shane," I said first with an intent glare.

"Wendy," he said back in the same manner.

"Yeah..." Nett said awkwardly. "Um, I'm gonna go check on that cheese in the cafeteria-"

"No you're not," I said, grabbing the back of his bag before he could get away.

Shane resumed. "Alright you and I both know we have to do that project for Ms. Aliah's class."

"And?"

"And you don't like me, and I don't like you. I'm not that stupid."

"I know," I said with a look.

"So let's just find a place to write about now and get it over with today so we stay out of each other's hair the rest of the year."

"Are you sure you didn't come here just to say you're dumping all of the work on me? I hear that's what a lot of bad partners do."

"Hey I'm not like that. Unlike most people in this school I'm actually trying to do decently in my academics. And I'm not letting you being my assigned partner get in the way of me getting an A."

I thought a moment. "Fine-" I felt my arms reel in goosebumps. I shut my mouth before my cold breath could come out. I did my best too hold in my breath and control the cold chills coming up my spine. A ghost? Here? "I gotta go." I said hurriedly once I lost the goosebumps. I pushed Nett and Shane out of the way, jumping onto my skateboard and riding down the halls quickly. As I sped down I heard Mr. Lancer yell at me. Ah he does it to everyone. I'll get over it.

"What was that all about?" Nett blinked.

Shane looked down in my direction suspiciously. "I don't know. But just to annoy her, I'm gonna follow her."

"You're gonna follow h- wait what?"

"You too, Folly," Shane said with an amused smirk as he dragged the boy off.

Outside the school building I jumped off the school steps and skateboarded down the sidewalk, looking for the ghost that was near by. A ghost - it isn't normal for me to be looking for a ghost, but in this case I had to know where it was, so I could get away from it. There, I'll say that. "Where, where is it..." Looking up, I saw two familiar ghosts, heading off in a direction together. "Those glowing vultures I saw from earlier this morning. I wonder where they're going now. It's not usual for ghost to appear to me on more than one occasion, let alone on the same day."

Deciding to follow where exactly they were going, I skated off discretely trying to keep up with them. And of course, unknownst to me Shane and Nett followed shortly behind. Soon enough I ended up in a deserted street, an unknown part of town. I've never seen his part of Amity Park before. Maybe perhaps because no one lives here. Mots of the buildings here were closed and boarded up with wood. Seeing the over sized ghost birds near by, I went and hit behind one of those old street poles, holding my skateboard under my arm.

Seeing them fly downwards they flew towards the last building on the end of the block, a tall brick building with a large metal floor on the roof. There was what appeared to be a sign, but it was broken over years of age. Spying from the shadows the two vultures went through the boarded up walls of the abandoned building. I've never seen ghosts fly through walls before, though I wasn't really surprised. "So, those ghosts live in there huh?"

"Hey Wendy!" shouted Nett's voice. Looking behind me I saw Shane and Nett running towards me. No...

"What the heck was that all about?" Shane said to me.

"Hey I should be the one asking 'd you two follow me anyway?"

"Just to let you know, I was dragged here," Nett said in his defence, putting up his hands and implying it was all Shane's idea, only for me to fix my glaring eyes on Shane.

"I just want to get this project over with and get home as quickly as possible."

"W-Well, I..." What was I supposed to say? I left school right at dismissal because I had to chase two ghost birds to the deserted corner of town? "I, meant to come here for the project."

"You did?" Shane said skeptically.

"You did?" Nett repeated with a wondering outrageous look.

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you heard?" I asked convincingly, coming in between the two boys with my arm draped around them both. "That building over there is haunted, you know. I just figured that we should come here to check it out before anyone else could."

"Yeah who'd come here?" said Shane with sarcasm, showing us the very bleak street.

"Um, just thinking outside the box?" I said with a sheepish smile. "Come on, dude. The cool and tough Shane Johnson is too scared to enter a ghost infested building? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Wendy," Nett said in a wary voice, coming up to me in a whisper. "You sure this place is, you know, '_haunted_'?" he asked, using quotation marks with his fingers. He understood why I came here, he knew I sensed ghosts around here. However he still wondered why I came to follow the feeling in the first place, where as I would usually try to avoid it. In all honest truth, I was still trying to figure that out myself.

Shane gave another suspicious look then back to the building I mentioned. "Fine. We'll see if your little tale's true. But if it's another waste of time I'm writing my own report."

"No objection there," I said with crossed arms.


	2. Catching the Day Pt2

_Here's Chapter 2!_

_Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter. I honestly didn't think people would like this story since it's about an OC of mine. Either way I hope this new chapter pleases you!_

_xlx_

_Wendy Manson, 14-year old freshman in Casper High. Recently she's been able to sense ghosts, and on the day Wendy's paranormal curiosity gets the best of her, her project partner and ex-bestfriend Shane happens to follow her. When she meets a mysterious ghost in the abandoned apartment, what of her identity will she be discovering?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Capturing the Day Pt. 2**

Walking up to the corner building, the three of us headed up the stoop only to see the door broken down sideways. We peeked in, seeing a devastated living room filled with cobwebs and dust - the perfect signs of a haunted apartment. Then again the place has probably been abandoned for over a decade.

"What a freaky house," Nett pointed out, exploring the living room.

"I know right?" I agreed, kind of enjoying the authenticity of a real haunted house.

"Eh, I've seen weirder," said Shane, picking up a dusty pillow from the floor, only to toss it aside.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, and turned off to see another door. Walking over and looking in, I saw it led to the kitchen. Its tiled walls were starting to crack, while most of the wooden shelves remained open, empty of food. The table and chairs were knocked over to the side and left untouched for years. "Good thing I ate lunch," I muttered upon entering the room. No way would I be finding any edible food in here any time soon, if you'd consider anything here food at all.

Coming into the kitchen, I walked across the room to feel the walls. Even they had dust on it's fading color. "I bet this place used to look real nice," I said. "A good family, lots of food. I wouldn't mind living here."

As I walked along I felt an unusual line in the wall. Looking to the side I found the blank wall and a rectangular shape in it. Following down to the center right side I saw a small in handle. Pulling on it and sliding it to the left, I realized it was a door, and stopped moving it after moving it an inch. A smirk appeared on my face. "Bingo."

"Find anything?" Nett asked, the two boys coming into he kitchen from the living room.

I put up my finger to my mouth to signal quietness. "I think I found a door."

"In the kitchen wall?" Shane asked, feeling the hallow door.

Pulling it open, I found a flight of stairs that led to what appeared to be a basement. And strangely enough my curiosity didn't allow me to think twice about heading down there.

"W-Wendy? Wendy hey wait up!" Nett panicked, following shortly with Shane.

Going down the stairs I turned on the lights, revealing the size of the place. It almost just as big as the school gym. "Wow..." I breathed in pure amazement. Nett and Shane behind me also looked around in disbelief. The basement we were in wasn't just any basement. It looked like a secret underground laboratory, test tubes and all. "What a place... I can only imagine what the old owners of the house used to do here."

Nett walked over to one of the tables, seeing a dusty brown leather book on it covered at the side by a spider's cobweb.

"Maybe the owners used to be inventors or something," Shane said, seeing various little machines of various uses all over the room.

"That'd be cool if it were true," I chuckled, coming to the from of the room where a strange circular door stood. "I wonder where this leads."

"Don't you think we're snooping a little too much?" Shane asked unsure. "Sure the place may be deserted and all but who's to say no one really still lives here?"

"Actually he's right," Nett spoke, making the two of us look at the boy. He stood there, holding a brown book with wrinkling pages. "Look at this. This is dated back to the early 2000's."

"Seriously?" I asked running up too him and taking a look at the cover of the book. "Fenton Journal..." I flipped through the pages, colored faintly with old age and the scent of old dust you see in ancient books at the library. It appeared as a real journal. Recordings and drawings all in pencil and back pen - some smudges of ink apparent on some pages. "This is so, cool."

"Weirdo," Shane teased, grabbing the book from over my head.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Nett shouted, trying to jump for it. Shane wasn't really all that taller than Nett or me. We were all the same height I think, yet Nett still couldn't reach the journal.

I made a thoughtful face at this. It somehow reminded me of our younger days. Right now it looked a lot like Shane making fun of Nett, annoying him with the darn book. However I remembered a scene like this when we were younger, about how a kid-Shane stole Nett's baseball, and I was standing near by laughing. It was all for fun back then. And mindlessly, I began to wonder if it would ever be the same like that.

"Wendy! A little help!" called Nett's voice, snapping me out of my day dreams.

Finally coming back into reality, I realized a page was falling from the journal Shane was waving around, trying to keep it away from Nett. The page landed on the floor at my feet, and I bent down swiftly to pick up the piece of paper. I looked on both sides only for my eyes to rest on the original front.

"Ghost portal," I recited form the headline of the page. On it was a pencil drawing of some sort of arch or door in a metallic circle. Lifting the page up, I moved it down and saw the real deal standing at the wall across the room. The same circular door.

While the boys continued to argue, I went over to try and make my own observations. I felt the door void of any dust, as if it had been recently used. However I doubted that. Everything else around it looked untouched. However, looks can be deceiving. Especially here. "I wonder how you open it," I said curiously, looking back at the fallen page.

"Shane come on!" Nett said tiredly, still trying to grab for the new found Fenton Journal.

"Geez, Folly. You know you'd think that at least by now you would've gotten some back bone," Shane said, finally letting Nett get the book.

Adjusting his glasses, Nett went back to exploring the contents of the journal. But upon looking back up with a double take he noticed me messing around with the circular door, alerting Nett and Shane somewhat. Or a lot. Yeah, a lot. "Wendy! What the heck are you doing?" Nett shouted in panic.

"This page says that this is supposed to be some kind of ghost portal," I responded, looking back at them. Looks like they finally stopped fighting.

Nett made a face. I could understand. Me, girl who runs from ghosts, is trying to open a door to the ghosts? "And you're trying to... open it."

"Um... yeah," I said weirdly. "... What."

"It's just, you know," Nett said awkwardly, not wanting to spill my secret in front of Shane. I've only told Nett so recently and he's been very trust worthy with my secret.

"Well maybe this is just where they're all coming from," I made note of. "Maybe if I can figure out how it works maybe it can all just, stop."

"I wouldn't go through there if I were you," said an unfamiliar voice. We all turned around and saw two ghostly vultures fly through the metallic walls of the basement.

I felt the cold chill but I ignored the feeling at the moment. My eyes widened at their sight. "It's those ghost birds I saw before."

"Hm? What? She means us?" asked one of them.

"Well duh oh course, you ding-dong. Who else?" said the other. I remarked inwardly they sounded like two arguing retired grandpas from the army. "Though I do doubt anyone's allowed to be down here. Especially a bunch of kids. And besides, we do have authority to eliminate whoever's down here," he added amusingly, nerve wrecking Shane, Nett, and me.

"What?" repeated the other bird. Maybe he was tone deaf.

"We're in a bad situation," Nett whispered inconspicuously.

"No duh," Shane said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe we should panic," continued Nett.

"Oh yeah that's a smart plan," I remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, they have the journal!" shouted the bird suddenly, eyeing the brown book in Nett's possession.

"And now I'm up for panicking," I said with a bored expression.

"Split up!" shouted Shane as we all went in three separate directions across the basement. Of course the two ghost vultures chased after us, lucky for me after Shane and Nett. I stopped in my tracks near the exit at the realization I wasn't being followed.

"Give us the book!" shouted the ghost vulture chasing Nett. He tried repetitively to grab the teen with its claws, but Nett ducked each time, only barely missing with each try.

"ACK!" Nett shouted, tripping over a paperclip on the floor. Gosh Nett really? He landed on the tilled floor and I slapped my forehead. Ugh. Could this get any worse? The boy pulled up his torso and saw Shane in a distance. "Shane catch!" Using the last of his strength he threw the journal towards the black-haired boy. Being the athletic teenager he was, Shane caught it with ease, as if it were a mere football game.

"You're not getting away that easy," snared the ghost vulture flying after Shane. Catching up with speed, the over sized bird began to approach Shane closer and closer. I saw Shane turn his head towards me as he ran with the Fenton Journal.

"Hey Manson! Heads up!" he shouted, tossing the book towards me.

It spiraled in circles until it landed in my grasp. Catching it, I decided to go back and try to get help, however when I turned around I saw another ghostly figure whom I bumped into, making me back up and hold my forehead. "Gah. I hate that," I muttered in pain, opening one of my blue eyes. However I let got of my head upon seeing who was in front of me. A young man with a black and white jump suit and white hair with green glowing eyes. He had a white glow tint around him, kinda like a- "Ghost..." I said in awe, whether that awe be pure amazement or just plain mortification. I swallowed. Now what? "Uh..."

"Who are you?" he asked with a look and crossed arms. If anything he reminded me a lot like a parent, like my single mom. Except she didn't glow in the dark or hover above steps. Oh... I just noticed he wasn't on the ground. "Do you have any idea where you are, anyway? You aren't allowed down here." He looked down at my hand. "The journal," he said dangerously. He knew about this, too?

"I-I," I found my self stuttering. Just how many ghosts were there exactly, anyhow...?

At that I saw my visible breath escape my mouth once again. The ghost man and I saw this, and his furrowed eyebrows lifted into ones of astonishment. However I failed to notice his expression due to the appearance of a third ghost vulture behind the ghost man. Great...

I saw a faint smile appear on the man's face. "Well, someone as speechless as you can't be that much of a threat." He noticed the other two running in the back round, and turned to the third ghost vulture to give an order. "Go tell your friends to lay off. It appears we have some unexpected visitors."

And just like that the ghost vulture nodded and left to get the other two. The shouts and screams from Nett and Shane, mostly Nett, came to cease as I continued to stare at this mystery man. Who was he to be able to order around such powerful and scary looking ghosts? Then again what do I know? I don't control ghosts now do I.

"Finally," Nett fathomed out of relief, sinking to the ground now that ghosts were no longer after him. Shane was catching his breath near by a wall.

"Thanks," I said hesitantly to the stranger looking up at him. "Who are you anyway? Do you live here?"

"Something like that," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "But like I said, what are you kids doing around here? Obviously you've noticed, but no one's really supposed to be in here."

"Really I haven't noticed," I said sheepishly.

"Liar," glared Shane. I glared right back with daggers in my stare.

The stranger flew over me and over to a chair to sit on. Gosh he can fly so easily, like he's weightless. "Well, someone start talkin'. I'm a ghost and I'm dead and all but I don't have all day."

My mind winched at the thought of talking to a dead person. Unconsciously my arms hugged the journal protectively. "We were assigned a project at school, to write a report on a place in town."

"And you just had to choose this place," Shane voice jumped in from across the room.

"Oh now you talk to me!" I snapped at him before turning back to the ghost whose arms were crossed. "To be honest I saw those ghost birds of yours. I saw them earlier this morning and when I saw them again I just felt like I had to see where they were coming from. So after school today I followed them to this place and, I guess those two ended up following me," I finished, sending a stare at the two boys still exhausted from the chase.

"You saw them?" he repeated, glancing over at the three guilty birds hanging over by a higher ground. They then began to whistle and look other directions until one spoke up.

"Hey it's not not our fault she's smarter than the average monkey and has that ghost sense. Gosh even you were a pain in the behind when you were-"

"Ghost sense?" I repeated from the old bird's story. "What the heck is a ghost sense?"

"It's, kinda what happens when you're near a ghost. You see your breath," explained the white-haired man in front of me.

"My breath? Is that what that was all this time?" I looked down, clutching my hands. Sensing ghosts. Ever since summer vacation ended I've been plagued with that annoying creepy feeling. Now I know why. "But why only me? Why doesn't everyone else get goosebumps on their arms every day?"

Nett and Shane watched from the background in silence. The ghost in front of me wore a look of sympathy. "What's your name?"

That's all he has to say? "Winona Manson." I noticed his green eyes became stern for some reason, as if he came into deep thought all of a sudden. "But my mom calls me Wendy instead."

"Wendy," he repeated. Man, maybe I should've given a fake name. Maybe my last name comes from this family of people who ghosts want to get revenge on for hunting them. But on the contrary, calmness overtook once more on the face of the stranger. Finally he smiled warmly. "You can call me Danny for now."

"Danny?" I questioned. What a weird name for a ghost, but I decided against pestering him about useless subjects.

"Hold on," spoke Nett, getting up from the floor. He and Shane ran over to where we were. "Are you saying that Wendy can sense ghosts?"

Danny leaned back. in his seat. "Basically. And I don't know how or why, but she can. Normal people aren't supposed to be able to do that."

"So, who can?" I asked in emphasis.

"From what I know through my experiences only certain types of ghosts and halfas should be able to sense other ghosts with their breath. It's a complicated process but it's not really that important."

"What's a halfa?" Shane asked skeptically.

"Half ghost, half human - it's kinda easy to get," Danny told. "And in this particular case, I think Wendy here is a halfa." My gaze widened as I felt Shane and Nett stare at me. "It's my only logical guess. I could be wrong but, I wouldn't be able to think of any other explanation."

"A halfa," I said confusedly, staring into space. "What exactly are they supposed to do?"

"Well for one they can do this," Danny smirked, quickly pointing his finger with a green laser beam shooting from it. It flew right behind us and blew up some broken beakers on a table. The three of us 'normals' baffled in bewilderment at his seemingly harmless demonstration. "Ecto-plasmic blast. Comes in handy."

"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"I dunno. Try," he reacted lazily.

I pouted at him. He makes it look so easy and expects me to copy. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises. Just because I can see my breath in the middle of summer doesn't mean I'm any halfa."

"Sure. Maybe it means your breath stinks so bad it becomes visible," Shane teased with a smirk.

I glared. "You better hope I can't do that ecto-ray thing," I said back before facing a blank wall. After spotting a target of cardboard boxes I let out a quick breath and shot my hand forward. Nothing happened. I did it again, expecting for something to happen.

"Yup, definitly bad breath," Shane commented.

Within the next five seconds the boy was on the floor, my foot on his back and me pulling on his arms. "At least I can still do this, pretty-boy!"

"Argh, get your dirty army boot off my back, woman!" he shouted in the struggle as Nett and Danny watched.

"What's wrong? Afraid my foot's gonna dirty up that expensive shirt of yours? Or maybe you just want to take back that bad breath comment!"

"Ha as if-! AHHH!" I began stomping my foot harder onto his back without mercy as Nett sighed, Danny watching curiously.

"Hey I think I like this girl," said one of the ghost vultures from above, watching in amusement the fight going on at the bottom.

"Are they always like that?" Danny asked questioningly to Nett.

"Um, not as far as I know," Nett replied. I'll admit, I find it weird how I'm acting so normally around Shane. This morning I never thought I'd find myself fighting with Shane Johnson.

Danny closed his eyes with a small scoff. "Kids."

After a short while, we were all in peace again. I was still trying to do the ecto-plasmic ray thing as the guys watched from behind. I heard Shane yawn. Still no dice. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this, Danny," I said turning around sadly.

"You're just a late bloomer. It takes practice - believe me."

"It's getting late, though," Nett noted, looking at his watch. "Our parents will be wondering where we are. It's been four hours since dismissal."

"That long?" I said in surprise.

"You guys better go. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble because of me," Danny advised.

"Nah it wasn't your fault. It was those bird brains, anyway," I said back with a look.

"We're still here," said one of the aggravated ghost vultures.

"Your point?"

"Whatever, let's just get back home now," Nett interrupted, standing up instantly. He didn't look like he wanted to take his time leaving. "I have to use the bathroom and I am not using the john in a haunted apartment building."

"Thanks for sharing that - again," I muttered as my two companions made their way for the stairs back up. Before following I faced Danny, who stayed behind in his seat, appearing to have fallen asleep. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked, knowing fully well he was awake. I noticed him open one eye - one of those glowing green eyes I'll never be able to forget. "I know there's a lot of stuff I don't get about ghosts yet. So I still have a lot of questions and, for some reason, I feel like you have the answers I'm looking for."

After a thought Danny sat straight up from his laid back position. "Tell ya what. Come by tomorrow after school again. We'll talk more then. Is that good enough for you?"

"That's all I ask for," I nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you." I turned around to catch up with Nett and Shane. Danny watched as the three kids disappeared. It was then one of the three ghost birds perched above him flew down.

"Strange girl she is," the bird commented.

"Yeah."

"Want us to keep an eye on her?" asked the bird in his strange old-man accent.

Danny was up for that suggestion, but he knew teenage girls well enough that they liked privacy, especially from green elderly ghostly vultures. "Maybe one day. But for now we'll just let things flow."

"You sure? I know for certain this girl's a halfa and it'd be a waste to just let her get away too quickly."

The snow-haired ghost saw terms of agreement. "If it'll calm you down I'll take some action. But we are not following her. You know very well how I can't leave this place. And I'm not letting you and your bird brains up there loose into the city again to cause havoc."

"Us? Cause havoc? No no no no we are past those days of spooking and terrifying humans for fun."

"So what do you do," Danny asked skeptically.

The three vultures exchanged questioning looks. "Uh, we'll have to get back to you on that," said the leader.

Danny sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. But about the girl, here's the plan."


	3. Catching the Day Pt3

_Hi guys!_

Sorry I haven't updated in like, a month. Here's the cliche overused excuse, high school. Meh. That's all I got to say for that.  
And secondly, sorry about naming each chapter 'Capturing the day part whatever'. I didn't think the whole beginning of the entire story series would be so long. If I'm right, the total parts of the beginning of the story should be 5. This is three, so, well, yeah.  
After this part of the story all the little 'episodes' as I used to call them will just be two parts each like my old super long series GRAY Undercover. 

_And yeah, just felt like saying that._

_What else, oh, duh, reviews.  
THANK YOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!  
I love the feedback you've given so far in those seven reviews. It really makes my day after I drag myself home from school and I see this rectangle machine people call a laptop. SOOO, I'll try to update more often. ^^ THANKS AGAIN._

_Now, seriously, I'm done. Sorry. Onward and, uh, downwards I guess. Read down. _

_xlx_

_Wendy Manson, 14-year old freshman in Casper High. Recently she's been able to sense ghosts, and on the day Wendy's paranormal curiosity gets the best of her, her project partner and ex-bestfriend Shane happens to follow her. When she meets a mysterious ghost in the abandoned apartment, what of her identity will she be discovering?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Capturing the Day Pt. 3**

"Finally," Nett said in relief as we reached his house. It was the closest and it was on our way. He was right though, about it getting late. "I assume you two know your way home from here."

"We're fine. Now go use your bathroom before you have an accident," I said. "We've seen enough weird things today and I don't need you piling up the situation."

"Gotcha. Later," Nett bid in goodbye, slamming his door on his porch.

"I guess he really needed to go," I said quietly, starring up at the door.

"Whatever," Shane said solemnly, turning around about to cross the street. The Nasty Burger was right on the other side.

"H-Hey! Where are you going? You're supposed to head home or else you'll get in trouble."

"You're not my mom, Manson," said Shane without looking back. He stopped and stood at the edge of the sidewalk. "Besides, I'm hungry. Not eating or drinking anything in six hours - can't blame me for wanting to stay out late." My stomach began to grumble, which both Shane and I heard. "Come on, I can't have my good-for-nothing English partner fall out of school just because of hunger. I'll be left with all the work while you laze sick in bed."

My eye twitched. "_Why you_-"

"Are you coming or what," he interrupted, walking across the street. I was about to yell back but I knew very well I was hungry. Back home there was nothing but vegetables. I didn't like them very much to be honest. My mom was a vegetarian and there was barely anything back home that would fill my hungry stomach. The Nasty Burger was my best bet if I wanted to satisfy my stomach for the night. And so I unwillingly followed.

Shane and I entered the fast-food restaurant. With it being so late there was barely any people - a few here and there having a drink or a burger.

Shane noticed me looking around with my head going in all angles of direction. "What's with you?"

"I've just never been to the Nasty Burger before," I told him unconsciously. "I always pass by after school but there's always just so many students. It never seemed like my ideal place to eat with so much noise around."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you're the loner." As I shot a look I wondered if I should've taken that to offence. He walked towards the counter. My stomach growled again in embarrassment."Come on, I'll order something. My treat."

What? "What?"

But he was already ordering from the cashier. I swear this guy is the most confusing male on earth. And that's saying something considering I've just met a ghost. "Two Nasty Burgers please."

By now Shane and I have taken a seat in a booth, quietly eating our unofficial dunner. It was awkward between the two of us. The last thing I said was a quiet thanks for the burger. It wasn't that bad, actually.

I was half finished before I began to stare out the large window, counting cars that passed down by the street. "So you're really going back?" Shane said suddenly. "To Fenten Works, I mean."

"Um, yeah," I answered quickly, looking at him. I was surrised to see he wasn't looking at me when he asked. "Why?"

"I just don't trust that Danny guy," he said coldly.

"And you care, why?"

"I just have my suspicions is all. The only reason I'm stating them is because I need you alive for the project."

"Of course," I said nonchalantly. The awkward silence was going to begin soon, and we kept our gazes separate again. I was about to speak and say that I was leaving but my phone began to ring. The muffled tone sounded off in my pockets as I went to take it out.

"You actually have a phone?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So?" I said, knowing very well why he was surprised. I was the anti-tech person in our school and of course no one expected me to have a phone. I was against it too but my mom got it for me before high school started. She said it was something about how it will come in handy. And for just that, my mom's name appeared on the screen.

"A _flip phone_," Shane said with a stare.

"Quit teasing me!" I opened the phone, knowing it was my mother calling to scold me for being out so late. "Hello Mom?"

"Wendy where are you!" her voice shouted. If only I was psychic. My tired expression was faced towards the window but Shane listened in. He knew it was my mother the second I greeted her. And the volume wasn't at its lowest so it was loud enough for at least him to hear. "The least you could've done was call or something you know! I mean really!"

Guilt fell upon me. "I... I was, uh..."

My phone was then taken away from my ear. With alert eyes I saw it was Shane who had taken it. "Hello? Ms. Manson?"

"What? Who's this?" I heard. Was it really that loud?

"It's Shane Johnson," he replied hesitantly, but convincingly.

"Shane? Oh, it's been a while." I noticed my mom's angry tone lower down. She knew Shane and I were good friends a long time ago, but she never really got the grudge that I've been holding. I'm a teenager. I don't tell her things anymore. "Wendy's with you right?"

"Yup. Sorry for not calling. We were assigned a project together today and she came over so we could try and get it done in one day. Guess we kind of got carried away with the time we didn't notice."

"Is that right," she said. "Alright, as long as she's safe." You've gotta be kidding me.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. M. I'll have Wendy home in a bit. I'm just treating her to something to eat first."

"Thanks Shane. You were always a good kid." I mimicked my mother's words mute with exaggerated lips. _Good kid_ my butt.

"Goodbye, Ms. M," Shane said confidently, shutting my phone and placing it back on the table.

I starred down at it astonished. "Wow."

"What? You've never told a lie, goodie two shoes?"

"No it's just..." How do I put this? "Why'd you cover for me?"

"Well for one you were just blabbering like an idiot," he stated flatly, angering a nerve in me, as usual. "I figured I'd make up something. It's a lot easier and more believable to tell what I just said instead of saying how we ended up on some abandoned street meeting ghosts."

"Oh," I said, looking back to my burger. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" he asked without a smile.

"Oh be quiet you." I was too tired to argue right now with this guy. "But out of curiosity what about you? Won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

Shane didn't respond for a while. "They wouldn't matter."

"Wouldn't matter? I know you're arrogant and all but they're your parents for heaven's sake-"

"You don't know anything," he snapped, surprisingly not getting all worked up. He was tired too I purpose. "Unlike you my mom doesn't really care for my well being, let alone where I am at night. My dad's a whole 'nother story - you don't need to know about him."

"Gosh," I said, holding my burger. Now that I thought about it, I've never been to Shane's house once, let alone met his parents. "So you raise yourself basically."

"You can say that." He went on to stand up as I bit into the burger. "Let's go, your mom will be expecting you soon. I'll walk you."

"I can get home on my own."

"Believe me, I'd rather let you walk home alone and not deal with you now. But because of my lie I have to walk you home. I doubt my parents would drive you home and your mom would find it rude that I let you walk all the way alone."

He had a point. My mom would answer the door expecting to see me with someone. Shane lived far enough away that I'd have to be escorted home. _This_ is why I hate lying. "Fine."

Before I could get out of the booth I felt chills on my arms and I let out a quick breath, seeing it become visible in front of my face. "Oh no."

"What now?"

"That ghost sense thing Danny told us about," I said, looking around the restaurant. "There's a ghost around here."

"Here?" he repeated. Suddenly doors from the back kitchen burst open, currents of floating - I think it's meat- meat, circled around the air, including that of the customers and my own unfinished burger. "Hey I paid for that!"

The meat came flying around and revealed a green-skinned ghost lady who resembled that of a lunch lady. With the shocking appearance still getting through to me, she then glanced at me. "You!"

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Face, your, DOOM!" Wait! What? With swift movements of her arms, the floating waves of meat were directed towards me. Frozen due to late reaction, I felt Shane grab my arm and pull me out of the way. We fell over the floor but got up quickly, dodging more of the ghost's attacks. The other customers and workers ran out of the building. Avoiding yet another attempt at our deaths, Shane and I went and jumped behind the counter, popping our heads up.

"What's going on here?" Shane said in a harsh whisper.

"Ghost trouble," I said worriedly.

"Well you're the halfa candidate. Use your ghost powers!"

"I would if I HAD them!"

"You have that visible bad breath thing!"

"Yes, Shane! I can _breath_ on the ghost to death! And FYI, it's _called_ ghost sense!" We halted our argument as the Lunch Lady Ghost fired spiraling hot-dog links at us. "And I do not have bad breath!" We shot back down behind the temporary safety of the counter before looking back up again. "Man I hate this."

Meanwhile Nett was inside his room on his bed, reading the Fenton journal. Apparently back in that haunted apartment before we all decided to leave, he found the book laying around again, and picked it up before anyone could notice.

"Astounding," Nett said, reading the contents of the book. Now that he took the time to read it, he realized there was a bunch of information inside about ghosts. It included that of the any inventions by the Fenton family. "Looks like whoever the Fentons were, they aren't very friendly to ghosts."

Hearing a bunch of sudden screams, Nett looked out the window of his house, seeing a group of people running from the Nasty Burger. Strange explosions could be seen inside through the large windows.

"Take this!" shouted Shane, using a metal rod to counter another one of the attacks of the ghost lady. It didn't do much, but it seemed a lot better than just sitting. The meat took and swallowed the metal rod as I peeked up from behind the counter, looking up at Shane from my knees.

"Any more bright ideas?" I asked him.

"At the moment I don't," he said, the two of us already on the brink of probably getting killed. How are you supposed to beat a ghost who controls _meat_? I mean really, where does this all come from? It was then we heard the doors open. It was Nett who appeared, much to my surprise. Lots of surprises today.

"Nett? What are you doing here?" I shouted from hiding.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU TWO doing here?" He looked up, seeing he ghost and the floating meat darting at him. With a scream he ran away and dove in behind the counter with us. He poked up between Shane and me, looking at us both back and forth in a questioning manner. "Hey are you two on a date?"

He ended up with a bump on his head with Shane and I holding fists and disgusted faces. "As if," we stated in unison.

"Geez it was just a question," he said, holding his head.

As we were spacing out, all of the meat began to surround the ghost lady, as she finally became a bigger meat-covered monster. I made a face. "Okay now that's just gross." She was bigger, no doubt stronger. I doubted this would've made our job any easier. Hey wait since when did this become our job anyhow?

"W-What did I miss anyway?" Nett trembled.

"Aren't you going to stop me, girlie?" her monstrous voice demanded. She extended her meat arm and grabbed Shane from behind the counter, hoisting him up into the air.

"Hey let me down!" Shane shouted in her grip. The meat substance began to cover his body as he struggled to get out.

"Let him go!" I cried out, standing up. From what I saw, the ghost was trying to suffocate Shane, squeeze him until there was nothing left. The look on his face somehow petrified me as the air around me became thinner. My eyes darkened. '_Now what? If I don't do anything Shane's going to..._'

"He's not gonna last two minutes in that hold," Nett told.

"Gee thanks for telling me that," I muttered. "Hey you're a nerd right? You have any idea how to beat that?" I asked referring to the ghost. I was doing my best to keep a brave face but it's kinda difficult in this kind of situation.

"Actually I do," Nett replied, adjusting his glasses. "I was reading that old journal from the abandoned apartment, remember that? It said some things about a halfa, how these humans can turn into their ghost form where their ghostly abilities strengthen."

"Not this halfa-business again."

"Well you've gotta try something otherwise Shane's a goner!" Nett argued. "I know you hate the guy but we can't leave him hanging there."

"Believe me I never intended to," I said quietly. Fixating my fists I closed my eyes. Concentrate. If I'm a halfa, please tell me I can do something now. For Shane and Nett that we get out of this mess alive.

I began to feel a sensual feeling course along my arms, similar to that goosebump feeling. The sensation ended quickly as I opened my eyes, unknowingly glowing green. I noticed my hands were covered by white gloves and my clothes were unusually tighter than normal, yet strangely comfortable. That's new. Tight, comfortable clothes... Neat.

"Unbelievable." Nett stared in amazement. "Wendy...? Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I felt my hands and looked down at my white-boot-wearing feet. I felt the short choppy ends of my hair and noticed their glowing white color, their familiar snow white color. My new green eyes widened. "I'm a ghost?" A grin appeared. "I'm a ghost!"

"That's great and all Manson but I want to live you know!" Shane shouted with a strained voice.

With newfound courage I jumped over the counter. "Don't worry Shane I'm coming-! Whoooaaahhh!" I felt myself become weightless as I began to float up, my feet first. As I felt myself become magnetized towards the ceiling I grabbed onto a stool and held on, panicking. "GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN!"

"I'm dead," Shane sighed.

"The journal may have said something about flying," Nett said sheepishly.

"And of course you forget, you dork!" I snapped at him. Licking my lips I threw myself off against the stool and let go, using strict balance to stay upright, like learning to walk or skateboard. Flying - a lot harder. It'll hurt a lot more too if you fall. I felt myself tip over and my head go under and my feet go over. I began to drift towards the ceiling again. "No get it right!"

The meat monster laughed at me. "How pathetic. A half-human ghost can't even learn how to fly!" I saw her squeeze Shane tighter in her grip and my eyes widened in an unfamiliar rage. With all of my might I pushed myself off from the ceiling towards the meat monster's arm. Concentrating my hand like Danny taught me, once in close range, I shot my green ecto-plasmic ray at her center. And of course with me and my bad aim, it hit her shoulder instead. Nonetheless it did the same damage and the meat's formation fell apart, Shane falling down onto a pile of it. Grabbing onto things to keep my distance close to the ground, I made it to Shane and put his arm around my shoulders.

"About time, bad-breath," he remarked with one eye open.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you," I said with an annoyed expression. Hearing another roar from the ghost monster we turned around, seeing the dismembered meat-arm lunge at us. With an unwitheld scream I automatically shot my arm up, shooting a ghost ray at it. And I missed, terribly. My aim was no where close to my target. Shane was able to use the little amount of strength he had left to get us to duck down before the arm could grab us.

We hit the tiled floor, luckily not getting hurt in the process. "Have I ever told you you have the worst possible aim a human could ever have?"

"On my defence, I don't think I'm human so I have an excuse for my horrible aim." Getting back up I flew back over to Nett behind the counter, handing him Shane. Hey this flying thing's easy when you carry heavy stuff. My hand clung to the counter to keep from floating upwards again. "Nett, watch Shane."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What I always do: wing it," I grinned, whipping myself around. I felt myself begin to float up again as I let go of the counter, but this time somehow I had more control over my center of gravity. Soon enough I found myself managing to float steadily in mid air. About time too. With a furrow of my eyebrows I shot myself towards the monster again at full speed.

"No! NO!" With both hands forming a glowing ecto-plasma energy ball, I flew right into the center of the meat-made monster, ending the whole collision with an explosion. Nett and Shane both ducked behind the counter as a huge light emitted throughout the Natsy Burger, luckily with no one else left in it except for us.

By the time most of the smoke cleared, much of the area around the Nasty Burger had been evacuated, save for the few by standers who were watching from across the street at a fiar distance, waiting for the arrival of police or higher figure authorities.

Meanwhile inside the said restaurant, varieties of meat had rained on every inch of floor in the building. Almost everything able to was knocked over with a few cheap cracked windows here and there. The two boys hiding behind the counter looked up once again to see the scene for themselves. In the center of the restaurant on the ground was a body that stood out from the color of all the scattered meat. A white-haired ghost girl lay tiredly on the floor. Who knew flying into steak and pork could make you feel like you're in need of a hospital.

"Wendy!" Nett panicked. The two jumped over the counter and ran over to me. I couldn't move, but I felt myself start to change back into a normal human girl again. That wave-washing feeling came over and before I knew it, I was back in my raggy clothing and messy black hair.

Shane flipped me over from my side and held my shoulders from behind. "Hey, Manson, are you alright?" Besides answering him, I tried to make out the tone of his voice. Annoyment, worry, a mix of those. Like trying to sound concerned while still looking cool. How stupid. "Manson come on, I know you're still awake."

Awake or not I still felt like trash. "I'm alright," I struggled out, squinting my eyes open. My muscles felt more tired than I thought. Shane helped stand me up, my legs as wobbly and numb as ever.

"Can you walk?" Nett questioned, steadying me from the front. He looked afraid to touch me, afraid he might break something probably.

"Yeah, kinda," I answered, pushing myself out of Shane's grasp behind me. My hand rushed to the side of my head from when I fell. I hate headaches. Just when I thought I was actually well enough to walk I found myself stumbling over my own feet and Shane hurried to grasp my arms again. Nett too, who grabbed my other arm. The two carried me at both ends by my arms around their shoulders, ready to drag me as my head hung sideways. Honestly, I felt just about ready to nod off, though I knew that really wasn't the brightest idea.

"Let's get out of here before we're stuck answering questions we really don't have answers for," Shane advised, recieving a nod from Nett as they sneaked us all out through the back door without anyone seeing.

Long into the afternoon after getting away from the scene at the Nasty Burger, Shane was now walking down the sidewalk, carrying me on his back with my arms drooping over his shoulders and my head resting on the back of his neck.

__

"You sure you wanna take her?" Nett asked, them now away from the crowd near the Nasty Burger.

"Yeah. I told her mom I'd bring her home anyway," Shane said as he took my limp body and carefully threw me onto his back, holding onto my legs as he hunched over. "Meanwhile you get back to your place."

"And do what? Obviously you and I know what we both saw today. And you honestly think we can just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Well you're a nerd - read that journal thing you keep talking about and see if you can find anything useful for Sleeping Beauty here. If this weird ghost stuff is going to be a daily thing, I can't have her collapsing every five dramatic seconds."

Nett kept a sly smile. "You do care. AHA! Wait until Wendy wakes up and she hears all about this-!"

"Whatever," Shane muttered, already a couple years away with me.

"Wha- Hey! Don't walk away get back here! I'm supposed to be rubbing in your face how you're finally acting like the nice guy! Get back here!"

"Goodnight, Folly!" Shane called out in annoyance.

The teen sighed and blew some of his black hair out of his face. "That guy only got more irritating over the years hasn't he." Shane felt me mutter something in my breath as he glanced sideways at my still unconscious face. "And you," he made a laughing slash scoffing kind of sound. "I don't even know where to begin with you." Feeling be beginning to stir, finally, he stopped near my house stoop and set me down with my back against my brick apartment house. Carefully he shook me slightly. "Manson, wake up. You're home now."

"I'm..." I fought back the urge to yawn as I sat myself up straighter. The earlier pain had subsided by now as I tried to recall what just happened. "What the..."

"Are you alright now?" Shane asked, repeating his question from back at the scene.

I noticed the atmosphere was darker somewhat. Night. "Shoot what time is it?"

"No you didn't answer my question first. Are you alright?" he pestered.

"Yes yes I'm alright I'm alright," I said quickly, grasping hold of his wrist where his watch was to see the time. "8:45? Geez why so late?"

"Becuase we blew up the Nasty Burger remember?" Shane reminded, standing up. And then much to my surprise, he pulled my hand up and dragged me to my feet too. He didn't offer it, nor did I really accept it. He just, pulled me up. "Will you be okay with your Mom knowing you came home late?"

"She'll probably get on my back for it but other than that I'll be fine." I stretched my neck sideways. It was kind of sore. "Man I smell like meat."

"Well don't tell me that," Shane frowned, making me chuckle a little. He began to walk down the sidewalk as he started to say something again. "If your Mom asks you why you stayed out so late just say I kept you longer than expected."

"Hey hold on a sec!" I ran up a bit and stopped a short distance when he stopped as well. With me facing his back he stood a good three feet away, still within hearing distance. What was I gonna say again? "Can I ask you a favor?"

Shane didn't respond for a while as he kept his cold hands in his pockets. "Depends. What is it?"

Here goes. "Tomorrow, I want to try and go back to the Fenton Works building. I - I want to find Danny again and ask him, about me." Shane turned around slightly. "I mean, I know it all wasn't a dream. We _fought_ that meat monster. And I, I actually turned into this... ghost, super hero thing."

"And you want more answers as to why," Shane finished for me.

Can't correct what's right. "And I _really_ don't want to go alone."

Shane was about to say '_You have Nett_'. I could tell. I'd say that, too. But instead he said, "I don't want you going."

Taken back, I made a face. "What?"

"I don't want you going back to that place. It's too dangerous." He began to resume walking away, but with an upset look I had run ahead of him and stopped in front of the boy, making us both stand still. Stubornly I made it clear I wasn't moving. "Now what do you want, Manson?"

"I'm still going, whether you decide to go with me or not," I clarified with crossed arms. "I want to find out more about what it is exactly I have. And just so you know I was fully intent on asking you and Nett to go with me after school because I'm, still kind of afraid of that place," I admitted cheesily. "I'll go alone if I have to. But..." But what? You know you'll be dead if you go back to that haunted house alone.

Looking to the side, Shane walked around me. I figured he'd leave. "Tell Nett to meet us at the back entrance of the school after dismissal," Shane told, turning back around. I lifted my head in surprise when he said that. "Crissy has cheerleading practice and she'll be expecting me to watch her. If we leave right after dismissal through the back of the school we can get to where you wanna be."

Unknowingly, a small corner of my lip began to pull itself up for a half smile as Shane walked away and out of sight by the sound of his footsteps. With a sigh, I turned back around myself to head back inside my own house. "That went easier than I thought." As I entered my house with my school bag resting beside the door, I noticed my mom in the kitchen area reading a book at the table. I was hoping she wouldn't notice me when I came in. Too bad.

"Wendy," my mom gasped, seeing me. I had to admit - while I was walking in and passing by the full-length mirror in the middle of the hall way, I could've sworn I looked like I fell down a chimney full of ash. My clothes were dusty and tattered, and my hair was more of a mess than it usually was. And that rotten odder of meat. Ugh, and my mom the vegetarian was here. Just as I predicted, her hand went to her nose the second she was in range. "Ugh, what happened to you?"

"Um, school project?" I responded. It sounded real. I said it in a way like it were obvious. "We're supposed to make this perfume thing for chemistry and we all got in a mess looking for ingredients. Then in the end our so-called 'perfume' appears to smell like uncooked steak after a while."

"I hope you don't intend on staying like that over night," she said, still covering her nose.

"I know. I'll take a shower before I go to bed. I hate the stench, too," I assured tiredly, walking up to my room. I would've figured Nett and Shane would've hated my smell, too. But hey, I also just remembered we were _all_ there at the fight - we all smelled like this. Gah.


	4. Catching the Day Pt4

_Here's the next chapter. Again, sorry for the delay.  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone!_

_xlx_

_Wendy Manson, 14-year old freshman in Casper High. Recently she's been able to sense ghosts, and on the day Wendy's paranormal curiosity gets the best of her, her project partner and ex-bestfriend Shane happens to follow her. When she meets a mysterious ghost in the abandoned apartment, what of her identity will she be discovering?_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: Capturing the Day Pt. 4**

The next day at Casper High, I bought my lunch and brought my tray over to our usual table - 'our' being Nett and me. How solitary, _again_. And as another form of repentance, I found Nett reading that Fenton Journal once more. "You still reading that thing?" I asked as I sat down.

"I can't help it - It's just so informative. And to think everything in this is real!"

"It may not be. Quit getting your hopes all high up."

He dropped the book from his face with an exasperated look. It slammed kind of loudly on the table. "Your hair turned white, we argued with glowing green talking birds, meat tried to _kill_ us yesterday. I'm willing to bet by the end of Christmas next year we'll have learned mermaids and leprechauns exist, too."

With a small shake of my head I went to eating my lunch. It just so happens that at the same time, the popular crew walked in, laughing like hyenas as always. You can always tell when they enter a room. Rumbling footsteps, overbearing laughter, the tightened air due to the stench of overdosed perfume and cologne. And also not much to my surprise, Shane was with them.

"Here we go again," Nett sighed, seeing them all make their way to the popular table.

"Yeah," I frowned annoyingly, seeing them all the way at the side. Shane noticed our starring and glanced over at us. And somehow when we locked eyes, I knew he was thinking about what we'd be doing after school. Guess he's still committed to me not going alone. Which reminds me, I need to tell Nett, too. "Say are you free after school, Nett?"

"Um, no, not really, for once," the boy replied, once again immersed within the journal's pages. "My dad wants me home early since I got home late yesterday. Something about 'father-son-bonding-time'."

"Ew."

"I know."

I know Nett's dad. Tucker Folly. He's a cool guy once you get to know him and all, but as a father, my mom and I have both seen how embarrassing the guy can get when he really tries. Even if he is the mayor of Amity Park. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Yeah, but why do you ask? Here, make me feel more worse and tell me what you need me for."

"Shane and I are gonna go over to the Fenton Works building again after school to meet up with Danny. We implied you too but I guess you're busy."

"Aw, you and Shane~" he said teasingly.

"Shut up, if I said something was going on I would've dunked my hair in mayonnaise first," I said with a sour distaste.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just horsin around. But aside from that what happened last night? Shane said he'd bring you back to your place, or did he just leave you in your house and you woke up then?"

"No I woke up before that. He told me what I forgot, I said thanks, he left."

"That's it?"

"You expect more?"

"Um, yeah? Why do you think I decided not to bring you home, too?"

"Because you're a lazy nerd obsessed with your ghost diary book."

"It's a journal, not a diary, whatever the difference may be. Either way, good luck with you and Shane after school. Must be hard for you - going over to meet with a dead guy with the most annoying _living_ guy in the world. Well, annoying to you at least. I still find it funny how you both turn red when I say something off."

"We don't turn red," I defended.

He scoffed. "But _you_ were red like two minutes ago-" RING RING.

I smirked. "Hey look it's the bell. Time for Geometry." Taking my now empty tray I left Nett at the lunch table. This guy - a reliable friend but very pestering. And just as we planned, after school I quickly packed up my books from my locker and went on my way to meet up with Shane at the back entrance of the school. One can only hope for so much, or in my case, for things to go smoothly. As I neared the place I saw Shame waiting by the door with his earphones in his ears. Either way he heard me walking by.

"You're early," I noted out loud. I didn't expect him to be the first one here, let alone wait for me.

"Whatever. Let's just leave before Crissy comes around and finds me ditching her," he told as he opened the door.

"Geez, you'd ditch your girlfriend? What kinda boyfriend are you?" I asked in a joking manner as I followed behind him, now outside Casper High. "And don't even try to pin the blame on me. I didn't ask you to come with me." Shane responded with a glare but he said nothing after that. I knew him decently well from memory, and so I took the smart route and ended that argument.

"That aside," he started, hands in his hoodie pockets again, "do you know what exactly you're going over to Danny's for?"

I thought about it. Nothing really came to mind. "Not really, no. What I _do_ want to know is that I need to ask about that transformation thing."

"Ah, right. The glowy green eyes and white hair."

"How can I forget?" I muttered, bringing my school bag a bit higher over my shoulder. "Either way this is going to be a productive afternoon for me, whether this turns out to be dangerous or not." I walked ahead and in front of Shane, walking backwards while in front of him. "Meanwhile, in case I really am _not_ in danger, what are you gonna do?"

"Wait for you I guess," he shrugged. He looked like he was getting annoyed with my talking. Awesome. "If those ghost vultures attack you and I'm not around to at least try and defend you, Nett's going to be on my case for a while."

I made a chuckle-slash-scoffing sound and turned back around, walking normally. Recalling the new route we discovered before, Shane and I walked all the way to the abandoned street of Amity Park, where the haunted Fenton Workshop stood at the end. Once we were both sure no one was around, we hurried ourselves inside through the front door, quickly closing it before anyone could notice.

Back inside the dusty living room, I felt small goosebumps form over my arms and I let out a short shiver. Shane noticed. "At least we know they're still here," I noted, rubbing my arms for a second before taking off my school bag and dropping it on the ground beside the door for when we'd be leaving.

Shane did the same as I walked towards the kitchen. "They're in that basement lab room right?"

"They should be." I found the door in the kitchen wall and slid it open once more. After reaching around for the light switch my palm turned it on and the entire downstairs lit up in its last blue atmosphere. Shane and I headed down the steps and found the laboratory empty once more. "Hello? Danny are you here?" I called out, looking in various directions.

"Up here." Shane and I shot our heads up, seeing the white-haired ghost man laying on one of the giant pipes near the ceiling. His lounging position must have been easy due to his light sense of gravity. He rolled off the said pipe and floated or flew back down to us. "Didn't think you'd actually show up." Danny made a face and he arched an eyebrow. His green eyes narrowed from me, to Shane, to the spot next to Shane . "Weren't there three of you?"

"Well it's just the two of us today," I told him.

"Right. Wendy and..."

"Shane."

"Shane. Right. I'm bad with names. Sorry."

"Sure," Shane said with a slight glare. Not really because Danny kind of forgot his name, but for some other reason, I assumed. I saw at the corner of my eye a slight glint of distaste in Shane's glance. Or maybe that's just his normal facial expression.

"Anyway, back to where we left off yesterday," I stated positively, drawing us away from the awkwardness about to have formed.

"Okay then, uh, let me start of with this. What do you remember from yesterday?"

I tried to recall as Shane walked over to the wall. "All I remember is that green finger blast, breath means ghost sense, and, uh, I'm a halfa, which is, uh..."

"A half ghost half human."

"I meant that." Danny smiled at the corner of his mouth.

"What about that transformation," Shane yelled over from the distance. We both looked over in his direction. He was siting at the foot of the stairs that would have led back up to the kitchen. "Yesterday she turned into something that looked a lot like you, ghost." I noticed he called Danny just 'ghost', like he were some outcast.

"He has a name, you know," I frowned at the rude-mouthed Shane.

"Transformation?" Danny repeated with crossed arms. It got me thinking to last night. "You can transform already?" he asked me. Right, the white hair and green eyes.

__

"Hey you're a nerd right? You have any idea how to beat that?" I asked referring to the ghost. I was doing my best to keep a brave face but it's kinda difficult in this kind of situation.

"Actually I do," Nett replied, adjusting his glasses. "I was reading that old journal from the abandoned apartment, remember that? It said some things about a halfa, how these humans can turn into their ghost form where their ghostly abilities strengthen."

"I think I did before," I said awkwardly, trying to remember it all. I had it in clear memory just moments ago. Now my mind was just blank. "We were in trouble and I just, thought hard and before I knew it I had this black jump-suit with white gloves and boots, and my eyes were green and my hair turned white and... I don't know. It just felt _so_ different somehow."

"That's your ghost form. You look like me in that form a bit don't you? The similarities?" Danny continued.

Nett said that, too. "Yeah."

"That's what's halfas are supposed to do, then. They can transform from their human form and their ghost form. I just find it hard to believe since going ghost isn't really the easiest thing to do in the beginning."

"Wanna bet I can do it again?"

"Go for it."

Wearing a determined smirk I fixated my fists and held my boots firm to the ground. "I'm going ghost!" I exclaimed with my arms in the air. When nothing happened I blinked my eyes open and shot my arms up again. "I'm going ghost!" It sounded more like a question the second time, and I peeked open one eye, still seeing no chance. At that realization I noticed Shane at the steps with an amused grin. I glared daggers at him. "Shut up! I saved your life back there so don't you go laughing at me!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Going ghost isn't supposed to be as easy as you make it out to be," Danny sympathized.

"But," I slumped my shoulders slightly. "Yesterday I _did_ do it that easily. It only took me one try and..."

Danny made a thinking face. "Maybe it was all just in the moment. The transformation is triggered by something in you. You told me you went ghost because you were in trouble. You _had_ a very strong reason to go ghost back then. Right now you don't." My strong urge to turn all super girl was to save Shane? Man. How sad is that. "You just need to practice some more."

"Practice what? Yelling a stupid phrase into the air or getting into fatal situations? No thanks."

"You can't count on winging it every time you're in trouble. There'll be times when you need to go ghost for real and you won't be able to." Yeah, meat-monsters are going to attack me on a daily basis. "Just think of something. I know you'll be able to do it on your own."

"Thanks for the advice, wise one," I frowned sarcastically, turning with crossed arms.

"Don't get upset about it. You don't have to be in your ghost form to do a lot of your powers," Danny urged, flying up in front of me. "Come on, let's work on something else aside from going ghost." Eventually, sadly, I did give into his pleads. For a ghost Danny was just so nice. He never got mad or lost his temper like everyone else I knew, which was saying a lot. Within the next five minutes, I found myself in he center of the messy lab. If anything it looked almost like we were going to spar.

"If anything," Danny began, "You need to learn self-control."

"Seems easy enough."

"That's what you think," he said, floating upwards until he was in the very center of the room, and this was _big_ room. "Have you learned how to control your flying, yet?"

"Uh..." I coud tell Shane was enjoying this from where he was sitting. "Sure?"

Even Danny could see I was lying to myself. "Then let me see you try. Go ghost first and float up here. _Just_ here."

He really knows how to tick of a girl. After going for my eighth try in the past hour, I tried to go ghost again. With the motivation of actually wanting to reach Danny's level of expertise in ghost powers, I felt myself go through that ever strange metamorphosis Danny called going ghost. The two glowing rings enveloped the center of my body as they altered my clothing and hair color. When my eyes opened, I felt the odd familiar glow (if that's physically possible). Like how Danny glows, green eyes and the white outline of his body.

Shane watched in disbelief, somewhat impressed. "I don't believe it."

"I did it?" I said out loud, looking at my white-glove covered hands. "I did it!" I cheered once more, however, I felt my feet pull themselves up off the ground as I started floating upwards again in a panic. Squealing for what appeared to be a fear of heights, upside down I flew upwards, slowly and unintentionally going past Danny's stoic level in the center of the room. Within a matter of seconds I stopped at the ceiling. Whether I should be happy or sad about that, I don't know.

"... Masterful," Shane remarked in discretion, looking up.

"I can hear you, you know," I muttered with narrowed eyes, my shoulder against the cool ceiling.

Embarrassingly Danny had to fly up and get me back down to decent ground. For about an hour or so he had me trying to maintain my balance in air. You know, prevent myself from going upside down, floating up, keeping a certain stance, gaining speed.

I wasn't good at any of that.

"Don't let go don't let go don't let go!" I was currently floating upwards feet first, only to be held down by Danny holding a strand of my hair, me grasping desperately to his wrist.

"This is lot harder than I thought," Danny said with a face. I can tell what he's thinking. 'How on earth can a ghost girl be this bad at flying?' Something close to that.

"Is keeping balance in the air that difficult?" Shane asked from his same spot by the stairs. By now he was doing math homework by the looks of it, to pass the time. But he's been on the same page ever since we've started practice. I don't blame him. Who can remain focused on geometry at a time like this? And all my screaming probably wasn't helping him concentrate. But hey, since when do I care about his math grades?

"It was for me at first. But I was never this bad," Danny replied, still holding onto my hair.

My eyes brows narrowed. "Hey."

"Well you've gotta admit, you really are bad at this."

"Are the insults supposed to help me in any way? It's only bringing down my self esteem," I said, crossing my arms at the last part.

With his free hand Danny brought his fingers up to his chin, trying to think. When an idea came to mine, a small smile appeared and he glanced up at me, still floating about with an upset look. "I think I get it. You're just too anxious."

"You think?" I mumbled.

"Come on this might actually work," Danny urged, pulling me down so I was standing on the ground. He held firm hands on my shoulders to prevent me from floating up again. "Hey Shane, get over here will you?"

The both of us were surprised by Danny's request, and I could tell Shane really wasn't up for doing _anything_ for the guy. But in the end he closed his textbook with the pencil in the marked page and walked up to us, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want me to do?" he said, trying his best not to sound as agitated as he felt.

"I need you to hold Wendy's hands for me." Dear Lord no.

"Huh?" Shane replied with surprised eyes. I was just as shocked as he was, though. What purpose would that torture serve?

"Just trust me," Danny responded, suddenly letting go of my shoulders. I felt my feet start to life off the ground again, and I started to panic inside. Shane, also surprisingly in a panic, grabbed my left shoulder and my right arm. Like a close call. At that I felt my white boots make contact with the floor once again.

"Phew," I breathed downwards before looking back up at Danny, an unpleasant expression on my face. "Just what the heck was that for? You know how I hate being in the air free-handed!"

"It's a part of the exercises. If anything this should help improve you maintaining a decent stance in the sky," Danny said with a confident shrug. "Now Shane, when I tell you to let go of Wendy-"

"Danny!"

"Shush," Danny interrupted before going back to Shane. "I want you to let her drift up for a little while until she's as far as you can reach her. Grab her and bring her back down."

"So the point is to scare me," I finalised, Shane's grip still on me.

"No, the point is to help you. Think of this as a trust exercises, similar to the falling backwards catching thing." This is sooo far off from that game.

"Yeah but I'm not _falling_ I'm drifting into space."

"Do you see space up there? No we have a ceiling," Danny argued. "You ready now?"

Stubbornly I didn't reply for a while. With a turn of my head I muttered, "Let's just get it over with." I glanced back towards Shane. "And you better catch me."

He didn't reply and I felt his grip loosen on my Shoulder and forearm. I tensed up a bit at the fear of floating again, but nonetheless I started too. It was always my feet first, as if my upper torso weighed myself down somewhat. But the hour's practice helped me float up more slowly than usual, in an attempt to stay in one place, but it was hard to concentrate that much.

I couldn't escape the worried expression that automatically came on every time. Danny and Shane were both looking up at me, and I could see the same hesitant look in Shane's eye as mine. "C-Can I go back down now?" I asked (or pleaded).

"A little longer," Danny said constructively.

I didn't argue and felt myself start to drift a little quicker up. "But Danny-"

"Not yet." Any longer and Shane won't be able to reach me at all. Sure Danny would fly up to get me if I drifted too far afterwards, but still.

Suddenly at the corner of my eye, I saw a green light shine from Danny's index finger, the same ecto-green light that appears when a ghost is about to make an attack. My eyes widened as the sound grew louder, Shane noticing too. "Danny!" I yelled out in a panic.

He shot the small ray towards me and I by instinct I looked back down at Shane and we both shot our arms towards each other. We grabbed our wrists and without any hesitation Shane lunged me down towards him in a tight grip as we both hit the floor, just barely dodging Danny's ecto-ray. From the ground we opened our tightly-shut eyes and looked at one another. Shane's arms over my figure kept me from floating, but we both shot looks at Danny who wore on an approving smile.

"Good job. You pass the trust excercise," Danny said with a nod.

"Trust exercises? You were about to shoot me!" I retorted from the ground.

"It's was just a small ecto ray, nothing fatal," Danny shrugged. "If it had hit you it wouldn't really do much damage. Something like that would probably just feel like a pinch to you."

"I don't care!" Shane shouted furiously, sitting us up. I found it another surprise to see Shane just as upset as I was. However he still kept an arm around my shoulders to keep me grounded. "Ally or not never shoot at her!" I starred at the side of the boy's head. Was he really saying that? "I may not have any fancy ghost powers like the two of you have, but I swear if you hurt her..."

"If I ever hurt her you have my permission to kick my butt, I know the rule," Danny said unfazed, holding his hands up anyway. "Either way the exercise is complete."

"But I didn't learn anything," I spoke up, still kind of startled by Shane's outburst.

"Don't be too sure," Danny smiled, as he if was about to prove me wrong, again. He flew over to my other side and went to touch my shoulders. But I felt Shane pull me closer towards him, away from Danny. Danny caught this. "I promise I'm not going to hurt her."

I know Danny wouldn't hurt me, but Shane's always had suspicions about him. And that last stunt definitely wouldn't improve relations. "Relax, Shane. I'll be fine," I spoke up, placing it upon myself to remove Shane's protective arm. Once again I felt myself float up, but Danny caught my shoulder and flew us upwards to the center of the room again. Shane from below stood up, glaring upwards at us, at Danny.

"He's the next part of training," Danny introduced. "By now you should be able to fly downwards on your own."

"Fly _down_?" I repeated. "I can barely float right. What makes you think I can fly down?"

"During the last exercises you were able to slow down your floating. After the events of me trying to shoot you, you had the motivation to dodge it and fly towards Shane." I tried to process what Danny was telling me. And surprisingly it was making sense. "You probably thought he pulled you down all on his own. You contributed to that dodge too, Wendy."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to let go off you again," Danny warned me. He looked down at Shane, and I followed his gaze. "Shane is your source of protection now."

"Since when?" I scoffed, finding that sentence like a bad joke.

"It's an unconscious trigger. Shane saved you from my blast, so now a part of you will be relying on Shane to prevent you from flying up too high. Right now, I want you to fly downwards _towards_ Shane. If you can manage this, then it's all I ask from you for today." For today. That means harder stuff is coming up later on. Great. "You got that, Wendy?"

"I guess," I said, still not very thrilled by free-flying on my own. But nonetheless I felt Danny start to fly away, and my feet started to float up above me again. Now that I was actually trying, I tried to make my torso face towards Shane. And down there surprisingly I saw him actually reaching a hand out. The other was in his pocket and his face held one of boredom, but that one hand was still reaching towards me confidently.

With a lick of my lips, I tried to force myself to fly towards Shane, extending my own hand out. A few feet kept us apart, but I actually found myself flying downwards for real. Danny smiled with pride at this, and I kept my concentration. Almost there, Wendy.

"A little farther," Shane muttered under his breath, holding an unsure look on his face. He wasn't reaching any farther, only me. When I was within reach, Shane and I clasped hands and unknown to me, I felt my feet glide downwards below my body on my own, and before I knew it, I was standing on solid ground. Me and myself was keeping my ghostly figure grounded. Nothing was holding onto my shoulders this time, either. Just, Shane's hand with mine.

Danny walked up to us. "Not the best flying but, you've mastered the skill nonetheless."

"You mean it?" I asked, a grin starting to appear. Shane's contrasting look said otherwise.

"Yup. You can fly. You're officially a ghost in my book, now," Danny complimented.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, letting go of Shane's hand and hugging the ghost man. He took it by surprise, but hugged me back. I could feel Shane's glare on my back, but that was just a bonus. Liking Danny or not, I loved annoying Shane.

"Hey, Shane helped too remember?" Danny reminded as we broke the hug.

"Whatever," Shane said, turning his back on us. I swear this guy just loves to not loose.

"Nontheless," Danny started. "I don't want you flying outside. Your flying is still unstable and it's dangerous for you out there. You know it's a possibility you could really float up forever if you're not careful."

"I know," I nodded.

Danny smiled. "Alright then." He took notice of the clock. "It's getting late for you guys right now. But before you leave I want you to try that last exercises one more time."

"You're not gonna shoot at me again are you?" I said jokingly, however I felt Shane turn around.

"Nah. That's a one-time thing," Danny assured. "You up for one last try, Shane?" Shane replied with a shrug, but we took had flown me up to the center of the room again, Shane below us. "Ready?" Danny asked me.

I nodded confidently. "Yeah."

Danny let go of my shoulders and flew back down. As I positioned myself again I saw Shane down below. I was able to stay in one place now, and Shane took out his arm, reaching towards me again with the same bored expression. I smiled and reached out my hand too. And at that I could've sworn I saw a small tug on the corner of Shane's face. No way, he's smiling too? But as I distracted myself away from the purpose of the exercises, I suddenly felt a strange vibe go through me again.

Before I knew it the ghostly rings encircled my body as I felt them spread over. They had returned me to my normal, non-flying, human form, blue eyes and all. "Uh..."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Danny said with his white-gloved hand over his face.

Gravity started to pull on me as quickly as I could scream. Shane's eyes widened in alarm. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, running for me. Diving under my shadow, Shane jumped, and I collided onto him once more. We landed on the ground, much more painfully for me than in my ghost form. Having gone ghost for an hour, I forgot what it was like to have a human body, a human body that actually gets _hurt_ when you collide with something.

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes, seeing the ceiling I had once cursed for always touching.

"You're so stupid, Manson," Shane groaned, also hurt from the fall. But I took that as an 'Are you alright', and I smiled faintly at him.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked concerning, flying over to us. How I envied his skills.

"We're fine," I told him, sitting up and stretching my shoulder. "Man, I didn't see that coming."

"It tends to happen. You go back to normal at the most unexpected times," Danny told me.

"And you couldn't have warned us before about that little detail?" Shane said, standing and rubbing his sore neck.

"I figured you knew." Whatever, Danny. Just, whatever.

At the end of the afternoon, Shane and I had left the hunted apartment with our school books. Another day done with education and breaking your back. I tried to persade myself this would be a normal thing. I had to start getting used to this.

"Thanks for coming with me, Shane," I spoke as we walked.

"... No problem," he replied, his hands buried within his pockets once again. It was nice for me to think of this as a truce, project partners or not. Either way, this was a nice day. "Will you be going back again tomorrow?" he asked after a short silence.

It didn't take me long to think it over. "I think I have to," I replied, earning a stare from him. "It took me just about all day to learn how to fly. Imagine everything else Danny can do that I'll have to figure out."

"That's what's worries me," Shane muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Nuh-uh. You're worried about my well-being," I grinned teasingly.

"Shut up, Manson," Shane said flustered, turning his head away stubbornly.

My smile remained. "Then I guess that means you'll be coming with me again." Shane looked at me, but by now I had looked forward along the sidewalk. "You understand you don't have to come with me every time I go to Fenton Works. It's going to become troublesome for you and your schedule. And there's Crissy, too."

"... I'm still going with you, you know," Shane clarified. A questioned look appeared on my face. "He's a ghost with powers. You can't blame me for not trusting him, much less being cautious of him for you."

"But I'm a ghost too, remember?" I sympathized in a lower voice, turning to him.

Shane looked back at me. "Do I have to explain every decision I make in full deep-meaning reason? You're not going to Fenton Works unless I'm with you, you got that?"

"Sure, father," I answered jokingly. He arched an eyebrow at me for the name I've used, but it stuck. Suddenly Shane's phone started to ring. When he took it out I glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Nett's name appeared on the front before Shane answered it. He put it on speaker for us.

"Hello?"

"Dude where are you?" Nett asked in a panicked voice. "Tell me Wendy's with you!"

"She's here so quit yelling," Shane said annoyed, making me stifle a laugh. "What's got you so hyped up."

"Wendy's mom called me early on. She's looking for her." That caught my attention. Great. Now Mom's gonna kill me. "And I told her that, she was with you... on a date." Now I have to kill Nett.

"You said what?" Shane said with a face.

"Hey it's an understandable excuse," Nett defended. "Aside from that, there's another more important reason I called you guys."

"This reason _better_ be more important because the next time I see you, you are so dead for telling my mom that!" I scolded into Shane's phone.

"It is. You guys need to come over. I have something to show you."

"You can't tell us over the phone?"

"It'd be harder to explain. Just come over quick alright? And if my dad asks, just tell him it's a project." Before giving any more reason Nett hung up, leaving the dail tone on Shane's phone.

"Well that was a total waste of time," Shane spoke first, closing his phone.

"What do you think he wants us over for, though?" I pondered out loud. "It's not every day Nett invites people to his house. He hates having company."

"So why now?"

I tried to think. It was then the only explanation popped up in mind. "Something ghost-related." Lunging my school bag over my shoulder I quickened my speed. Shane went to catch up with me. He went to argue with me on why we were running, but I kept up my end of the fight.


	5. Catching the Day Pt5

_Middle of January already - man does time fly_

_Anyway here's the next chapter! Finally, the last part of the uh, first part. If that makes sense. Ah whatever. Read on and review!_

_xlx_

_Wendy Manson, 14-year old freshman in Casper High. Recently she's been able to sense ghosts, and on the day Wendy's paranormal curiosity gets the best of her, her project partner and ex-best friend Shane happens to follow her. When she meets a mysterious ghost in the abandoned apartment, what of her identity will she be discovering?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Capturing the Day Pt. 5**

Sunset was nearly over. By the time we reached Nett's house, he had to let us in in total discretion to keep his father from noticing from his study. Nett sneaked us up to his room and quietly shut the door.

"Alright nerd, what's so important you had me and Manson run a marathon to get here," said Shane in a low voice, knowing we had to keep quiet.

"Okay first off I am _not_ a nerd. The term is geek, get it right!" Nett argued in a just as hushed tone.

While the two boys were off fighting again, I glanced around Nett's room. I've only been here every other time in my life, and over on his bed and table were scraps of metal and tools, the blueprints for whatever he was current building residing within the journal from Fenton Works. I walked over and looked into the page. "_The Fenton Thermos_," I read from the blue ink. It literally looked like a thermos, and lowering the book I found the said invention sitting on the desk beside the table. "Hey Nett."

Shane and Nett ceased their bickering, seeing me curiously move over to the desk and pick up the thermos. "Careful with it. It took a lot of time to make," warned Nett, coming over.

I inspected the thing. "What is it?" Shane asked with a bizarre face.

"It's called the Fenton thermos. It's supposed to capture ghosts.

"Capture ghosts?" I repeated, suddenly lettng go of the thermos as if it were a hot piece of metal. Nett quickly caught it. "What do you mean 'capture ghosts'? It's a thermos it holds soup."

"A _Fenton_ thermos," Nett clarified. "According to the journal's blueprints, this thing should be able to capture ghosts you defeat. Which, would have come in handy back then during the Nasty Burger fight with that lunch lady ghost."

"And it's supposed to actually work?" Shane asked, looking down at it.

"Well I don't know. We haven't tested it yet," Nett declared before glancing over at me.

I lowered my eyebrows, getting his idea. "No way," Shane and I disposed at the same time. However the three of us looked at each other in surprise by that simultaneous response.

"O-kay we won't test it on Wendy sure," said Nett awkwardly, looking at Shane and me back and forth. "How was your little adventure together this afternoon, anyway? You both went to meet up with Danny today, didn't you?"

"Yup," Shane responded first.

"Did it go well?"

Shane and I responded at the same time again, but with different answeres. I said a yes. He said no. Once again confusing Nett he just held his hands up, the thermos in one of them. "Okay you know what? I don't need to know if I don't have to."

"Either way that thermos will come in handy if it actually works," I grinned with furrowed eyebrows, grasping the said thermos. "Makes me wonder what it'd feel like. Is it even possible or a ghost to fit in here?"

"Let's just hope we never have to use it," Shane said warily, taking it out of my grasp.

Meanwhile the next day, which came quickly might I add, I was skateboarding to school expecting the normal schedule. Learn then train. But as I was skateboarding, I saw my breath outside my mouth again. Taking to my suspicions I came to a stop and looked at my surroundings for a ghost. "Okay, I know you're out here somewhere. Just... where?"

"Pst!" beckoned a familiar voice. I looked over on alley way, and perched up on a fire escape were the three old ghost vultures. "Over here," whispered one them.

"You guys again?" I said, wandering over with my skateboard under my arm. "What are you doing here? And, inconspicuously in this alley way."

"Just thought we'd check up on you, the new ghost trainee," spoke the vulture. "We heard from Danny you had a tough time flying yesterday."

"So?" I said with a frown. "I don't care if I'm no good at being a ghost. I've only had what, two days?"

"And you still can't fly?"

"Whatever!" I snapped up at them.

The vultures seemed to have winced at my yell. "Geez, females are so loud."

"But that is beside the point," said the head vulture, flying down towards me. "Danny may have said you're an official ghost in his book, but you're no ghost hunter until you've captured your first ghost."

"Not including us," added the second vulture.

"What?"

"Didn't Danny tell you about the test?" continued the old vulture.

"Shush, you bird brain!" barked the head vulture, smacking the bird with his wing. However he turned back towards me. "But test or no test, there was never a rule that said you couldn't cheat."

"What test are you old geezers talking about."

"That first ghost you faced at that teen hang out of yours," said the third. "She'll be back again until you can capture her."

"The lunch lady?"

"That's 'er," said the first. "You defeat her, you'll be an official ghost hunter."

"Well maybe I don't wanna hunt ghosts or whatever you say it is. All I want is to maintain the peace around this boringly peaceful place."

"Oh come now, don't be so selfish," he replied. "Just know that if you want to defeat any ghost, you'll have to perfect that horrible aim of yours."

"I do _not_ have horrible aim!"

"That's not what we've heard," said the vulture before the three flew off. They turned invisible and disappeared, leaving me in the alley looking up.

I narrowed my eyes in their direction. "Great, now I'm going to be late for school because of these guys. How wonderful." Taking my skateboard I continued on my way. It'd be troublesome, getting detention for being late. That'd mean less time at Fenton Works. Danny'll understand. "But I still don't get what those vultures said. 'Test'. Psh, the only tests I should worry about are the ones Lancer gives."

With Casper High off in the distance, I could hear the school bell ring a block away. My skateboard halted to a stop again and I looked up at the building with a sigh. Now that I was late, I really didn't feel like going to school for once. But my thoughts were distracted once again when I saw my breath form. I glared and looked around.

"Now what do you old geezers want?" I barked. But instead I found meat flying out of buildings intangibly and towards the school and around it, to the football field out back. It was like an ocean current, or a wind in the air. But hey, it's flying meat. How much more descriptive can you get? As I glared up in the direction, I set my skateboard down and followed the direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane closed opened his locker, finding Nett Folly walking up to him. Shane remained silent, keeping his status as a 'popular' who never associated with anyone less. "Hey Shane, is Wendy with you?" Nett asked curiously.

"If she isn't around you then she definitely wouldn't be around me," Shane affirmed with a scoff. "What makes you think I've seen her today, anyway?"

"Well I just thought that ever since the whole ghost thing started you two have been getting along pretty well for people who hate each other."

"Your point?"

Folly sighed. "Point blank, have you seen her? It's not like Wendy to come late for school."

Shane looked at the boy. "No. I haven't seen her. She's probably out for the day."

"I guess," said Nett, leaning against the lockers. The two had gone to report to homeroom. However they saw a trail of meat from the windows of the hallway corridors. Nett had done a double take before telling himself what he saw was actually reality. He reached for Shane's arm to catch his attention. "Dude, you might wanna turn around." Shane done so, and found the results just as hard to belief.

"It's like the Nasty Burger again," Shane recalled.

"You think every ghost is associated with meat or this is just the same one?" Nett blinked.

"Either way it's a ghost. And when a ghost's around Manson's always going to try and play hero. Come on we've gotta find her," asserted Shane, leading to the two boys running out and down the hall without a second to spare. Being absent for homeroom didn't appear to register in their mind at the moment.

They followed the direction of the floating meat outside the doors and appeared outside in the students' lounding area for lunch, where all of the meat was hovering across towards the football field. There they saw all of the meat combining together to re-form that monster they had seen once before.

"Not again," Nett chocked.

Meanwhile I had arrived at the scene a little earlier, somewhere else. On the outskirt of the football field I was standing over on the concrete, right beside the grass where my skateboard was now rendered useless.

"If I wait too long that lunch lady ghost is going to attack or something." My fist un-tightened and I glanced down at my palm before looking up at the sky. "But I can't go ghost here." If I do there's a hundred percent chance I'll worry more about floating upwards into space like in the lab. Only difference was that this time, there was no Danny, and no ceiling. "And I can't distract it by bringing it into the school. Too risky." My knees bent as I sat towards the ground, holding my head in confusion. "Aw man, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I see the meat monster, but our ghost girl isn't anywhere," Nett said, looking for me.

Shane managed to find me in the distance. "That's because she's not a ghost right now." Nett followed his friend's gaze and saw me as well.

"Wendy!" Nett called out, running across the lunch area with Shane. they both came over to me and knelt down at my level. "Wendy are you alright? What's the matter?" I looked up, seeing the two guys at my sides. Nett's face held worry and concern. Same with Shane, but he appeared to be reading my mind somehow. He and I both knew why I wasn't going ghost at this very minute.

"I can't fight it here," I uttered, my hands holding the short strands of my hair above my ear. "I can't control my flight yet. What if I float up?"

"You won't," Nett encouraged.

"You don't know what it's like!" I argued back.

"Wait," Shane imparted, holding my shoulder again. "I have an idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is so stupid," I said with a face.

"You wanna go without the rope?" Shane asked. I was currently tied around my waist with a long rope. Shane and Nett were holding the other end of it from the end of the football field by the bleachers. I didn't reply to Shane and he smirked. "Thought so."

"Can we just hurry up and defeat the thing already like, _TODAY_? You know, before it sucks up all the meat in Amity Park?" Nett said, keeping a firm grip on the rope.

"You guys just better not let go," I breathed out.

"Quit worrying," scolded Shane.

I did a small scoff and turned around. The rings willingly formed around my waist and spread over and under me, putting me into that black and white jump suit. My hair was snow white and my eyes were that iridescent green. And still, the rope was tied around my waist in a triple knot. I felt myself start to float upside down, but I was careful to center my gravity this time and maintain a stance.

"Be careful," Nett imparted.

I turned my head with a smile and nodded, jumping up into the air, going much higher than I anticipated. But nonetheless I started to fly, more or less drift, towards the meat thing, letting the rope go on longer and longer. "Okay, focus Wendy just focus. You're not going to float up into space. You can do this." I started to go higher, against my own accord. "Quit talking to yourself I don't think it's helping."

"Why is she flying so slowly?" Nett asked, carefully letting the rope slide on its own.

"She's still a bit shaky on the ghost powers thing," Shane explained, doing the same with the rope.

"But Wendy was doing pretty good back at the Nasty Burger."

"Yeah, because it was an enclosed space. Manson can't handle flying outside because she's afraid she'll drift up too high."

"Wendy's afraid of heights?"

"Not exactly heights," Shane corrected. "She's just afraid no one's gonna be there to pull her down."

Seeing myself at a fair distance, being that this was a far as the rope could go, I started to form a circular green ball in my hand. "Just fire at it, Wendy," I told myself, shooting the ray towards the still forming monster. I swear it was like a cocoon of meat, but as big as the thing was, I still missed by a long shot. It's just sad to watch me miss, only because I'm so far off it's that bad.

Nett and Shane looked on from the side of the bleachers. "Manson still can't aim for her life," Shane said with an embarassed look.

"Got that right," Nett agreed unwillingly.

I fired again, still missing. "Dang, I can't do anything from here." The rope won't let me move any closer, and my aim from here is just plain sad. The most I can do to hopefully beat it is do close range attacks, but I can't from here. Looking down at the rope I started to wonder if I should bargain my luck with my flying.

"What's she doing now?" muttered Shane, wincing his eyes to see further.

"It, looks like she's trying to untie the rope," Nett answered, adjusting his glasses.

Shane's eyes widened. "What?"

"Stupid knot," I cursed as I fiddled with the thing. However I managed to get it loose and I felt the pressure leave my waist, and I felt myself slowly drift upwards a little. But I kept my stance, holding the rope still.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing!" Shane called out to me. However I ignored him and let go of the rope, flying off slowly on my own towards the ghost. I could feel my feet start to float upwards more for no reason, but I ignored it. "Crud," Shane muttered, tightening his grip on the useless rope.

"Is it safe for her to do that?" Nett questioned hesitantly.

"Not really..." Shane lamented.

"You know you can't do it..." said the voice within the cocoon of meat. I could hear her, trying to taunt me. "You can't defeat me. You can barely shoot a decent ecto-ray, much less keep a steady flight. You're just a weak little girl with skin and bones. What makes you think you can capture me?"

"Because," I said, ignoring all of her statements. "I have a good source of back up." I gained speed in my flight, having no intention of stopping. It'd be just like at the Nasty Burger, when I just rammed into the ghost with my ecto-beam in the double-edged explosion.

"That's not going to work. I am too strong now for you! All of the meat that now armours me will only deflect your puny attack, ghost child!"

"Wanna bet?" With a smirk I began forming the ecto-ball in my hands again. My flight gained even more speed, which helped maintain my stance. My legs had become this ghost tail, which helped even more keep my flight path straight. The ecto-ball was receiving more power as it grew larger. It was remotely easier than I thought, the more confidence I had, the easier things were becoming.

"Wendy!" Nett cried out as they watched a repetition of the suicidal scene.

Without any fear (for whatever forsaken reason) I rammed the proteined shield and felt the retraction of the explosion. Shane and Nett had ducked from out down under the bleachers as smoke and meat spread throughout the football field. When the coast seemed clear, they had peeked out, seeing the entire campus covered with raw meat. The stench once again seemed unbearable, but Shane's eyes searched the ground for me.

"I swear this girl just loves to take the spotlight for danger," Shane blurred out.

"But now where is she?" Nett faltered, seeing no sign of the white-haired girl. As if on cue the two heard a screech from the one other person they could only expect it from. Over across the field by the batting cages they saw the ghost girl dangling, or floating, from the tip of the fence, just holding on to prevent from flying any higher. Once again my feet were pulling me upwards, all my courage having suddenly disappeared.

"This girl," Shane muttered, jumping over the bottom bleachers and running, Nett farther behind him. Shane was fast. That's his thing.

By the time they got to the batting cages where I was, my eyes were screwed shut as my fingers gripped deathly onto the metal wires. My suit was tattered with rips and marks from the explosion, and my face was distorted into one of sudden and blind panic.

"Wendy," Shane whispered, seeing up higher up. It was a tall fence. "Manson open your eyes!" he called.

Drastically I shook my head. "No! I don't want to look down!"

"You just beat a meat lady and you're scared of heights?" Nett asked tiredly, catching his breath.

"I didn't beat her," I called down, eyes still shut. "She's only going to be like this for a little while. You need to put her in the thermos!"

"The thermos?" Nett repeated.

"Yeah! The same one you showed us yesterday!"

"It's in my locker, though."

"Then hurry up and get it! I'm not shooting that thing again with another ecto-beam." I could hear Nett's feet taking off. "Hurry alright?"

"He'll handle it," said Shane below. And by the sound of his normal voice, he was pretty far down. "And you?"

"What about me," I replied, my sight still painfully dark.

"Can't you just fly down towards me again like you did before?" Shane asked sincerely. "You know you can."

I shook my head violently. "No! I might fly up and I won't be able to grab onto anything!"

"Manson."

"I'm not moving!" I shouted down, preventing myself from seeing truly how far up I was. How I even managed to grab this baseball cage was beyond me. "I'm not letting of of this and that's final!"

"Then how do you propose getting down?"

"I'll, I'll just wait until I turn back and fall! I'm not risking letting go."

"Just open your eyes."

"I'm not doing that either."

"Manson just do it!"

"No!"

"Wendy open you eyes!" My eyes shot open, and the first thing I saw were his eyes, mere inches away from mine. He had climbed up the fence, getting to my height. Seeing I had calmed down he resumed. "Just grab onto me from behind and I'll bring us down. Okay?" He could see my still petrified hesitation. "You trust me, remember?... Or did you manage to change your mind after we left Fenton Works."

The side of my mouth curled a little, and I gave him an approving nodd. With one of his hands he carefully placed mine around his shoulders until I was behind him, my feet still pulling me upwards a bit. My arms hugged Shane around his neck as he climbed down the fence. When he learned to do that, I don't know. But I was thankful for it. When we got down with both our feet on solid ground, I felt myself turn back to normal and my gravity pull increased suddenly again, my body feeling much weaker than it did in my ghost form. My arms locked tighter around Shane for support and he instantly turned to catch me.

Sitting me against the cage we saw Nett running up to us, thermos in hand. "Hey guys!" he yelled at us. "I got her! The thermos actually works, you guys!"

"Such a loud mouth," I muttered weakly, Shane giving a small laugh.

Reaching us Nett noticed my worn out figure, Shane kneeling down in front of me. "I see you've managed to bring her back to earth."

"Just barely," Shane said, seeing me catching my breath. "She doesn't have any cuts or bruises, but that whole thing really took a lot out of her."

"I'm fine," I managed out, keeping my eyes open as I tried to sit myself upwards not against the fence.. Though I really felt like going to sleep, I knew there had to be consequences for this. Me being late for school, these two _leaving_ school, the entire football field being covered in meat. "We... We can just go, back to..." Before I knew it I was out like a light, having fallen forwards towards Shane's shoulder. He caught my shoulders to prevent me from falling sideways.

"M-Manson hey," Shane said, startled. He glanced up at Nett, seeing a just as surprised look.

"Well she's out," stated Nett, kneeling down with the thermos. "Now what are we gonna do with all this?"

"Someone's gotta take the blame," Shane admitted with a sigh, still holding onto me.

Nett rose an eyebrow at the popular. "Oh no. Oh _heck_ no are we admitting to all this. We didn't even _DO_ this!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I hate this," Nett said with crossed arms. "I am so, so, hating this." He, Shane, and I were inside the school, mopping and cleaning the floors. Nearly two hours ago we had finished cleaning up all the meat in the field. And now this. "_Why_ did we even admit to it? A week's detention with work is just so wrong! We practically saved the school! Why are we being punished? And we so could have pulled off saying that it was just a natural occurrence, too!"

"Shane was right, though. It's easier to just take the blame than make something up," I said, standing boredly by some lockers, cleaning the outsides. Meanwhile I looked over at Shane, mopping with Nett. "And what about you, Johnson? Sad your perfect-image record's been ruined by this?"

"I couldn't care less about that," Shane muttered, taking the punishments without guilt. "Just next time, when we _are_ outside and you turn back into ghost girl, don't ever untie the rope."

"Believe me, I'm never going ghost outside again," I said with a laugh. "Too much trouble."

"Either way the whole thing is over and hopefully us and miss green-vat DNA over here can finally return to some normalcy," Nett said, mopping up ahead.

"Ya sure about that?" I asked.

"Hey trainee," said the head of the ghost vulture, who was sticking out of a locker door right near Nett. The boy screamed and slipped on the wet floor his mop trail left behind.

"Told ya," I said casually to Nett.

"It's Danny's birds," Shane remembered with distaste.

"Vultures. We're vultures, not birds. Vultures. Do we look like the type to fly around in fairy tales with princesses and castles? No," said the head vulture before turning to me. "Meanwhile, I hear you finally passed the test."

"You know I never got that before right?" I told them, refering to our last meeting.

"Well now you will," said the third vulture, flying up to me with a message in his beak. I took the non-ghostly piece of paper and opened the letter, Shane and Nett coming up behind me.

__

Wendy,  
Good job catching your first ghost. And with a thermos nonetheless. You should be proud.  
But I know, being in school, you and Nett and Shane are probably taking the blame for the fight's results.  
Being that, I understand you won't be able to come to Fenton Works for a while. Don't worry about it.  
However there is one important message I wanted the vultures to give you. I ask you listen to them carefully.

Danny

"Important message?" I repeated. "If it's so important why didn't he just write it in here?"

"Because the dang message is too long and if he were to explain it all on paper he'd be killin' more trees than needed," scolded the second vulture.

"Well spit it out already."

"Just know everything we tell you is straight from Danny," said the first vulture, starting the explanation. "That first ghost you have faced, Wendy, is only one out of many that will be coming for you from today on."

"So there's more?" Nett asked in disbelief.

"Duh," said the third.

"But I'm telling you now, _from Danny_. Not me. Danny."

"What is it?" I was growing impatient.

"That ghost was only a test," he continued. My eyebrows rose slightly. "She was sent by Danny to test you, as will the other ghosts that will be sent here to the human plane."... What?

"You mean that ghost did all this on purpose!" Shane snapped as he walked forward towards the vultures, only for me to hold him back. "If he's going to impose all that on us for who knows how long then just tell him forget it! We're not gonna deal with this! Manson here almost got killed trying to capture your 'test'!"

"For a good reason. Winona here needs to master her powers."

"Well maybe she doesn't have to," said Nett protectively as well, standing beside Shane in front of me. "Wendy may be this half-ghost thing but she doesn't have to go into it if it only puts her in danger all the time."

"I'm afraid she doesn't have much of a choice at this point," argued the second vulture. "Danny wouldn't want to put your life in danger either. You're alive. Why have someone like you risk their life when you can have a ghost who has nothing really to loose?"

"It's because you're a halfa," answered the first vulture. "Half human, half ghost. Danny says that you hold the powers of a ghost, but the heart of a human, a heart, something us ghosts don't have the luxury of having."

"A heart?" I repeated from behind Shane and Nett.

He nodded. "I'm just going to tell you straight out. In one year, Danny predicts that there will come a great evil from the ghost zone that will cross over to here to the human plane, and try to take over the world again."

"Did he just say again?" Nett whispered. "As in, this happened before? The world almost ended and we didn't even know it?"

"Hold on," I said, pushing Nett's face and Shane's shoulder to get up front. "O-One year, I don't get it. Who's coming here? What does this all have to do with me?"

"Danny says that this evil coming from the ghost zone is not something just anyone can actually have a chance defeating. Ghosts? They go kaploosh. Humans, they go kaploosh, too. Halfa? Maybe not. "

"So you're just gonna sweep in and have her go against this thing out of no where?" Shane reworded.

"In one year," repeated the second vulture. "Danny wants to train her ghost powers."

"Isn't there any other halfa in the world that can deal with this, though? I mean, she's only a kid," Nett pointed out.

"She is the _only_ halfa in the world, now," recited the third vulture, up close to Nett's terrified face.

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Why else would we leave the fate of our worlds in the hands of a little girl?" said the first.

My eyes furrowed. "Hey!"

"Danny told us to tell you you don't have to. You actually do have a choice he says, whatever that's supposed to mean," scoffed the bird. "He says he doesn't want to force you into anything you feel you're not up for."

Shane and Nett looked at me, seeing me actually thinking about it. "Wendy," Nett said warily. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Neither am I," I agreed. "But... tell Danny that once this week's detention's over, I'll be back at Fenton Works to resume training."

As Shane's and Nett's eyes widened, the third vulture spoke. "Are you sure-?"

"No she said yes let's go before she changes her mind, you nincompoop!" interjected the second vulture, dragging the third and flying through the walls.

The first vulture turned back to me after shaking his head. "You've made a good choice, girlie. Now we don't expect you to back out on this, right?"

I shook my head. "No. I won't."

The vulture cracked a smile, if that was even remotely possible. "We'll go tell Danny the message then." He turned intangible and flew through the walls again, leaving the halls back to a normal warmer temperature.

I continued to stare at the wall as Shane touched my arm. "You alright, Manson?"

"I'm good," I nodded. "... Remind me again what I just agreed to do?"

"You said that you have a year until you have to save the world from some evil monster thing that wants to kill us all at the end of summer," Nett summed up in monotone.

My head nodded slowly. "Right. O-Okay excuse me for a moment," I said, putting down the cleaning supplies in my hands and walking over to the girls bathroom, Nett and Shane watching my back. When the door closed, they heard a loud scream emit from the empty echoing room. It was more of a self-induced anguish kind of scream, which Shane and Nett weren't really surprised by.

"She... really knows how to get herself into things," Nett said, somewhat speechless at the scene that had just come up. "Football field full of meat, green glowing vultures, world going to end in a year... You know, I don't think I'll ever take Mr. Lancer's class for granted ever again."

Shane chuckled and shook his head, resuming his mop. "You realize when Wendy agreed to all this that included us too right?"

"I know," Nett sighed, picking up the mop he had dropped earlier. "But honestly, between us two guys, how _did_ you and Wendy get... closer?"

"We're the same as we've ever been. We hate each other's guts as much as we have for the past three years."

Nett curled a teasing smile. "So I assume saving her life, holding her close, and vowing your life to protect her all counts as 'hate'."

"You and I both know the last one never happened."

"Yeah but you would," Nett shrugged.

Shane glared and resumed mopping, turning his back to Nett. "Whatever, geek."


	6. Me or Not Me Pt1

_February now. Valentine's Day's tomorrow. Dunno whether to happy or sad about that but, eh. Here's the next chapter!_

_xlx_

_Wendy is in the middle of mastering a new ghost technique Danny's teaching her. But when a suspicious ghost comes about, will it be able to lure Wendy into it's trap? _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Me or Not Me Pt.1**

It was Tuesday afternoon after school. Shane, Nett, and I have went straight from Casper High to the abandoned apartment downstairs in the lab. Nett and Shane were current sitting in the two chairs, Danny hovering in front of me with me in my ghost form. Over the week I had mastered maintaining stance in the air. Not total control but, I can manage now.

"Now that you've mastered flying-"

"Not really," Shane and Nett recited.

I ignored them. "Now we'll be focusing on your ecto blasts," Danny resumed.

"But I can already do those."

"Yeah, but only small ones. You want to be able to fire larger sources of energy at ghosts." I looked at my gloved hand. It was true. I've only done real big attacks twice, all ending with giant explosions because I didn't know what to do with it. He flew a few feet away. "Here, try and fire at me as practice."

"You sure?" I frowned. "I don't like the idea of trying to shoot you."

"He's only comfortable with letting her shoot him because he knows she'll miss," Shane remarked quietly, receiving silent laughs from Nett.

"I'm right here you know," I said back.

"Your point?"

I glared at Shane but held my tongue, facing upwards towards Danny again. I focused my ghost energy into my hands and waited until a tiny ball of ecto-green light started to form. "Focus... and...aim!" I shot my hands towards Danny and watched expectingly as it missed five feet away from Danny. Man, he didn't even wince. "... Hey I'm doing better than I thought!"

"Aw cut yourself some slack. At least you can fire something," Danny critiqued. "We just have to work on your aim. It's, just a bit off sometimes."

"Not really," the two repeated again.

Danny blinked at the oddity. "Okay maybe a lot sometimes."

"Not really."

"Okay okay I get it! I have horrible aim, _all_the time! Geez!" I snapped at everyone. "But really Danny, there is _nothing_ in the world that can help me perfect my aim."

"You can't be that bad."

"Yes she can," Nett and Shane said together.

"Whatever happened to 'not really'?" I asked with with hands on my hips.

"We're just stating the truth," Nett shrugged, Shane looking up stoically.

I hmphed and turned my back on the two. "Fine. But that's my only weakness I'm willing to admit to." And suddenly all the perks of being only half ghost went away when the two white rings formed and turned me back to normal without warning. "My gosh," I frowned. I fell down quickly with a crash, all three boys wincing and turning away at the impact. Afterwards they looked to see me on my back, getting up sore. I saw them all looking at me and I pouted. "Alright, I know, _not really_."

Still on the floor, Shane walked over to help me up. At the same time, Nett's phone started to ring and he picked up. "Hello? Julie hey..." Nett greeted with a weird grin on his face.

"What's with him?" I muttered as Shane and Danny pulled me up.

"Beats me," said Shane with the same face. Nett finished his quick phone conversation with a satisfied look and walked over to us. "What was that all about?"

"As of yesterday afternoon, you two are now looking at a no-longer-single techno geek."

"What?" Shane asked with a jump of his head.

Danny leaned over to my ear. "Just so I'm sure, that means he has a girlfriend right?"

"That's what it's supposed to mean," I said unsure, still figuring out what he said. "Nice going, Nett. Who's the lucky girl?"

"She's lucky?" Shane whispered.

Nett made a face at the boy. "Her name's Julie Rinse. Met her at the Nasty Burger," he told proudly, smoothing his hair.

"You met the girl not even twenty-four hours ago and you're already going out?" I asked with confusion. If it happened too Shane yeah I could understand that but, _Nett_?

"What can I say? The laddies _love_Follys," he said, pulling out breath spray and, um, using it.

"Where'd he get that from?" I whispered to Shane. "I-I didn't see him pull it out of his pocket."

"So you're leaving now?" Shane asked a disappearing Nett.

"Hey you two are used to being alone together. It shouldn't be a problem," Nett shrugged, making his way up the stairs. Having left the three of us down in the lab, we exchanged looks.

"So... Nett has a girlfriend," Shane repeated, blinking his eyes. "How... new."

"Come on don't be so mean," Danny opposed.

"It's Folly. You can't blame me," Shane argued with a shrug.

"But, he can't have a girlfriend," I said warily, earning glances from Danny and Shane. I felt my eye begin to twitch. "THAT MEANS I'M THE ONLY SINGLE ONE LEFT!"

"How charming," Shane laughing, finding my anguish amusing.

"Teenagers," Danny said with a shake of his head. He's probably thinking back to when he used to be a teen. Are ghosts ever teenagers in their time? "Anyway let's just call it a day, now that you're not in your ghost form, anyway."

"Aw come on just let me try one more shot!" I shouted instantaneously. "I know I really suck at my aim, and I _really_ wanna perfect it!"

"You mean actually get a decent shot," Shane interrupted again.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" my voice blared, me putting him in a headlock and he pushing his hand under my face.

Danny smiled at our bickering. "Alright then. One more shot for the day." He turned and directly my attention across the room at a dusty water bottle on the edge, a rusty garbage can right under it. He tossed me a ball. "Try and knock that old water bottle into the garbage."

My grin was still present as I gripped the blue ball. "I can make this I know it!"

"Oh boy," Shane breathed.

I assumed a stance like those pitchers do in baseball. With one eye tightly shut I threw the ball across the room with a yell. I had confidence in my aim and all, but I had to face it, ninety-eight percent of me knew I'd miss. Instead of hitting the water bottle it missed like seven feet away and bounced off against the lab walls. I watched it backfire across the room and hit the opposite wall too, knocking straight into an old bookshelf. I watched with widening eyes as it began to fall forwards, Shane and Danny right in it's ever growing shadow.

"Oh man," I said before I covered my eyes. the crash ensured and I peeked through my fingers. Half the lab was a sea of papers and files, and there was no visible sign of Danny or Shane anywhere. "G-Guys? Are you still there?"

From a large pile of yellowing papers popped the two heads of the missing Shane and Danny, both giving accusing looks at me, Shane's much more aggravating. "You _really _know how to ruin a simple pitch, don't cha, Manson." With disappointment I blew a black strand of hair out of my face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Casper High lunch period was as busy as ever. Scattered students scoured the lunch room as I entered with my tray, Shane next to me. "I swear, if it wasn't for the cold weather outside I'd be out of here faster than I can scream 'ghost'."

"The cold's never stopped you before."

"Yeah but Lancer would," I muttered with a out. At the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Lancer standing at the exit doorway that led to the outside eating area, blocking it from students who wanted to eat out there despite the fall air. "It's like he has nothing else to do."

"Speaking of weirdos who usually have nothing to do," Shane started out, looking around the room. "Have you seen Folly around?"

. . . "Actually now that I think about it I haven't seen him since Fenton Works yesterday."

"He's still with that make-believe girl of his?"

"Oh quit making fun. Of course the girl's real," I said, slapping him in the arm slightly as I held my tray with the other. "She's just... with Nett."

"What's realistic about that?"

"I said quit it!" I shouted, defending the boy. Of course by now these daily arguments were a part of our routine now. It just kind of strange. When Shane and I argue, we usually have Nett to break us up. Now, it's just so... empty. "Either way I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Just look for the nerd and a blind girl." I shot another glare at him. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Shane!~"

"Speaking of blind date-a-holics," I said, peeking over Shane's shoulder and seeing Crissy running over towards us. She came and latched onto Shane's shoulder, me keeping my stance with my tray and glare.

"Shane what are you standing around here for come on! Everyone's waiting at our table!" Crissy's plastered cutie smile shifted to the same facial expression as mine as we both stared at one another with glares. "Hey if it isn't the soccer reject."

"Back at'cha, Crissy," I said with satisfying sarcasm. I turned around with a victorious smile, feeling the girl's intense stare on my back. I loved how just smiling at her made her mad. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to look for Nett. I'll see you after school at the regular meeting place, Shane. Bye." As I walked I could practically hear the smoke fuming from Crissy's envious ears. Girls like her get jealous easily. And talking to Shane like that _really_ ticked her off.

I love manipulating people.

As I walked further away I could hear Cirssy yelling at Shane. All the more better. But I really did try and scout out Nett. And surprisingly I managed to find boy was sitting at a table with another girl. She had sandy blond hair and the same lovey-dovey look Nett did. Strangely enough I felt cold goosebumps over my arms. "That's weird. I don't usually get cold unless-" My breath once again became visible. "G-Ghost. There's a ghost around but, where-" My attention suddenly and instinctively directed towards the girl beside Nett.

As Nett and the stranger shared a quick kiss, I found a totally abnormal bold red color in her eyes once they broke off. It took me a while to register what was going on in my mind, my suspicions, what I just saw, the uncontrollable cold on my bare skin. If I got any more goosebumps it'd be like saying I had peach-colored spots all over me, like a deformed-colored chicken pox.

"No way," I said with a pale-stricken face. "Impossible. She can't be a..."

Luckily I regained my composure as the girl (hoping she's not a ghost) walked away in goodbye to Nett. I put on a straight face and calmed my nerves down a bit. If anything I can't let Nett know anything. This is like his first girlfriend, and it's be horrible to ruin this for him. '_Come on, Wendy. You can talk to Nett. Move it, dude! And loose the stupid grin! What's with you and suspicious twitching grins? Come on you can do this. Talk. To Nett. NORMALLY!_'

"Um... Wendy?"

"Huh? What? Eh? Uh-" By now I saw I was with Nett at the table, standing with my tray down. Nett was glancing up at me with the weirdest look. But I can't blame him. "Oh hey Nett hi!" Remind me again when I walked all the way here? Without knowing?

Nett blinked confusedly. "You okay?"

"Me I'm fine! Totally!" I answered confidently. "So uh, I see you've managed to make lunch plans with your new girlfriend. Can't say I've seen her around before."

"I know. She's a senior," he smiled. Okay now I know it's a ghost.

"A... senior?" I asked in disbelief, blinking my eyes.

"Hey I know what you're thinking but come on, I'm starting to feel a little insulted now."

I began to scratch the side of my cheek. "Sorry, it's just, um."

He laughed. "Don't you worry, Wendy. Sooner or later you'll get used to it. I'm sure Shane will, too." Nuh-uh. "But man, who knew a senior like her would end up asking out me, a freshman! It's like breaking barriers between the social network of Casper High."

"Uh, right, right." I took my seat on the other side of the table. "So what's her name again? Jesse? Jamie?"

"Julie."

"Right."

He arched his eyebrow. "You seem a bit off, Wendy. Did something go on with you and Shane again?" he asked teasingly.

"What's up with you every time it's about Shane and me," I said with a glint in my eye.

"Just sayin'," he shrugged innocently. "So if ain't about Shane, is it about training? Did something happen at Danny's yesterday?"

"Not really," I replied, trying to actually recall yesterday's events. "Danny said something about bringing a baseball and bat today after school. But that's just it."

"Must be a new tactic to help with your aim."

"I guess. But I'm no good at baseball, and practicing it in some lab won't do me any good, either," I stated with a frown as I picked at my food. "Shane said it'd be funny to watch. But aside from that will you be coming with us after school?"

"Heh, nah. Sorry," Nett apologized with a cheesy smile. "I'm taking Julie out to the Nasty Burger for another date."

"Is that so," I said with a nervous convincing smile. "Well that's fine, too!" Before I could mess up my words any worse I stuffed my mouth full of whatever it was the lunch lady served. I'm assuming its a kind of mystery meat. At least I hope it is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later on that day out in the town of Amity Park...

"Hahahahaha!" I swear I've never heard Shane laugh so insanely before.

"It's true! My ghost sense went off and everything!" I jumped in front of Shane and resumed walking backwards. "She had _red_ glowing eyes, Shane. And my ghost sense went off the second I was within range of her I swear!"

His laughter died down and he put on a straight face, although his amused smile didn't leave. "Okay, let's say Nett's girlfriend really was a ghost. Now what are you gonna do?"

"Don't you think I've been wondering that ever since I found out?" I went back to his side and went on walking forward. It was after school again this day, and we were heading to Danny's. A few baseballs were packed away in my bag and I had a wooden bat handy under my arm. "There's only so much I can do, you know. Ever since that meat-lady-ghost incident at school and finding out I have a year to master these ghost powers, discovering one of my friends is actually _dating_ a possible evil paranormal creature can get a girl to panic."

"So the dork's fallen in love with a ghost. You'll just beat her, suck her into that soup-cup you always carry around and it's done."

"It's called the Fenton Thermos," I rephrased. "Normally I wouldn't really care what we called it, but with Nett gone I felt that your statement had to be corrected."

"Book-worm," he muttered as we arrived at the abandoned apartment. the street was as empty and hallow as always. Creaking the door open quietly (the guys and I had attempted to try and fix the door a bit. We managed to get it to stand) Shane and I walked in, leaving our school bags in their routine spot against the wall. As Shane wandered off to the kitchen I removed two baseballs from my bag in a hurry.

I played with the zipper a bit, trying to close my bag. "You could wait, you know!" I called off, getting to my feet and running with the baseball equipment. I met up with Shane in the kitchen beside the secret door, and with that we went down to the lab. I turned on the lights, and found the room void of any ghosts. I could tell. My didn't sense Danny at all. "Hello?" We stepped down the four remaining steps, our heads turning in search of the white-haired ghost. "Danny?"

"Guess he isn't here."

"Of course he's here. He's never anywhere else," I figured, laying the baseball stuff on the ground. I went ghost in front of Shane and felt myself float up a bit. My form was a bit warry but I managed to fly slowly around the room at a higher height, expanding my search. "Danny! Are you here? Danny!"

As I hovered above ground, Shane below looked around as well. He noticed the assumed ghost portal at the front of the room. It was mentioned before, both by Nett and Danny. Of course, we've never really seen it open.

"Danny!" I cried once more before giving up. By now I was at least ten feet up in the air. I didn't want to wander up any higher than this. "Geez where is that guy?"

"Maybe he decided to ditch us like Nett," Shane shrugged casually.

"Nett did not ditch us," I clarified, heading back down and turning back to my normal form. Shane gave me a look with a raised eyebrow and I frowned, turning away. "Okay yeah he ditched us. But that doesn't explain why Danny isn't here."

As if on cue the room suddenly grew colder, and we both saw my visible breath leave my mouth. From above us at the ceiling two ghosts phased through in a fall. Shane and I jumped out of the way before the crash could ensue. And what a crash it was.

The two of us had jumped behind a steel table, and peeking out above from behind it we recognized one of the ghosts as Danny. The other one, not so much. It was a hardly familiar face. He had pale grey skin and blond hair. He also wore a long grey trench coat and fingerless gloves. With glowing green eyes similar to that of Danny's and mine when I go ghost, it was then I suspected he wasn't exactly one of the good guys.

"50's much?" Shane commented to himself.

"Who is that guy?"

"Beats me," Shane replied, us ducking again and sitting back up. "Whoever he is, he sure looks like he's giving white-hair up there a run for his money." Danny and the ghost were still having a battle of strengths from the ground. It didn't last long. The two flew up and began to fire green energy blasts, Shane and I ducking when we had to. And that was a lot.

"Tell me where Kitty is!" said the stranger, throwing a punch at Danny. His fist glowed a familiar green color, and the hit sent Danny from way up high at the ceiling down to the floor with a crash. My face winced at the landing, as did Shane's. And that was a surprise all its own. "Give it up, kid. You're goin' down."

Danny sat up dizzily, holding his head a little. "You know, you think after all these years you would've at least stopped calling me kid."

The ghost's eyes raged with impatient anger. "ARGH!" He went to fire another powerful ecto-ray. Danny from the ground in a last defence put up a green ghost-shield, protecting him from the blow.

I grinned from our hiding spot. I didn't know ghosts could produce shields. "That's amazing! I wanna learn that!"

Shane looked ridiculously at me before seeing another backfiring blast, and with his hand he ducked my head and himself behind the table, only for us to spring back up again "I'm all up for glowing shields and that stuff but," we ducked again, "as much as I still don't like your friend, don't you think you should be helping him?"

We ducked again, and I actually thought about his suggestion before we sat back up. "Good point." Man this ducking and sitting-back-up thing is really starting to hurt my back. At that I cupped my hands around my mouth to call out to Danny, who was just tackled nto the ground hand-in-hand with the stranger wrestling. "Danny do you need any help?"

"No you just stay put!" Danny strained out.

Another disapproving frown formed. "But you're not winning."

"Could you be _any_ more blunt?" Shane asked me with an embarrassed look.

Ignoring Danny's _'stay put' _demand, I ran out from behind the table and over to the baseball equipment I let near the staircase, not before Shane yelled for me to come back. If I wasn't listening to Danny like I'd be listening to Shane? Swiping the bat I ran straight for the ghost fighting Danny, holding the bat behind me. "Get away from him!"

When I went to swing the bat the ghost simply went intangible and I missed. He disappeared invisible and Danny sat up.

I kept my bat ready. "Dang he's gone."

"I thought I told you to stay put," Danny repeated, still on the ground.

"Well... I didn't." You have the lamest comebacks, Wendy. "And he's gone isn't he? Besides, he seems easy to take on." Behind Danny another ghost rose up through the floor. Instead it was like a giant shadow, a ghost? I stared up at it in wonder. "... I don't mind being wrong sometimes." The shadow-ghost roared at me and I felt myself run after having dropped the bat. I screamed too as Danny yelled after me.

"Wendy hold on!" However Danny was stopped by the reappearing yellow-haired ghost.

"Looking for me?" he said venomously.

As I was running I reached a dead end by a tall metal cabinet. Although I stopped the shadow-ghost smirked and flew right above my head and past the cabinet and the wall. My head, ducked underneath my arms, came back out and I noticed the ghost gone. But behind me I heard the cabinet creak, and before my very eyes I saw it rust and shrivel like a metallic prune. And by the looks of it, it was about to fall over, too.

"Look out!" Before the cabinet could topple over me and crush me, Shane tackled me from the side and we jumped out of the way, the loud crash echoing throughout the room. Under Shane's arm we both looked up, seeing how I just barely made it. It really made my stomach turn at the thought I could've died under that hunk of metal. "Watch where you're standing next time, you accident prone freak."

"I didn't ask you to save me," I replied,throwing his arm off.

"You're kidding me right?"

Hearing evil laughter from the room we glanced up, seeing the stranger fly in on a ghost motorcycle, his shadow-ghost on his tail. "Looks like I've done enough damage for one visit. Hey Phantom, next time we meet you better know where my girl is." The ghost reared up his motorcycle and flew out of the lab and through the wall. I prayed inside that that'd be the last we'd see of them, but somehow I doubted that possibility.

"Wendy Shane are you guys alright?" Danny asked, flying over to us and pulling us up.

"We're fine," I answered.

"Yeah just barely," Shane snapped, taking his arm back ungratefully. Even up to now the guy still hates Danny. "Who the heck was that guy and what did he want with you?"

"Just someone I know who just loves to get into a good fight every now and then. His name's Johnny 13, someone you should steer clear of if you know what's good for you," Danny warned in a serious manner up close to my face with his finger.

"Um, right, steer clear, got it," I said unsure, pushing his finger away from between my eyes. "Meanwhile what about that other ghost? The one that phased through that cabinet and totally ruined it."

"_That_, is Johnny's shadow - a bad luck shadow. All the more reason to avoid him if you see him."

"Whatever happened to training?" I asked with crossed arms. "Isn't fighting ghosts like that supposed to help me?"

In Danny's arms suddenly were the two baseballs and the bat. "For now, the only help you'll be getting is with your aim." He tossed them to us, Shane catching the balls and me the bat. "Nothing ghost-related today after what just happened."

"Aw man," I whined, glancing down to the side.

Within the next few minutes Shane and I were playing pitcher-batter inside the lab under Danny's supervision. I didn't exactly see the point in this though. Shane was pitching and I was swinging the bat, missing every time. Danny was behind me and I turned to face him after the fifteenth fail. "Danny I don't exactly get how me using the _bat_ is supposed to help with my aim. Shouldn't I be pitching instead?"

"If you can learn how to bat you'll be able to pitch easily."

"But I keep missing and this is getting no where fast."

"Giving up already, Manson?" Shane teased, tossing a baseball between his hands. "Don't say we're getting no where just because you're a bad batter."

"Well maybe I'd be able to hit something if you'd just pitch a little more in the right direction!"

"I'm pitching just fine I don't know what you're talking about." This guy just loves to argue with me doesn't he.

I was about to retort something back at him, but at that moment Shane's cell phone went off. With our fight put off to a hold, Shane answered it. From what I could see in my distance, the phone said it was Nett. A short wave of worry washed over me for a moment. He _was_ with that ghost of a girl anyhow.

"Hello?" Shane greeted, turning his back on us and walking away with the baseball.

I sighed, Danny flying up to me. "Hey Danny, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I explained to him what happened this afternoon in the cafeteria, how I saw this girl with glowing red eyes and how my ghost sense went off when I was near her. Sure Shane may take it as a joke but maybe Danny could take me more seriously.

Strangely enough, Danny did take me seriously. And in the worst way possible. "WHAT?"

"What what what'd I'd do?"

Danny gripped his hair and held his head back. "No, nothing, never mind. But you _are_ right about that girl being a ghost."

I was taken back. "I am?"

"She is?" Shane added, coming up beside me. His phone was away.

"Sort of. It's not really that she's a ghost. She more on the lines of... possessed by a ghost."

As Shane's head jumped, mine formed an expression of one of confusion, maybe surprise. "Possessed? Ghosts can do that?" I asked with a face.

"Don't sound so surprised. It's in the movies," Shane pointed out at me.

"Hello? Non-techno-girl? Like I watch movies," I scoffed with a crossing of my arms.

"It is true though," Danny told. "Ghosts have the power to overshadow people."

"Sounds kinda creepy if you ask me."

"Well it's a fact whether you like it or not," Danny furthered.

"But why would a ghost possess a senior girl just to go out with Nett of all people."

"_Senior_?" Shane repeated at me with a bewildered look. "You know you could've told me that earlier! Then I would've believed she was a ghost!"

"Yeah whatever," I said, pushing Shane out of my face and turning my attention back to Danny. "So what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just fight her out in the open. I'm already having trouble just being a ghost on my own!"

"There is one way you can zap the ghost out of the girl harmlessly," Danny said with a pondering look. "If you can use a small ecto-ray at her with good careful precision, the ghost should be pushed right out."

"Ecto-ray?" I repeated, raising my hand and pointing at my index finger. "As in, me-shooting-her-from a distance ecto-ray?" He nodded with a look. "Wonderful."

"Yeah. With just the right luck you might zap the wrong person," Shane frowned.

"Don't jinx me!"


	7. Me or Not Me Pt2

_xlx_

_Wendy is in the middle of mastering a new ghost technique Danny's teaching her. But when a suspicious ghost comes about, will it be able to lure Wendy into it's trap? _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Me or Not Me Pt.2**

Out in the day, Nett and his girlfriend Julie were strolling down the park, hand in hand with bright lovey-dovey smiles.

Shane and I, meanwhile, popped out heads from out behind a bush, me seeing the two with binocullars. "Ugh, if my mom were here she'd barf."

Shane took the binoculars and saw the couple for themselves. "Man, Nett was right. She is kinda hot." I sent him look and swiped the binoculars back, hitting him upside his head with them. "You just keep watch while I try and hit her. If anything happens, remember to try and distract Nett."

The boy held up a shiny new piece of technology which I assumed was a new phone. "Way ahead of you." At least I think it's a phone.

I nodded. "Going ghost." The rings appeared and transformed my clothes into the black and white jumpsuit. My hair turned white and my eyes green like Danny's. And by the look on Shane's face, he probably still needed a bit more time to get used to that.

Then again so did I.

I had that floating sensation under control though after grabbing onto a large root in the ground. Meanwhile Nett and his 'girl' Julie were coming up within closer range, and I focused my energy into my finger. Gotta remember, only a tiny zap. A tiny, accurate, no-mess-up zap.

"She's coming," Shane whispered.

"I know," I said, biting my tongue and closing my left eye. Taking this as a wing-it moment I fired the green laser from the bush. I actually did hope it would hit her, Julie, whatever the ghost is. But much to my luck, it missed. Even worse, it hit a boy riding his bike and his tire flattened in the middle of his ride. We watched as he spun out of control and crashed further away into a fountain. My eyes blinked. "That, wasn't supposed to happen right?"

"I don't care let's run," Shane said hurriedly, sprinting out of the bush with my arm. And me being as lightless as a piece of paper in this form, I just flew right behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later on in the day, Shane and I were at the local Amity Park Mall. Inside one of the department stores was Nett and Julie window shopping around the accessories area, Julie trying on various scarfs and hats while Nett complimented her. Shane and I weren't too far away. Shane was at the corner of a shelf behind a manikin, while I hid myself inside a circular dress rack. We popped our heads out of hiding, seeing the target in explicit view.

"Ugh, never thought I'd find myself here of all places," I glowered in disgust. Just being in this hiding spot of short dresses just made me want to gag. "Why do girls even wear these? There's nothing fancy about wearing them anyway if they just look like shiny bathrobes."

"Would you just focus, Manson," Shane whispered with narrowed eyes. I redirected my attention at the couple. Julie was trying on a straw hat while Nett smiled.

I smirked, going ghost once more. "I'll get her now." Since my confidence in my maintaining gravity was much more calmed, and I figured that would improve my aim ten-fold. Shooting a green ecto-ray from my white gloved finger, it shot out of hiding and towards Julie. It was like watching everything in slow motion, for me anyway.

And sadly it was a pretty good shot, if the target didn't move. If anything the ray would've probably hit the hat at least, but she had ducked last minute to pick up another hat with a pink ribbon. "How about this one, Nett?"

"Also hot."

I starred in disbelief as Shane ran his hand through his jet black hair. I prevented my eye from twitching in utter disgrace, but I still felt like a failure nonetheless. "This is why I hate malls."

"You _still_ didn't get a good aim at her."

"Yes I did she just ducked!"

"Yeah right if she didn't duck you only would've just burned a hole through that stupid hat!" In response I groaned in admittance, hiding back inside the dress rack. And he was right, too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was late now, past sunset, but I mad managed to persuade Shane to come with me on one last try in following the accursed couple. Nett and Julie had gone out for dinner at the local coffee place downtown. Hiding here hopefully would be less conspicuous.

The two were seated in a both with menus put aside. Shane and I entered the Valentine Cafe nonchalantly. Sitting further away from their table we sat up front at the wooden counter, putting up menus to keep us from being recognized.

"So, you have a plan this time?" whispered Shane. "There's too many people around for you to go ghost."

"I just need to find a good place to hide first," I told, my eyes fixing back and forth as they looked for a place. "Man, why couldn't I have learned how to go invisible first?"

"Can I take your order?" With a sudden jump Shane and I whipped around on our chairs, and behind the counter in a shop apron was our teacher, Jazmine Alliah. Strangely enough, her name tag said 'Jazz'.

"Ms. A?" I said dubiously.

"Wendy, Shane. What a surprise," she said with a delighted tone as she leaned her arms on the counter with her notepad. "Have you two started your project yet?"

"No/Yes." Shane and I had both replied with different answered at the same time, and at that we both looked at each other with arched eyebrows.

Ms. A chuckled at our response. "Funny. But you guy are good students. I expect good things from you two."

"Supposedly. But I didn't know you worked here," I told her, putting down my menu.

She smiled at me. "I figured I could use the extra money. I mean, come on, me living on a teacher's salary? Besides, working here at the Valentine's actually gives a decent pay for what it's worth."

"Jazz! Can you clean up table five for me?" called another red-headed waitress.

"I got it!" Ms. A replied to her.

"'Jazz'?" I repeated with a half smile.

"It's an old nickname I used to go by when I was your age. Apparently it stuck," she said, placing her notepad in her apron. "You guys can call me Jazz too if you want when you're outside school. I'll see you guys later kay?" As she walked away, Shane and I exchanged looks again.

"Well that was unexpected," Shane remarked.

"Either way, we still have a mission here," I said, peeking over my shoulder and seeing Nett and Julie with cappichinos. "I finally have a decent low roof over my head but now I can't go ghost anywhere."With my head turned, and I noticed the bathrooms, more specifically a girls bathroom door. A plan ensured in my mind. "You think I can zap her if we both go to the bathroom?"

"I guess, but how are you supposed to pull that off?" he asked with a weird look.

Thinking quickly I found a plastic napkin holder on the counter. Picking it up I whipped myself around and without a second thought threw it across the room. It hit their table and knocked over Julie's drink, spilling it over her outfit and attracting much attention.

I wore an 'ouch' and 'victory' mixed kind of expression, while Shane's mouth was just left open in complete and utter disbelief. "...What the heck was that?"

"My plan to get her to go to the bathroom. Duh," I said jumping off the chair.

"But how'd you manage to hit the drink on the spot? You can't aim to save your life!"

"I know. That's why I aimed for the window on the other side of the room." With that I rushed off to the bathroom. Hopefully Nett didn't see. When I got in, I felt that familiar public-bathroom-soap smell. It's strange how you remember details like that. It was a fairly bright room, pink overall.

As I heard footsteps from outside I darted into one of the stalls, and I peeked out from the slight opening of the door. There entered the sandy-blond senior girl, attempting to wipe the coffee stain from her shirt with some napkins. Standing in front of the sink and the mirror, I heard her run some water, and at the same time my ghost sense went off. Wow, for a minute I almost forgot she was a ghost.

Taking my chance I kicked the stall door open and stepped out, surprising the girl and making her turn around. By the look on her face, she reminded me somewhat of Chrissy. Man. "Oh, it's just you." Her tone sounded like she just saw a bug.

I kept a defensive face. "I don't know what you're up to, using Nett and all. But I do know for a fact that you're a ghost!" Her face hardened. "So give up the act and leave the girl's body, you ghost, or I'll, I'll-" Man I didn't think I'd get this far. Now what? "Uh..."

"You really know how to provoke someone don't you," she said venomously. Crud now you've done it, Wendy. Of all times, it was now I noticed her unusual red eyes in a much more bolder shade. Her entire eye color glowed a bright red and I saw a completely different figure fly out of the girl, leaving her fainted on the bathroom floor.

The ghost who I assumed was possessing the girl had a much different complexion from Danny's or mine. She had ecto-green hair and a pale blue skin color. She held the same red eye color with a matching red leather jacket. She looked like one of those girls from those 50's movies my grandma has.

But going back into focus, I assumed a fighting stance with a stern offensive look on my face. My fists tighted, and my feet were grounded well. "Going ghost!" The rings encircled my body in the familiar process I knew very well now. After three seconds I floated upwards a bit, ready for a fight.

The stranger looked rather surprised herself. "Well what do you know. A halfa. No wonder," she said with a devious smile.

I formed an ectoplasmic ball in my hand, ready to fire it at the ghost, good aim or not. How ever in the midst of that time she had created her own just like mine, but much faster, and fired it at me. It took me all the strength I had to just move out of the way and dodge. It's one way to dodge on your feet. It's a whole different story when you're in the air. And through it all I had lost my balance of gravity and shifted upside down.

"Aw man, not again," I panicked, kicking the air in an attempt to get back right side up.

I heard her laugh, amused. I bet she's enjoying this. "A halfa that's still a _beginner_. How cute."

"I am _not_ cute!" I snapped at her, still upside down and in the air. I tried to land a punch at her, but she simple moved out of the way. And it wasn't any good on my end either. By the second punch, I was in an even more uncomfortable angle. I blew some white hair out of my face. "Good thing I never grew my hair out long." She began to form another ectoplasmic ball in her hand, one I definitely won't be able to dodge. "Oh geez."

The attack resulted in a small explosion of green smoke. My ghostly body flew back from the force of the explosion and I hit the tilled wall, sliding down painfully. My backside ached and I felt myself transform back to my human form, sore and all.

The green-haired girl hovered over to me, a victorious air around her. "Well that was just sad. What kind of fight were you planning to put up?"

"Who said I'm done fighting," I glared up at her, but I really was too sore. Well, can't loose anything in big talk. "What are you doing here anyway. You don't belong here."

"And why's that? Because I'm a ghost?" she asked with a smirk. "Remember _you're_ just as much ghost as I am."

"At least I'm still human, and with human friends I need to protect," I went on. "Now I'm going to ask one more time: why are you with Nett?"

"A girl can't have some fun on the human plane?" she shrugged with a bored expression. However an idea struck her by the look on her face. "But you are right about one thing, _you're_ still _human_."

"Your point, smart one?"

"Well that means I can do this," she smirked, going intangible. My eyes widened and before I could react she flew right into me. I felt a whole different sensation throughout my body, one much more different from getting blasted or from going ghost. It was a _really_ unsettling feeling.

"W-What are you doing?"

"_Teaching you a lesson with who you're dealing with_!"

Before I knew it I felt myself get expelled from my body. I was floating in mid air again in my ghost form, but transparent. "What the..." I looked down and saw my limp body on the floor sitting up against the wall. "But if I'm here, then..." My memory snapped. "No way. Nuh-uh there's no absolute way that-"

I watched my body's eyes open. And the first thing I came to notice, was the red glowing eyes.

_Meanwhile..._

"So my girlfriend... was possessed."

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Shane argued, standing at the Folly's table.

Nett's finger went to his chin in a thinking pose. It was either he really didn't get it, or he just loved ticking Shane off. "So... a ghost went inside Julie... and possessed her."

Shane resisted the urge to slam his head onto the table. "Julie, was possessed, by a ghost, who Wendy is right now sucking into the Fenton Thermos, inside, the girls bathroom." Shane pulled Folly up close by the boy's shirt. "Got it?"

Nett blinked, unfazed by the apparent threat. "Run this by me again."

"You're just waiting for me to slap you upside the head aren't you." However their argument was put off when the sandy-blond girl walked into clear view, headed for the door.

Nett turned around in the booth. "Hey Julie! You get cleaned up already?" The senior girl looked over at the two boys and scoffed in disgust before exiting the cafe. Shane scrunched up a bit at her personality, Nett just looking lost. "Okay, I think I get your point. But, where's Wendy?"

"Right here," said my voice. The two boys looked behind and saw me walking towards them, me being _my _body, inhabited by a ghost that _isn't_ me.

I was hovering overhead behind my body, trying to call out to the guys, to anyone really. "Nett! Shane! Don't listen to her! That's not me! It's that ghost!"

"Wendy," Nett smiled. "You look kinda roughed up. Put up a good fight?"

"It turned out alright," said the fake with an assuring cheery smile. Hey that's what I look like when I smile? She turned towards Shane, wearing a slightly different smile.

Shane starred for a moment with arched eyebrows. "...What?" he eventually snapped.

"Shane I know you can tell that isn't me! Come on!" I was right beside the boy, yelling in his ear. But for some reason I was left unheard.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just..." She went up closer and fixed his hoodie, kind of like what Chrissy does sometimes in the hall. I tried to keep myself from making gagging noises. "There. All fixed."

"Right..." Shane said uneasily. "Um, we should all be getting home now. It's late and I really wanna just get to bed."

"Suit yourself," my body replied in a cheerful manner, skipping to the front door. "Bye-bye Nett, Shane. See you tomorrow!" I watched my body leave the cafe with a satisfactory smile, but not before shooting me a victorious side-smirk.

"I hate her," I spoke aloud to myself.

"Um," Nett began, looking back at Shane as he stood up from the booth. "You and I both know Wendy can be nice sometimes but, you agree to that that was just plain creepy right?"

"Creepy's an understatement," Shane replied with a dead look. "Probably just a girl thing. Let's just get home. Like I said, I'm tired."

"So you and Wendy were really tailing us all day non-stop?" Nett asked with curiosity.

"It was her idea. She wanted to knab the ghost and she did. Case closed."

"No I didn't! Guys wait!" I knew my cries were futile, but it helped to yell anyway. I sighed, floating outside the Valentine Cafe as the guys disappeared. "Great, now I'm a real ghost with no where to go." My head jumped. "Wait, maybe Danny can help. Duh, why didn't I think of that before?"

I hovered out forward, but realizing I had no roof over my head I felt hesitant about flying half way across Amity Park to Fenton Works. I don't know if there's a phobia for this or not, but whatever it's called, I got it. "Okay, maybe I can just wait here until something happens. No biggie." Five seconds later, my shoulders slumped. "Maybe I should get used to haunting the cafe for the rest of my teenage life."

"Oy ghost girl!" It was that old-man voice, a voice you really can't forget. Looking up, I saw one of those ghost vultures of Danny's.

"Wait," I whispered as he went in front of me. I poked his beak, kind of bothering him. "You can see me?"

"Yeah why do you think I'm here? Start stating the obvious when you're an old bag."

I frowned. "Whatever. What do you want."

"Just checkin' up on you, to see if you've finished the test yet." He took a good look at me. "Apparently not."

"So this is just another stupid test?" I threw my head back with my hands clasping my ghost-hair. "Whatever. Some girl stole my body and now she's walking around acting like Ms. Sunshine! And now no one can hear me!"

"Well that was a pretty dumb mess up."

"Shut up!" I whined. "I just need you to get a message to someone who can help before my body causes any more trouble."

He made a face, as much as a bird can anyway. "Technically that'd be cheating, but I suppose in your case I can offer some pity. Can't fly, can't aim, you're a disgrace to ghosts everywhere. The least I can do is send a message."

I'm gonna blast his feathers off one day. "Anyway," I began. "Here's the message."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane, located back at his own house, was in his room, ready to go to bed. But with the day's occupying events he had no time for his homework, which he was determined to get over with before morning. "Geez Manson, putting me through all this troublesome stuff..." Math was never his best subject. And he couldn't focus either for some reason. The teen groaned and dropped his head onto his textbook on his desk.

But to wake him up, the ghost vulture flew into the room through the wall. "Mail call," he announced.

"Ah!" Shane jumped, practically falling out of his chair. The over sized green bird could scare anyone, but at this point the Johnson boy was just really ticked off. "What do you want! I'm busy."

"Fine, if you don't want to help your girlfriend," the bird said stubbornly.

"Chrissy?"

"What the fiddadle is a Chrissy? Do I look like I know a Chrissy no!" the ghost vulture ranted. He really was like an old man. "That ghost girl if yours."

"What happened to Wendy," Shane said, putting his pencil down.

"It would appear she put herself in a bit of a mix-up this evening. Her body, she says, is now inhabited by the same ghost that you youngins were going after today."

"Wait what?"

"And now she's stuck in her ghost form invisible to all humans and she can't return to her body unless the ghost is expelled from her body somehow." He let out a huge breath. "Wow what a mouthful. That ghost girls' real smart to give an old geezer like me a whole essay of a message. I should start charging her."

"Hey hold up. Now _Wendy's_ overshadowed?"

"Ay yai yai wasn't that what I just told you! Holy pupernickle kids now a days really don't listen anymore do they? Back in my day you never started to loose your hearin' until you-"

"So where is she now?" Shane interrupted, getting annoyed with his unexpected visitor. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's back at that coffee house. Says she can't fly becase'a some nonsense about no ceiling or somethin, I don't know. Either way she's over there prayin' for some miracle because she's _really_ gone into a panic."

"Ah man," Shane groaned, ruffling his black-hair. "MAN!" He stood up from his chair, trying to think with a clear mind. "Alright, Nett and I will figure something out by tomorrow morning. And you're _sure_ Wendy's at the cafe."

"She ain't goin' anywhere if that's what you're thinking." In a way Shane was kind of relieved I wasn't going anywhere, however he did feel a hint of worry. To be alone as a ghost all night? Sounds stressful. "Well, my job's done. Good luck, boy." The bird turned intangible and flew through the upper portion of the wall, leaving Shane alone to think.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following hours were painfully long for me. Floating for hours on straight did _not_make me sleepy. It was like, I couldn't sleep. At all. Maybe this is what insomnia feels like? Nah. It's probably some ghost thing. Do ghosts sleep?

All these mindless thoughts were beginning to get to me and I shook my head. "This is so stupid. How could I have been so careless?" I flew over to the window, seeing the night moon still high up in the Amity Park sky, showing no sign of morning coming any time soon. "Can't even leave to check up on things. Ugh, I can only imagine how my body is at home with Mom."

"Um... Wendy...?" Sam Mansion questioned, peeking into her daughter's room. The young lady posing as me sat at her dresser, brushing her short hair with a fragile silver brush. Turning she gave Sam a cheery smile before resuming brushing her extremely short black hair which, in my opinion, never needed brushing in the first place.

A sigh escaped my lips. "I miss thinking I was human." In the midst of my self-depression, I saw something like a shadow out in the distance of the night. I went up against the high window again before realizing it was a person, running towards the cafe. "Who the heck could that be this late?" When my eyes narrowed, I recognized his face once the dark went away, and my glowing eyes widened. "Shane?"

The boy ran up to the lonesome cafe. It was fairly abandoned around the area. The Valentine Cafe was just on the other side of the park, away from most of the residential apartments and shops. As Shane ran up front on the patio of the cafe, he tried opening the front door only realize it was locked. I flew downwards towards the door, seeing him through the squared windows. "It really is him." Guess the bird thought this guy could help. Secretly I was hoping he'd go to Danny instead, but I was just glad anyone was here.

Shane shook violently at the knob before giving the window a loose knocking punch. Was he frustrated? "Great," I heard him mutter. I flew closer towards the door, I was able to hear him more clearly. Shane kept his stare down at the base of the door, avoiding my invisible gaze through the window. He looked as if he were contemplating something. "Wendy, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but don't worry."

I floated closer, putting my hand up against the glass of the door. Transparent or not I still can't phase through stuff like Danny.

"You're still stuck in here I think... All alone." The tone in his voice, he sounded cold. It was fall after all. "I'm not leaving you alone here at night okay?" My face froze up in speechlessness. "I'll stay right here until morning... okay?"

I wanted so much to tell him something. Thank you. Go Home. Anything. I just wanted him to know I heard him and that... I was grateful. "Shane..."

Suddenly he sank down onto the wooden porch of the cafe, and I pushed myself against the glass to get a better look, to make sure he din't fall. My stare softened when I saw him breathing heavily with his back sitting against the door in lack of energy, and I put up a small smile. "I forgot. You ran all the way here from your place." I felt myself float downwards towards the ground, as if trying to imitate him on the other side of the door. "You must be exhausted... idiot."

I'm still not sleepy, and I can't force myself to sleep either, but knowing I wasn't alone anymore gave set peace in my mind, and I rested my head back against the old fashioned wooden door. My ghostly body tensed down and I felt my center of gravity gain more control as I fought to stay grounded. Before I knew it, I was just, sitting there, my eyes drowsily starring into the dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Casper High bell rung, Nett currently at his locker. He took into suspicion that _both _of his best friends were missing. He got that there was a ghost they dealt with yesterday. Wasn't it over with?

"This is getting to weird. Where are those guys?"

"Hi Nett!"

Nett tuned head and found next to him a _very_familiar girl whom he had come to know as a tomboy skater ghost girl. Instead in front of him was my body wearing skinny jeans, fancy flats, a sequined shirt that showed curves, all the while holding a white leather purse in place of my beat down red backpack.

"Holy smokes-!" Nett had almost fallen backwards at the girl's chipper greeting. "Wendy is that you?" he asked in disbelief, adjusting his fallen glasses.

Her face (wearing much noticeable make up) gave the same sweet innocent smile. "Of course it's me, silly. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Um, for obvious reasons like, what the heck are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" she frowned.

"N-No it's not that! I mean, you look real hot and all!" Nett's lucky I'm not there. "And you, fixed your hair and, you-you got all the make up and, uh..." My eyes blinked. "... I didn't even know you had clothes like that," he finished with a nervous chuckle. He felt like he was trying to stall.

"I know, I found them in the back of my closet last night! How rad huh?" she said, posing a little with her bag. "They were all wrinkled though, but I was able to fix them up by this morning. And here I am!" As if on cue a couple of boys crowded around the said girl, Nett just starring in confusion. "I'll see you later Nett. Ciao." As she walked off, her crowd of admirers followed along down the hall, leaving a dumbstruck Nett.

He blinked. "Okay... SHANE!" After finding a secluded place in the boys bathroom inside a stall, the Folly pulled out his phone and started to text his other missing companion. "_Shane. I just saw Wendy, GIRLY. And where the heck are you?_"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was morning now, past sunrise. Shane was still sitting against the cafe's doors outside, fast asleep. I was standing above the door bored, starring down at Shane with tired eyes. Company or not he was still on his own, and asleep. "Man... who knew watching someone for so many hours could be so... long." Through all this I almost forgot the problem at hand.

Suddenly I heard a loud vibration emit from Shane's pocket. It appeared to have woken him up too, and he shook his head for a moment before reaching into is hoddie pocket for his phone. I tried to see over his head. Looked like a text, from Nett.

"Just saw Wendy," he read in a questioning manner. He took a look at his surroundings, recalling why he came to the cafe in the first place. Then without warning he jumped up and whipped around and looked through the glass of the cafe's doors. The action spooked me and made me jump, but nonetheless he was starring right at me. Leave it to me to remember now that I was still invisible and that I couldn't be seen. However his eyes narrowed straight at me, kinda like me when I can't see Mr. Lancer's handwriting on the board.

After the short-lived starring contest Shane went to try and open the doors. Just like last night. "You really are stubborn," I muttered, seeing im hopelessly trying to pull the thing open. As he was doing so he pulled his phone out once more and texted something back to Nett, most likely, before resuming his current problem.

"Crud," he muttered before looking around. I followed his gaze and found him looking at paperclip from somewhere out of my sight's range and began to pick at the look. Finally I heard a click and by instinct I jmped back when he pushed it open. I didn't mean to jump so much that I'd end up back in the air, but I'm just glad he managed to open the door.

As he walked to the center of the cafe, his eyes searched around from the corners of his eyes. Curiously, I tried to fly downwards towards him, in front of him. I used my hands to keep a steady balance in my position. "I know he can't see me but I've got to try something..."

As if he had heard me he looked straight at me again, startling me a bit. He looked a bit unsure himself. He squinted his eyes a bit. "... Wendy...?" he asked as if calling me. Slowly he raised his hand as if to try and touch my shoulder. I waited to see if he could, but it just stuck through. I didn't feel anything but, it was still kind of strange. Thankfully Shane pulled it back, as if he was just as surprised to. I saw him blink his eyes twice before receiving a ringing sound from his pocket. Stupid phones. I'd always hear them go off in school in super loud vibrations and it'd get annoying quickly. However it was Nett, so at the moment, thank you over-socialized texting devices.

"What's up," Shane said in a serious tone, holding his phone up to his ear.

"I am FREAKING out!" I heard the Folly exclaim. He was always a kind of loud guy.

"Dare I ask why," Shane said in a kind of annoyed tone.

"It's Wendy. She's all, frilly and, and happy and, communicative and-" I heard him pause. "IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

"Geez that's all?" Shane frowned. "I told you she was possessed by something."

"Well I believe you now," Nett replied. "I'm hiding in the janitor's closet trying to hide from her. She's scaring me, ya know."

"Really I couldn't tell," Shane said sarcastically.

"But I got the Fenton Journal like you told me to in your last text. What was the term you wanted me to look up again?"

"Something about posession. I think that Danny guy called it Overshadowing. Try That."

"Overshadowing. Overshadowing," repeated Nett quietly. I could hear pages flipping in the background of the phone. "It says that ghosts can be pushed out of their human vessels by being shot by an ecto-ray."

"We already know that much," I muttered with crossed arms.

"Anything else, Folly?"

"Uh..." More pages turned. "There is one other way. If a human is overshadowed by a ghost, the ghost can be expelled by force from the willpower of the one being possessed. In retrospect, that all basically just means that Wendy can just force the ghost out of her."

"But we're in a _different_ situation. Wendy's not in there!"

"Why the heck wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a halfa thing or something. Either way I think I might know where Wendy is."

"And where would that be?"

Shane remained silent for a while. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Just, stall her or something until school ends. She's not doing anything dangerous at Capser High yet is she?"

"Um, not exactly," Nett answered, looking through the window of the Janitor's closet. The pink-clad girl was still in her crowd of boys, much replacing a jealous Crissy in the background. "Unless you count her new social popularity which could end up very badly when the real Wendy gets back."

"What?" Shane and I both yelled.

"Nothing! Just, what plan do you have? And where are you?"

"Hear me out okay? After school's over, probably in a little while, I want you to bring Wendy's body to the Valentine Cafe."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Ask her to eat out or something. Do whatever it takes, and come alone," he said urgently, walking back to the front door and seeing a paper taped to one of the windows. "If I'm right, the schedule says the place doesn't open until three."

"So I bring her there. Then what?"

"If I'm right," you better be right, "Wendy should be here somewhere stuck in the cafe. You know how she can't fly outside so that's why she can't leave."

"Okay I get all that but, how can you be so sure Wendy's inside the cafe? I mean, we couldn't see her before? Unless, can you see her now?"

"Not exactly," he responded, still unsure. "Don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing."

"Where have I heard that before."

"Focus," Shane said scolding. "Just bring Wendy's body here, the real Wendy will overshadow her own body, then maybe she can manage to force the ghost out of her and we can catch her in the Fenton Thermos before she gets away."

"And you're sure this is gonna work."

"No, but what other resolve do we have?" Shane looked at his watch after hearing the Casper High bell ring in the background of his phone.

"Well, we're on our way. Wish me luck," Nett sighed regretfully before hanging up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here we are," announced Nett, walking up to the cafe with my dollified-self. I could see them walk in through the door, me hiding in the shadows. Shane was hiding underneath one of the tables close to the door. The Cafe was still closed, and relatively suspicious if you asked me. Well, that's what you get when you leave this kind of job up to people like Nett and Shane.

"Um, Neil, no one's here," said my body's voice. Man do I sound off.

"It's Nett. And yeah. No one is here. Shane and I got this place all to ourselves so the three of us could hang out."

"_Just _the three of us," Shane said, surprising the ghost and suddenly coming out of hiding, shutting the door. With a surprised look on my body's face she turned and saw Nett also with the same look as Shane. Nett held the Fenton Thermos from his school bag while Shane put his hand in his hoodie pockets, leaning against the door. "We know you're not really Wendy. Just fess it up."

"Huh? What? Shane why are you talking to me like that?" she sai with a pure innocent scared voice.

"Gag me," I frowned.

Shane's stare hardened and he stepped forward. However the stranger's fake fear only disintegrated as she put up a victorious smirk. "So what'cha gonna do? Punch your girlfriend's pretty little face? I have the ultimate defence. You can't hurt me while I'm in this body, and I won't be leaving any time soon either. What now, pretty boy...?" Her eyes glowed red, and that's when they figured it out.

Shane chuckled with that smirk and outstretched his arms. His hands landed on my body's shoulder and waist, pulling the girl closer towards him. Normally I would've yelled my heart out at him for such a thing, but i saw that the ghost had let her guard down. He began to speak in a quiet, seductive voice. "You may not want to leave, but there's someone who might want to fight you for the right of possession of that body of yours." Suddenly gripping her harder he forcefully turned my frailer body around and shouted. "WENDY NOW!"

Using all my force I shot myself downwards towards my body. As I flew in towards my body the same way the ghost had done previously last night. She screamed for two seconds before Shane's grip loosened around my body and he let me drop. Both of the boys stepped back, Nett ready with the thermos and Shane back against the door.

I fell to my knees clutching my stomach, feeling a whole different fighting sensation going on throughout my entire being. And with a sudden effort on my part, I felt myself expel the said ghost as she flew out of my body.

Shane and Nett glanced up, seeing the pale faced, green haired girl. She looked down, seeing me back in full control. "No, you're not supposed to be able to do that!"

"Apparently she can," Nett grinned, shooting the thermos towards the leather-wearing ghost girl. But with a counter attack of vengeance the ghost shot this kiss with her lips and hand, and I saw a green heart fly towards Nett. It him him and he crashed backwards, the thermos sliding across the tiled floor.

"Hah, so I don't have the girl's body anymore. Doesn't mean I'm still up for some game," she said venomously in all her glory.

With the dizziness and pain starting to subside, I felt myself breathe normally again and I opened my once again blue eyes. Shane appeared behind me with a hand on my shoulder - the first thing I physically felt in hours. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said harshly, pushing my head up. I forced myself to stand, Shane's grip still on my shoulder.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna fight genius, what else," I said bluntly as I tried to hide my tiredness. "So I just had my body possessed. Big deal. If I go ghost, I can beat the pulp out of this girl. And on the bonus side, I can get out of these preppy clothes." As Shane hesitantly removed his hand, I felt myself surge back with ghostly energy as I went ghost, hovering up. "Hey ghost lady, quit blasting my friends and pick on someone your own size."

She turned around, but her face went back to normal after seeing me. "Oh, if it isn't the ghost-newbie. Up for trying to fight me again are we? You know this is only gonna end up like last time."

"Quit talking and fight!" I flew at her with a green glowing fist but she simple moved out of the way, me missing with my entire being.

Annoyingly she faked yawned. "Anything else?"

Glaring, I tried the same thing again, shooting myself with my ecto-energy focused into my balled up hands. Unfortunately for me, every punch only ended up missing.

"Not only is she a horrible aim, she can't punch too. Great," Shane said with a look.

"Haha, how fun," she said. "This must be what my boyfriend feels like. He always loved taunting halfas in their beginner stage."

I missed again. "HOLD STILL DANGGIT!"

She only continued to laugh at me. Wonderful. "Okay Wendy, focus. Mom always said a rising temper never got anyone anywhere." I tried to think. Okay, I can fly decently (not really), I can finally focus a good amount of ecto-energy into my hand for an attack. And, yeah that's pretty much it. There's nothing else I'm good at. "This really bites."

"You think?" Nett said back form the ground.

While I was off guard I didn't notice the green-haired ghost fly downward towards Shane. He yelped as she placed her chilly ghostly hands on his shoulders. "Maybe you'll be willing to still fight me if I add your little boyfriend as a part of the loosing stakes." Her hands went intangible. "Or maybe if I overshadow _him _the fight can take a much more interesting turn." She began to laugh as she stroked Shane's hair. "My name's Kitty. What's yours..."

My eyes glowed a brighter green as my fists tightened again. "Don't touch him!" I knew if I tried to punch her I might end up hurting Shane. Instead, a suddenly wing-it idea hatched in my mind. I looked down at Shane seeing him not very phased by Kitty's advances, more likely to get to me. But nonetheless out linked minds trusted each other and I went to fly quickly in her direction. Just when she thought she was going to block my punch, my feet glowed green instead. Shane quickly ducked as I kicked the ghost, apparently named Kitty, and she flew across the cafe.

"Wow," Nett said, watching from the ground where he first crashed.

Shane starred up at me bewildered. "Since when could you do that?"

"You expect me to really answer that?"

Kitty got up from her landing, her eyeliner running down the sides of her face. "You're gonna regret doing that to me...!"

"Not really," I grinned casually, flying at her again and doing more mid-air kicks, all with the courtesy of ecto-plasmic energy. Once she was done and no longer able to fight back, Nett went and sucked her into the thermos. Kitty's high pitched scream echoed throughout the building until he managed to shut the thermos with the cap. Mission complete.

"Wendy that was awesome!" Nett said to me as I floated downwards, going back to my normal human form. He gave me a high five. "Danny never taught you how to do that glowy-kicky thing."

"I know. I, managed to learn that just now actually," I said, also kind of surprised and happy. "With all the ghost stuff going on recently I forgot that I'm still a human soccer player. If I can't use my hands, my feet always come through for me. Who knew they still would when I go ghost?"

"Ha ha we're so thrilled for you let's just go home," said Shane, once again all anrgy-at-the-world. "I'm tired, hungry, and I wanna go home."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Nett teased.

"Whatever," Shane said, turning around and resisting punching the boy. As the two argued, I felt a small smile creep up again. I'd have to thank Shane later on, for staying with me through the night. He probably didn't even know I knew yet.

"Alright you guys, let's all leave this place already. I wanna change back into some decent clothes and get this Kitty ghost over to Danny. Then maybe afterwards I can treat us all to something at the Natsy Burger."

Shane gave me a look. "What got into you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just happy to be back in my own body I wanna pig out on something fatty and unhealthy."

"I'm in! Let's go!" beamed Nett, dashing out of the cafe.

Shane sighed. "Leave it to Nett to not back down on a free meal to the Nasty Burger."

"Yeah, well, we all had a rough day," I smiled, walking past him.

He gave me an auspicious look. "You sure you're not still possessed, Manson?" he asked jokingly at my positive attitude.

I stopped at the door and after a few seconds I turned halfway around. "Just... thanks... for staying with me last night." I looked him in the eye. He seemed a big taken back by my gratitude but was listening nonetheless. "Besides, look at this as a way for me paying you back for when you treated me out to the Natsy Burger last time."

Shane looked like he was about to say something. "...I-"

"Hey guys!" Nett shouted a fair distance away. "Hurry up already so we can get to Fenton Works! I want my free Natsy Burger greasy burger!"

"That idiot," Shane glared, only for me to laugh and grab his hand, pulling him along as we ran after Nett.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thank you Danny! We'll see you tomorrow!" I bidded as Nett and Shane ran up the stairs, leaving the lab.

Danny stayed behind as he waved me off. In his company was Kitty, whom we had just released custody to. After he told me it was all a test I was just about to snap my head off at Danny, but I was in too much of a good mood to do anything bad. That Kitty's overshadowing must've left some left over chipperness in me or something.

"Man, who knew she'd make her own power so quickly?" Kitty said impressed.

"As glad as I am for her new power, don't you think you went a little harsh on her during your fight?" Danny said skeptically.

"Hey, it's a girl-fight. You don't expect me to go easy do you?"

Danny glared. "Well you weren't supposed to overshadow her, either."

Kitty shrugged. "I figured she could handle it. Besides, she found me out too quickly in the beginning. If a kid's smart, they're put into advanced classes. And this Wendy girl apparently has made my top ten list, for a beginner anyway. She's doing a whole lot better job than you were that's for sure."

"Hey."

It was then Kitty reached for her compact mirror. It acted as a makeshift cellphone for her, and in the reflection she saw her boyfriend, Johnny 13 upset and impatient. "Finally! Where the heck have you been!"

The ghost girl sighed. "Keep your greasy hair on. I'm coming back now." Without letting Johnny finish she shut her compact mirror and faced Danny. "Hmph, goes to show when you do a test for Danny Phantom, I'm supposed to tell my boyfriend about it."

"You should've. While you were gone he went on a rampage at me while the kids were around. That crazy shadow ghost of his practically trashed the lab more than it already is."

"Ah, jealousy. Gotta love it," she chuckled in satisfaction. "I'll give him a good talking to. But watch that new girl for me would you? I'd love to pay her another visit some day now that we're all on good terms." With that Kitty disappeared into the re-opened Fenton Portal.

Danny made a huge sigh of relief, glad I was able to get past this test of his. "Instead of learning how to shoot gost rays, I've made Wendy a kick boxer." He watched the portal close, and the Danny made a small smile. "Well, at least she's on a good track."


	8. The Hunt is On Pt1

_Here's the newest chapter!_

_And thanks for the feedback from the last chapter, too. I try to do my best when it comes to my errors and all that. I hope this is better. And if not, well, um... yeah I'll keep workin' on that._

_Oh, heh, and as another thing I'd like to mention - sorry if I have multiple spellings of Crissy's name. I always confuse it for Crissy or Chrissy. I'll just stick with Crissy for now, and hopefully I can remember that. _

_And to answer another question of whether Danny knows that Wendy is his daughter - no, he doesn't know. I'm working on another chapter arc that centers around that for later on. Right now I'm just working on developing Wendy as a ghost girl and her bond with Danny, Shane, and Nett. However as far as Wendy knows, her father died when she was still a baby. Eh we'll all figure it out later. _

_xlx_

_Just when Wendy thinks she's finally gotten the hang of having ghost powers, everything starts to pile up on her life out of no where. She must master a new ghost technique all the while keeping on the run from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Will Wendy be able to pull it all off or will this cause too much pressure over the simple teen? In a side story, Sam's mother and Wendy's grandmother is coming to Amity park, and they must act as presentable as possible for her._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Hunt is On Pt.1**

Deep within the night of Amity Park, while all three of our protagonists were asleep (note they have very embarrassing sleeping habits) a deal was currently going on at the lower levels of the abandoned Fenton Workshop apartment. The dark lab glowed with bright ghostly lights, emitting from two ghosts and an open Fenton Portal.

"So you want me to start hunting for you," said Skulker with crossed muscular mechanic arms. He hasn't exactly changed very much these past years. "How ironic."

"I know," Danny agreed, just as casual. "But it's a favor for me. Are you willing to do it?"

"Willing to hunt with permission - of course! One such as I would never turn down this kind of request." The ghost extended his arm, multiple rays and guns and nick nacks coming out, ready to murder. "So what am I hunting for you - a ghost animal, a ghost mutant, a dismembered ghostly body part?"

One of the ghost vultures flew down beside Danny on cue, in its beak holding the picture of a teenage girl we all know as, um, well, me! It image consisted of a single me in the process action of sneezing, picture taken by Nett of course and given to Danny somehow someway. I'm not supposed to know about the said picture but, for the sake of this narration for the beginning of this chapter, well, now I know. And Nett, you're dead.

Looking closer on the photo Skulker blinked. "A little girl?"

"Part ghost," Danny chimed in with a bored expression.

Cheerfulness filled the hunter's face as he raised a newer weapon that resembled a green-emitting electronic spike ball. "I'm in!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a normal morning in Amity Park in the middle of September. My room was illuminated by the morning sunlight as my alarm clock struck 6:45AM. However unknownst to me, my body was hovering above my bed, located against the wall in the corner of the room The covers still shielding me above from the cold as I breathed unconsciously. However the sunlight shining in reflected towards my eyes and I shifted in place.

"Mhm...?" Realizing there was no _bed _underneath me, I looked down and witness how far up I was and how close I was to my bedroom ceiling. My eyes widened and I found myself falling down onto my bed with a slight crash. "Ow," I groaned, opening one of my eyes. "That hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

A knock emmitted from my door and my mom went to open it, revealing her in her purple robe. "Wendy? You alright? I heard a noise."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Sure! I'm fine. I just, hit my head on the railing of the bed getting up, that's all." I just had to give a suspicious laugh with a sheepish grin. First instinct I guess.

Although by the look on my mother's face, I had officially started teen-morning jitters according to her. "Maybe school's giving you too much work or something."

"So can I get pulled out of school?"

"Not a chance," she responded, closing my door. Too close. Had she come in earlier to check up on me, my cover would've been blown. I mean, daughter floating in mid air? Can't exactly lie about that not happening when you see it.

When she was gone I blew hair out of my eyes and fell back into bed, throwing my pillow over my head. "Stupid ghost powers," I muttered into the soft thing. And I thought lying to parents was supposed to come naturally to teenagers.

Meanwhile school was a come-and-go sort of thing this particular day. Everything seemed to just phase right through my ears, my eyes, dazing over every now and then. If you were lucky, you could manage to catch a glimpse of me drooling during third period.

Bell ring. THANK YOU.

"Ugh! I thought today would never end," I praised, walking to my locket with Nett. "Seriously Mr. Lancer's killing me with all the homework's he's been giving lately."

"You know it's just because of the big exam coming up."

"Yeah right. That's just his excuse to give us more work without any real reason." I began to open my locker, almost forgetting my combination. "I swear, the minute I get home after school I'm hitting the hay."

"Getting home after school - don't we have to go to Danny's today?"

I finally opened it. "Do we have to? I've never skipped a meeting with Danny so doing it this once seems just fine if you ask me."

"Um, hello, end if the world depending on you?" reminded Nett, knocking on my head. "Weren't you the one who said at the beginning that we all have to remain dedicated to your training?"

"Well I lied."

"Wendy!"

"What? I'm an American teen can't I be lazy just this once?"

"You guys," called Shane's voice. He came walking up to us, holding a couple books under his arm from his last class probably. "Ready to take off now?"

"Ugh," I groaned, throwing my head into my locker. "I just wanna go home."

I could tell Shane made a face. "What's with her?"

"Mhm," Nett shrugged. "Maybe she's just on her 'time of month'."

"Don't start being stupid, Folly," I said aggravated, hitting him with my textbook and taking my head out of my locker. "I'm just tired from school work that's all okay?"

"That's a new one. Run out of usable excuses?" said Shane.

"I'm serious," I snapped. "For once."

__

"Wendy..." lectured Sam Manson. I stood in front of her with slight fear. "Your grades are slipping."

"Um... yeah..." What a vague response. But what can I say? I'm not usually that_ dedicated to school but with the whole ghost powers training thing, I can't really deny I've been slipping in academics. _

Sam narrowed her face. "Wendy, all I can say is that you better get these grades up."

"So? I always manage to pass in the end anyway," I argued without a care, turning in my seat. "And since when did you start lecturing me in grades anyhow? You never worried too much about them before."

"Let's just say I'm not warning you on my own behalf alright?" she stated sternly with hands on her hips.

My face held one of depression. "She said that if my grades don't pull up, my grandma's going to ship me off to some private boarding school out of town."

"Eh?" Nett shrieked. Shane merely had his eyebrows raised. "You're kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm joking..." I asked with venom in my voice as I turned my head. Blueness overcame Nett's face.

"But your grandmother can't do that can she?" said Shane skeptically.

"Yeah she can," I sighed. "You guys don't know my grandmother. She pushes me and mom around whenever she can, so we usually just stay clear of her. But apparently now we can't and I'm stuck doing one thing or another, again."

"So you've been spending all this time studying?" Nett asked.

"Yes and its's the most horrible thing in the world!" I cried, holding onto my locker door. "Why does it have to be so boring? I don't deserve this kind of torture! I can't take the cramming anymore!"

"Over dramatic much?" muttered Shane.

My face shot to him. "I'd like to see you try and read three full giant books on literature all in one night!"

"Let's just get to Danny's okay?" Nett interrupted, coming between Shane and me. "You don't have to stay there for a whole training session, anyway. Maybe Danny will understand and let you leave for home early. Danny's an understanding kinda guy isn't he?"

With a scoff I shut my locker, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "To everything else yeah, but when it comes to practicing my you-know-what he's like a boxing coach."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Walk through this," Danny instructed, holding a door in the middle of the room in front of me. I stood beside him in my ghost form, Shane and Nett over at the side of the room observing.

I blinked at the door before looking up at Danny. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Walk through the door." I looked back at the wooden rectangle just standing there. "...You're supposed to go intangible?"

"I knew that." Liar. "... Okay explain how you go intangible again?"

An aggravated sigh escaped from Danny. "Wendy you were supposed to practice this at home."

"I did practice at home. On Friday you told me to practice going _invisible _over the weekend, and I practiced."

"And?"

"Well I can proudly say my turning invisible is one of the ghost powers I can actually do without too much trouble," I said with my hands on my sides. "What I'm saying is is that I have no idea how to go intangible."

"You become see-through. Is there much difference?" Shane said flatly, leaning back in his chair.

"Going intangible is a lot more different than going invisible," Danny spoke to the guys. "I mean, hello, walking through stuff. Can't get any easier in explaining that."

"I still don't see the point in learning intangibility," I spoke with crossed arms. "Shouldn't I be focusing more on stuff like my ecto-attacks or that multiplying-yourself thing you told me about?"

"I already told you, you need to learn the basics first. And speaking of basics, invisibility, now."

Well, here goes. Honestly I did practice a bit at home. I mean, sitting in your room trying to turn invisible was actually not as difficult as I thought it'd be. You get caught, you can lie and say you're meditating. Or if you're successful and someone catches you, no one can see you. It was supposedly a win-win situation, unless you, get so used to the sensation that you start turning invisible when you're not supposed to. I was eating breakfast this morning and my hand disappeared, along with the spoon that held my cereal.

I turned invisible with ease in front of Danny. Shane and Nett seemed rather surprised, but hey, this was the first time they saw it. I kind of had the same expression the first time I tried it successfully. "Good enough?" I asked, turning visible again after three second of invisibility.

"Can't hold it any longer?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"It's just that holding out your invisibility can take out a lot of energy for you. Same goes for intangibility," explained Danny as he put the door down on the floor. At least we won't be using it as much.

"But hey I can turn invisible though. Doesn't that count as progress?"

"Small progress," said Danny. "How long do you think you can stay invisible for?"

I thought back over the weekend. "I don't know. Um, fifteen seconds I guess."

"Okay." He flew over to the lab counter and picked up an empty lab beaker, giving it to me. "Turn invisible while holding that."

"What?"

"Just do it alright?"

"I know I know. I just, don't see the motive of this is all." Looking at the beaker I turned invisible once more for Danny. I watched my hands and the beaker disappear, but it was then I realized how light the glass bottle suddenly felt. Practically weightless, actually. I blinked and lifted my hands up, seeing no change in the weight of the beaker. "It's light?"

"As a feather right?" Danny said, making me turn visible again. "When you turn things invisible, they can become incredibly light."

"That's good to know," I commented with an approving smile, looking at Shane and nett.

"Now turn invisible and touch the door," Danny further instructed, pointing to the large piece of wood. I frowned, once again blind to his motive. "Come on just do it."

With a final roll of my eyes I bent down and touched the door with my finger. I turned invisible but watched as the door also disappeared before me. Shane and Nett both seemed shocked from where they sat, but all of a sudden I felt a strange tiring essence. And before I knew it I yanked my hand away form the door and it reappeared. I was forced to become visible too, my chest heavy and my energy weak. "What the heck was that?"

"It's comes with the whole invisibility thing Miss I-already-know-how-to-do-things," Danny said casually, flying over to me. "When you turn invisible you can make other things invisible, too. It's just the heavier things are, the more energy it takes out of you."

"Well that just stinks."

"Hey come on that shouldn't bother you. It's an easy thing to take care of. Kinda like working out, just, in ecto-energy instead of in muscle flab."

I sat and crossed my legs underneath me. "Fine, I'll practice later at home. What about the intangibility-thing?"

"Nope, can't learn intangibility until you master invisibility," he stated with a satisfactory smirk.

"Since when?"

"Since I said last we met 'practice your invisibility'." A stubborn pout formed on my face. "Fine, here, try going through the door again," smiled Danny, lifting up the heavy piece of wood. With a rigid look on my face I stepped back, ready to give it a go.

"You think she'll do it?" Shane asked curiously.

"I dunno. She seems kinda riled up too much," Nett critiqued, looking at me and seeing my eye twitch. "And knowing Wendy when she looses focus..."

I began to make a run for it towards the door, making my physical ghost body disappear and I lept towards the held up door, only for me to hit it and fall down, me becoming visible again.

"You became invisible, not intangible," Danny said at me. "Again."

I glared up at him and got back up, going back to my original position in the distance. I repeated like before and jumped towards the door, hitting it again and becoming visible. On the third go Shane and Nett were beginning to see the never-ending pattern, wincing every time they heard their invisible friend crash into the door and fall, then reappear and try again.

"She really wants to do this huh," said Shane.

"Told ya she's too riled up," sighed Nett with an expectant expression.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ow..." I walked through school with a tired expression on my face. Eyebags were present under my eyes and lunch period had just begun. As I made my way to my locker, it wasn't long until a second person showed up.

"Hey Manson," Shane greeted in his usual tone.

"What do you want," I said sourly, packing my books into my bag.

"Wow, Nett was right. You are anti-social today," he continued to tease.

I looked at him straight in the eye, not really in the mood for any back-to-back pointless arguments. "Isn't it obvious enough that I want to be alone for a little while right now? And I'd really appreciate it if you just left okay? Besides, don't you have an overbearing girlfriend to attend to right now?"

"Crissy can wait," he shrugged, leaning against the lockers. "I enjoy torturing you more anyway. Take that as a compliment."

I slammed my locker and faced him once more. By the look on Shane's face this time, he seemed kind of caught off guard, I suppose. "Just... Go. Okay? I already snapped at Nett this morning. I don't need to waste my energy, shooting off at you."

"Ah, so you want to show me some mercy. How new."

With my unusual temper rising I dropped my bag and went up in front of the boy, picking up the front of his shirt just ready just hurt him. Shane's face remained defensive, knowing it'd be a bad idea to hit a girl, let alone be the one to blow the first punch, even if it was to defend himself. However realizing my position, I calmed myself down and threw my grip away from his shirt, giving him one final glare.

I breathed out. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm acting like crud today okay? I spent all afternoon yesterday studying while doing Danny's stupid invisibility work outs, then I had to find a way to tie myself down to my bed before going to sleep."

"Why?" he asked as he bent down to pick up my bag for me.

"Ever since I got the flying-thing down I keep waking up finding myself flying in my sleep," I muttered, taking the bag from Shane. "The last thing I need is my mom getting on my case because her daughter's an ecto-freak. I already have a crazy grandma to give me enough grief to last a lifetime."

"Sounds rough."

"You think?" The two of us began to walk down the halls. "I don't know what's up with me lately. Even I can admit I'm getting a bit on the irritating side. Or, a lot on the irritating side."

Shane chuckled a little. "Nah, I don't blame you. You have lots of stuff going on. Perfectly reasonable."

With a strange odd glance I starred at him on our walk. "... Okay who are you and what have you done with Shane?"

With another amused kept-in laugh we stopped out walk and faced one another. "All I'm saying is that I get where you're coming from. You're tired, overworked. Every kid goes through that at least once in their lives."

"Well not every kid has ghost powers or an estranged grandma who's threatening to send their own granddaughter to some patronized finishing school."

It was a wonder how Shane could make a comeback to that, but he did. "Just gotta go with it then."

"..." I blinked. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_, that you just have to organize yourself with everything and stop blocking me and Nett out."

"You're telling _me_, to organize myself?"

"Yes I am, miss know it all. And for your information, if you don't start pulling your act together I'm warning you now that I'm not willing to hesitate to rip off Nett's hair off his head, because that guy is seriously starting to bug me almost just as much as you irritate me, got that?"

As threatning and strange as that sounded, I couldn't help but feel that was Shane's language for saying he cares, and that idea sounds even more stranger, doesn't it? With that I managed to pull up a tired smile, and Shane shone a face of decent satisfaction, but all of a sudden-

"Aw, ain't this lovely," Nett suddenly interrupted, popping out of the boys bathroom, which we were just so happening to be standing in front off.

The two of us yelped and it wasn't long until both of us set glares targeted to the nosy Folly. That'd be a great nick-name for him, wouldn't it? "You dolt what do you think you're doing!" snapped Shane.

"Listening in, duh," replied Nett with a bored expression. "Besides, the lunch line was too long. By the time the period's over they'll be fresh out of food anyway."

"Out of food?" my voice repeated, my anger suddenly washed away by a physical hungry feeling. I felt my stomach vibrate in need off food as my hand went to it with a sick feeling. "There's no more food...?"

"Don't tell me you skipped breakfast too, you workaholic," Shane accused with a predictable face.

"'Workaholic'. Another cheesy couple's name. Nice," Nett said with a grin.

"Shut it, Folly," Shane said with a shove to the boy's face, making him fall behind the door.

Through my misguided frown, a visible breath escaped my lips, and all my ringing pangs of hunger suddenly disappeared as well. "Oh no." Shane's head turned and Nett got back up to peek out of the bathroom door again at me. "Not now."

With the temperature suddenly dropping slightly, it didn't take a genius to figure out a ghost was in our midst (besides me of course). Then appearing through the walls came forth a large, muscular, technological, uh, ghost. Short green flames were above his head and he looked just about ready to kill anything with what he had strapped to him.

"I, am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest predator!"

"Nice introduction..." Nett mumbled, hiding more behind the door.

"Um, Manson, now would be a time to uh, go ghost now," said Shane with a hint of nervousness.

Regaining my composure I furrowed my eyebrows and assumed a stance. "Going ghost!" Doing as I remembered I transformed myself into that of a ghost, sleek jumpsuit and all. With the change complete, my feet automatically floated off the ground, but like I said, better control now.

'Skulker' narrowed his eyes at me. "Hm, well what do you know. She _is_ a ghost." A triumphant smirk came about him. "A _ghost girl_. Never hunted one of those before."

"Now he's a hunter," Shane spoke. "Swell."

"Come on Wendy! Kick the snot out of him!" Nett cheered, annoying Shane on the half-side.

"Easier said than done, Nett," I managed out. Now that I really look at the guy, this Skulker ghost kind of, actually looks like a real threat. I mean, first a lunch lady, then a fifty's chick. And now...? Well you catch my drift.

"Aw come on! You know this is just another one of Danny's tests!" Nett continued on in enthusiasm, only for Shane to finally shut him up by kicking the door.

My eyes lit up. "That's right. This is just another test. You're not really gonna kill me right?" I began to say, walking up to the hunter-ghost who only gave me an odd stare. "I mean, you're probably just one of those terrifying-looking guys who are real softies inside, am I right, big guy? Huh? Huh?"

With a growl, Skulker activated a number of his automated weapons from his metal armor that were all aimed towards me. Shane's eyes stared in disbelief while Nett peeked out once again from the bathroom. However after taking in sight of the newer situation, the techno-geek fainted back and disappeared once more behind the door. "Or, maybe not," Shane starred, standing still.

Realizing something had happened in the silence I turned my head and saw all of the guns aimed at you-know-who. I guess you can kind of label it a late reaction. "Okay, he's scary again."

"RAWWRR!" Dodging a punch I jumped back, feeling myself begin to drift away stuck in the air until Shane pulled me back and threw the both of us behind the bathroom door with Nett.

The three of us landed on the floor and before I knew it, I felt my eyes get covered. "H-Hey!"

"'Hey' yourself. Ghost girl or not you're a girl, a girl in the boys bathroom at that," informed Nett, the one responsible for my blindness. "And so I have the authority to cover your eyes."

Shane slapped Nett's shoulder, causing him to let go off my eyes. "Oh cut it out, Sleeping Beauty. We're in a serious situation in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah like a boys bathroom door is supposed to keep us away from a high-tech ghost hunting freak," I said, sitting up and motioning towards the messy door with marker graffiti.

"You know, now would be a real great time for you to learn intangibility and get us out of here," Nett told me.

Caught off guard Skulker's head phased through the door, a horrific expression on his face. "Boo."

"Agh!" By reflex an ecto ray automatically formed in my hand as I fell back. The ball of energy fired behind and hit a mirror, reflecting back towards us. Luckily Nett and Shane manged to pull me down again in time as the ball hit Skulker's face and forced him back from the door, buying us some time. "Okay, now I'm depressed. I can't go intangible _and_ I still can't aim."

"Let's just get out of here, now," hurried Shane, getting up and preparing to climb up towards the window near the ceiling.


	9. The Hunt is On Pt2

_Okay, here's the new chapter!_

_It turns that when I wrote this chpater it turned a bit longer than I expected, so I had to break it off into parts. So... well just expect a part 3 coming up soon after this one! So review, tell me what you think! _

_And sorry for not updating in so long you guys, ;-;  
Last night I got a message telling me I hadn't updated in like, a month? Either I'm real slow or real forgetful. I'M SORRY! You know who you are ^^  
But yah, more or less, it's becuase of this person I updated today! Yaaay! _

_xlx_

_Just when Wendy thinks she's finally gotten the hang of having ghost powers, everything starts to pile up on her life out of no where. She must master a new ghost technique all the while keeping on the run from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Will Wendy be able to pull it all off or will this cause too much pressure over the simple teen? In a side story, Sam's mother and Wendy's grandmother is coming to Amity park, and they must act as presentable as possible for her._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: The Hunt is On Pt.2**

Hiding with a hat on and a Casper high jock sweater Shane lent me, I walked in between my two traveling companions, keeping my head low. "Any sign of that ghost?" I whispered.

"For like the billionth time, no," Nett replied once more.

"And besides, if that guy was near by you'd sense it," added Shane as he gave me an odd glance.

I poked my head up slightly, lifting the cap of my head. "Sorry. It's just that ghost really seems like, like-"

"A monster, real threat, murderer-"

"That's enough, Nett," Shane interjected.

"But he's right though. That guy's impossible! I mean look at us - we just ditched school to get away from him! And that's only temporarily. What if he's coming for us now?"

"Don't jinx it," Shane frowned in disapproval.

"And you mean coming after you, not us," Nett added.

My head slumped as my cap blocked the upper half of my face. "Thanks a lot you guys. You're real good friends."

"Oh we're friends now?" Shane remarked, mocking my sarcasm.

I glared daggers to the side. "You know you could try to be a little nicer right now."

"Hey I'm only being honest," said he. "You're being trained, so that teacher of yours took it up a notch and sent a real ghost hunter after you. Face it, Manson, you need to learn how to put up with it and how to deal with it."

I kept a steady stare at him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he furthered. "If you ever wanna get anywhere you need to learn to stop complaining and just deal with it. Stop with the self-pity and face facts, you're strong or you're not. It's that simple."

His coarse attitude was beginning to get to me, and I couldn't help but just give up the most distasteful glare I could send. I mean, first he sympathizes with me and then he patronizes me. He can do either just stick with it! "You don't know anything about me so just quit telling me how I should think you got that, Johnson!"

"G-Guys," Nett muttered, feeling the tension rising again, but much to his luck he found my house approaching. "Hey look! It's Wendy's house in the distance like, seven feet away from here let's go!" With one final death stare Shane and I looked forward again. For now we'd just have to hide out in my house and hope for the best.

Opening my door for me, Nett and Shane, we were shocked to see the interior of the place givin an entire makeover. Well, I noticed it. I lived here. Nett and Shane hadn't been here in a long while but seeing my place in such a manner, it's only reasonable to say something was off.

"What the..." The floors were lined with a velvet carpet, and each once-empty table and dresser in the place was complimented by a frilly white lace topped with a vase of some flower. The walls suddenly were hung with fancy pictures and paintings that reflected etiquette and poise, and the windows were rid of their old blinds and were covered with hung-back lilac curtains. Everything, and I mean everything was smoothed out to look, um, rich-y. Mom flew by with a duster and a vacuum, running back and forth between rooms in a rushing panic.

"You never told us you were rich," Nett blinked.

"I'm not," I frowned with a nervous look. "There's only one reason my mom would bring out all this stuff."

"Wendy!" exclaimed my mom, finally noticing I had come home. "Thank heavens you're here! School end early today?"

"Yeah sure," I replied, going with it. Useful tip in life: no use arguing with a self-established lie. The three of us walked in and suddenly Mom threw a shopping bag at me.

"Quick, my mother's coming over and we need to look not indecent!" my mom panicked, tossing my cap away and making me remove my jacket.

"Grandma's coming?"

"Yes, can you not see the obvious frustration going on around this house?" spazzed Mom. However it was just then that she noticed the two boys behind me. "Um..."

"You uh, remember Shane and Nett right?"

"Shane, Nett, right," she grinned before hurriedly heading me out of the room and up the stairs. "Now hurry and change before your grandma comes here."

"Wow," Shane said, surprised by the strange behavior. "Is her grandma's coming over really that big a deal?"

"It's a drill Wendy and I have," said Sam Manson, walking up to the two boys as she picked up her vacuum. "We go through this a couple times a year. My mom decides to drop by and check up on us, and whenever she announces her coming we have to go into happy-perky-family mode."

"I never knew that," spoke Nett, picking up the duster for the woman.

"I don't blame Wendy for not telling. What kid wants people to know they have to act like a princess under forced circumstances?"

"Forced circumstances?" Shane repeated.

Sam nodded, walking the boys into the living room. More framed pictures were hung up on the walls that were not always there. They consisted much of my mom and me in presentable clothing, young me's frowning miserably in each and every one of them. "I work hard and all, but Wendy and I get our main source of income from my parents. Wendy doesn't know this, but if we're not up to my mom's standards, let's jut say getting by's going to be a little tougher than it should be for us."

"That's rough," Shane commented, seeing a picture of a young me sitting in a chair, another sour look on my expression. It was a black and white portrait picture, me wearing some type of old dress with white socks and black shiny shoes. Curiosity came up to him about my un-mentioned father who appeared in no picture whatsoever, however he restrained himself from saying anything relating to the subject. "So Wendy goes through this every time."

"You didn't hear it from me," Sam replied, still cleaning to make sure the house was spotless. "AND WENDY! HURRY IT UP WILL YA! Geez, it doesn't take this long to put on that dress. Could you two check up on her please?"

"No problem, Mrs. Manson," replied Nett as the two went off to explore the small house. Walking up the stairs they found three doors, guessing one was mine.

Shane went to knock. "Hey Manson, you in there?" he asked, trying to open the knob, only to find it locked.

"Go away. I'm busy."

Shane glared at my response but Nett stopped him from saying anything. "Your mom's calling for you," Nett answered instead.

After some hesitating seconds the boys heard the locks go off and the bronze knob turned. As the door opened to the plain streaked room, an etiquette looking girl stood in their midst, the same familiar sour frown present upon her face as she put up with the dress her mother made her wear.

Shane and Nett starred and said not a word, not wanting to get even more deeper into my bad side. My sneakers were replaced with flats and my dress looked like one you'd wear to a fancy five star restaurant. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done with my hair since it was too short. "If you two say anything I am going, to scream."

"Right..." Nett said nervously as he and Shane walked in with caution.

However Shane didn't dare to hesitate in letting out his full honest opinion. "What the heck are you wearing? It looks like you mugged an old lady and took her dress."

"You don't think I don't know that?" I said, stomping towards him. "You better be lucky I'm not wearing heels or else-" My breath became visible again, and seeing that all of us turned around to the inside of my room near my bed, seeing our expected and unwanted guest appearing. Skulker. "I'm gonna kill Danny for this."

Nett looked more over afraid than annoyed like I was. "Isn't he already dead?"

"WELL I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN!"

Skulker grinned. "We meet again, prey."

With my eyebrows narrowed I turned my whole body around and went to go ghost, thankfully getting out of that uncomfortable dress, I just noticed. "Hm, never thought I'd be so happy to go ghost before."

Seeing my distraction Skulker did is infamous yell-growl thing and extended his arm, a giant laser gun coming out from it. I too prepared an ecto-ray from my hands, ready to trash my room for this fight.

"Wendy! Where are you!" screeched my mother's voice.

"Just fixing my hair mom!" I replied loudly.

"What hair," Nett remarked .

Agitated I turned my head and ignored his comment. "Would you guys just go downstairs and stall my mom for me?"

"And leave you alone with this guy?" asked Shane, not too keen on leaving me with the overbearing maniac.

"I'm just _'dealing with things'_ aren't I? Just go alright?" I said back, still upset with him. Nett went to leave for their real assignment and Shane slowly followed. With them gone, I went to focus my attention on Skulker.

"Where on earth is that girl?" Sam spoke to herself, coming her black hair. She too had changed into formal business attire. However the comb had become stuck behind her head in a short tangle. Her eyes furrowed at her reflection. "Ugh, why can't my mom be old and senile like everyone else's?" Hearing rushing footsteps arriving down the stairs she turned but didn't see her daughter. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's upstairs still," Nett replied, only for them to hear a crash from the living room ceiling. "She's, um, cleaning her room?"

"AGH!" My back hit the wall as I felt a glowing green gun point at my neck from where Skulker held me.

"How disappointing. You think the game of catching a ghost girl would be a lot more longer."

For a dude with a hand larger than my waist, he had a pretty intense grip. "Look, we both know Danny sent you here to test me and all that. Can't you just let me go and we can just say I sucked you into my thermos and call it a day?"

"But that gets you no where, and I haven't enjoyed the feeling of showing off my prize yet in the Ghost Zone. But hey, look on the bright side! You can have your own cage."

I scrunched up my face in an attempt to turn away. "Ew! Ever heard of a breath-mint?"

Skulker growled and prepared to fire the weapon. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Before he could open fire at me, I went to focus my ecto energy into my legs and went to kick him. Now with the upper hand of my new and unexpected attack, I kept at it, kicking again and again in the air.

"Seriously what is going on up there?" Sam questioned, finalizing her own appearance.

"I'm sure she's just fine. You know Wendy," commented Shane, only for Nett to suddenly send him a questioning glance. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, you called her by her name that's all," Nett whispered, kind of astonished.

"It's only 'cause we're with her mom, okay?" Shane, realizing his self-mistake, luckily went to cover it up smoothly.

With the only sounds emitting form the distant bedroom upstairs, another unfamiliar sound came up, the sound of a car pulling up on the front street. After Sam dashed to the window to check, the familiar, anguished panic rose about her again. "Great, now she's here."

"You want us to hide somewhere?" Nett suggested, knowing he and Shane were probably not the best people to have around at the moment.

"Well-" Sam halted herself, peering over her shoulders and starring at the two exceptional-looking teens. And with that a mischievous grin appeared that mirrored mine. "Actually, I have another job I'd like you two to do for me."

"I don't like where this is going," Shane frowned.

"Twenty bucks each."

"We're in!" Nett agreed, only to earn an extenuous wide-eyed look from Shane. "What?"

"Look don't worry! It's simple. Nett, you're Wendy's tutor in English and she's doing extremely well whether she is or she isn't. Shane, you're a football jock and you're dating my daughter."

Shane looked taken back. "Excuse me?"

"Ha!" Nett grinned.

"Please Shane just do this," Sam begged with folded hands. "If you guys really care about Wendy staying here then you'll do this for us." Shane noticed the woman glance downwards with sadness. "At this point I don't know if pulling up Wendy's grades will be enough to please my mom, and I really don't want her to send Wendy away from here."

Shane looked at my mother with a speechless look, Nett curiously watching Shane's face as well.

The doorbell rung throughout the house, alarming the arrival of the elder Manson. As Sam sent one final pleading look to the two teens she went to answer the door. Then there at her doorstep stood a youthful elderly woman with neatly kept grey hair, winkles hidden scarcely well. "Mom! What a nice surprise!" Sam exclaimed chipperly.

"Sammy-kins!" the elderly woman explained with just as much jovial tone. The two hugged as Shane and Nett watched from the living room.

"That's Manson's grandma?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"She _is_ rich," Nett said bizarre.

My mother showed my grandmother in. "Mom we have guests. This is, uh-"

"Nett Folly! Son of the mayor Tucker Folly, at your service!" he introduced, standing from the couch. Shane sent the boy a strange glance. What a proud introduction, Shane thought. "I am Wend- Winnona's tutor at school!"

"Tutor huh?" the woman spoke with Sam standing nervously behind. "I see my granddaughter has finally swallowed her pride and took in someone to teach her proper education. It's about time, Samantha."

"Yeah..." Sam agreed unsure.

Shane too stood up, walking up to the woman with a welcoming smile that mentally scared Nett. "My name, Miss Manson, is Shane Johnson. I'm currently dating your granddaughter. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Dating," she repeated with a hint of disapproval.

Shane however took the tone well. "Yes, mam. If it would help, I am quarterback of the Casper High football team, a straight-A student, at that."

"And your parents?" she continued to pester, making both Sam and Nett anxious. "What are their professions? Your plans for your future."

Shane's face somewhat lost it's familiar smile. Nett watched wonderously. The woman cares more about my future than my present well being. "My mother is a lawyer and my father is a college professor at Amity Park University. I plan to follow my grandfather's footsteps and become a doctor. After I graduate Casper High I will begin my courses in medical school."

Nett tried to prevent his eyes from budging out from his head as Sam gave a sigh of relief. Nett couldn't help but watch in awe as the popular teen lied through his teeth in such a professional manner. No way was that true. After a dramatic silence the elder Manson closed her eyes and gave an approving 'hm'. "I see you are a fine, young man, Mr. Johnson. I believe you will take fine care of my granddaughter in the time being."

"Yes, mam," Shane presented with a locked face.

"And your plans for marriage and children?"

Shane's eyes cracked as well as Nett's, but luckily my mom went to butt in. "Say Mom! Why don't we step into the kitchen from some fresh hot brewed tea just like you like it! I'm sure you had a long travel getting here."

It was then my grandmother noticed someone missing. The one reason she came to stop by in the first place. "Where is Winnona? I haven't seen her yet."

Shane and Nett also went on to notice that the crashing from her room had also come to a halt these past few minutes. "She's upstairs! Studying!" Nett interjected before anyone had a say in this. "So it's, probably just best we leave her to them! She has an important test coming up and I highly advise that she be kept to her work."

"Nonsense, I had my driver bring me all the way here. If she's as smart as she should be then Winonna should be able to pass her assumingly important test with flying colors, studying or not studying." She had begun to climb the stairs after going by her daughter. Sam hurried along behind her mother, but not before Shane and Nett exchanged worried glances.

"Um M-Mrs. Manson and Mrs. Manson? I don't think goin' up there's a real good idea!WAIT!" Nett yelled, he and Shane running up the stairs, too. When the door was opened and Shane and Nett expected to see the worst, what they saw was just as shocking to them as it was to Sam.

I was sitting at my desk (now covered with a pink cloth) reading a giant hard-covered novel. "And then she said, 'come to thee if one should seek out the truth - the truth, by which I say, may be one to question- Oh, hello mom, grandma. Just catching up on some reading."

Shane closed Nett's hung-open mouth while my grandma and mom walked in. I could only imagine what they went through downstairs. "Hm, how are you doing Winonna?"

"Oh just fine, just fine. I've been focusing all of my time on my studies and and on my studies alone so-"

"And with her wonderful and perfect boyfriend Shane Johnson!" Nett stated quite loudly with gritted teeth, pushing the boy into the room by force. My eyes widened in surprise as my eyebrows rose, and with that all attention as darted towards the two boys at my door.

_'Now what are these idiots doing_?'

Nett sent me a secret emergency look. "Remember, Winonna? Your long-time high school career _boyfriend_?"

"Getting carried away," Shane gritted through his teeth, though Nett ignored the warning.

"Oh, I see through your charades now, Winnona," my grandmother said expectantly.

Now I can worry. "You do?"

"You do?" my mother and the guys repeated.

"Mm," she nodded. "You've been so endorsed into your studies lately that you've been ignoring your boyfriend! How dedicated are you."

"But I don't have-"

"Winnona!" Shane cut me off, suddenly at my side with his arm around me. A distracted expression came upon my face as Shane looked into my eyes. Despite his seducing face facial expression, his eyes told me to go along with what they all had. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in this dress?" Okay, we're all definitely acting.

After slowly blinking my eyes, I decided to go along with this. "Oh, well um... thanks, heh." Wow Wendy. You're fake-acting you're in love and you can't even do that right.

"Oh how sweet!" exclaimed my grandmother who was over at my bed. She picked up the red and white Casper High jacket that Shane had originally lent to me earlier to disguise myself. "You even have his jacket! Oh, I didn't even know you kids even did this sort of thing anymore!"

"Did we mention he's rich too?" Nett furthered, making Shane and me send death-sentence glares at him.

"Now I definitely approve!" my grandmother announced jovially.

My mom seemed to take care of our vengeance for us though as she tugged on Nett's ear. "You really are Tucker's son aren't cha."

"Well I can see you kids are busy right now," said my grandma, folding the jacket before placing it back down on my bed. "Samantha, take me downstairs for that tea you've been telling me about. Mr. Folly? Mr. Johnson?"

Net said, "Oh uh, we'll just be staying right here Miss Manson. You know, being tutor and all. And the boyfriend's gotta stay too! I mean, they're missing quality time here you know? Heh."

"Very well then. Let us leave, Samantha."

The three of us kids wore innocent grins as my mom and grandma left. In my mindset that was a pure, God-given miracle. At the second my door clicked, my held in breath was released and I felt Shane's arm unlock around me as we parted disgusted. Then I faced the two boys with a scowl I've been hiding for too long. "What the heck was that just now?"

"Don't ask me, ask your mom," Nett said with his hands up in his defense.

"My Mom?-Oh geez." My hand had automatically went to slap my forehead. "I can not believe she had you guys put up with this too I am sooo sorry and I-"

"Hey chill. It's fine," Shane interrupted, taking my shoulder. "Your grandma's a hard woman to please. I don't blame you and your mom for freaking out whenever she comes here." I could've yelled at them some more but I decided to hold in the temper until later. "Meanwhile, what happened to your freakishly scary test? Last I checked your room's supposed to look like a wreck."

As if on cue, my closet door came open and its contents began to fall out. Boxes, books, soccer ball, random things I had stashed in there for the past couple minutes. "Don't remind me," I muttered, heading to walk to my bed.

"So, what did happen?" Nett asked curiously.

"Well while you two were supposedly stalling my mom and now my grandma, I was fighting for my life in this cramped up place."

"How'd you get out of it? You didn't really beat him did you?" said Shane.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You seriously like puttin' me down today huh." That remark earned me a small smile from Shane and I settled down my look. "But yeah, I didn't really beat him. He was going on about something like hunting me down like a game or whatever and that he'll be back later on."

"Are you sure that's the best solution?" Shane asked unsure.

"As long as it's not now then I don't care," I said with a shrug. "I mean, come on! He's a metal ghost that lugs around more guns than you can count. So he's a hunter too. He's not that persistent, right?"

And I just had to be proven wrong by the world. It's only life. Along the days of me and my mom being on grandma-patrol, I've been keeping up with my studies with Nett and Shane all the while with training on invisibility in the hopeful privacy of my bedroom. If it was only that simple.

Along the week while we were at the Nasty Burger with me trying to do extra homework, Skulker had to fly in out of the blue and terrify the living daylights out of everyone in the joint that I had to go ghost under the table just to fight him until he was satisfied with how much he'd beaten me up. Then before he could finish me off he'd go on to say how he'd come back another time.

The next time he did was during gym class the following day. Nett, Shane, and I were in the middle of dodge ball when all of a sudden the room got colder and the hunter ghost appeared from the ceiling, scaring away all the students and faculty from the gym. After going ghost from behind the bleachers, we repeated our previous fight until, again, I would get all beaten' up only for Skulker to fly away again, saying he would return, _again_.

The third consisted of me being in the library in a secluded corner surrounded by shelves at a table with Nett and Shane. I was working on my invisibility while lifting piles of books to turn intangible with me. Not quite the funnest exercise, but within all my persistence, I had sensed Skulker's presence in the room before turning visible again. And, well, you know the drill by now.

The next morning, Shane and Nett were at school already with me arriving lastly out of the three of us. When they saw me, both gaped and held in their real thoughts. Well, Nett let out a little 'wow' but I didn't find that too obtrusive. In front of them stood a teenage girl in wrinkly clothes with tired eye bags. My skateboard was covered by some garbage and on my shoulder was a banana peel. Even my hair was more messed up than how it usually was.

Shane let out a short whistle as he walked up to me. "Look at you. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Try wrong side of the room. This is probably going to be the worst day of the week for me!"

"How so, compared to when Skulker infiltrated P.E? Or when he knocked over all the library shelves and we had to run for our lives before we could get caught?" said Nett as he took off the banana peel.

I kept my tired look. "This morning I woke up, two inches away form my ceiling again. Then I found out I woke up late and rushed my entire morning routine. Then just when I so happen to be skateboarding down an empty street, this dude decides to run a red light and I'm forced to crash-land by a fish market deli's trash can and, well, you can probably figure out the result."

"Sounds harsh," Nett said.

"No it was a walk in the park. I THINK IT WAS MORE THAN HARSH!" I barked at him. Nett however took it this time. Usually he'd squint or something, but he kind of just blinked at me and realizing my temper, I calmed down. "Sorry. Just real tired."

"Like we said, it's reasonable. You've got a lot going on," Shane repeated for probably the billionth time. Yet somehow I never seem to get tired of hearing him say that. Probably because it's one of the only helpful things he's actually saying these days. That aside, I couldn't help but notice Crissy walk up to us. Perfect.

After giving me a short look of disgust she scrunched up her nose in an over exaggerated version. "Oh gross, Manson. What's the matter? Finally gave up on trying to look pretty?"

That's it. "Okay let me at her-!" Nett went to hold me back while Shane hurried himself and Chrissy off to separate me and her. However as they were walking away Shane sent back a steady stare mentally saying 'stay out of trouble' before disappearing into the crowd. With my skateboard under my arm I set one side down on my side and placed my other hand on my hip. "Well with those two love birds gone I guess things are finally gonna start getting back to normal somewhat."

Nett scoffed. "Yeah but now what? Skulker's kind of getting, oh, how do I put this nicely... ANNOYING."

"I know it's annoying. To be on guard 24-seven when you're the target isn't the best thing in the world, either. If anything I know for sure Skulker will come and invade the school any second from now, and this time I think things'll be easier than the past couple days."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well I spent all night yesterday multitasking way past midnight. I've been studying for Friday's test all the while disappearing and reappearing with my entire dresser."

Nett gawked. "What are you nuts?"

"What. A girl can stay up late it's no big deal."

"No you dummy your 'other thing'! Remember Shane and I set limits on what you can practice with so you don't overwork yourself. And as far as I remember, an entire vanity dresser wasn't a part of the plan!"

"But hey it might speed up this whole training process," I said with a yawn. "I mean, one sleepless night can't do too much harm. Just be ready to cover for me when Skulker comes okay? Anyway I've gotta go to my locker. I'll see you around alright?"

"Wendy hold on-"

"Awesome! Thanks dude, you rock!"

The boy blinked his eyes before shouting out his intended message. "Wendy, Shane and I think you're going to go crazy if you keep up all this stuff so maybe you should just take today off from everything!" However I was already gone, and all eyes were centered on Nett alone, who suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment from the late outburst. "I um..." He just left it at that and walked away.

With the week going by, I was able to catch up with studies now that I've gotten decently good at invisibility. As Nett and Shane would stick around, or at least one of them, to keep an eye on me to make sure I wasn't alone when Skulker would come about. And boy was he doing overtime.

Throughout the various classes in school I would sense Skulker and often I would be using my new power to my advantage. The cool thing is that he only attacks when it's only me. So when I'm in hallways, I just turn invisible. When I'm in class and I'll sense his presence waiting for me right outside the door, I'll just turn invisible near Shane and Nett and blend out with the crowd. Basically it was just a game of hide and seek, so postponing battling Skulker seemed to be going fairly okay.

Meanwhile, like I said, still studying like a dog. You know, it's a lot harder than it looks. Sure I'll give the time to study, but it's just so... so... boring. To memorize everything just takes up too much work, more or less time. But, I had no choice on the matter. My life living here depends on my upcoming report card.

"Mghmm..." My head was currently laid down into my textbook in the cafeteria. It's Thursday now, day before big test. And on a scale of one to ten on non-stop studying, well... yeah take a guess.

Nett came walking over to our usual back-corner table with his lunch tray, seeing another not-so-surprising surprise of, me sleeping in school again. "Wendy I'm, uh, all up for catching up on some Z's in our free time but, I think if you do here your river of drool just might reach across the table."

"Mphm..." That's all I could muster up in speech, not bothering to move any part of my face.

Nett starred. "Okay, unresponsive. Totally normal." He sat down across the table from me. "Say, are you okay? Shane and I weren't saying anything because we didn't wanna get on your bad side but, are you okay?" He looked at my unmoving body. "Right don't answer. Uh..."

Finally I lifted my head, enough to lay my chin on the book's page. I looked up towards Nett and began to speak in a tired lazy tone. "Nett, would it be okay if we didn't go to Danny's today? I don't think I can take another lesson in intangibility right now."

"Sure, kid," Nett nodded sympathetically. "Lemme just go tell Shane, alright?"

I mouthed a silent thank you before lowering my head back to its down position. As Nett walked over to their third companion's usual table, he saw Shane sitting next to his girlfriend and a couple other loud-mouthed teens, changing notebooks to copy homework from. typical, Nett thought, but that wasn't the reason he was coming over.

"Hey guys," the geek greeted, only to receive odd stares from those at the table, all from except Shane who more or less saw him now as not just the background nerd. "Um, hey Shane can we talk, for a sec?" Nett swiftly made motions with his eyes towards the unconscious seeming girl in the corner of the cafeteria, and Shane quickly caught on.

Didn't mean he wasn't annoyed. "This better be good," he said as he left Crissy's side. She too seemed irritated, which kind of thrilled Nett to a point. Once they were away from a decent crowd the two boys faced. "Okay what," said Shane.

"We're gonna skip Wendy's training with Danny today after school."

"Does Wendy know that?" Shane asked. "Because you know how if she wants to go she's not gonna listen to us-"

"No she said she doesn't want to go. Her, not me," Nett clarified. "I think she's reached her limit, finally."

Shane scoffed. "She says she wants to skip hr training now but wait until she changes her mind and scolds us for not being ready to leave with her."

"Come on-"

"Hey I'm just being honest. She's one of the most mood-swingy-est girls I've ever met."

"Yeah and your girlfriend's not one of them?"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "And where is Manson, anyway?"

"Over at our table, sleeping."

"You mean floating."

"No... sleeping."

"No floating!" Shane repeated harshly, turning Nett around. In the distance at the table my sleeping figure was slowly starting to float upwards. It looked awfully strange to someone seeing it. Luckily no one had noticed yet, but if I kept going at my rate, someone would. The guys didn't hesitate to run, Shane being the faster out of the two. "Wendy wake up!" he shouted in an attempted hushed tone, only to end up tackling the almost fully floating girl to the ground behind the table.

Nett skidded to a stop as a couple heads glanced over in their direction, thankfully Shane and me out of sight, which left Nett to covering. "Hey what are all of you looking at? Move along! Nothing to see here!"

"Ugh..." I tried to blink my hazy eyes, but once I gained my sight back and, the rest of the feeling in my body back, I found Shane, right near my face, and on me at that. Starring at the just as surprised boy with eye bag-containing eyes, I starred straightforwardly. "... This is a new wake up call."

"Witty banter. What no punch in the face?"

"I'm too tired to punch anything at this point," I said. "W-What happened anyway? Where's Skulker I'll-"

"Skulker's not here," he interrupted. "You fell asleep and you started floating."

My eyes went wide. "I what-"

"Shhh," he interrupted again. "Just, shut up, and don't fall asleep again yet."

"Um..." Shane and I noticed Nett kneeling down over where we laid. "I'm, all in the mood for teasing on this totally wrong-seeming position but uh, you guys should get off the floor before the people I managed to persuade to look away starts to um, look back this way again." Taking Nett's advice Shane rolled off of me and the two helped me sit up, us still hiding out of sight from everyone.


	10. The Hunt is On Pt3

_Again, another long month of keeping readers waiting. I'M SORRY!_

_Lots of school anime-moments. They're uh, yeah that's a fanfiction story tale for another day. But what you're here for is Danny Phantom stuff right? RIGHT?_  
_Yeah well, here's part 3 of 'The Hunt Is On'. Seriously, I didn't mean for it to be four parts long. But it is and, well, here it is._

_I already have the fourth part typed up so hopefully it won't take a month for me to post up the next chpater ^^_  
_Meanwhile, I'm becoming a Junior soon! ugh I'm getting old. I need to do something exciting. Like, super fanfiction-level exciting like jumping from aa cord or flying a plane. Eh, I'll think of something._

_Read, review, don't break your ankles skateboarding. Please._

_xlx_

_Just when Wendy thinks she's finally gotten the hang of having ghost powers, everything starts to pile up on her life out of no where. She must master a new ghost technique all the while keeping on the run from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Will Wendy be able to pull it all off or will this cause too much pressure over the simple teen? In a side story, Sam's mother and Wendy's grandmother is coming to Amity park, and they must act as presentable as possible for her._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: The Hunt is On Pt3**

I sat on the school steps in the hallway, holding a makeshift ice pack on the side of my head with my bag next to me, Nett standing against the wall with his phone. It was after school now, so no one was present in the halls with us. Shane walked up to me with a cup of water and offered it to me. "You should drink something," he advised. "Something tells me with all your carelessness lately you haven't been eating much."

"Or sleeping," Nett added accusingly.

"I eat!" I retorted, holding my cup of water carefully. "And sleep... a little."

Shane and Nett exchanged slight glances before Shane turned to me again. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I got... a lot." He rose a disbelieving eyebrow. "... Two hours."

"If you say you were busy training or studying I'm going to strangle you," threatened Nett, half jokingly anyway.

"So what if I was? I can finally perform intangibility so that means I'm getting better. And with the test tomorrow I can't-" Shane's facial expression caused me to shut up immediately. It was something similar to that of my mom's face when I did something wrong and I won't fess up. Since when can kids make that face. I took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I know I'm hurting myself doing all this but hey, the self-torture's almost over."

"Just sleep please?" Nett asked.

"Yeah, ditch class and hide in the girls bathroom or something," Shane shrugged, only for Nett to give him a look. "What? It works."

"I can't sleep you guys," I spoke, ruffling my hair with my hands. "I mean, I almost floated during _lunch, a_nd I'm always almost caught by my mom in the morning." I sighed and hung my head. "Most teenagers snore or drool or sleepwalk, but no I FLOAT." I burried my tired head into my hands. "Besides, I can't go to sleep even if I wanted to. I still have to look out for Skulker."

Shane went and sat down next to me, not really knowing how to comfort a lost girl, but he tried. "Say... if you think you can spare an afternoon, why don't you go out somewhere? Let yourself have some fun - relax a little from all this."

"Oh but I-"

"Don't even try and get yourself out of this. As your superior when it comes to thinking straight, I order you to get your bookworm head, out of studying and disappearing, and to go and get fresh air," Shane ordered.

"He's got a point," Nett agreed.

"Guys I don't think that-" I suddenly saw my breath, and we all knew what that meant. I looked up expectantly at the two.

"This guy has the worst timing ever," remarked Nett.

"I've gotta hide," I thought aloud, hugging my cold arms and turning invisible, however like a broken light I flickered back into daylight. I noticed my still visible color in a panic. "I can't turn invisible."

"Too tired," Shane reworded as we all stood up ready to run. I felt a little wobbly on my feet, but I fought against it. "Can you run?"

"Who cares run anyway!" Nett said as Skulker appeared down the hall, the three of us dashing off. We darted down a corner and had to almost run into Crissy, causing Nett to come to a halt and me bump into Shane's back. Ow much?

"Ah, if it isn't the dweeb duo and my M.I.A boyfriend," she said, closing her locker. I did my best to give a glare but I just felt like fainting after that run.

"Crissy! Uh, what are you doing here?" Shane spoke, trying to be convincing from our forced-to-hide panic.

"Just putting away my soccer sneakers," she said suspiciously, but finally noticing my glare she decided to add to the reason. "Hey, why don't we head over to the Nasty Burger, just you and me?" she asked flirtatiously as she put her hand on Shane's shoulder. "I heard a couple of the others are there. I bet they'd love our company."

"Run-ay from the scary thing chasing us-ay," Nett mentioned over the boy's shoulder, only for me to glance over at him.

"Um, sorry Crissy we gotta run," Shane apologized as he ditched the star soccer player, Nett grabbing my dreary arm and pulling me along. Eventually we had made it to the front of the Capser High building and went to catch our breath there, knowing we didn't really have much time to do so.

"Man, I finally know how to turn invisible the right way but I have no energy to do it," I self-scolded. "Skulker's gonna be here any second what do we do what do we do what do we do?"

"Not much in your state," Nett commented, taking my red bag from my possession and tossing it to Shane. "Shane, take Wendy and hide somewhere far from here. I'll distract the ghost while you get her to safety and, hopefully back to sanity."

"WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Skulker's approaching voice.

"Hurry!" Nett ordered.

Shane nodded. "Good luck," he bid as he took me and ran opposite directions from Nett. As I was dragged over to a bush, Shane and I jumped behind it and we stayed put, watching from our hiding spot. Within seconds Skulker appeared outside in front of the school where we once were and caught sight of Nett, who caught the ghost's attention, miraculously.

"Yo hunter dude! Betcha can't catch me!" hollered Nett. Skulker arched his eyebrow, and Nett responded with making taunting faces, pulling his eyes, shaking his tongue while stretching his mouth with his fingers. You get me, right? Obviously that provoked Skulker enough to make a face that a body-builder would scream from. "NANA~" Nett continued, slapping his behind facing Skulker.

Skulker growled, floating up from the ground and aiming his arm. "You're next."

Nett's eyes widened. "Uh-oh." From the unusual safety of the bushes Shane and I watched as Nett ran his fastest from the ghost. Secretly I wondered how no one else had noticed yet up to now all that was going on outside Casper High.

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked out loud.

"Folly can take care of himself. Come on, we've gotta get you out of here before Skulker finds you."

As Shane took hold of my arm again we escaped from the bushes and ran across town. The running killed my legs at the moment and I felt like collapsing, but for the sake of my life, I think I could deal with it. Though I was a little curious as to where we were running. We were still hiding weren't we? "Shane where're we going?"

"We need to go somewhere Skulker would never expect to find you, so that rules out most of the city."

"And therefore to...?" Shane stopped to a halt at the end of the curb and once I caught my breath, I saw the gate entrance to a place I haven't been in a long time. The time it took to register in my mind kind of went on for a while, too. "The park?"

"Nett may be acting as live bait for Skulker but he isn't going to run all the way out here," Shane said. "Can you still run a bit further?" I nodded and as if I were about to faint Shane instantly took my arm by instinct. We ran across the street not watching if there were cars, and I call that a lucky shot.

Within the park, despite running for our lives, I took in the scenery around. There were barely any kids around, mostly old people on walkers or canes, so most of the place was fairly empty. I could remember this place, and I bet Shane could, too. This was the park that we used to play in when we were little. With all the years of thinking negatively towards Shane I barely ever thought about this place, maybe not ever. Last time we were here together we were playing tag along the playground area. And now here we are, running again... from a ghost... Wow.

The tiredness of this all was beginning to get to Shane too, despite how much he tried to hide it in front of me. Allies or not we still weren't exactly on perfect terms. "I forgot how big this place used to be."

"Yeah..." I responded, holding my stomach with my free arm. If there was such thing as over-pressuring your body, I think I an finally understand what that feels like. The further along we got into the park the more I noticed its changes more than its memories. The large fountain that used to be in the center of the park was now run down and dry, broken. There were no more flowers and countless broken branches were on the ground along the grass. Even that old rope swing that used to hang from one of the strongest trees were broken.

'_Shane and I used to play on that swing a lot._'

We even passed by the playground, now old and rusty and probably to hazardous to play around in. The condition of this place saddened me, but I was too distracted with the quickly dissipating energy. Eventually (and finally) Shane reached his intended destination. We had run all the way to the other end of the entire park, near where a large field of trees were. I knew this place. I always referred to it as the 'forest part' of the park because there were so many trees grouped together in one area. Mom never liked us going here because she thought we'd get lost. And honestly, I think she's right.

Again Shane and I stopped at the top of a hill to catch our breath. This time I couldn't help but let my knees collide with the grass. My breaths were heavy and I didn't know how much further along I could walk, let along run down this hill. Normally since I was in front of Shane I'd be trying to get back up on my feet and say 'I bet I can run faster than you, Johnson!' but for what it's worth, I think I'll just swallow my pride and call it a day.

Shane, recovering obviously much quicker than I, noticed my current condition. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm just fine," I glared. Stubborn. You're supposed to say no and carry me, stupid. "Just a little bit farther you said, right? Come on, let's just get there and-" I had tried to stand up but my knees seemed to have adjusted to, um, not working. When I fell back on the grass, Shane caught me this time with both arms instead of a stern grip on just one.

Without saying another word back to me, Shane took my arm and lapped it over his shoulders as he made sure he was holding me up right. "You're gonna owe me a lot on Monday, got that Manson?" he said in a less serious and motivated tone than he usually would. All I could manage to do was nod and we were on our way, carefully down the grass hill. At the forest area Shane guided me slowly, maneuvering around the countless trees. Tiny sparks of sunlight creeped past the leaves which I knew would soon turn orange and crisp.

Once we walked for a good ten minutes into the place, Shane decided that this was a good enough hiding spot to keep away from Skulker for a while. Beside a large tree we sat down on the grass exhausted, me more than him. As I was about to fall sideways Shane in front of me kept steady shoulders, making sure I was still conscious. "Manson, hey, talk back to me you still good?"

I swallowed. My throat was dry. "Mhm," I replied. That was a fat lie, though. "How long am I gonna have to hide out here?"

"That depends how long Nett's willing to keep up the chase," Shane said, sitting himself down. "I guess he'd text me if something happens."

Poor Nett. I owe him a lot, too. "Okay."

In silence Shane observed my facial features. My eyes weren't focused on generally anything, and they looked droopy, too. My hair was still messed up and with the run before, I looked even worse. With a furrow of his eyebrows Shane fixated his stare on me more, forcing me to look back at him with a trying-annoyed look. "What."

"Just checking, you know, to make sure you're not dead."

My face didn't change, but I glanced down tiredly. "Ha. Ha." Shane didn't respond with a witty remark, and I was forced to look back up at him, only to see him still starring at me curiously, as if I were a strange alien. "Can you cut the starring? It feels weird."

"Sorry, it's just... You look tired."

"Oh? I was trying so hard to hide it," I told monotone. With that sentence Shane made a half smile. It showed I was getting a little better, but only barely. I glanced to the side in preparation for what I'd say next. "I... guess I kind of have to say... thanks - for bringing me here."

With me giving him a thanks, Shane tried to hide is surprise. Even I was, a little. Looking away himself he stood up and turned his back, dusting off his pants. "Don't mention it," he tried to say as cooly as he normally would, but glancing over hs shoulder he saw my head turning sideways, me beginning to nod off. With a sigh the boy walked over to my left and sat down next to me against the tree in a more laid back manner. "You know you _could_ sleep. You just ran over a mile in less than half an hour."

"I can't sleep," I said calmly, still fighting back the urge to drift away. "Skulker might come and I..."

"That guy won't bother coming all the way out here to look for you. So quit whining and go to sleep."

"It's not just that," I argued, attempting to hit his shoulder. It ended up pretty pathetic, the way it tried to punch him. It didn't even do anything. "I'm... afraid. Of sleeping."

"You're afraid of sleeping."

Using the last bit of energy I had, I pulled up my legs and hugged them, resting my head on my knees. It's quite comfortable, actually. "I don't know what my deal is with always seeming to float when I go to sleep, but I just do. I can't help it and I always have to watch myself." It took me until now to realize I was actually letting out my inner thoughts to Shane of all people. And he was actually listening to me, like, like he was actually concerned. "And I just... yeah."

"That's all?" he said back, making me glanced to the side at him. With a response like that you tend to get a little curious. "Geez, you really are a pain, Manson."

"Gee thanks," I mumbled with an eye roll to the other side. But at that moment I suddenly felt a pulling pressure around my shoulders and before I knew it, I was leaning to my left, my head in a somehow more comfortable position than on my knees, now instead against Shane's shoulder. I also just realized that his arm was around my shoulders, that having been the thing to tip me over towards him. "Um..."

"Shut up and go to sleep," he said on a bossy tone, probably in an attempt to make this situation less awkward than it was.

Secretly, this was a LOT more comfortable. (Like I'd admit it, though). "But, b-but what about floa-"

"Why do you think I have my arm around you? To put the moves on you? I don't think so," Shane said with a scoff in his usual mean attitude before going to a softer more person-to-person tone. "Just relax for once. Besides, if you end up at Danny's like you're about to fall into a coma, he'll pin the blame on Folly and me."

"But what about Skulker? What if he does find-"

"Pft, that guy?"

"Please don't say you can take him."

"Honestly no I don't think I can take him," he said bluntly. Then he went to take a deep breath. "Listen, this is hard for me to say, and probably hard for you to hear but," I listened intently. I didn't know whether to wish I was sane enough to fully comprehend him, or to wish for a tape recorder. "But..."

"But...?"

Man this really is hard for him... Ha. "Okay I'll deny this later but-"

"Save it," I interrupted with a subtle laugh. "I think I get what you're trying to say and that's enough for me."

"But seriously, though," he said. Whatever he wants to say I guess he really wants to get it off his chest. "Point blank, I won't let you float up like that."

"You sure seem like the type who'd want to," I said with a slight frown and a downwards glance. Shane tried to hide a sudden wave of guilt that overcame him when I said that line. "Come on, admit it. Despite all this weird crud I got us all into, I still hate you - you still hate me, and if it wasn't for me about to die on a silver platter, you'd probably push me off into space just to give me a good scare."

"Well I - uh..." Here we go again. '_uh_'. "I don't... _hate _you, I guess."

"Is that so," I said sarcastically.

"...I won't let you float up into space okay?" he repeated in assurance. "Sure we don't exactly get along anymore but, I'd never do something like that."

He said anymore, didn't he... "We used to get along a lot back in the day didn't we..." Realizing what he just said, he couldn't really take it back could he, especially when he meant it. "You sure you won't let go?"

"Positive."

"You wouldn't right... even if you could?"

"Believe me I could if I wanted to." Shane felt my body shudder and somewhat regretted saying that part. In doing so he pulled me closer. "I'd never do something like that," he uttered quietly.

"Promise?" I yawned, finally feeling the sands of sleep wash over me.

After a short science he replied, "I promise," he said. "And I won't let Skulker get to you either, so you don't have anything to worry about for a while. Just promise me that you'll use this time for yourself and get some decent shut-eye alright, Manson?"

My eyes had already come shut. "And... you...?" I asked drearily. "I'm sure you have better things to do than -insert yawn here- babysit a geek..."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll probably owe you anyway for all the dumb superhero stuff you'll have to do in the future."

A low-energetic chuckle. "Aw, a compliment."

"You know I'll-"

"-deny it later. I get it I get it," I said with a trying laugh. Man, I'm smiling and laughing with Shane Johnson. I really am out of it. "Shane?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you," I said faintly, finally drifting off into the world of sleep. Shane had glanced back down at me from that last word and kept a firmer grip around my shoulders. From that point on Shane had kept to himself in our solitude. Thinking, waiting, watching. Sometimes he would find himself catching stares at my sleeping figure before shaking his head to try and rid himself of some appearing thoughts.

Minutes turned to about an hour of my resting. And a peaceful sleep it truly was. The air I was unconsciously breathing never felt more cleaner, and strangely enough, no bed could compare to the sleeping position I was in right now. I honestly did feel safe in this space.

There were times when Shane would feel my empty body start to feel as weightless as a balloon then start to pull upwards. Only then did he use him arm to keep me closer to him in an attempt to keep me grounded, all the while trying not to wake me up. It wasn't long until Shane had begun to feel a little sleep himself, though. But he was well enough to fight against the urge so he could keep awake. By probably the seventh look down at my face, he noticed a loose strand of my black hair loose in front of my face that must've fallen a while a go. Absentmindedly he pushed the strand behind my ear with careful precision, and then took a good look at my peaceful, innocent expression, wandering thoughts roaming his mind.

By the second hour around, I was still sound asleep, Shane responsibly keeping guard for me. However in the midst of the distracting quietness, he saw a strange cloud underneath his vision, and when he glanced downwards he saw small gusts of fog coming out of my mouth when I breathed out. Suddenly his eyes widened and he drastically shot his head in all directions. With that he had no choice but to shake me, as much as he wished he didn't have to. "Hey Manson, wake up."

"Mgm, what."

"Come on this is no time for me to play your mother. We've gotta go. Skulker's here."

"What?" Realizing my ghost sense was off again, I was instantly wide awake again and I shot to my feet. "Wow, I can stand on my own again."

"Yeah congrats let's run!" Grasping my arm again like last time, we ran off into the trees in an invisible ghost chase. I was still somewhat tired but _much_ better off than before. As we ran, I tried to sense where Skulker's presence could be coming from. For all I know we could be running straight towards him. "He's right behind us," I gasped, causing Shane to run faster.

Eventually we ended up in a wide clearing in the middle of the woods. No where else to run but back, and at the moment that wasn't exactly an option. "Great, a dead end," Shane cursed. "Now what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"We're running from a ghost. I turned to a ghost for help. Not that weird."

With some last minute thinking and pressure, I turned my head, sensing Skulker flying closer in our direction with great speed. "Guess I'm winging this, too."

"What are you-" Before he could finish his statement I quickly grabbed his hand in mine and went ghost in the blink of an eye. This transformation was swifter than any of my previous ones, probably due to circumstance. But nonetheless once I had, I focused my energy into turning us invisible. It was like a wave of clear paint came over the both of us. Shane looked at his blue-lined hand in pure awe, then back at me. "What..."

"Yeah we're invisible. Now come on." Running back the way we came I tried to run a different route away from Skulker's. "Sorry Shane. I'd fly but-"

"It's fine. Just keep running," he told. For once I was the one taking the lead in our chase. It was probably due to my energy boost in my ghost form. "But what about you? Turning objects invisible is one thing but a whole nother person?"

Truthfully he had a point. Running while invisible _with_ another invisible person was taking a lot more out of me than I thought. But hey, this or die. I should be able to pace myself with this. "Geez, I wish I knew just where Skulker was."

"WHERE ARE YOU, GHOST GIRL!" echoed Skulker's voice, making a couple of birds fly out of the trees.

"Found him," Shane muttered, making me sprint faster. "Hey slow down! Some of us are still human in case you've forgotten."

"Well sorry for trying to save us from being pelted!" With the quick run, we hid behind a large tree to catch out breaths, still holding hands and keeping invisible. I felt my sight become dizzy again like last time, and I was forced to grab my head in an attempt to prevent a headache from coming along at the worst possible time.

Shane saw this and with his free hand helped me stay up. "That's it, turn us visible again. This thing's draining you too much."

"No way. Skulker will find us then."

Shane's eyes narrowed and he racked his mind for possible solutions. At the moment there weren't any. The next thing I know, I found Shane's grip in my hand loosen and his footsteps begin to back away. Once I got what he was trying to do I tightened my hold on his hand and turned to him with a urgent warning look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exactly what you think I'm doing. You only have enough energy to keep yourself invisible. Now let go."

"No I will not let go," I snapped as Shane tried to get out of my grip. "If Skulker sees you-"

"He'll what. Skulker's only after you, smart one."

In the middle of our argument, Skulker's figure appeared, flying tangible through the trees. Shane and I instantly shut up, even holding our own breaths to keep from being detected. "I know you're here, ghost girl. I can smell your fear."

Since when can you smell that? While doing so, I felt my head go through another sharp pain and I was forced to clasp the side of my head again. Both Shane and I began to flicker between visibility and invisibility, as Shane had observed. That signaled that my energy amount was quickly running out, for the both of us. With mirroring thoughts, Shane exchanged a look with me that told me exactly what he wanted to do. I was against it, but I knew _I _had to stay invisible, and Shane wouldn't forgive me if I let myself go.

With that, Shane's fingers loosened through and away from mine. I tried to hold onto him as much as I could but he just slipped away, and his entire body became visible again while mine remained clear, my hands grabbing onto some nearby boulders to keep from floating up. I could still feel his gaze upon me though before he mouthed run and turned back to Skulker. "Hey Skulker!" he shouted.

His orders told me to run but my feet remained glued to the floor. Skulker turned with that exaggerating huge gun and found the boy well hiding his fear. Just the sight of the guy scares me. "You, you're not the ghost girl."

"Duh," Shane replied.

Skulker marched up to Shane and I felt myself back away a bit in cowardice. How I hated myself for leaving Shane's side, the guy who practically saved me. Skulker lowered his intimidating glare towards Shane's, who just as well kept a hard stone outlook towards the ghost. 'Idiot' was what I meant to mutter to him but I was forced to stay still completely.

"I know you," Skulker started. "You're that other boy the ghost girl hangs around with."

Shane did his 'pft' scoff. "And obviously what you don't appear to know about are breath mints."

With a intimidating growl, Skulker picked Shane up by the shirt in threat. "Tell me, where she is," he ordered.

"Like I'm supposed to know what 'ghost girl' is supposed to refer to," Shane expressed. "Now put. me. down."

"Heh, spunky. A lot like another ghost boy I once knew." Skulker's frown returned. "Hm... If anything, the ghost girl isn't one to leave her friends behind, am I right?"

Shane fought the urge to look in my direction from where I was watching in horror. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Just shut up, Shane," I muttered in worry. Doesn't he realize the more he talks the more he's getting himself in for. "

Skulker chuckled. "I know you can hear me ghost girl!" he began. "And obviously you won't be coming out any time soon whatsoever. So, I'll give you a little time to think. Come back tonight to this spot if you want to see the boy alive again." My throat caught itself as I tried to keep myself from turning visible again just to save Shane. "Whether you know this boy or not is none of my concern. Even if he was just a stranger caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, I doubt you'd let any innocent human into harm's way." Skulker held up his arm gun to Shane's chin. "And then if the boy was your _friend_, well, I doubt really you'd want that either." Skulker smirked and activated his back jets. "See you at sun down, ghost girl."

As is jets began to spit out fire, Skulker took off, holding Shane under his large mechanical arm. I tried to fly up after them, but I only managed to get as far as a ten-foot high tree branch before they were off in the skies. Shane looked back down towards me before they disappeared to wherever, and I couldn't keep my yearning expression from fading away. With a defeated and confused, hanging face, my body turned visible once more and I punched the branch I was on in anger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you mean she's not here?" Nett argued with Danny.

"That's just it. She's. not. here," Danny continued. Before Nett could make a smart-witty comeback, the two heard echoing footsteps coming from the basement staircase. And from its shadows I appeared in my human form, tired and worn. There were tiny rips and tears in my clothes with a few scratch marks in my skin.

"Wendy?" Nett jumped. He ran over to me and threw y arm around his shoulders for support as he helped me walk over to a chair Danny pulled out. You know I'm beginning to hate how I appear to be treated like a fragile old lady, lately. "What happened to you?"

"Skulker, he found us," I said in disappointment with myself, Nett handing me some water. I let it all come down my throat as some fell through my chin.

"At least you go away right?" Nett asked.

"Yeah, barely," I scoffed. I looking up at Danny with a fierce look. "And you! What the heck kind of tests do you keep giving me anyway?"

"What'd I do."

"Ugh, all you boys are all so stupid!" I yelled out in a fit, making Nett and Danny exchange confused looks.

"Uh, Nett, you think you can give Wendy and me a moment please?" requested Danny. Nett offered to oblige, but not before sending Danny a wary look. With that, Nett left us and back upstairs. Danny landed down in front of me and placed his white-gloved hands on my shoulders, lifting my chin up. He first noticed my red puffy eyes as I avoided to make eye-contact. "You alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I uttered. "Why'd you have to send Skulker of all people after me? Sure I know I'm supposed to perfect this whole ghost thing in a year but that's later! I can't face Skulker yet."

"Sure you can. I wouldn't have sent him if I knew you couldn't."

"Well I CAN'T, okay Danny CAN'T. I still can't fly outside, I can't shoot ecto rays through my hands, and I can't fight some big mechanical muscular dude who 'wants my pelt at the foot of his bed'." Yeah Danny, argue with that. I breathed out, lowering my head again. "I'm sorry, Danny. I just... "

"Oh," Danny sighed, pulling my sitting figure into a hug. The man wrapped his ghostly whimsy arms around my back and set my head down inside the collar of his shoulder. It's like when you cry into a pillow, everything all muffled.

"Shane's gone because of me," I muffled into his shoulder in a sob. "I couldn't stay invisible for the both of us and Skulker found Shane. Now he's gone and it's all my fault Danny it's all my fault."

"Nothing's your fault Wendy," comforted Danny, feeling somewhat remorseful himself. "And besides, it's just a test. Whatever threats Skulker made against you aren't for real."

"I know but what if they were?" I cried, my shoulders shaking as Danny tried to calm me. "If I were ever really in a situation like that in real mortal danger I wouldn't be able to protect anyone! And then they'll all be gone because of me because I couldn't do anything and I-!"

"Shh," Danny stopped. With my words all let out I just cried for the rest of that moment. "I'm sorry Wendy... I shouldn't have expected so much out of you like that... I guess I figured that since you were just another halfa that, well... you would've been just like another halfa I knew."

I stopped my sobbing for a momentary pause and I lifted my head. "The ghost boy?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Skulker talked about him when he was shouting for me in the woods," I said with a tiny laugh.

Danny urged a smile. "According to a lot of the ghosts I know, there used to be this halfa ghost a long time ago. He was just about your age, high schooler who knew nothing about being normal after finding out about his powers."

"What happened to him?"

"He went through all the same things you're going through," Danny told. "Except he didn't have anyone to teach him. He had to learn his powers all by trial and error. All the ghosts he faced, they _were_ for real."

"That must've been tough."

"I guess it would've been," Danny said, our conversation back on a normal level. "It'd be nice if we could find him. I bet he'd be a lot better teacher than I am to you right now."

"Nah, you're a good teacher too, Danny," I giggled. "And sorry for lashing out at you like that. I know you're just trying to help me."

"Well I am," Danny admitted. "Going by things out of the blue never really works out perfectly in the end. That's why I want you to go by fake danger for now. Face the real danger when you're ready."

"Will I ever be ready?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to be ready to face any real danger at all," he laughed as he ruffled my black hair. I laughed and I leaned over to give him a squeezing hug, catching Danny off guard. "Heh, I worry about you sometimes."

"Thanks," I grinned, feeling much better. "My mom worries about me, too. But since we're so busy half the time I don't get to have these kinds of talks with her anymore."

"You talked to her about ghosts and risking your life on a daily basis?"

"No," I laughed. "But we used to talk to each other about everything. Ever since high school started I guess we've just drifted a while. Then there's my grandma ugh I forgot about her."

"Tough family."

"Yeah..."

"And your dad?"

I looked up at Danny and his face turned into one of confusion. I don't blame him. I didn't say anything at the first couple seconds. "My mom said that my dad died when I was little. I don't really remember anything about him so I guess it's okay now." I noticed Danny's distraught face. "But in a way you're kind of like a new father-figure to me."

"I assume that's a good thing?"

"Heheh, yeah, it is."

We smiled. "So you know what you're gonna do now?"

"I-" No you don't. "Uh..."

Danny's face returned to its original stoic outlook. "You should go get Nett."

"Right," I concluded, getting out of the chair and running out of the lab. But at last minute I ran darted back to where Danny was and gave him one last quick hug before running off again like the strange child I was. Danny blinked at the confusion of it all, but gave a small faint smile in the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're going to what?" Nett extorted, however he grunted when I threw a heavy backpack at him which he had barely caught.

"I told you, we need to save Shane _tonight_," I said as I emptied my school bag of its notebooks and text books, filling it with things like bandages and food.

"I still don't see the point in sneaking out this late if it's just some stupid test," Nett uttered annoyed. "You're the one who said that nothing bad gonna happen to him anyway since Skulker's apparently not a real bad guy. Can't we just wait until morning so we can have a good excuse to skip school?"

I sent a 'what?' glare at the boy before zipping up my red bag. "Skulker wants me there, tonight, and I'll be there."

"Yeah 'I' meaning you and not me."

"Well _I_ can't go alone. I'm a defenseless little girl going into the woods at night. I'm not gonna be stupid and go unaccompanied."

Nett blinked. "Alright, sure, fine, have the super-powered girl take along the B-average nerd as her faithful sidekick."

"You know you want to save Shane, too," I taunted.

"Not really?" he said unsure. I gave a short chuckle before Nett sighed and sat at the end of the bed. "Don't you forget that you're not the only one sneaking out. I had to _lie _to my dad."

"You've done it before."

"Yeah but I'm getting used to it! That's not cool, man. Before you know it I-I might steal a ratchet set from the mechanics store and say I paid for it! I'm turning, into a FELON."

"Sure you are superman now hurry and hold this for me," I ordered, tossing him the Fenton Thermos.

Nett, obviously having faster reflexes than me, caught it and looked at the thermos. "I'm beginning to feel like the abused one in this trio." He placed it into my bag. "So what are you gonna tell your mom, anyway?"

"Nothing," I scoffed, getting a sweater from my closet. "With my grandma still on red alert there's no way my mom's gonna let me out of the house at nine to camp somewhere."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Do the old-school stuff," I replied as I set a range of pillows under my covers.

Nett watched behind me. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, I'm sure whoever invented this trick must've had this thing work out at least once. Doesn't mean it can't work for me." I finished adjusting the bed and rushed over to my window.

"Why are you so determined to save Shane, anyway?" he asked me. "I know the three of us are kinda good now but..." Nett noticed by the look on my face how uncomfortable the topic made me. With that he put on a sly, teasing smile. "Admit it, Wendy, you feel scared for Shane."

"Nuh uh, this is just a payback thing, that's all. He helped me out so now I have to help him." Well that was true... sorta. I moved my curtains opened my window. "He made a promise to protect me back there... And then for him to just end up being the one getting taken away while I could just watch is just... It's just not something I leave to resolve itself." Nett appeared to take my answer. "Now hurry up, it's gonna be a long run to the park."

"We're gonna _run_ all the way there?" Nett asked as I held onto the drain pipe outside. "Are you _mad_ woman? You think I'm gonna carry all this stuff and _run _with you in this urban city at night?"

"Um... yeah."

"Wendy are you trying to get us killed?" Nett yelled down in a harsh whisper as I slid down the pipe. I landed safely on the ground. "This town at night's full of, of, armed robbers and weird people and, what if we get jumped or something? I'm a nerd! NERDS GET JUMPED!"

"Your with me, you weenie. Now hurry up and climb down. I'll protect you from the little gangsters so we can fight the real bag guy with the giant multiple guns circuited into his arms."

He frowned, climbing out the window. "Joy," he replied, only for him to loose his footing and fall all the way down to where I landed. A crash ensued, of course. "I"m okay!" he announced.


	11. The Hunt is On Pt4

_Well, yeah. SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE! gah_

_To be honest I hate the summer. I hate the heat, I hate the sweat, and I hate that my ice cream melts after a minute.  
But all rant-ish things aside, I figured I should post this chapter up before the week ends. Next week I'll be taking a trip and I may not be able to update for a month._

Bleh.

Let alone work on chapters. If I'm lucky I might be able to post up another chapter within the next few days before I fly off to who knows where. MAYBE. I still have other stories to work on.

Nonetheless, here's part 4! Finally. Thanks again for the past reviews you guys! ^^ Good luck with the summer heat! 

_xlx_

_Just when Wendy thinks she's finally gotten the hang of having ghost powers, everything starts to pile up on her life out of no where. She must master a new ghost technique all the while keeping on the run from the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Will Wendy be able to pull it all off or will this cause too much pressure over the simple teen? In a side story, Sam's mother and Wendy's grandmother is coming to Amity park, and they must act as presentable as possible for her._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: The Hunt is On Pt4**

Meanwhile in the darkness of the woods of the park, Shane was currently unconscious within the contaminants of a floating, green cybernetic cage, courtesy of Skulker of course. His wrists were currently tied behind him in a strong of glowing white energy that emanated from Skulker's control.

"Ugh..." Shane's eyes slowly blinked until his vision cleared. Seeing where he was he immediately sat up and tried to look beyond the ghost-tech cage. "What the... where am I?" Memories of his last encounter with the real world began to flood his mind. "Wendy, she-"

"Got away," finished Skulker. "So the ghost girl goes by the alias 'Wendy'. That's good to know." Shane exchanged fierce glares with the hunter. "She will be coming soon, you know."

"What makes you think that? In case you haven't noticed while you were stalking her all this time, I'm not exactly the top person she'd want safe."

"Ally or not, the halfa is the peace keeper, and the peace keeper will always remain intact with making sure no innocent ghost or human is harmed."

Shane kept his stare in tact. "If you try and harm Wendy in any way I swear I'll-"

"You'll what. You're a human. What can you possibly do to a powerful ghost like me?" As if on cue a baseball flew and hit the back of the said ghost's head. A loud clang went off from the collision, and Skulker intantly turned in search of the source.

"Apparently that much," Nett smirked in hiding with me in the shadows, holding a second ball.

Skulker shifted in multiple directions. "It's the ghost girl."

"Nah. Your ghost girl doesn't have that good an aim," Shane remarked.

Nett held back a laugh while my eyebrow twitched. "You know he could at least be nice even when I'm not around while we're trying to save his butt."

Skulker put his arm down and took a good look at his captive. Shane noticed and responded with another big-mouthed saying. "What are you looking at?"

Skulker advanced closer to his cage, ominously overlooking Shane's figure. "There's something about you, human... Something... different."

"What's he doing?" I uttered, looking behind the tree I hid under.

Nett was also watching. "Dunno. But time isn't a basic luxury we have right now. What's the plan, Wen?"

"Well using the thermos would be nice. But, I don't think this guy's as much of a pushover."

"What gave you that idea - the fact he towers over you seven feet or his holding your boyfriend hostage."

"Dude we are so not going to have this argument right now."

"Tell me boy," Skulker spoke to Shane. "Are you human?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure?" Skulker smirked. "Heh, I know just exactly what you are whelp, no question. Cage, bring him to me!" All of a sudden, Shane was levitated within the cage and was slammed against the front side near Skulker, painfully as it appeared. "At first I thought I could just use you as bait to bring the ghost girl here, but instead it seems that I've earned myself a much better prize. Who knew? I must say, as a hunter I should've suspected this much sooner. I must be getting rusty."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shane yelled, his face strained from when he slammed into the side of the cage. "And if you're not gonna use me as bait then what are you gonna do?"

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can expose you for what you really are - put you on display like many other significant finds of mine. You should be honored. And who knows? Maybe you'll get a better cage."

Shane tried backing away. "No way."

I shot out from the shadows in between Skulker and Shane's cage, catching both by surprise. "'No way' is right, Shane! Cages, are wrong! How do you think I feel being primped up to go on display like an abused animal?"

Skulker blinked. "But-"

"I am a BEATIFUL person, who DESEVES, to ACT, FREE!"

"I-"

"Should be _ashamed_!"

Skulker blinked once again. "This is major deja vu."

"What the hell are you doing, Manson?" Shane muttered.

"Distractinghim that's what," Nett replied in a harsh whisper form behind the cage.

"Folly?"

"Straight up," Nett smirked, using his phone to deactivate Shane's handcuffs.

Shane felt his hands go free and rubbing his wrists. "Sweet. Since when could you do that?"

"Just now," Nett bragged. "You can owe us later. Now for the cage." After pressing the assumed last button, a red block appeared on Nett's phone, '_DECLINED_' in capitalized red letters. Shane glared as Nett put up a sheepish defensive smile. "Eheh uh, this may take a while."

I took out a baseball bat from behind, ready to strike. "Alright Skulker, I'm ready for you!"

"Fighting the ghost child as a child, this is unexpected," Skulker stated out loud. "I said it before and I'll say it again - what harm could a _human _possibly do to me."

"Just watch!" With an old-fashioned warrior's yell, I jumped high and towards Skulker wit the metal bat, ready to hit him with it. However when the metal collided his with armor, it merely dented the bat once I landed. I still kept my grip as I starred at the bat now resembling an over sized boomerang. "Uh... my bad."

"Well that went well," Shane remarked sarcastically from within his prison, Nett just as surprised.

"Geez what the heck is she doing? Why isn't she going ghost and fighting him?"

"Did you forget? She can't go ghost outside since she can't control her flying yet," reminded Shane. "If she did, the most she'd be doing right now is hugging a tree yelling for the bad guy to help her down."

I backed away and threw the bat. Instead I reached into my sweater and pulled out a baseball. "And what do you think you're going to do with that?" Skulker taunted.

"Good question," Nett uttered under his breathed as he continued messing with his phone.

Skulker continued. "According to you friend here, you apparently have no skill in aim."

"I've heard," I said with a face. "But who said I was throwing the ball?" Tossing the ball up in the air, I did a spin jump and with a kick, firing the ball at mach speed towards Skulker. It was enough to hit him and make some percent of damage. Then a second one, and a third. Though, one can only carry so many tennis balls and baseballs in their possession.

After the last ball hit Skulker he was pretty much beyond the 'ticked off' level. "QUIT, THAT!" However when he regained focus, he found me flying at him ready to kick him. However in the midst of my apparent glory, once I had come to kick him down with my leg, another echoing metal clink sound came about and I fell to the ground, holding my throbbing foot. I resisted the urge to yell out and give him the satisfaction that I did not plan on this, uh, defeat?

"I hate this so much," I groaned in agonizing pain.

Shane glowered and turned back to Nett. "Hurry up with this cage, Folly!"

"I'm trying I'm trying! It's not like phones are made for hacking you know," he commented. "And it's not like I've hacked into ghost-tech before, either."

Hearing the wiring sound of a gun, I looked up and saw Skulker preparing to fire a no-longer surprising canon at me on full power. As it fired a giant purple laser, I rolled out of the way and made a run for it around the open clearing, yelling. "If this is what I get or skipping gym this past week I'm sorry!"

"Manson! You have to go ghost!" Shane shouted from his imprisonment. "You don't stand a chance against Skulker like this!"

"That's encouraging," Nett muttered quietly.

I did a quick tumble roll behind a rock and dodged a quick blow to oblivion. "Shut up and let me do my job my way!" In the midst of all this running and screaming, I began to feel dizzy again, forcing me to clasp my head. "Man, I knew I should've eaten dinner first."

Skulker readied another one of his weapons. "Come out come out wherever you are, ghost girl!"

I hate to admit it, but Shane was right. I can't do anything in my current condition. "Going ghost is the only way to go against someone like Skulker." Another explosion. "Sadly."

"I agree with the bait," Skulker said, appearing above the rock I was hiding behind. "Going against a halfa actually _using_ her powers would be much more game for me." Caught off guard, Skulker didn't notice me set off a large explosion, crumbling the rock and sending Skulker flying from a cloud of smoke. Nett and Shane shielded themselves with their arms, and afterwards saw me shoot out of the cloud and in my ghost form fly as quick as wind towards Skulker, blasting him with a kick full of ecto-energy.

This continued until my energy-boost depleted, and I was forced to fly lower and grab onto the bark of a tree for decent support. I let out a deep quick sigh. "Real smart, Wendy. Now you have the fatigue of a confused old lady."

"I'm okay with that," Skulker said, holding his arm canon up at me. My face worsened as I braced for the worst. You think at a point like this there would be some miracle that I _wouldn't_ get hit, like I'd gain that cliche encouragement that I should 'never give up' so some knight in shining armour would romantically knock me over and call me an idiot for just standing there. Well- POW... okay yeah that's me who got hit.

My ghostly figure skidded across the ground, which wasn't quite comfortable if I do say so myself. But I'm the optimist here, and in conclusion, I have this to say: scraping your face in dirt and giant rocky pebbles is much better than in concrete.

Skulker's shadow overcame my laying body as I picked my head up. He appeared to tower over my defeated self, still holding his gun ready. "Any last words, whelp?"

"I suppose asking for a bathroom break would be kind of out of the question?"

Skulker smirked and set the gun right over my head. Dude the side of the front of the gun is as big as my head. "Looks like you failed your test, ghost girl."

"Wendy!" Nett yelled from by the cage.

"You stupid girl get up dammit!" Shane cursed from within his confinement.

Okay Wendy, five seconds till ya die. Think. Um, uh, alright maybe pressure doesn't help. "Well, I've got nothing to loose. Skulker look! It's a are three eyed red-flamed moose dragon hovering in the sky!" He looked unchanged. "It's part ghost!"

"Where?"

Bonus points, Wendy. "Can't believe that worked." With that I did a short flip and extended my once again glowing leg, tipping a turned Skulker and making him fall down on his back. Upper hand is mine once again! Or, well, at least just this once, anyway.

"Agh!" Skulker cried, when he colided with the ground, pondering over his apparent defeated figure. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"I can't believe that worked," Shane coincidentally repeated in disbelief.

A green 'UNLOCKED' notice screen appeared on Nett's phone. "I got it!" A small electrical shock traveled from the phone to the cage's mechanical device as it shorted out, causing the glowing boxed cage to disappear, freeing Shane in the process.

"About time," Shane thanked in his own way before seeing me, running over.

With Skulker down, I tried to stand back up from that last circle kick, only to have Shane help pull me up for probably the underneath time today. I don't know whether to be grateful or ashamed of that. However it was then I noticed something about Skulker. "Hey wait a sec..." Walking around him, I found one of his small legs detached, like a robot's who's been disabled by accident after a battle.

Nett took notice as well from afar. "He's not just wearing metal armor, he's made of the stuff."

"Uh..." I began. "Did I do that?"

"Well the nerd and I didn't do it if that's what you're implying," Shane remarked. I avoided sending him an automatic glare for that sarcastic sentence. "Well, even without a leg I still think he can get around. I mean, he's a ghost. Don't you people fly?"

By that point I was already in the process of dismantling his other leg with a tool that had appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe but I'll feel better if he had no use of both his legs."

Skulker's head lifted, a clearly angry look etched on it. "You are going to die for that, ghost girl! You hear me!"

In front of his fallen figure I swiped his ginormous ghost gun from out of his mechanic hands. Skulker tried to sit up but he found his legs unable to assist him, seeing as I dismantled them both. Then when he tried to lift his clawing arm towards me, it dismantled as well from the shoulder and fell back down. "I do so love this," I boasted, holding his giant gun with both arms.

"Return back my gun at once!"

"You seriously think I'm going to do that?"

"Mm, maybe not..." Skulker then smirked in his disabled form. "But let's see if you can dodge this one last attack!" It didn't surprise me that much, but one of his detached arms stood up by its fingers, only have a gun develop from it's side twice its size. With a giant red target moved underneath Shane and me, well, you could pretty much figure out what it was going to do. Seriously, this gun-thing's getting old.

"Shane! Wendy! Look out!" shouted Nett.

Then somehow by instinct, I found myself dropping Skulker's bazooka and pushing Shane out of the way. He skid across the ground a couple meters away, but just as the new-record beam fired at the target under me, I shut my eyes tight and I forced myself to turn intangible, hopefully _not_ invisible, and I flew up past the trees and branches. Skulker's laser beam fired on target, thankfully at no one. However the result of the collision created a huge gust of wind in all directions, causing Shane and Nett to hold up their arms.

Meanwhile, my invisible and intangible self swirled through the air up north. It was kind of uncontrollable. The closest thing I can call it is 'falling upwards'. I tried to turn visible and tangible again, but it was harder than it seemed. I was stuck.

_'No, at this rate I'll fly into the sky and I won't be able to_...'

Instead of trying to think of the worst possible scenario, I tried to put my thoughts into my actions in this life-death situation. Focusing from my hand first, I managed to be able to feel it scratch against the wood of the pine tree I was near. Feeling the pain, I instantly grabbed for a solid object, and with that my shooting through the air stopped. My feet dangled upwards like a helpless balloon as I fought to keep my body tangible. However, when I opened my eyes, I not only saw how high up I was, but that I was still invisible. Solid, but invisible. "Great...

"Hey Nett! You got the Fenton Thermos!" Shane called.

"Right here," he struggled, running back up and aiming the thing at Skulker. Turning the machine on the ghost was sucked into the thermos in one swift move, the Skulker now officially defeated.

With Skulker now official gone and out of our hair, Nett let out probably a hundredth sigh of relief. Shane seemed pretty relieved himself as he brushed his hand through his hair. "I thought we'd never get this guy."

"I'll say."

With the two teens now sound and safe, they realized their third missing comrade no where to be found. "Wendy?" Nett called. "Wendy where are you!"

From high above near the top of the pine tree, I could hear their calls. I was caught between answered back to them or mentally reminding myself to breath. The whole 'fear of heights' thing has reached a whole new level of understanding with me. "I-I..." I found out that was all I could manage out. Maybe it was a psychological problem. Do I have a fear of heights? Well, I'm dangling for my life, I sound like a mouse, any more clues, Wendy?

_'Come on, Wendy! If you don't scream they can't find you... but how can they find you anyway? You're like a hundred feet up in the air. They can't help_...'

"Wendy!" Nett continued to yell, getting into a panic. "Dude she isn't here!"

"Of course she's here," argued Shane with furrowed eyebrows. "Manson where are you?"

"Wendy!"

'_Call back to them already...!_'

With all the guts I had left, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AHHH!"A couple of birds flew out of the woods area of the park, and the vibration caused the tree I was in to rustle, attracting Shane's and Nett's attention down below.

"That's her," grinned Nett, looking up. "She must be up there."

"Up there," Shane repeated, a tape-recording in his mind replaying once more. With an even more troubled look Shane gritted his teeth together. "Geez, this girl always winds up getting herself into the most stupidest situations." Without another word, Shane had took a step back and then raced towards the giant tree, carefully scaling it until he jumped onto the first branch a couple feet up.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Nett called up to the teen.

Shane looked down before continuing his climb. "Getting our idiot down from the tree, what else?" With that Shane disappeared into the dark green, more rustling pine needles falling from the tree.

"Okay, the dude's a jock _and_ a nature expert." Nett kept his concerned look, knowing his friend needed help. "Don't worry Wendy! Nett's 'a comin'!" Pushing his glasses up the nerd took a jump for the tree, only to find out he was unable to climb it as Shane had previously, no matter how much fruitless effort he put into the action. Within the next ten seconds, the Folly just stood and starred up. "Okay uh, I'll just... wait down here then!"

As I held on, my eyes shut due to _not_ wanting to look all the way down, I hugged the branch ever so tightly. This was just like the baseball cage incident, except you can see the obvious difference here. Baseball cage - top of pine tree; you get the picture. And this time, I wasn't expecting help to arrive.

Then to make matters worse, the branch I was holding onto began to break at it's edge, casing my eyes to snap open and glance. And they say you can only fall from cliffs. I dared not to move in fear the process of the breaking branch would speed up, but then MUCH to my astonishment, surprise, awe (more words to be looked up) I saw Shane down below, climbing up the tree as carefully and skillfully as any one who knew how to climb a tree could.

"Shane...?"

But I was invisible. He can't see me. "Manson!" he yelled, looking directly at me. Or, maybe he can. "Manson is that you?"

"You, you can see me?" I called down to him.

"Sort of," he struggled, getting closer by another branch. However the one I was holding onto was chipping off the tree little by little. "Don't move!"

"Gee thanks for the advice." I shut up when the branch chipped more. "B-Be careful," I warned instead, but as I watched him scale the tree like a skilled acrobat, I couldn't help but try to figure out the puzzle in my mind. I looked at my hands to make sure I wasn't visible. The light blue outline was still present around my figure, so how could he see me? I just kept asking that mental question over, and over, and over. However that all came to a halt as Shane made it up to my level, so his face was right below mine. Our eye contact made it undeniably true that he could see me. "How can you see me?" I said in an almost silent whisper.

Shane seemed a bit puzzled himself. "Let's get down first."

I nodded slowly, but then that's when my tree branch finally broke. As I let go and was being pulled up, the branch began to fall downwards instead. This caused Shane to loose balance where he stood, and I found him begin to fall downwards as well.

'_NO_!'

Almost by instinct, our hands reached for one another's, me to save him from falling - him to save me from drifting, and by a great miracle we were able to do just that. Both out differentiating gravities halted us to a stop in mid air within the tree for at least two seconds. However when my lined hand made full contact with his, and with my body mass as light as dust, Shane pulled me towards him into his arms as we fell full force, Shane sustaining most of the damage due to his protective hold. If anything he just might die if we make contact with the ground at this pace. I might live but...

In a last ditch effort to save ourselves, I forced my body not to become visible, but to enclose Shane's body and mine in a veil of intangibility as well. We we're both now intangible, and we could possibly sustain the impact much better than we would visible. And like that my theory was proven as we tumbled down on the rocky ground, rolling in circles as lightly as ever until we were both sprawled painfully in front of Nett, finally turning visible once more.

"What...?" Nett looked quite surprised to see his two friends appear in front of him, but he could take a correct guess as to what just happened and went to help us both up. "Are you guys alright? What happened?"

"We're fine," I assured as I dodged his last question, rubbing my head, still glowing in its white ghost aura. At that I transformed back into my human half. The weight of the injuries I sustained as a ghost almost doubled when I turned back to normal, but I endured it well, for the guys.

Shane and I starred at each other then at Nett, and blinked. All of us looked like homeless orphans, and we were all tired from lack of rest and today's events. "Let's get back home already," Shane broke, instantly going back to his original loner self.

Nett frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. You guys can walk right?"

"We fell out of a tree not a waterfall. We're fine I promise," I stated, standing up and bending my back. I hope that crack wasn't as loud as I thought it was. After one last hesitant look Nett turned and began leading the way back to town.

"So uh," I started, scratching the back of my head as Shane got up, too. "Thanks for saving me again."

"I shouldn't have had to," he replied, turning sideways towards me. The look on his face remained as straightforward as possible. "What were you thinking coming out here with sports equipment? Did you seriously think you could beat Skulker like that?"

Say what now? "So what the guy kidnaps you and you expect me to just wait until the problem fixes itself?" I argued, kind of pissed off again. Who does he think he is, anyway? " I beat the bad guy, Shane! I fought, I won, and that's that! And not ONCE did you thank me for coming out here to save your butt!"

"Well I was kind of hoping you wouldn't! Sure you beat him but look what he did! He almost sent you flying sky high from that last attack!" Shane frowned, his upset mood drawn all over his face. "Test or not you of all people should've known he only kidnapped me to use as bait to get to you and you fell for it!"

"And as a part of this stupid story I was supposed to go anyway!" I yelled. "You have any idea how guilty I felt for letting Skulker get you? Do you?" I was letting out all I hadn't shown Nett. Realizing where this scream-fest was going, I quieted down and said no more, hardening my face and fixating my ever-present glare down to my mud-covered shoes. I felt like such a drama queen lately, and this scene didn't really help my cause.

Shane took notice of my cease and with his hands back in his pockets, he began to walk forwards in Nett's footsteps. "Look, let's just go back home and get some decent sleep alright? In case you've forgotten we still have school tomorrow, and I'd like to celebrate my Fridays not looking like a total hobo." As he left me, I stayed in my current position, not really knowing what to say or how to react to this victory. After leaving me there for a moment, Shane stopped his walk after the first five steps, and a momentary silence followed. "... And thanks... for coming back for me."

After saying that last sentence as toned down as possible, before Shane could even take his first step I had already run up to him from behind and threw my arms around his figure. My arms were locked in a strong hug, my face buried behind his back near his shoulder. My eyes were closed and buried into his shirt as in an attempt to keep those annoying tears from returning like they did with Danny. "I'm sorry," I muffled, being careful not to squeeze the boy to death.

Shane didn't move. He had no will to. He was just as surprised as I was by this sudden action. Lifting his hands to mine he broke my hold around him and turned around, surprising me in turn by returning the hug and holding me close, much like how Danny had earlier on. Mirroring that scene from before, Shane's hand was behind my head to his chest and his other hand behind my back. "Never scare me like that again," said Shane, tyring to make it sound like a threat. But I could see through that, and I smiled, hugging him for a short period as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was near the end of the school day as me and other students sat in Mr. Lancer's class, waiting as he went to return our tests to us with the dreaded grades marked down on them in red ink. I sat anxiously at my desk as the piece of paper was put down on my desk. "B+?" I stated out loud. "I passed?"

"Yes, Einstein. That's what a B+ is supposed to mean," Nett remarked in the seat behind me.

I turned around with a fired up look on my now normal face. "You're just jealous of my high grade!"

With a satisfactory smirk Nett held up his paper with his A+ at the top corner of the test. "Yes. I envy you."

I laughed. Figures. "Of all times for you to put your motivation into a test it had to be this one. Well, you're a genius, so you don't count."

"Sure," he said, putting his paper down. "Meanwhile, I heard Crissy threw a fit early on in third period at Shane."

"Seriously? And I missed it?" I smiled. "What for?"

"'Cause of you," he said, just as amused. "She's jealous."

"Up top," I cheered, giving the Folly a low-grade high five. "I passed Lancer's Class, put Skulker away, and I set Chrissy off her end. My luck's turning around quite nicely if I do say so myself."

"And your crazy grandma?"

I turned around, my arm positioned lazily over the back of my seat. "She's gone, for now."

"Nothing bad happened?"

"Well." Turns out last night when I returned up by climbing up my gutter to my room, my mom found me in my room, along with the fake pillow act under my bed. And when you're Sam Manson, you have a temper, ideas of punishments, and a disappointed/super scary look to lock it all together. "Mom was able to cover for me with her. She was able to persuade my grandma into not transferring me out because now she thinks I'm acing school and that I'm dating a rich dude."

"Courtesy of moi," Nett grinned, only for me to whack him upside the head.

"Yeah now thanks to you, whenever my grandma drops by I have to go into lovey-dovey mode with _Shane_. You have any idea how just as bad that is? I'd rather wear a three inch corset than act in love with him of all people." Nett instead gave a sheepish smile, which I laid off for now. "And as punishment for sneaking out I have extra chores around the house."

"So you were caught and all she gave you was extra chores?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She said she was willing to respect my privacy in all this just that once since you and Shane covered for us when my grandma first came over."

"Wow," Nett blinked. With a settled grin on my face the school bell rang, signaling the start of a weekend - a real, vacation-ish weekend. The students lashed out of the class as the sound of opening lockers echoed throughout the halls. Over by my locker Nett stood beside me as I went to pack my books. While I was doing so we saw Crissy and Shane passing by arm in arm. I saw Crissy send me a death-defying glare which I responded to with a bored un-touched expression. Shane looked over at me too but sent a small almost invisible half smile, which I unconsciously returned as well.

Nett took two double takes on the both of us until Shane completely disappeared into the crowd of teenagers down the hall, only for me to return to my locker. "What was that?" he asked me.

"What was what?"

"You and Shane," Nett said with an appearing grin. "Either your grandma's back in town or you two have a little somethin'-somthin' going on ha-"

"Oh shut it," I interrupted, shoving a textbook into his arms.

Nett adjusted his glasses and straightened up. "What _did _happen last night anyway? I know Shane climbed up the tree to get you back down but..."

I closed my locker after taking out my skateboard, looking back at Nett. "He just took me down, that's all."

"But-"

"If we drop the topic now I'll treat the three of us out to the Valentine's after practice at Danny's."

"Topic, dropped," he finalized, running off to his own locker before I could change my mind on the bargain/ bribe. I shook my head and walked my way down the hall. Another weekend with a real break, and I've captured my first real bad-guy ghost. I don't know whether to feel proud or, relieved, just hopeful that this never happens again. Eh, I'll procrastinate and worry about it later. With that, I shut my locker and made my way around the school to the back entrance where I was to meet Nett and Shane later on for our leave.

"But still..." I began wondering to myself. Just what did happen last night?

_"I'm sorry," I muffled, holding onto Shane from a behind-embrace._

_Before I knew it he had released my arms and turned around to return the hug, holding the back of my head to his chest with his other hand around my back. "Never scare me like that again._"

Believe it or not it wasn't all that easy trying to forget that rare scene. Throughout the day Shane and I have acted as if nothing had ever happened, and I suppose I'd rather have it this way. It'd be too awkward. It kind of was awkward after that hug, now that I think about it. It was so unfamiliar, that feeling. And I have yet to identify that super weird feeling. It was... nerve wrecking, guilt-easing, sad, and something along the lines of... happy.

"How confusing..." I muttered to myself in total blankness. Leaning besie the back door I let out a sigh. "Look at me worrying over something as trivial as this. I'll worry about it later." Gotta love the person who invented procrastination.

"Hey Wendy I found him!" Nett's voice shouted. Down the empty hall came Nett dragging along a less enthusiastic and rather annoyed Shane. "Let's go get that free food you offered us huh? Before we go to Danny's!"

"You freak let go of me," Shane said with growing aggrivation.

As they walked I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yeah, I'll worry about later. Come on you slow pokes! Or else I'll take back my treat at the Valentines!"

"Shane hurry up you slow poke free food!" Nett whined. And so ends this arc of my year-long story, until the next one comes about anyway.


	12. CyberDate Pt1

I waited second after second in anticipation. Who knew being in the middle of a totally safe and not dangerous training session could be so... tense?

A hologram of a ghost suddenly appeared behind me. Hearing the electrical buzz, I turned around and threw a literally glowing kick towards the illusion, which then disappeared upon touch. A second hologram appeared and I disposed of it the same.

Down below in the lab Nett held a remote control, aiming it upwards and pressing the button to control the appearances of the repetatively returning hologram ghosts.

"I've gotta say, this is a pretty efficient way of training her on alertness," Danny complemented.

"I just can't believe that one of my inventions actually works," grinned Net, feeling accomplishment.

Meanwhile with me, I spin-kicked probably my twentieth fake ghost before it disappeared. Unsatisfied, I glared down towards the guys with an obvious frown of dissappointment. "Not to hate on your new hologram machine Nett, but seriously I'm getting tired of kicking air."

"It's training," reworded Danny. "Since you refuse to take aim or punching lessons, we need to train your kicks."

"Yeah on real targets." Seeing another scary hologram appear beside me, I poked it with my white-gloved hand, only for it to disappear without much effort. "You people and your gadgets - What happened to old-fashioned training techniques like punching bags or wooden pop ups? I swear, our society being run by all this technology is going to drive me over the edge one day." It was then I spotted Shane further away, sitting lazily in his seat while texting on his phone. "Perfect example right there."

Shane glanced up. "Was I talking to you?"

With a roll of my eyes I slowly lowered myself back down to earth, turning back to my human form while I was at it. I have to say, my flying technique has improved over these last few weeks of abnormality, though I still do loose my normal nerves out in the open anywhere without a safe ceiling.

"Well, I guess you've got all you could get out of this training session," Danny concluded.

"So what else do I have to learn?"

"In all actuality you've, pretty much learned all the basics."

My head dropped forward. "I did?" How astonishing. "No joke?"

"Yeah no joke? Because if it is she'll take out her anger on me," Nett added in with an accusing and extended pointing arm - at me.

The look in Danny's face proved no lie. "It's true. You've learned how to fly, how to fire ghost rays, how to go invisible, how to go intangible - anything from this point on are advanced ghost techniques but that aside, you're an official ghost fighter."

"It's about time," Shane called out from his chair, still on his phone.

The nerve of him. "Ah keep texting your girlfriend and let me have my moment. I'm a real ghost now! Doesn't that say _anything_ to you?" Not that I need respect from Shane of all people.

Shane looked up at me again with a glazed bored stare. "We've been doing this routine thing for practically a month now, and frankly I'm getting quite use to it. I mean the secret's so casual now. Lie to parents, go here after school, fight the box ghost every other day. Yup, it's the life." We could do without the sarcasm... the sad but true sarcasm.

Nett turned off his remote. "I think what Shane is trying to say is that it's not exactly as exciting as it used to be when this all started."

"It's not supposed to be exciting. I'm training for a reason, remember?" Like it's that easy to forget the world's fate is on one's shoulders.

"And _still_ training," Danny reminded. "Despite developing your powers you must learn how to control and balance your life and responsibilities."

I scoffed. "I've _been_ doing that. My mom doesn't suspect a thing, my grades aren't down the toilet (anymore), and I haven't found myself in a super bad situation since the Skulker incident."

"What about last Tuesday with Spectra and that living booger she calls her assistant?" Shane reminded. "If you ask me I'd say that went pretty horribly."

"Shut up I didn't ask you!"

Our catch-and-throw remarks flew back and forth between the two of us once again. While Nett watched Shane and me exchange these now normal screams to each other in a seemingly never ending war-wage, Danny meanwhile sighed and flew over to a locked metal cabinet. He then turned around and whistled as loud as the voices of mine and Shane's. The lab silenced still. "If you think you have everything handled then fine, but you will continue your training. All of you."

"Say what?" I muttered in disagreement. He isn't serious right?

"Okay since when did this involve all of us?" Nett agreed.

"All three of you are important to this cause, and I wasn't born yesterday. Just because Wendy's the halfa with ghost powers doesn't mean the fate of the world should rely soley on her."

"Thank heavens," Shane stated, further provoking me. It resulted with me stealing his phone from his careless grasp, finally getting him up out of his chair in a fair game of chase.

"Wait," Nett paused as Shane and I started a running keep away. "Shane and I are just two normal guys. What do you expect us to be able to do?"

Danny had finally unlocked the mysterious cabinet, catching our attention. The two rusted doors opened up like the gates of heaven, causing Nett to rub his glasses and Shane and I to pause near by.

Inside it's rather unattractive exterior, the cabinet's contents were totally unexpected. A collection of high tech weapons and armor in a green and white fashion filled the dented shelves. Compared to everything else still around the lab, this equipment looked un-tarnished and still useable, as if new and sent directly from the future with the special sparkle effect. The matereal of which it was made looked polished and sleek, too. Shane and Nett seemed pretty swayed by their appearance.

I, however, was not.

"What is all this...?" Shane gaped as he walked up with Nett.

"These are special ghost hunting equipment invented by the family that used to live here," Danny explained with an almost bragging tone. "Just look to the Journal if you want to know how these things work."

"...You have no idea what these are," Nett re-worded to the ghost.

"Not a clue!" Danny replied still just as confident.

I watched stubbornly from the background as Nett and Shane continued to gap in awe at the appealing, priceless technology. I don't know what it was in me, whether it be my hate of the mainstream or my hate of technology, but whatever it was just ticked me off. "They don't need those things, and I don't need help," I stated in clarification.

"Uh, yeah you do," Nett grinned, taking out these large metallic gloves that suddenly pulled him down with their weight.

Shane took a hold of a small but long accessory gadget, giving it an odd look first. "You have to admit, using these things would really help with our assets." He then realized it was a belt. "I think."

"What do you mean _our_? I'm the one who battles the ghosts, not you."

"Oh please, Manson. You wouldn't be where you are now if you didn't have us backing you up all this time."

"The jerk's got a point," Nett agreed as he tried to pick himself up, only to be pulled back down by the gloves' weight.

I responded with another roll of my eyes, but instead my cellphone rang and I turned my back to take the call. "Hello... Oh, hey Mom." The three guys behind exchanged looks, careful to keep quiet during this oh-so-important call with the outsider. "Nah I won't be coming home late today. Soccer practice ended early so I'll be home in a few."

"Hey no fair!" Nett yelled, only for Danny to cover the boy's mouth with his ghostly swift hand. He knew I had obviously lied about coming home early so I wouldn't have to train with them and their 'weapons' which I still deemed as useless toys.

"Mhm... No it's fine I can walk. Okay, bye Mom." Hanging up my phone and turning back around, I was met with a childish glare from Nett and an odd stare from Shane.

"_Soccer practice_," Shane repeated. "That's what you've been telling your mom all this time? You're not even _on_ the soccer team."

"So what? It's a rational excuse," I shrugged. "Besides, she hasn't caught on yet."

"Well maybe you should start worrying?"

"I'll start worrying when she gets suspicious. Until then, I'm heading home. Bye."

Nett had jumped to my ankle, latching his grip around it. "No! We're supposed to train with you nooooo!" Holding on desperately, I dragged him across the lab, step by step. "Please stay! Please please please please! Danny you can't let her get out of this so easily that's cheating!"

"Stick around so I can get smacked with gloves three times my own weight? No thanks." The only reason he wanted me to stay was so he could use those ghost gadgets.

"No no don't go!" I had managed to shake off the strangely dedicated nerd. Quickly I picked up my bag I made my way up the stairs on my own. Nett was left defeated on the floor, upset like a child who was denied dessert before eating his dinner. The rather blunt look on his face said it all, and thus he grumbled, "That girl irritate me sometimes."

"You think?" said Shane. "Anyway, I guess if the temperamental teen isn't here I guess we have no reason for being here, either."

"You're probably right," Nett frowned. "... But can I keep the gloves?"

"No," Shane and Danny denied simultaneously, to which Nett was met with an unsatisfied frown.

Once Shane and Danny had left the Fenton Works building, Danny was once again left alone to his solemn. Then just just as the children were out of range, the mysterious ghost portal beneath the apartment opened in a glowing green light before Danny. He had been expecting a visitor, and just as suddenly as the portal had opened, just as quickly did the ghost from its other side appear.

"I AM TECHHNUS!" You can probably guess who this is by now. "RULER OF ALL THINGS MECHANICAL AND EVIL! NOW FEAR THE-" The ghost was suddenly halted when he realized his current position in front of an exasperated white haired ghost. The normally outspoken and showy scientist had been expecting more of an audience, a preferably terrified and confused audience - not the expectant white haired menace he had grown to despise and truce with over the years. "Hey! I thought I was here to scare a little girl!"

"Okay first of all, that wasn't the reason you were supposed to come here. Second, I don't send you guys out into this world of all places without a game plan."

"... Fine. Hmph, you call in an evil genius and you can't even let him go with his own evil strategies. So my white-haired friend, tell me. Just who is the little girl everyone in the ghost zone has been telling me about?"

"Again just so we're clear, she's _not_ a little girl okay? You can't underestimate her! I mean, you're one of the most former evil ghosts I know. You're not _supposed_ to go easy on your enemies."

Technus suddenly found himself snuffling in flattery. "You really think I'm evil? Really?"

"Yes Technus I really do," Danny stated with sarcasm while resisting the urge to burst the ghost back into the ghost zone. "Now just to make this quick I doubt she'll be using any ghost technology so it's not much use to use her own things against her you know and-"

"No technology?" Technus repeated. "In this flabbergasted century-! Just what kind of little girl is she?"

"She just isn't really all that into the high-tech thing but we have to make sure that she understands-"

"-THAT TECHNOLOGY RULES!" Technus finished. "How dare she! Instead, I, TECHNUS, shall come after this little girl, and forcibly instill in her, a new love for technology! So never will she ever say, I _hate_ technology! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As his laugh filtered out, so did the crazy scientist ghost, whether that be a good or bad occurrence.

He faded into a mist that disintegrated through the walls of the lab, once again leaving Danny alone speechless and dumbfounded alone. "... Ah, well, how bad could it get? I mean, she's ready right?" Danny took a quick glance at the left-open cabinet of ghost hunting weapons, all to be ignored forevermore by his female pupil. "I'm _really_ taking a gamble on this aren't I."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, I was up doing my daily before-school-starts routine. An oily pan sat at the stove (turned off) with an open egg-carton next to it. All the while I was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of eggs and bacon along with a textbook under my notebook, stuffed with torn out papers from school. Nothin' like doing yesterday's homework early in the morning before school starts, eh?

With a pencil in my right hand and a strip of bacon in the other, I sped down a piece of loose leaf solving difficult algebra problems with amateur algebra skills. I took a second bite from the bacon piece and skipped a question, deeming it to difficult for my time. "Geez, how am I supposed to understand all this? Not like I'm gonna use it later on anyway..."

Filling up the paper, my mom entered the room and saw her daughter busy at work, multitasking and eating breakfast to save time. "Morning," she greeted suspiciously. I gave her a muffled 'morning' and kept my gaze down at my math homework. "I see you woke up early to do homework again."

"Aw come on, Mom. Me? How could you assume such a thing?"

"Well when your alarm clock rings off at four in the morning and you decide to shut it off after the fourth repeat, _for the third day in a row_, well, just call it a hunch."

I swallowed the egg and bacon in my mouth and wiped it with my forearm. "Sorry if I woke you, though."

"It's no big deal. I'm just concerned about you and your school work, that's all." She went for the fridge and the orange juice cartoon. "You're adjusting alright in high school right?"

"Yeah." No. I will _never_ adjust to what I do every day. Ever.

"Must be your soccer practice then," she figured, drinking out of the juice cartoon. "Are you sure your athletics aren't interfering with your grades? I don't usually bring it up but I notice you come home late after dark some days."

"It's fine, Mom. Those are just the days when coach treats out us to pizza." Liar. "And hey, I'm getting all my school work done," I added, waving my half-finished algebra theme paper. Deciding I could finish it later I found it best to leave now before she could ask more serious questions to which I wouldn't be able to provide answers for. I swallowed down the rest of the food on my plate and washed it down with the glass of water on the table. Closing my books I took the dishes to the sink, hurriedly washing them up.

"So how is your soccer anyway?" she asked, taking out a box of cereal to prepare for herself. Oh man that's her suspicion-tone. This is when Mom starts asking 'motherly' questions as a way of prying out the truth. It's a strange technique rare mothers can master. And unfortunately, of all people one of those rare moms had to be my mom. "You make some new friends on your team?"

"Sure, Mom." If you count that un-self established ghost hunting team Danny calls us then yes, I guess we're friends. '_Did I just say Shane and I are friends_?'

"Are you guys any good?"

"We're decent," I replied, hurrying to wash the fork and spoon. "We're not champions or anything but we're not that bad." Shut up Wendy stop going into fake detail!

"You know what?" she said with that satisfied/cocky tone, walking up to me. "I've never really seen you play before. I might even make your next game."

The metallic spoon slipped from my soapy hands. "You will?"

"Why not? I feel like I'm starting to ignore you ever since you started your teenage life."

"Really? It doesn't feel that way at all, Mom. Really."

"Nonsense. When's your next game? Seriously. What, do you think I'm one of those embarrassing moms who'll make up one of those oversized posters and scream the loudest on the bleachers?"

"Ha, ha, funny Mom real funny." I was finally done with the dishes. Too bad for me she had already sucked me into conversation. "But really you don't have to see the game. It's right after school and that when you have work don't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can afford taking a day off to see you play." Smooth mom. Make it seem so innocent, but she's just trying to corner me. "You aren't _lying_ to me now are you? Or are you always off with some secret boyfriend I shouldn't know about?"

"Agh ew gross, Mom!"

She seemed amused from my answer. "I was only kidding, you know. So out with it, when's the game so I can schedule my free day."

I went over to the able to grab my books. I hope it didn't look like I was taking my time. "It's, this Friday. It's a home game." You lying-hippo now you've really done it.

"Alright then. I'll set up a date and make it to Casper High just in time to see you score that winning goal."

"Ah, heh, man Mom I can't wait." I threw my books and papers into my bag and scurried off to the front door where my skateboard was. Nothing ever felt as terrifying as that one close moment that just happened now. But because of that one simple lie... "I am so screwed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You are so screwed!" Shane laughed, amused by my news. It was now after school hours and our usual trouble making trio was walking along broad daylight, and after all the secret mental panic running through my mind today, I managed to get the nerve to tell Shane and Nett once the bell rung. Only flaw: I told Shane. "You are one of the worst liars I've ever met, Manson. No, scratch that, you are _the_ worst liar I've ever met."

I glared. "Not helping."

"Am I supposed to?"

"Um, yeah! If my Mom finds out I've been lying about the whole soccer sport thing then I won't be able to go train at Danny's anymore!"

"Oh I just got that," Nett slowly pieced together. "Wow, that is a bad situation."

"Ya think?"

"Well personally I think it's a good idea. Maybe getting some time off away from the Fenton Workshop will do you some good," Shane suggested with a carefree shrug, resorting to another patterned glare sent from me. "Kidding, kidding. Besides, as hard as it is to believe I'm actually starting to get along with Danny."

"That is hard to believe," I mocked.

"Can't you just get Christi to have Wendy pretend to be on the soccer team for one day?" Nett asked Shane. "She is the captain, you know."

"Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean she'll be willing to oblige to something like that."

"Yeah. Like I wanna play soccer with that walking-ditz."

"Hey," Shane defended.

I arched an eyebrow. "What? I don't like the girl. What do you want me to do? Compliment her on her skimpy soccer uniform?"

"Heh, Wendy in the girls soccer uniform," snickered Nett, who then received stares from both me and Shane. "Hey don't look at me like that. It's just funny to imagine seeing Wendy wearing those clothes."

"Another reason why I refuse to join the Casper High soccer team," I stated with a frown. It was true. As captain of the soccer team Christi had the privilege of choosing soccer uniforms. And her rich mother, THE COACH, enabled it so. Even if I wanted to play soccer for the school, I wouldn't want to do it wearing shorts not even inches away from the length of my underwear and a super tight shirt exposing your belly button. More or less it looked like a cheerleading uniform for strippers. I have more pride and self-dignity than that.

It wasn't long until we reached Valentine's. We had decided to eat lunch out here in the cafe instead of at the Nasty Burger, to avoid the annoying after-school rush and its long lines. I feel sorry for those people who work at that hamburger joint who have to deal with those loud upperclassmen. The three of the seated ourselves at the head counter of the quiet cafe; me, Shane in the middle, then Nett, far away from me. I suddenly felt the urge to ask Shane and Nett to switch, not enjoying the 'comfort' of sitting next to this guy of all people.

"So what are you gonna do?" Nett asked me.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I have until Friday to come up with something. That doesn't really give me much time to think up anything."

"And your training with Danny?" Shane questioned.

"I just have to hope that he'll let me slide for a few days." When the waitress came up, she took our orders as kindly as any other person that's been working in this cade. Just simple burgers and soft drinks. "Let's change the subject. I'm starting to find the whole drama-and-danger thing a little cliche."

"What else is there to talk about?" Nett said with a bored expression. "You single out ghost hunting and your soccer problem, and there really isn't anything much less to think about." Dang he's right.

Once again, Shane extorted an amused laugh. "Man, you guys have no lives."

Our food was set in front of us, but by now I just wanted to distract myself from my problems and Shane's annoying attitude with the old classic antidepressant: artery-clogging tasty food.

"Ah come on now don't look too depressed. At least _act_ annoyed otherwise this is no fun," Shane appraised in his own words of assurance.

"Thanks for the concern oh-sarcastic-one but I just really want to chill and relax for a little bit."

"Then go do what girls usually to do steam off work. Go to a salon, go shopping or, something," Shane guessed.

My look was indifferent. "What a funny joke you just told. But seriously, do I look like the kind of girl who gets amusement out of getting pampered or wasting money on clothes?"

Action gaming music started to play from the cafe radio during the advertisements. "_And coming into gaming stores near you is the new game MirrorFade Dementions , created and produced by NeusTechTowers. Featuring never-before seen gaming formats in a virtual RPG! In stores tomorrow! Buy, buy, BUY!_"

"Hey, what about playing some good ol' video games with ten boxes of pizza with ten different toppings we don't even like? That always cheers me up," Nett suggested with a mouth full of ham-sandwich. A slit of meat hung off the side of his face which Shane couldn't help but stare at with slight disturbment.

"Nah, I'm not that much of a video game fan, either."

"Alright then tomboy, what do you do for fun?" Shane asked me.

When he asked that I actually thought about it. When was the last time I did something remotely fun and teenagerish? When nothing came to mind, a bomb of realization dropped on me of spontaneous and random ideas. "I guess going to a good skate park would be nice. Getting some good music, build a chair, I don't know." With a sip of my soda I belched with dissatisfaction. "Wow, I guess I really don't have much of a day life after all." When I admitted that to myself I couldn't help but assume a suddenly gloomy facial expression. I rested my chin on my hand and ate my sandwich in silence as Shane and Nett starred from my right.

"Wow, she actually looks bored," Shane stated.

"Your right," Nett agreed with a finger to his chin. "This calls for extreme measures," he said in a deathly serious tone. Before I knew it, I found Nett on my left with his arm suddenly slung around my shoulders, a wary glance being sentenced right at me. I was suddenly in between the two boys, too. "What _you_ need, is a _man_," stated Nett.

"What," Shane and I blinked.

"You know, someone to tie you down during your normal crash time. You can think about him during class, instead of thinking about how to kick the next bad guy's butt. He can sweep you off your feet when you find yourself defeated by an all powerful ghost. Face it, you're fourteen - _you need a man_."

With an estranged look I shoved the nerd's close face away from mine. "I don't need a 'man', Nett. I think I'm a bit pre-occupied with more important things. I mean look at Shane. He has a girlfriend and I think he spends more time with us hunting ghosts than dating her." The teen behind me frowned accusingly. "Besides, dating in my situation seems so... pointless. What crash time do I ever have between school and fighting ghosts?" Both boys exchaged questioned stares. "Thought so."

"Hey hey hey hold up girl-who-thinks-she-has-the-last-word-to-everything," Nett defended whilst I ate my sandwich. "Why don't you at least try it out huh? Obviously Danny isn't running any tests at you at the moment. Why not try a blind date?"

"I just said no to dating. What makes you think I'll be willing to try a blind date?"

"Seriously he's a good guy! My cousin, Alex!"

"Now I know I really want to say no."

"Hey come on he's not a tech-geek like me alright? He's actually pretty cool. He's in town for the week and I can set you guys up for a good weekend get out on Wednesday after school." My look seemed unfazed. "Please, Wendy? This is for your own good, too. Who knows? It could be fun."

"Says the guy who's never been on a date in his life," Shane mentioned in amusement.

The Folly however was not. "Ignoring him, PLEASE WENDY! Please please please please please!"

"Okay okay I'll do it, just stop begging. You're attracting attention."

"Sweet!" he jumped, suddenly all better from his groveling phase. "Hey Shane pass me my sandwich over there will ya?"

"You get it yourself, you lazy desperate loud-mouth."

"Aw come on I'm already all the way over here just slide it over."

"I'm sorry I thought I was being ignored." As the two bickered on both sides of me, I couldn't help but wander deep into thought as I sipped my soda from its plastic straw. Aside from the drink's fizzy taste which I never really liked anyway, now I have to worry about Danny, Mom's soccer thing, _and_ a blind date with Nett's cousin. I think Nett's 'plan' is doing more harm than good but, hey, it could be fun... first date... don't know who the guy is... whooo... The universe hates me doesn't it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Along the lines of the following day after school, we had alerted Danny to taking a day off from training. By now taking days off don't tick him off as much as in the start. The first time we asked for a day off from training he completely denied the idea and put me to work twice as much. But now that I'm 'a decent ghost' I suppose, maybe he'll be a bit lighter on the training strictness.

Unfortunately for me, now is a horrible time to stop training. "I'm gonna kill those two dweebs later on," I muttered, standing in front of a boutique store in the shopping district.

Meanwhile...

"So your cousin's going to the meeting place?" Shane asked Nett. The two were strolling down the Amity park, deciding to make sure Nett's out-of-town-cousin actually made it to the rendezvous spot.

Nett sipped his soda from a tin can. "Should be. I texted him the details last night. To be honest he's a bit iffy about the blind date thing, too. Guess that's one thing that they'll have in common when they meet."

"Is that so."

Another loud slurp from the soft drink. "Yup. Honestly I think those two really could hit it off. In a way he's kind of like a boy version of our Wen."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Well think about it. How many people are there like Wendy now a days, minus the superpower ghost heroics. She hates phones, she hates mainstream, heck she doesn't even have an ex-pressbook online. She's like the living definition of antisociality! It just turns out there's one other person like her on the face of this earth."

Shane couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. "Her actually dating the guy would bring a lot of distractions."

Nett practically started to chock on his soda. "_Dating_? Who said anything about dating? I just wanted to hook her up with _a_ date; not get her a legit boyfriend. That's a no-man's land position, dude. Having her really dating would mean Danny having our rear ends. We'd be soooo dead for introducing her to my cousin."

"Isn't the introducing on your part?"

"Yeah but I feel slightly better pretending to share the blame with you."

Shane gave a slight accusing glare, but Nett suddenly extended his arm and halted their walk. He wore an overtly focused stare, and everything around him went away. Shane practically had the breath choked out of him when bumping into Nett's bony arm, and hensent a glare to the nerd before seeing his obviously surprised and shocked expression. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"O.M.G dude look over there," Nett ordered in complete astonishment, swishing his arm back and forth like a broken robot toy.

Without much of a choice in the matter, Shane turned sideways and out of the park boundaries. Ahead near a bench on the opposite sidewalk across the street was a girl's back turned to them. She had a somewhat tan but not too dark complexion, almost pale in the sunlight with no signs of shoulder bathing suit tan lines. Her athletic and attractive muscle shone on her clean shaved legs with brown roman sandals with a floral pattern dress. A just as complimenting floral-sleeveless white dress with dark blue prints wore over her plain yet flattering curves as the bottom-half of the dress flew with the winds in its modest ruffles and tassels. A somehow not-too-old-style yellow straw hat masked the back of her head.

Shane gave a quick whistle as Nett leaned over in the same direction. As opposed to Nett's eye-candy stare, Shane merely had his own look of surprise. "She's a keep. Not a lot of girls dress like that anymore I'll tell ya that," said Shane in obvious approval. "Pretty classy, actually."

"I'll say! She looks amazing!" Nett beamed. "Well, see ya later guy-dating-head-of-the-soccer team. As the single one of out this duo I'm off to pursue the girl of my dreams-!" After a bus sped down the street with a loud honk, the mystery girl turned her head over her shoulder. It only took that much to show the distant Nett and Shane that the girl in the sun dress was none other than- "WENDY?"

"Manson?"

Strangely enough I was oblivious to their presence, even as I turned around fully. There no doubt about it to them, and their mindless staring ceased to end.

Just as strangely enough, the two boys instinctively went to hide behind a parked car on the curb, peeking off to their female companion across the street from over their car's black hood. Nett looked pretty much close to a breakdown."This is impossible. What's she doing? What's she wearing?"

"What you told her to wear, dummy. She's waiting for her blind date," Shane accused. "I thought you told Manson to dress nice not hot."

"Oh so you think she's hot now huh?"

"You're the one who was about to go hit on her and ask her out without even knowing who she was."

"But that's just me. You think she's hot!"

"Do not."

"Dude you so did."

"I did not."

"Say it loud say it proud!"

"Don't make me push you in front of a bus," Shane threatened with a close pull of the grinning nerd's shirt.

I looked at the time on my phone from my purse. _5:30_ He was late, but it's not like I was going to scold anybody. The only thing I was upset about was the dress. What a weird first impression, I thought. It makes me look desperate, but I suppose I shouldn't care about that. Nett had told me to dress nice and being me and not caring, I was just going to go home to change into a new shirt from the one I wore to school, but instead Jazz after school somehow learned of my 'date' and gave me fifty bucks to shop for a new outfit at the Amity Boutique.

You think my mom would be the one to do that kind of thing but she's not that cruel to me. I guess this is the price for getting close to one of your high school teachers.

"I really need to learn how to say no to adults like Jazz," I sighed aloud as I adjusted my sun hat. "And who dresses like this anymore?"

No sooner than three seconds after I said that, specifically loud tapping footsteps came into range from my left. I turned around and found a somewhat dark skinned and short teen, probably only half an inch taller than me as opposed to those high school giants you pass by down the hall everyday. His sudden appearance caught me by surprise that I found myself speechless. Was I really that un-used to meeting new people?

"Um, hi," he greeted with an awkward yet confident smile. His voice had that smooth tone that just seemed likeable to me. His black curls were slightly longer than expected yet attractive in some way I never thought I'd see on a guy. "You're Wendy, right?"

"Yeah...?" I replied with a slowly appearing smile that I hoped didn't look too trying. Way to create a wonderful first impression Wendy. Stupid reply and stupid smile. "And you're..."

"Alex," he nodded. We both exchanged fake smiles with assuring nodding until things became relatively awkward. Another reason I should pummel Nett and Shane later. "Uh, listen," he started. "To be honest I'm really not into the whole blind-date idea my cousin set up. And you look really pretty and all, and I'm sure you're a really nice person too but-"

"You're just not into going on dates," I finished with a smile.

He looked like he was trying to hide his faint astonishment. "How'd you-"

"He set me up on this too, saying I need a life outside my... usual schedule."

"So you're Nett's _friend_," he realized. "Well, nice to meet another victim of my cousin's antics," he laughed, offering a hand to shake which I well took. My hand felt warm, to which I blame from my nervousness. The awkwardness suddenly expelled around us. "So uh, I guess since we're here anyway do you want me to take you out somewhere? Some fancy restaurant or, something?"

I saw him eye the dress as he said that. "Oh I don't usually dress like this!" I exclaimed a little too suddenly and probably a little too loudly. I pursed my lips for second before continuing. "Heh, uh, the guys made me put this on."

"Oh," he said in realization once more. "For a minute I thought you were one of those rich girls who like to enjoy their day going to country clubs or, other places I can't really afford."

I laughed a little. Funny. "No way. Greasy pizza and skateboarding's what I do. The dress is deceiving, I know."

"So _tomboy_, anywhere in particular you'd like me to escort you to this fine evening?" the teen smiled, offering an arm with a jokefull and courteous bow.

"Anywhere's fine with me," I said almost half as confidently, taking his arm and walking away from the bus stop.

"They hit it off!" Nett cheered from the other side of the street, throwing his soda out of his grasp behind him. Shane meanwhile was watching with a wary look, his eyes following the 'new couple' as they walked away on their arranged meeting. Nett took notice of Shane. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he grinned with an arched eyebrow. "If that were the case I would've set her up with you instead."

Shane gave an obvious, distasteful glare which Nett had already grown used to. "I'm just suspicious."

"Of my cousin? Alex's cool. Like I said: a boy version of Wendy. Completely harmless." Nett could still see Shane's face remained unchanged. Though, he refused to pester on about the subject of jealousy. He already knew Shane's answer. "Come on, dude. Wendy's off with a _guy_! We should make use of this time and have actual _guy time_. Sure Wendy dresses and acts like a boy ninety-five percent of the time but you and I know she's a full-on-girl."

Shane avoided that sudden change in topic about me being a girl. "Guy time with a geek like you? No thanks."

"Okay okay okay sheesh. Way to make hanging out with me sound so repulsive." Before Shane could leave Nett grabbed hold of Shane's shoulder, wearing an almost evil and bemused grin. "We could always _spy_ on them, you know." Shane sent him a 'yeah-right' look that was even more scarier. "Okay never mind kidding. Though I do think you were honestly considering it when I asked."

"I am not jealous of that guy," Shane finalized, shoving Nett's hold on his shoulder and walking off. "I'll just see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"See ya..." Nett waved off. The shaggy black-haired loner disappeared up the block, leaving Nett alone for once. His girl best friend was off on her first date and his probable normal guy friend was off to contemplate his hidden and un-admitting feelings. Nett sighed. "And now I am bored," he stated.

Meanwhile, action gaming music started to play from the cafe radio during the advertisements. "_And coming into gaming stores near you is the new game MirrorFade Dementions , created and produced by NeusTechTowers. Featuring never-before seen gaming formats in a virutal RPG! In stores now! Buy, buy, BUY!_"

Nett looked up at the multi-screened shop window, starring at the gaming commercial. Behind the glass he could see a multiple arrange of people inside, all lining up for the new said game. "They really take their advertising seriously, don't they."

"_Buy, buy, BUY!_"

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! Finally.  
I had writter's block on this for a while, but I got back into it about a few days ago and managed to finish up a few chapters or two. And so, here ya go!**

I would have published this yesterday after I finished proofreading it (hopefully decently) but my house was suddenly crashed by my best friend who had no where else to go.****

Turns out he found out his girlfriend cheated on him and it was up to me, sadly, to cheer him up with mindless video games and junk food. Heh, I called our chips his antidepresants like from this chapter. Couldn't help myself _

Anyway he's doing better now... or not. By the way if any of you guys have advice on cheering him up, it'd be a great help... cause I'm running out of chips. And money. Damn dude he made me buy like ten bucks worth of chips.

ANYWAY UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTURRRRR


	13. CyberDate Pt2

_Hey everyone! Here's part 2 of Cyberdate! You know, with all the good progress I'm making I'm starting to realize I update like every week now. Heh, for once I feel accomplished._

_Meanwhile (self rant) thanks for the advice about my friend in the last chapter. After I post this chapter I'll be taking him out to New York for some hang-out time. As much as I hate large cities, I know he's been dying to go so... ..IDIOT._

_Well, it beats homework._

_So yeah! Read and review! And thanks again you guys!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_With a mysterious new game out, Wendy must take it upon herself to solve Danny's new cryptic test involving 'technology'. Meanwhile, Wendy's cover story with her mom on ghost training is starting to fall, so now she must compete in soccer game with Crissy, Shane's girlfriend, while not being on the soccer team at all._

* * *

Shane was now walking along the streets of Amity park at night, having spent the rest of the long afternoon on his own with surprisingly not that much to do that day. His girlfriend had texted him saying she was at the mall, and at the moment Shane wasn't feeling up to it to take the bus all the way to the Amity Shopping Mall. His schedule was never normally this empty, though. He often kept himself busy with his other popular friends from school, but as of recently that other world had been completely severed and he never noticed it. Spending nearly the entire second month of high school with a nerd and a freak had occupied much of his attention that he understood he had been ignoring his girlfriend and previous friends the entire time.

Another thing he had realized now, was that he was surprisingly not that remorseful about it.

Contemplating to himself about this strange and foreign feeling, he came across the same bus stop and sidewalk bench, where up ahead the new 'happy couple' as Nett put it, stood. He paused in his walk in the darkness, obviously finding himself staring.

"Well, here's my stop," Alex told me, the two of us waiting at the same place we had met.

My 'new purse' was slinged lazily over the back of my shoulder as I leaned against the bus sign. "I never knew the buses ran this late."

"Most don't. The one I'm taking will be taking me out of Amity Park and back to my hotel."

"Must be far," I said, more to myself than to Alex. No sooner afterwards we noticed a set of bright headlights coming up the street. I figured it was the late bus Alex was just talking about. "Will you be alright going by bus so late?"

"I'll be fine. I should be asking you that, though," he mentioned with a slight chuckle as the bus came to a stop in front of us. "Amity Park's a bit scary at night I have to admit. Will _you_ be alright?"

I scoffed. "Amity Park's _my_ place. Walking home at night isn't that big a deal for me so you just get home safe, okay?"

Alex smiled at me and went to climb onto his bus, but before he could climb the first step he made a sudden turn back to me. "Wait, can I get your number before I go?"

And that, my dear friends, was the unfamiliar question I never thought I would ever be asked. Unfortunately for me as a reply I merely exchanged a sheepish chargained grin and scratched my cheek. "Heh, actually I don't know my number..."

Shane's face was indifferent from far off. "Wow."

Alex however merely laughed, walking up to me amused. "You really meant it when you said you weren't all that into technology. Here." Taking out a marker from the back pocket of his dark skinny jeans, he took my hand and began writing something onto my skin. The tip of the marker tickeled, but I stiffed my laugh until after he finished. "There." I took back my hand and noticed a set of numbers written across the upper half of my hand, near my thumb. "Keep in touch?"

After an embarrassed yet happy laugh, I nodded up at him. "Sure."

With a final salute he jumped onto his bus and the automatic doors shut, leaving a large engine sound to come off as the bus sped away. Alex had appeared in the windows giving me a final wave as I waved him off. I stood there for a minute before I heard someone coming up behind me. With the darkened atmosphere I supposed Alex made me a bit nervous about being out at night after all. Instead I saw only Shane walking in my direction, a few sidewalk squares away. "Shane?" I blinked.

"Manson," he said in a somewhat less surprised manner. He stopped in front of me. I noticed him stare me up and down in similar way Alex had previously. "... Nice get-up."

"Shut up," I glared with a hidden blush as I turned away. I crooked my head back towards him, though. "W-What are you doing out here anyway? You haven't been enjoying your day off from me just walking around have you?"

Though it was kind of the truth, Shane refused to admit it. He pulled off his music ear buds. "What I've been up to is none of your business." He stared me down. "If anything you should be thankful I'm even here."

What an arrogant guy. "Why the heck would I be thankful you're here?"

"Just look at what you're wearing," he said, picking one of the ruffles at the side of my waist. "You may be fine with walking around Amity park at night, but dressed like that there's no doubt you'll end up getting jumped or something."

I tried to hide a stubborn and denying frown, but I realized that what he said was true. If anything I probably looked like some rich heiress with loads of money in her wallet. I was anything but.

Seeing I had nothing to say, Shane released an inevitable sigh and began to walk, pulling me along and catching me by surprise. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Walking you home," he answered bluntly. "If I leave you to go home on your own now and you end up getting killed out here then I'll be dead by morning from Danny."

My face scrunched up. "I have ghost powers you know. I can get home just fine by myself."

"By relying on your powers?" he asked me, stopping. "So what did you have in mind? _Flying_ home or blasting any regular idiot with your horrible aimed ghost ray and giving out your secret?"

This guy. I hated him with a mighty passion that surpassed any days before this, especially since he appeared to be the mature one out of us at the moment and taking everything into a reasonable perspective where as I wasn't. Without anything to reply in return, I instead glanced to the side, defeated.

"Thought so." He continued walking with my wrist in his grasp, but after the first few steps he had loosened his hold until my arm had dropped back to my side and we were once again walking in silence.

As our walk went on, I couldn't help but find this scene somewhat familiar. If anything it was almost comparable to when this all started. Back with when my ghost powers first came out, the incident at the Nasty Burger and walking me home or, rather, carrying me home I guess. Hm, for a little while I wondered if it would've been better if I was knocked out, so that I wouldn't have to bear this unbelievable silence. Not only is Shane irritable when he opens his mouth. He's also irritable when quiet. Great.

"So it's Tuesday already," Shane mentioned, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You have a solution for your soccer thing yet?"

Death paled over my face. "Oh yeah..." I glanced up with a merciful look. "I totally forgot all about it today."

"Clearly," he muttered, loud enough for me to hear and glare. "I assume your day with the nerd's cousin went alright?"

"For your information it went extremely alright," I stated. "Too bad he can't stay around any longer. He'd be a pretty good friend to talk to everyday."

"Sorry Folly and I don't live up to your standards," he hmphed with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You can't blame me for praising the guy. He doesn't _insult_ me like you do, and he doesn't make fun of me whenever he can either."

"Don't tell me he actually finds your inability to use modern technology cute, does he?" I tried to recall if that had ever happened. "Anyway just for a heads up, are you going out with the guy?"

"Going out?" I repeated, almost offended sounding. I laughed, though. "I'm not like you who wants to go after the most decent person in the opposite gender okay?"

"Oh really."

"Yes really," I smiled. "Don't you remember back then in elementary school? When there was that one new student who always used to play with me in the courtyard?"

He seemed caught off guard by my mentioning of anything from the past, but nonetheless he replied back instead of saying another witty remark. "That Gemerson kid right?" Upon remembering the boy, a stream of memories of his first experiences of jealousy ran through his mind, but he ignored them. That was the past.

I nodded at his guess. "He was probably one of the nicest kids I've ever met. He even helped me up when you 'accidentally' hit me in the face with a dodge ball."

Shane didn't both keeping his laughter in. "Now that I remember."

Ignoring that... "Despite your horrific so called accident, he was someone I really liked, as a _friend_," I clarified. "It might be just me, but I don't think I can ever find myself _falling_ for anyone." I began to knock on the side of my head. "Maybe I still have the mindset of a kid or something."

"That wouldn't be that surprising," he mentioned, steaming my emotions yet again.

I formed a pout on my lips as I finally found something to pester him about. As realization dawned upon this new guess of mine, a playful and rivaling smirk played upon my lips. I started to poke Shane's shoulder, nearly closing the gap between us. "Shane Johnson doesn't happen to be _jealous_ of Nett's cousin, is he?"

His face showed no signs of faltering. "Don't be so full of yourself," he said before swatting me away. "And quit poking my arm! Geez, that dress is making you act so weird, I swear."

I laughed a little with a grin, giving him back his space. "I know." I began to find myself skipping along my paces. Skipping. Wearing a dress really does make a girl feel a bit... different. "I think I'll stick to my old clothes for now," I mentioned, more again to myself than to Shane. "Alex told me that wearing stuff like this everyday might start attracting guys."

"There's a funny thought," Shane teased. "The day you finally get a boyfriend I swear I'll probably jump off a cliff."

"Is that supposed to be my motivation?" I laughed, earning another small rare smile from Shane. He ended up shoving my shoulder lightly and almost knocking me off my balance, but somehow I didn't mind. I admit, I still find it strange sometimes, when Shane and I end up in these 'friendly situations'. It's like each time is a first time - so foreign. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to find this... normal.

Feeling a strangely, happy feeling inside (again I blame the dress) by force of habit I felt my right hand reach for my left wrist, only to find it bear. I quickly sprang my left arm up to my face, only to stop walking and stare in disbelief at it.

Shane stopped, too and turned around, seeing me in my odd disposition. "Now what's wrong?"

"My wrist band," I choked, not seeing it. "I'm not wearing it."

Shane arched his eyebrow at me. "Yeah...?"

"I-I must have dropped it, somewhere before." I looked back, seeing the barren streets of the town. "I had it before, back at the bus stop when I was saying bye to Alex."

"What?" Shane had seen me wearing it before. Actually, now that he thought about it, he noticed me wear it all the time, every day. It was a punk-ish black and white checkered band that he had never seen me without. However only now did he ever take notice of that small detail. "All this freaking out over a stupid wrist band?"

I sent a dirty look to him, still clutching my wrist. "Come on! We have to go back to look for it!" I shouted, already walking back.

"Manson wait-!" And already I was off, in which I heard Shane following quickly behind without much choice.

It was difficult running in these sandals and dress which I felt could fly up at any moment, but running with my straw hat behind my back and the string hanging from my neck, it was only a matter of minutes before I returned again to the bus stop with the bench. Shane arrived too, out of breath, to find me searching the streets for the said bracelet. Seeing him starring at me, I retorted back. "Don't just stand there help me!"

Shane narrowed his eyes but nonetheless knelt down to help look, too. "Tiresome woman."

However with only a few seconds into looking on the ground, Shane spotted a familiar checkered object under the wooden waiting bench. He crawled over to it and reached for the object, seeing the unstrapped band and it's checkered texture. Shane looked up to where I was in the distance, looking into trash cans on the side of the street even. Feeling pity for the suddenly distraught girl, Shane stood up, holding the band in the air and calling out to me. "Hey Manson!"

Looking up from the trash can, I saw Shane by the bus stop still, holding my wrist band in his hand by the hook of his finger. Despite it being him who found it, a light sparkled in my eyes as I held the hem of my dress and ran towards him. I slowed to a stop as I neared him and he lent me my most prized possession. "Thank you," I whispered, holding it close to my chest. I ignored any odd stares I'd be receiving soon from the teen.

"What's with you and this thing?" he said in aggravation, sounding upset as always.

My calm face returned back to normal as I starred back at him. I felt obliged to answer though, seeing as he found it and all. So instead I turned away embarrassingly. "It's, my dad's." Nothing seemed to come from him after I said that, though, and I felt like I had a bit of explaining to do on our way _again_ back to my place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking back down the same path we'd taken before, my black and white wrist band was once again clutched around my left wrist, where it should be. It looked out of place with my dress, but that didn't seem to bother me all that much. "My Mom used to hold onto it a lot," I started explaining on our walk. He didn't say anything before, even after I said _'it's my dad's'_, but I felt it was more or less he wanted to respect my privacy, as hard as that'd seem to believe. "She caught me looking at it a lot in her bedroom a few years ago. When she mentioned it belonged to my dad she finally let me have and, I haven't stopped wearing it since."

He went back into his respectful silence as he listened to me without interrupting a single word. "Is that why you like it so much?" he said out of the blue.

"Kind of," I replied with a flat smile. "I don't really care that much for my dad since I never knew him, but, I just feel like it's something I need, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't know after all."

"You're right," he admitted. "I wouldn't."

"Also uh..." I felt embarrassed to say this. Finally reaching an understanding my mind, and also due to him giving me yet another odd look, I said, "Thank you... for finding it for me."

And with that he turned his head back forwards, giving me yet another moment filled with utter silence. "No problem."

We were nearing my street now. Ever since our conversation started, it felt like the entire walk and the second walk had shortened. That tends to happen, my Mom tells me. Did you know, having fun equals time flying away? I never expected to have this much entertainment walking home with _Shane_, though, despite my little panic attack about my wrist band. "Heh, I guess I should start worrying about the soccer thing now that this is over," I recalled out loud.

"Any ideas yet?"

"None whatsoever," I sighed out. "Ah well. Maybe I should just swallow my pride and ask your girlfriend if I can be on the team for a day. Better than having my mom find out my secret."

"You're that desperate," he smirked. "Wow."

"And you just love making me feel bad," I smiled in the same mimicking manner. We came up to my stoop, and up onto the brick building I could see the lights on from the top floor. Mom must still be awake, waiting for me to come home from my 'date'. "Well, thanks for walking me home."

"You make it seem like I did you a favor," he scoffed. "And don't think that me walking you home and finding your stupid bracelet means anything."

"Believe me I don't." I looked down at my dress, fiddling with the loose end ruffles. "You know, I just realized now how helpless I look in this thing. I think I'd jump me too if I saw me." That little comment made us both laugh a bit as I brought my head back up. "And for the sake of not wanting to sound like a jerk, are _you_ going to be okay walking home?"

"Oh please, at least I'm not the one wearing the dress."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, mother."

"Good," I teased, pinching his cheeks, causing him to try and push my hand away again as I kept trying to pinch him, the two of us laughing. But seriously, when did we become so... this?

As a result of self defense, Shane had a firm grip on both of my wrists as I tried to come at him, still making it like a game of keep away. However with my persistency, I suddenly tripped over my still unaccustomed sandals and felt myself fall forward. I shrieked for a second before Shane let go of my wrists and caught me against his chest with a silent 'oof' from me. Thankful I didn't fall on the ground this time, I looked up, seeing Shane just as surprised as I was. His arms were around my waist from behind as my hands were accidentally resting on his chest just below his shoulders.

"S-Sorry!" I instinctively apologized, forgetting who I was talking to. I would never apologize to Shane, but I had anyway and I didn't know why.

"I-It's fine," he blushed, trying to keep his cool as I noticed. We looked down and noticed the strap on my sandal broken. The culprit of my accident earned a well good stare before Shane and I glanced back to each other, only to end up giving each other awkward looks. However this time we found our faces immensely closer than before, and our lips a mere number of inches away from each other.

Before I could say anything and push myself back on my feet, we found ourselves frozen in this position as my night lamp near my door went on and the door opened, revealing my mother. I noticed by the look on her face that she didn't mean to 'walk in' on us though, and I saw a small bag of garbage behind her, too.

"Uh..." she said quickly. "Sorry! My bad!"

"Mom wait it's not-!" and the door slammed shut.

My face was drizzled with the word 'unbelievable' as Shane sighed from exasperation. How do scenes like this even _happen_ in real life? The next thing I found myself doing was sending a silent, distasteful glare at Shane as he did me. "See what you did?" Shane accused me in a mutter.

"Is now really the time?"

We agreed to never bring up what just happened ever again. After helping me back up and making sure my ankle was fine enough for me to walk, Shane and I exchanged our short and awkward goodbyes before I entered my abode, preparing myself for one of my mom's biggest scoldings ever.

"You didn't tell me Shane was your date," she teased as she made me a hot cup of tea in the kitchen. "And you guys were about to have your first kiss! Man, I don't really get worked up over these things but wow did I ruin it!"

"You make it sound like you accomplished something," I starred embarrasingly.

Mom set two cups down on the counter for us and sat down. "Yeah, but I really didn't mean to walk in on your guys."

"I know you didn't. And you didn't walk in on anything! I told you already, I just fell."

"And I believe you," she pointed out. "But even if I hadn't interrupted, would you two have kissed anyway?"

I was just about to quickly oppose such a suggestion, but at the moment I was really unsure. Before Mom came into the scene, Shane wasn't moving and surprisingly, neither was I. If she didn't appear, would we really have... kissed? (Ew.) Or were we just so caught up in the awkward scene like I thought that we just couldn't move? I didn't bother to hide my thoughtful face in front of my mother.

Sam looked rather accomplished after all, and she drank from her mug. "If I'm right, that would have been your first kiss, wouldn't it."

"W-What makes you think that?" I asked her, feeling accused. "I mean, how do you know I hadn't kissed someone before? You don't know what I do at school."

"Okay maybe, but you would've told me if you had it." I felt sad to admit she was right. Before high school, I used to tell Mom everything, well, except about Shane and I splitting up our friendship back in the day. I more or less kept that to myself, but it would seem that doesn't appear to matter anymore at the moment. "Do you like Shane yet?" she asked nonchalantly with a sip of her mug.

I choked, and I felt Mom chuckle in the background. "Mom what kind of question is that?"

Mom smiled to herself, that kind of sinister 'I've got you' kind of smile. I freaks me out she'd use it now of all times. "Is that a yes?"

"It's an absolute no!"

"Eh, I did say 'yet'," she shrugged, sipping her tea once more to hide her satisfied grin.

Unable to deal with my mother any more today, I sat up and placed my empty glass mug in the sink before washing it. With the quick deed done, I headed back up to get ready for bed in the comfort of my lone, solitary and private room.

And for once today, I felt at home.

I changed into comfortable sleep-wear before sitting myself at my bed where a few books were. I had been catching up on some adventure-fiction reading lately to keep my spirits up with ghost fighting. As I pushed them aside, I looked out my window near the bed and smiled, content with this un-wasted day. Nett didn't annoy me, Shane didn't damage my person too much today, and I made a good friend in Alex, too, despite the possibility I may never see him again.

"That reminds me." Getting my phone from the side table, I lifted my hand to type in his number. However then my face cracked when I found the previously inked numbers now smudged and turning purple down my palm. I mentally cursed in my head for not remembering to do this _before_ I washed my mug in the kitchen. "I can't believe me today..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following day at school, I found myself once again skateboarding top speed. I refused to be late for school due to oversleeping. Sure I can accept being late for ghost fighting, but oversleeping because of emotional anxiety was something I was not willing to give into this morning.

Meanwhile, as I panic on my way to school, it's Wednesday now by the way, another day closer to Friday. Procrastinating for a solution never did seem that... enjoyable. And it still doesn't.

"Almost there..." I gritted through my teeth. Casper High came up in the distance and with the wide open doors, I hit the back of my skateboard and jumped up the front school steps, skating straight into the halls before the late bell could ring. "Victory!"

"Ahm!"

It was then I remembered I was now in school. Regretfully I jumped off my skateboard to confront the angry teacher who had caught me to give me detention, but instead I found Jazz. "Jazz?"

"That's Ms. Aliah during school hours, Wendy," she corrected with a smile. "If you don't mind being late for homeroom, can you come into my room for a quick sec?"

I picked up my skateboard at my feet and followed her into her empty literature classroom. The desks were aligned and barren, something I rarely saw really in this particular room. Jazz sat at her desk, appearing to be searching for something in its drawers. "So I've heard about your predicament," she said.

"Which one," I frowned.

"About your soccer lie for your Mom," Jazz mentioned, finding a folder and searching through its contents.

I made a face at the teacher. "How'd you find out about that?"

"Same way I found out about your date," she grinned slyly.

My face scrunched up as a result. Mental pictures of Shane and Nett appeared in mind. "The two dorks..."

Jazz looked pretty much happy with my reaction, and after pulling out a paper she placed the folder back into its rightful drawer. "Speaking of which, how'd your blind date go? You use the money I gave you to get something cute?"

"Yeah. And it went alright," I shrugged, holding the strap of my bag from my shoulder. "He gave me his number but I ended up washing it off by accident."

"Well that's pretty stupid of you."

"Isn't it your job as a teacher to make me feel good about myself?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Anyway, throwing that topic aside, I the boys and I have made an arrangement for you that just may solve your 'problem' with Friday." With the paper on his desk she pushed it towards me. Suspiciously I picked up the paper, finding a roster of the Casper High boys soccer team. "I've arranged a friendly rival-game with the boys team against the girls team on Friday after school. The boys team agreed to take you in to play with them."

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" I glanced from the paper back to my all time favorite teacher, wondering if this was some lottery-themed dream. "This isn't a joke or anything? Because if it is I'm gonna cry."

"Totally serious," she smiled. "Nett and Shane went to ask the boys coach at first earlier this morning, which, didn't really go over too well until I had to butt in. But nonetheless you're in."

"This is awesome!" I cheered, scrunching the paper in my grasp. "Not only do I finally have a good cover for my Mom - I get to kick Crissy's butt while I'm at it!"

"And just between you and me, I'll be rooting for you," she said in not such much a secret-tone. "Although I'm a little curious, Wendy. What's the cover for?"

"Huh?"

"Nett and Shane mentioned you lied about a soccer game to Sam, but they wouldn't tell me why." Jazz leaned back in her chair. "You wanna talk or is this some big secret you three are hiding?"

"I'm gonna go with the second one on that, Jazz," I said, accidentally forgetting her teacher-alias name. "But don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal."

"If you say so. Just don't go around telling people about this. Playing favorites in school as a teacher is really against the code."

"Are you kidding? If I told kids about you then I wouldn't be able to have my school-advantages anymore." The bell rung, making a short interruption in our conversation. "Well, not that I'm up for becoming a star student and being on time for every class, but I really gotta go."

"No problem. I've kept you here long enough."

With the bell ringing having come to a halt, I was already off. "You rock, Ms. A!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That day, during lunch period, Nett got off the lunch line which was noticeably smaller than most days, or all days for that matter. Looking around the cafeteria he noticed something different. It felt emptier, roomier. Perhaps it was due to the lack of people residing the cafeteria tables.

"This isn't weird..." Luckily, (maybe) he spotted those usually seated at the popular table, Shane included, next to his girlfriend and usual posse. With a relieved grin Nettt rushed over, once again catching Shane off guard and annoying him beyond wits. "Yeah good to see you too can we talk?"

"Again with the nerd," said another jock across the table.

"What's up, Shane? Attracting game nerds now?"

Nett narrowed his eyebrows. "Okay for one I'm a computer geek, not a gaming nerd! Big difference you know!"

"Yeah yeah let's talk," Shane said hurriedly, putting his arm around the Folly and quickly walking away. Once they were a fair enough distance, the friendly 'arm around shoulders' became an inconspicuous headlock. "Alright Folly this better be good because you're killing me here, which will therefore resort to me killing you."

"Do I have to say it? _Look around_. There's practically no one here!"

"So?"

"_So_, doesn't that scream 'abnormal/paranormal occourrence'?" Nett's tone was dead serious as he tried to keep his cool. "And don't you dare try and say they're sick with the flu because that is just ridiculous."

Shane formidably looked around a second time in their secrecy. "Okay I'll admit it's a bit freaky but so what? It's not that suspicious."

"Yeah it kind of is!" Nett retorted. "What if it's another ghost? Danny's been pretty chill lately with Wendy skipping practice so don't you think he might be giving her another test?" Shane had no argument to put up. "You have to admit, it doesn't sound impossible."

"Even so, we can _not_ tell Wendy."

"Alright now that sounds totally impossible! How can we not tell Wendy-?"

"Because she's got her mom on her back," Shane interjected. "She has to remain focused and _normal_ so we can't risk putting her up with any weird ghost stuff for now alright?" Nett sent a wary look at the black-haired boy that only seemed to creep him out even more. "Would you quit looking at me like that?"

"You sound pretty concerned about the secret to me," Nett pestered, leaning forward as he stroked his chin. "Or is that you're concerned about the _someone_ involved...?"

Shane blinked. "...Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Hey guys!" Breaking them out of their secret meeting, I began walking up to them and without warning threw my arms around them in a hug, catching both by surprise that they were unable to move. Nett stood there admist the hug while Shane felt the familiar beat of his heart as from the previous night. But for now he concealed it with a mask of surprise and annoyment.

"Um..." stammered Nett. "Are you okay...?"

"Don't worry, it's the dress she wore yesterday. It's niceness effects haven't worn off yet," Shane teased.

Hearing that I broke the hug and punched Shane in the shoulder. I wasn't planning on it but I couldn't help it. "I was about to thank you guys but I think I'll change my mind."

"Thank us for what?" Shane gritted, holding his shoulder where my fist collided with him.

Nett grinned. "Wait, Jazz told you right?"

Meanwhile back at the popular's table, Crissy noticed the three of us talking in the distance and sent a glare our way. "That girl is starting to get on my nerves."

Without much choice now I reverted back to my calm stature. "This morning yeah. She told me about the boys team letting me join them for the soccer game Friday, and the two people responsible for it."

"Hey it was Shane's idea," Nett piped in, only for the other teen to elbow him in response.

I hid my surprised, but then again I really wasn't all that surprised either. Guess Shane has _some_ good points somewhere deep, deep down. "Still, I felt obligated to say thank you."

"Ah, that's why you hugged us," Shane groaned. "Never do that again."

"Hey come on, you know you enjoyed it," Nett teased, poking Shane's arm.

"What the-"

"Hey hey! This is just like last night!" I grinned, continuously poking his other arm like Nett. The continuous and unending gesture only seemed to spiral the Johnson boy into a more chaotic temper that he tried to hold back. However our continuous poking of him while sitting a side conversation only furthered his anger.

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"Oh nothing."

"So how was your date with Alex?"

"It went okay."

"Told yah I was a good match maker."

"I didn't say you were a good match maker."

"Sure I am!"

"You pair me up with the most wrong people."

"Would you two cut it out!" Shane shouted at us both as we simultaneously stopped poking him with silly looking grins.

"Hey Manson!" shouted a shrill female voice, coming this way. "You have a lot of nerve to be talking so casually with my boyfriend!"

"Oh brother." And just like that, Crissy and I were face to face together, Nett and Shane suddenly in the sidelines. Gee thanks guys. "So now what do you want, or haven't you got it through your head I'm not stealing Shane from you."

"That's one agenda I'll be taking care of later," she glared with the utmost confidence. "Anyway, I'm well aware of Friday's game, boys against girls. Though, it seems reasonable you'd be on the guys team. If you look like one, guess you are one."

Keep your cool, Wendy. It's Crissy remember? The dumb bimbo that dates _Shane_. She has nothing over you. "Guess we'll be facing off each other," I grinned. "Friday's gonna be pretty interesting won't it."

"Well let's make it a bit more interesting," she smiled. "If the girls team wins," momentary pause, "I want you and Shane to stop talking. For good." I felt my breathing skip a moment, as did Nett and Shane watching us. Shane more or less was a part of our group, sadly a very important person in our group somehow. I had the powers, Nett had the brains, and somehow Shane had wits and the will to fight things for me that I couldn't. (I'll deny that later). But more or less, it was now a part of our bet. I noticed Christi stare down at my wrist. "And I'll be taking this, too," she said, lifting up my arm and looking at my checkered wrist band.

Instantly I swiped my hand away from her. "And why on earth would you want this?"

"Because I know it's important to you," she said over me with that smug look on her face. "I see you wear it every day. Tell me sweetie, it _is_ precious to you isn't it?"

I couldn't deny that it wasn't. And with the heat of the moment, without thinking I said, "Then if the guys team and I win, I get your necklace." My arm pointed to a small diamond star trinket on a silver chain from her low v-neck shirt. Seeing her instant frown made my smile shine through.

"Why would you want this?" she gasped as if I had just insulted her. "Shane gave it to me, you know." Another gasp from her. "You want my Shane's necklace!"

I blinked my eyes. "Actually that little detail had nothing to do with this. But hearing that sure, I want your Shane's necklace," I stated blantly. Admittingly I just thought I could sell it over the Internet for some good cash. Hearing it had cheap sentimental value just made me feel even more better. "But if you think you'll loose to me, I can understand you wanting to back down from the bet."

A fiery stare lit back up in her gaze. "You wish! Beating us? Never gonna happen," she said in a loud whisper as she kept her necklace in clutch of her hand. Then seeing Shane watching, Crissy gave off a little smirk and prattled over to him, taking his shoulders and kissing him full on as if it would spite me.

Instead I gave an off glance and an annoyed eye-roll as Nett stood there awkwardly, not knowing whether to stare or look away. And just how long does a kiss take anyway? Are they gonna make out or what?

Crissy finished after about ten seconds of public PDA and turned her head back to me with that superior glare. "Alrighty then, that's our bet. You win, you get my trademark diamond necklace. I win, I get your little trinket _and_ my boyfriend."

"You've _been_ having him!" I told her like she was one of those dumb blonds from those 80's movies, and it would've helped if she were blond, too. But apparently that wasn't the case.

Avoiding the whole hand-shaking thing, Crissy took Shane from our group and went to walk back to their table, who had been watching us all this time. She was probably going to brag about our bet now, and Shane would probably make small nods of agreement to oblige with her. Nonetheless, I had suddenly made this cover-up game a gamble. But both the images of Crissy and Shane swapping spit and the game itself racked back and forth in my head. "Well that was totally unnecessary."

Nett came up beside me. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Wendy?"

"Not like I can take back the bet now." I saw the beautiful girls and muscle-headed jocks laugh at the table, while Shane kept up his emotionless 'cool' look, also unhappy with this bet like we were. "Besides, I'm good at soccer, too. I'm sure I can win this hands down. I mean, I beat up ghosts so how hard can a game be?"

"I don't know, but betting important stuff like Shane and your wrist band tends to get to get to players heads," Nett mentioned, tapping the side of his forehead. "Meanwhile, not to add to the pressure of the game but there's something else you need to know, while Shane's gone."

I made a face. "What is it?"

"You've noticed the school haven't you? How empty it practically is?" I'm afraid to say I have. "What do you make of it?" he asked, offering some of his fries from his tray.

I took to his offer, but I shrugged a mental 'I don't know' at his question. "Dunno. I thought it was kind of normal but looking at the cafeteria now..." Probably only six tables were filled up, with a few others scattered here and there. It was odd I admit but it wasn't until now I really noticed. "Okay, you got my attention."

"Shane didn't want to worry you, but I felt you should know," Nett told me. "Have you been sensing anything off lately? Any ghost activity?"

"Surprisingly no," I frowned. I mentally scolded myself for not finding the peace suspicious until just now. "Just Danny's birds flying over every now and then, and the box ghost sometimes too but, really everything's been kind of... good." Nett gave me a predictable look. "Danny's sent another ghost hasn't he."

"Duh?" Nett said, knocking on my head. "Well Sherlock, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know! Like I said, nothing's been suspicious until now. I don't exactly have any leads, you know." I sent a questioning look to Nett. "Don't you have any nerd-friends or something that can help with this? I know I usually keep the investigations to just the three of us but I'm desperate right now."

"I get it. But sadly enough _all_ of my techno-geek entourage is gone," he said in amazement, flailing his arms up as he overlooked the empty cafeteria again. "Well lucky them at least. They get to play that new game, assuming they weren't kidnapped or vaporized, you know, stuff like that."

"Wait what game?"

"Oh come on Wendy. Haven't you been seeing all those freaky ominous advertisements for that new NeusTechTowers game?" My eyes blinked. "It's some gaming company."

"Ah..." I was still lost.

Nett groaned in frustration. "Right, I forget, you don't know media." He took out yet another new model phone his mayor father bought him and flipped it sideways, showing me the rectangular monitor. "Everyone's gotten a text from the company advertising the MirrorFade Dementions game."

Taking his phone I read the small but noticeable and decorated text. "**_And coming into gaming stores near you is the new game MirrorFade Dementions , created and produced by NeusTechTowers. Featuring never-before seen gaming formats in a virtual RPG! In stores tomorrow! Buy, buy, BUY!_**"

"Now I remember this," I nodded, finally getting it. "Those annoying advertisements - I probably didn't get it on my phone since I don't have that texting plan thing, but we've been getting a lot of fliers in the mail about it."

"I know right?" Nett agreed as I returned his phone. "I know this is a long-term-long-shot kind of idea but what if the students' disappearances and the new game are connected?"

I starred at the nerd with a look that said 'dream on' . "Okay you've been watching way too many Scooby Doo mystery re-runs."

"Hey it's possible," he grinned at me. "But just to ease my suspicions, I'm gonna go get the game. If it's so great to get this much publicity maybe I should check it out."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Fine. You cover that. What about the missing students?"

Nett shrugged at me with a lost look. "I don't know. Why are you asking me for the plans? You're the heroine here you come up with something." I sent him another accusing look. "What? I'm not a detective! Get to Shane later and come up with something okay? We'll put our stuff together tomorrow in the morning."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And just like that, Shane and I were waiting early at school the said next morning. (Countdown: now Thursday) The two of us waited awkwardly by some school stairs near the lockers, boredly waiting for the Folly to run in screaming about some discovery he made getting his 'suspicious game'. Unfortunately, things had been dead silent in these halls.

Shane aggravatingly kicked a locker, making the metal-echo sound vibrate across the long acoustic hall. "What's taking that loser so long?" he yelled out in impatience.

"He won't answer his phone," I stated dully, sitting sideways on the stairs with my flip-phone in my hand. "I've called him five times. He won't pick up." I looked up to the angry-looking Shane. Of course. "Did you try texting him?"

"No dice," he frowned, the two of us growing tired of being alone and waiting, mostly waiting.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" I spoke up. "I mean, he's already half an hour late from our usual meeting time." I began to recall what he said yesterday during lunch, about the students' absences and the new game being connected. As ridiculous as it sounded my fears were starting to blend into the situation. "You think he overslept?"

"Nah. Folly doesn't oversleep. He's like a stupid computer that just keeps on running no matter what you do to it." He began to walk towards the stairs near where I was. "Don't think too much about it. Worrying's useless."

"I know," I sighed. But despite what Shane said in an attempt to calm my nerves, ridiculous thoughts of different ways of Nett's demise by ghost just continued to batter against my head. What if he was kidnapped? What if he's being held prisoner as bait like Shane? What if he's possessed? With a change of mind, I stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs to where Shane was. "Come on, let's go get him."

"What?"

"You know it, too. He's one of the disappearing students now. Look kids and teachers are already coming into the building. If we don't leave now we won't be able find out if Nett's okay."

"He's fine-" It was then the unfamiliar sound of a buzz rang through my ears. _Texts_. I hated when they came up in the middle of class, and teachers (minus Jazz) never notice. It's like the sound of an imaginary bug you can't swap or something.

Shane took out his phone again to read the message. His then serious face turned into one of worry, which worried me in turn. Wonderful. "It's that thing again."

"What thing?"

He faced his sleek scratched phone towards me and I saw the all same advertisement from that game, only spiraling me into an abyss of anger. "What _is_ it with these people! We get it! The game exists!"

"It's from Nett," Shane noted, bringing me back down to earth for a split second.

I starred back at the phone monitor, scrolling up and down the advertisement to see if I could see any other thing Nett could've sent. No message saying why he was late or where he was. Just this stupid advertisement. "I'm telling you, something's wrong with Nett." Before Shane could say anything insulting and witty about Nett I held up my fist, regretting my last choice of words. "Don't, say anything."

"Ah but it was perfect timing," he shrugged, laughing to himself.

I rolled my eyes. _'What I have to put up with_.' Overlooking the colorful and tech-themed advertisement one more time I noticed one last thing in it. Shane had almost swiped is phone back before I turned, holding his arm away. "Wait, hold on a sec... " If anything I knew about Nett, it was that he used to love cheering me up by editing photos on his computer with the art feature. Drawing pixel paint on politicians, me giving Crissy's picture a hideous pixel paint make over (shut up I know it sounds immature) but I saw strange red pixel paint drawn onto the advertisement.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Quick, help me look for the red letters," I said, inching closer to Shane with his phone. Looking at the monitor carefully, I finally saw it. "_And coming into gaming stores near you is the new game MirrorFade Dementions , created and produced by NeusTec**h**Towers. Featuring n**e**ver-before seen gaming formats in a virtua**l **R**P**G**! **In stores tomorrow**! **Buy, buy, BUY**!**_"

"h... e... l... P... exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point." I felt an inner face palm. Leave it to this guy to highlight the exclamation points. "There, HELP. Does that convince you now?"

"Kind of," he said, finally taking back his phone and reading the cryptic message once more. "Alright, let's go."

Sneaking past the incoming river of students through the front doors, Shane and I ran off campus and thankfully out of sight from any adult authority figures that could've been roaming around. I hated ditching school, sincerely I do, but the cryptic call for help is kind of a throw-off on academic morals you know?

The run to Nett's house was about a seven-minute marathon that had easily tired Shane and I down by the time we reached his house. "This punk better be dying for making me ditch school," Shane threatened as he tried to recollect ourselves outside his stoop. I help up a thumbs up in agreement. I'm sorry Nett but let's face it, you're scaring me to death and now I'm close to collapsing.

After some careful hesitation and careful planning (aka Shane and me pushing each other to ring Mayor Folly's doorbell) Shane had finally forced my hand to ring the doorbell against the will. It looked pretty funny at first, but hearing footsteps approaching the opposite side of the door, Shane and I stood completely still and professional-like. You think being the son of the mayor, you'd be living in some grand house. But no, it's just another brick-stoop apartment-resembling house... yeah.

The door opened, and instead of Nett, it revealed a tall man in slacks and a polo shirt, wearing a red hat of some sort I don't really ever see anymore. "Um, hey Mr. Folly!"


	14. CyberDatePt3

_Hi everyone!  
__  
Finally updated. I was finally able to finish spellchecking and revising all this! I swear I think it takes longer to do that than write the whole freaking chapter._

_Nonetheless, I am content. Especially since it's so long. I meant to divide it into 2 chapters but then I went... eh, too much work. Besides, personally I like to read long chapters of fanfics soooo... perks for everyone who likes it that way too!_

_Another reason i updated today was because of the upcoming storm or, something. Being me, the boxed up nerd whho stays in her room all day on notebooks without TV hasn't heard, until now, that we're having a hurricane... and I felt so slow for not even BEING TOLD ABOUT IT BY ANYBODY : The nerve of my mom to not even tell me._

_Then again I was late on the earthquake too... Few days ago I was at my friend's house. She was doing a k-pop dance cover and when the house started to shake I thought t was her fault... hehe were we wrong. _

_Well, hopefully everyone will be okay over the weekend! For those of you living near my area, BE CAREFUL TOO! Honestly, like I said, I just heard about the hurricane so I have no idea how serious it might or may not be (hopefully not). Plus, I finally have the motivation to learn how to use my TV so I can watch the news. Anyway, GOOD NIGHT!_

_x-x-x-x_

___With a mysterious new game out, Wendy must take it upon herself to solve Danny's new cryptic test involving 'technology'. Meanwhile, Wendy's cover story with her mom on ghost training is starting to fall, so now she must compete in soccer game with Crissy, Shane's girlfriend, while not being on the soccer team at all._

* * *

"Um, hey Mr. Folly...!" I greeted awkwardly with a confident tone and grin. Shane forced a smile too, but he only ended up looking unsure.

The man standing in front of us (coughcoughTHEMAYORcoughcough) looked unconvinced. "Do I know you kids? You look familiar."

No matter how okay I am with Nett's dad being the mayor of Amity Park, as a teen _skipping school_ you can't help but feel a little... edgy. "It's Wendy, Wendy Manson?"

"Ah, that's it. You're Sam's kid," he smiled approvingly. "You know you _really_ look like Sam it's scary."

"So I've been told," I said, almost sadly.

It was then he eyed Shane, and I felt myself tense up a bit. Now what was he gonna say? "Awww, don't tell me he's your boyfriend."

My face blanked as I felt Shane jump behind me. "Um... no Mr. Folly he's just another friend," I covered, feeling my tongue dry up at the mention of _Shane_ being my _boyfriend_, despite our somewhat good terms.

Mayor Folly only ended up laughing. I didn't quite see the amusement in it, though. "Hahahaha! Man, you really are just like Sam- wait don't you guys have school?"

"Uh-"

"It's a day off," Shane said monotone, keeping his cool a lot easier than I was apparently. "Is Nett home?"

"Actually, yeah, he is," Mr. Folly said, almost as unsure as I looked. "He hasn't come out of his room since yesterday when he came home with this game. Must've pulled an all nighter or something so I let him stay home."

"You let him skip s-"

"Do you mind if we see him?" Shane interjected, coming up beside me and hitting my back in a manner that Mayor Tucker Folly failed to notice.

"It'd help if you can manage to get him out of his room. Come in." Finally getting passed the door after that long winded introduction, we came into a similar structure as my own home. It was somewhat bigger though, but that's to be expected of the Mayor's house. I saw a staircase and a door upstairs with a distant sign saying: NETT'S ROOM.

"Nett's just upstairs," Mr. Folly told us. "Just go on upstairs and see if you can get in. You guys thirsty or anything?"

"No we're good," I assured.

"I'll be in my study if you need me." And with a final smile he left for another room of the rather fancy house. But once Nett's dad was gone, Shane and I didn't hesitate to race up the stairs.

The wooden door appeared locked as Shane tried to push it open. He began to bang on it with a heavy fist. "Folly open up!" There was no response, worrying me and somewhat frustrating Shane. He gave one more bang to the door. "I said open up you nerd!"

"Oh quit it! We're in his house." Pushing him out of the way, I tried to turn the knob, even though I already knew it wouldn't open. Skipping to my second idea, I bent down to the doorknob, seeing a small hole. With a smirk I took out a small pin from my pocket and began picking at it with not as much concentration as I should have had.

I felt Shane hover beside me, starring rediculously at my work. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What? It's realistic." I finally felt a click from the other end of the pin and I managed to push the door slightly open. "See?"

Jumping back to my feet we stormed into the room, finding it dimly lit. The room was a mess practically, but what got much of our attention were the multiple monitors on the left side of the dark room, all hooked up to some... thing I didn't even know what it was.

I held my mouth open. "Um... wow..."

"He is so getting teased for this later," Shane mentioned, only for me to finally remember we were looking for _Nett_. On my right I found him sitting on the floor in front of a rather regular sized Tv, also on the floor next to a high-tech gaming console. He was sitting there, just burning his eyes into the screen.

With slight hesitation Shane and I walked over to him. Nett was wearing strange futuristic-looking glasses/goggles of some sort along with a helmet over his head that must have come along with the game. Nett's body barely moved, let alone noticed us come inside the room at all.

I bent to my knee. "Hello? Earth to freaky genius?" I called, going around to his front and waving a hand in front of his face. "And he said he wasn't a game-freak." I studied his face. Was that... drool? "Um, Shane he looks kind of dead!" I called over.

Shane picked up the cover of the game Nett supposedly bought, what was it, MirrorFade Dementions or something? Shane inspected the front and back of it, looking for anything suspicious. "Well, looks like he's playing the game," he said, not finding the disc inside the case.

Turning around and moving out of the way of the Tv, I found a giant format on screen. Nett's fingers on the control appeared to move and the screen averted to a menu, a keyboard or something.

"O...kay what's he doing?" I asked, stepping back a bit. Even for ghost-related things this was a bit weird.

"He's typing something for us, Einstein," Shane told an unusually cowardice me. "_nett... sucked in game... ghost... get help..._Alright that kind of explains it."

"Ah now I get it! The kids who buy the game automatically get sucked into it and get trapped in the game!" I slowly realized, earning an obvious stare from Shane. "What? I'm slow. Anyway now that we know it's a ghost _I_ need to go beat it up."

"By doing what, dare I ask?"

I took off Net's helmet and goggles. "I'm going into the game, duh."

"Whoa not so fast," he warned, grabbing hold of my arm. "You wanna get stuck in the game too without a plan? Just because we finally have evidence it's a ghost behind this doesn't mean we're going to win against it. We don't even know who it is."

"Like that's supposed to matter." I marched over to the door, closing it and locking it. "We know it's a bad guy, and us as the good guys are supposed to beat up the bad guy, get it?"

Shane groaned in frustration, running his hands through his shaggy hair. "See, this is why you need me around. You don't think straight." I frowned at him as I began to move various pieces of furniture against the door for a safer measure. "Just be patient until we're sure about this."

"Well what am I supposed to do now? _Get help_ like Nett said? We _are_ the help!"

Shane stared for a long while before giving in with a sigh. "Fine. We're both going into the game."

I arched an eyebrow as I leaned my body-weight against a table being pushed forward. "Say what?"

"Well it's better than you going alone." He then began to help me barricade the room by sealing off the curtains. "There's no telling what happened to Nett when he went in there. It's too risky to go solo on this."

"How protective of you," I frowned with sarcasm. "Fine then, whatever makes you feel better. Just hurry up already."

With the barricaded door finished, I placed the goggles over my eyes. Meanwhile, Shane went over to Nett's unmoving body, seeing his bare stare practically dazed and unmoving. Even his fingers on the controls were no longer mobile. Poking Net in the shoulder, the teen's body suddenly fell over in an imbalance. "Manson you might wanna-" No sooner he heard a thud in the distance. Lifting his head he found my collapsed body on the floor, the helmet and goggles equipped to my head. Shane sighed. "Never mind."

He sat back up and rushed over to my limp figure, being sure I wasn't laying in an uncomfortable position, assuming I could feel uncomfortability at all. Afterwards he carefully removed the goggles and helmet from my possession, bracing himself for the same outcome.

With a quick exhale Shane strapped the goggles on and fitted the helmet onto his head. At first he felt nothing, until a twitching pain in his brain began to go off. Then within moments of realizing it, his blurry vision began to dissipate, as much as he tried to fight loosing consciousness, which actually pained him. Shane's body began to stumble as he tried to maintain balance, but soon enough his legs gave out and he fell beside me, his hands going limp and eyes shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The feeling of having your mind digitized into a game felt even stranger than anaything I've ever felt before or could even hope to feel, which says something considering I've been possessed and invisible and intangible.

Suddenly finding my center of gravity again, I opened my eyes, feeling myself standing in a strange barren land with a black sky and neon-outlined setting. "What...? " I was alone, and I felt strangely healthy, too. As if I had been given a rejuvenating medicine health boost of some sort. "Wait, this must be the game Nett fell into." I looked at my hands, seeing gloves on with strange combat-fitting robes on, along with neon colored glasses over my eyes. If anything I'd say I looked like a magician-costume wearer at comic conventions, but I knew definitely that was not the case here. "And if I'm here then that must mean that Shane-"

I heard a digitalizing-sound come up behind me. Turning around with an almost defensive position, I saw Shane's figure appear next to me from pixels until he gained color and structure. He, too, was in clothing he wasn't wearing back home. A sword was tucked away in a small sheath at his belt and he resembled something like a ninja... Man. Ninjas are cooler than magicians.

Shane opened his eyes, also appearing lost in this foreign world just as I was. "Where... Wendy?"

"Yeah I feel weird too." I gave him a few seconds to accustom to the feeling of being a game character. It did feel relatively different, and so did the tense atmosphere. "Anyway we really need to find Nett. Any idea how?"

Shane sent he then an accusing look. How many times did he look at me that way in this one day. "You think I'd know?" He straightened back up. "Alright, since we _have_ no plan, let's just look for the first thing that grabs our attention and start from there."

"What _is_ there to grab our attention? Nothing's here!" My screeching voice echoed throughout the digital setting we got ourselves into, but at that moment I felt my breath come out of me; that cold, goosebump cold that I used to get whenever a ghost was near. Receiving a worried look from Shane I returned with the same expression. "Okay we're in trouble."

And just as we anticipated, the sound of roars soared from the skies as hideous, deformed creatures with a giant single eye began to hover over us, about to land on us. By instinct Shane and I jumped back, only to land even further than we intended. Guess being in a game has its perks after all.

"These guys are ghosts?" Shane asked, stumped by how I could've sensed them.

"Ghost-made game, ghost-enemies, not that hard to figure out," I stated. They went to the sky again, attempting to land on us a second time. And just like before Shane and I dodged high into the air, unusual gravity slowly throwing us back down to the ground. "Any clue how to fight in this place?"

Shane reached for his sword with a hesitant grip. "I have a decent idea." With one of the monsters heading towards us head on, Shane shouted ran for the beast with the utmost confidence he would defeat it with his sword.

It may have just been because of the game, but at contact with the sword, Shane's monster had suddenly disappeared, defeated and de-pixelized, if that's the right term for the situation. I blinked my eyes in disbelief. "H-He won?" I may have been imagining things, but I saw a number on my sleeve, like a monitor computer. My face and Shane's were on the left, along with a number of hearts and multiple zeros. Shane's had just gone up a hundred. "Points. Typical."

"RAWWRRR!" Snapping back to reality, I saw the second cyclops of the duo charging straight for me. Oh my gosh oh my gosh what do I do what do I do?

"Manson fight!" Shane ordered.

"Working on that!"

Before the monster could smash me with a boulder (don't know where the boulder came from...) I dodged again, and all of a sudden I felt a small wand fall from my long sleeve; a magician's wand I supposed.

Landing on the ground I saw the monster ghost charging at me again, this time without the boulder. Well, can't hurt much to wing it. "Please please please please work!" I muttered to myself. "Um, GO!" I outstretched my arm with the small wand and as a result, before the cyclops could trample over me, it suddenly stopped a few feet away from me, or in other words one step away from stepping on me.

I opened my tightly shut eyes to see the monster frozen in place, its figure looking destabilized. I let out my held in breath, frozen myself from the dread of almost getting... killed I think? "I can not believe that worked..." However the 'freezing' of my monster appeared to be only temporary, as its static-like appearance began to fade away, and its struggling growls began to echo once more. In a panic I began waving my wand back and forth. "Paralyze paralyze paralyze paralyze!"

When nothing appeared to work, I braced myself for the pain of an attack in a video game, all until I heard the sound of a blade cut air. I opened my eyes once again and saw the monster split in half from Shane up above, until it disappeared and de-pixelized like the last. My breath was let go as Shane ran up to me. I expected a long heavy lecture about how horrible I just was. I could tell by his face. That oh so ticked off face I had grown accustomed to this week.

"What... was that?" he said.

"Well excuse me for having this stupid freezing-stick instead of some super samurai sword like you!"

"I see the two of you are still the same even in this world." ...Was that just Nett?

Turning around we sat Nett fly up to us on a techno bike of some sort, black with blue neon stripe-patterns across it. He looked relatively happy to see us, but seeing him with a cyber-gunman kind of look practically freaked me out a bit.

"Nice ride," Shane complimented, noticing the bike.

"Perks of getting over 5000 points," he grinned proudly. "So I assume you guys got my message?"

"Yeah about that," I started, walking up to him and taking the front of his shirt. "Next time, send us a message that at _least_ says you're still breathing!"

"Sorry! It was all I could do!" Nett cried. How is it the girl in robes is able to threaten the man with the guns all over him. "This place sends out messages about the game to phones, you know, those NeusTechTowers advertisements. I thought if I could hack into my phone from here and send one of them to you guys you'd get it and know to come here."

"Well we're here. How do we get out?" Shane mentioned.

"We don't."

Both Shane and I starred at the boy, me still holding onto the front of his shirt. "Another note, next time TELL US THAT!"

"I only figured it out now!" he defended again, me letting him down. "I just came from Technus's base and got loads of info you wanna know."

I frowned. "Who the heck is Technus?"

"Your bad guy apparently." Nett typed over some buttons on his arm-computer and projected a hologram from it. A picture of a strange green-skinned scientist came up, appearing to be laughing maniacally. "This is the guy who created the game, I think. He's a ghost, obviously, and has power over technology."

"Also obviously," I finished for him. Well, it's a ghost no doubt. "But why would he want to get a bunch of kids here?"

"Huh? Oh no he just wants you."

Shane arched his eyebrows. "What makes you so sure?"

"You know for a villain he likes to say his evil plans out loud _a lot_. According to him, quote, '_IT WOULD SEEM THE GHOST GIRL HAS FINALLY ARRIVED IN MY SPECIFICALLY-MADE-TO-DEFEAT-HER WORLD, AND NOW MY PLAN CAN FINALLY COMMENCE!_' unquote."

"That was... oddly specific," I reacted, a little unsure with the simplicity. "But if that's the case what about all the other kids? If they got sucked in here too then where is everybody? It's like when Mr. Lancer crashed the block party and everyone just left."

"Yeah, that's kind of what happened. They all lost their lifes," Nett explained, showing me his monitor and tapping on the hearts. "Those are our lives and you start out with three each. Loose'em all and you end up in a pod."

"You mean you loose."

"No you seriously end up in a pod," Nett corrected Shane. "In this world the only way out is to beat the game. If you loose all your lives before then, players end up in Technus's fortress in suspended animation pods that end up powering Technus. It's kind of like a prison for everyone who lost. And, seeing as there's practically no one here well, you get the picture."

"You mean all those people are his prisoners?" I asked in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me! Why don't you add more pressure on to me?"

"I could but I won't because you'll kick my butt and make me loose my last life."

"Hold on," Shane stopped. "You still have one life?"

"Duh how else am I here?" asked Nett. "And so, short-story version of the plan: Wendy must go to Technus's Fortress, beat him, and therefore end up rescuing everyone podded by Technus."

"Isn't there a plan B?" I asked without much hope.

"No not really."

"Ah." I starred into space for a moment, pondering how I was supposed to do this... with a magic stick... we're doomed.

"Did we fail to mention she can't fight here?" Shane spoke up, lifting my arm holding the wand. It's like he practically read my mind.

Nett starred disbeliving at me. "Say what?"

"This thing can only freeze people," I told him. "And not even for that long."

"What?" Nett panicked. "Ah man. We're doomed. I'm stuck here. _We're_ stuck here. I'll never make out with a model. I'll never get my doctrine in science. I'll never see you two get married-"

"You wanna keep your last life, Folly?" Shane threatened after his last statement. Nett stopped his out-loud panic mode and Shane resumed towards me. "It's just a ghost like you said. Just beat him up how you normally would."

"By what whacking him with this twig of a weapon?"

"You're some magician. Use magic or something." That sounds even more outrageous than hearing 'use your dead-girl powers'. "Do you really have much of a choice now?"

"No..."

"Then come on. Nett take us to this fortress place."

"Alright..." Nett sounded unsure, but I'm sure all of us were. I guess the concept 'good guys always win' was still instilled in their minds and that was why they weren't as anxious about this as I was. For this Technus guy to be able to reach out and influence the real world scared me a little. Then again, Danny did say I'd have to learn to deal with managing my ghost-fighting life with my normal life. And for a while I thought I had that covered, until I realized what he meant was keeping everyone, everyone meaning _everyone_, safe. Not just me, Shane, or Nett.

... Being the good guys suck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As digital thunder clapped through the sky, I saw an evil castle-like building appear shortly away, rising quickly as we rod on Nett's virtual bike. "And here is Technus's fortress..." Nett introduced with fake positiveness. "Land of the doomed and the hopeless."

Shane looked around and back. "No monsters?"

"I got rid of them already last time I was here," Nett assured as he stopped his bike. We got off and walked ahead a little further. "Come on. He's waiting for you."

Hearing that made me gulp until Shane pushed me ahead. How was it I had the motivation to fight Skulker or that lunch lady ghost but just total cowardice when it came to this Technus? "So uh, Nett, you said that these podded players give Technus something like a power boost right?"

"Yeah."

"So how many are there?" As we entered the depths of the castle, the entire throne room consisted of a long blood-red carpet with technological pods lined up on ever inch of the walls. And in every one was a person, some recognizable from school even. As for the number... uh... yeah don't count on that.

Nett tried to move more slowly as he saw Shane and I taking this all in. "Now this is freaky..." I said uncomfortably. I then noticed Nett's look at us. "An why aren't you freaked out by all this?" Because if each of these pods make Technus even more powerful than he already is, then we're kind of screwed...

"Well I was just here! I'm not gonna gape at them again! It's creepy."

"Is there any other way to get them out?" Shane asked as we walked down the endless seeming hall.

"I tried finding a way. There's an item that you need to unlock a pod, like, a key-cube kind of thing. I've only heard of it from another player when I first got here but, I've never seen one before."

"How about getting out of here period. Any idea around that?" I asked, almost relying on a hopeful answer. .

"_That_ I've been trying to work on," Nett nodded. "I tried using a cheat code I found to try and fuse an Extra Life with a Power Boost cube. It's taking me a while, but it's almost finished." I was kind of astounded by his knowledge of this technological game world, seeing as he was only here for so long. Then again, he had been stuck here longer than Shane and me. "And here we are..."

Entering through a bright light in a door, and quite litlerally, _through_ a bright light, we ended up in a new setting without a door to return though. It looked like a lab/throne room, with a king at the front. Or rather I should assume, "Technus," Nett glared, Shane assuming a protective stance beside me.

"Ah, the mouse boy with the guns. About time you got here! And I thought pawns were supposed to work fast." The three of us glared. "SO! Which one of you us the little girl I am supposed to be facing off against today?"

Swallowing my fear I stepped out, quite boldly if I may say so myself. "That'd be me." Only now did I realize just how big a villain Technus was. I was supposed to defeat HIM? With a freezing stick? He's the size of Casper High! "Uh..."

"I see that you are astounded by my superiorness!" Technus stated quite vainly. Nett was right. This guy does say everything. "Either way, it is time to fight!"

Suddenly a familiar green electrical orb appeared in his ghostly hand, shooting it towards us. We all dodged, thankfully still with the feature of somewhat defying gravity. As Nett and Shane prepared their weapons, I unwillingly took out my magic wand, unsure of relying on it.

"Come get it!" Technus taunted, flexing his fingers.

Shane made the first blunt move and ran at Technus with a new, unseeable speed like that of a true Ninja. He had managed to harm Technus in some way, but not before being flicked away by a swing of Technus's hand and hitting a castle pillar. The crash that ensued created a pixel-like dust cloud that eventually cleared up, showing Shane in a vulnerable and pained state.

"Shane...!" Hearing a beep from my arm I looked, seeing one of the three hearts from Shane's line disappear. It was then I decided I couldn't have Nett and Shane fight this battle for me, not if it put them in danger. Instead I jumped from the tall stature where I was situated, grasping my wand with a hardened hold. "Alright, here goes nothing!"

I fell towards Technus and shot my arm with the wand, thinking powerful and hopeful thoughts. Instead what I saw was a pink beam shoot from the wand and to Technus, and miraculously I saw him grow probably a third of his height bigger. My face gaped as I landed on the ground, as did Nett and Shane. However I felt a surge through my body as well when my feet hit the ground, and glancing down at my arm I noticed I lost a heart-life from the fall. "Well that's cheap."

Nett stared up at the even taller Technus. "W-Wha..."

"You idiot! You just made him even more powerful!" Shane scolded across the room, which was a pretty far distance to begin with.

"Like I meant to give the bad guy a power boost!"

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to freeze him! What else!"

"Is now really the best time to argue...?" Nett muttered, unable to be heard anyway.

"Such power coursing through my technological veins!" Technus announced, feeling his black and green metal forearms. "You know you're my favorite opponent, little girl!"

"I an NOT a LITTLE GIRL!" I retorted as I shot my wand again in reflex, only to end up shooting another colored beam at the boss ghost. It missed however, and the beam ended up hitting the ceiling above Technus, barely doing much to begin with. My mouth dropped open."Oh NOW it shoots the powerful laser beam!"

"And you still missed," added Shane.

"SHUT UP!"

Late in reaction, the laser that had shot from the wand had ended up creating a crack in the ceiling, and before too soon the stones and boulders began to collapse over Tecnhus. In a another gaming reflex Shane ran over at his special ability-speed and grabbed me, picking me up before I could be crushed by a falling boulder.

Just as quickly we headed to the back of the room where Nett was. "Okay, we probably have a minute before Technus comes back. How many lives did you guys loose?" Nett asked us. Shane looked to his arm as did I, and we both now had two lives left. Nett noticed. "Games like this require strategy. Any ideas?"

"None of us play games! How are we supposed to have ideas?" I yelled at the boy. A loud grumble from the stone pile erupted, causing the ground to shake, too, for effect. "Okay, he's big, he has ghost powers, and he has a lot of lives I bet. Anything from that?"

"Ghost powers," Shane just realized. "He has _his_ ghost powers- don't you?"

I looked at my hand, trying to turn myself into a ghost. "I don't think I can here."

"That's because these aren't your real bodies," Nett mentioned. "Technus over there is as real as ever. We're just minds floating in his game."

Shane's face looked disbelieving. "Okay so Manson had her bad breath ability instead of her ghost powers. That's totally fair."

"For the last time you, it's GHOST. SENSE!"

"Would you two quit love-quarrelling and FOCUS ON SAVING OUR LIVES!"

"We are NOT LOVE-QUARRELLING!"

Another steady growl came from the pile of boulders. We didn't have much time left. Shane turned to Nett. "Hey Folly, how far along are you again on that contraption you've been working on? The one for getting us back into the real world?"

"If we're lucky it may work for just one person." Nett looked into his pocket and pulled out a small glowing object of some sort. It was really pretty to look at though. A soft floating white cube with an intermixed pink heart and a green star inside it. Just the sight of the innocent looking thing made me smile, however another earthquake beneath our feet quickly changed my mind. "Can you guys stall Technus for a little while? I need to work on it a little bit."

"How long do you need?" Shane asked, pulling out his sword as Tecnhus began to crawl out.

Nett was already working on it, typing into a floating holographic keyboard that suddenly appearing in mid air. "Just a few minutes."

"We can do that," Shane smirked cockily. With his other arm he elbowed me. "Here, get on my back."

"What?"

"I know we have an indescribable long-lasting hate for each other but I _really_ don't feel like dying anytime soon. Do you?" My face remained the same. "I think my stats are higher so I have more jump and speed than you, and I'm the only one with a reliable weapon. It's no use leaving you alone."

"What about Nett? Shouldn't someone protect him while he's working?"

"I can take care of myself," Nett assured me, though I knew we were just leaving his safety purely in the hands of luck and chance. "Listen to Shane and stay with him. He and I can loose our lives but you need to keep yours if we want to have any chance at saving everyone."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I forced myself to climb onto Shane's back and I grasped around his neck with my arms. With his hands supporting my legs, feeling totally awkward for the two of us, he jumped up high, making he hold on tighter.

"Good luck..." Nett whispered.

"Ugh..." Technus emerged from the rubble that surrounded him, and looking up he saw an attack coming. "Oh poop."

The height of which Shane flew was even farther than mine, near the ceiling to be precise. With one of his hands he took hold of his sword, and we began to fall. "Try to paralyze Technus so I can get a good blow on him."

"Don't count on it."

As gravity pulled us back down, Shane positioned himself so we were shooting towards Technus. As I held out my wand as Shane did his sword, we were caught of guard by the sudden rectangular green forcefield that was held up by Technus's palm. A forcefield. Technus can produce forcefields... THAT IS SO UNCOOL!

Our eyes widened. "Oh crud." Unable to brace for the impact, we both smashed into the imaginary ghostly wall, falling off it and downwards towards the floor (which was a long way down might I add). As we screamed, Shane grasped my body and put himself at the bottom, sustaining the crash of the impact. The landing itself looked more dramatic than it was intended to. Digital clouds of dust surrounded us in our crash sight from where Nett looked on.

Forcing myself, I lifted myself up near where Shane had collapsed. When he didn't open his eyes I started a second panic attack. "Shane? Shane are you okay? Say something."

Through my shaking of his body, he finally managed to wake up. "Okay... so he can produce forcefields while _you_ can't?" Shane asked me, trying to sound more okay than he was. "And you say you're a full ghost."

'_He took the fall for me_.' I discretely glanced towards my arm where my computer was. Shane now had one life left.

"What a shame!" Technus bellowed, causing us to look up. "I looked forward to our match, little ghost girl. But it would appear you're having your comrades fight for you instead!" His hand glowed green for a second attack. "How un-noble of you."

Unable to suppress a growl from my lips, I griped my hands into fists. "If I had my powers I would so take you down." Well, there's my motivation.

"We're just stalling, remember?" Shane said, still sounding weak. He forced himself up, but I kept my hand at his back for support. "This is only until Folly can finish that thing of his so you can go home."

"But I can't just leave you guys-"

"It's so you can have a better chance at fighting," he cut off, again trying not to sound to weak. Was having one life left that painful? So unbearable? Nett looks fine now but Shane... "If you re-enter the game in your ghost form, maybe you'll have your ghost powers like Technus and actually stand a chance against him."

"We don't even know if it'll work that way."

Shane sent he a tired half smile, too much in pain to give a shrug. "What else can you do?"

Another crash from the rubble ensured as Technus tried to free the rest of himself. Seeing him begin to fire another giant ghost ray, I took hold of Shane's body and with all my strength I jumped as far and high as possible. The ensuring blow from the attack caused a crater on the castle floors where Shane and I had just barely escaped from. We landed back down, but the high jump landing caused me to loose my second life. I was careless again.

Back on the ground, I felt my gravity pull my body down more, and I was more tired out of no where too. Was that the result of having one life left? A third of your strength left to fight with? I had managed to land us at least behind a pillar on the side of the throne room, to hide from Technus as we tried to regain our strength, if that was possible.

"This is why I hate video games." I breathed heavily, sitting on a knee as Shane rested against the pillar, unable to support himself.

"It's done," Nett grinned, seeing the reformed object floating in his hands. Shane and I managed to hear him, but unfortunately so had Technus. We knew his next target.

"RUN NETT RUN!" I cried out, only to be held back miraculously by Shane from our hiding spot.

Firing a second crater-creating ghost attack by Technus, Nett was better off able to dodge than how we had. With Nett running across the room to avoid the explosion, Shane and I peaked out from behind our pillar, still too weak to help him in any way. "USE THIS!" he yelled, throwing the only escape key we had before being caught in the ensuring green explosion. I had managed to catch it, but just like that before our eyes, Nett had devirtualized. His body disappeared into pixels just as the first two monsters had when we first arrived.

"He's gone." The breath I had been holding finally escaped. I looked down at the gift Nett had given me. It glowed bright in the dark corner Shane and I hid, like a little soul or the spirit of a baby not even born yet.

"Where are you!" Tecnus's treacherous voice screeched. Another explosion set off, making Shane and I flinch. The first pillar down further away was blown off. "COME OUT!" The second pillar was destroyed, too. We were at the fifth.

Seeing where this was going, I looked to Shane desperate. "We have to move, now!"

"No, that's just what he wants. He wants us to come out of hiding, so he can face off against you." The third pillar was blown up, causing us to shut our eyes and ears until the explosion's smoke dissipated. "Use that thing Nett gave us and get out of here."

"But you'll-"

"I said go!"

"No!" I screamed at him. "Remember Skulker? How I left you because you told me to?" Memories of that scene, Skulker taunting me, it terrified me. "This may be some stupid test Danny's given me but am I just supposed to abandon you guys every time we reach a situation like this? Am I always so important that I'm the one who has to survive if we're _all_ going to survive?"

"Yes!" he glared. "And it's not just because you're the one with powers that we want you safe all the time! It's because-!" The fourth pillar was gone, causing me to flinch in fear again from the closeness of the explosion. Knowing we'd be next, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lifting my head I saw Shane's confident face. Despite his weariness, he had lost all pain and fear, unlike me who still held it all in. "Just go okay?"

Without any reply from me, Shane's incredible speed kicked in and his hand disappeared from my shoulder, and his body vanished from in front of me. I looked out from behind the pillar and saw Shane standing in the center of the throne room, exposing his last life. "That idiot..." I murmured.

"Yo Technus! Why not try some target practice?"

Technus's attention had been adverted to Shane now, but something about the look on Shane's face before he left me made me stay put, as if it would hurt him more if I came out of hiding.

"Oh, I understand," Technus smirked. "You came out of hiding here to protect the girl!" My eyes widened, as did Shane's. "And if that's the case..." he held his arm out toward the fifth pillar, where I stood motionless in fear. "...Then this must be her!"

Shane's eyes widened. "No!"

Before I could react to his attack, I instead braced myself for the loss of my last life. But instead I felt nothing, and a large wave of energy encircled me. I opened my eyes as I felt the ground start to shake under my feet. Stepping out from behind the pillar, I saw Shane standing in front of it, defending my hiding spot with his sword as a shield against Technus's beam. "S-Shane..."

With a struggling turn of his head, Shane looked to me with one eye open. "What the hell are you doing I said go already!"

My knees buckled. I was back in this scene again, with the people I care about being in danger... because of me. "But..."

I could see Shane's figure being moved back, with his sword being a wall between him and his last life. "I can't hold this out much longer. You can't run anywhere else from the explosion so you have to leave _now_!"

Forcing myself to erase my thoughts, I put my use into Nett's escape device and it's light encircled me as I began to slowly disappear, probably back into the real world. Shane and I had kept our gazes locked the entire time, and I knew that within ten seconds neither of us would be standing here anymore. "I'll be back," I assured, for him and me. "I swear it!"

My body disappeared into sparkling pixie dust, leaving Shane to fend for himself all alone. However, like me, his fear had disappeared completely.

The feeling was the same as when I first entered the gaming world. Unusual. But then, my body felt heavier, and my bones and limbs more present. Finding my eyes, I opened them, and I forced myself to sit up. "SHANE!"

But, I was no longer in the extravagant virtual throne room. I was back in Nett's dark room lit up by multiple blank screens and a dim lamp by the bed. The door was still locked, closed, and barricaded, just as we left it. Looking down, I saw Nett at my feet, fallen over sideways by the game console and the Tv. When I looked for Shane, I easily found him collapsed beside me, closer to me than Nett. The helmet and the glasses were covering his head.

I don't know why, but I ended up carefully removing the game-gear, showing his peaceful 'sleeping' head. Instead of resting on the cold wooden floor I set his head on my lap, pushing away some of the loose strands of his black hair. He was sweating, and he looked weak, hurt. I looked at Nett in the distance and found him relatively at peace.

"I left them..." I looked back down at Shane, wondering if there was a way I could ease his pain. "Shane! Shane wake up! Please!" As I clutched his hand, which refused to hold onto mine, I watched his face tense up until the very end, where his trembling had stopped, and the emotion over his face disappeared. I remembered the scene I had left him in with Technus. He was fending off that ghost ray explosion last I saw him. But now he must've...

"He's gone, too," I realized, feeling my hand loosening against his.

Remembering the old plan, I turned ghost and mentally prepared myself for returning into the game.

But before I could even notice, I the furniture in front of the door had began to move, and the door unlock from the outside. As it creaked open, my primitive instinct kicked in and I held Shane close to me, keeping my stance so Nett remained behind me, and my eyes shone desperate fear.

Tucker Folly finally pushed through into the room, and looking in confusement of the room's solitary darkness he spotted us. "W-What in the..." Reality hit me. "Danny?" It took me a second to register what he had said. He couldn't know Danny... could he? "Wait, you're not Danny so... you're a new ghost _girl_?"

I had been caught. As a ghost. "Mr. Folly..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a bit of cleaning up, Nett's unconscious body was now resting in his bed, and Shane, he was resting downstairs on the couch, a rather more comfortable place than the floor.

Meanwhile, Mr. Folly, or Tucker as he wanted me to call him from then on for some reason, led me through the house. He had said he wanted to show me something; something important. I hadn't told him what happened to us, or anything relating to our secrets. All he had seen were the two boys lying on the floor, and then there's me: the ghost girl. If I could remember correctly, all he said was for me to help the guys into better places to rest, then to say that if I wanted help, to follow him.

I didn't quite understand what Mr. Folly's motives were, but what else could I do at the moment? I was caught? I was lost? Alone?

"So, stranger," Was this a new nickname for me? "You know I'm the mayor, right?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"The youngest man to have ever become mayor of Amity Park, right?"

"Yes sir."

He stopped in front of a door a the back of the house, a nice looking black painted door. A grand lock was put on its golden handle, and Tucker had appeared with a key at hand. "But you do not know why?"

"N... No sir."

The sound of the key unlocking the door sounded off eerily, and the sound of the door creaking open sounded even more eerie.

It was a dark room, but upon the door opening fully, a the room was suddenly a spy-network of some sort. It resembled something of the Fenton Works lab, but, smaller and... yeah just smaller. Cramped-looking too. '_It's not just Nett, it's his whole fricken family..._'

Tucker turned around, seeing my face and frowned. "Come on, don't be that surprised."

"S-Sorry," I apologized as he walked in, and hesitantly I followed behind. The atmosphere of the small secret room amazed me. Was the Fenton Lab perhaps like this in its glory days? "Um, Mr. Folly? What is all this'?"

"'Mr. Folly' makes me sound old, even though I am. Like I said before it's Tucker." He was scoping for something in a metallic box under a desk. "That horrendous game's been on my list for a while, so I've been keeping an eye on it. But I never knew Nett bought it."

"Just yesterday," I felt to mention. "But, what made _you _suspicious of it?"

"NeusTechTowers gaming company? Never heard of it before and all of a sudden it's a mainstream target. It should sound suspicious but for some reason no one ever took it into consideration, well, except me anyway." He finally found an old early 2000's style PDA. "And besides, _Neus Tech_? Tech-nus sounds more right."

I took a moment to piece that little detail together. Neither Shane, Nett, or I had even noticed that even after entering the game and meeting Technus himself. "We really are slow," I said in astonishment, but then I starred up at Mr. Folly with a disbelieving look. "Wait you know Technus?"

Tucker set the helmet on his desk and all of a sudden, wires from it began to hook up to the PDA. "Let's just say I used to work with the Fentons on the subject of ghosts."

"Fentons?" I repeated. "You mean it's a family name?"

"Yup. The Fentons used to live in that big ol' apartment on that abandoned street up town." So, the Fentons were actually living people, the very family who lived in that ghost-infested building. How did I not realize it before? "Anyway, I'm going to assume you kind of have a decent idea of who they are?"

I had to pick my words carefully. I didn't know just how much he knew, so I can't be too loose with what I say. "Sort of." Could he recognize me as Wendy? Well, no, he would've said so. Or wouldn't he? Danggit, this is what I get for involving myself with a family of geniuses, and geniuses on ghosts at that. "So my son, Nett, and his friend Shane, they must be still stuck in the game, am I right?"

"Most likely."

"Was there a third one there in the room with you by any chance?"

Is he playing dumb or does he really not know it's me? "No, only those two."

"Hm, well, I suppose that's a good thing. The less people in danger the better." Somehow I frowned. They were in danger because of me. "Tell me, if you have any decent knowledge about the Fentons, do you know of any of the ghost-hunting equipment from their lab?"

I tried to recall Danny's previous lesson. Maybe I should've paid more attention to him. "There were these giant glove things, heavy. And... this belt made of metal."

"Ghost Gauntlets and the Spector Deflector," he stated, programing them into his PDA. "As long as you have recollection of them, I can program them into your helmet so they can be of use to you in the game." So that was what he was doing. "The Spector Deflector's supposed to harm any ghost it touches, but I'm reprogramming it's effects just for the game."

"So, what are they supposed to be able to do for me?"

"The Ghost Gauntlets should give you extreme physical power, and the Spector Deflector should be acting as a sort of shield for you if Tenchus were to ever get a hold of you." He continued to type some things in, and fast. "Technically the Spector Deflector would kind of back fire if worn by a ghost in the first place, but I'm reprogramming it for you."

"Um, thanks?"

He turned around as he waited for the screen to finish loading. "Do you know the boys personally?"

"Not... really." Well Wen, time to lie! "I've familiar with them though."

"But they got themselves stuck in the game nonetheless, and you tried to get them out."

Sure let's go with that. "Yes sir."

"And you're sure it's really Technus?"

"Positive."

All of a sudden, the screen on the PDA fused until the static-silver screen turned into the face of Technus. "MWA HA! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, GHOST GIRL!"

"Yup that's him," Tucker frowned as I hovered over to see.

"I, TECHNUS, THE HIP AND COOL BOSS ENEMY HAS MANAGED TO TRACK YOU DOWN BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD! DO YOU FEAR ME MORE?"

"'Hip'?" I repeated, looking to Tucker for a possible answer.

"I see he hasn't changed," Tucker said.

"If you want your friends back, I suggest you RETURN AND FIGHT ME-!" He paused, seeing the second face in the screen, Tucker's. "Hey! You're the-"

"Ah hold your horses she's on her way," Tucker mouthed off before turning off Technus's connection. I starred ridiculously at Tucker who merely chuckled at my look. "When you've known Technus as long as I have, you tend to get a bit more comfortable with what you say around him."

Sure... "So, you're going to help me."

"You're one of the good guys aren't you?"

"Um, yeah but, seeing all this..." Mini ghost hunting lab?

"I've learned not all ghosts are bad," Tucker smiled. "Well, most of them are."

That or just really twisted and demented. "I'll get Shane and Nett back for sure."

"I'm counting on you. This is ghost-tech you're dealing with, though I don't think I really had to mention that to you." I smiled. "Now, when you're about to go into the game, put on the helmet and fly into the Tv. That's how you'll have to do it as a ghost."

"Go it." In a hurry to leave the lab, I took the helmet and turned intangible, flying through the ceiling and back into the room. The feeling of comfort in a teen's bedroom - never before had it felt this comforting. "And I thought my Mom was nerve wrecking for me."

I was about to put the helmet on, but I heard a familiar buzz from Shane's hoodie pocket. Hearing so, I couldn't help but bend down and take his phone out from his pocket. "Hm, a text from Crissy." Having no morals whatsoever at the moment I went to try and unlock his phone, which took me about ten seconds long.

**Baby, where y u?**

"Ugh, text _and_ couple talk." With an inappropriate smirk I found the keypad and texted my first words into the reply box.

**Sorry. I'm with Manson and Folly. **

No that doesn't look right... Aha.

**Srry. With Wendy. Busy. ttyl**

Now that's impressive work, Wen. Pressing the touch screen SEND button I shut the phone off and slid it back into Shane's pocket. "Naturally I'm against texting, but this was must." Nothing like a little troublemaking on my behalf for getting back at Crissy for that stupid bet she made with me. Plus, not only will she get mad at this text, but Shane will suffer for it later too. Ha! It's like killing two birds with one stone! Man I kill me sometimes...

Anyway, I put on the helmet and goggles, starring at the still glowing Tv screen. "Well guys, wish me luck." Turning intangible once again, I flew into the Tv itself just as Tucker instructed. For now I'd worry about saving the guys. We'll worry about Nett's dad later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take too long to return to the video game world. I stood up and opened my eyes, feeling confident (for once) and powerful (also for once).

Being put into the game I could see Technus's castle in the distance as a tiny digital blur. However I noticed my familiar black and white ghost-colors, but my suit resembled something more of a knight than a magician from the last time I got stuck into the game. And no more wand either. Metalic grey and green wristbands rested over my wrists and a similar colored belt was situated around my waist as well. Aside from the pointy armor over my ghost suit, I swore I could've looked like a boy at that moment.

I frowned at that thought. "The least this game could've done was at least make me look like a girl."

Having better confidence in my flying, I darted in the direction of the castle without any fear of falling into the sky. Maybe it was because of my urgent need to make sure the guys were okay? Whatever the cause, I was making great time.

Arriving at the foot of the castle, I landed my feet on the ground and walked right in without any trouble. I passed through the familiar and eerie halls, both tall walls lined with pods and unconscious and defeated players. I had to admit, it felt really weird all alone. But the further I walked, the more I began to wonder if the guys had been podded, too. At that, I noticed a familiar, sleeping face in the pod to my left.

My eyes bulged painfully and dry as I ran to it, placing my hands over the glass. "Nett." And I saw Shane's pod just above Nett's. Hovering up a few feet, I pressed my hands against his pod, too, banging my fist and finding it failing. "I need to get you guys out of here."

Flying back a bit, I closed my fists and focused my ecto energy like Danny instructed. And flying forwards, I went to try and break the glass of Shane's pod. All it resulted with was my fingers feeling like they were cracking and my knuckles turning red under my gloves. Flying back once more, I went to try and kick Nett's pod open, only to get the same results. I landed on the ground with my head down, loosing my unusual confidence fairly quickly.

"Alright, so they won't break open." Lifting my head I reached for Nett's pod, trying to bang on it some more. "Nett! Can you hear me?" No response whatsoever. "If you wake up I'll treat you to five free Nasty Biggie Burgers on me!" Still no repsonse.

I floated up desperately to Shane's, too. "They really aren't going to wake up unless I beat this huh." I placed both my hands on the glass of Shane's pod. I felt a familiar tinge of guilt from the last time we were together. "Please! I know you can hear me Shane! Open your eyes!" Despite all the yelling, nothing seemed to change. I was about to give up on them, but suddenly I saw movement with Shane's head.

Tiredly his eyes opened from slumber, and his head once limped over slowly lifted. His gaze tried to meet mine, and in silence I tried to encourage him to fully wake up. He managed to see me I think, but before he could really wake up, his eyes closed again and his head fell back limp.

My smile faded into a frown. "I guess I'm on my own then." Slowly I drifted away from their pods, giving them final glances before flying to the head of the room towards the two large wooden corridors. I vowed to myself that I would definitely get them out of here. Then on my way down the room, I looked at my arm where a still present miniature screen showed three hearts. "Still three lives. So much for a ghost bonus."

I flew transparently through the doors and landed, seeing Technus up at his throne, politely waiting for my return.

He looked bored actually, sitting with his head resting on his hand. Seeing me, his head perked up and an evil scowl returned to his face. "And the ghost girl _does_ return. I suppose you aren't a coward after all."

I griped my hands. "You're damn right I'm not a coward! And I will beat you, Technus if it is the last thing I do!" The wrist bands on my hands glowed, and suddenly they became two familiar giant gloves, also surprisingly light. "Wow, shouting your motives into the air really does help you."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Jumping up, he fired a large neon-colored beam, and I jumped out of the way. With the gloves I smashed them into the ground, resulting with a mini earthquake within the throne room. Sure Technus was floating, but the shaking round ended up causing the somehow fixed pillars to crumble one more, which wound up making a falling domino effect. It eventually reached Technus, who seemed merely scratched by the fallen debris.

Instead I went to fly towards him again in an attempt to punch him with the Ghost Gauntlets Tucker had granted me. Of course, I'm not that lucky. Nearing him, he merely dodged out of the way before my gloves collided with the wall behind him, both gloves stuck inside with me trapped. "Agh!" I couldn't pull them out, and I saw Technus's giant shadow overcome my own. "This is so not cool."

"I must say! Despite the heroic entry, you still show signs of a beginner! At least learn to hide those so you can _at least_ appear threatening." With a single swat of his hand, my body flew to the side of the room, making a large dent in the wall before I fell down, gloves first. Suddenly they seemed much heavier than I remembered. When I opened my eyes, I heard a beep go off from my sleeve, and a heart disappeared from my gauge. "Two lives..."

"Already?" Technus teased, preparing to grind my ghostly figure to dust with his hovering fist.

Despite my defenseless appearance, I used my still remaining energy to turn intangible, and from his crushed-down fist I managed to escape, appearing back in visibility a short distance away in mid air. "Come on Wendy. Remember what Nett said: games require strategy." My mind drew a blank, and a depressing frown overcame my face. "I really need to cover strategy with Danny."

I spent more time dodging Technus's attacks. One of the advantages of him being so giant, was me being like one of those hard-to-catch house flies. Of course, stamina was still a surviving factor and it would be a matter of time that I'd run out of choice on this second chance.

Eventually, Technus did manage to grasp me in hold, but then I heard an almost silent beep come from the belt. What was it - Spector Deflector? Upon contact with it, a green electrical wave mixed with Technus, seeming to electrocute him almost. He ended up throwing me all the way across to the top of the room near an upper stained glass window. It broke, of course, and I fell all the way down. In an attempt to save my second to last life, I turned intangible and flew through the floor, appearing back up in a quick jump. It was then I felt glad I had that 'basic ability'.

Hey. Maybe I'm getting better at this fighting thing after all.

Technus eventually recovered from the shock, with what seemed to be a small headache. "You really are an annoying little girl aren't you."

"Annoying." I remembered how Shane used to call me that everyday. Seriously every day. "If I want to save those two idiots and pass Danny's test, I need to beat you first." And to do that, I have to find his weakness. Now Wendy, what could be the weakness, of a powerful, technology-run, ghost genius with a super large ego?

Then it hit me.

Technus noticed my suspicious, and mildly creepy, smirk. "What is with that look?" No reply. "At least say something! You're being interrogated by an evil villain so loose the smirk and answer me! Seriously it's mildly creepy."

I turned invisible, then reappeared behind Technus with the newly appeared Ghost Gauntlets. "Surprise." With a spinning kick against his face, Technus tumbled backwards, and with the Spector Deflector-thing, contact added twice the power. I went to go for a second attack afterwards. Technus put up a shield, but I managed to break it with the ghost gauntlets power.

The green ghost-glass shattered to pieces leaving Technus defenseless. He opened his eyes, his opponent no longer there. "Where did she go?"

"Aha." From behind the knocked over throne, I managed to find a plug outlet, and a very thin yet long black wire connected to Technus's back. "I always wondered why you never left the front of the room. All this time I just thought you were lazy." His eyes widened at my discovery of the plug. "Honestly I didn't know this was here. I was just looking for another hiding spot until I found it. And to think all modern technology was wireless nowadays. Who knew it'd be this easy?"

"H-Hey now. Why don't we talk this over?

Teasingly I poked the plug, earning a panicked expression on the ghost. He looked just about ready to pull his hair out.

"Quit that!"

"Opps." Looking the other way, I pulled the plug. "Hand slipped."

"NOOOO!" I stood up to prepare for another explosion of some sort. (I'm just used to them) Much to my luck, he merely de-digitized and disappeared into a cloud of pixels instead. Seconds of silence followed as I waited for something to happened. I looked left and right, expecting some big prize or some type of change. Anything. But aside from that, I was even more surprised with how easy that was.

Meanwhile, I wondered just what I was supposed to learn from this. Danny's tests always served purposes, so what was this one? Never play video games? But before I could even think about Shane and Nett, I disappeared like Technus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Manson, Manson get a hold of yourself!" I felt my shoulders shaking while gravity pulled me down. Finally my eyes opened, and I smelled mint and, sweat? Hovering over my face was Shane, and Nett kneeling right beside me. "You really sleep like a log don't you," Shane frowned.

"You guys!" And just like that I shot up like a jolt of lightning had stricken. My arms encircled both of the boys' heads, and with suppressed groans their chins nestled against my shoulders in a bone crushing hug-headlock. "You're okay!"

"Second hug in a week. I think I'm gonna be nautious," Shane remarked.

Nett instead laughed and patted my back in return. "We're just glad you're okay. When we woke up and you were still out we got worried something had happened to you after you beat Technus."

Letting go of them finally, I set my hand on the floor to maintain balance while I sat. I was still in ghost form too. The helmet and goggles were already taken off my head, and the game was no longer on the Tv. I also noticed a broken disc beside the game console near it. "How did you know I beat Technus?"

"Um, we're awake?" Shane laughed as if it were a bad joke.

"Plus we sucked him into the thermos while you were out cold," Nett grinned, rattling the Fenton Thermos in hand. "Worst wake up call ever."

"So I guess everything's taken care of then." I released my held in breath I began to laugh to myself. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we actually got out of that one!"

"Neither can I," Shane had to say.

"Ah lighten up dude. She saved our skins. Cut her some slack," Nett smiled. But without warning, Nett's dad opened the door, spying the three of us back up again, with me still in my ghost form. "Dad," Nett said speechless.

Shane too was caught off guard. "Um, we uh..."

From behind Nett's back I swiped the Fenton Thermos. "And I have beaten Technus!" I announced in my version of a heroic cartoon hero's voice. I saw Shane resist the urge to laugh. "Now I must, uh, take my leave now citizens!" I went to hover up and fly out of the room, forgetting how to go intangible and hitting the wall. With a throbbing head I glanced back, seeing the three starring. "I, uh, meant to do that." Turning intangible first, I flew out of the room and forced myself to transform back into a human to prevent falling upwards. Better to fall down one story than to float up a billion. "AGH!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I know most electric appliances run from electrical sockets but that was just pathetic," said Nett. The three of us were at the Amity Park soccer field, by the bleachers actually. Nett and Shane were seated at the bottom from row, the rest of the seats filled up as if it were an actual home against visitor game. Well, I guess anyone from Casper High would want to see a battle of the sexes any day. Guess that also falls under the category of pathetic.

"So Manson, you ready for the game?" asked Gabriel, the captain of the boys soccer team.

He had provided me with a temporary borrow of the guys soccer uniform to play in. I nodded with a thankful grin. "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." With a quick salute he went to run back to the team while kicking a soccer ball on the way.

"So your mom's here?" Shane asked me.

"Yup, up there near the top of the bleachers," I pointed out, seeing her in her black fall coat. She looked almost happy, excited even. Mom was never one for sports. I know. But part of me felt like really showing off, just for her. "Speaking of parents, how'd things go with Tucker-I mean, your dad?" I asked to Nett.

I noticed him pause because of my casual calling of his father, but he replied anyway. "It's all covered. Actually, he was pretty cool with Shane and me being... unconscious I guess."

"Did something happen that we don't know about?" Shane asked me with an interrogative look.

"Nothing I haven't told you guys already," I shrugged. "You sure you never knew about that secret ghost lab in the back of your house, Nett?"

"Nothing at all," Nett admitted with an innocent shrug. "But if anything we know now, it's that I really have to be careful with things at my place. My dad knows something probably we don't know."

"He might even know your secret," Shane pointed out.

I shook my head. "Nah. He doesn't know my ghost form is associated with 'Wendy Manson', well, as far as I know anyway. But for now he shouldn't be anything to worry about. It's not like he'll attack me or anything."

"Wendy come on!" called one of my teammates.

"Coming!" I smiled back at Shane and Nett before running onto the field. "Wish me luck."

"Do your best!" Nett cheered with a thumbs up while Shane remained silent. He wasn't in any position to root for me. He had Crissy after all. But while I was running off, suddenly they found me running back with almost twice the speed I had originally.

I appeared back in front of Shane. After two clicks I set my wristband on Shane's hands over his lap, and he looked up at me confused. "I never do swimming, fist fighting, or sports while wearing this. Hold onto it for me okay?" I whispered before running away without giving him a chance to oppose.

He wasn't going to anyway.

With Shane silent again, Nett looked to him with both a questioning yet knowing face. "What was that about?" he asked with a sly grin.

Shane looked at the corner of his eye then back at the field. "Nothing."

And so the game between the girls team and the boys team (plus me) began. It wasn't that difficult a sport, honestly. And I was even having fun with it. "GO WENDY!" Sam shouted from the bleachers.

"Sam?"

The young mother looked to her right and found her old friend Tucker making his way over. "Tucker?" Sam looked more surprised than happy, but she wasn't unhappy either.

"In the flesh," Tucker grinned. "I never took you for the super-loud-cheering-at-sports type."

"I'm cheering for my daughter," Sam said shamelessly, looking back out and seeing me almost make a goal if it wasn't for Crissy stealing the ball.

"She's really good out there," Tucker commented.

"Yeah," smiled Sam. "So what about you? Your kid isn't on the soccer team is he?"

"Nah. He's a techno-wizard just like his old man. Just thought I'd drop by and cheer Wendy on too. Nett mentioned the game a few days ago and suggested I come, too." He turned to his old crime fighting friend. "So how'd you been? It's been a while, you know."

"I've been fine," the woman replied, trying to focus more on the game than her own mindset.

Seeing the sudden tension washing over the former-goth, Tucker refrained from further 'catching up' and looked onto the game too. He managed to spot me kicking the ball with support and back up running on both sides of me. I scored a goal, receiving cheers and claps from the overseeing audience.

Meanwhile, Tucker saw the determined look on my face so far away, he found a similarity in it with the ghost girl he met the previous day. Same stare, facial bone structure. The word 'coincidence' popped up, but being the genius he was, he quickly began to piece things together.

'_Wendy... ghost girl... could it...?'_

"So how's Wendy?" Tucker asked.

"She's been doing fine too," Sam answered shortly. "She's been spending a lot of time with Nett and Shane though."

"Really. Guess she takes after you after all - hangin' with the guys."

A small satisfied smile stuck to the Manson's lips. "Guess so."

"No ghost-stuff happening around?" he asked. A sudden death glare was short secretly towards Tucker, and it was then he learned he hit a soft spot again. "Or, not. No ghost stuff has been happening around."

"And it should stay that way," Sam stated with her permanent frown.

'_She wouldn't know,_' thought Tucker. '_But being _his_ daughter... it is possible that Wendy and the ghost girl could be..._' Seeing where his thoughts were going, a confident and subtle laugh escaped the mayor's breath. "Nah." But despite this, he just couldn't erase his hypothesis on the matter. So for now, he figured he could just push it aside and enjoy the game, the normalcy another one of his old friends would have wanted to be enjoying, too.

The score was tied, and the time limit was running low, which meant the next goal would make the victory. No pressure there. Actually, there was no pressure at all. I was a mere ten seconds away from scoring this last one. I had total faith that my legs would not fail me. When I was the right distance away, I could kick the ball up, then do a second kick to fire the ball straight past the goalie. But before I could do so, Crissy came from behind in an attempt to steal the ball. "Oh no you don't."

She tried to kick the ball from my path, but somehow she instead aimed for my leg. The hidden and sneaky move caused me to trip over the all and skid along the grass. I tumbled over my back and eventually flat down on my side, a shrieking pain spiking up my body along the fall.

The shrill sound of a whistle echoed through and the game temporarily came to a stop. "TIME OUT!"

People from the stands stood up, including that of my mother and Tucker. From what I could see through my squinted eyes, all the players had stopped, and a crowd of the guys crowded around me. Teammates I barely even knew and they all had run to my aid. Had to say, that kind of made me happy.

"Wendy!" Through the crowd of boy soccer players, Nett and Shane had pushed through to the front. They saw the captain of the soccer team already helping me sit up. He had beaten them to it.

"Are you hurt?" Shane asked almost too quickly. I could hear Crissy outside this small gathering hmph and cross her arms, turning away from lack of attention.

"Ugh..." I groaned, feeling a pain at my side but it was nothing. "I'm okay, honest."

"Can you stand?" asked one of the other guys.

The captain, Gabriel, with my arm slung around his shoulder pushed to help the two of us stand. However when I went to support myself on my left foot, a surging pain caused me to collapse and almost fall all over again, had it not been for the captain's strong hold on me. Nett had noticed Shane glaring, whether it be at the 'accident' or at the jock's supportive hold around me. "I-I'm alright!"

"Bullcrap," Shane mouthed out with an intense glare at my eyes. I was about to retort something at him but seeing the way he looked at me rendered me at a loss for words.

"Are you kidding us?" Nett asked me with a similar concerned look the rest of the team was giving me. "You can barely stand how can you play soccer?"

"I..." No use fighting this one.

"Guess you won't be playing anymore," sighed the captain. He didn't sound disappointed, but he didn't sound happy, either. "We'll have to forfeit."

My head jumped. "Huh?"

"We're lacking a player," he said with his trademark jockey smile, trying not to show any signs of defeat. "Without enough players, we can't continue the game."

I somehow hoped that that was a joke, but I knew for a fact that the captain was right. I hung my head low. "I'm sorry." I wasn't all that disappointed that we'd be loosing a game, but rather over the fact I'd be loosing my wristband to _Crissy_. My... father's wristband.

Shane could see that, too.

"Hey don't be sorry," smiled one of the other guys. "If anything we should be sorry we let _you _down."

"Yeah. We know this is a grudge match between you and the girls soccer team's captain," agreed another. I lifted my head up at that mention.

"Besides, you're a really good player," added another teammate. "You have our respect."

"So don't go on saying you're sorry alright?" smirked the captain.

You think I'd be crying by now out of their kindness, but I'm just not that kind of person. At least not now. Despite what they said, I was still a little depressed. But for show I put up a convincing smile for them. "Thanks you guys..."

"Looks like Wen got herself a little fan club now," Nett whispered to Shane as a joke, only sparking a vein in the Johnson boy's head.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about the game now," I sighed in defeat with the team and my two other friends. "Go tell the coach that-"

"-the game's still on," Shane interrupted, making us all look at him. "A substitution. That's allowed in the game, isn't it?" What was he...?

"It's possible," admitted the captain, still supporting my body. No sooner he caught on with Shane's idea, too. "You gonna take Wendy's place, Johnson?" I watched Shane to see his reaction. Was he really? The captain whistled. "Your girlfriend ain't gonna be too happy about this, man."

"I know," Shane admitted with a shrug.

Nett and I exchanged secret glances. And they say me being nice is something. Before I knew it, I saw Shane taking off his shirt while one of the other players tossed him a soccer uniform shirt for the game. I was seated on a bench while Nett handed me an ice pack. "Thanks."

"No problem." We saw the soccer team telling Shane the low down. Did he even know how to play the game? "Does Shane filling in for you weird you out as much as it does me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Nett said. I saw the guys nod, and with that the game was about to begin. I could see the look on Crissy's face. Competitiveness? Betrayal? Jealousy? Ooh that last one really sounds good right now.

The whistle sounded off, and the crowd's cheers resumed once again behind us. I kept my eyes on Shane the entire time, watching his movements. Despite him never really playing soccer, he looked actually capable of winning the game... for me. I held the ice pack against my ankle, more distracted by Shane's act of kindness than the injury.

"He's really going out of his way for you," Nett noticed. "Anything I should know about?"

"I told him about my bracelet the other day."

Nett looked surprised. "The one your dad used to have?"

"Yup." Shane maneuvered around the girl-players surrounding him for the ball. He passed it to another player. "That must be why he's playing for me."

Nett gave a short whistle. "And you're _sure_ you guys hate each other."

"Of course I'm sure," I said casually. "But..." I sighed. "But nothing." It goes without saying, Shane won the game for me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I rested in my bedroom with bandages around my ankle. Mom had propped it up on a pillow for me and made me some old home-made soup, as if it were to help make me feel better. It wasn't like I had a fever or anything.

My door opened again, and Mom popped her head in. "Knock knock."

"Hi Mom," I smiled, putting down my spoon into the bowl on my side table. "Thanks for the soup by the way."

She sat herself at the end of my bed. "How you feeling?"

"No better than when I fell but, better," I assured. She had let me take the day off from school to rest, spelling out how worried she was about me. "Still, sorry about the game."

"What do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong."

I frowned, nonetheless. "Still, I wanted to win since you were coming to watch."

"Aw." She came over and puling me in for a hug. Being my my Mom's arms always managed to make me feel safe, even from ghosts. "I know I'm never really around for you when you might need me, but if you ever do want to talk about anything or want me to do something for you, never hesitate to ask okay?"

Even telling you a ghost? "Back at ya, Mom," I smiled, holding her arm in front of my check.

However in saying that, unknowingly that caused my mom to think back to the same person she thought about while speaking with Tucker at the game. In thinking so, she looked down to my wrist and noticed it unusually bare that day. "Hey, where's your bracelet?"

My happy moment ended then and there. "My what?"

Lucky for me, despite not being at school, I was saved by the bell. The doorbell anyway. Able to leave Mom's question unanswered, she stood up to go over to my window and look out. Down on the stoop she saw two familiar boys just let out from school. "It's Nett and Shane. Want me to send them up?"

I hesitated for only a moment. "Yeah. That'd be nice," I nodded with a smile. As she returned it, she hurried to answer the door. She never did like keeping people waiting. When she gone, I looked down at my naked wrist, thinking about my beloved wristband which I had entrusted to Shane before the game. Looks like by winning he kept it safe after all.

It wasn't long afterwards until I heard the guys' heavy footsteps come up the stairs and towards my room. They peeked in the same way Mom did before entering fully. "Will the witch let us enter her chambers?" Shane joked with a bored expression while Nett grinned with a bright look.

"You're lucky I can't walk," I threatened with an ironic, welcoming smile. As the two walked in and tossed their bags to the corner of the room near the door, I tried to position myself into a more comfortable sitting position.

"So how's the life of the bedridden?" Nett asked me, sitting on one end of the bed while Shane stood against the wall nearby. "Do you have to use crutches? Can you park in those disabled people parking spots? Can you use those slow motorized cart-bikes in the supermarket?" I laughed at his stupid questions, and I noticed Shane give Nett a 'really?' look. "Geez it's called pulling a joke. So really kiddo, how you feelin'?"

"Bored," I sighed with an eye roll. "Danny's ghost birds even dropped by and said Danny wanted me to practice my invisibility while I was recovering."

"That's Danny for ya," Nett agreed, and with that we looked to Shane who hasn't said a word since the 'witch' comment.

I turned my upper torso towards him. "And what about you? Just because I have to use crutches for the next few days doesn't mean I can't take insults. Come on give me your best shot. Call me something offensive or disturbing."

Shane looked rather irritated by my attempt at conversation. He kept his hands in his pockets and turned his head away. "You're even more annoying crippled."

I laughed through a silent breather in my nose. "Now was that so hard?"

Nett noticed the self-though chemistry flowing through and thought it'd be best to leave us of a while. "I'm gonna go see Mrs. M. and check if there's any food downstairs." Nett gave me a discrete wink before getting up to 'give us some alone time.' Though he'd already turned around, I responded with a glare. Just who does he think he is? Cupid? Nett even went to close the door behind him to ensure our privacy.

"I thought that dweeb would never leave," Shane sighed, causing my head to jump. Shane carefuly sat down near me, near my knee on the bed. He took something out of his pocket and showed my wrist band.

"You still have it," I smiled as I grabbed it from him, starring at it like it were the greatest treasure in the world.

"It's yours isn't it?" he shrugged, denying me a heart-warming smile as I snapped it back onto my wrist. "So how's your leg? After the game Folly and I barely say you at all what with all the doctors bringing you around the place."

"Just a sprained ankle," I said, looking at my bandaged foot. "I should be up and about in a day or two with a real cast Mom said."

"Ah only that long? I was hoping for at least a week's worth of vacation from you."

Without much effort I slapped a small pillow against his back. "Gee thanks," I managed to laugh. "And uh... thanks for substituting for me in the game yesterday."

"It was total sabotage. It wasn't fair to you," he said, denying his kindness.

"You knew Crissy tripped me?"

"Knew? I saw her," he said as if it were obvious. "Of course we got into an argument at school today for me taking your side in the game, so obviously I have you to blame for that."

All I could provide was a sheepish and apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"And quit saying sorry already. It's really annoying." He stood up from the bed to hide his face, whatever was on it. After about ten seconds he turned back around to see me looking down at my bracelet while wearing a small, nostalgic smile. Eventually he gathered up enough courage to ask. "... You thinking about your dad?"

"Yeah..." I looked up. "Some days I really wanna ask my mom about him, but, then I'll just loose the nerve." I played with the wristband, twirling it around my wrist. I will never take it for granted again. "What kind of person do you think he could've been, my dad, if he never died."

Shane thought about it for a second after a loud exhale. "He'd probably be like you. Stubborn, hardheaded, idiodic sometimes."

"Wow. You haven't even met the man and already you're insulting him."

Shane shrugged. "Force of habit with your kind. Oh." He reached for a second thing in his pockets. I couldn't see what it was in his hand, but I noticed a thin silver chain seeping through his fingers.

Seeing the small star-shaped charm I instantly remembered. "Is that Crissy's?" I asked almost in disbelief.

Shane sat down again on my bed in the same spot. "The guys team won didn't they? So you win the bet."

I starred at Shane's hand longer, and I began to wonder what exactly I had missed at school. "Shane I didn't really want it you know-"

"I know," he interrupted with the same motionless expression. "But a bet's a bet isn't it?"

Curiously I pondered over whether this was really Crissy's doing or Shane's. She did say the necklace was a gift from Shane didn't she? "And Crissy's okay with it?"

"Of course not," he almost laughed, amused. When he saw me just starring down still at his hand, he sighed and stood back up, going around back to hook the necklace around my neck. "Here. You deserve it anyway. Like I said, you won."

"But..." Technically I lost and _he_ won, but still, even if it _was_ Crissy I felt wrong for taking the necklace.

Shane finally managed to hook the chain and stood back to look at me. "There, you're finally starting to look like a girl with that on." I looked down at my shirt instantly and eyed the necklace in my fingers, almost panicking. "Just hold onto it okay? Crissy will get over it if I just get her another one anyway."

What a cheap girlfriend, I thought. Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed Shane walk over to the farther end of the room to get his bag, around the same time Nett entered through the door with a bag of chips. "Where're you going?" Nett asked as Shane walked passed the nerd. Nett then went to look at me with a questioning look, to which I had no answer for.

Instead I groaned and held my head back, feeling a pillow underneath from behind. "Guys are so confusing..."


	15. Forbidden Chambers Pt1

_Hi everyone! First update since school started! Super major self-acomplishment. Phew. I didn't think I'd be able to finish proofing this one. Hope I did at least decently on it. Should be sleeping but, eh, I deserve to slack off and not pay attention to school work for once._

Oh, and just because - Lord bless those souls lost in 9/11. Today's the 10th anniversary so... felt dedicated to say it. I live nearby the site so my neighbors and I get a bit... yeah. For a writter I don't have anythig much to write at the moment so... 'yeah' again. Heh.

_Anywhooo, good luck to everyone starting school!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Wendy and the gang are taking a school trip to Wisconsin, much against Danny's judgement since he won't be able to supervise. Meanwhile, each of the three kids have something to do to keep themselves busy. Nett wants to find the legendary Masters ghost lab, Shane wants to find out some family history, and Wendy just wants to memorize her script and pass English. Can this trip remain just a trip? Or will it be thwarted by one of Danny's old aquaintances?_

* * *

Within the confinements of this prison (school), I sat miserably in my desk reading over a booklet of typed black and white words that I can barely even comprehend. Sure they were English but... such weird big, fancy words...

If you're wondering about the rest of the class, they weren't as focused, but then again they don't really have any reason to be. They're not the leading lady chosen at random for an Old English play that's about to be performed in less than five days.

Up front, Ms. Jazz Aliah tapped her desk, gathering the attention of the rather disruptive class. The overmass in hyper energy was probably due to it being a Friday, meaning a beginning weekend, or rather in our case, a three-day long vacation free of charge. "I want these permission slips signed by tomorrow before you board your bus. No signature, no fun." The quieted murmurs of the class helped ease my tension. I had only gotten this script yesterday and I still couldn't memorize anything about it.

As I scrolled through the various pages Jazz had miraculously typed up in her spare time, I eventually came to the end, where I saw in the final scene in the bold/italicized-action words: KISS - between me (the Princess) and stranger-dude (the Prince). Actually the stranger-dude wasn't all that much of a stranger. Looking across the room to the right in the back corner of the room was Kevin Goldman, the (as I was told) star quarterback of the Casper High Football Team. My face cringed at the tought of sharing lead roles with _him_.

"Yo Wen." Nett tapped a few papers over my head from the desk in front of me. I picked up the permission slips and took one, passing the last two back. "Still reviewing, I see."

"Want my part?" I offered with an almost sour tone.

He made an almost amused face. "Pssh, no thanks. I think I'll stick to my lucky back-stage-hand part."

I slammed the big slab of script words on my desk. "This sucks. I didn't even want to act in this stupid play." The entire English Class of Jazz's division was made to take part in a play she made, as a part of a grade for a type of book we were reading. Really old. The gothic, powdered wig, fancy French 18th century accent kind of old. _Each_ of us were given roles at random, and by random I mean papers out of hats, to which _I _had to be the lead Princess. "Now we have some mandatory field trip for it."

"I thought you'd be psyched about it."

"I am psyched. I'm just worried about what Danny will say about it."

"Eh, it's school. He can't interfere," Nett shrugged. "And it isn't mandatory. You don't have to go if you don't want."

"Nah, I'm one of the actors. It isn't mandatory for you because you're just a back-stage person. All the actors have to go on the trip so we can learn ballroom dancing or something." My eyes scrolled over the paper Jazz just handed out. "Where does this thing say we're going again?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're going to Wisconsin!" Danny almost screamed. By the look on his face, he didn't look to pleased, or happy at that matter. "For _three_ days?"

"Hey it's not that long," I tried to shrug off as I landed on the ground and turning visible again in my ghost form. I was in the middle practicing differentiating my invisibility and intagnibility until I mentioned the field trip to Danny. Meanwhile, Nett and Shane sat in the background, Nett on the ground doing homework and Shane listening to music while... sleeping I think. Or was he reading a book? I don't know. He has it resting on his face and he isn't moving. "And besides, I've missed practice before."

"Yeah thirty two times in two months," Danny stated with an apparent frown. Okay when he puts it that way SURE it sounds like I'm slacking off. "And what the heck are you supposed to be doing in Wisconsin, anyway?"

"We're staying in some dead guy's big old castle," Shane spoke up from his 'nap', though his voice was kind of muffled under his book. You could hear him clear enough, anyway. I turned around, kind of glad I wasn't the only one breaking this down to my teacher. "It's a school thing."

"Castle?" Danny repeated in the same surprised manner. "In Wisconsin?"

Nett sat up. "Yeah. Some old rich dude from the early 2000's had the place rebuilt then."

"Twice," Shane added. A mansion built twice. What, was it _blown up_ twice? "But don't get your ghost-tights in a knot. We'll be going too so you don't have to worry about her."

Danny seemed relatively calmed, but like I said, 'relatively'. "Does the name 'Vlad Masters' come to mind to anyone?"

"That'd be me," Nett said with a risen hand. He pulled out the familiar green permission slip from one of his notebooks. "There's a small description of the castle. It was owned by billionaire Vlad Masters before he _'mysteriously disappeared'_, whatever that's supposed to mean. But on a side note they say the place should be crawling with ghosts."

Thanks for the mention, Nett - note my mental sarcasm. "What?" I asked.

The Folly looked intrigued. "You mean you didn't know? It's one of the most haunted sitings in America! If anything ghost-weird is going down 24/7 it's there."

"How do I not know this?"

"You don't know half the things going on in this world," Shane spoke up, again from under his book.

"Who asked you? - Go back to sleep!" I faced Danny instead, who's expression barely changed at all from the first mention of the said 'haunted siting'. "And what's with you?"

"Nothing. It's just, I happen to know the place, okay? And it's not exactly a place I really feel comfortable with you being in."

I thought for a minute. "So maybe it's haunted by real ghosts. Nothing too bad."

"No I mean, _I've_ been there once, and it's not somewhere I'd ever want to go back to even if I could." Danny's suddenly serious mood just seemed to overshadow my nervousness about the play and the trip... An since when was he ever able to leave this place at all? "Look, you guys can go if you want, but you," he pointed at me, "there's something I want you to hold onto while you're gone."

Danny took off and flew across the room to a table-desk. Meanwhile I turned back into my human form and I followed behind slowly on foot, seeing him scrambling for something amidst the junk on the dust covered table. Opening a small box, he managed to find two tiny white and green contraptions; once again looking as futuristic as ever and as new as ever, too. "And what are those...?"

"Fenton Phones," Danny told, handing two to me. Oh so they go on your ears... Interesting? "Use these to communicate with me."

I inspected them from all angles, wondering how these contraptions even worked. Were they wireless or something? Whoa, I feel like Nett now. "I can hear you through these?"

"Sort of. I'm a ghost and these are supposed to filter out ghost noise or pick them up if you want. Even from all the way in Wisconsin you should be able to hear me through these." Am I supposed to be happy about that? Seeing my disapproving look he narrowed his eyebrows. "Just keep them please? It'd make me feel a whole lot better knowing you can still reach me if something comes up."

"Oh and suppose something _does_ come up. You can't leave this place. What are you gonna do? Send your bird-minions after me and peck my enemies to oblivion?"

"WE'RE NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" shouted an echoing elder's voice. Shane and Nett both glanced up, wondering just where that sound had come from.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll take them. Doesn't mean I'll be calling for your help."

"It's just a precautionary," Danny stated with crossed arms, though my glare refused to settle.

Nett watched from the distance. "I swear, it's like Danny's her dad sometimes." Not hearing a response from the sleeping Shane, Nett reached over and pulled the book coving his 'sleeping' companion's face, only to find the Fenton Journal also resting on his face underneath. Nett made a face and picked up the journal too, hovering sideways over Shane's face with an accusing and questioning glance.

Shane looked caught. "Can I help you?"

"You? Reading the Fenton Journal?" Nett asked in complete surprise and disbelief. "What were you reading, anyway?"

Shane grabbed for the journal before the Folly could see the page. "What's it to you?"

Nett had his hands held up. "Okay okay I won't ask. Clearly it's a secret." He thought it best to change the topic. "So uh, why are you going on the trip? Aren't you a back stage person, too?"

"Yeah. I'm going for the same reason you are."

"To find a ghost portal?"

"Wait what?" Hearing so got Shane to sit up suddenly. However Nett's hand rushed quickly to cover Shane's mouth. A risky move by Nett, yes, but he needed the quiet.

"Shh! Man, don't be so loud!"

Shane violently shoved the nerd's hand away. "And don't ever try that again. So what do you mean _ghost portal_?" he asked in a promised quieter tone. "You have one right here in the lab don't you?"

"Yeah but that's _Danny's_ portal. Like he'd ever let me use it. He doesn't even open it unless we're out of the lab."

"It leads to the Ghost Zone. Big news." Shane was about to lay back down until Nett forced him to keep sitting up.

"I know that! But I want to know how it works! I mean, that's advanced technology beyond our generation! The juice I could get from just watching it operate - and knowing there could be a legit one in that Masters Castle could be my big chance."

Shane sent a wary look. "What makes you think there'd be a portal there?"

"Unlike Wendy, I'm caught up on my urban legends, dude." The two could hear Danny and I still arguing in the background. Danny was apparently trying to make me bring more Fenton Inventions for 'protection'. "I've heard that _the_ Vlad Masters used to invest his money on ghost tech, maybe even study them! I'll take even the slightest chance I can get at finding another portal."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Geek." He laid back down and pulled another random book to cover his 'napping face.

Unfortunately for him, Nett was not satisfied with the sudden end of their conversation. "So Mr. Dark and Mysterious, what's the reason you thought I was going on the trip for?"

"What?"

"You said you were going for the same reason I was. Obviously that's a fat dull no. So," Nett sparked a smile. "What's _your_ reason?" He had a pretty good idea already but he felt like pestering at the minute.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired," Shane ordered as politely as possible, though you could easily tell he was already getting annoyed.

"Was it, _to make sure Wendy would be okay_," Nett whispered. It didn't sound like a question than it did a statement. So after saying so Nett instantly sat back in his original position and avoiding an upwards fist by Shane.

"Then just take the phones and the Fenton Lipstick. It shoots lazers!"

"No way I don't wanna carry that thing around!"

"She really does hate technology doesn't she," Nett frowned to himself, finding it Danny's efforts kind of useless as I continued to refuse everything Danny offered for the trip. No longer up for doing homework, Nett closed his text book as the Fenton Journal Caught his attention again. Seeing as Shane couldn't see for the moment, Nett quickly swiped the journal and flipped through it's pages. He could recall the page number Shane had the book open to and went to find it.

A little past the middle of the book's yellowing pages, he found a section on invisibility. The discovery stumped the teenage genius, and he forgot to keep his words inside his head. "Invisibility?"

As if already knowing what had happened, Shane sprang up again and knocked the journal out of Nett's grasp. "What did I just say about this?"

"Nothing specifically," Nett answered truthfully. Nett's face held concern for a moment. "Hey man is there something up?"

"Nothing's 'up'," Shane clarified. However, Nett didn't look too convinced. Shane had to give the nerd credit; he was smart. No longer in the mood for trying to sleep. After looking around to make sure I wasn't around, he looked ready to say something. "I'll talk but if you say anything about this expect a beating the next time Wendy isn't around."

"Ooh, super-secretness. This 'oughta be good. Is it about you realizing your long-lost feelings for Wendy yet-? Oof!"

A notebook had collided with Nett's face, courtesy of Shane. You have to admit though, he had it coming. "You're really asking for it aren't you?"

"Any chance I get," Nett repeated, fixing his then crooked glasses. "But I'm listening."

Sadly. "It's about... me. Seeing Wendy."

Nett's eyes bulged. "You're seeing Wendy _AND_ Crissy-? OW!"

This time Nett's whole bag flew at him, from you-know-who. "Quit that!" Shane yelled in a hushed yet harsh whisper. Discreteness was his top priority, and Nett's constant teasing wasn't helping with Shane's present temper.

"Sorry! It's how it sounded!" Nett admitted, rubbing his now throbbing head. But hey, hey was a male geek, he was used to beatings. "Okay so, it's about you, _seeing Wendy_... how?"

"Aren't you supposed to have a high IQ or something? Piece it together. I can see Wendy when she's invisible."

Within a matter of seconds, Nett did manage to comprehend that. Shane's looking up of invisibility in the journal, the words 'seeing Wendy', not in the dating meaning. And now, confusion. "...Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I know know but again, HUH?" Nett emphasized his confusion and crawled closer in an attempt to keep their conversation from the two distracted paranormal beings in the room. And by the look on Nett's face, he looked almost ticked off he didn't know sooner. "What do you mean you can see Wendy invisible?"

"It means what it means," Shane said, unsure how else to put it. "Can't get any simpler than that."

"Since when?"

"During the Skulker Incident, when she said she was invisible up in the pine tree, I could still see her," Shane admitted, actually looking troubled by it. "For a while I thought she was just wrong in thinking she was invisible, but after that whenever I would see her actually turn invisible successfully, to me it looks like nothing's changed. She's just... there. Faintly, but she's as clear as the wall to me."

Nett looked over their shoulders, seeing Danny and me still fighting, practically playing catch with some vacuum contraption. "Even now during practice?"

Shane unwillingly nodded, keeping his eyes down. "It's weird, and I don't know why. You can't see her can you?"

"No, I can't." Nett sat back against the metal cabinets like Shane was, pushing aside his school books. "I doubt you managed to find anything in the Fenton Journal, then?"

"No," Shane said, sounding almost angry about it. But he hid it well.

Nett brought a thoughtful finger to his chin, deep in thought for only a second. "You know, a place as big as the Masters Castle is bound to have a library."

"And?"

"_And_, if this billionaire dude really did invest cash on ghosts, maybe he might have had a book somewhere about 'seeing invisible teenage girls'." Shane could only stare indifferently. "It's a possibility."

Shane sighed. He had no other choices to look to except the rather illogical one Nett just gave him. "Whatever." That was 'Shane' for: _I don't want to check it out but I will anyway_.

I placed the Fenton-somethingmawhosit Danny gave me back into the rusty metal cabinet. "I'm just going for a _school activity_, not facing some big super villain - unless you decide to send another ghost after me without saying anything as another one of your demented 'tests'." I used air quotes for tests, as if it would help prove my point in the argument somehow.

"No way. I don't give you tests unless I'm around to supervise." Like he can supervise me anyway in Amity Park. Danny let out a defeated sigh, knowing now that I wouldn't be taking anything due to stubbornness. "I'm just worried about you."

Hearing that, there was no way I could show total anger towards Danny. Standing up from against the closed cabinet, I walked up to Danny and tugged on his black sleeve. "You know I'll be careful right?" I smiled. "Besides, I did manage to learn a thing or two from all the training you _did_ manage to give me these past two months. I'll be alright."

Danny forced a small half smile. "Come by as soon as you get back," he told me. "And call if something comes up."

"Got it, dad," I said jokingly, only for Danny to ruffle my black hair with his glowing white-gloved hand. I stiffled a laugh as my teeth shone through my grin. Hopefully I won't have to call Danny at all, what with the bad luck I naturally have acquired as of recently.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With my newly acquired Fenton Phones, I carefully slid them into the side pocket of my duffel. I prayed I _really_ wouldn't have to use them, because danger mixed with the trauma of high school wasn't something I was really ready for, or packing for, for that matter. I had a few changes of clothes packed away, and my skateboard was set on my bed with a self-made strap I made earlier yesterday, to hang off my back for the trip.

"What else do I need...?" I never was good at packing for anything. I always found myself packing either too little or too much. As I searched my room for anything I could be possibly forgetting, my mind once again drifted to the script, and back to those last few pages of the final scene.

_Kiss_.

That word rang through my head repeatedly until I just decided to bang my head on the wall. Not healthy, but who cares at the moment. "This is so stupid." Opening my eyes and seeing my dresser within reach, I opened the drawer with a Fenton Thermos inside. Should I bring it?

Not too long after I heard Mom come in without knocking. Then again I was supposedly just packing. "Hi, sport."

"Hey Mom." I lifted my head off the wall and closed my drawers, keeping my Fenton Thermos out of sight. "What's up?"

"I ordered pizza for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"Half veggie half pepperoni?"

"No other kind right?"

I grinned, happy to at least have a comforting greasy pie to help ease my nerves. "Thank you so much! I could really go for some pizza right now." I followed Mom down the stairs and to the kitchen, where the smell of the fresh-baked pizza filled the room. Its aroma was almost enticing. It was either because it's been a while since I've had real pizza, or because I was just that hungry. At the table I didn't hesitate to take the the biggest slice on my half of the pizza from the already open box. The cheese was hot on my tongue but its taste overshadowed that. "Mmm!"

"My daughter being overtly happy - Something good happen today?" Sam asked, taking one of the smaller slices on her side.

I swallowed first. "Nah."

She looked thoughtful. "Then that must mean the pizza's the highlight of your day. Does that mean you had a bad day?"

Mum knows best. "Unfortunately." I made sure to wipe off any excess sauce from my mouth with a nearby napkin resting on the counter. "We're doing a play in English class, and I got the part for the Princess."

Mom looked almost frozen from surprise. "You tried out for _Princess_."

"I was chosen at random! I didn't ask to be the lead," I muttered lastly, taking another unhealthy yet hearty bit from the pizza at hand. "That's why we're going on the trip tomorrow to the Master's Mansion, Castle, whatever."

My mom's eyes seemed to narrow when I said that, but they reverted back to their former concerned-for-me gaze shortly after. "But at least you won't be alone right? Nett and Shane said they'd be going with you weren't they?"

"Yeah. Those two dorks," I recalled with a hint of a grimace. Nonetheless I would be thankful for their company. Well, at least Nett's. Shane, not so sure. "And if not to make things any worse about the play, there's... going to be a kissing scene."

Mom's response didn't take very long. "Wow," she just said, starring intently at me. "Unwanted lead, unwanted trip, and now unwanted kiss. You really have a lot on your plate don't you." Compared to other ghost attacks, maybe so. "So who's the guy you'll be kissing?"

She says it so casually. Mothers. "It's a guy I don't even like. Some jerk on the football team or something."

"Ah, the jocks. I almost feel sorry for you."

"You should feel TOTALLY sorry for me! The day this play goes it's gonna be the worst day of my life!" Sure it sounded like I was exaggerating, and I'd probably calm down about it later, but that's how I truely felt at the moment. "I thought I could just mess up in the end or something so I can at least avoid the kiss, but it's going to be a grade and I _really_ can't afford any bad grades in that class."

"Grades over pride; maybe I did raise you right after all," Sam smiled, earning a small cheered-up smile from me.

I already finished my first slice and didn't hesitate to reach for a second one in the box. "And do you know what the worst part of it all is?"

"No I do not."

I hesitated about. "It... it's supposed to be my first kiss, too." I could feel a blush coming onto my face, so avoided eye contact from my mom.

Instead of the comforting words I expected to hear from my Mom, instead I received an all too familiar track of laughter escape her un-mother-like full mouth. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you just said that!"

Even for me, the girl who found out she was part ghost, finds this single moment _weird_. "Um... Mom?"

As if that were the magic word, her insane laughter began to die down. "Sorry, it's just I can't believe it's been this long and you guys still haven't kissed."

I made a face. "'You guys'?"

"You and Shane." I made an even worse face. "I mean, you guys _are_ at that age now. Didn't you guys kiss yet?"

"Agh that's just gross mom! Me? Kiss _Shane_! We aren't even-" Hold your tongue, Manson. Remember you're talking to Mom, the one woman on the face of this earth who still thinks Shane is your long-time childhood best friend to the present day. "...We aren't even like that."

Mom rolled her eyes. "_Yet_, my dear daughter." She also reached for her second slice, finally. "Don't you remember your cute little promise?"

I'm making a record. This must have been the third outrageous expression I've made this entire conversation. "What cute little promise?"

"Wow, you don't even remember." She placed her pizza down on a paper plate and went to wipe her hands with a napkin. "Back during Mrs. Greenwood's wedding, do you remember that?"

I well-remembered Mrs. Greenwood. She was one of my elementary teachers, actually, one of mine and Shane's elementary teachers. She was a nice young lady. Pretty, too. On the year she was teaching us, she was holding her wedding and invited all of us little children to the ceremony and reception. That's how nice she was.

And of course, Shane and I went with my Mom driving and accompanying us. It's almost hard to believe I forgot this.

"Wendy?" Mom asked.

"I remember," I said almost breathlessly, almost forgetting how to speak actually.

Sam smiled teasingly. "Need I say more?"

"I don't need to hear this," I huffed, picking up a ppaper plate and taking the last three slices of my meat-side of the pizza pie with me. "I'm eating dinner in my room. I've got some more packing to do. Bus picks us up in the morning."

"Night, Wendy!" Sam smiled as I left in a hurry.

I really didn't want to go further into that flashback. But the next thing I knew I was doing, I was looking through my closet on the top over-head shelf through a box full of old tapes. Mom used to live video-recording everything on an old fashioned 90's camquarter. She hated high-tech picture cameras that doubled for taking videos. It's almost comparable to an old fashion instant camera that took instant photos or something like that.

Nonetheless, I found what I was looking for. In the dozens of tapes my mom made me keep for storage, I eventually saw one with a taped sticker saying in blue crayon 'Ms. Greenwood's Wedding'. I climbed down from the chair I was standing on and made sure to lock my door. The last thing I needed was for Mom to come barging in on this.

I set up the old video-cassette player under my TV, plugging in the right wires. "I never thought I'd be using this thing again." After learning how to set the TV, which I have never used until now, to the right setting, I pressed the tape into the machine and sat back on my bed with the remote. (Never used the remote either.) Thankfully it wasn't that confusing to learn how to work a TV and it's gadgets, and eventually on the small square boxed screen came a familiar visual image, and a nostalgic smile played across my lips.

"Hi Mommy!" I waved into the camera with both hands. My hair was somewhat longer here, just above my shoulders. I was fitted into a floral green dress, courtesy of Grandma, and next to me as the Mom's camera zoomed out was Shane, dress in a similar formal attire. We were probably five or six in this video.

_"Hi older me!" Shane waved childishly, copying my actions._

_"Older you?"_

_"Yeah! When we're older we'll be watching this tape again, and I wanna say hi to my older self!"_

_My face had one of enlightment. "Ooh. I wanna do that, too! Hi older me! I'm with my best friend Shane at Ms. Greenwood's wedding! See?"_

I smiled lightly at the screen showing two little kids waving into Mom's camera. "Hi..." I whispered.

_"Aw, you two look so cute!" Mom said behind the camera. "Alright guys come on. The wedding's about to start." The video went grey and static-y for a second before cutting to another setting. It was right at the end of the ceremony. Our beloved teacher had kissed her husband, sealing the marriage promise, and sounds of the entire church sounded off in cheers and claps._

_"Yay Ms. Greenwood!" little me cheered as Mom turned the camera to me and Shane seated together in one of the pews._

_The video again paused and resumed in a third setting. It was the reception place, where an entire regal-looking room was filled with relatives and school students, all enjoying their time on this wonderful gathering. Mom appeared to be video taping the dance floor, where pairs of two danced to high-energetic jazz music. I could even see the younger me and Shane dancing together, laughing as we had no idea what we were doing, let along how to dance like the adults did._

"I remember that..." I admitted as I pulled my legs up comfortably, hugging them as I rested my chin on my knees.

_In the middle of the now cleared dance floor, the newly-weds were the center of attention as they laughed and twirled together in close holds. They shared a kiss, and a few cheers and whistles sounded off in the encircled crowd._

_"Wow...!" said a child's voice off camera, and then of course, Mom's camera turned downwards towards me and Shane. She zoomed in afterwards. I think she was sitting off at a table with some other parents. "Couples kiss a lot don't they," said Shane._

_The look on my face looked unsure. "I don't know. Seeing them now." I was starring at the still kissing bride and groom. "It looks kinda icky."_

_"That's because we're still kids," said Shane. Watching this video now, Shane was still more knowledgeable than me, sadly. However the Shane in this video, he looked actually amused by my ignorance of kisses. "My dad said that kisses are for when you're older."_

_"But I kiss my Mommy all the time."_

_"On the __lips," Shane said with a sleek smile, like it would receive a bigger resonce._

_My eyes appeared to widen on camera. "On the lips?" My head adverted towards the couple in the middle of the dance floor. my eye sight never was perfect. "Ew! They really are kissing on the lips."_

_Instead of an anonymous eye roll, Shane laughed, and smiled. HE LAUGHED AND SMILED AT ME. "Told ya it's not for kids."_

_"Got that right," I frowned. I remember this scene. I was so easily disgusted by adult-things as a kid, and I had Shane to protect me from them. "I'm never gonna kiss a boy when I get older. It's too gross."_

_"Yeah," Shane started, agreeing with me. "But who knows? We might change our minds when we grow up."_

_"You think?" I asked with worry._

_For the first time in the video I saw the happy Shane look worried too, just like younger me. "Who knows?" He turned to the younger me, seeing me look obviously troubled by the matter. He put on an easy smile and poked my cheek, forcing a smile on my face. "Hey, I know."_

_"What?" I asked him, mocking him and poking my small finger at his face on the end of his smile. We laughed a little._

_"When we grow up, how about I be your first kiss?" he asked naively, poking me where my shoulder was before he put his hand down. "Maybe if we still think it's gross, it'll be easier for us if its with each other." Oh how naive we were._

_"Really?" I asked unsure._

_"Really!" the young Shane grinned. "We're best friends right? Do you think I'm gross?"_

_I laughed a little from where I sat. I remembered perfectly my response._

_Shyly I shook my head. "No..."_

_I watched Shane hold up his little pinkie up to me with a comforting and innocent, cheerful smile - a smile that's practically nonexistent today. "Then let's pinkie promise on it! When we're old enough, I'll be your first kiss, okay?"_

_I starred foreignly at his offered pinkie, then smiled. "Okay."_

And caught then and there on video was our pinkie promise of my first kiss, at the age of five. I stared in disbelief at the screen, yet also in nostalgia. It was a sweet video I had to admit, even if I do hate Shane's guts now.

_"Aw that is so precious!" said a voice behind the camera, belonging to one of the other moms._

_"I know right?" agreed Mom._

I rolled my eyes at Mom's crazy antics before lifting my remote to stop the video. I stood up to take out the tape. "Can't have Mom see me watching you now can I," I said to the tape before standing back up. So, I really wasn't just imagining things. Shane Johnson _actually _promised to be my first kiss. And though it wasn't stated on the video, I think I was meant to be his too. But obviously that wouldn't be the case. He's kissed Crissy dozens of times I bet. And I've passed by them in hallways making out sometimes even. The thought of Shane ever fulfilling _this_ one promise to me though - it didn't look very bright.

And now, instead, I'll be sharing my first kiss with an obnoxious popular jock. I sighed in front of my bed. "Wonderful."

Mom's voice began to sound off from behind the door. "Wendy!"

In a panic to hide the tape I dropped it into hiding in my duffel bag and tried to look as casual as possible just before the door opened, again without warning. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Don't forget this," she said happily, tossing me my cell phone which I probably left in the kitchen charging. "Call if something weird comes up okay?"

I tried my best not to make an estranged face at her for the warning that reminded me much of Danny. "Um, will do."

She gave an almost creepy smiled again. "Alright then, goodnight, Wen!"

And just like that she shut the door, leaving me to stare in confusion at my cell. That wasn't weird at all. "Okay, both Danny _and_ Mom are paranoid of me needing their help." I didn't know what to make of that, but nonetheless I tossed my phone into my duffel bag too.

The bus ride to Wisconsin seemed to be as just as long as I thought it would be. Forever.

Everyone was seated in twos. Crissy of course sat with Shane, and I was stuck with Nett, not that it was a problem. We were used to being stuck with each other since the start of junior high. We kept ourselves busy with teen-conversation and video games, but overall it was a long, and generally boring ride.

That is, until we got to the place we were going for.

"And here we are guys, the Masters Mansion!" Jazz announced. Everyone looked out the window to see where we'd be staying for three days. If you're an average class citizen, then of course you'd be amazed by the lifestyle of the rich, including me. So I looked out, and I regretted the trip even more afterwards.

Outside the window was literally a giant white castle. I knew the title included 'castle' but this is just ridiculous. "You mean _one_ man owned this entire place in the middle of all this nature? What a waste!"

"I know," Jazz remarked to me as she walked down the isle of the bus. I felt a little happy to have Jazz siding with me on that. "Alright you guys now listen up! There's a few things I'm gonna go over before I let you all run loose!" And of course the bus's noise died down under her order. "First off, don't _break_ anything. You hear me, Goldman?"

The jock/leading prince in the play laughed. "I hear ya, Teach!" he said with an almost exaggerated surfer accent. I slapped my forehead. I _really_ don't wanna kiss that guy.

"Second, you'll all be given your own rooms." The bus, except me erupted into cheers. "With a partner. First up, Crissy and Wendy!" Now I'm really not cheering.

"What?" Crissy asked out loud, standing up from her seat in the bus. "Ms. Aliah you can't have me share a room with _her_! That's cruel and unusual punishment!" I held back the urge to stand up too and make a just as leveling insult.

"Deal with it," Jazz replied coolly before going on down the list.

"Three days..." I groaned. "This can't get any worse."

"Hey hey don't say that," Nett warned. "Heroes and heroines who say 'things can't get any worse' always end up _in_ the worst situations possible. Don't jinx it."

"Too late for that," I said gloomily. "This is going to be a total vacation for you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Third thing!" Jazz added. "On the course of the next three days, as an educational aspect to this field trip you will all be learning ball room dancing!" Though it was already expected since it was told during class yesterday, groans of misery echoed down the bus. "Don't blame me blame the school. Now, we'll begin lessons every day at 7:30PM sharp. Final grading will take place on the third day, understood?" A few murmurs of yeses and okays went on. "After we park you'll be getting your keys and you'll be free to roam the castle on your own. Like I said, no breaking anything - or else!" There was a small road bump. "And to those of you who are actors for the play, rehearsal starts each morning after breakfast at 10:00! So no oversleeping!"

"Practice?" I repeated. "I didn't even memorize the script yet."

"I am so glad I'm not you," Nett said as if to add to my pile of troubles.

"Alright guys get your stuff! Don't leave anything on the bus because if you do it won't be my fault!"

Nett stood up and stretched his legs. "Man what a long ride. My legs feel dead."

"Try going ghost and actually _loosing _your legs while flying. Then you can talk to me about legs that feel dead." Shane, Crissy, and a bunch of other populars strided down the bus isle first towards the exit, leaving the rest of us to wait in the single-lined traffic that would ensure later. I glared instinctively at Shane. "I forgot. Three days here means three days with him."

"Eh you'll be fine. You're enduring three days living with Crissy right?" We began to walk off, and I felt good for bringing only one bag. Some of these kids actually pack like they're leaving the country. "And try to chill a little. Remember, this _is_ a vacation technically, so have a little fun inbetween alright?"

"If I can. Oh." Now that we were off the bus, I reached into the side pocket of my duffel and pulled out one of the Fenton Phones. "Here, you hold onto one."

Nett took it gladly, but then sent me a questioning glance. "How come?"

"Both Danny and my Mom made me paranoid about this place. So in case _you_ find anything weird, use this to contact me. I know I'm only half ghost but I should be able to hear you guys like Danny can."

"And Shane?"

I looked at the last and second Fenton Phone in my hand. I looked around for Shane, and I saw him with his arm around Crissy as he mingled with the rest of his posse. "I'll give it to him, later."

The inside of the castle was even more outrageous. It didn't have any actual residents now, but still. How could one man live in all this alone? Then walking up to our assigned rooms, me being with Cirssy, it was just plain bad. There's no other word for it. For me it was a drop and go. I left my duffel on one random bed and just went to leave the room. I didn't feel like sticking around and hearing the girl rant about the rules and living conditions of living with her or something of the sort.

And here I was, walking around the modern yet gothic castle three hours after our arrival. It was actually fun, wandering lost in a castle.

I had come across a few minutes ago a modern part of the building, where bowling allies and video game arcades were built - aka where practically all of the students were hanging out. Being somewhere like this you could at least come to enjoy the scenery. Believe me, as much as I'd rather be home, this place is actually pretty cool.

Along a super long and endless dark hall, I saw on the side two giant yet open wooden and iron doors. I peeked inside, seeing a surprisingly brighter and bigger room, illuminated by giant windows of sunlight and fire-lit chandeliers. It was a library, practically the size of an entire supermarket. "Wow..." Looking at all these books would've brought tears to my eyes had I know what they were. They were probably old books, but still it was an amazing sight. I wandered in without a moment's hesitation.

As I walked around the gothic library, I heard an echo and jumped a bit. I glanced down and saw no visible breath, so I ruled the possibility of ghosts out. "Hello?" I called out, looking down multiple isles of tall shelves. At the ninth one another person came out all of a sudden, spooking me. I screamed, as did the stranger, but realization registered to me it was just Shane. Glares were exchanged simultaneously as calmness eased in.

"What the heck was that?" Shane almost yelled.

"What the heck are you doing in a library?" I said back. Seriously what was Shane of all people doing in of all places a library?

"Touche," he commented, much to my surprise. "Hiding from Crissy."

I made a face. "...Why?"

Did my response amuse him or something? "She wants me to go watch a romantic chick flick in the theater room with her."

"Okay..." I nodded, kind of getting it... kind of.

Shane refused to admit the real reason why he had come to hide himself in the library, especially to me. "And you, Manson?" he asked, still calling me by my last name.

"Oh, I was wandering and I... guess I came across the library." I looked around again. "I have to admit, this place is pretty cool. You pick the coolest hiding spots."

Shane wondered just what to say to that. Was it a compliment? No seriously, did I just compliment this guy? "Um..."

"Anyway," I started, forgetting the awkward pause. "Would you mind if I stuck around, and um, read over my script here?" I held up a few rolled and stapled sheets. "Aside from the over crowdedness or the errieness of this castle _this_ is actually a decent and quiet place."

"Um, sure?" Shane said, unsure how to respond to that too.

"Oh and before I forget," I pulled my hand into my pocket and drew out that Fenton Phone I was meaning to give him. "Here. As much as I would _love_ to see you fend for yourself on your own without me, for your protection you have to carry this around."

Shane sent me a skeptic look. "Didn't Danny give this to you for _you_ to use?"

"Yeah but obviously I don't need it now," I stated. "Besides, the three of us will be spending a lot of time not together so incase something ghost-related happens and I'm not around, you and Nett can use these Fenton Phones to communicate with me and each other. I'm half ghost so the same rules should apply to me a they to Danny so, I don't need one."

"And if _you_ need Danny?"

"Well I'll go find you or Nett," I said, not wanting to talk about that possibility. I noticed a book in Shane's possession in the corner of my eye. Before I could make his suspicious I went to grab the book in succession.

"Hey-!"

"Too late!" With my script under my arm, I looked through the old hard-cover book. It had a bunch of names and years which apparently seemed to be of no use to me. "What the heck are you doing reading this?"

He managed to swipe it from me. "Number one: none of your business. Two, what is with you and Folly stealing my stuff?"

Before I could reply with some tremendous an witty remark, a crash ensured somewhere in the library and I jumped, as did Shane. Somehow we ended up very close to each other, the two of us holding something - me his arms and him mine. Realizing our position, offensively we stepped back and tried to look for the direction of the source of the sound. It didn't take very long. A few turns past a few wall-like shelves and we came across Nett doubled over and covered in what appeared to be a few books.

"Folly?"

"Nett what are you doing here?"

He shook his head and sat up, tossing a few books aside. "Nothin'." he replied confidently as he stood up to dust himself off. "Just looking for secret passages."

I blinked. "Just?" I repeated. "I know this place is ancient Nett but secret passages don't exist anymore. The 'new age' is apparently too modern for them."

"He's looking for another ghost portal," Shane informed me, earning me a quiet and smuggled smile.

"Hey don't laugh," Nett defended. "I honestly do believe that Vlad Masters had a ghost portal, and I as the next generation of Folly geniuses am going to find it! Specially since, uh, Danny won't let me use his."

No duh. "Yeah you do that," I supported sarcastically, patting his shoulder. "Meanwhile I'll be over there in the gloomy second floor banister of the library studying this baby," I flicked my script. "So no one bother me, got that?" I walked away with the guys' eyes watching from behind as I disappeared up the long dark blood colored carpeted staircase, leaving Nett and Shane to themselves.

Shane turned to the geek. "Secret passages?"

Nett shrugged. "What? Giant fictionary castle? Secret passages are supposed to be the norm, man." He saw Shane roll his eyes. "Aside from my antics, find any info about your crazy eyes?"

"Almost," said Shane, holding out the book tucked under his arm. "This is the closest thing I found to real-sense English and it's might even have my family background."

Nett whistled. "That was quick. What'd you find out?"

"Nothing. The info I'm looking for is on a ripped out page."

"Of _course_," Nett said looking upwards. "Can't you find it anywhere?"

"Look at this place. This room alone must have like over a million places that I'd have to cover."

"Hm, yeah. You know, your task makes mine look a lot easier. And realistic. Thanks!" Shane glared in response. "Hey don't be giving me that look alright? What's easier - Finding a piece of paper or another book in this joint?" Nett then grabbed the book in Shane's possession, flipping through it's old yellow pages. "And what's up with Wendy? Does she know about you yet?"

"She has no reason to know." Shane swiped the book back with another glare.

"She has no reason not to know either," Nett grinned back. "Maybe she can help you look for the missing page. What's with the secrets?"

"Hey you weren't even supposed to know in the first place, Folly. So back off and find your magical portal or something." Shane walked off and ended their conversation there.


	16. Forbidden Chambers Pt2

_NEW CHAPTER UPDATEEEE!_

_Okay, so here's part 2 of the chapter! I got lots of good feedback from the last chapter so, thank you, you guys!_

_On a side note, I've finally learned to skateboard! Just like Wendy ^=^ Me feel accomplished...  
Well, updating for any of my stories is going to be something really random and un-scheduled now. Junior Year's been slow in work, but I've been catching up in real life. My best friend and I have spent the last week or so learning to skateboard together in our old secret hang out. Sadly he's better than me... but that's only because my skateboard sucks. Well, I got my money's worth, so to speak..._

_BUT I've been getting a lot of inspiration for upcoming chapters too thanks to him soooo... yesh, read on. And review! Review about school! How's everyone's horrible life in school so far! Mine's Great!_

_-x-x-x-x-_

_Wendy and the gang are taking a school trip to Wisconsin, much against Danny's judgment since he won't be able to supervise. Meanwhile, each of the three kids have something to do to keep themselves busy. Nett wants to find the legendary Masters ghost lab, Shane wants to find out some family history, and Wendy just wants to memorize her script and pass English. Can this trip remain just a trip? Or will it be thwarted by one of Danny's old acquaintances?_

* * *

"Okay so is everyone in their pairs now?" asked the French dance instructor. We were in the main ballroom of the castle, and all of us were put into pairs of two for the ballroom dancing practice. We knew the steps now after about an hour's worth of watching the instructor and Jazz. While Shane was off with Crissy, of course, the outcasts Nett and I were stuck together as partners, too. All three of us though had better things to do than ballroom dance, but unfortunately the choice wasn't up to us at the moment to say the least.

As the orchestrated music sounded off from the mp3 player by the marble vanity table, all of us high schoolers assuming dancing position and began twirling and stepping to the music.

"I don't have time for this," I muttered as I did a spin with Nett. "I still have to work on my script."

"And I still have to find my portal," Nett agreed, catching me in hand. We began the waltz marching forward like everyone else. "How far are you now?"

"Half way. If I cram I should be able to have it hands down my morning, just in time for the first rehearsal. If I'm lucky enough to survive a night with Crissy, anyway." At the mention of her name I could sense her glare from her behind Nett and me. "What about you? Any luck on finding your 'secret passage' to your 'secret portal'?"

"I've found countless hidden doors to a bunch of useless places." Like the tunnel in the wall to the kitchen, a secret elevator in a closet to the roof, and a door under a rug to a hidden underground gazebo. "And no ghost portal..."

I blinked my eyes. "Um... as long as you have progress I guess." Doing sidesteps and difficult twirls, Nett and I finally returned face to face. "So what about Shane? What's he up to?" I asked him.

"Um, not much," lied Nett, which I seemed too distracted to see through. "He's totally not looking for secret information on his family history."

"Mhm..." I sighed, not really seeming to pay any attention. "Some vacation."

"And switch!" We did the instructed twirl and pass-thing. I could sense many other students spinning their female partners into whirls of confusion. Most of us seemed to catch on and the guys would grasp the hands of the girls who spun from elsewhere partners. Crissy ended up spinning into (and thus becoming new partners with) Nett - both somewhat surprised. While Nett gave off a cheesy a sly-looking grin. Crissy gave her Shane-mirroring frown.

And speaking of Shane...

I was still a little off on the 'switch' thing (and how it's a dance I'll never know) but while spinning I collided chest-front with Shane, who managed to catch my hand and waist as taught. We both looked at each other and resisted the urge to gasp for the sake of Jazz and the dance instructor watching a few numbered feet away. Instead we glared.

My eyes narrowed instead. "Just my luck."

"Back at you."

Out of temperament I 'slipped' and stepped on his high-priced sneaker, earning an 'ow' from the teen ad a satisfied smile on my face. Oh how good it felt to do that. "Opps, sorry. My bad."

Without saying anything Shane recuperated and merely glared again. Forced by the school officials and rules, the two of us continued on in this endless waltz, hand in... hand... oh my gosh it burns. Nonetheless the rest of the dance seemed to go on in an endless pattern and march. My grasp on is hands were loose and warm, as were his. And we avoided eye contact as much as possible out of stubbornness. Basically I was just waiting for the dance instructor to yell out 'SWITCH' so that we could finally stop, but the call never came.

I spun and ended back up face to face with Shane. My left hand was in the air with his and my other resting on his shoulder. The enduring silence got annoying really fast, so I snuck a peak upwards and saw Shane looking away. I know we hate each other but does he hate dancing me that much?

Noticing me staring, Shane adverted his eyes towards mine. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much," I smiled slyly. "You?"

"Nothing." He replied, though the thing he kept seeing at the corner of his eye continued to peak his interest. He knew it was invisible, otherwise everyone else could have seen it. It was in plain sight (to him at least), a ghost. "Manson, do you sense any ghosts around?"

Okay totally random question. Nonetheless I looked left and right - nothing out of the ordinary. My ghost sense wasn't going off, either. "No. Why?"

Shane saw the 'ghost' disappear through the wall behind it. "Um, how's your script going along?"

Now he changes the subject. Fine. I'll go along with it for now and bother you later. "As a matter of fact pretty decent. I may not be Crissy but I think I can pull off the whole princess-role in a few days."

An amused chuckle escaped his lips. "You, a princess; what a nice fairy-tale."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "And we're back to the witty banters. What, you don't think I can pull it off?"

"I'd make a bet, but I'm broke."

He twirled me out and out arms intercrossed, and we bean to go in a small circle amongst others across the ballroom dance floor. However while marching in the spinning circular pattern my shoulder bumped into Kevin Goldman. Shane managed to catch me halfway through the final twirl. "Opps, sorry," Kevin said distractedly and not as meaningfully. Don't get me wrong Crissy's way worse than him, but he still takes after second place maybe.

My eyes turned into a sideways glare as Shane loosened his saving hold on me. "The only thing I'm not looking forward to about the play is that final kiss with that jerk."

"Kiss?" Shane repeated. If I'd had been paying better attention I would've sensed the alarm in his voice. Guess it slipped my tongue.

Shane and the rest of the male partners in the room twirled their current female partner back around in a quick spin. "Yeah. What a bummer huh?" I sighed.

"Yeah, bummer."

"Switch!"

Shane and I somehow exchanged distant glances before dancing back to our original partners, as in Cirssy with him and me with Nett. The feeling was quick, and I felt our conversation having stopped on a cliff hanger. "How was dancing with Shane?" Nett asked teasingly.

This time I didn't hesitate to step on Nett's foot, earning a much louder and noticeable reaction from others nearby. "Peachy keen." To be honest I was pretty glad Jazz made us switch then and there before Shane and I could become any more awkward. What were you thinking Wendy? Mentioning the kiss? Well, it's not like he'd remember what happened on that video tape.

_"I'm never gonna kiss a boy when I get older. It's too gross."_

_"Yeah," Shane started, agreeing with me. "But who knows? We might change our minds when we grow up."_

After an eternity's worth of waiting, the orchestra music finally stopped and Nett and I finished with our final position, as did everyone else in our syncronized stepping. "Cleaner. Much cleaner," Jazz praised with her lone clapping. "Practice again tomorrow at the same time, you guys! You were great today!"

And just like that the well aligned circle of pairs dispersed. Nett and I turned and saw Crissy bring Shane back to their popular crowed near the corner of the dance floor where they all just seemed to be talking about _something_ again. I swear whenever I see the popular crowd they're always... conversing. It's strange. And for the record, kissing Kevin Goldman is definitely on the gross agenda.

_"Then let's pinkie promsie on it! When we're old enough, I'll be your first kiss, okay?"_

_I starred foreignly at his offered pinkie, then smiled. "Okay."_

Catching myself remenicing again while starring at Shane in the distance, I shook my head. You're having your first kiss with Kevin Goldman and there's nothing you can do to change that. "I'm going back to my room, go study my script."

Nett turned around with a look. "So early? Come on you're gonna miss the dinner buffet!"

Like I'd stick around these preps for food? Seeing Crissy laugh so heartily again with her group, I frowned without hesitation. "I'll pass." Nett waved as I left the main room, and Shane turned his head too, catching my disappearing act. Guiltily he looked sideways before turning back to his other friends. and rejoining in on his circle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late past midnight on our first night over at the Masters Mansion, and rooming with Crissy wasn't all that bad, well, as bad as I thought it would be, anyway. Mom told me a story once of how she spend an entire summer rooming with her school's populars once at a summer camp. And the most that really happened was just 'ignoring' and 'blocking out mindless gossip.' Goes to show even in this generation, nothing's changed.

While I was sitting on my bed reading over my papers, Crissy, on the other bed across the room, two feet away, was laying on her stomach painting her nails black while talking on speaker on her cellphone. "And he was like, no way! And I was like, yes way!"

"No way!" squealed the voice from the phone.

Dear ghosts help me. "Was Mom ever this miserable?" Looking back down at my script after turning the page, I could've sworn the scene led to a different setting. But then looking at the last page number 12, then the next being 17, I realized I was missing a huge slab of the script, which I desperately needed if I wanted to ace this by morning. "Must've dropped them in the library."

Throwing my feet over the bed I zipped on my mom's hand-me-down boots and left for the door, Crissy not appearing to care which was good for me. Hm, combat boots and pajamas. An unusual yet comfortable combination. I should dress this way more often.

The hall at night was even more errie than it was in the morning, though that's kind of obvious.

"I think it was this way... Or was it the other way?" Wow. Feels like Casper High when I first started the ninth grade. Didn't know what was where or how I'd manage getting to classes. However while wandering the carpeted red halls, my ghost sense let loose, and the goose bump feeling returned to my bare arms. "A Ghost? Here?"

Almost instinctively I went from a normal teenage girl into a ghost. Floating upwards automatically a little, I flew slowly and carefully towards the source of my senses. I poked my head through a wall, invisibly and intangible. But instead of a ghost, all I found was one of the other dorm rooms for the students, particularly of Shane and Kevin Goldman. Kevin seemed to be in front of a vanity mirror fixing her hair, while Shane was on his bed reading quietly to himself.

"Wow, the two people I hate most at the end of my danger sensing trail. That makes total sense."

Shortly after a few seconds of looking around for any suspicious ghost activity, Shane's head snapped up from his book and directly towards me. I knew I was invisible and all but not really able to help it, I yelped and stuck my head back from the wall before I could get caught, if that was even possible.

"Phew," I sighed, not noticing the shadow going past behind me, me still invisible. "For a sec there I thought Shane could see me."

And just while I was recovering from my somewhat traumatic spying venture, my ghost sense went off again. Paranoia filled the air around me as I turned sideways to find a green-skinned ghost. His legs were replaced with a permanent ghost tail and he appeared to be wearing a.. uh... police uniform with a shield and a battering stick?

The ghost, not appearing to notice me yet, went intangible and flew through the wall - straight into Shane's room.

"Shane!" Doing the same, I went intangible (still invisible) and flew into the room, too. The invisible ghost was hovering just in front of Shane's bed. Shane was too immersed with his earphones and his reading to notice the said ghost, but before he could attack or do any damage, I flew in through the wall and tackled the enemy. Flying into him we flew across the room and through the opposite wall and out of the room. Shane noticed that at least, sitting his head up with wide and bewildered eyes.

The police ghost and I landed in another hallway, visible and tangible once gravity pulled my back down to the ground, the ghost suddenly had his hands around my neck, risking strangling me. "Dude this position is so wrong." I focused my ecto energy to my foot and smirked. "Actually, never mind." With a flip backwards, my foot hit the ghost's back and sent him flying. Unfortunately I didn't have my thermos at the moment, so the ghost merely turned intangible and flew through the ceiling in escape. Disappointment washed over soon enough.

As I turned back into my human form I heard running footsteps down the hall. Relieved, it was just Shane with a flashlight who appeared at the end of it. "What the heck was that just now?"

"You tell me." I glanced back up to where the police ghost disappeared. "Maybe you did see something back in the ballroom." But what was it doing going after Shane? Me I understand but why him? Should I tell him? "I uh, probably should be getting to the library before anyone wakes up."

"What do you have to go there for?"

"I might've left part of my script there and I need it back."

"Do you know how to get there?"

No. "Yes." The only reason I said yes was because I knew that if I had said no, he would've had to escort me. And so to avoid the awkwardness of that totally possible situation I left in a quick hurry down the hall, not knowing whether it would be the right way or not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How could we ever be apart?" cried Kevin's voice, as he knelt on one knee in front of me. His hand held mine near his face as it said to in the script. "Dear Princess Sydnia!"

"_Synthia_," I grimaced in correction.

"Dear princess Synthia!"

Now that it was after breakfast, Jazz was holding rehearsal for the play in another room of the endless mansion, which didn't appear to be going to well in my opinion. As galdas I was that I knew all my lines already, I would've rather been going around the castle looking for that loose ghost that went after Shane last night. And speaking of Shane, I could see him and Nett sitting all the way in the back row of seats, watching.

"She looks...good?" Nett said unsure, seeing my persistent scowl on my actor-face.

"She looks miserable," Shane stated bluntly. "How much longer is this rehearsal? This thing seems to be dragging on for hours."

"It has," Nett said before looking to his phone. "Couple more minutes."

"Final scene!" announced Jazz as the right actors switched out behind us. There was no set yet, so it was just the actors playing it out now. And with this being the final scene (scene meaning mine and Kevin's scene), 'angels' crowded in a line behind us singing on a certain tone that was supposedly heavenly.

"Lord David!" I sighed, falling into Kevin's arms. (Gag me). "At last we can be together."

"I know right?" he grinned, only or Jazz to assert an 'ahem' once more. "Oh, uh, I mean, yes my love." Why does it have to be him? Anyone but him! "But the enemy will be here soon. I must escort you to the freeman's territory if you're to survive."

"But what about you? My father will have your head! Can't you join me?"

"But alas I can not. My people need me, and you will be forever targeted unless hidden away."

I myself must say I'm a decent actor. But seriously this is KILLING ME. "Even from you?"

"Even from me."

Please Jazz say 'end scene'. Let there be a ghost attack. Earthquake. Fire. Anything! "Then please, Lord David, a kiss." That was the last line before our 'big kiss', slowly he began to lean his head down towards mine as I hesitantly shivered bitter thoughts out of my head. Well, I knew me well.

And then: "AGH!" With the yell so loud it echoed even up to the front of the room where our 'stage' was. All of the consisting actors, plus Jazz, turned around to see my two numbskulls wreaking havoc once more. Only, it was Nett sitting in the chair and Shane laying on the ground next to a fallen over chair, the side of face laying flat on the floor.

I blinked my eyes at them. Interruption granted. "What just happened...?"

"Shane!" As the teacher in charge, Jazz ran up to the boys, kneeling down to help Shane up and make sure he wasn't hurt. "Are you alright? What happened?" Yeah what happened.

"He, uh, fell," Nett replied instead, wearing a grin I knew all too well.

"What?- Agh..." Shane however looked like he hit his head pretty hard on his fall, and stopped talking afterwards.

Thus, Jazz took it upon herself to take care of him. "I'll go take him to see a nurse. There should be one somewhere around here, I think." With Shane barely standing as he clutched his head, Jazz turned back to us. "REHEARSAL DONE! YOU'RE ALL DISMISSED!"

Everyone dispersed and Jazz disappeared with Shane. I was about to run after them until I found Nett instead. "What the heck happened back here?"

"Oh you mean Shane's little scene there? I was pretty good wasn't I?" I starred in confusion. "Obviously you and that jock Goldman were about to have your big make-out scene and from what I observed Shane didn't look all that happy."

My eyebrows rose. "He didn't?"

"Duh. And you just looked like you were begging for something to happen to interrupt the whole thing. So, I pushed him."

"Out of his chair..."

"Yup."

So Shane maybe does care? Nonetheless at least Nett was able to do something about it. "... Well it worked," I shrugged with a loose smile, thankful Nett was able to get me out of that one. "But Shane looked pretty roughed up by the floor. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Eh Shane's tough - he'll be fine."

"But he's gonna be pretty ticked off with you later," I forewarned. "He's probably gonna kick the crud out of you later too for pushing him."

"That or he'll _thank_ me."

"For what?"

"Ah, clueless," Nett ignored. "Anyway you were pretty good up there, you know. Showin' your swag." I laughed at his attempt at modern slang. "Too bad you have to share the spotlight with Goldman. He doesn't even look like he knows what he's doing up there."

"Tell me about it."

"I will, _after_ I show you and Shane my secret passage," Nett whispered closely. He could tell by my expression my reaction and questionable thoughts. "I know what you're thinking, but I seriously found something last night and I wanna show you and Shane."

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"Hello? Spooky haunted mansion and I just found out ghosts actually exist. I want heavy-duty back up when I risk my neck. Geeks have rights to live don't they?"

"You're scared aren't you."

"Straight up," he shouted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're gonna what?" Despite the Fenton Phones low-toned volumed, Danny's ghost voice always seems to screech an eardrum when he yells at me. "You are _NOT_ going in there Wendy do you understand!"

I held the Fenton Phone in place against my ear. Nett was leading Shane and me to his founded secret passage, and feeling obligated I borrowed Shane's Fenton Phone to contact Danny first. "I didn't call you to ask for your permission, Danny. I told you for the sake of you just knowing."

"So I know. What, now you expect me to just sit here in Fenton Works and do nothing?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Just hold it young lady I forbid you to-!"

"'Young lady'? You know what just because you said that I'm hanging up now."

"Wendy wait you-!"

I pressed the button against my ear and took off the piece, handing it back to Shane. "That went well," Shane commented, placing the small technology back in his pocket. He wore a small bandage on the side of his head, from the earlier fall. "I still don't know why you told him we were going."

"Hey it's just a precaution. At least somebody knows we're risking ourselves."

"Risking what? So Folly found a secret trap door or something. Like there aren't enough of those in these castles?"

"Hey this is an authentic secret passage that could lead to somewhere cool!" Nett defended.

"Like that one that led to the girl's locker room at Casper High? No thanks," I reminded with crossed arms. That was a horrible memory.

"Hey we were teenage boys with hormones. Can't blame us."

"Who's 'we'?" Shane spoke accusingly, but I sent him a just as upset stare as I did Nett.

Nonetheless that topic faded over quickly as Nett snaked us in through a new corridor. It was a rather small, dim-lighted room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, complemented by a writing desk, a few couches, and a huge fireplace with a painting of probably Vlad Masters. Looking up at him, I noticed the painting was one of those whose eyes followed you around everywhere. Not only is the person creepy but now his eyes are too.

"So what are we doing here again?" Shane asked impatiently.

Without an answer, Nett rushed up to the front of the fireplace, grabbing a golden sculpture of a football and pulling it towards him in a tilting position. I was about to yell in objection, in fear he might break it, but the golden football stayed in place, and the ground began to shake a little. Not too long after, the huge fireplace began to split in two.

"Wow," I gaped. It revealed a long dark staircase lit up with torches to light the way. The three of us peered into the underground path, wondering whether we should question Nett on how he found this or who should go in first.

I went with the first option. "Nett what did you do?"

"Okay so here I was looking for my secret passage right? Well I got lost at night trying to find the bathroom and-"

"-How do you end up inside a private study when looking for a bathroom?" Shane cut off.

"I was going crazy over my bladder okay? But I tripped over something and the something flew across this room and hit the gold football statute. The football moved, then the ground shook, and the fireplace opened and BOOM legit secret passage!"

"...Did you ever find your bathroom?" I asked curiously.

Silence came first. "You wanna find out what's underground or what?"

Shane let out a quick laugh before looking back into the stone staircase. "Depends; Who wants to go into the creepy underground tunnel first?"

"I suggest the girl with the ectoplasm DNA and powers," Nett pointed, poking me in the shoulder. "What you have a ten percent higher survival chance than us."

Sadly I had no reason to object, as much as I didn't want to go in. "So much for guys protecting the girl."

"Hey it's the 40's," Nett said with a pat on my shoulder. "Guys are supposed to care more about themselves than the girl. That's guy code 101."

"Well this is a pretty messed up decade if you ask me." Taking the first step down the stairs, Shane and Nett followed close behind me. I kept myself on high alert for any ghostly weirdness. The entire walkway was around two minutes worth until we got to the bottom. And reaching solid ground, the lights automatically came on in the room... or lab.

The three of us gasped as our surroundings came to life. It was almost like the Ghost Lab back in Amity Park, but... bigger, and more confusing. Confusing, but still impressive. "Whoa..." I breathed out.

The floor's tiles were old but sparkled in the light's neon reflection. The walls' paint had failed to thin out over the years of neglection, nor had much of the machinery turned to rust. The same old-attic smell lingered around just like the ghost lab back home, but still this was pretty impressive - even to me.

"Oh my gosh," said Nett, walking forward. "It's beautiful!"

"And we've lost him," Shane said to me.

"I knew this place had a ghost lab I just knew it!" A few more steps ahead, Nett's senses had led him to a familiar circular doorway circuited into the wall. "And a ghost portal...! " It appeared to glimmer in its glory, just waiting to be opened after so many years of being left alone. You could tell by the cobwebs and the smell of dust. "If only we knew how to open it."

"Open it?" I repeated. "Who said anything about opening it? I thought you just wanted to find a ghost portal and that's it!"

"Yeah I'll just have a little tourist photo shoot with the portal before we head back up for ballroom dancing and mingling." Nett walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Aren't you curious about what's behind these doors? You capture ghosts for Danny as tests all the time and return them to the Ghost Zone. You of all people should be the most curious." My face faltered, and Nett smirked. "You want to see, don't you," he accused.

Unknown to us, the familiar police ghost was hiding a safe distance away from us, invisible. With him so far off I couldn't sense him with my ghost sense, and with quick stealth and speed he flew straight into Shane from the back- Nett and me oblivious to the overshadowing. Now possessed, Shane walked off towards a fancy computer near the portal.

"I don't know Nett."

"Ah come on, Wen! Besides if anything bad goes wrong you can just go ghost and take care of the problem!"

"You say that like I know how to use my powers."

Before we knew it, Shane had already typed in a pattern of codes into the computer, sparking a few electrical and puzzling sounds nearby. Before too long smoke emitted from the portal as its doors began to open, revealing an almost enticing green light, accompanied by the sound of a ring comparable to that of when an elevator door opens. All Nett and I could do was stare into it like a trance before realizing Shane had opened it.

I turned to my right, trying to retain my sense of reality. "Shane what are you doing? We don't even know if-" My ghost sense then went off. Seeing my breath form and fade under my nose, Nett noticed, too. "A ghost?"

"Wendy, look."

Shane's eyes, they were entirely red, void of any pupils whatsoever. A ghost had slipped into him without my even noticing it? "S-Shane?"

Without any emotion on his face, he began to make his way towards the portal. Nett took it upon himself to go on and run at Shane, tackling him to the ground since I wouldn't react. Shane's voice growled, as it was all the ghost inside him could manage out. Nett yelled to me, "Wendy snap out of it! Go ghost!"

I shut my eyes and reopened them. "Going ghost!" Shane's more powerful figure overpowers Nett's. But before he could deck the poor Folly I flew at Shane and held him against the wall. Alright how to do this. "Sorry, Shane," I apologized automatically, forming a small ghost ray in the palm of my hands. Without firing it, (for the sake of knowing I'd miss even now) I slammed my palm into his chest, extorting the old police ghost out of him successfully. Shane's body fell limp into my supernaturally strong arms and I searched for the ghost who had done this to him.

Then just in the nick of time, Nett pulled out his own Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost culprit into its rightful prison. I was able to let my guard down finally.

With the turn of the thermos lid, Nett sighed. "That was a close one. He almost got Shane to go straight into the ghost zone."

"Yeah I know." So, that ghost really was after Shane like I thought. But why? What did he do? Shane had nothing to do with ghosts so why were they targeting him? Was it because of me?

"Um, Wendy?" Nett called, starring into the ghost portal. A ghostly cackle could be heard echoing from inside the vortex. "You might wanna rev up some more of those ghost rays right about now..."

Holding Shane closer, Nett and I anticipated the worst, and we got it. About half a dozen of the same police ghosts came out of the portal, all lined up and prepared to fight by the way they looked. Nett and I assumed protective stances, not knowing whether we could take them or not.

"Worst, field trip, ever," Nett stated.

With the police force of ghosts all ready to attack, I went with my instinct to fire a ghost ray from my hand. With so many ghosts around it seemed impossible to miss. But, of course, they all put up armed shields to block my ray. I frowned big. "Of course."

With their shields down, all of them fired ghost rays of their own from a stick-weapon of some sort. Unable to protect ourselves, Nett and I flew away from Shane, somewhat paralyzed from the shock of the attack. "No..." I watched each of the ghosts begin to crowd around Shane, one of them picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder.

"Where're they taking him?" Nett groaned, just getting up off the floor.

The ghosts all flew back into the portal. "Take a wild guess." I forced myself back up. "Get up, we have to go after them." Nett would've usually been one to complain, but without any objections we jumped into the ghost zone portal.

Beyond it was nothing I've ever seen before. Everything I've ever felt relating to goose bumps, was suddenly nothing to me compared to what I feel now. Floating here wasn't the same either, and I'm sure Nett understood why, as he was floating, too.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, adjusting his glasses. "The Ghost Zone."

I squinted further ahead. "And there's Shane!"

The ghosts weren't too far away, and the one holding Shane appeared to hand him over to an even bigger, probably muscular ghost. He was dressed entirely in white, suit and hat and all. "A trespasser into the ghost zone, huh?"

"Yes, Walker, sir," said one of the police ghosts. "A human found trespassing on forbidden grounds."

"He was NOT trespassing!" I yelled out, only for all of them to turn around towards me. Nett meanwhile was trying to make me shut up but, it wasn't working out so well. "These goons kidnapped him from my world and dragged him out here!"

"_Your world_ huh?" said the ghost Walker. "But you're a ghost." He then eyed Nett. "And you're another human..." Thank you captain obvious. I hid Nett protectively behind me, and it was then Walker finally understood. "Of course - that jumpsuit. Why didn't I realize it sooner? You're the new halfa I've been hearing so much about, aren't you. Well, I guess I can excuse your tech-friend there then and let you two leave with a mere warning out of the kindness of my heart."

"What about Shane?" Nett yelled hesitantly.

"This human?" Walker smirked with Shane hanging over his broad shoulders. "He's in our custody now. In case you haven't noticed this isn't _your_ world anymore. You abide by my rules, not yours." I glared at the ghost. "Oh now where are my manners? My name is Walker, head of the Ghost Zone Prison."

"LIKE I CARE WHO YOU ARE GIMMIE BACK THAT ANNOYING PREP ON YOUR SHOULDER BEFORE I KICK YOUR TRANSPARENT BUTT!"

"W-Wendy is now really a good time to argue with the guy?" Nett whispered behind me.

Walker's smirk turned into a frown. "Like I said, you only have a warning, and I suggest you return back to your world. If I catch your faces back in the Ghost Zone again I won't hesitate on taking you two into custody as well understand?"

"I-!"

"Wendy," Nett advised, taking my arm. "We should go back first and plan later," he whispered. "We can come back for Shane later at the prison when we have a steady plan." Nett then adverted his eyes to a distant landmark on the west. There stood a large purple brick castle-like building on a floating piece of land with a giant and noticeable sign. "Besides, his prison really isn't that hard to miss don't you think?"

I glared first, but agreed that he was probably right. "Fine."

And just like that we returned to the lab, without Shane. I felt empty after going back into a human. The fact it was only the two of us felt slightly disturbing. Nett and I agreed we'd be back later (soon as possible rather), but decided we'd return back upstairs before anyone could notice we were missing. Of course, noting our gloomy departure from the ghost zone, we treated ourselves to drinks at the local Masters Cafe at the front wing, where most of the students and entertainment sections were.

I sat in a loud iron black garden chair in front of a tiny table. A cooling hot chocolate stood in front of my clasped hands. "I left him alone, again," I told Nett, unable to think of anything else. "Why does it always have to be his neck I end up saving anyway?"

"And for no reason," Nett added. "Those ghosts wanted him, I know that. And that Walker guy is-"

"Horrible? A liar? A cheat?"

"... Something along the lines of that yes...?" Nett noticed me sadly sip my drink. "Not to ask for the obvious but, you okay?"

"It's just that Shane is ALWAYS in trouble in these things. It's like he's the damsel in distress and I always have to play the knight in shining armor." Seriously, that's really how it's been lately and I just noticed. "But this time this isn't just one of Danny's tests I have an option of messing up in. He's in danger, for real this time. And here we don't have Danny to help us."

"Hello? Fenton Phone?" Nett pointed to the one hooked up on his ear. "He said to call him if something comes up remember? Just swallow your pride already."

"This isn't about my pride, Nett. What can Danny do from Fenton Works? Like he said, he'll just worry and not be able to do anything except say 'I told you so'. And that's the last thing I need right now."

"Well then let's make our plan. So, Shane's in ghost prison. What _we_ need to do is do as the criminals do on Tv: break him out."

"Like we know how?" I scoffed. "As if breaking into a human prison isn't hard enough, wouldn't breaking into a _ghost_ prison be five times harder?"

"Quit stating the down-facts! They're making me feel more hopeless than I should!"

I looked down into my drink. "Shane's doomed..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the ghost zone (night time in the real world), Shane slowly began to stir. He then realized he was strapped to a chair, metal restraints and all. They were uncomfortable, restraining him and bounding him to a single spot. By his surroundings he appeared to be in a cell, but the atmosphere and the air were different. Way different. "Where am I?"

The ghost Walker entered the cell with two of his prison guards behind him. "Your new home."

Shane's eyes intensified in a glare, and his unmoving hands turned to useless fists, held back only by the metal cuffs which stuck to the chair. "What do you want?"

"Oh I have what I want, boy. But, I have what _you_ want as well," smirked Walker. From his jacket he took out a piece of paper with a ripped edge. A familiar piece of paper that he knew the human wanted.

It didn't take very long for Shane to figure out what it was. "The missing page from the book."

"About that family history of yours right?" Walker walked forward, as if ready to interrogate the teen. "I know you're only human but try and piece it together. You're in ghost zone jail, _I_ have your family's history. Take a wild guess at what's wrong here."

Meanwhile back in the real world, it was 1AM in the Masters residence. All were asleep in bed, except me. Sweat beaded down my shoulders and temples as I turned left and right under the covers, unable to truly sleep. At first I thought it was the temperature of the room. Then I thought I was probably dreaming - hearing voices in my head.

"I still don't know what I did wrong!"

"Of course you don't. But nonetheless you're the last of your kind, and as a ghost it's my duty to put a permanent end to you."

I recognized those voices, Walker's... and Shane's!

"What are you talking about!" Shane did understand, but he refused to believe it for himself. At least not then. But without an answer, Walker merely held out a finger in front of Shane's face, slowly moving it left and right, and Shane's eyes followed it. "What are you doing?"

"Just as I thought," said Walker, taking his hand back. "You can see me can't you?"

"Yeah...?"

"And I was just invisible just now," Walker added. Shane found himself revealing his secret; a trap. "You can see us ghosts when we're invisible, can't you." Shane gritted his teeth, unable to disreguard it now that Walker had him cornered. "That's right, don't try denying it. I'd know those eyes anywhere."

From my bed, all I could do was just listen in my 'sleep', listen in on their conversation through Shane's Fenton Phone. The conversation's flow echoed like an unending nightmare. Nonetheless I felt glad I had given it to him yesterday, but gladness was the last thing I could really feel right now knowing that Shane was in Walker's possession.

"I still don't know why I'm here!"

Walker looked back, giving a nodding signal to one of the guards. The ghost behind pulled out a small button and pressed it. Hearing a faint beeping, Shane finally noticed a red-colored collar around his neck, and by the fourth beep a painful electrical surge went through him. His skin burned, his nerves cracked, and the chair didn't help manage the pain either. His screams bellowed out but the restraints kept him from moving any limbs.

'_Shane...!'_ Hearing his screams and the sounds of traveling jolts of electricity, I could only imagine what Walker was doing to him. And here I am, safe in bed, unable to help him.

"Your kind killed our kind," Walker accused up close to Shane, obviously sparking confusion in the now fatigued boy. "Maybe not you personally but your kind, your _family_ of Ghost Bloods always used to take out our kind and kill. I my be an unfair warden, but I find your capture complete and total justice."

The focus in Shane's eyes were fading, but he struggled to hold onto his sanity. "But... you're ghosts. How can... you be killed?" Shane gritted, finding it hard to talk after that last jolt from the collar.

"Ghosts originally come from the human plane. We're almost two of a kind if you want it put simply. You and me, me and you. Then there's those menacing halfas like that girlfriend of yours that tried saving your neck before I took you here."

"Manson?" Shane muttered, widening eyes. _'At least she isn't here_.'

"Then there's those like you," Walker smirked. "I can assume by now you realize you're no ordinary human."

As Shane sent another hateful glare, I wondered just what exactly Walker meant. So Shane could see ghosts when they turn invisible. It's not a crime. Actually it'd explain a lot of things these past weeks.

"Your kind, a type of human who used to study in the occult of ghosts a few generations back," started Walker. "These humans through, unnecessary and unnatural means, managed to attain the blood of a ghost, and infuse it with their own. In doing so, these humans attained the ability to _kill_ ghosts."

"Kill ghosts?"

"Humans can kill other humans pretty easily. Ghosts - we can't die. We remain. However the Ghost Bloods, or Vanquishers in proper terms, attained the ability to dispose of our kind until we complete disappear." As sweat beaded down my face, Shane's eyes widened in response. "You can call it a level two version of dying. Ghosts _killed_ can't pass on. They merely fade out of existence - forever."

Shane shook his head, as much as he could form what the restrains did to him. "No, you're lying."

"What? You don't believe me? That those Vanquishers never existed? That _you_ are one of them?"

"Shut up!"

"These Ghost Bloods can be easily identified by their eyes. And they can see past invisibility, a trait handed down by each generation. That proves you're one of them."

So Shane... I don't understand. How does he not know? How _can_ be... one of them? I never did meet his parents. He's never talked about them at all, or at least once I think, and not in a very bright light either. Even during our childhood Shane had never attracted any attention to his family.

"Now that you know," started Walker. "Let's skip right to the chase."

"What 'chase'," scowled Shane. "You have me in your prison what else do you want!"

"The ghost girl." My muscles tensed as I listened in, as did Shane's. "I may have come across her only once, but what I want from you is is to lure her back here."

Shane glared gruesomely. "And why would you want that?"

"Let's just say I don't have an extreme liking of halfas associating themselves with my prisoners in the past," Walker smirked, leaning close to Shane as if to intimidate him. "And while having the last Ghost Blood in my possession, why not have the last halfa while I'm at it."

Shane kept his face. "I won't do it."

"Oh won't you now," Walker laughed. "Guard! Collar! Level two!"

Shane's eyes widened, and as the police ghost pressed the button once more the same familiar fatal-feeling shock pulsed through his entire body, only worse. And almost empathetically, I felt his pain too and I shivered helplessly in my bed.

Seven and a half seconds later it was over, and Shane's breath faltered as he tried to recuperate himself. "I know what you're thinking. Oh she'll just come here and rescue me anyway. Knowing those goodie two shoes halfas the ghost girl's probably the same as the last. She'll come back for you."

"What makes you so sure..." Shane gasped, barely able to speak now. "She's smarter than that. She'd know it's a trap and stay back." Would I? Could I even, knowing Shane was there?

"Who knows, maybe she would," said Walker. "I don't know the ghost girl. Maybe she has less morals than I expect her to believe. But nonetheless, now that I know for certain you're a Ghost Blood, luring her anywhere is no longer a priority - now that I have you." Shane stared in a weak confusion as Walker circled his chair. "I just have to awaken that natural evil inside you; that legendary Vanquisher's power."

"Even if I do have that I won't hurt Wendy."

"I'm afraid you won't have that much of a choice anymore, boy!" Walker laughed. "Guard. Collar! Level four!"

'_No!_' And not even a second later, Shane's bloody scream echoed through my head. My hands rushed to my ears in an attempt to block out the sounds the Fenton phone was receiving, but the action was fruitless.

"AAAGGGHHAAAA! AAAAHHHGHH!"

I huddled pathetically in my bed. The covers were tangled around my distorted body as my nails dug into my skull. Shane's screams wouldn't cease, nor would the empathizing pains of the horrid torture Walker was putting him through this very second.

"Scream all you want, Ghost Blood. Your body needs to undergo physical and mental pressure to awaken your powers," Walker said in satisfaction. "That ghost girl? You care a lot about her, don't ya. I bet you do a lot."

"Shane..." I whimpered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"She's in danger now, because of you. Because you let your guard down and I captured you, _you_'re going to be the one who hurts her."

"I..! Won't...!"

"You WILL. Your will is mine now, child. You are a ghost hunter. You kill ghosts, always have and always will from this day on. Loose your human self. Give in to your family's blood."

"Shane!..." I jumped up out of bed, breathing heavily and starring into the darkness of my room. Next to me Crissy was still sound asleep, wearing one of those sleeping masks over her eyes along with ear plugs, which thankfully shielded my scream. But Crissy was the least of my worries. "Shane's in trouble..."

"AGGHHH!" And finally, the collar's jolts were gone, and Shane's screaming ceased. The Fenton Phone over his ear cracked, no longer useful and I could no longer keep in synch with him. Shane's head hung over as a trail of smoke emitted up from the back of the collar.

Satisfied, Walker walked up to his new prisoner. "So, _Ghost Blood_. How you feeling?"

There was no witty yell, and no insults. Shane's head slowly lifted, revealing red eyes with slitted pulips - the eyes of a Vanquisher. Black tattoos lined his face and the revealed parts of his skin along his arms.

Walker smirked. "Good. Scary and bloodthirsty. Call me crazy but I've reawakened a real ghost killer in the ghost zone."

Shane's voice growled as he tried to break loose of the metal restraints. "Let me out!" he demanded, no longer in his right mind.

"In due time, in due time," Walker assured, knowing the boy was no longer a threat anymore. "Listen here, you're in my prison and if you want out, I have a little job for you that can act as your get out of jail free card." Shane's struggling stopped, and his murderous inhumane eyes glanced to Walker, willing to listen. "The ghost girl will come for you soon. When she does, what I want you to do is to _vanquish_ her." The memories of human life failed to register in Shane's mine. Only gruesome killing, and me. "Get rid of her, and you're free to go free between here and the human plane."

Shane's smile crept into an evil smirk. "Heh, no problem."


	17. Forbidden Chambers Pt3

**Happy November, everyone!**

**Gosh it's been amother long month since an update, on ANYTHING. Super uber sorry, guys! School is so much work now a days. Like, it's easy but there's just SO MUCH STUFF that you have to do. Ugh... yeah.**

**But that aside I would've updated anyway, but guy-troubles with my best friend kept me occupied from doing that. As of recently we've always been finding ourselves in these super awkward situations . Ah, one day maybe I'll make a fanfic about it. But my point in mentioning that: HOW DO YOU GET OVER AWKWARD SITUATIONS WITH YOUR BEST GUY FRIEND? Advice much appreciated... very very much.**

**Mm, what else. Uh, Happy belated Halloween I guess. Kind of late I know, but still. Spread the love. Anyway enough of my rant - read on!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_Wendy and the gang are taking a school trip to Wisconsin, much against Danny's judgement since he won't be able to supervise. Meanwhile, each of the three kids have something to do to keep themselves busy. Nett wants to find the legendary Masters ghost lab, Shane wants to find out some family history, and Wendy just wants to memorize her script and pass English. Can this trip remain just a trip? Or will it be thwarted by one of Danny's old aquaintances?_**

* * *

It was the next morning now, a.k.a the last day of our trip (if not to add more pressure to saving Shane). Also it's the day of the big 'royal ball' that we have to attend. Luckily we can manage that later on in the afternoon. Right now, I was still recovering from last night's eavesdropping on Walker's prison. By my standers that may possibly be even worse than any other nightmare I've ever had.

"So you found any info on Walker in the journal?" I asked Nett tiredly while coming across his lone table in the breakfast cafeteria.

"Stayed up all last night reading," he said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Realizing my tired fatigue he swallowed. "What happened to you?"

"Um, nightmare," I lied. It was partially true. "But I'm alright now, honest. Sooo, what'd you get from the book?"

"For one, Walker _is_ a prison warden on the ghost zone. Not someone you wanna mess with but, too late for that thanks to you."

"But how do you _BEAT HIM_ Nett? Come on the Fenton Journal's supposed to be like the ultimate cheat guide to every ghosts' weakness."

"I know! But, Walker doesn't have one here so here's my theory."

"Is it a good one?"

"Do you have much of a choice?" No reply. "Thought so. Anyway, the only chance we _do_ have is merely using the field advantage. Everything in the ghost zone is made up of ghost matter right? So, if we as humans fight as _just_ humans, well, they literally can't touch us there."

"But they carried Shane."

"... Okay never mind." Then again Shane isn't exactly human.

I slumped in my seat. "More important than breaking him out, I'm kind of worried about what they're doing to him there." Not that I really need to find out more.

"Aren't they just holding him prisoner for 'trespassing' or whatever crud came out of that ghost's mouth?"

I frowned. "No, last night I - I felt something. Something bad." My eyes narrowed down, and suddenly my breakfast appetite was gone. "It's hard to explain. You know how the Fenton Phones are supposed to keep you guys connected with me?" Nett nodded. "Well, Shane still had his I think and-"

"What happened happened to him?" The way he said that made him seem like he already knew.

I shrugged instead, shaking my head. Everything seemed so thorough last night and clear in mind but, now it's all just like a blur. A scary, scary blur. "They're hurting him, Nett."

At that, Nett's eyes furrowed - probably due to the fact that we felt so powerless right now. "Then we leave for the ghost lab again, after your rehearsal. We don't have any time to waste, especially with that ball coming up later on."

"So what, we're just gonna wing it?"

"Isn't that how most prisoners break out of prison?" Nett shrugged. By the look on his face he was obviously just trying to cheer me up.

I took in a deep breath. Now was not a time for sulking for Shane. He needs us, whether he wants it or not. "We'll wing it. But before we do I need you to look up some stuff for me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"The terms 'Ghost Blood' and 'Vanquisher'."

Another odd look from the boy. "Way to pull the occult atmosphere on me."

"No! I overheard Walker use those words, from Shane's Fenton Phone. It's about Shane and-"

"Him being able to see you invisible."

My eyes blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Eh it's guy code! Guys know guy stuff!" How is Shane seeing invisible ghosts 'guy stuff'? "And seriously there's no time to cover that useless part of the story. Besides, the kids are starting to get suspicious about Shane not being here."

I made a face. "You mean they haven't figured out he's gone missing yet? How'd you manage that?"

Nett looked to the side, kind of pathetically. "It didn't take a lot of effort." In reality he made a cardboard cut out of Shane and put it in his dorm bed for Kevin. Now everyone thinks he's just sick, but, what with the ball coming up, _everyone_ needs to attend it for that final grade on the ballroom dancing. Although the grades were the least of our worries, we did need to get Shane back A.S.A.P. "So come on, eat. Can't beat up super villains on an empty stomach. Seriously, because I will eat those."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a little past noon now, a few hours before the mini-dance Jazz calls a ball. I was in my dorm room at the moment, flattening our the dress I had stuffed into my duffle for two days. It was a little wrinkled now, but a few heavy books should do the trick, I think. It's a trick Mom used to do, though I have little faith in it.

As I placed a few heavy books over the creases of my ball gown, Crissy passed by from the bathroom and starred down at my bed, giving a little scoff. "Such a pretty dress. Too bad you're the one wearing it."

"Get lost, Crissy. I'm busy."

She hmped before marching back to her side of the room. Nett and I had compromised a strategy in the past hour, one that I wasn't so sure about. And with me being unsure, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach just thinking about all the posible outcomes of this.

For one, I would be going into the ghost zone alone. Yup. That's right. I'm going solo, sadly. According to Nett he'd only be extra baggage, seeing as he doesn't have anything useful to fight with. He said he'd cover for me back in the Masters Castle while I'm gone durring the beginning of the ball. I'd go into the prison, get Shane, and be back in the real world just in time for the ballroom waltz so Jazz won't fail us. Sounds easy right?

Meanwhile I tried to take some time to worry about others things for now, like the play. As miniscule a worry the play seems to me right now, I tried to focus on it as a distraction. I aced my lines, I won't slip up on anything, and the first kiss thing- Okay stick to worrying about something else.

"Knock knock," called Jazz, poking her head through our door.

"Jazz- I mean, Ms. Aliah. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on all of the students to make sure you all have your costumes for tonight." She looked onto my bed and saw my dress. "Wow, pretty extravagant huh?" I felt Crissy glared behind in envy... Cool.

"My grandma insisted I use it for the trip," I admitted with a frown, starring at it's... poofyness. "Can't I just wear pants or something please?"

"Come on Wendy. All the girls have to do this, so you do too." Frown still present here. "I'll see you downstairs in two hours?"

No. "Sure thing, Ms. A."

Jazz nodded and looked to Crissy. "See you later too, Crissy."

"Bye, Ms. Al!" Crissy waved with a charming smile that made my eyes roll around. Once the teacher was gone, Crissy's glare returned and she walked right up to me. "I hope you're not planning on wearing that dress to impress Shane."

At hearing his name another guilty tinge sparked through me. "Didn't we go over this like two chapters ago? I'm not trying to steal your stupid boyfriend."

Crissy then made the old 'I'm watching you' sign with her fingers before marching back into the bathroom with a curling iron and a giant box with the word 'make-up' drawn on the front. Well, she should be out of my hair for a while now.

Leaving the dress to flatten out, I ran out of the room. With the ball starting in two hours I didn't have a lot of time. I went ghost and with that being said, I flew straight towards the study Nett showed us yesterday and through the fireplace. Downstairs, the ghost portal was once again shut but from what Nett showed me earlier, a simple press of a button should open it.

_"So Vanquisher and Ghost Bloods right?" Nett asked. We were at an Internet Cafe (in the castle it's unbelieveable right?) When I nodded, Nett quickly typed in the keywords, and soon enough an online article showed up. Funny how the Internet has answers even old ancient books don't have._

_"So, what's it say?"_

_"Ghost Bloods are an ancient family clan dating back to the early 1800's that had the power to kill ghosts-"_

_"I know that part. What else."_

_Nett gave me a weird look before speed reading down the screen. "Uh, it says Ghost Bloods were often born evil-hearted and that greed and selfishness should be all that they're made up of."_

_"Well I know Shane's a horrible person but he's not _that_bad," I shrugged. I leaned closer to the mintor. "So they can see invisible ghosts, and their supernatural powers are only useful in the ghost zone."_

_"Well that's good right?" he asked._

_"Maybe. In order to vanquish a ghost, they must puncture where the target's heart should be. Ghosts don't have hearts remember?"_

_"And you?" Nett scoffed. "Remember you're a ghost, too, Wen. Halfa or not he can really kill you."_

_"Don't you think I've thought about that before?" I read on, unable to really find any weaknesses. "Okay so this thing's just as useless too. The only thing it managed to do was freak me out even more."_

And that is why I'm freaking out. "Okay, don't worry Shane. I'll save you." I repeated those words in my head. "Wow, this is so cheesy and wrong." I flew through the portal and back into the familiar ghost zone. Walker's prison wasn't all that hard to find, like Nett said. The floating bulding practically stood out like a sore thumb. I floated along its direction carefully, though. Flying through the ghost zone was just the same as free-flying, or like walking along a rope without a net underneath.

I phazed in through the prison walls, finding it relatively too easy. You have to admit, it was pretty quick getting inside. "This isn't odd at all. Oof!" Without watching where I was flying I seemed to have bumped into one of those prison guards, and by the look on his face he didn't look all that happy. A girlish gasp escaped my mouth. "Sorry!" And cowardly I went and flew through another wall in escape before he could, uh, hit me with his battering stick? I don't know.

Either I found myself in a cafeteria-like room, where different sorts of ghosts mingled about, all dressed in clice black and white stripped suits. What is this the 60's? "Wow, it's like high school."

As I walked backwards, as if trying to find some way out of this before starting something unnecessary, my back once again hit something, just like with the police ghost. This time when I turned around I meant to yell out some intimidating threat, but my voice lost its way as I saw who I had bumped into. "Skulker!"

He glanced down at me first. "The ghost girl?" He eyed my jumpsuit. "You're not a prisoner here."

I eyed his jumpsuit. "And you are."

"Clearly." A few scary looking ghost prisoners walked but, and almost immedietly Skulker, with his giant mechanical hand, shoved me aside behind him. "What are you doing in here?" he muttered to me.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I shouted as low-toned as possible. "Aren't you supposed to be out there planning some more 'tests' with Danny to _pelt our skin and mount our heads on your wall_ or, something like that?"

"This is ghost zone prison. You should know now I tend to end up in here every now and again."

He says that so calmly. "Thanks for the future refernance." FYI, Skulker and I are on, uh, okay terms now I guess. It would seem after each test my 'new enemy' would end up being a mere aquaintance of mine instead of some arch nemasis. Even Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. But to run into him in here of all places, and times. "So what am I hiding for again?"

"The last thing we need is for your arrival to start a conundrum around here. It'd bring Walker and his goons to start trouble and I just had this suit cleaned."

My head jumped from behind him. "Wait, Walker? Do you know where he is?"

"Sounds like you have business with him. Is this another one of that ghost boy's tests?"

I wish. "For once no. So are you gonna tell me what you know about the warden or what?"

"Depends, is this going to be a direct violation of Danny's orders?"

"Maybe."

Skukler then made an amused and happy grin. "Take that vent. It should lead to Walker's office."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the real world, Nett was walking down the castle halls, hurridly checking the time. It had been around a half hour already since I left, and still no word on his Fenton Phone device which was now permanently attatched to his ear until his friends returned. And quite frankly, he was getting a little paranoid. "Calm down, Folly, they'll be fine."

Then on the left side of his ear he heard a slight static noise begin to crack. " _bzztz...bttzztzz... Nett you there?_"

Nett instantly jumped before turning to make sure no one was around. "Wendy? Wendy are you alright?" He made a face. "And why do you sound like my grandma?"

I coughed on the other end. "_I'm crawling through the prison's vents. Not exactly the best place to breath fresh air, you know._"

Nett blinked. "The Ghost Zone has vents?"

"_Not why I called, Nett_," I voiced over. "_I need you to go to my room and get the Fenton Thermos from my duffel. Then just leave it downstairs in the lab by the portal in case I need it._"

"You didn't bring the thermos with you?"

"_Duh that's why I'm calling_." I coughed again as I crawled. "_Just do it please?_"

"Fine," Nett replied with an eye roll before a second buzz came up, signalling the end of the conversation. Thankfully my room was near by and Nett was able to gain access to it pretty quickly. The room was empty, Crissy gone thankfully. Seeing my bag on one of the beds Nett rummaged through its contents looking for the metallic thermos.

"Aha," he grinned, while also feeling something else in the bag. Pushing a few shirts away inside he pulled out the mystery object, which turned out to be an old VCR tape. Nett inspected it, adjusting his glasses for a moment. "Now this is a fossil." He saw th title _Ms. Greenwood's wedding_ on the side. "Now why would Wendy have this? Hm, it's probably a personal part of her privacy I shouldn't invade..." Two more seconds of thought. "I wonder if this mansion has a VCR around." And with that he started to walk towards the door with both objects in posession.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After, like, FOREVER, this seemingly never ending vent came to a stop at the end, and I peered down, seeing a desk with the name plate 'Walker' sitting on the edge. "That's odd, he isn't there..."

Caught off guard, an intangible giant hand reached through under the vent and grabbed my neck, pulling me down intangibly as well. Opening my eyes in the stranger's strangling grasp, finding out who it was wasn't all that shocking. Walker.

"Looks like I found a little mouse in the air vents," Walker said threatningly, holding me close but still not touching the ground.

Do ghosts really need air? "You know, this really isn't how it's supposed to go down. You've seen the movies right? Hero sneaks in, beats the bad guy due to element of surprise? Think we can start this over and I can uh, go back up in the vents and you can sit at your desk reading the paper or something?"

"Not a chance," he sneered before tossing my comparringly flimsy body across the room. I landed in a metal chair, where glowing-green straps encircled my wrists and ankles. Sadly this was exactly how I thought it'd go. "Honestly ghost kid I've been expecting you for a while. I didn't think it'd take you so long, though."

"Well I'm here. What are you gonna do? Dress me in tacky stripes? I'm terrified." I narrowed my eyes. "Now cut to the chase Walker, where's Shane? I've got somewhere back home I don't wanna be but have to be anyway and I need my idiot back."

"As you wish," he said, turning his head towards a dark hallway. "Human, your target is here."

Looking the same way, I saw a shadow come out from the darkness. However, I couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped my mouth. Shane's figure had appeared, head down and face unseeable. However I could see multiple rips over his torn clothes, and over his arms were black flame-shapped tattoos. An errie feeling crept through me. It was close to the ghost sense, but more human. More... fear?

"Shane?" I called out hesistantly. His head didn't raise.

Walker appeared to grin at my reaction before speaking once more. "Remember our deal, kid. You kill her, you can go free. Are we clear?"

For the first time Shane's head rose. The tattos spread up past his neck and across the edges of his face even. His normally dark grey eyes were now a bloody red color, with dark slits replacing his pupils. "No problem, Warden."

"Shane. What did you do with Shane?" I demanded, trying to struggle free for the first time since I landed in the chair.

He didn't bother to answer me. "I'll let you two kids get reacquainted."

As he stepped back, at the same time the restrains around me were released. Automatically I knew Walker wanted Shane and me to fight it out. "Shane," I said again, knowing it wouldn't do anyting anyway. Memories of what I overheard on his Fenton Phone (his now missing) returned to mind. "Shane, do you remember me?"

Also unexpectantly a red colored flame encircled his fists. "You're my way out of here."

I blinked my eyes at the red flames. "O-kay this just got ten times harder."

With a warrior-like yell, Shane ran at me with those glowing punches of his. Narrowly I dodged each time, and a new foreign suspence and fear began to build up inside of me. "What do you know, the ghost girl finally learned to dodge," he grinned with an almost sadistic hint to it.

Nett's earlier warnings began to echo in mind, of how Shane could actually kill me. All Shane had to do was aim for my heart and I was a goner. Suddenly death for the first time seemed very possible. Not even death - ceasing to exist. That was what Vanquishers did to ghosts. "Shane cut it out! I don't want to fight you!" I looked over what I just said. "Never thought I'd say that before." I flew up, dodging yet again. What the heck did Walker do to him? Well of course I knew what he did to him but how can I revert him back? _Can_ I revert him back? It's not like he's posessed or anything, I think. So what can I do here?

Meanwhile Walker appeared to be enjoying our 'fight' of cat and mouse, I could sense it. "It's only a matter of time before he vanquishes you, ghost girl. Then you'll be out of my hair in no time."

"Like you have hair," I scoffed, doing another supernatural back flip most kids would die to be able to mock. I blew some of my ghostly white hair out of my face, holding my open hand up. "Well then, if it's a fight he wants then he'll get one." My hand glowed the familiar ecto-green color and I fired a ghost ray at Shane.

Disappointedly I watched the green ball of energy fly in a totally off direction and blow up part of the wall. My face remained blank, expectant. "I forgot hand attacks aren't an option..."

Shane's glowing hand then grabbed a hold of my suit, lifting me up off my feet. What is it with people lifting me up all the time? "Guess you aren't fit to save the world after all, huh ghost girl."

Stranegly enough Shane's grip on my suit seemed to hurt a lot more than Walker's grip on my neck. Funny huh? "Listen to me Shane. You're not yourself...!" I struggled to speak. "Please, you have to wake up!"

As he held me up with one of his hands, he held the other fist back, another red flame engulfing it. His sadistic look was still present on his face as sweat beaded down the side of my head. "Did you know I've never killed a ghost before?" he asked almost evilly.

My breathing, as powerful as my endurance was as a ghost, was beginning to falter. "I _know_ you haven't Shane. That's why I know you won't do this. Don't let this stupid thing control you! Danggit Shane help me and fight it!" I gasped a little, desperate for a decent ammount of air. "Please... Don't do this."

Through Shane's slit burning eyes, his finally managed to connect with mine, and for the first time his sadistic smile fadded into one of confusion. His eyes mirrored that. "Wendy...?"

"Best you finish her off, boy," Walker ordered, walking up behind Shane for a closer inspection of my demise. Meanwhile other prison guards stood at post around the perimeter of the room. "Shutting her trap will be better for both of us."

"Don't listen to him, Shane! You're better than that!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" yelled Shane. He felt his head throb and he closed his eyes as a pained result. Expressions varried amongst the three of us. My desperate, pained one - Walker's numb smirk - and Shane's emotionless but thoughtful glare. The way those tattoos and red eyes told me this wasn't Shane, and as cheesy as it sounds, I don't know if I can ever break though to him.

Walker's tone rose. "I want you to finish her, NOW. Do you hear me child?"

All of a sudden within the blink of an eye, my ghost-light body dropped onto the floor. My ghost form also went away as my human form returned - hair eyes and all. Shane then at an almost equal speed to mine began to attack the prison guards around the room. With swift contact to Shane's hand, each ghost he touched had desintigrated into nothing. A familiar red color would begin to take over the ghost's green form until they were entirely gone. Afterwards, they'd dissappear, police armor and all. They were vanquished. Horrifyingly vanquished.

Walker and I obviously did not see this coming. We watched as each prison guard died- no, dissappeared. To think, that was almost what happened to me.

Once they had all gone, suddenly Shane had Walker on the ground, his foot on Walker's back. With one hand Shane had Walker's head stuck down while his other had that red burning fist. As I got up, coughing, I watched in horror of what had begun to unfold wihtin a matter of only seconds. His aura was livid, and too appauled for a true reaction all I could do was stare. "Shane."

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Walker growled in pallor, unable to lift himself up.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to take orders from someone like you," Shane laughed. "I'm a Ghost Blood. _I'm_ the one calling the shots in this prison." He pushed his foot down harder on Walker's sback as he leaned in. "Besides, if I killed the girl first, then I'd have no way of finding the portal back to the real world. And I doubt you'd let me off the hook so easily." Walker growled, finding himself on the clsoe edge of defeat. "Well, thanks for nothing, warden."

"Shane!" Practically forgetting I was ghost, I ran towards Shane and tackled his back in an embracing hug. I squeezed him with a might I've never shown or had before as I burried the side of my face against his back. "Stop it Shane don't do it!"

He tried to shake me off, but I wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!"

"I won't!" I said in refusal. "Shane stop... I want to go home now...!" I didn't know what else to do anymore. My hold on him began to loosen, but I still kept my arms locked in place. "You're not a Vanquisher, Shane. You're a human, like me, and Nett, and everyone else. This isn't you. So please... let's just go home... I want to go home right now, with you..."

This feeling, it was so unfamiliar to me. Fear and sadness coming all at once in the form of a mental attack that literally tore at my heart. Be as it may Shane and I may not have the best relationship, it hurt so much to see him like this. The Shane I knew, the one who could constantly tease me or help me out of dire situations - what if he could never come back? I wouldn't allow that. I couldn't.

I felt Shane's breathing pattern slow as he shoved Walker's face into the ground. Instantly I let go of Shane and stepped back, but he removed his foot from Walker's back as well. The red flame around Shane's hand dissipated as well, and from behind I noticed the tattoos on his arms begin to move and fade away back into his skin's original pigment.

Not too soon after his entire body began to give out and I made sure to catch him before he could fully collapse from exhaustion. I ended up on the ground on my knees with me trying to sit Shane up against my lap and torso. His groans showed he was fatigued, but alright nonethelesss. The tattoos on his face were gone as well, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer red - back to their normal shane of dark grey.

"Shane?" I asked, trying to wake him up. I held his hand too, probabaly by instinct. They were cold, contrasting my warm and nervous ones. "Shane, can you hear me?"

Did he even remember what he did? He winced his eyes shut for a moment, trying to take everything in. However his limp hand then grasped mine in return. He opened his eyes back and looked up at me. "Manson?"

I relieved smile returned to my face. Guess it's back to calling me by my last name again. "You're alright."

He looked at my clothes and face, nocting a few scratches and tears in my clothes. Must've been an after-affect from fighting so much as a ghost in this one round. A pained diffuclt look began to form on his face. "Tell me I didn't do that to you."

I couldn't lie to him, but Walker refrained me from answering as his shadow overcame us two on the floor, defenseless now that I was no longer a ghost. "You have some nerve breaking what I've finally awakened, ghost girl."

My hold on Shane tightened, as if I were keeping something beloning soley to me. "Don't touch him!" I shouted portectively, trying to drag ourselves back but let's face it. We couldn't run even if we tried. "Get away from us!"

"I can't hurt you, child. You're a human now. Whatever I do can't touch you," he explained with a pallid frown. He tried to swat his large hand across my head. But as I shut my eyes, I notcied his hand phaze through me. I reopened them in confusion. Humans really can't be hurt in the ghost zone, just like Nett said. But he turned to Shane instead with smirk. "However, your friend here isn't human. Any pain inflicted on him," he paused to show a remote control. I felt Shane's body tense up against me, "will still work."

Before I could even fight back, Walker pressed the button and three beeps went on from Shane's neck. For the first time I noticed a red colar-like contraption, and within the three beeps a large electrical wave surrounded him as he screamed. The familiar pain I overheard last night came back, and no matter what I did I couldn't stop it. "Shane! Shane don't-" I tried to remove the collar. It wouldn't electricute me, but it wouldn't budge either. In a panic, I ran towards Walker, trying to grab the remote. However whenever I'd try my hand would only phase through him. "Stop it! Stop it you're hurting him! Please!"

"That's the point," he glared down at me. "He's outlived his usefullness. And whenever any of my prisoners outlive their usefullness, then nothing stops me from doing this as much as I want." He chuckled. "It's almost sadistic of me really. Oh wait, it is."

All of a sudden, a second explosion appeared in the wall next to the hole I made erlier by accident. And from inside it was a large flying Fenton contraption with Nett inside it, wearing a tux? I starred miracculously at the thing he was flying, but what surprised me more was the one outside the vehicle - Danny.

Walker's face fell. "You."

"Miss me?" smirked Danny. He flew at Walker at top speed, attacking the ghost I couldn't even touch. It goes without saying that Danny had already begun kicking the crud out of Walker. The remote control he held was dropped and it slid across the floor. I, in turn, ran to pick it up and turn off the colar. Finally Shane's tortured yells ceased, and pressing another button the collar was broken loose until it fell to the floor.

Nett flew the hovering machine (which I discover to be called the Specter Speeder accoridng to the bumper sticker) towards us, the door meanwhile sliding open. He saw me walking Shane over my shoulder and lifted his glasses at first to see if it was real. "Yow. What happened to you guys?"

"Do I really have to explain it?" I asked with a dead face. After loading ourselves into the safety of the Spectar Speeder, we noticed Danny just about ready to finish off Walker.

Held up high, Danny slammed the warden against the wall. "What are you doing with these kids anyway?" Walker demanded. "The girl I understand, but the Vanquisher?"

Ignoring his comment, Danny shoved Walker forcibly against the wall once more. "I'll tell you only once Walker; you leave these kids alone. If I catch you harrasing them again then I won't think twice about letting Shane finish you off for me".

Hearing that threat I as a result hugged Shane's limp body closer. He could barely keep awake, let alone move his body. I held onto him as if I never wanted to let go. And as of now, that really seemed to be the case.

Danny and us flew out of the prison. He escorted us to the portal I entered from, which would take us back to the Masters Castle. But before we went in I went to Danny at the window of the Spectar Speeder. "What are you doing here Danny?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" he lectured. Wow, fight over and already we're getting disciplined? "Nett called me from the Fenton Phones saying you needed help." I sent Nett a silent glare, which he returned with a sheesih shrug and smile. "The Ghost Zone's very dangerous in case you haven't already gotten the message. You're not allowed to go in here, ever."

"Why not? And since when could you leave the Fenton Workshop anyway?"

"I can't leave the house - doesn't mean I can't travel through the portal," he replied with crossed arms. However, Danny gave a sympathetic smile, releasing a breath. "At least you guys are alright. You're lucky we came when we did." I know. "Uh, you, are alright, aren't you?"

I chuckled a little at his concern. "Shane and I are a little scratched up but it's nothing we can't handle. We'll be fine once we get back home."

Danny seemed assured. "That's good."

"I assume you'll be headig back through the Fenton Portal then," Nett spoke up.

Danny nodded. "Yup. I'll see you guys when you get back to Amity Park."

As began to fly away, I knocked on the glass and yelled out a wait. Danny stopped and turned around to see me waving a little hand with a small grin. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me, but I mouthed a big 'thank-you' and that seemed to suffice. He smiled back before flying away to wherever hs portal was.

As for the three of us, we returned to our world within a matter of minutes. We got off in the lab as Nett tucked away the Spectar Speeder. (Turns out it's like a mini transformer. As of right now the Specter Speeder is in his pocket in the form of a miniature cube.) As for the explanation of Nett's spiffy tux, turns out the Casper High 'Ball' had already begun, and everyone had partnered up randomly by Jazz to recieve their ballroom dancing grade. According to Nett everyone already went, with the exception of Shane and me for obvious reasons.

Which leads to now.

"Where have you two been?" Jazz yelled in a panic. Shane and I were sitting on quite comfortable seats in a small parlor room/ Jazz's temporary office during our stay here. We've managed to clean ourselves up to at least look decently presentable. Though it was still evident we've gone missing somehwere bad.

I, of course, began to stammer. "We, uh-"

"Took a hike," Shane stated cooly. "We got bored wth the stuff arund the mansion so we went to take a walk and got lost. No biggie."

Jazz peered at us skeptically, but she seemed to buy it. "Nonetheless there still leaves the matter of your grade for dancing."

"Do we fail?" I asked, slumped in my seat.

"No, I'm not that cruel," she smiled, looking at her watch. "I'll let you two take it together before the ball's over. Just go upstairs to change into your costumes and meet me in the ballroom for your evaluation."

"Does it have to be her/him?" Shane and I both asked at the same time, pointing at each other. We sent momentary side glares afterwards. Even through all this some things still hadn't changed.

Jazz looked amused. "Like I said, everyone's gone. You two are each other's only choices. Now go change. We want to get this over and done with don't we?" We obeyed her and left the room without a word. Nett otherwise was off somewhere at the ball, saying he couldn't be ditching the party otherwise Jazz would have his end. It took him a lot of work to manage to sneak off to the Ghost Zone, but we owe him now nonetheless.

Anyway upstairs, while thankfully Crissy was still downstairs at the party, I hurridly changed into my gown and shoes. Marching myself in a hurry down to the main room, I saw Nett on the way down the hall, waiting for me. Noticing me, his eyes once again came to obvious focus. "Dang. Girl's got it goin' on. You should wear dresses more often."

"Yeah yeah is Shane downstairs?"

"Yup. What took you so long?"

"Hey this thing isn't easy to put on, you know."

"Yeah well everyone's waiting! Come on." As we hurried down the halls of the mansion, Nett was eventually able to lead me to the ballroom.

We arrived at the top of the grand stair case to the ballroom, which was set up like a typical school dance, except everyone was dressed to fit the classical theme of Jazz's English lesson. Most of the students who had come on the trip were mostly hanging out either on the dance floor or at the side of the room. Nett elbowed me and pointed off to the corner where Shane was, all dressed up and mingling with the preps over by the punch bowl, Crissy included. She clinged to his arm as if claiming he was hers. Of course, what else was there to expect?

Jazz, seeing me finally arrive, took a microphone from one of the shaperones. She too was dressed to fit the occasion. "Alright everyone, time to close the end of the ball! But before then I need to get in one final grade for the ballroom dancing. Everyone please clear the dance floor! Students Manson and Johnson report to the center!"

"You mean everyone's going to be watching just us?" I whispered in a panic to Nett as I tugged on his sleeve. "I thought this was going to be a group thing."

"Yeah well it's like what, midnight? Everyone's been graded already but you and Shane. Weren't you paying attention?"

Just as Jazz instructed, the students did clear the way, eager to watch the final students have their 'lone dance'. Shane shyly yet cooly walked himself up to the center of the room. Brave, I admit. He looked around the room, for me most likely.

"Just go, hurry," Nett pushed, shoving me forward and almost making me trip over my dress. I ended up yelping fairly loud, causing everyone's attention to dart up towards me. My breath caught itself and I was frozen.

"Hey, it's Shane and Manson dancing!" some guy yelled, causing a few whistles and teasing cheers rise up lighty from the high school crowd. I gritted my teeth in worry and embarassment.

"Go on," Nett whispered behind me as he leaned against the railing of the staircase. "Look, Shane's down there waiting patiently for his partner." I looked down, seeing Shane standing alone and avoiding eye contact with me, his hands kept in his pockets. He then adverted his eyes up towards me. I could mentally hear him saying 'get your butt down here already, Manson.' "Hurry, everyone's starring. Go dance with your man," he whispered with another push.

"He's not my man," I gritted back, almost tripping from the push. Inhaling a huge breath, I picked up the front of my dress and walked elegantly down the carpeted steps, playing my safest fake frin. Soft waltzing music had already begun to play from the dj's speakers. Not the same as an orchestra, but I supposed it suited. Everyone's attention seemed to be on us, whether they liked it or not. I could tell Crissy was one of those who disapproved.

I approached Shane in the middle of the marble dancefloor and we both bowed to each other, as we were taught. Assuming our dancing position, we began to move and step to the music.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to break the silence. I sincerely was worried about him, though. "You seemed pretty beat up when we left Walker's prison."

"You too," he admitted as we prepared to spin. "But I'm fine. You?"

"I'm used to it, so I'm alright." As we spun out and he twirled me back in, I placed my hand back on his shoulde rand he appeared to wince a bit, though no one else seemed to notice. Once he recovered a third of a second later, he caught me giving him an odd look. "You _sure_ you're alright?"

"It's fine," he repeated coldly. My face faltered and suddenly a surge of guilt ran through. "Hey don't make that face. You'll make me look bad."

"S-Sorry."

Shane sighed. "No, don't be. It's just," he paused first, "How can you be so calm around me? I almost killed you today, or worse. How can you let that go so easy?"

"Beause it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. You don't know what happened in that prison. I felt so powerful. I had so much potential to do so much and I couldn't control any of it. Sure you and I may think something was controling me but believe me, I know that was me. _I_ tried to kill you and Walker. We were lucky Danny showed up when he did." He stopped himself from raising his voice. "I did some bad things while we were there, didn't I - to those prison guards." All I could do was glance away. I knew what he's thinking. It could've been me who 'disappeared'. "How could you possibly know..."

I made sure to keep up my memorized footsteps while conversing silently. "Yes, I don't know what you went through. But I do know that you never wanted it to happen. And I know what you're thinking too. You think it'd be best if you stayed away from Nett and me, for our own good." We did a second complicated step, but I made sure to get my point across. "I know this is gonna sound real corny but, Nett and I don't think any differently of you, you know."

Shane scoffed. "Why's that? I'm a threat. If anything you should totally think differently of me."

"As much as I'd love to make a cool insulting remark against you on that I won't," I stated, trying to keep my humor light. I gripped his hand tighter to emphasized what I was about to say. "I'll deny it later but, we're... fri...fre...frie..."

"We're French?" he finished for me, which I ended up slapping his arm for. He winced a bit due to the previous injuries, and I could tell a few people were noticing that.

"No," I said seriously. "We're... friends," I finally finished. "And I... don't want you to leave us."

As expected Shane rose an eyebrow at me, but to prevent any further questioning the music thankfully reached it's end and Shane and I finished our dance, just standing still in our form. Jazz, Nett, and the students clapped as Shane and I remained in our eye/hand-locked position. However remembering where we were we let go of each other and stepped apart.

"Good job, you guys. You looked really into it," Jazz praised as she walked up with a clipboard. She marked a few things into it. "A B-, just for being late. But you pass."

I laughed with a short grin. "Thank you, Ms. A."

"Enjoy the rest of the ball," she smiled, walking away as Shane and I exchanged shy unsure smiles.

"You uh, better get whatever cuts you have cleaned up first," I mentioned with a nervous laugh. "That one on your shoulder seemed a bit major."

Shane lifted the shoulder-part of his jacket and noticed a small bloodstain beginning to form over the white shirt underneith. "You wouldn't happen to have any bandages on you, would you?"

"Yeah upstairs in my bag. Come on." I led him away from the crowd, making sure no one would see us sneaking away. Shane and I didn't say much either until we reached my room. I locked the door to make sure no one would come in and then I tossed my heels across by my bed. Shane removed his black jacket, seeing a decently noticable red color on his left shoulder.

I went into the small bathroom for a wet towel first. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, but I should probably get it cleaned up anyway."

When I returned, I saw his white shirt already almost unbuttoned. He was in the process of unbuttoning the last one, nothing else underneith. Obviously caught off guard I yelped and ended up hitting the back of my head against the door of the bathroom. I mouthed a quick 'ow', rubbing it.

Shane turned around, surprised by my voice. "Geez you're such a baby."

"Yeah I know don't patronice me," I said, trying to look anywhere but at him.

Shane saw this and began to walk towards me. As he circled me, trying to make me look up, I kept avoiding looking at his most likely bare chest. The scene looked rediculous, believe me. "What are you doing!" I finally yelled.

He only laughed. "Wow, you really are pure." I kept my body turned sideways, hugging my arms and NOT looking at Shane. I was kind of embarassed and frustrated at the same time. I heard Shane exhale. "The gash on my shoulder, would you mind cleaning it?"

Is he really asking for help or just really trying to tick me off? "Why can't you do it?"

"Becuase I can't reach it or see how far the cut is," he reasoned. "Come on, Manson, be reasonable."

Finally urging myself to turn towards him, I tried to keep my eyes only at his face and not at his opened shirt. "Fine. But you owe me big."

Shane scoffed. "For what? You get to see me shirtless. If anything I say you should be oweing _me_ but, your call I suppose." As he began to walk towards my bed I threw a tempramental glare at his back. See I thought he was guilty five minutes ago for nothing. Now he's back to his jerky, cocky self. Wonderful.

From behind, Shane removed his slightly bloodied shirt. Honestly this wasn't as bad as I thought, but I still felt a little awkward. Sadly, what drove the awkwardnes away was seeing the few numbered red scratches littled scarcely around his torso. I assumed they must've been from Walker's torturing, but like I thought the biggest cut was on his shoulder. It seemed more like a gash to me, though.

"Ooh," I winced, walking over to hurridly clean the blood. "How'd you manage to get by with this in your shoulder?"

"You just deal with it I guess."

I gently dabbed the wound with the towel, careful to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. It absorbed the blood fairly quickly and I was able to apply the antibiotics. "Walker did this to you?" I asked, feeling the need to. Shane seemed to hessitate to answer, so I did before he could. "Nevermind. Stupid question. Uh..." Where did my words go all of a sudden? However out of no where, I began to feel guilt myself. Perhaps if I had rescued him earlier Shane wouldn't be hurt like this.

With the silence, Shane glanced up, noticing my distraction and self-pity. "Don't you go feeling bad, too."

"S-Sorry."

"And quit apoligizing too. I feel like we've gone over this a while ago."

"We probably did. I say sorry a lot without thinking sometimes." I looked into his eyes for the first time since our dance. "Now lift your arm." After applying the medicine, I began to bandage around his upper torso and shoulder. "... You know... It's your choice whether if you want to leave this little ghost-team the three of us assembled. I don't want to force you into something you'd feel uncomfortable with," I started. "But personally, we're probably better off _with_ you."

"What, because '_we're friends_,'?" he mocked.

I made a face. "Denying that now. But, also because of the fact that it's true." I tried to find the clip that went with the bandages to keep it from unwrapping. "Since September we've, I don't know, had fun actually. And I like our time together, catching ghosts and defending Amity Park with each other. It's like there's this huge secret that only we know. Um, actually it _is_ like there's this huge secret that only we know. But, it's fun." I finished the bandaging process and just sat down next to Shane. "Also for the fact that you actually called me 'Wendy' in Walker's Prison. That proves I'm not the only one thinking this."

Shane's eyes appeared to widen, and the memory clicked along with it. "Wow," he said first, looking away from me. "Did I really?"

"Weirdly enough yes," I nodded, still looking away; both from awkwardness and the fact he was still shirtless. "And that must mean you care about us, right?"

"'Us'?"

"Nett and me?"

"Oh," Shane nodded, scratching his cheek. "Um, yeah, I guess." There was another long awkward pause between us. "Say, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened exactly, between us? ; The 'us' this time refering to me and you." Shane asked directly, turning his head towards me at the same time I did mine. "We used to be real close before, didn't we?"

I nodded slowly, exhaling a little. "A real long time ago yeah."

Miraculously Shane began to laugh, and for no particular reason. "It's kind of funny actually. I don't even rememer why we stopped talking to each other."

"Neither do I," I laughed along. "We fought about something too but, it's all kind of foggy for me."

"Me, too," he smiled. We both tried to keep in our laughter but for some reason we just continued smiling endlessly. "Wow, when was the last time we laughed like this with each other in equal company?"

"Can't remember," I admitted, laying myself down on the bed from where I sat. Shane did the same, and beside each other we both starred at the detailed ceiling of the room, painted layers of gold and white. "Ah, wow, in all this drama these past few days I forgot we go back to school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Shane scoffed. "Thanks for bringing that up."

"It's that stupid play that's bothering. I forgot all about it what with all this ghost-junk happening."

"What's so bad about it?" Shane asked unsure and curious. He had a vague idea but it was slipping his mind as of right now.

"The kiss-scene." And now he remembered. "Call me a dork but I'm really not up for kissing _Kevin Goldman _of all people."

"Why not?"

"Because," I said, not really having any specific reason. At least, no a specific reason I can admit to Shane. Regrettfully a blush began to brighten up over my cheeks as the infamous 'promise' came to mind, and as a result my head turned to the other side to avoid Shane's gaze.

Meanwhile, Shane too was blushing and looking the other way as well. He recalled the last rehersal he saw, and how I was about too kiss the football star until his and Nett's amateur distraction came up. That old jealousy ran up again and he hated how he could identify the emotion now.

"I just don't want to," I finalized in a quiet whisper, but I was sure Shane heard behind my back.

The assumingly locked door then slammed open. "Wendy that dance was awso- Oh snap." Nett had walked in, seeing Shane and me laying down on my bed, despite our suddenly sitting up after hearing the door. Oh how this must _really_ look bad. Shane and I, laying next to each other on a bed, his shirt off... yeah.

The three of us just starred at each other for a while, Nett having the biggest reaction of course. "And you said you weren't seeing her," Nett grinned slyly to Shane.

"What are you doing here, Folly?" Shane sighed, rubbing the side of his forehead. He didn't have time to put up with this.

"First to congradulate Wen here on her B-," Nett started, walking in first without permission. "Your B- too technically but second of all to give her the message that Ms. A wants you down stairs."

That was directed towards me. "Jazz wants to see me?"

"Something about the play for school."

I groaned, forcing myself to stand up and fetch my slippers. No way was I walking back down in those heels in _this_ dress. "I'll just be a little while. Don't mess up my room, okay?"

"No promises," Nett whistled as I ran out, shutting the door behind me. Meanwhile, Nett turned to Shane with a suggestive face.

Shane then retaliated with a galre of his own. "What?"

Nett's eyesbrows rose up and down in a suggestive manner. "You finally making a move on her? Huh, shirtless dude?"

Shane grabbed his bloodied button-down from the dresser. "It wasn't like that. She was helping me with my wound."

"Didn't look that way on the bed," Nett grinned, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"You're sick you know that?" Shane laughed, looking through the drawers for a spare shirt to wear on the way back to his room. Knowing my wardrobe-choice, Shane knew he'd find something for himself eventually. However while closing the drawer after finding a shirt, he knocked over my duffle on top and it crashed onto the floor.

"Nice," Nett nodded. Shane rolled his eyes and began to pick up the few scattered items that fell out of the bag. Mainly it was just a few clothes and bathroom-supplies, but when Nett came by as Shane fixed the bag, he held out an old black VCR tape from his jacket. "Here, put this in the bag, too," Nett told.

Shane looked at the object then at the nerd holding it. "Why?"

"Because while you and Wendy were off in another demention I went snopping around her stuff," Nett said point blank. "Hey don't gimmie that look. I got curious but I didn't look at it."

"To respect her privacy?"

"No because I know she'll kick my butt if I do," Nett replied as Shane took the tape, looking at the cover.

Shane appeared to recognize the crayon-naming. "_Ms. Greenwood's Wedding_?"

"Yeah, weird movie title huh?"

"No this is an old video tape of something from elementary school," Shane began to remember.

Nett swipped the tape back. "In that case if you're so curious then maybe we can watch it afterall. Here lend me a hand with the VCR here would ya? I already plugged in it and the channel set."

All Shane could think of was that Nett really was curious about what was on the tape. He had gone through all this preparation beforehand only not to watch it. And now, he will. "I don't know. She could be back any sec you know."

"Pleeeeaassseee? I really wanna know what's on this tape!" Obviously.

Shane took it from him and went to put it in the VCR himself. "You really are annoying you know that?" After entering the TV setting, the fossil video tape began to play and the boys watched intriguingly. Long story short, by the end of the thing Shane was standing crossarmed with wide eyes that refused to blink even once. Meanwhile Nett was practically about to double over in shock. His hand covered his mouthin and chin from his crossed-arm position. Eventually the tape came to an end and the familiar silver static filled the screen, signalling the boys to release their reactions.

"..."

"..."

"O-M-DOUBLE-G...!" Nett spoke first. "Did that really happen? Tell me that actually happened 'cause if it didn't I'm gonna cry!"

"It happened," Shane nodded, taking this all in one by one. "Agh I am such an idiot. That's why she didn't want to kiss Kevin Goldman she-"

"-wants to kiss you?" Smack. Nett held his throbbing head and adjusted his glasses. "What? The evidence is on the tape! I can't believe you actually forgot about something like this 'cause that's just real cute man!" Shane sent an odd look Nett's way. "It was! You know kids in Amity Park don't do that mushy-gushy stuff anymore. That stuff's history." Nett closed in on the denying Shane. "So, what'cha gonna do now?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?"

"Are you gonna kiss her or what?" Nett freaked. "You promised you'd be her first kiss didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"And you two used to be tight like that right?" he asked, interlocking his index fingers.

"Technically but-"

"And you like her don't you?"

"Wha-I-no!"

"Yeah you know you do. Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for her."

Shane seemed rather bothered by this subject. "I..."

"Whoo Wendy and Shane' Gettin' it on!"

Shane had the nerd in a headlock. "Shut it you you die by sock suffocation."

The door's fancy knob began to turn, however due to the lock (Nett's doing) I couldn't get in. "Guys?" my voice called. "Can someone open the door, _now_!" Both boys frenzied into a panic as they together went to try and leave everything in the room the way it was, including the off-television and VCR, along with hiding the tape back in the bottom of the duffel bag. Nett then rushed to open the door to prevent any further suspicion. The two boys tried to look as casual as possible. I walked in, seeing the two stiffs and with a suspicious atmosphere in the air. "What did I miss a ghost or something?" I asked before heading to the bathroom to fix something. When I wasn't looking, Nett mouthed '_you know you do'_ to Shane, who merely glared in response.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later everyone was back in Amity Park, enduring school, having social lives and whatnot. Same with us. Ghost training, ghost catching. Danny been on strict lock down with the portal and now won't even let us near it, even to dispense captured ghosts from the thermos. Well, who could blame him for the extreme safety measueres?

Along this little time skip came the day of the official play, along with my debut as the leading role. I was, once again, dressed in some fancy costume with a crown to boot. I stood in front of a full length mirro back stage. The sound of the rather large audiance had my sense strung up high and my nerve-levels on end. The way things looked now, I was going to have my first kiss with Kevin Goldman whether I liked it or not... Life sucks.

Nett and Shane came walking up to me, Nett holding a small boquet of flowers. "Break a leg, princess," Nett grinned, handing the flowers to me.

"Aw, thanks guys," I smiled, accepting the beautifully wrapped boquet. I always knew it was tradition to give flowers to the actors but I never thought that'd be a real thing. "Still lucky to be back stage hand, though."

"Right on," both boys agreed, all of us giving a little laugh afterwards.

"Anyway uh, I'm gonna go to the sound effects booth and make sure everything's all checked bye." Nett looked to be in a rush too get away from here, leaving Shane and me again, and the flowers.

"Uh, thanks for the flowers," I said again with a nervous hint in my tone.

"Danny's idea," Shane admitted. "He wishes you luck on your performance."

"Hopefully I've got the lines narrowed down finally." Elsewhere but nearby, Kevin was sitting in a chair getting his final look set up. As 'attractive' as they made him look he could never ammount to anything accepting for me. Shane caught me looking in that general direction and instantly he knew what I was thinking.

"Still worried about the kiss?" he asked.

Was I that readable? "Is it obvious?"

"Try 'written all over your face'," Shane chuckled, taking my flowers and setting them off on a nearby table. "Um, listen I uh...I..."

"You...?"

Shane groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Back on the Wisconsin field trip, Nett and I saw your video tape."

"My video tape?" My mind clicked once more. The one from my bag. I had found it packed randomly in my duffel when I returned home. Second click. "Wait you guys watched it? When?"

"That's not the point," Shane denied, getting aggrivated with himself. "About the first kiss thing, I, uh-"

"You want to get it over with," I understood. By the look on his face, I took the words right out of his mouth. "So I was right?"

"Sort of." He looked real awkward, too. "Well... do you?" he asked me. "I mean, Nett sort of guilted me into it and if it's just one kiss then uh..."

"You're having trouble with talking to me about this, aren't you."

"I sound that bad?"

"You do," I smiled. "But, it depends on you."

"What? No way it's your choice not mine."

"I don't wanna be the one giving concent that we kiss. Are you mad?"

Shane groaned a second time. "Geez you are so complicated. Okay, we flip a coin. Heads we kiss tails we don't. Deal?" I gave an earnest shrug, but to be honest I was anxious as to what the result would be. Shane had already taken out a quarter from his pocket and flipped it, barely and clumsily catching it over his knuckle. Releasing his hand, we found heads.

"... So... heads," I starred, not really knowing what to say at this point. "I guess we, um... do kiss after all."

"Yeah... I suppose we do." At first, we awkwardly looked up to find ourselves already a decent distance away from each other. I had never kissed anyone before so I was going by whatever I recognized from books or television (which isn't a good referance since I don't watch). Then just as we hesistantly began to tilt our heads and lean forward, a crowd of three girls walked passed and Shane and I instantly pulled away, looking opposite directions - him whistling and me fixing my costume.

"Wendy!" called Jazz from another distant location. "Curtain raises in thirty seconds! Get up on stage!"

"I'm coming!" I called back before turning back to Shane. "Sorry Shane I gotta go-"

"Wait." He caught my wrist, preventing me from running towards the stage and out from behind the curtain.

I turned around. "What is it?"

Shane motioned his head somewhere. "Look over there."

I turned my head around up behind me. "What I don't see anything-" When I had turned my head back forward, my lips touched that of Shane's. It was unavoidable - his face was up close to mine at a tilted angle and before I knew it we had kissed, or rather, he kissed me. Technically it was only a little under four seconds, but to me everything was either really fast or an eternity. Which ever it was, my thoughts were blank for the first time in my life. Was that was a kiss was?

I starred at who knows what before realizing what just happened. And at that Shane pulled away, leaving me in a daze... a very, questioning and confusing daze. "Uh..."

"There, I kept my promise and I can get on with my life," he said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, promise-?" It clicked. He remembered the promise from the video? "Shane wait a sec!"

Before Shane could disappear down the stairs that would lead to the audiance-doorway, he looked back at me with that straightforward face of his. "What. All I did was keep a promise," he repeated. "Doesn't mean anything, got that?"

"S-Sure..." I said, still dazed from the quickness of all this. "Shane!"

He stopped again at the door. Then he turned around, trying to look all annoyed and stuff. "What now?"

After a second of thought I mustered up what I wanted to say. "You're a good friend," I called out with a single nod. "Really."

A half smile made it's way onto Shane's face, but he made sure to turn his head so I couldn't see his expression. He bidded his last words before leaving me. "You too, Wendy."

I smirked. "Hey you called me by my first name again!"

"Don't get used to it," he yelled back, now out of sight. With a smile I was left to myself again. Now, excuse me if you will, but let me handle this now so I don't have to deal with the anxiety on stage:

I have had, my first kiss, with Shane Johnson. ... Is that a 'yay' or an 'ew'?


	18. 1 Who is Phantom Pt1

_Helloooo. Just finished celebrating my birthday party and I felt like updating! Whoooo!_

_Heh, yeah. Hopefully no mistakes this time. Spell check is currently unavailable at the moment on my laptop so hopefully I'll get to revise this professionally later. But I did my best so here's what I've got. Enjoy, you guys!_

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Wendy's feeling down and Shane knows why. But in the meantime the mystery of Danny's death is finally touched upon, but will the trio be able to dig deep enough to find enough answers, or simply more questions? Just who is the ghost who lives under the Fenton Works building anyhow?_

* * *

It was the middle of yet another weekend as was the cool autumn of, um, well, another autumn. We (that being me, Nett, and Shane) were well into the process of still waking up in the morning, going to government school, going to ghost school, going home, then repeating the process over again. Obviously that's how it's been all these past weeks.

So what makes today different?

The three of us were walking down the sidewalks of Amity Park on our way to the Fenton Building. It was Sunday today, so we were going to morning practice today at 9:00A.M. It was a fairly cloudy day, accompanied by the the occasional breeze of fall. Nonetheless the weather went well with my mood - gloomy and unpresidented.

Nett was the first to say anything. "So, where do you guys feel like eating lunch after Danny's? Nasty Burger? The Cafe?"

Shane had no response because, well, it's Shane. Silent treatment for all. Me? Silent as well surprisingly.

As a result Nett made a face. "What's with you guys? I know it's Monday tomorrow but come on."

"I'll eat at home, thanks," I finally answered in a low tone, avoiding conversation.

"You feeling okay, Wendy?" Nett asked obliviously. "Sick or something?"

"It's probably just something I ate for breakfast; that's all. I'm alright," I assured with a sheepish smile. Then without another word I began to walk a little faster so I was ahead and away from the guys.

"What's with her?" Nett said aloud. He then turned to Shane. "And what's with you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Shane spoke quietly.

"Know what?"

Shane scoffed a little, though there was an obvious hint that his usual arrogance was faltering now. "Wow, to think you've been friends with her all this time and you never knew."

"Knew what?" he pestered impatiently.

"Today's the anniversary of her dad's death." The way Shane admitted that was plain, and glancing up he noticed me walking a few feet away. "Even when we were in grade school she'd always act a little off on this particular day. It'd be weirder if she didn't."

"Wow really?" Nett made sure to keep his voice low. "How come I've never noticed?"

"Believe it or not she can be really convincing to people who don't know. But..." Shane just frowned. "Well, it's just better to lay off for a while."

"No wonder you haven't cracked on her yet. I know tyou know she had this crazy bed hair-do this morning when she woke up and you didn't say nada."

"Like I said, you're supposed to just lay off her around this time." Both boys looked at me again, walking alone with my hands tucked away into my pockets. "Makes you wonder if she's up for training today."

Soon enough our little gang was once again downstairs in the Fenton Labs, me training in another 'advanced lesson' by Danny. Today was 'Ectoplasmic Ghost Shields'.

Danny stood across from me in ghost form. He had gone over the idea with me for a decent hour or so while Nett and Shane watched from the bottom of the staircase, observing. "Okay, so you got the hang of it now, Wendy?" asked Danny.

"I think," I said, looking at my hands in preparation. "Alright, fire away."

Approved, Danny shot a light ghost ray towards me. Nervously, I held up my hands and extended a fraction of my ghost energy onto a physical plane in front of me. A circular ghost shield appeared and blocked the ghost ray, but Danny continued fireing it to see how long I could hold up.

Meanwhile Shane and Nett watched from the sidelines yet again. "She really is getting good at this," Nett smiled at Shane.

I had managed to keep the ghost shield up for about fifteen seconds before my energy gave out. The ghost ray and the shield disappeared but I ended up flying backwards anyway from the aftermath-blow. I crashed into a table full of dusty cobwebs, books, and beakers, uniwillingly going back into my human form too. Shane and Nett stood to look over in concern, but we all knew I was alright. "Wow," I breathed out, feeling the full pain of my once-again human body. "That took a lot more out of me than I thougtht."

"Ghost shields aren't exactly something that hard to make," Danny noted, flying over and helping me up. "It's just the stronger the thing is that's attacking you, the more energy is used to make the shield to protect you. You get it?"

"Sadly," I frowned.

Danny seemed to sympathize with my negative output. "Feel like taking a break?"

"That'd be nice." To be honest, I really was thinking about my deceased dad - still. It's not that I miss him or anything. I don't even know him, but around this time of year I guess I feel, lost in a way. Sad thing is I don't know how or why. It's supposed to go away eventually like it does every year, so I never really have to deal with it for long. However I found myself asking Danny the most abnormal of questions that even I never thought I'd bring up. "Say, Danny, ghosts used to be human before, right?"

"Um, technically speaking most of them yes but, why?"

"Just curious," I replied, starting to pick up a few of the fallen objects I'd knocked over from my previous crash. "Do all of them become ghosts when they die?"

"Thankfully no," Danny laughed, helping clean up a lit tle, too. "See there's people like me, who's all ghost. Then there's people like Nett and Shane who are fully human."

"And me?"

"Well, you're both," he shrugged. "The main difference between ghosts and humans are that humans have hearts. Hearts are what hold human memories. Ghosts don't have those."

"Hearts?"

"Yup. No hearts - no human memories."

Suddenly a rediculous fear of becoming a real ghost struck me as the scariest thing in the world, scarier than dying itself. "So you don't remeber anything about your human life, Danny?"

"Not really," he said plainly. "Don't know when I was born, don't know how I died, don't know what I did for a living - in a way it's like a punishment I guess."

"Why's it a punishment? You didn't do anything wrong." I paused and scrunched my nose. "As far as we know."

"Remember how I said not all humans become gosts when they die?" Danny asked me. "Only humans with apparently dire attatchments to earth become ghosts." He picks up some broken beaker glass into the palm of is hand, too. "Whether it's up to fate or not, it's not good to be too attatched your your human life. People are supposed to feel fulfillment at their end - to die regretting nothing. Ghosts will pass on like everyone else eventually, but only when they remember their human lives and feel that it's right to move on. You know, get back what their heart lost, technically speaking."

Hearing Danny's speech got me thinking. What exactly does it take for a human to become a ghost? To be left behind with everyone else? It made me wonder if my dad even passed on like he was supposed to. What if he's a ghost, too? And Danny - what could his life have been like to have made him feel so attatched to it after he died? And he seems so carefree about it, too. Is that what will happen? Will we forget all the bad stuff about life at the expense of forgetting all the best things as well?

For the rest of the day in the Fenton Lab, thoughts of Danny's statement racked back and forth within my head. By late afternoon after practice with shields was over, Nett had managed to pursuade me to eat out with him and Shane at the Cafe after much pestering; his treat apparently. Shane being dragged along was a given, but the only reason I gave in was because I was hungry, and I wasn't in the mood for eating a vegetarian dinner at home with Mom.

"Here's your shakes, you guys," smiled Jazz, serving us our orders at the counter - our usual dining spot.

"Thanks, Jazz," Shane said on our behalf as our teacher/waitress walked away.

"Nett?" I spoke up for the first time since we left Danny's. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Um, sure."

"It's about Danny," I said, sitting between Shane and Nett. "You think we can do a little research at your place after this? On Danny?"

Net cocked his eyebrow. "Okay but, what for exactly?" he asked, sipping his strawberry shake.

"I just feel like I should help him that's all," I said thoughtfully, still unable to smile. "Hearing Danny talk about how humans can die and become ghosts, and the fact Danny was one of those people, well..." I looked up, "I just feel kind of bad, you know?"

"So you just want to stalk his info online. Nice," Shane added in. I didn't have a lot of effort to deal with Shane, so I merely sent a warry look his way. Weirdly enough his face looked apolegetic. "Sorry, force of habbit."

"We don't even know if 'Danny' is his real human name," Nett pointed out, almost done with his shake aleady. "I mean, he forgot everything didn't he? What makes you think we can find out anyting about his life online?"

"We've still gotta try," I said quietly, stirring with my straw. My appetite had left me long ago, it would seem. "I mean... he doesn't even look like he misses his old life." And I still wonder if it's a good or bad thing.

"Maybe things are better that way," Shane opposed. "Ghosts like him forget their life for a reason, don't you think? You shouldn't interefere in things like this."

Before I could speak back, an echoing large burp erupted from Nett beside me, causing Shane and I to turn towards him, shooting looks. "Woah, note to self: never choke down a shake when you're hungry. Bathroom break!" And just like that Nett dashed out of his seat for the cafe's restroom, leaving an awkward setting for the two of us left here.

"Well that was unneccesary to listen to," Shane sighed, pushing his shake away from him across the counter. Shane turned to see me attempt to sip my drink, but only a little. "You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged convincingly, however with the intense look Shane was giving me I felt both uncomfortable and scared.

Feeling my awkwardness Shane glanced up forward instead. "You and I both know what today is."

"You remember?" I asked disbelievingly, low in volume.

"I know it's been a couple years since we've actually had real conversations like now but yeah I remember. Why do you think I never talk to you on this day?"

"I always assumed it went with the no-talking-to-me-_ever_ package." I'm never going to tell anyone this, let alone Shane, but the fact that he remembered made me happy a little. Not much, nor for any specific reason, but it did.

I can still remember in the second grade, that was the first time I've ever really accepted I had no father. Mom would never take me to see his grave. Apparently I wasn't the only one wiith issues about my deceased father. I knew where it was and all but I never went to visit. Mom didn't want to, so why should I? I'll admit, some days I'd just want to drop by, lay a flower or something like most people would when visiting a grave. Maybe even learn my father's name. But contradictingly I guess I was also afraid. Of graveyards? No. Of facing my dead father's tombstone? Yes.

A rendered scene in my head (and obliviously in Shane's as well) played along. Shane and I were at a playground on this very date in the second grade. We were both sitting on the end of the large wide slide, and I was crying, Shane just hugging me. It's a cute scene I admit, but that was the last and only time I've ever cried for my dad.

Shaking the memory out of my head I said something else. I also began to wipe my eye, feeling it begin to fog up. Emotions overriding tend to come from hormones, people say. For now I don't know whether that's true or not, nor do I feel like I need to care. I also said, in attempt to block out the awkward silence, "Do guys always take this long in the bathroom? Nett's been gone a while."

"I don't wanna know," Shane frowned, notcing me 'wipe dust out of my eye'. He refrained from asking if I was okay though. Self-answering question. "Out of curiosity..." he started, rubbing his nose for a sec. "When was the last time you visited your dad's grave?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that question. So instead I just shook my head. "Never."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At Nett's house - where his dad Tucker was currently, and thankfully, out at work somewhere in Amity Park- the three of us were upstairs in his multi monitored, dim lighted room. At his main computer the tech-wizzard was typing in everything that came to mind, to both him and me. Shane was in the background of course, Nett having dragged him along. Turns out if you want Shane to go somehwere, you have to drag him by force.

"I swear, this rooms becomes geekier every time I visit," Shane said in resentment. Ignored.

"Anything?" I asked Nett hopefully, sitting in one of the two moveable chairs in the room.

"No," Nett frowned stubbornly. "Maybe if I research the entire system something will come up but, don't count on it." All of a sudden a ping came up onto the screen. "Scratch that."

"You found something?" Shane pipped in as he and I leaned closer behind Nett.

"Surprisingly yeah, and of all places in my dad's hardrive," Nett said suspiciously. He adjusted his glasses. "The file's labeled with Danny's name but there's something blocking me from opening it." Wonder why (note sarcasm once more).

"Can't you break a password or firewall or whatever it is you can do?"

"Hey it's not that easy, or moral," Nett defended. "This is legal stuff, Wen. Breaking into it could get us into a lot of trouble."

Shane and my faces mirroed each others. "And that should intimidate us how?" Shane asked for me.

"Right," Nett exhaled, turning back to the monitor and doing his thing. "Fun fact, the file's been encrypted by the Guys in White."

"Guys in White?" I blinked.

"Yeah. You know, country-government people. Those working under _the man_, whatever that's supposed to mean." Wrong place to say this but, cool, we're breaking past government rules. "And just so I'm caught up on this, if we get in trouble I'm not taking any blame am I?"

"Just keep typing your stuff."

"Not to say the obvious but, why would they try so hard to block info on Danny?" Shane asked.

Nett chucked, not even looking at the keyboard he was typing so fast on. "Your guess is as good as mine. Though, having a dad as a mayor does have its perks. Who knew we'd find the info we were looking for right in his files?" Why _does_ Tucker have these files?

It didn't take long for Nett to crack the code to open the file. It needed a password, and he found it, no surprise there. When the file opened, a few documents and articles showed up from inside the digital file. He clicked on and enlarged the first one, reading it aloud to us. It was a bunch of old newspaper articles. "Danny Phantom saves school bus full of children from falling off highway cliff. Danny Phantom saves Amity Park from Skeleton Army. Ghost Boy Wanted." Nett's eyebrow raised. "Inviso-Bill? What the heck kind of name is that?"

"He sounds like this big comic book super hero they way the public saw him," Shane realized. "How come we don't know any of this? We've been living in this town for like, years."

"Why do you think these articles were blocked in a super secret government file?" Nett countered.

"Why does your dad have them?" I asked to anyone in general, causing all three of us to wonder about that, too. Why _did_ Tucker have these files? "And in these articles Danny's still a ghost. It doesn't make sense. Nothing about him when he was alive?"

"Not that I see," Nett said, scrolling down the window and seeing more heroic or anti-heroic deeds published. Secretly I was desperate to find more, to find the center of it all. But at the same time I wondered if prying really was a good idea. Should we not be so nosy? Or curious? Heck I bet even Danny doesn't know this stuff. "Basically Danny -ghost Danny- was a hero native to Amity Park in the early 2000's. He's saved the world at least once and, no one from our generation knows about him."

"And the, uh, last generation before us?" I asked hessitantly.

Nett shrugged as he leaned back. "Who knows?"

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing at a spot on the monitor. Nett agreeably went to click it for me and a new, seperate and single article came up. "Says there were statues dedicated to Danny Phantom all over the world."

Shane made a face. "Okay now how do people really not know who he is if there're supposed to be statues of him?"

"It says about fourteen years ago all of the statues were taken down and hidden underground," I read on. "Government purposes, the file says."

"Govenrment-purposes being another word for 'secret-propaganda'," Nett pieced together with a victorious hint. "Wonder what happened to make them want civillians to forget a hero."

"Was there a statute stationted in Amity Park?" Shane asked.

As Nett moved his chair over for me as I began to search through the system for the desiered information. It was as if I had been using this computer all my life, but we knew that'll never be true. "There _was_ one, it says. But like all the others the statue was taken down and hidden underground - this one more specifically under Casper High." I re-said that statement in my mind. "Wow that really is specific."

"And coincidencial," Shane admitted. There was a short moment of silence as this all sank in. "Am I the only one thinking we should check it out?"

"I thought you weren't into all this snooping," Nett accused with an amused smirk.

"Yeah well you dig up all this so now I'm hooked. Sue me."

Nonetheless, this still didn't explain very much about Danny himself. So he was a hero; it honestly isn't that surprising. And quite sadly there isn't very much to explain about the probability dozens or hundreds of people who become ghosts in the ghost zone are unable to pass on. Skulker, Technus, Johnny, Kitty (kind of makes you wonder what their story is). But just thinking about it makes me feel so... negative. Ah, great, more depressing thoughts. "I think I'm gonna go home now," I ended suddenly, preparing to leave.

"What? But we just got to the good part!" Nett exclaimed.

I gave them my best smile. "Sorry, I feel a little under the weather. I know my way out." I opened the door. "Later, guys!"

The door closed itself, leaving Shane and Nett starring at where I last stood. "_Under the weather_ my butt. That was a big fat lie wasn't it," said Nett.

"Told you she acts," Shane sighed. "Still." He redirected his attention to the monitor. "This whole thing about Danny's identity is really getting to me now."

"Me too," Nett nodded, starring at the unhealthily bright screen. "... We still goin' to the statue?"

"Duh."


	19. Picture Update!

**DANNY PHANTOM FANFIC UPDATE**!  
Hi those who love Danny! Ah, yeah, anyway I know that it's been a while since I've updated on my Modern Say Ghost Girl fanfic, let alone any fanfic, but on a brighter note I've been able to finally draw up that picture of Shane, Wendy, and Nett. I've posted the picture up on my new deviant art account, MemorySoul, which I'll be using to put up any fanfic art I will hopefully continue to make ^^

Anyway here's the link won't work here so I left it on my profile. Hopefully that one works out.

And hopefully it's a good enough picture. I'm not tottally, uh, used to drawing pictures up on MS paint. Feedback would be nice so I would know what to work on.

Anyway thanks you guys! And uh, sorry for spamming your mail if this bothers you ^^'


	20. 1 Who is Phantom Pt2

**Here's part 2 everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was going to post this chapter up last week before Christmas but something came up and I kind of forgot all about this chapter.  
Turns out my best friend's mom is ill with cancer, and quite frankly we're all still a bit hung up on it. Nothing good ever really comes out of hearing that word - for me at least. And a lot of others I'm sure.  
Please keep her in her in your prayers this holiday season in hopes the treatment help her.**

**Merry Christmas everyone. Best wishes for 2012!**

* * *

The following morning I was burried deep under my covers. Despite how warm it was I had no intentions of leaving the comfort zone that was my room.

"Wendy! Get up for school!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

I groaned in reply, turning in my bed from underneath the stiffling covers. "No, I feel sick!" I managed to yell out. Hopefully Mom heard me.

"Funny excuse!" she yelled back up. She must've been cooking breakfast. I could smell it through the closed door. "School that bothersome?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" I replied from under the covers.

"Alright! But you have two more ditch days and that's it, alright?"

"I know!"

Mom and I had agreed at one point over the summer that I would be allowed a total of three '_I wanna stay home becuase I don't wanna deal with school' _days. I said back then that I would probably never use them because I'm not one of those obsessed drama queens who wants to avoid education all together for the sake of comfort, but turns out she was right once again. Now here I am, laying miserably in bed for no particular reason.

Okay so maybe there is a reason but I'm just to lazy to go into detail.

"Anyway I'll be going to work now alright! I left you breakfast in the fridge!"

For the sake of easy-breathing, I lifted the covers off my head, coming face to face with a picture on my side table. Within the brown wooden frame was a photograph of young me and my mom. In my mind, I imagined my faceless father standing next to my mom, behind me with those imaginary strong protective arms around my neck from behind in a hug-lock. I could almost imagine the feel right now as I tightened the covers hold around my body.

Of course, that's just imagination playing out. I shook my head and reburied myself under the unbreathable blankets and its unfathomable dark depression.

Shortly after, I heard a knock on the door. Then I really turned on my side and away from it, my back towards the door. "Mom I said I don't want to go to school! I thought we've established that already!"

"Mum says get up now~" said a high pitched dude's voice.

_Nett_. I'd know that voice anywhere, sadly. I exhaled patiently, knowing I'd regret this decision later. "Door's open..."

Shane and Nett walked in hesitantly, peeking in first before stepping in. I already knew that. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Nett called, throwing the covers off my bed and onto my floor. My body was left in the cold wake, my legs being pulled up further towards my chest as I huddled for morning warmth. "Adventure's a-foot!"

"Well my foot's a-foot from your mouth, too, Nett." The room was suddenly brighter, too, somehow. All this plus the immediate wake up call only got me into a more sour overall mood. "Go away. Leave me to laze in peace. I don't feel like doing anything today, okay?" Nett then responded by stealing the pillow from under my head. I sent a dead/murderous gaze to the Folly. "Really?"

"You're just mad I took your fluff," Nett grinned, playing with my cushion-y pillow.

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Like you can punch," Shane added in. Glad to know his sarcasm still stands. "Anyway like Folly said, get up."

"And attend classes? No thanks." I hid my face onto the second pillow on my bed, which I held onto dearly to keep Nett from stealing it.

"Who said anything about classes?" Nett scoffed. "We're ditching first period to go underground the girls bathroom."

I rose my head once more to make eye contact. Am I hearing them right? "Say that one more time."

"Remember how we found out from the mayor's files that a Danny Phantom statue is hidden under Casper High?" reminded Shane, leaning against the wooden part at the end of my bed. "After you left yesterday we managed to track down a decent route to get to the statue, the decent route happening to start from a feminine restroom."

"Define 'decent route' though."

"Decent as in meaning 'hopefully won't cave in or trap and/or crush us to our doom'," Nett worded bluntly. "I don't trust the word 'underground' after watching 'Cave-In Survivors' on Tv. More or less we'd respect your wishes to waste away a perfect Monday morning but seeing the danger of this mission we'll need you to come with us."

I sat up, rubbing my sore neck. "So I can protect you numbskulls with my amateur ghost powers?"

"Nah for the gender. Remember? _Girls_ bathroom. No man shall enter lest being led by a female at least," Nett clarified. Since when was that rule ever a rule in the first place? "But yeah, ghost-power-protection kicks in somewhere in there, too."

They have left me exhausted at only 7:30 in the morning. These guys wouldn't be taking no for an answer, so after finally managing to kick them out of my room I was able to get ready for 'school' in about ten minutes or under. But I have to admit, going _under_ Casper High did sound exciting enough to get me off my depressing-mood.

I skateboarded my way as the guys ran behind. Once after arriving at Casper High, we went straight to the second floor girl's bathroom, undetected by anyone else in the school. Classes seemed to have already begun so no one had seen us sneak through the hallways.

Shane and Nett stood outside the girls bathroom to guard as I peeked in to see if anyone was inside. "Is the area clear?" Nett asked me, eyes moving left and right.

"It's a bathroom, Nett. Not an area. And if I must say it then yes, the bathroom is clear," I stated in a flat, sour-sounding tone. I noticed them send me a look of surprise and confusion. "Sorry, bad mood's still around at the moment."

"No worries, we're all victims of puberty here," Nett assured.

"Most of us anyway," Shane teased, eyeing Nett with a teasing glance.

"Hey I so too have gone through puberty! See? An arm-pit hair!"

"Puberty or not I really don't think anyone wants to see that," I frowned. Before too soon I snuck the two boys into the salmon-colored bathroom. There were about five pink stalls on the right and two sinks on the left under a giant horizontal mirror. I allowed the guys a few seconds to adjust to the idea that they were standing in no-man's land. "Guys, it's just a bathroom."

"Yeah, the girls bathroom," Shane said, turning his head in various directions.

"It smells better here..." Nett added. I responded with a blank and impatient stare. "Um, right this way!" Nett led us to the last stall on the other side of the small room. After a few seconds of thought, he pushed open the pink door, revealing a small, maybe clean toilet.

We stared for a moment, as if expecting some drastic difference. "Well this is anti-climactic," said Shane.

"This is it I think," Nett nodded with certainty. He stepped on an odd-colored tile on the floor while pushing the flush-handle on the toilet. Instead of actually flushing, a stairwell appeared behind the toilet, heading down into a dark tunnel. "Aha, just as I thought." I starred disbelievingly into the wonder stall. Should I be more afraid or creeped out about this? "Score...!" Nett grinned.

Shane's and my head were both angled in the same position, just looking behind Nett into the stall in total disbelief. I've seen weird before but this is just... yeah you catch my drift.

Shane took out a mini flashlight that hung from his belt on a chain. "Paranormal girls, stalking ghosts, Narnia-portals in the girls bathroom - this isn't weird at all. Here." Shane held out a second flashlight to me as well, Nett already having his own. "You might need this."

With a faint and trying smile I accepted the tiny flashlight. "Thanks."

Nett led us into the stairwell, me in the middle and Shane 'unenthusiastically behind. Due to the stairs being so dark and narrow, we had to go down in a single-filed line, keeping close to one another. Nett had also made sure to lock the stall before we went in (not that it would really help much).

Everything appeared to be made of stone, the scent of cobwebs and old reeking the air. Everything was silent too. And echo-like. Only the sounds of our footsteps and even our breathing were left to listen to.

As we wandered down and down, the original light of the girls bathroom now gone, I noticed the obvious drop in temperature as well. Our steps sounded eerily as they echoed off the acoustics of the staircase, and our flashlights could never see all the way down to the bottom. The smell of dust lingered around as well, like when you'd enter an old basement or attic. Somehow _this_ place seemed to go beyond that.

"Um, guys?" I spoke up after about an eternity of treading concrete steps. "This is getting real creepy."

"And this is coming from the girl with ghost powers," Nett added afront. "Is there a word worse than 'creepy'?"

"Try painstakingly horrible; How far does this stairwell go, anyway?" Shane asked, feeling impatient. We all narrowed our flashlights downward again to try and see the end - still unavailable. Simultaneously we had all stopped walking and paused.

"Say Wen, you wouldn't happen to mind going ghost and checking things out down there for us first would you?" Nett suggested, to which he was replied with an accusing 'no' look by me. Immediately he understood I thought his idea was stupid.

"Should we turn back?" Shane hesitated.

"Yeah that should take us about another half hour," I scoffed. No matter how long I starred I just couldn't turn away from the endless darkness. "So what do we do now? Should we keep going or head back up?"

"I personally would like to keep going down," Nett shrugged.

"Well then, ladies first," Shane smirked, giving Nett a little shove. As a result, with a scream Nett further then tumbled down with a long but eventually muted scream due to distance. His flashlight's light eventually disappeared into the darkness as well, no where to be seen.

My mouth gaped open as Shane directed his light, still looking for any sign of Nett's figure, out of curiosity rather than concern. He whistled. "Man that's a long way down."

"What, the HECK did you do that for!" I shouted at Shane, shoving him against the wall of the narrow stair case. "Agh, whatever never mind! We have to go after him!"

"Need a push too, Manson?"

A playful smirk appeared as I knelt down, removing my school bag. "Actually, yes." I unhooked my skateboard from the outside strap, setting it down on the front step. I sat down on the front with my feet holding myself in place. "Get on. We're going down."

"You're joking right?"

"I wish. This doesn't seem safe," I admitted, checking the spin of the wheels. I turned my head around to see Shane as I held my flashlight under my chin. "So you coming or what?"

I knew he really didn't want to. Neither did I. But he got on behind me on the end of the skateboard and with a push from him and my legs now pulled up, our bumpy ride began down the thankfully straight stair case. Just like Nett, our screams merely doubled his as we held on for our lives.

Our speed surprisingly caught up with Nett, who had stopped tumbling on a random stair ahead. However seeing us approaching he had no time to react. He jumped on as well, awkwardly landing over my lap. Our screams kept going on and on, like a mandatory choir class. And not to add too the stress, but the amount of damage to my wheels with these stairs and all this weight really isn't good for our landing and ensuring crash. As my hands held onto the grip-tape of my board, Nett held his arms around my head and Shane's grip over my waist and shoulders.

Well, at least we're getting somewhere fast.

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!" I screamed out. "SHANE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"WELL FOLLY TOOK US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON HIM! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO PUSH HIM DIDN'T YOU! WE COULD'VE JUST KEPT ON WALKING DOWN BUT NOOOO NOW WE WE CAN DIE EARLY and TOGETHER THANKS A LOT!"

"We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Nett screeched.

"MANSON! USE OF _GHOST POWERS_ WOULD BE NICE RIGHT ABOUT NOW YOU KNOW!" Shane suggested. "JUST SAYIN'!"

My head jumped. "Ghost powers- duh!" Going ghost, I braced myself for an immediate plan. "Alright guys, hold on tight kay!"

"ALREADY DONE, MAN!" Nett trembled, holding on tighter. Just so you know, dear reader, this is very uncomfortable.

Turning the three of us and my skateboard intangible or invisible (whichever I managed to do), our acceleration decreased and we became almost weightless. The trembling of my skateboard stopped and we began to fall forward, tumbling in circles as we clutched to one another as tightly as possible. Miraculously we reached the bottom of the stairs, landing and letting go of one another in the end. Our flashlights and my beat up skateboard came crashing down too not too far behind.

Then as if to add to our misfortunes, the acoustics of the new setting alerted us of falling debris in the form of tiny pebbles, then baseball-massed rocks, and eventually crashing boulders. Where they came from we had no clue, but my protective instinct kicked in just as soon. "Everyone get close!" Without the light to see where the guys were, I shut my eyes tightly and created a successful ghost shield around me. The circumference of the shield spread in the form of a low green dome. How far it went I hoped far enough. I endured a few heavy falls over the shield, which to me felt like punches into my back as I struggled to keep up the shield.

Thankfully the mini earthquake ceased and I was able to let down the done. My ghost form had reverted back to that of a human after the crashing, unwillingly, but our saved flashlights enabled us to see each other in one piece. The guys at least. I just left my body to lie for a while, breathing the heaviest out of all of us.

"Augh..." Nett moaned, finding his glasses. "Okay anyone not dead, feel free to tell me you're still around."

"Agh."

"Mhm."

"Thank you!"

Once regaining decent energy I rubbed my head as I sat up, reaching for my lost flashlight and my board. I found the wheels were hot and dented, not to mention the deck all scratched up from the stairs. "Well, there goes my ride. It was nice knowing you."

"Good call though with the ghost shield," Nett commended, to which I smiled in return. "But are you alright? You look exhausted."

"Aren't I always when after I use my powers?" I ruffled my hair to get some dust out of it. "But I'm okay now. No biggie."

Shane looked over, seeing my totaled ride with the direction of his light. "Sorry about your board."

"Nah, it was about time I went to get a new one, anyway," I shrugged, rolling it aside somewhere. No use carrying a broken skateboard. "So uh, where are we now, anyway?"

Nett took the courtesy of shining his light ahead. The once only-one-direction rule had now changed as we realized where we were was now within something bigger. It was a large cavern, the ceiling so high up I was finally able to realize just how many stairs we had to go down to get here. Now I wonder how we're going to get back up... ugh.

The ground was a mix of pure stone and sprinkled with dirt and a few vines lining the distant walls. The sound of a rat crawling in the shadows echoed with similar acoustics bouncing off. Broken pillars and boulders of various sizes were scattered around, looking as if they hadn't been moved in centuries. This is still under the school right? Not some government abandoned archaeological dig?

"This is amazing..." Shane exhaled, standing up and looking around. Despite all the rubble, it was clear this place was dug out for something. "This place may even be bigger than Casper High."

"It _should_ be," Nett laughed, astounded by our discovery. "The files say this space was originally dug out while the school was still being made. Originally the lot was supposed to be a part of the original Axiam Labs headquarters but it was moved to another location, and then Casper High was made instead."

"They never stated that in our school history." Wow. Scrap a government lab site and turn the dangerous location to a public educating facility. How... cheap.

"Um, guys?" Shane directed us towards a distant but clearly recognizable image. A little further away was a large stautue, perhaps ten to fifteen feet tall. And guess who it was.

"Its Danny's statue," I grinned, instantly running towards it. I hopped over various rocks and boulders to get to it, almost tripping plenty of times in the process. It was as if there was a timer, and I was rushing to beat it. The others followed behind to try and keep up, but I wouldn't stop to wait. Within three minutes tops, I had made it to the base of the statute, placed just right for an okay preservation period. "Wow, it looks exactly like him," I uttered in awe. I held my head high for a better look. The dim underground light limited my view, but even with our flashlights it was easy to identify the statue.

Shane gave his own opinion. "Looks like he hasn't aged a bit, though." True the statue looked explicitly like a younger Danny, but the features were easily comparable. It was him.

I motioned my flashlight down towards the base of the statue, where a rust-golden plaque hung. I walked closer and wiped some of the dirt and dust from it. There wasn't as much as I thought there'd be, though. And a bouquet of wilted flowers rested on the stage-base, too. "_In Memory of Danny Phantom / Admired Hero & Dearly Loved Friend._"

"At least now we can truthfully say he's dead," Nett shrugged, only to be elbowed by Shane.

My frown appeared once more as I rubbed my hand across the surprisingly clean plaque. "His life must have been great..." I turned my light toward the wilted flowers. "And he doesn't remember any of it..."

Shane knelt down next to me, placing a stern, warm hand on my shoulder. His expression mirrored mine, and I knew the gesture was for comfort.

"Wait," Nett called, walking up to my other side and kneeling down. "If this is being treated as a grave-site, and the plaque is clean and there's flowers here, then... someone must be-" His line was cut sort as erie footsteps began to echo throughout the chamber. My breath held still, and I was sure the same went for the guys "... Someone must be visiting," Nett finished in a hurried whisper, knowing that that someone must have been coming now.

"Quick we can hide there." Shane hoisted me back up with a squeeze of my hand and ran, bringing me with him as Nett followed. We ducked behind a decently far but close-enough-to-watch boulder as a figure entered through the staircase with an even brighter light source. They had a lantern with an extremely bright light - defnintly more dependable than our three flashlights combined. We made sure to turn them off before hiding as to not draw any attention to ourselves.

"Who is it?" Nett uttered, only for me to 'shh' him as Shane quickly went to cover the teen's mouth. I went to pry above for our benefit, squinting my eyes through the bleak darkness. But in the midst of the pitch black scenery, a flash of orange followed where the echoing footsteps came from.

Immediately I recognized the stranger. "Jazz?" I said aloud all while Shane and Nett jumped up at both my sides to see my accusation true. It really was our teacher, but what was she doing here?

The woman walked calmly towards the Danny Phantom statue, holding a quaint but pretty bouquet of light-colored flowers. She knelt down, replaced the wilted ones with her own, and stood up with a distant smile on her weary face. "Hope you're doing okay, little brother..." I managed to hear out.

"What did she say?" Nett asked, having not heard. Once again I 'shh'ed him as Shane not only covered Nett's mouth but pulled him back down behind the boulder.

Whether Shane or Nett heard Jazz, hearing her call this person her little brother, a deceased little brother at that, it made me imagine me going to my father's grave and just giving him some flowers and a few words to offer. I frowned at the reminder of my father's similarly deceased status and how I never did that for him (laing flowers or anything), all while mixing with the confusion as to how Jazz was suddenly a part of this mystery. Had she known Danny when he was alive? Or as a ghost after he died? And was Mrs. Aliah _really_ Danny's big sister?

Not too longer after Jazz had left, we went to follow quietly and without any signs of us ever being underground. (It was an expectingly long journey back up, but the depressing and awkward silence filled the void.)

We returned to classes with the excuse we had all gone to school late and from then on just went about our normal day. Class after class, from Algebra to English to Language, it was all the same typical stuff - only this time I wasn't really paying attention to anything, not that I could. Blank images of 'dad' continued to appear in my missing memory. And weirdly enough, it began to actually hurt that I couldn't remember him. In most, if not all, classes I kept my head down on the desk, or resting my arms on some books.

I had done the same duing lunch, nrot even ordering food. I sat alone at my usual table, simply looking like I was sleeping with my school bag as a pillow for my head to rest upon.

Not too far away, Nett and Shane exited the lunch line, holding their trays as they saw me 'asleep' once again. "Is she okay?" Nett asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen her this out of it." A flick of mashed potatoes was flung into my hair from another table, though my appearingly unconscious body didn't seem to notice, or at least not react. "Wow."

"Is she tired still or something?" Nett asked, as if Shane would somehow know the answer. "I know we just got back from skipping from the first time but really."

Shane narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out my sudden mood swing spiral. "Who knows?"

"You should talk to her."

Shane looked baffled. "Why me?"

"'Cause you're the deep-conversation-talker, man, now go." Nett pushed the teen a step ahead towards my table's direction.

Shane hesitated but went on anyway, feeling obliged to do so. No one else would. And it seemed wrong to him to just leave a girl, any girl, in such a state (whatever she happens to be in.) He came up to the other side of my table, seeing the top of my head with my face buried in my arms and bag. "Um, Manson?" he hesitated. When receiving no answer, most would assume 'I was asleep and couldn't hear'. However Shane knew otherwise and gave a sigh.

He set down his tray on the table and took his seat, pushing himself forward so his torso was against the table's ledge, and his head was to a closer lower level to match mine. I felt him poke my head. "Manson?" he whispered.

Knowing somehow he wouldn't be going away, I slowly lifted my head up from my arms. I wasn't a total wreck I hope, but I noticed by Shane's surprised reaction I must've looked at least decently bad. My eyes felt watery and red, puffy from not letting the tears well out. The edges of my eyes were condensed as I had been keeping them sealed tight the entire time, forcing myself not to cry. I didn't want anyone else to see so I just lifted my head only slightly, for Shane. "What," I sniffled, keeping eye contact at zero.

"Hey what happened to you?" he pushed my bangs away from my forehead as I quickly went to rub my eye, trying make it look like I was wiping dust out of it. "Were you crying?"

Shut up Shane shut up. "No." I patted my entire hands over my face as if to wake me up. "Just thinking about some things, that's all. Nothing big." Shane's face looked placid, but I really didn't feel like breaking down at the moment. I could tell by how my voice sounded. It was going to crack soon and acting was suddenly a lot harder than it used to be. "W-What about you? Are you alright?"

He was dumbfounded. "Am _I_ alright?"

"Yeah that's what I asked you wasn't it?" I tried acting confident in my voice. It was obviously failing. "I uh, I'm gonna go head to the bathroom first. Excuse me." With that lie said, I rushed out of my seat and speed-walked across the cafeteria. I kept my head in a lowered angle to use my short hair to block as much of my face as possible.

Unknowingly Shane followed.

I didn't know exactly when, but my speed-walking had turned into running as I burst through the cafeteria doors. I avoided the bathrooms as a hiding place now (they'd be full of gossiping girls ditching class anyhow). So the next place I found near by was a custodian's closet. I could hear Shane's rushing foot steps just leaving the cafeteria too so I hurried inside, closing the door behind me before Shane could follow. I think he saw me already, anyway.

Shane ran up to the janitor's closet, finding that I've locked the door. "Manson open the door," Shane demanded. He didn't bang on it like he normally would, instead sticking to trying to hopelessly turn the knob.

I sat in the darkness of the tiny room, one hand holding the knob as the other pulled up my knees in a desperate attempt at comfort. "Go away! I wanna be alone!"

Shane quickly glanced up, wondering what was so complicated with girls at this age. But he had to keep in mind it wasn't girl-troubles I was facing. "No you don't," he finally opposed, and in a calmer voice to my surprise. The door still wouldn't budge. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why?"

Shane was stumped for an answer. "Because... because I said so." Nice, Johnson.

In the dark my head was buried in my arms and knees. "Why... why did he have to go," I mumbled, through it stood clear to Shane who was carefully listening. "Didn't he love me? _Would he_ love me if he were still alive? Some, half ghost freak of nature?" I didn't know why I was saying this aloud, for me or for Shane I don't know. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm so upset about this all of a sudden..."

'You've always been upset about your dad' is what Shane wanted to say, but he held his tongue. It wasn't his place to say the obvious. He also wanted to say, 'You never seem to show it', but he kept quiet at that too. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he stated instead in a low whisper. His abnormally sweaty hand rested still on the doorknob.

"I know nothing about my dad, nothing at all... So... Why is it that I miss him so much?" He could tell I was crying now. "Why am I so sad for nothing? Why cry for no reason whatsoever? It doesn't make sense!" I don't make sense. How could it be that this man who I don't even know cause me so much grief? Why did he leave me and Mom alone all this time? "Why isn't he here with me...?"

Shane could recognize my deep breathing and gasps from the other side of the door, a way he knew I used to keep myself from crying. And from his dry lips managed out this. "Open the door, Manson..." he repeated once. Instead he himself found the door unlocked with a tiny click on the knob. After about three seconds of more hesitation he pulled it open, seeing me sitting on the floor in a miserable disposition. Tears steamed down my ghost-pale face, my muscles contracting from so much pressure being built up in my body. All I could feel was Shane's stare down at me, as the light of the hallway caused my eyes to produce more tears, sadly enough.

'_All this time_,' Shane thought. '_She's always held it in until now, and she couldn't show it to anyone..._' He watched me try to hide my obvious crying. But no matter how much I wiped my eyes more would always seem to come, like it would never stop. '"... Get up."

I wiped my eyes with my arm, another futile effort. "What?"

"Get up. You look pathetic." Grabbing my moist hand he pulled me up to my feet and without giving me a chance to stand straight on my own legs he pulled me into a hug. It was uncomfortable and awkward at first because I was putting no effort to hugging or standing, but his hold on me felt so yearning and sad at the same time, like he was trying to empathize with me. through this hold "You know..." he muffled into my hair. My arms were still kept at my sides, both from shock and overwhelming sadness. "It's okay to cry about it and just let it out sometimes."

"But," I hiccuped, feeling so loose. "But there's nothing I have to cry about-"

"Shut up and cry already," he said, almost trying to sound bossy about it to hide his concern. His hug only tightened. "It's... not healthy to keep this all bottled up inside all the time. And you've been keeping it bottled up inside for a real long time." He recalled elementary school, the last time I ever cried for my father. Years it's been. "And uh, I know I'm not your dad but... I'm sorry for not being there, either."

My tired eyes closed, but the tears still continued to fall anyway, and be made. My hands were finally brought up into the hug as I held onto Shane, crying into his shoulder. My legs gave out again but Shane only continued to support me as we slowly dropped to our knees, as if he would never let go. And just like that I cried. I cried as if we were the only two people in the world. Whether we were or weren't I didn't care about. All I wanted to do was just let it all out - to let out all these feelings of grief I've stashed away for all these years.

And yet... Shane didn't seem to mind one bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That afternoon, late after the school day had ended, Nett arrived downstairs at the ghost lab. Danny instantly flew up to him. They were two hours late. "Where've you guys been? I've been waiting since three what gives?"

"Wendy isn't coming," Nett told Danny, both awkwardnly and sadly. "She's visiting her father's grave right now. She told me to tell you she'll be late"

"Oh," Danny undersood, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt for having been so hard on her with the shields the previous day. He peered over Nett's shoulder. "Shane's missing, too?"

Elsewhere in Amity Park, we had gone to the local cemetary, 'we' being Shane and I. This would be the first time we would ever see his grave. I had managed to find a picture from the funeral hidden away deep within the confinements of my house. His grave would have been located between a tall crooken tombstone and a short but blossoming tree. It wasn't that hard to find when actually going there.

In my hands was a cheap seven-dollar mini boquet of less than half a dozen petal-filled flowers. I set them down in front of the tombstone. It wasn't one of those standing-up tombstones either. It was a flat rectangular stone in the grass. It was covered in moss, too with a few weeds around it. It showned signs of negligence. Mom's never visited it, so the sight didn't surprise me.

As I tried to clean it up, I felt Shane hovering over me from behind, silent in respect. "Thanks for coming with me," I said quietly. "I didn't think you'd say yes."

He shrugged. "This is a special case." Shane went on to kneel next to me, helping pull the nearby weeds. "I have to admit, Manson. It took you a lot of guts to come out here."

"Why do you think I asked you to come?" I chuckled half-heartedly. The weeds were pulled and I went to try and rub off the moss on the tombstone. However by now, much of the engraving had withered away. I didn't even know that was possible but, allas here is the proof. My frown was evident. "His name, it's gone," I said disappointed. I always wondered what my father's name was. Guess I won't be finding out today afterall...

Shane placed a friendly hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he appreciates the visit, though."

My eyes automatcally began to water again too as I tried to wipe them away to prevent another breakdown. "Mhm," I nodded. Shane then instead placed his entire arm around me as he pulled me in to his side in an attempt at warmth and comfort. And for a while we just sat there in the company of my nameless father's grave. Wherever he is out there, I hope he's watching me, and proud of me too.


	21. DeadBeat Christmas Pt1

**Sorry this is kind of late, for a Christmas Special I mean. **

**I meant to post this earlier on like, a week ago at least, but I got sick and I ended up bedridden for a while, meaning no typing.  
But now that I can read without getting a headache, UPDATE HERE WE GO! **

**Anyway, sorry of the plotline's kind of off when it comes to music. I was inspired by a recent thing I had at my school. If you know that song 'Party Rock' then you might be able to understand the story a bit better. See at first I didn't like the song since it like totally bombarded my school with popularity that I hated it. But then as a part of my percussion group (and being keyboard/dj person) I had to learn the song, and it actually wasn't that bad of a song - up to the point I may actually like it. And the dancers had a lot of fun with it too, so I thought I'd incorporate it into the Christmas Special here.**

**Sorry, background rant there. Happy New Years, everyone!**

**Summary: It's the holiday season in Amity Park, and everyone is preparing for Christmas - including Wendy. However, being as poor as she is, Wendy can't afford gifts for everyone (including Shane yes). And so, she took it upon herself to find a job - in secret - to keep the gifts a surprise. As this conflicts with her ghost-lessons with Danny and brings suspicion to Shane and Nett, the two take it upon themselves to investigate.**

* * *

"Bhrrr..." Within the confinements of the Fenton Ghost Lab, the temperature was extremely cold. The cold wasn't as bad outside but still this was just ridiculous. I shivered in my ghost form, even beginning to see my breath form out of my mouth. "I know that's supposed to mean my ghost sense and all but maybe it's just finally that COLD?" I emphasized to Danny. I didn't even want to come today. "What's so important about this meeting anyway? I wanna go home."

"Your next lesson's Overshadowing," Danny stated straightforwardly, ignoring my last statement. Leave it to Danny to see things like that as important. "Wendy you've got to start taking this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously! I just don't take it well when the temperature's below freezing point," I retorted back. "See even Nett and Shane are cold!" Off to the side of the room near the stairs were Shane and Nett, both trying to keep warm in their own ways. Shane was huddled on the last stair in his jacket, using his breath to keep his hands warm on occasion. Meanwhile Nett continuously worked out in squats. It was something about energy -warming your body up - according to him. "And why do I have to learn Overshadowing, anyway? It's not like I need to take over someone's body when in battle."

"The purpose of learning to overshadow isn't just for controlling someone. It's so you can master focusing your entity into that of another being."

"Sound like taking over another person to me."

Danny sighed in aggravation. "Just trust me okay?"

"One-two-three-four. One-two-three-four." Nett stopped counting his squats and paused, noticing finally Shane starring at him. "What. Can't a guy work out?"

Shane didn't bother to respond to that and went on to another topic. "When does Christmas break start?"

"Tomorrow I think." Tomorrow would be a normal day, December 23. Then Christmas Eve the next, then Christmas itself. I find it amazing how fast time can fly. Yesterday still only feels like September, when the three of us first stumbled upon this literal haunted house.

"A dog..." I stated slowly. A tiny but loud dog sat in front of Danny and me. I waited a few more seconds. "You want me to overshadow a _dog_."

"Yes."

"But why?" Yeah Danny WHY.

"It's the simplest form of overshadowing I can start for you. You need to work on smaller beings before you can try actual people. It's a lot more complicated process than it looks and the amount of concentration to takes to retain that power is a lot more stressful than-" My stare remained up at him, stagnant. "Just do it will you?"

Well, he won't let me leave unless I try. "Well, here goes nothing."

Meanwhile, the darkest depths of the ghost zone, a familiar ghost meditated within his own dark world of his somewhat dark thoughts. His eyes then slowly opened upon the realization - a foresight rather - of what was to come. "It's time..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Deck, the halls with bows of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la, la-la~" Shane and Nett walked down the red and green themed halls together. Christmas Season was upon them and the final bell had rung, signaling the end of the official school day.

And with regulations of after-school hours, phones were out (no longer need to be hidden secretly from faculty), music was past volume-level zero, and normal havoc was wreaked. Nett's music was on, too. He had his earbuds inside his ears, the music somewhat blaring from it. Electronic beats were the most noticeable parts of the song.

As of right now they were heading to my locker. Oh, and for the record, Nett was singing, obviously contrasting the dance-electro-pop he already had playing on his headphones. "Shane-y whane-y looks so cranky, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la la-la~"

"Shut up already!" Shane snapped. "Man, how does Manson put up with you every holiday season?"

"To answer your question I honestly don't know," I answered as they approached my locker. I made sure to pack all my books for homework, what with today being an overload again. However the first thing I noticed from my discrete hearing was Nett's music sounding from his earphones. It was '', that song I've been hearing on all over the media - which says something since I don't really notice media. On the store radios, in car speakers, on people's phones/music players. "Ah come on Nett; you really took precious time downloading that song?"

"What I like it. Shoot me," Nett shrugged. He turned to Shane next to him. "Hey you're an up-to-date American. You like this song don't you?"

"Actually not really, no."

"You don't?" Nett and I both asked in raised similar tones.

Shane shrugged. "Hey it's cool and all but it's always playing on the radio so it got old for me, okay?"

" got too _old_ for you?" Nett asked. He's acting like a monk who encountered a villain proclaim blasphemy. "Are you _MAD_? IT'S AMAZING!"

"It's mainstream," I frowned, closing my locker. "Not only that. It's just some dude with a fixed voice singing the same thing over and over about having a good time with some girl. Then they have this stupid dance to go with it."

"It is not a stupid dance," Nett defended.

"It's a stupid dance," Shane and I opposed simultaneously, only for the three of us to exchange odd looks once more.

Throughout Casper High, all I've seen as of this entire week was that one song be played at least once a day somewhere with a group of kids practicing this complicated but repetitive dance. Now Nett, like ninety-seven percent of the youth population, has fallen victim to this mainstream product of music producers.

"Anyway, dropping that topic, you ready to go to Danny's or what?" Shane asked me, getting back to their old point. "He's gonna kill you again if we're late."

"Actually Danny already knows I'm gonna be late today, again."

Both boys had the same reaction, Shane raising his eyebrows as Nett removed his earphone. "Why?"

"Jazz got me a job. I said I needed the extra money and she hooked me up at a place nearby where I can work after school." Neither boys had changed their appearance, as if they expected me to say more. "...What?"

"_You_ got a _job_?" Shane repeated, turning from me to Nett, back and forth: the mainstream-music follower and the lazy girl who got a job. "You two really are weird."

"But hey you're still hanging around us aren't cha, smart guy?" Nett grinned, elbowing him. "So Wen, how'd you get Danny's permission to ditch?"

I put on a thoughtful look. "I guess I just have a way with words." In all actually it did take a lot of convincing. Time is important when it comes to a deadline that can determine the fate of the world. But truth be told, I needed the money because this year I felt like buying presents for people. It's not like I haven't given a present before. I have. Just, it didn't have a s much meaning as I would've liked. And now I actually do have close friends - Shane, I think, included. But, living on only Mom's money, I felt I should work for it on my own.

"So where do you work, anyhow?" Shane asked with a look.

"None on your business-"

Then from between us an arm was extended, from Crissy, who stuck a flyer onto my locker with a loud echoing slam. "Excuse me. Oops, wait, no, I take that back." The flier was for that of a party being held. A rave party, actually.

My facial expression, you can already tell. "_We're messed up_. Yeah says the guy with the crazy girlfriend. Crissy what is this crud?" I asked, removing the flier from its place.

"It's the annual high school Christmas Rave, in case you didn't already know," she stated highly. "This year it's at the empty warehouse by the port."

"Oh yeah, we're high schoolers now. That means we can actually attend these things! Sweet," grinned Nett, while I otherwise skeptically frowned.

Along with this generation's off taste in music and inter-webbed communication online, there's also this thing about Christmas now. Instead of the 'cheesy' stay with close friends and family on Christmas, with presents under the tree and hanging stockings by a fireplace (assuming anyone has any anymore) - instead teens would gather in some huge venue where a party would be held. Not even a Christmas-themed party. Just your regular young-people's party that would last all night. If anything it'd be like a one-day club night.

Apparently now, spending _any_ time with family on Christmas in uncool and pathetic, according to mainstream. Christmas trees were now sold at stores _already_ decorated and gift wrap and bows around presents were no longer in existence. Just stuff with my name and yours. I liked Mom's generation (and every other before) better, where families would decorate their own tree (sometimes even real ones). And people would take the time to carefully wrap presents in paper or tiny bags.

And then you have us... the worse generation.

"You'll be accompanying me, right babe?" Crissy bragged, holding herself against Shane in front of me. I rolled my eyes to show my displeasure.

"Of course," Shane smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked off to hang more fliers around the school. Again, _I'm_ messed up?

"So you guys are seriously just going to ditch your families for a _party_?"

"Yes," both guys replied.

No reaction whatsoever from me. "Fine. Whatever. While you guys get wasted with sugar and skimpy dressed girls in the dead of winter, I'll be home enjoying hot cocoa by my television watching Christmas Specials." The one time of year I'll willingly watch TV.

"You still do that?" Shane laughed. "How old school." You say that like we haven't done that before.

Before I could retort my instinctive remark, my watch started to beep. "Sorry guys. Gotta go or else I'll be late. We'll meet at Danny's around 5:30 when my shift's done okay?" And with that, I was already running with my coat flying over my shoulders.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With me missing in action for Danny's training, Nett and Shane were left to themselves, only a couple of days left before Christmas. They had agreed to meet at Danny's at the scheduled meeting time that I gave them. Of course, entering the old abandoned Fenton Workshop, the guys were relieved to find at least some warmth provided by the dust-covered living space.

"Gosh it's cold out there," Shane shook, removing his scarf from around the lower half of his face. "Is Manson here yet?"

"I don't see her stuff laying around," Nett noticed, throwing his bag onto the broken sofa by the wall. "She's probably downstairs with Danny, taking over a bug or something." He gave off a self-humorous laugh.

Going through the kitchen and down the stairs to the lab, they found Danny patiently waiting, apparently practicing blasting targets of his own with his ecto-rays. He just barely missed a garbage can target right by Shane and Nett by the entrance, Nett having jumped of course. "Sheesh! It's just us!"

"Oops. Sorry guys. Didn't see you there," Danny apologized. "Wendy with you guys?"

"We were thinking she'd be here already..." Nett said, inspecting the small trail of smoke emitting from the blasted tin garbage can. "I'm assuming she's not."

"Probably still at this 'miraculous job' of her's," Shane scoffed. "How ironic, us getting here before her."

"I knew this would happen," Danny sighed with fingers to his temple. "You guys think you can pick her up or something? I need her working on Overshadowing at least once a day if she's going to master it before New Years."

Shane and Nett exchanged similar questioning glances before turning back to Danny, simultaneously replying, "She never told us where she worked."

Danny groaned, slapping his forehead. "Of course she wouldn't."

"Didn't she tell you?" Shane asked.

"No. I didn't think it'd matter so I didn't ask. I kind of regret that now," Danny said, getting frustrated with my constant missing-status. "Well, she should come eventually if she knows what's good for her. In the meantime," Danny flew down, sitting on a chair, "What are you guys getting her for Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"I know I'm an old dead guy but if anything I should know it's that Christmas is still Christmas, sort of." Danny's old? "I mean, isn't she getting anything for you two?"

Nett laughed. "Ha ha. HA! Wendy giving presents on Christmas. That's hilarious Danny, five stars. I mean, she's dirt poor! There's no way she'd be able to afford to buying us presents-" Suddenly after about three bells' rings worth, the truth dawned upon the two adolescents and Danny sent them a passive look. Me plus overextended work equals money. Nett face-palmed himself at that short term of realization. "Wow."

"I can't believe her. How stupid," Shane frowned, leaving his cold hands back in his pockets. "We don't even like each other. Why buy me something? Now I have to go through all the trouble of getting her something too. How selfish."

"WHAT THE HECK KIND OF REALIZATION-REACTION IS THAT?" Nett yelled at the also passive Shane. "She's being this nice and that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yeah."

Danny gave a laxed laugh from the sidelines. "I can't tell whether you like her or you hate her sometimes." A glare from Shane. "Just saying," Danny smiled slyly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Have a nice day!" I waved, holding a circular tray against my apron. I was at the Valentine's Cafe, working my new job as a waitress. Like I said, Jazz was able to hook me up. With it being Christmas season and all, the cafe had to let go of a couple of workers for the holiday break and was running low on help. So even as a fourteen-year old I was able to get a temporary job at least.

The only thing I ever had to really endure about the job was the uniform...

"Doing good, Wendy," Jazz complimented, walking by in a noticeably different uniform.

My fake waitress smile erased itself as I frowned at my teacher/superior. "You're lucky I can't act out in the cafe." Along with the holiday season apparently, the head waitresses of the cafe would have to wear these 'Christmas themeed uniforms' while serving customers. Jazz, fortuneatly, is just a counter waitress and doesn't have to wear it. It's not that bad I guess, but it's not exactly something I'd wear in public.

The skirt was poofy yet simple, having orange and minor red stripes with white ruffles underneath to give it volume. Adorned with warm white stockings and classic black-jane shoes, the blouse was also long sleeved, matching the orange/red color of the skirt with complimenting white cuffs. The shoulders were poofed up a bit and the white collar was buttoned up all the way to my neck with a small red tie to fasten it. A flattering pine-green apron covered the uniform with a beautiful bow tied behind my waist (courtesy of Jazz). And to add to the 'cute girl' look, a hair-piece accessory was added to the side of my head. A small white ribbon actually, tied around a small strand of my hair that rung a tiny ring from the half-inch jingle bell around it.

Still, serving as a waitress wasn't that bad. You meet people, exchange nice mannerisms, and in such a warm and plain setting too. And the pay wasn't all mediocre, so I should make just enough by before Christmas.

"Hey Wendy! Take orders at table five will ya?" shouted the cook from behind the counter.

I exchanged a confident smile. "Yeah no prob!"

Meanwhile

...

"You think she'd want a new phone?" Nett suggested to Shane as they approached the Valentine Cafe late that evening. It was almost past dark already.

Shane sighed. "I'm only saying this once, Folly. You asked me if she'd like an mp3. You asked me if she'd like a laptop. You asked me if she'd like a flat screen TV - all to which I said 'no'. Take a hint will you?"

"Hmph, well sorry for being a techno-geek and only knowing about tech." Nett grinned. "She'll like whatever I give her because unlike _you_ she actually likes to act civil towards me. And I suppose you know what you'll be getting for Wendy?"

"Not a clue."

Nett smuggled a laugh. "Thought so."

"Hey it's not like I know her personal interests," Shane defended.

"You could always _not_ get her anything, but then that goes against the guy code."

"Guy code?"

"Mhm! If a girl ever gives you anything in the form of a present, you have to always acknowledge some form of gratefulness or thanks in return."

"Isn't that just common sense?" Shane said with a flat look as he opened the doors to the humble cafe.

"Nah. If a dude gave another dude a present then you could care less. Girls, in another case, are _very_ fragile you know."

Shane chuckled. "You make it sound like you're an expert on women. And if anything, Manson should be the least-fragile person we know-" Within the semi-busy establishment, in the distance of mixed young waitresses did they recognize the lone single tomboy they'd least expect there and then. Both boys gaped for a second at the cafe entrance. "_Manson_?"

"_Wendy_?" Nett repeated in similar tone. I hadn't noticed their appearance yet, serving two hot chocolate drinks to a couple from my well-balanced tray. Quickly the two boys acted and steered their way to a nearby empty table, sitting and hiding behind menus and peeking out to see me. This was obviously a sight not meant for them to see.

"I can't believe it. She got a job _here_ of all places?" Shane asked in a loud but hushed whisper.

"Must be good pay," Nett commented. "But it's no wonder she didn't tell anyone where she worked. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing that, and acting, like that." Lifting his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things, she noticed the smile, the uniform, the poise - it was all too... unbelievable. "Though she does look kind of cute in the uniform." Shane immediatly sent an accusing look. "What I'm not blind."

"Shh she might see us!" Shane said, ducking Nett's head behind the menu. However the nerd quickly took out his phone to take a picture. Shane only ended up slapping the boy's arm down as well.

As I passed by some other tables to head back to the counter with my empty tray, the two noticed a couple of other guys from school at another table, eyeing me as well with tasteless expressions. Eyes perversing even thoughts Shane would deem unacceptable.

Shane, quickly connecting the jocks' stare to my back, was quick to comment. "She's even more of an idiot than I thought. Look."

"What?"

"Those guys from school," Shane pointed out. "They're starring at her like she's eye-candy."

"Hey you're right," Nett agreed, seeing the upperclassmen as well. "And to think, she's going to be doing this for who knows how long." Within Shane's mind, just the thought of other guys starring at me for such reasons infuriated him beyond belief - and yet for such uncertain reasons, too. "Man, Danny sure wouldn't approve of this if he knew."

And that, my friends, sparked an idea in Shane. "Then we should tell him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What?" Danny said in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me. A _waitress_." The way he took it, he more or less believed it was some practical joke. However amidst his minimal laughs Nett help up his phone's high-def picture of me seven feet away in the cafe uniform. Danny's eye bulged just as theirs did when they first saw me. "She is in so much trouble," he said in a death tone.

"Sorry I'm late!" I called down, rushing down the steps. Instantly all three guys turned around to see me arrive with a snow-covered coat. The previous uniform was nowhere on me, replaced with my former school-wear from early this afternoon. "Sorry I'm a little late. I got side-tracked with the time at my job."

"I'm sure you did," Shane frowned, only for Nett to elbow the guy.

After tossing my school bag and coat aside, I took note of the eerie silence the room was giving me. I also noticed their stares, all directed at me. I turned first to see if they were starring at anything else. Nope. Just me. "Um... I didn't do it?"

"You young lady are in so much trouble!" Danny and Shane yelled, only for Nett to step aside with an odd look.

I wore the same expression as he. Weird... "What'd I do?"

"You got a job at a cafe and didn't tell me?" Danny shouted, flying up towards me, grasping my shoulders.

"I told you," I blinked.

"Yeah that you got a _job_, not that you'd be serving hormone-crazed guys in a 2000's cheerleaders form of a waitress's outfit!" Danny expressed, wailing his arms around like a protective father.

However realizing that he _knew_, my confused and bewildered face turned into one of accusation. "Wait, how'd you find out in the first place?" It didn't take long to see Nett slowly stepping away behind Shane. "You two followed me?" I yelled, passing literally right through Danny in a new form of rage.

Nett was obviously afraid. "Heh, um, technically we-"

"Technically we didn't follow you," Shane answered instead, unusually and relatively calm but accusing. "You didn't arrive for training so Nett and I went to eat at the cafe. Just so happens we found you there too, at your 'job'," he said, using finger-quotes.

"For you information it is my job and I still don't see what the big deal is working there!" I defended. "The uniform's just fine, I get decent pay, and there's _nothing_ to worry about there!"

Shane scoffed. "Oh I'd beg to differ-"

"And don't you go butting in on my life, Shane, because I didn't ask for your opinion, let alone to tattle to Danny! Because it was none of your business and you have no right to tell me what to do from here on out!"

"Oh yeah I do. I say quit your job and work somewhere else if you want!"

"And why should I?"

"Because!" It wasn't like Shane could tell the real reason he wanted me to quit my job.

Meanwhile Danny and Nett stared off in the distance, merely observants in this growing argument. "Should we intervene?" Danny asked.

"Not unless you wanna die twice in one lifetime."

"Argh! You're so impossible, Shane, I swear!" I stomped off, grabbing back my bag and coat from the floor. I threw on my jacket, ready to leave. "Sorry Danny. I'll come on time tomorrow but there's no way I'm training today with _this_ guy in the room."

After letting me walk away, Shane found himself being starred at as well. He knew why, but he did have ever reason to say what he did. "Sure, let me take the heat from Manson. We're all thinking the same thing so why shouldn't she quit her job?"

"Because apparently I'm not her father," Danny replied, expecting that kind of retort from me at one point. "So it's not my place to tell her what to do with her life unless it relates to ghosts. And for once this, actually doesn't relate to ghosts."

"Well, you could always, um, cough cough, accidentally _release_ a ghost or two from the ghost zone every now and then," Nett hinted, only to get hit by Shane.

"We want her to quit her job, not get mauled by ghosts," Shane scolded.

"Well then that leaves the only thing to do is just keep spying on her. Is that really all we're gonna do?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She's gonna hate us for spying on her..." Nett sang as they sat at a table at the cafe after school, once again hiding behind menus. It was the after school rush, so there was a fair amount of people at the Valentine Cafe today. Not as much as there'd be at the Nasty Burger, but there was enough guys around to keep Nett and Shane on their toes when it came to 'watching out for me'.

"Hey, you remember what Danny said. This is all a part of 'Danny's orders'. Whatever we do we can just say Danny told us to do it so Manson can't reprehend us," Shane said, concentrated on the scene before him.

Net blinked his eyes. "And you're _sure_ you don't like her?"

"May I take your order?" I asked a few girls with a cheerful and happy smile.

Nett and Shane could only gape, again. "... This humanoid alien _can't_ be Wendy..." Nett commented, Shane nodding.

And day after day this was how things would go. And the guys aren't being as secretive and discrete as they think they are. I see them huddling over in the tiny table at the corner of the cafe, creepily 'watching out for me', a.k.a spying on me. I would've objected by now but that's only what they'd want me to do. They want me to get so annoyed with them coming here that I'd just quit.

Well no way am I succumbing to their plan! I'm going to work for my money's keep if it kills me!

x-x-x-x-x-DAY 6 OF JOB / 4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks for the tip, Miss, " I said with a smile. This woman was a regular at the cafe, and I'd find myself serving her every now and then.

"Oh no problem, dear. You've been such a polite waitress - a fine addition to the cafe."

"Thank you," I smiled bashfully as she left. Taking the saucer and cup from the table, I couldn't help but feel the itching stare of my two 'companions' seven tables down. I sent an odd stare their way, which they refused to blink once at. "Guys are seriously starting to scare me."

"They're just worried about you, that's all," Jazz smiled, walking by and taking the other dishes from a nearby table.

"They're _worried_? No way. They just want me to quit my job because they don't think I can take the work."

Jazz sent me a look that said '_really?_'. "Clueless."

"What was that, Ms. A?"

"Ah nothing. I'm sure as your friends they only want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Jazz only chuckled with that same plastered and mysterious smile. "Ah, you'll get it one day."

"It's those guys again..." Shane pointed out. Over the course of the past few days, the two 'look-outs' have noticed a group of four or five guys coming to the cafe ever since I got this job. It was the same group of upperclassmen they saw on the first day, and let's just point out Shane isn't very fond of them either.

"But it's not like we can do anything about them anyway. They aren't doing anything yet," Nett said stubbornly.

"Yeah, _yet_," Shane said with a narrowed stare.

"I'm taking my break, Lexa!" I called, placing my pad and pen in my apron pocket. However at that moment, one of those upperclassmen and stood up as I passed by their table. And the two spies far off were in dead observation.

"Hey, you're Willa Manson, right?" asked a really tall, muscular figure wearing a Casper High Jacket.

"Um, it's Wendy-"

"Yeah, right, listen, for your break why don't we ditch this place and head out somewhere? My treat?" he said with that 'girl-catching' smile as he slung his heavy arm around my shoulders. "What do ya say?"

"What does that guy think he's doing?" Shane said, his mind going haywire.

"That's senior Manny and his gang," said another young teen waitress, coming up to Shane and Nett's table. "They always cause trouble around here."

I resisted my eye to twitch as I removed his arm with the tips of my fingers. "Yeah sorry? But, I take my breaks here thank you very much."

"Then why don't we join ya?" said another jock standing up as I began to walk off.

"I said no thank you-" Already annoyed and I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder. I noticed a third jock as his grip tightened, only for Shane and Nett to stand from their table, ready to intervene.

"We just invited you to sit with us and you're declining our invite?"

"Take a hint will you I _don't_ want to _eat_ with you guys alright?" I think I'm beginning to understand what real annoyment is. "Let me go-!"

"That's enough," Jazz said, walking up to us before Shane and Nett could leave their table. The entire cafe had been filled with silence with all attention focused on us. A scene. Embarrassment flooded my cheeks as I felt their stares burn my face. I looked down as Jazz took care of this for me. "I'm only going to say this once: you guys behave or you leave this place right now. You're lucky I'm not reporting you for harassment of an underclassman."

The head of the gang, the one grasping my shoulder, scoffed and shoved my shoulder off. "Whatever. This dump's been getting real boring for my taste anyway." As he walked towards the exit with his football posse following, I kept my stare down, angry and upset. Pride stripped. Shane and Nett did have reason to stick around, and I've just proven them right.

Jazz then came up to me from behind, placing a careful and gentle touch to my shoulder. "Come on, you can eat in the kitchen with me alright?"

"R-Right," I said, dejected a little.

Jazz nodded. "Alright folks nothing to see here! Everyone get back to work!" Jazz led me away back through the flip doors, Nett and Shane facing each other again.

"Well that was rough," Nett commented.

Shane nodded with the same sympathetic look, but his face turned into one of disgust as he overheard the exiting jocks' laughter as they went through the door behind their table.

Nett foresaw the teen's temper and made sure to speak up. "Hey calm down Shane. They're just stupid upperclassmen let it go okay?"

"You know you wanna punch them, too."

"Yup let's go." How quick he was to change his mind...

Outside in the winter setting beyond the cafe doors, the gang of hooligans were a good teen feet away before Shane and Nett exited the Cafe with a loud slam of the doors. "Hey you jerks!" Nett called out. The gang of seniors stopped and turned to face the two teens, amused and provoked at the same time. "Don't think you can get away that easily after what you did in there!"

"Who're those clowns?" muttered one with red hair.

"Hmph, they're that girl's two hound dogs that follow her around all the time."

"Let's go. These freshmen are a waste of time."

As they started to walk off, Nett yelled, "What's wrong you don't think you can take us!" Shane didn't say anything, but it was written all over his face the anger he felt. He didn't have to say anything.

The leader stopped, making the rest stop behind him. He turned around as his friends parted to allow eye-contact between the challenger and the challenged. The upperclassman smirked. "You wanna fight, freshmen? We'll fight."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The nerve of some guys," I muttered, combat fighting with Danny in training that same afternoon.

"I wanna say 'I told you so' but, I think you're emotionally motivated enough for sparring," Danny said. We floated through the air as we exchanged physical blows. Aside from the actual ghost power-part on behalf of Overshadowing, he's been training me in actual martial arts. "But sincerely, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah I'm alright. They didn't do anything really. They just annoyed the heck out of me, that's all," I said with a sigh, doing a mid-air back flip as I held up my arm to block Danny's foot. Hesitantly I brought up, "And, Shane and Nett? Did they come here any time earlier?"

"Nah. Were they supposed to?"

I tried to land a handful of punches towards Danny's blocks. "Well they've been everyday until now. After that over-dramatic scene at the cafe, I took my lunch break in the back room but when I went back to work I didn't see them at their usual table. Those two probably went home afterwards, I guess."

"Let's stop here," Danny smiled, having the both of us land back down on solid ground. I transformed back into a human and took a towel from my bag to wipe the forming sweat off my forehead. "So how much have you made so far?"

"I've made enough," I smiled proudly for once. The value of money. "And I've managed to get some Christmas shopping done, too. I bought a nice robe for mom since our apartment doesn't really get good heating. And with Nett already being a loaded tech-freak already, I thought he'd like this action figure from the toy store we went to last month but he wouldn't get out of pride."

"How strangely specific."

"Hey don't make fun. I got you something too."

"Really? You didn't have to."

"Sure I did, but I'm not telling what I got you," I smiled in a sing-songy voice.

Danny laughed. "What about Shane - you got him something?"

I wondered whether I should reply. "Surprisingly his gift was the hardest to find, sort of because I didn't really know what he'd like, let alone accept without throwing it back in my arms." I made a small gentle smile. "We used to be really close, so naturally we used to exchange Christmas presents ever year when we were little." We'd always give each other something hand made, what with being kids and not being able to afford things like grown-ups could. Hand-made crafts were as meaningful as diamond rings to us children.

But now...

I shrugged. "I just went out and got him a small box set of junk. Just some pencils and a notebook and drawing book. I have no idea if he has an artists's hand or not, but it's the closest thing to sentimentality that I can think of, what with us always making stuff for gifts."

Danny sat himself next to me. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"Hope so," I said, stretching my arms. "What about you Danny? What do you do during the Christmas Season?"

"Eh, not much," Danny shrugged, looking up for thoughts. "All ghosts have truce on Christmas, so there's really nothing to worry much about on the human plane. The ghosts hold a big Christmas Party in the ghost zone, too."

"Ah, a real break then, huh?" I smiled. "But all those ghosts hosting a party seems kind of hard to imagine." I pictured bunch of violent monsterous paranormal beings just simply settling arms and peacefully sharing a fruit cake and singing carols. The image more disturbed me than intrigued me, really. "Ehe... must be lots of fun..."

"Ah, I wouldn't know. I never go."

With a slight jump of my head, I turned to him. "Why not? Can't you go?"

"Well I could if I wanted, but parties really aren't my thing. More or less I kind of just experiment with stuff around here in the lab like any other normal day. There's this CD player Ember and I confiscated from Technus the other day and I think I shoulder tinker with it a bit before totally scraping it." Despite Danny's attempt to change the subject, my face still remained sorrowful. "I know what you're thinking, but don't ponder so much over it. I'm perfectly happy doing what I do. And knowing you're at home safe with your mom leaves me relieved, too, so I won't have to worry about you."

Hugging my knees, I tilted my head in question. Danny's such a nice person, ghost, thing, yet he spends every Christmas, at most every day in solitude. Doesn't he ever leave?... Wait does he? "Danny, have you, ever been outside the Fenton Workshop?" Stupid Question, Wendy. "Or uh, at least remember being outside?"

"Well, I can remember tiny scenes from my life and what the outside looks like, but for a majority of my answer, no. I've never been outside this apartment."

"But why not? I know the people aren't the best but Amity Park is still a great place in its own way-"

"It's not about choosing solitary confinement, Wendy," Danny assured. "It's, more along the lines of force, really."

I slowly pieced together what he was trying to say, and immediately my heart sank. "You mean you're trapped here."

He put up a familiar smile I knew too well. "Heh, I guess there's really no simpler way to put it." Danny lifted his gloved hand, and together we starred at its ghostly form. "I don't quite understand why yet, but it would seem that my spirit has been bound to this place, for whatever reason that is. I can go to and from between the ghost zone but, when it comes to the rest of the human plane, I'm afraid I'm restricted to just the Fenton Workshop basement." Man, not even the rest of the house but just the lab. That is sad.

Sympathetically, I faced back forward, hugging my knees tighter, as if I were hugging Danny. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of pain Danny must feel everyday that Shane, Nett, and I never even notice. To be trapped alone here, and to not even know why?... That pain, must be undeniably unbearable. Then to have no where to escape to, no one to talk to. "I'm sorry," was all I could muster up. "But, why don't you just go to that party anyway, huh? Don't be alone on Christmas, because then I'm gonna feel sad." I put up my most 'happy' looking smile. Jazz showed me how. "Please?"

Danny stiffled his laugh at my attempt at a puppy-dog face. "Only for you, Wendy." I'll gladly take that as a yes. As a result, I went and spontaneously hugged Danny out of sheer happiness, to which he chuckled and placed a thankful arm around me in return.


	22. DeadBeat Christmas Pt2

**Hello Everyone!  
**

**Okay so it's like, near the end of January, and here's part 2... of my _Christmas_special... no personal fail for me there, yeah.**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Apparently my 'getting sick and bedridden' was worse than it apppeared to be, so I wasn't able to post this chpater up as soon as I would have wanted (coughcough*aweek&ahalfago*coughcough). So I'm kind of on and off with fanfiction and school work. But hey! My exams are kind of over so I have a four-day weekend to work on like, EVERYTHING. So yeah, hopes to that.**

**I hope everyone else had a wonderful first month of 2012!**

******Summary: It's the holiday season in Amity Park, and everyone is preparing for Christmas - including Wendy. However, being as poor as she is, Wendy can't afford gifts for everyone (including Shane yes). And so, she took it upon herself to find a job - in secret - to keep the gifts a surprise. As this conflicts with her ghost-lessons with Danny and brings suspicion to Shane and Nett, the two take it upon themselves to investigate.**

* * *

The next morning at school...

"Uh..." I starred at Shane and Nett, both standing stoically against the wall of lockers as I went through my own. Both boys looked very concentrated on something, avoiding any types of movement. And for the record, they were here before me already. Slowly I shut my locker and stared at them, waiting for a reaction. "Hey uh, are you guys okay?"

"Never better," Shane muttered with a vaguely and barely hintable strain in his voice. Nett pretended not to listen with his earbuds buried deep into his ears, blasting that loud song as he tilted his head left and right.

Suspiciously I gave Nett the most intense look, walking up in front of him as he pretended not to notice me. I poked out my finger from my left and nudged his side, only for him to slide down the lockers and collapse on the floor in aggravating hidden pain, both Shane and I glancing down at his fatigued figure. I gave the same suspicious glance at Shane and threatened to poke him to, only for Shane to instantly hold up his hand to push mine down. "Don't even," Shane warned, obviously expressing strain by just raising his arm.

"Are you two okay?" I asked with obvious alarm, stepping back to get a good look at them. They looked normal from afar, but I could just picture them wearing bandages over colored bruises underneath their winter-wear.

"We're fine," Shane assured as Nett sat back up as he pulled his earbuds out. "We just slipped on the ice on our way home... a lot."

"Well that's a pathetic excuse," I frowned honestly. "Seriously what happened? You guys look horrible."

Nett finally stood back up, then answering my question. "We just took care of some business with those seniors after they left the cafe yesterday. No biggie." After admitting to that Shane instantly punched his arm, which was more than enough to take Nett back down to the ground.

I shook my head with my mouth unconsciously open. "You took on those jerks? That's so stupid why'd you do that?"

Obliviously I was unaware to the red forming on Shane's face, that he turned away just to avoid my interrogative gaze. His eyes was narrowed into that of a familiar anger. "Hey those guys were annoying and they ticked me off okay?"

"So you provoked them!" I yelled, shoving his shoulder. Shane appeared to take it, but I regretted that instantly. I let go of it all in my mind and settled my temper. "Listen, it's only a few more days of work and I'll quit okay? But the last thing I need is you guys getting needlessly involved and ending up like, like this."

"We're okay Wendy. Honest," Nett assured again, standing up and moving his shoulder in a circular motion. "We've learned our lesson. But hey, when someone messes with one of us you can't blame us for wanting to pick a fight."

Having no idea how to react to that statement I sighed, scratching my head. "Guys really are stupid." The warning bell rang, making a few students scramble to get to homeroom. I sighed and took it upon myself to at least say thanks. "Listen, I've got to go okay? I'll see you later-" I turned and found myself rushing into the chest of that familiar senior jock from the cafe yesterday. Turning my head up (seeing as I was incredibly short compared to him) my face turned nervous at what was to hapen after bumping into him.

Well stupid say something. "S-Sorry." Woo.

"Ah, it's the little waitress with attitude," he recognized.

I narrowed my eyes and went to go around him. "Excuse me," I said, avoiding what I knew would turn into a big scene later on. I knew better than that. A few eyes peered over their normal business, observing what had almost happened. Even Nett and Shane who remained silent in the background.

As I walked away, the guy and his friends chuckled amongst themselves as they went their intended direction. "What a little tramp," he uttered quietly, though loud enough for Shane to hear.

And that was it end of it all.

By the time I turned around to react to the 'tramp' remark, Shane had already beaten me to it. I had managed to catch a glimpse of Shane running, then the jock turning around. The only thing I heard from where I stood was Shane's fist punching the guy's face. All that within one second.

Obviously it turned into a fight, which was hard for me to even see what with the rest of the student body crowding around with their cameras and phones and shouts of encouragement. "Shane!" I shouted out aggressively, but I couldn't get through the crowd, at least not without my powers. But we all know that's not allowed. "Shane!"

"BREAK IT UP!" shouted a voice from a bull-horn. One of the teachers, a gym teacher I believe, cut through the silenced small circle of students to where Shane and the jock were still in a lock and hold. He separated the two, holding them both by the arm. "Principal's office, now," he ordered in a deadly but audible threat.

By then I had managed to barely push through the crowd to the front. And up close I saw that Shane had managed to make the jock's cheek bruise. As for Shane, I saw a slight cut on the edge of his lip bleeding. It was an almost blackish red color that struck a pang of guilt in me all of a sudden. As the two were about to walk off in escort by two teachers towards the principal's office, I noticed Shane discretely spit something a mix of red in his opponent's direction, purposely towards the jock's priceless white sneakers. Saliva mixed with blood blemished the cleanliness of the spotless shoes.

Thus, taking that to offense the jock was able to get out of the teacher's grasp to land one last punch at Shane's face, more specifically ending with a forming black eye. The crowd reacted once more and within seconds were once again riled up, urging the continuation of the fight.

This of course got the entire hallway involved, forcing me to the back of the crowd to the point I could no longer see Shane. I could hear adults' shouts mixed in with the more numerous students' voices. It was a horrible sight.

So much for Christmas.

By lunch period, the whole fight was all over the school, but that came to me as no surprise. Of course gossip like that would spread within the time span of three class periods. Luckily these rumors didn't involve me. That would really be bad. But aside form that small factor, I was more concerned with Shane for the entire morning. Was he okay? Was he in trouble? Don't get me wrong - normally I wouldn't associate myself with his troubles, but I couldn't help but feel like all of this fighting was my fault.

'_You dolt of course it was your fault_'.

I hung my head, walking through the cafeteria. "Way to go Manson. You've managed to ruin another person's life along with your own."

"MANSON!" Then bursting through the cafeteria corridors entered Crissy, red in the face mixed with a boiling rage. And I can only guess why. "WHERE ARE YOU!" How I would love to compare her to a dragon right about now.

Quickly I went to hide under a lunch table to avoid her spotting me. The last thing I need right now is to feel the wrath of Shane's ticked off girlfriend. Especially if Shane took a blow in the eye for a girl that _wasn't_ Crissy. Suddenly it hit me. "Wait, ghost powers, duh." Thankfully out of sight, I turned invisible and managed to fly through the wall behind me.

In the process of doing so, I ended up out in the second hallway, errily empty and quiet, save for the echoing deep voice I heard next door. "Mr. Johnson I would like you to remain here while we call your house." Believe it or not I forgot I was invisible and I hid behind the trophy case. Of course I realized what I was and waited until the teacher left the room and shut the door. Once he was gone, I walked through the wall and into the locked office, where I saw Shane sitting in the infamous chair in front of the principal's desk. It was only him, so I allowed myself to become visible once fully in the room. "Shane?" I called in gently.

"Manson?" It would seem I startled him, but I wouldn't blame him for being caught off guard. It's not like I use my powers every day outside ghost-fighting. He stood up to face me as I walked towards him. "What're you doing here?"

"To check up on you, dummy. What else?" I said in my usual brash manner. But I took in a deep breath before saying any more. I don't want to have come here to fight with him again, or interrogate him. I think I already know why he did why he did. There's no need to get us both worked up over something we already know. "Just... Mm... Are you okay?" I said finally, looking at his eye. It wasn't too bad, but a purple swelling had already begun to form over his right eye. And the blood over the left side of his lip had dried up a bit, too. "Agh, of course you're not okay stupid question."

"I'm fine, really," he replied, keeping a fake smile to keep me from freaking out.

I wanted so much just to hug him or something. I don't know. There was a weird feeling stirring up inside that just told me to do something, whatever that something was. And asking 'are you okay' didn't really get rid of that feeling. "I'm sorry... for, whatever it is. I don't know."

"Feeling guilty again, Manson?" Shane teased at an attempt at light humor. "Save it. It's alright. Besides, the guy was a jerk so it felt good doing what I did. And I wouldn't mind hitting him again."

"Defending me's really worth a black eye?" I reworded, but surprisingly he didn't react. Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better. Didn't work as well as I'd hope. I frowned. "...Does your eye hurt?"

He gave a small shrug. "Nah, it's just a scratch."

I didn't plan on it, but my hand rose up to the side of Shane's face. I was careful as to where I put my fingers, tracing away some of his hair that laid over his black eye. That senior punching him seems no different than from me giving Shane the black eye myself, really. But Shane gave a small trying smile, which I forced myself to exchange. "I _am_ sorry," I whispered. "Really."

"The guy deserved it," Shane repeated in a low tone, reminiscing on how I was given such dirty looks at the cafe. That was what reminded him to not mind these minor injuries. He lifted his own hand to meet mine, slowly removing my hand from his temple. However, our hands held in place; my cold one in his warm one. "Anyway, the punishment wasn't that bad. Just in-home suspension for two days. Looks like I'll be starting Christmas Vacation early huh?"

How does he try and make suspension _not_ sound bad? "So, you'll be missing the last day of school, huh?"

"It's not as bad a punishment as I thought it'd be." Suddenly we saw the doorknob of the door beginning to turn, getting us into a panic. Quickly I jumped for under the principal's desk, only to turn invisible when the door actually opened. It revealed the school secretary and the principal.

"Mr. Johnson?" the principal asked, seeing Shane standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh just stretching my legs, Mr. Miller," Shane said, stretching his arms, too with a confident smile. I let out a relieved breath before Shane gave me a second trying smile. I forgot he could see me invisible and I returned the sympathetic smile before disappearing through the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days have passed, and it was officially Christmas Break. School and training was quiet without Shane yesterday. In fact while we were down at Fenton Works, Nett was busy practicing his dance to that song with a CD he brought. Ah, the agony. If only Shane was there. He would be as embarrassed of Nett as I was.

However, unknown to all of us, Nett had to have put the CD in that experimental CD player Danny told me about earlier. It was made by Technus using Ember's guitar's mechanics (unknown to her). According to Danny, he and Ember had confiscated it for the good of all the ghost zone and thought the safest place to keep it was in the human world in the Fenton Lab.

Apparently with Nett around, that safe haven no longer existed.

As the disc was used within the ghost-tech CD player, it had unfortunately and unknowingly changed, and not for the best results either. I would love to say that Danny had put a 'DON'T MESS WITH THIS OBJECT' sign that Nett would have gladly obliged to, but then again if I did, there'd be no story.

Late evening on Christmas Eve, I sat somewhat chilled in my living room, wrapping my presents for everyone last minute with blue and white paper. I added to them a matching ribbon as well for touch.

"Hot Chocolate?" Mom asked, seeing me hard at work.

"Yes please," I grinned, gratefully accepting the hot mug as Mom set herself down in the seat next to me on the couch.

"Wow, lots of presents," Mom commented, noticing the number of multi-sized boxes scattered around and on the coffee table.

"Lots of friends," I replied, cutting out paper for the cards that would go along with them. Mom, being nosy, looked through them and their tags. She smiled among the few she recognized until she came across one that said 'Danny'. She starred at it for a while before shaking off impossible thoughts, setting the wrapped package back down. "So, have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Just delivering these gifts," I said, eyeing them all. I never thought about how long it'd take to deliver all these. I didn't even know I knew this many people. I smiled at the Christmas atmosphere around the room, though. Red and green nick-nacks hanging around, bowls of candy that usually have to be refilled every two days, and the small menorah set atop the unlit fireplace. "Will you be working today?"

"Sadly," she said, hanging her arm around my shoulder. I've gotten used to the idea of Mom working on Christmas. During my younger days we'd stay up all night on Christmas Eve and rip over presents the second the long hand hit twelve. But it seems that recent years Mom's need to take impossible hours. But it's okay, though. I don't mind waiting up at night for her to begin celebrating, even after the first minute of Christmas. "But no worries, I'll be sure to get home as soon as possible."

"Good."

From outside through the dark set windows, a car's honk came on. Mom rushed to the window and pushed aside the thin curtains, seeing a car parked in the drive way. "Looks like my ride's here for work. You sure you'll be alright at home alone?"

"Aren't I always?" I asked, ripping some tape off the roll between my teeth. Once I cut it, I gave Mom my biggest smile. "Get home soon, Mom!"

She returned the smile as she threw on her boots and coat. "Bye, Wendy!" I waved her off at the door and watched her disappear down the lit winter streets.

Elsewhere, the Christmas Rave going on down at the Amity Park ports has already begun at the second warehouse. Teens of all ages gathered inside and out, music blaring from the oversized speakers from inside. Multi-colored lights flashed all around as well as the numbers of people grew.

Nett, meanwhile, was in charge of bringing the official CD of to play at the party ( the same one used in Technus's death-trap he calls an entertainment product ). One thing led to another, the CD being put into the main laptop and being projected throughout all the speakers. Nett, Casper High, and practically the rest of the teen youth present at the rave knew the song all too well, but due to Technus's involvement, mixed with Ember's hypnotizing ghost powers, well, one can easily guess what happened afterward.

The warehouse floors were filled wall-to-wall with kids partying and dancing to this song. However its ghostly influence waved over them as well, adding an almost extremist and addictive motive to the dancing. The song was put in a loop, repeating over, and over, and over, until the song's ghostly influence had hold of all the hundreds of kids present.

As one should know, when the ghost Ember uses her powers of music and hypnotism, the victim will often have no mind of their own, no will to call their own. And their actions, well, are often unthinkable. Mindless zombies more to speak... literally.

In fact, the music was so loud that even those that could remotely hear the beat of the song was drawn to its almost alluring sound. Those who could hear this particular song from the rave would begin to slowly loose themselves to Ember's indirect spell, and begin dancing to its familiar and infamous dance. First it began from one street, then onto another, and overwards and everywhere.

Shane meanwhile from his room was luckily listening to his own music from his extra-loud and sound-cancelling headphones, resting in bed in what he called 'the ultimate vacation'. However is sense that something was wrong strongly surpassed that of his blaring music. Shane suspiciously lifted his head, then the rest of himself off his bed and towards the window. He looked outside and believe it or not saw random strangers down below in the streets, dancing something oddly familiar.

"No way..." Removing his headphones, the ever-growing volume of the some from all the way at the warehouse filled his eardrums, which at first began as a pin-pointing headache. Shane fell to a knee, clutching his ears in an attempt to block out the music. "And I thought this song was annoying before..." he strained, finding it harder and harder to block out the sound.

Remembering his headphones he hurriedly placed them back over his head, turning up the volume on his mp3 to its highest in an attempt to keep out this other strange sound. He grabbed his cell phone, clicking a new speed-dial for my number.

"And... done," I said, tying the last ribbon on the last present. However I heard the ring of my home phone hanging off the wall. No one uses chord phones anymore but I personally like them. Mom does, too. Then again, no one really ever calls us so who could it be this late in the afternoon.

I picked up the phone, holding the piece up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Manson?" Shane's voice gasped.

"Shane?" I asked unsure. "What's with you? You sound sick."

"The music..."

"What music?" I overheard something on the phone. "And are you listening to something? I can hear your headphones again. You know you can loose your hearing if you put the volume to high on those things."

Shane mentally slapped himself. '_Right. Being half-ghost probably makes her immune_.' "Listen Manson, look outside and go ghost as soon as possible. I think there's something going on."

"What?"

"Just look will you!"

I rolled my eyes and set the phone on a side table. Pushing the curtain to the side a little at the door, much to my surprise I saw a parade of teens going down the street, dancing something oddly familiar... "That's weird... they all remind me of Nett. Ugh, like yesterday." I made a face of realization. "All of them..." Realizing the weirdness of this reality, I backed up from the door and double locked it before heading back to the phone. "Shane? Hello?" I asked in a more panicked voice.

"Get it now?" he asked me in the same strained tone.

"Yeah what's going on anyway?" I asked, slowly lowering the lights of the house for safety precaution.

"I don't think you can hear it but that song is blaring everywhere throughout Amity Park. I think it's hypnotizing everyone and that's what's making everyone act like, like that." And if it's hypnotizing humans, then Shane..." I'm using my own music to try and block it out but I don't know how long I'll be able to."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Duh you go get Danny, stupid," he ordered before the line went dead.

"Hello? Shane are you there?" I asked, hearing a long beep. Defeated, I set the phone back in the slid and ran my hand through my hair. "Geez, why on Chistmas? A lamo music-zombie invasion would've so suited Halloween but _Christmas_?"

Grabbing my coat I reopened my door and stood outside, feeling chills from both the cold weather and the scariness of the situation. "Going ghost!" As everything changed around me, I felt a sudden pull upwards and my feet began to rise off the ground, catching me by surprise and panic. A familiar anxiety returned that momentarily blocked out my current foremost problem. "Not going ghost! Not going ghost!" I shrieked until I forced myself to change back last minute, only to end up falling on my butt and rolling down the small stoop of my apartment. I landed on the sidewalk with a bad hit to the head, but it wasn't anything compared to what happened next.

"Argh..." Lifting my head I noticed shadows beginning to rise over me - shadows of those hypnotized to this music that Shane was telling me about. And they were, walking towards me? I shrieked again as I stumbled back, pulling myself up and running down the block. I hid in an alley way between two apartments, behind some trash cans. I gathered the courage to look out, inspecting my now limited surroundings. "Okay, looks like flying is totally out of the question, again." Curse my fear of flying.

Before I could decide to run back out and take my chances with just running past this endless mob, I noticed a man in his car, backed up by all this traffic of tranced zombies. His car horn flared, ~! By the time he appeared to have lost his patience, he stepped out of his car and began to yell, apparently oblivious to the unusualness of this late Christmas Eve. "Hey! Move it or loose it! I need to make it to the mall so get out of my way!"

The sound of his obnoxious and ignorant voice attracted that of the many 'zombies' around him, and they began to encircle his car and him. "_And now, for the number 1 hit on the streets: by Fly Note_," stated the radio from the man's car. The infamous song began to play ever so lightly from the man's open car, and I could only imagine what would be happening next as these people surrounded him to the point that I could no longer see him.

"What the heck are they doing?" I muttered to myself, bewildered by how unrealistic this all was. And to think, I could be sitting at home enjoying that half-filled mug of unfinished hot chocolate Mom gave me.

Soon after the bombardment of them gathered around the man, the man (or at least I think it's him) was one of them as well. My mouth dropped open as I starred at the full dancing street, each empty space filled with men, women, children, old people, _all_ dancing like puppets.

"This is so out of place," I commented, ducking a little further to avoid being seen. The last thing I need is to become one of them. "But how am I supposed to get to Danny's now?"

And so ensures my back up plan (horrible one at that). After about a good seven minutes of contemplation, I had decided to take a now empty trash can (gross... it smells). As I walked crouched down, the trash can covered me as I waddle down the streets, guessing and hoping I'm going in the right direction. Stupid disguise, I know, but these dancing dead beats don't seem to notice the difference, thank heavens.

But by now I'm more ticked off than horrified like before. This is _seriously_ supposed to be vacation. And it's this MAINSTREAM MUSIC that ruins my Christmas. Literally. I grumble as I walk down these dead cold streets of Amity Park, thankfully making it to the more or less abandoned street where the Fenton Workshop building was.

Zombies are scary but, this is a tad creepier. Everyone dancing, and dancing, and dancing... eh. At least I made it. I'll have to remind myself later to thank Shane for giving me the warning call.

"Danny? Danny are you here-?" I stopped, midway once I reached the lab inside the empty apartment. It was void of any other sounds. Just me and my footsteps and my heavy breathing. "Danny! Danny where are you!" No response. "If this another one of your tests because this is soo bad timing!" Silence once more.

Then it hit me. I had told him the last time I saw him to go to that party in the ghost zone that all ghosts go to during the 'Holiday Truce'. Regretfully I slapped my forehead. "Kindness sucks." I ran to where the ghost portal was and to the machine right next to it. Multi-colored button and screens covered the machine, and I had no idea how to open the ghost portal. "Man. Danny and his secrets." He would never show us how to open these ghost portals, but I tried to find any OPEN button on the thing. It was void of one. "Uh, uh, uh, maybe this one?"

Pressing a random but large red button that caught my eye, I heard something of a siren emit from the speakers held up around the lab. The ghost portal's lights in its frame began to blink, and a giant wide grin plastered itself upon my face. "Yes! I'm a genius!"

"_ACTIVATING: NON-ENTRANCE VIEW-GLASS DOOR._"

My grin fell. "Non-entrance?" The yellow and black stripped doors opened from the the circular frame, revealing that familiar swirling green portal I recognized from the Masters Castle's portal. However, when I walked up to it, I hesitantly held out my hand, only to see it touching glass. I repeated the action, seeing myself unable to go past the frame. "What the heck kind of feature is this?" I asked out loud. It was like whoever built this thing kid-proofed the portal or something.

Well, knowing touching the 'glass wall' wouldn't do anything, I placed both my fists on it and tried to break it myself. I even went ghost and tried to blast it with my ghost rays. No dice. However in the midst of my trying to penetrate the portal, I saw in a distance a wooden doorway entrance inside the ghost zone, decorated with tinsel and holly on the edges. And beyond that 'portal' within the ghost zone were a bunch of ghosts I had come across before, more strangers even, but Danny I recognized off the top of my head.

"Danny. DANNY!" I banged on the glass separating the ghost zone from the lab. My screams echoed but would never seem to reach Danny. So close yet so far, I suppose. And meanwhile he was off at that stupid truce party wearing a Santa hat and drinking eggnog with Skulker. "DANNY! DAANNYY!" My lungs were going to give out soon, so I sighed and sank my arms, giving one last and unenthusiastic punch to the glass. To think, _I_ was the one who told Danny to go and now here I am, needing him - and I can't get him. "Lazy bums all of them. Can they _not_ see what's happening out here?"

"Apparently they can not," said a voice.

I head went up and I turned my head left and right before turning my whole body around. Nothing there either. I blinked my eyes in confusion first. "... Who said that?"

"The name, is Nocturne," said the voice behind me now. I felt a pair of hands over my shoulders, sending instant chills down my arms under my ghostly-jumpsuit. I turned my head and prevented myself from screaming or jumping. Just where did this guy come from, anyhow! "Excuse me for eavesdropping, but I've been expecting you, my dear," he said, flying away and around the room.

"You, you have?" I asked, unsure. Is he a good guy?... Doesn't really look like one. "Are you behind what's going on out there?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "I'm merely here to help you. I've foreseen this and your obstacles. You'll be needing guidance without your mentor around."

"You mean Danny?" I looked back into the ghost portal, seeing the Box Ghost and Danny and Technus all sharing some oversized laugh as they appeared drunk over eggnog. Some mentor, I thought in embarrassment. "Well, if you're here to help I'm all ears."

"I am not here to direct you; I'm merely here to guide you in the right direction. You must recognize the problem first." Translation: you have to figure this out on your own. Sounds so like Danny. "The song you hear out there, hypnotizing people - an annoying and repeating sound ringing through your brain. Sound familiar?"

I didn't ponder for too long. "Hypnotizing music-?" My eyes darted to the _open_ CD player off by the table buried in junk, including this month-long confiscated CD player from Technus that Danny had attained a while ago. I recalled Nett messing around with it before with his Hype-Drop CD. "Danny should _really_ start giving warning labels for things around here."

"Now that you know the source of where this all came from, do you have anyone in mind you can go to for help?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Shane's at home and Nett's-" I blinked. "He's probably at that rave party down at the warehouse." A hypnotized dancing fool if I'm right... sigh. "That's probably where all this started. Nett went to that stupid rave and used that messed up CD for everyone to hear. And with Ember's powers enhancing the song..." Who's Ember again? "Ah geez." I was able to piece things together, though.

"Let me ask you this, ghost child. Your mentor has gone over the power of Overshadowing with you, has he not?"

Mm... how to answer this. "Sure?"

Nocturne didn't look persuaded. "Either way, this is where you'll need to use overshadowing whether you know how to use it or not."

"Excuse me?"

"Overshadowing isn't just a power you can use for taking over enemies - in situations like these, you'll have to use it to solve a problem from the inside, to shock the enemy."

"... Is that a meaningful quote I'm not supposed to understand until I'm older?"

"_No_. It's exactly what I'm trying to tell you," a frustrated Nocturne said, directing me to a storage closet. "As a ghost I can hear the sound waves of the hypnotism within your city. And knowing them, you won't have your ghost powers for long."

"Wait what-"

"Fun fact, ghost child: the music affects humans. And since you're half, it'll slowly cancel out your powers until you won't be able to go ghost anymore. So you'll have to act fast if you want to save this 'Christmas' of yours."

My eyes bulged. What the heck does he mean _save_? "Wait but-"

Using his powers he made a hockey stick from the closet fly at me, which I barely caught off guard. "Use overshadowing to free someone from the hypnotism. Free the person from the inside and then use your mentor's Fenton Phones to help them block out the music once they've snapped out of it." Nocturne levitated a few Fenton Phones to me, too. "Hopefully you'll still have enough power to do that so you're not alone. Afterwards, you have to go destroy the source of the music."

"But where-"

"At the warehouse." He shut the closet with his powers. "Your 'nerd' friend's CD, I believe. Break that and it's all over."

I gave a long silent stare at first. "... Okay, so, how does this make the situation _''_?" I asked with air quotes.

"The effects of the hypnotism will be made permanent within the next two hours or so," Nocturne mentioned casually, only making my eyes widen more than they had to. He glanced up to a decently working clock. "Coincidentially it'll be Christmas in two hours. And well, there's the dramatic motivation you need, ghost child."

"What dramatic effect? IT'S CHRISTMAS! I THOUGHT WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GHOSTS ON CHRISTMAS C-CAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PEACE/AGREEMENT THING!"

"Technically there is no ghost behind all this. Though I am getting Technus later for creating such a stupid machine that started this in the first place," Nocturne said, quickly disposing of the said CD player by blasting it with a quick purple ghost ray towards the table. The former CD player was now reduced to a small pile of ashes, bits of smoke emanating from it. "Now hurry and go."

Reverting back to my human form, holding the hockey stick in arm, I gave Nocturne a long and thoughtful look. "Why are you helping me?"

"You may refer to me as an... _ally_ of your Danny Phantom, per say," Nocturne said, holding his hand up. A small gaseous star appeared floating within is palm. It twinkled ever so slightly, attracting my sight. "I am the ghost of dreams. I feed on people's nightmares, thoughts - and believe me when I say this now: I am not what you would call a 'good guy'." I narrowed my eyes in defense. "But you're not exactly someone I would want to make an enemy. Your destiny." In Nocturne's hand, replacing the star was the image of the earth, slowly disintegrating into orange fire and ashes. "You have far more important things in store for you. I am not to tamper with that line."

"So, does Danny know you're helping me."

"No. And I'd rather you never mention my appearance, either," he warned, grasping his hand into a fist to show his seriousness. Well, I gulped. Seriousness shown. "Let me tell you a short story, ghost child, before you depart. Once long ago I sought to take over this city of yours. A simple task really if not for one small miscalculation. The power of humans, the power of ghosts - they both differ in many ways, though I'm sure you know that already."

I blinked my eyes. I do?

"I had managed to make all living souls of Amity Park succumb to sleep. I would feed on their dreams, draw power from them. For for my enemy, who was _not_ affected by my spell - he had proven to be a worthy adversary. Using overshadowing my enemy had managed to wake up many allies of his to overcome me and my forces. I was defeated, eventually. Goes to show certain ghost powers come in handy during certain situations." Nocturne eyed me, making me guiltily and stubbornly advert my gaze elsewhere. Of all powers for me to need right now. "I suggest you try the same method, for attaining back your own allies in this fight - if you can, that is."

"Hope so," I sighed, not very pleased with what this ghost gave me as 'advice'. But now to assume this plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Running off with a total somewhat confidence booster, I made my way to Shane's house by hiding in the shadows and staying out of sight. Easier said than done, but I'd really rather not use that tin can of a garbage can again to get around the city. And ghost powers were something I wanted to save. If Noctunre was right, the music emanating from the warehouse will slowly deplete my powers. And I need to ave them for when I really need them.

I climbed a drain pipe to the top floor to find Shane through a window huddled in the corner of the room, barely conscious appearing. I climbed in, since it was unlocked. His music was blaring from his headphones and his eyes closed as if he were asleep. "Shane? Shane are you okay?" I flew to him and the closer I came, I came to recognize the song coming from his headset. "_Hype_._Drop_."

I picked up Shane's mp3 and saw it set to RADIO (These things have radio settings now?) I'm guessing he must've been listening to other music on the radio to try and block out this one particular song, that is until it came on. "So now if anyone hears this song anywhere they're affected..." If Amity Park is like this, then imagine the whole world... okay bad idea. "Alright, Nocturne said to use overshadowing to 'break the hypnotism from the inside'." I gave a second look at Shane. "This better work..." I said uncertainly. Oh man, what if I try and overshadow Shane and I instead _become_ Shane? "... EW. EW. EW. Concentrate, concentrate PLEASE don't make me a boy!"

I went ghost and turned intangible/invisible, jumping back before flying into Shane's body with as much hesitancy possible. According to Danny's training, I focused my being more on taking over the mind rather than the body. I think it worked.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in complete darkness until everything hazed into a particular scene, like dream or something. I floated around in my ghost form for a while until I recognized the setting. I was hovering over what appeared to be a tiled floor. Walls formed and doors lined them. "Wonderful, just like school." In my ghost form I walked down this eerie hallway of a dream. Shane's dream. "Now, where could that troublesome guy be? I don't have time to play maze."

Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter, from the left. There was a door and I found it not locked. I peeked in, seeing a fairly empty classroom filled with tables - tiny round tables actually. With colorful tiny chairs. "Weird, I thought I heard something." I was looking from the door until I saw two children sitting at the corner table, and very familiar at that. They looked to be working on arts and crafts, making paper snow flakes. "Shane and me?"

Unable to comprehend that this was a part of Shane's dream, I shut the door and pretended I hadn't seen that. I shook my head and stepped back a bit. Only then did I see a small light above the door. There was either a green or red one, and on this door, the red one was lit. I glanced down the hall then and noticed a bunch more red lights, and one green in the middle. "Ah, I get it. These are all Shane's dreams but the green one is the one he's having now." Wait so he does dream about us?... Creepy. Creepy. Walking away walking away.

I hurried to the door with the green light and opened the door, instead met with a darker classroom. "Shane?" If I listened carefully, I could hear the song very faintly from somewhere in the room. Then all the way across the room, sitting against the wall on the floor was Shane's limp figure, dead-seeming as he listened to his headphones. "Shane!" I rushed over and knelt down in front of him, trying to remove his headphones. Of course, this being a dream, even our normal logic couldn't apply and these headphones wouldn't come off. "Argh! This is insane!"

"Join us..." he moaned. "Corrupt your mind with the music..."

I stopped trying to remove his headphones and looked at him for a bit, holding his shoulders to keep him steady. First I slapped him. Then I slapped him again. Then I shook him. Then I slapped him again (sorry, I'm enjoying this okay?) "Nothing's working!"

"Join us..."

I thought for a second, wondering about what Nocturne may have said.

"_Overshadowing isn't just a power you can use for taking over enemies - in situations like these, you'll have to use it to solve a problem from the inside, to shock the enemy_."

"Shock the enemy..." I remembered. "Shock Shane! That's how I wake him up." I starred at his non-blinking dead expression as I held his shoulders steady. "Pain doesn't seem to wake him up, so how do I shock him?" Suddenly the most insane thought came to mind, which caused me to react in spurs of disgust that I dropped Shane. "Ack ew no! Never! Not even his dreams yuck!" I figured one way to shock him awake would be to kiss him, but, but, but... AW MAN!

After gathering myself together (aka puling my hair and scratching at my neck) I managed to pull Shane back into his limp sitting position as my head neared his. I stopped when our foreheads touched and made a face. "He's not going to remember, Wen. He's not going to remember. Just get it over with."

Meanwhile in the real world...

Shane's body in the corner of his room suddenly jumped as his eyes glowed red. At that instant, he screamed as my ghostly spirit was exerted out of his physical self. I flew arcoss the room (which was relatively small) until I hit the bottom of his bed. As I recovered from the collision, Shane groaned in the same pain as he tossed his headphones away. "Agh, what hit me?"

"Can't be any worse than your bed post," I remarked, rubbing my head. However it was then I realized where I was. "Hey you're awake!"

"I'm awake?" he repeated, shaking his head again. "Man, I had the craziest dream too-"

"Shut up," I quickly covered his mouth after flying towards him at mach speed, a serious and threatening look worn over my face. With one hand over his mouth, my other hand hurried to place Fenton Phones into his ears before the music outside could re-hypnotize him. "Don't you dare go into detail about that horrid dream of yours unless you want to die now do you understand me?"

Shane starred at me in urgent confusion before he realized what must've happened. He had pretty much the same reaction I had to the initial idea. The kiss that 'shocked' him awake. "Ah gross!" he shouted, shoving my hand away from his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"To wake you up, stupid!" I yelled back, holding his now disconnected headphones. "Now as much as I'd love to make fun of you in your boxers we have a situation outside remember?" Shane flashbacked to his last few moments of being awake before the music overtook him. "It turns out we're on our own this time, and if we want to save Amity Park then we have to destroy the CD playing the song down at the warehouse rave."

"What do you mean we're on our own? Can't you overshadow other people and get them to help us?"

"No because apparently with this music my powers-" As if on cue, I unwillingly transformed back into my human form. "... yeah my powers are canceled out," I finished bluntly.

"Well aren't you useful," he muttered.

Vein in forehead. "Hey I saved you you should be thankful I choose you to help!"

Shane scoffed. "Okay then. What's the plan? The warehouse is all the way down at the docks. We can't make it there without your powers. Those zombies down there will get to us before we even exit the block."

"Hey like I said, I planned this all out alright?" I assured with a grin. "Now while I get some trash cans from downstairs, you get some sports equipment we can use as weapons, and some pants. It's chilly out there," I suggested with a slap to his shoulder. Having no idea about my plan, he watched me curiously as I left to search his house for these mysterious trash cans.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You and your stupid ideas."

"Don't make me kick your trash can over becuause I swear I will." Without my ghost powers, Shane and I have resorted to walking all the way to the docks the way I got to Shane's house : via trash can disguise. Shane obviously was very opposed to it, but how else would you suppose we get there in one piece?

"So we have a time limit too?" Shane asked.

"Don't say it like it's my fault. That ghost Noctune told me so." I narrowed my eyes. "And if I'm right, it's only about an hour to midnight, then this whole thing'll be irreversible."

"No pressure there," he added, forcing me to roll my eyes. "At least we're near the docks.

I peeked out a hole in my cover. "I think the coast is clear enough. Let's ditch these tin cans already." I stood up and quietly flipped the trash cans over, straightening out my clothes. Shane followed and we held our makeshift weapons, a broom and a hockey stick. Not as reliable as ghost powers sure, but they were all we had. Shane and I hurried through the shadows of the docks area, following the party music. I could see the multicolored lights coloring one part of the dark sky and the water, down at the warehouse where that rave was at. How could you miss it?

"Wow," Shane said as we stood a good couple meters away. A good number of those teens stood near by the building, dancing. Poor overrated souls - don't even know they're under a spell. "Lucky I didn't go."

"Good thing you got suspended huh?" I joked with trying humor. "Come on. It's a bad idea to take them head on and enter from the entrance. We should find another way in through the back. Let's go."

Taking his hand I hurried him along my route. I was surprised I knew more of what to do than Shane, but then again, I was fairly confident in my plan. Sneak in, get to CD, destroy it, Shane as back up. Easy right?

Otherwise we're all doomed. Piece of cake.


	23. DeadBeat Christmas Pt3

**Wah, it's Febuary and this is part 3 of my Christmas Special... I should've done this in December. **

**Ah well, at least this 3-part special is finally done with! HAZZAH!**

**Meanwhile, on a bright note, I'm not bedridden anymore - AND I've finally decided on what I want to do with my life! Heh, one day I just woke up and said : when I graduate high school, I'm gonna do Art. **

**And happily enough I've just spent the last four hours looking up art colleges. Oodles of fun, people. Well, now anyway. College-searching is a lot more fun when you finally know what you wanna do. But I'm still gonna be writing a lot! Good inspiration as of late. **

**Happy early single-awareness day everyone!**

**Summary: It's the holiday season in Amity Park, and everyone is preparing for Christmas - including Wendy. However, being as poor as she is, Wendy can't afford gifts for everyone (including Shane yes). And so, she took it upon herself to find a job - in secret - to keep the gifts a surprise. As this conflicts with her ghost-lessons with Danny and brings suspicion to Shane and Nett, the two take it upon themselves to investigate.**

* * *

We found a second-floor fire-escape ladder we could enter through in an alleyway beside the warehouse. Shane jumped up first before helping me up the ladder. Once we got to the top floor, we broke down the door, which didn't take too long thankfully. Once inside, the song was all the more louder as it painfully rung through my ears that I had to put my hands up to my head. "Gosh it's so loud!"

"You've never been to a real party before then, have ya Manson," Shane chuckled. I saw him standing there plainly, unaffected by all the noise around us.

The second floor of the warehouse merely consisted of metal plates along the walls of the building with iron bar railings. This way, the entire dance floor below us was visible, with Shane and I hidden up here in complete discretion. The disco lights, the blaring music, the insane overcrowding of kids, it was insane. And it took all I had to regain my composure in this new and unfamiliar environment. I swear, even the ghost zone was more cuddly-friendly than this place.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward to look over the railing and see the party down below. I gaped at how many kids this place could fit. "There're so many people..." I gaped, looking over the railing.

"Duh. That's what a rave is," Shane chuckled, walking up behind me.

I scrunched up my face, staring back down at the sight in disgust. This was what Nett and Shane were ditching Christmas for? This, crowded gathering of party people who want nothing but a mere good time? And to think, if this were a normal day without any ghost-involvement, Shane would be just another party player like everyone else. "You've changed," I slipped out.

"What?"

I closed my eyes regretfully. "Nothing, just get on with the plan," I said in a serious tone, walking away from the door and the railing. The back of the warehouse where the DJ was - that was where we were supposed to go. From these sturdy ropes with giant hooks at the end, all held by the ceiling, we'd jump down into the crowd - hopefully making a safe landing. We'd fight our way through (while trying not to become zombies ourselves) get to the stage, find the CD, and break it. Let's pretend it's that simple.

Shane was now positioned in place, standing above two pied up crates as he made sure the rope was reliable enough to hold the weight. "Ready yet?" I asked beside him. Since there was only one rope, the plan was that he go down first, then I catch the rope and follow afterwards.

He pulled on it to check for like the eight time. "And you're sure this is gonna work?"

"Stop asking - you know I'll say no and it'll bring down our spirits." From above, I looked back down. I took in just how far down it was and gulped. As a ghost, that fall wouldn't be all that much. As a normal girl, well, yeah. "All of a sudden I have a great fear of heights again."

Shane, reading my face, gave a silent inward sigh and scratched the back of his head in aggravation. "You are such a girl. Here." Suddenly he extended his arm and pulled me closer to him until our bodies touched. Instinctively I would've hit him, but I was too stunned to react. "Wrap your arms around me if you don't want to fall."

"What?"

Seeing I wasn't doing that, Shane held the rope within his elbow and used his hands to position my arms around his neck. Somehow I felt a tint highlight my cheeks, depsite the dark club setting. "Get a clue already will you, Manson? You're the one who said we have a time limit. This is no time to be acting awkward."

I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him. "Then tell me why you're turning red in the face Mr. I-don't-do-awkward."

Realizing what I just said, he turned his head away, ignoring my comment despite my smug look. Nonetheless he looked back down and wrapped his free arm around my waist. "On three. One. Two."

"Three!" we yelled simultaneously. Two two of us flew off the elevated crates and above the mad party scene below us. As I held on tightly around his shoulders, Shane's grip was fasted tight around my torso to the point I thought I'd loose by breath - but of course jumping two stories into the air tends to make you forget about breathing. Shane's other hand held tightly to the rope as his foot rested on the hook's curve at the bottom. And our weapons kept in hold all the while somehow.

The rope swung us flying in a curve over the crowd that had managed to spot us. We glided quickly down into the crowd as Shane warned me he was ready to jump. Less than a second later, I hugged him all the more tighter as we leapt off ten feet from the ground. Our landing wasn't all that bad. Few people broke our fall (let's say for now that's good). We were quick to get to our feet as the dancing zombies - never thought I'd say that before - neared us in a circle.

Shane and I held up our weapons and fought our way through the crowd towards our destination. There was a kind of adrenaline fighting in my human form, the type of adrenaline with risk that made this seem all the more fun somehow. And so, running side by side with Shane, I found myself smiling madly. "YAAA!"

Goes to show that fighting these relentless and high teens, energized literally by , wasn't an easy task. There were times when we'd have to stop and battle the oncoming crowd before continuing on. Teamwork. Syncronicity. All that stuff Shane and I weren't used to doing together - but we were.

"Shane behind you!" Caught off guard, Shane was grabbed from behind by a few people who were ready to swallow him into the crowd to re-hypnotize him, but I managed to knock them out with a swift move of the broom stick. Before Shane could fall back, I caught his hand in a firm grip as he regained his footing back up. "You okay?" I asked, still holding his hand tight.

He gave a slight nod before his eyes widened towards something over my shoulder. "Manson, duck!" Without any time to react, I dropped into a squat while still holding his hand. Shane then, without warning, spun his hockey stick weapon around like a profession bo-staff master, which took out the bunch of teens behind me and well around us as well.

I rose back to my feet, seeing the impressive results. "Wow."

"Come on!" Gripping my hand with a quick squeeze, we ran through the crowd instead of fighting them head on in countless battles. The warehouse was a big place, and even making a straight pathway towards the stage was meaningless if we kept stopping to fight everyone around us. The techno in the background aided in the atmosphere as well. Nonetheless, charging worked too. "Don't let go!" Shane yelled back to me.

"I know!" I replied back, trying to hide my desperation. If we were separated now, we'd be gonners. The only thing keeping us moving without stopping was Shane's speed as I practically flew in my desperate attempt at running. I made a mental note to myself about how fast he really was compared to Nett and me. Nett! Oh, I hope he's alright, too.

Making it to the stage, Shane and I blew back a fair amount of the people around us before we hurried to try and climb up onto the steeper stage. There, at least, they wouldn't be able to reach us. As Shane watched my back and stood ground against anyone who tried to come at us, I tried to jump and reach up for the stage. My fingers' tips could just touch the edge of the top, even as I jumped and stood on my toes.

"Almost...!" Suddenly, I felt myself get a boost up from under my feet. I almost fell but my hands gripped onto the stage and I pulled myself up. It would seem that Shane had givin me the boost I needed, but I ended up leaving him down there. "Shane!" I shouted down below.

"Go get the CD!" he ordered up to me as he held his weapon to his defense.

I looked back and then back down at him. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me!"

I probably spent a good ten seconds contemplating whether to stay and help or go get the CD. After a while, the aggravation started to get to me as I pulled at the short strands of my hair and screamed. How frustrating!

Meanwhile below in front, Shane was cornered against the stage. As one of the hypnotized neared him, I threw my broom stick down towards the person, only for Shane to glance up. "Take my hand! That's an order!" I shouted. I was currently on my knees, reaching as far down as I could to reach Shane.

Instead he gave me a hard-earned glare. "Geez you're still here?" However realizing the numbers increasing around him, and the fact that I wouldn't leave without him, he swallowed his pride and took my hand back. He climbed up as I pulled him to the stage until the both of us collapsed in a huge wash of relief. We laid on the cold metallic floors to catch our breaths, safe for the first time. "You had to save me," he panted out.

"Your welcome," I replied, just as tired. Curiously I lifted my wrist to check the watch I put on earlier. By my reaction of wide eyes, you could tell how much time we had left. "Four minutes left!"

With that being said, Shane and I jumped up to go to the DJ system. However before we could leave the edge of the stage, I felt a pull on my ankle and soon enough the rest of me collided with the floor. I realized that one of those zombified freaks had gotten hold of me from the crowd and was currently pulling me back. "Aah!" Quick thinking enabled me to grab hold onto an uneven ledge in the floor of the stage with my fingers, but that could only barely help.

Having heard me scream Shane didn't hesitate to turn back. He saw me fall and he ran straight for me, going for my other arm not grasping the floor tiles. Soon enough I was in the middle of a tug-of-war game between Shane and certain doom, or whatever happened to these guys. "Agh, they're stronger than I thought...!" Shane complained, pulling with all his weight on my arm.

Between feeling my limbs stretch out and blood circulation cutting off from my wrist, I couldn't help but notice the decreasing time on my watch. "Shane! The CD! Two minutes left!"

"What about you!" Weren't we just in this mess?

"Well there'll be no me _or_ you unless you find that CD!" I retorted back, though I could see the same uncertainty in his eyes. I had just worn the same look only seconds ago when I contemplated saving him or retrieving the CD. To assure him, knowing I wouldn't be able to find the CD player anyway, I gave him my most assuring and confident smile. "I'll be fine. I promise."

This seemed to work a bit, as Shane's previously held together look softened a bit. He nodded. "I'll be back."

"I know you will," I smiled, and no later he let go and left me to fend on my own with the pull of my fingers and my ankle. Gotta say, it hurts _a lot_. My reddened fingernails were strained as I held onto the unevened tile. Meanwhile Shane wasted no time rushing up to where all the music tech was. Buttons and computers and speaks and machines, but where the heck would one insert a CD? "Hey Johnson! Wanna hurry it up a little!" I yelled as I saw the countdown become a minute left.

"I'm trying!" He resorted to pressing everything, checking anything that would relatively have a CD slot.

"I thought you were a techno-wiz at this stuff!"

"That's Folly!" Man, even now we're still arguing.

My four fingers holding on were left to three as my pinkie gave out. "Thirty seconds left!"

"Crap," Shane muttered, flipping through all the wires around him. "I can't find it!"

"No use telling me that!" Two fingers left. Ring finger's gone. "Twenty seconds!"

Shane was now practically destroying anything that could possibly be destroyed. Smashing machines. Cutting wires. But the music was still playing. "Geez where the heck is it?"

"Ten seconds left!"

"The countdown isn't helping!" Shane retorted, however yelling at me he had managed to look at the same direction of an old fashioned CD player hooked up to the laptop and speakers. "Wow, these parties still use these fossils?"

Sweat beaded down my head as my middle finger gave out, leaving only my index finger keeping me from being pulled off stage by those zombies. "Five!" I managed out. "Four! Three! Two-!"

The sound of shattering cut me off, and all of a sudden the music stopped as well. Shane held a broken shard of Nett's CD in his hand, and seeing that all I could do was stare. Never before in my life had I ever felt such pressure within my heart.

With a smirk, Shane exhaled. "One." The speakers easily died out, and the grip on my ankle faded, leaving me exhausted on the edge of the stage as I tried to keep myself up. Before my last finger let go, Shane had ran back for me and caught my hand, just like he said he would. I looked up and noticed just how similarly relieved we both looked, and also how tired and exhausted we looked, too. We exchanged witty smiles before he pulled me back up to my feet and off the cold floor.

Mixed conversations of confusion filled the warehouse of course as the music's hypnotizing effect wore off, but hey, they were all snapped out of it. And assumingly so was the rest of the town. "Midnight," I announced to Shane and me. My watch read 12:01. "It's Christmas." Plus with the music gone, my ghost powers were back to their stable state, so I'd be able to use them normally again.

With the crowd confused and distracted, it was easy for me to go ghost and quickly turn Shane and me invisible. Flying through the warehouse after spotting Nett, we picked his poor confused self and invisibly we all flew out of the party scene.

Once we got outside into the empty alley way beside the warehouse, we landed and I turned back, my feet colliding with the floor. "Man, what just happened? I have this major headache," Nett said, barely standing as he held his head. He had neon colored paint stripped on his face and arms, and his glasses looked altered for the party, too.

Eyeing his fashion, I said, "And you have a major concussion for wearing that."

Nett took a look at himself. "What? It's in the music video."

"Don't ever mention that song again," Shane and I said spontaneously. We weren't even phased by our dual in-synch statement. It was factor. No more . for us. Forever.

Nett blinked his eyes, clueless. "What'd I miss?"

Somehow we explained what's been going on the past few hours to Nett, along with how it all started because _he_ messed around with Danny's stuff. But hey, it's over, it's Christmas, so it was forgiven. And just as quickly as he was forgiven for that dumb mistake, it would seem the rave scene inside the warehouse resumed as well like nothing happened. All the kids seemed to loose their confusion and decided that hey, it's Christmas, let's party!

Before too soon the multicolored lights were blazing once again and the club music bounced off from inside the walls. It's impossible not to hear it when you're right beside the warehouse.

"Well, looks like the party's back on," Nett grinned, hearing the kids' commotion inside.

"Hey Nett!" called a girl who spotted us from the end of the alley way. Running to us, I noticed her in a similar fashion Nett had on. Over-curled hair streaked in white while wearing sequined jewelry and stripped everything in a neon pink theme. "Nett we need you back up at the DJ booth!"

"You're the DJ?" Shane and I asked him together again in disbelief.

Nett gave an honest shrug. "What? Secret hobby." Techno-geek, rich phone abuser, and underground electro-hip-hop DJ. How much more complex can this nerd get? "So you guys wanna come?" Shane and I exchanged looks. "What Shane I know you're suspended and all but hey, you're here already! And Wen I know you're not that much of a club-person but who knows it could be fun-"

"I think I'll pass," I interrupted with a hand up, wearing a blunt denying look.

"Ah come on it's _amazing_!" said the sparkly girl, rushing up to me all of a sudden and grabbing my hand in desperation. She looked sincere. "Come on! I have some extra clothes in the back you can change into! I need a dance partner, anyway!"

"Huh?-ACK!" Before I knew it this girl was high-tailing it off with me behind her. The two of us disappeared from the alleyway before the guys could ask what happened.

Within the next ten minutes, this girl, who's name I found to be Kyra, had dressed me in uncomfortably cold-fitting clothes. A black sequened and loose tank top with silver and white stripped leggings. I've never worn leggings before, and compared to my cargo pants they felt awkwardly bare. The harbor's breeze went through through the cloth, so I was already shivering. Afterwards I begged Kyra to let me at least keep my cargo pants. Unwillingly we agreed to let me have at least that.

Kyra also added neon blue face paint onto my arms in swirls similar to Nett's as they circled my forearms down to my wrist. I was against adding any stripes to my face, so she added just a star shape under my right eye on my cheek. Adding sequined blue 'flats' as she referred to them, I completed my look.

Well, no use being rude. It looked good on me I guessed. Not my style, obviously. Flashy and showy, but good for her taste. I thanked her and she again led me hurriedly back to he warehouse party-scene.

The disco lights made a makeshift heat from the cold outside, and I could feel the music vibrating through everything around me as it shook my insides. Kyra, despite how nice she is, instantly lost me in the crowd, and already I was lost and feeling totally out of place. As I waded through the crowd, searching desperately for any empty zone of comfort where I could just sit back and be the average wall flower, it would seem that every corner of the warehouse was full of dancers.

The modern-electro beats instrumentals. Everyone laughing and dancing like they were drunk or high. Totally high school. Before I could feel any more uncomfortable, I felt a tug on my arm and much to my relief, it was just Nett. "Nett thank heavens I found you," I smiled.

"Aw Wen look at you!" He was impressed too, more or less in disbelief I'd actually wear something like this. "Kyra did a good job on you."

"Yeah thanks can I go home now?"

"No way! Dance! Meet a guy! Get some punch-nah wait don't. Yeah don't drink anything here you never know."

My eyes slightly bulged. "I'm getting out of here-"

"Hey hey slow down! I know this is a college-high school thing but some of us know better, and you do too." Nett gave my arm an assuring squeeze and directed my shoulder to my right. "Look there's Shane."

I squinted my eyes to see through a group of people, but I could see Shane in there, too. He must've changed his clothes sometime before too, because now he had a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a neon green sequined tie, with dark skinny jeans and neon green sneakers to match. And he's dancing, too. "Wow, he actually looks human," I say.

Suddenly an idea sparked in Nett's mind. "Idea!" Turning around he saw someone and gave them an order for the DJ booth. "Go tell Benji to put on _Forever King_ on the laptop, would ya?"

"Sure thing boss."

Instantly I turned to Nett. "_Forever King_? Really?"

Nett shrugged. "What can I say? Even club-scenes do old school." Forever King was a _really_ old song, something even I used to listen to. It was a song from probably my mom's pre-college days, and it was associated a lot more with rock than most songs now a days. More guitar, more keyboard, actual drums. Songs now a days are more computer generated so real instruments are more of an 'old thing' now. They're like box-shaped computers or portable CD players - died out technology.

Again, our generation (bleh) I mean who gets rid of instruments?

But that's not the point right now. As the electro-pop died, the beginnings of this old rock-dance song began to play. Dancers stopped and began talk about what just happened. Obviously this kind of music wasn't their thing, so it was fun to see their dejected expressions when their precious repeative club music ended. "Nett what are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Making this fun for you," he winked as he climbed up on stage. "Yo Benji give me a microphone will ya?" Watching from below I saw him catch one and turn to the crowd. With his shades and neon-paint tattoos, Nett was unrecognizable. "Hey hey hey! Everyone clear circle in the middle of the dance floor. Its time for a flashback as we enter the twenty-tens generation!"

Surprisingly everyone obliged (probably because he knows how to hype up a crowd), but instantly I knew what Nett was doing. I could remember how back then before high school, I used to be real into dance at one point, more particularly with break dancing and those incredible dance moves that required muscle training and balance than foot movement. Hand stands, head spins, all that used to amaze me. But then, being that young I could never really do that, but now Nett...

"Ah, we're all getting familiar I see!" Nett announced loudly as some teens began to spark some signs of recognition, which also surprised me. It was during this time too that Shane, alongside Crissy at his arm, noticed me at the edge of the crowd.

By the time the vocals kicked in, two guys from outside school began to dance a mix of old school and modern dance to the song. The crowd would cheer as the lights resumed and the entire party became focused on this open ended circle of skillful dancers. Even I would give a quiet cheer and clap every now and then when I saw something impressive. But what amazed me more was that during the middle of this long song, Nett jumped off stage and did something of a fall/jump flip with his hands, which earned many cheers of recognition from the crowd.

I cheered the loudest though. "Nett since when could you do that?" I grinned out.

"Just now!" he said, just as surprised he did such an act. He took his microphone back from his belt and turned it back on. "Any female dancers out there!" The two guys dancing in the middle tried to urge some more girls from the front of the crowd, but there were no takers so far. "Aw come on!" Nett said into the speakers, only to suddenly and discretely shove me forward by 'accident'. That was more than enough to have the two guys pull me in against my will.

_'Nett you're a dead man'_.

"Is that, Wendy Manson?" Crissy asked as she tugged on Shane's shirt.

"Well what do ya know," Shane said quietly. "It is her."

The chorus began and one of the guys started lip-syncing the song to me, obviously humoring me as he prompted me to dance with him. And I really don't know how to describe this but, it was an amazing sensation as I began to dance too, copying him. What first started as mocking his dance became something of a synchronized step as he found I was familiar with the steps he was doing. Stemming from simple to complicated moves began as I felt my body loose itself to the beat of the music. The synth of the keys and the bass drum emitting from the speakers, it was all so nostalgic.

And not just to me.

Shane recognized this scene. I had gotten him into this song once long ago, and we used to dance together to it when we were little. He used to try and help me do a hand stand as he held my ankles up with the top of my head resting above a pillow in my living room once. As the nostalgia rushed through him, Shane couldn't help but feel the urge to run in with me.

By the second chorus, I was already performing moves I never even knew I could do (I thank Danny and his training). And with my pants no longer leggings, I was able to perform hand spins with my legs in the air as I twirled in the middle of the dance floor like a top, the two boys obviously impressed as they tried to top me. Painful-seeming jumps, flexible limb twists, only for me to surprise them, and myself, with some made-up dance move that I could only dream of doing when I was little.

And being a ghost-fighter didn't hurt either. I would incorporate fighting moves as I would kick-spin, somehow making it look like a dance form of ballet as I spun in perfect balance, only for me to fall as once of the dancers caught me, and surprised the crowd by throwing me in the air to which I spun again and landed on the floor in a graceful and cool pose. The crowd's energy was mine as the song reached the bridge, where a keyboard solo would come up. At this point before the bridge, I was stuck in a dizzy spin and this time, someone I least expected had caught me.

I stopped, seeing my hand holding Shane's and his shoulder and his arm around my waist. "Surprise surprise," he greeted.

"Surprise indeed. What are you doing here?"

"Hey I went here because the guys urged me to," he defended. Shane did have a reputation at school for being a good dancer, even though I've never seen it myself.

Then somehow, with our minds in synch we joined back into the middle of the circle with the other two male dancers. Knowing the bridge coming up, we all performed our own solo dance routines to impress the crowd. First, one guy with a mid-air flip, then the second guy with a baby-freeze and back flip. Shane, surprisingly, came up with this on hand-spins as he turned his body in some circle low to the ground, only to end by doing a one-hand stand while touching his ankle with the other. He landed back on his feet and earned well deserved applause.

By the bridge, and my turn, I went and jumped head first and slid towards the floor, starting off a series of quick head spins as Shane and the two others backed up to give me more room. This earned a lot of points from the crowd as after a few seconds, I jumped and did a double flip, only for Shane to catch me before I could fall from all the dizzy spinning.

Nett laughed from the stage, impressed with his work. "Way to go, ghost girl."

The rest of the song concluded with the four of us dancing and finished with some made up pose, which sent the crowd into wild frenzies of cheers. Sweat was evident over my body, but hey, this must have been one of the greatest times of my life. I'll deny it later, but this whole night was amazing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Turns out that after that Forever King dance battle song, the club music ressumed and the party went on. At the same time, I remembered my mom and how I _wasn't_ at home. Shane and Nett understood and let me go. However, guys being guys, they refused to let me walk home. Nett however had to man the DJ booth so the duty was left to Shane. Luckily Crissy was too distracted with the party itself to notice us sneak out.

Which leads to now...

"What a day..." I sighed as we walked the empty streets of Amity Park. "Well, night actually, but I doubt I'll be going to sleep once I get home."

"I know I will. Christmas can wait until sunrise," Shane opposed.

"Not going back to the party?"

"Nah. Too tired after dancing so much," he chuckled, to which I smiled. "I didn't know you could dance."

"I can't," I answered honestly. "I'll never do it again but, I'll admit, that was fun. The most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me, too," Shane added, though he didn't mean to. Hearing so, the two of us blushed but didn't notice the other as we both looked away.

"Anyway uh, how's your face? Doesn't look all that bruised anymore," I brought up.

"Hm? Oh, I totally forgot about that. Crissy added some make up over the obvious bruises after I changed at the warehouse," he explained, rubbing the side of his face. "The swelling went down on my eye though, and my lip's not too bad. Just a cut on the side - that's all." Guilt pang coming through. "And don't even think about saying sorry."

"Sorry," I apoligized anyway, only to mentally slap myself in the head. "Ugh! Saying sorry for almost saying sorry? How much worse can I get?" I spoke aloud as I held my head back.

Shane saw this ammusing and gave a sympathetic smile. "Well no worries. It was barely noticable at the party what with all the dim lighting, anyway." He went to try and chang ethe subject. "So, how are you gonna explain to your mom that get-up?"

"Ah, I'll make up an excuse when I get there. She should be home by now and I've already snuck out. It's like, past one in the morning." Then it dawned on me. How _am_I going to explain this to Mom? "Mm, I'll be grounded until New Years."

Shane seemed to sympathize with my panicking. "Well then, I guess she won't mind if you're a few minutes late then."

"Huh?"

"Your job?" he reminded. "You went and got a job to make money so you could buy presents for all of us." My face turned red. How'd he get that? "Didn't you?"

Stubbornly I looked away. "S-So what if I did?"

Shane rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder. "Come on, I have something I wanna show you." Leading me off route from the way my house was, he instead lead me through a shortcut that led us to the park. He covered my eyes by the time we entered the park though, but if I knew right, we were walking straight towards the center of this abandoned park to where the run down foundtain was.

"Shane where're you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Come on I've had enough surprises today so where're we going?"

"We're going here," he finished, taking off his hands from behind me. My blured vision took me to some dark setting at the park. Of course, this park is just as abandoned and broken as I remembered it, not even any Christmas decorations or lights to illuminate the palce besdides some of the still working lamp-posts. But here in front of the broken fountain was a chalk drawing at my foot. And a big one too.

I gasped as I took in the beautiul image. It was a white flower of some sort with green leaves drawn around it. Beautiful detail and work was put into it, I could tell. And Shane did, this? "Oh my gosh..."

"That better mean it looks goood," Shane warned.

"G-Good Shane this looks incredible!" I gushed out, forgetting my place as someone hated the guy. Slowly I pieced it together as I looked to him almost speechless. "T-This is my Christmas present?"

"I know you can't take it home and all but, I couldn't really think of anything to give you," Shane stammered as he searched for his words. "And Nett said it'd be wrong for you to get us presents unless we gave you something in return so, I, did this I guess."

"Oh my gosh..." I repeated, bending down. I hessitated against touching the chalk drawing and possibly smudging it or ruining it. It's a shame it won't be here forever. Suddenly it reminded me of how Shane used to draw me pictures for presents when we were little - This was no different. Inwardly, and out, I smiled unconsciously. "You haven't changed a bit..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing," I answered quiety as I stood back up to admire his work. "It's beautiful. Reallly."

"Hey I only did this becuse I had to okay?" he denied stubornly, only to be caught off guard by my hug. All my current hatred for him seemed to wash away at this one moment for some odd reason, and I knew I'd hate myself fro this in the morning but, I did this anyway.

"Thank you!" I grinned. "It's the best present ever."

Shane remained speechless for a moment, but regain his composure and hugged me back loosely. In secret, he smiled back at this nostalgia. He recalled when we were little he would always make those drawings for me, more noticably flowers (since according to him he didn't know what girls liked). Once he drew a pink rose in red crayon, and another time a yellow daffodyle in yellow marker. But I would always happily accept them like they were the greatest treasures in the world. And I'd be so happy that I'd always say _'It's the best present ever'_. And here came again the nostalgia for him. "Y-Your welcome."

I couldn't stop smiling though, but he didn't seem to mind. Eventually I let go, now left in a completely cheerful mood. "Come on, let's go. It's Christmas and our families must be wondering where we are by now."

"Right," Shane remembered as turned his head to avoid my gaze. And just like that, we left the park together, filled with the happiness of the holidays in our unannounced Christmas truce. I guess ghosts aren't the only ones who make peace and forget rivalries on the holidays. It felt so good to be like this. No doubt tomorrow or any other day will be just like before with ghost fighting and constant hating, but I'll always treasure this Christmas adventure, and this memory of Shane's Christmas present.


	24. Inner Troubles Pt1

**Hi everyone! Here's my latest chapter. **

**I thought that after all this I should try some more character development for Shane. Personally I think these next two or three chapters will be focusing more on a, uh, darker theme? No. Wrong word. Deeper. Yeah. Deeper tone. That's it. **

**I was researching statistics on child abuse for a school assignment and well, I thought 'hey Sam, these articles have depressed you greatly and touched your heart. Let's put it in your happy-go-lucky ghost fic and reach your miraculous readers with a message.' **

**And... yeah. So uh, sorry if you guys don't really like this idea. Just thought I'd try something out new for a change. Enjoy!**

**Summary:  
Shane's been put out of commission lately, much to the group's worry. But when Nett and Wendy pry in, they find out Shane's secret family history - explaining the reason for his mysterious background and his inherited Ghost Vanquisher Bloodline. Meanwhile the title 'GHOSTS' have made an infamous name for themselves at Casper High, bringing much suspicion to the once quiet town of Amity Park. Will the public's opinion on ghosts influence Wendy's secret life training under Danny?**

* * *

"Come back here!" Outside at night, Nett and I were in a high speed chase with ghost by the name of Wolf Danny sent me out to capture. Danny told me it was a test to _'account for my tracking skills'_, which I don't really see the need for in battle. He reasoned and told me something about how this will help me sense my enemy whenever I can't see them with my own eyes. It'd come in handy when facing an invisible opponent, but this test is just plain aggravating.

Especially when it spans for more than 24 hours.

More or less this was a game of hide and seek. And right now, Nett and I were closing in on our target.

"Hey's getting away!" I yelled from my skateboard, Nett riding close by on a bike. Personally flying would be the better option, but of course, no flying outside. Stupid fears. "Hurry and aim the Fenton Thermos!"

Nett obviously was having trouble just getting it since he had to keep steer his bike at the same time. "Why can't you do it?"

"You really want me to aim and miss."

"Hm. True." Holding the bike with one hand and the thermos with the other, Nett up and aimed the contraption towards Wolf's direction. The beast-like ghost was only about eleven feet away from us but before Nett could initiate the thermos, Wolf turned invisible.

No longer seeing the said ghost, Nett and I skidded to a stop, once again lost in defeat. "Argh! Not again!" I practically screamed, looking around desperately for him. "This is taking way too long! I could be at home finishing my report but nooo, I sense Wolf and we go after him. We're supposed to have him in this stupid soup can by now."

"We would if we could find him when he goes invisible. That's always how we loose him," Nett pointed out. "Can't you use your ghost sense or something?"

I took a big breath outward, but no visible breath came. "Danny said that's what I'm supposed to rely on, but I can only use it when a ghost comes near me. I can't control it and use it like a tracking device."

"Sure wish Shane was here. Doesn't he have some hoodini-magic sight or something that can let him see invisible stuff?" Nett asked.

I replied with a scoff. "He does. And he'd finally come in handy if he were actually here to use it. He's been pulling the disappearing act on us since Monday, remember?"

Nett frowned at that. "Oh yeah."

This school week's been pretty weird, too. As of late, Shane doesn't really seem to hang around us anymore. And I know for a fact it isn't Crissy's fault. At one point she came up to Nett and me on our way out of school and interrogated us about where her boyfriend was. Please. Though, it is weird how he always leaves school _directly_ after school before either of us can even catch him.

"I'll deny this later but I'm getting kind of worried," I mentioned. "Is he okay?"

"I've been trying to reach him but he won't answer any of my texts. Well normally he doesn't answer them anyway but still." Nett's been sending the guy S.O.S's nonstop. _WHAT HAPPENED? WTH R U?_ Nett's been showing me all these major messages he's been texting to Shane, and the guy doesn't even bother to say he's okay - which leads to my current and unusual concern.

I gripped my fist. "If that guy is ditching because he has something better to do, he's in for something painful in the morning. Let's go home now. It's late and we still got school tomorrow."

"Ah, education. Wonderful," Nett said sarcastically with a grim smile as he followed my grumpy self down the street on his bike.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following day at school, things appeared to be going smoothly. Say bye to Mom in the morning, skateboard to Casper High, see Shane along classes. Both Nett and I had tried confronting him but he always seems to dodge our grasp before either of us can get to him. He either goes off somewhere else or the teacher catches us trying to get to him and we're forced to shut up for the sake of the lecture.

And quite frankly this is getting real annoying. Before the end of fourth period, we're in Lancer's class and I sit directly behind Shane. I'd left him alone all this time (just because Lancer has it in for me and I didn't want to get caught doing anything major) But as a last resort I wrote a message in a note - how old school- and tossed it to Shane. I'd written 'What happened?' and I heard him open it. But before I could watch him react any way whatsoever, an announcement for our class came on.

"_Mr. Lancer, send Shane Johnson to the principal's office now please_."

Annoyed by this interuption, Mr. Lancer gave a silent and slightly annoyed sigh for the interruption. "Right away," he replied.

The class's silence followed as all eyes were on Shane who stood up and closed his books as he gathered his things into his bag. My message, he crumpled it up and stuffed it into his pocket as I watched his back disappear down the isle with a wary expression.

I watched him until he was out the door. It was unedniable now. Something's wrong. "What's up with him lately...?" I murmer.

Once Shane was out of the classroom, Lancer resumed his lecture while Nett and I exchanged knowing glances from across the class room. Something was definitely up.

Lancer's class didn't last too long afterwards, at least. With lunch next, it was obvious that Nett and I would skip going to the cafeteria and that we'd instead go to spy on Shane instead. We could endure the hunger for him.

Turning invisible once the halls were empty, I grabbed Nett's hand and turned him invisible. too. "Wow, funny-feeling," Nett said, looking at the faint outline of his body. I'm glad to say I've gotten stronger these past few weeks. I've learned to fully use small powers in my normal human form without a sweat. And changing others invisible at touch - piece of cake too.

We snuck through the walls of the main school office and found Shane sitting in a row of chairs with others waiting for their appointment with the principal. It would seem that just as Nett and I appeared into the room, Shane was called in next by the school secretary. He got up of course, but not before seeing Nett and me standing across the room. He narrowed his eyes at us before turning to go into the principal's office.

"Looks like he caught us," Nett whispered. I keep forgetting he can see past my invisible cloaks.

"Well, we're watching whether he knows we're here or not." Jumping up I was about to fly us through the next wall and into the private room next door, until my ghost sense went off.

Nett saw this too, and by the look of his face he looked real annoyed. "Really."

The sound of a howl and the victims screams from outside. My eyebrows lowered in exasperation. "Sadly."

Casper High, notorious for it's old ghost attacks during the early 2000's, was once again rising in popularity as the school was _once again_ terrorized by these paranormal ectoplasmic beings. A.K.A, Wolf. Wolf isn't the first ghost that attacked Casper High that's made a reputation for himself as of late. The students and faculty know that ghosts exist now. And frankly, my going ghost-girl identity may not be a secret for long either. So I had to learn to play this safe.

Once Nett and I were outside the office and the coast was clear, I nodded to myself. "Going ghost!" Nett standing cover in front of me, lights flashed and I was in my alternate form instantly, flying across the hall to where Wolf could be. "Focus Wendy. Find where he is," I coached to myself.

Meanwhile Nett, now visible, was left alone. "Five, four, three two-" He was standing right beside the principal's office entrance as it slammed open and the dozens of faculty came running out in a panic just like the students, one of them pulling the alarm system to evacuate the building. Apparently the last to leave through the door was nonchalant Shane, met by nonchalant Nett.

"Ghost attack?" Shane nonchalantly guessed.

"Yup," Nett said with a bored/sad expression. "Meanwhile while our ghost gal is getting Wolf, where the heck have you been all this time?"

"Busy," Shane replied, ready to walk away until Nett grabbed his shoulder.

"Nope, not getting away that easily, man," Nett grinned before his face grew serious. "Come on I know I annoy you on a daily basis but you can tell me. Wendy's not around now." Shane turned his head and gave the geek an arched look. "I won't tell her anything you don't want me to."

"WOLF!" I screeched as I flew in a wild game of tag between me and this thing. Flying, I must say, really is the better way to catch Wolf. Students seeing us coming managed to get out of the way as we carelessly ran our goose chase throughout Casper High. Lockers flew open, papers rained by the wind. Soon enough I had managed to corner Wolf in an empty dead-end hall. "I've got you now!" I yelled, holding the Fenton Thermos.

With a playful yet scary-looking smirk, Wolf turned invisible again, tempting me to my limits. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I tried to 'heighten my senses' or whatever it is that helps me. I breathed back out and saw the familiar fog of a cold mist escape my lips, and it flew a certain direction. Instantly knowing where he was I went to do an ecto-kick behind me. Wolf dodged, turning back visible.

"Gotcha-!"

"Wendy?" The voice caught me off guard, but luckily it came fro around the corner. I looked away for one second and Wolf was gone again. Knowing I wouldn't have enough time to look for him again, I changed back and landed back on my feet before the person could see. It was just Jazz, though. I didn't know whether to be happy it was just her or upset that she got in the way of me _finally_ getting Wolf.

"Wendy thank goodness you're safe!" she shouted as she ran to me and grabbed my hands. "Can't you hear the alarm? Everyone has to evacuate."

Without another word she led me out of the building, where I was able to meet with Nett who stood in a crowd outside. This was, in counting, the 'third' ghost/fire drill the school's had. It's only a matter of time I thought until other people would get involved, making this whole ghost-training thing harder for us.

"There you are," Nett smiled as I walked up to him. "Ya catch Wolf?"

I opened the empty thermos where a small spark of electricity fell out. "You think?" As I shut the thermos I looked around the crowd of high schoolers. "And where's Shane?"

"Ah he's-"

"There he is," I announced, seeing him trying to get into the crowd and away from us. "He's not escaping me this time. Hold this." I thrust the Fenton Thermos to Nett before he could hold me back, but I was already running towards the guy who annoys me most. "Shane Johnson! Hey! Get over here!"

He looked like he was really trying to avoid me, so I stepped up my pace. When I finally caught up to him I grasped his arm, only for him to wince noticeably. Did I squeeze it that hard? "Shane what the heck's the matter with you?" I panted. I must've ran like over a dozen yards trying to catch up to him.

He forced my arm off him and continued walking away, to which I only followed. "Hey I'm not done talking to you yet!" I yelled out.

"Leave me alone." Taking advantage of his walking, I rushed up in front of him and held out my arms in a wall-like manner, a stubborn and stern expression drawn on my face. Shane stopped and stared at me for a while, impatient. "What do you want, Manson."

"What do I want? I wanna know why-" I stopped mid sentence after noticing something about his arm. The blue hoodie he usually wore with his sleeves rolled up were recently rolled down, but I just thought it as only because it was cold. But up to his wrist I saw white bandages. I was way too familiar with those not to know what they were. "What happened to your wrist?"

He his it deep within his pockets. "What's it to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Johnson fess up. Nett and I are worried about you that's all."

"So you're worried about me now huh?" Shane teased with a sly smile, sparking a vein behind my head. Wasn't he all 'leave-me-alone' just now? Where this attitude come from? "Look Manson I've got to go alright? I'll talk to you later."

I persisted following. "You always say that but you ignore Nett's calls and you won't even attend practice with us anymore."

"I'm just dealing with my own problems alright? It's none of your business so don't butt in."

Scoff. "Dealing with ghosts isn't yours or Nett's problem either but you continuously _love_ to butt into that."

Shane sighed as I tried to keep up. "Manson listen I-agh..."

I managed to bump into his back due to his sudden stop, but before I could ask what was wrong, I watched him fall to his knees and instantly this created a scene to those around us. "Shane? Shane's what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to sound to panicky. Students surrounded us, obviously intrigued into this. But no matter how much I tried to snap him out of it Shane wouldn't answer me, either because he couldn't or out of stubbornness. "Shane...?" I asked quietly, holding him up as his eyes were shut tight. I noticed the sweat long the side of his head, the grit of his teeth to keep from saying anything.

I knew that face all to well. I use it all the time when fighting ghosts. It's a look of enduring hidden pain.

It wasn't too long until an ambulance had come to pick him up, leaving me all the more confused and somehow guilty. Nett and me and a few other curious students watched the ambulance drive off with him. There was an early school dismissal, too, due to Wolf's ghost attack, so Nett and I were left to ourselves outside school.

"What the heck was that?" I asked no one in particular once all the students dissipated from the crowd of where the ambulance once was. I continued to stare down the street where Shane's ambulance took off. For some reason Shane just seemed to take up every aspect of my mind right now. It was so annoying! I couldn't stop worrying about him and I couldn't bring myself to think about anything else. It just, bothers me, you know?

"Wendy maybe we should stay out of this alright?" Nett suggested.

I turned to Nett with the most disbelieving expression. "You, too, huh?"

"Look he told me this in secret so I'm in not position to tell you but-" My look was flat. "Hey I was gonna say I was gonna tell you anyway."

"Good."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, family problems huh?" I stated sadly/curiously as Nett and I walked. We just left the Valentine's Cafe and were on our way to Danny's for our usual training session, again without Shane. But this time Nett had explained what happened to Shane while I calmly listened, holding my skateboard under my arm to make the walk, and the explanation, longer. "Wonder what happened."

Nett swallowed a potato chip from his bag. "Me, too. That's all he told me. And he's been staying with his neighbor in the meantime, too."

"Maybe that's why he's been ditching practices with us?" I guessed. Because he can't have his neighbors become suspicious of his late coming-home that usually comes along with going to Fenton Works.

Speaking of Fenton Works, we'd managed to get there eventually for practice. He's noticed Shane's recent absences too, but he's not a big pryer like me. Our training reassumed in the form of mid-air sparring, but my mind appeared to be elsewhere today now that I knew there really was something wrong with Shane. Nett could see it in my fighting. I was sloppier, slow to dodge, even my kicks didn't have as much power as they usually did.

"YAA!" I went to do a surprise kick behind Danny but he easily blocked it with his hand, not even breaking a sweat. Opposite my competitive look, his was one of disappointment.

"Okay, break time," Danny insisted.

"No I wanna keep sparring." Anything to take my mind off stupid Shane.

"I think we're done for today," Danny frowned. He knew how distracted I was, and he had a good hint about why. "Something happen at school today?" he asked, finally letting go of my foot.

"Shane's at the hospital," Nett spoke up from down below instead. Wow. Thanks for keeping this low-profile, dude.

"Shane's at the hospital? What happened?" Danny asked in alarm.

Yeah Wendy. What happened. I shrugged guiltily. "Dunno." I floated back down with Danny and changed back. "I have the strangest bad feeling in my gut though."

"Did you visit him yet?" Inner face slap. I forgot you can visit hospitals.

"We don't know which hospital," Nett spoke up.

Danny appeared in thought for a sec before he faced the Fenton Portal. Raising his white-gloved hand he put it to his mouth to whistle.. "Wolf!" he called.

"Wolf?" Nett and I repeated. On call, the ghost appeared from the open portal at Danny's request. He appeared to speak in some off language I've heard him use before, but it would seem Danny understood (somewhat). At first I thought I was hearing things when we first encountered him, but now I'm sure he's speaking... something. Don't know what but it's something.

"You think you can track down Shane's scent? He's their friend," Danny requested, notioning his head over to us. "He's at a hospital somewhere in the city. Can you take them to him?"

We observed Wolf sniff the air first. He went on all fours before looking in all directions. Ghosts only continue to amaze me, but deep inside, I really hopped that Wolf could find Shane's scent. As if hearing my wish, Wolf's head propped up and he replied to Danny in an optimistic tone, once again in that foreign language.

"Good job." Danny looked to Nett and me. "Grab onto Wolf's collar. He'll fly you there."

Flying. Outside. Great. "Do we really have to fly-?"

"SWEET!" Nett instantly ran up to a weirded out Wolf and grabbed hold to the side of his oversized collar. "I've always wanted to fly!"

"_I_ took you flying," I accused.

"Yeah like two feet off the ground," Nett scoffed, obviously more impressed with the idea of flying with Wolf. "Hurry up Wendy we're gonna go see your boyfriend!"

"Shane's not my boyfriend," I denied again, but I could sense Danny's amused smile in the background. He likes teasing me about Shane sometimes, too, I've noticed.

"Well hurry up anyway!" Nett ordered. Hmph, the only reason this guy wants me to hurry up is because he wants to start flying. "Danny are you sure she's allowed to skip practice today?"

"I'm sure of it. Go."

I gave him a thankful smile and a quick hug before running up to Wolf's opposite side. As I grabbed my side of the collar, Wolf turned transparent and I felt us lift up in he air before he flew us through the roof. Danny waved us off until we were gone.

Flying across Amity park (when I'm not doing the flying) was actually pretty neat. At first I had my eyes shut the whole time with both my hands latched tightly onto Wolf's collar. But, feeling the breeze and the sunshine on my back, I opened one eye and saw that flying so high really wasn't all that bad. I kept my gaze down the entire time, amazed by how pretty our city was in the day time from up above. Soon my open mouth changed into a grin as I slowly let go of Wolf's collar with one of my hands, leaving it out as if I were flying in the air myself.

The majestic ride was kept short though as we approached a hospital. Wolf landed us down behind a bush and we turned back visible, Nett and I taking a good look at ourselves.

"That was _awesome_," Nett freaked out. "Thanks, Wolf!"

"Yeah, thanks," I nodded, less enthusiastic as I dreaded our visit to the hospital. Yet I was still thankful for World helping us find Shane. "We'll be chasing you around town again later I'm guessing?"

Wolf replied something in that other language that I took as a yes. Bidding farewell he turned around and rose his claw. I wondered at first what he was doing, but then with the swift motion of a swipe a purple portal appeared to rip through reality before our eyes. Nett and I gaped at the sight as Wolf jumped through it, and his portal disappeared along with him.

Nett and I stood speechless at first. "Since when could he do THAT?" Nett panicked.

"I don't know..." I said with a shake of my head. Wonderful. Being able to create portals to anywhere. That's a wonderful feature in this game of hide and seek.

But either way we'd made it to the hospital where Shane was taken it. It wasn't that far from school either. Just by the city border. I've never really been to hospitals before, so it was all a new experience for me. As we walked in, the air was instantly different and almost everything looked either pale or white. The people waiting, the nurses working, it was a totally different atmosphere compared to anything back home.

Nett noticed my uncomfortable nature and nudged my arm. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Nope. Hospitals. I officially hate them. I get too many bad vibes around here, goose bumps. And then I remember hospitals were where people died - some unlucky and unfortunate becoming ghosts. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if a ghost were to come up at me and challenge me to a fight in the waiting room. The possibilities continued to flood my paranoid mind until I felt Nett sit me down in one of the green cushion-chairs.

"I think you should sit down for a bit. I'll go ask the lady at the counter for Shane's room okay?"

"S-Sure." As Nett left me to wait, I looked around the rest of the people sitting, waiting. Kids were on the floor playing with toys provided by the hospital while the adults were either reading, anxiously starring into space, sleeping, texting - it ranged from anything to everything. Well, waiting for something miraculous or horrible or life changing can only make a person do so much. And me, well, I don't even know what I'm doing. I just sat there, fidgeting with my fingers as I contemplated my unknown thoughts about Shane and ghosts.

Thankfully Nett didn't take too long. He came back and poked my temple. "Room 304 upstairs." We took the elevator ride up in silence. We didn't really know what to expect, let alone expect to come here to visit one of us. And the longer I stayed in this building, the more I began to feel the cold ease into my body. It was an unusual sensation that I wished I could just expel. To expel worry would be a wonderful thing for anybody.

The elevator opened and Nett and I stepped out. The hallways was wide and empty except for a woman in a pale redish-pink dress standing by a door and a wall-window, starring into it. At first I thought we were going to just pass by her, but it turns out the three of us were at the same spot: Room 304.

The lady noticed us coming and looked to us when we stopped two feet from her. Nett spoke on our behalf. "Um, is this Shane Johnson's room?"

The woman smiled at us, seemingly pleased and calmed. "Yes. Are you friends of his?"

"Yeah..." I answered as I glanced through the glass window on the wall that allowed us to peer into the patient's room. Shane was rested in one of the two hospital beds, asleep. I was relieved he was resting now, but I couldn't help but wonder again what got him here in the first place. My gaze only saddened at the sight.

"What happened to him?" Nett spoke up to the woman. "He left school in an ambulance and we got worried so we thought we'd drop by."

"What nice kids you are," the woman smiled, though it was obvious she was still very weary. "Shane's made some good friends."

"I guess he has," I said faintly, still starring at Shane.

The woman looked back into the window again and frowned like I had before. "Shane's been hiding it a few days but it doesn't surprise me that he wouldn't tell you two."

"Tell us what?" I asked almost too quickly.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to the diner on the first floor. I'll treat you two and we can talk there," she offered as she quickly disregarded her previously worried expression. "My name is Catherine, by the way."

The lady Catherine led us back down to the first floor where Nett and I first entered. The diner was more or less half gift-shop, but it was quaint. The three of us were seated at a small round table in the middle, served a coffee and two hot chocolates as Catherine's treat.

"Are you Shane's mom, by the way?" Nett asked, blowing on his drink.

Catherine shook her head as she carefully lifted her coffee cup. "No. I'm his aunt." It's funny, how we know nothing about Shane's family. And here we are meeting the first relative: the aunt. Mentally I wondered where his parents were. Shouldn't they be here? Worried about him like we were? Catherine seemed to spot me glancing awkwardly down in thought and sympathized. "I know what your thinking. You're wondering why I'm here and not the mother."

My head shop up instantly. "No that's not it I-"

"It's alright. It's natural to think that," she eased, placing down her cup after a short sip. "I know who you are. You're that Wendy-girl my nephew used to play with when you were little."

We were obviously intrigued now. "You know about that?"

"Know about it - I've seen it," she said in optimistic laughter. "Though I don't blame you for not remembering me. I used to watch you two play at the park when you were tots. You'd come with your mom what was her name, Sam was it?"

"Yeah that's her," I smiled, knowing we had some connection. "Oh this is Nett by the way."

"It's nice to properly meet you two then. Shane rarely talks about his school life." You mean never right? However her face fell as she began her explanation. "Would, you two mind taking up his school work for him? You know, bringing him books, taking down notes he misses. He won't be going to school for a little while, you see."

"Oh that's no problem for us, mam," Nett assured. "It's out pleasure."

She smiled warmly at us. "Thank you very much."

"But, um, Catherine?" I felt strange calling this nice woman by her first name. No 'Ms.' or anything. "What... did happen to Shane, though?" I felt bad for being nosy, but my concern's been eating away at me since the week started. "Please, I have to know."

She seemed amused by my curiosity. "You haven't changed a bit, Wendy," she started. "You see, Shane's family always had problems, even when he was little. His mom and dad were, sort of a problem on their own. His mother, my sister in law, she was always... an odd one I must say."

"What do you mean?" Nett asked.

"I don't know quite what, but there was always something off about her. She was very mysterious, even after the wedding. I always thought she was a part of a cult but, what do I know?" Cult. You mean a group of ghost Vanquishers where Shane must've gotten his bloodline from. Nett and I had pieced that together simultaneously and after understanding it we exchanged glances. Big secret now. "Anyway, she left her husband and her son. And Shane's father, my brother, well, I never thought of him as a reliable father. When his wife left, this put him in a very bad situation. No money. No real want to take care of his son. Shane's grandparents on his father's side from then on took him in while Shane's father left Amity Park for who knows where."

"That's rough..." Nett frowned while I slowly pieced together the puzzle. That was why Shane rarely talked about is family. Both parents leaving. His family history is even more messed up than mine.

"Times were okay for Shane growing up. He went to school, got good grades, made good friends." She sent a warm look my way. "But our parents were growing old. They couldn't take care of him anymore than he was really taking care of them. By his middle school years I think, Shane's grandparents had to enter a retirement home and well, that left Shane's father again to take care of him."

"So Shane's been living with his dad the entire time?" I asked in a broken voice.

Catherine nodded. "It's sad really. Shane's father had just moved back into Amity Park a few years ago at the time, but when Shane was left under his father's care the two were so estranged that I never thought they'd ever be able to live together." I'd bet so. To live with a parent who left you as a baby and to know nothing about each other?

"But how'd Shane end up here?" I asked after a second thought, referring to the hospital.

The woman's eyes faltered. She paused a few seconds before replying. "Shane got into a fight with his dad, according to the police." My heart stopped beating there and then. "Shane's never been someone to rely on his dad. And my foolish brother - he gambles, drinks, but he's always supported his son financially. Something about how that's what he owes him at least. He does care about his son but... I honestly don't think he's fit to take care of him either. He's too reckless, that man."

"And he ended up hurting Shane..." I finalized, as I starred at the woman with a desperation in my eyes.

She nodded once, regretfully. "Police says he was drunk one night. Shane came home, the two got into another argument, and it just erupted into something... bigger." She shut her eyes, feeling her anger rising. I could see it. "The police have made a case out of this. He's in jail at the moment while Shane's recuperating here in the mean time. At first he was staying with a neighbor, but he ended up in the hospital today so..."

"Is he okay?" Nett asked with worry.

"Just a few bruises the doctors have told me," Catherine explained. "But they said there's been signs of injury previous to those from the fight." I wondered at first if they were from all the ghost fighting, but we haven't gotten into any real physical fights with ghosts, unless you count me. Shane hasn't really gotten hurt in our ghost hunting as far as I know. But, that only leaves the possibility that Shane's dad as been hurting him even before this.

"And he never told us..." I realized out loud. Anger, pity, I didn't know what to feel.

"Don't feel too bad," Catherine told me. "He probably didn't tell you to keep you from worrying." She chuckled. "You were always one to worry too much when you two were kids. I remember once scene from the playground, where the two of you were running. Shane tripped and you were the one who ended up crying. He had to be the one comforting you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief as Nett laughed a little next to me. I don't remember that... probably too far back...

She sighed. "Although, this leaves Shane without anywhere to go until this is settled in the courts. I'd take him in but, my house here in Amity Park is being renovated at the moment and I'm staying with a friend out of town. And the neighbor's he's been staying with for the past few days will be going away on vacation for a while." Catherine looked down into her coffee, hopeless. "I don't know what to do with him."

I thought about it for only a short moment. And I know not only I but he will dislike this idea but, "He can stay at my place."

Catherine's head propped up instantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah are you sure?" Nett asked uncertainly and almost horrifically.

But my look was straight on comfirmative. "Yes." I mean... where else would he go?"

I remember a long time ago how he used to come and sleep over when he'd stay over too late for him to go home. We'd make tents out of blankets and chairs in my living room and pretend we were camping out. We would've done the real thing outside in my backyard, but I was too afraid of the dark at the time, and Shane had the idea to make a pretend-camp inside. But, right now, this is anything but a fun sleepover.

"I want to help," I finalized.

Catherine gave probably her happiest smile yet as she reached over and grasped my hands firmly in hers from across the table. I felt her warm hands squeeze them. "You are a true friend indeed." I'd be a better friend had I seen this coming, or prevented it...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'd taken things up with Mom once I got home from the hospital. She was okay with it of course (would've been a problem if she wasn't). She said he'd had to stay in my room though, which at first I was opposed to for obvious reasons. But the second choice, the living room, would've been okay had it not been for our heating bill. See, it's winter and obviously that makes your house cold. Well, to save money Mom kind of dismantled the heating system downstairs years ago, leaving the living room extra cold at night.

And the last thing I need is to invite Shane to stay over only to pull him in a cold hell.

School also reasummed with normal classes, despite the ghost attack the previous day. School today was relatively passive for me. Boring actually for the first time. But later today Shane would be allowed to leave the hospital, and come to live with me for a few days. Luckily I wasn't the one who broke the news to him. His aunt Catherine did. And I have yet to find out his reaction.

By the time I get home today, Shane should already be settled into my home. Mom had told me this morning she'd go to pick up Shane from the hospital around one.

It was 5:30 now, and Nett and I were just leaving Fenton Works after another hard day of training (and scolding by Danny for not catching Wolf by now...) Geez Danny do you really think it'd be that easy to catch a monster that can fly at mach speed, turn invisible in the blink of an eye, _and_ make portals whenever he wants? It's not that easy!

"This week's a pain," I summed up as Nett and I exited the abandoned Fenton Workshop apartment.

"You're tellin' me," Nett said, having been the victim of an accident today. I'd missed Danny and hit Nett instead with an ectoplasmic attack from my hand. Another bad example of my inhumane aim. "Anyway say hi to Shane for me when you get home."

"Assuming he doesn't kill me first for inviting him to live with us," I scoffed with an unenthusiastic hang on my head.

Nett walked home his own way while I skateboarded home - the long way. I realize only how how incredibly short this appearingly long day was. After worrying for so long about Shane, for some odd reason the last thing I want to do now is see him.

Now I'll be stuck with him... at my home... for days... in my room... Wendy what the heck did you do?

In way too short of time, I'd skated up to the stoop of my house. Mom's car was gone, so maybe she left? Meaning Shane's alone, in my house, with me... Can I leave?

Of course I can't.

I opened the door and hung my coat and left my skateboard by the umbrellas. "I'm home," I said by force of habit. Regardless of whether Mom's here or not I always seem to say that. The house was erriely quiet, not that it hasn't been before. It just felt weird knowing Shane was somewhere in here.

I walked slowly around the corner and into the living room. Empty and as cold as ever. Kitchen too. That left upstairs.

Gathering a steady breather I marched right on up with my school bag and towards my bedroom door. It was closed and I stopped in front of it. Never thought I'd feel like such a stranger before in my own home. '_Well, here goes_'.

I slowly opened my door, noticing how creaky it sounded whenever it moved. The lights were already on, and at the side of the room by my desk, there appeared to be a rolled sleeping bag and an opened duffel bag next to it. Aside from that the room was relatively normal.

"That's weird..." I stated as walked in.

"You think?" Shane said behind me. I yelped and turned around, seeing him standing behind the door after I'd closed it. "What's _weird_ is the first thing my aunt tells me when I wake up is that I'm staying at _your_ house for who knows how long! THAT, is weird!" Someone sounds ticked off... Run.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, tossing my bag onto my bed. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"You could've kept your nose out of my business."

"And let you do what? Shane you had no where to go!"

"Well the last place I needed to be is here sharing a room with you!"

"You're no picnic either, you know. Now quit being a stubborn idiot and just shut up about this already, okay!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah sure and you ended up having the school call you an ambulance for bruises you've had for how long! You're REAL good at taking care of yourself!"

Meanwhile a couple outside passing by my house overheard our yelling from my room, and couldn't help but stare up at our floor.

"What does it matter to you anyway!" he yelled at me.

"Well your aunt seemed pretty concerned! Why can't we?"

"I don't need my aunt's help! Much less _your_ help for that matter! Why don't you and Nett just leave me alone!"

Instead of yelling back at him some witty remark, I forced myself to calm down. No use provoking him any more. He's so angry... I don't need to add any more anger than I already had. "What happened to you..." I said that more as a statement than a question, but our arguing ceased there, left with open ended feelings.

We kept in that short silence until we heard the sound of the door open downstairs, along with the familiar jingle of keys. "I'm home!" Mom called. "Shane is Wendy back?" she called up.

Shane kept a long-hated stare at me before replying. "Yeah. She's here," he cried out half heartedly. But this house has thin walls. I'm sure she heard him. "Just... stay away from me for a while alright? I have some things I need to sort out and I don't feel like arguing with you 24/7."

He walked away from me before I could reply, but I knew my place. Stay out of your way huh...? "Fine."

"Wendy! Shane! Can you two come down for a minute!" Wonder what that's all about. Not depending on making her wait, Shane and I left my room in a plain pace. I followed him down the stairs and through the living room and into the next door kitchen. Mom was at the table that connected the tiny kitchen and the living room. On the table next to her purse was the mail for today, and if my eyes are correct, there's one from Casper High. _Oh no_. "I need to talk to you two."

"What about?" I asked warily, though I knew where this was going.

Mom looked pretty off end herself, too. "What's this letter saying about how there's been ghost attacks at Casper High?"

Shane was obviously remaining quiet and nonchalant, so me and my panicking self was left to try and explain that we have nothing to do with it (even though we have EVERYTHING to do with it). "Oh uh, um... yeah..." Awesome job, Wen, way to go. "Beats me."

"Oh my gosh." Mom looked even more stressed out than me with Wolf. She went for the chord phone by the fridge. "But are you two okay? Did you guys get hurt during these attacks?"

"It's okay, Mom. We're fine. The school initiates an evacuation every time." I don't know whether that last statement sounded as assuring as I'd intended it to be.

Mom dialed a number into the machine and within the next few seconds began blabbering on to someone in this urgent manner comparable to whenever Grandma said she was coming over. Wow. Well while Mom was distracted with her phone call, meanwhile I slipped over and snatched the letter from school on the table.

As my eyes scrolled over the short but urgent message, I noted in my head that the school plans on up-ing its security according to the letter - this meaning shorter time changes between classes and that we'll have to practically run to our next class every change. Then there'll be a number of teachers observing and watching over us during lunch breaks, and all exists will be blocked around the school except for the front, meaning no more secret escape routes for the three of us when we go to leave for Danny's so no one follows.

"We better go upstairs," I whispered to Shane as my mom ranted to her friend Tucker, or at least I think that's who she was talking to. "We need to get a hold of Nett."

Shane seemed indifferent about the situation, but he was probably still angry. Oh whatever, he wants me to leave him alone then fine. I won't bug him. I rushed up the stairs by doubles as I ran for the cell phone I was finally grateful for. I dialed Nett's number instantly and put it on speaker, placing it on my desk and pacing back and forth. Shane arrived during the ringing and closed the door for my sake.

After an eternity of ringing Nett finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Nett? Nett we have a problem."

"What? Shane bursting your bubble already about how he's stayin' at your place?"

"Not why I called," I stated, knowing Shane was readily glaring at my back probably. In fact, I turned around to see what he was doing. Just sitting against the wall, reading a book. Seriously? "You know you _could_ get involved with this matter because it concerns ALL of us."

Voluntarily ignoring me, he put up the headphones around his neck and dropped them over his ears. Blocking out my voice wouldn't be that much a problem now for him.

"Excuse me?" Nett said from the phone.

"No not you," I apologized, turning away from Shane. "Anyway did your dad get a message from the mail today?"

"What is there some bad e-mail virus going around?" he asked in a shrugging manner.

I resisted the urge to groan and throw my phone into the garbage. How I hate how our generation forgets we have a MAILING SERVICE still. "No you dolt _MAIL_. As in actual paper-letter mail! My mom just got one and it's talking about the recent ghost attacks Casper High's been having."

"What?"

"And it's saying how they're tightening the security around the school grounds. What do we do?"

"So that who my dad's talking to. I think you mom's yelling at him over the telephone."

My face fell. "Yeah. Apparently she's freaking about it, but you know what this means don't you? Curfews, guardians watching our every move. Ghost hunting's going to be impossible at this rate. And practice at Danny's is going to be even more limited than it is already. Oh and we can just forget about catching Wolf."

"Wendy you've been trying to nab Wolf for over a week. I think it's established that Danny's given up hope on you."

Not helping, Folly. "SO WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm down calm down! First we'll have to get this info to Danny sooner or later. Obviously this is gonna be a problem - but the most important thing right now is you."

"Me what about me?"

"The whole school already seems to understand that ghosts exist by now after like, what, only five days days? If they even catch a glimpse of you for more than three seconds someone's _bound_ to recognize you."

"And Mom..." I realized. If Mom were to ever realize I'm half ghost, I'm dead (no pun intended...)

"I know it's going to be hard for you, but you'll have to lay low for a while, okay? As in no going ghost, no using your powers, zip."

I nodded slowly. "Easy enough."

"Yeah when you don't wanna use them," he said with an obvious scoff. "But we all know you'll go ghost the instant you sense Wolf or any ghost for that matter. I mean that's what you've been trained to do. But now you _have_ to stay human no matter what - do you hear me? It's too risky for you to go Phantom."

"_Go Phantom_," I repeated in exasperation.

"... What - it sounds cool instead of saying 'transform'. You're a superhero, Wen, not a robotic car named after a bee." What? "Just _promise_ me you won't go ghost. No matter _what_."

I sighed. "I promise, captain. Happy?"

"Nope. I'll be spending all night now doing some background research on Amity Park and ghosts. Obviously this isn't the first time our little city's experienced some paranormal attacks from the other side."

"And you doing research is gonna help us how?"

"Hey I'm just doing my end of the job - being the super-smart-genius-nerd our group so desperately needs. Now you just do your part and do _nothing_ - got that, ghost girl?"

"Yeah yeah. No going ghost. Night." Hanging up, I sighed and set my phone back into my pocket. No going ghost. It sounds easy. And looking back at Shane, looks like he's still going to be ignoring me. I sighed and scratched my head. "I have my work cut out for me don't I."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday morning. "Oh my..." I stood outside school on my skateboard's rim, seeing a protest of parents trying to get the school to close down. Never before had I seen so many adults riled up into one space... they're like kids.

Nett came up to me from where he walked from, starring at the same thing I was - as was many students really. "You know, normally I'd cheer with glee that parents are actually _protesting school_, but this is sorta freaking me out, dude."

"No duh. Ghosts get involved and they want to imprison us at home. That's even worse. Imagine being stuck at home with your parents there to teach you _every day_." Both Nett and I did. Mom teaching me. Tucker teaching Nett. We both shuddered at the thought. Parents are meant to teach life lessons or junk, not classes.

"Isn't that your mom?" Nett pointed out from over my shoulder. I didn't want to see her, but I did. Up front of the crowd, _leading_ them.

... It has now registered.

MOM'S LEADING THE PROTEST? "You've got to be kidding me."

"Way to go, Manson," Crissy said as she walked up to me with some of her posse from the soccer team. "Thanks to you the school just might close down - just in time for winter dance. Thanks a lot, freak."

With a conceited 'hmph' she and her girl friends marched off without even giving us a second glance. Nett and I watched them walk off towards the school, wearing the same face. "What strange priorities round about her mind," I said.

Despite the scene outside, and me being the center of gossip thanks to Crissy (no thanks to Mom either), I had to get through yet another day of school. And frankly I wish it were boring. Shane wasn't allowed to go, for obvious reasons, but that in turn gave me no distraction from his evil girlfriend spawn of the devil.

_And_ whenever I'd feel my ghost sense I'd always have the urge to go ghost - just because I knew Wolf was right around the corner, ready to taunt me. But alas, I had to ignore him. Nett was always there watching me (creepily) and giving me a look that said '_go ghost and I show Shane a picture of you in a tutu._'

The day seemed to drag on even longer, knowing our restrictions. Even the back door where Nett, Shane, and I would normally sneak out off after school was locked up in chains. It depressed me somehow whenever I passed by it. And there were teachers everywhere. Literally. They were watching every students' move to make sure nothing went out of order. _Order_. Heh, I just want to print out that word in the biggest font possible and just run it through a shredder.

Yet, Wolf didn't attack today, oddly enough. Secretly, when I'd feel myself get lost in a teacher's lecture and almost fall asleep, I'd almost wish that a ghost would come and invade the school. I know I wouldn't be able to do anything about it due to Nett's 'ground-rules', but at least it gives us something to do and break us out of the school's perfect order. If it's going to be like this every day, Shane's probably better off staying at my house all day. Enduring a single day of prison- I mean school, would only aggravate him more.

And the next few days wouldn't be any better...

TUESDAY: fliers put up all around town about Casper High's ghost problem, led by Mom

WEDNESDAY: Newspaper front coverage about the story of Casper High's ghost problem, covered by Mom

THURSDAY: From school sent letters to an internet petition to shut down Casper High due to ghost problem, _by Mom_.

By Friday I was the most infamous teen in Amity Park. Worst school week. EVER.

However meanwhile, elsewhere in the United States, a dark haired woman happened upon the ghost-infestation problem article online, the one Mom put up. There was a black and white photo from the Amity Park Newspaper, focused on Wolf's attack and his image. Enlarging the photo, something interesting caught her eye at the corner of the picture. She magnified the image multiple times until it was recognizable that there were not one but _two_ ghosts in this image - something not even the publishers knew. One of Wolf dead smack in the center like something out of a horror film - then little tiny Phantom-me in the little tiny corner.

"So, there _are_ ghosts at that school," the accented woman said with an almost entertained tone. "This looks like a problem."


	25. Inner Troubles Pt2

**Here's part 2 of 'Inner Troubles'.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. But some recent inspiration had me re-write this whole chapter. Near the end of the chapter there's a little scene between Shane and Wendy that mirrors what happened to me and, well, since I'm a spazz i wanted to put it in here. ^^**

**My best guy friend with whom I argue with all the time (_.SHANEcoughcough_) well he's been ignoring me for like, forever, (T-T 8 weeks...)  
So last week while I was at my usual hang out by the lake to deep-think after school, _seeing as over-thinking is all teenagers seem to do_, I eventually found out my best friend had followed me.**

**We ended up staying there like we used to up until night, just talking and sort of making up for lost time - and then he told me he liked me. (...) Yeah. _But then I confessed that I'd liked him all this time too._ **

**Lots of denial over the past two years on my part about liking him, but for the past week we've been at a stalemate for what to do now. And later today we're both supposed to decide whether or not we should be friends or, well, you know, more. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. Super cliche fear that going past the friend-zone might end up hurting us in the end, so I'm still contemplating and making this so much more complicated than it has to for myself.**

**Ugh, but to distract myself I typed this up unusually pretty quickly, proofread (hopefully well) and yeah... still super anxious/nervous afterwards. But at least I got some work done.**

**So yeah, heading off to school soon. Wish me luck with him!**

**And as a piece of advice for girls out there who fall for your best friends and read fanfics with unrealistic cheesy happy endings, who knows? They could actually be realistic after all. In all my years of writing, I can honestly say I've never expected for the guy to like me back like he would in fanfiction. It's all so... wow. But yeah, just me and mah rant. **

**READ ON! o**

* * *

"Ugh, she's even worse than Grandma!" I groaned into my locker as some kids laughed at me for having the 'overprotective Mom'. This is sort of ironic. Mom used to tell me stories about when she was my age, her parents would get involved with her problems at school and embarrass her beyond belief. Well... here we go again.

Luckily, the school week came to an end that one day, it being a Friday. Weekend - A wonderful sanctuary that I'll no longer take for granted should this ridiculous system continue at school.

However, this also meant two straight days at home with Shane, too, since he's staying with us and all.

I'd already sent the message to Danny via ghost vulture that we can't attend practice for a while, at least not until we come up with a new system where we can make it to Fenton Works without suspicion. Guess those three old birds were good for something after all, heh. They came to check up on me in the girls bathroom of all places to learn why I haven't been attending practices, and I had to resist the urge to fire an ecto-beam at them for catching me off guard, _in the bathroom_.

When I entered my house, Shane was in the kitchen getting some water. "Hey," I greeted unenthusiastically, knowing he wouldn't reply.

He glanced at me, but ignored me nonetheless. He finished pouring his glass and placed the container back in the fridge, taking the door to the backyard instead of coming my way to go upstairs. No change whatsoever from him, I see.

"Welcome home," Mom greeted, coming down from the stairs. But she could see my depression from just now. "Shane still not talkin' to ya?"

"Nope," I nodded with a blantant face. "I don't know what to do."

"He'll come around," she assured, making her way into the living room.

Well, hey, things can't get any worse. Let's interrogate Mom. "Hey Mom." I jumped over the couch and took a seat as she sorted through some things in the drawers. She seemed to be cleaning out some books which were piled on the floor. Now she was placing them back in. "What do you have against ghosts anyhow?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled in that tone that so reminded me of grandma. "Just that they're _lousy_, _inexplicable, good for nothing_, _evil,_ pieces of _trash_ that I just HATE!" I winced every time she said a word to describe ghosts - probably because each time she did, she got louder and louder and with each word as she slammed a book into that horrid and poor drawer I'm surprised it didn't fall apart.

Looks like I pressed her wrong button. "Um... I see." I really can't think of any way to react to Mom's outburst.

Mom stood back up and recollected herself, straightening out her black blouse. "Sorry Wendy, got a little carried away there," she said laughing.

"Heh heh, nah nah that's a perfectly normal reaction for the topic of ghosts no big deal." _Little_ carried away? Try majorly carried away. "... I'm gonna go to my room." I sparred no second in leaving that room to get to mine.

Now I'm stuck in a house with two people who hate me. (Mom counts because if she knew I were half ghost, now I know how she'll react). With my heart thumping hard I shut the door and locked it. Somehow I was glad I was alone for once. Alone... I'll treasure this time as if it were the last I'd ever get.

The first thing I did was check my window and look down into my backyard. The yard wasn't really something Mom or I ever really used - probably because we're to busy with other things to really do anything with it. It was just a big patch of dying grass and leaves that fell from neighbors trees over the fall. Surrounded by a tall three-wall brown wooden fence, the only thing in the yard was a rusty iron hammock swing. A swinging bench is the best way to describe it. Shane's using it actually, listening to his music, just sitting there.

"Hm, I forgot we had that," I said, referring to the swing. I wondered how long he was going to stay back there. No jacket in the middle of January, either.

By night time, I'd given up on my promise to not bother him - out of concern anyways. It was past dark and most likely _very_ cold out there. (Hello middle of winter?) And Shane was still out there. I kept checking my window through the day to see any changes. But no, he just sat there the entire afternoon. Probably thinking long.

I walked down the stairs in my pajamas with the thick blanket covers from my bed. Mom was asleep already, so I had to keep quiet going down. Wearing combat boots under my flannel pants didn't help.

I'd managed to make it past the kitchen, and opening the back door I was met by a real cold breeze even my sweater couldn't shield me from. I winced from the wind, but looking up, Shane was still sitting there in the same position, with his headphones on and his head was held forward - asleep. I half-smiled hopelessly at the guy as I hurried along the grass to where he was. I laid my large blanket over his figure so that it at least covered most of him in a sitting position, from his shoulders to his ankles. I grinned at my work. "That's better," I said out loud. "Mm... he actually looks at peace finally."

Once I was sure the blanket wouldn't fall, I hurried to rush back inside before I could catch frostbite.

When I was back inside I shut the door quickly and blew into my hands to make them warm. "That guy is cold-blooded I swear," I muttered under my breath. How can he _sleep_ out there? I walked back through the living room but stopped midway before realizing that now, _I_ had no blanket to cover me upstairs. I face palmed myself. "Stupid." Well, he needs it more than me I guess. "One night in the cold shouldn't hurt." I was about to step forward until I heard the eerie creek of a door. Instantly I flew around as if it were a ghost, but it only turned out to be Shane.

"..."

He starred at me from the door with a blank look while barely holding all of my thick blanket under his arm. He looked groggy, disturbed, irritated... mm... maybe if I run he'll think I was just a dream.

"S-Sorry. I guess I woke you," I apologized automatically, worried about what he'll yell at me about this time.

Surprisingly, he held up his arm with my blanket, already falling from his arm's hold. "I believe this is yours?"

"W-Well, um, yeah but I thought, uh..."

Seeing my facial expression he gave half-hearted laugh through his nose. "You got any matches around here?"

My head jumped, and this time I gave him the blant look. "What?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Within the next ten minutes, after gathering a few tall chairs and a small single candle holder, we had arranged a small fort of a tent out of those chairs and my oversized blanket. The candle's tiny flame was appearingly all we had as a heat source, but being in this compressed little space, our body heat and our blanket walls/roof was all we needed.

"Just like old times," I realized as Shane blew out the match used to light the candle. He waved the smoke until it dissipated. "... Why did you do this?"

He sat back up straight. "While I was in your back yard, I had a lot of time to think," he began as he set the matches aside.

"About what," I said, wearily cold. I already knew the answer, but I was curious at to how he would answer.

"Stuff. Just, stuff. Besides, knowing you, you probably left me your covers forgetting you wouldn't have anything upstairs to sleep under." I blushed in embarrassment. "And knowing you and your poor heating system, you'd probably freeze to death for being so stupid."

He can't see me glaring at him can he. "Well I'm not the one who fell asleep outside in the middle of January."

Shane chuckled, realizing that. "Yeah, I guess I did. I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up in the morning with a cold then huh?" We kept our stare down at the tiny candle between us. Shane pulled his legs in so he was huddled on his side like I was, his arms around his legs. "Also I figured I caused you enough grief these past few days. Or is that an understatement in your case?"

I shook my head understandingly. "It's okay. I tried to give you your space considering, well, yeah." I didn't quite know how to bring up hid dad. I was afraid if I did, he'd snap again. "Are you feeling better?"

"Now," he nodded. "It just... took me a while to realize I was already okay." That made me smile a bit, and it wasn't long before I realized he was smiling shyly back. Sincerely. "Um, I never did thank you for letting me stay over, did I."

"You didn't," I agreed. "But you're welcome."

Shane held out his hand to the candle light for warmth. Despite our pretend-tent's warmth, it was still relatively cold. "I'm also sorry for that big fight on my first day here, too."

"That?" I scoffed. "That's old news don't worry about it."

"And the whole ungrateful ignoring-everything-phase didn't bother you?"

I honestly shook my head and rested my chin in my knees at an attempt at more warmth. "Like I said, I understood. You needed your space to think." I thought about how this must be what I'm like when I constantly apologize to Shane sometimes. It feels weird, negatively weird to have someone apologize to you for nothing wrong, so I tried to change the topic. I remembered how horrible I felt when his aunt Catherine told us Shane's story. I tried to look at him through the darkness, but the candle's light could only do so much. "Are _you_ okay...? You know, about the whole family issue?"

"I got over it after today," he said, extending his arm where I saw the bandages previously. He rolled up his sleeve, showing the bandages had been removed. A faint bruise was present - I could see it even without light. "I never did like my dad. We're so distant, so I hate it when he tries to act like he knows me... then other times he'll act like a totally different person." He lowered his sleeve again. "He's usually never home since he's always with some new girlfriend of his, so I don't really have to worry about him most of the time."

"Has he always hit you?" I asked weakly.

He seemed caught off guard by my straightforwardness, but I held the same worry in my eyes when I was talking to his aunt. He couldn't ignore me this time. "Not as much as this time." He scoffed a little. "Guess I ticked him off a bit too much last time. One drink too many on his side too, otherwise I don't think he really would've hit me as much as he did."

"You want some more bandages for your arm?"

"Nah, it's healing on its own. I'm used to it so it's okay," he smiled, but I wasn't convinced. Suddenly he regretted saying 'I'm used to it', but nonetheless he asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's just... you've always had this problem, with your dad... How come you never told anyone?" How come you never told _me_.

Shane shrugged. "Never really saw a need to get other people involved, you know? It's not their problem so they shouldn't have to deal with it." Is that really how he feels? "After I moved in with my dad in the 6th grade, I was a little shaken up at first. I didn't like the idea of moving in with this strange guy who left me when I was a baby. And he made it obvious that he still didn't want me around at the time even. We were just in each other's way I guess, so...I kind of became a loner for a while after that. At first I couldn't remember why, but now I realize why I did. I thought I needed some time to be alone, only for a little while, so I pushed everyone away, sort of like now."

"I... think I remember that..." I said faintly as memories returned. I could recall in middle school, on the brink of right where Shane and my friendship fell apart. We were good one day, then afterwards he looked like something had happened, but he wouldn't tell. _His grandparents being moved to a nursing home_. Then he moved in with his dad and completely shut everyone out as a result... including me. "... That was the week we stopped being friends... wasn't it?"

"I think so," he nodded, slowly remembering it too. We got into an argument similar to the one we had upstairs when Shane first arrived at my house. "We fought and we stopped talking. Then we just... drifted apart, didn't we."

"Yeah, I guess we did." I laughed drearily a little. "Then you got with Crissy and those preppy kids." We laughed at how I labeled them. It was so mushy inside, having all this nostalgia, and in our home-made tent with the single candle. It takes you back, really. I mean, how could it not? "So, that's really how it happened."

"What a stupid way to end things huh?" Shane suggested, but our laughter died down soon enough.

Spontaneously, I found myself with eyes exploring our setting again. "So what made you want to make this old tent-thing again?" I asked curiously, looking up at the candle's flickering shadow that bounded off the blanket walls. "We're kind of old for this now don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah but, I dunno," he guessed. "Actually I'm not all that sure why I wanted to do this."

"Reminds you of happier days doesn't it?" I said absentmindedly. "No high school."

"No drama."

"No ghosts."

Shane's face softened. "Us." We sat there in silence for a bit, the both of us blushing and adverting our sight to the candle light on the ground. There really was an 'us' back then, wasn't there. And now we've just remembered why 'us' ended, _before it could even begin_. "Say, can I ask you a personal question?" he asked after the long silence.

"Shoot," I allowed.

He searched for the words first. "I know it seems impossible now, but, do you ever think there'd be a chance for us to go back to the way things were before?"

Did I hear him right? "You mean like when we were little?"

"Yeah."

I thought about it for a while. Could we...? "I don't know," I replied honestly. "I mean it'd be great if we could act like we never had a falling out all those years ago but, we did. We, drifted apart. Found new friends. Changed personalities. Grew up a little. We're just... not the same kids we were back then." Shane nodded, understanding where I was coming from with this. "But, after talking with you like this, it's kind of hard to believe that just last week I hated you with every fiber of my being."

He chuckled. "Ditto. I can't even remember why I hated you, too."

"Right?"

We laughed a bit more after that weird realization. Being in this tent, it's almost like we're where we left off in the beginning of 6th grade, as if we were best friends still and not a day had passed by since.

"You know, we're probably going to find ourselves going back to fighting again by morning," I warned. "Remember, the only reason we ever actually started talking to each other again was because we were paired off randomly for Jazz's project back in the beginning of the school year."

"Oh yeah," Shane recalled. "We never did start working on that project did we."

For some reason I began to laugh, as did he. "Not at all," I managed out.

"But yeah, I can see it too. By tomorrow we'll be acting like this night never happened," he admitted, referring to us talking in this little base. "It just seems too routine in my day to make your life miserable."

"How sweet," I said sarcastically. "But weirdly enough, I wouldn't have it any other way." Deep inside, I think it's our 'hatred' that keeps us going, that keeps us secretly close.

"Then it's agreed. We go back to hating each other by morning," he said, offering his hand.

I laughed as a reaction and stared at his hand. "What is this?"

"It's a hand shake, dummy, what else?" he smiled, his hand above the candle. "Come on, just like when we were little. Gotta shake on something." Promise to hate each other later? That sounds promising.

See, when we used to make these tents in sleepovers, we'd always end up making some kind of agreement towards the end before we go to sleep. The first time, Shane made me agree that I'd try to get over my fear of the dark. I did eventually. The rest of the agreements were kind of pointless though. Like, let's try to make breakfast on our own tomorrow or, let's see who can jump off the swings the farthest at the playground. And here, I was being offered another agreement yet again.

Laughing at the irony, I finally put up my hand and shook on it. "Promise."

"Promise," he mocked as we shook, only to end up laughing. However the whole moment was ruined when we heard a crash, to which we both reacted by shouting and jumping. All the movement caused the candle to fall and put out our only light, causing total darkness to ensure. Unknowingly I had jumped back towards where the bottom of the couch was, as did Shane, an in fear we were both huddled together, starring at the closed entrance of our tent as if waiting for something to happen.

I released my hold on my head and opened my eyes, seeing the same black space. "What was that?" I heard Shane say right next to me. I could feel his shoulder against mine, so I assume that that's him and not the couch cushion.

I sighed, dropping my hands back down to my sides. "Probably garbage cans outside or something. Listen." I could hear heavy wind outside, and some night rain beginning to fall too. We listened to the sound of it all, and soon enough more trash-can crash sounds accompanied the storm as well. It sounded like thunder, almost.

"... It's dark," Shane pointed out.

Did he really just say that. "No duh, Sherlock," I said, playfully smacking him beside me.

"You're not scared anymore, are you?" he teased.

"Oh yes Shane I'm scared of the dark but I've had been held at ectoplasmic gun point. No fear there."

"Okay okay enough with the sarcasm," Shane laughed. "Now what? No light left."

"Can you find the matches?" I asked as I felt around for the candle. Our hands brushed, but I blushed and pretended to ignore him.

"Nah," he said, only to laugh a little again. "Not a lot of space to move around in now that I think about it."

"No kidding," I said, setting the useless candle aside. "I'd make a light with my powers but I promised Nett no ghost-stuff."

"Nah it's alright. Besides, using your ghost powers would only take away the fun of camping."

"Shane we're not camping," I laughed.

"Yeah but we're supposed to pretend we are."

"Sure, and we're supposed to pretend we're four feet tall and can actually sleep on this floor ground." But without the candle fire, I couldn't help but feel somewhat colder now. I huddled against myself again for warmth as I tried to blow into my hands.

Shane noticed through the pitch dark. "You cold?"

"No it's only like twenty degrees in here," I remarked with a laugh, desperately trying to keep my hands warm. "And how on earth are you not cold? You were outside for like, hours."

"Got used to it I guess. Here, feel my hand."

I searched for it, only to find myself brush against something ice-cold. "Gosh you're like snow," I said amazed as I continued to feel his hand for more cold. It was astounding to me really, and Shane found it amusing.

"I'm sorry," he said out of no where as I innocently probed his hand with both of mine.

"For what?"

"Ruining whatever it was we had back then." Realizing what he said, he tried to re-word it. "I mean, you know, being friends."

I blushed in the darkness again too, and stopped playing around with his cold hand. I didn't let go of it, though. "It's alright. Actually, maybe it was for the best. I mean, look at us now."

Shane scoffed and leaned back a bit. "We fight and we bicker and we argue nonstop?"

"Well yeah but... I don't know why, but I feel like we're closer now than we were even back then. Through all the ghost fighting and all the danger we've been having recently... we always seem to be there for each other, even if we don't act like it - don't you think?" I stopped myself, scratching my head with my left arm. "Sorry. It sounds cheesy I know but... that's how I see it now," I ended with a sleepy yawn.

With our two hands still touching, Shane's fingers wrapped around mine and we lowered them to our laps, him looking up. "I think I can see it that way, too."

"Wendy...?" Mom groaned, going out of her room. "Is that you?" she asked out in a gurgled tone. With a yawn, she slipped down the stairs with a flashlight while rubbing her eyes. Apparently the noise from the storm bothered her, too.

Midway down, she noticed in the living room an odd silhouette. It took her a while to realize that it was my blanket spread out over the kitchen chairs. When she did, she continued down and inspected the creation. Recognizing it was my blanket, she knelt down and lifted the front wall of our tent. And what she saw inside couldn't help but make her smile.

Inside the tent, Shane and I were huddled together with our backs resting against the bottom of the couch (which made up our fourth wall in our tent). We had squeezed in closer for warmth as we decided to sleep down here for the night. Obviously we were too big to just sleep on the floor of the tent like we used to, so our sitting positions had to suffice. Unknowingly, the position ended up with my head drifting off his shoulder and his head over mine, our legs huddled close to us and our hands still connected. Nonetheless, Sam still found it very sweet.

"Well look at that..." Sam smiled, admiring the picture as she shone her flashlight into the tent at us. "Looks like he came around after all didn't he?" Politely leaving us to our sleep in, she took the fallen candle and matches from the floor and lowered the 'door'.

And it was the most calming night I've ever had...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning...

It was a Saturday, so obviously we were allowed to sleep in. Shane and I were left in our original sitting-sleeping stances underneath our tent, and the sunlight from the windows appeared to Shine, though, so it wasn't as dark or cold as last night. However, opening my eyes, the first blurred image that caught my eye was the shape of a person at our makeshift tent door, peeking half of their body inside to peer at us.

And it took me well off five seconds to realize who this person was. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Nett grinned, knowing all too well this picture _definitley_ didn't mean just anything.

But before I could react, Shane's voice came out first. "Leave now unless you want to die," he threatened, his head just above mine.

Nett chuckled. "Still the same I see."

"Nett what are you doing here?" I asked, hiding a yawn as Shane and I sat up from our leaning positions. "_How_ did you get in here?"

"Oh your Mom was outside leaving and I was on my way here anyway. She let me in."

"WELL WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Becuase knowing you you were gonna sleep in." He paused to look at us. "Both of you."

"Get to the point, geek," Shane said, straightening out his bed hair.

"We have a problem."

After crawling out of the tent, Nett and gone to make sure we could see this 'news coverage' that was going on this somewhat fine Saturday morning. But of course, our house not having a TV, leave it to Nett to show one from his (again) _new_ phone.

While I was in the tiny kitchen room getting some breakfast for us, Shane and Nett were seated at our table. Nett was currently messing with his phone. "So, how's the stay goin' man?" Nett asked Shane. However Shane's previous and still enduring glare was ever present on his face. "...What?"

"Give me your phone."

Unwillingly Nett lent the contraption to him as Shane quickly learned how to use it. After a few quick presses of some screen-touch buttons, Shane managed to find and bring up an image of me and him sleeping next to each other under the tent, showing it to Nett with a look.

Nett looked from his photo to Shane. "What you were cute." Shane tossed the phone back to him after deleting it, to which Nett laughed a little. There was more in the future he knew if he ever wanted to find more cute/embarrassing pictures. "So, I'm assuming you two are talking again."

"So?"

"Hey guys," I said, coming in with a tray of three glasses of orange juice. "Sorry I took so long. I was looking for actual food but it turns out everything either has mold and or is expired, except this."

"Well that's nice," Shane remarked.

"Anyway Wendy, Amity Park has something big going on downtown that you'd _really_ want to take a look at."

"And it's that urgent that you had to run all the way to my place at seven in the morning on a Satuday?" I asked, all of us now at my kitchen table.

"Actually yes Wendy is it that urgent." Nett was busy at work trying to get a connection on his phone, and by the looks of it he seemed pretty frustrated. "Geez Wendy of course _your_ house has no wi-fi connection. Restaurants, parks, even _boats_ have internet but of course you and your non-technological lifestyle has to complicate things."

"Well sorry for having no need for internet," I apologized sarcastically.

However, Nett was eventually able to make something work and soon enough, all three of us were huddled around Nett and his tiny super-phone (now with internet). The screen played out sideways like a miniaturized television, and it really did look like a news coverage.

My breath caught in my throat as Shane and I observed.

"_The warewolf ghost, infamous for infiltrating our very own Caspter High, has now been captured,_" said the news report lady. The square image at the top corner of the screen didn't show Wolf's image, but it showed a tan woman wearing a jumpsuit of a sort with long curly hair. "_Out-of-town ghost hunter by the name of Robin has come to Amity Park with this bounty, and according to an interview with her, she intends to find a ghost-girl as well._"

Our mouths were held open at the screen. "...Okay that's new," Nett stated first. "Last I checked on the news, this ghost hunter lady was chasing Wolf down fifth avenue. Ten minutes later she already has him captured in a blue cube? What's up with that?"

"Forget her capturing Wolf before me! She WANTS to capture ME! A bounty hunter is after me!" I panicked as I sank into my seat.

As for Shane's reaction, he had a different realization in mind. "Guys, I think there's something worse about this."

"What could possibly be worse than Wolf being capturing and me being next on her list?" I asked with hands over my head.

Shane pointed his finger to Nett's phone, at the tiny corner image of he news channel. "Look at the background of where that ghost hunter is standing." It was then I realized what Shane was saying. _She was standing outside Fenton Works_.

I stared speechless, finding my heartbeat being the only thing that I could feel and hear. Shane and Nett's voices mixed into the background, but at the moment they wee incomprehensible to me. Multiple possibilities and thoughts ran throughout my head. Maybe it was just coincidence she was standing outside Fenton Workshop? Nah, fate isn't that kind. What if she suspects that the 'ghost girl' goes there almost all the time? What if she knows about the tech hidden underneath in the basement? _What if she finds Danny_.

"Wendy? Wendy snap out of it," Shane said, drawing me back in.

And just after he had pointed it out, the news woman began to speak about the very building, where a a crowd of people seemed to be gathering in the background as helicopters flew admist the sky in the back as well. "_We are standing outside the Fenton Workshop, known for its specialization in ghost-weapon development before being shut down in the late twenty-tens. As you can see here, government officials have decided to intervene by sending the G.I.W, aka the Guys in White_."

The screen changed to a man in shades and white uniform speaking into a microphone to the camera. "_This isn't the first time we've come to Amity Park in dealings with these ghost infestations. The Fenton Workshop will be quarantined and investigated for any further signs of ectoplasmic activity._"

"That can not be good," I finalized.

"That's it, game over!" Nett finished as well, shutting his phone and standing up out of the chair. He began to pace. "The government's in. We're not going to be able to save the world at the end of summer. Wendy's going to be found out and dissected. We're all going to be pulled in for questioning in a small super dark room with cold chairs and metal tables. We're done man! It's over!-"

"Snap out of it, Folly," Shane said, grabbing a hold of the back of the nerd's shirt. "Your panicking isn't helping Manson out either in case you haven't noticed," Shane mentioned, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and showing me sitting in the kitchen chair, hugging my knees as I went back and forth, muttering fearsome thoughts to myself. What a wreck we all were now, except Shane somehow.

"Well have you ever thought that it possibly _IS_ a perfect time to panic?" Nett argued quite reasonably. I couldn't help but listen to them from the table. "The Guys in White are not to be messed with man. I've heard about them through my dad and they _will_ find Wendy."

"How could they? No one even knows her ghost form exists except for us."

"Yes and a bunch of Casper High Students who've seen her fly down the hall chasing a ghost or two at fifty miles per hour. Face it, her cover's blown."

"Not yet."

"Yeah. _Yet_," Nett scoffed. "These guys have cutting edge ghost tech, Shane. Just watch give'em two days tops and they'll have all of Amity Park wired up just for hunting her and any ghost down."

"Shut up Folly-"

"And don't even think about telling me to shut up, man, because I'm being totally dead serious," Nett said with a shove to Shane's chest with both hands. As Shane almost stumbled backwards, I watched them argue with slight fear. I can't deny that everything Nett's saying is scaring me to death, but he's only stating fact. "The minute Wendy goes ghost and uses her powers, the Guys in White will find her, Shane! They will track her down and vaporize her every second they can! They'll narrow down anything and everything associated with her until they track Wendy Phantom down to Wendy Manson."

"I said shut up!" Shane finally threw a punch to Nett's face, and soon enough the two of them were on the wooden floor fighting, rolling and trying too pin the other down to land a punch.

"Guys! Guys stop it!" I jumped out of my chair and tried to break them up. It wasn't too hard, but they were pretty intent on fighting. I was caught between them, holding a hand to each of their chests to keep them separated. "Cut it out! Now's not the time to fight each other okay!" I said, taking charge now. "Everything we've just found out is going down _now_. As in right now - so we have to act before everything Nett just said really comes true." Once I was sure they've calmed down enough, I dropped my tired arms. "Let's get ready. We'll be leaving this place in five minutes. We're going to Fenton Works."


	26. Inner Troubles Pt3

**Okay so like, I have not touched my computer in weeks. And now, I have.**

**... Writter's block sucks. **

**It's not even writer's block, just me dealing with real-life instead of fanfic-life. (Even though fanfic life is always so much more cooler!)**

**Ah, I SOOOO wish I could get Shane and Wendy together already. But alas, I ust respect my former wishes and progress my story. **

**For those of you who REALLY don't have to read this but do anyway, nor do you really have to care, but at the beginning of the last chapter I mentioned that my best friend and I confessed to each other. And well... apparently dealing with that took a lot longer than I thought. But we're cool now. We, can't believe I'm saying this, actually kissed... wow. Yeah you _really_ don't have to care at all about my little rant here right now but I'm just still in shock. It feels like such a dream, as cliche as that sounds. A long time ago he and I had our first kiss together just to get it over with. And all the way to now, it's just so... wow. ... Good thing I'm not making my life a fanfiction. It'd suck! All I'd be saying is 'wow', 'wow'. More 'wow'. **

**Gah! But now I wanna change how Shane and Wendy had their first kiss! Ah but oh well. What's done is done. Anyway here's a super long chapter for you guys! Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

* * *

With Shane and I out of our pajamas and changed into our normal wear, we wasted no time into getting to Fenton Works. The three of us ran without any stops until we reached the once abandoned street. I've never seen a live news coverage before. Then again, noting relatively this big ever happens in Amity Park anyway. Crowds of strangers were gathered around a safe distance away from the actual Fenton Works building, and beyond that crowd were live news coverages and two parked helicopters.

"Excuse us, coming through!" Shane and Nett made way through the crowd as the three of us headed to the front to see. The woman Robin was no where in sight, but neither was Wolf. Meanwhile the team from the Guys in White were already at work. There were a couple on the roof and yellow _'Do-Not-Cross'_ tape all across the door. The boarded up windows weren't a problem, though. Meanwhile, there were other Guys in White agents with these small radar machines walking around the perimeter of the apartment.

"Ghost detectors," Nett muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

"_Ghost energy emiting within radius_," stated a robotic voice from one of the agents' machines as he screened the crowed, where we just happened to be. He walked along the edge of the crowd as Shane and Nett carefully hid me behind them, thankfully letting him pass by without noticing me.

"We have to be careful around these guys," Nett whispered to Shane and me. "Even without Wendy being in her ghost form, she still has ectoplasmic DNA that can be tracked down even in her human form."

Taking that into mind, I took a deep breath and nodded. I looked up and noticed two Guys in White agents hooking up a white and green machine to the top of the building. "What are they doing?"

"Who knows?" Shane replied, squinting his eyes as he tried to see, too.

Nett lifted his glasses on and off repeatedly until he gave his final answer. "Couldn't be. No way."

"What is it?" I asked behind him.

Nett ignored me and simply shook his head. "That better not be what I think it is."

"What is it," Shane ordered urgently.

As if to answer our curiosity, from the machine a large green dome began to rain down from above the building. The green transparent down encircled the perimeter of the Fenton Works apartment, almost like a shield. "A ghost shield..." I realized in horror.

Right after, the door opened as an agent and that woman in the jump suit Robin exited the building, going out from under he yellow tape. They phased right through the green ghost shield as news reporters scrambled to get to her. There was so much commotion, but what with what I managed to make out, she put Wolf's miniature prison inside the apartment, and the ghost shield should be able to keep him inside.

"They can do that?" Shane asked with a rising emotion, referring to putting up the ghost shield.

Nett nodded solemnly as he crossed his arms to ponder. "It's hard to get one but no doubt the government has access to one of those. No ghost goes in, and no ghost comes out."

"Doesn't mean humans can't," I mentioned, staring at that woman Robin. She and I connected eyes for just a moment before she resumed walking away from all the news reporters.

"What?" Shane asked me.

"Just come on!" I said in a harsh whisper. Grabbing both of them we rushed back and out of the crowd. I made us run all the way back out of the street until we were a good distance away from the people, and a good distance a way from those government drones _looking_ for_ ME_.

"Wendy what is it?" Nett asked as he forced us to stop running. I hadn't realized how far we had actually run. All I wanted to do was get as far away as possible from there.

"Ghost shields keep ghosts in and out, but humans should be able to phase right through it, right?" I repeated, hoping that was the case.

Nett thought for a second. "I guess so but where are you getting at with th-"

"We're saving Wolf," I stated. They went silent for a moment and before they could even oppose I continued. "We're saving Wolf because it's only a matter of time until the Guys in White get to him. I mean think about it. First they get him, then trace him back to me and Danny. We're not just doing him a favor here."

"We're not doing any favors for us either. Do you have any idea how, um, IMPOSSIBLE, that is?" Nett freaked.

I slapped him, catching Shane off guard. "That word isn't something we can afford to believe in right now. We're pulling all the stops in this, okay?"

Nett and Shane exchanged looks until Shane said to me, "I'm assuming you already have a set plan?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I said, secretly uncertain about it. "But it'll only work of all of us do our parts without any margin for error. And you guys _have_ to do exactly as I say and nothing else. Okay?"

"I don't like this," Nett commented nervously.

"Okay, obviously with the ghost shield up I can't get in," I started out. "That's where you guys come in."

"I really don't like this," Nett repeated with a drop of his shoulders.

"Even as a human, I don't want to risk trying to pass the shield in case it does something to my powers, which I'll be needing for this to work."

"Wait you'll be using your powers?" Nett interrupted with wide eyes. "What happened to what I said about _NO. USING. YOUR. GHOST. POWERS- _Wendy the Guys in White will go all out on chasing you down the minute you appear on their radars!"

"That's the plan," I grinned with a point of my finger.

Nett's face paled. "Say what?"

"I'll have to go ghost and distract all the attention focused on Fenton Works. They'll chase me, I'll fly off, and you two can sneak in and free Wolf and warn Danny in case he has no idea what's going on."

"WENDY THAT'S CRAZY!" Nett screamed in my face, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"And did you just say _fly_?" Shane repeated to me, pushing Nett aside so he could stand right in front of me instead. He was looking me in the eye with this serious stare.

I knew where he was getting at. Aren't I supposed to be deathly afraid of flying outside? "I have to risk it," I said, persuading myself to be brave. "Besides, I've been practicing flying for months now _inside_. Maybe I can finally do it out here without freezing up or... floating up forever but that's not the point. While I distract the Guys in White, you two sneak in and free Wolf. Can I trust you guys to do that?"

Shane scratched his head. He had no idea whether this plan was a good one or not, since there were _so_ many possibilities of things going wrong. "Well, if you want it done you can count on us but what about you-"

"-going ghost," Nett finished, thinking the same thing as Shane. "Do you _really_ want to expose your ghost-half to ghost-mad government drones? They'll never leave you alone, Wen. You'll be a wanted paranormal criminal."

"I know." Thanks for the cheery reminder I've been trying _so_ hard to forget. "But I have to. It's the only way. Besides, no one will recognize me since I'll be so far up. No one from Amity Park will even see my face."

"I'm still against this," Nett and Shane clarified simultaneously.

I wailed my arms. "Okay then what do you expect me to do? _Fly as Wendy Manson_? I don't think so."

"Unless, you don't fly as Wendy at all," Nett thought slowly, stroking his chin. "...That's it! Wendy your plan is ingenious!"

"No it's not," Shane still opposed as I wondered what exactly Nett had in mind. Wasn't he as against this whole thing as Shane just was a literal moment ago?

"Just do what all the old-class super heroes used to do! _Secret-identity_," Nett said with a click of his tongue. "Wendy can go ghost as long as no one suspects her of being a ghost!"

"So you plan on me dressing up as some cheesy comic-book super hero?" I re-worded.

"Yup!"

"Nett that's a stupid plan," Shane said with a dead frowns But looking at the rest of our options, there wasn't really much else we could do at the moment. He looked at me. "You think it's a stupid plan right?"

"Stupid plan or not I think I have to go along with it," I shrugged. "At this point we don't really have a lot of options now do we." Oh how I wanna wipe that grin off Nett's face right now.

And so we rushed back to my place to prepare for this plan of ours. We took hold of any weapons we could assemble. Fenton Thermos, bats, Nett's technological equipment, all that junk. As for my 'disguise', we had to make due with what I had in my closet, which so to speak still isn't very much.

Upstairs in my room, Nett and Shane would sit on my bed as I'd change inside my tiny closet and come out wearing some odd outfit. I wasn't looking for anything extravagant or extremely cool or beautiful or dazzling. As long as no one could recognize me, human or ghost, I'd take it. But apparently Shane and Nett were okay with nothing I showed them so far. Scarves, caps, wigs, shades - I tried a mix of anything really. I didn't think it'd be so hard to pick a disguise for a secret alias, really. Turns out I'm wrong.

Finally after about an hour, more or less, I stepped out of my closet. The two bored looking teens on my bed looked up unenthusiastically only to respond with their liveliest reaction I've seen all afternoon. I'm hoping this time this was progress. "How's this?" I shrugged with a trying smile.

I had on a black skin tight sweater with black and red stripped fingerless gloves that reached just under my elbow. My cargo pants were replaced with (I can't believe I'm saying this) with blackish blue skinny jeans and knee long winter boots that looked to appear out of a comic book design. And above my black long-sleeve shirt was a white and red sleeveless vest with an oversized hood that went over my head. My short black hair was covered by a silver hat topped with oversized goggles I got from a costume store once because I thought they were cool. A face mask covered the bottom of my face from my black sweater and I had on dark red face paint around my eyes in a pretty design as to add to my disguise.

"Um..." Shane blinked.

Nett got up and clapped, nodding his head approvingly. "If you were a television character design I would so ask you to make out with me."

I laughed, adjusting the goggles over my hat under the hood. "I'll take that as a compliment. But do I look recognizable?"

"Not in the least - that's for sure," Shane assured, coming up behind Nett. "Will you be able to go ghost and fly in all that?"

"I dunno. Can I?" I asked, directing the question more towards Nett. It took a few seconds but he gave the approving nodd eventually. With a grin, I shut my eyes and clucthed my fists. "Going ghost!" I let the sensation take over my body as I felt myself transform underneath the disguise. One could barely notice the difference. The black strips of hair that had fallen outside of the hat were now white, but still barely noticeable. And the once peach-colored finger tips inside my fingerless gloves were now a glowing white from my original ghost jump suit, and my dirty-sock covered feet were replaced by my glowing white shoes. And opening my eyes, their once blue color was green. "Well?"

"You've done it," Nett grinned, shooting me a high five.

"Now that this little tactic is done and over with, let's go over the whole scenario one more time. We'll be leaving after sunset at 6:00, so listen carefully."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By nightfall, the whole crowd that once crowded around Fenton Works was gone. All that remained from this morning was the bright neon green ghost shield that surrounded the building. The guys and I were situated in the shadows behind a parked car just beyond the said location, starring at it. We could see a van that belonged to the Guys in White, with a few standing guard outside it with some still walking around with those ghost-tracking machines.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Manson?" Shane whispered to me, noticing my nervous look.

I swallowed. "We're already in these ridiculous get-ups. No turning back now." Along with me wearing my so called disguise, the guys were wearing all black to aid in their being hidden as well. "Well, wish me luck." With a nod I went ghost, and just as we expected the sounds of their trackers went off like mad.

"There is a ghost within the facility!" announced one. Could they be any louder.

"IT IS I!" I announced, mocking their volume. I floated up from behind the car and into the air, being sure they noticed me. I held out my hands and created two ghost-rays, glowing green as they heated up in my grasp. "I AM- ah, um-"

"Wow...," Shane embarrassingly said as he and Nett starred up at their floating friend.

"Shoot what's her frickin' name supposed to be we totally forgot!" Nett panicked.

"Those ecto-rays," said one of the agnets looking through ghost-binoculars that measured my status and strength. "It's a ghost youth!"

"Um, yeah let's go with that," I stated.

Before I knew it, four giant canon-like guns were all aimed at me, a high-pitched noise rising as I found four targets glowing on my shirt. "FIRE AT WILL!"

"Run," I panicked, flying off. The guys watched nervously as _all_ of the guys in White Agents took off in their high tech van, which transformed into this high-tech tank with even more guns blazing from its exterior.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shane said as he eyed the massive ghost-tank. It took off as well, firing into the night. But at least they were away from the apartment. "We've gotta go after them they have freaking guns and tanks hauling after her-"

"Oh no you don't, lover-boy," Nett intterrupted, grabbing the back of Shane's shirt and nearly choking the boy. "We have no time to waste. Wendy distracted them so now we have to do our job. We can check up on your girlfriend afterwards."

Shane's facial expression came as expected. "You know Manson and I aren't like that."

"Yeah and you know I so didn't see you and Wen sleeping under a kid-tent in her living room together this morning." Nett's grin was smug. "Uhuh. I said it."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

"Better a kid than a love-sick teen confused over hormones," Nett winked with a quick slap on the shoulder to get Shane back into reality. The two boys then brought up their own mouth-covering masks from their black turtle-necks and ran towards the ghost shield, easily passing it as if it never existed.

They went through and under the police tape and into the dark apartment. "Hello?" Shane called, holding a small flashlight. "Wolf-"

The sound of wired guns cut Shane off. He redirected his flashlight upwards, finding seven mini guns pointing at them. "Hit the floor!" Nett called as they jumped, just barely getting vaporized from where they stood at the door. All of a sudden the lights turned on, and a small number of agents surrounded the two boys with loaded guns.

"Turtle-Necks,"one agent noticed as he observed Shane's and Nett's suspicious spy-wear. "That is a breach in the code of conduct."

"In your language, it's against the Man," added another agent, aiming his oversized gun.

"Yeah well we're with the other Man," Nett replied. Half-expecting this, both boys jumped up back to back. Shane took out a small cylinder which then extended into a long bo-staff. According to Danny a long time ago when distributing weapons for 'emergencies' such as this, this was called the Fenton Bo-Staff. Apparently it had nothing to do with ghosts but it had the word 'Fenton' on it. Nett meanwhile held out this green-colored lipstick, which according to Danny could shoot lasers. Until now, trying it out, Nett didn't really believe Danny.

Nett aimed and shot the said lipstick at an agent, shooting rather a large bomb of ecto goop and managing to stick three to four agents to the wall. Nett starred at the lipstick emitting smoke, and a wide beautified grin spread across his face. "I love you!" he cooed, stroking the piece of technology.

"Folly now's not the time," Shane reminded, going on to fight his own way. With Shane taking care of the rest of the agents, and according to me to 'knock them out;don't kill them', Nett went on to do his job and find Wolf. He took out his own ghost tracker and followed it, Shane protecting as back up. The tracker soon led them to the kitchen, where a big cage with glowing bars held Wolf.

Nett grinned. "Hey, buddy!" Nett said extra loudly as Shane took care of the last of their adversaries. Nett ran to the cage and hooked up one of his once again _new_ pones to the cage's technological outputs. "Don't worry - we'll get you out of here in no time once I crack the key."

"Deja vu," Shane remarked, observing the nerd at work. "You said the same thing to me when I was stuck in a cage. Took you almost half an hour."

Nett glared but went back to work. "Sheesh. Save a guy's life and he gives you this. Like I had experience in cracking ghost-tech security codes back then."

Meanwhile with me, I was flying high above the houses of Amity Park, dodging green rays shooting from down below. I refused to stop flying at this speed in fear of flying up too high or drifting. But I was doing what I had to, and that's leading them away. "My best bet right now is to lead them out of Amity Park," I finalized. Suddenly I got this nervous feeling under my skin. Almost like when my ghost sense goes off, but I didn't see my breath out here. "What the- ACK!"

I was shot at by something sharp, cutting my sleeve and making a small bleeding cut on my forearm. Turning my head, I found a new adversary joining on on my chase. It was that jump suited woman, only she was wearing a helmet of some sort and flying on jets underneath her shoes.

"Wait, I recognize that uniform," I said to myself as she flew beside me. "You're that woman on the news who captured Wolf."

"And you're another ghost causing trouble," she replied with this entrancing voice. "Normally I'd let stragglers like you off the hook, but with those government goons after you now I can't very well let you live."

I was about to make a remark to that until I saw her develop a red fire-like ball in her hand. My green eyes widened as I starred at it, recognizing that totally red flame. There's one one type of person who could generate that kind of thing. "A Vanquisher?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Almost there..." Nett said with a lick of his lips. Typing in a few more things into his phone, the code cracked and the glowing electrical balls surrounding Wolf's cage disappeared, and Wolf gladly left and ran around for his much needed leg room. He then ran back up to Nett, licking him. "Aha! No problem, big guy!" Interestingly enough he went on to lick Shane too, much to the teen's displeasure.

Shane's face remained indifferent as he looked at himself covered in green saliva from Wolf. "We never speak of this again."

Nett let a short laugh escape. "Come on, we should go downstairs now." Going over to the wall beside the kitchen, Nett tapped on it, revealing the staircase going downstairs. "You think the Guys in White found this place?"

"Doubt it," Shane said. "Come on, we need to get Danny." Racing downstairs, Shane proceeded to turn on the lights. t's been too long since they've been there. The lab appeared empty and untouched, thankfully. "Danny! Danny come out!" Shane called as he removed his mask. Nett did the same behind Wolf.

Danny came down from a tall pipe, landing on the ground. "What happened? I heard a bunch of commotion outside and-" He spotted Wolf. "... Did Wendy finally catch him?"

"No, but the Guys in White did," Nett responded.

"Guys in White?" Danny repeated with a lost look on his face.

"Government people," Nett summed up with an odd look. "Either way they have this whole place under lock down and they're after Wendy."

"Wait Wendy? Where is she? Isn't she with you-"

"She's distracting them," Shane replied instead. The whole story probably wasn't something Danny should know just now. "Right now you and Wolf need to go into the ghost zone and hide out in there until the building is safe again."

"No wait," Danny said, shaking his head as he ran his hair through his head. "Guys in White - they sound so familiar but..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Come on, Wolf. Best we do as they say." Suddenly Wolf began to oppose (at least Shane and Nett think he was opposing). "Come on Wolf it isn't safe here for us right now." More foreign language. "Wendy will be fine. Shane and Nett will take care of things and then you can see her-"

Instead, Wolf decided to defy Danny and ran across the lab, holding up his claw. "Oh no..." Nett paled. Wolf clawed the air and a small rip of a portal appeared with Wolf disappearing through it. The portal disappeared behind him and left the three guys baffled in silence. "Oh that was so not part of the plan..." Nett spoke.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked unsure, this being the first time he's ever really seen Wolf do that.

"He probably went to where Wendy is," Danny said warily.

Shane nodded, thinking of a way around this. "We'll just use our tracker and find them then. You go into the ghost zone for now, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Not much you can do at the moment if you can't leave Fenton Works, anyway," Nett pointed out regretfully. They could tell how worried Danny was and how much he wanted to help but couldn't. "Leave it to us."

Not having so much of a choice at the moment, Danny nodded. "I leave things to you guys then."

Shane and Nett exited the Fenton Workshop and left through the ghost shield outside. Along that time they tried to sink in what had just happened. Wolf wasn't supposed to disappear out into the open again. What if it endangered me, they thought. And even if they knew where I was, how would they get to me?

"This is not good," Nett said as they stood on the curb.

"Complaining about the situation won't do much," Shane pointed out. "Knowing Manson she probably went to lead those goons out of Amity Park. Let's start on the outskirts."

"But that's so far away! We'll never get there in time! And I am so not taking the bus this late, man. Creeps get on the bus late and _just look at us_. We look like we just robbed a bank. Now, how do you propose we get to the border, huh?"

Suddenly as if to answer they specified prayers, a car pulled in front of them. The headlights caused them to sheild their eyes, but the voice that emitted from the rolled down window wasn't any better. "Shane? Nett? What are you two doing out here?" It was Samantha Manson.

"M-Mrs. M!" Nett panicked. "We uh, you know, just taking a stroll and, stuff." That is so lame.

"Where's Wendy? Isn't she with you guys?"

"Ah no she's at hom-"

"She got kidnapped by ghosts," Shane said casually, only for Nett's eyes to bulge beside him as his mouth hung open.

"What," Sam blanked.

"The three of us were at her place just hangin' on the roof, looking at the stars. All of a sudden this huge green thing flew over and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and flew off towards the border line of Amity Park. The two of us ran out to go chase her down using this ghost-tracker-," Shane held up Nett's hand, holding the contraption, "-but we're afraid we won't be able to reach the border in time."

"Oh my gosh Wendy!" Sam panicked. "Boys get in the car! We're rescuing my daughter!"

Nett continued to gape at Shane as they made their way into the car. "... _What was that_?" he said in a barely audible tone.

Shane gave a sideways glare. "Shut up. You wanted to get to the border and I got us a ride."

Nett scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well you could've sounded a little more convincing at least. You sounded like an emotionless actor reading lines off a cheesy fanfic."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My flying by now had picked up enough speed to loose the Guys in White in the middle of no where in the woods outside Amity Park, but I couldn't say the same for this Robin chick chasing down my tail. I was at my limit of not panicking as she continued to fire red fireballs at me which I desperately tried to dodge. '_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die_,' I chanted inside my head. That was the only thing keeping me flying forward.

But it was only a matter of time until she shot me down. She hit me square in the back and my energy depleted instantly. I fell downwards and into a sea of pine trees, illuminated only by the stars and the moon. She chased me down soon afterwards for my crash. I was able to survive that at least, but I knew now that I couldn't run anymore. Now I had to fight.

I got up and wiped the brow of my sweat. Wearing this disguise, I realize, makes a person _really_ hot on the inside.

She landed a few feet away from me by the time I got up. The jets under her jumpsuit disappeared, and her mask disappeared into her uniform as well, revealing her long curly hair and that mysterious glint in her eye. "You look tired," she said, as I studied her face. She had the same red eyes Shane had when he turned into a Ghost Blood. She had tattoo markings on her face too. Not the same as Shane, but noticeable nonetheless. "Let me put you out of your misery."

I tried to hold up a decent stance, but that wasn't going very well. Maybe I can play it off? "Look lady. I don't want to fight you."

"But you're a ghost. It'd be wrong for me to ignore your presence," she said as she fired the flame at me. I barely dodged it, leaving tears in my clothes as I rolled on the dirt. I can't fight a Ghost Blood. Not in this tired state. "I'll make it quick and painless, since you seem like a good kid. I really am sorry," she said with a tone I would well compare to Spectra or Ember. "But now that humans know you exist, I can't leave any trace of you around."

"Please..." I choked out, only for a portal to appear between us. Wolf jumped out, hovering his shadow over my tattered being. "Wolf!"

The woman Robin narrowed her eyes. "I thought I took care of you before."

"Wolf get out of here!" I shouted out, only to cough from inhalation of the dirt. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open for Robin's and Wolf's fight, but I still felt thankful for this new ally of mine. Nonetheless, I couldn't do anything as I watched her easily out-match him and re-cage him in this glowing electrical-bared prison. I couldn't even cry his name as he howled.

"Nuisance," she scoffed, adverting her attention back to me. "Hm, you're still conscious I see," she observed from far off. "Let me at least knock you out, sweetie. At least that way you won't be able to feel as much pain when you disappear." All I could see as my vision grew blurry was a bright red light, growing brighter and brighter until I felt it hit me. A large wave of heat overcame me and I took my last conscious breath.

Robin left Wolf in his cage and she marched off to where I was a good few feet away. Her fire-ball appeared to have burned off most of my disguise, leaving my white hair and black and white jump suit exposed. As she neared me and took note of this, she instantly recognized me as the girl she saw from the newspaper article.

"You're the ghost girl..." she realized. This was one of her initial bounties when coming to this city. However before she could react to even that, I unconsciously turned back into my human form. My normal clothes were tattered and ripped even as small cuts and dirt rubbed against my skin shown through. She knew now. She knew I was half ghost and half human.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With me finally knocked out (and exposed) the guys meanwhile were still driving through Amity Park with my mom, following Nett's tracking device which secretly was not only picking up Wolf's DNA but mine. "We should be by the border soon," Sam said, hiding her anxiety.

Both boys had remained quiet in the back seat of the car for a while, but all of a sudden Shane got this weird tingling feeling as he sat up straight, looking out the window.

Nett noticed Shane's quick movement. "What is it?" Nett asked quietly.

"I dunno," Shane replied, unknown to this foreign feeling. "I feel this pang inside me that's hard to explain. I think... I think Wendy's hurt," Shane said unsure yet out loud. Their conversation was kept secret and inaudible to Sam in the driver's seat, but this realization only worried the two teens more so.

Meanwhile miles and miles away, I was still left in the company of Robin and a captured Wolf.

Strangely enough when I came to, I felt an odd comfortable sensation around me. There was something under my neck, propping my head up at an an angle. And warmth covered my body. A blanket? And there was a source of heat emanating from my right. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the stars - stars which I rarely ever see, let alone at this number. "What..."

"So you're finally awake," said Robin's voice.

Scared to death I shot up and held my hand out as if to create a ghost ray. But instead I felt a sharp pain hit my back and I found myself speechless. My breathing quickened and I found gentle hands forcing me back to lay down on my side.

"Don't sit up yet. You have a slight burn mark on your back."

"Wait..." I said in between exhausted breaths. "You're helping me?" I asked. Then my eyes widened at another truth. "Wait, I'm h-"

"Human? I know," she said nonchalantly as she placed a small cold pillow to go over under my back where the burn mark was. "Well, now at least." Laying me over on my back, she put the blanket back over me. I noticed her no longer wearing her jump suit. Rather she had jeans and a small tank top with a large trench coat. Her Ghost Blood Vanquisher tattoos were gone, and her eyes were no longer a glowing red either. In fact, they were a pretty brown color. She looked so beautiful when not trying to kill a person.

Turning my head sideways, I saw Wolf asleep in his cage, like a dog huddled on the floor. "But..." I whispered, looking back up at her. "But I thought-"

"That I was gonna waste you? Yeah, I thought so too until I saw you turn back into this," she said, motioning to my human fatigue. She opened a can of soda. I didn't see where she got it from, so I wondered where for a while. "First I burned off that heavy disguise of yours."

"Oh..." I said disappointingly.

"Then I recognized you as that goodie-two-shoes ghost girl," Robin continued inbetween drinks. "You have quite a reputation for yourself amongst the dead, you know. Should be proud, kid."

"Hey hold up. How do you know that?" I asked, getting back to my right mind.

"I hunt ghosts for a living? As if it isn't already obvious," she said, lifting her arm, clear of any Vanquisher tattoos her powers would usually give her. "I have certain abilities that let me hunt ghosts. Not quite the same as you, but-"

"You're a Vanquisher," I finished, letting her know that I knew what one was.

She looked kind of startled I knew the term, but she didn't show very much. "Then I guess I can skip the whole explanation about how dangerous I could be to you."

"So... you're not gonna kill me?" I asked with a rise in pitch.

She let out a cheery and disastrous laugh. She sounded crazy by the sound of that laugh, but by her response I was more relieved than creeped out. "I have my reasons for letting you go. Ghosts say that the ghost girl has two accomplices that always seem to go around with her. Human accomplices at that. At first I wondered what ghost in their right mind would team up with humans to fight other ghosts, but seeing that you're a halfa it kind of makes more sense."

I was kind of glad she saw it that way, but then I wondered about her motives, too. "So... you hunt ghosts for a living, you said."

She nodded, drinking out of the can once more. "Yup. But I'm not a crazy like the rest of those other Vanquishers you hear about in books. I have enough common sense to realize that not all ghosts are bad. But I can't ignore the fact that there _are_ bad ghosts out there, so I've made it my job to get rid of them, along with any other ghosts that people acknowledge."

"Like me?"

She nodded with a slight laugh. "You seem a bit too much of a pansy to be evil, though."

Vein in side of head. "Ah."

"But you got the attention of those annoying government idiots in white," she said. "That's why I had to get rid of you. We can't let humans know ghosts exist. It'll create too much chaos. Amity Park was pretty chaotic during its old ghost age. Ghosts used to roam around like it was no one's business in your city a while ago." Not anymore, but that may change soon, or it already has. "Although, there is another reason I spared you - a selfish reason, really."

"Is that so," I said tired. "And why's that?"

Robin stared into the fire for a bit. "Let me put it to you this way, kid. I know your secret. I could easily tell and have you put into a whole new sort of mess." I felt my breathing narrow. "But I'll keep it a secret if you watch over my son for me."

This woman who tried to kill me is a _mom_? Wow. "Sure," I guess, "But, who is he anyway-" Wait, pieces slowly coming together. Puzzle being solved. She's a Vanquisher. A Mom Vanquisher. This woman wants me to watch her son, who technically should also be a Vanquisher. And who else do I know is a Vanquisher- _No way_.

"I can see you figured it out," Robin said, still looking at the fire.

"You're Shane's mom...?"


	27. Inner Troubles Pt4

**Here's the next update!**

**Sorry it's been, again, like soooo over a month.**

**I can honestly say I've been distracted with school again. Lots of art work going into progress for college. And meanwhile, me and my best friend (apparently now my 'boyfriend' ((wow)) ) are anging out a lot more again like we used to, so I've kind of been slacking off on seeing a computer. Not to mention my excuse of writer's block. For so many years all of my writing has been based on liking a guy and imagining what it'd be like to be with them. **

**And well, now I know. Soo... all the daydreaming's gone out the door. Not that it's a bad thing. I can still write. Just in a new thinking-process. Oh, if he knew I was writing this Danny Phantom fic agh, he would so tease me and be like _'aww you were pretendin' you were Wendy and I was Shane huh I see'_ and I'd be like _'OHMAGAWSH GO AWAY'_ and *sigh* yeah... anyway as I smile to myself read on!**

* * *

Should any of us forget what just happened, let me just summarize everything that has happened, and everything that will happen, into this one little phrase: "You're Shane's mom...?" I asked in complete disbelief.

I don't believe it. And just how many days ago I was wondering about her, where she was and who she was. And now, here I am talking to her.

"It took me a while to realize you were associated with him, though," she sighed. "I heard your reputation was that you had two human boys helping you out. I had no idea one of them was my own child. But you have his scent all over you. I know it's him."

I still can't get over the fact that this is Shane's Mom. But now I have so many questions to ask her. "Why did you leave him?" I asked, wanting so badly to know. I wanted to know why Shane had to put up with so much in his life because she left.

"Don't get me wrong, Wendy. I love my son dearly, but I left for his own good," she said solemnly. "I'm a Vanquisher. Vanquishers and Ghosts are like cats and dogs - they don't mix. As long as I lived out in the open with a family, ghosts would never stop trying to hunt us down and kill us, much less the offspring of a Vanquisher. Ghosts would have gotten a hold of Shane if they knew he was my son, so I left... It was the hardest decision I ever had to make." I looked to her face for any sign of emotion. She looked like a relatively strong woman, but I could tell she hurt. She's just like her son, now that I think about it. Both know how to hide pain, _and both know how to tick me off, too_.

"He's a Ghost Blood, too, you know," I spoke, remembering the incident with Walker back at the prison.

This she didn't appear to know, because she turned to me with the most urgent and surprised, almost desperate, look. "What? So soon?"

I'm guessing Vanquisher's don't usually get their powers until much later. Nonetheless I nodded. "He tried to kill me once," I said, looking to the fire.

"Damn," she cursed, tossing her empty can into the fire. "I was hoping he wouldn't inherit my trademark trait of the family."

"He's okay now, though," I assured.

She shook her head. "The life of a Ghost Blood is anything but," she insisted. "Vanquishers since history have always held the natural instinct to kill any ghost in sight. That's just their thing. Technically they're human, but we're murderous. Monsters with secrets. We should be anything but human."

"_You_ seem pretty alright," I pointed out.

"Through much self-control," she also pointed out. "And also because of the balance."

"What balance?"

"Total evil of a heart, only to be reasoned and balanced with the influence of Good," she said, as if reading it from a book. "That is the only way for a Vanquisher to ever truly be normal. We're born evil. But, I fell in love, I lost that instinct of hatred, and I bore a son. I finally knew what it felt like to really be human," she said with a nostalgic smile. "And by the looks of things, Shane seems to be doing okay, too. I watch him from time to time, but the last time I visited was a year ago."

"A lot's happened in a year."

"I know," she said. "And a lot for you, too, I believe." I glanced away. "But what I'm asking out of you isn't really anything big. In fact you're already doing it."

"And what's that?"

"Just staying by Shane," she shrugged with a shake of her head. "Your positive energy seems to balance out pretty well with Shane's, even if you are part ghost. The bonds of friendship that a Vanquisher usually makes in his lifetime normally wouldn't be enough to totally tilt the scale in the favor of good, but you seem to suffice well enough." I... keep Shane good? "It's a strange kind of bond that takes a Vanquisher to soften up. Almost like... like love."

I prevented myself from laughing. "But, Shane and I aren't-"

"I know," Robin cut off, though the smile on her face said otherwise. "But whatever you see it as, just keep doing what you're doing."

For a total stranger to care about the child they don't even know. I could see she really does care about him. "I would've done that even without you asking me."

"That's good to know," she grinned, only to turn back to the fire with a regretful look. "Because, you won't remember any of this soon enough."

Did I hear right? What did she just say? "What did you just say?"

"Just a protocol I go by," she said, sounding as casual as ever. "Just as people must never know ghosts exist, people must never know I exist either. Including you. Or Shane." My face remained unchanged as I starred at her. So, Shane will never know about his mother. Would I even have told him about her when I went home? I don't know if I could. Unwillingly I felt a tear escape at this thought. He thinks she abandoned him, and she's okay with that. "You understand, don't you?" she asked.

I couldn't bring my arms to wipe my eyes. "I'll keep it a secret if you want. I won't tell Shane anything but just..." Just what?

Like my mom would, she stroked my forehead and wiped my tears for me. Her hands were cold, like Shane's would be most times. "Believe me, it's better this way. And don't worry," she smiled. "We'll meet again one day."

"I won't remember you."

"But I'll remember you," she assured me. "And I'll see you living out your agreement, watching Shane's back." She moved some of my hair aside as I let out another sniffle. "It was nice finally meeting you though, Wendy Manson."

My voice was on the verge of cracking, but I managed to get out one last thing. "Mhm."

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Stupid tracker!" Nett said, hitting the side of the metal box. The needle in the middle was moving in all sorts of directions. Either there were a bunch of ghosts in the forest-border of Amity Park or this thing's finally gone haywire.

"Agh, we'll never find her in this dark," Sam said as they drove down the one single path of the woods. There were no lights guiding them, except for the car's own headlights.

"Mrs. Manson look out!" Shane called out from behind her seat. Sam pressed down on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop along the dirt. In front of the car's lights was a mysterious woman with short cut hair and red lipstick, wearing a hat with a dress and a red leather jacket. And fishing boots. _Another disguise_. And in her arms was my unconscious figure, asleep, unknowingly memory wiped.

"Wendy?" Sam almost cried. "Guys stay in the car," she said without giving them a response. She ran out of the car as the guys observed through the front glass the woman give Sam her daughter. Inaudible thanks were exchanged as Sam constantly nodded her head and the woman shook hers, holding up her hand.

"Who the hell is she?" Nett asked with a cringed look.

"Who knows?" Shane said with an uneasy feeling, however he noticed through the stranger's shades her staring directly at him. Soon enough, the woman went on to walk back into the woods as Sam hurried over to the side of the car, opening the side door where Shane was with me in her arms.

"Shane do you mind holding onto her?" Sam asked as Shane instinctively put his arm around me.

"No prob," Shane said caught off guard as Sam shut the door and jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Who was that lady anyway, Mrs. Manson?" Nett asked, leaning forward against his seatbelt.

"Fortunately some camper," Sam replied, starting up her engine again. "Says she found Wendy lying on her hiking route. Pretty lucky huh?"

"Yeah, pretty lucky..." Shane said, trying to look for the woman as he witnessed her disappear into the darkness beyond the car's lights. He heard a quiet groan from me and looked down, seeing my sleeping figure. Nett peered over as well as both wondered just what exactly I had gone through. The tatter clothes, the scars, the _lack of disguise_.

"Let's go home, boys," Sam smiled, reversing her car.

The ride home was a long and tiring one, but now that their anxiety was eased somewhat, Nett and Shane allowed themselves to fall asleep on the long ride home. Sam would glance up at her rearview mirror and see Nett slumped in his seat, crossed arms and head nodded forward asleep. And on the other side would be Shane in the middle, and my still lying body with my head resting on Shane's lap. I of course was asleep, but Shane seemed to be trying his best to keep awake for some reason. Sam will see his head nod every now and then, but he always kept on hand over my head.

By the time we were back in Amity Park, parked in front of my house, I was still out cold. Nett and Shane were already awake by then. "We're here," she said, taking out her keys and tossing them back to Shane. he barely caught them. "Shane, would you mind taking Wendy inside and watching her? I'm gonna go drive Nett home."

"Sure thing," he obliged.

"Later man," Nett nodded, doing a knuckle touch with Shane as Shane exited the car. Once he was sure I was in a good hold, Shane shut the door with his back and walked up my stoop and opened the door. Sam's car drove away and Shane shut the door, enjoying the house's decent warmth.

By the time I woke up, I found myself in my bed, and Shane sitting at the end of my bed at my feet, facing me and listening to his music while reading a book again. Pangs of soreness ran through at first but I managed to say his name, at least. "Shane?"

At that I noticed his head jump and he instantly threw off his headphones down to his neck and set aside his book. "Hey you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I think," I said as I forced myself to sit up. Worst decision ever because I felt an instant sting in my back, to which Shane instantly got up and around to help and put up a pillow behind me. "Thanks," I said with some uncertainty as I pulled the blanket up over my lap. "You're being unusually nice."

"Well you've been missing for nine hours I think me being at least nice should be a priority."

"Wait what?" I jumped, but I ended up straining myself as Shane set me back down against the pillow. "Agh, what hit me, anyway?"

"You tell me," he said, sitting beside me on the bed. "What happened to you? You look more horrible than usual... no offense."

Wow, even like this he can still find a way to insult me. But then it hit me... I couldn't remember. Trying to recall what happened I needed up shaking my head. It was all so foggy. "I don't know. I-I can't remember."

"It's okay."

"No I mean like I really can't remember," I emphasized, freaking out for some reason. "What were we doing? W-Why am I all beat up and, and-" Hey wait a sec. "Why are you in my room?"

"Gosh did you hit your head out there in the woods?"

"I was in the woods?"

"Yeah you led those government goons out of Amity Park, remember? Freeing Wolf, saving Fenton Works-"

"Freeing Wolf I thought I was supposed to get him not _free_ him," I cut off. Wow, what _really_ hit me?

"You really don't remember," Shane said, his tone loosing feeling. "...What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a bit, thinking back. "I... I was here, at home... and, and you were coming to live with us for a bit right?" I sounded so unsure. "I think I was arguing with you... We were arguing about something big, I think."

"Yeah we were," Shane remembered regretfully. Then it hit him. "Is that really the last thing you remember?" For some reason, the idea of me forgetting our night in our 'tent' just sounded so impossible. _Unbearable_.

"Wait, but then... yeah, Fenton Works. I remember. There were those Guys in White, and the ghost shield, and that woman...?" More fog. "I'm sorry. I think I really did hit my head or something. I remember some big stuff but everything's really done in."

"Nah it's alright. You've done enough," Shane assured, nodding his head. "We're just really glad that you're alright. You had us worried sick, you know?"

"Sorry..."

"And you're still apologizing."

I chuckled a little and looked up at him. "You really are being unusually nice. Did anything get you into a good mood or something? Or are you really just that relieved '_I'm okay_'?" I asked with a small laugh, only for another memory to suddenly run through. I remembered a cold chill up my arm, and the warmth of the tiniest candle in the dark. And with me in the dark was Shane, and the two of us having one of our most deepest talks. How we shook hands, how we exchanged words that should've been exchanged years ago. I remembered falling asleep beside him.

"Manson?" Shane asked, bringing me back.

I shook my head from my daze. "Sorry. It's weird I... Don't freak out on me but, I had the weirdest mental image of us, together. Somewhere dark, and alone and... we were talking about who knows what." I blinked my eyes and rubbed my sore temples. "Sorry. Forget what I just said it's just me blabbing nonsense that's all."

However, Shane wasn't as repulsed as I expected him to be. Actually, he looked pretty much the same. Concerned-looking? Worried-looking? "Would you... freak out if I said that actually happened?"

Unwillingly I let out a short laugh, thinking it was a joke on his part. But less than a second after he looked up at me I realized he was solemnly honest about what he just told me. My oblivious smile faded. "Wait... That, actually happened?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Um, _yeah_? I mean, we HATE each other remember? You call me names, I call you stuff. We never get along. Never had, never will. That's us remember?"

_'She really doesn't remember,_' Shane thought inside, surprisingly feeling... sad about it. "Right."

I kept my half smile, but for some reason Shane just looked so, I don't know. Not lost or disappointed but... something. Not happy, definitely. And somehow I felt guilty for it. Whatever it is I forgot, it probably wasn't for the best. "I'm sorry."

He looked back up at me. "What for?"

Yeah Wendy. What for? All I did was shake my head. "Never mind. I..."

My lack of works was cut off by the doorbell. Then from outside my open window Mom yelled up to us. "Shane! Can you open up the door for me! I left my house keys with you!"

"Coming, Ms. Manson!" Shane called back down. He looked back at me and gave his best trying smile. "Get some rest. You need it."

We said nothing after that, but I watched him leave until he was out of my room to go get my Mom. Highly disappointed with myself I exhaled and rested my head back. "Way to go, Wendy. You managed to tick off Shane but you can't even enjoy it because he looked so dang depressing."

As I laid in bed, lost in thoughts, I listened to the sounds downstairs. Mom coming in, setting her work bag and her keys on the table. Shane shutting and locking the front door. Mom asking what Shane would like for dinner and the sound of her preparing it. But I couldn't sleep really. Not after knowing I was forgetting so many things. _And apparently something very important to Shane, believe it or not..._

After an hour or two, I was guessing it was time for everyone in the house to officially go to sleep. I heard Mom enter her room, and I saw the her light from the hallway go out. Soon enough Shane showed up too in his pajamas with a spare pillow for his sleeping bag. He noticed me in bed looking at him drowsily. "You're still up?"

"Yeah," I admitted, refusing to move because I know I can't. Nonetheless, Shane went to set up his sleeping bag across the room and turned off the main lights, leaving my nine-inch lamp on my bedside table as the last remaining light.

Shane walked over to my bedside. "Want me to leave the light on for you or would you rather I shut it off?"

I starred up at him questioningly. Still being nice. I could have easily foreseen a 'girly night-light' sort of insult come from him at this point but for some reason he didn't take it. "It's fine. You can leave it on if it's okay with you."

Shane nodded and turned around to head back to his sleeping bag, but, something in me told me that I didn't want the night to end this way. No with him looking so upset.

I may have half regretted it because it hurt so much, but I managed to stop Shane from walking away by outstretching my arm and grabbing his wrist from bed. My back ached like a knife being shoved into my spine, but he turned around. He noticed the pain on my face, too. Great. "Wait, uh," You should really start _planning_ what to do before you back, Wendy.

"You need something?" he asked, my hand still hanging on his wrist. "Hungry?"

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze. "Would you mind doing something for me?" Shane gave me a confused look at first, but somehow within the next five minutes, I had been moved (with Shane's help) to the left side of my bed. Shane was laying in the right side with me, instead of in his sleeping bag. The two of us were laying under my covers, our heads included. And underneath the blanket was my tiny lamp in between us. We could just barely see each other's faces.

"Sorry if this seems weird," I apologized, laying on my back but my head facing Shane. "I'd sit but-"

"Your injury. I know," Shane said understandingly. We laid there in silence for a bit, just starring at the covers mere inches away form our faces. "Manson... why did you want to do this?"

"... I dunno," I replied after some actual thought. "Felt the urge to, I guess." Another short silence. "... This is starting to feel familiar."

"It should," Shane said. "We kind of did something like this downstairs in your living room."

I nodded. "I was starting to get that. You were outside, and I gave you my blanket only for you to wake up and catch me. Then we set up our old 'camping' thing and... we talked."

He turned to look at me for the first time here. "Do you remember now?"

"More than before," I let out. "I can't believe I almost totally forgot that."

"Is it really worth remembering for you?" Shane asked me.

"It looked worth it for you," I said. "Sorry for being slow. But, when I think about how I didn't really recall that, and I realized how sad you looked... I think I'd be sad too if our positions were switched around and you didn't remember it all."

"Guess it really did bother me," Shane realized with a short laugh. "We were on decent terms for that one night. I just... didn't realize until now how important it was for me."

"And me," I admitted, smiling a little. The tiny lamp-light between us illuminated my smile. "I'll deny it later, but, I kind of miss being friends with you."

"... Same here."

I gave an almost unenthusiastic laugh, reminiscing. "We... promised that we were supposed to go back to hating each other by today, didn't we."

"So you remember that part, too."

"I do now," I sighed in relief. "I'm guessing we did anything but argue today?"

"Kind of," Shane replied. "Today was kind of a hectic day. Kidnappings. Government involvement."

"I can tell," I grinned. And somehow, the both of us had ended up laughing together underneath the covers. It's official. I remember everything I think I've forgotten. At least, all the important things to me anyway.

"Wanna go back to hating each other tomorrow instead?" he asked me.

"I have no problem with that," I said with another small smile.

"In that case," Shane said unsure. "Would you mind me staying here in bed with you? The bed's kind of warmer than my sleeping bag."

I chuckled. It hurt a bit, but the laugh was worth it. "Sure. You can sleep here. Just move the light here back to the side table would you?"

Sitting up for a bit, he picked up the tiny lamp between us and set it back down gently on the table before laying back down, hiding the both of us back under the concealment of the covers.

"Agh," I sighed in slight aggravation. "I wish I could hug you or something."

Through the dark Shane gave me a weird look. "I know were at a temporary truce and all but why would you wanna do that?"

... Wait why did I want to do that. "Don't really know why, but I just felt the urge to stay close to you at the moment, that's all," I said, vaguely getting lost in an array of dark thoughts. "It's like I promised someone I would." I resisted the urge to laugh too hard. My back would end up getting it. "Sorry. That sounds weird doesn't it." But, surprisingly through the dark, I felt something cold touch my hand. Shane's hand. It rested over the top of mine. "What's that for?" I sounded so quiet.

"Since I can't really hug you, this will have to do," Shane figured. "If you don't mind."

With a half smile, I overturned my hand under his. Our fingers found their way to lace themselves between each other until we were holding hands. "I miss being friends..." I said lastly with a yawn before falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next Sunday morning, Shane's aunt Catherine had driven all three of us to the hospital. Ironically despite last night I was relatively fine. We were supposed to drop Shane off for his last appointment for the doctors for his final check up. With Shane in the doctor's office, the three of us found ourselves sitting at the table we were at last time we were here. Sharing drinks. Talking. Waiting for Shane to come back down.

"What?" I practically yelled. Nett beside me instead reacted by choking on his drink.

Catherine nodded. "Sadly Shane _will_ be moving back in with his father. He's been released and his son will be back under his custody, believe it or not." By the tone of her voice you could easily tell how much she disapproved of this news as well.

"But that's so messed up!" Nett argued. "Why should he go back with him?"

"Yeah, I mean, he could keep staying with my mom and me if that's better for him."

"Nah," Shane interrupted, walking up to our table. Turns out his check up was finally over and he'd found us. Overheard us. "I wouldn't wanna be troubling you or Sam any longer than I already have."

"B-But-"

"It's okay. It's for the best. Maybe this way we can finally get back to that weird status-quo of ours," Shane nodded, actually looking positive for once. "And hey, doc says I'm all fixed up now at least."

"Good to hear," Nett grinned, holding up his cup in acknowledgement of this small piece of good news.

Shane smiled in return, but he could still see the disappointment worn on my face that well mirrored his aunt. In an attempt to cheer me up he walked over to my side of the round table and began to mess up my hair with one of his hands. "And don't think that just because you let me stay at your place for over a week that it means I'm going to start being nice to you."

I'll take that comment as a sign that we're at least on our road back to normalcy. "Get your hand off me! You're messing up my hair."

"What hair? You have dude hair it won't matter."

"Quit it!"

Nett laugh in amusement, poking fun at my hair, too. "Hey this is pretty fun."

"Guys knock it off!"

With the three of us causing a mini scene in this quiet hospital cafe/gift shoppe, a woman in a red plaid coat with black gloves and tights sat in the distant corner of the facility, reading a magazine with large brown shades. Aunt Catherine took notice of this suspicious stranger and excused herself from our table, not that we really noticed what with them messing with me at the moment.

Catherine walked herself to the solitary woman, taking a seat across from her. The woman's eyes were shielded by the glasses. "I know it's you, Robin," Catherine stated. Exposed, Robin put down the magazine next to her coffee cup and proceeded with removing her shades. She could see the distaste in Catherine's eyes. The hate. The suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Just doing my thing, hunting some ghosts," Robin replied nonchalantly as she took a shoulder glance to where we were. The kids. Just goofing around and causing a small commotion in the middle of the cafe, not that anyone really minded.

Catherine only narrowed her gaze. "You know how I feel about you being here, especially around Shane."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"You being here is bad for Shane's well being," Catherine repeated, trying to get across her point that Robin already knew off. "Don't you care about him at all? Aren't you worried your being here will endanger him?"

Robin toyed with the shades in her gloved hands. "I'm not as worried anymore about him," he stated as she kept her sights on her son and his two new friends, Nett and me. "Those two kids over there," she notioned with a nod of her head. "They his friends?"

Catherine glanced back for a second before turning back to her companion. "Yeah."

"Then you can see why I'm not too worried at the moment," Robin smiled slyly. "Shane's Vanquisher Blood is easily canceled out by their presence. He'll be just fine, even with me being in the same room as him." Catherine's glare still stood. "Don't worry. I'm gone. You know that when I visit I never stay long."

"Good."

"Well then I guess this is my leave," Robin grinned, putting on her glasses and taking her magazine and coffee. "Till next time. Until then, make sure Shane keeps doing what he's doing."

Meanwhile with the guys and I, were sitting at one of the tables. With Shane's Aunt Catherine gone, we were able to talk amongst our own devices. "So Danny's alright?" I asked.

"Yup, I checked up on Fenton Works this morning. All the yellow tape is gone. Ghost shield's gone. No trace of the Guys in White. All's back to normal."

"That's a relief," I sighed. "So they never found Danny?"

"Don't think so," Shane said. "I still say we should at least be careful, though. It'd be stupid to say the Guys in White aren't at least suspicious now."

"Yeah I know." I looked down at my hand though, managing to willingly make it and only it turn transparent, then back to flesh. I smiled at it. "But I can honestly say I'm getting better at my powers. I mean I actually got over my fear of flying without a ceiling above my head."

"That, my friend, calls for a celebration," Nett grinned. "I say after this we celebrate by going to the Nasty Burger! Shane's treat of course."

"What?"

I laughed. "Nice try, Nett. But we should just go out and have fun. Who knows when Amity Park's next dramatic crisis interrupts our busy schedule."

Shane scoffed. "What busy schedule? You have no life, Manson."

I glared with a grin. "Last one out of the hospital pays for ice cream!" And with that, all three of us set out to run out of the cafe gift shop. Things are, cliche finishing I know, back to normal for now. Yup, that does sound cliche. But that's actually how it is. Drama. Then peace. Drama. Then peace. Just repeats and repeats until it gets old. Sadly it never really gets old, though. But, for now I think we'll just go with the flow.

Outside the hospital with the three of us running, from the side parking lot stood Shane's mom, smiling at us disappearing before stepping into her car and driving away.


	28. Power of the Dragon Pt1

**So yeah. New update since... APRIL.**

**Agh, I hate not updating in so long. I just want to face-palm myself**

**But anyway, this next little story line is about Wendy discovering the Cursed Amulet of Arragon (remember *winkwink*). And she's going to use it, thinking it'll help with her her new advanced training with Danny. Meanwhile, both her and Danny are on the paths to helpinf themslves find out ore about their mysterious and dark questions, like for Danny, _who exactly am I?_, and with Wendy, _Who is my__ dad?_**

**Meanwhile, I thought I'd incorporate a different side story to this one, too. Meawhile, while dealing with all that dramatic stuff I just typed up there, Shane's also secretly gotten into smoking, which Wendy is TOTALLY against. **

**I thought I'd use that idea becuase I was reading through one of my old diaries once, and I remembered a long time ago when I found out my best friend (now boyfirend gaaaa^^) was smoking, and I got so... frustrated with it. So I annoyed the crap out of him until, well, yeah. He stopped. Soooo... I thought I'd use that as a story idea. Heh, it's fun remembering bad situations with happy endings. **

**So yeah, hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

* * *

One late night in the underground lab of Fenton Works, the eerie ghost portal opened, showing its glowing green light, illuminating the lab. Danny was hovering in front of it, waiting for a guest. Soon enough out came Spectra, one of Danny's long-time aquaintances. "Spectra," Danny greeted.

"Danny, my my what a surprise, you calling me over to the human realm," Spectra said in that superior tone. "Here for me to do another test for that cute little student of yours? You know I've already done all I can do for her."

"I didn't call you over here for Wendy's training," Danny clarified, striking surprise and confusion on Spectra's pale ghostly face. "Remember what you told me before after the kids left?"

Spectra frowned. "Mm. What about it?" Spectra recalled exactly what she told Danny, word for word. _You're a ghost, Danny. You don't remember anything about your human life. Listen, I've known you for quite some time so I feel like I owe you a little favor. I'm a therapist. I can help you remember - if you want to, that is. Remembering when you were alive isn't for everyone. I know. I've helped others remember. But I feel like you're ready now. I can see you look a little hesitant, but feel free to call me if you ever need my services_.

"I think... I think I want to remember," Danny concluded.

Spectra still held her frown. "Are you sure? There's no going back once you recall it. You might not like what you see."

"I think I'm willing to take that risk," Danny assured. "Wendy's gotten me thinking lately about it. What I must've been like when I was alive."

"Winnona. Nice girl. She's changed you, Danny. I remember long ago how you didn't want anything to do with the human world, how you didn't want to remember anything about being alive. All secluded in this lab of yours. Now here you are, opening your heart to those children, to that little girl. I must say Danny, I'm proud."

"So will you do it?"

"Not just yet," Spectra smirked. "I can't perform the hypnotism here. It has to be in the ghost zone. Come over in two days. And be prepared." With that, she bided her silent farewell and flew backwards into the ghost portal. The doors to the portal closed, cutting of the only light in the lab.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"..." Nett starred at Shane like he was insane. Or maybe he was. He couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that both his mind and his literal voice were speechless. Hard to believe.

Shane glared at the nerd. "What."

"Sorry dude but it's just, _wow_," Nett managed out, rubbing his temples. "Smoking? Are you _insane_?"

"Anyone ever told you how loud you were?" Shane asked with a finger in his ear. The two were currently at school, waiting at Shane's locker for me who was currently still in class. Nett had just caught Shane with a packet of cigarettes in his locker, and of course Shane wasn't the type to try and play it off and hide it. Instead Shane seemed to shrug off the matter like it was nothing. In fact, he didn't really think very much of it at all.

"Do you have any idea how bad those things are for you give me those-"

Shane slammed his locker shut before Nett could push him aside. "Hey I think you have a tech-obsession but you don't see me trying to stop you."

"Yeah well tech-stuff is a totally different thing from _this_ wouldn't you think?" Nett argued, obviously very strung up about this. He took a deep breath. "Look I'm not gonna tell you how to run your life. You wanna kill yourself then fine, but I'm just sayin' Wendy's not gonna like this. You think she's loud now? She's gonna be all up in your face if she catches whiff of this stuff."

"Who said she's ever going to know?" Shane scoffed, almost sounding like he was laughing. "Besides, I've been doing this for a while and neither you or Wendy's ever seemed to notice. She's not going to be finding out any time soon unless you tell her."

"What. You gonna threaten me not to tell her?" Nett taunted.

"You can tell her for all I care. It won't change anything. If anything, it'll just needlessly trouble her and you and I _both_ know we don't want to deal with that girl nagging all day at me."

Sadly Nett knew he was right. Still, knowing that one of his friends actually smoked? It was weird. Well, yeah it's high school so yeah it's supposed to be normal to find guys who smoke. But Shane of all people? It just sounded impossible to Nett. And possibly more impossible to-

"Hey guys!" I greeted, running up to them down the empty hall.

"Yo," Nett greeted unenthusastically, trying to hide his previous concern. "Ready for practice? I heard Danny's teaching you defensive techniques this weekend."

I let out a cough to clear my throat. "Yup. It's Friday, start of a weekend - a weekend of work, work, and... _more_ work." I paused for a moment. "Wow. That's sad."

It's still hard to believe it's already February. I don't think about it that much, but sometimes I forget that all this training we invest our time in has an actual time limit. Summer. That's when I'm supposedly going to face this horrible bad guy who wants to conquer and or destroy the worlds of here and the ghost zone. One or the other, these next few months are going to fly by fast, I think. I was about to say something else until I fell into another short coughing fit.

"Wow, sick much?" Shane asked with a hint of real but sarcastic sounding concern.

I forced myself to stop and tapped my chest with my fist. "I'm fine. Probably a bad cough going around or something. The coldness of the school and the inner coldness of being half ghost doesn't really mix well. So until a real weekend can come along, I'll have to endure with my normal and lacking human immune system. Come on, we better go now before Danny thinks we're skipping again."

Training at Danny's today was no different from the past few weeks of regular work. It's already well into February, and our last major battle was against two ghosts, Spectra and Bertrand. About two or three days ago. And according to Danny's evaluation of my fighting then, '_you keep getting hit_'.

Apparently dodging skills won't matter if some attacks are impossible to dodge, _no thanks to Bertrand_. So now, Danny's prepared a training session to improve my ghost-shields.

"Reflective shields?" I stated in agasp. "Danny I can barely produce regular shields, let alone good ones. Now you want me to make ones that can deflect explosive attacks?"

"Gotta push you somewhere right?" Danny replied with a shrug. I love Danny, but sometimes I hate how he's like a teacher, and a parent. Nothing worse than a mixture of both those things. And he technically isn't even either of them. "Don't look to depressed about it. It's easy. You just have to tap into the same power you use with making your regular shields and just develop on that. It's like how you enhanced your ghosts sense to sense where ghosts are instead of just sensing if they're near by."

"I can't do that well either."

"Then you're a failure as a ghost."

"I'm not even a full ghost!"

"That'd not my fault." (_1st Author's note: heh, it's funny cause it kinda is now that I think about it_)

As Danny and I held our daily small arguments, the two by-standers Nett and Shane were once again watching from the basement lab staircase.

Nett was well focused into his homework while Shane just sat by, watching. "And you wonder why I argue with Wendy a lot. She fights just as much with Danny, or with anyone for that matter."

"Yeah but you fight with her 'cause you like her," Nett pointed out absent-mindedly as he kept a steady eye on his geometry book. However in that time Shane had thrown a second notebook at the geek's head.

Once Danny and I settled down, I was about to go ghost until Danny stopped me. "Wait. If you want to work on turning your shields reflective, you have to work more on your inner focus."

Um...Inner focus? "And how do you propose I do that, oh-wise-one?"

"Let's start with a very literal question: Why do you use a shield?"

"Um, to... block... stuff?" What's the purpose is asking me that?

"Exactly. And one way to improve is to learn to physically block things coming at you - without making the ghost shield first. Think of this as a weird training exercise."

"It is a weird training exercise."

"Hey Nett! Shane! Feel like being part of training and throwing stuff at Wendy!" Danny called.

"Ooh! I'm game!" Nett answered enthusiastically. It didn't take long for him to ditch his math work for the oppertunity to throw projectiles at me with permission. Danny's permission, anyway. And as for Shane, agh, no hints of hesitation as far as I can see. ... Hey wait what?

"Wait you mean they're actually gonna _throw_ things at me?" I asked in disbelief. "And I can't go ghost to make ghost shields."

"That's the plan," Danny nodded, gathering a bunch of useless junk to be thrown.

"So how am I supposed to protect myself?"

"The old fashioned way, duh?" Nett teased, performing some mock kung-fu moves that looked _highly_... bad.

"Ready, Manson?" Shane smirked, picking up a plastic beaker. Kill me now.

For now, let's just say this part of training must have been my most humiliating moment. Ever. I've never felt so defenseless, much less stupid. Shane and Nett were tossing things at me like it was nobody's business. Think snow ball fights. Except _not_ with soft white snow. Or a big frozen wall of snow to block you. Just your hands, your arms, your elbows. And each time something hit me I couldn't help but scream a little 'ow!' or 'hey!' or 'Quit it'!

If anything this was more raising my temper than my 'inner focus'.

Finally, it hit me. "I SAID, _QUIT IT_!" Someone had thrown a light-weight metal box at me (don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds). But as it flew at me, instead of holding my my arms in front of my face like I had been for the past five minutes, I ran a heavy stop towards it and turn-kicked it, flying it back at Shane, Danny, and Nett's direction. With an ensuring crash, the box flew them back into a pile of junk they were retrieving their throw-weapons from.

Luckily they seemed fine. Nett shot his head up, half his body covered by lab equipment. "That, was totally wicked," he said before having his head fall back.

"Geez Manson, you had to hit us back that hard?" Shane glared, trying to sit back up. Danny meanwhile flew back down, having avoided the whole crash.

I was breathing heavily, my hands on my knees with my back bent over a little. "What can I say? I got ticked off."

"But you deflected it, didn't you," Danny pointed out. And here dawns my self-realization slash purpose of stupid exercise. I hate it when Danny's pointless seeming tests in the end actually have a point. "Attacks come at you and all you usually think of is making sure that _you're_ not hit. That _you're_ not hurt. It's hard to believe, but the mind when in danger rarely thinks of harming the enemy - even if you pre-plan things. So, if you learn to focus more on deflection rather than protection, your shields should become reflective soon enough."

"So, that's it?"

"No. Now you make the shield."

"Hey hey hold up," Nett barked, still stuck in the pile. He looked too Danny. "So you knew that we were gonna get hit anyway?"

"Pretty much."

"Aw well that's just mean," Nett glared as Shane exhaled.

Within a minute, Shane and Nett were once again standing safely aside, Danny and I situated in the center of the cleared lab. I was currently in my ghost mode, holding a battle stance across my mentor. His gloved fingers moved, eager to surprise me with an attack. I was just as eager, ready to take it on.

Just think, Wendy. Deflect it. Don't just block it.

Danny then with sudden speed shot one of his ghost rays at me. Holding my hands up, I went to create my shield. But instead Danny's attack exploded in my face. My shield disappeared and I skidded about three feet on the ground just barely standing.

"Again!" he yelled, firing an attack on me before I could even recuperate. Last minute, I held up the attack to block it, forgetting my motive to deflect. Attack after attack, broken shield after broken shield, I was beginning to get Danny's point. When you're in the midst of a battle, you're thinking more of keeping yourself alive than getting the enemy - especially in the middle of a series of attacks like this.

By the tenth round, I was exhausted. Danny knew that. I was on all fours by the time my ghost form reverted back. Human once more, I collapsed on the ground. In between my breathing, I could hear he guys running right over and Danny flying. Soon enough I was surrounded.

"Geez Danny, harsh much?" Nett questioned.

"I'm fine," I defended. It's good that my training went up a bit on the 'harsh' level. "I doubt my enemies will be any easier, so I need to get used to harsher training like this."

"Yeah but not while you're sick," Nett argued.

"You're sick?" Danny asked instantly, his serious demeanor suddenly turning concerned.

"I'm not sick," I repeated, more firmly. But as if to contradict myself, I began coughing again. Danny helped me sit up as I held my arm over my mouth, My throat burned. My lungs felt overworked. I don't have coughing fits often, but when I do they're for a little while and it causes a big scene if I don't keep it down.

"She's been doing this all day," Shane mentioned to Danny quietly.

I pat my chest hard a little while Danny soothingly rubbed my back. "Let's try and do some more deflective-training, just to make sure I got it," I plead.

"I don't think so," Danny ordered, holding my shoulder to keep me from standing. "If you were sick you could've told me before."

"I said I'm not sick," I clarified.

"You're sick," all three said against me.

"Just try and practice more on your inner focus instead," Danny advised, placing a hand over my head as if to ease my pain.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Meditate," Shane suggested. "Of course, you and your rambunctious self wouldn't happen to know how to do that now would you."

With a growl I went to try and jump up to punch him, but my tiredness and Danny and Nett held me down.

"You should just go home, Wen. You'll get better quicker that way," Nett argued.

I scoffed. I never believed people could get better just by laying on their backs all day. "Ha. Or you'll do what?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yup, it's a fever," Mom said, looking at a thermometer while holding a hand to my forehead. To this I blame Nett. Apparently after I asked 'what'll you do?', he wound up bagging and gagging me (courtesy of Danny) and calling my mother. They carried me home unconscious, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to my mom sticking something down my throat to get my temperature.

"What do you mean a fever?" I scoffed a little too defensively in bed, but my coughing resumed.

"But are you alright? How long have you been coughing?" Mom asked me. "The guys say you've been coughing in school for a while."

I cleared my throat a bit. "I've been coughing since Wednesday, but I thought it would've gone away by now."

"Apparently it hasn't. You're staying home from school tomorrow okay?"

"What?" Staying from school I'm cool with, but staying from school meant staying from training with Danny's, too. "But I can't. I too much important stuff to do tomorrow."

"Health first," she affirmed. And just like that, there was nothing else I could do. The next day I obeyed her and stayed in bed, skipping the school day. I was stubbornly suppressed by my needless coughing and now congested nose. By the afternoon, I had a trashcan filled with used tissues and a tissue box nearly empty on my bed.

"_Pftfptppfhpfhftfhth_!" I blew my nose, getting a rather disgusting result with which I made a face at before throwing it into the trash. "Oh my gosh I hate being sick!" I screamed as I fell back into bed. My yell must have echoed throughout the entire house hold ten fold. It goes without saying that Mom must have heard me.

After about three more seconds of self-mourning boredom, I got up out of bed for the first time today. I lost my appetite so I didn't eat much for breakfast, thus my lack of trips to the bathroom as a result. I felt a bit light-headed as my legs were working for the first time today, but I forced myself over to my closet. I knelt down and began to dig through its bottom contents. "There has to be something in here I can use to pass the time."

I dug through unfolded-clothes, video games, and other junk I've stashed away in my closet over the years. Miraculously enough, however, I came across a cardboard box way into the back of the tiny closet. It was taped shut with a cardboard lid, labeled in dark purple marker _SAM'S STUFF_.

"Mom's?" I said aloud, finding myself pulling the box out. I looked back for a quick sec to check if the door was closed before deciding to open it. I was honestly quite curious as to what I could find. Mom was a fairly interesting person, and I've never noticed this in my closet before. (But that's what I get I suppose for never really going into my closet before).

I blew a small layer of dust off its surface, realizing too much duct tape was sealing it. A pair of scissors were luckily placed near by, and I began my way opening it.

"This used to be Mom's room, so this must some of her old stuff," I said to myself as I cut the lid open. I set the scissors down as I flipped open the lid of the box. At first I thought it was some of her old clothes or something, but much to my surprise it, actually wasn't. I guess for a one-word definition it was more rather junk. But the good kind of junk. My kind. Everything inside looked so interesting.

I pried my hands inside, looking through the box's limited contents. Aside from the occasional girls' momento or baseball, most of the things inside were books. "_Guide to Professional Gothic Fashion_? _101 Gothic Poems for the Soul_? _Beauty Within the Black Rose_?" My head shot up with a bewildered look and I blinked twice. "Mom was a goth?" I spoke aloud in disbelief. No way! It's funny to think at the moment how teens have all these labels. Like us: Nett the Techno-Geek. Shane the Cool-Guy. Wendy the Skater.

_Sam the Goth_?

Insert self-made image of Mom as a goth. "...Freaky," I shuddered to myself as I set some of the books back inside the box. But before I could decide to tuck the box back into the closet, I noticed one of the untouched books, the one all the way at the bottom of the box. I reached for it and pull it out. It was an old, hardcover book. Something about weird historic and paranormal things in our miraculous little world. A small content smile crept onto my face. "This should make my time pass by smoothly."

Taking the book and skimming through it's thick dusty pages, I made my way back to my bed and jumped right in. I was fully prepared to start reading right from beginning to end, which would hopefully take up all day to keep me busy as I 'rested', until one later page made me stop. "Ghost related," I realized. "Cursed Amulet of Aragon..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Soda, Tuck?" Sam asked, reaching into her fridge.

"Oh God yes please," Tucker practically begged. The two adults were actually downstairs underneath my room, sitting in our kitchen. "Nett's been raiding our fridge all week with his sick obsession with soda. Each time I restock it's all gone!"

Sam chucked to herself a bit. "Don't sound like you've never done that before. When we were teens you used to inhale everything unhealthy."

"Point taken," Tucker admitted as he caught one soda can chucked at him. The sound of the soda's sizzle came through the air as he opened the tab. "So, you're taking the day off to watch Wendy?"

"Sort of. She's one of the reasons I'm staying home."

"And the other?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I've been a little distracted lately at work," Sam admitted, taking her seat with a very distressed look about her. "I've been thinking about... Mm."

"Danny?" Tucker finished, only to be given a strict but eventually looser stare from Sam. He knew very well how touch a subject their missing third friend was for her. Just saying his name was hard enough for Sam.

"Yeah..." Sam admitted with a sigh. "I mean, Wendy's getting older now. She's not a little kid anymore. She has questions, Tucker, about her father. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"You could tell her the truth."

"_What_ truth? What could I possible tell Wendy about him that won't freak her out?" Sam almost panicked.

"Then lie?"

"That's what I've always intended on doing," she said unsure. "But now I'm having second thoughts. Wendy first asked about her dad when she was five and all I could manage to tell her was that he died. Never why. Never how. And she never brought it up again. But, now a days I'm getting the feeling that she _wants_ to know why and how. But she won't ask because well, who knows?"

"Remember the last time you and I talked about this?" Tucker asked. "About what you would tell her when she got older?"

"Yeah. I thought that after a few years I'd be able to come up with some fantastic and _realistic_ lie I could tell Wendy. But here I am, sitting in the same chair nine years later with you, and I still can't think of anything to tell her!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again: You. could. tell. her. the. truth?"

"Tucker you know why I can't do that." The door bell rang, breaking the tension-filled air around the kitchen. "I'll get it," Sam said. She walked over to the door near the kitchen as Tucker looked on from the table. At the door step stood Shane and Nett, carrying their school bags and books and all. "Ah, it's you guys."

"Yo Mrs. Manson," Nett said with a quick salute. Shane stood stoically beside him, holding a few extra books; my books. "We came to drop off some homework for our fallen comrade. Permission to visit?"

"Permission granted," Sam laughed, letting the two boys in.

"Hey Dad," Nett greeted before he and Shane went up the stairs.

"Hi kids," Tucker waved as Sam returned. "On a brighter note those three seem to be getting along swimmingly."

"Yeah. They are," Sam smiled, looking at the empty stair case from her kitchen table.

"Kind of reminds you of the glory days doesn't it? Me, you, _him_."

"Yeah..." Sam frowned sadly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Knock knock," Nett aid in a chipper voice as he bombarded my room with Shane. However opening the door, the two found me and Skulker, standing in the middle of my bedroom.

There was a quiet moment of silence between the four of us starring at each other.

Nett was just about ready to throw a panicking fit before Shane dropped the books he was holding to cover Nett's mouth with both hands. Shane then shut the door with his foot to ensure the two downstairs wouldn't hear.

"Nett please calm down," I urged, trying to lower his voice.

Nett eventually broke free of Shane's desperate and silent hold. "How can I be calm? There's a ghost mercenary standing on your bedroom rug!" he yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Geez he's not hunting me all the time you know," I scoffed. "And for your information he was merely running an errand for me."

"Running an errand?" both Shane and Nett repeated before looking to Skulker with the same confused look.

"Delivery," Skulker frowned in correction. For some reason he didn't quite like the term 'running an errand'. He held out a ghost-like package in front of me. "I hope you know how much trouble it took for me to get this."

"Thanks, Skulker," I grinned as I took the package. And with that, Skulker flew intangible and went away like he was never here. With that done, I turned to the guys. "Now, what business do you two have in my humble and ill abode?"

"Um, we came to drop off your homework..." Shane started unsure, referring to the books he dropped at my door. "But at the moment we're a little more concerned about Skulker." Short pause. "Why were you with Skukler?"

I laughed a little, sounding kind of congested meanwhile. "During school hours, I got real bored just resting in bed, and I found this cool book about weird stuff."

"Of course you did," Shane frowned.

Ignoring that. "Anyway, I came across this section in it on something called the Cursed Amulet of Aragon."

For a moment, Nett looked at me, then at the box I was holding. Then at me. Then at the box again. Then back at me. "Please don't tell me you sent for Skukler to retrieve for you a CURSED amulet."

"No listen! It said, and I quote: '_Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform anyone into dragon form under states of extreme emotional duress or anger._' I thought that maybe if I use it, it can be a form of training for my 'inner focus' or whatever."

"... Okay I'm the smart one, and even I don't get how that works," Nett said with a distorted face.

"Remember yesterday how you guys physically threw stuff at me so Danny could get me to focus on deflecting? Well, maybe wearing this, I can try to practice by suppressing emotions, which is another form of controlling my 'inner focus'."

"You wanna risk possibly turning into a dragon to control your emotions." Nett reworded.

"Pretty much."

"I'm in," Nett said instantly, tossing his school stuff aside.

Shane however remained skeptic. "I dunno. I mean, it's a _cursed_ amulet of Aragon. Don't you think using it it in any shape or form is kind of risky?"

"Hey you guys are the ones who called my mom and put me under house arrest for being sick. I need to keep training every day and so far, this is pretty much all I can do," I explained as I opened Skulker's package. The three of us peered inside and found a glowing trinket in it. A golden amulet with a green gem in the center. I picked it up from out of the box and watched it glimmer in the light. It felt cold, sending ghostly shivers down my arm. Well what else would you expect from ghost zone jewelry?

"Bling bling," Nett said with risin eyebrows. "That actually looks pretty cool."

"Pretty creepy if you ask me," Shane said, still playing the safe responsible role.

"And heavy," I added as I put on, attaching the clip on the back of my neck. It felt chilling on my skin. Powerful, yet deadly. I could sense it attaching itself to my emotions.

"So this is the book you found," Nett said as he retrieved it from my bed. It was already open to the page on the cursed amulet. He read on before looking up at me half way. "So for practice you want to try and suppress your temper. Basically we just have to try and make you angry. Sounds easy enough we have Shane for that."

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea," Shane warned again. "I mean this is Manson for heaven's sake _controlling emotions_? She can't even control her B average in Physics class."

"Hey this is only dangerous if I'm alone. The book said that the subject can only turn into a dragon if they're wearing the amulet. If for some reason I loose my temper, then you guys can just remove the amulet before I turn and then we'll never try it again."

"See we're good," Nett said to Shane.

The teen hesitantly gave out a sigh of defeat. I could tell he really didn't want to do this, but I just had to. "Alright. Fine. So I just have to make you angry right?"

"Yup."

"You're a horrible soccer athlete."

"You're a high school womanizing player."

"You have no curves."

"You have legs like a girl."

"You dress like a man."

"Your taste in music is horrible."

"Aw that's funny because I thought we liked the same stuff."

"Well you have horrible taste in girls."

"I bet you don't shave your legs."

"I hope you go bald."

"Okay okay okay! that's enough" Nett screamed. Shane and I nonchalantly turned out heads to Nett. "What the heck are you two doing? Shane you're not even making her angry! You guys are just exchanging witty banter! Witty banter that sounds so extremely pointless and stupid!"

"Like this exercise?" Shane added.

"Agh, this is harder than I thought," I groaned. "Maybe I'm just that good at suppressing my anger?"

"Yeah that or you're so used to arguing with lover boy over here that you just don't get angry anymore," Nett commented close to my face before being pulled back by Shane.

"_Wendy's turning fifteen soon, you know_," we heard from downstairs. The three of us suddenly went quiet, as if to automatically listen in. "_She's going to find out on her own one way or another, regaurdless of whether you tell her or not_."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Your mom and my dad were talking downstairs when we came in," Nett mentioned. "They must be talking about you."

I gave signals for us to quietly make our way to the door to listen against it, and we all gave simultaneous nods. We crawled to my door and placed our heads against the door, focusing in on my mom's voice. Mom and Tucker? Talking about me? What could they possibly be talking about? Are they keeping something from me?

"_So what are you going to do?_"

"_Just keep stalling I guess. Waiting. Hoping she doesn't ask questions."_

_"And when she does? What lies are you gonna tell her? Or what won't you tell her?"_

_"I don't know Tucker that's why I'm asking for your help."_

_"No Sam I can't tell you the right thing to do with this! Wendy is _your_ daughter, Sam. The most you can tell her is that her father didn't just die by accident. She deserves to know at least that._" What...? Dad? My dad?

_"And what good would it do her if she knew that."_

_"You'd be protecting her from the same thing that killed her father._"

I couldn't listen anymore, so my head instantly retracted from the door as I moved back, my eyes unblinking. My dad died. I know that. But what the heck are they talking about? That he didn't die by accident? Was he killed? And what are they talking about with _protecting me from the same thing that killed him_. How did Dad die? _Why_ did he die? I've always had these questions deep inside but I never really thought they were all that important. But now... are they?

"Manson?" Shane asked warily. I realized both boys were looking at me from the door, all of us sitting. My legs and arms trembling as they supported me.

"Has Mom been lying to me all this time...?" I asked myself, unable to stop shaking. "What isn't she telling me? Who is my dad anyway why is she talking about this now?"

"Wendy? Wendy calm down," Nett started, walking towards me on his knees with his hands protectively out in front of him. I didn't notice, but the green amulet was glowing. Shane and Nett could see that. And Nett was fully prepared to pull the amulet right off but was sort of hesitant. Afraid. "Wendy?"

"She's hiding something..." I said, suddenly feeling very longing for my father. A tear unwillingly escaped my eye and suddenly my mind blanked out.

Meanwhile with Shane and Nett, they were too late. My eyes turned red wih slits and my skin turned blue. My scared and fragile demeanor disappeared, replaced with one of rage, instilling fear into that of Nett's and Shane's. Both boys backed up into the door as they watched me glow and take the form of a giant ghost dragon. Blue and green transparent scales all over, no sign of the old me anywhere except for the Cursed Amulet of Aragon.

"Oh my God," Nett starred. "She's a dragon?"

"She's a dragon," Shane said in the same scared manner.

Suddenly, the dragon before them turned intangible and flew out of the room. Out of the house. Probably off flying somewhere. Me flying off somewhere. Shane and Nett just sat there, starring in the same direction with late reaction.

"... I think I just peed myself," Nett said lost.

"Folly she just flew out there as a _dragon_. In _public_! We have to go after her," Shane said, forcing himself up.

"What?" Nett grasped. "What- Are you kidding me? You want _us_ to go after _that_?"

"No one else will," Shane said, taking the book from my bed and reaching under my bed for some of my hidden ghost equipment stashed away in a convenient knapsack. Suddenly, both heard a dragon roar from the city. Both knew what that was. "Like I said we really gotta go."


	29. Power of the Dragon Pt2

**Here's the next update!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh I feel so stressed now," Sam groaned, dropping her head into her arms on the kitchen table.

Tucker passed her a mug of warm honey tea. "Don't worry to much about it right now. She's sick and staying up in her room probably sleeping the day away like normal teenagers do." All of a sudden he heard a dragon roar from outside in the city. His eyes distorted and his head jumped. "Did you hear that?"

Sam, disoriented from her stress, barely picked her head up. "No. What is it?"

As if on cue, Tucker saw out the living room window the sight of a giant ghost dragon flying right by the window, close to the streets, flying at maybe 70 miles per hour. It was a quick and swift view, but he knew he saw it. Me. Of course, he didn't know it was me. Instinctively he had covered Sam's eyes before she could notice anything . "Nothing." _She's already stressed out enough. Seeing anything ghost-related at his point will just throw her off end_!

Suddenly Shane and Nett came sprinting down the stairs with their book bags (full of ghost fighting tech). "We've gotta go now bye Dad bye Mrs. Manson!" Nett said in a fast-forward tone. He and Shane ran out the door and slammed it shut behind them, leaving a still bewildered Tucker covering Sam's eyes.

The mayor blinked, wondering what just happened. Ghost dragon from his childhood. Terrorizing Amity Park. His son and friend just went outside into the dangerous city. "Oh boy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where is she?" Nett shouted as they ran down the street. Another echoing roar.

"I'm guessing that way," Shane said stoically. They knew they were nearing their destination as they found more civilians running their opposite direction, screaming. It was like an action movie really. The terror. The screaming. The cars honking. Havoc everywhere.

Luckily enough the two had managed to corner her at the end of a dead end street, void of any people so they were alone. The dragon before them looked just about ready to fight them too. "Now what?" Shane said, taking a step back.

"I dunno, man. Usually this is where I ditch and run and leave Wendy to do all the work but," insert roar here, "well, you know." The ghost dragon went and took in a big breath, fists tightened and cheeks inflated. "RUN!" Shane and Nett jumped out of the way, dodging a shot of blue fire. It scorched the cement street under them, but only slightly. Nett landed in a bush while Shane rolled, landing on the edge of the street.

"Hey Manson! Wake up and look at who you're shooting!" The Dragon found its next target, shooting another giant blue fire ball which Shane had to dodge.

Nett shot his head up out of the bush. "The point is to get her to calm down! Not get her more angry!"

Shane continued running, panting. "No! To transform her back we have to get that stupid necklace off her!"

Nett's eyebrow lowered. "Now that I can do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another new model phone. Coincidentally, it had a triangular pointed top. His expression looked distant as he starred at it. "Another new phone about to go to waste for the sake of saving Amity Park from ghosts... Eh, I never liked this one anyway." He pulled some more things out of the side of his bag. Two markers and a big rubber band and a paperclip. With a quick jumble of his hands, he managed to make a mini version of a bow, using his odd new phone as the arrow. "Projectile ready, angled up at one hundred and fifty-seven degrees. Low wind pressure in six seconds. Center and ready to shoot under countdown."

Shane did another roll, dodging another fire shot. "Quit geeking out and shoot the stupid phone already!"

"And fire!" Nett released his phone and it flew through the air, hitting the necklace on the dragon's neck with percise accuracy. Suddenly the chain behind the amulet napped off, falling to the ground and shrinking back to original size. The dragon, naked of its amulet, roared before glowing once more. It reverted back to human form, back to me.

Shane and Nett watched before running off to me. I was laying on the ground, unscathed but still barefoot and in my pajamas. I moaned a little, laying on the concrete before being forcibly overturned onto my back. "Agh, what hit me?"

"Manson are you alright?" Shane surprisingly asked first.

"I think," I answered, but I started going into another coughing fit, though.

"We have to get her indoors somewhere," Nett advised as he placed the retrieved amulet back inside his backpack.

Shane turned his head in all directions, looking for a temporary shelter. "The Fenton Works building is right there on the corner. We can stay over in the lab for a little bit until Manson's better."

Being only semi-conscious, I couldn't bring myself to walk, so Shane and Nett had to help drag me. My arms were fasted around their shoulders, my body hanging limb between them and my feet barely doing any work. The walk to the abandoned apartment wasn't all that far a distance, but for some reason it felt like hours before we made it to the stoop. We climbed up the front stairs and made out way down some more and into the lab.

"Danny!" Shane called. "Danny are you here!"

"He's out at the moment. Leave a message," said a familiar old voice. Three of Danny's old ghost vultures flew down from their ceiling pipe. They instantly caught sight of me ill self. "What's up with her?"

"Long story. Where's Danny?" Shane rushed.

"Like we said, he's out," said another vulture. "He's in the ghost zone and said he won't be back for quite some time."

"I guess it doesn't really matter if he's here or not," Nett said to Shane as he helped give me entirely to him. Afterwards Nett went into his bag and took out the cursed amulet. "You guys make yourselves useful and just throw this away somewhere, would ya?"

One of the three vultures took the cursed necklace as I moaned tiredly in Shane's arms. Shane with his free hand felt my forehead. "She's running a fever now."

"Well that's just great," Nett smiled sarcastically. "But how are we going to get her back up into her room without her Mom noticing?"

"You can leave that to us," said the vulture.

"You sure?" Nett asked.

"Can _you_ fly and go intangible?" barked one of them. "Hmph, didn't think so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah..." I blinked my eyes opened, feeling sore all over. My appetite was long gone and I felt so hot underneath all these layers of covers. But the only source of cold was coming from my forehead. A wet folded towel was placed there. '_Mom_'.

Suddenly I remembered all the events that must've happened earlier today. Looking out my window, it was pitch blank beyond my room. Night. Oh yeah. Earlier today, I was training with Nett and Shane, using the amulet. "And I turned into a dragon because of Mom..."

Well, I'm over it now I think. Whatever I got so riled up about before, it's gone. She has her reasons for whatever she's doing, so I'll just forget about it for now. What I'm worried about now is Shane and Nett. What happened to them? It wasn't until the last minute I found their school bags over near the wall. '_So they're here_.'

But I noticed something in Shane's bag. It was left open. Only a little. But I couldn't help but notice one thing I never thought I'd see - especially with Shane. I squinted my eyes just to be sure, but I knew I couldn't deny it. Especially since it's right there in sight. "Cigarettes...?"

There was a tiny box of them left in the small zipper compartment on the front of his bag. The box was open, missing a few cigarettes but still plenty left in the case. My face fell a little as I starred at it.

"Is she still asleep?" I heard someone whisper. My door creaked eerily open, and I noticed Nett sticking his head slowly in.

I pretending not to notice Shane's bag and I laughed a little to myself, seeing Nett's head unable to fit through the crack of the door opening. "Nah, I'm awake."

"Ah. Well then, up for some dinner?" Nett asked, opening the door fully, revealing him and Shane wearing some of Mom's and my kitchen aprons. Shane was holding a tray of food too, an unhappy and humiliating look on his face. Ha, if only I had a camera.

It hurt to laugh though, so all I could do was smile. "What on earth are you two dorks doing wearing those?"

"Your mom had to go to work about three hours ago, so we volunteered to stay and watch you," Nett grinned as he walked up to my bed.

"We dropped the amulet off at Danny's, and the Vultures made sure you got back to your room without your Mom knowing," Shane informed as he set the tray on a table near my bed. "Hungry?"

"No really," I replied apologetically.

"Good then, because whatever it is Nett and I whipped up for you probably tastes like crap," Shane admitted with a shrug.

Nett nodded sympathetically. "He's right."

I laughed a little again. "Thank you, you guys. Sorry though about all of this. I actually thought I could suppress emotions but, I guess I still have a lot of training to do," I admit with a frown.

"I for one think you can suppress your emotions. Pretty well, actually," Nett said. "You were doing pretty well with Shane insulting you without expression until we, overheard your mom downstairs with my dad. Um, that's understandable to get upset about."

"Did you know what they were talking about, anyway?" Shane asked to both Nett and me.

We shook out heads. "Not a clue," I sighed. "It's okay though. I'll find out whenever I'm ready. Meanwhile with you guys are you okay? Did I do anything bad while I was a dragon? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No no we're fine," Nett assured. "But you owe me a new phone."

Shane sat down beside where I lay. "So, how's our ghost-menace feeling?"

"Slightly better," I said, trying to convince myself I was getting better. I even sat up and removed the towel from my forehead. Big msitake, but i wanted to try to get better as soon as possible. Can't quite deny I felt totally stick to my stomach now. "It's Saturday tomorrow. What time's training in the morning again?"

"Training?" Nett scoffed. "You're not training tomorrow with Danny - look at you. You look like my grandmother after New Years." I'm going to assume that means 'not good'.

"Rest," Shane urged, pushing me back down into bed. Normally I could've resisted but my body unwillingly laid down anyway. "No school, no training. Why can't you do what normal kids do and just sleep in for once?"

"We're not normal kids, remember?" I furrowed my eyebrows as Shane set the new moist towel over my head again. I remembered the smokes in his bag again as I stared up at Shane, adjusting the folded towel for me. This guy, one of my long time 'friends', has been smoking? How could I not have known? Good thing I was sick then. They can't tell 'tiredness' from 'sadness'.

"Folly, can you got wet the old towel downstairs for me?" Shane asked. Nett nodded and took the old forehead-towel and left the room without without a word. It was just me and Shane, now.

"I'm going to train tomorrow," I finalized as I starred down at my feet under the covers, trying to forget my previous thoughts.

"No you won't," Shane rebutted, using the towel to wipe the sweat from the sides of my face.

I glared up at him. "You guys can't tell me what to do. You won't be here anyway, so I can just sneak out if I want to train."

Shane narrowed his eyebrows at me. "Why you-" Shane stopped himself. I could tell I was frustrating him, but I have to train.

"Time's gone by so fast already," I started saying, as if to reason my blind determination. "Who knows how much longer these next few months will last. I need to keep training with Danny and stop wasting days in bed like this..."

Shane couldn't help but understand where I was coming from with that said. he gave out a small sigh. "But you can't exhaust yourself, you know. You'll just get worse and you'll never get better."

I know I'm being stubborn and immature, but I just don't want to rest. That's not me. "...Shane, can I ask you something?" I ask, suddenly throwing away our previous 'hatred' of each other.

"What?"

"... How long have you been smoking?" I felt him jump a little, but I avoided his gaze. "I saw them in your bag."

He heard Shane exhale. "I thought Nett told you for a second."

"Nope," I assure, kind of upset he didn't. That neither of them didn't. "But why, though? Not to state the obvious or anything but smoking's bad for you, you know."

"I don't want to hear this talk from you."

"Well too bad 'cause you're gonna," I state. "Look, I'm not just gonna come out and say 'I want you to stop smoking', because clearly I can't tell you what to do. Not my place, you know?" He gave me a questioning look. "But... it makes me sad to think that you do, anyway." I looked up, at his eyes with a purely curious and needful glance. "How long have you been smoking, anyway?" I wasn't going to admit it just yet, but... I felt worried... for him.

Shane went to pull his legs up onto the bed, looking like he was trying to think of an answer. A reasonable answer. "I wasn't always smoking. Maybe for the past three weeks or so." That long? "But you don't have to worry, you know. I only smoke every other day. It's nothing big."

"Nothing big?" I repeat in disbelief. Everything he says sounds like he's trying to assure me, but it's only making me more anxious. "Shane."

"I know what you're thinking," Shane says. "But... I need an outlet, you know? To release stress. Nett has his weirdo video games and you have your miraculous ghost powers and action-movie ghost fighting to release any stress you have. And, well... I needed something too."

I scoff. "And what, getting high is your outlet? Shane I don't think that-"

"I know. It's not the smartest thing to do but... what else can I do? I can't meditate. I can't fight. I'm just... there. It sounds really stupid but, smoking sort of makes you just forget your problems, you know? Makes you forget for even a little while things you can't really ever forget."

"I know," I frown solemnly. "... My Mom used to smoke a long time ago."

"Really?" Shane looks pretty surprised. I'd be too if I just found out. The way Samantha Manson looks now, she looks totally drug free. "There was this one long period of time where she got really depressed. About my Dad I think. I was probably around five or six so I can't remember too much about it."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know. Plus I probably didn't get the seriousness of it at the time, so I must've just thought she was real sick or something. She smoked a lot to try and forget about my dad, but it just ended up deteriorating her health since she did it often. At first not so much, but she got addicted to it over time."

"How'd she stop?"

"She ended up having to get surgery on her lungs for something I can't remember," I say, trying to recall these foggy memories. "I stayed with my grandma while Mom as recovering, but she never smoked after that. No one ever told me the details, but I think I almost lost my Mom that day."

"Wow."

"So you can't blame me for being a _little_ concerned about you," I say with a trying half smile. I can't imagine the stuff Shane must think about to want to resort to smoking to forget about them. "I bet you were going to smoke tomorrow, too?"

"You know me so well," Shane admits with very dry humor about him. "But hey, tell you what. Tomorrow, if you promise to stay in bed and not go training in any way shape or form, then I won't smoke tomorrow."

Yeah, tomorrow, not forever. But I'll take what I can get. "Deal."

He gave me a skeptic look. "But how can I trust that you won't just sneak out of bed anyway and leave your house?"

I held in a laugh. "Same to you, smart one. I probably would stay I bed anyway, but how do I know you won't smoke tomorrow, either?" Shane held the same smirk as I did on his face. It would appear we've reached a predicament. "You know what? Since I'll supposedly be staying in bed tomorrow, and you'll supposedly _not_ be smoking, we'll have nothing to do on Saturday."

"Yeah?"

"So you have to stay here, with me," I tell as if it was the worst possible thing I could say to the boy. "I watch you, you watch me, we both win," I reason. "We're not exactly each other's best company sure, but it gets the job done. We both make sure we get what we want: Me staying in and you not smoking."

Shane exhales slowly, starring at me the entire time. He looks up at the ceiling first before making his final decision. "Looks like we'll be hanging out tomorrow."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hanging out. With Shane. _Planned_. ... I really am sick. I sit in my bed, looking through Mom's Supernatural Book. Occasionally if Mom would ever come up to visit me I would hide it under my pillow or something. Luckily she doesn't come often.

I hear the doorbell ring, signaling that Shane must've arrived. I hear Mom downstairs getting the door, and the two of them exchanging small talk before she sends him upstairs. "Wendy Shane's here!" she calls out for me, but I already know.

Shane enters the room after two small knocks. He doesn't even wait for me to say 'come in'. "Hey," he said warily.

"Hey," I say back. There's an awkward tension in the room, but part of me feels slightly grateful that at least he won't be smoking today. "So... what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea," Shane admits with a laugh, making me laugh in turn. It so awkward between us its funny. When was the last time we ever really go together to just hang out? "I brought two of my old TorGame Handholds."

"A Handhold?" I repeat with a hint of anxiousness. "No one plays those anymore, Shane what are you doing with those?"

I see him pull two out of his school bag. A dark blue one and a red one. Both have scuff marks from years of age, and the red one has a faded cupcake sticker on it. I remember because it was mine. "I figured that when I got here today we'd probably get real bored real fast. So I brought a bunch of junk for us to possibly do."

"But seriously TorGame Handhelds? Let me see." He came over to the bed and gave me my red one. I remember how when we were little, playing video games on these were all the rage, until new things came out like 3d video games and graphics. Handhelds video games died out pretty quickly after our childhood. "How do you have mine? I forgot I even owned one."

"We played once and you left yours in my bag I think when we were at the park," Shane tries to recall.

"Oh do they still have RaceSpace inside?"

"Both do," Shane replies, clicking the back of his Handheld and popping a RaceSpace game chip out. "Wanna play?"

"Wanna loose?"

"Oh you're on," he laughs as we both turn them on, ready to relive our childhood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile back at FentonWorks, the ghost portal opened and Danny flew out of it. The three vultures above notice and fly down to greet their comrade. "Welcome back."

"What took so long?" one asks. "When you say you'll be back in a sec, that doesn't mean the same as _I'll be back in a day_."

"Sorry. Spectra's hypnotism took longer than I expected it to."

"Spectra?" one bird repeats with an arched eyebrow. "Oh no. Don't tell me you took her up on that proposition of hers."

"And you missed Wendy's visit, too."

"So what if I did? I found out some pretty interesting things about my life while visiting Spectra and- Wait. What? Wendy? What was she doing here I thought she was sick."

One of the old ghost birds make a baffled sound. "Sick? She looked dead to me. Or almost dead anyway."

"What happened," Danny says darkly.

"It would seem the kids came across this little trinket." One of the birds fly down from the ceiling, dropping the amulet from his claws. It lands right over Danny's shoulders and around his neck.

Danny looks at it for a moment before realizing what it was. Remembering what it was. "The Amulet of Aragon? How'd the kids get ahold of this?"

"Yup. Some dangerous dark magic there," notes the bird. "But she's fine now. Resting again. So, tell us about this trip of yours to Spectra's."

"Like I said, just some interesting things about my life."

"... Yeah like?"

"Well, I had a good life, apparently. A wife, too. I can't remember what she looks like, but Spectra says she was real beautiful. But... Mm."

"What happened? What?"

"Its how you died, wasn't it," said the head leader of the bird trio. "I know very well about Spectra's hypnotism. You remember _everything_ you shouldn't. You were killed, weren't you."

"I died so young," Danny admits, looking at himself in a mirror across the lab. "And I left so much behind. So many more years taken away from me."

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in. And now I have so many more questions - more than I originally did before Spectra's hypnotism."

"See, this is what happens when you visit that shrink. You should either be able to remember _everything_ or nothing at all. It's better that way Daniel, you know that."

"I know but I- AGH." Danny grabs his head and closes his eyes. His levitation gives out on him and he lands on the tiles below him, on his knees. The birds hover over him in concern.

Danny. Danny what's wrong?" one asks in his usual heavy accent.

"I-I don't know!" Danny grits through his teeth. More mental images flash through his head, similar to the ones during his hypnotism. Spectra warned him of this, of random flashbacks initiated by certain actions that occur around him.

Black and White images played out in the dark. He was in a car, conversing with a woman. A very beautiful woman he couldn't identify. She was in the passenger seat and his hands on the steering wheel. They were talking, because her mouth was moving. But everything was mute. She laughed. Still mute.

The next thing he knows, feelings of vibrations everywhere come out, and the car swivels off the road. He imagines himself and the woman screaming, and then a quick movement occurs. Smoke covers each glass window, and everything hurts. Everything is sore around him. He turns to the side and sees the passenger seat empty, the door open and it is facing the sky. The car is overturned. And then, everything is hot. Everything burs. Everything smells of smoke. Everything is burning.

"Agh!" Danny yells out again, shooting his eyes open. By but by that time, his vision is blurred. Everything around him is smaller. The birds at tiny, at his feet. Danny is a dragon, wearing the Amulet of Aragon - trigger by his steadfast emotions of panic and grief over his own death.

And then he is gone.


	30. Power of the Dragon Pt3

Shane and I were sitting at the head of my bed, next to each other on the covers with a mini DVD player on a pillow resting on our laps. We both laugh tiredly as we watch a funny and familiar scene on the tiny screen.

"Oh much gosh I remember _every_ single line on this thing," Shane laughs as I eat some popcorn from my hold.

"I know right?" I agree fully. Amongst other things we've been doing that we haven't done in years, watching this old cartoon together is one of them. It's late into the afternoon now, and we thought that we could conclude it with watching something.

Unconsciously I rest my head down on Shane's shoulder, but my head jumps last minute after realizing what I'd just done. "Sorry. Sorry I, guess I'm getting a little tired."

"Oh. Sorry, I should probably let you sleep-"

"No wait," I say before Shane can close the DVD player. It's not really that I wanted to keep the cartoon on. I, wanted to talk to him about something. I exhale and think before I speak. "Before I completely knock out unwillingly, I need to ask... why did you bring all this stuff with you?"

"What do you mean? Your house has like nothing in it. We had to do something to keep ourselves occupied."

"No I mean, like, yeah all this is fun and all but... but all _this_? Our old games? Our old stories? Our old movies?" I shrugged. "Why all this nostalgic stuff?"

Shane looked caught, and defeated he shut the DVD player off finally. The sounds coming out of the side are silent, and its just the two of us in tension once more. "I dunno. I... guess I just really wanted to make sure you stayed in bed... Make you you stayed happy enough _not_ to want to leave and train, and get more sick."

I laugh a little. "Yeah cause I would've totally snuck out of here at the tiniest hint of boredom." Shane smiles a little too. "But, yeah... it was fun." I want to say something else too. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you have a better time here than you would have smoking?" I ask sincerely, avoiding his gaze. I felt embarrassed to ask. Embarrassed to show my concern for his well-being. But, in reality, I really hoped that it was better for him here. If Shane did have problems, he shouldn't have to resort to smoking to forget about them. He should be able to turn to me, and Nett, so that we could help him have fun and forget.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shane finally answered. "I guess I did." Looking at each other, we exchanged small smiles.

And the next thing I did was totally unexpected. With him sitting right next to me, I threw my arms around him from the side, burring the side of my face in his shoulder. "I know I still can't tell you what to do, but please don't smoke." Shane didn't say anything, but I made sure to have all the seriousness and sincerity I was feeling evident in my voice. "For some reason... I don't like the idea of you literally loosing yourself, even if it was to forget your problems. I... can't imagine seeing you in the same state my mom was."

"I'm not addicted to the thing."

"_Yet_," I say so quietly he can barely hear me. I only tighten my grip around him. "But... still... please don't do it anymore?" My voice sounded so little and frail. I felt horrible for sounding like that. "I wasn't going to tell you, because I thought you'd laugh at me, but... I cried last night." I felt a sudden shift in Shane. Like his head must have jumped. "I felt like I wasn't a good enough friend to you, and maybe because of that... you resorted to smoking..."

But, Shane lifted his hands from underneath my arms, holding my arms arms in a gentle hold as he rested his head sideways on top of mine. I feel him exhale before saying, "I'm sorry for making you worry," he says gently, running one of his hands through my hair. "And despite how much we argue and not get along... I never wanted to make you cry."

And for a while, we just stay like that. Sitting in my bed in silence. I still feel somewhat sick, but I didn't have as much coughing fits today as yesterday at least. I thank Shane for that, maybe. But right now, it's just me, and him, and me telling him everything I never would say out loud.

And then it was over.

The door slammed open with Nett once again bursting in unannounced. "YO WASSAP!"

Shane and I instinctively jumped away form each other, resulting in us accidentally bumping heads. We each held where we got hit before openly glaring at the Folly who just walked in.

Nett stares before apologetically scratching his head. "Um... heh. My bad. I ruined the moment."

"You ruined nothing," Shane said cooly, his old personality returning once more. "What are you doing here, Folly?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Nett smiles, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that makes me churn inside. "But alas, I think I know the answer to that."

"What do you want, Nett," Shane and I both ask again simultaneously.

"Ah just dropping by actually," Nett replies with a casual shrug that makes me want to punch him. "My Dad said he was coming over to talk with your Mom again and I thought I'd drop by to check up on you. But it turns out that position was already filled in by lover-boy over here."

"I have a girlfriend, you know."

"Could've fooled me."

Both boys glare at each other with such intensified stares that I feel nervous just sitting there.

Luckily we hear another knock on my door, cutting the said tension. Nett answers since he's right next to it, and much to our surprise we find Tucker Folly standing outside it. "Uh, hi Dad. What's up?"

"Can we talk?" he asks seriously. "All of us?" He looks to Shane and me by my bed, and somehow I sense all of us getting the same weird sick feeling. The feeling of getting caught for something.

Mr. Folly comes in and sits on a chair at my desk, while Shane sits back down on the edge of my bed next to me. Nett leans casually against the wall nearby, and we all face his father. "So what do you want to talk to us about?" Nett asks first.

"It's about Wendy," Tucker replies, and suddenly I feel myself drinking down a little. I remember yesterday overhearing Tucker and my Mom talking, about me and possibly my own dad. But a wash of assurance comes over when I feel something warm take my hand. Shane had taken my hand secretly, to comfort me. He squeezes mine and I squeeze it back in thanks and in comfort.

"What about me?" I finally say.

"Your mom and I have been talking," Tucker says, leaning over a little in the chair. Oh no, he's going to talk about me and my dad. "And now I'm here to talk to you about ghosts." Or not. Oh I so was not expecting that.

"Ghosts," Nett says with a '_really?_' kind of tone. He barely hides a laugh and I look to him. He's convincing enough as it is. _He's trying to cover for me in front of his Dad_. "Dad do you hear yourself? _Ghosts_?"

"I want to talk to you three about this because as the Mayor of this town I have something to attend to, and I need your guys' help."

"What do we look like the CSI?" Nett says back. I am so surprised. Out of the three of us I think Nett is the best actor. "Don't you have workers to help you with your 'secret political agendas' or whatever?"

"I just said 'ghosts', Nett. Does that sound like political agenda to you?"

"Well, no," Nett frowns.

Tucker leans back in his chair once more. "Yesterday I caught sight of something suspicious out in Amity Park. Something like a ghost dragon." _Oh crap_. "Sounds familiar?"

"No," Shane and Nett say as casually as possible, but I can see the sweat developing at the sides of their hair. It was me. Tucker _saw ME_. Well hopefully he doesn't know its me but still! What the heck is talking to us about this for?

"Anyway, my sources tell me that its loose again in the city and a few agents and I have to go find it." _There's another ghost dragon out there_?

"Wait, no offense Dad but, you're the _mayor_. You're no secret government agent what are you doing all this for? Let the professionals handle it. You might get hurt," Nett says with some concern in his voice.

Tucker than gives us a sly confident smile. "I am one of the professionals. I just happen to be mayor too, kid." Suddenly I recall a time I actually did speak with Tucker. Alone. It was in his house and in that mini ghost hunting lab. I wasn't Wendy Manson though at the time. I was a ghost girl, looking to a ghost expert for help.

And now here's the ghost expert, looking for one of our ghosts.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" I speak up, somewhat worried.

"Your mom CAN NOT know anything about what's going on here," Tucker says in a quieter, harsher tone. He leans more forward. "I don't know if you know this Wendy but you mom is extremely... loathsome of ghosts at the moment." It's hard not to notice sometimes. "If she knew there was a ghost out there and that _I_ was going after it, I don't know what'll happen." I think I do. "So whatever happens, you three can _not_ let Sam see the dragon much less know that it exists are we clear?"

"That should be easy. We just keep her in the house busy," Shane says.

Suddenly Tucker's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket, pressing a button and the entire screen comes to color. "Mayor Folly. What's up?"

"Sir we've come into sighting with the ghost dragon," said the voice on the other end. It was so quiet in the room so it was impossible not to hear the conversation. "We apologize but there are news casters everywhere. What do we do?"

"So much for secrecy," Tucker mutters after a silent curse. "At the moment make sure your top priority is public safety. Make sure none of the civilians are hurt and _please_ try to control the media."

"Yes sir but, what about the dragon?"

"I'll handle it alone."

"I'm sending you the coordinates of the dragon's location."

"Thanks" Tucker hangs up, and sees the guys' and my worried expressions. "Don't worry. You guys will be just fine if you stay here." It's not our safety exactly that we're concerned with at the moment. "Remember, your mom," Tucker smiles to me.

I nod convincingly. "We'll keep her busy."

"Thanks. Gotta go." And with that Tucker runs out of the room, and once he's out of earshot, Nett, Shane, and I turn to each other with the exact same thoughts and concerns in mind.

"We are _sooooo_ screwed," Nett states blantly and seriously.

"No kidding. What do we do?" Shane panics.

"We go after him?" I say as if it weren't obvious. But instead I'm received by two bewildered expressions. "What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"What do you mean we go after him? You're sick, we need to watch your mom, _and_ my DAD is out there!" Nett says up close to my face.

"Yeah and that DRAGON is our Danny!" I mock in a similar tone. They give me the same questioning looks. "Isn't it obvious? Shane told me you guys left the amulet at Danny's. It must be him."

"Well how did he turn into a dragon?"

"I dunno. He must've worn it and got angry or something," I say. I can't think of a reasonable explanation at the moment but I know undoubtedly that its Danny. "And I know you guys are going to say no but the three of us have to go after it."

"Okay. Sure. Let's go after the dragon in public. How do you suppose we go about that?" Nett says, expecting a miraculous answer.

"First my Mom," I mention, sitting up a little. "I think we have some sleeping pills in the bathroom cabinet downstairs."

Nett and Shane look to me with the widest eyes and the most intense stare. "What did you just say?" Nett asked as if I'd just said the ultimate curse word.

"What? It won't harm her or anything. And we won't have to worry about her this way."

"I guess we don't have much of a choice at the moment," Shane says doubtfully.

"I can not believe what I am hearing," Nett groans, ruffling his hair. "And what about my dad? What if he sees us?"

"Well he's just going to have to... not to," I manage out, jumping out of bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec," Shane hurries, coming over and sitting me back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting up to go get Danny what else?"

"No you're not. You're still sick. Now lay down. Folly and I will handle this."

"No. I'm going with you guys and there's nothing you guys can do about it."

"You have to admit Shane, if we're gonna do this it needs to be all three of us," Nett says. "And I _really_ don't wanna do this. I mean hello we're drugging her mother. I really don't want to do this but if I am I at least want her around." Pause. "Did I mention I really don't want to do this?"

Shane finally takes his hands of my shoulders, giving me a stern look that I fully understand.

"And if we get caught?" Nett mentions one more time.

"We just don't, okay?"

"What do we say if my dad sees us?"

"You say nothing," Shane answers in the same tone as me.

Nett turns back and forth between a confident me and a laid back Shane. Back and forth and back and forth his head turns. After a short while he sighs extremely loudly and hands his head. "We're just winging it aren't we?"

"Looks like the genius finally caught on," Shane comments as Nett glares once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once the deed is done, my mom is out like a light on the couch. A half-empty glass of water sits on the coffee table, and the three of us quietly sneak out the front door. Its no use going ghost because there're too many people outside that could see me.

With Nett's mediocre hand-made ghost detector, re-made from the broken Fenton Locator back in the labs, we manage to find the ghost dragon out in the park. We see crowds of people running everywhere, away from the site of loud crashes and roars.

"Well, at least we know Nett's thing works," I say as I look at the contraption in my hand.

"I wonder what got him so angry in the first place to make him become a dragon," Shane adds curiously. I wonder, too. I don't picture Danny ever really loosing control of his emotions.

"Well, we're bound to find out soon hopefully. Let's go." I run ahead and the guys follow. We reach a wide opening of grass, and a shadow zooms over us. Turning up we see a large, pale glowing dragon. And the amulet I recognize is around his neck. .

"It is Danny..." I say out loud.

"Look out!" I didn't seem to notice Danny firing an attack at us. Nett jumped out of the way and Shane had to pull me down as well behind a trash can. Hiding safely, Shane turns my head towards him. "Manson what's the matter with you? I knew you weren't well enough yet you-"

"No I'm fine. It's just-" Danny roars again, and a green fireball inflames a tree nearby. "It's just, I can't believe this is Danny." I can somewhat understand the pain he's going through. When I was a dragon, all I can faintly remember is anger, sadness, regret, all negative feelings immersed into one thought process - all turning to violence. "We have to return him back to normal."

"Well, to do that we need to get that amulet off him," Shane says, vaguely pointing at Danny's neck as he flies up. "That's how we managed to revert you."

Shane's phone rings and he quickly takes it out to answer. A video screen comes on of Nett's face. "What's the game-plan?" Nett asks in a slightly panicked voice. A small explosions sounds off from his background.

"You think you can fire another aero-dynamic thing at his neck again like you did with Manson?" Shane says to his phone.

We see Nett feel his pants pockets for something. At least I think that's what he's doing. "No. The phone I have not is so not aero-dynamic this time." Huh? "Can't Wendy just go ghost and hit the amulet off? You know, now that she can _fly_ outside in midair without hyperventalating?"

"Too risky. She might get caught of someone comes along," Shane mentions. "Can't we just throw rocks at his neck or something?"

"Oh yeah like a pebble is going to knock off the giant amulet from the giant dragon," Nett remarks with the ultimate sarcasm.

"I can just go ghost from a hiding place and shoot ghost rays at him," I mention hessitantly.

"You can barely hit the broad side of a stadium with your aim," Shane says, making me glare.

Ignoring him once more. "Just trust me. And at least my ghost rays won't hurt Danny as much. You and Nett just have to distract him so he can stay in one spot and not fly all over the place."

"Just please don't hit us while you're trying to hit him," Nett speaks from Shane's phone. "Because if Shane or I get hit that is really going to suck."

"You're not going to get hit," I clarify with some offense as I hang Shane's phone up for him. I take Shane's head under my hand. "You trust me right?"

I fail to acknowledge the faint blush on Shane's face. I mistake it for nervousness of the mission. "Okay. Good luck."

As Shane runs off onto clear view of Danny, I see a nearby tree and climb up it, hiding in its leaves. I'm free to go ghost and I'm free to fire. _Now if only I can aim right..._

"Yo Danny! Down here!" Nett calls, waving his arms as he jumps sideways. "Your mother listened to hip hop!"

Shane made a face and stopped in his tracks. "What kind of insult is that?"

"Dude hip hop sucks."

Before Shane can roll his eyes, Danny prepares to fire anther fireball. The two resort to jumping and dodging again, and the process repeats while I wait to get a clear shot. I only manage out at least four - all missing or not doing anything.

A few minutes into the battle, Nett trips and skids a little on the grass. He turns over and we see Danny overing above him. He's too far away from Shane or me for us to do anything. "Oh boy..." Nett exhales, unable to move out of fear as Danny prepares to attack. "Suddenly getting hit with one of Wendy's ghost rays sounds pretty okay."

"Nett!" Nett is pulled out of the way before the attack can hit. But it's neither me or Shane. The two of us watch from afar unable to do anything, because the person who saved Nett was his father.

Tucker rests on the ground next to his son, and Nett gives him the most surprising look. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Another roar comes up and Tucker pulls them to their feet. "Move!" I watch as the father and son hide in a bush, out of harms way. With that I fire more ghost rays far distance, hoping that they at least come three feet close to Danny. Only Shane is left to distract him now.

Meanwhile with Nett and Tucker, both were out of breath and hiding behind a bush. "You kow you're grounded when we get out of this," Tucker mentions with a slight glare.

"I can understand that," Nett nods with a nervous grin.

"You know, if you planned on fighting this dragon you guys are so going about this the wrong way," Tucker says, surprising Nett.

"Don't you just knock off the amulet?"

"That's one way. If you want to revert the dragon you have to be able to reach them inside, too. Mentally. It's more difficult, but whoever this amulet transformed, they sure seem to know what they're doing with all these ghost powers."

"Heheh, yeah," Nett sweats. "Wait how do you know this, Dad?"

"Lets just say I fought this type of ghost before." The two duck and are barely out of the way. "It's still no fun."

Since Nett's with Tucker now, its up to Shane and me, which generally isn't any easier. I'm up in a tree and Shane's running around like a maniac. _This is pointless. At this rate Shane, Nett, or Tucker could wind up getting hurt. I have to draw Danny out somewhere else_.

And so, I fly out of the tree as fast a I can so as not to be seen. I fly straight up to Danny's face. "Wanna catch me, Danny?" I pull the bottom of my eye down and stuck out my tongue and pull the side of my mouth. "Here's how I respect your authority!"

This seems to catch angry Danny's attention well enough. With that, I fly off, and he follows the bait.

Tucker covers his son with his arm, but had managed to hear my call and lifts his head. He sees the familiar ghost girl from long ago, the same one helping save his son and Shane from Technus's evil video game. And now here again. _Did I just hear her call him Danny...?_

Down below us, Shane manages to catch me flying off with the dragon right on my tail. He glares up at us as we disappear beyond some trees. "Idiot, you can't face him by yourself." And with that he runs after us as well.

After leading Danny off to somewhere relatively safer, I engaged in battle with my master. My mentor. It hurt to fight against someone like Danny, because we knew him so well. But, he would want me to restrain him. To defeat and save him. "Danny stop! It's me, Wendy!"

I fly out of the way as I combat against the dragon. I produce my own shields as well, but they only continue to break on me, never reflecting. Well, I never did get enough training for that. Only by the fourth attempt at a reflective shield does it work. Danny's own fireball attack flies back towards him, and it finally manages to do some damage.

"I did it!" I grin, quite happy with myself. With the upper hand, I fly straight towards Danny and start attacking him with inflamed ghost kicks. For a while things seem to be going my way, and I think I'm able to remove the amulet without much trouble. But at the last minute Danny swats me away with his claw, and it does more damage than his fireball would.

I fly dozens of feet back, and I slide along the grass, a long line of brown dirt made in front of where I landed. The damage done forces me back into my human form, and Danny flies to where I am. He lands infront of me, so his entire shadow engulfs me.

I can see his eyes so clearly from here, and all I can see is pain. So much pain, that it causes me to cry seeing him like this. He makes another roar, and I can tell that I can't do anything to calm his rage. "_Danny_..."

"Danny no!" Shane runs practically faster than I can fly. He falls beside me, in front of me, and faces Danny with his arms protectively around me as he holds me up against him. "Danny I'm warning you! Do _NOT_ hurt Wendy!"

"Shane? What are you doing? How did you find me get out of here."

"Don't do it, Danny!" Shane says in the most demanding voice. Danny's preparing to attack, and I'm sure its the end for both of us. "Remember who she is! She's your FRIEND! Your STUDENT! She's CRYING, Danny! CRYING! Do you see her?" I've never heard such passion on Shane's voice before. His cries... they make me ache inside for some reason. "Remember who _you_ are!"

It seems too late, and I burry my head in Shane's chest, and he hugs me tighter than he's ever hugged me before. Only when we realize a light beyond our closed eyes to we understand that the dragon has disappeared.

I open my eyes and I see the dragon shrinking. Morphing back into what was once Danny. He lies on the grass in the distance, and Shane and I gape. We force ourselves up and try to run to him. Shane has to help me limp, because I can't support myself. But we both want to reach Danny as fast as we can.

When we do, he's laying on the ground with scratches all over him, from me. I feel the guilt wash over automatically. Shane and I fall to sitting position, staring at him. I am afraid to touch him when I extend my arm, and I take it back. "Oh Danny..."

"Shane!" Nett calls out, and in the distance he sees us on the grass field. Tucker is right behind him, but Nett runs away, leaving his father for his friends.

Tucker stops for a moment to see where his son is running to, and he sees why. He smiles at the finding of Shane, but he notices me as well, not thinking I was with them. He recalls the ghost girl, and he makes the curious connection. Tucker wonders for a moment, but shrugs it off. _Can't be_.

"Guys!" Nett runs up to us and is out of breath that he collapses on the other side of Danny. "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"We are," Shane says, saying we as in me and him.

"But Danny," I say worriedly. Only then do I force myself to remove the Cursed amulet from around his neck.

As if to make matters worse, Tucker comes along as well There is nothing we can do to hide all this. "Kids are you-" He stops, seeing us all gathered around the ghost. He just stares, and we await for him to question us. Only, he doesn't all he says is: "Danny?"

And that word alone is enough to shatter my thoughts into a million more questions.

Luckily those questions are put to a halt, because a loud and painful _bang_ echoes through the air. Tucker collapses, and behind him is Nett standing with his arms extended up while holding a large rectangular contraption. Did he... just knock his father out?

"Um..." Shane stares at the unconscious mayor before us.

"New phone," Nett says, lowering the pad in his arms. _That's_ a phone? "It's a newer model. More bulkier than a normal phone but, it came in handy." He presses the giant monitor, and sees it make a satic sound before blacking out. "Well, there goes another phone for the sake of another ghost mission."

"Dude that's not a phone. That's a dinner plate," I say to him.

"Whatever at least_ Dad'_s out cold," he reminds us.

"Guys..." We look down at Danny. He's just barely keeping his eye open.

"Danny?" I desperate grasp his hand in both of mine. "Danny are you alright?"

"I'm fine but..." I see him become intangible. Blinking intangible from vision to invisible. I almost drop his hand. "My ghost form - I'm unstable out here. I'm not supposed to be outside." _He's supposed to remain under FentonWorks_...

This is why we've never seen him outside. This is why he can't go out. He really can't. He's bound to FentonWorks. But, why? Other ghosts can fly outside. Why can't he?

"Quickly, you have the Fenton Thermos, don't you?" Danny barely says.

"Yeah right here," Shane replies, removing it from his bag.

"Take me back to FentonWorks using the Thermos. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to," he grunts a little, "to stay out here..."

Desperately I nod, and Shane prepares to suck Danny into the thermos. I hold onto Danny's hand tightly until his form disappears into the safety of the thermos, and he is no longer here with us.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days pass since then, and things are finally back to decently-normal. School resumes and I am no longer ill (YES). I can finally focus on my classes, argue with Shane and Crissy, geek out with Nett, and all that stuff.

Tucker doesn't appear to remember a thing, or so we think at least. Nett says his dad is still suspicious. And unknown to us, Tucker actually managed to catch a Fenton Thermos in his sons book bag during breakfast, but for some odd yet thankful reason, he's decided to leave us in our privacy until the time was right.

As for Danny, he's well enough again. No more risk of fading out of existence. And we reassume training, too. I can now produce reflective shields on command after a long sequence of training exercises and practice.

"Hey Danny?" I ask during a five minute break. I'm back in my human form, and Danny hands me a bottle of water. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

I tinker with the cap of the bottle first. "Remember a few days ago? During the whole, dragon incident?"

Danny's face changes a little, but only a little. "What about it? Something bothering you?"

"Not really bothering," I reword. "Just... what got _you_ so angry in the first place that the amulet turned you into a dragon? I mean, I can't really picture you... getting angry really."

Danny sits down, and I sit next to him. "It's not really that I got angry. Just.. overwhelmed, I suppose." I can see he has trouble explaining this, and I wonder whether I should've asked or not. "I went to see Spectra last week for some help."

Huh? "With what?"

"She has this ability to help ghosts remember their lives as humans," Danny tells me, and it intrigues me. Did he?

"Did you?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"And?" I was a little excited to hear about his life, so I didn't expect to hear his kind of answer.

"It seemed alright. A good life. A wife and a decent lifestyle. But... I had a flashback too. Of how I died, I think." My heart sank when he told me that. "And the worst part of it all is that, I don't even know if it was. There was this girl with me in a car. I don't know if she was my wife or not. Maybe. I don't know if she's dead too or not."

"Is that why you turned into a dragon?"

"Sort of," Danny says, trying to remember more of the flashback-vision. "The last thing I remember seeing was, something or someone, causing my car to just... go crazy. Its like... I was attacked or something."

"That's awful." I wonder how it must feel, to find out that I died by murder, and by something so vague and mysterious. Only now do I have such a close understanding of Danny's life. His carefree mindset because he has nothing to worry about. Nothing to remember to worry about. "I found out something too last week."

"Hm? What about?" Danny asks, eager to change the subject to me it would seem.

I smile a little at his concern. "When I turned into a dragon... I guess I sort of had the same reason. I wasn't angry. I was just... frustrated or overwhelmed, like you."

"What got you so high-strung?"

"My mom," I admit guiltily. My Mom could never make me upset. Yet... "She was talking about my dad. She hasn't really told me a lot about him, so I don't really know anything. But, she knows something, and she's been keeping something from me and she won't tell me what it is or why."

"Well you mother must have her reasons."

"I know. But... she also said that my dad was _killed_," I admit, pulling up my legs to hug them. My water bottle hangs loosely from my fingers. "All this time I thought he must've died in some freak accident or some illness but... killed? I mean it just so... wrong." I feel Danny's arm come over my shoulders, to pull me in and comfort me. "And... I think I heard something about how she's trying to protect me... from the same thing that hurt my dad..."

He holds me with his one arm even tighter, and unconsciously I watch Shane and Nett play some game of catch across the lab. "I'm sure she's doing her best to protect you anyway," Danny assures me. "And when the time is right, you'll find out the truth."

"I hope so," I sigh, looking up at him. "Sorry for turning the whole conversation around to me all of a sudden, Danny."

"It's alright," Danny smiles. "We all need an outlet."

When he says that, I can't help but stare at Shane, blissfully unaware of our thoughts. "Yeah..."

* * *

**Aha! I updated! YESH!**

**Anyway thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter. And with summer here, I can write more stuff without delay for once.**

**And just because I actually got to work ahead of time, I've already started on the next chapter. Sooo, uh, here's a preview I guess of what you guys have to look forward to. More stuff about Danny, mwahahahaha:**

**_"I think I saw Jazz," Shane says._**

**_"... Jazz?" Nett asks again. "Mrs. Aliah? As in, our hot English Teacher Jazz?"_**

**_"I think. But not really Jazz. Just a picture of her."_**

**_"What's a picure__ of Jazz doing at FentonWorks? You sure its her, man?"_**

**_"I don't know! And the weird part is that it looks like a younger her."_**

**_"Can't be her."_**


	31. 2 Who is Phantom Pt1

**Sorry again! Started my first real job and... wow manual labor is fun. Got to use pitch forks and everything.**

**Anyway here's the long-awaited chapter-set!**

* * *

Danny and I are sparing off once again in the confinements of Fentone Works. It's the very beginning of March now, a new month. Routines have been dying through boredome as of recently, which I guess you can take as good. No major drama. No major life-threatning challaneges. It's a good break believe me, but times have been getting a little bland. For me _and_ for the guys.

"I am soooo bored," Nett sighes, playing catch with a tennis ball as he lays on the ground. His backpack lies under his head as a makeshift pillow. I'm currently taking a five minute break as I come over and sit next to him. However Nett takes the oppertunity to say, "Hey you, do something entertaining."

Wearing an ever blank expression, I turn towards Nett, silently sending a message saying '_Why are you bothering me_?'

Nett blinks and holds his stare. "Okay I'll entertain myself."

I shake my head and drink down at least half of my bottle of water. After I finish, I notice Shane's unopened school bag resting aside near the wall. "Where's Shane?"

"He got bored too and left about ten or fifteen minutes ago," Nett replies, tossing the ball up in the air then catching it in his laying position. "Don't worry he didn't leave-leave. He's just exploring the apartment a little."

"Exploring the apartment, huh?" I take another sip. You know, I've never really thought about the FentonWorks building as an actual home. I forget that sometimes. It's become natural for us to just walk in, go to the kitchen, and down the staircase to the lab. I've never taken into account the rest of the building or what else could be inside it beyond the ghost lab. "Shane must be having a blast then," I say sarcastically until I hear a ring from my pants pocket.

Nett raises his head from his bag, raising a questionable eyebrow. "You have a phone?" he asks in disbelief.

Shane said the same thing, I remember. "Yeah so what," I mutter, taking it out of my pocket to answer. It's Mom.

"Oh my gosh and it's a _flip phone_? Dude why do you have such an old people model? I'm emarassed to know you."

"Shh shut up," I whisper before taking up the call. "Hello?" ... "Ah." ... "Today?"... "Oh sure sure it's fine."... "No don't worry about it. I'll be good. Have a safe trip, Mom." I hang up, and I sense Nett giving me a look. So before he can ask I tell him. "My Mom's been planing a trip to go visit my grandparents in the countryside. At first she intended leaving me with her cousin for a few days but plans have changed and aparently I'll be staying home alone for a while."

"That's cool."

Meanwhile upstairs, Shane's already gone through most of the living room and kitchen. He was a little hessitant about going up to the second floor since he didn't know whether or not the stairs were stable or not. In the end he ended up taking them anyway. Each stair creaked with age as Shane climbed up them. The second floor consisted of a short, dusty carpeted hallway. There were doors that probably led to the bedrooms of the old residents.

Shane just stood at the top base of the staircase, contemplating on whether he should intrude into the rooms. Sure they've been abandoned for years, but a strange eerie feeling of uneasiness had managed to pass through the boy's arms. Some doors were closed, others open with the door hindges loose so the door was slanted sideways. Open. As if to invite him in, Shane feels a breeze flow through the first door on his left. Specs of dust fly out of the room as a result, and Shane concepts that there must be an open window or something. He takes this oppertunity to explore.

The room he enters appears to be a study of some sort. It has dark purple walls, some parts peeled off. Nail holes line along the wall from where photo frames probably once hung. A few lay on the floor, shattered. And a lone desk exists by the suspected open window. Papers are scattered throughout the room, and Shane concludes that it must have been a study of some sort.

Shane steps forward first, only to hear the instant sound of glass breaking. He looks under his foot and finds he had stepped on a glass photo frame hidden beneath some more papers. Bending down, Shane looks to see what he's accidentally destroyed, and unlike most of the already broken photoframes, this one still has a decent picture in it. He picks it up, observing the image under the cracked glass.

It's torn, but more than half the picture is still readable. There are three people in it. A giant man in an orange jumpsuit, standing behind two girls. One is a woman in a blue matching suit with red goggles over her head. And he girl next to her appears to be the only normal one in the picture. She's young, about our age, with long orange hair and a blue headband.

"Wait, I know her," Shane says out loud. Its Jazz. "Ms. Aliah?" It's a picture of our teacher. In Fenton Works? What was his teacher's younger picture doing in such a place? Maybe it's coincidence, he thinks. Or just a look alike of Mrs. Jazz Aliah.

Before Shane can place the frame back down and calm his suspicious thoughts, he can't help but notice where the photo is ripped. On the right, next to Jazz, there's a pair of crossed arms over a torso, but only barley. The identity of the fourth person is missing, because their person appears to be ripped off, along with part of Jazz's arm. At first Shane wonders who this person must be, but he doesn't pay much mind to it.

Finally he puts it down, taking one last look at the room before turning around silently to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three of us walk home late in the afternoon. The sky is already orange, signlaing it will be nightfall very soon.

I yawn and stretch my arms, walking in between Shane and Nett. "What a long day. I can't wait to catch some Z's."

"Don't you still have homework for tomorrow?" Shane asks me.

"Eh I'll do it all in the morning," I shurg, not really caring at the moment.

"You sure you'll wake up in time?" Shane asks teasingly. "Doesn't your Mom usually wake you up now a days?"

Technically yes. Before when I had that sleep-floating problem, I made it a top priority to make sure I always wake up first so Mom would never see. But, ever since I nailed down the whole flying problem, I've been sleeping soundly and, quite longer than I used to. Oversleeping threats caused Mom to ressume her role as my living alarm clock. "I'll wake up for school on time," I assure confidently, mostly to myself.

We reach my house/apartment thing, and I face the guys. "Thanks again for walking me home, guys," I say as I unlock the door.

"No prob but, can I use your bathroom first? I really _really_ gotta go," Nett begs, suddenly doing his cheesy '_I gotta pee_' dance.

I sigh. Oh brother. "You know where to find it," I end up saying. I push the door open with my elbow and Nett darts off inside before me. Ah well. What can you do? I'm left behind on my stoop with Shane in the late cold of March, and I notice something odd about him. Shane stares off into space, away from me. No weird remarks or anything.

There's a distinct air about him that I find unsettling, so I force myself to speak up. "Um, so uh... how's Crissy?" _Geez Wen what kind of ice-breaker is that_?

Shane seems to catch on and gives me a weird look. "Uh... she's good," he says unsure, kind of caught off guard by the question - just as much as me really.

I exhale. "Look, I'm not normally one to ask but, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just bored is all," Shane says plainly, but secretly he knows something. Suspects something. It's all about the picture from Fenton Works that he thought he could forget about.

"Phew, what a _RELIEF_!" Nett announces, coming back through the door. "Thanks a ton, Wendy."

"Anytime," I say placidly, earning a laugh from Nett. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," they both reply, and with that we take our seperate leave. I enter my own home, and the two boys leave down the street.

It's been happening often. This. We'll go to practice everyday after school, but as of late training's been ending qutie early lately. I'd get to go home early, with nothing to do. It's nice having free time again to do pretty much whatever I used to do before all this ghost-madness came about, but now... it really is just painstakingly borring.

"I actually kind of miss the guys," I say aloud. I had tossed my bag onto the floor beside the couch and trudged over to the kitchen. I grab a juice box from out of the fridge. "I wish something exciting would come up."

I begin to walk back upstairs to find something to do in my room. But as I do, I contemplate over what I'd just said. Usually when you say that you wish for something to happen, according to novels and television shows something outrageous _always_ happens to the main character right afterwards.

I sigh, finally pushing the straw into the juice box. "Oh who am I kidding? This isn't a cartoon. Nothing in particular ever happens to me when I wish for something to happen." I push open my bedroom door, and looking straight in I drop my juice box.

Across my relatively small room at my window stands a slim figure. It's a girl. _A ghost_. At first I almost mistake her for Danny from behind, since they look so similar. Glowing white hair - black and white jumpsuit. But her, she's different. And with a long ponytail to differentiate.

Having heard my clumsy entrance, she turns her head, and I see an exact female-copy of Danny, or me. I don't know. Her eyes glow the exact same green as us. And she's quite beautiful, too. _She's so pretty_. "Oh my," she says, first, looking at me over her shoulder. "So we finally meet."

Oh my gosh. Who is she? Is she a bad guy? She doesn't look like a bad guy. Then again most bad guys don't look like bad guys. What am I doing? Stop blabbering on incoherrently in your mind! Do something! Say something! Go ghost and fight! Anything!

"Um... hello," I greet unsurely, stuck in place.

"You're so awkward, too," she laughs. Her laugh sounds so nice, peaceful. Like a Mom's almost actually. She turns around fully and I notice n her torso a similar _D_ on it, exactly like Danny's. "Don't get to freaked out, but don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." She smiles. "My name's Danni, by the way."

Danni. _Danny_. Of course they have the same name, too. "Well... I'm glad that's cleared up," I say, still frozen at my door with the juice leaking on the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, did I interupt anything between you and Wendy?" Nett asks curiously as they walk down the street.

"Not really," Shane answers honestly. "But I saw something weird back at FentonWorks."

"'Weird', eh?" Nett repeats. "Must be pretty weird considering the stuff we already go through."

"I, think I saw Jazz," Shane says out bluntly. When he says it he still can't quite believe it.

"... Jazz?" Nett asks again. "Mrs. Aliah? As in, our hot English Teacher Jazz?"

"I think. But not really Jazz. Just a picture of her."

Nett seems to understand the reality of Shane's reaction to 'seeing Jazz' then. He didn't really see her. Just a picture, which is just as strange. "What's a picure of Jazz doing at FentonWorks? You sure its her, man?"

"I don't know! And the weird part is that it looks like a younger her."

"Can't be her."

"Yeah but, it looks so much like her it bothers me. Same blue headband and everything," Shane adds. "And you have to admit, Ms. Aliah can be pretty weird sometimes, too."

"Really?"

"Remember when me you and Manson went undergroud under Capser High? To go see that urban legend statue of Danny?" Shane says. "Then right before we left we saw her there, too."

"Oh yeah." Nett's content expression disappears. "Okay yes that was weird. I have no explanation for that incident."

Shane and Nett pass by the Valentine's Cafe and decide that since it's still not dark yet, they might as well go and grab a bite to eat first before heading home. Besides, its been a while they figured since they've visited the cafe.

Inside after seating themselves at their normal seats at the counter, they coincidentially see Jazz, serving another customer down the counter. Nett is the first and with wide eyes pokes Shane in the shoulder. "Dude, its Ms. Aliah," Nett points out in a whisper.

"Well don't look at her," Shane whispers back, pulling up a menu to look casual. However those previous thoughts still lingered around. He wanted to much to ask her. Does she know anything about Danny Phantom? Was she a secret ghost expert like Nett's father Tucker Folley? It's possible but, it's different. Her _picture_ was in the FentonWorks Building!

"Hi guys!" Jazz greets. "Long time no see. How's your weekend?"

"Good," both boys reply. Hopefully it didn't sound to off.

"So how's your weekend?" Nett asks awkwardly.

"Oh iit's been just fine. It's been such a long time since I've had time to myself. No papers to grade, no weekend detentions to run. Ah, it's so nice."

Shane forced a smile. "That's good." Should he say something now? No. Maybe?

Jazz removed her apron. "Anyway my shift's done, so I'll be seeing you two tomorrow in class I hope."

"Yup," Nett nodded.

"Later Jazz," Shane bidded. The two didn't look, but they waited in silence until they saw her reflection leaving through the front doors. At that moment the two exhaled and leaned back. "I've never been so nervous before."

"Me neither," Nett agreed. "I really wanted to ask her about FentonWorks!"

"Me too."

"Are we not supposed to?" Nett asked honestly. "I mean, on the fifty-fifty chance that she _doesn't _know anything about FentonWorks, the three of us are screwed."

Shane scoffed. "No kidding." Hanging around the street full of abandoned apartment buildings is one thing. It's another to go to one with a secret lab underground every day when its probably supposed to be off limits.

"Jazz wait!" A waitress ran out from the kitchen door, holding something in her hand that looked like a purse-wallet thing.

"What's wrong?" asked another witress behind the counter.

"Oh, don't worry its nothing. Just that Jazz forgot her wallet in the lounge."

"We can give it to her," Shane offered with an unenthusiastically raised arm.

"Ah. I know you two," the waitress smiled, walking over with the wallet. "You're Jazz's students. Now _you_ guys I can trust." She faithfully hands over the wallet to Nettt and gives an award-winning waitress smile. "Thank you very much."

"No prob," Shane sayd with a nodd before the waitress goes on to leave.

"Well that was nice," Nett smiles, looking at the wallet. It looks rectangular and it's as hard as a pencil case. "Wow. I never noticed how weird women's walllets were. You can't fit this in your pocket." He clicks the top open and closed. "And it's like a flat purse, not a wallet."

"Do you really think its smart to toy with a _teacher's_ wallet?" Shane says judgementally as Nett opens the wallet fully. Two sodas were pulled up to them at the counter by another waitress as Shane sips his a little. But when he looks to Nett, all Shane can see is Nett's eyes glued to the wallet's contents - frozen. "What?"

"Um... okay see I was just looking through her credic cards and-"

"Ah forget it."

"No. No no. Look at this." Regretfully Shanne turns his still back sideways to look at the watter and his eyes turn to match Nett's. "Look familiar?" Inside one of the wallet plastic holders, which were supposed to be for credit cards, held a photograph. It was a young black-haired teen boy - around their age. The only thing about this guy... "He looks _just like _Danny," Nett states.

The scary part is that he actually does. Skinnier, and not as pale. His eyes are a familiar blue and his black hair messily slicks over like it can't do anything else. And his smile, it looks familiar to them, too.

"A human Danny..." Shane pieces together as he grabs the wallet from Nett. All of a sudden he notices the ripped edes along the left side of the photo inside the plastic. And a missing _black-sleved elbow_ intertwined with the Danny-lookalike's. _Jazz has the ripped missing piece from that picture back at Fenton Works._ Then he got it. "Jazz knew Danny when he was alive."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, you're a halfa, too?" I asked, sitting in bed while hugging my pillow. Danni sits across from me at the fot of my bed, facing me. We've been talking like this for a little over an hour now, and I must say, I actually really like her. Just now, she just explained to me that like me, she was a halfa too. "I thought I was the only one or, that's what I've been told anyway."

"Well, here I am," Danni shrugs. "And technically you _were_ supposed to be the only halfa. I'm not really supposed to be around here."

Suddenly it comes to me, and I'm surprised I haven't asked earlier. "So, why _are_ you here? Did you hear about me from the Ghost Zone or something?"

"The _Ghost Zone_?" she sounds disbelieving, and she laughs. "Oh man, I haven't even _been_ to the ghost zone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I spend most of my time traveling. Seeing the sights."

"All alone?" I add, to which Danni respons with a proud but content nodd. "Did you, run away from home or something when you were little?"

"I guess you can say that," Danni saids with a distant look. "My... dad and I didn't really see eye to eye."

"Oh, uh sorry I asked."

"Nah, I'm over it. My dad never really understood me anyway."

"With the ghost powers?"

"Yeah," Danni laughs faintly.

"So how'd you learn? I mean, you had to have trained somewhere with someone. I mean, I have Danny at least."

"Ah, Danny. I remember him."

"So you do know Danny," I say, kind of happy with this discovery. I've been a little curious as to why all three of us looked alike, as ghosts anyway. I sort of guessed it was a ghost thing or coincidence though, that some ghosts have green eyes and white hair. But, I did want to ask. "How do you know him?"

"He and I go way back. He helped me out with my powers before and got me a good head start a couple years back."

"That's so cool...!" I couldn't help but grin when she told me that. Talking to Danni is like, talking to someone else who was in my shoes. Danny did say he used to talk about another halfa ghost some time ago. Maybe he was talking about Danni? Maybe she was the one who was in my shoes when she was my age and found out about her powers and had to learn how to control them all on her own without help. I wanted to ask more but I thought I'd be prying.

"How is Danny anyway? What did you say he was now? Your instructor or something?"

"Yeah. My friends and I go to his place after school every day to help train me with my ghost powers." I smile a little, remebering my past school year. "He keeps going on about how there's supposed to be some prophecized super bad guy coming at the end of the summer and how I have to prepare to face it."

"Geez, so much pressure. What do you know so far?"

"Um... I've finally nailed down flying. And Danny's taught me shields, invisibility and intangibility. Uh, overshadowing but I don't really like that one and um, ghost rays. Except since they say I have bad aim so I sort of use my legs to shoot them instead," I add on with slight embarassment. "Is that weird?"

"Oh no not at all! I used to do that to when I was little, only it was because I had no upper arm strength and my hand ghost rays would end up coming out really crappy." I'd still take lack of muscle over lack of aim any day. "Still, is Danny taking good care of you?"

"Of course," I answer without hessitation or second guessing. "I know at first I really hated the idea that I was so different and that I had so much more work to do than I was supposed to. But, in a way, I'm kind of glad I ran into Danny at FentonWorks. For all I know, if I hadn't met Danny I'd probabaly still be running around Amity Park seeing my breath in the middle of summer."

"That's some puberty, huh."

"Tell me about it." With that we both laugh, quite a lot actually. "You're really cool, Danni."

"Oh, don't start me up with that, Wendy. I'm not that cool. Here, take a guess at how old I am."

"Um, okay uh, what, 18? 20?"

"Try 36."

Oh damn. "...Oh." Wow she's a lot older than I thought. "Uh... lookin' good," I smile cheesily.

Danni laughed at that comeback. "I must look really young for you to make those two horrible guesses."

"No kidding. People could probably mistake you to be my college-aged sister, you know, without the white hair and black and white body suit."

"Aw, what a compliment," she laughs. "But seriously I am old. I knew your dad too, you know."

My dad. "You knew my dad?" I ask, suddenly very curious and out of place. That was the last thing I expected to hear out of her of all people. "How?"

"Let's just say he was a long-time friend before he died," Danni smiled nostalgically. So she does know him, if she knows he died. "And he was a halfa too, just like you."

"Oh my gosh." No way. No way no way no way. "Are you serious?"

"No lie."

I can't explain why, but I have this tingling feeling inside. Like I've just made some kind of connection with my missing father. So he was a halfa, too. That explains me, though. How come I never knew this? Did Mom know? I can't tell. What I _do_ know is that she hates ghosts. But still. A _halfa_. "This is sooo amazing. I feel so happy about that for some reason!"

"And you look just like him," Danni smiled, making my heart leap even higher. She floats over to me and she places her hand on my head, then around the side of my face. Her gaze is gentle, like a mother's. "I see so much of him in you, Wendy. If your dad could see you now, he would be so proud."

"You think so?"

"Believe me. He would if he knew," she said with that faint and distant smile again. "I guess this is where I confess why I came all the way out here. Even though I don't associate myself with the Ghost Zone all that much, I've heard down the grapevine of a certain female halfa accelling at everything good and just in the area of Amity Park. I eventually pieced it together: teenage halfa, Amity Park, its gotta be his daughter." She taps my chin. "And I must say, I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you, Wendy Manson."

Somehow, feeling her gentle touch assures me of something that I've been missing. It's that connection with my dad, something I've never been able to grasp before. Until now. "And I'm gald I got to meet you too, Danni." I push aside my restraints and I hug her, like some long lost sister. Danni returns the hug, and I feel at home with her. Someone besides Mom who actually knew dad. I feel... closer to him somehow.

After she breaks the hug, she takes my forearms and looks me straight in the eye. "Say, do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you're not going," she grinned. "I came here specificially now because I knew you'd be alone. And if I'm right, your mom won't be here tomorrow either."

"Yeah..."

"Okay then, as your unofficial temporary guardian, I excuse you from school tomorrow to train with me for the afternoon."

My eyes lit up. "Train with you? Really?"

"Why not? Missing a day of school isn't gonna killl you. Then again, I wouldn't take advice from a girl who's never attened high school before."

"I don't care I'm in!" I agreed fully with a high five.

Danni laughs. "I like your spunk, Wendy. Don't worry I'm going to show you something even Danny probably won't be teaching you." Before I can ask what it is, she gives me a small little wink. "He won't be teaching it to you because its a power I've developed all on my own, and I want you to know it, too."

"If it's a great as you make it out to be then I probably won't be able to learn it. I can barely master the basics. What makes you so sure?"

"Because this was a move that I learned from your father."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun...  
Yup, I'll leave it off there. Wendy's off learing with Danni, and the guys will do their snooping. So, here's a preview for the next chapter:**

**"Do you happen to know of the name 'Fenton'?" Nett asks.**

**x-x-x**

**"Danny couldn't have died young if that's him in the college picture," Nett said, disproving their old theory.**

**"Then explain that heroic ghost Danny in the newspaper articles," Shane brought back. "Unless it's just another kid ghost look alike with the same name Danny."**

**x-x-x**

**"_My dad's a halfa_!" I see Shane and Nett give me the same bulging eye-look like they did before. "I know right?"**


	32. 2 Who is Phantom Pt2

It goes to show that I really didn't show up for school the next day. Nonetheless the school day went on, anyway. Just Nett and Shane. It was free study period and by now they've accepted that I wouldn't be going to school that day.

They were in the school library on a school laptop, researching once again. "I wonder what's up with Wendy. Its not like her to ditch school," Nett thinks, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on another.

"She probably just overslept or something," Shane shrugs off, trying to ease away from his own worry. He continues typing into the laptop until he finds what he's looking for. Shane clicks the link and a new window pops up. "Here, I think I found something."

Nett leansthe chair back into upright position and pulls it up to the table next to Shane to read. Both were doing their research on Fenton Works, but so far nothing seemed to be coming up - until just now. Nett reads, "Okay... '_FentonWorks, the location of a profesional ghost lab headed by Jack and Maddie Fenton, a married couple who specialized in ghost hunting'__._ Hey wow, this is actually something helpful."

Shane narrowed his eyes as he put his arms on the table. With intent he stared at the picture in the article. There are two people in it. A bigger man in orange and a small woman in blue. They're the same two adults from the ripped picture he saw yesterday. "So 'Fenton' isn't just a name of a building. Its a family name," Shane says. He thought back to the ripped family picture and of Jazz's younger image. What was Ms. Aliah doing in that picture? Maybe she was a ghost-kid hunter prodigy under the ghost hunters, like he, Nett, and me were under Danny.

But then that ripped corner of the picture, too...

Nett takes back out Jazz's wallet and opens it to Shane under the table, showing the picture of the young black-haired boy inside, smiling. "You're suspecting the same thing as me, aren't you," Nett says lowly.

Shane takes the wallet and stares down at the picture, imagining this ripped piece with the ugger picture. So many theories but too many to narrow down on.

The bell rings and the boys look up. It's lunch period now. "We should go confront Ms. Aliah now while she's alone. She usually eats lunch in her classroom," Shane advises. Nett nods in agreement and they go to leave, not turning back on their decision.

Ms. Jazz Aliah was sitting in her classroom, eating her lunch at her desk just as Shane said she would. She does this all the time, excluding herself from the older teachers to grade her own papers. A knock emits from her door and she halts her workload. "Come in!" Shane and Nett enter the empty English classroom. No other students are there, thankfully. "Shane, Nett, hey! What's up? Just grading your tests from Friday. I never got to get to them over the weekend."

"Did I pass?" Nett asks for conversation.

"Eh, just barely."

"Yes!" Nett whispered, making a small fist-pump to celebrate while Shane rolls his eyes.

Jazz laughs form behind her desk. "So, what brings you boys to my classroom? Kind of rare to see actual students skipping lunch of all periods."

"We had something important to attend to," Shane replied.

"And Wendy? Isn't she ususaly with your little trio?"

"She's out today," Nett says casually with a shrug. "Maybe she's sick or something. We'll be visiting her after school today."

"Aw, that's sweet of you guys. But say, if you're going to Wendy's after school would you mind giving her some homework of mine she missed today?"

"Sure," Shane replies as Jazz backs her chair up to bend down.

As she looks through her drawers and piles of paper, Shane and Nett exchange nervous glances. Neither of them could get out to say what they wanted to ask. It sounded so personal. Like taboo maybe even. Nett holds out the wallet panicking to Shahe to take. Shane gives it back. Nett shoves it into Shane's arms again.

By the time Jazz sits back up, Shane had the hand with the purse-wallet behind his back. "Here we go. Just a few worksheets."

"I'll take those," Nett says gratefully, taking the papers with _both_ hands, now occupied, before giving Shane a look while nodding his head sideways towards their teacher. The two seemed to communicate with odd facial expressions. Silent, but effective. And after about seven seconds worth of distorted facial expressions, Nett became the first to speak anyway. "Um, Ms. Aliah? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you happen to know of the name 'Fenton'?" Nett asks, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"'Fenton'? Yeah, that's my maiden name." (?) A bomb has just dropped. "That was my last name before I got married and changed it to Aliah," Jazz adds in, looking thoughtful as she said the word Fenton.

But that wasn't the focus here. Shane and Nett held their breaths, thinking the exact same thoughts. But Nett was the first to piece it together outloud in his head. _Maiden name? Why didn't we think of that before? She wasn't a pupil of the Fentons - she was a Fenton! But, if that's the case, then in the picture, if she's in it with Maddie and Jack Fenton as her parents, then Danny's picture too must mean that he's_-!

"Where'd you guys hear of Fenton anyway?" Jazz asks curiously.

Nett began to sweat and was about to murmur something incoherently, but Shane saves them. "It's for Wendy and me - for your project. The one that's due in June? We picked the abandoned Fenton Works building as our topic."

"Really now," Jazz says, seemingly very interested.

"Yeah. We checked it out once back in the fall but when we learned it was abandoned and we couldn't really go inside we tried doing some research and the name Fenton came up." He sounded normal. Cool. Realistic. "The article said it was active from around 2002 to around a couple more years so, we were wondering if you might have known anything about it since you were probably around when it was active."

"Ah," Jazz nods.

"T-That's why it was so surprising for us to hear that it was your maiden name," Nett speaks up, afraid of being to suspiciously quiet. "We thought we'd just get some info but instead we find out that you're an actual Fenton. You have nay idea how mind blowing that is?" She has no idea.

Jazz leans back in her chair, looking up. "I remember FentonWorks. I remember living there with my crazy parents. Ugh, can you imagine my teenagerhood? I went to Casper High like you guys, and to be known as the girl with freakish ghost-hunting parents seriously didn't help with a good reputation."

"We can imagine," Nett smiles.

Jazz shakes her head, but still smiling. "My family was such a weird bunch, but they were my family. My Dad's antics - my mom's moments, all those adventures were great." _Were_ great. What happened to them? "Towards the end of my high school career I became a major ghost-buff."

"Seriously?" Shane asked, curious. "We never would've guessed, you being so profesional and all."

"Oh believe me. I've wanted to be a teacher for as long as I could remember. A college professor actually but, I couldn't bring myself to leave Amity Park." She sighs. "Now here I am. A successful, married young woman."

"And the ghost hunting?" Nett adds with a sad expression.

"All a part of my childhood," she answers, no sense of regret in her tone at all. "It was fun and all for a while, but, I had to grow up, you know? Take a realistic profession and just, let it go."

"Must've been great," Shane says remorsefully. He and Nett knew the life of a ghost hunter. It _was_ pretty great, actually.

Jazz smiles in the midst of her nostalgia. She clearly hasn't thought about this subject in a long time. "And my little brother, oh..." she stops herself and just laughs. "He was the oddest one out of all of us..."

"You had a little brother?" Nett tries to bring up.

"Yeah but, he's no one imporant." They could see her trying to avoid the touchy topic. Should they continue?

Shane thought it best now. He removed his hand from behind his side and held up the wallet. "Oh and uh, before we forget, one of your co-workers at the Cafe said you dropped this at work."

"There's my wallet!" Jazz grins, thankfully taking it back. "Oh my gosh thank you! I had so many important things in here. Cash, credit cards, my driver's license."

_Pictures_, Shane mentally adds

"We saw a picture inside too," Nett mentions warily. "He your husband? Looks kind of young, don't you think?"

A faint laugh escapes Jazz's mouth as she opens the wallet to look at the picture. It's a familiar nostalgic smile. "Actually, he's my little brother." She sighs, and holds the wallet to her chest. To her heart. "I lost him a long time ago, actually. He died in a very tragic accident. Probably before even you two were born." She shakes her head wistfully. "But, not much you can do about it now, huh."

"We're so sorry," Shane apologizes sincerely.

"Oh it's fine. Danny's been dead long enough for me to get over it."

"Danny?" Nett repeats.

"Yeah, that was his name - Danny Fenton." Another sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back, you guys." Slowly and carefully Jazz gets up out of her chair towards the door. She leaves the classroom and closes the door behind her.

Nett and Shane exchange glances, and Shane is the first to speak. "Well, now we can tell Wendy what we've done today: we made out teacher cry."

"But still did you hear her? Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. _LITTLE BROTHER_. You are getting this aren't you?" Nett stares.

"Sadly. It explains so much now," Shane frowns. It all makes sense now, but the truth it self, it sounds like anything bit. "They're the same person. Danny Phantom is the ghost of the deceased Danny Fenton."

"And that might be why he's bound to the Fenton Building. That was his home," Nett continued with a mirroring sad expression. Nett exhaled and closed his eyes. "I can't believe it. I can still remember those newspaper articles from my dad's computers. The ones with Danny as a younger ghost, doing all those superhero acts. He was a ghost even back then."

"But he wasn't bound by FentonWorks..." Shane realized suspiciously. "There're still so many gaps in all this, but what we do know that's true is that Danny Fenton is now Danny Phantom."

"Always had been, and maybe always will be," Nett says remorsefully as they stare back at Jazz's empty desk. On it lays Jazz's open wallet with kid-Danny's grinning smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure?"

"Try it."

"I don't know Danni. What if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong I go naked?" Danni had just given me this weird tablet, saying its something she develoepd over the years. She says its supposed to enhance my ghost powers a little. It's not really a drug that I'd have to take very day to get an extra power boost in my ghost fighting. In realty she says its a one-time thing, and it gives you a permanent power boots. She says it should also help level my flying better so I'm not always so feather-weighed. And its supposed to enhance my ghost rays so that they can be generated more quicker straight. Its all genetics, Danni says.

"You'll be fine. I took it to stabilize my DNA when I was a kid. It'll do wonders for you."

I sigh through my nose nervously. "Okay..." We were in a secluded part of a dump. Walls and mountains of trash everywhere. Not the best training spot I agree. Smelly. But, no one's here and no one will be able to hear us, well, blow up stuff.

Shutting my eyes, I go ghost and I feel a fresh tingle burst through my body. I gasp first, then midway through the transformation I open my eyes. I watch myself change and I notice something completely different. I look at my feet and I look at my hands. I try to look at my hair but its too short for me to pull down to eye's length.

My suit has totally changed, along with my DNA apparently. My suit is no longer all black like Danny's with white boots and white gloves. It's, actually almost like Danni's really. My midrift is revealed, exposing my stomach and belly button. It feels somewhat colder, but I feel myself able to move more agile with it oddly enough. My once loose black pants are replaced by a more form fitting kind of leg-wear. Stretchable like a jump suit, but more breathable. Cooler. They're all black but with one giant white stripe stretching from my left hip down to my right knee. My shoes are still both white, but not my gloves. Like Danni's, they're alternating. Half my torso and its arm are black ith a white glove, and vise versa with the other side of my torso.

"Wow..." I say, honestly surprised. "I feel like I just got an upgrade or something."

"You should. It's a new you, Wendy," Danni says proudly. "That tablet should've stabilized your ghost rays, which is what you'll be needing for this new move I'll be teaching you."

I stand up straight in my new suit, ready. "Alright then. I'm ready."

Danni turns around, facing a decently small pile of junkyard tin trash. She was about to do a demonstration. First lifting herself above the ground for more leverage over her target. Holding out her arms, her hands begin to glow a familiar green. The same thing happens when I try to fire ghost rays - though mine usually miss so I don't use them often.

But with Danni, instead a glowing green ghost-like ribbon began to form around her. Floating around her, to be precise. And with her arms, she began to command the ribbon and it extended and attacked the tiny junkyard mountain. It began constricting it, entablging around it. And Danni's movement of her body, mostly her arms, looked beautiful too. Like some type of martial art but, it was controlling the ribbon. And the ribbon-like object flows just as gracefully, and just as violently. It flew like a long dragon's body would, as if it were alive.

And once it entangled its subject, Danni did one final forceful movement with her arms, and the mountain was gone. The ribbon glows an even brighter green that I had to cover my eyes. And then an explosion. When I looke back, it was raining tin scrap, and the ghostly ribbon was gone. All I could do was stare at Danni and the falling debris as she turns towards me with an expecting smile.

"What..." I blink my eyes. "What did you just do? That was amazing!"

"I call it Ghost Manifestation. Its made of the same energy you use when you produce your ghost rays." Danni produces a small green light of energy in her palm. "If you're really good with controlling that energy, you should be able to manifest it into actual objects, like how I did with ribbon." She changed the ghost ball into a small slithering ribbon, encircling her hand. "And you control the object with your hands. They're just extensions of you. Your energy. Your weapon. And whatever they touch, its just like touching your opponent with a ghost ray. Same effects but, using this can give you a lot more leverage because the energy created is so stable. It won't fade away as quickly as regular ghost rays will."

"Really?"

"Mhm. You know when you shoot a ghost ray with your hands or your feet, once they hit something, they make a tiny explosion and they're gone. With this type of ghost energy, it won't disappear unless you will it too." Danni's face hardened. "But don't think it'll be easy. My giving you that tablet just enables you to be _able_ to do it. The training part is still on your head." I nodded. This I can practice any time. "Well, that's it. There really isn't much else I can show you. I've explained everything, and the rest is up to you."

"I'll make you proud."

"And your dad," she adds with a smile. "Your father was the one who created this move, and I was watching him. I was too young though to learn, and my ghost powers couldn't handle the pressure yet. Even your dad wasn't able to fully master it because he died too early. But, I mastered it _for_ him. And now you can too."

I smile again. Each time Danni compares me to my father, I feel something jump within my heart. Like, a hope. "You think I can?"

"I'm sure your dad knows you can."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the late afternoon, and Nett and Shane are walking draggingly to Fenton Works. Its been a long day for both, and they still can't seem to accept the new information they've learned from Jazz. "Do you think we should we tell Danny?"

"No," Shane said with a shake of his head. Nett agreed. "Its not our job to tell Danny what his life was like. He needs to find out on his own, somehow."

Nett nodds solemnly. "And Wendy?"

"She should know," Shane confirmed. "Maybe once she knows about Danny she'll be able to help up find out some more stuff about his life and why he's trapped in Fenton Works. I hate to admit it but she's a lot better at snooping around with this kind of stuff than we are." Earlier after school that afternoon, Nett and Shane had gone back to Nett's place to look at his computer for those secret files on Danny they found earlier - the ones with the old newspaper articles with pictures. But by the end of it, the guys just hit another dead end.

_The guys were in Nett's room. Nett had saved a picture of Jazz's wallet and the two were comparing Danny's human picture with the articles' Phantom pictures. "Yup. Totally identical," Nett concluded._

_At first they suspected that Danny Fenton must have died at a very young age like around 14 or 16, but another hidden file hacked by Nett came up and proved that theory false. This file was mostly Tucker's pictures though. Stuff from college and all that, probably. Some even showed ones of a younger Sam._

_But one picture caught the most attention. It had three people in it, three college students outside a campus. It was of Tucker, Sam, and Danny. This file showed an image of a grown up HUMAN Danny. Danny couldn't have died as a teenager. This only left more opened ended question for them._

_"Danny couldn't have died young if that's him in the college picture," Nett said, disproving their old theory._

_"Then explain that heroic ghost Danny in the newspaper articles," Shane brought back. "Unless it's just another kid ghost look alike with the same name Danny."_

_"No no. They __have to be the same person. It all just, doesn't add up." They were just going in circles at this point._

Shane sighs, remembering. Just thinking about it hurt his head. "She probably would've come up with some reasonable explanation, too."

"Sounds like you miss Wendy," Nett smiles slyly.

Shane doesn't even say anything, hinting at Nett's assumed answer. "It's been quiet today without her," Shane replies instead.

Nett's phone rings and he pulls it out to answer. "Hello?... You're already there?... Don't worry we didn't get lost. We're on our way." After a few words, he hangs up. "Wendy just called. She said she's already at FentonWorks training."

"We must be taking our sweet time then if she beat us there."

"Well spending three hours on my computer hypothesizing hundreds of theories about Danny sure didn't help us keep track of the time." By the time the guys arrive at the abanoned apartment building, downstairs in the lab they see Wendy and Danny battling it out, but a huge crash of smoke ensures, and Danny flies out of it just barely out of balance in his flight.

"Whoa," Nett says, catching Danny's attention. "What'd we miss?"

"Wendy's new power," Danny says with a face before just barely dodging me. I had come out of the smoke, holding a glowing green bo-staff like weapond in my hands. With Danny jumping out of the way, I had landed on the ground and hit the tiled floor with my staff. The contact of it on the floor was enough to blow Shane and Nett off their feet.

I look and see I had almost hit them. "Oh, hey Shane! Hey Nett! Catch ya later!" And with that the staff disintigrates back into the air and I fly back into the smoke to continue my sparring match.

Both boys blink. Shane wondered what she was just holding. A, ghost weapon? "Was that a new power?" Shane asks.

"Was that a new suit?" Nett emphasizes.

Once the smoek clears up, both Danny and me appear to be at ends match. We're both exhausted and breathing heavily. I try to make a the same ribbon as Danni did, bu it only disappears before I can make it long enough to shoot at Danny.

Danny grins. "You still need practice on that new power. Using it too much drains the energy out of you."

"I can tell," I say, nearly out of breath. I must say, it feels good to be on even levels with Danny.

"Break?" he suggest.

"Break," I agree with a smile. With my break on, I walk over to the guys where Nett hands me a water bottle. They looked just as surprised to see me as I am to see them. "You guys are late. What's up?"

"We uh, had something to take care of first at Folly's place," Shane replies, staring at me. "Um, did we miss anything? You don't look sick."

"You actually like pretty hot. Who did your new get-up?" Nett says straightforwardly, fake-flirting, earning a slight shove from Shane.

I laugh. "I'm not sick. I didn't show up at school today because something came up last night."

"Like what?" Shane asks somewhat concerned.

"Nothing bad. I just met another ghost. A _halfa_ ghost," I say, whispering the last part like it was something big.

But they appear to catch my drift. "Another halfa? Whoa who? What?" Nett stammers. "What do you mean you met another halfa? I thought you were the only one."

"I thought so too, but apparently she's one too," I shrug, not really carring anymore that I'm not the only one. "Her name's Danni."

"Danny?" Both guys repeat.

"Dann_i_. With an 'i'," I correct. Danni told me the same thing, I remember. "And she gave me this extra training session today and that's why I missed school."

"So the goodie-two shoes did skip school," Shane teased. "Who would've thought?"

I smirked up at him. "I woudln't be making fun of me now if you knew what new power I got."

"What happened?" Nett asks curiously, wanting all the details. And I gladly tell them about Danni who gave me this stabilizer for my ghost powers so now I have this new upgraded suit to go with my new genes. And the power Ghost Manifestation, which I still have yet to master, was taught to me personally by her.

"That's actually pretty cool," Shane compliments.

You know something's good when Shane compliments you. "Thank you very much, Shane. But, that still isn't even the best part," I say in a low whisper. "I found out some _major_ news last night. You're not going to believe it!"

"So excited," Shane says with sarcasm, trying to sound put off.

Nett laughs nervously. "We found out some pretty major stuff ourselves. You first, though."

I couldn't escape the grin coming upon my face, but I try to remain quiet within our little circle. "_My dad's a halfa_!" I see Shane and Nett give me the same bulging eye-look like they did before. "I know right?"

"_Another_ one?" Nett tells me. "Another halfa. How many exactly are there becuse I don't like these surprises."

"I think its just us three. Me, Danni, and my dad. But still, it's kind of cool to know something about my dad and where my ghost powers came from."

"Does your mom know?"

I shook my head with a shrug. "No clue. I'm sort of afraid to ask. But as long as she doesn't know I'm one, then it doesn't really matter to me at the moment." Shane remaines quiet, just giving me this intent stare the enitre time that I start to feel a little nervous. I decide now is a good time to end my break. "So uh, you guys had some news too?"

Nett's head jumped. "Oh yeah see we-!"

Shane covers Nett's mouth. "We got free homework passes from Mrs. Aliah for returning her wallet," Shane says monotone. "It's nothing big compared to your news though, so its no big deal."

"Oh," I say, sort of a little lost. "Um, well, okay then. Anyway I better go finish up my training with Danny. I'll see you guys later and we'll walk home?"

"Later," Shane nodds as I fly off.

Nett angrily removes Shane's hold over his mouth. He looks upset too as he fixes his glasses. "... Dude! What the heck was that? I thought we were going to tell Wendy that Danny was a Fe-!"

"Shut up wait," Shane says with the most serious facial expression he's ever made. He looks to where Danny and I are, and seeing us a fair distance away, Shane turns himself and Nett towards the wall as to conceal their hidden conversation. "You seriously don't get it?"

"Don't. get. what? Why can't Wendy know about Danny-"

"Listen to me. We found out earlier at your place that _our_ Danny, our dead Danny, didn't die as a kid because he went to college. Danny was a ghost as a kid too, though, right?" Another short pause. "Please tell me you're following this."

"You realize that despite my high IQ you're sooo not making any sense here."

Shane resists the urge to strangle the nerd. "Danny, was a halfa." Nett's eyes slowly widened. "Get the picture now?"

"Whoa whoa whoa back up. Back up," Nett says, tyring his best to stay in their little corner as to not attract any attention. "Where'd you get _Danny's a halfa_?"

"Isn't it obvious? Danny being a halfa makes everything sound like perfect sense. As a teenager he must've used his ghost powers to go ghost like Wendy and do all these heroic things in Amity Park. And it'd explain why he showed up in that college picture _alive_ with _your_ dad and _Manson's _Mom. Danny knew your dad and that's how he recognized Danny the other day. His being a halfa is the only explanation."

"So Danny's a halfa," Nett exhaled. "Wow. W-Wait so why can't Wendy know again?"

"You're not as smart as you make yourself out to be are you," Shane says in disbelief.

"... Ouch," Nett blinks. "Just tell me!"

"I'm working with idiots," Shane groans in aggravation. "Manson just told us that there are only _three_ halfas in the world. And that's her, this Danni person, and her _father_. DANNY was a _halfa_." Nett's face began to turn white. His eyes widened and he looked to the wall. "Get the picture?" Shane asked less harshly.

"Oh god I think I do," Nett replies quietly. "So... we can't tell Wendy...why?"

"For the same reasons we can't tell Danny," Shane sighed. "He has to figure out his life on his own, and Manson needs to find out on her own time."

Nett turnes over his shoulder to look at the sparring session going on behind them. Danny and I were doing combat excercises, hitting and blocking each kick and punch in sync. For the first time they can see the resemblence it's scary, and they wonder how they hadn't seen it before. "So Danny isn't just a halfa," Nett finally concluded.

Shane nods, staring at us, too. "Danny is Wendy's dad."

Meanwhile outside, standing atop another building is Danni, overlooking the abandoned FentonWorks building. She can still remember it as a child, escaping to it from her 'father' to get to Danny. But now, it's a whole new story with that building. "Danny still hasn't changed," Danni smiles. "He'll remember one day." With one last smile, she turns away and flies off.

* * *

**Whoa... They know...  
Except Wendy and Danny of course.**

**Heh, and that's where this chapter ends. And the story will go on, with Wendy maybe or maybe not finding out eventually. Thanks for the support so far with this story! It's a lot of fun writing now that I have time. Work will start soon again though so I don't know when I'll update next.**

**Meanwhile I've also managed to make a picture of grown up Tucker on my deviantart, if anyone's interested.**

**Here's another chapter preview! :**

_**"Alright alright, tell me one more time why your Grandmother's staying over?"**_

_**"There's this rich-people charity thing going on tomorrow, and she wants to enter me as a debutante,"**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Girl troubles?" Danny asks Shane with a laugh.**_

_**"Yeah. I'm supposed to be Manson's secret fake boyfriend at this party. But my girlfriend's gonna be there too! When Crissy finds out that I have to escort Manson I'm dead."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Ugh, Shane isn't it obvious! You're covering for Manson like you want to!"**_

_**"You're paranoid."**_

_**"No. I'm jealous! And I have every right to!"**_

_**"So that's what they're argueing about," I mutter, watching Shane and Crissy.**_

_**"Shh, they're getting to the good part," Nett sushes.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"W-Wha, who are you?"**_

_**"Let's just say, someone due for revenge. Long due for you're just the ghost to help me get what I want."**_


	33. Time Flies Pt1

**Finally here's my summer updte. I've been spending so much time at my job that I never get a chance to update. But horah for weekends!**

**Anyway I hope this next one and the next few are good. Review for feedback!**

* * *

An evil spirit wanders in the dark, with red eyes glowing. "Mm, my power has finally rejuvenated..." Soon enough the dark spirit begins to hear voices from outside his confinement.

"_Look into the glass, Penny. Do you see those three kids?"_

_"It's the halfa. And her two friends, the human and the Ghost Blood," said a little girl's voice. "Wow, I've never seen them before. They look so nice."_

_"Well they'll be coming here soon. When they arrive, I have a package for Danny. I want you to hand it to them to give to him while I'm away. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes father."_

The evil spirit listening in grinned within the dark. "Danny, huh? Well what do you know. He's still around after all." His eyes narrowed. "And Ghost Blood... Heh, this gives me an idea..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"March 3rd, 2027. Dear Diary," I read out loud from my desk. As of recently I've started recording things in my journal. "New power finally mastered: Duplication." For the past few days, while I've been focusing on that Ghost Manifestation power Danni introduced to me, along with my new upgrade in a suit to compliment my new power-up from her as well.

But since I obviously won't be getting it for a while, Danny's had me side-focus that and practice other things again. Like Duplication. According to Danny it's been one of the more difficult powers he's learned, but I managed to master it within a span of three days.

"And with all these ghost powers down and my last test with the Box Ghost over, Danny's trusted us to send us on a mission into the ghost zone. We'll be leaving today, using the Spectar Speeder from the Fenton Lab. Nett's been doing repairs on it since late Feburary, so hopefully it'd run smoothly now." I smile inwardly, wondering what it'll be like. It's been so long since the guys and I have been in the ghost zone. It's kind of exciting, really. "It's nothing major or dangerous, I think. We just have to pick something up for Danny, sort of just because he has to do something else but hey - if its an excuse to go into the ghost zone then I'll run as many useless errands as Danny needs."

I yawn tiredly and lift the covers from which I'm hiding under, only to squint my eyes at the surprising ammount of change in light since I've started writing. I'm currently in bed, laying on my stomach to write with a flashlight nearby. It was still night-time or right before sunrise when I started. Now, it's bright enough. "Geez it's so unbelievably bright..."

I force myself out of bed and trudge over to my window. I pull my curtains together to shield the light. I can still see sunlight past it, but it conceals much of my room from the brightness. I then go back to my bed and sleep upright with my journal under my pillow once more. I pull my covers over and I think to myself that I can probably get in at least one more good hour of sleep.

... DINGDONG~ Guess I'm wrong.

I groan silently and I pull myself out once more. Please be anyone but the guys. The last thing I need on a day off is them. When I exit my bedroom I'm met with my mother at her bedroom door, who seems to have just dragged herself out of her sleep, too. We're both tired, and neither of us want to get the door. Mom moves first and I unwillingly follow. She opens the door while I stand behind her, but the sight of our visitor is enough to wake us up.

"Sammy-kins!" Grandmother squeals. "And Winnona!"

"Mom?" Mom bursts.

All I can do is stare blankly at the open door. All of a sudden, having Shane or Nett at the door suddenly doesn't seem all that unappealing. "You've got to be kidding me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nett laughs hysterically from under the floating Specter Speeder. I've managed to leave the house while Mom and Grandma were talking in the kitchen, but now here I am, just waiting for Danny's 'okay' to go on our assignment. "Alright alright, tell me one more time why your Grandmother's staying over?"

"There's this rich-people charity thing going on tomorrow, and she wants to enter me as a debutante," I explain sadly, but I can see Nett doesn't really get it. "It's like this big fancy rich shindig for rich people who showcase girls into 'adult society' or something. The attendees pay a huge amount of cash to attend and almost all the money goes to charity. But apparently if you're rich it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"But, you're not rich."

"Yeah, but my grandma is. And she's forcing me and Mom to attend."

"That sucks."

"Hey you'll probably wind up going too since your dad's the mayor and all."

"If it's a free shindig paid for by my dad, I don't think I'd mind. Free food, free babes in ball gowns - I'm set!"

Of course. I scoff in amusement. Leave it to this guy to look forward to such an event for picking up girls. "Don't even bother. All those snotty rich girls won't even pass a glance over your head. Trust me. It's a pain going."

"So what about your _boyfriend_ Shane? Or, has your grandma forgotten all about you two?"

"Oh crap," I say suddenly, slapping my forehead. "I forgot all about that." In case any of us have forgotten, last time Grandma Manson visited Amity Park, Nett covered for us by saying Shane was my boyfriend. (stupid) We had no choice but to comply, and now here we are... stuck in this situation.

"Please don't tell me that I have to be your escort," Shane says out of no where, spooking me and startling Nett. We turn around in our chairs and see Shane, holding a box about to be loaded onto the Specter Speeder.

"Escort? For what?" I ask.

"For that debutante ball of yours, duh," Shane replies casually. "All debutantes have to be escorted by someone."

"Scary how you know that," Nett comments.

"Well... then, I guess you'll have to be my escort then..." I shrug.

"Slight problem," Shane says, loading the box onto the vehicle. "Crissy's one of the debutantes too, and chances are she might ask me to be her date."

If there were background sound effects, you'd hear glass shattering, or a record scratching. Something. "Say what?" I ask.

"Hey you were right - there are snotty girls at this thing," Nett laughed, only to earn a quick glare form Shane.

"Look, I know how important it is for your grandma to see things go over perfectly smoothly for you so I'll see what I can do with Crissy so I can be your escort okay?" Shane assures.

"Really? Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I gasp, jumping up out of my seat and hugging him. Both Nett and Shane make faces of astonishment in those quick three seconds. Once I let go I grin in relief. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Shane, you rock. Now I'm gonna go get Danny and see if we're all set to leave for the Ghost Zone." I run off, leaving the two still speechless boys, staring at one another.

"Did... she just hug me?" Shane asked with a distorted face.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Nett grins, earning yet another glare. "Hey, you guys will thank me one day for making you two 'fake date' that one day. Now whenever Grandma Manson comes over you two can have an excuse to express your secret feelings for one another."

"Then afterwards I can have my excuse to strangle you and hide your corpse."

"I guess you guys are all set," Danny tells me, checking around the front of the specter speeder one more time. "So, it'll only be you and Nett right?"

I nod. "Yeah. Shane said he wants to stay behind for the trip." Danny's been planning to send us off into the Ghost Zone to run an errand for him. We're just picking up a message from Clockwork's Layer hen coming right back. Normally Danny wouldn't resort to sending us into the Ghost Zone, _on our own_, but he says he has something else in the Ghost Zone to take care of and can't do it himself. But hey, I'm not complaining. But the reason Shane didn't want to go is, sort of complicated. But Danny gets it without my explanation.

_"You're not coming on the trip tomorrow?" I asked Shane on the phone last night. "Why not? It'll be fun. No Danny-supervision and we can finally explore the ghost zone for the first time. And I read about this ghost Clockwork and he seems really-"_

_"You know why I can't go, Manson," Shane interrupts solemnly. "It's my being a Ghost Blood. What if something weird happens while we're there?"_

_"But, we're just picking up something for Danny, not running into comabt."_

_"Still. Just me being in the Ghost Zone puts any ghost at risk... even you." He pauses slightly and I instantly understand what he's trying to tell me. I mentally scold myself for not getting it before._

"Just be careful," Danny says with a half smile. I smile back up at Danny and nod confidently.

Nett and I board the Specter Speeder, and we see Danny and Shane waving us goodbye for a safe trip. The monitors in front of Nett glow and we feel the huge machine shoot itself through the glowing portal. Outside the front glass dome, I see the familiar and eerie dark, green space that is the ghost zone. Howls and wails from every other corner sound off as Nett and I remain glued to our seats.

"You know, this place was pretty creepy the first time we all came here," Nett commented, his hands frozen on the steering wheel. A pale haunting green ghost flies across the windshield. "It's still pretty creepy."

"Yeah well get used to it," I try to shrug off, just as uneasy myself. I take out the weird ghost book from Mom's stuff and I open it to a bookmarked page about Clockwork. There's a map to his layer in one of the pictures. "We'll just follow this and we'll be there in no time." Another ghost flies through the inside of the specter speeder in between Nett and me, going intangible and then out through the top. "On second though you might wanna make that half time. Hyper drive?"

"Hyper drive," Nett agrees without question. With the push of a small lever, we speed off into the depths of the ghost world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_What the heck do you mean you won't be my escort?_" screeches a voice off of Shane's phone. He holds it away from his head as a result. Even Danny a few feet away flinches at the volume.

"Crissy I told you, I have to go with a family friend already. Maybe if you'd asked me earlier I could've worked around it," Shane tries to reason. Well, it was technically true. Sam Manson was a good friend of Shane's grandparents before when they were little.

There's a short silence on the other end of the phone. "_Hmph, fine. But you and I are so gonna have a talk later, Shane Johnson_." With that, the girl hangs up before Shane can compose an answer.

"Crissy? Hello? Crissy?" Shane checks his phone. _Call Ended_. He groans and shoves his phone back into his pocket. "I'm screwed."

"Girl troubles?" Danny laughs, flying over.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be Manson's secret fake boyfriend at this party. But my girlfriend's gonna be there, too."

"So?"

"They don't like each other."

"Ah," Danny's face fell. "That's a problem." His head jumps. "A vaguely familiar problem."

"No kidding," Shane glares, dropping into an old chair as he looks at his phone again. "When Crissy finds out that I have to escort Manson I'm dead."

"Then, go with your girlfriend?"

"But Manson's grandma thinks I'm dating her."

"Gosh you teenagers are confusing," Danny states flatly. "Well, not to _not _take Wendy's side in this but, what's more important to you? Wendy or your girlfriend?"

"I-" Shane held his tongue, his face suddenly becoming lost. had this been back in September, he would've answered 'Crissy' no problem. But now... who knows? When Shane looks up, he sees Danny's eyebrows lowered and his lips formed a smug smile. "Don't give me that look."

"You have feelings for Wendy, don't you," Danny accuses.

"W-What? No way," Shane denies automatically. "I've been with Crissy since like junior high. And Manson's just... she's so..." Danny's smug smile was still present. "Ah what do you know? You don't even remember your own life, let alone how to deal with girls," Shane retorted stubbornly, only to realize that he might've hit a soft spot. True Danny's smug smile was gone, but he wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No, it's true. I don't remember my own life," Danny admits, pulling up a chair next to Shane to talk. "Can't even remember how to met my own wife." _Sam Manson_ Shane fills in. He forgets sometimes that Danny is actually Wendy's dad - which meant that Danny and Sam were together at one point. "But, I do recall the feeling of liking two girls at one point in my life."

"Really," Shane says. He didn't know which was more important: the fact that Danny remembered even the tiniest detail of his old life or the fact that he may have some actual helpful advice.

Danny looks deep in thought, as if trying to remember through a gap. "Yeah. Can't remember the situation, but I know that I thought I liked this girl a whole lot. She was awesome. Pretty, smart, liked the same things I did. She was real popular, too. Sort of a ghost hunter, ironically. Almost killed me more times than I could count."

"And the other girl?"

Danny's face scrunched up. "Can't remember too much about the other one, but I know I ended up forming feelings for her one way or another. And, she ended up being the one I was with until I died." He rubbed the side of his head. "It's a hard to explain feeling. It's like..." Before Shane knows it, both hands are on Danny's head, as if something's hurting him.

"Danny?" Shane asks in full alert. "Danny what's the matter?"

"Agh," Danny looks like he's going to faint, but Shane helps him sit back up in the chair. "Sorry. Weird head surge or something." He shakes his head and opens his eyes back up. "What were we just talking about?"

"Nothing important," Shane frowns, starring oddly at Danny. _That's weird... I think he was just about to remember Sam but, something stopped him. Like, memory repression._ "Um, weren't you supposed to be going on another errand or something?" Shane asks, trying to sway topics.

"Ah yeah, I was supposed to meet with Skulker. Right," Danny remembers. "So what are you gonna do now? You gonna stay here and wait for Wendy and Nett?"

"Uh, actually, I think I have somewhere to be, too. See you later, Danny." As Danny flies away through the ghost portal, Shane turns away from it, thinking once more. "So Danny doesn't remember his life because he probably and literally _can't_." He checks his watch. 3:32. "I have time. Time to do a little research at the book store."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"THERE IT IS!" I suddenly scream, jumping out of my seat and startling Nett a little that he causes the whole Specter Speeder to shake. "Oh thank the heavens we've found it!"

"Geez Wendy calm down! Don't scare me like that!" Nett lectured, steering back on course. "In case you've forgotten a 14-year old is driving at the wheel."

"Sorry. A girl can get a little irritated after making fifty seven wrong turns in an alternate demention. Oh I'm sorry, _fifty eight_," I say accusingly to Nett, who replies back with a cheesy grin of his own. We've been roaming the Ghost Zone for over an hour looking for Clockwork's layer. Apparently the only way you can ruin following a simple map is all the distractions and scares that pop up every corner (aka screaming then going the wrong way).

In the distance is a, well, floating island - I guess is the best way to describe it. It's like a giant empty haunted castle. And on the very edge of the floating piece of land is a glowing figure, a ghost. Much ore welcoming-looking than most we've seen on our way here.

Nett steers the Specter Speeder down towards Clockwork's layer and we land, peacefully thankfully. As the front of the Specter Speeder lifts, the two of us jump out and the small ghost floats over to us. "You must be the ones sent by Danny," says the girl with a warm smile.

"And you must be Clockwork," I smile back, smoothing out my clothes as Nett makes his way around.

"Oh no. Clockwork's my father." Um... Father? "My name's Pendulum. Horrible pun-name I know. But you can call me Penny." No wait, _what_? Clockwork has a _daughter_?

"Well, very nice to meet you Penny," Nett grins as he walks past me to shake her ghostly hand. _AND HE'S FLIRTING_? She giggles at his gesture, but I know that look on Nett's face all to well. Great, just what I need. A lovesick boy to babysit in the ghost zone.

"Anyway my father's been expecting you, but he's out at the moment. So he left me here to give you guys something. Follow me inside."

"What is it with all the grown-ups leaving their work to the kids?" Nett whispers to me. All I could do was shrug.

Nonetheless we followed Penny into the dark castle. For a gloomy spooky place, it's actually pretty cool. Everything appears to be made of stone, and there're gears everywhere too. Like a giant clock tower or something. Well, Clockwork. Clock - work. Pun name. "So what is it that we're supposed to give to Danny, anyway?" Nett asks.

Penny shrugs as she leads us through. "Beats me. Father left it at his workspace and just said to give it to you when you come." We arrive at the center of the castle I think. There's a giant circular monitor in the light, and on the wall is a long line of medallions of the same pattern. The ghost zone is strange indeed. Especially this Clockwork guy. "Ah, here it is." She holds up to us a cardboard package tied in twine, with a sticker saying _To: Danny_. But... it's glowing.

"It's glowing," Nett restates out loud.

"Everything in the ghost zone is glowing, Nett," I mention as I take the package from Penny. "We'll be sure to get this to him. Uh, whatever it is-" Suddenly I find myself staring at something else in the distance. Further off to the wall. Nett and Penny turn to see what I'm looking at, too. It's an old rusty thermos - like a Fenton Thermos. It's floating in a glass case which sits upon a stone pedestal. I didn't even notice it in the dark, but it's one of those things that just give me that natural ghost chill - the kind of chill that says _' THING ASSOCIATED_.'

"Penny, what is that?" I ask curiously.

"I dunno. My father's had it there for a while, really. All I know is that it's off limits." I can see why. I'm getting such bad vibes from it.

Just when I'm about to finally look away, I feel my body flinch and within my vision I see something totally out of place. It's like a blink's worth of time, but I remember the quick image very clearly. It was the image of a ghost. A really, really powerful and scary looking ghost. But like I said, a vision as quick as a blink. "Let's get out of here, Nett. Danny will probably be looking for us soon."

"If you say so," Nett says uneasily.

"Oh, wait! There's something else my father told me to give," Penny interrupts. She rushes to the wall where those medallions are and she grabs three. "He said to give these to you. Um, I guess there were supposed to be three of you."

"Shane," I nodded, taking them. I look at them, wondering what they're for.

Penny explains anyway. "He says to be sure to wear them." And with that, we both turn around to leave the castle. Unknowingly the, rusting thermos rattles within the glass case behind. And it glows occasionally as well. None of us hear it, but a dark, eerie laugh echoes through the room we were just in.

"Are you alright, Wen?" Nett asks as he drives through the Ghost Zone. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Oh wait, sorry. Bad unintended pun."

"Make it a literal one. I think I actually did," I admit, sitting a little deeper into my seat. I hold tightly onto the glowing ghost package, like it's some sort of comfort. Like a teddy bear is to a little girl. "It's like when I was looking at that thermos, I got the weirdest feeling that there was something sealed inside it. A ghost. An evil ghost."

"Oh," Nett frowns. "Right. You're part ghost. You get the willie-nillies when you sense something bad. But, it's still sealed in there for a reason. And we've got Clockwork watching it. Let it go."

Easier said than done. "If you say so..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane stands within the Amity Park Book Store, under a second of unusual reference books. One book he holds in particular is about ghosts and spirits passing on into the afterlife. "_So when a person dies, their soul stays behind if they have unfinished business left on Earth_..." Shane sits down on the ground with his back against the bookshelf. His eyes are glued to the book.

"'_Spirits may remain ghosts for as long as it takes for them to pass on, often starting with memory loss for a long period of time. Along with memory loss, the ghost will stay bound to where, when they were alive, felt most attached to.__' _Hm, well that explains Danny then." He turns the page. "_Ghosts may turn to one of two directions: They may completely forget their connection to their human life and be free from their place of boundary and be free to roam between the real world and the spirit world._" Ghost Zone. Hehe, definitley wouldn't call it a 'spirit world'. Sounds to peaceful.

"_However this way, the ghost may never have the chance to pass on. On the other hand, the ghost may instead remain bound to their place of connection and continue attempting to remember their human life and fulfill their purpose for staying on earth. To pass on, they must A.) fulfill that very purpose and B.) remember their most important memory_." Most important memory?

Suddenly Shane remembers reading something similar to that from another book. Closing the one he has now, he sets it aside and pulls from a pile of other collected books about Ghost the red one at the top. He flips to the page he recalls from before and re-reads it aloud. "_When a spirit leaves the body and remains on earth as a ghost, they automatically forget figments of their life while retaining others. However, the most important memory, the one dearest to that spirit's heart, must remain erased and disconnected until the spirit's purpose for staying has been fulfilled, for that disconnection is the only thing keeping he spirit tied to the Earth_."

When first reading it an hour ago, Shane didn't fully understand anything of what the book was saying. But seeing it now, he finally does. "Danny's most important memory was Sam," Shane realizes. Maybe even Wendy. "That's why when Danny almost remembered Sam it was blocked. He can't remember Sam was his wife or else he'll... pass on... before his purpose is fulfilled." Whatever that purpose is supposed to be.

"Agh, this is so frustrating. It's like a fifty-piece rubix cube." Shane thought coming to the Book Store for information would make this whole ordeal easier. Instead it's only gotten him more curious. More hungry for other unreachable answers. Like, what exactly was Danny's purpose for staying on Earth?

"Shane!" _Oh I know that voice_. Crissy came marching right up to Shane from across the book store. Other people move slightly out of her path, but Shane goes to stand up. "I hope you have a better explanation about this!"

"About the whole escort thing? No, still the same."

Crissy sighs. It seems like she's getting no where. "No, Shane. It's about Wendy Manson. You're going to be her escort aren't you!"

Whoa. Didn't see that coming. "You knew it was Manson?"

A sarcastic surprising scoff escapes her glossy lips. "Tch, yeah! I was just at the Debutante's meeting at City hall. And guess who I met there? Manson's grandmother, talking all about how her wonderful granddaughter's being escorted by _you_!"

Not good. Not good. "Does, she know that we're dating?"

Crissy crossed her arms. "I was about to, but Manson's mom had the nerve to persuade me to play along."

"Oh my god thank you Crissy. I owe you one," Shane thanks with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, you owe one explanation."

"What's there to explain? Foley made up this fat lie that's trapped Manson and me to fake date whenever her grandmother's in town. What am I missing?"

Meanwhile, Nett and I enter the book store after seeing the two through the window. We make sure to stay quiet and hide behind a lower bookshelf.

"Ugh, Shane isn't it obvious! You're covering for Manson like you _want_ to!"

"You're paranoid."

"No. I'm jealous! And I have every right to! And I suppose the rumors about you two being childhood best friends are false?" Shane's eyes narrow. "Hmph, thought not."

"So that's what they're arguing about," I mutter behind the shelf.

"Shh, they're getting to the good part," Nett shushes.

"Just admit it Shane, you have feelings for Wendy don't you!"

"Agh, I don't!" Shane groans, obviously getting irritated with always being accused of that.

Crissy still looks skeptical, but in the corner of her eyes she sees a familiar head of black hair hiding behind the shelves at the front of he store. A small half-smile pries itself onto her face. "Then tell me how you really feel about her."

Shane narrows his eyes. "Look Cirssy - Manson's just some girl okay? The only reason I'm with her all the time is just because of our project. It's all work. We're not dating - we're not friends. And the second this whole project for Ms. Aliah is over it'll be just me and you again I promise," he says as he grabs her hands in a way that I try to look away. I know we're not on the best terms but, I'm just _some girl_? "Manson means nothing to me... I like you, not her." Can I leave yet?

And Crissy continues anyway. "Well what if she liked you? Wouldn't you leave me for her? I always see you acting nice around her nowadays."

"Anything that happens between me and Manson is just pretend, remember? That's what I told you back in October and I... still mean it." What? "I'm only just acting nice to get on her good side, that's all. I mean, I have to spend the rest of the school year working with her. Can't have her nagging at me all the time." I see Shane squeeze her hands. "Manson's just some girl I promise." And to finish it off Crissy kisses him.

That's it. "I'm leaving," I whisper to Nett as I turn to leave the store.

"W-Wendy wait...!" Nett calls out, but it's too late. I've sped-walked out the door and the little ring of the bell is what signals Crissy that she's done her job. Nett stares at the door for a moment before looking back to the 'happy couple'.

Crissy breaks the surprise kiss and winks at Shane. "I'll call you tonight then?"

"Um, I guess," Shane says cheesily and she goes off to leave too. Once he's alone, he sees Nett coming up to him too. Not the warmest look Shane's seen all day. "Uh, hey! I didn't know you guys were back. How was the ghost zone business?"

"Finished early," Nett says placidly. "So, lovers' spat with Crissy I see." Shane looks away. "Do you really think Wendy's just some girl?"

"Of course," Shane says distantly as he stares at the small pile of ghost books on the floor a few feet away. Just five minutes ago he was looking up everything he could for _my_ sake. Talk about contradictory.

"You sure you weren't just saying that stuff?" Nett checks with a suspicious look.

Shane exhales. "Look Folly, I have a girlfriend. And quite frankly, I think I'm getting a little to close with Manson, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess you're right," Nett frowns. "Does that mean you'll be going with Crissy for the debutante ball thing? Isn't it like, tomorrow"

"Most likely at this rate," Shane sights. "Maybe it'd be best if I just distance myself a little from Manson for a while, you know?"

"Hmph, well no problem there. Wendy was with me a while ago and heard everything you just said to Crissy." Shane's eyes cracked. "Way to go, big mouth," Nett emphasizes, only for Shane to slap his forehead.

Meanwhile in the ghost Zone, the glass casing from before has been shattered, and the Fenton Thermos there broken in two. A shadow flies over the floor, and Penny looks over her shoulder. Seeing nothing, she goes back to her meditation, but it's only a moment before a hand covers her eyes and holds her by the shoulders.

"Best you be quiet if you know what's good for you," said the dark voice.

"W-Wha, who are you?"

"Let's just say, someone due for revenge. _Long_ due for you're just the ghost to help me get what I want."

* * *

**Here's the preview for the next chapter! :**

**_"You're not Danny..." I realize._**

**_"Mm, half right. Let's just say I'm a... darker version of Danny per say." He says with an evil grin. "Now if I'm right, one of you should be the Ghost Blood."_**

**_-x-x-x_**

**_"Hm, still, it's not the only thing that's bothering me. It's this girl Crissy."_**

**_"Are you jealous of her?"_**

**_"No," I defend with a frown. "But she's going to the same event I'm going to, and she's Shane's girlfriend. But my Grandma's gonna be there and in some odd mix of events she thinks Shane and I are dating instead. So at the moment Shane and I are kinda stuck."_**

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_Tucker picks up the medalion, observing it. "Where you guys get this?"_**

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SHANE! DO NOT DO THIS! DO NOT KILL WENDY!"_**


	34. Time Flies Pt2

**Okay soooo, here's my update! I really liked writing this part out because I get to have more of Tucker in it. **

**Anyway thanks for all the support so far! I know I don't update on a consistant basis but it really means a lot anyway. It motivates me (I said that before...) **

* * *

Okay, it's probably like ten in the morning and I'm still in bed, sulking. I rest under the covers, wearing that medallion Penny gave us earlier yesterday. And I'm holding the third one that I was supposed to give to Shane. I guess I forgot after I ran out yesterday. As I stare at it, I hold it close to my chest and hug my pillow, too.

"Why am I so bummed out about Shane? I shouldn't be surprised he feels that way about me but..." I burry my head in my pillow. "Ugh, I'm so stupid! To think that I thought that we were actually becoming decent friends again. We're only acting this way because of the ghost deal. Once it's over, everything goes back to normal. That was the original plan after all, and... I guess it still is."

Heh, geez. I feel like such a drama queen now, ranting over Shane of all people. After a moment of contemplation I kick the covers off my bed. I've been awake for a while. It's probably time I get up.

But surprisingly enough when I look out my window, I scream and fall right out of bed. I sit right up. After my second glance, I notice that it's a bird... flying... frozen in mid air. I make the weirdest face at it. "What?" I then notice my alarm clock on my bedside. It still says 7:30, like when the alarm first rang and woke me up - three hours ago. "I, guess the clock's broken..."

The frozen bird outside the window's still there, but I try to disregard it as I dress up for the day (rather quickly). I also stuff the medallion for Shane in my pants pocket as I rush downstairs. Maybe I'll give it to Nett to give to Shane instead after breakfast.

"Morning Mom- Ah!" I stop in my tracks as I stare at my mother at the stove. She's standing as still as a statue, holding a frying pan with a half-cooked pancake half flipped in the middle of the air. The flame on the stove is as still as well, and the clock down here says 7:30 too. And I see Grandma sitting at the table with this giant box on the table. She's frozen, too, holding up a giant pale peach colored ball gown - for me. Oh Grandma.

My feet move backwards as I realize what's going on. "Ooh... Okay. T-This is just a weird dream. Or a test from Danny. Yeah. No one's moving. I gotta... I need therapy."

Panic-stricken, I run out of the house and sprint down the street. Everywhere I look, nothing's moving. There are cars in the middle of the street, frozen in place as well. And a lady with her dog, unmoving.

It's like I'm running across a picture. I yell out but no one replies back. I shake a man's arm but he just moves like a doll, still frozen anyway. I'm all alone. There's an erie sense around Amity Park, and something doesn't seem right. Well, _obviously_. But still.

"_Hey_!" Calls another voice back to me after minutes of me screaming. It's Nett's voice. "Wendy is that you!" he calls again.

"Nett?" I yell out desperately. I follow his voice and run down the block until I meet him at the corner. We skid to a stop before we can crash into one another. "You're not frozen!" we both say, and the first thing I notice is him wearing Penny's Medallion. He notices me wearing mine as well, but I try to disregard that, too. "Okay my Mom and my Grandma are frozen in my kitchen what the heck is going on?"

"That's what I was running to your place for..." Nett starts out. "But clearly you don't know what's going on either. You think it's something ghost related? Maybe one of Danny's tests or something?"

"At first I was thinking that but the more I run around the city the more I don't think that's the case. And why are we the only ones not frozen?" The sun sparkles against Nett's medallion, and suddenly I think I understand. "Maybe's it's because of these things," I realize as I take his off and around his neck to get a closer look. "Maybe there's some weird ghost magic in it like Penny said that protects us or-" I stop. Nett is staring at me with his arms up slightly - frozen. "Or... something..."

I wave my hand in front of his face before hurriedly returning the medallion back around his neck. And then he reassumes whatever he was doing like he'd never frozen. "... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's the medallions," I smile, holding both his and mine. "Clockwork's medallions! They're what's keeping us from being frozen in time! Time was frozen!"

"By who?" Nett mentions worriedly. We stand in silence, contemplating it for a sec. The way Danny described Clockwork, he wouldn't do something this. Danny told us a story once about how he asked Clockwork to perform a test for me once back in February, to which he was given a flat out 'no' by Clockwork.

So, if Clockwork didn't do this, then who did? _Who could_?

"That would be me."

A huge shadow rises over Nett and me. When we turn around, we see our enemy. It's the same ghost I saw in my half-second vision back in the Ghost Zone. "That's him, that's the ghost that was sealed inside the Fenton Thermos!"

"Aren't we smart," the ghost replies. I take a better look at him, because there's something familiar about him. The eyes, the D on his chest, the black and white suit. He seems so familiar... Suddenly it hits me.

"It's a buff Danny," Nett gapes. _What_?

Our evil adversary laughs at Nett's comment... Well Nett has a point. "Ah, my weaker self. Of course I'd appear more intimidating than he does even now."

"You're not Danny..." I also realize (thankfully).

"Mm, half right. Let's just say I'm a... darker version of Danny per say." He says with an evil grin. He takes a step forward while we take a step back. Well, he is more intimidating alright. "Now if I'm right, one of you should be the Ghost Blood."

"He's after Shane," Nett glares as I grip my fist.

"I'm going ghost!" I transform into my ghost mode and I float up, getting in front of Nett for his protection. I hold a ghost ray in both my hands as I glare up at this... this monster. He's emitting this dark evil vibe that goes beyond my normal ghost sense. "Okay, just who are you and what do you want with Shane!"

The ghost across from me appears surprised. At my transformation? Then again, he's been sealed inside that thermos for who knows how long. Maybe before I was even born. He wouldn't know me. He wasn't here for me. He was here for Shane. "You're a halfa."

"For a bad guy he's pretty slow," Nett remarks as I elbow him in the gut to shut up.

"I see it now," the ghost says. "How could I have not before? You even have the same stupid battle cry as your idiotic father."

"You knew my father?" I gasp as my ghost rays dissipate.

"Something in your eyes show you seek answers..." Dark Danny states as he hovers towards me. "Am I right, child?"

"S-Stay back," I warn.

"What if I said I could give you some answers? To the _lies_ you've probably been fed, " Dark Danny bribes, holding out his hand. "Come with me, child."

"Don't do it, Wen. He's taunting you. He's using you as bait for Shane," Nett whispers to me. I know that, but... I can't help it. He's brought my father into this. "Does he really look like a _friend_ of your dad's?"

"You, did you kill my father...?" I ask, feeling my breathing become uneven. I feel Nett's head jump behind me. My eyes have started to water. "Did you kill my father?"

"Kill?" Dark Danny says with a slight fake withdrawal. "No. Tried to, sure. But I definitly would like to meet the guy who did."

With that being said, I deserted Nett and flew straight for Dark Danny. I prepared to kick him with one of my ghost rays but he easily caught it and hit me with one of his own ghost rays. With blue fire. I flew across the street and crashed into a nearby building, but before I could bring myself back up, Dark Danny appeared over me, holding me up by the neck. He electrocuted me too with some type of ghost attack, rendering me unconscious.

"Wendy no!" Nett yells from across the street.

Dark Danny gives the boy a look as he holds me with one hand. "If you want the girl back, you know who to bring to me. Oh, and by the way, if you know what's best for the goodie-two-shoes Danny, best you not involve him in this either. Wouldn't want him disappearing on us either, would you?"

Nett attempted to try and get me back by running towards us, but by the time he reached the sidewalk, Dark Danny had disappeared in mid air. Time reassumed. The cars started moving, the people started walking, the noise sounded off, and I was gone. Dark Danny was gone. Nett was alone, and left on his own to deal with this mess. "Ooh I'm so screwed aren't I."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By 3:00, Nett has run all around Amity Park looking for Shane. Not at the school. Not at the mall. Or Fenton Works. And Nett _highly_ doubted that asking Danny for help at the moment was the best plan either. He wasn't picking up on any of Nett's calls, and he wasn't home either. It wasn't until just now that Nett remembered the Debutante Ball was today at City Hall. Preparations must be made for the event, and all of the people must be there getting ready - including Shane.

Nett took the bus to City hall, running up the stairs and inside the main room. It was decorated to the tip of perfection by hired workers. Flowers everywhere. White table clothes lined every table with fancy covered chairs as well. And in another big room were dozens and dozens of girls prepping for make up and hair. It was like a beauty-pageant-zilla cage.

"Move - ugh - get out of my way- ew! - freak -!"

Nett had to smuggle through the crowd of 'snotty girls' as I'd put it earlier. "Geez, Wen was right - they are horrible. To think I actually wanted their phone numbers."

Once he made it across, he found a couple adults in a tea room, conversing with one another - his dad Mayor Tucker Folly being one of them. Most likely they were all charity ambassadors or other rich contributors to the upcoming ball. But in the crowd he found Shane, sitting alone by a grand piano looking bored. Deep in thought even.

"There he is," Nett sighs with a shake of his head. Doing his best to stay out of sight - since he sure didn't look proper enough - Nett managed to sneak to the back of the room. He got Shane's attention as well. "Pst!"

Shane looks over the piano and sees the nerd hiding behind a fancy couch. "What - Folly?"

Nett continues to mouth other unreadable things to the boy. Finally the thing that got Shane's total attention was Nett repeatedly mouthing '_WENDY'_ and ultimately shaping his hand into that of a pistol and acting out shooting his own head. Of course this was exaggerated but it got Shane's attention hooked. Shane's eyes widened and he mouthed '_what?_'.

"Just get your butt over here!" Nett finally grits through his teeth, to which luckily no one heard. Shane quickly makes his way behind the cough and knelt down to Nett's level. "We need to talk. Obviously not here."

"There's an empty room next door."

The two boys sneaks along the walls out of the room and back into the hell that was full of debutantes. They had actually almost run into Crissy too and narrowly dodged her way behind a marble pillar. With a heavy sigh, both boys ran for the empty room Shane spoke off. Inside it was smaller, but secluded. It was like a tiny sitting room with with a writing desk and book shelf full of encyclopedias. "God that room out there's scary. Scarier than the boys locker rooms at school. I mean phew have you ever smelled the place after football practice I mean my _gosh_-"

"Dude, Manson?" Shane reminds with hand motion.

"Oh right... Um." Now how was he supposed to explain this... "Okay see. This morning time froze and we didn't know how but when Wendy and I met up we ran into this HUGE buff version of Danny but it wasn't Danny because he was SUPER-buff and he had green skin but not Hulk green and he had flaming blue hair and like the biggest pecs and then he said something about looking for the ghost blood which was you so Wendy went ghost and then buff Danny said something weird which I think meant that he figured out that Wendy was non-buff Danny's daughter which was really really weird because I think Danny has a super seriously evil buff twin and now I think he kidnapped Wendy to use as bait to get to you and before he left he said not to get non-buff Danny involved because he might disappear or whatever but then when I went to try and get them back they disappeared and time wasn't frozen anymore and now these medallions are useless and Wendy's missing and oh my God HOLD ME!" Nett screamed, tugging on Shane's dress shirt.

"Whoa whoa okay, slow down," Shane said, prying off a hyperventaling Nett to sit down on a couch. "Now can you calm down?"

"Uh, no. How can I calm down? We aren't super heroes, dude, we're the side-line guys who _help_ the super hero. Oh my gosh he was so buff we're doomed!"

"Okay shut up already!" Shane yells again, trying to keep his patience. If Nett mentioned this new adversary and the word 'buff' again one more time..."Now, explain this to me again _not_ in one big breath."

Nett exhaled a couple more times before nodding, back to normal. "Okay. So, I think that Danny has an evil twin-"

"Foley-"

"No I'm being totally serious," Nett repeats with the straighest face its scary. "It's like, an evil version of Danny. Wendy said that he was trapped in this old rusty Fenton Thermos at Clockwork's layer but he must've escaped and come here looking for you. But he found me and Wendy instead and well... here _we_ are."

"So he wants me, huh?" Shane realizes. "Then I guess we're just gonna have to find them then."

"Say what?" Nett blinks. "Man were you listening to anything I just said? He's using WENDY as BAIT. For YOU. Emphasis. on. you. And weren't you just saying yesterday how you were going to try and 'distance' yourself from her?"

"Yeah well I think this situation goes a bit beyond my personal love problems don't you think?"

"Oh so now its a love problem."

"No I didn't mean that."

"So you do like her?"

"Is now really the time?"

"Hey you say you don't like her and then you say you like her. Make up your mind because some of us are trying to see where this is going, and I'm getting pretty tired with the same back and forth cheesy hate-love thing."

"Oh shut up."

The door's flat handle began to shake, silencing the two. From the door comes in Tucker Foley, and the guys find themselves cornered again. "Uh, hey Dad," Nett greets casually from his seat.

"So this is where you guys have been hanging out," Tucker says suspiciously. "Hiding from the girls?"

"Yes/No," Shane and Nett say separately, and then exchanging glances.

Tucker looks a bit unsure, but he lets it go for now. "Wendy isn't here? Her Mom called from home asking for her."

"Probably hiding somewhere trying to avoid the whole thing. You know her - soccer tomboy and all, " Nett laughs. Secretly he's holding his breath.

"Right," Tucker says flatly. "Well then I guess I'll leave you guys then-" Tucker is about to close the door but he sees something shine from the writing desk next to Nett. It's the medallion Nett took off during his rant to Shane. Instead of leaving like the boys thought, Tucker walks in and the door closes behind him. Without either boy's opposition due to nervousness, Tucker picks up the medallion, observing it. "Where did you guys get this?"

"We got it at the mall," Nett lies, swallowing silently. "Clearance rack at one of Wendy's favorite weird trinket stores."

There's an unwavering tension in the room as Tucker just continues to stare at the medallion. "You've been in touch with Clockwork haven't you." (...) Moment of off-guard silence.

"What?" Nett asks with widened eyes.

"I've been playing along for a while now but seeing this - this is dangerous stuff guys," Tucker lectures, still holding the medallion. "And while I'm at it, Nett, you're grounded for knocking me out."

"Ah that he remembers," Nett says with an exasperated look.

"Wait so... just how much do you know anyway...?" Shane asks cautiously.

"That depends. How much do you guys know?" The tension has risen back up again. It's a stare off between the mayor and the two teens. Whoever talks first would have to be the one who has to blab everything they know. And both Shane and Nett knew that it couldn't be them. "No one's talking... Okay then, let's me start with some questions first. Like, is Wendy a ghost?"

"... That depends," Nett repeats comically, mocking his father. "Do you know who Wendy's dad is?"

"Danny Fenton - Danny Phantom - The dragon you guys battled against my whim."

"Oh he knows," Nett says as he sinks in his couch.

"Wendy's been kidnapped," Shane confesses. "We don't know by who or where she is but the ghost that took her wants me."

"And this?" Tucker adds with a look as he shows off the medallion again.

"Uh, Wendy and I sort of got those from Penny," Nett spoke up. "Clockwork's daughter."

This time Tucker was the one with the disbelieving face. "Clockwork has a daughter?"

"Hey that's what we said," Nett recalls irrelevantly. "Wait a sec, Penny... That's how he froze time! Dark Danny must've escaped from that cramped thermos and used Penny to freeze time here."

"Dark Danny?" Tucker repeats.

"Eh, Dark Danny, Buff Danny, Hulk Danny, whatever you wanna call him. We don't really have a name on him yet but see like he's _really really_ buff and-"

"Stick to Dark Danny because if this is the same guy I think you're talking about then we're in serious trouble," Tucker states as he marches over to the single door, locking it. He shuts the open window and closes the blinds as well, covering the vents with pillows even.

"I'm gonna guess you fought Dark Danny in your old glory days?" Shane asks curiously.

"Sort of," Tucker replies once he's sure they're in complete solitude.

"Is he Danny's evil twin?" Nett asks.

"He's an evil grown up alternate version of Danny from an no longer existent branch of time and space relatively due to its erasure from the space time continuum."

"... Oh," Nett blinks.

"Long story short, when Sam, Danny and I were your age, we ended up mixed up with Clockwork and we ended up having to face... alternate evil Danny, from this alternate dark timeline. Follow?"

"So it was Danny versus Danny?" Nett imagines. "Cool."

"I'm gonna guess you guys won," Shane smiles.

The smile spreads to Tucker nostalgically. "Yeah. He was sealed in a Fenton Thermos and kept in Clockwork's Keep. I thought that'd be the last we've seen of him, until now. The only thing that's stumped me is why he'd want Shane. If anything I thought he would've wanted revenge on Danny."

"Through his daughter..." Nett says slowly. "He wants Shane for his power to kill ghosts. He wants to kill Danny. Or well, ghost-kill Danny. I forgot Danny's already dead."

"Yeah you guys are due to explain that part to me later too," Tucker says with a slight glare of accusation towards his son. "But he can't, anyway. If Danny goes then Dark Danny goes too."

"Then he'll kill Wendy instead for revenge," Shane finalizes regretfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By near 6:00, the debutante ball is just about to start. And so far for Mayor Tucker Folly, everything's just barely holding up. At the moment they were in the underground parking lot, with Tucker underneath his car just making some last 're-adjustments', with Shane and Nett waiting beside him. "Remind me again why we can't go to Danny for help?" Nett asks.

"Danny can't know about Dark Danny, simple as that," Shane explains, still secretly confused himself. "Danny most likely won't remember his darker self since he fought him with Sam involved. If we drag Danny into this most likely he'll end up more of a hindrance than an aid."

"Ouch," Nett blinked.

"I'm only telling the truth," Shane mutters. But he knows deep down that having Danny see this particular ghost would be a huge risk. He could disappear if he tried to remember too hard.

"Ah right, all done," Tucker announces, rolling out from under his car. A very sleek silver one might I add.

"What'd you do to it?" Nett asks with an odd look.

"I made this baby back in college. Hard to believe with how brand new it looks. It's like a Specter Speeder, if you guys know what that is."

"This thing is like the Specter Speeder," Nett repeats, finding that statement very hard to believe. "Dad it's a car..."

"It has a hidden feature that I've just re-activated. You'll be fine using it." Tucker informs as he rolls back down his sleeves. "There's a tracker in there that's similar to the one in the Specter Speeder for locking onto human objects. You should be able to locate Wendy with that if she's in the ghost zone."

"And how are we going to get into the ghost zone without Danny's portal?" Shane asks.

"Ah, see there inlies my loophole in science. After college I managed to re-create Jack Fenton's original blueprints for the activation of a ghost portal and I've imported it into the car's programing."

"You had a lot of time on your hands in your youth didn't you," Nett comments.

"Anyway," Tucker reassumes, tossing the keys to Shane. "Best you guys get out of here before someone sees."

Obviously both teens are sort of a little... off about this decision. "Mr. Folly you've just handed two minors the keys to your car."

"I've handed two responsible young adults the key to the second generation's model of a Specter Speeder."

"You heard the man, Shane!" Nett grins eagerly, grabbing the keys from Shane and rushing to the front seat. Shane would come to follow eventually, dreadfully. Nett sat in the driver's seat and places the keys into the ignition. At that moment, the once dark car was illuminated with tiny green lines along the monitors, and the windows became tinted. The circular steering wheel disappeared and went to match that of the Specter Speeder's for flying. The wheels disappeared underneath, replaced with the same hovering factor as the Specter Speeder.

A knock on the window posed Nett to roll them down, revealing Tucker. "You guys go save Wendy. I'll hold things up here at City Hall and cover for you guys."

"Are you sure we can take this guy, Dad?" Nett asks unsure. "I mean, he's no Box Ghost that's for sure."

"Hehe, the Box Ghost," Tucker laughs quietly. "Like I said boys you'll be fine."

"Oh and did I mention that I wrecked Danny's Specter Speeder yesterday?" Nett added lastly.

"What?" Tucker stares.

"Thanks for the ride!" Nett rolls up the window, leaving Shane to give him a 'did you really do that' look. "What? At least I didn't knock him out this time." With decent knowledge of how to use a car, Nett puts it into drive - which instead activates a series of lights shooting from the head lights. They create a circular and familiar green portal ahead, pulling the so called 'car' forward. "Oh my gosh how do you drive this?" And then the car disappears into the portal, leaving Tukcer behind as the portal disappears as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"GAGH! AGH! YAAA!" As I shoot my last ghost ray at the glass, I'm too out of breath to keep standing. I fall to my knees in shame.

"Please stop, Wendy. You'll exhaust yourself," Penny's gentle voice tells me.

But I refuse to give up like this. We're back at Clockwork's layer, and I've joined Penny in an hourglass prison, with Dark Danny patiently waiting for the arrival of my 'ransom'. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU HEAR ME!"

"How could I not," Dark Danny scoffs near by. "You're so much more spunkier than I'd expect."

"LET US OUT!"

"And much more annoying," Dark Danny adds.

"Please rest," Penny urges as I inhale and exhale at different rates. All this screaming and ghost power usage is only takings its toll on me. "Your body can't take this much stress." She places her fingers over my forehead. At first I wonder what she's doing, and then I feel this calming sensation come over me. "You're bothered by someone."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Part of my developing powers is to freeze time. The other part is supposed to include being able to see all sides of a situation at any given time. And at the moment, it would seem that you are very troubled by this boy."

"I'm sad to admit I probably am," I sigh. "Agh! Being a teenager is so confusing! Why couldn't I have had gone through normal puberty like normal girls? If it wasn't for these ghost powers I wouldn't have gotten mixed up with Shane in the first place." Out of anger I fire another ghost ray at the glass wall, only for it to disintegrate, having done nothing.

"Perhaps so. But on the contrary, he is just as frustrated as you are."

I rub my eyes with the sleeve of my suit. "What do you mean?"

"Power of omni-knowledge, remember?" Penny smiled with a wink. "Like my dad I observe. I can't see into the past or the future yet like he can, but I can see _everything_ in the present. And seeing you here, your friend meanwhile seems quite a little confused himself."

"Shane confused?" I repeat half disbelievingly, half surprisingly. "No way. It's one thing for me to think that we were possibly becoming friends again, but Shane? He can barely stand breathing the same air as me."

"I don't think he's confused about the matter of you two reforming your old friendship."

... I blink. "Then, what the heck's going on in his head?"

Penny giggles. "Oh Wendy you're so oblivious. It's cute."

"Don't change the subject so easily," I say with a vein on my forehead as she continues to giggle. "Hm, still, it's not the only thing that's bothering me. It's this girl Crissy."

"Are you jealous of her?"

"No," I defend with a frown. "But she's going to the same event I'm going to, and she's Shane's girlfriend. But my Grandma's gonna be there and in some odd mix of events she thinks Shane and I are dating instead. So at the moment Shane and I are kinda stuck."

"I see..." Penny says with a thoughtful look. "You know, if I could, I'd go back in time and make this Crissy girl sick so she wouldn't be able to attend this event of yours. Sick with something really bad since she seems to get on your nerves a lot. Like, like food poisoning or something."

I laugh at that suggestion. "How dark of you. But thanks anyway, Penny." Suddenly I feel a rumble within our hourglass prison. "Did you feel that?" Another round shakes the whole hourglass, like an earthquake. Penny and I scream and hold onto each other as I watch pieces of rubble fall outside.

"I felt that," Penny replies. Then there's a huge, and extremely loud, crash ensuring too. "And that." Another crash. "And... that?"

"What the heck is going on?"

Outside, us and Dark Danny witness the last crash in front of us. Through a stone wall came crashing in a floating silver car with green lights. And in the front seats are the two guys we've been expecting.

Shane sits in the passenger's seat, his face plastered into that of panic and his back immersed with the seat and shoulders far back. Nett sits just as frozen, both hands on the steering wheel with a somewhat questioning look on his face. "Well... looks like we all know who's getting their driver's permit last," Nett grins nervously to Shane.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter as we stare out the glass.

"Are you serious?" Shane yells, ready to just freak out at Nett. "Are you SERIOUS? What happened to the element of surprise? Instead you just go and crash through a brick wall!"

"Well, stone wall technically. Brick would've scratched the paint a bit more harshly," Nett points out a Shane hits the back of his head against the headrest repeatedly.

"I see you've brought the ghost blood with you," Dark Danny says. "Well, a deal's a deal."

With a snap of his fingers, the glass around Penny and me disappear and we stand back up cautiously. But two duplicates of Dark Danny appear behind Penny and me, holding us both behind by the shoulder. "Hey!"

Nett and Shane also leave the car. "Let them go!" Shane demands warrily.

"After I get what I want," Dark Danny smirks before turning intangible.

"No!" I scream. Dark Danny flies off and towards Shane. He flies straight into Shane's chest and I hear a cry of pain. Shane falls to his knees, clutching his chest as his eyes squint closed. Dark Danny's clones still hold me so I remain immobile. I'm trapped, and I've let him take Shane.

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"Aren't you gonna kill me yet," I scoff, defeated. He's not moving. He froze, just before he was going to._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"What right do you have to call me by my name again..." I whisper, shaking my head. "I'm a sap. I get it. I thought we were becoming friends again and obviously I got the wrong idea... Why do you keep doing this to me?"_**

**_"Maybe because I'd actually like to start being friends with you again."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"You're a Ghost Blood, child. Let it poison you. Overcome you. Loose yourself to that call and come and kill me. And then you'll kill your friends."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"It'd mean nothing, right?"_**

**_"Nothing at all."_**


	35. Time Flies Pt3

"Dude...?" Nett calls cautiously. In a few moments his eyes narrow and his careful stare turns into a hated glare. "You monster get out of him!"

Shane reopens his eyes, revealing dark red eyes with black circles underneath, and an evil grin to match. Before Nett can react, he shoots a red ghost ray at Nett and he flies back to where we are, making impact with the stone wall against his back.

"Nett!" I gasp, before facing the overshadowed Shane once more. "No! Let him go! Shane!" Shane starts to walk towards me as I struggle, immobile. "You, you disgust me. You know that?"

"Not as much as you probably disgust me," Shane says with Dark Danny's voice. He holds up his hand, and I watch Shane's Vanquisher fire appears in his hand - a fire very lethal to me as a ghost. It exerts a painful energy that I back my face away as he holds it up to me. "Hm, you really do look like your father it's scary. If I had an ounce of humanity left in me, I'd spare you for the fact that you're his daughter. In a way that kind of makes you my daughter as well."

"Don't you dare compare me to you," I hiss. "What are you gonna do, with Shane's powers," I grit through my teeth as sweat starts to form on the side of my face, near where Ghost Blood fire is.

"Normally after being stuck in that thermos for so long, I'd do what I've been dreaming of and go vanquish Danny Phantom back in the real world," he tells me. "But I can't do that. If he goes then I go, too. So instead I'll go after the next best thing, _you_." Dark Danny shoves his hand at my open side and I feel the burn of the flame against my cold skin. I scream and hold my head back in the burning agony that is Shane's powers. This is what if feels like, for a ghost to get hurt. And if anything I can say about it, it hurts so much more than physical human pain.

Shane retreats his hand back to see the damage done. My visible midrift has been burned red and is bleeding, and I'm breathing heavily just to stay conscious from the pain. I can hear Penny gasping next to me. Obviously she's the more peace and gentle type, so this kind of thing probably isn't something she should be seeing in the first place.

"W-Wendy..." Nett struggles to say as he gets up form the ground. "You... have to fight Dark Danny...He told me. You have to finish him before he finishes you."

They discussed this?

"But, what about Shane?"

___"What?" Nett exclaimed as they sped through the ghost zone in the Specter Speeder II._

_"When we find Manson, Dark Danny's obviously going to do something to use me against her. No matter what happens, I want you to make sure she comes out on top, even if it means getting me out of the picture."_

_Nett's eyelids lower. "You sure, man?"_

_"I'm coutning on you to get his message through to her_."

"He said it didn't matter," Nett barks before a harsh cough interrupts. "It's your only chance."

"I could use a sparring match," Dark Danny taunts, stretching and cracking his neck. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight. If you're anything like your weak father then this should last at least a good thirty seconds."

I grit my teeth. _This can not be happening_. As I breath in one more time to ignore the pain already induced, I reopen my glowing green eyes. "You know, you aren't the only one who can do duplication."

"What?"

With the element of surprise, I do a quick ghost ray kick back to the clone of Dark Danny and he disappears. The second clone fires one of his own glowing blue ghost rays at me, but my body disintegrates into the air as well like the last clone.

"What happened to her?" Penny gasps as Nett stares wide eyed.

"Up here!" I yell, flying down straight towards Shane. I manage to land a good kick to his face without holding back as much as a single muscle. Dark Danny's Vanquisher fire balls disappear from his hands as he skids across the floor. Everyone is watching us now, and all I can hear is the sound of my own tense breathing and the repetitive grins of gears above us. I forget that we're in Clockwork's layer. I stagger forward and I almost trip due to my still bleeding side. Being a ghost has given me a certain amount of endurance, but how much can my ghost body take anyway? "Still think I'm weak?!"

Shane sits up and whips his head back to me, eyes glowing red with anger. "You asked for it, ghost."

Shane's body groggily stood back up, his head hanging in an off way. As I prepare myself in a battle stance, I see Dark Danny remove Shane's hoodie to toss it aside. Once he does, I see Shane's Vanquisher tattoos begin to appear over his skin, up his neck and on his face and arms. Shane's right arm is then surrounded by a familiar red flame - the same red flame that destroyed the ghost prison guards long before.

Dark Danny grins, flexing his hands. "This body, his blood is powerful indeed. And now to put it too good use." Before I can even see him coming, Shane disappeared and reappeared in front of me within the blink of an eye. _He's so fast...!_ And he attempts to punch with with that flaming fist of his, too.

I manage to dodge it and fly into the air for defense. Shane instead manages to jump high enough to hit me over the head with the bottom of his foot, sending me hurtling towards the floor where I crash and make a mini crater of my own. Landing, Shane lifts me up by my suit and prepares to hit me with his hand.

I know its a bad idea to try, but I do it anyway. I block his first with my palm and I feel the inside of my hand burn with the same agonizing pain that hit my side earlier. It becomes completely numb and I retreat back, only to create another ghost shield to block an incoming fire ball. Hidden in the resulting smoke, I look at my hand and see it completely red with maybe even a hundred tiny cuts. _So this is the power of a Ghost Blood. _

"_Had enough yet_?" Dark Danny drawls behind me. Another burning attack hits my back and I collapse.

The smoke clears, and I at at Shane's feet with cuts and burns all over my body. I force up my upper torso, and I get an idea. With a swift movement of my arm, I use Danni's Ghost Manifestation Power to expand a glowing ghost pole and I manage try to knock him off his feet. Dark Danny sees it coming though and jumps back out of the way, landing swiftly many feet away. "Crap."

"Don't remember having that power," Dark Danny comments as I use the pole to help me stand. "Nonetheless, should I put you out of your misery yet?"

My sight of somewhat blurry and my limbs are starting to fail me, but I hold myself up in another battle stance, holding my pole in arms. "Do your worst," I glare. Shane narrows his stare down and we run and collide - my pole and his arms. We do combat against one another using our occasional powers. My ghost kicks and his fireballs.

Meanwhile by the sidelines, Nett manages to put out the Dark Danny clone with the use of the Fenton Lipstick. He disappears and Penny's arms are dropped. "You're alright," Penny grins.

"Yeah but we better get you out of here first."

Dark Danny and I are stuck in an eternal dance of hit and dodge. But sadly for the most part, I think he's winning. I've taken too much damage while he hasn't had enough. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Dark Danny's too powerful, and using Shane's body isn't doing me any favors either. Remembering Shane is what distracts me, and Dark Danny gets the upper hand. He knocks my weapon out of my hands and burns my shoulder as a result. My scream echoes, and I'm near my limit.

As I lay limp, I feel a tear escape my eye and slide down my cut up face. I remember Shane, and all of us having our moments and our adventures back home, dealing with ghosts and dealing with school. It's probably out of place and not the best time, but I think of him and... I admit that I did care. Whether he did or most likely didn't, I did. And... I do. "I'm sorry..."

What are you doing?

Shane yells inside in head. _You're hurting her!_ _"**I have no control. It's not my body anymore**." Yes it is! You've been overshadowed! And that ghost is _killing ___her! "**I can't do anything.**" You can save her. Don't you care about her?! "**No. I never had and I still don't.**" THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT. "**So what if it is. I can't save her. I'm a Ghost Blood. It was only a matter of time before my powers got the better of her.**"_

_She will die if you let her_.

**_It's not my decision_**.

_You'll loose her forever_.

_**I never had her to begin with**_.

_And you'll never get the chance if you kill her now_!

"SHANE DON'T DO IT!" Nett yells, and reality returns to him. We're in the middle of Clockwork's layer, and Dark Danny is holding my barely conscious self by the neck, with one glowing red hand ready to finish me. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SHANE! DO _NOT_ DO THIS! DO _NOT_ KILL WENDY!"

_What am I doing... Manson, she's bleeding_.

"Aren't you gonna kill me yet," I scoff, defeated. He's not moving. He froze, just before he was going to.

_Kill her? I... I was going to kill her_. "I can't move...!" Dark Danny's voice strains. I see the muscles tensing as well. His body's will won't allow him to finish his job. "What have you done to me!"

"I haven't done anything," I manage to say back, half dead and barely breathing. "It's the idiot you've overshadowed."

Dark Danny squints is eyes closed and he shakes his head, as if fighting for the right to his body. It's Shane, I know it. It's him. It's, a miracle. Suddenly his hand looses its grip and I fall again on my side, coughing and gasping for air. Nett runs to my side and helps me sit up. But when we see Shane, he's still struggling. "Get, out of me," he grits through his teeth. Soon enough, he manages to extract Dark Danny from his own self and the ghost flies across the room while Shane collapses to his knees. His hand stops glowing and he looks at his hands. His arms. His body. He is a Ghost Blood in its purest form.

"You're back," Nett smiles, relieved. Nett shakes my limp body, smiling down at me. "Look, he did it."

I'm too tired to react, but I feel my heart jump when I see Shane's red eyes aren't Dark Danny's anymore. They're his own. His own Ghost Blood red eyes. "About time..."

Elsewhere, Dark Danny is getting up from a mountain of debris, ticked off of course. "I've had just about enough of you kids." All I can do is stare, because I can't even feel my body. Nett hugs me close and shields my head in his chest as we brace ourselves. The next thing I know, I feel a wave of energy exerting from where Dark Danny is. Tiny pieces of rubble are shaking on the floor, and I hear the rising sound of a wail, a ghost wail. It starts to get louder and louder until I feel that it won't stop.

"What the heck kind of ghost power is this?" I wince, predicting an upcoming wave of energy to blow us all away. But just before it can, I feel it stop all of a sudden. But only where we are.

Nett and I look up, and we see Shane standing in front of us holding out his arm, glowing red once more and glowing the Ghost Wail. He's, actually blocking one of Dark Danny's attacks. And his tattoos are darker than ever. "Shane..."

"What? That's impossibe," Dark Danny muses. "My Ghostly Wail should've blown you all to the next century!"

"You forget who you're facing," Shane grins, showing off a sharp evil grin of his own. I try to go towards him but Nett just catches me, holding me and frozen in place. "You thought you could overshadow me. Keep me contained. Didn't you!"

Shane laughs, and I feel him loosing himself again. Even though Dark Danny is no longer with him, I still feel him slipping away. "Shane, don't do it. Fight it. You're still one of us, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Shane barks, and I totally don't believe him. His darker side is taking over. And I can see a sadistic smirk beginning to appear. "I just think that this guy's due for a little hell for what he tried to do to me. Justice, that's all. No harm in that."

Dark Danny scoffs, putting down his arms and attacks. "I know I've met my match now. But you're a Ghost Blood, child. Do you really think that you can suppress it for much longer? Control? Child you don't know _anything_ about control. I can see it in your eyes, your rising hatred and anger. Let it poison you. Overcome you. Loose yourself to that call and come and kill me. _And then you'll kill your friends._" As if following him, Shane takes that step forward.

"If he makes this kill we loose Shane forever," I panic, pushing Nett away to run to Shane. "Shane don't-!" Shane whips back and is just about ready to claw me with his glowing hand. But on my knees I look up at him desperately. And I wear my most stern look to return. "Don't let it take you, Shane. You're good... You're with us... You care about us," I say, trying to repress my tears. "You don't want to do this..."

Shane's muscles relax, and he lowers his arm over me to his side. I breath heavily and my hand suddenly becomes my main support on the ground. Shane closes his eyes, and suddenly I hear him again. His sadistic smirk turned in a smug smile. "Thank you, Wendy." But before I can react, Shane's Ghost Blood speed kicks in and he's gone. He's up in front of Dark Danny and he's made the attack. Dark Danny has a glowing red scar across his chest, and I see him defeated.

"You little-!" the ghost yells. "You're just as much a monster as I am," he smirks.

"No I'm not," Shane says calmly, and in his old voice as well. "I'll never be like you."

"All Ghost Bloods are evil," Dark Danny grins, disappearing out of sight.

Shane just watches as his enemy begins to fade out of existence. To disappear. "Then I'll be the first not to." Dark Danny is gone now. And Shane stands alone. His arms stops glowing and his tattoos retreat. When he turns around to face Nett and me, his human grey eyes are back, and he has a gentle, apologizing smile on him. "I'll make sure of it."

"Dad!" Penny cries, and all of us turn around. I don't know why, but just the sight of actually seeing Clockwork sends me goose bumps. I know he's a good guy and all but... wow.

"Now he comes," Nett remarks.

"I've seen what you kids have done," Clockwork says with a confused Penny under his arm. "I've seen it all, and I'm glad to see that things have ultimately turned out this way." _Is that why he was okay with not being here for any of this?_ I ask myself with a feeling of nausea.

"He knew all this would happen?" Nett asks me.

"He's Clockwork. He knows all and sees all," I say, quoting it from Mom's book of weird things. No wonder he didn't bother to help us with anything.

"Winnona Manson, it's nice to finally meet you," he smiles, looking down at me. "You look quite beat up you know."

"Oh do I? I hadn't noticed. I was too busy enduring internal bleeding and burning flesh."

Clockwork wears a smug look. "I think time's due for a reset, Penny, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Suddenly, a light emits from Clockwork's staff. It's so bright that I force myself to shield my eyes. When I wake up, there's a whole new sensation of feeling far different from what I was just feeling. I struggle to move around because I'm still in the dark, but the feeling of the ground colliding with my body is what makes me realize that I was in bed.

"WHA!" I scream, gasping for fresh air as I escape my blanket. Looking around, I'm in my room. I think. And in my pajamas. I notice that its easier to breath and that it's because there's not a scratch on me. All of the burns are gone from my body and ... yeah. I look at my clock on my bedside and it reads 7:30, turning to 7:31. "I'm home...?" Cautiously I stand back up. Yup, all healed. "Just what did he do?"

I walk down the stairs dressed up in my normal clothes, straightening out my bed hair. But when I get to the kitchen, I see the familiar scene of my mother cooking pancakes and Grandma sitting at the table with a giant open box. And she's holding up a giant peach-colored strapless ball gown. "Morning sweetie! Sleep well?" Grandma asks.

"Sure..." I reply dumbfounded. _So time was reset_. "Mom you're cooking breakfast?"

"Grandma says she won't eat the take out leftovers from last night," Mom shrugs.

"Here's your dress for this evening. Isn't it just grand?" Wait... what?

"Oh cheer up Wendy. It's a lot better than the one she got me when I was your age. Try imagining pink with yellow polka dots and inflated shoulder pads," Mom laughs.

"Hey the other debutantes thought that was very flattering!"

"Yeah for my nonexistent butt." I smile as I watch my mother and grandmother converse. It's nice to see them get along. It's, rare. In fact, I'm so happy about it that I kind of don't mind doing this debutante ball thing for them... Wait, the debutante ball. "Oh geez. Shane."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You look fine!" Grandma says as we walk through city hall together. I'm wearing the ball gown and everything, but I have a giant cloth of a cloak around me, too, to hide it. "Now take that cloak off you're getting stares."

"Tell me something I don't know," I say, looking through the crowd of people at the tables. I can't find Nett or Shane anywhere. "Um, I'm gonna go look for my escort in the back rooms okay Grandma? I'll meet up with you and Mom later."

"Alright then. Say hi to Shane for me okay?"

"Right, will do," I grin as she walks away. "Shane, my escort..." I say lastly to myself. Oh, how am I going to fix this mess now if I can't even find them? I leave the main room and go to where the back rooms are. There are barely any people left here, as most of them are heading to the party room. But I reach an open door and I hear some voices inside. They sound like the guys, so I knock. "Uh, Shane? Nett?" I hear no reply, so I knock again. "Hello-ah!" The door opens ever so slight and I'll pulled in. The next thing I know, I'm in a giant bear hug from Nett and my feet are no longer touching the ground.

"Oh my gosh you're alive oh my gosh you're okay!" Nett squeals as I laugh, barely breathing.

"Yeah you too," I laugh. He puts me down and I take a good look at him. No scratches or broken glasses. And on the other side of the small room sits Shane, no injuries present either. "Shane."

"Manson," he says back. "Looks like you aren't all beat up anymore."

"Yup, clean cut and everything," I say, still concealing myself underneath the cloak.

I can see Nett looking at it. "And what are you supposed to be? A wizard? Come on take off that cloak."

"No way. Not until the ceremony starts. This place is freezing and my shoulders have no coverage."

"Ooh, the sexy look. How new for you," Shane remarks.

"Oh shut up," I laugh as Nett hides a smile. Suddenly there's another knock at the door and when Nett goes to open it, we see Tucker Folly standing outside it with a look that I read as 'busted'. Two seconds later Nett slams the door and Shane and I gap at him. "Nett!" I yell.

"I panicked!"

"Clearly," Tucker adds, opening the door again anyway and poking his head in. "I see you guys rescued Wendy."

I blink. _Huh_? "You, remember what happened?" Nett asks. _Again, huh?_ Tucker manages to take out one of Clockwork's time medallions from inside his blazer pocket. "Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_." Tucker walks in fully into the room and Nett closes the door. Tucker looks straight at me and I look straight up at him. "Miss Wendy Fenton. Or should I say Wendy Phantom."

Wait I still don't get it. Are we in trouble or what? "Guys... what'd I miss?"

"Remember that car I crashed into Clockwork's layer?" Nett grins nervously. "Had to have gotten it somewhere."

"Mr. Foley knows everything," Shane mentions from the couch. "About Danny being the Dragon, about you being kidnapped earlier, you and your ghost powers."

"I see," I say warily, still finding this all a bit... much.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Tucker smiles. "Now about Danny."

"Dad is now really a good time to talk about this?" Nett speaks up.

"No but I'm gonna anyway," Tucker replies. "Is Danny still... alive?"

"Not technically, but he's around," I answer straightforwardly. "He's dead, but he's a ghost that resides in the underground lab at FentonWorks. That's where he trains me. He doesn't remember much about his life."

"Which means he probably doesn't remember me," Tucker nods. "Right."

"You knew Danny, too?" I ask with a tiny sparkle in my eye.

"Something like that," Tucker smiles back. _If he doesn't know me, then he sure has hell doesn't remember having a daughter_. "I'll show myself out. Nett, mind helping me write my speech?"

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yeah its called procrastinating," Tucker says as Nett glares. Nonetheless the two Foleys leave, leaving Shane and me alone unintentionally. It's awkward and it's quiet from where we are on opposite sides of the room.

"I uh, probably better go find my Mom and have her help me fix my hair or something."

"Wait!" Shane stands before I can even touch the doorknob. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell but uh... Can we talk?"

Part of me is glad that he's alright, but another part is still kind of off put by him after what he said to Crissy earlier. "We can talk later. You should probably go find Crissy. They'll be starting the presentations soon and she needs her escort."

I go to open the door but Shane has managed to place his hand over mine on the door knob and push it back closed. "Not until you hear me out."

I take my hand off the knob and put them up to the center of my cloak to keep it over my shoulders. "What is it."

"It's about what I said before, back at the book store with Crissy. I didn't know you were there-"

"It didn't matter whether you knew if I was there or not. Fact was that I heard you and I understand. We're just partners I get it. Nothing more nothing less. I don't know what Nett told you but I'm over it, okay?"

"Manson wait." Shane blocks the door with his body before I can attempt to get out again. I try to push him out of the way but he takes me shoulders and shoves me against the wall next to the door so I can't leave. "Look can you quit being so hardheaded and just listen to me?"

"What, Shane," I say, barely audible.

Shane exhales as he tries to lessen his grip over my shoulders. "What I meant to say before, was that I didn't know you were there. If I had known I wouldn't have said all that because I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what Shane," I say with my eyes watering. "Because believe me you were right. You're with Crissy and I don't blame her for thinking the way she does. I don't like you and you don't like me. I know that but, this whole thing about us being friends - what was that just pretend? Am I just some person you can use to get a kick of adrenaline with when we're fighting ghosts? Are you really gonna just let this all go once we fight that stupid summer ghost and its all over? That was our plan wasn't it-?"

"Wendy!" Shane interrupts, and its clear now that I'm on the verge of crying. I'm not, but my eyes are glimmering in the sunset's light. They're wet, and the tears may fall any second if I blink.

"What right do you have to call me by my name again..." I whisper, shaking my head. "I'm a sap. I get it. I thought we were becoming friends again and obviously I got the wrong idea... Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Maybe because I'd actually like to start being friends with you again," Shane finally answers, rendering me speechless for the first time. "You're not just some girl, Wendy. You're one of the bravest, strongest people I know. You're level headed. You're persistent. You annoy the hell out of me but you're still one of the coolest people I know." I can see that he's just as surprised to hear himself say this as I am. "You're smart, you're pretty, you're fun to be around. You're, amazing."

Is he really saying all this?...

"Look...Everything I said to Crissy wasn't all true, okay? But what else was I supposed to say to convince her? She thinks I like you! I had to say anything I could to convince her I didn't!" _And to convince me too..._ "All I want to say is... I'm sorry... Wendy."

"I... Wow." It takes all the common sense I have to just even process each word I've just heard come out of Shane's mouth. I wonder if I'm dreaming. The only think making me believe this isn't a dream is the tightening of Shane's grip over my shoulders while he was talking to me. Finally, I let out a slow steady breath through my nose. My tears have dried up, and I think I can talk again. "I'm sorry for causing trouble between you and your girlfriend," I manage to say straightforwardly.

"Not your fault," Shane says back as we exchange stares. "Well, look at all the drama me and my big mouth caused."

It's the first thing Shane says that gets me to laugh a little. "So... are we friends? Like... actual, friend-friends now?"

"If you'd be willing to," Shane smiles.

"No more feelings of annoyance towards me?"

"In all truth of the matter, you've never annoyed me," Shane admits. "I know I say a lot of things but, it's kind of what makes you fun." He smiles sincerely. "Thank you for hearing me out, Manson." He paused, almost calling me Wendy again.

"No problem," I nod. "And... you can still call me Wendy, if you want."

"It still feels weird calling you that again to be honest," Shane laughs. "It's been so long since I've called you by your name on a normal basis." Since the 6th grade to be correct. "Wendy," Shane says, just to get the feel of saying my name. "Wendy. Man that's gonna take some getting used to."

"For you and for Nett and Danny," I add, laughing at the idea. Even I'm still not used to hearing him say my name. "Still, I can't believe Crissy was actually jealous all this time. I mean, she actually thought that you were falling for me. Can you imagine it? Us, _together_. Ha."

"Ridiculous right?"

"I know! I mean, it's us. "

"Nothing more nothing less," he repeats.

"Precisely. We could even kiss and it'd mean nothing between us."

"Just like on your birthday," he reminds.

I nod. "Exactly like my birthday. It'd mean nothing."

"Nothing," Shane agrees as we lock eyes 're staring at each other for a moment, and I feel my face getting hot. Our faces and our torsos are so close together that I can feel the body heat radiating from him, and I can feel my chest tighten for some reason. I think he's about to say something else but the door opens wide all of a sudden and hits Shane in the back, causing us to hit foreheads.

"Hey guys!" Nett yells, only to see no one in the room. "Uh, guys?"

"Back here," I groan, holding my forehead. Nett steps around the door and I can understand why he has that odd look.

"Don't ask," Shane says, holding his forehead, too.

"... Anyway I have some crazy news you won't BELIEVE."

"What a lady at the party is going into labor?" I ask grouchily.

"No but that'd be pretty awesome," Nett says with an oncoming laugh. "Anyway, I just got the list of the debutantes, and Crissy's name's off the list!" _What_?

"What?" Shane and I both yell, a little too loudly might I add. "But she was here last time before everything was reset," Shane says.

"I know. It's weird," Nett agrees with a scratch of his head. "Dad even had me call her household to make sure. Something about last minute food poisoning this morning." _Food poisoning... Heh. I like Penny_.

"Interesting," I manage to say, trying to resist smiling to noticeably.

"But hey! This leaves Shane here to be your escort! You won't be caught forever alone by your grandma!" Nett suggests with a move of his eyebrows. With that in mind he holds out a plastic box and opens it, showing a white flower. "Here's Wendy's corsage. Better get ready. All the pairs are lining up backstage. You've got two minutes. The rest of us are at table 8. Goodluck!" Nett grins as he heads back around the door. Shane and I look at the corsage box in his hand before Nett pops back in. "Oh and loose the cape already. Makes you look weird."

And with a quick swipe, Nett's removed my blanket of a cloak and left the room before I could catch him. I'm left in my gown, strapless and showing my shoulders. I don't know why but I feel exposed and I hug my arms, looking down. "Nett get back here!" I yell at my feet with red tints appearing on my cheeks. "Ah who am I kidding he's gone gone isn't he."

"Yeah." Shane lifts my head up and removes my hands from my shoulders. He looks at me skeptically before smiling up at my face. "You look fine."

"Ah. The first compliment as a friend. See if we weren't friends that comment would mean a lot more. But as a friend it's only standard you say that."

Shane shakes his head and laughs at me. "What kind of reasoning is that?" He removes the corsage and puts it around my wrist. I never got the purpose of those things, but I can smell its aroma. It smells sweet. Once it's tightened around my wrist, Shane holds my hand up in content. "And for the record, not as a friend but as a regular guy, you really do look pretty."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Miss Nina Alaway! Escorted by Kevin Rolma!" The crowd claps as the boy and girl appear on opposite sides of the stage and meet at the middle.

Just as all escorts are instructed to, he gives her a long stemmed orange rose before walking down the catwalk. Together there, they pose for pictures. Each pose is different for each pair, but they all exemplify something overdone. Couple-y over done. Like how one pair had the guy carry the girl down bridal style down the catwalk. Another pair walked down arm in arm and at the end of a catwalk, the guy knelt down and kissed her hand. The last pair that just went had the guy twist the girl around at the end of the catwalk until he caught her with one arm, leaning her over. Lots of squeals and pictures for that one.

"What is this a beauty pageant?" I mutter as I wait in line with a bunch of other girls.

It's then that I realize I have no idea what I'll have to do with Shane. What _can_ I do with Shane? We didn't get the memo about the photo-op at the end of the catwalk. Then again we never went to the rehearsal - fighting ghosts and what not.

"Miss Carlene Georgina! Escorted by Roberto Falaseis!" The girl in front of me goes, and I'm up next. All of a sudden I feel butterflies. Why did I agree to this? I'm not a stage person! Oh my gosh I feel like I'm gonna faint.

"Miss Winnona Manson! Escorted by Shane Johnson!" Did I die yet?

I hear the roar of applause outside the stage as I make my way up toe four steps. There's a bright spotlight shining on me as I walk, but I keep my hands at my sides as instructed. But, then I see Shane too, though somewhat nervous, not as much as me. He could see that, probably.

We meet at the center of the stage and he offers me the long stemmed flower. At first I just stare at it, but Shane smiles assuring at me, causing me to smile in turn. I feel better somewhat, knowing that he's there for me. "YEAH! GO WEN!" I hear Nett scream from the crowd. Shane and I struggle to hide out obvious laughter. I take the flower and we hook arms as Shane escorts me down the stage line.

"I didn't know we had to model," Shane mutters to me.

"Me neither," I admit, trying not to move my lips as we walk. But we better think of something or we're gonna look like fools at the end of this stage. We make it to the end, not one hair out of place. Our loved ones and stranger are still clapping for us, with others taking pictures. But we're just standing there, and I don't know what I'm doing.

"It'd mean nothing, right?" Shane whispers to me. At first I wonder what he means by that, but I think I understand.

"Nothing at all."

At the end of the day, everything is all cleaned up. Everyone's eaten. Everyone's taken their pictures. (All the rich people have donated their money). And, at the City Hall recognition wall, there's a giant section dedicated to the charity event. And lines in perfect rows and lines are pictures of all the pairs of debutantes and escorts, all doing something majorly photo-worthy. And down towards the middle corner, you can see Shane's and my picture. It was nothing much compared to the other three dozen pairs' pictures, but it was enough. In it stood me and Shane, our lips locked in a kiss that meant nothing. To Mom and Nett oh would we never hear the end of it. But, it was something. A kiss of nothing. What better way to symbolize the official reconstruction of our unorthodox friendship?

Still, don't tell anyone, but I'm glad we kissed anyway.

* * *

**Yay! I got to update in under a month's worth of waiting time! YESH!**

**Gosh, can you believe that the summer's almost over? Ugh and still so much summer homework... You know, for someone who writes a lot, doing acutualschool writing is kind of... ish.**

**And thank you for all the support so far!**  
**And by the way, go visit my deviantart page MemorySoulfor my official fan-art for the story! I'll upload more pictures soon of Nett, Wendy, and Shane. I already designed adult Tucker, and in a while adult Sam and Jazz.**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_Alright Wen, what's up? Shane's been calling you Wendy for like, four days. What gives? Is this a sign of the apocalypse or what?"_**

**_I roll my eyes. "It is so not the apocalypse. We've just officially made amends, that's all."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"You're Wendy Manson?"_**

**_"That's me."_**

**_"My name's Vince, exchange student."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"You okay?"_**

**_"Hm? Oh yeah, just a little burp, that's all!" That was my ghost sense. That was totaly my ghost sense, which means there's a ghost! Here! Now of all times! Oh this can not get any worse...! _**

**_Suddenly the two front doors of the cafe fly and crashh open, and at the former doorframe stands two members of the Guys in White. "Crap it got worse."_**


	36. Watching You Pt1

**Sorry I haven't updated all month! I hit writter's block for a while, and I got distracted with work. I'm actually doing actual animation and I feel like such a newbie ( i ave no idea what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right).**

**But drawing frames of everything is actually fun. And I've been working on doing actual animations of this story. If I can ever master this maybe I can write and create a fan-trailer one day? Haha, who knows?**

**Anyway here's the latest chapter! Thank you for al the support so far, you guys!  
**

**Oh, an on a side note from one of my earlier reviews: no Wendy does not know that Danny's her dad. Not yet, anyway.**

* * *

School resumes as we enter mid-March. I'm sitting in the very back corner of the classroom, doing some class work a substitute assigned to us. But of course every time there's a substitute teacher, no one ever really does the work except for me. Sounds weird, but I did really have much to do, either.

Nett however turned around from the seat in front of me to start up a conversation. "Alright Wen, what's up? Shane's been calling you _Wendy_ for like, four days. What gives? Is this a sign of the apocalypse or what?"

I roll my eyes. "It is so not the apocalypse. We've just officially made amends, that's all."

Nett groans and rolls his eyes as we pay for our trays. "Oh my gosh 'made amends'? You guys even kissed and that means NOTHING? Ugh, this is like a 90s soap sitcom - it never gets anywhere!" Huh?

The door to the classroom opens and Shane walks right in past the substitute teacher. This teacher's really casual about his students' behavior isn't he. "Agh oh my gosh...!" Shane drones as he drags himself up to a desk next to us us, further distracting me from my work. "I'm supposed to be in study hall for free period but can I hide out here?"

"Geez you, too?" I say, taking note of both their similar aggravated groans. "Are you guys alright? You're acting like a bunch of teenage girls on their period."

"Crissy wants me to help make campaign posters for the Spring Dance," Shane complains as he rubs his temples. "She's running for Spring Princess."

I try to hold in a laugh. "_Spring Princess_? That's what they call it for underclassmen? And um, not to be socially inclined to the rules of the school but, aren't you supposed to be supporting your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah but I don't want to do arts and crafts for her with the other soccer girls' boyfriends. It's annoying."

"Tell me about it. I just talked to a girl too who gave me some pretty annoying news herself," Nett mentions, eyes pointing at me. I glare back, but Shane doesn't seem to notice.

Though, I have to admit. Now that Nett brings it up, I guess the kiss sort of was a big thing. Shane and I have kissed before, remember?

_"Wait." He caught my wrist, preventing me from running towards the stage and out from behind the curtain._

_I turned around. "What is it?"_

_Shane motioned his head somewhere. "Look over there."_

_I turned my head around up behind me. "What I don't see anything-" When I had turned my head back forward, my lips touched that of Shane's._

That second kiss the other day for that Debutante thing was totally not planned. It was so last minute, and we couldn't think of anything else. And we mentally and mutually agreed that it meant nothing. Nett on the other hand won't stop bringing it up to me. And it seems that the more he brings it up, the more I unintentionally thing about it... for some odd reason. Subconsciously whenever I'd think of it I'll try to advert my thoughts to some other temporary distraction.

Of course, like I said, it's just temporary. "You guys are going to the dance too right?" Shane speaks up.

"Once I find a date," Nett replies.

"No way," I answer automatically on my behalf. "Dances are social events you pay for just so you can sit in the side lines. No thanks."

"You sit in the sidelines because you don't have a date," Nett reasons. "Why don't you try and get one for once? Then you can have fun at the dance."

"I don't need a guy to have fun," I defend with crossed arms.

"It'd help?" Nett shrugs.

I place my head on my hands. "Besides have you _seen_ me? I don't think I could get a date even if I wanted to. All the guys around here go for popular girls, or at least the girls who are known and have a name. I don't even _have_ a label because I'm never around school enough to do things! Shane you're dating the soccer captain. Nett you have AV club. Me? I leave at exactly 2:30 PM and have no other friends."

"Um... how attractive," Shane comments. Gee thanks, captain obvious.

"Hey don't talk like that, Wen. Sure you could get a date. _Right Shane_?" Nett grits through his teeth as he places his arm around me for comfort.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. You could get a date," Shane just repeats. Like that's supposed to assure me. All of a sudden, I feel a spine-tingling chill run up my back and my ghost sense quielty comes up. Nett Shane and I all know what this means. "Really, here?" Shane stares blantly.

I shrug innocently. "Not my fault." Right on cue, a huge explosion occurs at the side of he classroom wall where the windows are. This startles everyone of course and white smoke erupts everywhere. "That is also not my fault."

But when it clears, there's a huge cracked hole in the wall where the window used to be, and standing there are two men in flight suits with metallic white and green bazooka like weapons. Their white suits, their shades - oh no.

"The ghost is in the building!" one shouted before floating up once more with their jetpacks.

"O-kay maybe this is technically my fault after all," I mutter, shrinking further in my seat.

They fly straight across the class room towards the wall with the door to the hallway. And instead of flying out the door, they just fly through the wall, creating yet another huge hole to be fixed.

The students are bewildered, yet not so much more than the substitute teacher. As for us. "Was that-" Nett stammers.

"Let's go," Shane finished, the three of us getting up out of our seats. As we ran to go through the door rather than from the fresh hole those Goons in White made, we yell 'bathroom' to the substitute teacher as if that will excuse our sudden leave. But with all that's happened so far he won't mind.

There appears to be a bit of a comotion already outside in the halls to the few students who had managed to see the two flying bird-men. "I can't believe those guys are back," I mutter in a dark whisper as Nett and Shane stay close by me. "I thought we took care of them already."

"Now they're back for you again," Nett adds with lowered eyebrows, but I shake my head.

"No, there's a chance that they're after another ghost. My ghost sense went off in class, remember? Way too coincidential." The two destructive flying Guys in White fly from one classroom wall and into another, right across the hall, spooking a few more students. One of the students they manage to surprise is Crissy, who's carrying a bunch of fliers for her campaigning for the Spring Dance. After the Guys in White fly by, she slips and drops all her fliers. I can't keep my smug smile from coming out. "And way too on cue."

"But, if the ghost they're looking for isn't you," Nett begins, pointing at me. "Then, who-"

"Um, excuse me?" The guys and I turn around, seeing a boy with pale skin and very very light blonde hair. The first thing that catches my attention is is rather shy yet open expression. And the way he dresses seems very casual compared to the showy style most teen boys go for. "Uh, you're Wendy Manson?" he asks unsure.

"That's me."

"Ah finally. Mr. Lancer just sent me out of his office to look for you and I've asked like seven girls if they were Wendy Manson," he laughs with this boyish smile. "He, said you have the same schedule as me and that you're supposed to be my student guide for the rest of the day." He holds his hand out. "My name's Vince, exchange student."

"Oh," I realize, resisting hitting my forehead from not getting that earlier on. I put on a sheepish smile of my own and take his hand in a shake, somewhat feeling self-conscious. "Well I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I'm Wendy but uh, you sort of already knew that."

"It's very nice to finally find you, Wendy," Vince smiles, making us both laugh for some reason.

Nett and Shane stand in the background against the lockers. Nett for some reason has a pout on his mouth with his eyebrows narrowed down, arms crossed and shoulders slumped as he stares at us. "Pretty-boy sure knows how to make a first impression."

"Ah lighten up, Nett. Wendy's just being nice to the guy."

"And why the heck are you calling her Wendy?" Nett snaps, spooking Shane a bit. "I mean, _hello_? This was supposed to be your cue!"

"What are you talking about _my cue_?"

"You and Wendy are finally cool. You're not calling her by her last name like she's some ultimate rival anymore. You guys even KISS and for some frickin crap reason you aren't making a move! WHAT GIVES?!"

"Do you need medicine or something?"

"I'm just saying, I don't like that Vince guy," Nett states.

"Really I couldn't tell," Shane says with the ultimate sarcasm.

"I just don't understand why you're acting so casual about this."

"Because there's nothing to 'act' upon," Shane shrugs. "So Wendy has to guide some guy around the school. Big deal." The bell rings. "I'll catch you later alright?"

Shane walks away to go to his next class, leaving a still stumped Nett. "Man him calling her Wendy is really weird..." And with that Nett walks away, too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That is amazing," Vince states, seeing me practice with a soccer ball. We have P.E right now, though we're not particularly obligated to do anything today. Everyone's changed inot their gym uniforms, but no one's really doing anything. The teacher's having a 'talk' with one of his visiting alumni friends, so it was another free period.

Usually on these rare free-period P.E. days, I take a soccer ball from the gym closet and just kick around with it in the corner of the gym where no one can see me. But, since I have Vince to watch, he followed.

Though his company surprisingly isn't that annoying.

"And you say you're not on the soccer team," Vince adds as he watches me bounce it ovr and over from one knee to the other. "I don't see why you aren't. You're really good at this."

"I love soccer and all, but, the team's not really my thing."

"You don't work well with others?"

"No, I mean I just specifically hate out team," I reply flatly before realizing how snooty I sounded. "Sorry. Was I too blunt?"

Instead Vince laughed, not that put off by my tone like most people were. "Actually you're pretty funny. And there's nothing wrong with saying what you think."

I catch the soccer ball in my hands and share a smile with him. "Really? Most people in general hate that about me. I know Mr. Lancer does."

"Well I frankly think we need more people like you around," he compliments, taking the soccer ball from me. But his smile fades into one of self-surprise. "Sorry. Did that sound too flirtatious?"

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Sort of."

"Dang it," he said, faking his seriousness, which only makes me laugh even more.

Vince then tosses the ball in the air and attempt to hit it with his knee like I've been. Instead, he kicks it with his calf and the ball flies up towards the front stage. Our gym has a giant stage at the front with huge curtains that reach up to the ceiling. The soccer ball just flew right back it and behind the stage.

The two of us stare in the ball's direction. "I am so sorry. I really didn't meant to do that."

"Clearly," I laugh, finding his sincere guilt kind of refreshing. "Don't worry about it I'll go get it."

I leave Vince momentarily and climb the side stairs and onto the gym. I sneak behind the side curtains and find the back stage quite dark. It's hard to see, but the soccer ball luckily wasn't too far off.

I take a few steps behind a giant box twice my height and get it from there, but I hear some footsteps which instinctively make me duck and freeze. It may have been a teacher and I'd probably get in trouble for being back here, but there are voices to accompany the eerie sounds.

"Oh come on Crissy lighten up," says a guy's voice. Amidst trying to identify him, I couldn't help hear Crissy's name.

Carefully I stick my head out, but it's dark enough so I'm not caught. And indeed I do see two people. A really tall brunet guy, and then Crissy's outline. She's in her gym uniform, wearing the shirts rolled up her thighs and the baggy shirt tied in a knot at her back to show off her figure. That's how she always wears the P.E. uniform, thus enabling me to identify her so easily.

Though the more questioning idea would be why is she here with this guy? I try to make out what they're saying, since they're still sort of blurry. I think I just sat here and missed the whole conversation.

"No James. We'll get in trouble if coach comes back here."

The deeper voice scoffs. "Whatever, _brave soccer captain_."

I can hear Crissy's aggravation rising. It's the same aggravation she uses when talking to me. "Look, I'll just meet up with you later after lunch okay?"

There's few more things I don't make out, but their shadows disappear soon enough, and I take that as my cue to step out of hiding. "Well, that was intriguing," I mutter innocently, still lost. But its Crissy, so what matter does she concern me. "If anything I just wish she were still sick with food poisoning."

And with that I take my leave to return to Vince. "You alright, Wendy?" Vince asks after seeing me. He was waiting against the bottom step of the stage stairs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just took me a while to find the ball."

He looks unconvinced, but he settles for my reply. "If you say so. Now, how about you teach me how to do that soccer knee kick thing?"

I can't help but laugh at the name he gives the trick. "Sure. We have all period."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later, the guys and I are back underground in the Fenton Basement, training once again with Danny. And now, I'm not the only one busy. For the past few weeks, Nett now goes tinkering with the broken remains of old Fenton gadgets with the use of the Fenton Journal we found when we first got here. And when I'm not training with my gosh powers, I'm sparing with Shane on ground. I'm still in my ghost form for better physical results, but Shane seems to hold up pretty well against me in terms of martial arts. Danny says it helps build strength too, aside from using ectoplasmic attacks.

And we've all just given up on perfecting my aim long ago.

"A boy?" Danny says, obviously concerned.

"Yeah," I smile, totally immersed in the topic as I'm sparing with Shane. "I mean, he's so polite! And I know every person has their flaws but he has like, _none_ whatsoever. It's crazy."

"Tell me about it," Nett mutters sarcastically from the corner of the lab.

"His name's Vince," I tell Danny indirectly. "I'm not one to really fawn over guys but, he's actually pretty cool."

"How many times have you said that today?" Nett finally speaks up, somewhat agitated. He's making it very clear that he doesn't like Vince, but I don't really see why just yet. Usually I can understand almost all of Nett's actions, but this one's just lost to me.

"Ah put a sock in it, Foley," Shane defends, dodging a kick from me and blocking a close punch. "Let her have her fun."

"Never thought I'd be saying thanks to you of all people," I say to Shane as I lean back and dodge his fist. But really, Vince truly is a fun guy. I have to say, Mr. Lancer's done something totally right for making me his guide. "I mean, no offence but it's kind of nice to hang out with someone besides you guys. It feels, normal, you know?"

"You're half ghost, Wen. You're not entitled to the use of the word 'normal'," Nett comments flatly without a look.

"Didn't I say put a sock in it?" Shane reminds as I smile indifferently.

"You and this Vince guy aren't dating are you?" Danny interrogates, hovering over Shane's and my fight.

"It's nothing like that," I deny, keeping my head in our sparing match. "But, I guess you can say I have a little crush on him." Record scratch.

"What?" Nett and Danny both say.

At the same time, Shane is caught off guard as well and doesn't manage to dodge a kick to the face. When he sits back up on his elbows, his looks up drastically at me. "Wendy Manson has a crush on a guy?" Shane asks as if I'd just told him world-breaking news. "Who _are_ you?"

"Shut up," I frown, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, in front of all guys. But there isn't really anyone else. "I can't help it. I know it's only been a day, but you can't blame me for having even the smallest crush on the first decent guy _not_ associated with ghosts. I mean, come on." All three of them look at each other, unable to argue with that sadly. "Besides, Nett did say that I should try to get a date for that dance."

"Didn't mean him," Nett murmurs under his breath only for Shane to elbow his leg from the ground.

"I don't know," Danny says with that same disapproving but reasonable tone, hovering around me. "Just how nice is this boy to you?"

For some reason when Danny says that, I just laugh. "Geez Danny calm down. He's alright! Besides, it's not like you have much of a say in my personal life outside ghost training. You're not my father," I point out.

Shane and Nett stare in dead silence for two seconds before Nett opens his mouth. Shane is able to shoot right up and cover his mouth before any sound can be made. There's a big secret hassle between the two before Nett finally shoves Shane's hands off his mouth. "Oh come on do you not hear this utter form of irony here?" Nett whispers lowly to Shane. Meanwhile, my phone starts to ring from my bag, catching everyone's attention. "Speaking of irony, I keep forgetting she has a phone."

"That's weird," I say, flying up to my bag before reverting back to normal. "I wonder who that could be." Since no one ever really calls me. Taking it out and flipping it open I hold it to my ear and face the wall, away from the others. I can still feel them staring though. Gosh. "Uh, hello?"

"Wendy? Is this you?" asks Vince's voice. I feel my heart stop from nervousness.

"Vince?" I ask in a slightly higher pitch. Behind me, Nett is about to scream from agravation before Shane plainly slaps his hand over the overprotective nerd's mouth. "How'd you get my number?"

"Oh I got it from one of your classmates." _How'd they get my number_? "Anyway uh, just, thought I'd call you. I'm not bothering you or taking your time away from anything am I?"

"No I'm not doing anything important," I smile, but Nett just shakes his hands in front of him, mentally shouting 'WHYYY'. But aw, that's so considerate of Vince, asking. "What's up?"

"Is she really going to talk to this guy on the phone for the rest of the training session?" Danny whispers to the boys.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Valentine Cafe, right now actually, if that's okay with you that is."

"Oh, um, sure. I'd love to," I smile, trying to hide my nervousness. But he sounds just about the same so I don't feel too bad. "I'm on my way." I hang up and take a big inward sigh. _I think I was just asked out on a date_. Feeling giddy and, secretly nauseous, I turn around biting my lower lip to see Danny, Shane, and Nett looking at me in the eye with half-lowered eyelids with flat stares.

Danny's seemed more intimidating, since his eyebrows were narrowed down and his arms were crossed. "Not doing anything important right now are we?"

"Danny can I skip training today please?" I suddenly beg, walking up to him with folded hands. "Look I already kicked Shane in the face aren't I good to go for the day?"

"Hey," Shane glares.

Danny gives a quick sigh. "You're lucky you're getting better."

"Thank you!" I almost scream, hugging Danny before running off. I swipe my bag off the floor and dart up the stairs and out of the lab. For some reason, I just feel really really happy about getting to hang out with Vince.

"You just let her go?" Nett asks in disbelief. "What happened to the _'no-guy-goes-around-my-pupil' _thing?"

"Well, she seems happy for now about it. And, I don't see any harm in letting her have some fun if she's getting her training done at this pace," Danny tries to reason. He looks over to Shane, who mysteriously hasn't said anything yet. "You're oddly quiet. Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"That what I keep saying," Nett remarks.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I should do something about Wendy and Vince?" Shane snaps, trying to control his temper. "So what if she has a little crush on him? It's none of my business!"

"It so is your business!" Nett and Danny exclaim, only to give each other wild looks. How... weird.

Shane resists the urge to his the back of his head against the wall. But, he does wonder to himself. Should he feel jealous? No. He's finally established that he and Crissy were okay and that he and I were finally good friends. There's no room for jealousy in a normal friendship. Yet, Shane can't help but realize even the tiniest spark of envy for this perfect nice guy that's stolen this girl's heart. And so easily, too. "I mean... as long as she's happy right?"

Nett mocks him, "_As long as she's happy_ DUDE YOU HAVE DIBS!"

Danny's eyes lower embarrassed, but they hear the sound of a jet overriding in the sky. And so loudly. Automatically all three's attention advert to the one window in the entire lab. It's a small horizontally rectangular window near the ceiling, just on the level of the surface sidewalk. But even with its small size, Nett and Shane can easily see the source of the sounds. Two men in white flew right by in the sky with their jet packs and weapons in arms.

"What was that?" Danny speaks first, having not seen what the two boys just had.

"Trouble," Shane frowns.

"They were headed the same way as the Valentine Cafe," Nett notices. "Wasn't that where Wendy said she'd be meeting Vince?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So how do you like it so far in Amity Park?"

"It's pretty nice, actually. Good weather, nice people. It's like one of the most peaceful places I've ever visited, to be honest."

I resist the urge to scoff in his face. "Are you kidding me? Where have you been living? In a war zone?"

Shane and Nett pop out of the shrubs outside the cafe, peering into one of the front windows. "Never thought we'd be spying at the cafe again," Shane comments, flashbacking to Christmas season when they had to spy on me while I worked as a waitress. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah. Over there. She's sitting in the middle table, eating cake or something with him."

Shane's face becomes placid. "I meant the Guys in White. Nett we are looking for the Guys in White now where the heck are they?" he says with a raising voice.

"And then my mom just lights the back tail of my suit on fire. All by accident of course but we had to use the punch from the bowl to put it out."

"Oh my gosh did that really happen?" I ask with the biggest smile on my face. I can't nail it down, but my hanging out with Vince is really, soothing in a way. Like I said before it's a good break from all this weird ghost business. But, part of me feels like I've finally found that distraction from Shane - that one distraction I've been looking for.

"Hi Wendy!" Jazz calls as she walks past me behind.

I turn my head around. "Hi, Jazz," I wave before my ghost sense goes off again. Luckily Jazz was gone by the time I said hi, and luckily no one else noticed. But I turn back around towards Vince, covering my mouth with my hand.

He arches his eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, just a little burp, that's all," I assure, quickly removing my hand and accidentally hitting the table a little too hard. _That was my ghost sense. That was totally my ghost sense, which means there's a ghost! Here! Now of all times! Oh this can not get any worse_...!

Suddenly the two front doors of the cafe fly and crash open, flying across the Cafe. Luckily they don't hit anyone, but it could've just so easily flown towards me. And around the giant hole around the former doorframe stands two members of the Guys in White.

_Crap it got worse_.

Shane and Nett stare sideways to the entrance of the cafe from the shrubs to where the new crater has been made in the wall. "Just how did we miss that?" Shane asks out loud in a low voice.

Nett adds, "You know, if they were going to come in through that way they could've just pushed the front doors open instead of blowing it up." Shane nods.

"_ .BY_," announces the tracker of those government drones.

I slowly and discreetly begin to sink into my seat. "This can not be happening."

"Um, Wendy?" Vince asks nervously.

"Welcome to Amity Park?" I smile sheepishly.

The Guys in White march right into the cafe, hovering their ghost detector thingy above everyone's heads and tables, searching for their ghost. _For me_. "We've gotta save her," Nett whispers, watching the scene from the bushes.

"You go cause a scene and create a diversion. Then I'll give Wendy the signal to sneak off," Shane sums.

"Right-" Nett's head jumps. "Wait why do I have to create the diversion?"

"Because you're better at making fool out of yourself now go Wendy needs you." Before the Foley can object, Shane pushes Nett out of the shrub and onto the wooden floor in front of the cafe. With a heavy breather, Nett runs into the cafe screaming. "EVERYONE! COME QUICK! THE NEW SUPERMARKET DOWNTOWN IS OFFERING NEW JOBS!" Crickets... "... THE PAY'S ABOVE MINIMUM WAGE!"

As if that were the magic offer of the year, literally everyone in the cafe started stampeeding for the hole of an exit at the front of the cafe. With all the rush and commotion Nett somehow got run over, but the Guys in White were pretty occupied themselves with trying to get out of the crowd. "Not the ghost. Not the ghost. Not the ghost." Their tracker began to malfunction before it overheated. "Ah shoot."

"Was that Nett?" I ask no one in particular.

"_Wendy_!"

I shoot my head around to the window next to the stuck crowd, and I can see Shane waving his arm. He gives me all these hand signals, and somehow I know its them trying to get me out safely. I pull Vince under the table until we get on the floor. I manage to signal to him to crawl with me out of the cafe and under the crowd.

Going unnoticed by the stranded Guys in White, we manage to leave the vacinity and meet Shane around the side of the cafe where no one can see us. Nett manages to meet up with us too somehow, not looking quite his best - but alright.

"Are you okay?" Nett asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say before reality comes to me. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Following y-"

"Following the Guys in White," Shane cuts off with a slap to Nett's chest. That knocks the wind right out of him and he falls to the ground. Vince and I watch him fall before looking back at the abnormally calm and emotionless Shane. Obviously we can't talk too much about the real situation in front of Vince. "Very annoying family members," he lies.

"I see..." Vince says, sounding half suspicious, but he doesn't seem to pay much mind to it because his watch starts to beep. "Oh I've gotta get home. It's getting late." He turns to me a smiles again. "Thank for meeting up with me here. Even though it ended, uh, kind of bad."

"No don't worry about it. I'm used to it," I assure, figuring out last minute how weird that must've sounded.

But Vince didn't seem to mind. He laughed even. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course," I nod. Vince begins to walk away, but something inside me urges me to yell out to him. "Vince wait!" He stops and turns around before he leaves. "Would you, mind hanging out again tomorrow after school? I could show you around more parts of Amity Park if you want."

Vince smiles gratefully to me. "That'd be great. Thanks." Vince is about to take a step away, but he turns his head quickly and kisses my cheek. I's a quick little peck, but it catches me by surprise anyway, and Shane too apparently.

He backs his lips away from my cheek just so they close enough to whisper something only I can hear. "I'm sorry if that was too flirtatious. I'm kind of new at this," he whispers.

I would've laughed had I not been so tongue tied. I can see his shy smile present as his face backs away far enough so I can read it. "It's okay," I smile shyly as well.

He waves a final silent goodbye before making his way around to the front of the cafe in a rush.

I hold in a heart-felt sigh and listen to the sound of my own heartbeat as Nett stands back up. Shane gives me a knowing look with a small teasing smile beginning to form. "What?" I ask.

"Look at you, asking him to _hang out_," Shane teases. "Why don't you guys just establish you're boyfriend and girlfriend already and just get it over with?"

My stomach jumps again, but I'm able to cover it with a confident bluff. "Shane it's like only the second day I've met the guy. Give me a break."

"No really! If you like someone you should be direct," Shane corrects.

"Mhm. I should take dating advice from the guy going out with the nicest girl at Casper High." He can hear my use of sarcasm right? "I'm doing just fine by my own rules. And if I ever get the nerve, maybe we actually will go out one day. Who knows?"

"Yeah," Shane smiles, feeling a little uneasy himself. He really is acting unusually... supportive. There's like one tenth of me that feels a little disappointment for his behavior, though I can't figure out why either.

"Anyway I should get going, too. Today's pizza night with my Mom," I say behind I can get to immersed within my own thoughts. "You guys wanna come over tonight?" I invite.

"Nah we're cool," Nett replies for them both. "Besides, Shane and I have some, guy stuff to do."

"Oh, uh, okay then," I nod, smiling at them both. "I'll see you tomorrow then." We all say goodbye and I'm the next one to walk off. Nett and Shane are too but Nett pulls Shane back by his blue hood before I can notice.

"Ack!" Shane nearly chokes, turning to the nerd. "What now?"

"You and I need a serious talk, man. No joke," Nett says as intimidatingly as possible. "Why the heck are you encouraging a girl that you like to go after another guy!?" This again, Shane thinks. "Tell me that you are not jealous in the least bit. Dude you even saw him kiss her cheek. _Right in front of you_. Didn't you feel anything from that?!"

"You sure you're not the one with the crush on Wendy?"

Nett's eyes bulge behind his glasses as if he'd been told the cruelest joke in the universe. "Oh no. That's totally you. I love Wendy and all but, I'm just assuming the role of the protective big brother. At least I'm doing my job right now you do yours and get jealous already so I can stop worrying for you!"

_Does this geek hear himself_? "I'm going home," Shane finishes to end the conversation.

Shane leaves before Nett can hold him back again, but Nett tries to think of something to say. All he can sum up are incomplete stammers. "Y-You just watch! You'll realize it soon enough!"

"Good night, Foley!"

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_**"Your eyes are really pretty, you know?" Vince whispers,**_

_**"No one ever tells me things like that."**_

_**"Well no one's ever as accidentally-straightforward as I am," he jokes with a gentle laugh. "And I'm going to guess that no one's ever this close to your face, either."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Vince part of the Guys in White?" Danny repeats in disbelief, giving Shane the flatest look. "This is what you came all the way out here for."**_

_**"Yes! Is that not perfectly clear?!" Shane exclaims.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Wendy he's part of the Guys in White!" Shane spills, trying to wrestle out of Nett's arm hold. "He's working for them and is trying to use you to make you vulnerable! He's a spy!"**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"You're a ghost, Wendy, fighter not some love-sick hopeless teenager who can't stop lugging onto the first decent guy she finds."**_

_**"Well you're not better for staying with a shallow cheater," I hiss back.**_


	37. Watching You Pt2

Later that night, Shane is resting up in his bedroom, listening to music like he does all the time when he's at home. Dealing with the Guys in White is enough to take all the energy out of a guy in one day, and Nett's strange behavior is a bit overboard. But, at least he can just lay and think to himself now.

But all he could think about was what Nett said to him beside the cafe earlier that afternoon.

"_Tell me that you are not jealous in the least bit. Dude you even saw him kiss her cheek. Right in front of you. Didn't you feel anything from that?"_

In all honesty Shane didn't know what to think. Nett's words echoed back and forth inside his head on his way home, too. To put it off he tried texting his girlfriend for a decent conversation, but she wasn't answering back. Probably soccer practice, he figured.

And now here he lays...

While staring at the ceiling, Shane notices something out his lone window in his tiny room. Sitting up and looking out, he realizes it's only a guy, walking down the street. "Wait... Vince?" Shane narrows his eyes from his upstairs bedroom, seeing the guy walk out of his line of view. However two familiar Guys in White follow ever so slowly a few yards behind.

At that sight Shane shoots right up out of his bed and sticks his head out the window. All he can see is the back jets of the Guys in White's jetpacks. "What the heck are these guys up to...? Unless-" A strange yet unusually realistic theory streams in. _Could Vince be part of the Guys in White_?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vince part of the Guys in White?" Danny repeats in disbelief, giving Shane the flatest look. "This is what you came all the way out here for."

"Yes! Is that not perfectly clear?!" Shane exclaims.

"Oh you've made it pretty clear," Danny replies, sticking his finger in and out of his ear in between Shane's yelling.

"You don't believe me don't you."

"Not a chance," Danny nods, but he makes the oddest face right after. "Why do I feel like I've already done this before?"

In the past half hour after witnessing the Guys in White with Vince, Shane had texted Nett to meet him at Fenton Works so he, Nett, and Danny could have a talk about this. However it's way past night time, so it's only reasonable that Danny would be this tired, and this annoyed with two unexpected guests.

"I'm here what's up?" Nett announces, marching down the steps.

"Dude your late," Shane lectures.

Nett shrugs, similarly tired like Danny. "What you only texted me like fifteen minutes ago and its ten o'clock." Nett notices Danny behind Shane, Danny wearing a similar weary expression as Nett . "Uh, what'd I miss?"

"Nett didn't you read anything I sent you? I saw the Guys in White following Vince like they're pals or something."

"Oh say what now?" Nett asks, suddenly fully awake. He rips out his phone from his jeans pocket to re-read the extremely large text he didn't bother to fully read when he was woken up. "Whoa how'd I miss that?"

Danny the sleepy skeptic obviously wasn't following their raising enthusiasm. " Okay okay so let's assume your weirdo theory has some truth in it. Why isn't Wendy here? You know, the only one out of you three who is actually associated with this possible problem?"

"Hello it's because she _is_ associated with the problem," Shane barks as if its obvious. "The Guys in White obviously sent Vince to our school to get close with Wendy so he can reveal her as a ghost and get her arrested. He'll make her put her guard down and then she'll be an easy target. It's all perfect timing! The Guys in White show up one minute and then five seconds later so does this new 'foreign exchange student'. He's using Wendy!"

"Hey does this mean we get to legitly spy on them?" Nett asks with an arm slung around Shane's shoulders.

Though surprisingly Shane doesn't seem to mind. "Oh big time."

"Sweet~"

"This sounds like it's heading somewhere," Danny yawns with trying sarcasm. "Well while you two 'spy' on your best friend once more I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight and goodbye," Danny bids, floating up and through the ceiling until he's gone."

He leaves Shane and Nett to their own business in the lab, both staring upwards towards the ceiling. "I've always wondered where Danny sleeps," Nett speaks up.

"I never knew he slept period," Shane finishes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following days were more or less hectic for all three of us - for different reasons of course. First off, Vince's and my 'little hang outs' turned out to become a part of much of our daily routine now. Sure there are some days where I'd have to practice with Danny, but even those I'll mostly cut short to leave early due to my selfish desires to hang out with Vince. Then during school I'll still talk to Shane and Nett, but subconsciously I'd been adverting my attention more to Vince instead.

I really don't know what's come over me. Maybe it's because this is the first time I've ever really liked anyone? I think? If this is what it always feels like, I think I can understand why other girls are always so immersed with their significant other. They just, can't help it. And frankly as much as I hate to admit it, neither can I.

First I took him somewhere simple, like the park. It was fairly close by, though still abandoned. Only the front part was somewhat cleaned up, so we stayed there most of the time. Feeding birds and climbing trees. I would've gone deeper into the park, into the forest-woods area, but something in me didn't want to. It's like Shane' and my place. Only our place. And as much as I like Vince (or am trying to convince myself that I do) I can't will myself to invite him there.

But playing out here was just fine for the both of us.

Unknown to us we had two guests watching us from another tree as well, Shane and Nett. Nett had a pair of binoculars while Shane replied in his own sheer vision. "See the Guys in White?" Shane asks.

"Yup, right there," Nett points out, scoping another tree _far_ across the park. The two amateur government drones were situated in a tree similar to Nett's and Shanes, apparently spying on the 'happy couple' as well. "So, we just have to find proof that Vince's associated with those guys, right?"

"That's all we'll need to convince Danny," Shane nods. "And then we can tell her, I guess."

As they're watching, they see me say 'I'll be right back' and I disappear from the scene. To go get food from the corner store across the street. While Vince is alone, Shane and Nett notice the Guys in White begin their routine with their ghost hunting equipment. They're looking for any signs of alliance. Talking to Vince. Signaling Vince. Somehow, something starts to beep from Vince's pockets, and Nett and Shane zero in on him. "Here, they're contacting him," Shane announces. "You got your recording stuff?"

"Right here," Nett shows, holding up his latest phone with a far-distance sound recording feature.

Shane frowns. "Just how many new phones to do you get, anyway?"

"Per month or per week?"

However just before Vince can react to whatever was in his pocket, I return with two ice cream cones, and Vince seems to completely forget whatever he was doing before. Shane and Nett groan from their hiding spot in defeat. Well, plan one totally failed there.

This running gag would go on for quite some time along the rest of the week. Vince's and my casual hang outs turn into actual dates as we explore Amity Park together, along with Shane and Nett on our tail and the Guys in White. To the library. To the Mall. To the pier. You name it. I never even knew Amity Park had so many cool places what with me always looking on its downsides with ghosts and all. And yet, in each and every date, right before Shane and Nett could find their proof of connection of Vince to the Guys in White, I'd come in and ruin it obliviously.

But they'd keep trying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's after school now, but I had volunteered to help Ms. Aliah put some old textbooks away in storage in the basement of Casper High. Though I'm the one doing the most traveling since Jazz is just taking them out of her shelves in her classroom. As I make my fourth or fifth trip down this stairway, I see the basement doors surprisingly already open. It surprises me at first but I shrug it off and figure I probably left them open last time.

I walk over to the many piles of old Literature and English text books as set about five more on top of the smallest one. Once I do I stand straight up to straighten my back. "Well, I guess this is to make up for the lack of training lately with Danny." I stop myself short when I hear the quietest echo of giggling. Being me I thought it was a ghost, but my ghost sense would've gone off.

I lay low and follow the sound to the other side of the school basement. It's more of less a giant bottom floor of strange, more really. The school stores all their old stuff down here. Much more than the text books. Old lockers. Old students desks. Old teachers desks. And speaking of teacher's desks, I see two people sitting on one in the distance. Well, one technically. The second person appears to be sitting on the other's lap. I'm able to stay hidden behind an old empty book shelf, but I feel like I shouldn't be here anyway.

"Haha James cut it out. That tickles."

"My bad, Crissy."

I eyes widen and I clasp my mouth shut with my hands to prevent any verbal or out-loud reaction to come through. I feel just like the main character from those cheesy Hollywood sitcom shows, and I just want to scream. _No way. Crissy?_ She couldn't be... is she? "_She's cheating on Shane_." My brain is telling me to quietly get the heck out of there, but my hands remain frozen over my mouth as I continue to watch this inner horror develop before me.

I think I even see their dark silhouettes fill in the gap as Crissy appearingly wraps her hands around this James guy. _Oh god I think they're making out_. I force myself to take that as my cue to leave. I turn intangible and phase through everything I'd gone around before until I find the doors and phase through that as well. Once I make it out safely from the basement doors I turn visible again and up the stairs to get back to Jazz. I should tell Shane, shouldn't I?

No. It's not my place. He'll find out on his own soon enough. _I wonder how long this has been going on_.

I mean, I knew I hated Crissy but this is just a whole new low for her. I should have suspected it earlier when I caught them backstage during P.E yesterday. I'm not heartbroken or anything, but, I feel horrible nonetheless. _For_ Shane. Finally I rest my back against the walls of the now empty Casper High hall way, staring at my shoes. Had this all been before Shane and I technically made amends I probably would've had an easier time telling him the bad news since I wouldn't care as much or his reaction.

But now I do. (...) I hate being a good person with feelings.

I should tell Shane! It's common sense just tell him! Any friend would tell. Nett would tell Shane if he found out! But... Why can't I?

It's not just feeling angry or sad or ultimately plain bad about this sad truth. But, I feel worry for Shane after I tell him. He'll either get really upset or just... really sad. I don't think I've ever seen Shane sad before. And some part of me really doesn't want to be the cause of it... But why?

"Agh!" I groan, outstretching my arm and slamming it back against the wall beside me. It hurts, but only a little. "Wendy?" Vince calls quietly. I glance to my right and see Vince walking towards me with his bag behind his back. "Are you alright?"

Oh Vince. Sometimes I think he worries a lot more than I do. He's always asking that. (Or maybe I'm just that much of a wreck whenever he catches me). "I'm fine. Hey, do you still want to hang out today?"

"Uh, sure. Where to?"

"Anywhere but here," I state, grabbing his hand and marching down the halls to leave this place. Jazz will understand if I have to leave early.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tonight, I'm taking Vince out to a street fair being held downtown. It's like a nice night-time carnival right in the middle of town. Lanterns and lights string the sides of the streets, reflecting well into the sky with the stars. Booths and games and mini rides are set up down the street as well. Everything seemed so strange and new to Vince, but it was kind of cute in a way. "And you eat it," he repeats questioningly to me.

"Yes Vince it's cotton candy. You _eat_ it because it's candy."

"You sure it's edible?"

"Look at him acting so innocent," Shane grumbles, standing a little further away with Nett in plain sight. The street fair is so crowded with people that the guys didn't really need to hide anywhere in particular to stay out of sight. And it was dim enough, too. "You see the guys in White?"

"Not yet," Nett sighs. "So, while we have some down time in between our little espionage, I'm going to ask you one more time-"

"No I do not like Wendy," Shane responds in an almost rehearsed, robotic voice. Nonetheless he keeps an eye on us.

And as he is, and while Vince and I are off in our own little world over our debate on cotton candy, a group of guys are walking past us and accidentally shove Vince from behind. It's an accident of course because we hear a couple distant 'sorrys' or 'my bads' but Vince drips the cotton candy I gave him, and he stumbles forward towards me. This in turn causes me to stumble back, but I'm saved by a tree that my back lands again. Vince is leaned over me, sandwiching me in a somewhat uncomfortable landing, but at least neither of us fell.

"Agh," Vince silently groans, having hit his forehead against mine. By accident. "A-Are you okay I am so sorry-"

"I'm alright," I laugh, though my head's in a bit of a swirl too. However, we both look up and part our foreheads, realizing how close one another is. And with this setting, I can't help but feel red tints begin to rush over my cheeks. And it doesn't seem to be any different for him. But for Shane and Nett, it's a whole new story on their end.

"Your eyes are really pretty, you know?" Vince whispers, unmoving from our position against the tree.

Ah. Now my blush is official. Though, I find his comment really hard to believe. "No one ever tells me things like that."

"Well no one's ever as accidentally-straightforward as I am," Vince jokes with a gentle laugh, our foreheads now resting against each other's. "And I'm going to guess that no one's ever this close to your face, either."

I smile inwardly due to the butterflies flittering around in my stomach, but when Vince says that, I can't help but have a quick image of Shane flash in memory. Only he had been this close to my face before, because we'd kissed (though not on ideal circumstances). But, I wonder, had Shane ever thought my eyes were pretty too?

Maybe not...

"What's he doing?" Shane grits through his teeth as Nett tries to get a better view.

"You know I'm still new at this, right?" Vince smiles innocently.

Solemnly I nod once, ever so slowly. "Yeah." And with that consent, Vince closes in and quickly covers my lips with his, and I feel a whole familiar rush of emotions, similar to when Shane had kissed me. Once by surprise and the second partially by surprise. Do all kisses make you feel so euphoric? Only this time, this kiss lasted longer, and instinctively I felt my arms wrap around this boy's shoulders, and his hands lower from the tree bark behind me to my sides.

I don't remember how long I was in that bliss, but the suddenness of its end was enough to bring me back to the real world. One second we were kissing, and the next someone punches Vince. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shane yells, angrier than ever.

I stand paralyzed against the tree, trying to take in what had just happen. I had been kissed. And now, Shane had punched. Vince. Shane punched Vince. "Shane!" I cry out, pulling myself together. Nett runs through the phasing crowd and to our group, having been trying to catch up with the guy.

"What's your problem?" Vince glares, feeling his jaw over his hand. But Shane merely sits over the boy and holds Vince's shirt in a fist. "I know what you are. You're only using Wendy, aren't you," he says lowly but deathly. Almost as if he were a Ghost Blood in the Ghost Zone again.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Shane barks back.

"Shane get off of him!" I try to pry Shane off Vince, Nett helping me. As Nett holds Shane back, I help Vince stand up with support. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wendy he's part of the Guys in White!" Shane spills, trying to wrestle out of Nett's arm hold. "He's working for them and is trying to use you to make you vulnerable! He's a spy!" _What_?

"Um, what happened to telling her _after_ we found the proof?" Nett whispers, somewhat upset by this turn of events.

But my face pales upon hearing so. "Nett are you in on this, too?" I ask half-heartedly. Sadly Nett only looks away, proving my theory. "Both of you?"

"We were only looking out for you," Nett frowns, guilty.

"Yeah and it's a good thing we did," Shane scoffs, finally getting free of Nett's hold. Shane marches right up to us, keeping his glare towards Vince. "This guy is a total liar, and here he is sucking face with you."

"Shut up, Shane," I say dangerously low.

"No I'm ony telling you the truth. Tell her Vince, tell her what you are, if that's even your real name."

"You leave him alone!" I defend.

"Stop baby-sitting the guy, Wendy. He doesn't really like you! He's only acting!"

"He's only acting what, Shane?" I say, feeling ripped apart inside, but I don't know by what. "You mean to tell me that the only way a guy can like me is if they're part of some stupid government plot? To act to get to me? Do you _hear_ yourself? If anything I should just assume that you're jealous."

Shane needs to only blink once. "Excuse me?"

"Jealous. You're. jealous," I re-state smugly, but I'm not smiling one bit.

"If I recall, being jealous would mean that I'd have to like you. And for the record, I don't," he says very clear. We're both on each other's ends trying to out-superior the other, but my insides are so tangled up. And I'm feeling the pain of it all, despite our show. The next thing he says he says so low so only I can hear. "_He_'s only acting like he likes you. Stop letting your emotions get in the way of your better judgment. You're a ghost fighter not some love-sick hopeless teenager who can't stop luging onto the first decent guy she finds."

"Well you're no better for staying with a shallow cheater," I hiss back, but upon saying so I wish I could take them back and swallow those words. Or maybe not. His words sting so much. It's only fair I retaliate.

The news seems to be slowly registering on Shane's face, but he looks skeptical and disbelieving. Angry, even. "What?"

"You heard me. Crissy. I saw Crissy making out with another guy at school."

"Oh now you're making up lies."

"What?"

"You think that what I just said is so outrageous you have to make up something just as ridicuous. A _lie_."

You know what? I can stand here arguing with Shane all night, but I didn't want to attract any bigger an audience than we already had. "Forget this. I thought you were my friend but I was wrong." I grab hold of Vince's hand behind me. "I'm going to go now. And I don't want you to follow me again. Do you understand?" I look to Nett too, who's remained as silent as Vince. I turn back to Shane and send him one last glare."You just stay with your selfish pompous girlfriend. See who else is a liar."

I pull Vince away from the scene and leave the two guys behind. Shane watches and calls out. "I am not a liar!"

"Well neither am I!" I shout lastly before Vince and I disperse into the crowd. They won't be able to follow us even if they wanted to. Meanwhile, Nett walks up to Shane who picks up a rock and throws it into the dark near the other trees. "Well, that went superb," Nett remarks, walking up with his hands in his pockets.

Shane is about to make a retort of his own, but the sight of white far off in the distance catches his eye in the dark. It's the Guys in White, hovering over the people, still hopelessly searching for their ghost girl and their spy. "Quick give me your phone." Nett sees why and hands im the device, plugging in a set of earphones. Nett and Shane each take one as Shane narrows down on the Guys in White to listen in on their talk.

"There definitely is a ghost in the vicinity," says one. "_The Ghost Detector's going haywire_."

"_You think catching a ghost boy from the ghost zone would be so easy. I mean, ghosts stick out like sore thumbs out here. Why is this so difficult? We're professionals!_"

"I'd beg to differ," Nett scoffs with a laugh.

"No wait did you hear what they said?" Shane asks, pulling out the ear piece and shutting off the phone. "They're looking for a ghost _boy_, who escaped from the Ghost Zone."

"They're... not looking for Wendy," Nett pieces together. "... Wait what?"

"Crud." Shane glares into space, feeling a rush of guilt now. "This means that this Vince guy really isn't connected to the Guys in White after all," he sums. "Well, now I feel like a total jerk."

"You and me, both," Nett sighs, putting his phone away. "But of course, you were the one who blacked off at her so you get most of the burn." Shane's glare turned towards him. "What. I'm not deaf."

* * *

**Okay sooo... yeah. Super long time since update.  
College apps are such a pain! AND COLLEGE IS SO MUCH MONEY ToT I don't want to be in student debt for the rest of my life... sniffle sniffle.**

**Anyway sincerely sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I'm writing so rarely now, thus the lack of 'preview' for the next chapter. But I have started working on it! So, hope you enjoyed this one and thanks so much for the support so far! It keeps my spirits up :D**


	38. Watching You Pt3

**Hi everyone! New update finally huh?**

**Whew, well, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one. And thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter! They so encourage me to get out these chapters a lot faster than I actually could.**

Not much else to say right now so, READ ON!

* * *

It's day six of non-stop ignoring Shane and Nett. School's been pretty boring and training with Danny has been straightforward too. I snapped at Danny at one point when he asked one too many times about Shane's and Nett's absences from practice. I snapped by accident, where as I apologized right after to Danny. But he never brought it up again. I could tell he wanted to, but I can guess that he's respecting my privacy.

At my locker I pack some of my books into my school bag for third period. I'm in a hurry, just to get the school day over with. But just as I slam my locker closed and when I turn around to go rush to Algebra, I accidentally slam into Shane, and I almost drop my math textbook. We never intended to but we made eye contact. We froze, just staring at each other for a second. It's only a second, but it feels like a very prolonged minute.

"Look can we talk?" he whispers.

"I'm sorry Shane I can't I-"

"Wendy," Vince calls, walking up to me from behind. "Ready for that algebra test?"

"Yeah," I reply distantly, my eyes still sadly and angrily locked with Shane's. I feel Vince's presence behind me. "Come on Vince let's go."

I walk away with Vince to a nearby classroom door, where a few more students are waiting outside for the teacher to arrive and unlock his door. All of them are cramming for this math test, and I'm helping Vince catch up as much as he can, but from the corner of my eye I can see Shane with Crissy. I watch Shane with Crissy and I remember how she's playing him. Cheating, and I can't help but glare.

Shane turns his head and catches me glaring. From where I stand, I mouth _'cheater_' and his stare turns in a glare mirroring mine. I shake my head slowly at him, but at that notion, Shane turns back to Crissy instantly and just grabs her face, kissing her full on. Obviously this causes my eyes to widen, and others as well who pass by. Making out in the hallway makes an automatic scene anywhere, but Shane... I felt so disappointed.

But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene. His hand on the side of her face with the other on her hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. I was so immersed with the saddening scene for some reason I even missed the teacher unlocking her door and the students going in. Vince is the one who touches my shoulder to bring me back to earth. "Let's go, Wendy," he whispers, seeing what I'm seeing too. I nod weakly and follow Vince into the classroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you're enjoying things in Amity Park so far?" I ask as I walk to him to our table at lunch.

"Yeah. Lots different from London."

"So you're from the U.K?" I ask, very intrigued. "How come I never knew that? Can you talk with a British accent?"

"Yes I can," he says in the accent that just churns butterflies in my stomach - in a good way. "But I've learned to use an English accent a while ago to blend in easier."

I shook my head, eating a french fry. "You never cease to surprise me, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," he says, back in his normal American accent.

Meanwhile a short distance away, Nett and Shane are sitting at a different table from me, as they have the past few days, too. Nett's busy observing Vince and me conversing with one another over lunch. Shane is just eating, but Nett, the guy with the biggest appetite, oddly enough hasn't touched his food. "I'm telling you, you should still worry," he says, staring bored at us. "You did before."

"Yeah because we thought Vince was an undercover spy for the Guys in White," Shane says with a slight scoff, trying to ignore the plain innocent sight of Vince and me. "Look, we've already established that Vince isn't part of the Guys in White. He's harmless. So... Wendy can happily be with her 'perfect guy'."

To be honest Nett was getting really tired of this 'I'm cool with Wendy liking someone else' stuff, and he was going to make Shane admit otherwise whether he wanted to or not. "Are you two still not talking?"

"And you _are_?"

"At least more than you," Nett mutters in his face. "You two can't even look at each other without the tension doubling over. And you know I'm right. I saw this afternoon's scene in the hallway." Shane looked at him. "Look, I know you're still upset at Wendy for accusing Crissy of cheating. Whether she really is or she isn't I have no idea."

"Nett-"

"What I don't like her. I can take Wendy's accusation to suspicion if I wanna," Nett interrupts. "But... I still legitimately think that we should continue worrying about her. _You_ should continue worrying about her."

"Why should I?"

"Becuase while you Drama Royals are at each other's throats I'm busy actually doing _our_ work. Our _ghost hunting_ work," Nett whispers so only Shane could hear, but Nett maintains his harsh tone. "And let me remind you, _I_ am technically the only real human. I shouldn't be the one keeping up for paranormal responsibilities. That's technically supposed to be yours and Wendy's job." Nett glances left and right as a precaution. "Those Guys in White are still hanging around Amity Park. They're still looking for their ghost who in case you've forgotten isn't Wendy. I even went and talked to Danny about it but unless we can identify the ghost, we can't find it. And if you and I don't find it, it's going to find Wendy when she's this vulnerable."

"Well, Wendy has 'Vince Charming' to protect her now doesn't she? Watch once he warms up to her she'll spill her ghost secret and he'll be the one helping her out. Therefore, we have nothing to worry about," Shane says smugly.

"I'll be right back," I say, standing up to leave momentarily as Vince watches me leave. But while I'm gone and while Nett and Shane are watching him, seemingly harmless Vince. Then his nice-guy smile quickly fades into a smug smirk and his eyes glow ghost red for one second while looking in my general direction. But as soon as I return, before I can even notice, Vince's eyes revert back to their original color and his smile turns back into an innocent and charming one.

Shane and Nett stare unblinking, deadpanned. Shane's sandwich slowly but instantly slips back onto his tray, and Nett can't seem to realign his jaw. "Okay, now we have a legitimate reason to worry again," Shane stammers. The two watch as I sit back down, but Vince and I soon pick up our trays and toss out our trash to leave early. Shane and Nett keep a low-profile watch on us until we're out of the cafeteria, but hey, low-profile's been their thing for a few days.

"Tell me you saw his freaky red eyes too," Nett musters up.

"I guess it's a good thing you've done your ghost homework," Shane breathes out, his mind trying to work back right. "What'd you say before about seeing Danny?"

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now Vince is a ghost," Danny repeats, also as disbelieving about the ideal as he was about Shane telling him Vince was part of the Guys in White. "Wait what?"

"His EYES, glowed RED," Nett begins to freak out. Directly after school, he and Shane had raced all the way back to Fenton Works to tell Danny of their discovery, completely disregarding me staying with the 'ghost' for the rest of the afternoon. "Right Shane?"

"Sadly," Shane replies, sitting in a nearby chair. "What a weird plot twist."

"Forget weird plot twist. This is insane!" Nett exclaims, still freaking out. "He's the ghost those Guys in White are going after. That's why they keep following Wendy and Vince wherever they go."

"They must be pretty stupid to be going after this guy instead of Wendy," Danny ponders.

"Hello? Not the point at the moment what do we do?" Nett pesters with wailing arms.

"Okay okay so you discovered that this guy's the ghost you're after now," Danny cuts off. "You still need to identify him so you know what you're up against. And I assume Wendy once again knows nothing of what you guys are doing."

"Well we know he can camoflauge himself as a human," Shane points out, doing his best to remain the calm one between him and Nett. "Wendy can't even use her ghost sense around him."

"So, what do we do?" Nett asks, lost.

"When's this dance you guys keep talking about?" Danny starts up. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

"So you're going to the dance?" my mother, Sam, repeats to me. She sounds surprised once I'd told her, but when I look at her she quickly and apologetically turns her shocked expression into that of serene calmness. "Sorry. It's just, I didn't think you were up for those kinds of things."

"I didn't either," I admit with a half smile, sitting across the counter from her in the kitchen this Sunday afternoon. To be honest. the other night's events are still ringing through my head. When Shane and I had our falling out at the street fair. How dare he accuse Vince if acting. And as a part of the Guys in White? It sounds so far-fetched and impossible. And, it was like he was proving my old point: _no guy would ever like me_.

It's been four days since it happened, and I haven't talked to either Shane or Nett. Nett would try and strike up an apologetic conversation but I'd only reply with short three-word sentences, if I felt up to it. I couldn't quite forgive Nett yet. But Shane, he's been ignoring me just as much as I was towards him.

"You know, if you'd told me I would've givin you money to buy a dress."

"Mom it's okay I don't need to buy one. I probably have something in my closet I can-"

"Wendy everything in your closet is a hand-me-down from me. Trust me. There is nothing in your closet that you can wear," Mom interrupts. She then smiles at me, taking my shoulder. "Follow me, there's something I want to show you."

Leaving the sweet-smelling kitchen, we make way for the dusty-aroma scented attic above us. I knew we had an attic, accessible through the ceiling of the upstairs short hall, but I've never been up here. At least, not as far as I can remember. It was dark with only one light bulb to illuminate the entire space, but I could see well enough that we had _a lot_ stored up here. "Geez Mom what is all this?"

"Just some junk I as a pack-rat refuse to throw away," Mom replies proudly, making way over to a pile of smaller boxes. She tries to pull up something she can stand on to reach the top of it. "So is your date Shane?" Mom asks, trying to hide the teasing tone beginning to surface.

I instantly felt familiar ache in my heart at her mention of Shane, but I didn't trouble her with my thoughts. "No."

"No?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Then who?"

"A new student at school. Vince," I say kind of distracted. I'm half thinking of Vince, and half wandering to Shane.

"Oh," Sam says, finally standing on top of a newfound chair. "Shane and Nett aren't going?"

"They're going. I think." I frown. I hate these circumstances. "We haven't been talking." From above Mom sends me down a worried look of concern, also a look of 'tell me what happened'. "Shane and Nett have been kind of overprotective with me about guys. Vince in particular. Then Shane and I got into a fight the other day and... we haven't been talking."

"Your first fight," she sighs, trying to reach higher. "Any thought of making up?"

"No way," I scoff, immediately to hide my hesitation. About two percent of me wanted to, but my pride's in the way. "Shane started it. If anything he should be apologizing. I didn't do anything." I sit myself down, somewhat tired of standing. "I'm starting to think we may have stopped talking for real all over again."

"Maybe so, but you and I both know how guys are," Sam smiles, finally having reached the box she was looking for. It was a giant white thin cardboard box tied with string. I helped her down and she set the box on the ground. "They'll come around. It's normal." Normal? Mom your comfort advice was perfect until you said 'normal'. "I mean, you'll be seeing those two at this dance. Shane'll have to talk to you by then. And maybe this little number may speed things up a little with the whole 'come to me so we can make up' process."

I arch my eyebrow, wondering what she's talking about, but she's too busy untying the string to explain further. "What's in the box, anyway?"

As if to answer my question, she lifts the box lid and tosses the light tissue paper away to reveal a vintage velvet purple and black cloth. When she lifts it up, I realize it's a dress. It's gothic design attracts my attention. And despite its feminine charm, it is absolutely dazzling to me. "This... was my dress to my first high school dance," she smiles nostalgically. "It's about your size. Why don't you wear it?"

She hands it into my arms before I can give a reply, but I'm still in shock at the dress's appearance. It's black and purple. Gothic, yet appealingly classy. And now that I'm holding it, the fabric feels so soft at my fingers' touch. "Mom I can't. It's too nice I'd end up ruining it somehow-"

"You're wearing my dress and that's final," she orders, walking up to me. "It suits you. And, if you wear it and your two friends see you in it too, then that will definitely speed up the kiss-and-make-up process."

I resist the urge to rill my eyes. "Believe me Mom I don't think we'll be making up any time soon, regardless of how decent your amazing dress makes me look at this dance." I slump my shoulders and hold the dress on my lap. "Shane said so himself. I'm just, not the kind of girl a lot of guys go for. So... maybe Vince is as best as it gets for me."

Mom sets her finger underneath my chin and lifts my head up. She smiles at me warmly. "As your mother I know I'm obligated to say this but coming from a very blunt Manson woman, you really are a rare beauty, Wendy. And guys today are just as hopeless and stupid as they were in my day. It takes time for them to finally realize that girls who put all their beauty out there are never as good as the ones who humbly hide a bit of it away until the right guy shows up, so that they can give that lucky guy all she has..."

I can't help but smile back at her. "You sure, Mom?"

"Like I said, all guys are slow and hopeless when it comes to girls. Take Shane for example. What's this Kristine girl you told me about before?"

I laugh. "Crissy."

"Eh the way you describe her I have no priority to get her name right."

Now I can't stop laughing. Looking between the dress and Mom, I just leap up and hug her. Having a single mom can be tough sometimes, but it has some perks, too. Your Mom can be such a big-sister when you need her to be.

"Now go put on this dress and I'll meet you in my room. I'll do your make-up."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night is a very populated event at the Casper High Gym. The dance is heavily decorated with dark, illuminating colors, all highlighted by the disco ball spinning reflective lights in the top center of the ceiling.

Mom's driving me there, but as we drive I can see many Casper High students already, dressed and groomed to perfection walking to the school in pairs. Every girl's dress looks so paste and light and flowy. I like mine but, I feel like I stand out a bit. "Mom is it too late to change my mind? I feel like a dork."

Mom's car finally stops in front of Casper High. "You look fine, Wendy. Say hi to your date for me."

Meanwhile inside the gym, Nett and Shane wait by the punch bowl, seeing Vince by the entrance, waiting for his date to appear. He looks cool standing, watching people who aren't me pass by. He comes off as somewhat nervous - in a cool way. "Wendy will be here any minute," Nett whispers to Shane, who's glaring at the moment. "You remember the plan?"

"Sure," Shane says, a little distracted. The protective/grudge/I-wanna-kill him feeling is currently possessing the boy. Vince then begins to walk towards them and the refreshment table, taking a short break from his wait. The guys take this as their cue and walk up to the boy, clean cut and getting a drink of punch.

"Hey," Nett greets.

"Hey," Vince adds, kind of wary of them. Especially Shane. The two exchange looks, but know nothing uncivil can be said right now. "Stalking me now for Wendy?"

"Maybe," Shane replies, trying to play his temper cool for now. All that's going through his one-track mind is just... just really really bad thoughts on the guy. Shane expected ome negative feelings due to the whole scenario but never imagined he could feel so... protective before. About anyone, let alone-

"Crissy at twelve o'clock," Nett heads up, elbowing Shane in the middle of his stare-down with Vince. Unconsciously all three boys glance towards the girl. Her hair is all done up to compliment her silky and flowy white dress. Short up past her knees in the front and elegantly long in the back. Her strapping silver heels give her a boost, putting emphasis on her creamy smooth legs. The top of the strapless white dress resembles something of a sequined corset, pushing up her bust somewhat. Her make up compliments her dress with glitter scattered all around her eyes.

And she's marching right towards Shane.

_Crap_. "Hey, babe," Crissy smiles, walking up to Shane and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Vince rolls his eyes as he watches, and Nett's meanwhile anxiously waiting for Crissy to leave already. "Such a nice dance, huh?"

"Totally," Shane smiles, sincerely. Even though he's already on a private mission of his own, my 'lie' about Crissy cheating still invisibly hangs over his head. But deep down, Shane was trying to persuade himself he really did like Crissy, and not me. "Save me a dance later, okay?" Shane tries half-heartedly. And with that, Crissy goes off with the other girls from the soccer team. Shane watches her leave to that group, but almost that small crowd another sports jock appears next to Cirssy, and they hug before turning back to the rest of the people. Shane only gives them a moment's glance before turning away.

At the same time, something rings from Vince's vest pocket. "Well, if you'll excuse me," Vince tells the two boys coldly as he walks away.

Once again alone, Nett and Shane hover behind the punch bowl to discuss. "Wendy isn't here yet. What do you want to do?" Nett asks.

"I think Vince is trying to get across the dance floor to the bathroom to take his call," Shane says. "You take the front. Wait outside and find Wendy. Stall her. I'm gonna try to get to the restrooms first so I can try and listen in on Vince. See what he's up to."

"Done," Nett nods, and the two split up. Shane sprints around the dance floor as a shortcut, walking in casually into the men's room to hide in one of the stalls, waiting for Vince. Meanwhile Nett makes his way to the front doors of the school gym, where a few more people are still walking in. Nett scans the outside and one girl in the distance catches his eye. "Wendy?"

Nett jumps down the three front steps of Casper High and walks quickly to a tree where I'm standing under, watching all the other students enter the dance. Nett catches me by surprise when I see him walking up to me. "Nett? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Nett says with a short laugh, standing next to me under the tree. "I'm just out here for fresh air. What are _you_ doing out here? You realize you've got that love-sick transfer student waiting for you in there with _Shane_ don't you?"

"Ugh don't even mention Shane's name to me," I groan, shutting my eyes painfully. "I guess that's sort of the reason why I've been waiting out here. A little nervous about seeing Vince and, I guess kind of scared to see Shane."

Nett scoffs. "That's a pretty big admittance coming from you."

"Only because Danny said so," I laugh. Before I went home to get ready for the dance, I went to Fenton Works to ask Danny for advice."

This time Nett doesn't even attempt to hide his laughter. "You went to _Danny_ of all people for advice on guys?"

"Shut up," I laugh, unable to hide a smile. It was kind of funny, actually. "Danny looked so tired and annoyed with me, I swear. When I rushed downstairs to the lab because I was in a hurry, he flew up to me thinking there was some big emergency on ghosts. All of a sudden I dump all of my real problems on him and he looks just about ready to smash his head into a wall." I take a big breath to try and drop my grin. But Nett can't stop smiling. All that tension Danny had had been built up by him and Shane's constant 'paranoia' nagging, and then I got the front of it without even knowing.

"So what'd the old wise ghost tell you about said problems?" Nett asks. "About Shane and Vince right?"

"Yup," I admit, hugging my arms. "I've thought about it, and... I mean, I really like Vince. But, every time I'm with him I feel like there's Shane's picture, nagging at me about something I don't know. I don't like Shane or anything I'm not saying that." Nett rolls his eyes. "It's just that Shane's always there..."

"He's just worried about you, that's all, you knumbskull," Nett says plainly, hands in pocket. "You sure you're not just trying to like Vince to avoid liking Shane?"

"Danny asked me the same thing," I say painfully. "To be honest… I have no idea anymore." If anything I know, it's that I probably don't like Vince after all if I keep thinking back to Shane, hesitating. "And that is why I've been standing out here for the past half hour."

"How sad and tragic this all be," Nett comments with a sigh. He turns his head to me, pushing up his glasses. "I've known you for a real long time, Wendy. Maybe not as long as Shane but I know you well enough." I turn my head towards him, too. Nett sounds unfamiliarly serious now, and I feel I should listen to him. "If anything I know dead-sure about you, it's that you take no crap from anything. If you have a problem you face it straight on, or you at least react honestly. If you're scared, you admit it. If you feel you can't take on something, you admit it. But now that all this guy-stuff's come up, you're like an empty book."

"It's not like I have experience in this sort of thing like you and Shane. I've never _liked_ anyone before as far as I know." I think. "... Do you think I should break up with Vince?"

"Do you think you should?"

"... Yeah, I do," I nod honestly. "I'm probably making a huge mistake doing this but, if I'm not honest with him then, I'll just keep feeling more crappy every day until it all breaks down in a really cliche and horrible way."

"That'a girl," Nett grins, patting me on the shoulder as he guides me back in to the dance. "And for the record, nice dress." At that comment I blush a little and look away. "Shane would think so too if he saw you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile with Shane, he's waiting behind one of the stalls, all alone in the guys bathroom. Vince walks in just as he had anticipated, and Shane watches from the top of the stall ever so secretly. After looking to make sure no one else is in the bathroom, he reaches into his pocket for what Shane thinks is a cell phone. But instead, he pulls out a ring. A really big ring at that. But it isn't the size that catches him - it's the fact that it's glowing green.

"You baffoon what the heck are you waiting for?" asks a voice from within the ring. Shane's ears perk up and he knows immediately that Vince is a ghost. "Have you found your stupid bride yet or haven't you?" _Bride_?

"I told you I already have. I just, need some more time here with her that's all."

"Look, Vince. I've been watching you. You have the girl practically eating out of the palm of your hands. The plan was for you to just find the girl and bring her here - not to romance her. What do you think the tiara is for?" Shane tries to recognize the voice, to see if it's an enemy they've faced before and know about. Unfortunately no face comes to mind.

"I know but-"

"Your time is up. I want you back in the ghost zone right now, with or without your queen. And unless you can get her to willingly come with you, you better put that tiara overhead and force her to come or so help me you lose your throne and-"

"Alright alright. Geez," Vince says, trying to keep his voice level low so he doesn't blow from anger. "I got it."

"Do you even have the tiara?"

"Right here," Vince frowns, holding up a golden and green-gemed tiara in his other hand from his pocket. Shane takes a look at it and sees an immediate red aura around it beginning to form. Shane blinks his eyes and shakes his head. He then looks into the long bathroom mirror next to Vince above the sinks. The tiara's reflection doesn't have the aura. It's then Shane knows immediately that only he can see it. Another perk of being a Vanquisher with Ghost Blood eyes.

But point blank, he knows he can't have Vince place that tiara over my head.

Vince has put the glowing orb ring back into his pocket and is about to leave to find me with haste. But before he can disappear Shane slams open the stall door. "Hold it!" Shane calls out, and Vince stops. "I know who you are and what you want with Wendy!" Shane announces. Yet Vince says nothing, back turned. "I knew there was something up with you. You're a ghost after all. I don't know what you want with her but you're not going anywhere with her anymore, you got that?"

Vince turns turns around, his eyes ghost red just like from the cafeteria the other day. "I'm sick of you getting in my way." Without warning Vince rushes up to Shane with a green fireball in his hands, ready to lam him with it. Shane, expecting something (though not like this), manages to catch Vince's arm and maneuver the attack to the wall, dodging it. Shane lands opposite where he was, and Vince turns around with those red ghost eyes. Vince narrows his eyes. "You've fought ghosts before."

Shane smirks. "Nice assessment." Shane rushes up to punch Vince in the face with all the vigor he's stored up these past few days. Now he has a legitimate reason to fight back. But Vince easily catches his fist in hold.

Vince's expression remains the same angry, expression from before. "By my standards, you're no better than I am for Wendy."

"What's that supposed to mean," Shane grits through his teeth.

"I may be a ghost, but there's no way I could hurt her any worse than you already have," Vince reasons, still holding Shane's shaking fist. "If you knew what was best for her, you'd let her come with me, and you could just stay out of her life from here on. She doesn't need to cry over you anymore."

Shane's eyes change slighty. "_She cried_?"

"You idiot didn't you hear me the first time?" Vince almost yells. "That day in the hall when you made out with Cirssy right in front of her, just to spite Wendy. I'd watch her wipe her eyes every now and then in the following class and there was nothing I could do about it," Vince growls. "She doesn't need any of that from the likes of you." Taking Shane by surprise, Vince punches him out, and Shane lands on the ground unconscious. Vince glares once more before stepping over the boy to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm wandering my first dance, all alone - courtesy of Nett. He said he'd be at the side, watching me until I found Vince so I could break up with him. That was it. Nett said I couldn't stall. I can't dance with him. Talk about other things. Kiss him. Whatever. I had to be blunt and quick or else I'd lose my nerve.

Part of me was afraid I'd find Shane first (which I REALLY didn't want to do right now), but luckily I found Vince walking quickly up to me. "Vince."

"Wendy," Vince says breathlessly, not even giving me time to say anything before hugging me tightly.

I'm caught off guard, but hesitantly I return the hug before he lets go. "Vince are you alright?"

"Wendy, I need to ask you something very important," he says urgently but low. "Would you be willing to go somewhere with me?"

"What?"

"What if it could be just the two of us, right now, away from all this," Vince presses. He sounds so serious all of a sudden.

"Um, I don't know," I say, a little off guard and, nervous actually. I see Nett in the sidelines, watching questioningly. His presence assures me a little. "Vince we need to talk-"

Suddenly he lifts his finger up to my lips to shush me. I look too his eyes for an answer and all I can see is sadness. "_I'm sorry..._"

Nett watches from the distance, somewhat frustrated. We didn't look broken up, and he was starting to get frustrated with me. "Come on Wen... And where the heck is Shane?" Nett picks up his phone to see if any of his texts has been replied to. He's sent four emergency texts to Shane but he hasn't replied to any of them. "Something's up..."

Nett contemplates leaving me alone with Vince, but he decides to quickly check the bathroom. That was the last place Nett say Shane go to. So leaving me alone for just a moment, Nett races to the bathrooms. He peeks in and sees no on at first, but he notices a figure laying over in the corner. It's Shane. "Shane!" Nett runs up to the boy and shakes him, trying to wake him up. Nett suspects foul play in behalf of this Vince, if that's even his real name. "Shane! Shane get you butt up we need to help Wendy!"

Shane finally stirs, and the first thing he feels is a pain in his cheek. He remembers what happened before he blacked out, and wonders if he's bruised. "Ow... what... Vince."

"Yeah, _Vince_," Nett reminds, pulling them up. "He's out on the dance floor with Wendy what the hell were you doing?"

"That guy knocked me out," Shane remembers, holding his jaw a little. "Wait, Wendy!" Suddenly Shane runs himself and Nett out of the bathroom and back to the dance. "Vince has this tiara! We can't let him put it on Wendy!"

"Wait what tiara?" Nett panics, running behind Shane.

"I don't know some magic ghost tiara or whatever. I overheard Vince talking with this other ghost through some magic ghost ring. I think he's planning on taking Wendy to the ghost zone, and I think that tiara's part of it."

Nett tries to comprehend everything Shane's just spilled. "Well, that's just great."

The two finally manage to find me and Vince, somewhere amidst the dance floor. Nonetheless, I was unreachable. Shane calls out to me, but I can't hear him over the volume of the music. "Vince what are you talking about?"

I see him take something out of his vest, and it looks something like a small golden tiara. It has a few green gems on it, with the green centerpiece in the shape of a skull. My heart stops. I feel the familiar ghostly tension I get with my ghost sense, and my eyes rise to Vince's desperately for an answer. I can't read his expression. "_I'm sorry_," he repeats, placing the tiara over my frozen figure.

"WENDY!" Shane calls out. I finally hear him, but once the tiara is placed over my head, I feel get loosing, sleeping feeling dazing around my senses. My thoughts slow and my breathing becomes relaxed. I'm n a wonderland of my own dreams now, separate from reality. "_Vince..._" I smile, dazily. Yet Vince's face looks the same as from before, if not worse.

"What's happening?" Shane panics.

"I don't know I don't know!" Nett also panics. "Should we get Danny's help?"

"You really think Danny's up for us coming to him again with one of our underrated emergencies. If we can take care of this now I don't think we need to get him involved." All of a sudden the middle gem on the tiara begins to glow bright green, until the entirety of mine and Vince's presence disappears within the light. Nett and Shane blink, to justify what they, and _only_ they, had just witnessed. No one around them appeared to notice the paranormal occurance, despite us having been right in the middle of the dance. "... How about we ask your dad for help instead?" Shane rephrases.

"I'm good with that."

Meanwhile, elsewhere deep into the ghost zone, in a medieval world where time has finally been moving forward, a dark cloud overshadows the land again. A familiar and sinister king Aragon walks up to address his people. "The time has come once again, my people! Your prince, next in line for the throne, has finally found a princess to become his queen!" The crowd cheers in merriment, and behind the king the same green light appears. Vince and I step out from the light, hand in hand. My eyes are glazed over blue, with the tiara glowing atop my head. Vince's true, paler, red-eyed ghost form now takes over as well. His face is still as unhappy as it was at the dance.

"MAY I ANNOUNCE, THE ROYAL ENGAGEMENT OF PRINCE VINCE AND HIS PRINCESS!" King Aragon smirks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wait wait wait wait what?" Tucker interrupts with having hands and squinting-shut eyes. Shane and Nett stand in front of Tucker's desk at city hall late that night. "I thought you were just going to a dance what do you mean Wendy was kidnapped?"

"Dad I just told you: We've been tracking this dude who we suspected was a ghost and now he's brought Wendy to the ghost zone," Nett repeats.

"Wait by a ghost?" Tucker asks, even more bewildered. "If there was a ghost involved why didn't you tell me when all of this started?!"

Nett's caught between slapping his father or face-palming himself. "Dad, we're kids. If we were up to something dangerous what makes you think the first person we'd go to be our parents?"

"And besides, we didn't find out he was a ghost until just recently," Shane reasons. "We thought he was part of the Guys in White what with them always hanging around us."

"_The Guys in White_?" Tucker almost cries. "How did I not see this? I'm the mayor of Amity Park and I can't even detect those idiots infultrating the city?"

"Dad. Focus?" Nett reminds. "We're here actually asking you for help now as a last resort, remember?"

"Okay uh, how'd they disappear?"

"This tiara," Shane remembers. "Gold with green gems. The guy Vince had ghost red eyes with slits, I think."

"Transporting tiara why does that sound so familiar...?" Tucker mumbles, sitting back in his chair. "I think I know this." Tucker opens a secret compartment in his desk; a secret drawer. He pulls out an old composition notebook the guys assume Mr. Foley's had from high school. Inside is written a few more notes and pictures and sticky notes glued in.

"Hey that kind of looks like the old Fenton Journal," Nett whispers to Shane.

"Maybe because the Fenton Journal's based off my old notes," Tucker explains, flipping through the old wrinkled pages. "Sam Manson wrote the Fenton Journal; Wendy's Mom." Shane and Nett glance at one another with slight expression of surprise. That's a new fun fact. "Okay, is this it?"

Tucker puts the notebook on his desk and turns it around towards the boys. In the left page is a taped picture of a tiara over a girl's head. "Close, but yeah it was a lot like that," Shane nods.

"I've seen this before, but skipping a long story Wendy's definitely in the ghost zone with this guy," Tucker tells, turning the page. In it there are pictures of two ghosts taped in. He rips the picture out and gives it to Nett for the boys to see. "This is Prince Aragon and Princess Dora, notorious ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Danny, Sam, and I fought Aragon once and Dora became ruler afterwards. She's the good guy, by the way."

"And how does Vince play a part in this?" Shane asks.

"That's up to you guys to figure out," Tucker says, looking deeper into his drawer for something else. "I can get you guys into the Ghost Zone but you'll be on your own once you're in there. Most likely they'll be in a palace, with Wendy trapped inside. She can't leave the castle unless the tiara is removed from her head. Just know that if you see this guy," Tucker points to Prince Aragon's face, "then know he's probably behind this. We took care of him before but I wouldn't be surprised if he escaped and is taking power right now."

"I still think Vince is our bad guy here," Shane mumbles, narrowing his eyebrows.

Tucker sits back up, revealing another new ghostly contraption in his palm. A mechanic cube, silver/green thing that he sets over his desk. "I'll be able to send you guys into the area of the ghost zone where Wendy is. But it's only a two-way trip. You can't come back without her you got that?" Both boys nod. "I'm entering the coordinates into it now."

"When do you get the time to develop all this stuff when you're mayor?" Nett asks curiously.

Tucker shrugs as he enters the numbers. "You make time, I guess. Here." Nett takes the cube. "And you're sure you don't want Danny's help?"

"We're sure," Shane and Nett both agree simultaneously, but Tucker's expression still remains skeptical. It's only reasonable. Despite being probably the world's last ghost expert, he's still a father. He has to watch out for his son and friend, and sending them off so casually into the ghost zone isn't an easy task to let slide by. "Good luck." Shane and Nett step back and activate Mr. Foley's ghost-portal contraption. The cube opens, and a swirling green lights emits around the boys, encircling them until they disappear into it, being transported into the ghost zone.

Mr. Foley releases a worried breath before turning his chair around, looking out at Amity Park through the window. After a few seconds of contemplation, he turns around back to his desk o his phone and dials a number to the front of the office. "_Yes, Mr. Mayor how can I help you_?"

"Call me cab to Fenton Works, please. I'm leaving the office early."


	39. Watching You Pt4

**Gah... Finally retyped this thing. **

**Sorry it took so long, and sorry if it seems rushed, but I gave it my best.  
And thanks for all the messages of encouragement ^^ Hurricane Sandy damage is almost all taken care of where I am, so that's good. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Stupid Vince," I mutter, staring at myself in the mirror as ghost maids prep me for my wedding. "Stupid Vince stupid Vince stupid Vince," I repeat, though the happy mistresses don't seem to hear. The wedding dress they've put me in is ragged and torn - a perfect fit for a ghost bride. Yet, this ghost crown is preventing me from being just that. I realized after a couple tries that the crown won't let me leave the castle I reside in, nor will it let me go-ghost.

_In other words, I'm the typical damsel in distress... again... _

The door to my dressing room creaks open, and Vince's head pops in. I can see his reflection in the mirror and I stubbornly close my eyes to ignore him.

Vince coughs. "Excuse me ladies, may I have a spare moment alone with my uh, fiance?"

The maids giggle and float away through the walls. Makes me wonder why this place even has doors. Nonetheless ghost-form Vince enters and shuts the door, keeping me from leaving anyway. He's a lot paler now, and his eyes are red like most ghosts' I've seen. I refuse to look at him. "What do you want," I say sourly.

"To talk?" Vince admits, sounding guilty. Even now. "Look Wendy I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I never meant for this to happen I swear it."

"Oh really now," I say with full on sarcasm, facing him with my whole dress to show off. Seeing me like this can he really say to my face I haven't been dragged down deep into trouble? "Give me one reason I shouldn't blast you to the next ghost world the second this stupid tiara comes off."

"Just hear me out," Vince almost begs, looking somewhat scared of me. I lower my brows and cross my arms. "Wendy we've met before."

"Yeah clearly. I should've known you were a ghost the second you showed up after the Guys in White."

"No Wendy I mean like, _way_ before," Vince says, his voice unsteady. My head raises skeptically but questionably. "You just don't remember it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So this is the part of the ghost zone Wendy's stuck in..." Nett says, trying his best to keep on his loose disguise. Just a few moments ago he and Shane ambushed a couple of ghost-guards outside the castle for their clothing and armor. You know, to help blend in. "This world never ceases to creep me out."

"Suck it up, Foley. You heard your dad; we can't leave unless we find Wendy," Shane says, pulling on some metal gloves that are somewhat functional in the least.

Nett wears mask of worry. "You look like you're prepared to fight."

"Yeah well I doubt they're just going to hand Wendy out to us on a silver platter."

"You know what I mean," Nett frowns. "Can you really use your powers here? What if you loose control and go mad again?"

"Well I'm already here aren't I?" Shane asks, somewhat unsure himself. "Just standing here with the stench of all these ghosts should be progress enough for me. Let's just go in and get her as quickly as possible. Best case scenario I won't have to fight anyone at all." Shane turns his back and enters the spooky castle, leaving Nett in the dust outside all alone.

"And yet again, the knight in shining armor once more admits to never having feelings for the princess he's about to rescue." And with that Nett follows in on his own walking pace.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I was that young?" I ask, wondering with half a mind whether or not I should believe Vince's story so far. I mean... he sounded sincere but, it's just so far-fetched. "I'm sorry Vince but I think I would've remembered something like that."

Long story short, Vince has always been a ghost. Born and raised in this realm of the ghost zone as the prince of his realm under his mother, Queen Dora. The kingdom was running as smoothly and peacefully as it was left when its 'three heroes' departed, but that was it according to Vince. He recalls something 'strange' happening to his mother. Something called a Passing On; the ghost-equivalent of human death. She's literally just, Passed On, to who knows where and disappeared, leaving young child Vince all alone in the custody of Dora's brother, Aragon, recently released from his former imprisonment to take care of his nephew.

"But I knew even back then Aragon was never any good. My mother warned me of him before her Passing," Vince tells me. "I was next in line for the throne, and I can only claim it when Ii become of age and marry. Aragon thought it a good idea back then to _'search early for suitable_ _brides_' for me."

"So what'd he do?"

"He did the unreasonable of course; he went into the world of the living," Vince says regretfully. "He kidnapped all these young human girls who looked like my age, and from even then I knew what he did was wrong. They looked so terrified and scared of this place - of me. He told me to pick out of them the '_one to be my eternal bride_'. Of course back then I had no choice so, I picked the only one who didn't look as afraid as the others."

Somehow I knew where this intertwined story was heading. "It was me, wasn't it."

Vince nods solemnly. "You were pretty loud actually. Rude, too. You weren't too keen on the idea of being a kidnapped prisoner. In fact you hated it here just as much as the other girls did. You made it pretty clear to the castle workers, too."

Hearing that I can't help but laugh. "Is that so."

"Yeah," Vince also laughs, reminicing. "Those were a fun few days, but the realm's courts, the higher authorities over the masgistrum, found out about what Aragon did. First and foremost they punished Aragon, by taking away his Dragon Amulet. Second, they personally erased the memories of all the little girls Aragon kidnapped for me, including you, before returning you all back to your world."

"That's crazy..." I say breathlessly, but, deep inside I think I know Vince is telling the truth.

Actually, now that I think about it, there was this one stage of my childhood that was a bit foggy. I always thought I was just _really_ sick with a bad stomach virus for a week back in elementary school. It was so distant and blurry I couldn't recall very much of that horrible week. I figured I must've been that sick. Though, I do remember Shane ranting about how 'I went missing'. I thought he was just playing pretend at the time, because all the adults and classmates who visited said I was just asleep. Shane on the other hand looked on the verge of a child-heart attack, crying that his best friend had disappeared off the face of the earth.

_Then again back then I never knew Shane had the eyes of a Ghost Blood and could tell ghost illusions from reality_.

"But, I do thank you, Wendy," Vince nods. "Those days after my mother Passed were very hard, but you brought some fun back into them," he says with a smile. "Even right before you had your memory wiped, you made me feel like it wasn't the end of the world after all."

_"Please stay Wendy!" begged a younger child Vince, practically crying already. "Don't leave! You can stay here! Forever!"_

_"Shhh," the younger me tried to calm, patting and smoothing his hair atop the ghost child's head. I put on my brightest smile. "Don't worry, Vince. Even if I don't remember you, you'll still be one of my greatest friends."_

_"But I need you..."_

_"Yeah," I say, my smile fading. "But, there's someone back home who needs me more."_

Vince scoffs to himself, shaking his head. "Even back then I was in competition with that Shane guy. Sheesh." At Shane's random mention, I blink in confusement. "We promised we'd meet again one day. Nonetheless you left, and I never saw you again."

"Until now."

"Like I said, I never intended for things to go down this way," Vince tries to explain. "Aragon's always wanted the throne; the same throne his sister Dora, my mom, took from him. And he can't become king unless I'm out of his way."

"Well, wouldn't he have gotten rid of you as a kid?"

"That'd be cheating," Vince opposes. "He's just get arrested and never become king. He wants me to marry, have a queen, and I'll become king. Then right after, he'll challenge me for the queen's hand. Whoever's married to the queen is king." _So... I'm just a guinea pig... now I feel even more self-demeaning._ "At first I only went along with this plan to find a wife -to find you- because I didn't know what else to do. I was too much of a coward to go against my uncle."

"Why don't you?" I shrug. "I mean, if you're as powerful a ghost I think you are, then can't you take him on and win? Finally become king and let me go?"

"You don't know Aragon like I do," Vince says, shaking his head. "That friend of yours, the Ghost Blood? Humans with the power to slay ghosts? Their blood comes from a line of ghosts with the same power, the same line our royal family stems from." I give Vince a clear stare. He isn't saying what I think he's saying. "Aragon's one of those ghosts. In other words-"

"He can vanquish others, too," I realize. Now I can understand why Vince felt so cornered to go through with this twisted plan. Vince even knows he's being used., and threatened.

"But I swear, Wendy, I will get you out of this. It was wrong of me to put you in this situation."

"Yes it was very wrong of you," I agree totally, still a little anger left over. "But, there has to be something. I-I mean, I can fight Aragon. Just remove the tiara and-"

"I can't remove it," Vince says. "Only the true king can, and I'm no king." In other words, we're screwed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We're in the realm's ghostly church. Everything's gothic and bleak, weary and scary. The pews are all filled with ghosts, whose fear I can sense plenty of s I make my prolonged journey down the aisle. And just to add to my luck and anger, Aragon is the presider of the ceremony. _He is so lucky I can't go ghost_.

As if to skip the whole traditional way of the ceremony, we've been skipped straight to the rings. A stubby, greenish-blue ghost floats up to us with a pillow, where two rings reside atop. Vince and I, knowing full well what's going to happen, go through with the process as slowly and as time-consumingly possible.

But, when we do, Aragon is quick to step it up. Now, I can feel Aragon's snake-like eyes peering into my own blue ones. "Do you, human, take this prince, do be your wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, for as long as you exist..."

It's inappropriate, but I'm glaring. I can just hear the sinister hiss in his voice. How dare he manipulate his nephew like this. "I do," I grit through my teeth. My glare hasn't dropped, but I can tell Aragon destests me already.

"And do you, Vince, take this this lively young lady, do be your bride?"

"I... I..." Vince's red eyes shut, and when i glance over, I know Vince has made his decision. "I don't." Vince raises a hand, holding his own ghostly fire ball in his hands. It's almost like a Vanquisher's lethal red fire, but it isn't. "I challenge you, without a bride, to the death for the crown."… Wait what?

"But Vince," I whisper, grabbing his forearm. "You said-"

"I know what I said but you won't get involved if I do this," Vince says. As if Vince had taken the bait, I see Aragon shoot straight for the boy. Vince has only enough time to push me out of the way from the red fire I know all too well. Vince was right. Prince Aragon is just as dangerous as an un-tameable Ghost Blood.

Ghosts of all kinds are screaming to escape the church that it's once full compacity is now almost empty. Due to the church being attatched to the castle, I'm not allowed to leave. All I can do is watch as the prince and his uncle fight. And sad to say, but Vince really isn't holding off too well.

"Crap," I say on my knees, unable to do anything in this state. My hands rush to the crown stuck on top of my head. I try to pry it off, but it won't budge from my skull. "Go ghost go ghost go ghost!" Nothing.

Vince is tossed across the church, knocking two pillars down in the process. "You insolent child," Aragon says. "Do you not realize you don't have a queen?!"

"Yeah," Vince coughs. "But now neither will you."

"That's what you think now," Aragon says, lifting the prince up by his arm. Without his amulet, Aragon doesn't have all of his strength, but what he has left over is enough to just about finish off Vince in front of me. "What you don't realize is that the girl is already good enough, with or without your hand in marriage." Aragon laughs. "Why do you think I made you seek her out in the first place, boy!?"

Vince spits, before coughing and groaning a little more. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The daughter of the previous bride your mother picked for me is to be is just as good," Aragon smirks, remembering the troublesome gothic teen from many years prior. And now he has her daughter, of the same blood. "I _will_ have my bride, _and_ my crown!" Aragon tosses Vince aside, slamming him into a number of now broken pews. The boy is all beaten up and bruised, which says something for a ghost. Aragon ignites both hands with the red flames, about to Vanquish his nephew before I run and stand between them.

"Stop it!" I yell. "If you want him you have to kill me first!"

"Or us really."

That, that was Nett's voice just ringing in my ears just now. All of us glance over to the front church doors. And there we see two shadows posed at the entrance. One if Nett, and the other is a figure holding the same fire as Aragon. It's Shane, honing his Ghost Blood abilities in his own domain. The tattoos, the red eyes, but, they're not as evil. They're... tame.

"If you wanna marry her of all people be my guest. I'm not the one signing up for hell," Shane jokes, tossing the ball of fire up and down from his hand. "But I'd still rather fight you for her."

"A Ghost Blood," Aragon hisses, amused by this turn of events. "Well then, this should be interesting."

Just as Shane and Aragon disappear into this inhuman speed of a Ghost Blood's battle, I yell out Shane's name. Despite everything that's happened back home, it doesn't change the fact I still value Shane's life. He can't really be doing this, can he? Before when I'd see Shane fight with his powers here in the ghost zone, my normal worries would be Shane destroying something he'd regret destroying later. _Now, _he _may wind up getting Vanquished himself_.

"Shane!" I keep crying out, feeling hopeless.

"Wendy!" Nett calls, dashing over to me. He skids to a stop and slides to where Vince and I are. "You guys okay?"

"W-Were fine. Vince is kinda shaken up, though." Vince groans behind me as Nett begins to tend to his wounds, if that's relatively possible for a ghost. "W-What are you guys doing here? Where'd you come from how-?"

"Hey, we're here for you aren't we?" Nett says, wrapping the prince with some bandages from his pocket. "Now come on. We have to get out of here while Shane's got King Overbite distracted."

"I can't leave," Vince mutters hopelessly. "The tiara prevents me from leaving or going ghost."

The three of us continue to watch Aragon and Shane face off. They're flying and firing back and forth. It's explosions and booms and waves of heat flashing everywhere. It takes everything I am to just endure being in the battle's presence. And even worse, it takes even more of me to endure seeing Shane get hurt.

Aragon is strong. Too strong. He's taken down Vince and now is about to defeat Shane at this rate, even with Shane's control over his abilities. "I have to help him," I say automatically.

"And what are you supposed to do? Throw your bouquet at Aragon's head?" Nett says with a deadpanned sense of humor. I can tell by his tone he's in no mood for my optimistic vouches for hope.

"Vince, you said only the true king can remove this stupid thing right?" I say, pointing to the green gemmed crown. "Any real reason you can't give it a shot now?"

Shane's on his knees, grabbing his head after a total knock off by Aragon's last attack. But before Shane can gather himself, Aragon lifts the boy up by the neck, an Shane can feel the sizzling of his skin underneath Aragon's palms. "AAAGGHHH!"

"Heh, I've always wondered what'd it be like, meeting one of our clan's decendants," Aragon mentions. "Of course you _are_ part human. It's no wonder you're having such a hard time winning."

"LET GO OF ME AAAAAGHH!"

"Oh but why? I Haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"HE SAID LET GO!" I yell, flying towards him with a kick to the face. Shane's dropped to the ground, and I'm left in front of Shane in my ghost-mode. The tiara had been removed by Vince, and now I could fight.

Aragon's the one who flies away from the attack. Of course, it didn't deal as much damage, but he was warded off nonetheless. I float down to Shane, helping him sit up. "Shane are you okay?" I ask, seeing a few burn marks on his neck, and in a way I wish they were on my neck instead of his.

Despite this Shane looks up at me with one eye and grins. "Told ys something was up with this whole thing."

I laugh at that. What an appropriate reply. "Is now really the time?" I smile, just glad he's not hurt. That burning hold around Shane's neck should've killed him, but it didn't. Shane finally stands up with my help, and the two of us face Aragon. Surely now with the two of us, this fight has gotten a whole lot more evened out. "On three?"

"On three," Shane nods, grinning sinisterly.

"THREE!" As if it were a typical good-over-evil fight, Shane and I win dramatically, defeating Aragon with both of our powers combined. The Halfa and the Vanquisher, fighting side by side to defeat the Ghost. If only most of our ghost fights back home were like the time Aragon's too weak to stand, Nett takes this opportunity to take out the Fenton Thermos and suck Aragon inside. At this point, the entire church is a wreck, but peace nonetheless had been restored. A bit too easily and last-minute I admit, but I'm not complaining.

By this time I'm out of breath, as is Shane. I'm almost about to collapse from overuse of ghost-energy, but Shane's there to catch me by the shoulders. "I got'cha," he whispers, just before I give out. I gasp and look up, seeing him. You know, half of me is really bent on thanking him. But before I can react properly Shane just squeezes me in a hug as he falls to his knees from his own exhaustion.

"I am so sorry," he whispers, holding my tired figure. He doesn't say what for, but I think I can get the idea.

"It's alright," I reply even quieter, but he just squeezes me harder.

"We thought we lost you," Shane whispers. "I, thought I wouldn't get a chance to take back all the horrible things I said to you the other day." And suddenly all the drama from these past few days have disappeared into nothingness.

"Yo guys that was awesome!" Nett's screams echo down the church as he and Vince walk up to us down the aisle. "Best catch yet I say."

"You make it sound like we planned this," I glare, getting out from under Shane's arms to stand on my own.

Nett laughs. "Still, we better get home. Our parents are going to be worried about where we've been. And according to my charts it's your turn to come up with the excuse tonight."

Well, that he remembers. I turn to Vince's ghost, smiling. Heh, all of us look so beat up it's hilarious. "So, will your home be left in good hands when we leave?"

"Once they heal," Vince laughs, lifting his bandages hands and wiggling his fingers. Still, he offers one hand out for me to shake. "Either way, it's been an honor seeing you again, Wendy Manson. I mean it."

I watch his hand at first, but I take it anyway and shake it gently. "I'll remember you this time," I say with a confident tone in my voice to lighten the mood. "That you can count on."

"Good," Vince smiles before turning to Shane. "Hey Johnson." Shane looks up. "You watch her okay?"

"Like we haven't been doing that already?" Shane tries to say as casually as possible, cracking his neck to show just what trouble I've put them through.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The light from Tucker's contraption that's enveloped us blinks away, and suddenly I'm hit with a chilling night breeze. When I open my eyes, beside me still are Shane and Nett, and we are back outside Casper high, all dressed up once more from our formal-wear from the dance. "We're back," I say.

The three of us head towards the school and to where the gym is. It turns out that despite how long we were gone, everything's still as we left it, as if no one's noticed we left. Music's still playing, colorful lights still streaming around the gym, couples still dancing - it really was like we never left.

"It's only 10:30," Nett reads, looking at his watch under his blazer. "Time hasn't moved since we left?"

"Well there's a new upside," I figure, but our attention is quickly altered to something else when we notice Shane staring off away from us. Curiously we follow his gaze and when I see what he's staring at, I feel my breath halt and all this week's past nonsense rush back.

Near the border of the dance floor, there's Crissy dancing with the same jock I saw her with before earlier on. Her hands are on his chest with his around her waist as they dance together to the fast and upbeat music. _Oh no_.

And then she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

_Double no_. Come on. We've just beat one of the most difficult bad guys in the ghost zone. We're supposed to come back to a peaceful and relaxing home –not this.

As if she could feel all our eyes, Crissy's head snaps back and she eyes us out instantly. I can see through her own her panic strickin nerves as she instinctively pushes her dance partner away. She picks up the hem of her dress and runs over to us as fast as her high heels can take her. The second she arrives, Nett and I know something's definitely about to-

"Shane!" Crissy says, not knowing whether to look sad or upset or fakely happy. Either way, Nett and I slowly shallowed off ourselves behind an invisible wall between us and the couple'. "It's not what it looks like!" Geez Crissy how typical can you get? "I mean, you were gone for a while, so I thought I'd hang out with some of my other friends until you came back."

"You were cheating on me," Shane says, his face as stoic and his tone as casual as ever. Oh my gosh. This is not how I wanted to end today.

"No! Nothing like that!" Her face reads otherwise. All Nett and I can do to not draw any attention to ourselves is exchange short worried and silent glances.

Shane sighs, and turns his head towards me, and I can't help but look up back at him. His face looked pained through the eyes, but you wouldn't be able to tell any further away. I knew exactly what he was communicating. I didn't have to ask. _It's all my fault. I told him the truth about Crissy and now they're going to break up_. And for some reason, despite how much I may not like her, I still wish this wasn't happening.

"You should get back to your friend there," Shane advises, turning his attention back to the soccer player. "He's probably waiting for you."

"But Shane-" Crissy starts, grabbing his arm sleeve.

"We're done," Shane cuts off, taking his arm back from his grasp. There's no glare on him. Just a simple, emotionless face. Disappointed maybe, but nothing more.

Shane is about to turn around to head back to Nett and me, but before he can, Crissy grabs Shane and pulls him in for a surprise kiss, full on the lips. Nett's raising his head while my eyes instinctively turn away towards Nett's shoes. Oh my gosh why did she just do that?!

It's technically only three seconds, but it felt like a very prolonged minute - and to Shane, a very quick millisecond, before he pushes Crissy away from his face. "I said we're done, Crissy," Shane clarifies, holding her away with his most serious stare. "I mean it."

At this point, from what I can observe, Crissy can see she's finally lost Shane. He resents her now, and she no longer has him. For a moment Crissy's staring at me, and thought I catch her for a second, I can tell she's staring still, very intently. "It's because of her, isn't it," Crissy mutters quietly, only for Shane to hear. Afterwards, she walks away back into the dance center.

Nett breaks our cornered silence with a long whistle. "About time bro but, wow. To think: Shane Johnson - Single," Nett says, genuinely shocked yet amused. To lighten the mood he quickly goes over to Shane and drapes his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Just think man, the Single Life! Now the two of us can go looking for chicks without you being chained to the responsibility of being in an annoying relationship!"

Shane scoffs. I'm guessing that's his version of a laugh right now. "Are you serious."

"Are you okay?" I ask first, worried about him. Yes I totally adverted Nett's topic but, I mean, he just broke up with Crissy.

"I'm fine," Shane assures, his face the same. If anything, maybe a bit downer, but alright. "It's just like you said after all. I should've believed you," Shane frowns, looking down. "Sorry."

The first words that come to mind are that he shouldn't be the one apologizing. I technically have nothing to do with their disentegrating relationship but I still ratted her out. He only just found the proof. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about Cirssy."

"I would've found out anyway," Shane tries to comfort, even giving a trying smile. Still, it's pained.

The fast-bear song fades, replaced by a retro slow song. Some kids disappear from the dance floor, but a few couples remain, dancing together under the lights arm in arm. Before I can tell, I feel a quick shove behind me, and I stumble forwards. Shane does too, and we sort of catch each other. Turning around we see it's Nett who pushed the two of us. He's smiling, then shrugs. "Now that this whole drama is over, why don't you guys have your time together?" Nett suggests, notioning his head towards the dance floor. "I've already had my time with Wendy earlier," he adds, winking at me in reference to our talk outside.

Normally I would've rebuttled to Nett's forward teasings and set ups, but for some reason I didn't oppose this time. Even more surprisingly, neither did Shane. Instead, we smile the slightest bit, and we heed Nett's advice and walk towards the dance floor. Near the center, I lift my arms around his shoulders while he wraps his around my waist. "You know I'm kind of glad you're not that tall," I say first.

"I'd say the same to you," Shane rebukes. "You wearing heels under that?"

Admittingly I nod once. "Yeah. Mom made me."

"You should thank her. She did a good job on you."

I glance up. Did Shane just compliment me? He sounded strained to say it, but he doesn't look like he wants to take it back. Suddenly I remember Nett telling me how Shane would like how I looked tonight. Either way, I've danced with Shane before. Countless times. Why is this time so different? Both in terms of situation and atmosphere. "Thank you." Shane and I spin and step slowly to this song. Every song has their ending, but for some reason this is just going on and on, not that I seem to mind. "I'm sorry about Crissy."

"Didn't we go over this like six seconds ago?"

"Yeah but I can't help but feel like I'm the reason you broke up with her," I admit, looking down in the middle of our dance. "I accidentally spied, I accidentally caught them, and I accidentally blurted it out to you in a fit of rage."

"I'm not regretting breaking up with her, you know," Shane informs, looking genuinely worried about me now. "Like, yeah it sucks that she's been cheating for who knows how long, but, we've been drifting, you know?" Really. "She's... not my type."

"Anymore."

"Anymore," Shane repeats. "Maybe she never was after all."

"So why'd you go out with her for all these years?" I ask curiously as he spins me around and back into his arms. Shane and Crissy have been going out ever since he and I had our falling out in middle school. That's a pretty long relationship, whether I support it or not.

Shane laughs, unable to think of a reason. "I don't know really. But right now, I'm okay," Shane assures, smiling for real now. He squeezes my hand and waist for emphasis. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Worrying about me," Shane says, softening his smile. "I was such a jerk about you and Vince, even if he was a ghost. Despite that, you still asked if I was okay after I broke up with Crissy." Shane leans his ear closer to me, with his forehead almost touching mine. "I'll deny this later, but you're a whole lot cooler than a girlfriend like Crissy." It takes all I have inside to keep from laughing too hard. Shane backs his head back up and I grin. "So, again, I'm really sorry. About everything."

"And I'm sorry for accusing you of being jealous of Vince," I remember embarrassingly. Agh, talk about pulling a Crissy-moment. "That was pretty jerkish of me, too."

"Mm. Yeah. Very jerkish," Shane nods, still pondering his statement. "But, somewhat true," he admits.

What? "Hm?"

Shane laughs nervously in our dance, but he plays it off. "I've gotta tell you, I really didn't like that guy the first time I laid eyes on him, if even he did turn out to be a good guy in the end. Maybe it's a Ghost Blood thing, but nonetheless Foley and I were doing everything to get him away from you."

"Oh my gosh," I grin, hiding my inner laughter. I can't believe Shane just admitted to something like that. "Thank you though... for looking out for me. And for saving me from the Ghost Zone, too."

"It's our job," Shane replies, his voice fading to match my quieting tone. Our speech as stopped, and the music and everything else around me seems to disappear as I'm dancing with Shane. Literally, it feels as if we're the only ones in existence here. "I... I think I have something else to say," Shane wonders.

Innocently, I arch my eyebrow. "What is it?"

I never catch it, but there's a heat coming up Shane's face, and he doesn't know how to say this. Shane hesitates one more time. "Wendy I think I-"

"Wendy?"

And just like that, Shane has been cut off by someone. But this someone looks familiar. Dressed appropriately/decently for the dance, but, I know him. It's Nett's cousin, the one Nett set me up on a blind date with many months ago. "Alex?" Seeing me, Alex runs from Nett, and I leave Shane's hold to go hug Alex. I haven't seen him in so long, and it's been a while since I've met up with a 'normal' friend. "It's so good to see you!" I smile.

"It's so good to see you, too," Alex says with just as much enthusiasm. "Guess who's moving into Amity Park for the rest of the school year."

Shane says nothing in watching the happy reunion between me and Nett's cousin. He and I really made great friends that one day, but Shane instantly felt a new pang in his chest. Different from anger pangs, or unkneownst jealous pangs. This was was _way_ more different. '_Wendy... I think I like you._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tucker sits in a chair at the bottom of Fenton Works, staring at the closed Fenton Portal. All he can hear are the occasional passing-by of cars outside above, or the ticking of his expensive watch, which he'd check every other minute or so. It's been a long night. For everyone.

_"Please!" Tucker begs, out of breath from running down into the lab. You can guess how caught off guard Danny was. "You have to go into the ghost zone! You have to help get Wendy back."_

_Danny of course didn't recognize the man. Tucker knew that, and wasn't surprised when an ecto-ray was raised against him. "Are you after Wendy?"_

_"I'm not after her - I'm Nett's father," Tucker wills himself to spit out. "Danny those kids are in trouble and they need you!"_

_Danny stares off at the defenseless and desperate man for one more moment before lowering his arm and cancelling his attack. "How do you know my name?" Danny asks, almost lost sounding. "Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now. Can't you see they need you right now?!"_

It didn't take too long to persuade Danny. A bit of effort yeah for not exactly saying who he was, but Tucker felt he did his job. Danny left eventually to 'aid us' (Even though we never really saw him.) Finally, the portal opens, and an illuminating green light surrounds the metallic lab. Tucker stands instantly from his chair as Danny flies out of the portal, landing casually on his feet. "Where're the kids?" Tucker asks almost instantly, walking up to the ghost. "You didn't bring them back with you?"

"They went back home on their own; to their dance," Danny informs. "They didn't need me in the end. They never even knew I was there."

"What?" Tucker has to remember that Danny is, or was, his old friend. "Hello? That's why I came to you for help in the first place?"

"You underestimate those kids," Danny say sympathetically. "I understand your concern as a father but, they really do have things under control."

As wise as Danny's words were, none of it really got through Tucker's head. Despite that Tucker knew he could trust the ghost. Tucker sighs, lowering his head in relief that it was all at least over. "Thank you so much, Danny."

"No problem," Danny smiles back sadly. He knew that worry all too well. He used to worry the same way for 'us kids' when we all started out. "So, you know everything then? About the kids?"

"About them going behind every adult's back fighting ghosts in Amity Park? Pretty much," Tucker sighs, holding the back of his neck. "I think besides you, I'm the only other adult who knows about it."

"Must be stressful," Danny assumes, crossing his arms, "knowing what they do while knowing there's nothing you can do about it. But, you raised your son pretty well. He knows his stuff about ghosts and tech equipment." Danny smiles. "Almost resembles his old man Tuck from the glory days, don'cha think?"

Tucker's ears crack at his old nick-name, and he shoots his gaze straight for the first time at Danny's ever flowing ghost-green eyes. They're the only thing that hasn't changed. "You remember?"

"I remember enough," Danny nods. "I mean it, though. You've got a pretty good kid on your hands."

Tucker can't believe what he's hearing, but he's catching on a smile, too. "And you've got a pretty good pupil under your wing, too." Tucker would've said 'daughter' instead of pupil, but he couldn't reveal my secret to Danny. Not yet. That and he felt it wasn't his place. "What else do you remember about us?"

"Nothing too bold. Just that we used to hunt ghosts together," Danny says, gathering up more fog the further he tries to recall. "And there was a third person with us too, wasn't there."

"You're right," Tucker gives, but he knows better than to give a name. _If Danny remembers Sam now then he's sure to disappear a lot sooner than he's supposed to_. "Not too much has changed though, since you died."

"Since I died," Danny repeats, as if it were something he just found out. Danny knew he died at one point, but he's just now piecing together that he knew Tucker when he was alive. And here's Tucker right now in the flesh and blood. "When did I die exactly?"

"Fourteen years ago," Tucker remembers automatically. It's so hard to forget, but it's incredibly harder to take back after it's been said. _Shoot_.

"Fourteen years ago?" Danny asks in the same previous tone. "I only died that long ago?"

Tucker so wished he could take that all back. Reminicing with his old friend was fun and worth it, but Tucker knew he couldn't spill everything. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair to me if Danny were to disappear by remembering everything about his old life. Even worse, Tucker knew he had all the answers to Danny's questions; question Danny knew very well he wasn't allowed to ask anyway. Danny knew the consequences. "I better go," Tucker says, lowering his gaze and turning to leave.

Danny says nothing, letting the man go, along with all the answers to his past he knows he'll probably never get anywhere else.

* * *

**... DUN DUN DUN. **

**Aah, so now Tucker and Danny have met! (sort of) **

**And Alex is back! (_if you guys remember him from like waaaay back)_ **

**But even more importantly, SHANE FINALLY ADMITS HIS FEELINGS! TO HIMSELF gaaah the horrors. Heh, so until the next chapter. Everything's coming close to, well, getting out. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	40. Accusation Most Foul Pt1

**Hey, I've updated again! _TWICE IN A MONTH_. It's the apocalypse.**

**Hehe, Thanksgiving break is amazing. Cut kinda short due to the hurricane and we have to make up school days by taking some out of vacation days, but I'm getting a lot of the story done - enough to post this one up ^^**

**As a warning, I don't know when but this arc of the story may take like a uh, more mature turn at one point. Maybe in the next or next-next chapter. Bah, whatever I'll tell so when I post it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!  
**

* * *

Okay. Here's my short, horrible version of a recap. So the guys and I defeat our bad guy, Aragon. And then there's this whole drama-cap about a guy, who turns out to be a bad guy, who turns out to be a ghost, and then a prince set on marrying me, who turns out to be a good guy, who happens to know me as a kid, then turns out to be the one to remove the crowd stuck on my head and helps us defeat the real bad guy Aragon.

Normally... this is normal. Defeat the bad guy, return to platonic and boring normalcy, and the cycle begins again back and forth. The exception here is, that we didn't return to platonic vacational normalcy - we returned to an unfinished school dance.

So... Shane and me dance (courtesy of one nosy Foley) and... it turns out to be nice. Like, _really_ really nice. But, stupid Shane has to go on and, make me feel all who knows what inside and...it all went downhill from there! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD CONCERNING HIM.

I mean, don't get me wrong this all didn't just come out of nowhere. Shane's just... gah I can't explain it! And then Alex shows up out of like seriously _nowhere_ and that's totally awesome and all and I'm so happy he's moving to Amity Park! It's just... now I'm stuck.

Then with that, there's also Mom. Agh I've been lying so much now. Before I used to feel I was lying to her to protect her, and me in a way; to prevent her from getting involved in this ghost business or to keep her from worrying. But now, lying is such a taxing chore. I feel the consequences of it every day in the aftermath of my secret heroics. No matter how content I am at the end of the day after a successful ghost hunt or training session, I'll always come back home - to the home of the lier and the lied-to.

You're probably thinking: _wow she's making a big deal out of this_. Okay, so yeah. I am. I admit I totally am. But there's just so much to juggle. Now, if this whole problem about my personal feelings came _last_ year before my ghost powers came, or perhaps even _after_ this year when this whole 'save the world' crisis would probably be adverted, then maybe I'd be handeling this situation about Shane and Alex a bit more maturely.

"WENDY GET DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!" Mom yells up for the third time.

"I KNOW! I HEARD YOU" I reply more than once. See what I mean? At home I'm so crabby now...

"Wendy!" Mom calls one more time.

At that instant I run down the stairs, my school bag in one hand with my boots in the other. My hair's a mess, more so than usual, and a new pair of socks from yesterday's laundry is held in my mouth. I dash into the kitchen and land right into my chair, dropping everything. Boots and bag on floor' socks on lap.

Mom gives me this cynical look from the stove. "What's the rush?"

As I hurry to put on my footwear, I begin eating in an attempt to muffle my anxious tone. "Gotta leave before seven. I need to get to school early today."

"Again?" Sam asks, turning the stove off. "What is it another student council meeting?"

I swallow my last waffle, drenched in syrup for the extra sugar energy with my free hand. "Nah. Punishment drills. The coach told us yesterday."

"Oh," Mom says distantly. See? This is exactly what I hate. Lying. I'm not even on the soccer team. "What time will you be home?"

"Before ten," I promise, zipping up my hand-me-down boots. Before high school, Mom never had to ask me what time I'd be home whenever I'd leave spontaneously. We had that trust thing going on, even back when I was a kid. Now, this is already the sixth time she's asked me how out late I'll be.

Ironically, when I say 'before ten', that's the honest truth. I get so fed up with myself for always lying and making up _wonderful_ and believable excuses, that I at least try to be punctual about the times I give her. So on days she asks me what time I'll be home, I'm always back before 9:59 on the dot. Sadly on days when she doesn't ask, I'm forced by my ghost work load to abuse her curfew stand point, and get home much later than ten.

"Gotta go," I say, drowning down my water before grabbing my bag to leave for the front door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye, Wendy," Mom says with a trying smile, but I can tell by the stain in her voice, and mine, that we're both unhappy with our routine 'communication', or lack thereof. With my skateboard under arm and my watch saying 6:47AM, now to Fenton Works.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

"Six, thirty-five, thirty," Net recites, opening his cousin's locker for him with a huge echo bang. "Wow. No wonder you've been having trouble these past few days. I can't believe Lancer assigned you this locker. It's like, one of those super hard-to-open ones that'll make you late for every class."

"Guess that's what I get for transferring in the middle of the school year, then," Alex says sheepishly. At the moment it's 7:30, and Nett and Shane have accompanied the new transfer to school that morning by my favor. "Thanks for helping me open my locker."

"Don't sweat it," Nett nods. In my absence he's become the more outspoken of the three. Nett's noticed Shane revert back to his lone-world persona, but he's polite in Alex's presence nonetheless.

"So where's Wendy today?" Alex asks as he packs his books for his first few classes. "She's usually the one helping me with this thing."

"She's running some errands this morning," Shane replies, leaning against the next locker. "Nothing too bad."

"Ah, I see," Alex nods, believing the lie. "Wendy's always been very busy, even back when we first met in the fall." He looks at Nett. "I remember that one day you set us up on that blind date, she was talking about how stressed and overworked she was."

"Well that's the reason I set you guys up in the first place. She needed a breather," Nett shrugs.

"I never did thank you, did I."

"No actually you sent me a pretty colorful text message the day before the set-up," Nett reminds with a small smile.

Alex laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Eh, sorry about that. I didn't exactly like the idea of a blind date but, I'm glad I went anyway." Alex continues to take out and put in textbooks and notebooks, but he slows down and pauses for a moment. To think. "Say... I know it's a long shot and all," he starts, "but, do you think I'd ever have a chance at her? You know Wendy?"

"Um, you're guess is as good as mine..." Nett answers, unsure of how to respond. Inside he's punching himself for having set them up in the first place thus creating this little 'love triangle conflict'.

"I don't see why not," Shane speaks up, surprising both Foley cousins. "I mean, you're a good guy. She'd be good with someone like you." There's a moment of silence that follows.

"So, Alex," Nett begins, heading straight for a different topic. "How's your schedule? Do you know your way around yet or are you still kinda lost? We can do a quick sweep of your schedule before the kids start coming in."

"Actually that'd be great," Alex nods. "Just wait a sec; I'll go use the bathroom." Leaving his bag at his closed locker, Alex crosses the hallway for the restrooms, leaving Nett and Shane to themselves in silence.

After the restroom doors swing shut, Nett hesitantly but forwardly turns towards Shane. "Alright... I love my cousin to death, but, would you care to tell me why Wendy's gone?"

"I said she's running errands, didn't I?" Shane replies cooly. But Nett's impatient stare outmatches Shane's patience. Soon enough Shane rolls his eyes. "She's training at Fenton Works with Danny."

"_Training_? Now?" Nett almost says too loudly. After doing a double check to make sure he and Shane are alone in the halls, Nett walks in a bit closer to Shane. "I told myself I wouldn't bring this up, but why are you two avoiding each other? _AGAIN_."

"We're not avoiding each other. She's avoiding me."

"Really now," Nett says in disbelief, looking at the 'casual Shane' up and down. "Then what does that make you, Mr. Cool Guy?"

Shane exhales. "Look. If you think something bad or awkward happened between us then you're wrong. You saw saw us make up yesterday. Nothing happened."

"So then what's your problem? Listen I saw you and Wendy dance together and there were _sparks_ not even you supernatural freaks could see."

Shane glances up, his face still blank but tolerant. Though the inner annoyment level begs to differ. "Your point?"

"_OH MY G_-" Nett stops himself, exhaling loudly but lowly. "If this is about you and your stupid denial about liking Wendy then you can kiss my-"

"I'm not denying it," Shane admits, more to himself than to Nett.

"I know but still that doesn't-!" Record scratch. Nett stops. His square glasses fall a bit forward over his nose. "... What?"

"Look Nett, it doesn't matter how I feel about Wendy. What's going on here is what she thinks. And right now Alex is in the picture so all I can do is steer clear of her while she's on her own, okay?"

"NO HOLD UP!" Nett cries, grabbing Shane by his hoodie and pulling him a bit too close for comfort. "YOU MEAN YOU FINALLY ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE-?"

"You finish that sentence and you won't get to see the outcome of this thing," Shane threatens, probing Nett to hesitantly let go.

"Man!" Nett yells, punching a locker. It echos loud. "So the time finally comes that you spill, and now comes up another guy who likes Wendy too? I can't believe it!"

"Let me remind you that's your doing, too," Shane mentions casually.

"I know shut up," Nett halts, holding his palm up to the boy's face. "But like, seriously, why aren't you and Wendy talking? Did she find out?"

"No. She doesn't suspect a thing as far as I know, surprisingly," Shane says in his normal bored tone. "Ugh, I must've sounded like a total dork in front of her at that dance. But in all actuality she's probably using this time to get away from me for a while and just, think I guess."

"What so she's just _thinking_?" Nett almost yells from aggravation. "Are you freaking kidding me? _THINKING_?"

"Yes, Einstein. You should try it sometime. Great tip: you can get some real inspiration from it."

Nett rolls his head. "Look I can understand if Wendy's finally being a girl and needs her 'thinking' space from you, but if that's the case then why isn't she avoiding Alex, too? She's acting like he's been in Amity Park his whole life."

"You know she's been avoiding you, too, right?"

"Yeah well she doesn't _like_ me, you know," Nett clarifies with huge arm motions, bringing the emphasis back to Shane. "Now come on. Why is she ignoring you? You know why."

Shane picks himself off the lockers and grips onto his bag strap. He then makes way towards the stairwell, leaving Nett. "Despite whatever she feels towards me, she definitely likes Alex one way or another. At this point he's probably a much better choice for her. She'll realize it eventually."

Nett tries to follow, but knows he can't leave his spot until Alex comes back. "Wait that still doesn't answer my question!"

Shane puts his first foot on the first step, thinking only for a second on how to answer Nett. "I read her too well," Shane surmises. "That's why she's avoiding me. Wendy doesn't want someone who can tell her thoughts by a simple glance at her. Alex can't do that yet so she's occupying her time and stalling by hanging out with him. So until she figures things out we'll just have to go around her."

"But-!" Shane's already disappeared up the stairs, leaving Nett alone with his and Alex's stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And... time," Danny announces, clicking his stopwatch. Right now we're in the lab, training like I insisted yesterday evening. At the moment I'm up near the ceiling of the lab, standing sideways on the left wall. My posture and expression make it look easy, but that's just it.

Danny flies up to my level to speak with me, in my weird gravity-defying angle. Hesitantly at first, he reaches over to give me a little shove, in an attempt to knock me off my gravitational balance. I barely nudge.

Danny at this point leans over, crossing his arms and tapping his chin. "You know, Wendy, when you asked for extra practice sessions with planar walking, I assumed that it was because well, I don't know, you needed it? I mean look at you."

I give Danny a sideways half smile and an unenthusiastic shrug. "Guess you're a better teacher than you thought?"

But I can tell my remark did nothing. Danny's face is still as stoic. "It's planar walking, Wendy. It's all about focusing ghost energy into your legs. You've been a natural at that since you first got your ghost powers."

"Maybe I just needed some time away from human problems, I guess," I surmised, avoiding Danny's peering green eyes. _Or an escape_. I detatch myself from the wall and float back right side up again. As I lower myself back to the ground, Danny follows.

"Did you talk to Nett and and Shane about it?" _Anyone but them_, I say in my head. "Or your Mom?"

"Mom was my first choice to ask from for help, but with all the sneaking around lately, I feel guilty talking with her. About anything, really."

"You wanna talk to me then?" Danny offers.

"You wouldn't wanna hear it," I say, still frowning. Still in my ghost form, I sit down on the chilling floor tiles, and Danny follows the suit. "It's guy troubles."

Curiously I glance at the corner of my eye at Danny next to me, and I can tell my mention of 'guy troubles' struck some fatherly nerve (which is a little funny), but it's even funnier seeing him repress his oncoming look of exasperation. "You wanna talk?" he repeats again.

I can see he's still willing to put up with me despite my warning. "There's... two guys, and... I guess in a sense I feel stuck."

"Stuck as in you can't choose between one or the other?"

"No," I reply instantly and clearly. "For the record Danny I am not confused in that sense. Really. It's just... there's this old friend, Alex, and he's just transferred into Casper High."

"You like him?" Danny asks.

"I don't know. Maybe? A little," I say unsure.

"And the other guy," Danny continues knowingly.

Danny knows who I'm talking about. I can tell by his hintful yet repressing smile. And somehow his laid-back attitude towards this makes me smile a little too, despite the stress. "This guy... he's even more of a problem. It's like, I'm stuck in a sense where I know I want to like Alex, and I know I'm fully capable of doing just that, eventually. But, I can't. And, I can't... no. I know why I can't. Then it gets so frustrating trying to go my one way because I just _can't_, you know?"

"... Huh?" Danny asks, only for me to laugh but frown all at the same time. Danny's laughing along, too. "Sorry Wendy but you have to be blunt. I'm not young anymore."

With a deep exhale. "Okay. So, Shane... and Alex... I like Alex... but for some reason I-"

"Blunter," Danny interrupts, still listening.

I give him a look. "Shane's too confusing so in a way I'm trying to make Alex-"

"More blunt," Danny cuts off.

Oh for the love of- "Okay I like Alex and I like Shane but I can't like Shane so I'm trying to like Alex more!" I fritz out. As crazy as I sounded, saying that so loud and fast, I felt a little at ease... and now the ease is gone. "_Oh my gosh I like Shane_..." I realize, horridly breathless as I run my gloved hand through my ghost white hair. I... actually like Shane don't I. "No no no no no no I can't like Shane."

"Man I wish I recorded that," Danny remarks with a joking exhale. I'd ecto-blast him now if I could.

"Come on Danny! I need you to be that typical overprotective mentor who's supposed to push guys out of my mind! I wanna focus on my training!"

"Yeah but what with how cornered you feel right now I think talking is the best method for today's progress," Danny reasons softly. "Besides, this time you look genuinely put off by this. And this isn't the first time you've had to deal with troublesome guys. I know you've done it before."

I scoff. "And I suppose I have Shane and Nett to thank for that; with those two dunderheads telling you my every move."

"Yeah..." Danny admits shamelessly. For some reason I find myself laughing at his blunt response, and that in turn causes Danny to laugh, too. In seconds, we're both laughing, our ghostly walls echoing back and forth in the accoustics of the basement lab.

Sadly our fun is stopped when I hear my phone alarm beeping from my school bag by the stairs. It's 7:55. "I better get to school. I don't think I'll be able to skate there in five minutes," I tell Danny as he helps me stand back up.

Danny arches his eyebrows. "Why skate? You're a ghost - you can fly, can't you?"

"Danny you know how I feel about flying in open air-"

"You've done it before," Danny reminds me. "I'm sure you're good to go now. A lot better compared to the you back in September that's for sure." As cliche as that sounds, Danny's encouragement just may get me actually flying to school. But still, now to add to my troubling thoughts of the day, now I have to put up with the new learned fact that I having feelings for Shane Johnson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tucker brings over two mugs of hot chocolate to his kitchen table; one for him and one for his visiting guest. "Thank you," Sam whispers, cold as she brings her arms out of her self-hold to grasp the hot mug. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"You sounded stressed on the phone," Tucker replies, taking his seat at the table. "Then again you always do now a days," he teases.

"Gee thanks," Sam says with some sarcasm, but she keeps her stare down into the mug, holding it with both hands.

"So what's on your mind Sam?" Tucker asks seriously now.

"It's about Wendy," Sam admits straight out, bringing some attention too Tucker. "She's always out so late now a days... She's in high school now and all and I understand, but, I feel like we're growing apart."

"That's just kids growing up, Sam," Tucker tries to comfort. "I mean, Nett's been busier than ever too, home a lot less often, but we cope, you know?"

"Not with Wendy," Sam frowns. "She's so much more distant now. We never talk anymore - our sentences cut to about five a day. And then sometimes she gets home _too_ late, like at midnight sometimes."

"Wow," Tucker says, honestly surprised by that.

Sam laughs, taking a sip from the drink. "I know I'm being a worry-wart, but you get my reasoning, don't you?"

"I do," Tucker clears.

"What with how busy she is, sometimes I think she's lying about where she's going. School meetings, soccer practices," Sam pauses. "Agh, I don't know what to do."

Tucker sympathizes so much. He wants so much to comfort his old friend and tell her the truth as to why her daughter's always out, always giving a reason to worry, but he knows very well he can't. It's not his place to tell the truth. He has to help Sam, but he has to protect my secret, too.

"You know... it's really hard for me to admit this, but sometimes I wish Danny was here," Sam mentions, sparking something drastic in Tucker and the conversation. This is probably the first time, Tucker thinks, that Sam has ever mentioned her late husband in casual context. Usually his mention brings up the worst anxiety in the Manson woman, but now her worry for her only daughter seems to overshadow that fear. "Maybe if he was still here... he'd know what to do." Sam grasps the coffee mug tighter, keeping her gaze glued to it. "I'm such a horrible parent..."

"Hey hey. That's not true," Tucker instantly opposes, though he's careful to keep the appropriate tone. Tucker scoots his chair closer and rests a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good mom, and a single-mom at that," Tucker reminds. "You've raised Wendy all on her own from the beginning. Just you. And she turned out to be a great kid, just from you."

Sam feels to be on the verge of overwhelming sorrow now. "You know you're a single parent too, right?"

"Yeah, but not always. Nett at least had his mother for the first couple years," Tucker frowns. "But don't ever think that you did your job wrong." Tucker contemplates this next sentence. "Danny would think you did a great job raising his daughter."

At that instantly, Sam's one hand lets go of the hot chocolate to cover her eyes, to keep the water from spilling out of her eyes. She cries a lot, definitely, but usually in her own presence and no one else's. Rarely Tucker's. Sam's having another one of her episodes, ones where she just blanks out and mourns in short periods of time, only to totally revert back in an instant afterwards, as if she'd never cried since he died. Tucker takes her mug and puts it back on the table, then grabbing her and holding her, hugging her.

Sam's crying now, sobbing even. "I miss Danny so much...!" Sam gasps through her cries. "I... I can't understand why... Why he can't help me...!"

"He is," Tucker says without thinking, rubbing her back with a sad frown. "More than you know... Wendy thinks about her dad almost as much as you do, Sam. She wonders, you know."

"I know," Sam sniffles, "You have no idea how much I really want to to tell her. I want to visit his grave with her. I want to tell her stories about him, about all of us. I want to tell her how her father was a hero countless times with his ghost powers. I-" Sam chokes again. "I want to remember with her."

"Then why can't you?"

"She can't know. She can't know how he died," Sam replies quickly. "It's all my fault in the end, anyway."

"What?" Tucker says. "You know Danny's dying has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," Sam chokes. "It's all because of me that Danny got his ghost powers. I'm the reason he became a ghost-fighter. I'm the reason he ever got involved with ghosts period and now he died because of...!"

Tucker holds Sam tighter, as a way of saying 'shut up'. "Stop it, Sam," Tucker says, unable to cry for Danny. Not after seeing his face for the first time in so long just the other day. "Danny wouldn't want to see you like this... and neither would Wendy."

"She never does," Sam whispers, trying to calm her crying.

Tucker gives her one final squeeze before letting go to give her a good look. "You know what? I wanna know show you, something."

Sam rubs her eyes. "What?"

"Come on. It's up in my attic."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The school day passes like any other from the week so far. I'm with Alex most of the time, he and I, and Shane and Nett, know that. I'm helping Alex adjust too the new school and the new city, but I have my own selfish reasons for clinging to him. I've avoiding Shane the most, by instinct. It's not like I mean to, but there's something about me that really wants to stay away right now. And finding out at Danny's that I have feelings for the boy isn't helping the situation, either.

Alex of us were in the school library for free period, reading quietly. "So reading Shakesphere," I notice, seeing Hamlet in his hands. "For Ms. Aliah's class?"

"Nah, for fun," Alex admits, a little shy about it. "They say it's the world's greatest play ever written. I'd beg to differ since I think 'the best' really depends on preference, but I thought I'd run through it to see what the big deal was about."

"Wow, you are a nerd. Just like your cousin," I say with a shake of my head.

"Runs in the family," Alex jokes, making me chuckle silently behind my own book. Studying for a biology test doesn't sound nearly as fun as reading some complicated other-English play.

"What is Hamelt about, anyway?"

I hear Alex take in a big deep breath. His face looks contemplative on what he should say. "From what I know already, there's this prince, right? He's away at school and when he comes home to his kingdom, he finds out his dad died, and that his widow mother had already married his uncle, the king's brother."

"Wow," I say, a little shocked at the sudden out-turn, but the story still seems a little confusing.

"The prince felt betrayed. One, because his mother married her 'brother', which in our time is brother-in-law, but back then there were no such things as in-laws, so the prince and everyone considered it incest." ... Huh? "Second because his uncle became king, by marrying the queen. The prince was supposed to become king once his father died. The whole story gets a whole lot more dramatic when the prince finds out his uncle actually killed the king."

"That is dramatic."

"It's a dramatic play," Alex shrugs. "In the end after a whole lot of stuff, everyone dies." I'm giving him another blank but shocked stare. "Queen dies by poison, king dies by sword, prince dies by sword, the girlfriend dies by drowning; it's a big mess."

"You're telling me," I almost laugh. "That tiny little book makes my problems seem like cake."

Alex takes a break from the Shakesphere and sets it down on the table. "Wanna talk?"

"I'm good," I assure.

"Is this about Shane?" Alex asks, reading my mind. I look up at him and I'm about to ask how did you know. "You guys seem a little distant lately. From what I remember and from what Nett's told me in his e-mails, you two were pretty close."

"I guess," I say, trying to avoid the topic. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Figured," Alex smiles sympathetically. "Look, I'm worried about you, Wendy. Even from back then during our blind date." My head picks up. "You're always working and stressing. You need a vacation."

"I wish," I laugh, though my secret ghost sense goes off in the middle of the conversation. My eyes are wide, because Alex is staring at me. _Oh crap_. "Oh it, must be more chilly in here than I thought," I smile sheepishly, laughing.

"Really?" Alex asks clueless, looking at his arm for any signs of cold goose bumps. While he isn't looking my ghost sense goes off again.

My hands jump to cover my mouth. _Why now of all times?_

Outside the library window, showing off into the Casper High Football field, it's quick, but I can see a black and purple _glowing_ figure dash past my view. Like a knight on a horse. It's a ghost for sure. "I've gotta go," I say quickly, unclasping my mouth. "I'll see you in class." Without giving Alex time to question me I take off from the library, almost getting yelled at by the librarian for running.

I sneak out the school's back emergency exit, and I hope no one sees me. I go ghost behind a bush and I come out, zooming quickly into the football field. I'm in the center now, but where's this ghost? "Where are you... I saw you."

"Ghost child!" roars a deep voice. A shadow looms dramatically and I turn, seeing a great ghost in black and purple armor, with both the knight's and the horse's eyes glowing that familiar ghostly red.

"And who the heck are you?" I ask, more bewildered than intimidated.

"The Fright Knight," the ghost announces melodramatically. He unleashes his sword, black as void and glowing with a purple and evil aura around it. "Prepare to meet your maker."

The said Fright Knight goes to swing the sword at me- a simple move I can easily dodge now. "Wow. It's been a while since I've had a test like this from Danny's." I dodge a fire ball heading last minute towards me. I didn't even know this guy could make fire balls! "But now's so not a good time." _Then again Danny never gives me a test by convinience_.

Somehow the Fright Knight catches me off guard, and I'm flipped over my feet with the ghosts's overbearing shadow residing above me. He lifts the helm of his sword over my head and seems like he's about to thrust it upon me. Instead, he thrusts the sword into the ground. There's a slight rumble, like a mini earthquake within the small vacinity, but that's it. After that, the Fright Knight fades away, as does the sword. Daylight breaks through the clouds, and it's as if the Fright Night was never there.

I lift my arm away from in front of my face. My green eyes dart back and forth, looking for that ghost. "Wasn't he just...?" The dent in the grass the sword made is still there in front of me. I wave my arm out, trying to see if the sword's just invisible. Not there. "That's strange."

"Wendy!" Nett yells. From the horizon of the sports field I can see Nett and Shane running towards me, and somehow their presence doesn't seem to assure me either.

I stand and change back to human form, dusting off my clothes. "Yeah? What's up."

"What's up?" Shane asks in disbelief as Nett collapses backwards from lack of oxygen after the run. "_What's up_ what the hell were you doing out here alone?"

"Doing my job hello?"

"Well you could've gotten Foley and me, you know. We could've helped you."

"I didn't need your help, okay?"

"The ghost got away didn't he?" Shane reminds, sounding like he was scolding me. He might as well be. Instead he shakes his head and tries to replace his expression with something else, though he doesn't seem quite sure what with. "So are you okay?"

The school bell rings, signaling lunch period starting. "I'm just fine," I say lastly, walking away in a hurry with my hands in my pockets. All I wanted was to leave them right now. _Stop thinking things, Wendy. You can't do this, remember? Liking Shane is just too… you just can't. Push it out of your mind_. Shane's face. _STOP IT_!


	41. Accusation Most Foul Pt2

**Horaaah! New update!******

**I'm finally back on track with things. Almost done with all my college apps, got my primary college interview over with (THANK GOD) and now I wait... and wait... I hate waiting because I feel so off end suspenseful.**

**But anyway, as a warning, towards the end of the chapter there's a slight 'mature' turn of events (no Shane and Wendy aren't doing anything ish) but, ehh... it's technically a mature topic that I **_technically_** am supposed to warn you about for some reason.**

**So... yes... be warned... now read :)**

* * *

"Fright Knight. Fright Knight..." I scatter my brain through the contents of the old Fenton Journal. I've realized after a few months that this book really does hold records of a lot of things we've been through. If I'd known just what this book entailed from the beginning, maybe being a ghost hunter wouldn't have been as difficult. There're hand-written reports on almost every ghost I've fought so far but ever recognized until after I beat them. Skulker's in here. Spectra. The Lunch Lady. Even Prince Aragon from the other day.

"Fright Knight..." I can't seem to find any info on this ghost until only one page pops up. There's no picture, just an amateur drawing of the figure that I recognize. "_Uses the sword Soul Shredder to trap its victims in their dimension of fears._" There isn't very much info on him. "_Each time the sword is thrust into the ground, a perimeter of energy is immersed and grows with each thrust, until the power reaches that the entire perimeter will be taken into the Ghost Zone for the_-"

The last word's ink seems to be smudged out. Regardless, I know I have to take care of this guy before he does that sword-in-the-ground thing at school again. "Well, at least now I have a decent and legit distraction."

"Wendy you coming?" Alex calls me. I've been sitting alone in the empty cafeteria for free period. Alex must be calling me to go to our last period class. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'm on my way!" I call back, stuffing the old Fenton Journal back into my school bag. I run across the almost empty cafeteria to go to class. Unknowingly, Crissy's left behind alone in the cafeteria, and she picks up something I've dropped on the floor. The girl stands back up and observes the object in her hand. '_Manson's wristband_.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tucker, where're we going?" Sam asks as Tucker lowers the ceiling-staircase that leads to the house attic.

Tucker gives his companion a look. "We're going into space - The attic where else?" he laughs, climbing up the make-shirt staircase. Sam remains a bit uneasy from her crying episode moments earlier, but she follows too.

The attic above the Foley house is spacious, dark, and dusty. Tucker stumbles a bit trying to find the light switch. "There we go." The room illuminates, but not by much. Nonetheless Sam has a better idea of her surroundings.

It's a typical attic with typical mountains of boxes of storage. Sam doesn't quite know where to look, but Tucker's already heading off to a certain box in the very back. The woman walks a few steps further to see. Tucker's finished removing one box to get to the one he wants. She hears him cough first before maneuvering back to the empty and clearer center of the attic.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Some old stuff," Tucker replies, opening the top two flaps of the cardboard box. He kneels down first, and then Sam. From inside it Tucker pulls out what seems to be the top cover of a rusty thermos - though it's the thermos part that's missing.

Sam reaches in too and pulls out an old ear piece. "Fenton Phones..." she practically breathes out, her face lost in the confusing nostalgia. She wants to remember yet at the same time is trying to repress.

Tucker can see it. "It's okay to think back," he assures.

Sam heeds, and continues to fumel through the box and pull out more memorabilia. She manages to bring about a 'Save the Frogs' badge and even the infamous 'Wes' ring. She turns up upside down to reveal her name, and the pain begins to reel in. Her hatred of all things ghost- even her husband. "Why are you showing me these?"

"You gave this box to me fourteen years ago, with strict orders to bring it to the Amity Park Incinerator," Tucker reminds, playing around with an old broken and out of date PDA from the box's contents. "I of course went behind your back and kept it around up here, just in case." Tucker also looks for something within the box. A specific thing. He pulls out carefully a photograph from the bottom, glancing at it with a soft smile first before giving it to Sam.

Sam hesitantly takes the picture, and holds it with two careful hands as she observes the three faces. She can't hide the curve at the side of her lip from forming. "She... looks just like Danny."

"Wendy?" Tucker asks, already knowing.

"Doesn't she?" Sam asks, wiping her eye momentarily.

"I never had the mind to mention it to you, but... Wendy is very much like her father, in a lot of ways," Tucker brings up. "Looks. Spirit." Tucker gives a knowing and cautious look to Sam, and she glances up as well. "Maybe... even powers...?"

"What...?" Sam says breathlessly.

"Come Sam you knew this day would come," Tucker tries to reason, sighing. "Danny was special, in more ways than one. You knew even from before Wendy that if you ever had a kid together, there was always the possibility that that child could possibly inherit Danny's powers."

"Tucker please I-"

"You have to take this possibility into consideration, Sam," Tucker states again, maintaining the low key in his voice. "Remember Danny, and what he went through after first getting his powers. The secrets from his parents and Jazz, the late nights out, the constant threats by his own folks of dissecting every ghost molecule by molecule - We may not know it but if Wendy were ever thrown into the same situation..."

Sam begins to rethink the past few years raising me. Her uncensored statements of how she hates ghosts, her once obvious close connection with her only daughter suddenly disconnecting to that of a normal teen-house hold. The constantly busy and dedicated schedule to sports where Sam once knew her daughter to never appoint herself on a team that'd require 'work'.

"Wendy is fourteen, the same age Danny was during the accident." Tucker tries to click on the broken PDA. It doesn't work. "Try not to push yourself too hard on this, or Wendy."

"But how would I know?" Sam asks. "I can't just ask my daughter _'hey do you have ghost powers'_? She'll either think I've finally blown a casket or she'll just deny it-"

"Like Danny," Tucker cuts off. "Don't ask her. And don't pry. All I'm suggesting is to be a bit more... patient with her."

"Easy for you to say," Sam sighs. "You're not the one with the potentially DNA altered child."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's finally the end of the school day, and I'm about to head down to Fenton Works again for my second training session that day. From across the street by the bus stop, Shane can see me and Alex walking out of Casper High, exchanging a few words for conversation before I leave.

"You sure you're alright?" Alex laughs.

"I'm okay I'm okay!" I grin. That had been literally the thirteenth time Alex has asked me if I was okay since last period, and somehow it turned into this funny ongoing joke about how 'old-lady' ish I look when I'm tired. "Thanks for a good day."

"Thank _you_ for finally drilling my schedule into my head," Alex says in return, knocking on the side of his skull.

"From what I remember that was Nett's and Shane's doing, not mine." As if sensing him after saying his name, I feel the urge to turn my head around. I look back, and across the street after a long bus passes, there's Shane. We seem to catch each other's eye and we quickly glance away - me with a slight blush. _It's that weird feeling again_.

"Someone's blushing," Alex points out with the same bluntness as Nett.

"A-Am not," I deny, trying to erase Shane's mental image from my memory, though Alex keeps his normal and soft content smile despite my sheepishness.

From Shane's point of view, he watches us exchange out last words together before the two of us hug, and I skate off to go to Danny's - without Nett or Shane today. Again.

As I skate down the street, Shane and I momentarily meet eyes once more before I skate away down a hill. And I am gone. It takes Shane all he has not to turn around and watch my back skate away.

"You've been hit real hard, bro," sighs Nett, appearing beside Shane out of nowhere, somewhat startling the boy. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this - not even around Crissy."

"Don't get used to it," Shane glares indifferently, reverting back to his old ways.

Nett merely laughs. "Here. While you and your 'crush' have your awkward _sorting out feelings_ stage, why don't we hang out?" Shane raises an eyebrow. "What. Do I have rabies or something? Come on! Not like you have anything better to do now that you don't have Crissy or Wendy to follow around anymore."

Shane's raised eyebrow turns into a glare.

"Let's go, big guy," Nett grunts, literally pushing a stubborn, stature-still Shane down the sidewalk. "Let's you and me have a little talk."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The park..." Nett says slowly as he and Shane pass the open gates to the dead-grass park. "Sure... Pretty cool place for, you know, bro/guy time. Pretty manly place! You know with the, little pink buds on the trees or the uh, chirping birds hogging the vine-covered birdbath."

Shane looks at Nett indifferently as Nett rubs his nose. Nett gives a nervous sheepish smile before Shane looks back forward. "This is the place Wendy and I used to play when we were kids; before the city cut funding for it."

Suddenly Nett gets why Shane brought the two of them here. "How'd you know I was gonna talk to you about her?"

"I was right wasn't I?" Shane replies, not really answering Nett's question.

Nett sighs as they stroll, taking what he can get. "So, for starters, what made you realize the truth? That you, actually liked Wendy?" Shane seems to remain silent. Thinking? "Did you break up with Crissy because of her?"

"Not really," Shane answers, because he knows that and doesn't have to think too hard about it. "I broke up with Crissy because she cheated, and we weren't right anymore."

"Or ever," Nett mutters.

"But... I feel different around Wendy. I always have, whether I knew I liked her or not. Even before high school."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys knew each other from way back," Nett laughs, using his hand for emphasis. "How'd you guys meet, anyway?"

"I don't even remember," Shane shakes with his head, even cracking a smile as he begins to fall into nostalgia. "We were really little, Probably too young to remember. But if I'm right, I was in pre-k and so was she." Shane laughs to himself. "We were three, almost going on four I think. And on the first day I was crying because I didn't want my grandma to leave me."

"Aww, baby-Shane crying," Nett imagines.

Shane tolerates the tease. "I wouldn't leave my grandma's leg. She said I clung to her like I was being given up for adoption. All of a sudden, this weird girl in dark pink overalls walks up to me with the biggest eyes."

"Wendy."

"Yeah. She just pat the top of my head like a dog, and said '_Don't cry. Be Happy_' or something along the lines of that. She took my hand and dragged me over to where the building blocks were. I was able to leave my grandma for the first time, and we've been inseperable ever since."

"Oh my gosh," Nett bursts, caught between laughing or awing. "Dude you know you have like the cutest back story ever right?"

"Shut it okay?" Shane warns, but his smile seems to take the threat out of it. "Her mom and my grandparents got along well after my cry-baby scene. Grandpa said that I got more open after that, but Wendy wouldn't play with anyone else. She was either all alone or with me."

"Geez at three?" Nett asks. "Even then."

"Since my grandparents didn't have a lot of space at our place, Wendy's mom set up play dates for us at her house. That or Sam would take me and Wendy out to play here for tag or whatever we did back then."

"So you guys knew each other practically your whole life," Nett sums.

"I guess so," Shane realizes himself. And now here's the very park he grew up playing in, all old and abandoned as always. "With how antisocial she used to be, it makes me wonder how she got along after I dropped her."

"You mean after you guys had your infamous falling out?"

"Yeah," Shane says, looking around. "How'd you get to meet her anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" Nett asks, almost amused and surprised. "Eh, let's see. I my dad transfering me into your school in the 8th grade. It sucked, leaving everyone in your old scool the last year of junior high, so I was pretty crabby about it for the first couple days."

"I think I remember that," Shane says, squinting his eyes. "You were the quiet bald kid who always played around the computers."

"Hey I wasn't bald I had a bad haircut," Nett defends, pointing at his newer and more present hair-style. "By the end of the first week I knew all of the cliques and all of their people. Even you and your little prep occult." Shane laughs at the name. "But I couldn't quite figure out which clique Wendy belonged to."

"I don't think she really belonged to any group."

"Precisely," Nett grins. "We met in detention, and I knew her backstory according to the other kids: quiet girl who looks like a guy; reads all the time and was kinda weird. I don't usually judge but she _really_ was quiet! I think she was kind of afraid of me when we had to sit in the principal's office alone."

"_You_ scared _her_?" Shane almost chuckles in disbelief

"Scared? Shy? Who knows? All _I_ knew was that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. And me being the awesome and super-friendly guy I am, I tried to hit on her."

And now Shane can't hold in his laughter. He's holding his stomach and his walking loses its pace. "Oh my God are you serious?!"

Nett isn't laughing though, and becomes the guy to turn his head away with a stubborn embarrased expression. "Shut up. You're the one who can't tell her she likes her to her face."

Shane's laughter dies down, or at least he tries to make it so. "Okay, sorry. Sorry. But you've gotta tell me how that ended."

"She said a flat out no," Nett sighs, finding the scene kind of funny now that he remembers it. "Before I even asked her out on a date! But we had a weird conversation about how I shouldn't try to be such a player, or a really bad one according to her. She began giving me tips on how to stop being so bad at picking up girls. Most of the conversation was just her insulting me and me joking around." Nett smiles. "We became pretty good friends after that."

"At least she had someone," Shane smiles, feeling a little relieved but still kind of guilty. Nett was my first real friend since Shane. Until Nett, I had nobody, Shane thinks.

"I guess," Nett agrees sympathetically. "She told me eventually about her and you."

"What'd she say?" Shane asks curiously.

"Nothing new. Just how much of a jerk you were or turned out to be. She only told me that you guys used to know each other. I never knew you two used to be so close, and for so long too."

"It was something we tried to forget, I guess," Shane ponders.

"I don't think anyone could tell unless they knew you both from back then," Nett guesses. "I noticed it too eventually, how you guys always got into arguments during class. Things simmered down through the year, but that was only because Wendy got occupied with other things."

"Other things like what?"

"Her ghost powers what else?" Nett says as if Shane should've already known. "It started in the Spring. I think we were less than two months away from graduating 8th grade when Wendy told me she started seeing ghosts. At first I thought she was just going crazy, but I'd see her seeing her own breath in plain sunlight! That's not scientifically possible let me tell you. And sometimes when I'd be with her, I'd feel the temperature drop while Wendy would say she had that feeling again. She'd get so tense during class or her arms would be full of goose bumps in a matter of two seconds."

"No one knew?"

"Not one but me and her," Nett sighed. "She didn't want to tell her Mom or go to a doctor, even though I told her she should. In the end I'm kind of glad she didn't take my advice." The whole conversation and taken a total turn, both boys thought. "After graduation, she and I spent the whole summer trying to figure her out. Was she really seeing ghosts? Was she just over-stressed and seeing hallucinations? _I_ never saw anything, but Wendy just said they disappeared when I'd look. I couldn't tell if she was being sincere or really going mad."

"She didn't get upset when you called her mad?"

"A couple times," Nett admits. "But she understood why. Whatever was happening to her wasn't normal. Things like that don't happen to people. Not even crazy people - I think." Nett tries to recall more. "It wasn't until we started high school in Casper High that we figured something out. The school had science labs, and since the first day, Wendy and I started using them after school."

"That explains a lot," Shane remembers. "I used to see you guys always going to the labs after school. A lot of us just thought you guys were real nerds about science."

"Well I was, at least," Nett smiles proudly. "We started with a saliva sample; Put it under the microscope. Ever since then we knew whatever she had wasn't something any doctor could figure out."

"What happened?"

"No matter what DNA sample she gave me, it was always different from the textbooks, or mine or anyone else's we tried to gather. If you were a bio-geek like I was, you'd understand how serious I was at the time. Wendy at first didn't get the big deal, and I was holding myself back from sending her to some radio-active containment unit."

"What?"

"Shane everything I looked at under the microscope from her had like, this green gunk on it; like it was contaminated with this gell. It was the same color as her ghost eyes."

Shane blinks. "Is that color normal under samples?"

"_No_," Nett answers as if Shane just gave a really stupid answer. "At least not human DNA. We took skin, saliva, blood, hair; none of it was right. None of it was… human."

"So what'd you guys do?"

"Nothing, surprisingly," Nett says, scratching his head. "I did whatever she wanted to do, and that was nothing. Whatever she was, she said, she just wanted to live a normal life despite all the 'annoying ghosts' that haunted her. I believed her ghost-claims by then after seeing all the weird slides under the microscope. It's wasn't long until Wendy led the three of us to the Fenton Works building."

Suddenly everything started coming together. "Wait, I remember that day. It was the day Jazz assigned us that project."

"Yup," Nett nods.

Shane recalled talking with me about the project, and how I cut myself off, covering my mouth like I was going to throw up, while the hairs on my arms stood straight. '_She was holding in her ghost sense_.'

"She told me that these ghosts were flying around that morning. She saw them after school again and went to follow them - I guess to try and get to the bottom of why all these ghosts have been appearing lately. And that's when-"

"I followed her..." Shane remembers, too.

"Now you're catching on, smart-guy," Nett scoffs. "Don't forget who you dragged along."

"Right," Shane also remembers.

"Wendy lied about going to Fenton Works. She only followed the ghosts there," Nett informs. "When we caught up to her down to that abandoned run down part of Amity Park, she played it off like she planned on going there. In all honesty she had no idea that building was haunted."

"By her own dad's ghost," Shane sighs, feeling goose bumps himself. Suddenly, after recapping everything (literally everything), Shane begins to wonder just how it all came to be.

Nett glances over at Shane with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, dude?"

"Just thinking…" Shane says, shaking his head. "Don't you find it weird how all this just, happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wendy's suspicions of her own powers, you helping her with her DNA, her incidentally finding and leading the three of us to the Fenton Building, her finding out she's this mary-sue chosen halfa, _us_ discovering that Danny is actually Wendy's father in some cliche plot twist- how does all that just... happen?"

"I don't know," Nett replies, caught off guard by Shane's outburst and rising voice. Nett had to admit, though, it all did seem really played out. "But, everything happens for a reason, right?" Nett asks, his face beginning to falter. "I mean look at you guys now. Only in September you guys hated each other's guts and loathed the idea of having to work together for a project. Now we're on the brink of Spring with Wendy practically being a master at her new ghost powers and, you just found out you like her."

Shane takes a big breath and exhales. That is a lot to happen in one school year. "Everything just seems too... planned, you know?"

Nett sighs, continuing their walk. "Who knows? But, I have to ask one more stupid question. Do I have your permission?"

"Shoot."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Nett asks, looking at Shane seriously. "That you like her?"

"Not a chance," Shane answers without a second thought. "She has too much to balance right now, don't you think?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-xx

Later into that evening, while Nett and Shane are on their walk and while I'm at training with Danny, Sam's car pulls up to Casper High. Sam promised Tucker she wouldn't confront her daughter, but as a parent, she never intended to snoop around, either, but here she is too see her daughter at practice.

She knows the school grounds and finds the soccer field easy. There, there are a number of girls on the field practicing soccer drills. The coach is easily identifiable, overseeing her players.

Sam walks up to the woman, asking for her daughter to pick her up early.

The coach replies with a confused look, double checking her clipboard. "I'm, sorry Ms. Manson but you daughter isn't on the roster." As the two women converse, Crissy pauses from their practice game and recognizes Ms. Manson.

Sam looks taken back. "Was she cut off the team or something?"

"No Ms. Manson you're daughter... never was on the team to begin with."

Crissy can't hear everything, but she hears and learns enough. For the record, she's still a _tad_ upset with the idea of her recent break up. And now she's learned that I've been lying about going to soccer practice, or being on the team.

She's always running off somewhere, and no one knows where

. Crissy narrows her eyes. _This is usually a shallow move for me but that snitch took Shane. _"_Away from me_," she mutters aloud. Crissy kicks the ball to her teammate, taking her newfound anger out on the sport. Crissy feels my wristband in her shorts pocket. "Maybe it's time I play the bad guy," she smirks. "What else do I have to lose?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Sam sit sin her living room that night, reading a book one of of the arm chairs. Hearing the door unlock, she leans sideways to see who it is. "Hi, Mom," I say, a little out of breath as I lock the door again. "Sorry I'm home late."

"It's okay," Sam tries to say. _Where has she been all this time_...? "How was soccer practice?"

"Tiring," I reply with an attempted realistic yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep early," I say, walking up the stairs.

"You don't want me to make you anything for dinner?"

"Nett and Shane bought me dinner at the Nasty Burger," I lie, disappearing up the last few steps until I'm out of sight. Sam remains in the living room, mind blank and left with fewer words in mind.

Meanwhile up in my room, I shut the door and toss my school bag to the side. I place my skateboard under my desk and I proceed to collapse into bed. Argh, everything aches. I think I overdid my training today with Danny's. _I am going to be _so_ sore in the morning_.

Nonetheless, good work today, Wendy. While training I was able to think some things out, at least. One, lying to Mom is still bad. That I haven't resolved. But I do think I at least owe Nett and Shane an apology for yelling at them today.

As if the universe were to agree with me on that thought, I lift my head from the bed and lay it sideways. The first thing I see is a standing photo frame on my side table, with a picture of me, Shane, and Nett in it. I glare at it and scoff. "Who am I kidding. No way should I apologize to them." _Now who sounds like an immature brat?_

I sit up this time and get my phone from my pocket. I go to my contacts and down to Shane's name, contemplating whether I should call to apologize.

Elsewhere, Shane is resting up in his own tiny room, face down on his bed. His and Nett's long walk was rather exhasuting, more mentally thank physically. Despite Shane being against the idea of talking with Nett, inside he was hoping in the beginning that maybe a real talk would help him sort his mind about about this girl he's hopelessly fallen for.

Only it didn't. The talk only made him feel even cruddier.

"I hate Foley so much right now," Shane says mumbled into his pillow. A few seconds after, he hears his phone's rather loud vibration on the floor beside his bed. Without lifting any other muscle, Shane lifts his arm to reach down, blindly searching for his phone. Picking it up, he slides it open and holds his arm on his pillow. Shane lifts his head, reading the blurry name.

"We... Wendy..." Shane reads tiredly as his phone continues to vibrate. Suddenly Shane's wide awake and he sits a bit up more. He's immediately about to hit enter to answer, but stops himself before his thumb can reach the button on the touch screen. Just reading the name again, Shane feels a weird numbness inside. His heart starts beating faster and about five percent of him feels like throwing up.

Back with me, the phone rings a few more times before the voice mail comes on. "_Uh, hey. You've reached Shane Johnson. *yawn* leave a messa_-"

I hang up before it can finish and take a huge sigh. "Great. Now I feel like the bad guy." As I toss my phone to the end of my bed, I notice my wrist empty of the checkered band that was once my father's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following morning, I'm skating to school at a dangerously fast speed, maneuvering around cars as I take a shortcut down a slope hill. "I hate waking up late," I mutter as I make a sharp turn. I've lost all sense of time, but I'm hoping that by being a little to almost late, I won't see Shane when I'm going to my locker.

However, by the time I arrive in front of the school, there's a huge crowd of students gathered outside along the hallway still. I slow my walk cautiously and suspiciously, What's everyone doing outside at 7:55? Why aren't they in homeroom?

And as I'm walking, I can see a few eyes going directly to me as I walk along, accompanied by some obvious whispers.

"Oh my God it's her."

"I can't believe her."

"She's so mean."

"Bitch."

_What'd I do_?

"Wendy!" Nett's hushed yet loud voice calls. I stop and look around first until I find three guys standing in a little group a couple yards away by my locker. It's Alex, and Nett waving his arm. By the looks of things, they must've been waiting for me.

I gulp and march up to them, hurrying quickly to open my locker. "Guys what's going on out here? It's like we're having a fire drill without the alarm, or the slow exit."

Alex looks stuck. "Well you see-"

"Just look," Nett cuts off, turning his head down the hall with an upset frown. I've never seen Nett like this, so I get worried. I follow his gaze and see a small crowd forming in front of someone's open locker. It takes me a while, but I remember it to be Crissy's.

Forgetting about my locker, the three of us walk, and with me leading, somehow the crowd parts for me, and I see jsut what they're all crowding around for. My eyes widen and I almost drop my skateboard.

Crissy's locker was broken open, dented by a hammer or mallet or something. The door's a wreck. The contents inside are al messed up. Books splattered and papers fallen out. And on the inside door of her locker, written in bold, bright, red spray paint was 'GUESS WHO SLEPT WITH YOUR EX BEFORE THE DANCE'

I'm speechless at the sight, and in the background (or all around me) I can hear people whispering, talking, _about me_. I understand why after getting a better look of the _contents_ of the locker. Inside on the top shelf is a hammer, and next to it my missing wristband.

Everyone thinks I did this

...

"What the heck is going on," I say so quietly. Behind me Nett and Alex look just as clueless, and just as scared and worried. They know I didn't do this, right? Of course they do. But, then who-?

"There she is!" yells Crissy, trying her best to sound normal through her angry sobbing. Everyone turns and sees Crissy arriving to the scene with Mr. Lancer. "There's the girl who trashed my locker!"

* * *

**Preview**:

_"What just happened...?" Alex asks as the halls become a bit more clearer._

_"Wendy's been framed, that's what," Nett says, still wearing his glare._

_x-x-x_

_"Listen," Shane starts,"I'm sorry about all this, you know. Crissy. You know she did this right?"_

_"I know."_

_"You're not gonna tell on her?"_

_"I would but who'd believe me?" I shrug._

_x-x-x_

_"What exactly are you up to all the time?" Alex asks. "You're always off somewhere__  
__doing something, and Nett and Shane are always covering for you. What's with_  
_the secrets?"_

_x-x-x_

_"My daughter's a ghost."_


	42. Accusation Most Foul Pt3

"There she is!" yells Crissy, trying her best to sound normal through her angry sobbing. Everyone turns and sees Crissy arriving to the scene with Mr. Lancer. "There's the girl who trashed my locker!"

_Great_. "Mr. Lancer I didn't do this!" I announce instantly. _What's going to happen now_?

"Oh my gosh look!" yells one of the students down the hall. I try to see over everyone's head, but I can see someone's, or a bunch of others, opened my locker. I remember unlocking it and opening it an inch before Nett and Alex and I walked away. Having left my locker open, others must've been able to peer in, and has now opened it for everyone to see.

From what I gather down the sea of whisperers, they've found a red paint spray can inside my locker, connecting me to the crime.

"Ms. Manson please come to my office," Mr. Lancer says with that look.

"But Mr. Lancer I-"

"_Now_," he bellows.

All of the halls are silent, save for Crissy's quiet crying. But can see through her puffy red eyes her glare at me. No one else notices, but I see the hint of her smirk behind her hand wiping her eyes. My eyes widen as I realize it. _She did this_.

I say nothing, because I know that there is nothing I _can_ say. At least not right now without looking like a desperate liar looking for attention. I walk away quietly in defeat with Mr. Lancer.

"Go to class!" Mr. Lancer yells, and everyone disperses.

I look behind to Nett and Alex, who can only stand by where they've always been with their concerned looks. But Nett looks pissed, _for_ me. I'll let him express the anger that I cannot, as I march to my doom to Mr. Lancer's office. It's time likes this when you say 'I hate how the teacher I most loath is promoted to the school's administration board'.

As I walk, I try to think of the consequences of this event so I'm not surprised later. For one, Crissy's definitely going to be on my back for a while (for reasons so obvious). My Mom's surely going to hear about this one way or another, adding to one of hundreds of problems going on between me and her already.

All of a sudden it hits me: the worst part of all this. '_Now the entire school thinks that I slept with Shane and stole him from Crissy_.'

That's it. My life right now, is a living hell. Not even my ghost powers can help me out of this mess.

"What just happened...?" Alex asks as the halls become a bit more clearer.

"Wendy's been framed, that's what," Nett says, still wearing his glare. "Whoever the hell did this is going to get their ass kicked."

"Come on Nett be serious."

"Oh you don't think I'm being serious?"

"No I know you're being serious. It's just that instead of jumping to conclusions we need to think first," Alex says.

"What's there to think about?! Ugh, you are way too level-headed." Nett exhales, shaking his head once. "Besides, I think I have an idea of who did this."

"And where's Shane?" Alex adds.

"Who knows," Nett scoffs, beginning to walk with Alex to homeroom. "I haven't seen him this morning. Makes you wonder if he knows about all this crap yet."

"He knows," Shane answers, walking past the two without another word, to get to his class nearby.

Nett tries to catch him. "Shane wait-"

"Don't talk to me," Shane cuts off calmly, not wanting to snap at the wrong person. He doesn't say anything else, but they can tell Shane is very upset by those four words.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I missed first and a bit of second period in Mr. Lancer's office, trying to sort this whole situation out. It's me and Crissy, sitting in the two chairs in front of Lancer's desk, answering and half yelling words. (Crissy doing most of the yelling). To an outsider I look and sound perfectly guilty. But what can I say to deny this? Crissy's a picture of perfection in the reputation department while I'm the suspicious and average juvenile appearing delinquent.

According to Mr. Lancer:

-The Evidence was in my locker.

-Shane and I have records from teachers for skipping the same class periods or 'going to the bathroom' during the same class periods. (This in turn emphasizes the accusation of me and him having a 'forbidden afair' together.

-Shane and I both disappeared from the gym during the last dance for a momentary time, (actually having gone to the ghost zone) but they say that we've gone to other parts of the school which were closed off during the dance, again emphasizing 'underage' activities between us.

-And to add to it, they know that I've been lying to my mother about being on the soccer team.

-Crissy says she saw my mom and her's (the soccer coach) talking. And there're countless vouches for Crissy who can say they've seen me and Shane together almost every single afternoon after school since the soccer-lie started, _AGAIN_ emphasizing our 'illegal actions'.

_Why can't he just say sex like every other adult_?

Well, they've called my Mom. I'll be dealing with that much later. I'm suspended for the rest of the week, but I'll be attending the rest of my classes today, and have detention today until 4:00. And when I come back after my suspension, two more weeks of 2 hour detentions every day.

That is my sentence, and I do not (or cannot) argue with it.

The last few minutes are spent with Mr. Lancer lecturing me about how as a minor I shouldn't be engaging in these types of things. Why they don't include Shane (the other accused) in this lecture is beyond me, but according to everyone, _he wasn't the one who vandalized Crissy's locker_.

Crissy and I go back to class after that, but I think I would've rather spent the rest of my hours until my detention in Mr. Lancer's office. Normally I wouldn't care what others think of me, but this is a bit more than I expect. Everyone sees me when I enter my classes. Everyone's gossiping about me as if I'm not even there. Everyone knows...

I can't even look Shane in the eye anymore after this, and he's in most of my classes. I feel to embarrassed for some reason. But he's not looking for me any more than I am for him. We steer clear of each other; It's a whole lot worse than anything we've done to each other.

_The entire school thinks we've slept together, and it's a lie_. But no one will believe it now.

Lunch is even worse. I try to endure it all and remain strong for the first ten minutes, but after all the preppy girls burning insults and all the jerkish guys teasing me about how 'easy' I am, I can't take it anymore. I drop my tray and I run out of the cafeteria, with every single student having their own reaction. None of it is sympathetic.

"This has to stop," Nett says, sitting alone with his cousin at their normal table.

"Should we go after her?" Alex asks concerned.

Nett shakes his head solemnly. He wishes he could answer otherwise. "What can we say?"

"What an attention grabber," laughs one of the cheerleaders.

"Yeah, but who would've thought the freshman would've had the nerve to do something like that? Pretty bold if you ask me," boasts one of the baseball players.

"The vandalism or the sex?"

Some more laughter erupts from that table. "It's always the quiet ones. What do you think she's like in bed?"

"Must be pretty sweet to have cheated and done it all year with-"

The jock's face is pushed down into his own tray, into his own food. The hand behind the teen's scalp belongs to Shane, who's about as pissed off as he's ever been. "_Shut the hell up about her,"_ Shane warns.

"Aw, defending your girlfriend, freshman?" laughs one of the guys.

"Figures. Why'd you have to do it behind the closet, man? If I were you I'd be boasting about every night-"

A punch lands on another student's face. Before long, Shane is fighting with almost every insult-throwing jock, either out of protectiveness for me or out of anger. It's the center of attention in the cafeteria, and Alex and Nett know they can't do anything about it. It takes four faculty members to break it up, but it still doesn't erase the story behind the fights.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of the school day has finally come, and I have nowhere to go but detention. _So much for hard-core training with Danny_. On the one bright side, I'm not as worried about being caught up between my 'cheesy feelings' for Alex or Shane or whoever. _That's a stupid bright side_.

I'm sitting in the third floor library. It's just me at one of the tables, and then Mr. Lancer at a desk short distance away. In silence we sit. It is _2:30._

Fifteen minutes pass, and I feel horrible. _2:45_

Another endless fifteen minutes pass. I don't know what I'll do anymore. _3:00._

Half an hour ticks by, and I just want to go my bedroom, lie in bed, and cry, and never come back to school. I don't know how to feel, how to think. I don't know. _3:30._

"She's in detention, you know," Nett tells Shane as the two sit outside Casper High. "Lancer won't let her out until four. You sure you don't want to go to get something to eat first?"

"I'm not hungry," Shane replies, unmoving from the front steps of the school. It's only them now. Shane and Nett have been sitting there since dismissal. They told Alex he could go on home or wherever he had to go. They would wait for me.

But all of a sudden, they hear a piercing-sound erupt through their eardrums. The ground vibrates a little, but only for a second. The sitting Shane and the standing Nett exchange knowing and searching expressions. "What was that?" Nett blinks.

To answer, a beacon of purple light erupts behind the school. Shane and Nett can hear it, and when turning around can see the light reaching past the clouds behind the school. It's coming from the same place I fought the Fright Night; the football field.

"And of course this happens," Nett nods slowly, staring at the ghostly light.

"Wendy needs to leave detention. Now," Shane says, standing.

Meanwhile inside the library, I'm sitting completely still in my seat. Actually, I sort of wish I were falling asleep. At least I'd have a temporary break from all this... crap. However instead, I feel a burr coming along, and soon enough my ghost sense comes up. Mr. Lancer doesn't see, but I know full well what it means. _Seriously? Now?_ I know these ghosts tests are supposed to have horrible timing but this is ridiculous.

_How am I supposed to get out of this_? If Lancer sees me gone or becomes even remotely suspicious, I'll be expelled for sure.

"I'll be right back. I need to fetch something from the teacher's lounge," Mr. Lancer announces, standing up and closing a book. "I suggest stay put, Ms. Manson," he warns before slowly making his exit.

Normally, this is where I'd go ghost and fly away, but Mr. Lancer will be back in a matter of minutes. If he catches me even an inch off of my original seat then I'm expelled for sure.

"_Yo ghost-girl_!" Nett whispers from behind. I gasp and turn around, seeing Nett and Shane climbing in through the window.

"Guys?" I almost exclaim, but I keep my breath low. Everything echos in a library. "What're you doing here? How'd you climb up here we're on the third floor-"

"Don't remind me," Nett cuts off, out of breath from climbing all the way up here. "You've gotta go now. There's this weird laser thing sticking up from the football field."

"I know. My ghost sense went off," I inform. "It's the Fright Knight. He's back, and if he pushes that sword-thing back into the ground then Amity Park is, who knows what'll happen but it's gonna go somewhere."

"The _Fight Knight_?" Nett asks with a raising eyebrow and skeptical face. He turns to Shane. "Dude you know he's bad if he has a catchy scary title like that."

Gosh Nett really? I roll my eyes. "But what do I do? I'm in too much trouble already-" I hear footsteps echoing outside, approaching and becoming louder. "It's Mr. Lancer, he's coming. Quick you guys gotta get out of here!"

"Don't tell me you're asking us to jump out that stupid window," Nett frowns, pointing accusingly at the window he struggled so much to climb through.

As if an answer to my prayers were granted, I hear a second step of footsteps running. And then Alex's voice. "Mr. Lancer Mr. Lancer! Someone flooded the boys bathroom!

I'm standing so still, as are Shane and Nett. We're all standing in the middle of the library, and we can see Alex's and Mr. Lancer's shadows just beyond the doors. I'm so nervous I'm sweating at my temples. _We're caught_.

"Flooded boys restroom, huh?" Mr. Lancer says as if it were a normal every day problem. He sighs. "We need more teachers who stay past 3:30." Alex and Mr. Lancer go to leave, never coming into the room after all.

Once their silhouettes disappear, I release the breath I'd been holding. "Thank you, Alex."

"Okay but back to original problem," Nett reminds, snapping his fingers.

"Look Alex bought us some time here but I still can't leave. Not until Lancer lets me out of detention."

"And when's that?" Shane speaks up for the first time.

"Half an hour from now."

"Ugh!" both boys groan. "Alright look fine," Shane starts. "Nett and I will go out and try to stall this Fright Knight guy for as long as possible. You wait out in here until you can leave."

"I don't know. He's pretty strong. Do you guys even have any Fenton Weapons on you?"

"Sure we do. I have uh," Nett reached into his pocket, pulling out his 'only Fenton hands-on weapon, the laser lipstick. It... wasn't as intimidating a weapon as he thought he had. "I have lipstick."

So resisting urge to slap forehead. "Look just _please_ be careful?"

"We'll be fine," Nett assures, though inside he's scared to death now. He turns to exit but when he faces the window, he freezes, then sighs, then looks back at me. "Whoever built the school library on the third floor is a _real_ idiot." The boy proceeds with lifting his legs over the legs before jumping onto whatever helped him climb up.

Shane's about to go too, and already has one of his legs up on the sill, but he stops himself and looks at me. I'm wondering who's going to speak first. "You okay?" I end up asking, wondering why he stopped.

I can see Shane resisting the urge to scoff. "I don't want to hear that question from you of all people right now."

"That stupid stunt involved you, too, you know," I mention, referring to the vandalism and accusation on Crissy's locker. I'm walking slowly up to him at the window. "No one said anything to you?"

Shane instantly recalls the scene from the cafeteria and the fight, but he dares not bring it up. "A little, but you're getting the worst part of it I hear."

"You hear right," I sigh, extending my arms a little before dropping them back to my sides.

"Listen," Shane starts, looking out the window first. I'm sorry about all this, you know. Crissy. You know she did this right?"

"I know," I nod.

Shane's face contorts. "You're not gonna tell on her?"

"I would but who'd believe me?" I shrug. What's done's been done. I put up a strong smile. "It'll all blow over soon enough."

Shane gives me a disbelieving sympathetic stare. I know what he's thinking. It won't blow over that soon. "I'll fix this, you know," Shane says, realizing this is the first time we've talked to civilly and normally in a long time. "I'll get things straightened out somehow."

I'd love to know what he has in mind. "Maybe," I shrug half-heartedly. We nod as our silent goodbye and Shane lifts his other leg to jump out the window and onto a nearby tree.

I turn to go back to my table and chair before Lancer returns, but by the fourth step, I'm tackled from behind with a strong pair of arms constricting me above my chest. And I feel Shane's head buried on my shoulder behind me. "S-Shane?" I say, surprised. "I-I though you already-"

"I'm sorry," Shane apologizes in a muffle against my shoulder. "About Crissy doing this to you."

So he feels this guilty about it… "It's not your fault," I assure.

_That's what you think_, Shane says in his head. _I fell for you. Crissy knows it. She's taking my liking you out on us. Of course all this is my fault_. "Whoever makes you cry like that again..." I think automatically back to all the kids talking to me at lunch, and running out of the cafeteria in tears. "... Just tell me, and I'll kick the crap out of them."

I laugh only barely, but I lift my hands to touch Shane's arms. "Thank you."

Shane goes to leave afterwards, and I'm back in my seat by the time Mr. Lancer returns from his 'brisk' leave. I only have to endure this detention for a few more minutes and I can go help them out.

I thought that it'd be easier after that, but in all actuality everything's just so much more worse. My calmed demeanor's turned anxious and nervous, and every minute feels like twenty, knowing Nett and Shane are so close yet so far, fighting the Fright Knight on their own without me.

I don't think I can wait the rest of the detention out.

Mr. Lancer's phone rings, and he gives a couple of yes's and Mm's before hanging up and looking at me. "Your mother is here for our conference." _What?_ "After we discuss the matter I'll be leaving and you'll be escorted home with your mother after a quick talk with her here is that understood."

"O-Okay," I reply quietly. But now we're screwed. After detention I was supposed to go ghost and go help the guys. I can't do that if Mom's here to escort me straight home. _This is so not what's supposed to happen_.

Mr. Lancer stands to go outside the library again, where Mom must be waiting. "I'll see you in a week, Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer bids as he leaves the library to have some final words with my guardian. If I have any luck, I'll be able to see Nett and Shane alive tomorrow.

"Oh my God..." I express, sinking into my chair with my hands over my face. "Why is this happening?!"

"Because you're Wendy...?" Alex's unsure voice says.

My head perks up as I search. Alex comes out from behind the librarian's check out, and I stare imminently at him. "When did you get in here…?" I ask, more so curious than startled.

"A couple minutes ago. Snuck in through the library's storage room and hid behind the check out until Lancer left," Alex notifies as he walks up to me at my table. "So, did Lancer suspect a thing after I bought you and Nett and Shane some time?"

"What are you talking about-"

"He didn't catch you right?" Alex smiles.

"N-No not at all," I say, still in shock that I didn't even sense him in the room... what? "A-Anyway you have to help me get out of here. I know before I was all _I have to stay here_ but if my Mom gets me then there's no way I can leave before it's too la-" For a second I forget who I'm talking to. Alex isn't one of us. He doesn't know.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer says to his former student. "I'll be leaving Wendy in your care now."

"Thanks," Sam says half-heartedly after their talk.

"You've got a lot in your hands, Sam," Mr. Lancer says. "Watch her okay?"

"I know," Sam replies as Mr. Lancer proceeds to leave the school. Sam's standing in the middle of the hall, with the library right down it. She knew her daughter was in trouble but, _this_?

Sam hesitantly walks up to the library corridors. What would she say? How's she supposed to talk to her daughter about this? However, Sam hears talking inside the library, and she makes an effort to keep her footsteps light as she listens in before entering.

"Alex, you just have to help me. Please."

"I know. That's why I came back," Alex nods. "But, not to pry Wendy but, what exactly are you up to all the time?" he asks with this tired look. I know he's been patient with me and my 'mysterious and vague explanations', so I don't blame him for finally asking straight out. "You're always off somewhere doing something, and Nett and Shane are always covering for you. What's with the secrets?"

Should I just tell him?... He's already done so much. _No Wendy... You don't need to involve another person in this mess_. "I'm afraid that's something I can't tell you," I respond. "I just can't."

"I figured," he sighs and smiles half-heartedly. "Do Shane and Nett know about your secrets?"

"... Yes," I decide to answer.

Alex nods. "Then at least you have them."

My eyelids close a little. I feel so bad now. "I'm sorry Alex."

"No need to apologize," Alex defends sincerely, holding up his hand.. "After everything that's happened today with the whole set-up, you've been through enough."

Sam's eyes sink a little. She knows now that I have this huge secret, and it has nothing to do with the story Mr. Lancer told her about her 'scandelous daughter.'

"If you can't tell me then it must be a pretty good reason. But, you do need to get to Shane and Nett right now, don't you."

"More than anything," I say almost desperately. They could be hurt right now because of me.

Alex nods again. "Then I'll help you get out of here, without your Mom knowing."

At least with Mr. Lancer gone, I won't be punished by the school for ditching. I can take year of grounding from Mom. "I know this is a stupid question Alex but, why are you doing this for me?"

Alex shurgs. "I don't know. It's... It's 'cause I like you, Wendy." I feel my mind blank, and my words erase themselves. _What?_ "Guess that's why I've been so... around you a lot," he admits shyly, but confidently at the same time.

"I-I... I don't know what to say."

"Well I do," Alex says understanding. "You like Shane, don't you."

I feel a blush coming on. That wasn't something I expected to come up. "I-I..."

"Still have to figure it out," Alex finishes. "But you have no feelings for me whatsoever."

I look down to the side. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Alex laughs, ruffling my hair. "And stop talking already. You were supposed to be snuck out of here like five minutes ago."

"Right," I smile, nodding, and then I turn to go out the window too, but I turn quickly around to kiss Alex on the cheek. "Thanks for this."

Alex is a little stunned at first, but he regains his train of thought after seeing me open the window. "H-Hey wait! Don't you want to go out the front door?" Alex calls.

Sam's eyes widen. '_Aren't we on the third floor_?'

"This way's quicker," I smile, sitting over the ledge, but I can see Alex still a little warry. "It's a secret."

"Ah," Alex nods. He's hesitant, but he turns away. "Okay."

Sam meanwhile is standing outside the library doors, as silent as a graveyard. _It can't be._ She listens carefully to the sound of me jumping out the window, if that's even called a sound. This may be a bit much, but she doesn't hear me land, or anything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In all accordance, to cut a long and seemingly normal ghost fight short, here beholds another one of my infamous recaps:

Alex let me escape after telling me he liked me, and I respectfully turned him down without any _real_ reason why, since I can't seem to provide him with one. I met up with the barely alive Nett and Shane fending off the Fright Knight. By the time I got there, though, I was ready to take out all of today's troubles out on this poor guy. Don't know why he seemed to powerful before when we first met.

Or maybe I was just that upset. _Never underestimate the power a teenage girl's temper_, Nett said during the fight.

But that was yesterday. And luckily coming home that night, Mom was already asleep back home, so no scolding from her yet. I expected the worst when morning came, but by the time I was ready for school, Mom was still in bed asleep, saving me from the lecherous talk I already got from Mr. Lancer.

"Now I'll have to face her after school," I say as I skate to school. "Guess Nett and Shane will have to drop the thermos off at Danny's today without me."

When I get to school, I've mentally prepared myself for the worst. I feel a lot better now that maybe today's insults won't bother me. However it would seem I've overestimated the situation.

At school, no one's looking at me or talking about me. It's like the whole Crissy incident never happened concerning me. _Gosh. I know I said it'd all blow over eventually but this is kind of a stretch_.

I get my stuff from my locker and I go to homeroom as I do every morning. Only when I enter, Nett grabs me by the arm to talk. "Dude you have to stop coming in late. What happened to being early every day?" he whispers quickly as he pushes me to our desks in the back corner of the room, away from everyone else.

I'm late? "Did I miss something again? And where's Shane?"

"Your boyfriend isn't coming to school today," Nett informs, sitting me down. He turns his desk around to face mine and sits down too.

"What why?"

Nett leans in to whisper again, or to try to. "Didn't you hear yet? _Shane took the heat for you_."

"Huh?"

"About the set up," Nett explains. "He came to school earlier today and talked to Mr. Lancer about yesterday. He 'fessed up'; said he was the one who spray painted that stuff in Crissy's locker and blamed you to get you in trouble."

"…Hold on what?"

"I know," Nett shrugs, just as surprised as I am now.

"But how'd he manage that?"

"A really good and detailed explanation," Nett nods, chuckling to himself a little. "Last night while Shane and I were recuperating from our battle wounds," I laugh a bit, "he called me and asked for my help with this. We had to make up a really good story and God that took longer than I thought."

"Are you serious?"

"Well he was. At first I thought he was joking but as you can see, he went through with it," Nett shrugs with a lively stare. "Shane took the blame for everything. We couldn't exactly give an explanation for why you guys were always out the same class periods, so Shane just made up that you guys only made out in the janitor's closet. The whole 'sleeping together thing' never happened."

"And?"

"You're the victim in the story," Nett explains like he did the previous night to Shane. "Shane's the bad guy. He persuaded you to skip your classes. He persuaded you to meet up with him every day after school. He persuaded you to lie to your mom about the soccer deal."

"How'd he explain the vandalism?"

"Easy. You two got into this heated argument about something and broke it off. Shane got upset so he decided to frame you; set up the stage for Crissy's locker and he put the spray paint in your locker for good measure."

"Shane's taking the blame for all of this...?" I ask as if all begins to sink in. I know yesterday he said he'd straighten things out but, I did't think he really would, or this way. I never could've imagined it. "But he can't."

"Already did," Nett nods. "He's suspended this week from school, and he has detention for one hour every day next week. The punishment's a bit lighter than yours since he confessed, _and_ because the whole 'sex' story's out of the bag and false."

I sit completely still and stare down at my brown desk. Am I dreaming? Or, did this all really just happen?

"Oh, one more thing." Nett reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out my wristband, the one Crissy got a hold of. Nett drops it on my desk. "Shane told me yesterday to give this to you this morning."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school, by the time I get home, Mom's still there, having not left for work yet. Sure everything at school's literally blown over (to Shane), but that doesn't technically mean everything's gone and forgotten back home.

In the kitchen, Mom's sitting, reading a few magazines with a cup of tea. I find her there and enter, knocking on the wall. "Uh, hey, Mom," I greet awkwardly.

Mom looks up and smiles at me before looking back to her magazine. "Hi Wendy. You're home, early." 2:45.

"Um, yeah. I never got to talk with you yesterday or this morning so, I just assumed that I was grounded and came home."

"How considerate of you," Mom says in that knowing tone. "But alas, you are not grounded."

_I'm not_? "I'm not?" I ask.

"Mr. Lancer called," Mom smiled, lowering her tone. "Said Shane was the culprit and not you. He apologized for any trouble he caused yesterday with bringing me over for the parent-teacher conference. It was kind of awkward considering he used to teach me, so I took the apology with open arms to get the phone call over with."

"But... But I still lied. Didn't you hear Mr. Lancer's new-and-improved explanation regarding Shane?" Shut up Wendy. She just said you're good. LEAVE IT. "Aren't I even in a _little_ bit in trouble for lying about the soccer deal?" SHUT. UP WENDY .

"Are you asking to be punished?" Sam laughs. "Would that make you feel better?"

"Actually yeah," I admit, still a little weirded out by this procedure.

Sam just gives me that old motherly smile I miss so much as she kicks the chair across from her with her feet from under the table. "Sit." I do so. "Mr. Lancer may have said all those things about Shane, him making you skip classes and stay out late..."

This is getting awkward fast. "Yeah..."

"To make out..."

Awkward is too soft a word for this situation. I can't hide the blush now that she's made me imagine the image. "Yeah..." I lie, forced to go along with it.

"But I know it's not true."

"Yea- Wait." Forget awkard. Now I'm scared. "What?" I snap, blinking.

"Shane covered for you, didn't he," Sam smiles. "And you never did any of those things Mr. Lancer accused you of doing either, did you."

"Well, except for the lying about the soccer thing, yeah." Wendy why do you keep bring back up the soccer lie? "Why are you saying all this?"

Sam steadies her breath carefully, closing her magazine. "Because I forgot how much I trust you," she starts. "I know we don't see very much each other anymore, but that doesn't mean you're drifting down the wrong direction."

"You'd never let me," I add on, making us laugh.

"You don't have to tell me everything, and you won't regardless of whether I say you have to or don't, but knowing that you still have those two boys with you is good enough for me."

"You mean dumb and dumber?" I joke, referring to Nett and Shane. "I guess they can keep an eye out for me."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Mom says with a sip of her tea mug. "Now you may go."

"Thank you," I say quickly, standing from my chair. I run around the table to give Mom a quick kiss on the cheek before running out and back up the stairs.

Still, I can't believe Shane took the blame for me - for _Crissy's_ mess. I know there's nothing I can do about it now but, I just don't know how I'm supposed to react to this. _If he were here, he'd tell me not to worry about it_, I imagine, frowning. With a sigh, I accept Shane's terms and decide to leave this horrible situation in the dark. What's been done's been done. All I can do is thank Shane when he's out of punishment.

Sam exhales, glad with these turn outs. However she sees my school bag sitting across on my chair. "Agh, she left it down here." Sam takes the bag to bring to her daughter upstairs. "Wendy, you left your bag," she calls, seeing my closed bedroom door.

Without thinking, Sam turns it open a bit, but she sees in just enough to catch a glimpse of a white-haired figure dash out through the curtains.

A second later, Sam opens the door fully. The entire room is empty, and only the curtains by the window are moving by the open wind. Sam sets my bag on my bed and looks out the window, seeing the white-headed figure flying away.

Instead of being angry that I just snuck out (again), Sam merely swallows and nods to herself. "My daughter _is_ a ghost."

* * *

**Bwaha!... SHE KNOWS!**

**Gah. Shane really likes her... the idiot. Anyway, here's the preview for the next arc!**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"Ah forget training right now. What do you want for your birthday this week?" Nett asks me with a wide grin._**

**_"I didn't know it was your birthday this week, kiddo," Danny congradulates,_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"You know... if I could have anything for my birthday, I do have one wish in mind."_**

**_"And what's that?"_**

**_"... To spend a day with my dad," I finally say._**

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

**_It all appears to sink in for Danny and he just screams. "AHHHHH!"_**

**_-as do we. "AAHHHHH!"_**

**_Thus all of us: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

**_"I'm...!" Danny finally gets, and he calms. His hands . "I'm, not a ghost..." he exhales._**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"And so you have wished it... so shall it be..."_**


	43. Like Father Like Daughter Pt1

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**Gah, Winter break's finally begun. HUZARAHHAHABUGLAH! Haha, I really need this vacation, as do a bunch more others, I assume.  
I've managed to spellcheck this chapter (as well as I can, anyway). So I guess this can count as my early Christmas gift to you guys. Sorry - no christmas special. But this chapter's _pre-tty_ special anyway (not to sound conceited or anything )**

**So, here's the update! Will the secret finally be found out?**

* * *

"And, run!" Danny signals.

I take charge and run across the lab, gaining speed as I head straight towards the wall. Danny, Nett, and Shane watch intensely as I close in on it. Once I reach it, I take the step further and begin running along the wall upwards for three steps before jumping to slide. However, I lose my concentration and footing, and I fall back down at least seven feet.

"AGH!" I grunt, landing on my face.

"_Ooh_..." the three winch, each closing an eye and turning slightly away. "You alright?" Shane calls.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine you know, I've gotten used to it," I manage out, lifting my dizzy head. "This is only the eleventh time I've fallen. Twice on my face."

"You'll get it eventually. Maybe we should take a break," Danny advises, flying over to help me up as Nett and Shane run over. I smile and take Danny up on his offer. I've already gotten planar walking down, so now Danny wants me to learn Planar sliding.

It's supposed to be like planar walking, only I'm gliding along the walls I'm defying gravity over. Only I haven't been able to get it; yesterday or today. The idea is to keep my 'ghost energy' whatsamawhosit under my feet. It's easier with each step I take when walking on the walls. But when I try to glide or slide, I just, loose the energy. I lose my sense of gravity and I get pushed (or thrown) back down to the floor.

"It's sort of like skating," Danny tries to help. "Don't you do that already?"

"Yeah I skateboard, _on the ground_. Not exactly the same principles, Danny," I say, rubbing the side of my nose.

"Ah forget training right now. What do you want for your birthday this week?" Nett asks me with a wide grin.

Normally I'd say nothing, but this is the fifth time Nett's asked me already. "I want a million bucks. How about that?"

"Cruel much?" Nett frowns. "Come on at least give me some sort of hint. I have no idea what to get you!"

"You managed to find me a gift last year," I remind, returning back to my original human form.

"Yeah but that gift sucked and you know it."

"What'd he get you?" Shane asks me curiously.

"A lint-brush," I frown, remembering. I can see and hear Shane behind me holding in an obvious laugh. "A _used_ lint-brush."

"See that's what happens when you don't pitch me any hints," Nett further warns, making me smile and shake my head.

"I didn't know it was your birthday this week, kiddo," Danny congratulates, walking up to me and ruffling my hair. "How old you turning?"

"Fifteen," I reply, fixing my hair as I face the ghost and smile up. "Pretty old, huh?"

"Compared to me-" Danny makes a face, realizing he really don't know how old he is. "Well, compared to your mother probably not."

"What was that story you were telling us on the way here about about your mom and your grandma?" Shane asks, pulling up an old metal stool.

Ah, right. I never got to finish. "See, my grandma felt like butting in again and coming over with grandpa to celebrate my birthday _her_ way." Her way meaning an extravagant and over-expensive celebratory celebration all about me. Meaning beautiful tall cakes, heavily decorated marble venue, traditional roses dance, lighting of candles and speeches, and (once again) gowns, as in more than one. For me.

And my Mom and I both argued: NO.

"Luckily my mom was able to persuade Grandma that the celebration wasn't necessary." Thank God. "Mom said she'd be doing something special with me for my birthday this Sunday."

"Oh. That sounds like fun," Danny smiles. "What's she got planned for you guys?"

"Nothing," I admit, smiling sheepishly and turning my head away. "It was only a lie for my grandma. She actually has work that day and won't be home until Monday morning. She's working overtime all this week."

"Ah now that's messed up," Nett frowns, obviously upset.

"No it's fine! We talked about it. We'll just celebrate together Monday after school," I assure. I mean, it's just a birthday. And Mom needs to work. It's not fair of me to ask her to take a valuable day off from heavily needed pay.

"If that's the case then why don't Foley and I take you out somewhere that night?" Shane offers with that nonchalant look about him. Nett backs him up with a heavy and urging nod.

All I can do is laugh. "Thanks guys, but I'll probably just stay home that night. I've got this health project I need to do over the weekend, anyway."

"Bum," Nett pouts as I roll my eyes.

"Okay then, break's over," Danny sighs. I nod, go ghost, and walk away with him to continue practicing planar sliding. Maybe I should bring a helmet next time I come here.

"Dude that is so sad!" Nett brings up again, looking at Shane sitting. "Wendy doesn't even look upset!"

"Maybe because she's not?" Shane shrugs, a little off put himself. "You know Wendy's Mom and her job. Maybe this isn't the first time she's had to work on her daughter's birthday."

"Maybe," Nett says quietly, considering the idea. Despite that fact, the idea was still pitiful to him. "So what about you, Romeo. What are you gonna get her?"

"Me?"

"Not you - Napoleon. Yes you," Nett glares playfully.

Shane blows some air out and leans back a bit, staring at the tall ceiling. "To be honest I have no idea. I haven't gotten her a birthday gift in years."

"Don't you even have the slightest idea what she might like?"

"Nope."

Nett's eyebrow slumps. "Some secret-admirer you are. You don't even know her favorite color."

"Red."

Nett blinks, further frowning. "...Whatever. You're still no help."

'_What _am_ I going to get her...?_' Shane thinks to himself, watching me attempt once again to run and glide up the wall, only to fall once more. I'm able to catch myself better this time, but it's still a fail. '_It's been too long since the last time we spent her birthday together_.' Watching, Shane begins to reminisce about one of the younger birthdays where my mom had to work. I was really sad that day and left with a baby sitter, but Shane came over too late minute, bringing a really kid-made birthday present to make me feel better. '_Can't even remember what I got her..._' But he did remember my reaction.

_I smiled at him with my widest grin, not having even opened it yet. But I threw my tiny arms around him and squeezed him the hardest I could. I felt so happy. "Thank you, Shane!"_

Just remembering the memory made Shane's chest inside beat a little faster. Realizing this, Shane tries to suppress his mental anxiety's effect on his body.

By dark, Nett, Shane and I were walking home. It wasn't too late, but sunset had already past. "Here's my stop," Nett says, where our fork in the road comes up. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Later."

As Nett cross the street, we continue down a turn in the sidewalk, just Shane and little 'ol sore me. "Can you believe it's already April? It's not even cold out anymore."

"I know. Soon enough freshman year will be over," Shane adds as we walk, but he moves onto a different subject. "I know Nett's already asked like a dozen times, but seriously, if you could have anything, and please don't say nothing, what do you want? For your birthday?"

"I don't know, Shane," I say. "I mean, I already have you guys, and my Mom, and these menacing but cool powers. What more could I possibly want?" Despite what I just said, Shane still doesn't look content. "How about you surprise me?"

"That's a big help," Shane replies sarcastically, making me laugh. "To be honest I'm as lost as Nett. And that's pretty bad."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I want to," Shane admits accidentally, but he plays it off. "It's, been a while since I've celebrated your birthday with you."

It's been a while since we've been able to be such good friends again. "Well then, go by what you know from the last time we celebrated."

As good as advice that sounded, it didn't help Shane, very much. He tried very hard to remember. He did get me something - something really crappy he recalls. But it was something I really really liked.

He also recalled one day shopping with me, when we were little. He and I were with my Mom at one of the watch shops downtown, so Sam could get her wristwatch fixed. Shane and I were going all around the little store, looking at every clock. Coocoo clocks. Alarm clocks. Grandfather Clocks. Pendullum Clocks. It was a wonder world for us children.

Shane thinks harder into the memory. There was a large class case counter, and he saw me staring at one very beautiful piece. A pocket watch, closed and laying flat inside the case alongside other watches. It was gold, with an intricate design on the cover.

Shane recalls wishing he had an allowance high enough to buy it for me.

I laugh to myself in oblivious thought on our quiet walk, but I look up at the night sky. The stars tonight are unusually bright amidst the warm night air. Unkneownst to either of us, there's a ghost following close by, but far enough as to not trigger my ghost sense. "You know... if I could have anything for my birthday, I do have one wish in mind."

"And what's that?"

"... To spend a day with my dad," I finally say. "I mean, to just have _one_ day, to figure out what he's like, and... to show him what _I'm_ like, you know...?" I shake my head, still smiling. "Ah, listen to me babble. It must be getting late if I'm saying stupid stuff like this."

"It's not stupid," Shane points out as I rub my tired eyes. Hope we get home soon.

Meanwhlie, the ghost following us makes a sly grin. "The boy was right; she would make a wish." Desiree's hands and eyes glow. "_And so you have wished it... so shall it be..._" Desiree quietly activates her powers for my wish, outstretching her glowing hand. True Desiree was used as a test and sent out to bother or attack us before, but Danny was on decent terms with the ghost, enough for her to grant Danny a favor this time. It was his pupil's birthday, and Danny knew he couldn't do anything for her. So he asked Desiree to follow and grant any (good) wish she stated out loud.

It just so happens that wish is for me to spend a day with my dead dad.

As Shane and I are walking, Shane manages to catch something my ghost sense doesn't. He turns back, and sees a familiar ghost fly off invisible. However Shane's Ghost Blood eyes are able to catch her transparency. _It's Desiree._ Shane looks at me for a moment then back at the sky behind him. _If Manson doesn't sense her then it mustn't be anything too bad_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of a rock hits my window pane. "YO MANSON! GET UP!" Nett yells outside my window.

I groan in bed, rolling over to peek out of the blankets. There's sunlight in the room. "Overslept," I mumble, forcing myself out. It's Saturday morning now, and the guys and I meet up at my place for our usual weekend routine. As with training every day after school, on weekends we get the training sessions over with in the morning. By 8:00, I'm out my door (_or I'm at least supposed to be_) with Nett and Shane, waiting out on my stoop.

"Sorry!" I apologize, leaving my door and making sure it's locked. "I forgot to set my alarm yesterday."

"No biggie. But we're like half an hour late," Nett says as we get a heavy start on our speed walking. As we're walking, and eventually running, all I'm really thinking about are two things: One, how much trouble I'll be in with Danny. He already gets irritated when I'm late during the weekdays. By the time we get there he just might end up making me do a bunch of exercises again.

Seconds, today is my last day being fourteen. Fourteen-years old. As I replay that word over and over, I begin to look over the past year of my being 14. Heh. Wow. I can't even list all the cool things that've happened this past year. Strangely enough, I think back to my fourteenth birthday. Things were so normal a year ago. I never would've expected any of the things that would've happened afterwards.

"What time is it?" I ask as we finally reach Fenton Works on the abandoned street.

"9:15," Shane reads from his watch as he holds the broken front door open for Nett and me. The three of us rush in and Shane shuts the door back closed.

Seeing as we're in a hurry, we quickly throw our bags and belongings over beside the dust-covered couch by instinct and tread out way through to the kitchen and down the open passage way to the basement. "Danny we're here!" I call down as we go down the steps together.

"Sorry we're late!" Nett also shouts as we reach the cold lab. "Wendy's fault!"

I take an instinctive head-turning glance towards the loud-mouthed boy. "Really?"

Shane however remains suspicious, looking and turning his head multiple directions. "That's weird... Danny!" Shane calls out. No reply. "Danny you here?!" he yells again. Nothing returns. "He's not here."

"Oh," I realize, looking around, too. Half of me is screaming and cheering _YES_, but it's not like Danny to _not_ be here. I mean, he has literally nowhere else to go. "Maybe he went into the ghost zone?"

"Nah. The Ghost Portal would be left open," Nett says, walking over to the ghost portal and knocking on its metal plating. None of its lights are on, meaning it hasn't been activated or put into use any time recently. "He could be hiding?" Nett shrugs, his voice unsure. "Like as a test or ghost exercise or something?"

"I'd see him if he were invisible," Shane counteracts with an almost just-as-confused tone.

"And my ghost sense thing isn't up," I say, checking my breath for any fog and my arms for any goose bumps. I'm as warm as spring. "Where the heck is Danny?"

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure he just wants us to wait here ," Nett assures, only for us to hear a distant clang and crash. I freeze. They freeze. And we're silent, as if waiting for a follow up noise. "I take that back something's up." There's another crash, and I glance up towards the ceiling this time. "Literally up."

"There's something upstairs," Shane states. Cautiously, the three of us simultaneously and mentally agree to check things out ourselves. Assuming silent-mode, we hurriedly tip-toe up the stairs. After making sure the kitchen is clear, I lead them out of the staircase. About a chair and a few dead plants have been knocked over, but nothing to major.

"Is there a robber?" Nett whispers, but I just shrug. The next sound isn't a crash, but it's a noise loud enough to catch my attention. I throw away the discretion-moves and jump right back out into the living room; the source of the noise. I've gone ghost and prepared an ecto-ray in my palm, holding my arm out towards the man. There's a figure's back facing me a few feet away, and by my loud footsteps, the guy appears to know he isn't alone.

"Freeze!" I yell out. Gosh, I feel like a cop. The guy is startled, but unmoving. His back still faces me, and his hands seem lost. "Don't move! I'll shoot you I swear it!"

"Wendy!" Shane and Nett run back out behind me, skidding to stops behind me upon seeing my ghost-ray. "_Wendy what're you doing_?" Shane whispers harshly behind me. I can bet he was thinking it wasn't a very wise decision to go ghost and threaten some man with ghost powers, but hey, this stranger's in a place he shouldn't be.

"What're you doing here! No one's allowed here who are you!" I bark, feeling a rush of anger. It's like someone trespassing here just, makes me feel tick. It's like they're disturbing the peace that is Danny's realm, his somewhat resting place. "Did you follow us here!?"

"I didn't follow you, Wendy," the man says warily. It's his voice that makes my heart stop. I can only imagine Nett and Shane's faces behind me. "I live here. In the lab downstairs," the man says, his back still facing us. But with my ecto-ray within shooting range, he keeps his position with his hands up in the air. "Wendy...?"

I gulp, a little nervous with this. _It can't be..._ "Turn around," I order cautiously, holding my wrist with the palm holding the ghost ray. Slowly we watch the man turn around with his hands still up. When he's made his full turn, I can't believe what I'm seeing. "Impossible..." I whisper as my ecto-ray fades away, and my arms fall back down to my sides.

"Danny?" Shane says breathlessly.

The man before us isn't Danny. Yet... it so is. Same skin, same height, same voice, same shape. It's Danny, but- "Human..." I say, feeling my heart racing. Am I dreaming? Are we all dreaming? By the looks on our faces, this 'Danny' seems just as scared and curious as we are. He's cautious, too. We haven't changed I'm sure, but Danny's never left the lab except for the ghost zone. This all may feel as dream-like to him as it is to us. "Danny you're alive...?"

"I'm alive," he repeats, as if I've just given the correct answer. "I'm... _alive_." He then looks down at his blocky fingers, and then towards a broken television by the wall.

The bigger part of the former black screen shows Danny's reflection. I think this is his first time seeing his reflection like this, as his eyes grow wide and he nears the broken black screen. He touches the reflection first, and then hesitantly reaches to feel the skin on his face.

The three of us till aren't moving. Just observing. But within the next two seconds, it all appears to sink in for Danny and he just screams. "AHHHHH!"

-as do we. "AAHHHHH!"

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" By now all of us are screaming, but we come to a stop eventually. Danny's stumbles back, almost tripping over a loose box on the floor. "I'M ALIVE!" he screams again in panic.

"You're alive!" I repeat in fear, and in lack of any other reaction.

"I'M HUMAN!" he panics in a scream, turning to us.

I nod incoherently. "You're human...!" I repeat, somewhat afraid. One of us is going crazy.

"I'm human!" Danny repeats.

"I know!"

"I'm in shock!"

I nod anxiously. "I see!"

Nett: "I'm, sitting down," Nett says dizzily, sitting on the edge of the couch behind Shane and me.

"Oh my god..." I finally say, catching up with my heart rate.

"I'm..." Danny finally gets, and he calms. His hands . "I'm, not a ghost..." he exhales, holding one hand on the plastic covered couch for support, but he somehow loses his footing and trips over an old dusty magazine on the floor.

Well, now at least we know where all the crashing is coming from. Human Danny's about as clumsy as a 1-year old learning to walk. "Yeah. You're not a ghost," I slowly agree, taking very hesitant steps towards him. I know it's Danny, and he knows it's me, but we both look (I assume) very nervous as I approach him.

Meanwhile by the kitchen entrance, Nett and Shane observe with wide eyes the scene before them. Danny's Danny alright, ghost or human. But for the first time they can see the total human-resemblance between secret father and daughter. They dare not say anything about the unspoken subject, but it's still scary to see them together. Almost as scary as seeing them both as ghosts for the first time - seriously alike.

I stop in front of Danny, having had to maneuver over some broken glass and papers on the living room carpet. The Fenton Building's always been run down and a huge mess, but we never took to moving anything around since we found it. Now Danny's created a whole new mess.

I take Danny's hand, surprisingly feeling its warmth. He's wearing clothes. Actual clothes besides that black and white ghost jumpsuit. I look up at is very tall face and notice just how blue his eyes are - as blue as my own. They've lost their glowing green tint, and his once white snow hair has turned as black as midnight. _He really is human..._

"This, is so, freaky," Netts whispers.

"Wow…" say first slowly, and to Danny. "I knew I'd get into something major for being late for training but, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Me neither," Danny admits, showing his cheesy and anxious smile. I can tell right off the bat through that smile that this is my ghost teacher.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did I say yet how freaky this all is?" Nett whispers to Shane. By now, all of us are sitting downstairs in the lab.

"So, you just woke up like that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah. One second I go to sleep a ghost. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor and I _actually_ feel cold. Like, colder than I've ever literally been. I wake up and I realize there's something off with me. My suit's gone, I have all these weird sensations, and soon enough I find myself wandering the building up the stairs."

"I thought you couldn't leave the lab because you were bound to it," Shane recalls.

"I am," Danny agrees. "You can see why I'm so stumped here."

"Forget why and how. The point is you just _left_!" I grin, scooting my chair closer to Danny. "So what was it like? Leaving for the first time?" I felt like a little girl, hearing one of her friends just visited some exotic place like Paris or Central America.

"Mm. Scary. Very scary," Danny laughs. "I had no idea what to expect going up there. I went up the stairs to the resident rooms a bit before turning back and going back to the living room. I'm still not used to all this weight on your body so I just lose my footing sometimes and I'd knock things over."

"Again, that explains it," Shane frowns.

Now that Danny mentions it, I don't blame him for being so clumsy as a human. The gravity level difference between my ghost-form and human form are almost dramatically different. I can manage now since I'm so used to changing from one to the other, but you can immediately tell how much different you weigh when you change from ghost to person for the first time in a while.

And for Danny, who's probably been so accustomed to weighing as light as a cell phone then going to normal grown man,; it's... difficult I'm guessing.

"I'm still thinking this is all some freaky dream," Nett says, seeming to be the only one out of the three of us to not have had this all sunken in yet. "How exactly does a ghost go from being a, _ghost_, to being an, an alive-person?"

It never occurred to Shane, but suddenly it all clicked. The Danny, the human, the ghost yesterday night after training, the conversation between him and me about what I'd wish for my birthday. _Desirre granted her wish of spending a day with her dad_...

"Does it matter? Danny's _alive_ and he can _leave_!" I practically cheer, standing form my seat again. I can't get enough of saying that. "Who knows how long this can last, guys! We need to take Danny out!"

"What?" Danny asks.

"Huh?" a deadpanned Shane and Nett stare.

"Just think about it, you guys! This may be Danny's only real chance of discovering the world he may have lived in decades ago!" I say naively. Danny blinks, while Nett and Shane exchange nervous glances. "Come on Danny we're burning daylight!" I scream, grabbing Danny by the wrist and hauling him up at light speed up the stairs.

"W-Wendy I don't think that's such a good idea-!" Nett tries to yell nervously but is held back by Shane before they can leave the lab.

"Let her go," Shane says, a bit hesitant with his choice at the moment. "It's only for today."

"_Only for today_ Shane we have no idea what's going on! For all we know this could be some sort of trap or illusion or test or-"

"You're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you," Shane tells slowly and seriously, being his face straight and slightly calm. "Just shut up and hear me out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're kidding me," Nett says, staring into space with an almost lost yet demented look on his face. Luckily no one else was around but still. _WHAT THE HECK._ "So Danny's really human!"

"Yes Sherlock that's what I've been trying to tell you," Shane repeats, the two of them having followed Danny and I out into the city. We're currently all walking along the sidewalk and around the town. Obviously Danny's amazed by everything and is so easily amused by any tiny detail, so I've got myself occupied. Meanwhile Shane explained his whole reasoning for this occurrence to Nett a couple feet behind and away, out of ear-shot. "It really is only for a day though, but we have time."

"Heck yeah we've got time. It's only ten in the morning," Nett reminds high strung, looking at his new high tech phone. Outrageous design, Shane thought. "Well, if Wendy's got her birthday wish then I guess she's alright."

"Still don't you think this is even a _little_ bit dangerous?" Shane asks carefully.

"What's there to worry about?"

It takes all of Shane not to smack the boy upside the head. "Are you kidding me there's a crap load of things to worry about now. What if Danny really remembers something?" Shane brings up. "What if he sees Sam? I know it's been what, fourteen years, but I'm sure Wendy's Mom can recognize her dead husband the second we cross."

"Well what're the odds of the four of us seeing Ms. Manson?"

"Knowing our horrible odds, very likely," Shane says sourly. However his frown begins to fade as he looks up, watching Danny and I converse a few feet up ahead. Danny's expression looks so confused, willing to take in any words necessary to understand this whole new plane of existence. And I'm just yabbering on and on with this huge smile on my face. "But... Wendy seems happy for now."

"I'm supposing that's the purpose of the wish," Nett shrugs, nodding, "But you do bring up a good point. We have to be careful - watch them. It'd be bad if someone recognized him."

"It'd be bad if they recognized each other," Shane says nervously in a low whisper, eyeing the father and daughter.

Despite Shane's and Nett's initial and secret fears about the day, it was going pretty swell according to me. I'm just glad they were able to put up with me the entire afternoon, because I was taking them _everywhere_. The mall, the library, the movies, the Valentine Cafe- anywhere I could think of. There was reason behind my madness, and I think the others were starting to catch on after a while, too.

At the Nasty Burger, we order Danny his first, uh, nasty burger. He was pretty put off by the name, and the actual food, but he ate it eventually. And it'd seem the setting of the fast-food restaurant triggered something in him, like he could remember being there before. '_Faintly familiar_' he called it.

Then after going through the east side of Amity Park, we passed by Axion Labs, a recently new building with a bunch of renovations. Shane, Nett and I are just kids, so we don't know very much about it, but Danny does. He started to go on and on about how he remembers how much he loved space. When he was alive, he wanted to be an astronaut. I'm guessing he never got to it.

And at the park, -the special, empty, run-down and abandoned park Shane and I used to play in- taking Danny there, he said that place was familiar too. He could remember the place being a whole lot more livelier, and greener. He remembered the birdbath, now knocked over and covered in vines and cobwebs. And he took notice of something further down in the park neither Shane nor I have ever really noticed. We didn't go al the way down, but just from the park entrance, Danny could see this lone hill near the horizon, almost completely on the other side of the park beyond the woods.

It was a pretty hill, with a single tree on the top. We've never been there, but Danny says the view is great. You can see all of Amity Park from up there. _He_ was once up there when he was alive.

Another weird place that caught Danny's interest along our wandering of the town was this old construction site near the edge of downtown. We didn't stop there; more along the lines of passing through. Danny was the one that stopped us.

"What is it, Danny?" I ask curiously, seeing him just dazed, staring off the sidewalk's railings and out to the dirt-field down below. A few bulldozers and dump trucks were there.

"I remember. Something else," he says. I could tell after the first couple times that Danny never tries to remember things on his own. they just come to him whether he wants to recall or not. This must be one of those times. "It's foggy..." he says disappointingly.

"They say there used to be an old hospital here," Shane informs, all of us observing the ruins and rubble. "An old haunted one that's been out of business for decades. It's been condemned for a long time after an incident back in the early 2000s. The city's torn it down and they're going to build some condos over it."

"Incident," Danny repeats, recalling a bunch of black and white images. "Yes, I remember that incident. It was a scam, by this lady, a-" He couldn't remember. "And, everyone at school got stuck inside, with a ghost virus."

"Don't remember that from our history textbooks," I mutter to Shane and Nett.

"We got everyone out, though," Danny spills, but then he wonders who exactly is '_we_'. "We used some weird spray thing... Fol... Fol-something." Danny shakes his head, then running his hand through his hair. "Mm, sorry guys. Whatever it is I'm trying to remember sounds pretty stupid."

"No it's not," I assure with a half smile. "Whatever it is it must've been a pretty cool memory. To think, being inside an abandoned haunted hospital?" I look out to the ruins, imagining a fictitious image of the said creepy building. Danny's old life seemed so interesting. Selfishly, I think I'm taking Danny around more or less so _I_ can find out his past.

With all of us looking out to the desolated site, I turn and see a small down about two blocks away down the street. "Hey, I think I know where to go next," I grin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Only a few minutes later, all four of us were at the local Amity Park indoor skating rink. It's a new place that's opened up over the winter, but what with all the training, the guys and I never got to go check it out. Well, now we are.

"I-I take it back maybe this was a bad idea...!" I admit shamelessly as I hang desperately onto the edge of the skating rink. Even a little girl skillfully passes by me, skillful and confident compared to me.

Nett laughs, skating up to me and stopping in a flash. "Come on Manson, don't tell me you're scared."

"Oh shut up, Nett," I glare jealously. Okay. So I can't skate and the others can. Big whop. They don't' have to laugh at me for it.

Danny sure does. "Come on Wendy, I think this'll be good for your training," he smiles, forcing my hands off the wall.

Suddenly I feel my breathing pace faster as my eyes retain a perfect round and wide shape. "Danny Danny wait DANNY!" I scream, holding on desperately now to his wrists as he skates himself and me away from the safety wall. "And how the heck do you remember how to skate!" I say angrily.

"It's a ghost thing - which is why you should learn," Danny smiles slyly, gliding me towards the center of the rink. Luckily there's only like five other people here, leaving the rink wide open for use. "This'll help you with your planar sliding. They're both basically just gliding and balance."

My face deadpans, me still crushing Danny's wrists. "You mean if I can learn how to skate then I'll know how to Planar Slide?"

"Pretty much," Danny shrugs confidently.

My stare stays, if not only frowning more. "I hate how you turned a perfectly fun afternoon _out_ into a training session." Danny rolls his eyes.

Outside the skating rink, Shane enters the establishment and runs up to the surrounding see-though wall thing, up behind Nett, and knocks. Nett, seeing the boy, skates over to the arena's entrance where Shane starts to put on his own skates. "Took you long enough. Where'd you go? When you said you'd just be a minute at the store I imagined like maybe one or two - not twenty."

"I'm here aren't I?" Shane defends, standing up straight onto the ice.

Danny keeps a firm hold on my own wrists. "Okay, now I'm going to skate around the rink alright? You just copy my movements and try to keep up okay?"

"Don't let go...?" I almost beg, gulping.

"Promise," Danny assures with a close nod. Seeing that, I get a desperate yet hopeful glint in my eye.

"Aw, now will ya look at that," Nett smiles as he and Shane meet up at the edge of the rink. The two are watching Danny teach clumsy me how to skate. I'm holding desperately onto Danny's arm and shirt as my legs try to adjust to a unique new movement on the ice. The two boys can't help but just smile at the warm sight. "Now isn't that nice."

Shane lets out a quick, honest breath. "I still can't get used to the sight of the two of them next to each other. I mean, the resemblance is so close it's scary."

I lose my footing on one of my skates, but Danny catches me, and pulls me along on the ice as we continue to try and skate.

"Kind of weird how Wendy hasn't noticed yet," Shane notices.

"Let's just count that as good luck on our part," Nett laughs nervously, crossing his arms. "Still, isn't it cute? It's like Danny trying to teach his baby girl how to walk all over again. I bet he never even had the chance."

Shane shakes his head, placing his cold hands into his hoodie pockets. "Wendy's dad died before she was born, she says. He never even met his daughter until that day you and me followed her to Fenton Works."

"You mean until that day you _dragged_ me to follow her," Nett corrects, Shane laughing and turning his head away.

"Okay I'm gonna let go now okay?" Danny warns.

My once loose grip on his arm tightens once more. "No Danny wait I'm gonna fall!"

"You're not gonna fall," Danny soothes in that assuring tone of his. I just wish I could believe him better. "Ready?"

"No."

"Set...!" Gulp.

Danny lets me drift off ahead as he comes to a slow, and I'm stuck in a frozen position, just gliding along the ice. I'm afraid any movement I make will result in me falling backwards and onto the ice. Sadly I'm about to fall backwards after the first five seconds, but I hear a razor quick scrape of the ice from behind me, and I feel someone catch me, gliding me along the ice from behind by my arms.

I look back and it's Shane. "Geez you're real bad at this," he chuckles at me, a shake of his head to finish.

I scoff or laugh. Whichever, I'm glad he's there. "Yeah."

"Looks like she's finally got it," Nett grins as Danny skates up to him on the side. "_Whoo! Go Wendy!_"

"Almost," a proud Danny agrees, watching Shane take over for him with teaching me. I'm a bit more relaxed now, skating with Shane's hold. But while watching them, Danny receives another spontaneous flashback. Images flash one by one across his mind in black and white. It's an ice rink, a different one. And it's Danny, human Danny, skating with someone else. It's a girl. The two, he and the girl, look exactly like Shane and me right now. "Almost..."

"Danny?" Nett asks, bringing Danny out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry," Danny gasps, shaking his head. But Nett knows what's going on, and can't help but feel a little concerned himself over Danny recovering bits and pieces of his memories.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**"Hey it's Mom," I say, surprised. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"So tomorrow is Wendy's birthday, right?"**

**"... Yup," Shane replies.**

**Danny remains silent for a few more seconds. "Then... tomorrow was the day I became a father**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"Should I not be curious?" Danny asks.**

**"It's okay to be," Tucker guesses. "It's your choice. Do you want to know who Sam is?"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"I'm... Wendy's father...?"**

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"Happy birthday, Wendy."**


	44. Like Father Like Daughter Pt2

**AHA! I FINISHED TEH CHAPTER BEFORE NEW YEARS! (great inner sigh)**

**Haha, anyway just felt like posting this up. Happy New Years, everyone!**

* * *

"Ice cream!" Danny laughs, staring at his vanilla cone after having only a single lick of it. "Now this I remember!"

"You better," I laugh in reply, taking a lick of my own chocolate cone. "It'd be a shame if you only had ice cream for the first time just now."

"Hey I'm not that old," Danny defends, only to change his face into one of uncertainty. "I think. I'm sure I lived after ice cream was invented."

"_Yup..._" Nett mutters inconspicuously, only for Shane to elbow the boy inconspicuously. All four of us after going skating went to the mall nearby to buy some ice cream Shane recommended. Now I'm kinda glad we took his suggestion.

What halts or stops our walk is Nett, who jumps and extends his arm in front of Shane and me, causing the two of us to drop our ice creams. "_Wait_," Nett hisses deathly.

At first I wonder what his deal is, but in the distant crowd of mall shoppers is my Mom. Sam Manson. "Hey it's Mom," I mutter, surprised. I have yet to notice the silent 'freaking out' of Nett and Shane beside me.

"Your mom?" Danny asks curiously, trying to see through the crowd from where I'm staring. "Where? I wanna meet-"

"BATHROOM!" Shane and Nett both exclaim, grabbing and pulling Danny from the scene in a rushed hurry, Danny dropping his cone as well.

With that, I'm left clueless and alone. "G-Guys?" I blink obliviously, seeing the bathroom corridors swish back and forth from where Danny was practically kidnapped by Nett and Shane. "... Guess they really needed to go."

Inside the mall's fancy public rest room, Nett and Shane catch their breaths as Danny stares confused at the boys. "What just happened?"

"Wendy's Mom; that's what," Nett pants, feeling heart-burn coming along.

"What's wrong with Wendy's Mom?"

"You just can't see Wendy's Mom," Shane and Nett both pant without further explanation. If Sam saw Danny, there's no doubt she'd recognize her deceased husband and that'd just end _badly_. If Danny saw Sam and possibly recognized her - aka his long forgotten love - then he's definitely 90% closer to a chance to disappearing and moving on forever.

Thus they SOOO can't meet.

Meanwhile Danny has his suspicions, but he refrains from asking any more on the oh-so-desperate-to-get-away topic. Luckily they're alone. "M...hm... Hey so this is what a public restroom looks like."

"You don't remember what a bathroom looks like?" Nett asks bewildered.

Danny shrugs innocently. "I'm dead. What need do I have for a bathroom?"

Without much time to respond to that answer, Shane's phone begins to ring and echo through the bathroom. Shane takes it out of his pocket and slides it open, holding the phone to his ear. "Wendy?"

"_Uh hey. My Mom's decided she's going to take me out shopping for the afternoon_," I say on the other line, a little bit of surprise in my tone. It turned out Mom managed to get this half of the afternoon off from her normal shift at work, and with a special amount of money saved up too. She thought it'd be fun to 'splurge' together - a first and last; for a special occasion (birthday) of course. "_Will you guys be okay? Or do you wanna come with_-?"

"No no you go with your mom!" Shane cuts off almost too quickly, however he regains his normal and unanxious tone. "Just go, seriously. Have fun. Foley and I will watch Danny."

"_Okay._.." I say, a little off put but not totally un-okay with the idea of keeping Danny with the guys. I mean, I get to spend personal time with my Mom again - splurging, whatever that is. Might be fun. "_Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone okay? We'll just be a couple hours and then I'll go meet up with you guys wherever, alright_?"

"Yup sure got it," Shane nods.

I smile on the other end. "_Thanks Shane you're the best_!" I bid before I hang up. For some reason, back in the mens restroom, the last statement makes Shane's cheeks turn a little haze of red.

"So what'd Wendy say, lover boy?" Nett asks teasingly.

Shane slides his phone shut. "Wendy's going shopping with her mom for a bit. It's gonna be the three of us for a while. Is that okay with you, Danny?"

"Um, sure," Danny replies, looking around. "Are we gonna wait in here?"

"That's a good question," Shane answers honestly. A few hours... with human Danny... wow. "Nett what're we doing?"

"Well we've already seen the interesting parts of our run down urban blight," Nett explains sarcastically. All of a sudden an idea comes to mind. "Hey who's up for a real bad idea?" Nett asks, Shane's face faltering a little.

"Must beat waiting in a bathroom for a couple hours," Danny replies unsurely. "Unless, that's the norm now a days. Is it?"

"No," Shane and Nett say out flat. Shane then looks at Nett. "So what's your so called bad idea?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"D-D-D-D..." Tucker Foley's standing at his front door, on hand at his side and the other on the knob holding the door. Tucker never even got to fish the word he was trying to save before fainting backwards and onto the floor.

Danny's eyes are bulging a little, as are Nett and Shane. "Nett this is a genius idea. Let's bring your dad's dead friend over _alive_."

Nett shrugged. "I just wanted to freak him out. Sadly this... didn't go out the way I was hoping it would."

"Well, you _freaked_him out!" Shane grinned sarcastically, extending an arm to the unconscious mayor before them. "I think this actually beats you knocking your father out cold with your phone!"

"Mm you're right," Nett ponders, unusually calm. "You think he'll ground me for this, too?"

Eventually the boys enter Nett's house and Danny helps them settle Tucker Foley onto the couch, closing the door behind them. Nett thought it'd be a decent (safe) idea to stow away at his place until I was done going around with my Mom.

Taking Tucker into consideration, he already knew their secrets, so what harm could come to them bringing and hiding Danny over for a couple hours? Apparently a lot.

Tucker's vision eventually returns as a blur, accompanied by a tired and dizzy groan. "Ugh, what hit me?"

"Your freshly-swept floors?" his son replies, all three heads visible within Tucker's line of view from the couch pillows. Shane's and Nett's faces Tucker recognizes. The third face - it's another reaction. Not like before. No stammering. Just, wide eyed staring... Creepy wide eyes staring.

Danny's starting to take notice. "Nett I think he's in shock."

"Damn right I am how the hell are you alive?" Tucker says coherently, sitting up from the couch and adjusting his glasses while fixing his hat. Once settled, Tucker takes a good look at Danny, even poking the irritated man in the face first.

"Ow," Danny jumps, holding his face. "I felt that."

"Good God you're not a ghost," Tucker gasps, retracting his hand. "…What sorcery is this?!"

"Desiree," Shane whispers lowly so Danny can't hear.

Nett awkwardly begins introductions. "Um, Danny this is my dad, Tucker. Tucker this is Danny, Wendy's ghost teacher."

"We've met," both men state, staring at one another - one a little less stressed than the other.

"You have?" Shane asks on his and Nett's behalf.

However Nett shakes his head. "Look whatever. Danny's alive. For a day, we think. We're hiding out here until Wendy can get back from her shopping-spree with _Sam_."

Tucker's glasses fall forward a bit. "_Sam_?"

"Yeah," Shane nods once.

"I'm, guessing I'm still not allowed to see this 'Sam' woman," Danny accepts confused.

"Technically _no_..." Tucker starts, wondrously still processing how _alive_ Danny really is. "Uh, hey kids, why don't you guys go upstairs and, rage against the machine or something. I'm going to have a talk with Danny."

"Dad?" Nett asks warily.

"No it's fine. Go ahead," Danny urges, keeping a competitive stare against his old friend. "Tuck and I are gonna do some catching up."

"_Tuck_?" Shane and Nett both repeat, looking to them both for answers.

"Like we said - we've met," Tucker replies, not moving his suspicious gaze from Danny's freshly living one. Tucker then holds out a fifty dollar bill from his shirt pocket. "I'll pay you fifty bucks to go to the Nasty Burgers and clog your arteries."

"Later Danny," Nett says, grabbing the fifty and heading out with Shane. Soon enough, the front door locks again, and it's just Danny and Tucker.

"So we meet again," Danny smiles slyly.

"And in the flesh," Tucker says as a play on words. "You... you really look exactly the way you did all those years ago."

"The gray hairs not matching your amount yet under that cap?"

"Not as much," Tucker replies wittily. "Knowing the kids, they haven't said anything about Sam, have they."

Danny shakes his head, leaning forward. "No I can't say they have. Is she someone I knew?"

"A little," Tucker admits. "Do you really want to find out?" Tucker offers, but Danny narrows his eyes. "It's safe. I can tell you enough, if you want. Enough that won't make you disappear."

"Remembering Sam would make me disappear?" Danny's voice raises, but only slightly. His stature sits up a bit more, and his eyes become less narrowed. "Who is sh-"

"Do you want to know?" Tucker asks again more seriously. More solemnly.

"Would you?" Danny asks suspiciously. Really would he?

"Anything I do, I do for the sake of the kids," Tucker plays out, adjusting his ever-present tie. "If I'm careful how I go about this, I don't think it'll do too much damage."

Danny begins to worry a little. The atmosphere with Tucker is so much different than with Shane, Nett, or me. "Should I not be curious?"

"It's okay to be," Tucker assures. "It's your choice. Do you want to know who Sam is?"

Danny contemplates this carefully. Just because of all the emphasis put on this single woman, _Can't see her. Can't meet her. Can't talk to her._ '_What's so special about Wendy's mother_...? "I want to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tucker and Danny take a trip downstairs. None of the kids are present in the house. I'm off with my mother while Nett and Shane were practically bribed out of the house. Tucker's appearingly small apartment-like house actually has so much inside. Tucker's son's high tech bedroom, Tucker's secret make shift ghost lab in an extended closet, an attic, and an underground basement, not to mention all the other normal necessities of a house like a living room and kitchen.

"Um, how big is your place exactly, Tuck?" Danny asks cautiously as he and Tucker go down the wooden steps.

"Being mayor has some financial perks," Tucker replies with a sly smile. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"If only you were loaded when we were kids," Danny notes as he finally feels no more steps beneath him. They've reached the basement. It's dark, but Tucker manages to find a pull-string for a single light bulb. Somehow, it' enough to ignite the whole floor. More storage boxes everywhere - and even more eerie than the attic Tucker showed Sam.

A rat strings by a few feet away. "Packrat, much?" Danny blinks.

"I have no shame," Tucker shrugs. "Keeping everything from your youth comes in handy; like today in fact. Follow me. Be careful and watch your step."

Tucker maneuvers over a few single cardboard boxes deeper into the room, and Danny mimics the man's movements. Danny's still a little clumsy on human legs and weight, so this proves a little difficult. "Hm, I wonder where I put it."

"You don't even know what we're looking for?" Danny asks in disbelief, already half way into the room. He just barely manages to keep standing.

"It's in a box..." Tucker thinks aloud, quite vaguely. Everything in the room is a box. "Mm, maybe I should start labeling these."

"You think?" Danny glares until he finally trips, ending with a loud and painful bang. Tucker winces before he turns around to assess the damage. Just a single knocked over box.

Tucker squints his eyes through the dark. "Hey I think you've found it. Great job Danny!" Tucker grins, marching over to help the box, and not Danny, up.

Danny lifts his head, blowing his ever-present black haired bang out of his face. "No sweat," he replies, a little dizzy in the head.

Danny sits up as Tucker kneels down to remove the tape from the box. It's a little dusty n top, so Tucker blows a cloud of it away the opposite direction. There's no label written on the box, so Danny's very anxious to see what's inside. It's about this Sam woman, he presumes. Does it hold her old trinkets? Some of her belongings? A photograph at least so he may know what she looks like?

Tucker opens the two flaps of the box open, revealing the box isn't as full as Danny thought it was. Nonetheless Tucker resumes his role and pulls something out first. It's a green scrunchy. Tucker gazes at his nostalgically as Danny does the same, but in a different manner Confused. Bewildered... Awed. "That's... what is that...?"

"Sam's old hair-tie," Tucker laughs. "She flung this at us once when we got on her nerves."

"She knew _us_?" Danny asks.

"Yup, the three of us were good friends back in the day," Tucker tells, intriguing Danny. So they knew each other from back then, too. Tucker pulls out a book. It appears to be a photo book. This brightens Danny's blue eyes so much. "Here," Tucker says half-heartedly.

Ignoring the tone in Tucker's somewhat dejected voice, Danny takes the book with excitement. he opens the photo album mid-way, only to find the pages empty. Next page: empty. Next page: empty. Next page, next page, next page - all empty.

A look of confusion startles Danny's face. Close to the end, he instead flips back, past the album's mid-page, and finally finds a picture. There's a little girl, dressed in a long, grey, lacey night-gown, barefoot and hair a mess. Danny smiles, figuring this girl to be this Sam woman as a child. The page before shows a handful of pictures of the same girl, but younger. Maybe a year or two younger - probably age 2.

Next page back. Age 1 maybe. The baby girl, hair much shorter, is learning how to walk, crawl, eat. All very cute and beautiful pictures.

Next back is the last (technically the first) page, and it only has one picture. It's a new-born baby girl, held in the arms of her mother in a hospital bed. The mother's head is cut off from the photo, but the baby is the emphasis. Baby Sam is beautiful.

"Sam looked so beautiful as a kid," Danny smiles, wondering more about her. How she must've looked like after the age of 3. "How do I know her?"

"Danny," Tucker says carefully and cautiously, though Danny doesn't catch on. "Those pictures aren't of Sam." Danny's face contorts in confusement. "They're Wendy."

"Wendy?" Danny repeats in quiet alarm. He does a double take at the photo in front of him. "Wendy why this her? Why are you showing me this - I thought you were going to tell me about Sa-"

"The woman holding the baby in that picture _is_ Sam," Tucker tells calmly, pointing at the arms of the mother. The loving arms, holding her new child. "Our childhood friend, our Sam -Wendy is her daughter."

Danny's wary. He knows this already. The woman Sam is Wendy's infamous and unknown mom. Why is this such a big deal? Why wouldn't Nett and Shane let him see Sam? "Why are you showing me this, Tuck," Danny asks seriously. Suddenly it occurs to him. "Where's the dad?" he realizes. He was in none of the few pictures. Maybe he was the one taking them?

Instead of an answer, Tucker just gives Danny a steady look.

"What?" Danny asks, getting impatient. But before he can yell anything out, a flashback ensures. It's of Danny and me, while we were training in Fenton Works:

_"My mom said that my dad died when I was little. I don't really remember anything about him so I guess it's okay now."_

"Wendy's dad died..." Danny recalls from the back of his head. However he shakes his head. Something's wrong with that statement. "No, he died before she was born." _How do I know that_? Tucker also did spill one time ago when they first met:

_"When did I die exactly?"_

_"Fourteen years ago," _

_"I died only fourteen years ago?"  
_  
"I died fourteen years ago," Danny re-states, his breath paced faster. "Wendy's fourteen years old."

Tucker's stare intensifies and he lowers his head, though focusing his eyes harder, as if telling Danny _Almost there_.

Danny's eyes search the photo of the baby and the face-less mother Sam. All the facts are adding up together. Widowed Sam. Wendy father-less. Single parent. Dad died fourteen years ago. _He_ died fourteen years ago. _He's_-

"I'm Wendy's father..." Danny trembles, saying that barely audible. Tucker closes his eyes. What's done can't be undone. Danny's so in shock that the album, the baby book, slides out of his shaking arms. Gravity and weight, weight of mental pressure, has never felt so strong to Danny. "I'm... Wendy's father...?"

Tucker nods slowly. Carefully.

"Wendy's... Sam's daughter? My daughter...?" Danny practically chokes out? Even though Danny can't see any visual memories, he can recall a sense of nostalgic and deep friendship he had with this woman Sam. Her face is no where, but the feeling she gave him when she'd walk by – he felt it again. "I marries Sam?" Danny registers. "We had a daughter...?"

"You've been with her this entire time, Danny," Tucker says, careful with his words. Danny's so fragile now he can't even imagine it. "It's been a _long_ time but," Tucker can barely hide his happiness from finally saying this. "Wendy's your baby girl all grown up."

"No," Danny denies instinctively, forcing himself up and almost tripping back. He had to get away. Can't do it mentally, so he's doing so physically, even though there's really nowhere to go up there. Instead all Danny an do is reflect on the past year havng _never_realized he was with his own kid.

_-"Wanna bet I can do it again?"_

_-"Oh and suppose something does come up. You can't leave this place.  
__What are you gonna do? Send your bird-minions after me and peck my enemies to oblivion?"_

_-"Hey don't make fun. I got you something too!"_

_-"So what else do I have to learn, Danny?"_

"Wendy's my daughter..." Danny repeats, somehow unable to accept that so easily. It's not that it's bad. It's just... _Wow_.

"Doesn't it make sense, though?" Tucker speaks up, walking over to Danny who's finally stopped wandering. "Your resemblance as living people? Your ghost powers being passed down to her? You being a halfa when you were alive and now Wendy?"

_I was a halfa_, he realizes. Suddenly Danny remembers something else. "Sam. What about Sam what happened to Sam?" Danny still doesn't remember this woman, but he has this agonizing, desperate need to know she's alright.

"Sam's been raising Wendy this entire time," Tucker says. "She's alright. She came over the other day."

"Tucker you have to tell me about her. Tell me everything! What else don't I know about my own life? I had a wife and a kid! _Wendy_! I was a halfa! I'm _that_ halfa!" Danny's heard stories about an amazing half ghost half human being - stories passed down throughout the ghost zone. No one's ever mentioned it was him. Why?

"I can't tell you too much about Sam."

"Not even a picture?"

"Danny you _can't_ see her," Tucker warns strictly. "It's dangerous enough for me to tell you about her let alone that you had a kid together. If you catch even a glimpse of her face or what she looks like, there's a high chance _something's_ going to happen to you which will end up with you having to leave Wendy." Danny's heart's been struck. "And according to Shane and Nett, you're training her for some big battle coming up, right?"

"The kids," Danny states, thinking quickly. The boys have been keeping Tucker up to date now, haven't they? "Do the kids know this? That I'm Wendy's dad?"

"Shane and Nett figured it out some time ago, they said," Tucker tells.

"Does Wendy know?"

Tucker hesitates. "No," he answers, striking Danny again. "Shane and Nett haven't told her. Or you."

"But why-?"

"They wanted you guys to figure it out yourselves," Tucker cuts off. They've never said that yeah but Tucker's sure that's what they intended. "Me, too."

Danny feels close to faint, but he fights it. "So, Wendy knows_ nothing _about me."

"Nothing except that you're her ghost-teacher living under Fenton Works," Tucker shrugs. "She's Winona Manson Fenton."

"_Fenton_," Danny says with a slight jump in his heart. "My last name was Fenton? I lived in Fenton Works?" he asks with a smile. "That's why I'm always stuck there? It's where I used to live."

"And that lab's where you got your ghost powers," Tucker reminisces. "We were fooling around, and Sam somehow got you to go into your parents' broken ghost portal that wasn't even working yet. All of a sudden all these green lights flashed inside the machine, with _you_ in it. When you came out, you were a ghost." Danny's memory flickers. "And you could turn back, too. You became a halfa."

"The ghost portal's ectoplasm altered my DNA," Danny recognizes.

Tucker can't help but smile a little too in this dim situation. "Yeah. You were school kid Danny Fenton by day, ghost-butt-kicking super hero Danny Phantom after the bell." Tucker adjusts his glasses. "You, me and Sam were a kickin' ghost fighting team. It seems your daughter's found her own, too."

Danny exhales. "Like father like daughter," he says with a shake of his head.

Tucker laughs. That sentence sure lightened the mood. "So? How do you feel now?"

Danny seems lost for words. Now that the atmosphere has lifted the tension a little, Danny has no idea what to feel. "Honestly Tuck I have no idea," Danny replies. "But what I do know is that Wendy not knowing... I have to keep it that way," Danny begins to plan.

"You never gonna tell her?"

"One day," Danny says, or thinks. Hopes. "After all this ghost training is done and she's set. Since September I've been her teacher, and I intend to stay her teacher for as long as I'm training her."

"And as her father?"

"I can't," Danny frowns, shaking no. "I can't... Because if I start looking at her as my daughter... and I start acting like her dad... I don't think I'll have the guts to send her out there to face who knows what," Danny admits with a disbelieving smile. "Oh my gosh... I've given her so many stupid tests. I could've killed her! I almost killed my daughter!"

"But you didn't," Tucker emphasizes, seeing his friend holding his head in his hands.

"_Yeah_! Somehow!" Danny panics, remembering all the things he's made me do. Danny runs his hands through his hair - another habit he realizes he's passed down to _me_, his daughter. Now, he has to continue training her – training her to face dangers he'd never have sent her on if he knew they were father and daughter. "Oh my gosh - how am I gonna look at her now?"

"You just do."

"How do I do that?"

"The same way I look at my kid every time he leaves for school, knowing he could be doing something life-threatening every day with _your_ ghost of a daughter," Tucker says difficultly. Tucker turns away. "Look, Danny. I told you this, because I thought it was the right time. Was it? I don't know. That I have yet to find out." Tucker looks at Danny. "Did you think it was a good idea for me to tell you?"

"About Sam or Wendy?" Danny chuckles, dark humor rounding about.

"Both."

"... It's not bad," Danny smiles assuring. "I don't think I could ever regret knowing that this girl I've been putting up with all this time is, actually my daughter." He can't seem to get enough of saying that. Danny laughs. "_I_ have a _daughter_," he laughs again. "Say Tuck."

"Yeah?"

"I know I can't see Sam yet," Danny starts. "But can you tell me about her?"

"It's too risky," Tucker admits with a hint of disappointment.

"But why? Why tell me about Wendy and Sam being her mother, _my wife_, and then just cut me off right there?" Danny asks. "Why can't I know more?"

"Because _you're still here_," Tucker states with a slight regretful glare, stressing every word. "You're still around Danny. You're dead. You're a ghost! You haven't passed on!" Tucker calms himself. "You're stuck on earth for some reason, Danny. You're still here!"

"Just tell me why I can't know about Sam!"

"Because you might pass on if I do!" Tucker blurts out, trying to reason with Danny, who suddenly receives a look of realization upon Tucker's statement. It's tough for Tucker to say so. "You'll remember Sam... Your oldest and closest friend, the girl you fell in love with, the woman who bore your child... And the instant you get everything back, regardless of whether you still want to or need to train Wendy - you'll leave." Tucker keeps his stare. "You'll pass on... And then what."

"Pass on..." Danny repeats. The idea's never even crossed his mind, since he's never imagined the possibility of ever regaining any of his human memories. He figured he was just a wandering spirit, born decades or even centuries ago, bound to this lonely town by fate to train the world's last halfa. He never could've seen... "You mean...?"

Tucker nods. "You'll move onto the next life or, wherever you guys go when you've finished your business down here or whatever. But my point right now is that _Wendy_ needs you right now more than ever, in _this_ life. She's learning so much and you're the only one who can guide her through the toughest time in her life." Tucker manages a half smile. "Learning how to master powers definitely weren't _your_ easiest years."

Danny can only imagine what he must've been like, what with how strong he already is now. "It took me years?"

"Up through past college," Tucker says. "You were always trying to get a hang on things. According to you, Wendy's only been doing this since September... the boys tell me she has less than a year to catch up to your level before she has to face this this stupid apocalypse."

Danny's throat clenches. He's sending his daughter, to fight this _thing_. He doesn't even know what, but it's meant to match off against her very soon.

"Now stop being selfish, and asking me to tell you about Sam," Tucker adds, as if lecturing Danny. "You and I both know that when a ghost remembers their most important memory from life, then that's all they need to move on. You will eventually when you learn about Sam, believe me. But not now." Tucker's eyes soften. "Not while you still have your kid to look after."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane and Nett unlock the front door near evening, conversing amongst themselves. It's only been about two hours or so. Maybe more. A quick meal at the Nasty Burger and a movie to kill time with Tucker's left over bribe-money. Now they're back at the Foley residence, and in the living room they see Danny standing by the wall, looking at a few pictures hung in the frames.

"We're back," Shane calls, walking into the living room with Nett. Shane's holding the left-over popcorn bag. "We got some popcorn from the movie theatres if you wanna try."

"No thanks," Danny says distantly. He tenses up, only a little, in the presence of the children. "You guys had fun?"

"Being kicked out of the house? Yeah. We're good," Nett assures. "Where's my dad? Did you guys have enough guy time or whatever?"

"Tucker's in his room upstairs. He said he's working on office paper work now," Danny informs, still looking at the framed photographs. They're of Tucker and Nett mostly. One has me and Nett at our 8th grade graduation in those tacky blue gowns and square hates. Danny smiles, imagining himself there.

"Oh," Nett says. "Okay. Hey Shane I'm gonna go get a water bottle you want one?"

"Sure," Shane nods as Nett leaves for the kitchen. Left alone, Shane notices Danny very deep in thought as he looks up at the wall, just staring and saying nothing. Shane walks up with his hands in his pockets, and stands next to Danny. "Something on your mind?" Shane asks.

Danny remains silent for a moment, as if contemplating. "So tomorrow is Wendy's birthday, right?"

"... Yup," Shane replies.

Danny remains silent for a few more seconds. "Then... tomorrow was the day I became a father," Danny adds. Shane's breath holds tight. "Right?"

Slowly but surely Shane's head turns with an unreadable expression. At the same time  
Nett's head slowly pops out from the kitchen doorway, somehow looking the same. "What were you and my dad talking about exactly?" Nett questions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Danny says. It's sunk in to him yeah, but the whole secret he's not yet used to. "Well, am I right?"

"W-Well uh, yeah but," Shane's stuck for words. Even Nett, coming into the conversation, remains speechless and without answer. "Look Danny I'm sorry we never told you but we-"

"I understand why you kept it secret," Danny assures, forcing a bit of a smile to calm the kids. He recalls Tucker's and his long conversation about how he can't know any more about Samantha Manson. "I think I would've too in your situation."

"So, you know now," Nett clarifies, pointing a water bottle.

"Yup. I'm Danny Fenton, father of Wendy, deceased husband of Sam Manson. I was a halfa and I've passed my genes down to Wendy who's also a halfa. And now... here we all are."

"... I told you we should've skipped the movie and come straight back," Nett whispers to Shane, who shakes his head.

"Seriously guys I'm not mad!" Danny tries to persuade. "I'm just... still in shock, a little."

"Well duh you just found out you had a kid," Nett brings up. "And Wendy, at that."

"Actually, it sort of explains how you became human," Shane points out, catching both Nett's and Danny's attention. "Danny did you by any chance send Desiree after Wendy to grant her a uh, _wish_ perhaps?"

Danny remembers. "Actually yeah," Danny replies. "What are you getting at?"

"I saw her, with my ghost blood abilities," Shane informs. "Wendy's ghost sense didn't pick her up, but Desiree must've heard Wendy say that she wanted to spend a day with her dad," Shane quotes. "Desiree must've made you human for a day, so you could spend time with Wendy."

"Whoa..." Nett reacts, looking from Shane to a totally distraught Danny.

Danny looks up at particularly nothing. "Wow."

"Did you find out how you died, by the way?" Shane asks curiously. "And for the record _that_we don't know."

"Actually no. I don't know," he says, fading. He recalls from Spectra, little moments and memories of how he died, though it's not perfectly clear. He knows he died in a car crash. It blew up in flames he believes, because he can remember the distinct burning-to death (no pun intended) feeling. Very hard to forget. "So what does Wendy know? About her dad?"

Nett tries to remember. "From what I know, for most of her life Sam's always told her that her dad died when she was too young to remember. I'm guessing she got the impression that he must've gotten sick or something and passed away."

"But then she found out a few months ago about how he was actually _killed_," Shane distinctly recalls. "We were listening in over Tucker and Sam, about Wendy's dad and how they couldn't tell her how he really died."

"How _I_ really died," Danny rewords. So, car crash? Killed? Sounded like two totally different stories to him. "God I'm so confused."

"Wait so was he in an accident or was he murdered?" Nett asks the obvious. All of a sudden the doorbell rings, and the three men fall silent. Shane and Nett know it's me.

"Is that an alarm?" Danny asks, comedically breaking the tension.

"No that's the doorbell," Nett corrects as he makes his way to the front. "Wendy called a few minutes ago saying she'd meet us here. That must be her."

"Remember Foley no mention about any of this," Shane warns the big mouth dangerously. Nett doesn't give a vocal response, but instead makes a face that says '_who-the-hell-do-you-think-I-am?_'.

And so Nett opens the door, showing me with a nervous smile. "Heey," I greet nervously. "Sorry for coming by without warning. Mom had to go back to work and wanted to drop me off where you guys were."

"No prob no prob," Nett replies positively, letting me in. He notices the bunches of shopping bags. "Looks like someone went splurging."

"On... bread," Danny reads, squinting his eyes on one of my bags. "Did the times change or is this really what girls spend their money on?"

"Not this century," Shane laughs, walking up to me and helping me with my bags. "Gosh Manson what the heck did you buy? This is all a bunch of junk."

"It's not junk! It's cool stuff," I say for lack of better words. "My mom and I got bored so we went to this huge thrift-store-warehouse on the uptown side of Amity Park. And oh my gosh they have soo many things for such cheap prices! Look! A vintage china tea set for seven bucks!"

Nett and Shane are giving me the same dead look. "What a steal," Shane replies sarcastically.

"Seven loaves of coffee-cake bread for four dollars?" Nett reads, looking at the receipt from another one of my bags. "Wendy you and your mom didn't splurge you two went bargain hunting, for _junk_."

"For the last time it's not junk," I defend playfully, stealing back a few bags they're going through. "Besides, we had fun."

"Not a single new hoodie in sight," Nett sighs. "Next time we go shopping I'm buying you your first fitted cap! My treat! Fifty bucks! Any one you want!"

"That's pretty expensive don't you think?"

"Fifty dollars for a stupid hat?" Shane says.

"It's not stupid it's cool!"

"Well I think it's pretty sweet of you," I smile.

"See? Wendy thinks it's cool idea!"

"I never said that."

As the the three of us argue over different shopping habits, Danny can't help but smile and watch back. When he looks at me, he realizes that this is the first time he's really looking at me - at his daughter. _So this is really her_...

"Anyway we should probably get me back to the lab before dark," Danny interrupts apologetically. "We don't really know how long I'll be able to stay like this and I'd rather not have a molecular break down again."

And so, the three of us leave Nett's house to escort Danny back to Fenton Works, where we presume he'll be okay for the night. I don't know whether he'll stay human or not, but just in case he doesn't, he's safe. He hugs me goodbye before I leave, and it's a really tight, warm hug. I feel at peace in his hug for some reason.

"Happy birthday, Wendy..." Danny whispers, holding me desperately.

I'm caught a bit off guard by his hug, seeing as I usually see Danny so well put together. But I smile and hug him back. "Thanks, Danny." He asks me if I had fun, and I reply gladly that I did, much of it thanks to him.

Once we bid Danny goodnight and goodbye, it's already dark out. Shane and Nett take it upon themselves to escort me home like the teenage gentlemen that they are. "So you had fun?" Nett asks.

"For the last time yes, I had fun today," I smile. "It's not even my birthday yet. Tomorrow."

"Well tomorrow we'll plan something even better," Shane says, surprisingly positive sounding.

Somehow I begin to laugh at that prospect. "I can't imagine tomorrow beating today. I got to spend all afternoon with you guys and _Danny_, _and_ my mom. What more could I possibly do?"

"You leave that to us to figure out," Nett nods with a toothy grin.

We soon each my street, and we're a good five minutes away from my place. Shane takes a quick glance elsewhere before turning to us "Hey Nett I'm gonna go take a quick run to the corner store and get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Sure just some chocolate," Nett obliges. "I'll go walk Wendy the rest of the way and meet you in the store."

"Okay." Shane turns to give me a quick goodbye hug. "See you tomorrow, Manson?"

"I'll kick your butt if you don't," I reply jokingly. He gives me a quick warm rub on the back before running off to cross the street. And then Nett and I are well on our way.

"Looks like someone's blushing," Nett teases.

"Whatever," I sigh confidently. "Your jokes no longer phase me."

"Sure," Nett rolls his eyes. "Anyway here's a quick gift from Alex, before I forget to give it to you." Nett hands me an envelope with my name on it. "He couldn't figure out what to get you, so he got you a gift-card to the clothing store he works at. A hundred bucks."

"Oh my gosh a hundred dollars?" I practically gasp. Gosh Alex. "Nett I can't I-"

"He won't take no for an answer. It's his gift to you," Nett smiles.

I smile as well, looking at the envelope. "Tell him thanks for me when you see him."

"Will do," Nett nods before he turns to me. "So, how are you two?"

Hm? "Who? Me and Alex?" Nett nods. "Um... We're fine," I say, unsure of how to answer such an out-of-nowhere question. "Why?"

"You guys aren't dating or anything?"

A quick blush comes upon my face again, but it's only because I'm starting to remember when he told me he liked me - and I turned him down. I exhale a little. "No."

"Really?" Nett asks, genuinely surprised. He looks back forward. "Aw. I thought so since you guys always hang out around school in between classes." Seeing my suddenly distant uncomfortability, Nett changes the subject. "As for my gift, I'll give it tomorrow."

"Didn't get me anything yet?"

"Nope," he replies honestly. "It's so difficult to come up with something worthwhile for you."

"You don't have to get me anything, Nett," I repeat for almost the tenth time this weekend.

"Yeah yeah. By the words of Shane: you're worth it." I blush again somehow. Nett smiles in satisfaction once we reach my stoop and as he's giving me my shopping bags. "Heh. Teasing doesn't phase you huh?"

"Good night, Nett," I reply, taking all of my shopping bags onto my arms, plus my book bag. I climb my steps and reach for my keys in a difficult effort.

"Oh! One more thing!" Nett calls after he takes his first three steps back down the block. "Check your backpack before you go to bed!"

"Yeah yeah!" I call back, barely hearing him what with so much on my arms. I almost fall into the house, but I drop everything by the door step. I'll unpack my new belongings tomorrow morning with Mom when she comes home I figure.

I trudge up the stairs with my book bag, exhausted, to my warm and comforting bedroom. It doesn't take long for me to knock out. Today was soo... much. In reality, it was actually the funnest I've had in a long time. I'll never forget my 16th birthday.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Wakey wakey_," cheers Sam's voice. My eyes struggle to open, but that's because they're on my pillow under my head. I lift my head and realize I'm still lying face down - wearing the same clothes I wore last night out. It's morning now and Mom's at my bed side, poking me awake. "Happy birthday, kid~" she greets.

"Hey, Mom," I laugh, trying to wake up.

"Looks like the boys brought you home late last night," Sam guesses, ruffling my hair and making my bed hair much worse. "Get a change of clothes and meet me downstairs. I've got your cake all set up."

"Thanks, Mom," I grin as she nods and leaves me be, closing my door.

Once I take a deep breath, I force my body up. The night's definitely flown by. I must've been really tired yesterday. Actually, yesterday sounds like so much of a dream. But I'm sure it happened.

I go to the bathroom, seeing myself with baggy eyes and super wrinkled clothes. As I wash my face and brush my teeth, I look for my brush. "Must be in my bag," I mutter.

I leave my bathroom and look for my backpack somewhere in the room. It's in front of my bed and I search its contents from yesterday. Wallet. Tape. Phone. Extra sweater. "Brush," I grin, finding it at the very bottom. But there's something else inside my bag, too. A smaller gift box.

With a tilt of my head I take it out carefully. It's beautifully wrapped with a delicate ribbon tied around it. I look around the box for a name tag, but I can't find one. All there is is an envelope attached to the box under the ribbon, without a name.

"That's weird..."

I unravel the ribbon and remove the envelope, showing a small birthday card inside. "It's from Shane?"

_Happy Birthday, Manson_

_Yeah... don't really know what to say in these kinds of things. I always hated writing in cards, but, I dunno. Guess there's a first for everything._

_Happy 16th birthday. Kinda sucks how I missed like, five of your birthdays. Hope this gift makes up for them. Sorry if you don't like it. Foley didn't help at all. Danny suggested something, so I left to get it when you took Danny and Nett to the skating rink_.

I remember that. Shane said he was going to go somewhere first and would meet us at the skating rink afterwards shortly after. Was that when he got whatever this is?

There's more to the card, but curiosity beats it and I go to unwrap the paper. Once that's done, I lift the box cover, revealing a bunch of soft cushion substance and paper. I gasp when I find out what it's concealing. I lift up a rustic golden chain, all linked up to a golden-colored pocket watch. I hold it up as gravity twirls it in a circle from the chain.

"It's so pretty..." I say, mesmerized by its shininess. And so familiar, the cover. I gasp in a flashback, when Shane and I visited an old vintage clock store when my Mom went to get her watch fixed. I saw this very pocket watch, admiring its beauty and authenticity, staring lustfully into the glass case as a little girl.

_Like I said, sorry if you don't like it, but it's just something I remembered when talking with Danny. I found the old shop we went to with Sam. I didn't expect to find it, but that pocket watch was still there. Don't ask me how much it cost because you're not paying me back. It's your gift._

I laugh at that message.

_The guy there said I could have it for a discount anyway, since no one ever really tried buying it since it was broken. I tried getting it fixed at the mall. Hope it works now at least. It'd suck if I gave you a broken or off-time pocket watch. _

_Anyway uh, thanks for such a fun year so far. Guess I have Jazz to thank for that, too. I don't think we'd be where we are now if it wasn't for her pairing us up for that stupid year-long project. Sorta makes you think we should get started on that soon, huh? _

_Happy Birthday, Wendy.  
Shane_

With a nostalgic and somewhat touched expression, I put the box and the card down to inspect my gift. It doubles as a very long necklace, so I drape the chain around my neck and look at it. The pocket watch really is the same one I saw as a kid. I click on the top button and open it, showing the exact time shown on my other clock.

I put it to my ear and listen to it tick. _Tick. Tick Tick_. It's soothing to me somehow. I tilt the pocket watch a little and find another compartment. On the other side of the clock, turning like a page, behind it lies a photograph. Two actually. One is of me, Nett, and Shane, in a goofy photo-booth picture at the mall. And on the other side is a picture of ghost Danny and ghost me, posing for a picture for Nett in the lab after a tough training session.

"Wendy you coming!?" Sam calls again

"Just a second!" I holler back, but I smile thoughtfully at the gift. It's a beautiful gift from Shane. I just want to cry and hug him. "Oh my gosh..." I practically gasp, closing the pocket watch and staring at the cover design. With a deep smile I hold the necklace clock to my chest. It's now one of my most treasured belongings, next to my late father's wristband.

_Thanks, Shane_.

* * *

**AND HE KNOWS!  
I know - Finally. Only took me like a little over 40 chapters. So so.  
(MY APOLOGIES .)**

**Anyway I hope everyone has a great holiday vacation! Cheers to 2013 everyone!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"And you haven't taught her, Danny! Come now, how do you expect her to be at the top of her game if she doesn't know Cyrokinisis?"_**

**_"You and your student come to my realm for a few days. I will teach her. Indeed Danny, it will be a good experience for her. And you."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"Okay. What's up?" Shane investigates._**

**_"Just a little nervous, I guess. Danny hasn't exactly told me where we'll be going for the next three days._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_Nett spins in his chair. "So what with the sudden interest in Danny's personal life? Don't we already know everything there is we need to know?"_**

**_"We don't know how he died," Shane says._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"Wow," I say, seeing my breath fog up the window next to me. "Where is this place...?"_**

**_Danny smiles a little at my wonder. "Welcome to the Realm of the Far Frozen."_**


	45. Don't Look Pt1

**Okay so here's the next chapter ^^  
Gah, this took forever. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"You're kidding me right_?" was Danny's first reaction upon an old friend's favor. A fellow ghost from the Ghost Zone had just contacted Danny, and is requesting for his and 'his pupil's summoning.

"_You most certainly agree that she must know how to do this_."

"_W-Well yeah but-"_

_"And you haven't taught her, Danny! Come now, how do you expect her to be at the top of her game if she doesn't know Cyrokinisis?"_

_"Look I-"_

_"Don't remember how to use this power," the ghost cuts off. "You and your student come to my realm for a few days. I will teach her. Indeed Danny, it will be a good experience for her. And you."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe this," I mutter under my breath as I lug a suitcase up the stairs. Mom's helping me by carrying the lighter duffel bag behind me.

"Come on, Wen. Your Grandpa could go faster than you," Mom mocks, waiting patiently two stairs below the luggage half my height.

Mom thinks I'm going on a school trip for a few select English scholars to represent Capser High in some English-athon... thing. Either way where I'm _really_ going is on a little three-day trip with Danny over the weekend. A 'special ghost training' session, I guess. I'm okay with it - it is for my benefit to learn, uh, whatever it is I'm going to learn. Danny never specified.

I've told Nett and Shane, who've helped me develop a cover story for my Mom. Fake permission slip, fake phone calls, extra tight security so that no one ever finds out where I really am for three days. They've got my back (I think).

Meanwhile right now, I'm 'packing' for my trip. Not exactly very much to pack for, according to Danny. But, three days of nonstop training? No thanks. I'm bringing all the junk I can carry on my back. Leisure is key to survival, I say.

But anyway, I've never gone on an overnight trip before (except for that one occasion with the Masters Castle in Wisconsin). Packing for that was a horrible mess on my own. So now Mom's helping. She's bought 'mini's of everything health-related. Not Mom's style but, she is a mom. Must be some maternal instinct or something kicking in, which we both acknowledged and laughed at.

I also mentioned to Mom how I'd be going somewhere cold (that's what Danny said). So since I don't have very much variety in winter clothes or anything big, Mom's letting me pack some of her clothes from her room.

"Thanks for this, Mom," I say, going through her drawers and wardrobe for any suitable clothes.

"No problem," Sam smiles. "I'll be right back I think I have some extra toilet paper in the bathroom."

I hesitate to laugh and I give her a look. "_Toilet paper_ Mom?"

"Maternal instinct!" she and I both recite at the same time, her a bit more defensive and mine a bit more... eh. We laugh again, and she goes off for some extra roll of toilet paper.

From Mom's assortment of clothes I've packed a small number of long shirts, sweaters, scarves, socks, gloves - anything for relatively cold weather. But as I'm digging through some jackets folded at the bottom drawer, I notice something slide at the bottom of the drawer.

Curiosity overcasts my conscience and I reach for it and pull it out. At first I wonder if I've ripped it since a huge part of it is now gone, but then I realize it's already been like that. In the picture is a young woman, dressed in an elegant, white wedding gown, with long laced sleeves that stop straight at her wrists, all while showing off her beautiful shoulders - complimented by a charming simple diamond necklace.

"It's Mom..." I realize, seeing her face. "It's her wedding day," I say as I trace my finger over the slightly wrinkled photography. Mom's in her wedding gown, and she's facing someone, leaning and tilting her head up, kissing someone . But somehow, the entire other half of the photo is missing. It's ripped - torn. Gone. My dad's face is once again lost to me.

As I stare at it, I remember how I used to find this photo all the time, and in the same drawer. As a little girl when mom would go to work, I'd sneak into this room and steal glances at Mom wearing such a pretty dress I knew our money could never buy in my lifetime. She was just so gorgeous and beautiful. I loved seeing it. All of a sudden I just, stopped coming. Looking at the picture. I wonder why, but all I know is that it's been years since I've looked at it.

Yet, this is the first time I've questioned it and the other missing half.

"I've found the toile-" Sam sees me looking at it in wonder. Initially she's shocked but, Sam holds her instincts in. Times are different now. "I... see you've found that," she says awkwardly.

"Yeah no kidding - Is this you?" I ask just to clarify. "Mom you looked so beautiful."

"A lot of people told me that on that day," Sam reminisces with a nostalgic and sad smile as she comes over to me. She sits close beside me and holds the photo, admiring with me. "Last dress I ever wore."

Go figure. I'm totally against this, but I'm way too curious. Besides, it's already out in the open now. "What happened to the other half?" I ask quietly, laying my head against Mom's arm.

Sam saw that coming. "You think I ripped it?" Honestly, I nod, and Sam's arm vibrates a little when she chuckles at my silent response. She's a lot more calm about the topic of dad now. "Well you're right. I did rip it." A bit too calm.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head up so I could look at her face to see if she really wasn't losing it. She usually goes mad at the mention of dad.

Sam sighs, and puts her arm around me as she lowers the photo in her other hand. But from what I see, she never tears her eyes away from the picture. "When your dad died, I really just... I couldn't think about him. At all. Got rid of all his stuff," Sam laughs in a bitter-sweet sad way. She shakes her head, too. "Threw away all his pictures. This was the last one," she says with a big sigh. "For some reason I just ended up tearing it in half, and I kept this half."

"Oh," I say, understanding.

Mom looks at me, then back at the photo before handing it to me. "Here. Why don't you hold onto it."

I'm looking at Mom with the weirdest and most bewildered stare. "Really are you sure?"

"I know you used to sneak in here to look at it when you were a tike," Sam teases, making me smile sheepishly and away. "Anyway you keep packing. I'm gonna go start making lunch for us okay?"

"You're gonna call for pizza aren't you."

"Heck yeah," Sam calls back once she leaves. Once I'm alone, I grin down at the picture, feeling victorious for some reason now that I have it. I don't feel as obsessed about the photograph as I was when I was a little girl, but now I'm just filled with curiosity about the part Mom threw away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, all of us are at Fenton Works, preparing to Danny's and my trip into the ghost zone. Nett and Shane helped toss my two bags into the back of the specter speeder, me laying down in the front seats lazily. All that's on my mind is that photograph of Mom. It's in my pockets now, hidden away from Nett and Shane, but I can't just seem to ease away from the topic for some reason.

"Alright, all set," Nett says, he and Shane walking up to behind the seats. "You ready, Wen?"

"Yeah," I reply distantly, staring at the glass dome front ceiling. Danny's off by the portal outside the Specter Speeder, entering coordinates into the computers next to the portals. He can't hear us inside. "All set..."

Nett and Shane exchange looks after hearing my tone, then lean over the seat unto my laying figure. "Okay. What's up?" Shane investigates.

"Nothing's up," I admit honestly. The picture honestly is nothing. "Just a little nervous, I guess. Danny hasn't exactly told me where we'll be going for the next three days. You sure you two will be okay?"

"Hey we're all good friends now. Shane and I will get along just fine without your mediation," Nett shoos, carelessly bringing his arm around an irritated Shane.

"It's not your getting-along that I'm worried about exactly," I frown with a knowing look.

"Look Wendy we've been catching ghosts with you for months now. We can handle anything while you two are away don't worry," Shane reasons, reading my mind. Amity Park's only two real ghost defenses leaving for three days? So much chaos can erupt within a matter of three days. And having just Shane and Nett to keep watch over things assures me - but only by so much.

"The coordinates are set," Danny announces, phasing through the glass half of his body. "Nett you're the one going to be activating the portal. It'll open the portal for us and close on its own."

"Okay. Just show me what I have to do," Nett offers as he climbs out of the Specter Speeder to go out to the computers with Danny, leaving Shane and me.

"Alright," Shane starts as I sit up and scooch over to the right passengers side. "So what's really up?"

I turn my torso around with this look. He really wants to know, huh. "Don't say anything else, because I know I'm just overreacting, _again_, but.. I found this old picture in my mom's room." I smile a little, remembering its image. "It was my Mom on her wedding day, and oh my gosh she was just...!" I sigh with a smile, resting my head on my arms on the headrest next to Shane. "She looked perfect."

"Is that it?"

I shake my head no, my jovial grin slowly fading into a far-away smile. "It was ripped... the half that's missing had my dad on it." I don't have to look at Shane's face to know he understands. "He's gone. Again." I laugh bitterly to myself and shake my head, feeling my chin graze over my cold arms. "It seems as if every time I'm close to finding out more about my dad, it's like fate's one step ahead of me and just... took the clue away." First the tombstone with his name erased, and now his photo with his image ripped and thrown. "I know that maybe this is just the universe's way of saying I shouldn't pry but, if I can't know, then I guess I can't."

I reach into my pocket, pulling out the half-folded photography. I show it off to Shane, who takes just as good a look at it as I did. "She looked pretty," Shane compliments, noticing the tear mark.

"I know," I say. "But even if I can't know who he is... I want to know why... what happened... why I'm never allowed to find out anything about what's been going on. Like, he was a halfa and I'm a halfa. Mom thinks he was killed and apparently I could be in potential danger of the same thing." I motion my hands. "You can't blame me for wondering what happened to him."

Shane's face remains solemn. Shane knows very well why _he_ can't tell her who he is. But as for Danny's past, Shane knows just about as much as I do. "No I can't," he agrees with me.

"We're all set to go," Danny tells, flying into the driver's seat next to me. "You ready, Wendy?"

"For three days of work and hard labor? You bet!" I reply with sarcastic joy.

"I'll catch ya later, Manson," Shane bids, ruffling my hair as he goes out the door. Once it closes, I wave goodbye at him and he does the same. Nett activates the portal, and Danny starts the Specter Speeder. He's entered the coordinates so instead of flying to our destination, the portal should transport us directly to where we need to be.

With a slight movement back, the Specter Speeder darts straight into the green portal, and like that we're gone, and the ghost portal to the human world closes.

Left behind in that world is Nett and Shane. Nett walks up to Shane, who's still staring at the once open portal. "So, did you manage to tell a little certain-some a few certain-feelings before she left?"

Shane's face falls and he looks at Nett with a skeptical face. "She's leaving for three days not three years."

"Ah so if she were leaving for three years then you'd tell her!" Nett grins, to which Shane sighs in exasperation. "But seriously, this is going to be a _long_ weekend without both Danny and Wendy. Anything you wanna do?"

"Actually, yeah," Shane starts. "Now that both of them are gone, why don't we do some investigating?" he suggests, only for Nett to arch his eyebrow. "Do you still have those encrypted Guys in White files in your dad's computer at your place?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask with my arms crossed, still sitting as we travel at the speed of sound through the ghost zone. "At least give me a clue, Danny. You haven't even dropped a hint as to where we're going and why."

"Training."

My face stays still. "...Yeah and?"

Danny sighs and prepares a talk. Does he really not want to talk about it? "A few days ago an old friend contacted me. He knows I'm training you."

"A friend from the ghost zone," I nod, somehow not surprised. "And?"

"Well, apparently in the array of powers I've been teaching you, there's one power that he specifically wants you to learn," Danny tries to explain.

"And... he wants us to travel to _his_ place for three days instead of having you teach me... why?"

"Because it's a power that I don't have," Danny admits, to both me and himself. Somehow just by listening, it's hard for him to say it. That's not the only thing that shocks me; learning a power Danny doesn't know. Danni's taught me a power Danny never had. I thought that was the only time.

But who is this guy anyway who's going to be my temporary teacher?

Eventually at the end of this never-ended green light speed race, a huge light engulfs the Specter Speeder that I have to shield my eyes. The light is still bright enough behind my eyelids, but I can feel a very cold sensation. Not like my ghost-sense cold but like, it's way below 0 degrees kind of cold.

When the light disappears, I peek through my fingers and see outside the Specter Speeder dome a huge wintery, vast new land. Is it still part of the ghost zone? There're these weird white furry monster Viking beings scattered here and there as we fly at a much slower speed compared to a few seconds ago. Are they even ghosts? They don't look like ghosts.

"Wow," I say, seeing my breath fog up the window next to me. I'm pressing my hands and head against the cold glass, trying to see more we fly over. I regret not putting on a sweater before we left the lab."Where is this place...?"

Danny smiles a little at my wonder. "Welcome to the Realm of the Far Frozen."

Danny takes hold of the manual controls of the Specter Speeder, and we fly towards this huge... place. I can't tell of its a surface cave or a palace or a mountain, but whatever it is Danny's flying us in. Compared to the frigid cold appearance of the outside (inside temperature's just as worse) the inside interior looks so refined. So cave-like yet so, regal. Advanced. Magical.

Danny lands the Specter Speeder down, and by now I have on a jacket. It isn't enough to warm me. Not in this ghost cold weather - enough to chill even Danny. "DANNY!" booms a great voice. Another one of those huge yeti-type monsters comes walking towards us, embracing both Danny and I in a literally spine-crushing hug. His furry arms are huge, one made of ice. Luckily I'm being hugged by the one made of fur (and it's so soft and probably the warmest thing in this place). I'd love the hug more if it didn't hurt.

"Frostbite!" Danny manages out in a cracked voice. At least I wasn't the only one hurting. We've put back down and I get a good look at this Frostbite. Is this Danny's... friend? "How've you been, good friend?"

"I've been well! My how much you've grown!" Frostebite says with a quick slap on the back with Danny. _More like a shove_. The, uh, Frostbite looks down at me, and I realize just how short I am compared to everything here. "And this must be that famous student of yours."

"Glad to know I have a rep here in the ghost zone," I speak politely with a nervous laugh. "We, are still in the ghost zone right?"

'Frostbite' laughs heartily, holding his chest as he holds his head back. "What a soul! I've heard many good things about you throughout the various realms of the ghost zone, child. My name is Frostbite, and I will be your teacher for the next three days."

So Danny really is just here to supervise. "I'm Wendy."

Within the next few hours, I've managed to lose all sense of time. There're no clocks around anywhere, so I guess these next three days may seem a lot more endless than I expected. I've been shown my room, which I was hoping would be a much warmer place to sleep for the colder nights.

Sadly it's just another little cave with a huge pillow-like... thing. I think it's a bed... And it's still just as cold. The only things that make up the little 'room' is my makeshift bed, Danny's identical bed across the small cave, and my two bags I was very smart to bring with me.

Danny tells me I can endure the cold a bit better if I go ghost. So I do. Only the second I do, I feel the familiar panic of floating endlessly again that I consciously have to focus myself to remain grounded.

According to Danny, the gravity in this realm is much less than it is back home or in the rest fo the ghost zone. In a way, it's a bit of training to help me better my sense of control on gravity. Again. _Great_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So this is what you've been working on all this time," Danny says, looking through Frostbite's laboratory, located way further underground. "I'm impressed."

"Medicine and technology is only a side thing for us - you know that," Frostbite says modestly. "It's the spirit of being ghosts is what keeps us all going. So tell me, boy, what's on your mind? You've asked for a private place to talk and I must say this is as private as it gets around here."

Danny faces his old friend with a serious and stern look about him. "Do you remember that story you used to tell me about when I'd come visit? You know, that tale about the 'Great One'?"

"Ah yes, the Great One. The Legendary Savior of the Ghost Zone who fulfilled the prophecy and saved us all from Paraiah Dark," Frostbite recalls. "Yes what about it?"

"I'm him. Aren't I," Danny asserts. "I'm your so called 'Great One'. And those two humans who helped the halfa defeat Paraih Dark are Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, aren't they. I'm that halfa from your story!"

"So you finally remember," Frostbite grins.

"No! I don't!" Danny yells out with his arms stretched wide, startling Frostbite. "That's the problem! Frostbite if you knew if it was me all along then how come you never told me?! How come _no_ one ever told me?!" Danny holds off, inhaling and holding his head back. He needs to remember that Frostbite's his friend - not his enemy. "I'm sorry, Frostbite. It's just, I'm finding out so many things in such a short span of time and, I don't know what to tackle first."

"That's understandable. I have been anticipating for this day to come," Frostbite says assumingly. "Your daughter is very much like you."

"So you knew that part, too."

"Why do you think I called you both over on such good timing?" Frostbite mentions. "I'll be training your daughter how to use her natural in-born ice powers."

"The same powers you taught the halfa how to use," Danny recalls from the ghost's stories. "The ones you taught to me. The ones I don't recall using. Ever."

"But apparently along with your Cyrokinisis so did your human memory," Frostbite brings up. "You don't remember everything, do you."

"Not enough," Danny frowns. "You've told me all these stories about your Great One - about _me_. I know those stories because of you but, I just... don't remember them."

"In due time, my boy," Frostbite assures. "When you were Wendy's age, you got an unusual case of the chills. It was a power within you as a halfa. Your ghost sense was your way of releasing that ice-energy for a while, but eventually the power would become too much. It overwhelmed your body to the point you would have died if I had not taught you how to control it."

"So that's why you were so persistent with taking Wendy under your wing."

The monster nods. "If you are right, then Wendy's powers are way too early in development for the chills to begin to overwhelm her as they did you. But I believe harnessing this power sooner will be better - especially for her upcoming battle."

"That's all you ever bring up in our conversations, isn't it," Danny says, pertaining to 'the battle'.

"Let us speak again another time. Now that you are here, and now that you know your place in all this, I think it's time you and I had a special talk."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm walking down the halls and out of this miraculous establishment. I'm told meet Danny and Frostbite at the training grounds outside, but I'm a little afraid of venturing out into this new air for the first time.

Leaving through the cave-building's large doors the size of life, I expect a huge blizzard to hit me straight in the face. Instead I'm met with a calming cool. It's still super freezing cold, but I feel... normal leaving the doors. "Cool," I say, seeing my breath.

I find the training grounds and march to it. My gravity here is still a bit off, so I'm afraid of flying out here and loosing that control I've worked so hard to overcome. As I close in on the training grounds, I see it resembles something much like a Roman arena.

"Here she is!" Frostbite announces in the middle of the grounds once I go through the entrance. Surrounding us are seated 'Far Frozens' as Danny calls their species of ghost, all cheering as if I'm at the Olympics.

Nervously I wave, (very awkardly at that), and I walk very quickly to where Danny is. Once he's in range, I grip the shirt of his suit and drag him to my height. "_What the heck is this? I thought training was going to be in some tiny metal room with just me and the yeti_!" I yell in a harsh whisper.

"You need to get out more," Danny notes with my close-mindedness. He stands back upright. "The Far Frozens don't get a lot of visitors often." _I wonder why_. "They take their entertainment where they can get it."

"So are we ready to commence?" Frostbite asks, walking up to us. "First I am going to give you a series of small tests, to see how far along you are in your ghost training."

"Basic power assessment really," Danny summarizes. "You ready?"

I gulp, a little nervous from the suddenness of this all. To think just twenty minutes ago I was sitting in the Specter Speeder with Shane and Nett. "Sure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So remind me why we're doing this again?" Nett asks as he types at an inhumane rate on his keyboard. He and Shane reside inside the Foley's monitor-lit bedroom once more, investigating into Mayer Tucker Foley's digital documents. "I know my Dad knows the secret and all but I recall us agreeing not to go through his stuff behind his back again. At least not too often."

"We aren't. It's only this once since both Wendy and Danny are away and have no chance of finding out we're doing this," Shane replies behind the chair.

Nett finds the Guys in White files on Danny Phantom, and he begins the process of decoding them again. "So what with the sudden interest in Danny's personal life? Don't we already know everything there is we need to know?"

"Not everything," Shane opposes. "We know he's Danny Fenton. We know he's Wendy's dad. We know he was a halfa. And we know he's dead."

"... Yeah and?"

"We don't know how he died," Shane says.

"Mm, well, I guess but, Sam I think is the only one who knows, and my dad too. But if they don't want to talk about it then it isn't our place to snoop, right?"

"It is if they're deliberately keeping it from Wendy for a specific purpose," Shane argues. "They kept her father's identity from her for a purpose. They hid away the possibility she could've inherited Danny's powers for a purpose. Both of those we managed to figure out. Now they're only hiding how he died and that obviously is for a big purpose."

"Yeah because they say he got killed," Nett tries to remind. "And if you're so into the facts about Danny Fenton then why are we looking at the Guys in White's files on Danny Phantom?"

"Because Fenton and Phantom are the same, you numbskull. Did you forget that huge stature of Danny holding the globe hidden under the school? How that one article said Danny used to be this big time super hero who made covers of newspapers for using his powers for good? There has to be a reason why no one mentions Danny Phantom anymore, and I can't help but feel its tied in with the death of Danny Fenton."

"Well if that's the case then maybe they all just forgot about him. It happens. If Fenton dies then obviously Phantom disappears along with him."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why they had to _hide_ away all existence of Danny Phantom the hero," Shane brings up. "If anything they would keep the statue up in front of city hall where it used to be. Instead it's like Amity Park doesn't want any of its people to know who Danny Phantom is, or that ghosts even exist."

"Mm, you have a point," Nett says, managing to open a few files. "According to here, Fenton Works used to be the town's HQ on ghost tech. We used to have the biggest rep for being one of the most haunted towns in the country."

"See my point?" Shane asks, turning his attention to the screen. "So what else have we got that you couldn't decode before?"

"Uh," click. "There's this one file about a newspaper article titled: **Ghost Hero Danny Fenton Dies in Car Crash**, dated November 15, 2021."

"That's the day Wendy's dad died," Shane recalls, causing both boys to look at each other. "Go."

Neck clicks on the file. A smaller text window opens instead. "Images not available."

"Well what does that mean?"

"It means the article isn't on file," Nett reads, having a hard time understanding why. His eyes scan for any more information on this newspaper article. It's crucial to what they need to know. "Says this issue of the newspaper was never published."

"Under what publishing company?"

"Amity Park Weekly," Nett reads. "Article by Valerie Grey."

"Go online. Search up the writer of the article."

Nett does so as fast as his nerd hands go. Internet speed in this house is incredibly fast, so it doesn't take long to find information on this Valerie Grey woman. "She lives in Amity Park," Nett reads. "Valerie Grey still works for Amity Park Weekly."

"Their headquarters are only downtown right?" Shane asks. "Come on. If anything we can find out about this unpublished paper, what other source than from the journalist herself?"

"What makes you think she'll tell _us_ of all people about it?"

Shane shrugs. "You have any better ideas?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So," Frostbite starts, checking over a clipboard. We're all back inside, reviewing my performance, as in me, Danny, and Frostbite. "Your ecto-energies are okay. Intangibility. Invisibility. Duplication. Planer Walking. Planar Sliding. Super human strength and speed. High endurance rate," _I hear that one_, I think with a bruise under my suit. "Use of ecto shields, normal and reflect, on par. Flying's well. Aim, we can work on that. " Frostbite looks up. "You're very much advanced for the time you've had your powers. How many months since you've gotten your powers?"

"Almost six months."

"Almost six months," Frostbite repeats, impressed. It's already almost dark out, and I'm exhausted. "You learn quickly my dear. What would normally takes years of practice you've managed to do in practically a fraction. Very well indeed." Frostbite turns to Danny. "You should be proud of your pupil, Danny."

"I am," Danny says with a soft pat on my back. "So what happens now?"

"It's almost moon-rise. That should be it for the day," Frostbite adjourns. "Wendy you're free to head to your quarters to rest."

"Thank you," I nod respectfully before I leave.

"Best you stay a ghost, Wendy," Danny says before I leave the room. "You'll freeze to death if you revert back in this climate."

"I think I took the hint after we first flew into the dimension," I say exhausted. I knew I was a decent ghost, but who would've thought performing _everything_ you know would take so much out of you at the end of a day. _Well, at least that shows I've learned a lot this past school year._ "Goodnight."

Once I'm gone, it's just Danny and Frostbite in the empty council chambers. "She really is something," Frostbite notes. "A prodigy almost, if we had more halfas around."

"Wouldn't I count technically?"

"Perhaps. But you're not exactly half human anymore now are you." Danny looks away. "That's also the reason why you no longer have powers over ice. Cyrokinisis is a power strictly for half human half ghost beings."

"And now I'm all ghost," Danny remembers, looking at his hand, making it invisible then visible. He remembers the faint memory of his human self on my birthday. That's what he would look like now - if he were still alive. "So Frostbite, with day one over, what'll you be doing with her tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow starts her official training on her new abilities," Frostbite replies. "A day or two of practice should be sufficient enough for her. Nothing too strenuous to worry over. Although, I did mention earlier this morning how you and I should speak again."

"About the matter I brought up before," Danny asks, his tone turning serious.

Frostbite nods. "You want to know why no one ever told you who you were."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's late afternoon, but Shane and Nett have managed to catch a bus to the Amity Park Weekly building downtown. By now Shane has himself and Nett already set on finding out everything else about Danny. There's been too many secrets surrounding the guy and frankly, they've managed to find out a lot already together. Now there was just one more secret, and knowing an answer is so close, they can't just wait for it to come by.

"I'm telling you, you can't see her," repeats Valerie's secretary, a tall, lanky young man who's been holding Nett and Shane up for the past five minutes.

"And we're telling you that this is important," Shane repeats, losing his patience.

"What is it - do we need an appointment or something?" Nett add behind the desk.

"No."

"Then let us see Valerie!" Nett and Shane say in unison, both equally annoyed with the man.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" A young woman from behind another office doo comes out, and Nett and Shane can't help but stare. The woman is gorgeous, with the most professional yet most flattering outfit possible, like that of a rich lawyer's. Her dark creamy skin blends under her dark pencil skirt, and her short hair resembles that almost of mine but cleaner cut. "Marcus what are you doing?"

"These reporters here are trying to get past me! But don't worry Ms. Grey I won't let'em!"

"We're not reporters," Nett and Shane repeat again, tiredly.

The woman's eyebrows arch as her frown remains. "Do these kids look like _reporters_ to you?"

"W-Well, they-"

"Shh!" she cuts off, holding her hand up. She walks up to the group and holds out a folded post-it to the secretary Marcus. "Here, instead of arguing with a couple children outside my office why don't you make yourself useful and go get me my lunch. I'm starving."

"Yes mam," Marcus sighs, leaving the 'problem' boys to her. All three males share in a glare-off until 'Marcus' leaves through the elevator. And now they're left with this wonder-woman who saved them. Maybe.

"Ms. Grey?" Nett realizes. "Are you Valerie Grey?"

"What of it? Look guys I'm busy and I don't have any time for-"

"Were you the writer of the November 2021 article about the death of Danny Fenton?" Shane blurts out. Valerie's mouth catches open. "Are you?"

Valerie's expression remains caught off guard at first, but she responds quickly by beginning to push Shane and Nett away and towards the elevator or stairwell. "No no out out out. You boys aren't supposed to be in here anyway."

"But you are the writer, aren't you!" Shane accuses through the shoving, able to read her answer by her reaction.

"You aren't even supposed to know who that is," Valerie argues in quiet whisper. No on else is on the tiny floor, but according to Valerie, there can never be too much discretion concerning Danny.

"No! Wait!" Nett begs, trying his hardest not to be moved so easily by this lady. "This guy here is Shane Johnson and I'm Nett Foley! We're here on behalf of Wendy Manson, his daughter!" Before Valerie can shove them into the open elevator door, she stops. She pauses long enough for the elevator door to close. "We know who he is, and we know you're the one who wrote that article on his death-"

"Shut it," Valerie warns, covering the boy's mouth. She looks around the empty floor first. "Come with me into my office first." Without letting go of either boy's arm, she drags the willing two through her door and into her journalism office. It's quint and even smaller, but private. Valerie shuts her door and closes the blinds before facing the two kids at her desk. "Okay spill. Just what exactly are you here for? Did Tucker send you over here to bother me? Or Sam?"

"Neither. Neither of them know we're here," Shane alerts, confusing Valerie. "Wendy doesn't, either."

"Sam's kid," Valerie nods. "I remember her."

"You know her?" Nett asks.

"I was there at the hospital with Sam when she was born," Valerie recalls, walking over to her filing cabinets. She opens one drawer and begins going through some of the folders. She pulls out a huge, old envelope and checks the sticker first before tossing it onto her desk in front of Nett and Shane. "Here's your stupid unpublished article."

Shane quickly grabs and opens the envelope, revealing a mint-condition edition of the unpublished paper. Danny's and Sam's young adult pictures cover the front, along with a car explosion photograph. "It was printed?" Shane asks surprised.

"Yeah. Last minute hold back before we sent them out," Valerie starts. "I'm the one who called off the edition."

"But why?" Nett asks suspiciously. "A story like this would surely make you a lot of money."

"True, but I had my reasons," Valerie tells, sitting down. "Took a hell of a lot of persuading to my boss and editors, but that's the last and only copy left. The rest were burned at the city furnace."

"Why'd you keep it all this time then?" Shane asks curiously. "If you wanted to burn all records of the article."

Valerie shrugs, taking back the plastic-encased newspaper to glance at. "Dunno." A melancholic smile shies in. "I guess to remind me that everything in the past actually happened - that I never actually made it up."

Suspicion, Nett thinks. But only a little. "Did you know? About Danny's secret being a halfa?"

"Only when he finally told," Valerie admits, knowing she can trust the kids. "The menace Danny Phantom had always been around. I just never knew it was _Danny_." She looks at his front cover picture. "When his secret got out finally, the town honored him with a statue. Everyone did." Her eyelids lower. "He saved everyone."

That statement doesn't surprise Shane nor Nett, but they're guessing this must've been his biggest accomplishment when he was alive. Enough to gain him a world-renown name. "So how come the statues are gone?" Shane brings up. "How come no one knows about Danny Phantom anymore?"

"They all know," Valerie almost scoffs, leaning lazily back in her chair. "They just can't say anything about him." Knowing this was leading to an explanation, Valerie looked away. "That car crash Danny and Sam got into, Sam was the only one who survived."

"So he did die in a car crash," Nett utters.

"Sam confided in Tucker, me, and Jazz that it was a ghost that killed Danny. We could never tell if it was really a ghost or just a psychological hallucination, but she's hated ghosts and everything ghost related ever since."

Shane and Nett exchange glances.

"The accident traumatized her. The three of us realized soon after that anything ghost related she heard automatically made her just, I don't know, loose it. She'd go nuts. Cry into a frenzy. Her legs would give out that she'd just cry and not be able to pick herself back up for days. Tucker was still mayor at the time, and he had no choice but to enact a city order to hide away all the Danny Phantom statues. Eliminate him from the press. Pay people off. With Tucker, Jazz, and me together, we were able to erase Danny's name from the world."

"Wow..." Shane says.

"How'd you manage that?" Nett asks skeptically. "I mean you have media, Internet, world-wide information that leads to the Fentons. How'd you manage that?"

"Erase the ghosts, too," Valerie shrugs as if the answer weren't anything special. "How else do you explain Amity Park's pureness from ghosts these past couple years. Until now, there's been zero percent ghost activity in the U.S."

"But how-?"

"We made a deal with Skulker," Valerie tells. "A ghost from the Ghost Zone. We didn't have much faith in him agreeing to our terms: having no more contact with the human world. We were surprised when he agreed on the Ghost Zone's behalf. As shocked as we were we didn't argue with him."

_Until Danny met Wendy and started up the Ghost Portal again for the tests_ Shane thinks.

"If you wanted to cut off the human plane from the Ghost Zone then why didn't you just destroy all the ghost portals?"

"Impossible," Valerie says, shaking her head. "We can destroy portals going _into_ the ghost zone. Our studies at Axion Labs from the early 2010s show that there are hundreds of ghost portals in the ghost zone that open up to our world." _Wow_. "And Tucker and I insisted on destroying the old Fenton Works after Maddie and Jack Fenton moved out, but with Jazz as the official owner, she wouldn't let us." By the look on Valerie's face, the boys could tell she didn't agree with the redhead. "The most Tucker could do as mayor was close down the entire street that Fenton Works was on; leave it off limits to the citizens of Amity Park."

"That didn't stop us," Nett mutters, only for Shane to elbow him.

"Do you still keep in contact with Jazz and Tucker?" Shane asks.

"Does it look like I do?" Valerie asks. "Tucker's gone all political on me, us always having arguments between rules and freedom of speech and blah blah. The two of us just drifted I guess, but we're not on bad terms."

"And Jazz?" Nett adds.

"She married someone. Quit her job at Axion Labs and became a teacher. I'm assuming Casper High?" The boys nod. "Teacher's pet." Valerie chuckles. "At least she's doing okay, I hear."

"She is," Shane and Nett respond.

"The worst part of it all for Sam, was that she was pregnant, too." Nett and Shane pick up their heads. "She didn't know it during the accident. During her checkup after the crash, they found out she was a month or two along already." Valerie sighs, then glances up thoughtfully. "How is she?"

"Sam's fine," Shane replies. "Still raising Wendy."

"Mhm." Valerie crosses her legs and narrows her eyes. "So, now that I'd told my end, what about yours? How do two teenage boys manage to get a hold of classified information such as the identity of _Danny Phantom_...?" Valerie smirks. "And I'm not letting you boys leave until you tell me everything."

Nett swallows. "W-Well we-"

"Should be going now," Shane asserts calmly, standing and blocking Nett's mouth with his extended hand. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Grey. Nett let's go."

Valere's eyebrows prose downward and she stands from behind her desk. "Hey hold on you, two!"

Shane, dragging a startled Nett behind him, pauses in the middle of her office to face the woman. "You of all people should know why secrets are perfectly valid," Shane says, forcing himself not to smugly smile. "You kept Danny secret from the world to protect Sam and her daughter. We're keeping our secret too for our own reasons."

Valerie holds her stare for a few more moments, before slowly sitting back down. "You two, you and Manson's kid - you three hang out together I assume."

"Yes, mam," Nett replies.

Valerie scoffs. "Hmph, I guess birds of the same feather flock together after all." Valerie doesn't openly admit it, but the trio reminds her of her high school days, when she'd see a certain nerd, techno freak, and goth girl every day as the nerds of her days. And now here lies the second generation, up to their own antics. "Tell me at least - do Tucker and Sam know anything?"

"Wanna compare huh?" Shane says, unable to resist acting smug. He opens the door to her office. "For the record, they don't know everything either - just like you." Valerie gives the boy a look. "Do you not trust us?"

"No. You're kids. But I'm the adult so now I guess it's my turn to play in the sidelines." Valerie sends them an assuring yet knowing smile. "Well I hope my information has been helpful to you."

"It has," Shane assures, pushing a still nervous Nett out of the office. "Nett and I will be sure to keep this entire meeting and conversation confidential."

"Good kid," Valerie closes as the door shuts.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**"It's my dad," I somehow realize. "The halfa that saved the world, _both_ worlds." I look alone the cave drawings. "He's the one who saved everyone..."**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"The 'Apocalypse'," Frostbite informs. "That is the name of the battle that you are destined to fight in."**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"I know you like her, too. So I'm saying go for it. I mean, why not?"**

**"W-Well-"**

**"You like your friend, don't you?" Alex asks with a tilted head**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"When the time comes, you'll know what to do." Danny closes his eyes. "Your... father would be very proud, with how far you've come."**


	46. Don't Look Pt2

"So how they all knew?" Danny asks in confidentiality with Frostbite, referring to all of the other ghosts in the ghost zone. "About that upcoming battle thing? Even before I told them?"

"Clockwork's doing," Frostbite nods reasonably. "The _Apocalypse_ he calls it. All the ghosts knew that a dangerous being would be threatening them again; the human plane _and_ the Ghost Zone. And they knew that a new Halfa would come, destined to save everyone from the end of the world - just as you have many years ago in your lifetime as the world's Halfa."

"Wendy...?" Danny swallows again, thinking to reinstall the idea that _that_ is what he's training me for. To face mine and everyone's doom. And win. "Did they all know she was my daughter?"

"Probably not," Frostbite frowns, pondering. "But nonetheless they knew they needed someone to train this new Halfa when the time came. And who better to train the new Halfa than you? Especially what with you having died right after."

Danny blinks. "But I never even knew I was a halfa until a few days ago!" Danny yells with wailed arms. "I had memory loss!"

"_Precisely_," Frostbite whispers lowly. "Don't you understand, Great One? Your memory loss was what sustained you as a ghost; what allowed you to _exist_ as a ghost - _exist to train the Halfa_."

Danny's caught between holding his jaw open, or plain blacking out at the wrong ghost. "S-So that's it. They all knew. They just, kept me around the corner so I could stay and train some kid to save them all?!"

"That kid just so happened to be your daughter, lest you forget."

"Yeah I know. I know," Danny sighs, holding his forehead. "This is so messed up. And it actually _worked_."

"Do you question it?" Frostbite asks honestly. "How the plan actually succeeded? How your student, our future savior, actually happens to be your own child?"

"Do I question it _yeah_ I question it. Every night, actually," Danny admits. _Ever since Nett and Shane said so_. "So, is that my purpose? For staying after death? Not moving on? I'm here because I have to train the chosen Halfa? To be a teacher?"

"Do you believe that to be the reason you stayed behind?"

"Well, yeah. For years I've spent cooped up in that stupid lab, I've been asking the ceiling _why am I still here? I'm dead aren't I_?"

"Aren't we all?"

"Yes but I always thought that I was sticking aroun because I had unfinished business, or because I had a responsibility I was supposed to keep."

"And you do," Frostbite agrees. "Do you know it yet?"

"Y-Yeah! Or, I thought I did," Danny starts, unsure. "For months now I thought I found my purpose finally - to be a teacher."

"But that isn't the case now, anymore, is it."

A short pause for a few seconds, and the Danny shakes his head no. "No. I know now, why I stayed behind. Or I think I do. I have this gut feeling this is it."

"And why is it that you are still here, Danny?"

Danny, from his looking-down position, glances up full of realization and understanding. "Because I wanted to meet my daughter."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay... So I was walking down the hallway, took my first right, then my third left. That's what the guy said," I tell myself, shivering as I hug my arms. "How the _heck do I end up in a CAVE_?" I scream out, my voice echoing down the dark torch-illuminated tunnel. I'm not surprised this place has such a tunnel, but how did _I_ find it?

I'm just walking down it. Hoping the end will lead me somewhere. To a bed, maybe. Doesn't have to be mine as long as it isn't made of ice and I can sleep on it. I grab one of the torches as I go further down, realizing the dark engulfing me with every three feet I manage.

"It is getting darker," I realize. By now, my burning torch is the only light source I have. It's total darkness forward and back. I become so nervous that I forget I have ghost powers to defend myself with.

In the midst of my anxiousness, I trip over a rock and some hard snow, and my torch falls out and falls to the ground, luckily not too far away. With a grunt, I sit up and crawl to retrieve my torch by the wall of the cave tunnel. What I see by the small light is a carving into the rock walls. _A picture_?

Slowly I take back the torch, standing back up in a slow pace. The further I stand upright, the bright the torch's light gets, and the more visual and clearer the cave drawings become. I almost drop it again. "No way..."

There's drawings, illustrating a story - a story without words that I'm unable to interpret as I walk along. _How I wish I could see it_...

As I walk, my hand unconsciously raises and grazes itself along the cave drawings. Suddenly, I feel a suddenly flash and the air is knocked out of me as I gasp. My heart stops. My feet too. I can't breathe. _It's a vision_.

_There's a ghost. A halfa. I can't see his face, but he flies away from this green dome thing floating in the middle of the ghost zone. Inside the green dome appears ot be a city. Amity Park. _

_A face-obscured halfa is fighting an array of ghosts all around him all alone. He's surrounded. He's outnumbered, and loosing, when all of a sudden the Specter Speeder appears_. I know that. _There's two people in the front. Kids. Human. They reveal a light underneath, unleashing a bunch of other ghosts. At first I think they're more enemies, but I recognize faces. They're the ghosts I've faced in Danny's tests. Skulker. Ember. Poindexter. Youngblood. Johnny 13. All of them. Different, but it's them. And together, all of them go against the Ghost King's army._

_The faceless halfa also defeats the Ghost King, wearing thus huge metal super suit that I somehow know is an invention of FentonWorks. The Ghost King has his crown and key removed, and he's shoved into a sarcophagus and locked. Elsewhere, the city under the green dome disappears from the Ghost Zone. I believe it's returned back to the human plane. _

_Then everything blacks out_.

I gasp when I return to reality. My ghostly feet are barely holding me up, as if normal gravity had returned. I'm barley holding my torch upright, and I'm breathing heavily. My heart's racing so fast I can't barley count it beating...

"It's my dad," I somehow realize. "The halfa that saved the world, _both_ worlds." I look alone the cave drawings. "He's the one who saved everyone..."

I knew my dad was a halfa. And I knew he was great but... I never could've imagined he was this great. "I see you've found our history," announces Frostbite's huge boisterous monster voice.

I jump and turn around, the light barely illuminating the yeti-ghost. "Frostbi- _Don't do that_!"

"Forgive me, child," Frostbite bows happily. It's impossible to stay mad at him. _He's like Santa_. "But you've had a vision, have you not?"

"How...? How did you know tha-"

"You looked like you were for a while," he points out. "Head holding, posing like you're going to faint, sudden gasp when your head pops back up - Vision, yes?"

Wow. "Mhm," I nod guiltily. "Sorry if I'm not supposed to be here. I got lost and I just found this."

"No need for your apologies. I've been meaning to introduce you to this place, anyway, Wendy. I just imagined it would've been much later after your training. Follow me. There's something else I want to show your towards the end of the cave."

Frostbite leads me forward, along the rest of the cave drawings I've interpreted from my vision. Now that I know the story, the illustrations are easier to decipher. But then, there's a new set of drawings. Drawings I don't recognize from my vision about my dad. "Frostbite what are these?"

"_These_, have no relation to our history, young one," Frostbite distinguishes. "They are our future - our new prophecy." He takes my torch. With his height, he is able to light up the cave much more than I. And these cave drawings, while not as long enduring in length, is much bigger. Like a mural that's five times my height.

"Wow..." I say, taking it all in. And then I see it.

"Look familiar?"

"It's me," I automatically say, walking up to it. But I'm a bit unsure. This is just weird. Right? It's weird right? "That, is me right-?" My eyes bulge. "Is that Nett and Shane?" There're two more figures in the huge mural with me: a figure covered with rectangular screens and gizmos and symbols, while the other is covered in almost complete darkness and etches. The Vanquisher in Shane. "It's the battle...?"

"The _Apocalypse_," Frostbite informs. "That is the name of the battle that _you_ are destined to fight in."

"'_The Apocalypse_'?! That's the name?!" I practically scream. "Danny never told me that!"

"He didn't know," Frostbite defends. "But nonetheless this is your fate. I thought it would've been best for you to know what you're in for."

All I can do is stare at it. It's beautiful and wondrous and thrilling but, I get such bad vibes from the carving. "I-I know I signed up for this, Frostbite but... I never knew I signed up for, _this_..." A look of desperality breaks out, and I feel just as afraid as I did when I first got my powers. "Frostbite I don't want to die..."

"You won't," he assures, with that every present strong smile of his.

"How can you be so sure...?" My voice has lost its tone. "Your so called prophecy's name is the _Apocalypse_. You can't blame me."

"Your father felt the same way, when he was tasked with saving the world," Frostbite says. "I remember one of the legends. A meteor was hurtling towards the earth once. But it was covered with this substance, making it untouchable to ghosts. Your father had no power over the matter."

I use my suit's sleeve to wipe my face. "So what'd he do?"

"He turned the whole world intangible," Frostbite says, happy to see my reaction. Bewilderment. Happens to all of his listeners. "He didn't think he could, but he found a solution and faced it head on." He places his huge claw hand thing over my head. It's the warmest thing since his death-hug this morning. "Just as you will when the time comes."

"That's what I've been telling myself," I mutter. "Like I said I _knew_ what I was getting myself into. But since the summer sounded like such a long way away, I just... didn't worry about it as much." I laugh to myself in distance. "It's almost May now..." And my head shakes. "I can't believe I procrastinated worrying over this. I mean that's what I do. I don't care to worry over things until I have to because I don't think worrying does anything for you but..." I look up at Frostbite. "What do I do about this...? This isn't just about me. It's about _everyone_..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day of training flies by much more quickly than I think initially. It definitely beats yesterday's 'training assessment' where I had to showcase everything I knew. Now in the arena, it's all just new magic and fun.

Well, mostly.

Across the field, I was supposed to turn four wooden standing planks into ice. Instead I've managed, with my forever imperfect aim, to freeze the four Far Frozen yeti creatures next to the planks instead.

For the third time.

"I never said Danny was succeeding in perfecting my aim," I mention.

"Right, right..." Frostbite starts, scratching his head. "But nonetheless you have that power down to a T. Just, don't use it with other potential targets around," he warns as I return a sheepish smile.

While I'm training, I can see Danny just watching from the sidelines, smiling and waving when I see him or accomplish something new. It's strange not having Danny be so constructive and strict during a training session. Then again, this isn't a power Danny exactly has. _Only me and my dad_.

Unknowns to me, Danny is watching with a bittersweet smile on his face. For his _daughter_. "How could I not have seen it before...?" Danny sighs to himself, watching me and Frostbite spar. "I see so much of myself in her..."

In the past few hours out here in the cold (that I have miraculously adjusted to) I've managed to learn how to use Freeze Blasts through my hands, eyes, and feet. I can also generate Ice Spikes as well as having taken my 'ghost sense' to a new level. Now I can freeze things just by blowing cold air out of my mouth. Wait till Shane gives me his next insult.

But despite how awesome this all really is or how cool (no pun intended) I finally look, I can't get rid of the sickening gut feeling Frostbite has given me the night earlier.

_"The 'Apocalypse'," Frostbite informs. "That is the name of the battle that you are destined to fight in."_

Last night, I went to sleep not cold, but shivering, shaking from the nightmare that foreshadowed my upcoming summer battle. I was up against this huge, faceless monster, with glowing red eyes, and enough darkness to engulf everything I loved. Mom, Nett, Shane, Danny. Even me. I woke up in the coldest sweats that luckily Danny was too tired to notice. In times like that, I wish I had Nett and Shane to confide in. I couldn't to Danny. He's relying on me to become strong. I can't show him how scared I really am of this now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And day two resumes..." Nett sighs as he and Shane sit outside Nett's stoop, passing the afternoon away It's already 5:30 PM, and as far as self-production goes for the guys... it's been zero. "Dude this sucks. Are we really that boring without Wendy?"

"Yup," Shane tiredly admits. "When does she come back again?"

"Tomorrow around night," Nett says, checking his phone. New, of course. He looks to Shane, seeing him staring out to the cars passing by down the street. "So what's up with you, kid?"

"Just wondering about what Valerie Grey told us yesterday," Shane says. "I knew I wanted to investigate more on Danny yesterday but, now that we got all that new background from Valerie, I just really don't know what to do with it."

Nett lowers himself one stair closer to Shane. "Well, let's see what we got." He holds hup some fingers to count. "We know Danny died in a car crash that _wasn't_ accidental. We know Sam was pregnant at the time but didn't know it. We understand Sam thinks it was a ghost."

"Only we don't' know if it really was a ghost," Shane cuts off. "Even Valerie and Tucker are second guessing her from the trauma."

"But, what if it was a ghost that caused the crash?" Nett brings up. "What if the ghost was intending on killing Danny? Or Sam?"

"Or Wendy before she was even born," Shane adds, making Nett swallow. "Don't forget. Sam thinks that whatever killed Danny could wind up hurting Wendy, too, one day. That's why she never told about Wendy's powers."

"Oh yeah," Nett remembers.

"Well if it really was a ghost responsible," Shane starts, "Then we need to find out who or what it was."

Nett's eyebrows lower as he takes a good look at his friend. "That worried about Wendy?" Shane merely looks away to avoid answering. In an effort to lighten the mood, Nett laughs and leans back. "God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love."

"Come on is now really the time to talk about this?"

"I'd say so," Alex's voice pops in as his bikes appears coming down the street. The bike slows in front of Nett's stoop. "Wendy isn't here isn't she? I'd call it a perfect time to talk about her."

"And what are you doing here?" Shane sighs, holding his forehead. Now he has two Foleys to fend off.

"Just strolling around the neighborhood, getting some exercise," Alex shrugs. "So word down the street is that Wendy's out of town."

"That's right," Nett replies.

"Yeah," Alex nods before looking down at Shane. "And, not to be one to suddenly butt in on other people's conversations-"

"-Which you _are_ doing," Shane interrupts with a smug smile.

Alex hides a laugh. "Anyway, I'm still vouching for you to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her...?" Alex says slowly with this knowing look.

"How do you know that?" Nett and Shane both ask at the same time.

"Don't forget, Johnson, I've liked her, too. I know the kinds of faces people make when they have someone on their mind."

Trying not to look as surprised at Alex's straightforwardness, Shane hardens his confused stare. "And what exactly are you implying?"

"That Wendy and I are just friends and you have dibs next to confess," Alex says, further drawing in the guys' attention.

"Say what?" Nett says as his glasses fall forward.

"You mean you told Wendy you liked her?"

"Uhuh," Alex nods normally.

"When?!" Nett reacts, jumping off the stoop.

"Does it really matter when? I did, didn't I?" Alex reasons. "But she turned me down."

"She did?" Nett and Shane react simultaneously.

"Yes she did why are you two so surprised?" Alex asks honestly with a laugh.

"And why are you so nonchalant about this?!" Nett tries to argue, putting forth a pointing finger. "Dude you just got rejected and you're practically rubbing that in your competition's face!" Nett says loudly, now pointing his arms at Shane who frowns embarrassingly.

Alex blinks twice before shrugging. "I'm nonchalant because I don't really have very much to think over. I'm not the kind of person to dwell over sad things."

"_Clearly_," Nett frowns, somewhat irritated by his cousin's happy-go lucky cool guy attitude.

"But as I was saying," Alex resumes, looking at Shane behind Nett, "I know you like her, too. So I'm saying go for it. I mean, why not?"

"W-Well-"

"You like your friend, don't you?" Alex asks with a tilted head. Somehow when Alex asks the question, it isn't as pestering as when Nett does so.

"Hey wait a sec," Nett starts, turning Alex around. "_Does_ Wendy like Shane? Did she tell you anything?"

"I'm a romantic, but I'm not a snitch," Alex smiles smugly at Nett, further irritating his cousin. He turns to smile assuringly at Shane. "I'll let you guys figure that out."

As Nett further pesters and lectures his cousin, Shane sits separately on the Foley's stoop, self-contemplating newer thoughts. He's caught between worrying for my phsycial safety and his in-the-way feelings for a girl that was just supposed to be a friend or school project partner. And quite frankly the two Foleys weren't helping very much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's late night now here in the Far Frozen, and I've completed a whole day's worth of training under Frostbite. It goes without saying that I'm exhausted. Not just front training, but from keeping up my ghost-form for way more than 24 hours. I've never done that before, but I'm managing. It's sort of like standing and never sitting for a whole day. It's not a lot of work, but it gets to you.

"Oh my gosh," I sigh, falling into my 'bed' in Danny's and my quarters. "Only one more day left."

"Not even a whole day," Danny laughs, not even half as tired as I am. "We leave tomorrow afternoon. We'll be back at FentonWorks by seven."

"Thank God," I force myself to laugh. That's the first good news I've heard in a long time.

"You miss home that much?"

I sit up and turn around to face Danny, hugging my legs. "Actually yeah. I do." I smile as I place my chin on my knees. "I miss Shane's rudeness and Nett's eccentricness. I never realized how intertwined they've become in my life until now."

"Didn't you guys always know each other?"

I smile a little bit. "Yeah, but we were never close like this. Not until this whole ghost-thing started." I feel myself becoming nostalgic. "You remember how Shane and I always used to be at each other's throats. For years he and I have hated each other - never spoke a decent word of conversation. Nett and me, we were okay friends. We were the outcasts in school who never had anyone else to talk to. Yeah we were close, but honestly we sort of just hung out together to get through the school year."

"Then you guys found Fenton Works."

I grin and nod enthusiastically. "Thank you, Danny."

"For what?"

I shrug and give him an honest expression. "If it wasn't for meeting you, I don't think I would've ever found such good friends in Nett and Shane." I smile happily. "The secret about all this ghost stuff is what glued the three of us together, really. Plus we got to meet you."

Danny smiles back. "Well if I haven't met you kids, I'd still be the miserable bored ghost haunting Fenton Works without a purpose."

I look on curiously. "Do you really think your purpose was to meet us? To train me?"

"That and something else perhaps," Danny replies ambiguously.

As I uncurl myself from my knee-hugging position, I reach beside my bed for one of the packed bags I was smart enough to bring. Unzipping it I pull out one of the trinkets inside, my pocket watch. "What's that?" Danny asks from across the tiny cave room.

"It's a pocket watch I got for my birthday," I reply, clicking it open to check the time. There's no sense of technical time here in the ghost zone. "It's ten back home. Mom must be taking her break at work. And the guys must be going to sleep soon."

"You really care about those two, don't you."

"Very much," I answer proudly, tucking away the pocket watch into my gloved hand. "I don't know where I'd be without them..."

Danny's stare narrows into a skeptical one as he lays down. "And how are things between you and Shane?"

_Don't blush, Wen_. "We're okay."

Danny makes a face. "I thought you told me you liked him."

_I do remember that_. "... I don't know what to feel Danny," I manage out. "I know what I said, about Alex and Shane, but... I just can't deal with that now."

"Why not?" Danny asks optimistically, rolling over to lay on his stomach. "You seem capable of dealing with everything else thrown your way."

I stifle a laugh. "I'm a girl, Danny. Believe me, ghosts and guys are two totally different worlds."

"That's good to know," Danny mutters sarcastically, and loud enough for me to hear. "What happened to Alex?"

"We're just friends," I assure a little more confidently now. "He... told me he liked me."

"He did?" Danny asks, a little more alert. A sudden fatherly protectiveness asserts itself forward.

"Yeah. But I turned him down," I admit a little guiltily.

"Really?" Danny sits up, thinking and scratching his head. "You know not to butt in but, I thought you'd say like liked him back."

"I thought I would too if I ever said anything," I reply honestly. "But... I didn't... And I can't quite figure out why."

"I think I can figure out why," Danny smiles smugly, only for me to throw a snowball at his side.

I smirk, holding my hand up. "I never thought I'd say this, but my aim's gotten better." As Danny shakes the snow out of his already white hair, I lay down and look at the ceiling, then at the hanging pocket watch from my hand. "Don't tell the guys this, but I can't tell what I'm feeling towards Shane, if I just think of him as a really good friend or if I really and actually _like_ him."

"Can't you tell the difference?" Danny asks, wiping his face one last time.

"No," I scoff, dropping my hand to my stomach. "It's so weird! I'm 15 now and I don't exactly have as much experience with guys as I, probably should..."

Danny doesn't say so, but it seems he's found himself in 'uncharted father territory'. "And, what experience do you have exactly?"

I blush at the sudden question, but I think about it for the first time. My mind blinks to my first make-out with that ghost, Vince. "Well... I did kiss Shane before," I admit quietly.

"What," Danny says deadpanned.

Once for my first kiss and another for my grandma's debutante ball. "Twice actually," I admit sheepishly, more to myself.

"Okay okay forget I asked!" Danny says quickly, holding his hand over his eyes as he shakes his other hand at me. Mentally he's trying to erase the image of his daughter kissing a boy. For some reason now, it's a whole lot weirder for him now.

I laugh at his reaction for some reason. I've never seen Danny flustered before.

"Not to ask such a stupid question but, if you two have kissed - _twice,_" I blush at Danny, "then _WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU GUYS TOGETHER_?"

"Danny it's complicated."

"Oh my gosh you kids are all the same. Complicated this -confusing that," Danny rants. _Just great. I become a dad just as she becomes a teenager_.

I smile sympathetically at Danny. "It's okay Danny. You don't have to worry about me and guys right now. Just help with me with my ghost training. That's the only thing you need to worry about okay?"

All awkwardness aside, Danny removes his hand form his face and looks at me carefully, seeing my staring distantly at the ceiling. "I see. You're distracting yourself with Shane by putting your ghost work first."

Guys aren't the only reason I'm distracting myself ith training. "Danny? Do you remember when we first met, and you sent those ghost birds to me with a message?" I look at Danny. "About having to face this 'thing' when summer comes?"

_"I'm just going to tell you straight out. In one year, Danny predicts that there will come a great evil from the ghost zone that will cross over to here to the human plane, and try to take over the world again."_

"What about it?" Danny asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just... anxious I guess," I laugh nervously, trying not to show how terrified I am. "Do you have any clue about what I'm going up against exactly?"

"To be honest no," Danny replies a little dejected, sad he can't be of much more help. "I wish I could tell you, Wendy. I want to help you with this as much as I can."

"You are. You've taught me how to use my ghost powers."

_But will that be enough_? "To be honest, Wendy, first meeting you, I was fully intent on training you and just sending you on out to face this monster and save the world and, that'd be it. Now..." I blink at him. "I wish I didn't have to..."

_So he's worried too_... I smile at him, to assure him not to. "Hey I'll be okay. I'm the chosen halfa! I bet I'm more than ready to fight whoever this is!" I encourage with a laugh. Danny's expression doesn't change, but I hope that my statement was enough to end the conversation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day arrives a little too soon. I had another nightmare last night, you know. About the monster-ghost I'd have to face. This time, it attacked me while I was at my father's grave, swallowing me down into my own in the ground. I couldn't breathe. Luckily I woke up before Danny could catch me.

For my last day of training with Frostbite, I put all of my energy into learning this new power: Ice Construction. It's similar to my Ghost Manifestation, creating things out of ecto-energy. Only Ice Construction is making things out of pure ice or snow.

"Wow," I say, manipulating the snow around me. I felt like I was in a mini snow globe of my own. "I feel like some sort of snow angel doing this."

"Take it a step further," Frostbite says after a long day of nailing this down. In his palm, he creates a diamond-shaped ice shard, making it hover around before fading into snowflakes. "Make your own creation out of the snow. Make it substance, and manipulate its movement."

I nod. I've been trying that for hours but I could never get it. Maybe now I can. As I focus, I manage to manipulate the snow at my ground into a circular ice sheet. It levitates up, and instinctively I step onto it. I jump once. "Wow it's as solid as concrete."

"Now move it," Frosbite pushes with a victorious smirk.

I hover higher, and higher. Soon enough, I'm flying around on the circular sheet through the air. It's like skateboarding in the air, but so much cooler (again no pun intended) "WHOOOO!" I cheer. "I GOT IT!" I look down, Seeing Danny to tiny sitting against the arena's walls. "DANNY LOOK AT ME! I'VE NAILED IT! _I'M FLYING ON ICE!_"

"I told you you could do it!" Danny yells back up, clapping for me.

I feel so awesome flying up in the cold air. To think I used to be afraid of heights. _Now look at me_. While I'm flying, I get a sudden headache at the back of my head. All of a sudden, an image from my previous nightmares flashes in front of my eyes, and I lose my balance. I shake my head to try and remain focused, but the fear takes over as the image returns.

I loos balance. The ice I'm standing on slips away from my feet. The gravity's messing up my instinct of flight. I'm falling, and I'm too scared from the nightmare's memory to react. I'm falling for a long time...

"Wendy!" Danny flies faster than I could ever dream and catches me.

It takes me seven seconds I realize the falling sensation has ended. When I open my eyes, Danny's holding me in his arms, flying instead. When I look up and he looks down, my green eyes are glazed on the brink of tears. _What happened to me...?_

Danny lands back on the snow next to Frostbite. "Wendy are you okay?" Danny asks as he sets me back down.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," I stammer, looking away and rubbing my eyes with my cold sleeve. Danny can't see me afraid.

"No. You're not," Danny reads, making me face him again with grips of my shoulders. "Wendy what happened up there?"

"Nothing I just froze that's all," I defend, but my tone is shaky. It's a lie. Any smart person can hear so. Frostbite stares me down, knowing why already why I'm like this. He knows I'm afraid. He was there when I admitted it. _But Danny can't know_.

Unable to hide the crying, I shove Danny's hands away and run away. "Wendy wait!" Danny calls out. I jump up and fly out of the area. It's too cold now. I feel cold. Very cold.

I phase back into the building and down the familiar halls I got lost in my first night in the realm. I end up back in the cave, where Frostbite has lit some torches. It's physically warmer here, but I'm still shivering, scared and afraid from the nightmares I've managed to push aside lately.

I never knew bottling it all up could become so destructive...

But I'm alone now, so I think it's okay. Shane's not here. Nett's not here. Mom's not here. Danny isn't here. - I don't have to put on a brave face anymore, for just a few moments. I'm alone.

And I cry.

My legs give out as I hug my arms, crying out in a sickening whimper. My knees touch the snow at my feet, and before me is the huge mural of me and 'The Apocalypse' on the cave wall. I feel like I'm going to throw up but I can't because I'm too cold. My tears are warm as they fall, but by the time they reach my chin they're as cold as the strands of my hair. I cry as freely as my heart allows. It hurts so much, but it's only for now. Later on, I'll be back to normal. Training. Sleeping. Talking. Whichever - I'll be okay soon.

But for now... only for now.

"Wendy!" Danny's voice echoes. I hear him, but I can't move. I'm stuck crying. "Wendy!" His voice is clearer. He's found me. The wind of his flight reaches my already cold face, and soon enough I'm warmed by his arms as they hug my frail shivering figure. "Wendy..." He says in a soothing voice, only able to hug me.

"Go away," I cry out like a spoiled child. "Just leave me alone, Danny I'm fine. I'll be back in the room later just please- Go-"

"Dammit stop saying you're fine," Danny lectures, hugging me tighter in an attempt to stop my shivering. At first Danny has so many question, but when he looks up at sees the Far Frozen's prophecy in the cave drawings, he understands why I'm so afraid. Danny's seen this mural before, many years ago. It's a wondrous drawing, definitely. But very frightening. It occurs to him that I'm here, having seen my fate. "Wendy..."

"I'm afraid, Danny," I whimper, crying into his suit. "I don't want to fight...! I don't want to go into battle! I won't be able to win! I can't!"

"Shh," Danny sooths, unable to say otherwise to what I was telling him. "Don't say that."

"I'M NOT READY AND YOU KNOW IT!" I scream out, trying to get out of his hug. "Danny this evil is supposed to be the end of the world and _I'M_ supposed to stop it?! How? How am I supposed to do that...?!" I sob some more, holding onto Danny's arm for dear life. "I'm scared, Danny...! Please don't make me do this..."

Danny runs his hand through my hair, feeling the pain of being a father. The last thing he wants is to send his own child to her possible death. But, it's how things are going to be, regardless of how much he doesn't like it... "Don't put yourself so down..." Danny starts. It sounds very much like a pep talk, which Danny isn't pushing through. "You hold the powers of a ghost, but the heart of a human, Wendy... a heart, something us ghosts don't have the luxury of having."

What he's telling me sounds vaguely familiar. It was in the message he told me when I first learned about my powers. "I know," I muster out, saying he's told me that already.

"The prophecy here says that only a ghost with a heart will have the power to face _and_ defeat whatever this evil is... I may not know why exactly it has to be a ghost with a heart, and I don't know why it has to be you. But... I know it's you for a reason." Danny buries his face in my hair, soothing me. "That ghost is you, Wendy... And I'm afraid, too. The last thing I want to do is lose you to some stupid prophecy."

I sniffle. "So there's nothing we can do."

"No," Danny admits difficultly, catching his throat. He picks up his head and tilts my head up to look at his serious expression. "But remember what I say right now, okay? No matter what happens, to me, to you, or to Nett or Shane or anyone... I want you to know you'll always have people behind you to back you up - People who love you, and wants you to do what's right."

"Even if it means me dying..." I admit, having taken that to possibility. Sure maybe I can defeat this unknown thing but, what if I die trying. I hear that phrase all the time on tv and in books, but in real life, it's the scariest thing to admit to yourself. "I don't know if I can do it."

Surprisingly, Danny hugs me once more, and catches me off guard by kissing the top of my head. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." Danny closes his eyes. "Your father would be very proud with how far you've come."

Miraculously, I have already stopped my whimpering and shaking. I'm just sitting in Danny's hold. I'm afraid, but I'm at peace now. Another lone tear falls down my face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They're late," Nett reads from his watch. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Nett they're only two minutes late," Shane reminds in a dead tone.

"What if they got lost? What if we never see Wendy again? What if we have to live normal lives all over without her? We'll be the same pathetic losers we were before high school!"

"_You'll_ be the same pathetic looser you were before high school."

"Hey cool it you're the one who fell for her."

Before Shane can retort, the ghost portal alarm begins to sound off, and before long the two sliding yellow and back doors open, revealing the glowing neon green light inside. The Specter Speeder soon enough shoots through, stopping right in front of the portal as it closes.

"We're back!" I announce as the front part of the Specter Speeder opens up, revealing Danny and human me in once piece.

"Welcome home!" both Nett and Shane cheer, Nett a lot more enthusiastic than Shane. It takes all I have to keep from laughing as I grasp my mouth with both my hands. Somehow the two have decorated the lab with makeshift decorations (toilet paper, foil, and rubber glove balloons). Nett has a party hat on, and had somehow managed to make Shane wear one too. Behind them above the lab's entrance at the staircase is a huge banner that says 'WELCOME HOME!'

"Oh my gosh...!" I gasp, looking all around.

"Home sweet home," Danny says uneasy, looking at the new mess. "Suddenly I miss the frigid tundra that was once my temporary abode."

"Wendy!" Nett says as I jump out and run to hug him. "God you're freezing."

"Missed you, too!" I laugh, returning the hug.

Shane walks over and pulls his party hat off, tossing it over his shoulder. "You're never taking vacations without us again. You left me with _this_ guy for three days."

"Shane!" I laugh, lunging at him in a hug. Shane almost falls but laughs , hugging me back. Behind me Nett's making a bunch of faces while mouthing messages only Shane can see. "God I missed you!"

Both Nett and Danny can read Shane's blushing face. Neither say anything. "Missed you, too," Shane whispers with a content smile. "How was training?"

"Interesting," I reply, letting go and taking a good look at Shane. "Danny and I bonded though, so that was fun."

"That's good," Nett smiles.

"But hey, Foley and I got you a welcome back present," Shane says, holding out a paper bag from behind him. It's warm and it smells like food. "We picked up some stuff from the Valentine Cafe."

"_I_ had a hunch that being away from human food for three days would make you pretty hungry when you got back," Nett brags.

"Don't forget who paid for all of it because someone 'forgot' his wallet at home," Shane laughs, aiming that comment at Nett over my shoulder.

"Hey, forgetting, purposely-leaving-it-at-home; what's the difference? Girl's got her food doesn't she?"

"Aw, thanks you guys," I smile gratefully, hugging them both.

"You guys better take your little homecoming celebration back to Wendy's place," Danny advises, flying over to us with both of my bags. "Her mom's probably expecting her."

"That's right, Mom!" I suddenly remember, still hugging the warm paper bag.

"Well we better get going then," Shane smiles, picking up one of my bags from Danny while Nett takes the other.

"But what about you?" I ask, facing Danny.

"Eh I'll be fine. Go. Knowing how much you missed home, imagine how much your mother missed you," Danny says. _I know I would_.

I smile. "Thanks, Danny." And with that, I leave the lab that night with both Nett and Shane at my sides as the catch me up on what I missed the past few days, and me bragging about my new cyrokinisis powers.

As I'm leaving and as Danny is waving us goodbye, Danny can't help but think back to the previous night where he and I shared our moment in the cave, talking about the upcoming battle. As much as he wishes he'll be there for me, and despite his assurances that I'll be okay, he can't help but feel his time is running out.

Danny feels so close to remembering who he was. He was a Halfa. A hero. A father. A husband. What if he disappears before he can send me off to fight?

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**_"I SAW IT! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS THE GHOST THE DAMN GHOST!" Sam screams violently. "I SWEAR IT WAS THE SAME GHOST! THE MURDERER! HE'S WHAT KILLED DANNY! DANNY!"_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"Guys what're you doing here?" I ask lowly._**

**_"We caught the first bus here the second school let out," Shane explains, double-taking into the window. "What happened to your Mom?"_**

**_"I don't know."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"Nett what are we doing?"_**

**_"Isn't it obvious?" Penny asks Shane. "Nett is inending on having me send you back in time, so that you may be able to identify the ghost who killed Danny."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"The plan is inevitable, Danny..."_**


	47. Fate's Hand in Play Pt1

It's nearing the end of April now, and normalcy has appearingly returned - or at least our new version of normalcy:

I resume training after school with Danny under a nameless guise that Mom doesn't pester me about anymore. Shane and I are on 'regular' terms with each other, and Alex is still a close friend who supervises me and my 'on-pause' love problems. Balancing Danny's tests with schoolwork is once again the passer-by norm for most of April.

Until now.

One late night, Sam is driving home late at night from work. Her shift ends at one in the morning, but this too is normal for the woman.

However, as she's driving along Amity Park night roads, illuminated by lit lamp posts along the highway, Sam feels an eerie chill at the driver's seat. She nudges it away, focusing on the road. Her hands grip the wheel somewhat tighter as her stare remains straight. But along the cityscape at the close horizon of the highway, she sees something fly from her windshield. Her hearts stops and everything around her literally goes away.

_It's him_.

Sam panics, and suddenly a scream. She swerves. The breaks are shot in a high pitched screech. All is white, and the only sense Sam has is her hearing, filled with the sound of ambulance sirens.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's after school now. 2:45.  
Fifteen minutes ago Shane, Nett, and I were in Mr. Lancer's class, waiting for the final bell to ring.  
Fifteen minutes ago, I was called out of class a little earlier by Jazz, who had interrupted class and asked for me to be excused.  
Fifteen minutes ago Ms. Aliah told me my Mom was in an accident.  
Fifteen minutes ago, Jazz rushed me out of Casper High and into her car.

Now we're driving as fast as we can down to the hospital. "What happened is she okay?" I ask Jazz, trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know, sweetie," Jazz says, trying to remain calm herself at the wheel.

Jazz probably knows just as much as I do: nothing. So I stop pestering her and sit back in the passenger's seat to endure the rest of this long-lasting drive. It's not like Mom to get into accidents. She's one of the safest drivers I know. "Mom wasn't home this morning. I figured she was just pulling another overnight shift again. How come I didn't know about this earlier before school?"

"They've probably just identified her recently," Jazz guesses as we stop at a red light. I curse at the light mentally in my head. "Tucker's the one that informed me during last period. He says she's okay."

I sigh inwardly in relief. That's good. "Do you know what happened?"

"Tucker didn't say," Jazz replies. "You can't use phones inside hospitals. I'm guessing Tucker had to hurry the call. But he knows we're coming."

In the next five minutes, Jazz pulls up to the hospital parking lot. I leave my school bag in her car as we rush out and into the facility. She does all the talking while I follow. Jazz talks to the lady at the counter before she leads me to Sam's room. I stop when Jazz stops, and I peer into the window of my Mom's room. She's resting in a bed, hooked up to this monitor, and Tucker is next to her side. "Mom..."

Jazz's hand finds my shoulder in a silent comfort. "If you don't mind, can you wait out here first while I talk to Tucker?"

"Sure," I nod, still a little shaken up by the sight of Mom in the hospital. Mom's such a strong woman. It's hard picturing, let alone _seeing_ her, in such a state.

Jazz hurriedly leaves my side and enters the room, closing the door behind her. From the window, I see her and Tucker greet and sit back down, talking. I can't hear what they're saying, but I'm guessing it's news they want to discuss together before telling me.

Why else would Jazz want to enter the room before me?

I don't realize it, but almost ten minutes pass of me staring into the window at Mom's sheets. Is she asleep? Unconscious? Under medication? In a coma? I'm surprised at how calm I appear in my reflection in the glass.

"Wendy," calls the joint voices of Nett and Shane. Down the hall the two boys speed walk to me by my Mom's room.

"Guys what're you doing here?" I ask a little lost.

"We caught the first bus here the second school let out," Shane explains, double-taking into the window. "What happened to your Mom?"

"I don't know," I reply, a little too quietly. "Jazz and Tucker have been talking for a while. They haven't let me in yet."

"That's not good," Nett mutters as the three of us stare into the room.

So far, it seems all we can do it watch. Nothing's happen so far as I'm concerned, but a few seconds after Nett and Shane arrives, Mom appears to stir. Tucker's and Jazz's attention adverts from their 'conversation' to Sam. I didn't see it before, but her wrists are strapped to the bed. The room is soundproof, but she appears screaming. She's crying out after waking up, and Jazz appears to be trying to calm her as Tucker looks to be pressing a button by Mom's bed. Calling a nurse?

My guess is right as three nurses rush down the hall and enter the room. For the first time in who knows how long, I hear what's happening inside the hospital room due to the slightly open door. Neither Shane, Nett, or I move. All we can do is listen and watch behind the window.

"_I SAW IT! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS THE GHOST THE DAMN GHOST!_" Sam screams violently, held back by the restrains and Jazz and Tucker. It's a painful, shrill scream that tears me apart inside. I've never seen Mom break down like this before. "_I SWEAR IT WAS THE SAME GHOST! THE MURDERER! HE'S WHAT KILLED DANNY! DANNY!_"

"Nurse the sedative," orders one of the other nurses as they begin to put my mother into appearingly another temporary sleep.

"Come on let's go," Nett urges as he and Shane lure me away from the scene. My body walks, but I try to watch through the window for as long as I can. My gaze is lost. My heart and breathing are automatic, but my mind is processing what has happened.

Mom saw the ghost that killed Dad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here," Shane offers, holding out an iced tea can to me. I glance up at it first before taking it. The three of us are back in the hospital waiting room, Shane having gone to the hospital cafe to buy us drinks.

Shane gives one to Nett too and sits across from us in our secluded corner, away from the rest of the people 'waiting', like me. "I'm sorry guys I'm just... Did you guys hear what I heard."

"I think so," Nett admits, just staring at his can and surprisingly not opening it.

"I haven't seen Mom freak out like that in years," I laugh bitterly. "I remember once, when I was really little, probably back in Pre-k, Mom had a mental break down like this while my grandma was visiting... I never knew a person could cry and scream as loud as she did that day." I shake my head. "I could never understand Mom's pain before, her hatred towards ghosts. But now that I know a bit more, now I can sort of sympathize..." I look up, still in a daze of shock. "She saw the ghost that murdered my father..."

Nett and Shane exchange low glances. This was not supposed to happen.

"There you guys are," Tucker says as he and Jazz approach us.

"Is my Mom okay?" I ask first.

"She fine. The nurses put her to sleep again," Jazz informs. "She'll be staying overnight for observation." Yeah. That's the excuse for now.

"You'll be staying over with me until your Mom's released," Tucker adds. "If that's okay with you."

"Thank you," I nod respectfully. _Neither of them are going to tell us_. "So I can't see my Mom?"

"Not now," Jazz replies regretfully.

Tucker rubs my back. "I have your mom's keys. Let's go to your place and pack a bag okay?"

I nod slowly. "Okay." Packing a bag, huh? I'm guessing that means that Mom is going to be here a while.

I stand up and begin to walk away with Tucker. Jazz is about to follow but stays with Shane and Nett. "I see you two rushed over here."

"Not surprised?" Shane asks.

"No," Jazz smiles a little. "Thank you guys, for looking out for Wendy. She really needs you now. More than ever."

"I can bet," Nett mutters, but Shane just looks down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jazz had driven me to my place to help pack a bag for the stay at the Foleys. Meanwhile, Tucker has driven Nett, plus Shane, over to the Foley residence to help set up a place for me to stay. There's no guest bedroom, so the living room would have to do, Tucker said. Shane and Nett are current scouring the house for extra sheets and pillows and whatnot.

"Can you believe this?" Nett asks as he reaches for a blanket in his hallway closet.

"No," Shane scoffs, holding the ladder for Nett. "What are we going to tell Danny?"

Nett groans. "I don't even want to think about that." Nett carefully climbs down the ladder. I'm still away, and Tucker's in his home office. They're free to converse together. "Dude this is so messed up. You and I both know Sam isn't hallucinating."

"I know," Shane frowns, folding up the mini ladder.

"I wonder how Wendy's holding up," Nett sighs.

"She probably knows she can't do anything," Shane says out. "Knowing Wendy, she knows it's not her place to ask questions, no matter how hard she wants to. Tucker won't tell her anything, and apparently neither will Jazz."

Nett scoffs, a little biased and angry. "I almost forgot that with all this Ms. Aliah is actually Wendy's aunt. You think she knows Wendy's a ghost?"

"Most likely no," Shane supposes. "But she does know about Sam, and the ghost that killed Danny. Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie Grey all know, and you and I both know they'll take the secret to the grave."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Nett argues, stepping in front of Shane. This is one of those few times Nett appears very serious, and very ready to argue for something. "This may be one of those waiting-out kind of things, and maybe that's all Wendy can do but what about you and me? You and I know what's going on - Can't we do anything? Or is it you don't want to do anything-!"

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't want to do anything," Shane warns in a dangerous tone. "... I care about Wendy very much, but you and I have to remember our boundaries. This is a family issue, one that we aren't a part of. I know there're times you and I meddle for Wendy's own good but what exactly can we do in this situation without revealing Wendy's own secret?" Shane picks up the ladder and begins to walk away from a frustrated Nett. "It isn't like we can find the ghost, you know. Only Sam knows what it looks like. Neither of us were there when it happened."

Nett is just about to admit defeat, but a look of enlightenment dawns upon him. "Or can we...?"

Shane stops on the first stair down. "Huh?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know you could at least tell me your plan," Shane says calmly. Nett right now is speeding through the ghost zone in his dad's Specter Speeder II, driving past his own imaginary speed limit.

"No way," Nett grins. "If I told you then you'd say no!"

"That's assuring..." Shane frowns as he gazes out the window and into the ghost zone. As far as Shane knows, Nett has this plan that completely abides Shane's previously stated rules. Right now on Shane's mine is his and my last words before he left.

_"So you'll be alright here for a bit?" Shane asks as he sits next to me on the couch. Nett's left to go find his dad's Specter Speeder II, leaving Shane with me alone. _

_"Mhm," I nod, still in that hypnotized 'okay' daze. "Where're you and Nett going?"_

_"Uh," Shane looks to the side. "Just out somewhere. Nett and I are going to go to FentonWorks; Tell Danny about the situation."_

_"Ah. I see." I look down. "I think I'll just stay here for a while. I don't really feel like going out."_

_Shane nods alright. Not from the relief that I won't follow, but form the understanding that I still need time to let this all sink in. "Wendy, we've been friends for a while. I can read you. So don't lie to me when I ask you this." Shane swallows as he looks into my dead eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_He said not to lie, right? "... Not really," I reply, looking down to my lap and clutching my hands to my knees. "I'm worried, angry, upset, sad, scared, furious." My words are so mellow in tone, and my expression is totally serene. It doesn't suit my words describing emotion. I close my eyes, feeling unwanted and out of place tears coming on. "I don't..."_

_Unable to finish my own sentence and fill in the words, Shane extends his arm around my head and pulls me into a side hug, so my head rests on his shoulder. He rubs my head in a soothing motion. "Go to sleep." Unknown to him, I've already done just that_.

And he laid me down on the couch just before leaving with Nett. Now the two boys are flying into the Ghost Zone, and apparently landing.

"Nett where are we?"

"Clockwork's Layer," Nett replies as he parks the Specter Speeder II. The 'idea' Nett had suddenly comes into Shane's imagination. "Penny! Penny are you here?!" Nett calls out as they exist the vehicle.

"You called?" Clockwork's daughter pipes up, already behind the boys. The two shout in unison and turn around, surprised by her sudden appearance. _Was she always there?_ Shane thinks.

"Penny," Nett smiles in relief. "It's good to see you again."

Penny nods to return the comment, but by the look on her face, it would seem she can sense the boys' emotions. "Don't be surprised when I say this, but I know why you're here."

"Well I don't," Shane speaks up. "Nett what are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Penny asks Shane. "Nett is intending on having me send you back in time, so that you may be able to identify the ghost who killed Danny."

(. . .) Shane has no vocal reaction. Just a wide eyed, blank stare that slowly turns to Nett, mentally expressing '_What the hell kind of idea is that?_' "That was your great idea?" Shane asks in disbelief.

"Hey I think it's a pretty reasonable one in our circumstance," Nett reasons. "And I'm going whether you're on board or not, dude."

"Penny are you seriously going along with this?" Shane asks.

"My father would be against it as this goes against protocol," Penny says innocently and 'as a matter of factly'. "But as the future Ghost of Time, I need to be free to make my own choices and anticipate. I believe that this idea Nett has is for the better. For the both of you."

Shane hesitates, lowering his gaze. "For the better huh?" Shane looks at Nett, expecting an answer of yes or no. "So how exactly is this going to work?" he asks Penny.

"If I'm right, and I do manage to send you two back," Penny begins explaining. "I'll be sending you back in time to four different time periods."

"Four?" Nett interrupts before Shane can. "Wait hold up I thought all we'd be going to is the day Danny died and that'd be it."

Penny shakes her head. "It won't be enough to understand." _Understand what_? Shane thinks. "Will you still go?"

"I'll go," Nett accepts.

"I'll go, too," Shane says, stepping forward.

Penny nods, her unusually serious face somewhat unsettling for her innocent ghostly stature. "Very well then." Activating use of her powers, Penny holds up her new staff, a prototype from her father made for her, as she creates a circular portal before them. "You may return when you've learned all you need to learn."

"Thanks for this, Penny," Nett smiles. "I appreciate the favor."

"Anytime," Penny smiles. "But I warn you now: however long you spend time traveling, time will still resume here in the present."

"How long exactly will we be gone?" Shane asks.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that information," Penny replies robotically.

"Doesn't really matter now, though," Nett says. "Let's go, man." Looking forward, Nett and Shane walk through into the ghost portal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By midafternoon, I wake up from my nap on Nett's couch. I forget almost that the Foley Residence is going to be my new temporary home until Mom gets better. Inside, I think that this would be more fun if I were staying here under different circumstances.

"I see you're awake now," Tucker speaks up, coming into the living room from the kitchen. He's holding a tray with a sandwich and a drink. "Here. The boys made you lunch before they left."

"That's nice of them," I try to smile as Tucker sets the foot on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"It might be kinda cold by now. Want me to heat it up for you?"

"No. It's okay."

"Mhm." Tucker stares at the tray then at me before sitting down on the couch. "I know you overheard your Mom when she woke up in the hospital." My eyes finally wake up. "I know it'd be wrong for me to look after you and _not_ tell you what you deserve to know."

"But it's not my place to ask, isn't it?" I say. "I remember Mom clearly saying she doesn't want me to know how my Dad died."

"I know," Tucker remembers. "But that was her old mindset. We've been talking - even before your Mom ended up in the hospital." They have? "If you want, with Sam's permission already, I can tell you how your dad died."

Slowly I raise my head, and it turns quickly to face Tucker. Is he serious?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

Once Nett and Shane step through the time portal, a white light engulfs them before a new reality sets in. A reality where _they_ are the ghosts. The scenes they observe are only for observing. No one can hear them or see them. Somehow Nett and Shane have knowledge of that prior to realizing where they are.

"What is this place?" Nett asks out loud. The two find themselves inside a familiar bedroom. Shane recognizes it as a bedroom from inside Fenton Works.

"Dude look," Shane practically gasps, pointing at the bed and desk. There in the room with them are three people: Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They appear to be in high school still. Maybe Seniors, or early college students.

"Can you believe we'll be graduating soon?" a young Sam asks.

"Times flies by so fast," Tucker says, looking at himself in Danny's mirror. "And not a grey hair in sight."

"Tucker we're like 18," Danny laughs from his bed.

"I'm sure Dash would beg to differ," Tucker says, observing his reflection for any upcoming pimples.

Sam rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first. Natsy Veggie Burgers go right through you."

"That's attractive," Danny mocks sarcastically as Sam leaves the room.

Once she's gone, Tucker finally looks away from the mirror and to Danny. "So dude, like Sam said, we'll be graduating soon."

"Don't remind me," Danny groans, leaning back. "I'm gonna miss Casper High. So many awesome things happened there, you know?"

"I know," Tucker smiles. "What're you gonna do about Sam though? For college?"

Danny sighs. "To be honest I have no clue."

"You aren't gonna break up with her are you?" Tucker asks, but Danny looks away. Tucker frowns. "... Wait that was a joke are you really gonna break up with her?"

"I don't know."

"Dude what do you mean you don't know!" Tucker lectures in a loud whisper as he moves forward on Danny. "Why would you break up with her? I've waited _far_ too long for you two to get together and dammit I'm not gonna let you break apart what I've worked so hard to wait for!"

Danny blinks at Tucker's outburst. "Look Tuck it's only December but, what're the chances of all three of us going to the same college? We got lucky when we all decided to go to Capser High together. College is different and Sam's an amazing person. I.. don't wanna hold her back if she wants to go away."

"So?"

"_So_, if she meets another guy then I don't want to be the one to hold her back from a great opportunity," Danny explains, a little bitter-sweetly. "It's hard to explain but, that's what I think."

Tucker stares for a moment before shaking his head. "So you're really gonna break up with Sam."

"Eventually," Danny sighs, trying not to dwell too much on the sad topic. It appears to hurt him to say this all to Tucker. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Over the summer, actually. I can see it now; me attending Sam's wedding, me growing up in middle class wages, in love with a married woman. Let's face it Tuck, Senior Year's our last good year of fun, you know?"

"And... wow that was totally depressing," Tucker surmises, scratching his head. "I'm gonna go raid your fridge. You want anything, bro?"

"Cola."

"I'll make it three," Tucker says, leaving the room too. Now Danny is technically alone, with Shane and Nett watching.

"Wow," Nett gapes. "They're so... young."

"Yeah but I still don't understand why we're here," Shane says, thinking outside the box. "This doesn't explain anything. You and I already know the three of them knew each other back then. And Danny can't die yet. He's too young. 18?"

"Unless Sam got pregnant at 18," Nett says horrified.

Shane rolls his eyes. "No. The years don't add up. Sam shouldn't be pregnant for a few more years."

"Oh," Nett blinks. "... Well now I'm lost." Even though the two of them are only 'ghosts' traveling through time, that doesn't stop them from feeling the same ghost-chill Danny does. Danny even lets out a familiar ghost sense I do. "And now I'm freaking out," Nett revises calmly.

Danny instinctively stands up, his ghost sense changing his entire outlook. "Who's there," he says lowly, prepared to go ghost any time, the guys think. "Show yourself!"

As of on cue, a ghost begins to materialize itself behind Danny, and Nett and Shane make it a goal to memorize this ghost's physical traits. This is the ghost. This is the one they need to know about. And to be honest his physique is quite intimidating. Much more than Clockwork.

The ghost has a ghost tail, skinny bony arms, a huge robe that obstructs the face under an oversized hood, and a scythe. If anything they'd name him the actual Grim Reaper.

"I can see how Sam would remember this guy," Nett stammers next to Shane.

"Who are you?" Danny says defensively to the ghost behind his bed. "What do you want." The ghost is ominous and silent. "Answer me!"

"_My name is Fate_," the ghost's eerie voice says. It sounds almost like an echo. "_And I am here to deliver a message_."

"What message - who sent you?" Danny says cautiously.

'Fate' doesn't answer Danny. He merely states what he has to say. "_A warning to you, Danny Phantom: you, shall conceive a child. And this child, shall die a stillborn_."

"What...?" Danny says, his voice less powerful than it was previously. Nett and Shane share the same shocked expression. "Child I don't have a child. And I'm not going to! I'm not even getting married!"

"_So you think, Danny Phantom..._," Fate replies. "_This is your fate, Danny. And that is the fate of your kin._"

"Get out!" Danny yells, suddenly scarier and more intimidating. For the first time, Shane and Nett witness something that catches them totally of guard. Danny's fists close, and a familiar circle of glowing light surrounds Danny's Center, splitting upwards and down as it transforms Danny into a ghost. The same suit, the same eyes and hair. This is Danny as a ghost. This is Danny as a _halfa_.

"_The plan is inevitable, Danny_," Fate's voice echoes.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Danny repeats, blasting ecto-rays at Fate, only for them to phase right through the ghost. Danny's eyes widen at this outcome, as do Shane and Nett. Never have they meet a ghost that was immune to ectoplasm.

"_We_ will_ meet again_," he finishes before Fate begins to fade away. "_When you realize the inevitability, you will call for me._"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Danny yells with one last powerful blast. But Fate disappears before the blast can even phase through him. Fate is gone, having delivered his message. The blast hits Danny's wall across his bedroom.

"Whoa..." Shane says, obviously caught off guard. "What was that?"

"Creepy," Nett responds, still feeing goose bumps. "That's such a depressing message: _your future child will die a stillborn_."

"That can't be Wendy," Shane ponders incoherently. He shakes his head, unable to comprehend. "This doesn't make sense." Suddenly another time portal behind the two opens. They glance back, obviously surprised by its appearance. "I'm guessing we're supposed to take this one."

Nett nods, and the two step in and away from the scene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So... Mom really thinks she saw a ghost?" I ask Tucker, the two of us still sitting on the couch. He's just explained to me how dad died. There _was_ a car crash, and mom was the only one who made it out alive. What stands out the most is that Mom swore she saw a ghost, and that the ghost was the cause of the car crash, and that she believes the ghost wanted Dad dead, whoever Dad really was.

Tucker nods solemnly. "Everyone thought she was crazy."

"What about you?" I ask. "Did you believe her?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Tucker replies difficultly. "I still question today if what she saw was real, but I believe her. Only a little, but I do."

_So I'm not the only one who believes Mom_. "Did Mom describe the ghost?"

"Only once," Tucker begins. He looks thoughtful, as if trying to remember. "I had to be the one to tell her the news; that your dad died. She said, the ghost was like a shadow. Like, a death reaper of some sort. He didn't attack really, she says. Just, flew over the windshield. That's when Sam blacked out and the car burst into flames after the crash."

I swallow hard, and my arms feel cold, while my hands feel clammy. So the car literally was on fire. That was how my dad, an all-powerful halfa, died. Burning to death. Just imagining how it must've felt makes me want to puke.

"That's all I know. Who the ghost was and why it did that I have no clue."

_Was it an enemy of my dad's?_ "Thank you though," I nod, not really knowing what to do with this information now. "For telling me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nett and Shane appear on the other end of the time portal, in a completely new setting compared to the one they were in before.

It's another bright but small room. Like an office or a mini lounge. Only it looks regally decorated, with fancy wallpaper and fake bouquets everywhere. There's a sound of fancy tea-party sounding music outside the room playing. "Now where are we?" Nett asks.

"Sam you look gorgeous!" says a girl's voice.

"Try Danny's wedding," Shane says in complete disbelief as he points a hand up at the bride's back.

Nett and Shane look across the small room to a small stand where a beautiful bride in white stands before a three-sided mirror. Her face is obscured at first, but then the bride turns slightly as some women all dressed in the same kind of dress help fix her's. It's Samantha Manson on her wedding day - no doubt to Danny.

* * *

**Whoooooo... plot twist~  
Ha, I have too much time on my hands.  
College applications are almost done, thank God. But anywhoo, onto the preview!**

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_A huge explosion ensures, and Nett and Shane are there for its entirety. Shane watches unblinking, unable to turn away. "Danny…" Nett manages out, closing his eyes and turning his head slightly away._**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"Please! If there's nothing you can do then what can I do?" Danny's voice is strong but shaky, as Nett and Shane watch as observants. "I'm begging you... Is there any way that I can save my child?"_**

**_"Your life... for your child's."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"What matters is you're here now. With us. There's too many people right now that need you and you don't even know it." Shane kisses my forehead, and I don't know how to react. "Don't ever wish otherwise."_**

**_x-x-x-x_**

**_"I have a message..."_**


	48. Fate's Hand in Play Pt2

It's Samantha Manson on her wedding day - no doubt to Danny.

Nett whistles, staring at Sam. "Wow... Ms. Manson looks... pretty neat, you know... for a mom." Nett's scratching his head. "You know, maybe this is what Wendy will look like in a few years."

Shane rolls his eyes, ignoring Nett. "This must be a couple years ahead from where we were before," Shane surmises, looking around in a search. He manages to find the door to the room open. Shane peek out of it and across the hall is another slightly open door. Nett and Shane, due to just being Observants, phase through the walls and into the next room across the hall. Inside is a similarly identical room, only not full of bridesmaids fawning over a modest and shy bride. It's Danny with a red-headed woman. Ms. Aliah.

Jazz appears to be helping Danny with his tie. "Stop worrying, Danny. You're marrying _Sam_. It's not like you're battling Technos or Skulker or anything."

"Yeah. Compared to them this should be a piece of cake," Danny says with a realistic sounding sarcasm as he stares balntly into the mirror. "This is actually a whole lot more nerve wrecking then I thought it'd be. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous before And that says _a lot_ coming from me. I always feel awkward and nervous." Danny swallows. "If Sam saw me like this she'd probably punch me in the gut."

"Good thing the rules say you can't see the bride until the ceremony," Jazz smiles smugly, trying to lighten the mood. "And it's your wedding day, Danny. I don't blame you for being a nervous wreck. You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"Me? No," Danny replies. This is the first time, Shane and Nett read, that Danny says anything with confidence. "I just, don't know if I'm good enough for Sam," Danny admits to his sister in confidentiality, trying to make space for his suffocating shirt collar. "How do I look?"

"Like the man I'm proud to call my little brother - all grown up," Jazz smiles warmly. "And for the record, I'd bet you a thousand bucks that Sam feels the same way. You finish up here while I go check on Sam. Knowing her she's probably much more nervous than you are."

"Doubt it," Danny frowns as Jazz rolls her eyes. She shuts the door behind her, leading Danny to fix his already fixed attire before a single mirror. A man on his wedding day - one of the most nerve-wrecking days in any guy's life.

Shane and Nett watch carefully first at Danny. From what they can read he isn't just nervous. He's anxious. Scared anxious. Something feels wrong in the atmosphere of the room. Danny takes a good long look at his reflection before giving in. "Fate!" he calls out, as if it pains to say his name. "Fate! I know you can hear me!"

To answer his calls, the same ghost appears in the same fashion as he did last time. Shane and Nett brace themselves as the tiny room fills with a wind that only paranormal experts could explain. The same reaper-like ghost appears in the practically visible winds. It's just them in the room: Danny and Fate, and Shane and Nett to observe.

"_And we meet again_," Fate first says in that ominous monotone voice. There's some sort of emotion behind it but neither Shane nor Nett can quite identify it. "_As I said before. It's been a while Danny Phantom._"

"Yeah I know," Danny asserts, suddenly more serious and down to business compared to his meek and nervous demeanor with his sister just seconds ago.

Shane and Nett try to read what's going on. Danny did call for Fate, just as Fate predicted he would 'years ago'. But the two boys try to remember their purpose for time travel - they're here to identify the ghost that killed Danny. All this is really doing is unraveling some new mystery - a mystery that they don't even know a base for.

"Okay so you were right. I am getting married."

"_To the goth girl_," Fate finishes, and Danny tries to keep his face stagnant.

"Yeah," Danny starts. "You told me before, that I was going to have a kid. You didn't say it'd be with Sam."

"_No. I did not_," Fate replies.

"You told me that my child will die a stillborn," Danny repeats, more difficultly. Almost painfully. Shane and Nett are on their toes listening. Trying to learn. "That Sam's child will die a stillborn. Right?"

"_That is correct_," Fate replies in the same ominous manner.

"But, that can't happen," Danny tries to argue, taking a step forward. "You can't just pop up in my life all of a sudden and tell me something bad is going to happen without a reason. You told me for a reason."

"_And you called me for a reason_," Fate counters, his voice having more enthusiasm, but not the happy kind. "_What is that reason, Danny Phantom?_"

"I-I don't know! Don't let it happen! Make it stop!" Danny tries to figure out, not really knowing how this conversation was going to turn. "I don't know what I'm talking about - just please don't let what you told me before happen."

"_And why is that?_" Fate questions Danny. "_So your first child dies before it is even born. What bond do you have with something that doesn't even exist in the _womb _yet? Children that do not exist yet are expendable - If the first dies then why not have a second_?"

"Maybe that's not what I want!" Danny practically screams, holding his head in an agonizing head-ache. What is he arguing about? Like Fate said, this _thing_ doesn't even exist yet. He and Sam aren't even married yet. Danny can't quite figure out why, but he already has this attachment to this first child. His and Sam's child. And knowing it's going to die before it's even born - Danny can't take it. "Please. If there's nothing you can do then what can _I_ do?" Danny's voice is strong but shaky. "I'm begging you... Is there any way that I can save my child?"

No one can read Fate's expression, if he has one under that hood. "_You have an option of a trade_," Fate starts. "_Your wish is to save your unborn child. As the ghost of Fate I have the power to grant you that wish and change your child's fate. But the price I must ask for will be equivalent to your wish_."

"Anything," Danny says after only half a second's worth of hesitation.

"_Let me clarify for you_," Fate rewords, holding his scythe tighter. "_You wish to give life to something that isn't supposed to live. That wish alone has a very steep price_." Fate's grip tightens more. "_Your life, for your child's_."

Shane and Nett hold their breaths. What did this ghost just say?

"What?" Danny asks, more for clarification than in disbelief.

"_Here is how the trade will go if you accept these terms_," Fate starts slowly. "_Every life force as a set time span. Yours is different from your friends. Different from your family. Your wife-to-be_." Danny's throat tightens. "_Your unborn child has a time span as well_."

"Only it's unbelievably and undeservingly too short to be considered a time span at all," Danny accuses.

"_You'll be giving yours to your child's. That is the trade_," Fate finally states. "_Should you accept this deal in changing both your fates, you will have no recollection of our meetings; this and the last one. When the time comes that your conceived child is to pass, I shall come_," Fate raises his scythe a fraction of an inch higher, "_and you shall die_."

"But the kid lives," Danny says first. "And Sam's going to be okay."

"_Your wife will be fine, regardless of the child's health_," Fate assures. "_Do you accept_?"

Shane and Nett have been holding their breaths for a while now. And they finally notice when Danny responds. "I accept." There's a hole in the mind. A blank. A question without words. To them, the words 'I accept' can't be comprehended. At least not right away.

"_The love you have for the life you have yet to create and save_," Fate starts. "_It's very admirable of you, Danny Phantom_."

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asks quietly, back to his unsure demeanor. "Why did you warn me all those years ago? Why did you come when I called you and offer me this deal? There has to be a reason or something. I'm sure not everyone gets these, and I'm no exception."

"_I make no special cases or favors_," Fate assures, as if the thought were disgusting itself. "_But you forget; I am the ghost of Fate. I only act in accordance to the Plan set forth. And if it means intervening with the realm of the living, then that is what I am destined to do_."

Danny narrows his eyes, tightening his fists. "Then my kid, Sam's and mine, he or she is supposed to do something important, right?" Danny guesses. "They're not supposed to die because they have something they're supposed to do."

"_I only follow according to the Plan_," Fate repeats, lifting his scythe. "_And the Plan needs your child_." With that last statement, Danny nods confidently.

Fate extends his scythe out to Danny's forehead, the sharp tip just touching the skin between Danny's eyebrows before a light consumes them. And with that, Fate is gone, and Danny is just standing there. When Danny opens is eyes, it's as if he's just dozed off and woke up.

"Danny we're going!" a woman's voice yells from the door suddenly. Looking back Nett and Shane see the familiar face of their teacher Ms. Aliah. Jazz. "Danny, Mr. No-Cold-Feet hello?"

"Ah right! Sorry. I just, dozed off I guess," Danny says, shaking his head and rushing out of the room.

Once the door shuts in a slam, Shane and Nett are still speechless and in some sort of awe. A bittersweet awe actually. Nett slowly turns his head to an uneasy Shane. "You... Do you get what just happened."

"I think," Shane says, closing his eyes. On cue, the next time travel portal appears beside them. "Looks like there's more."

"More? What more is there?" Nett says, as if he'd seen enough. Somehow, discovering the truth about Danny was a bit more than they expected. And to think Danny _still_ doesn't remember this.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Shane says, opening back up his eyes. "Come on. Let's get this over with." Shane and Nett walk with heavy sighs towards the time portal and into the next time skip, to unravel more of Danny's story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's getting late here at the Foley Residence, and just staring at the coffee table has lost its edge for me. Tucker's left for work down at city hall after I assure him I was okay on my own. I could entertain myself, but I just don't have the enthusiasm to. Thoughts of Mom in her 'insane' scene at the hospital still blares loudly in playback inside me. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it, especially after what Tucker tells me affirms my suspicions.

Instead, I wander the house. I've never taken such consideration into the detail of Nett's house. Despite it's average and same appearance outside compared to the rest of the rectangular houses next to it, I forget how intricate the interior of the mayor's abode is.

I explore their kitchen. Their basement. I pass the secret door that leads to Mr. Foley's secret closet ghost lab. In wander upstairs and arrive in Nett's bedroom, totally black from the lack of lights.

When I turn them on, it looks like Nett's room as it was when I last came over. Messy bed, lack of furniture. Boxes of games and his game console. His computer desk on the other side of the room with about more than half a dozen of screens lining and mounted on the wall around the desk.

Nerd, I think. But there's no humor in my thoughts. Not today.

I walk in, as if pretending the room provides some kind of protective shield from my negative thoughts. Only, there's the Fenton Journal on Nett's bed, peeking out from under his pillow. Shane, Nett, and I have been exchanging posessionship of the Fenton Journal for our own purposes.

Now it's my turn.

I sit against the bottom of Nett's bed with the book, looking through the pages for the identity of the ghost, hoping the writer has at least some bit of information on it. I look for an amateur-drawn version of the ghost Tucker described to me hours ago. _Like a reaper_.

Soon enough, I find the page, in the second half of the book. I missed it five times through, since the page was folded in half. Like, bookmarked. First I wonder how I missed it, but when my brain processes the unfolded page, my guesses become facts, and my uncertainties become ambition.

There's a poorly drawn image of the ghost on the right of the brown page. There's no name. No paragraph description written in pencil or blotted pen ink. Just in huge, not straight red marker: THE MURDERER.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of the time portal leads Shane and Nett to the top of a roof. It's bright and sunny. Cool. Windy. Overlooking the horizons, they can see they're overlooking Amity Park.

"What is this?" Shane asks uneasy.

Nett looks over the roof and sees down a long but narrow street. "I think I know," Nett frowns. It's a very busy street, full of life and civilians. Only one car is visible along the long street, driving down. Somehow they get the message that inside the car is Danny and Sam.

And they have the perfect seats to see what they already know will happen to it.

"There's nothing we can do," Nett says, just looking down. His voice tries to make it sound like a question, but he already know the answer.

"We're only observants," Shane reminds, walking up to the edge with Nett. "Not only do we know who did it, but now we know why." The ghost wasn't the only on responsible for the accident. Danny too was responsible. He consented.

As the two keep their eye on the moving black car, Nett's eye focuses through the window shield. Danny is driving, and Sam is in the passenger's seat. They're conversing, smiling. Unexpecting of what's happening in only a few anxious moments.

Shane's breath catches itself when his Ghost Blood eyes see a shadow hover past them. Shane gasps and looks up, seeing the ghost, Fate, fly down.

"What is it?" Nett asks. Shane assumes that Fate must be invisible. Nett can't see.

"It's the ghost," Shane says, looking back down and now following Fate's movements. "Watch the car."

Danny's car is approaching an intersection, and there's an oncoming truck driving slowly in from another street. It stops at the front of the intersection, but Fate flies down to the car. Nett still can't see, but he can read by Shane's body tensing up that it's almost time.

Fate is now flying right over the car, inches away from the hood. The car is nearing the intersection, and that is when Fate makes himself visible. Nett gasps, but Shane already saw it fore coming.

The next sound is deathly. The tires screeching from Danny's car echoes all the way up to the roof Shane and Nett stand on, and they watch the entire scene as Danny's car hits something. The boys are no longer watching Fate. Just the car. The thing that hits the car causes the car to flip over upside down, but it's still sliding, making a sound ten times worse than steel nails grinding a chalk board.

"_No_," Shane breathes as the upside down car, still with passengers, spins into the truck. Somehow only then do Shane and Nett realize that it's a gasoline truck.

A huge explosion ensures, and Nett and Shane are there for its entirety. Shane watches unblinking, unable to turn away. "Danny…" Nett manages out, closing his eyes and turning his head slightly away. The sight is sickening, and the sounds that follow are even worse.

They can't recall when exactly Danny's flipped car burst into flames, or when the giant hole in the gasoline truck broke and burst into flames as well. But in seconds, sirens fill the air. Amity Park has become a chaotic center at the intersection. People gather in restricted groups behind newly made tapelines. Firefighters and police officers in record time mingle into the scene.

No one knows what's going on within the car, but Shane and Nett do. Sam is unconscious, and with child. Danny is burning alive. This is Fate's trade, unfolding before their eyes. This was Danny's wish, so that _I_ could live.

Nett is breathing through the mouth, uneasy and uneven. Despite prior knowledge that this had already happened and that it would happen, Nett can't shake the feeling of watching someone die. And apparently, neither can Shane, but he recuperates faster.

"We better go home," Shane alerts, squeezing Nett's shoulder. Both are solemn. Cold. "It's the last portal." Neither noticed when the time portal came up, but it's there. On the roof. Waiting for them. Nett takes one last look at the scene below at the intersection. Firefighters are just pulling Sam out, unconscious and black with ash and red with blood and singes.

"Yeah," Nett whispers, turning his back from the ugly scene. Together, the two friends venture into the time portal that will presumably take them back home. Only it doesn't. It takes them somewhere else.

When the portal's light clears, Nett and Shane expect to be back in the ghost zone. In Clockwork's eerie citadel of a lair. With Penny waiting for them. Only they're in a hospital room. It's bright, cold, and it smells distinguishingly clean. And crowded.

Confusion blocks them, but suddenly that wall is cleared when the sound of a baby's cry enters their ears. "Sam it's a girl!" yells another familiar voice. Valerie Grey.

Shane and Nett are too far and too short to see past the cloud of blue smocks crowding around a bed, but they get the picture of what's happening.

Seconds past, and the nurses and doctors leave the bedside, where only three smock-covered people remain. It's Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie. Sam is laying in the bed, holding a warmly wrapped in purple baby girl. Sam is tired, weary, and crying. But she's smiling as she holds her baby daughter.

Nett and Shane can't help but smile at the scene. Definitely uplifting compared to the one they saw before from the rooftop. "She's alive," Nett smiles, as if he almost didn't believe it.

"Yeah," Shane smiles too, a little less since he acknowledges who's missing. The father. But his smile cracks away when he sees a familiar ghost materializing into the room. It's Fate, and Shane's face hardens into one of terror, or confusion. Fate must be invisible, because none of the adults or Nett appear to change from their happy grins of hope at the newborn.

Shane's attentions has completely shifted.

"_Winona_..." Fate's eerie voice echoes, facing Sam's bed unseen. "_We _will _meet again_." It sounds just as eerie as when he said it to Danny. Unexpecting, Fate's shadowed and hooded head turns sideways. Only the head, creating a creepy and horror-filling effect - especially when he's facing Shane specifically. "_I have a message_."

Shane's never felt so cornered and so open before. Was Fate directing that at him? Could they be seen? Was this part of the 'Observation'? Or was it really Fate? Instead Shane remains silent and still.

"_You will call for me_," Fate states. "_We too shall make a deal_."

Shane swallows. 'We too'? As in just like Danny did where he ended up dying a horrible and painful, long death? The warning Fate gives sends chills down Shane's spine, and he doesn't know what to make of this intimidating ghost's message. And was it really meant for him?

"_We will also meet again,_" Fate finishes, but his head's direction does not change. "_At the Ghosts Market_."

Shane's still curious as to whether Fate directed it to him, but he can't bring out the words to ask. Too intimidated, Shane guesses. His puzzling thoughts are caught up when a light automatically takes him and Nett out of the hospital room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I need a vacation," Nett groans as he and Shane enter Nett's house. Both are tired and weary from their travels through the ghost zone.

"No kidding," Shane agrees, just as exhausted. The thought of Fate's last words still bother him, but he pushes it aside when he notices the unmade couch is empty. "Wendy's not here?"

"Must be somewhere," Nett shrugs, turning on the house lights since the place is so dim. "My Dad probably left for work already. Wendy! We're home!" Nett marches into the kitchen to check while Shane slowly walks the living room. He glances back suspiciously at the sprawled blanket on the edge of the couch.

_Something isn't right_, Shane senses.

"She's not in the kitchen," Nett mentions, walking a little hurriedly back into the living room. Both exchange unsure looks and simultaneously make way for the staircase. Tucker's bedroom is dark, and the bathroom's open and empty. Nett's room however is lit, and the once closed door is open.

The boys peer in, half expecting to see me inside. It's empty, but Nett's usually closed corridor windows are wide open, creating a cold draft in the usually warm room. "Wendy left?" Nett says worried, speed walking to the windows to close them in an attempt to warm the room.

Shane himself, also worried, walks in and notices an open book on Nett's bed. Walking over, Shane picks up the book after seeing the single page with anything on it. It's the Fenton Journal, and Fate's image is right there next to the word MURDERER. "Nett, I think you wanna see this."

Nett doesn't have to leave his spot from the window to know what Shane found after Shane turns around, book wide open in arms. Nett's face falls, and his mouth opens, jaw set and throat dry. "She wouldn't."

"She would," Shane assures, looking a page back to make sure it's no mistake before tossing the book back on the bed. "We need to find her before she does something stupid."

"But where the hell would she be? She could be anywhere."

"I think I have a hint," Shane says lowly, remembering Fate's message from the hospital scene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, I am flying through the ghost zone at mach speed, something strange and foreign driving me. I feel adrenaline - and not the good fun kind. It's the ambitious kind - the bad kind. But just because I know it's bad doesn't mean I'm ignoring it. Because I want it.

_I want him_.

I've been flying all around the ghost zone, asking various and strange ghosts where I could find 'Fate', the only other word besides 'murderer' that was on the journal's page. It must be its name.

I don't quite know what I'm going to do when I find him, but I just have a drive to. After seeing Mom today like this, revenge sad to say seems to be my only way to settle this. _For making me and my mom miserable_.

Ghosts have told me I can find him most likely at the Ghost Market, a huge floating land where ghosts trade items or ghosts themselves. Not the safest place for 'peaceful' ghosts I've been warned, but then again, I have no intentions of being peaceful right now.

The warnings prove true when I arrive on the Market. All around me are ghosts with muscles. Glowing fires and auras. Huge hulking voices reeking with laughter and greed. And I'm so short compared to them all. It doesn't stop me from searching.

I feel my heart race when I see a robed shadow figure float alone in the crowd, disappearing behind another ghost, obstructing my view. Now that I have him, I run quickly to catch up. It's like a game of hide and seek in this crowded market, keeping up with this ghost of a murderer. It's like he's taunting me, challenging me to catch him. To hurt him. Kill him? I don't know if I'm capable. I could if I would, but I'm not stupid. Underestimating my father's killer is stupid.

Facing him head on is pretty stupid too, but I can't stop myself. Not now. Not after I've found the ghost that ended my family's happiness.

"Stop!" I yell as I manage to chase him off to a lesser crowded part of the market. We're near the edge of the floating land, and there's still a few ghosts around. None of them acknowledge us though, as if fights are the norm here in the market.

The ghost Fate is no longer running, if he ever was in the first place. He's just floating there with his ghost tail and scythe, facing me and saying nothing.

I stand there out of breath, but I make sure to let my anger show in my eyes. My hatred. I need to hurt this ghost any way possible. "Fate," I growl out. I sound scary, to myself.

"_That is my name_," it says. Just hearing him talk chills me for some reason, but I shake the fear off.

I hold up a ghost ray in my hand, aiming it at Fate. "I'm only going to ask this once," I say, trying my best to keep my voice steady. "Are you the one who killed my father." Fate gives no reply. He just floats, staring at me from inside his robe. "Are you the one who killed my father," I repeat a little louder.

The reply is the same, and my frustration has reached its edge.

"I know you did it so just say it!" I scream out, not caring if any of the ghosts hear me from behind.

"_I know who you are_," Fate says instead, completely ignoring me and what I just said. For some reason it irks me, and I feel unreasonable tears stinging the edges of my eyes.

Letting go of any restraint I had left in me, I charge senselessly at Fate with my still growing ghost blast in hand. I shout in my run, in my anger. Fate isn't moving to defend or run, so just when I think I can hit him, I'm hit instead. By a solid force that knocks me out of the way.

"Wendy!" Shane's aggressive voice yells warningly. "Wendy stop!"

"Let go!" I scream, crying now. My ghost ray fades due to the tackle. We're on the ground, and Shane has his arms wrapped around me waist and my arms. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

"No!" Shane keeps his hold. It's a challenge. He's strong. Shane's eyes are red and he has his tattoos out. His clothes now that of a red suit - a standard for his previous transformation into a Ghost Blood, like me into a ghost. That is the source of his strength, and his ability to find me so fast and so quick. "Wendy stop it!"

"LET ME GO!" I repeat in a shrill cry. I'm kicking, screaming, squirming to get out of his arms. My skull is hitting Shane's face, and my nails are digging into his tattooed arms and scratching them. "KILL HIM! MURDERER!" I cry. "MURDERER!"

"Wendy," Shane says quieter and more soothingly yet stern. I don't know how to distinguish, but his hold turns more into a desperate hug, despite my thrashing "Wendy listen to me!"

"No!"

"Listen to me!" Shane begs, just barely keeping me in place. It hurts to hold me. "Yes Fate was the one who killed your dad but he didn't do it to murder him! He did it to save _YOU_!" Shane screams, trying to make his voice override mine. "Your _DAD_ did it to save you!"

I hear him. I understand him. But for some reason my cries of desperality aren't stopping me from trying to wrangle this reaper ghost. Shane continues anyway.

"Fate predicted that you were going to die before you were even born! You were supposed to die as a stillborn, Wendy! But your dad didn't want that!" Shane tries to reason, feeling the numbing pain of mu nails cutting his forearms. "Your dad made a deal with him! To die so that fate would change and you would live!"

A very small crowd of curious ghosts have arrive far behind us to watch us and the noise. In the crowd, Nett manages to lead Danny and Skulker over to the front of the crowd to witness this.

"I DON'T CARE!" I scream in reply, anger and range blinding me as one of my arms hurt Shane, and the other reaching for Fate far away. "That wasn't my dad's choice! I didn't ask to be saved! And I didn't ask to be born so he could die!" I yell as if my father were at fault. "HE HURT MY MOM!" I hold my head down. 'He' doesn't refer to Fate. My throat hurts, and my eyes sting. "HE LEFT US! _HE DIED PROTECTING ME_ SO WHAT!"

I've stopped trying to hurt the ghost still floating. Half of me is trying to stand, while half of me is just being held up by Shane's still suffocating hold. There are streaks of red along his arms. I did that.

"I didn't ask him to do that...! He didn't have to die..." I cry, not opening my eyes. " I didn't ask him to leave me and Mom...!"

Back in the crowd, Danny looks on with a saddened and guilty look. Sure he may not remember, but he knows what he did in his past life is affecting the now. And he's watching it happen.

"Why did he leave us...?" I sob less loudly, most of my weight being brought down by Shane who just falls to his knees, burrying my torso into his to cry. Shane just holds me, and it comforts me without words. I can feel his lips resting on my scalp through my hair. I can feel his warmth radiating through my suit. I can feel my tears sliding down his suit, too. "Even if he did accept it... it wasn't fair..." I cry, muffled. "I just want my dad..."

Suddenly I feel a soft blow to my back, and more arms wrap around me from behind. It's Nett. I can smell his scent. I can tell he's crying too by his breathing. And I can feel Shane's tears falling above me, sliding down my forehead until they mix with mine. "I miss him so much..."

"She's talking about me, isn't she," Danny whispers lowly to Skulker beside him.

Before Nett went to find them in the Specter Speeder, Danny had been conversing with Skulker about his matter. About his identity. "Now you know the truth," Skulker finishes. "You know who you are?"

"Almost," Danny says, unable to look away from the image of Shane, Nett, and me, all huddled together in silent tears. Fate is gone. "And already I'm facing the consequences of my old decisions."

"What you did was selfless," Skulker says in an attempt to assure. "And according to Clockwork, part of the Plan. It was fate that you gave up your life for her. She was born to be our hero."

Danny hides a scoff. The 'plan'. That was the plan Fate was defending and Clockwork was helping along. The two ghosts of fate and time. Clockwork was the one who persuaded all the ghosts to stay out of the human world while I was growing up. It's all a part of the 'Plan'. The prophecy of the so called Apocalypse. Everything that's happened by supposedly chance is just some long line of events made possible by Clockwork and Fate.

_But is it right_? Danny wonders.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We're all back at Nett's house now. Shane's sleeping over, and all three of us are hanging out in the living room with the lights out. Instead of me sleeping on the couch tonight like planned, to make the night more fun all three of us agreed to sleep on the floor together. There's a large blanket underneath us on Nett's carpet, with a second blanket to cover all of us. We each have our own pillows, and I'm in-between the two. Nett on my right, and Shane on my left.

"I still can't believe your dad did all that," Nett sighs, lying lazily in his spot.

"Me neither," I say, now back to a more sane and reasonable standpoint. "I guess I shouldn't be too mad at him. Ugh I feel so stupid for saying all that stuff back in the ghost zone."

"Don't feel too bad," Shane says, beside me. "You felt angry and you needed to vent once. It's fine."

Even if he is right, I refuse to agree to that. Especially after seeing the red marks I've made on Shane's arms. Glancing over to my left, I can see Shane's arms above the blanket, and the marks I've made on them. "I'm sorry I scratched at you."

"Forget about it," Shane says with a shrugging-off attitude. He lifts his arms and rests them behind his head and out of view.

"So, when you guys time traveled," I bring up slowly. "You sure you didn't see the identity of my dad? No name? Anything?"

"No," Nett and Shane reply simultaneously. Both had agreed that they'd say what happened, but nothing relating to Danny being my dad; that was Shane's order.

"Mm," I say, staring up at Nett's living room ceiling. "I still can't believe it."

"Wendy you've said that at least five times since we got back from the Ghost Zone. Give it a rest," Shane says.

Nett chuckles in the dark. "Besides. If you were never born, the three of us would've never met."

"No cool powers either," Shane says now laying on his stomach with his face muffled. He raises his arm. "And by cool powers I mean mine."

I laugh at Shane's turning the compliment to himself. "I guess I have my dad to thank for that then," I admit. "Never being born and never meeting you guys sure sounds like a bummer."

"Hey if you're gonna say it at least loose the sarcasm and sound sincere about it," Nett says playfully offended until I toss a spare pillow at his head. The two of us begin laughing.

Shane groans at our laughter. Maybe we're just too much for him. "Shut up all of you. I'm trying to sleep."

"Goodnight," Nett and I say loudly, further annoying Shane. But our laughter refuses to cease, from all three of us. Eventually though it does die down, and Nett beside me is out like a log, as is Shane. I'm the last one awake, but I'm starting to doze off into the darkness, too.

I feel so at home sleeping next to my friends. Unconsciously I toss and turn to my left, and I'm met with a hot breath on my face.. My glazed eyes clear up and I realize that I am face to face with Shane. Much too close. If I move though, I'm bound to wake the guys up what with how close we all are together.

_Crap_ I think, feeling my face fluster. Then, a rather loud and lazy yawn escapes behind me from Nett, and he too begin to toss and tumble in his own wide open edge-space. (_Sarcastic perks of sleeping in-between two boys with no room_). Nett somehow manages to maneuver himself so his back hits mine and his legs kick my feet, pushing me closer and tighter against Shane.

I feel my face getting hotter, either from embarrassment or from annoyment at Nett. _Geez, even in his sleep Nett's a bother_.

But Nett isn't my priority thought anymore when I realize how close I really am to Shane. Our foreheads are an inch away from touching, and both my hands, in a previous defensive attempt to keep from bumping into him, are resting on his chest below his shoulders, being the only wall separating us. Our legs, thanks to Nett, are entangled together. I can't see Nett now, but I can imagine his position, and I greatly envy his space.

I feel the urge to kick Nett in his butt so much right now.

My annoyed thoughts are once again pushed aside as my hands sense Shane's breathing. It's slow, steady and gentle. He and I are breathing the same air, and I can't help but feel my wn breathing slow to match with his for some reason. My heart beat is something else though. It's much faster compared to my breathing.

In an attempt at normalcy I sigh quietly and lowly so Shan does not feel it. "Maybe I should've taken the couch..."

I don't remember when it started, but under one of my hands I can feel Shane's heartbeat. I could be imagining things, but it's as fast as mine. "_We can get back at Nett in the morning..._" Shane breathes into a whisper.

I hide away the urge to scream from surprise that Shane is actually awake, and I feel myself freeze with a slightly open mouth. "Y-You were awake the entire time...?"

Shane finally opens his eyes. They're a deep grey, I notice. I've only been this close to Shane's face a handful of times. "No. But I can tell this is a very awkward position."

"You've noticed," I say with a somewhat defeated face. So it wasn't just me after all.

"Like I said, we can get Nett in the morning. It'll be a hassle if we wake him up now," Shane says quietly so as not to wake him. "If we wake him up now he'll never get back to sleep." Somehow that thought disturbs me more than this position...

"Alright," I admit, a little sad we can't do anything about this now.

Suddenly, another sleepy mumble comes from Nett, and he begins tossing and turning again in different angles. Luckily the blanket isn't moving as much, but now he's pushing both Shane and me. Again. We silence our somewhat irritated selves until Nett stops moving. Shane's back is now cornered against the bottom front of the couch, and I've been pushed more at him. We are literally sandwiched together between the couch-bottom and Nett.

"This chapter could've had a better ending..." I say in defeat, feeling apologetic. "I'm sorry about this-"

"Please don't start apologizing," Shane says quietly. He then forces a half smile to add to his assurance. "It's Nett's fault, and like I said we can get back at Foley in the morning."

I suppose he's right. "Still. Nett and you were working all day in the ghost zone. You deserve to sleep well. Not like this."

"I'm not too uncomfortable if that's what you're thinking," he tells me, which surprises me a little. Through the darkness I can see a tint of red on his face, and Shane moves his eyes to the side, since we can't really move our heads. "Awkwardly close yeah but there isn't very much we can do about it now, right?"

Suddenly hearing Nett snore behind startles me, and I'm wearing a very disfigured face. I feel Shane vibrate next to me in laughter, but he looks at me suddenly with a worried look. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-No," I deny, as if we're in some competition. Though my eye winces when I feel something underneath my side. The blankets are just all bunched together now with Nett's turning and one of Shane's elbows are right under my side, too. I stop myself in thinking of all the negatives. In all honestly I really do feel physically uncomfortable. I'll be sore in the morning, with my back hunched like this and my arms folded like this, but as long as the guys sleep well then I guess it's okay-

"Don't hit me," Shane whispers with a gentle expression and tone.

First I'm confused as to what he means by that, but I feel Shane's elbow move out from under my side (_so much more comfortable now_), and I feel it extend underneath my waist instead. His other hand lifts my folded arms so they're not as squished between us. He puts each of my hands on his shoulders near his neck, and afterwards places his arm around over me, under the blanket. He's holding me around my waist, and my arms feel relaxed resting on his shoulders. He fixes his legs, and mine move with him, so they're not as uncomfortably tangled. They rest in-between one another instead in an extended rest. And our foreheads touch softly, making me feel totally relaxed.

I'm surprised by Shane's actions, but I can still see Shane is a little flustered himself, by the color of his face. But his expression hides it well. Cool and calm. "Feel better?"

"Yeah..." I say breathlessly. I've never felt so comfortable before sleep. I feel so... right. My hands grip the ends of his shirt, and I feel my forehead or his getting hot. I can't tell. "I don't feel as sore anymore."

"That's not what I meant," Shane says lowly, giving me a stare. "I mean about your dad... Knowing why you're alive and why he died. Are you okay now?"

Since I can't move my head, I glance to the side by my pillow. "A little. Not totally but a little." My eyes feel more tired now. "I don't know what to feel, now that I'm not as angry anymore... To think, I wasn't meant to live. I was supposed to die before I was even born." My hands grip his shoulders. "My dad could've let me die... he and my mom could still be together. They could've had another kid." I close my eyes, afraid I might start crying if I keep looking into Shane's eyes. "I won't admit it later, but I feel like I shouldn't be here..."

Shane only squeezes me harder, forcing my eyes open as he pulls me any more closer than we already are. His red face is gone, and his eyes look serious, sympathetic, afraid. "Don't say that," Shane whispers, almost at a normal tone. "If you were never born I..." Shane's eyes almost squint. "I don't know if I'd be where I am now without having met you."

"Shane?"

Shane exhales and blinks for a long time. "What matters is you're here now. With us. There's too many people right now that need you and you don't even know it." His hands clasp behind my back. _I need you_. Suddenly I feel him move, and he quickly kisses my forehead, and I don't know how to react. "Don't ever wish otherwise," he closes.

I inhale Shane's scent. I'm half close to tears and have ready to fall asleep. "Thank you, Shane..." I say, fading away into slumber. Everything feels like a blur. A nice, warm and comfortable blur all around me. I even feel Shane's breath over mine as we synch our breathing in our sleep, our foreheads still touching. Our lips are so close, but neither of us are moving away. I don't feel him moving his head back. And just like that, for some reason, I don't ever want to leave his arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile that night in the hospital, Tucker is visiting Sam after his office hours. Sam is still asleep under the medication, and Tucker just sits there with a sigh. It's been so long since Sam's had such a break down, he thinks. He hopes instead this doesn't become a regular thing again.

Suddenly the temperature drops and the window outside picks up. Tucker's old teenage instincts cause him to perk up. 'Ghost' he automatically assumes in the dark room. But there's no ghost. They're grown-ups, Tucker reminds himself. They don't face ghosts anymore.

However just when Tucker affirms his doubts, a shadowy ghost appears in front of Sam's hospital bed, and Tucker freezes in an new and unknown adulthood-fear. Tucker doesn't feel as courageous or excited after seeing a ghost like he would in his youth. Especially when the ghost matches Sam's exact description of the ghost that 'murdered Danny'.

No sound leaves Tucker's mouth and Tucker remains glues to the chair as the ghost hovers over Sam with his trademark scythe. At first, Tucker is about to call for help, but the reaper ghost turns to Tucker, and without doing anything else, Tucker gets a sense of ease. The ghost has no expression, so there's no explanation, but Tucker doesn't feel the urge to yell for help anymore.

The ghost Fate returns to Sam, and hovers his scythe over Sam's forehead, the tip glowing a bright white. Tucker watches in awe. It's been so long since he's seen anything paranormal without the kids' doing. When the glowing stops, the scythe is lifted from Sam's head, and the ghost fades away from existence. Tucker is still frozen from the aftershock.

A few seconds later, Sam opens her eyes, as if the medication has suddenly worn off. "Sam?" Tucker says, surprised she's awoken at all. "Sam are you okay? Say something."

"I saw him..." Sam whispers, still a little weak from the medication. But she has the urge to tell Tucker what she saw. The vision she was just given by Fate. "I saw Danny... I watched the accident, why it happened. Danny he..." A tear escapes Sam's eye. She can't find the words to explain it to Tucker. She will eventually. Not at this moment due to shock, but Sam saw something else. "I know why Danny died..."

"Is that what happened?" Tucker asks. "That's what he showed you?"

"The ghost?" Sam breathes out. She had a sense it was the same ghost who showed her the dream. The explanation. "Yeah... He showed me something else."

"What was it?"

"Wendy..." Sam says, lowering her eyelids. "I already knew she was a ghost."

"You did?" Tucker says with a head jump.

"I saw her go ghost, and fly out her window a couple weeks ago," Sam says, growing more tired. "But you knew that already," she adds and Tucker looks away guiltily. Sam isn't mad, but she can't fall asleep without telling Tucker as much as she can. She's afraid if she falls asleep, she'll forget this night, or think it was all a dream as a result of the meds. "But in the vision... I saw her fighting, Tucker. I saw her battling ghosts..." Sam says with a smile. "... And it's Danny training her."

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**_"I know it's been a few days since I found out, but sometimes I still can't believe it." Sam laughs a little. "My little girl's a ghost.. And Danny's teaching her how."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"I won three tickets to tomorrow's street fair," Nett says proudly. "You me and the jerk should go together. Give you some free time."_**

**_"You should go," Danny perks up. "You deserve the time off."_**

**_"I'll think about it."_**

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_"Tucker what's going on?"_**

**_"Amity Park is in danger," Tucker says. "From my sources, we'll be facing another lethal attack - similar to the 2007 Ecto-Rainium Asteroid incident." Everyone's faces immedietly recognize the seriousness of the meeting._**

**_"What ghost is it?" Dash asks hessitantly._**

**_"We don't know," Tucker frowns. "But it's the worst Amity Park's ever going to face."_**

**_"But then what're we going to do?" Paulina asks. "It's not like we have Danny around anymore."_**

**_"That's why I called this meeting," Tucker says, eyeing all the familiar faces around the room. _**


	49. Leisure Secrets Pt1

"So that's what the kids have been up to all this time," Sam nods, drinking some hot tea given to her by Tucker. She's still in her hospital bed, visited again by Tucker. Tucker's visited Sam every day for the past fourteen days, despite his hatred for hospitals. "How've you been holding up?" she asks.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Tucker says, looking at Sam wired to all these different things.

Sam rolls her eyes and sets her cup down on the table over her lap. "Nett's been off doing who-knows-what too, hasn't he," Sam assumes. She can read Tucker; the worry of a parent is evident.

"Yup," Tucker replies distantly, a little shaky on the topic too. Sam doesn't have to be told Tucker is worried about his son, too. "But they know what they're doing."

The patient nods. "So," Sam says, a little more energetically compared to the past few days in 'observation'. "When's this huge battle you keep dropping hints about?" Sam makes herself comfortable in her new sitting position. "That's what Wendy's training for right?"

"The date's over the summer," Tucker tells. "I don't remember the exact date, but it's in early July."

"That's not a lot of time now is it," Sam says. Tucker only shakes his head. But what Tucker does feel better about is that Sam knows everything now. Or at least as much as he does. And she's taking it a lot better than he expected. Sam sighs, laying back a bit against her pillow. "I know it's been a few days since I found out, but sometimes I still can't believe it." Sam laughs a little. "My daughter's a ghost... And _Danny's_ teaching her how."

"You've said that at least fifty times so far," Tucker smiles. "Word for word."

"Makes me wonder how I never knew," Sam smiles, playing with her tea. Never suspected a thing. "But I don't blame Wen for not telling me... All these years of '_I hate ghosts_!' must've gotten my message through."

"You had your reasons."

"Sure but it's just like how Danny's parents cornered him into secrecy," Sam relates. "I'm practically the same, if not worse."

"At least you're not going around yelling you're gonna dissect her 'molecule by molecule'," Tucker recalls, making the two laugh a little as the mood lightens.

Outside the hospital room window, Tucker and Sam can hear the sounds of rushing skater wheels down below on the street. Peering out, they can see three teens dashing down the miraculously void-of-traffic street. It's me, Shane, and Nett, all on different modes of faster transportation.

"Where're they off to?" Sam asks out loud, out of curiosity.

"Nett did say today was a half-day at school," Tucker says, checking his watch. 12:05. "They must be going to FentonWorks again to train with Danny."

"Train with Danny," Sam repeats, her tired smile returning. Just hearing and repeating those words brings ease to her heart. Somewhere out there, her daughter and husband are conversing with one another. "It's too amazing..."

Tucker gives her a look, with a sympathetic smile. "You're doing it again."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That'll be $5.35," smiles the cashier. Nett gladly pays the cash and picks up the cardboard tray with three different colored drinks inside. Since it's a half day at school (which we voluntarily never told Danny) the three of us now have some free time to ourselves to just, chill. Heh, it's weird saying that. '_Chill_'. But it's true.

It's late into the school year now; mid-way into the month of May. The sun's out a lot more often now, and we can feel the summer heat treading into Amity Park little by little. Today is our first real taste of summer since it's real hot today. So, since we have some time to kill, Nett suggested visiting this new fruit-juice outdoor restaurant place before going to Danny's.

At first I was kinda put off by the idea, being a work-aholic and wanting to just train earlier, but Nett persuaded me into the idea. And now I'm kinda glad. The place is real nice. It's wide and open, and outside. There're these cute white circle tables scattered with huge umbrellas to provide shade. And then there's a bunch of little stands and booths people can order food. One of them happens to be for fruit-drinks, where Nett is right now.

Of course someone has to watch the stuff, aka my skateboard, Nett's scooter, and Shane's bike. We decided a while ago that running to Danny's in this warming weather didn't cut it for us, so I fixed up by board while Shane found an old bike and Nett built his own vintage 2000s scooter. We've been making great time since we started using them.

"Can you believe the school year's almost over?" Shane sighs, relaxing in his chair.

"Nope," I say out flatly, resting my head in my hand. I hate hot weather. The anxiousness is evident on my face, though. Nett and Shane both know how nervous I am about this. They can see it in my routine. I'm more dedicated to the training, whether at FentonWorks or outside it. Every day its practice, meditation, studying powers, stretching, sparring - nonstop training.

Shane can see it now, and tries to get my mind off it in our short time of break. "You know, we probably should consider working on Jazz's project."

"What?"

"You know," Shane reminds. "That one we're supposed to do together as a year-round project? It's due in two weeks."

That soon huh? "Okay, we'll work on it. Just remind me when we're not training."

"I've brought the goods!" Nett announces, marching over to our table with the cardboard tray of cups. For the first time my mind really is brought out of its rut as I stare at the drinks. They look cold, and refreshing. "On me."

"What are they?" Shane asks as Nett sits himself down.

"I got Mango for you, Strawberry-Banana for me, and Raspberry for Wen," Nett says as he distributes the cups with the large colorful straws. Nett can't help but observe my reaction. It's like I'm staring at some new foreign weapon or bug. Nett laughs. "It's not gonna bite, Wendy."

"I know I know it's just," I feel my mouth watering inside. "Wow..."

Shane laughs, already drinking his. "Manson's so poor she's never had a fruit smoothie before."

"I-I have!" I defend, swiping my cup and sipping it quickly, only for my face to melt into one of bliss. _It's so good_...

Nett grins and holds his juice up. Seeing my expression proved him right. "My private victory for the day!"

"_Let's go here every day_!" I groan, savoring the wonderful flavor. "Nett how much is this? I owe you."

"I told you already it's on me," Nett laughs, laying back in his chair. "So, how was practice last night? How long did you stay at Danny's after Shane and I left?"

"Till ten," I reply, my mouth muffled by the straw.

Shane blinks and straightens his head. "Woah really?"

"That late?" Nett adds with raised eyebrows.

I shrug innocently. "But hey, I mastered that duplication power. Now I can create seven of me."

"Joy," Shane utters sarcastically.

Nett laughs before turning back to me. "Don't mind him - Congrats."

"What about you, Einstein?" I mention, leaning over the table. "You said you've been making new models of the old Fenton Gear. How's that Ecto-Skeleton thing going?"

"Getting there," Nett says unsure. "I've been following the Fenton Journal's blueprints of the older model, but it was only a prototype and, actually kinda lethal." Shane and I blink. "The fixes in the bugs I've made to the plans have helped make it safer but, it's still in the testing stage."

"That's still good. It's progress," I nod. While I've been working on perfecting my ghost powers, Shane has too. Instead of sparing against Danny, I'm mostly sparing against Shane now; trying to 'up' his fighting skills too as a Ghost Vanquisher. Meanwhile, Nett, not wanting to feel like the low-leg of the trio, has been putting effort to using his brain-power to aid the group. That meaning inventing his own ghost weapons and perfecting older Fenton experiments.

His latest project in on that Ecto-Skeleton. Something he hopes can be of use during the battle. Only it's the most difficult thing next to rocket science.

Still, I don't blame the guys for wanting to help. About two weeks ago, while I was taking a bathroom break at FentonWorks, I overhead Shane and Nett talking to Danny.

_"We want you to train _us_," Nett clarifies to Danny. I meanwhile am standing in the shadows of the lab's staircase, out of sight and just listening in before returning._

_"Train you guys?" Danny asks, this question coming right out of the blue._

_"We wanna be able to be of use to Manson when that battle comes up," Shane rewords, sitting on a nearby stool. "You have to admit; right now compared to her, the two of us are like logs she has to drag along."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Yeah it is," Nett admits. "She's working her butt off while all we can do is cheer her on or call you for help when she needs it. We wanna be able to do things, too. For her."_

_Danny thinks for a moment, analyzing the two boys. I watch quietly, too. Were they serious? Was that really how they felt about all this? About me? "What exactly do you guys have in mind?"_

_"Train me the same way you train Wendy," Shane speaks up for himself. "I'm a Vanquisher, remember? I know my powers only work in the ghost zone but that should be of some help right?" Shane asks, hiding his desperality. "Make me stronger, so that I can fight here, too."_

_"And I know I'm no special case," Nett adds, referring to himself as the 'normal' one out of the three of us, as in without powers. "And I know that I'm not as smart as I'd like to be." Is he kidding? "But give me some inside stuff in the lab. M-Maybe I can make some new up-to-date weapons or patent some of the older Fenton tech," Nett suggests. "We wanna help."_

_Danny crosses his arms, thinking long and hard. "The things you're asking of me aren't easy. You know that, right?" Nett and Shane nod, while I meanwhile look away in the shadows._

"You okay, Wendy?" Nett asks, snapping me out of it.

"Huh?" I jump. By now my drink's already almost done. "Sorry. Just dozed off a little, I guess."

"We better get going," Shane says, tossing his empty cup away in a nearby trash a couple feet away. It barely misses and lands in the trash. "We've wasted enough time here."

"Aw come on. It's only 1:30!" Nett whines, looking for an excuse to _not_ got to Danny's just yet. He's turning left and right, and something catches his eye. Curiously I follow his gaze and it lands on another nearby booth surrounding the tables. It's too far for me to read. "Hey guys let's go over there first!"

"What is it-"

"Come on let's go!" Nett gushes, dragging me out of me seat just barely grabbing my skateboard.

"N-Nett wait!" Shane calls out, not liking the idea of stalling. And now he's stuck with the bike and scooter.

Nett stops us in front of a booth for raffle drawings. A huge sign says FREE, which must be what caught Nett's attention. "Come on let's try it! Look at all the cool stuff you can win!"

"I'll pass," I say bored, not very enthralled with... this.

"Nett don't run off like that," Shane lectures, walking over with the bike and scooter on his left and right.

"Yeah yeah mom but look free stuff!" Nett cheers, already in line.

As Nett and Shane argue about 'wasting time' and 'needing leisure', I sigh and place my hand in my pocket. "So much for going to training early."

Sneaking out of line and out of the guys' view, the booth next over stops me. It's a fortune-telling booth, and for some reason I feel the want to go inside and get my reading done. I stare down at the sign for a long while. "Do I really wanna waste my time here?" I look back, seeing Nett and Shane still arguing. Then I look back at the sign before entering the booth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"YAA!" Shane and I are sparing traditional hand-to-hand combat, me in human form. It's weird fighting not as a ghost. When I first tried it two weeks ago, it was the hardest thing in the world next to mastering flying.

Then again, I have a lot more weight and gravity doing all these moves as a human than as a ghost. But, I'm not complaining. Since Danny's started this training method with Shane and me, I've lost all soft spots on my body. My legs are more toned, and my upper arms have lost their flab, replaced with a thicker, harder substance of muscle. I can actually say I have girl-abs, now.

Shane's changed a lot too since he's started training with me. Granted I'm a _little_ a head (no conceitedness intended), but I've seen the progress in him, too. He's a lot more flexible compared to a while ago. Before, he couldn't even kick above my waist-height. Now he can. And some days, when it's really hot, Shane will train with his shirt off (which I had no choice but to comply to). It does get really hot down in the lab sometimes. As of now, Shane has a six-pack I get really distracted by when sparing.

Nett meanwhile in the time-frame of two weeks ago to now, he's set up his own little work-space at the corner of the lab. Whenever we're here, he's almost always on his laptop, surrounding by piles of science textbooks or worksheets. Various blueprints I can't understand are taped to the walls around him, and surrounding his tables and desks are some completed or incomplete machines. When Nett isn't scribbling down ideas or typing madly on his keyboard, he's using mechanical tools and gadgets to build things.

In the span of Shane and me getting stronger, Nett's gotten a lot smarter too. And that's saying something, considering the genius he already was before. Some days when I'll take a water-break, I see Nett fixing the ecto-skeleton on his back with a wrench, like fixing a car from underneath it.

A slight tone of muscle has developed in Nett forearms, too. I don't know everything, but I'm still staying with the Foleys, since Mom's still at the hospital 'under observation'. And on the rare times I visit Nett's room, I can see weights beside his bed, out of plain view. Has he been working out like Shane has lately?

Everyone's working hard for this, this 'apocalypse' thing.

"Break!" Danny calls, handing us small towels and bottles of water. "Good spar. This one lasted five minutes longer than your last record."

"Ties don't count, Danny," I smirk. I've beaten Shane again, and I feel kind of proud.

"Shut up Manson. I went easy on you," Shane laughs. However, suddenly just standing, I feel a little dizzy from the over exertion of energy and I topple over in my balance. Shane catches me from the front, but the reaction rushes a lot faster than it should.

"Sorry!" I say suddenly, jumping back. _My hands... they touched Shane's chest._

"I-It's fine," Shane replies, just as awkward and looking away. _My lips touched her forehead again..._

These moments are inevitable sometimes between us, and I hate how Danny doesn't do anything. Just smiles and walks away. I don't know how, but ever since that incident where Shane kissed my forehead, something's been a little... off between us. Can't quite figure it out, but I've been finding myself blushing a lot sometimes. I blame it on the hot weather, though.

"Yo Shane! A little help over here!" Nett calls out. "Can you get me the torch on the table!"

"Coming!" Shane calls over, gladly walking away from me.

I turn away with my hand behind my head. _That was awkward_.

"Smooth," Danny teases, walking past me. I just barely miss smacking the ghost in the arm. Despite this, there's one other thing (of course) lingering on in the back of my mind. It's that stupid fortune-teller's fortune from earlier this afternoon.

Flashbacking to a few hours ago...

_"Relations," she says, looking into her crystal ball. "I... I don't see anything," she says dramatically. "It would seem that I can't see any romance in your future. It's blocked by an eerie green cloud..."_ Of course. "_Do you not have a social life beyond your normal day-to-day activities?"_

_"N... No... I guess."_

_The old lady nods. "I'm afraid that your future with a significant other is not possible at the moment_."

End flashback...And I regret going into the booth very much.

I know it's stupid, and that the nutty lady was probably wrong, but I can't help but feel some truth in her reading. I'm not all I-need-a-boyfriend-like-now, like Crissy, but it's... depressing. Since it's true. All my time's restricted to ghosts. Nothing _but_ ghosts. I have no social life past FentonWorks. I can't see 'boyfriend' in my future either, now that she mentions it.

"Hey Wen! It's 7:00!" Nett calls from across the room. Seven is usually the time we leave. By now Nett's wiping off some oil from his face and glasses while Shane's put his shirt back on, with a towel around his neck.

"Ready to head home!" Shane asks.

I think for a bit. Do I really wanna go back to Nett's place and wallow on the couch about being single forever? "It's okay, you guys go on ahead! I'll stay late again today!"

"Again?" Shane mutters to Nett.

"Ya sure, Wendy?" Nett calls again, packing up his laptop.

"Yeah!" I say, waving my arm.

Unable to change my mind, both boys get ready to leave and head up the stairs, as I prepare to spar with Danny this time. Just when the guys are about to go, Nett tabs me on my shoulder, holding out a piece of paper to my face. I blink from the suddenness. "... What."

"This is yours," Nett grins as I take it in question. "Remember tht stupid raffle earlier? I won three tickets to tomorrow's street fair," Nett says proudly. "You me and the jerk should go together. Give you some free time. Besides, it's a Saturday tomorrow anyway. No school."

"We already had free time today."

"... Yeah, and?" Nett laughs. "Think about it. And wear something nice. Peace!" With that Nett runs off to catch up with Shane who's left already up the stairs.

Left standing, I stare down at the ticket. _Free Admission for one to the Amity Park Street Fair_. Never been to one of those before. "You should go," Danny perks up, standing behind me all of a sudden. I jump and shriek, but his face remains the same. "You deserve the time off. All of you."

"I'll think about it," I say, going ghost and assuming a battle stance with Danny.

Upstairs in the still ever-dusty living room, Shane stops before Nett can head out the broken door of the Fenton Building. Nett turns around with a face. "Coming?"

"You go," Shane says, nodding his head towards the door. "I'll stick around and wait for Manson."

Nett looks around the dark, creepy, and eerie living room. "You sure, dude?"

"Yeah," Shane nods. "If she's staying as late as we think she is, then she'll need someone to walk her, right?"

Nett smiles, chuckling. "Alright, Romeo. Catch ya tomorrow, then. And you better take up my offer on the street fair!"

"I said I'll think about it," Shane repeats as Nett waves goodbye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile that night, Jazz is staying late hours at Casper High to grade papers. Last minute grades need to be entered into her grading books, and she's just finished grading at least over seventy papers in one sitting. She's probably the only one left in the building.

"Finally done," Jazz smiles, placing the last paper down with a B+.

Packing her things and light jacket, Jazz exits her classroom and locks it, heading to the front office of the high school to check her teacher-mailbox for anything important. Inside it's the usual. Teacher catalogs, letters from the ed. higher ups, but there's something else inside on the tiny pile. It's an envelope, hand-written addressed to her. '_To Jazz/ Confidential/ From the Office of the Mayor_'.

Usually her mail consists of 'to Mrs. Aliah' or something. Barely anyone uses her first name except for a few close and personal people.

Instead of waiting, Jazz opens the letter on the spot, putting her purse and other letters down. Inside is a message, from the mayor:

'_Come to the Amity Park Hospital in room _

_302 tonight at 11:00PM.  
I'm calling a meeting.  
Important. (P.M.E.) _

_Do not tell anyone.  
Come alone_.'

Jazz feels a lump in her throat, reading the enclosed message. "Tucker...?" Jazz knows what P.M.E means. Paranormal Matters Emergency. It was a code she and the old gang used to use when dealing with these secret and private matters. The last time Tucker sent out letters like these, they had to deal with the matter of cutting off all access and communication with the ghost zone., for the sake of erasing her little brother's name from the world.

And now Tucker's calling another one?

Jazz scratches her head as she sets the letter and envelope down. Her anxiety is high, and she knows what the meeting place is. It's Sam's hospital room. "Tucker what the heck are you doing?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's 10:15 PM, much later than I should've been staying. Danny and I have been practicing my ghost powers more so than sparring. He said I'll get sick if I overwork my body. I'm already showing signs of illness.

"That's it. It's an order - you're going to that street fair tomorrow and that's final," Danny says.

I sigh, too tired to argue with Danny as I get my board and school bag. "Fine. I'll go. But Sunday; what's our schedule for then?"

"We'll be practicing in the ghost zone," Danny tells me. "We'll see how well you and Shane do sparing there with your powers. Both of you."

I've been waiting for that. "Okay. Goodnight, Danny." He waves goodbye sympathetically as I trudge tiredly up the stairs. Not only am I painfully exhausted, but now I feel depressed again about the fortune-reading. _Oh yeah. That's why I stayed so late_. I hate distracting myself. I always end up so sore afterwards.

After the endless journey up the stairs and into the Fenton kitchen, I make my way out to the living room, illuminated only by the moonlight outside from the windows and door. But, there's someone out on the stoop, sitting with his bike on the sidewalk.

I tilt my head a bit and squint my eyes. "Shane?"

Shane, appearingly awake, turns his head around and sees me. "Geez. Are you gonna stay this late all the time?"

"N-No," I say, still caught off guard. "What're you doing here?"

"Wanted to stall going home - thought I'd just wait for you," Shane says as I exit the door and stand next to his sitting figure. "You're tired right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Get on the back pegs of my bike then," Shane says, giving out a yawn. It's late. "I'll give you a ride home. Knowing you, you'll fall off your board if you skate home in your condition."

I hate how he's right, so I take Shane up on his offer. In a few moments, my skateboard is strapped to my school bag as I hold onto Shane's shoulders, my legs standing on the back pegs of Shane's bike while he peddles down the streets. I'm starting to feel sleepy. So I wrap my arms more securely around Shane as we go down a hill. "Thanks for the lift, Shane. I owe you."

"No prob," Shane says carelessly, peddling. "So how was training?"

"It was good," I nod, trying not to sound as exhausted as I really was.

Shane pauses a bit as me makes a turn down another street. "You really shouldn't be practicing this much, you know. It'll put too much strain on your body. You'll get sick."

"I can handle it," I assure, smiling a little at his concern. "I need to be ready for summer, remember?"

"Still not healthy," Shane says, turning down Nett's street. We're almost at Nett's place, and part of me is a little sad our ride is ending. I kind of liked our time together. Soon enough, Shane hats his bike slowly in front of Nett's stop, and I get off carefully.

"Thanks again."

"It's fine," Shane nods. "So uh, did Nett give you that ticket thing?"

"Yeah. Right before he left," I say, taking it out of my pocket.

"You gonna go?"

"I dunno," I admit honestly. "I wanted to do an all-day power focus training session with Danny tomorrow. My shields and intangibility need some work."

_Seriously?_ Shane thinks.

"But you and Nett should go," I say otherwise. "You guys have been working harder these past two weeks than most athletes at Casper High. You guys deserve the break."

"Coming from you, that sounds like a load of crap," Shane smiles honestly, making me smile. "And Nett's words, not mine: you really should go," Shane advises. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah?" I ask sarcastically.

"Look if you go, then Foley and I will," Shane bargains. "We all deserve a break."

I think for a second, staring Shane down. Going would be nice. Wasting a day but, it'd be nice. I reach into my pocket, looking for a coin. I pull out a quarter. I show it off to Shane and it sparkles a little. "Heads I go, tails I train."

"Deal," Shane smirks, and I flip it. The ring of the flip echoes as we watch the coin turn up and land back on my hand. I flip it over onto the top of my palm, and I lift to see the results. My face remains the same.

"Looks like you're going to the fair," Shane smirks, getting ready to bike off. "Later, Manson."

I try to mock his voice as he bikes away, and I stare down sadly at the quarter. I forget what president this is, but he's smirking at me from the coin. I can feel it. With a sigh, I go back inside with the spare key Tucker gave me.

"I'm back..." I say quietly. Force of habit from back home. Only I fail to quickly recognize the lights are on, and sitting on the couch (aka my makeshift bed) is Nett, with his arms cross, legs crossed, and face as smug as Mr. Lancer. "You're home late, young lady," Nett says.

"Oh shut up," I groan, not wanting to deal with Nett right now. It's times like these I miss having my own room. I could kick people out and lock them out. "What do you want. If you're here to persuade me to go to that stupid fair, I'm already going."

"Really now," Nett says, getting off the couch to let me crash. "How'd Shane manage that?"

_Did he have to say Shane?_ "I lost a bet."

"Nice..." Nett nods and grins to himself, but I glare up at him. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

I'd say something back, but instead I lay my head back down on the couch and cover the top of my head with my pillow in an attempt to block Nett out.

"Someone's grumpy," Nett says. I hear him jump into a seat on the one-person couch across the rug. "What's up with you? You're a lot more moody today than usual." I feel the couch make a noise. Nett's leaning over and he whispers, "_Are you on your time of month?_"

_Don't punch him Wendy. He's just a boy_. "No," I state as calmly as as straight forward as possible. "I'm just... You know what this is all your fault!" I suddenly snap, sitting up quickly and thrashing the pillow at Nett.

"GAH!" Nett yelps, hit in the head with the pillow he couldn't block. "What'd I do?!" he panics, afraid of my wrath.

"You had to drag me to that stupid raffle booth and I ended up wandering over to that stupid fortune telling booth next to it!" I snap, smacking Nett over and over with another couch pillow. "That old lady said I'm gonna end up single and alone and now I'm all depressed and lethargic and I blame you!"

"What the hell-?! Hey-OW! Quit it I'm sorry I'm sorry! GAH!" Nett panics, unable to block me as much as he'd like. Luckily for him I get tired, and I finally stop. Nett breaths heavily, adjusting his glasses as he looks at me in surprise. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah, shut up." Is that all you can say, Wendy? Wow.

"Well that fortune teller lady doesn't know what she's talking about. They're all cracks, you know. At least the fake ones."

"She may be fake but she has a point," I sigh, falling back onto the couch. "I'm always preoccupied with more important things like ghost work or even school work. I'm going to grow old, and alone and… _alone_!"

Nett sighs, holding back the urge to slap himself. He knew this day would come: when he as the guy would have to be the voice of 'reason/comfort' to the panicking teen-girl that is me. "You won't end up forever-alone," he recites.

"I-I'll end up as one of those mean old ladies down the street with cats and since I'm half ghost they'll all be dead cats and-and ugh I'm gonna hate it!"

"You won't end up a mean cat lady," Nett recites in a sigh, boredom reading over his face.

"I'll never have time to be in a real relationship, if I could ever find one. Heck I'm so busy I can barely figure out Shane."

Nett begins to recite again. "You won't- Wait say what?"

"Nett just shut up," I say again, holding my hand over my head. I'm getting a headache. "I'm tired, and sleepy, and whatever I say right now stays in this room okay?"

"Okay, I agree, deal, cross my liver, all that crap now talk to me woman!"

_Great_... "Go to sleep, Nett."

"Not until you say one more thing about Shane."

"He gave me a ride home. Good night."

"_Wendy_!"

_Good God_. "I swear Nett if this were my house, I'd have thrown you out of my window by now." Nett kneels next to the couch beside me, anticipating more words. "I'm just, confused okay? I don't know what to say." I look at Nett with earnest eyes. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"More than you know," Nett winks with a grin. "Nighty-night, ghost girl." And with that bid, Nett shuts off the living room lights and finally leaves me be. With a shake of my head I fall right into sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night at the Amity Park Hospital, Jazz follows the orders of Tucker's letter, and parks her cat in the hospital parking lot. It's very late, and her husband knows she's out, but he's understanding and asks no questions.

And he honored her wishes in going alone. Although, Jazz still remains suspicious. What is this meeting for?

Jazz follows the instructions of the letter and heads up to Sam's hospital room. When she enters. she can see a few people already there. A lot actually. Old, familiar faces.

"If it isn't Fenton's sister," Dash says, leaning against the hospital walls. "Looks like the party's all complete."

"What- Dash?" Jazz asks, recognizing the voice. Jazz's eyes scan the barely lit room. Sam remains in her bed, arms crossed and obviously not liking the company. Tucker's here, along with Kwan, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina. Jazz wasn't expecting these other faces. Initially just her and Valerie but... "Tucker what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Valerie says, just as snappy about being here so late at night.

"And why here?" Sam complains. "Why not at a cafe or some gas station or something?"

"Hello? You can't leave. And I need you to hear this," Tucker reasons. "Okay look, I called everyone here for a reason."

"Ghosts, right?" Paulina says, sitting impatiently in the only comfortable chair in the room. She crosses her legs. "Does this have to do with Fenton?"

"Actually no," Tucker replies. "It's something else."

Jazz, confused, sets down her purse. From self analyzation, she can understand why Tucker's gathered all these people. Everyone in the room has some power within the city (miraculously).

"Amity Park is in danger," Tucker says. "From my sources, we'll be facing another lethal attack - similar to the 2007 Ecto-Rainium Asteroid incident." Everyone's faces immediately recognize the seriousness of the meeting. "We all remember that, don't we?"

"That huge meteor that almost destroyed the world?" Kwan asks for clarification. "Is the situation now that bad?"

"I don't know," Tucker says, all seriousness in his tone. "But it's very likely." Sam remain silent. She knows what he's talking about.

"Well what is it?" Valerie asks.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Amity Park is going to be the dead-center arena for whatever's happening," Tucker says, shaking his head. "The date is July 7th. This year. A predicted apocalypse by a ghost attack."

"What ghost is it?" Dash asks hesitantly.

"We don't know," Tucker frowns. "But it's the worst Amity Park's ever going to face."

"But then what're we going to do?" Paulina asks. "It's not like we have Danny around anymore."

"That's why I called this meeting," Tucker says. "I have a plan, but as a backup and as safety precaution I'm going to need all of your help."

"And why are you calling all the shots?" Dash interrogates.

"Hm, lemme see. Maybe because I'm the only one left in the field and I know what's going on with all of this?" Tucker argues at the much taller Dash, who merely turns his head away. _Same old Dash_ Jazz figures. "Look, as the mayor it's my job to keep all of Amity Park's citizens safe _while_ keeping as low a profile about the matter as possible," Tucker clarifies. "Being a crazy ghost-hunting politician isn't exactly very credible, you know."

"You mean all this stuff has to be secret?" Valerie asks in surprise.

Tucker nods. "Here's your assignments. Dash, you work for the Amity Park Police Department right?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be in charge of city-wide evacuation," Tucker assigns. "Set up evacuation and safety sites for the citizens prior to this date. Map out a plan to be able to get everyone into hiding as organized as possible. No drills."

"You're assigning_ Dash _to do that?" Paulina butts in. "Dash may be a cop but he's as bad as it gets to doing his job."

"She's got a point," Kwan adds, making Jazz and Sam exchange glances.

"They're actually kinda right," Dash realizes, scratching his head.

"Look out of all the cops I'm looked up on file, you're the only one who knows about all this ghost business and how to best deal with it. You are the _only_ cop that's technically fought a ghost before." Tucker reasons. "Now that's your job for this."

"Well how exactly am I supposed to get everyone at the station to go on board with this? An emergency city-wide evacuation? And with no permission for explanation. Where am I gonna get an approval from for this?"

"From yourself. Here: Consider yourself promoted to Chief of Police," Tucker says, tossing Dash a new badge.

Dash catches it and stares at it, blinking. "Sweet."

"Wow," Valerie says with an eye roll.

"And Valerie, you still have some back up ghost equipment at your place right?"

Valerie immediately sets up a face of defense. "Hey how do you know that?"

"You just said so," Tucker grins. "Well do you?"

Valerie 'hmph's. "Yeah. What of it."

"If you can, I need you to develop some ghost weaponry for us. New high tech stuff," Tucker says, handing Valerie a paper. Probably a list. "Fenton Weaponry may have worked before but this is the new age. That stuff may not be as effective as it used to be. We need to upgrade."

"Sure but, isn't that usually your job, smart-guy?" Valerie asks.

Tucker frowns. "I'd do it myself, but I get way too much coverage as it is. If the public sees me working on ghost tech any more than I already do, I'm screwed and I won't be able to do anything when the battle comes. My job is to remain as clean as possible for the people so that I can _tell_ people to do stuff when the times comes. I can't do that if I'm impeached for being crazy."

"What about me?" Kwan asks.

"I know you work at Axion Labs," Tucker states, tossing Kwan an old little black book. "Here're the blueprints for the 3.0 Ghost Shield."

"The what?" Kwan catches the book and flips through it, reading through his glasses. "Tucker this project was scrapped years ago."

"Well I'm providing private funding to un-scrap it, and I'm putting you in charge. I want you to gather the brightest and most trustworthy scientists with Axion Labs who can keep a secret, and begin turning this prototype into the real deal. You think you can get it one and working for me before July without anyone knowing?"

Kwan continues reading the tiny old book. "Um, I'll try. The most power I think these kinds of plans can generate can only cover the city, I think."

"That's all we need. The ghost shield needs to be much bigger than the one Jack and Maddie Fenton made before. This needs to cover _all_ of Amity Park from the north to south borders. If there's going to be a huge ghost fight, we need to limit it to only Amity Park and nowhere else."

"So that's your plan," Paulina recognizes. "Restricting the hellish war to just us. Sweet ol' Amity Park."

"Paulina I need you to work your magic again," Tucker switches. "With all the work I'm putting into this, I need you to do publicity containment."

"Just like with the Hiding Danny Phantom incident right?" Paulina smirks.

"Wait how does she know that?" Valerie asks.

"How do you think I got reporters to stop coming to us?" Tucker shrugs. "Paulina's been head of the Amity Newscast for years. Pulling a few strings was helpful for us back and then and it'll be a hell of a lot helpful now."

"I got it," Paulina smiles, looking at her nails. "I'll keep the media's eyes as limited as possible when it comes to this. Bribes are _my_ specialty in the industry." Sam can't help but arch her eyebrow at her old nemesis.

"And me?" Jazz asks, unsure. She's just a teacher. What's she supposed to do?

"Jazz, you _used_ to work at Axion Labs," Tucker smirks. "I don't know if you're up for it, but you think you can whip us up another ghost portal?"

"What?" Valerie asks, hands on hips. "After all that trouble we went through with cutting us off from the ghost zone?" Tucker ignores her.

"I can do that," Jazz shrugs, as if the favor was nothing she couldn't handle. "But why? Can we just use the one at FentonWorks?"

Sam suddenly feels afraid for the old place. What about the kids and Danny?

"That one's out of order," Tucker says. "Sam and I checked last month. It's totaled from age." Sam knew that was a lie. A cover. To protect the kids. But, it works. "So can you make one by July? I'll provide any finances you need for the materials."

"For a genius like me? No problem," Jazz smiles. "Just, what do you need the portal for?"

"I need you to get the infi-map," Tucker says. "You remember what that is, don't you?"

Jazz remembers. An Sam remembers. It was the same thing that Danny used to gather all of the ghosts during the 2007 asteroid incident. Was Tucker planning on doing it again? Was this July 7 event going to be that bad? "I'll get a new portal working by July."

"Great," Tucker nods. "So does everyone understand their assignment?" Everyone replies with solemn nods. They all may not get along, but they have a conclusive understanding for ghost fighting. Their youth taught them all. "As long as we all do as we're told without asking questions, Amity Park may be safe yet."

"Just who exactly is going to go against this great ghostly thing then?" Dash asks. "Like the cheerleader said, we don't have Fenton around anymore."

"I said no questions asked," Tucker repeats more forwardly. It's enough to silence the room. "That's it."

"Good. It's late and I have the morning news at seven," Paulina says, taking this opportunity to leave as soon as possible. Dash and Kwan follow, as does Jazz. Valerie leaves, but takes one last cautious glance at Tucker.

And now it's just Sam and Tucker. Sam exhales. "So, I assume my role in all this is to stay the quiet little patient in the hospital?" she asks, a little mad she can't play a part.

"Actually, I do have something for you to do. I just didn't want to say it in front of the others," Tucker says, sitting back down and loosening his tie. Today's been a long day. "The kids, can you watch them for me?"

Sam's head jumps. That wasn't what she was expecting. "What?"

"I've talked to the doctors. I've persuaded them to release you earlier than on schedule," Tucker admits. "When I said I need to remain clean for the press, I mean it. I can't have any connections to any ghost activity. If the state catches me again, I could lose my position as mayor - and that means losing the ability to call the shots for this entire thing. No funding, no safety evacuation plan, nothing."

Sam nods. "You want Nett to come live with me," she reads.

Tucker exhales, holding his head down. "Yeah."

"You don't have to make it sound like such a burden," Sam assures with a smile. "I'll be happy to take him in."

"Not just Nett," Tucker says. "Shane, too."

Sam isn't pressed about saying no to Shane, but she's curious. "Shane?"

"My... sources tell me that someone's looking for him," Tucker says, picking his words carefully.

More secrets, Sam understands. Secrets she possibly can't know about. "Is he in danger?"

"Not really," Tucker says, scratching his neck. "But he might have to leave if he's found. I've made arrangements to take him out of his father's custody for a while. He's already signed the paperwork. The boys are ready when you are."

"So I'm literally watching all of them," Sam says. "For cover."

"They're training with Danny practically every day now. If no one's watching their backs they'll get caught for sure, eventually. By the government, the Guys in White, who knows. But... _Protect _them," Tucker practically begs, sounding more tired than ever. "I've done some pretty stupid things in my life to keep my job, at Nett's expense. He's an understanding kid but, I know he'll hate me for disconnecting with him again."

Sam knows. She hasn't kept in contact with Tucker for all the past fifteen years, but she's read articles about the mayor being a single father. Tabloids of a secret affair. Divorce. Forced adoption. Every fictitious story they could come up with, they tried to pin on the mayor and his only son. Sometimes for Nett's own good, Sam would see Tucker send the boy away. Pretend he was never a father. Pretend Nett was never his.

Sure enough Nett understood why his dad would do this, from a very young age at that. But it still hurt to see your dad on tv say 'I have no son'. For the sake of image.

And now it's happening again. "I'm asking you, keep an eye on them," Tucker beg. "I can't do it now, so I'm asking you to."

Sam smiles and holds Tucker's desperate hand for assurance. "Your son's in good care with me."

For the first time tonight Tucker smiles. "Thanks."

"So do the kids know yet?"

"Not yet," Tucker admits. "In all truth you actually have to stay here for three more days." Sam frowns. "Hey they said they were gonna keep you for one more week! If I were you I'd be thanking me." Sam scoffs and lays back in her pillow. "I'll tell them the news once you're released."

"If you say so," Sam says, crossing her arms and laying back.

"But really, thank you," Tucker says, frowning. "I'll give you money to help care for all of them."

"Tucker it's fine-"

"Shut up Sam you and I both know how dirt poor you are supporting just Wendy," Tucker points out with a deadpanned face. "Feeding two more boys is gonna cost a lot more than you think."

Sam is very sensitive about accepting free money from her mother, much less one of her old best friends. But she knows what she has to do. "Fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Today is Sunday now, and just as I've promised Nett and Shane, I didn't go to Danny's this morning to begin weekend training. Deep down inside I bet Danny's kind of glad I'm not there. I bet I'm getting on his nerves for always training there with him. But then he's probably proud for me taking time off, too.

Still, that doesn't mean I'm doing anything better.

Nett shuts the front door and tosses a plastic bag at my sleeping figure on the couch. It hits me right in the face, and I yell. Half sleep and half angry.

Waking up, I see Nett locking the door, and the plastic bag falls to my lap. "Wakey-wakey, ghost-girl. Risen' Shine!"

I groan, with my eyes glazes and my hair standing in all directions. I then take note of the bag. "What the heck is this?"

"What you're going to wear to the street fair tonight," Nett says, walking over to me. He's holding another bag. It's a paper bag and he pulls up a chair to my couch. I can smell food from inside. "You know you've overslept right?"

"Really?" I yawn as Nett gives me my breakfast. It's a hot sandwich wrapped up in plastic. Sausage, egg, and cheese. I take a huge bite out of it. "What time is it?"

"Almost two I think," Nett says, checking his new and latest phone.

I begin chocking on my sandwich. Did he just say two? PM? "I overslept that much?"

"That's what you get when you overwork your body," Nett says, eating his own self-bought breakfast. "How you feeling?"

"Better..." I admit, feeling less sore, miraculously. "Real hungry though."

"That's why I bought you two," Nett nods, tossing the paper bag onto my lap beside the plastic bag with the outfit. "Well, technically Shane bought the second one." My fast chewing slows at the mention of Shane, but Nett doesn't seem to notice. "I ran into him at the Valentine Cafe. He was eating lunch there while I was shopping."

"Ah."

Nett takes another bite of his sandwich. "He said you didn't eat since lunch yesterday at school. You were _way_ past due for your next meal." I look away shyly. "So we each bought you a sandwich."

Aw. "Thanks."

"Oh and we both chipped in and got ya this," Nett says, tossing me a huge wrapped cookie with lots of hard icing on it. "Shane said you'd like it."

"Oh my gosh I love you guys," I say with a full mouth, crumping the wrapper to the first sandwich and getting started on the second one. I'll eat the cookie last.

Nett nods with a smile. "And you know how you can repay me? By wearing that outfit tonight - Bye!" Nett quickly runs up the stairs, leaving me to my food.

At first I'm confused, but putting the sandwich aside, I peer into the plastic clothing bag. My eyes bludge at what Nett's bought. "NETT!"

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_**"Hey," Shane says, grabbing my arm. "There's actually somewhere I wanna go."**_

_**I arch my eyebrow with an amused smile. "Really now."**_

_**"Come on. It's a bit of a walk," Shane urges, grabbing my hand and walking faster down the street and through the crowd.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Why can't I see Danny?" Sam argues with Tucker.**_

_**"Danny remembers just about everything except you!" Tucker argues, and Sam's heart breaks a little. "If he even catches a glimpse of what you look like, he's as good as gone."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"I love you..."**_


	50. Leisure Secrets Pt2

Later that evening at 6, it's almost sunset as Shane walks down the street with his hands in his pockets. In all honesty, he wasn't very much up for the street fair that Nett suggested, yet he's walking anyway.

As Shane walks down the long streets, with many games and booths and shops already set up, he can see some vendors and workers setting up lights throughout the city. The street fair is a very rare event. Not annual. He went before a long time ago, with his grandparents. But that was a long time ago. The revisitation is actually a little bittersweet.

Through the thin crowds, Shane closes in on the meeting place: the fruit juice joint they visited before. There aren't many people around yet, so it shouldn't be that hard to find us. "Where are they...?" Shane mutters.

Soon enough, after a few people pass, Shane can see someone in the clearing. A girl dressed... differently. Nicer even. Shane usually isn't someone who falls for appearances, but the girl catches his eye for some reason. His suspicions are settled as he walks up to her, and he recognizes the short hair from behind. _No way_. "M-Manson?"

I turn around when I hear my last name. At first I thought it was Nett, but it's Shane. All of a sudden I feel very stupid in this outfit. "A-Ah... Hey," I say sheepishly.

"What're you wearing?" Shane almost laughs.

I blush and look away, clutching the strap on my bag, worn across my chest and over my shoulder. Remember that outfit Nett forced me to get? It's a little... brighter that I would usually wear. More pastels. And a skirt... and a loose tank top... and a knit vest... and long white socks... and light brown boots...

I miss my combat boots.

"Nett forced me to wear it," I admit shyly.

"You look uncomfortable," Shane laughs.

"Well duh. Do I look comfortable dressing like-"

"A girl?" Shane finishes. I glare and turn away again. "How'd Foley manage to persuade you to go out of the house like this?"

"I said forced, not persuaded," I say, crossing my arms. "While I was taking a shower, Nett must've come in and replaced my clothes with the outfit he bought in that stupid plastic bag."

Shane raises an eyebrow. "Really."

"I had no choice but to wear it. Then when I looked for my clothes, apparently they were all gone, and no one else was in the house. Instead the dweeb left a note saying he took all five pairs of my clothes to the wash. When I called he said he'd meet me here."

"So that's what happened," Shane smiles sympathetically. "I'm sorry but you had it coming."

"Shut up."

"Quit complaining. You look good. It's a nice change from that poor bum-style you never change out of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glare, holding the front of his shirt. Before we can say any more, Shane's phone beeps and I'm forced to let him go. Shane answers the next and reads, only for his face to fall.

_Sorta caught up with something. Can't make it to the Street Fair.  
You and Wendy go on without me ;)  
Have fun on your date~_

"That asshole..." Shane glares, forcing a menacing smile to keep his anger contained.

"What is it?" I ask.

Shane sighs to regain his composure. "It was Foley. He said he can't make it so it's just us."

"Oh, that's it? Well, it's his loss I guess since these were his tickets," I say with a nervous smile. But deep down I'm about as angry at the boy as Mom could ever be at ghosts. _Nett you are a dead man_. He totally set me up.

For a moment Shane and I just stand around, looking anywhere but at each other. "So uh," Shane starts, scratching his head. "Hungry?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam rests alone in her hospital room, bored once more as the daylight outside her window begins to disappear. Tucker had made his daily visit a few hours ago, and dropped off a box of stuff to keep Sam entertained. A laptop, some work papers she has to make up, and apparently an old keepsake from the old days.

Right now, Sam is going through her old photo album, one she made in her freshman year. When Danny died, she gave it to Tucker to burn in the Amity Park incendiary. Right now, she's glad he kept everything.

Sam smiles nostalgically as she turns each page, a Polaroid photograph taped on each. Her youth was definitely something envious. Most kids don't spend their childhood with as much adventure as she did.

Turning the page, she comes across an old photo Tucker took of her and Danny. This was during the 2007 Asteroid incident, where they were all stationed up at the North Pole. The quality of the picture is bad, but it takes Sam back many years anyway. Tucker must have taken it back at the hub.

It was Danny, in his ghost form, tilting Sam's head up for a kiss. Sam remembers the day very clearly. She thought Danny was going to fight to his death, so she did was she could never bring herself to do and kissed him, and turned away to avoid his reaction.

Instead, he pulled her face back up towards him, and kissed her back. Sam can never forget the feeling that kiss brings back whenever she recalls it.

Stuck in her nostalgia, Sam overlooks her window view next to her bed. The only bright side to this room was that Sam could see everything in Amity Park from this view, including Fenton Works. The signs no longer light up, and the OP center stationed on top of the apartment building has turned to rust.

Nonetheless, Sam forces herself up out of bed. Everything is still a little sore, but she limps over to the window to get a better view of her old second-home.

"So Danny's there..." Sam says to herself, hugging her arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my gosh I love corndogs!" I say, holding two in both my hands. I take bites out of each as Shane shakes his head. It's already nightfall, but the city streets are illuminated by hundreds of lights and lanterns.

"You know what I'm kinda glad Foley didn't come," Shane jokes. "He would've asked me to buy him ten of those."

"Totally." I finish one and toss the stick away in a nearby trash can. Suddenly a little kid runs right past me from behind, running straight forward down the street with another kid, towards this huge amusement ride.

It's so bright, and all I can do is stare at it. From it I can hear fairground music. Shiny horses with poles that kids try to climb onto. "What is that?" I ask, blinking.

Shane has to do a double take before answering me. "You mean the carousel?" Shane asks. "Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Only in books... I think," I say, unsure. I've never seen anything so beautiful before. "...I wanna ride it!"

"You serious?" Shane asks, hiding his shock.

I can tell by line of little kids that it's not really intended for attracting teens, but I couldn't help myself. It looks like so much fun. "Whatever. I'm going," I grin, shoving my bitten corndog into Shane's hand as I run down the street to the Carousel. When I look back, I can see Shane sighing, but following.

Soon enough, I'm strapped to one of the horses, both my hands clasping the golden pole. "It's like a real horse..." I mutter to myself, looking down. My feet aren't touching the ground. It's a weird feeling when you're not a ghost.

Suddenly I felt a jolt, and the ride begins. My expression of suddenness turns into one of enjoyment, as the horse moves up and down, moving in unison with the other hoses as we go round and round. It's difficult to hide my smile. "Wow..." I laugh.

I can see some parents a few feet away from the Merry Go Round, taking pictures of their kids on the other hoses. And amidst the thin crowd, I can see Shane, watching me with this look. Is he smiling?

"You should've come on, Shane!" I yell.

"I'll pass," I manage to hear alongside his subtle laughter.

As I go on circles along the horse, Nett stands in the distance, watching alongside the other parents. At first he found it kinda childish, seeing everyone. But, now, watching this girl unravel in joy with the other children, watching _me_... He couldn't help but smile.

After the short ride, I'm dismounted and I meet back with Shane. When I look at myself, wearing the clothes Nett bought me, I feel like a little kid at a carnival. "So what's next?" I ask, unable to stop grinning.

"Nett's turned me into a babysitter," Shane chuckles. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

For the next hour or two, I end up dragging Shane all over the event. For a street fair, this thing sure takes up a lot of space. It's like a festival. At one point, we came across a petting zoo with a bunch of bunnies. Shane warned me that I might scare them away, but when I went in with the animal-lady, all I can say is that bunnies are definitely the softest things in the world.

The other food booths were good too when we got hungry. And when we passed by this man on huge stilts, he bent down somehow and presented me with a while flower. Somehow I found myself curtseying while the tall man on stilts tipped his hat.

The two of us even tried some of the game booths. I think after seven dollars' worth of my money, it's occurred to me I probably never will perfect my aim. Even Shane pointed it out.

It only took him one try to wind that tossing game. He even let me pick the prize since I spent so much money on the game. My eyes scan the array of colorful plush stuffed animals, but in the end I find myself yelling out, "I want the sling shot!"

"Geez," Shane says, the two of us now walking down the street as I play with the rubber band of my new sling shot. "Why'd you get that?" he asks out of curiosity.

"I used to have one of these when I was little," I say, pretending to aim with it. "And to be honest, my aim's actually pretty decent with this thing. But, my grandma confiscated it when my Mom and me went to visit them one summer. That was the last I've ever seen of Slingy."

"_Slingy_?" Shane repeats, stifling a laugh. "I have no comment to that."

With a silent chuckle, I turn to Shane as we keep walking. "Thanks for winning, though. I thought you hated those games."

"I do," Shane clarifies. "But I started to feel sorry for you after your twenty-fifth miss."

"Haha very funny," I smile, putting the slingshot into the bag-purse thing that Nett bought me.

"Hey," Shane says, grabbing my arm. "There's actually somewhere I wanna go."

I arch my eyebrow with an amused smile. "Really now."

"Come on. It's a bit of a walk," Shane urges, grabbing my hand and walking faster down the street and through the crowd. Since he's in front of me now, he doesn't notice my head looking down at out intertwined hands. I can't figure out why it's getting to me, and not in a bad way.

Along the way, I notice that the further we walk, the less crowded it becomes. We must be near the edge of the street fair. I'm about to finally ask where we're going, but soon our destination comes into view, and all I can do is look up. "Oh my gosh..."

About a block away now there's a huge Ferris Wheel. Not as big as the ones outside Amity Park but it's a Ferris wheel nonetheless. And it's beautiful. "Like it?" Shane asks, still leading me by the hand. "Since the Ferris Wheel is so far down the street, not a lot of people ever really come here to ride it."

"How do you know that?"

"My grandparents used to take me," Shane replies, and just hearing that pulls my heart a little.

In no time we reach the Ferris wheel, with barely any line. We don't even have to wait five minutes for out turn until we're climbing into one of the gondolas or karts or whatever they're called. The vendor shuts and locks the door, and Shane and I sit on opposite sides.

"Wow," I smile, excited for the ride to start moving. "How high up will it go?"

"Pretty high," Shane assures, and all we can do is laugh. It's like two little kids on their first Ferris wheel ride. Technically it's still _my_ first but, I'm excited anyway.

Just like we anticipated, the ride jolts, and we begin moving in that circular wheel motion upwards. I can't help myself from looking down out the window, and the ground gets further and further away. I'm too excited to hide my amazement. "You are so lucky you got to ride this before," I say as we get higher.

"Yeah..." Shane smiles, looking out, too. "The street fair only comes every few years, so this is only my second time on this ride."

"Really?"

Shane nods. "When I first rode this with my grandparents, they suggested next time I bring you..." he mentions, and I turn surprisingly towards him. "I really wanted to, too."

"So how come you never did?"

Shane sits back in his seat. "The last time Amity Park's had its street fair was during middle school," Shane explains. "The same year we had our big fight."

"Oh," I realize. So the street fair really does come every few years. That was so long ago.

"I couldn't bring myself to bring you here that year," Shane admits. "But, I guess that's why I'm showing you this now."

My sympathetic smile turns into one of thanks. "Better late than never," I say to lighten the mood. "And thanks... I'm glad you brought me on up here."

I can see some of the street lights from the fair further away. They're so tiny, and our cart is almost all the way at the top. Suddenly we do stop, right near the top, and our cart shakes. I yelp, but only from the shock. "What happened?" I say, feeling my ghostly instinct kicking in.

"Relax," Shane assures, looking out the window. Down below, another couple is leaving their kart and walking off. "They must've stopped the Ferris wheel for a bit, that's all," Shane says. "Just enjoy the view for a bit."

"You sure the vender guy won't forget about us?" I ask unsure.

"Paranoid much?" Shane laughs. "Trust me he knows we're up here. We're fine." Taking Shane's word, I exhale and look back out the window. The view from up here is definitely a lot different from a few minutes ago. "Another reason this is one of my favorite places is that there aren't as many lights out here," Shane mentions. He leans over and points up. "Look."

I blink in confusion first, but look up and out the window. My eyes widen at the view of a zillion stars above us. "W-Wow...!" I practically laugh, covering my mouth with both hands to hide my ridiculously huge grin. I lean forward from my seat to get a better view. "Oh my God look at all of them!"

"Nice right?" Shane smiles, leaning over his seat to get a better look too. We're both look up, and we're very close, too. "So... was your free time well spent today?"

I prevent myself from scoffing. I can't believe I forgot about that. "You know what yeah. I did have a good time, thanks to you," I mention, giving Shane's arm a little shove.

"Good," Shane laughs, rubbing his forearm.

I press one, and then both of my hands against the window pane. "Even as a ghost, is it strange to say that I've never actually _enjoyed_ the view before...? You know, to fly up and look down?"

"Haven't you?"

I shake my head no. "Remember all the way back in the autumn, how I used to be so scared of flying anywhere without a roof? Even though I can now and like, not freak out, I'm still not exactly... comfortable with the idea of heights."

Shane makes a face. "You should've said something before then if you didn't want to come up here."

"But that's the thing," I say, a small smile forming in my reflection. "I _wanted_ to come up here... See what I haven't been seeing for all these months." I tilt my head and I get a whole new view of my town. "Plus, you were here..." I add quietly.

"Hm?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Heh, too late now_. "Somehow, whenever I have to end up getting over my fear of flying, _you're_ always involved somehow," I say lightheartedly. "Like when you pulled me down from the baseball fence my first time using ghost powers outside. Or, when you brought me down from that pine tree after beating Skulker. You're always just... there." I turn to look at Shane. "And you're here now so," I shrug, "despite my fear of heights, I have nothing to worry about."

Shane's not one for sappy comments, but I couldn't help but catch the small smile forming in his reflection on his window. Shane scoffs. "A ghost who's afraid of heights. Better not let Walker or the Fright Knight know."

Together we laugh, and soon enough from all the way back at the main part of the street fair, somewhere out there these flickering colorful lights shoot up into the sky. "_Fireworks_..." I grin. I've never seen fireworks this close before. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" Shane teases.

I'm about to come up with a witty remark, but suddenly I feel this burning sensation inside my chest, and inside my head, too. Like a sudden headache. Out of nowhere, I begin coughing. Really hard. The hard coughing rattles the insides of my head to no ends.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm - fine," I manage out through my coughing. Just when I think it's over, I begin coughing more and I fall out of my seat and onto the tiny floor of our cart, kneeling and covering my mouth with both my hands.

Shane kneels down too and tries anything to figure out what's wrong. "Wendy? Wendy. Wendy!" Shane panics, but I can't stop coughing. Everything hurts so much compared to my usual bruises from ghost fighting. If anything, human pain is the worst of the worst. And I feel totally human right now. "Wendy!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later into that night, Sam's hospital room remains empty, and her old hospital gown rests in her bathroom with some pillows under her covers. The box with her old normal clothes are empty, and woman with a long red coat and hat and shades leave the hospital.

Sam, clear of the hospital parking lot, gets rid of her disguise, tossing the shades, hat, and coat. Making sure her boots are zipped up tight, she makes a run into the city. She remembers exactly where Fenton Works is.

"_Why can't I see Danny?" Sam argues with Tucker._

_"Because," Tucker groans. It pains him to explain so. "Ghosts like Danny can't remember their entire lives otherwise they'll disappear."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Danny remembers just about everything except you!" Tucker argues, and Sam's heart breaks a little. "If he even catches a glimpse of what you look like, he's as good as gone. Remember, Wendy needs him right now._"

"I don't care," Sam mutters to herself, running down the dark blocks. She still feels sore from her old car crash, but she ignores the pain and continues running. "I need to see Danny."

Sam's run comes to an end as she takes a turn down a completely abandoned street. All the apartments and houses are boarded up, and the lamp posts are either knocked over or cracked. It's been abandoned for years, and Fenton Works is still right where she left it.

Sam stops to catch he breath outside the stoop. The front door is broken, slanted. Dark. But there's enough moonlight and broken windows to guide her way. Taking a huge breath, Sam walks in.

Sam's boots echo along the wooden floorboards. The house is exactly as she remembers it, but it's sad to see it in the state it is now. All of the furniture is either covered in dusty thick plastic, knocked over, or broken. A fake potted plan is knocked over on the corner of the room, and the paint on the walls have peeled. Papers are scattered, and the smell of antique-ness is everywhere.

Sam gulps, her eyes searching for the pathway to the kitchen. The way to the lab is open, leading to a darker staircase. But as she closes in on it, there's a dim light from the bottom. _He is here_...

Part of Sam's conscience is telling her to turn back, that this isn't right. But she can't help it. The man she's loved, then hated, and loves again - he's so close. As if in a trance. she begins walking towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile downstairs, Danny is merely minding his own business, sorting out some of Nett's contraptions to clear the floors of the lab. However this late at night, hearing heeled footsteps, Danny's guard is put up. "Who's there?" Danny says warily, looking back. No one's there. "Hello?" Danny says more cautiously. An ecto ray now lights from his hand as a shadow forms from the staircase. "Wendy is that you?" Danny asks, knowing very well it isn't.

"_Danny_?" he manages to hear. Despite never having heard the voice before in his life, Danny instinctively shuts his eyes and aims the ecto-ray at the ceiling - at the lights. All of the lights go out, and the lab is almost pitch black except for the tiny windows near the ceiling, from the moonlight.

"It can't be..." Danny says, keeping his guard up but his eyes closed. "_Sam_...?"

"Danny?" the little voice asks again. Danny can hear her slow footsteps, wandering. "Danny is that you?"

"Don't!" Danny yells, crashing into a few boxes while reaching for the table. His other hand is covering his eyes. "Don't let me see you," he orders. Her footsteps are still wandering. Step... Step. Part of Danny just wants to escape, but, another part of him really wants to touch her. Feel her. Hear her again. "Look for me..."

Without another word, Danny lowers his hand, but keeps his eyelids shut. He begins walking backwards, very carefully, following the heels of the woman visiting him.

Eventually he feels something bump into his back, and it's someone else's back, because they're as startled as he is. She gasps.

"Shh, its me," Danny sooths, his eyes still closed. Somehow, despite being back to back, their hands find each other. They clasp, and Danny feels himself smiling, almost crying.

"Danny?" Sam almost sobs. "It's really you."

"Sam..." Danny says, cautiously opening his eyes. It's still too dark to see, but he had to open his eyes, to make sure this wasn't another dream of the mystery woman who haunts his heart. He squeezes her warms hands. "It's really you," he says quietly, almost hysterically. "What are you-"

"I was told you were here," Sam's low voice says, rubbing her thumbs over Danny's gloves hands. They're the same as she remembers. "I... went to see it for myself... To see you."

Danny's heart is racing. As long as he doesn't see her... he's safe, right? "So, do you know?... About the kids?"

"Yes," Sam smiles, feeling a tear fall down her face. "You've been with Wendy all this time, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Danny finds himself nodding, staring up at the only light source of the room. The window. "You've raised her well... She's a good kid."

"I'm not the only one who's been raising her," Sam says, shaking her head. "I've been pushing her away so much this past year. Luckily she had her dad to go to, at this time in her life."

"I'm her Dad..." Danny repeats, finding himself grinning. He squeezes Sam's hands again. "We were parents, Sam."

"We _are_ parents," Sam smiles, feeling silent tears stream down her pale face. "How'd you find out? About Wendy? How did you guys meet?"

"She found me," Danny laughs, enjoying the idea of talking with his best friend again. He runs his fingers along hers. "Around the same time she discovered she had powers."

"_Your_ powers."

Danny laughs again. "Yeah. My powers," he repeats. "She's been coming to train with me every day since."

"I see," Sam nods slowly. "Thank you, for keeping a good watch on her."

"Only doing my job," Danny says. "I am her dad after all."

"Yeah," Sam laughs, smiling as wide as she ever has in years. Truthfully, this is the first time they've ever been parents together. The first time they've ever talked about their daughter. "Does she know...? That you're her father?"

"Not yet. She'll find out when the time is right," Danny replies, a little sad again. "I only found out like, a month ago."

"Really?"

Danny nods. "Tucker."

"Ah," Sam realizes. "So... you don't remember everything yet."

"Not everything."

Sam frowns a little. "Do you remember me...? Anything?"

"Not everything," Danny admits again, but he squeezes her hands for assurance. He can hear rain outside upstairs on the sidewalk. It's about to pour. "But, even though I don't remember everything about you... I know I love you," Danny says. It's like he's been waiting for forever to say that. Danny hands his head, smiling hysterically as his eyes begin to cry for him. "I've missed you so much...! I didn't even know who you were and I knew I was in love with you." Memories begin to flash through Danny's mind, all of Sam. But her face remains in the dark. "I remember playing with you when we were kids... I remember you being the reason I got into the accident that gave me my ghost powers. I remember us having those stupid fake-out-make-outs. I-I even remember that stupid Gregor guy... I remember falling in love with my best friend."

Danny knows he's breaking down, but when is he ever going to get the chance to say this again? "I've missed you so much, Sam."

Suddenly before Danny can sink, he feels his light ghostly body force around. He can't see through the dark, or perhaps because it happened so fast, but Sam had turned him around and now she's hugging him. Her arms are locked so tightly around his neck, above his shoulders. Danny just stands there, remembering more about her. Her love of the color black. Her smell. The feeling he gets when she holds him like this.

"I've missed you too, Danny," Sam says, her head resting on her shoulder so he can't see her face. A tear falls. "You have no idea how much..."

Danny forces his arms up to hug her. Will this be the last time they hug? "You can't stay down here forever," he realizes.

"I know," Sam says, chocking back a sob. "Just let me hold you like this for a few more seconds... Just a few..."

She squeezes him harder, but Sam feels her arms being lifted off Danny's shoulders. At first she thought Danny was forcing her to end the hug due to restricted time, but before she can even catch his glowing green eyes, she feels her lips entrapped in an all too familiar kiss.

The kiss catches her off guard, but Sam melts right into it anyway. The past fourteen years of misery, love, and sadness they expressed into this kiss, which could perhaps be their last. His lips are so, so cold, but they warm for the first time in years very soon. And she dares not open her eyes, nor does he. Especially when the kiss is over, and they touch foreheads.

"I love you," Sam finishes in a high pitch, forcing herself not to cry. Forcing herself not to look.

"And I love you," Danny finishes with his eyes closed, kissing her forehead one last time.

The roaring clap of thunder jolts Sam, and her eyes open. In that split second of the thunder lighting up the lab, Danny is gone. The feel of his once again cool lips still feel fresh on her forehead. Her hands can still feel Danny's, but he's gone.

Finally alone, Sam breaks down and she falls to her knees, crying.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**"I don't know what I'm gonna do when she wakes back up."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, I totally like her. Like... a lot," Shane laughs faintly in disbelief. "How am I going to be able to face her?"**

**-x-x-x-x**

**"An envelope."**

**I notice how yellow the paper is. How there's a name on the back addressed to me. _To Winona_.**

**"It's a letter from Dad."**

**x-x-x-x**

** I read. "_I need you to know something. I can't write it all here. So please, do as I say. Find the other letters. Follow these clues I'm leaving you. Find out who I am. Find out who you are_."**


	51. Paper Search Light Pt1

"So she's woken up?" Danny asks in disbelief.

"That's what the boys are telling me," replies one of the ghost vultures, sent to Danny. None of the kids have been coming to practice lately, so Danny in his own discretion sent his bird-friends to go see what was up. From Danny's understanding, the kids are all now living with Sam, and that Wendy had collapsed a day or two ago. She hasn't woken up until just, well, now, and the boys are still adjusting to their new settings.

Danny sighs, running his hand through his head. There's a certain standard of worry for a student. But for a daughter, the anxiety seems to trouble without knowing. "What's happened to her?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the Manson apartment, Shane is sitting in my bed, watching me sleep. Technically I've been out for two days. Technically I've opened my eyes at 8:47AM five hours ago. But I've gone right back to sleep shortly after.

Shane is sitting, watching, waiting for me to wake up again.

"She won't budge," Nett says, coming into the room with a huge cardboard box in his arms. He shuts the door with his foot.

Shane laughs to himself bittersweet, not even bothering to come up with a witty remark to that. "Is that your last box of crap?"

"Yup this is my last box of crap," Nett sighs, setting it down at the corner of my room. For starters, my room isn't very big, but it's bigger than the living room concerning space for living. Nett and Shane are officially moved in now. They're just in the process of arranging their stuff in _my_ room. "To think we still have to tell Wendy we're moving in with her."

"You think she'll like the idea of us moving into her room?" Shane asks.

Nett pretends to ponder over it. "I don't think she'll be very fond of it."

"Thought so," Shane nods.

As Nett cracks his back, he walks over to where Shane is and leans against the front bed post, looking at my sleeping figure. Shane's been replacing my most forehead towel again and again all morning. "I... know this is probably horrible timing but," Nett scratches his head. "How'd your date go?"

Shane holds himself from giving that instinctive 'look' up at Nett, and he keeps his eyes down. "It... went alright," Shane actually answers, peaking Nett's interest. "It was so weird... Watching her." Shane shakes his head, smiling. "She'd do the most stupid things and still look... I don't know."

"Cute?" Nett fills in, teasing Shane with a knowing sly grin.

"... Yeah," Shane shrugs honestly, unable to come up with a rebuttal to Nett's word. "The way she, lit up when she got that sling shot I won her..." Nett arches his eyebrows, but laughs nonetheless. "How... attractive she actually looked holding that stupid white flower while curtsying to the guy on stilts in that stupid outfit you got her..."

"That _attractive_ outfit I got her," Nett corrects.

But Shane goes on. "The way she laughed when those bunnies tackled her," Shane says, shaking his head after realizing what he just said. "I can't think straight!"

"It's called being in love, _Einstein_," Nett mocks, using his own nickname against Shane. "It's when you can't stop thinking of someone even when you wanna." Nett shrugs. "No shame in it. We're all men here." Now Shane gives his look. "Well, most of us. And by that I mean me. At least when I think a girl's cute I say so." Nett looks at me then at Shane. "You? Psh you took way to long, man."

Shane laughs and shakes his head. Never in his life has he ever expected this _nerd_ of all people to challenge his manliness, and be _right_ about it. It did take way too long. Shane exhales. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when she wakes back up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I totally like her. Like... a lot," Shane laughs faintly in disbelief. "How am I going to be able to face her?"

Nett stares for a moment before shrugging, not understanding. "The way you always have. Come on dude this isn't like the first time you're realizing you like the girl."

"Yeah but, I always thought that between then and now I could've persuaded myself to- I don't know, _stop_." Nett gives him a face. "And I thought I finally did but now thanks to you and your little set up of a 'date'-"

"Now you're head over heels in love," Nett finishes, pretending to look at his nails, proud of his work. "Thank you very much."

Suddenly I begin to groan, feeling a throbbing headache coming along. I'm coming to. "Ooh she's waking up," Shane says, standing up and heading for the door. Nett doesn't say anything, but he holds his arms up in a questioning manner. "She's all yours," Shane says before rushing down the stairs.

"Shane-?" Nett yells, but no reply. Nett shakes his head, not knowing whether to laugh or cry about Shane running, but nonetheless he comes over to me.

"Nett...?" I ask, my voice very dry.

"Welcome back, kiddo," Nett greets, taking the moist towel off my forehead, replacing it with his hand. "Ooh, still hot," Nett frowns, wetting the towel in a cool bowl before putting it back on my head. "How you feel?"

"Like hell," I say, trying to move. There must be at least three layers of covers on me. Two pillows sandwich me right into the center of my bed. ... My bed. "I'm in my bed," I realize, sitting straight up. I regret it instantly because I feel dizziness rush. Nett sees it and helps me lay back down. But I already caught the glimpse of my room. "What are we doing here? Why are we in my house? Why am I home?"

"You've been out for two days," Nett tries to let down. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Out for two days. I've never been out for two days. It felt like five minutes. "I... I remember watching fireworks." That's the last thing I remember before blacking out. Was I with Shane? "I was staying with you since my Mom was in the hospital," I also recall. I turn carefully towards Nett so not as to start up another headache. "My Mom; is she-"

"She's been released," Nett assures, smiling and nodding. "She's okay. She's here now."

"That's great..." I say, feeling a heavy weight fly off my chest, but there's something in Nett's eyes. Something else he's not telling me. "What is it?" I ask.

Nett looks around, avoiding eye contact. That's what he does when he (somehow) runs out of words to say. "Uh, Shane and I will be staying with you and your Mom."

"Oh," I reply, more by surprise than by anger. I assume they'll be staying in my room, since we don't have any room anywhere else.

"Are... you upset?"

"What no," I say, caught off guard by that question. "Not at all. Just..." By the look on Nett's face, they aren't staying for fun. "I know I shouldn't pry but... am I allowed to ask why?"

Suddenly Nett's old casual and fun face returns, to mask to sadness and confusion. "Allowed? We _are_ staying in your room so I guess you are obligated to know why," Nett reasons, forcing a laugh to sound like his normal self. My face does not laugh along, so Nett's quickly fades away, and our tone becomes serious again. "Our... parents have arranged for us to just... stick around for a bit, that's all," he says vaguely.

"What does that mean?"

Nett pauses, picking words carefully. "In all honesty I have no idea," Nett manages out. "My dad told me yesterday that I had to pack up... That'd I'd be staying with you for a while." So they don't know how long. "He said I couldn't be around him right now."

"Why?"

Nett shrugs, attempting a very sad half smile that just falls back into a frown. "I dunno. Wouldn't say."

Somehow, I manage to pull out my hand from underneth all the covers, and I patt the top of Nett's head as a form of comfort. "It's alright. Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's a good one."

"Sure," Nett says. It's weird to see Nett, the clown, of all people, so down. "But I'm not the one who needs comforting."

My face turns knowing, and I slowly retract my hand back under the blankets. I'm very cold. "Shane?" Nett nods. "Why's he staying?"

"His story's a little more complicated," Nett admits, unsure how to go about this. "His dad sort of bailed on him." Hearing so, I can feel my face going pale a bit. "According to my dad, Shane's pops was supposed to just let Shane stay over here for however long I was staying here. Afterwards Shane would just wind up going back to live with his dad and, I'd go back to living with mine."

"So what happened?"

"Shane... came home a little late the night you and him went out. Remember the street fair?" I nod slowly. "After he made sure you were safe, he walked home." Nett pauses. "Don't tell Shane I told you but... He said he found a note on the front door." _A note_? "Said... his dad would be leaving for good... Left your address on the bottom - I guess saying to go stay with Sam and you."

What...?

"Shane didn't believe it at first, so he went inside. Most of his dad's stuff was packed away and gone. Couple of the suitcases were missing, and their car wasn't parked in their garage."

"So, he just, left?"

"I'm guessing after the man heard Sam would be taking Shane in _temporarily_, the guy took it as his ticket to dump Shane and leave Amity Park," Nett says in a nutshell. "The guy left sixty bucks on the table for Shane but, what the hell is that supposed to say? _Sorry I'm abandoning you_? _Here's sixty bucks to go screw around with_?" Nett scoffs in disgust. I've never seen him sad before. I've never seen him angry, either. "I hated that man before and I still hate him now."

_But Shane_... "So... he's gone?"

"No trace of him left," Nett sighs. "So, until we can find Shane a place, he's staying here."

"How is he?"

"He's holding up okay," Nett replies honestly. "He only said anything about the matter once to me and Sam, and that was the end of it. He's been more worried about you, miss 'I'm-in-a-coma'."

Somehow hearing that feels so messed up. Shane has all this on his plate and he's seriously worried about _me_. "Doubt it," I say, attempting to get up again.

"Hey hey hey what do you think you're doing," Nett says all authorative.

I blink up at him. "I'm getting up?"

"To?" Nett asks, tucking me in super tight under the pillows and blankets. "Let's get something straight before you do _anything_," he says, acting like my mother. "Danny's place is off limits. You're too sick to train so don't even think about going ghost. The reason we have you so strapped to your mattress is because your fever is so high you're floating in your sleep again. Sam almost walked in on you glued to the ceiling." Seriously? "So all you're doing is resting. I don't care how boring it is but that's all you're doing."

"But-"

"Understand?"

"Nett I can-"

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Nett yells, sticking both fingers into his ears while casually marching out of my room.

I can still hear him singing down the stairs as I try to wiggle out of my not-warm-enough cocoon Soon enough I get tired. Soon enough I give up. "My gosh..." I sigh, turning my head sideways. It's afternoon according to my clock. "I'm doomed to boredom."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Sam has already cooked dinner, while the boys are off setting up plates. Sam laughs to herself, stirring the wooden spoon in the red sauce for her spaghetti. "Haha, it's been so long since I've made a dinner meal for anyone."

"Then again it's been a while since you've had to make a meal for more than just you and Wendy," Shane mentions.

"That goes for all of us, I say," Nett says, laying out the forks and knives. "Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever had a real dinner meal before."

"What about you, Shane?" Sam asks.

Shane shakes his head. "Nope."

"Mm, well I hope you all like spaghetti," Sam smiles, glad to be making everyone's first dinner meal. "Aside from pizza, this is Wendy's favorite meal." Within moments, the meal is ready ot be served, and all the noodles are mixed with the sauce. Sam prepares one plate and a glass of water. "Can one of you guys go up and give this to our soldier upstairs? I don't think she's well enough to come down here and eat."

"Not me," Nett calls quickly, holding up a hand before looking at an accusing Shane. "What. I've switched her cloths, I've adjusted her heater, I gave her her OJ - it's your turn to go up there Mr. Prissy-Pants."

"She doesn't bite," Sam assures, giving the reluctant and frowning Shane the plate.

"That's not why he's afraid of going upstairs," Nett laughs, able to get away with saying things in Sam's presence.

Taking his sweet time, Shane goes up the stairs with the plate and water. There's no light, and it's almost pitch black as he goes up. The only light emanates from the tiny crack in my slightly open door.

It opens, and Shane looks in expecting to see me in bed, either asleep or barely awake. Instead Shane jumps and almost drops the glassware from the sight. I'm sitting on my rug, doing sit ups. Shane just stands there speechless at first, not knowing what to do. "... Wendy!"

I take a pause from one of my sit-ups to acknowledge my visitor. "Hey."

"_Hey_?" Shane repeats, just remembering my dinner and setting it quickly on my dresses. Afterwards he rushes over and pulls me up off the ground, forcing me to my bed. "Get back under the covers. You're still sick," he says, barely looking at my eyes.

A little out of breath from the work out, I sigh. "Shane I'm fine-"

"Your fever's still high," he argues, easily setting me back down into my bed without much fight. He's right a little. I'm too tired to fight back. "... I brought you dinner."

"I'm not all that hungry," I mutter, getting my legs back under the covers.

Shane gives me a look as he gets my plate and fork. "Wendy you haven't eaten in two days. You're eating this."

"I'll throw up if I eat anything," I complain, scratching my head. "Just give me the water."

"_FEED HER_!" Nett's voice yells from somewhere downstairs.

Both Shane and I look towards the empty door, but Shane reluctantly ends up sitting at my bedside, gathering some of the spaghetti into the fork. Soon enough he's holding it in front of my face. "I'm not eating it," I mutter stubbornly.

Shane rolls his eyes. "I didn't come up here to argue with you," he says finally before sticking the fork into my mouth, and I'm forced to eat it. My first bite feels sickening going down, but it isn't long until I eat the second, and then the third. Shane's reduced to feeding me the whole meal since my arms feel too exhausted.

"You know," I say with a slightly full mouth. "This is the first time you're visiting me since I've woken up," I mention as Shane gathers some more food onto the fork. "It's been Nett all day visiting."

"I got busy," Shane lies. He refuses to admit he's been avoiding me because of his feelings.

But I notice the abnormalities. Shane isn't looking at me. _He must be upset about his dad_. "I never got to apologize for the Street Fair," I bring up.

Shane feels his face go red, but he plays it off. "Huh?"

"You know. Sorry for fainting I guess," I say, feeling slightly strange saying that. Sorry for fainting? "I must've scared you."

"Scared the Ferris Wheel vendor's more like it," Shane mutters, and I laugh to myself. The mood lightens a little as Shane feeds me to shut me up. "It's fine though. You should've told us if you weren't feeling well. I wouldn't have taken you to the Ferris Wheel."

"No I'm glad you did," I defend, smiling. "I really did need that day out. Thank you." Shane still won't look at me, but he caught my smile. "And for the record, I was feeling perfectly fine that day. I don't know why I blacked out all of a sudden."

"The fever speaks for itself," Shane answers for me, still feeding me.

I eat the spaghetti with as much gratitude as I can muster in a facial expression. One, it's been too long since I've had some of Mom's home cooking. And two, I'm as starving as a bear after winter. As I chew, I see the bag I wore to the street fair thrown lazily on my desk, and I quickly remember its important contents that I almost choke on my food.

"Hey Shane," I jump suddenly, coughing a bit. "Can you do me a favor? You see my bag over there? Get my wallet please?"

Shane looks at me questioningly at first, probably for the sound of urgency, but he sets the plate on my table before getting up. I watch eagerly as he goes through the bag's few contents and takes out a simple red wallet. He returns and hands it to me. I have close to no cash inside it, but I pull out a small folded paper and discard the wallet across the bed.

"What's with you?" Shane asks.

I unfold the torn photograph of Mom on her wedding day. Seeing it in it's old regular condition gives me relief, and I hold it against my leaning chest. "Thank God I didn't put this in my pocket. I almost lost this." I tilt it a little to show Shane what I'm fussing over, and he suddenly gets it.

"You still carry that old thing?"

"Everywhere I go," I say a little distantly, resting my arms on my lap. Looking at it, I think of my nameless father again. "The school year's almost over now, you know."

"Yeah," Shane says, trying to gather the last bit of food on my plate for me to eat. "Our project's presentation is tomorrow."

"What?"

"The due date's tomorrow," Shane repeats, still trying to gather any tiny or cut strands of spaghetti. They're failed attempts now. "We're supposed to present first thing fourth period."

"Well... is what we worked on so far enough?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, definitely," Shane assures, holding up my fork again for me to eat. As I chew, I think about just how far we've really come since we were first assigned the stupid project.

_"And I'll be assigning partners in groups of two, to get you all to bond. And heaven knows we all need that."_

_"Yeah right," I mutter quietly._

_"First pair, Winona Manson and Shane Johnson." I heard a record scratch from inside my mind. -EH?- I repeat, EEHHHHH?_

_"Your topic everyone will be to write about a place here in Amity Park. Anything that catches your interest. Then write about why it should be named a city landmark. Due at the end of May. Quite surprising, ain't it? So you better not hand in any crud by the end of the school year. I expect a unique and individual presentation of your location." _

Some time ago, Shane and I had finally started working on that project by listing a bunch of amazing things about Fenton Works. But then we had to condense it because we realized at least ninety percent of the stuff we wrote we couldn't say in public. Like, how Danny lives there. Or how it's where we train. Or how a city-condemned public hazard building is the daily hang-out of three teens. _Lots of condensing_.

"I'll have enough material to use tomorrow," Shane nods, handing me the glass of water.

I look at him. "You mean 'we'."

"No. Me. You're still sick, Manson," Shane reminds as he takes back the empty glass.

What? "But we've been working like a year on this project. I should be there, don't you think?" I say as Shane tries to tuck me back in.

"Mm, technically we've been working like, _two days_ on the project. And you getting up and out of bed for a _presentation_ seems kind of, well... unnecessary," Shane nods, tucking me in tight enough I can't breathe. "Good night."

Without even a smug smile to shoot, Shane picks up my dinner plate and turns out the light, closing my door on his way out. Even though he can't hear me, and even though I'm in the dark, I shout, "I still don't like this idea!" Yet he's not here to hear me.

I rest in the dim light of my lamp, which isn't very bright. And I'm close to sleepy, but not enough. I have probably a few seconds or minutes to spare of consciousness. _I wonder what I'll do tomorrow_. Mom's going back to work, and Nett and Shane are going to school. What am I supposed to do?

As dark as it is, I turn my head and I come face to face with the picture of Mom resting on my pillow. I manage to tug out one of my hands, and I pull the picture closer, thinking of my dad, missing from the other half. "I think I know what I'm doing tomorrow..." I say sleepily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Shane and Nett are getting their things ready for school. You'd think it's strange, two guys getting ready for school in the comfort of their _girl_ best friend's room. But when she's out cold and sound asleep, it's not as intimidating.

"So she's not coming?" Nett asks, fixing his hair in my bathroom.

"Nah. She'll rest today," Shane replies, tying his sneakers on.

I'm already awake, but I wait until they leave before I move. If I know my mom's schedule, she's left for work at least an hour ago. And soon enough, Nett and Shane lock the front door, too. To be safe, I jump right out of bed and peek out my window. Down below, I can see Shane and Nett biking and scootering away to school.

"Yes," I grin, running away from the window to get ready for my own day. Is it stupid to leave the house with a fever _yes_, but, I think I know what I'm doing.

With my hair fixed and my cargo pants and regular shirt on, I fold up my mom's picture, put it in my pocket, put on my dad's bracelet, and out from under my bed I pull out my skateboard and my boots. Hey, at least I'm not going training.

Once I'm ready and I'm gone, I'm making my way for the Amity Park cemetery around 8:55AM. It's been a while, but I know exactly where my dad's grave is.

I wander the endless grass plains of stone with my board under my arm as I look for the small rectangular slab instilled in the green. It shouldn't be that hard to find. Juts find the one without a name. "Aha."

I kneel down, and I wave my hand over the flat stone in the grass, moving some of the dead grass and leaves, pulling some of the long weeds around it. "Sorry dad. I leave you along for like half a year and your place gets all messed up." I pull out the last weed with difficulty, and I fall on my butt and drop my board. I laugh to myself.

Soon enough I'm sitting in front of the grave site, my butt on my board and a white flower layed across the nameless slab. "It's been a while, hasn't it..." I say as I hug my arms.

Despite the oncoming summer heat, I feel a chill being here. Must be the graveyard setting. "Last time I was here I was with Shane." I smile half-heartedly. "I hope he's doing okay... He's all alone now that his dad's left." I draw in my knees and sigh, feeling my fever start to ravel my head. "How could someone just leave their kid like that... Heh I guess I can take the time now to brace myself if Shane starts acting all on his own again. He's already acting weird. He can't even look me in the eye."

I exhale, playing with my knees. "We're really good friends now, me and him," I add with a quiet chuckle. "Who would've expected, right?" What else haven't I told him since we last visited. "I'm a lot better at my ghost powers now... I guess that's thanks to you. For the longest time I thought I was just some genetic freak of nature. I never knew you were a halfa, Dad."

The wind replies. I feel the breeze in my face. My arms.

"Dad...? What's my destiny in all this?" I find myself saying. "Who am I...? What am I doing?" I pause, and I take out the ripped photograph again. I never get tired of looking at it. Is it because of Mom? Or because of missing Dad? This was _once_ a photograph of him too. "You gave your life to a ghost to save me, Dad... What's so special about me? I wasn't even supposed to be here, and yet..."

I sigh, and I run my hand through my short black locks. "I want to know who you are, Dad..." I breath out. "Well... I guess that's it then."

With all that out in the open, I push myself up to stand, but somehow the wind picks up and my photo is blown out of my hands. Of course I dart for it. I jump, reach, grab. But what I don't intent to do is trip. Over _grass_.

When I fall and look up, I try to see what exactly I fell over. At first I thought it was my skateboard, but that's _way_ too far from where I am. "What the..." I sit up to inspect through the new grass. _It's not grass_. I wave my hand to brush the ground. _It's wood_. I clear the pile of dead grass, and it's a tiny door. A lid, on the ground. With a handle.

That must've been what I tripped over.

Hesitantly, I look from the tiny wooden lid to my photo, and alternate. Should I? Probably not. Do I want to? Hell yeah.

When I lift open the lid, roots and dirt and cobwebs step out and blow with the wind and away. It's old; that's for sure. But what's inside seems a lot more ancient. "An envelope." It's a simple cement box-space under the lid, but there's only an envelope inside, with a few specs of dirt that managed to make its way into the secret space.

Once I pull it out and close the lid back down into the ground, I notice how yellow the paper is. How there's a name on the back addressed to me. _To Winona_. It's my full name... No one else has the name Winona. It's for me.

As if the paper could disintegrate at my touch, I carefully open the envelope seal. The letter is even more fragile seeming, but untouched since it was written. Since it was sealed away. _By Dad...?_

"It's a letter from Dad," I mutter out, feeling my heart face. My fingers are trembling.

**_My dear Winona,_**

**_It's the morning of my wedding day... God I hope you're a girl. If you're a guy, my bad. I already told Sam I want to name our kid Winona. Just assuming you're a daughter but, whatever. _**

**_I apologize now. Your father was never good with words... _**

**_Anyway, I'm calling it a hunch, but I still remember that ghost... that strange one. Fate, from all those years ago back in high school. The one who warned me that you were in danger... I don't know what'll happen, but I'm going to call on him today. Later. Before my wedding... To see if there's anything I can do to save you._**

I've done my research. If Fate is the ghost I know him to be, then he'll offer me an exchange... My life for yours, so that you can live, just the way you were supposed to. But, we'll never meet... and I'll never know how wonderful you've turned out to be, Winona.

**_Despite that inevitable event, I need you to know something. I can't write it all here. So please, do as I say. Find the other letters. Follow these clues I'm leaving you. Find out who I am. Find out who you are. _**

**_CLUE # 1: This is where your mother and I had our first 'technical' date as a couple. Oh she loved roses, as feminine as they were. I scattered petals all over the fountain. Carved out initials into the bottom, too._**

"The Park," I mutter, holding down the letter. "That's where the next letter is."

But do I really want to do this... Yeah, but, am I really going to?

Dad's communicating with me... He left these for me to find out who he is. Who I really am. I can feel my cold or fever getting to me, but these messages are too alluring. To tasteful to ignore for another. I need to do this now.

I take my skateboard and run.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I wind up in the park. Even in the summer, the place is as abandoned and dead as ever. Old, broken trees. Rusty gates. Torn benches and knocked down light posts. But the old, dry stone fountain is still there. Waiting for me with my letter.

I skate up to it and look at it. I can imagine my parents once being here, with all the birds and the squirrels. Back to when the fountain actually worked with cool, blue running water. I've never seen my mom act romantic with a guy. I wonder what it would look like with Dad...

I look over into the fountain. I've never notices, but there are incarved patterns inside the bowl. Boxes some of them. Triangles or circles. But in one of the squares, there's carved SM&DF.

So DF is the initials of my father.

I jump into the empty dried out fountain and mess around with the initials carving. It's a removable stone. After some picking with something sharp, I'm able to pull out the stone. And underneath it is a dried out envelope with the same seal, same handwriting.

**_Dear Winona, _**

**_I see you've followed the clue. Heh, you must've gotten your nosy side from your mother. _**

**_Nonetheless, I don't know what stage in your life you're reading this, but I want you to know, Winona, that you are special. Dear God you have no idea how special you are. Sam will never tell you. If I know her well enough, then I know what she'll do... She'll shun me out. Protect you, from me. But you must know. You have to know who you are. Who I am. What you're meant to do with your powers. Our powers. _**

**_I'm literally writing these letters out now last minute. Sam can't know about these letters. She won't, and neither will I. That why I'm doing this now, while I remember. After I call Fate, it's done, and I'll loose the only chance I have of getting my message across to you when you need it most_****. **

"The message. What's the message?" I find myself saying outloud. But the second letter ends there.

**_CLUE #2: This is where Sam, Tuck, and I would hang out all the time after school. Greasiest burgers and fries yet, somehow the best. In the Back Alley, we used to hide out there a lot during ghost attacks. No one could see me Go Ghost there. _**

"Go Ghost..." I smile. So Dad did that, too. Putting that aside, I try to think of the clue. It doesn't take too long to ponder over. "Nasty Burger," I think automatically. I should be on a game show. These clues are either too easy, or I'm a lot smarter than I thought. The Nasty Burger is the only old join around Amity Park left to have been hung out by my parents as kids.

As I'm running out of the empty park, I can't help but remember the word _Tuck_. I guess that must be one of the secrets. Both Mom and Tucker know Dad. Knew dad. What else did they know?

I jump out of the fountain and grab my board beside it, skating out to rush to the fast food restaurant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soon enough I'm close to opening the spot where the letter is. I'm pulling out a brick on the side of the wall in an alley way behind the Nasty Burger. And sure enough inside is a letter.

I open it quickly. I'm searching for a name but, he never seems to mention it.

**_Dear Winona, _**

**_Props to finding the 3rd one. _**

**_I don't know what Sam is like now, but if anything you should definitely know, it's that she was a kick-ass ghost fighter_****.**

Mom... a ghost fighter? This woman who detests ghosts. Loathes ghosts. Is afraid of ghosts. She... actually fought them?

**_Shocker I know. Your Mom and I were good friends for a very long time - since we were kids. Best friends through all of elementary school. Tucker, too. It was just the three of us for a long time until the ghost powers happened. _**

**_Some fatherly advice - don't cause your mom any grief when it comes to boys, please? (Please?) If anything I know I'll be glad I'm not around for that (my dark humor sucks I know) But, just know, whatever guy you choose, if he makes you happy, then I guess I can give you my blessing... Man this sounds so weird. Here's some more advice: get someone you think I'd like._**

Some more fatherly advice uh... No bikinis until you're sixteen. Puberty is your mom's department. Floating when first getting powers is normal. (When Sam had ghost powers for a day, her worst deal was flying and floating. She fell from the ceiling and hospitalized Tucker.)

So that's where I got it...

**_Ugh, what do I know about kids. I'm still a kid now, practically. Any 'fatherly' advice I give you now will probably not be of much help. But, as advice from just a nerdy guy who has it too good by luck? - Don't let pride get in the way of things. If anything I apologize for, it's getting _****pride_ from my side of the family. We sure have a lot of that, sadly._**

**_CLUE # 3: Here's a tough one; See if you can find my old high school locker. Number 204. Simple enough right? Good luck getting in without any ghost powers_****.**

To myself I smirk as I read on. "Guess Dad wasn't expecting his daughter to be a master at these powers by the time she found these."

It's school. And I'm out sick. Technically playing hooky. But, I'm a ghost. And I'm on a mission - I'm perfectly valid.

Too excited for the next clue to remember my fears of heights, I go ghost and turn invisible, flying up and straight to Casper High. Don't ask how I know Dad went to Capser High, but I sure know where locker 204 is.


	52. Paper Light Search Pt2

**Sheesh, I haven't updated in like, a month!**  
**Sorry. High school is ish. You know the works.**

**And I just realized I'm taking my last math test tomorrow ;( Like, My seriously last math test.**  
**Since I'm going to art school, I just realized I'm most likely never going to take another formal math class ever again. Most likley.**

**And now, I'm just like soooo sad. My friend and my art teacher spent a good five minutes lecturing me about being sad about it. Apparently I'm too 'sentimental'. HA! It's a gift.**

**Anyway enough with my rant. UPDATE! READ! REVIEW!**  
**Love the feedback by the way. I miss communication :)**

* * *

That same day in the middle of the school day, Shane Johnson is walking about the halls during free period. As he walks, he's given numerous comments about his recent presentation – done totally without me.

"Great presentation."

"FentonWorks; Sounds awesome."

"Urband exploring, dude!"

"Loved your project, man!"

That's all Shane's been hearing since fourth period English, with his single presentation for Jazz. It went pretty well, according to everyone. Shane's just glad it's over. "Someone looks happy with their A+," Nett comments, walking up beside Shane down the halls.

"Try relieved. Part of me is actually kind of glad I did it alone. I probably would've felt more nervous if Manson was up there with me."

Nett makes a face. "Geez. Never thought I'd see the day Shane Johnson gets flustered over a girl, much less Wendy." Shane just glances away. "Can't avoid her forever."

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Can't keep your feelings from her forever."

"Don't you have a micriscope to marry or somethi-?"

Suddenly Shane stops, feeling his instincts going off again. _Ghost Blood instincts_. Shane looks around the almost empty hallways. Shane knew this. It was one of the things he's been developing with Danny the past month. It's like a ghost sense, but for Vanquishers. Danny says it's a Vanquisher's 'natural instinct' to sense and go after ghosts. Like predators.

Only Shane can ignore the predator part - just sniff out the ghosts.

"What's up man?" Nett whispers.

"It's... Wendy?" Shane asks, his whole 'predator' sense fading away. Nett obviously can't see, otherwise he'd react as much as Shane is now.

I'm invisible as a ghost, but Shane can still see me. I reach my intangible hand into empty locker 204 and pull out an envelope with a grin.

"What's she doing..." Shane utters, squinting his eyes. He watches me read the letter eagerly before flying off at mach speed through the walls.

"Shane?" Nett repeats, looking worried. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah I just saw-"

"Shane Johnson," Mr. Lancer calls, walking up to him and Nett from behind. There's a woman behind Mr. Lancer. A very young looking woman, with long curly hair and a long red coat and shades. "We've been looking for you. There's someone here to see you."

"Who's the lady?" Nett whispers to Shane, who merely shrugs, just as clueless.

"Hello, Shane," the lady says, lowering her shades. She's wearing leather gloves as well. "I've been looking for you. My name is Robin." The woman holds out her hand to Shane, and Shane reluctantly raises his to shake her's. There's a mysterious inner spark Shane feels amidst the mysterious woman's presence. "If you don't mind, I'd like for us to speak. In private," she says.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The last clue... that was the last one that stumped me.

**_CLUE# 4: Find my old bedroom. All the answers you'll ever need are in there. I live on the end of 6th Street_****. **

But I have no idea where that is.

I must've flown all over Amity Park. Read every street sign. There is no 6th Street. It's like, it never existed. At one point I'd returned home. Flown into my room before anyone noticed I was gone. I looked up on my computer 6th Street, too. No searched showed up.

"It's the last clue..." I mutter, lying in bed, trying to figure this out. I've been laying for two hours, thinking. "That was the last letter, Dad said... His place, his home is supposed to be the answer or message or whatever..." I feel frustrated. Burnt out. I can't think anymore.

Now I'm sitting at my desk with the phone book, looking for any existence for Amity Park 6th Street. It's nowhere to be found. Dad lived in Amity Park, right? Yeah. So, why can't I find his address anywhere?

"Weird," I mutter under a whisper. "It's like the street doesn't even exist."

"We're home!" Nett's voice faintly calls out. I can hear the door downstairs open and close, and I hurriedly shut the phone book and hide it under my desk. I hear keys hit the kitchen table, and I hop right into bed.

I don't know what made me do this, but hearing footsteps on the stairs I assumed a sleeping position. Eyes shut, covers over. Act as if I'd been asleep all day. To my surprise the person who made it to my room just stayed at the door, watching.

At first I think it's Nett, waiting to scare me or play some prank on me. But the visitor's footprints aren't moving, and I feel a little nervous. _Unless_…

"What were you doing at school?" Shane says flatly. _So it was Shane_.

One of my eyes open, caught. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like I didn't see you," Shane accuses, like a parent who caught a kid sneaking around. "Ghost Blood, remember? I can see you even when you're invisible."

Shoot. "Okay so what if I was? And I'm here aren't I?" I lower my blanket to my waist as I sit up, and Shane comes over. "Don't worry. I went home after that." Not straight home, but I got home.

"Oh?" Shane asks, not believing me.

"And how was the project presentation?" I smile.

"We got an A+," Shane says, disliking the fact I'm trying to change the topic. "Happy?"

"Very," I reply in the same fake smiley tone. Neither of us want to talk about this. I want to sleep and he wants to know what I'm up to... NETT!

"How's our sleeping beauty?" Nett announces on cue, coming into the room. Ah there is a God.

"Just chatting," I grin as Shane frowns at Nett. "And feeling better," I add.

"Mm." Nett feels my forehead. A bit longer than usual. "Temperature's not as hot as this morning. What'd you take? Medicine?"

"Something like that," I reply vaguely but confidently.

"Mm, well, anyway, you think you'd be up enough for Danny's today?" Nett asks.

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Just to get out of the house for the afternoon- no training for you," Nett restricts. "But yes really."

I jump out of the covers and hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I missed Danny so much!"

"Are you serious?" Shane asks Nett, trying to pry me off him. I guess Shane's against the idea.

"You're just mad I get to go and watch Danny kick your butt," I tease, trying to keep our mood light. I don't know why, but I just have the greatest urge to go out and see Danny. Go out with Nett and Shane somewhere; the three of us. "Don't act like I don't know you and Danny train together. And I bet he whoops you good too every time I'm not there to hog his attention."

Shane furrows his eyebrows. "I still feel better if you stayed off your feet."

"Come on please?" I beg, shoving him a little in the shoulder. For some reason Shane isn't giving me some sarcastic or offensive remark. He looks kind of distracted or worried, but I pay no mind. I also don't realize Nett behind me in the distance, in Shane's plain view, Nett giving _the look_ with that cheesy sly grin. All _I'm_ focused on is getting Shane's approval to leave the house. "I'll bake you cookies when I get better!"

Nett has to muffle himself with both hands to mute his laughter. That doesn't stop him from doubling over nonetheless for Shane to see.

But Shane just turns red. I think it's from frustration. Nett thinks otherwise. "Fine."

"YES!" I shout, throwing my arms around Shane. "You have no idea how awesome I think you are for like this single moment!"

Shane's cheeks still burn a slight shade as he's being wavered left and right in my hug. But as he tries to regain control of himself, Shane ends up prying me off before he could become obvious. "O-Okay okay let go of me you're sick!" he tries, pushing me. Or trying to.

Within moments I'm dressed (again) into my day clothes and we're off to walk to FentonWorks. I'm walking in between Nett and Shane, but Nett and I are doing most of the talking. The weather's getting hotter now as Spring comes to an end.

But as the three of us near the abandoned and off-limits block of empty and run down apartment buildings where FentonWorks is, I fail to notice the rusty street sign of the street. I've never looked at it, since it's rusted brown to the point of illegibility.

Unknown to any of us, the street sign actually has the barely readable number 6 on it.

"Ladies first," Nett bows as he lets me enter through the broken door first to the Fenton Building.

As we're approaching the staircase to the basement, we stop when we hear crashing. Blasting and explosions. Um, barking? The three of us exchange looks before we rush down the stairs to see what's going on.

"ARGH! Ugh! CUJO!" Danny yells, trying to keep control of this outrageously huge green dog. Nett stops me and Shane from entering the lab as we watch from the bottom stairs.

"What the hell?" Shane reacts.

"Danny what is this!" Nett tries to yell over the barking. This 'Cujo' is running amuck around the lab, and Danny is just barely holding onto the collar as he's dragged and flown around the room.

"Ghost dog run loose form the ghost zone!" Danny yells back, holding onto the ghost dog's collar like he can stop it. Clearly Danny isn't. "I could use some help, you know!"

"Don't worry Danny I'll-!"

"Nope," Nett cuts off, holding his arm out in front of me again. "Shane and I will help take care of this. You're not doing anything remember?"

"But-"

"Just listen to them, Wendy!" Danny advises, very loudly and, kind of difficultly. Cujo comes very close to the stairs; to us. Close to escaping the lab. Shane and Nett hold off Cujo from the front as I'm pushed back up the stairs. _What kind of dog is this_?

"He might escape into the living room!" Danny yells from the back of the dog, trying to pull him away and back from us. "Go upstairs to the third floor and hide in one of the rooms or something!"

"Yeah just wait for one of us to come get you!" Shane also advises, trying his best not to get his head bitten off by the ghost dog's monstrous teeth.

Knowing full well I can't do anything in my ill-state, I hesitantly nod and run back up the stairs as the guys take care of the ghost escapee.

I rush through the kitchen and back into the dusty living room. Staircase. Staircase. I see it, and I walk up to its base. But before I can climb them, I realize that I've never explored the top floor of the Fenton Building before. It's never piqued my interest before and I've never been curious, but, I feel strange all of a sudden.

"_GAH!_" I hear Shane yell from downstairs.

"WENDY ARE YOU UPSTAIRS YET!?" I hear Nett scream out from the barking of the dog.

Remembering I'm supposed to be hiding, I walk up the stairs. The boards creak, and there's a footprint in the dust from my boots. The hand railings have dust and cobwebs, too.

Upstairs it's relatively small. Almost like my apartment's second floor. There're four doors. Three on my left, and one on my right. The one on the right's the bathroom.

I phase out the crashing and the barking in the basement. The guys can take care of that... I'm somewhere new. "The forbidden upstairs..." I find myself saying. They were never really forbidden or even off limits but, I wonder to myself why none of us have ever ventured up here...

I peer into the first room on my right. All the doors are already slightly open. So I just walk in.

In the first room, everything is as dusty as the downstairs, but there're no plastic covers over the furniture. The walls aren't peeling, but they're yellowing with untouched age.

"Wow..." I whisper as I enter fully. It's a baby room. A baby girl's room to be precise. It's left exactly as it was. Untouched. The crib's still there, along with many unplaced new baby things like drawers and a closet full of baby clothes. Carpeting. Baby decorations. Flowery curtains. Pink (yellowing) walls.

I walk up to the crib and look in. The blankets and pillows in the tiny wooden baby-bed looks new still, but it smells like an old historic book. There's a dirty plush bunny. Pink. And a rattle, cracked.

"So there was a baby here before..." I smile, looking around the... strange-feeling room. The room's happy, definitely. Perky and uplifting, for sure. But I can't shake the... uneasy feeling for some reason.

I leave it.

Going into the second room, and I see the same fun-and-kid theme to it. The room is literally filled to the brim with kid toys. Blocks. Mini slides. Stuffed animals. Toy trains. Hanging things from the ceiling. Shelves of books. You name it.

"A toy room," I grin, wandering in. "Wicked..."

But... everything looks new. Dusty, but, new... They were never played with, were they. I can see a partially folded 'baby-shower' banner off to the side, and a few unopened wrapped gift boxes with ribbons. Probably more baby toys. As beautiful as the room was with its colorful toys and walls and carpeting, it makes me wonder why it's here, you know? The mystery behind it? Why so much of it looks untouched... Left... Abandoned?

I'm a bit uneasy being here, but I hug my arms to keep stable. And I leave this room as well, closing the door behind me as I did the baby-girl room. Kind of ironic how such a harmless looking room can make a person feel so… off.

There's one last room to look into on the FentonWorks third floor. This family of 'Fentons'. What's their secret I wonder.

I creak open the door, which apparently leads to the master bedroom. It's much bigger compared to the two last rooms. Almost like the living room's size. But this room isn't uplifting. It isn't heavily decorated or clean or organized. If anything, it looks depressing... ran-sacked... robbed... Messed up.

Myun easy-feeling turns to anxiety. I don't even know why. No one's probably been up here in years or decades. And I battle ghosts. Why do I feel so afraid?

Curiosity rides over, and I force myself to walk forward. The barking and frustrated yelling from downstairs fades away into silence. It's just me, my footsteps, and the various papers and junk I step on as I wander the eerie bedroom/study.

I accidentally step on a photo frame on the floor. Already broken. There's no photo inside.

The bed is sloppily made. And there are face-down photo frames on the side tables. the lamp shade is broken, and the window has multiple cracks on it. The desk for work is a mess, and papers are scattered around it.

I wander over to the closet. Closed. I slide open the wooden coverage and discover a mess of few clothes. Shoes. But, there're boxes on the bottom. Open boxes. Kocked over boxes. All with containments consisting of photographs. Hundreds.

I've found something.

I kneel down and run my hand over the piles of dusty old pictures. Some even old polaroids or instants. "What...?" I've found one. One I don't think I was supposed to find in the midst of the pile.

I pick up a rectangular picture, partially ripped and scrunched. It's a young red-head that looks a lot like Jazz. And a shorter boy, that looks..." Looks a lot like Danny," I realized, narrowing my eyebrows. Black hair and blue eyes. A younger version of the alive-Danny I saw on my birthday.

I see another picture of the two kids, with two adults. I make the connection. "Jazz must be Danny's sister when he was alive..." I say distantly, not knowing whether to smile. It's an... odd coincidence. _My_ teacher? Ms. Aliah? Sister of _Danny_?

But, just, literally how old is Danny, anyway?

Suddenly I begin looking through the piles for any more pictures of Danny. Was he a Fenton? Was this his home? Did he live here all along when he was alive?

But I can't find any... Danny doesn't exist in any more of these pictures. Just a young Jazz, and two people constantly in jumpsuits most of the time. After a good fifteen minutes of ravaging, I think of giving up. But then I notice it. The picture.

I push a few photos off it to get a full view of the photograph. It's a baby. A baby girl. This is the first of my finds to make me smile. "Aw. It's the baby." This must be the baby girl that was supposed to sleep in that pink room. Was supposed to play with all those toys.

Makes you wonder what happened to her... Her family. This place.

I continue to look at the baby in the exact same crib from before, until I notice another picture in the corner. It's another person beside Ms. Jazz Aliah and her most-likely parents. It's a black-haired woman, and the same pale tiny baby. I grasp it and stare down hard at it.

"_Mom_...?" my voice cracks. A hand automatically covers my mouth as I stare at the picture. My hand is trembling. It's not Mom. It's not... She only has Mom's black hair... Mom's purple eyes... Mom's exact shade of lipstick. It can't be Samantha Manson.

To be sure, I toss the mother and daughter photo and keep searching through them. There are a few baby pictures. Many pictures of the purple eyed woman. Of my mother. Why does FentonWorks have so many pictures intertwined with my mom?

I want to turn away from these pictures. And I'm about to drop this one of Samantha Manson in business suit and run. Run to see if the guys are alright. If the coast is clear in the lab. I can pretend I've never entered these three rooms - obviously meant to never be searched through in the first place. I only came upstairs hide, like they wanted me to.

But, I can't tear my eyes away from the single photo in the very back of the pile, in the darkest corner of the closet... The white tear of that lonely picture is way too bright and noticeable.

My trembling hand slowly sets down the picture of the baby and its mother. Of Mom. Of, me? No. I start crawling forward over some photographs, to get to the torn, face-down one in the back. _No Wendy. Don't go. Don't look. Don't pick it up. Stop. Now_. But I don't.

I slowly swipe the picture and back up to sit. The back is wrinkled, and it's torn. It's the half of a regular sized picture. I can't bear to turn the ripped photo over. Not yet. And the tear... the beautiful tear... "It can't be," I whisper inaudibly. Everything's shaking.

My trembling hand reaches into my back pocket, and I pull out my own torn photograph. The one of Mom in her wedding dress, on her wedding day. With that one hand, I nervously but slowly unfold the picture, with the Manson bride's image facing the floor.

I have two ripped pictures in my hands, both facing backwards so I can't see them. Only the tear. And against my will, I close them together. The tears.

They fit perfectly from the back.

Am I sweating? Is my heart racing? Am I still shaking? Am I dreaming? I can't tell or answer any of these questions. But I've found the missing half of Mom's picture. Mom's wedding picture. _Dad_'s wedding picture...

Do I want to turn it around? Do I want to see the picture whole? Of course I do. Or I did. I don't know. I'm so afraid now and I can't figure out why!

With a deep, _deep_ breath, I exhale with my eyes closed, and I quickly, like a bandage, turn the two halves of the photos over. And now... now part of me wishes I haven't.

I'm speechless and cold, looking at the beautiful but deadly picture. It's Mom in her wedding dress, kissing the mystery man I've always wanted to know the identity of. The other half, that was always missing, thought to be thrown away by Mom... it was here all along.

Mom and Danny, alive... kissing on their wedding day... "Danny...?" I manage out, unblinking.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"And, close!" Nett groans, pressing the giant red button that closes the ghost portal. Just as mini puppy-Cujo was thrown in, the door shut, and Nett typed in the codes to lock the portal. At least for now. "... I don't like dogs anymore."

"That was horrible," Danny complains, flying back down with tears all over his suit. Nett and Shane are a bit of a wreck themselves. "Thanks guys."

"Was that supposed to be our version of a ghost test?" Nett pants, fixing his glasses. "Because that totally sucked."

Danny can only shrug innocently as Shane's phone begins to ring from his pocket. As Nett and Danny converse about how Cujo escaped the ghost zone in the first place looking to play with Danny, Shane answers and goes over to the quiet corner of the lab where he can't be heard.

"Yeah?" Shane answers, trying not to sound as tired as he was.

"Hello, Shane," the woman Robin greets on the other end, and Shane feels himself tense up. That was the same woman who visited him at school that day.

"... Mom," Shane hesitantly replies, acknowledging her. Only hours ago did he realize this woman was his mother. He recalls her pulling him into Mr. Lancer's office. Their private conversation. Her telling him the truth of who she was, and who _he_ is. She also told him of the reason why she came to Amity Park now of all times, after years of merely watching from a distance.

"I'm calling to tell you the day you'll be leaving," the woman says. "On June 17th, I'll be coming with the moving truck."

"So soon?" Shane reacts, but he holds in the rest of his objections. A deep, quiet sigh. He knew his mom would be taking him away. That's what she said at school hours ago. Only, June is so soon. "You'll be picking up the things at Dad's place, right?"

"Yes. Then you and your belongings at the Mansons," Robin concludes. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Shane replies blankly, put off by the idea of moving.

"Look, Shane," Robin begins. She can sense her son's resentment of the idea. "I know you don't want to go, but it's for your own good. Leaving Amity Park will be better for you. For us," she adds. "Ghost Bloods aren't safe in Amity Park... We can live better lives outside the town."

"Shane let's go get Wendy!" Nett calls elsewhere, walking over.

"I've gotta go," Shane concludes, hanging up without saying goodbye to the woman. Hiding his phone, Shane goes to follow Nett who's waiting for him by the stairs. They journey up to the kitchen then up the second set of stairs to the top floor.

It doesn't take them very long to reach the only room with the door open. The master bedroom at the endof the hall. Nett and Shane peer in to check if I'm there. "Wendy the coast is clear now-" Nett cuts himself off, seeing me sitting.

Shane notices, too. Eyes frozen. Skin pale. Unblinking and slightly shaking. "Wendy?" Shane calls carefully. Neither of the boys move from the door entrance. I don't respond.

"Wendy are you okay?" Nett asks unsure, a little afraid to approach me. "We took care of Cujo... He's gone now," Nett tries to recite chipperly.

My heard suddenly turns, and my face is, afraid. Scared. Angry. Frustrated with more questions than I deserve. The two ripped pictures lie still in my hands. How long have I been here staring at them? At Mom and _him_. Shane and Nett are here now. They're looking at me, probably wondering why I look so stricken.

I wonder how I look, too. But everything aside. Everything. Anything that I can think of, it can't come to me. It's just me and these two photographs. And even that doesn't make sense to me.

"Danny's my father," I say simply, trouble all over my expression. By their reactions, somehow I can see that they knew... Shane and Nett knew before me. Before now. "He is... Isn't he."

They won't say anything. They just look at me. Why aren't they saying anything!

"Say something..." I say, my voice breaking as I shake my head in denial. I want to deny it, but I can't. It's right here. In _my_ hands. "I'm right, aren't I?" I ask, my voice rising now. Is this how crazy people become crazy? How they fall or spiral into madness? Is this how they feel? "Danny?... He's my Dad?"

* * *

**So, like... WHOA  
_-She knows-_**

Waaaah! It hurt so much to publish this chapter! Wendy finally finding out and crap!  
Gah. Whatever. Still a couple more chapters to come. Nonetheless this story is finally coming to an end and, like... I dun wan it to :(  
But, what can ya do... Well what can I do but, I feel like I'll ruin the story if I just keep it going endlessly and uselessly. Love this story. It's been with me in progrss through like, my entire love life. I'm gonna miss both _after high school DX_

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"Do you put that much faith in your student?"_**

**_"I have enough faith in my daughter," Danny assures, closing his fists_**

**_-x-x-_**

**_"Okay. It's day two of summer break and this whole screwed up ordeal is starting to get to me."_**

**_"Starting to?" Shane repeats, scoffing. "Who are we kidding? Wendy's reacting perfectly reasonable."_**

**_"For thirteen days?" Nett asks_**

**_-x-x-_**

**_Nett ponders. "I promised myself I wouldn't tell you but, I think you deserve to know."_**

**_"Know what?"_**

**_"It's about Shane," Nett says seriously. "He's moving away. With his mom."_**

**_-x-x-_**

**_"W-Wendy?" Danny blinks, caught off guard._**

**_"Just let me hug you, Danny," I smile, hugging him tighter than I ever have before_**

**_-x-x-_**

**_"I have a message."_**


	53. What You Want Pt1

Days have passed since the day I discovered the secret.

_"Danny's my father..." I say, dressing Shane and Nett's blank faces. "I'm right, aren't I?... Danny? He's my dad...?"_

I can't look either of them in the eye anymore. They knew how much- no, how _long_ I've been looking for my dad. How come they never told me? Why Mom never told me?

That day, many days ago, after finding out the secret, I ran out of the Fenton building. I didn't want to see Danny. I couldn't face him. It's been approximately thirteen days since, in silence.

"She won't come out of her room still?" Nett asks at lunch in the Manson kitchen. Sam is cooking once again, but it's just her, Nett, and Shane downstairs. "She's gotta eat something."

"She only eats at night when we're all asleep," Shane mentions, looking and playing with his glass of water. Half empty.

"I'm still making her plate, anyway," sighs Sam as she puts some pasta onto a plate. "Would one of you mind taking this up to her?"

"I'm sorry Ms. M but she won't answer to us," Nett gives, resting his chin on his palm at the table. "Her door isn't open to either of us."

Sam knows what the boy says is true, but she can't stand to see the kids like this. Something's happened, she reads. "She hasn't been opening her door to me, either," Sam admits, stirring her spoon in the pot. "You guys hang out with her all the time. Is something up?"

"No," both boys recite robotically. This isn't the first time Sam's asked that question. It's all secrets now.

Upstairs, in my bed, I've been in solitude for as long as I can permit. School's ended two days ago. I don't talk to anyone. Not at school. Not to teachers. Not to Mom or Shane or Nett. No one. I'm practically mute, unless I was addressed to during class for school work. But other than that, I've been resentfully ignoring everybody around me.

Who can I trust now?

I can admit I've been avoiding Danny too. I refuse to return to FentonWorks. Danny... My dad? I still can't get used to that. It makes sense... but why is this just so messed up?

From what I overhear from Nett and Shane when they talk at night (night being the only time I unlock my door since they sleep here) they say they've been lying to Danny, saying I'm still sick. Technically I am. I've gotten healthier and better I guess. Physically. Mentally, I'm a wreck.

"I'll be going now," Sam says, picking up her bags and keys. She's leaving for work now. "You boys take care now. I'll be back tonight. And try to make Wendy eat something."

"Will do, Ms. M," Nett says affectionately, waving his hand as the two close the door. And once again, for another nine hours, it's just the three of them in the house. Nett turns around to face Shane. "Okay. It's day two of summer break and this whole screwed up ordeal is starting to get to me."

"Starting to?" Shane repeats, scoffing. "Who are we kidding? Wendy's reacting perfectly reasonable."

"Reasonable yeah but I refuse to accept it," Nett argues, shrugging. "I know I'm trying but why aren't you? If anything you should be literally busting down her door or something."

"She deserves her space to think."

"For thirteen days?" Nett asks. "Dude, girl's gotta go to the bathroom some time! And I've waited. I've watched her frickin' door. She can hold it in for hours I swear she _never leaves_!" Nett holds himself back, controlling his breathing. "All I'm saying, is that if anything, _you_ should be trying at least as hard as I am to get her out of that cave of a room."

"Why me?"

"I dunno because you're _leaving_ us?" Nett reminds as Shane tries to walk back to the kitchen. Nett follows and continues talking to him. "You have like what, less than nine days left here. Wendy doesn't even _know_!"

"Well she doesn't have to. She has more important things to sort out," Shane tries to reason with his hand behind his head. _Like things with her dad_.

"Look I know what you mean but you and her are important too," Nett mentions, stopping in front of Shane. "Are you at least going to tell her you like her before your Mom takes off with you?"

Shane just shrugs. "I dunno. I haven't decided yet."

Groaning in frustration, Nett holds his head and tries not to pull his hair out. "Good God listen to yourself. You're like a shadow of your former being. And why the heck does your mom have to show up _now_ of all times? Why are you guys moving away anyway?! You didn't have to agree to go with her."

"She's my mom, Nett," Shane tries to reason, going around the boy and to the fridge. "She says it'd be better for me to move somewhere ghost-free, with her, so we won't have to deal with all the troubles of us being Ghost Bloods or Vanquishers or whatever."

"But you've been training for like a month now on controlling your powers," Nett reminds. "You're just gonna throw that all away?"

"She's my Mom," Shane repeats, shutting the fridge calmly. "She's all I got."

"Well what about us?" Nett says. "What about me and Wendy; don't we mean anything to you?"

"You've got your dad and she's got her mom."

"As far as you know," Nett scoffs. "In case you've forgotten, I've been dumped over here too. By my own dad. He won't even tell me why." Shane doesn't say anything to that. It's obvious Nett still holds a grudge against Tucker for leaving him at the Manson residence. The resentment shows very rarely, but it's there. "And Sam's barely home. You and I both know that; especially after moving in here. Sam's never around! And if it wasn't for you and me, Wendy would be all alone locked up in her room. For real alone."

"So why don't you do anything about it? You get her out of her room."

"What do you think I've been doing, man?" Nett places his hands on his hips. Shane really doesn't get it. "She won't _respond_ to me. Not even to Sam. _You_ haven't even tried." Shane looks away, guilty. "You know what, I give up. I'm gonna go to the back yard, work on some Fenton patents or something," Nett says, picking up his tool box beside the fridge.

With Nett leaving through the back door, Shane is all alone again to think and ponder over some things.

I'm upstairs, lying in bed. My stomach gurgles, but I don't feel a thing. My confusion and endless thoughts are enough to keep me and my ceiling occupied for an eternity. That's why I haven't left.

As I just lay there, awake, I hear something picking at the door. Probably Nett or my Mom again. "Go away," I groan, not wanting to deal with them today. Nett's already caused a ruckus during breakfast time, trying to barge into my room.

Suddenly I hear a click, and I'm wide awake back into the real world. I look over at the door and watch it swing open in daylight for the first time. Much to my surprise it's Shane, holding a credit card or something in his hand. he must've used that to pick at the door.

Shane himself looks pretty surprised to be inside. I do too for a second, but I just glare once and I turn my back to him in my bed, resting on my left side. "I said go away."

"I know. I heard," Shane says laid back, walking slowly up to my bed.

He can't see my frustrated face. This guy's been avoiding me for days, and now he chooses to show up? I'm not talking to him. He's been keeping Danny being my dad a secret for who knows how long. I'm not talking to him. "Get whatever you need and just leave."

Shane breathes out casually. "Your words not mine." I blink and I'm about to reply to that with a question, but all of a sudden I find my bed covers stripped and I'm exposed to the cold of the air. "Hey!" I scream, and then Shane lifts me up out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder. He looks the same, but I guess he's gotten stronger. "Let me down! Shane put be down right now!"

"I'm getting what I need," Shane reasons with that monotone casual voice of his. No matter how hard I hit the lower of his back and kick, he's fighting hard not to drop me and leave the room.

At one point, due to hunger, I've stopped yelling and screaming. But Shane's still carrying me over his small shoulders after leaving the house. I ask where we're going, but he won't tell me where.

Eventually, we end up at the Nasty Burger, somewhere I haven't been in ages. Shane puts me down before we enter the restaurant, and he keeps his eye on me as he pushes me through the door.

In moments we're sitting in the same booth the two of us sat in on the first day I used my ghost powers. Shane treated me to Nasty Burger that day, for who knows why. We didn't even like each other then. And now, he's dragged me here again. One to buy me food, note the burger before me. Two, to talk.

"Eat," he says, waiting for me to take my first bite. He isn't eating until I am.

"I'm not hungry," I reply stubbornly. But my stomach growls loudly in rebuttal. The smell of the unhealthy burger is starting to make me feel the hunger pangs I've been easily ignoring these past few days.

Shane sends a half smile, and I feel defeated. In a minute, the two of us are eating. I guess to stall our inevitable talk.

"So," I say, now that I've cooled down. I'm still angry, but I'll be reasonable since we're in public. Besides, it's bad enough I'm still in my pajamas at one in the afternoon. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To get you something to eat," he replies blantly, eating a burger himself. "Plus I wanted to talk in a public setting so you can't blow up at me or beat me up."

"Smart," I try to say with my usual amount of sarcasm or crudeness. But I sound a bit to sad in tone. I take another bite. "So, why'd you hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"The secret about Danny? Being my dad?" I bring up for the first time since I've seen the picture. I have them both in my room. In my desk drawer. "You and Nett knew, didn't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"The looks on your faces when you found me upstairs in that room," I admit with a bit of a fake laugh. It wasn't enthusiastic enough. "That room was my mom's and Danny's before, wasn't it."

"Probably," Shane replies.

"And that baby room. For the baby girl," I recall, staring into the metallic table. "That was for me. And the toys from that other room, too. Those were all mine."

"At one point," Shane surmises, giving me a sympathetic look.

"So," I start again, still unable to look Shane in the eye. "How long have you and Nett known?"

"Since the beginning of March," Shane admits, trying to remember. "We uh, found Ms. Aliah's wallet and it had Danny's picture in it. The two of us sort of pieced it together after a bit." Then I guess that really makes Jazz my aunt.

"And you never bothered to tell me?" I ask a little more understandingly.

"We... I thought it'd be best for you to find out on your own when the time was right; whenever that was," Shane explains. "So don't get mad at Nett over this. He wanted to tell you but I persuaded him not to."

Hearing that, part of me sort gets why he did it. Am I upset? Naturally yes. But, I understand where Shane's coming from. In a way, I wanna say thanks. But I won't. Instead, I say, "Okay."

"You have any more questions on your case?" Shane asks, looking me in the eye. I catch him. "Surely you must have a lot after contemplating for almost two weeks straight without human contact." Heh. Funny.

"Does anyone else know Danny's my dad?" I go on asking.

Shane contemplates this. "Me, Nett, Tucker," Shane hesitates, "Danny."

"So Danny knows," I frown, looking down. "Did he always know?"

"No," Shane replies. He feels he shouldn't explain all of this part. That should be Danny's privilege. "He only found out recently. On your birthday."

"My birthday?"

Shane nods. "Do you remember when you and me were walking? You wished you could have a day to get to know your dad? Him get to know you? Apparently Desiree was around at the time and granted your wish."

It takes a minute to resister what he's getting at. _She turned our Danny human_. "Danny-"

Shane nods again. "Yeah."

"And I took him all over Amity Park," I recall, sitting back in my booth. "He must've, remembered something or, or I don't know." Everything begins to piece together, and I feel my eyes are open for the first time in forever. My eyes begin to water. "So... All this time..." I begin to say, running my hand through the side of my head. I think back over the past year. All the fun moments, all the sad moents, all the angry ones, all the happy times - all with Danny. "Danny's always... My, _Dad_'s always..."

"You guys were always together," Shane recites slowly, pushing a dry napkin towards my hands on the table. For the first time I look up at Shane, and I see regret... Sadness. Sorrow. Apology. "I've known you for years, Wendy. I know how often you think of your dad in the back of your head. How you treasure that stupid checkered wrist band of his." I laugh a little, and I wipe my eye with my wrist. "But, the second Nett and I followed you in September... The second the three of us trespassed into FentonWorks... you and your dad were always together."

I sniffle, and I finally take the napkin from Shane's hand. Our hands are touching, and I feel horrible for ignoring Shane, for protecting me.

But to me he sounds crystal clear. "I..." _I'm sorry_ he tries to say. "I... You should go talk to Danny," Shane advises, changing the topic and looking away from me. "If anyone you should stop ignoring it's him."

Mm. I was afraid he'd say that. "Sadly, you're right," I admit, sitting back and staring down at the crumpled napkin that was meant to wipe my tears. I've shut out Shane, Nett, Mom. Even my other father. _Danny... How am I going to face you?_ "Is there anything else I should know?" I ask, before I formally end the conversation.

Shane's silent, but only for a moment. _I'm leaving, and I think I like you_. "No." With that in mind, Shane takes out his wallet and places a twenty on the table in front of me. "Here. This is for the food. I've gotta go."

Shane slides out of his booth to leave, and I don't stop him. Shane just walks off, leaving me alone with my half-eaten burger. _I guess Shane really wanted to get out of here faster than I thought_. I've noticed how he can't look at me either... Part of me feels bad, but I can't forgive him. Not yet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at FentonWorks, Danny is on his own downstairs in the lab, meditating. He's communicating with Fate, the ghost he sold his life away too many years ago. Sitting. Eyes closed. Concentrating. Fate had another message for Danny.

_"You were looking for me," Danny says, communicating with Fate in his mind. _

_"Yes, Danny Phantom," Fate replies back. "This is about your daughter."_

_"Wendy," Danny says automatically. "What about her?"_

_"Do you remember the deal, you and I have made back in your previous life?" Fate asks. "How you exchanged your life, for hers?"_

_Danny swallows, then nods. "Yes."_

_"I have a message," Fate replies, and Danny recognizes that phrase as well. It's a phrase Fate uses when he has to intervene. A message from the Plan. For the sake of the Plan. And Danny is the receiver once more. "When you and your daughter exchanged fates, what you have really done was trade your time span with her."_

_"Yes, I know that," Danny says, having expected more. "What about it."_

_"Do you not understand what that means?"_

_Danny looks left and right. "No. What's it supposed to mean?"_

_"It means, that whatever amount of years you had left to live, you gave up and lent over to your daughter," Fate replies. "If you had not made the exchange, you would have had approximately fifteen more years left in your time span."_

_"Fifteen years," Danny replies, his eyes growing wider. Only that much? Then it dawns on him. "Wait, does that mean-?"_

_"Yes," Fate interrupts. "Your daughter's time span, yours, is almost up. Her clock, is running out."_

_"What do you mean it's running out? She's supposed to live! We had a deal!"_

_"And we did," Fate agrees. "She has lived for fifteen years approximately. Her time is growing shorter. Days are left, Daniel."_

_"How many days?" _

_"Twenty," Fate replies. "You've noticed haven't you? How your child is growing ill?"_

_"But, her friends said it was just a high fever; A cold or something."_

_"Well I know otherwise," Fate adresses grimly. Danny frowns. "And it is that illness that will take her, in twenty days," Fate addresses. "On July 7th, your daughter will die."_

_"July 7th..." Why does that sound so familiar. "Wait but that's the day of the Apocalypse. That's when Wendy's supposed to have her big fight."_

_"July 7th is the day _everyone_ will die; according to the Apocalypse. If you want your daughter to live further on, there _is_ a way." Danny looks up desperately. "Ghosts, believe it or not, have an eternal life span of their own. Their days are not numbered like mortals, because ghosts are not tied to fate. I have no power over ghosts."_

_"So what then?"_

_"If your daughter is to live, she must take the life force of another ghost," Fate explains. Danny's breathing halts. "As in erasing him from existence."_

_"Like Vanquishing a ghost?" Danny asks in outrage. _

_"By taking that erased ghost's life force, her own life may be extended however many amount of years she would have been granted under a normal birth. Life would be her's - not mine."_

_Danny feels dizzy. The idea is unfathomable. Kill a ghost and steal their life? "But Wendy would never do that to a ghost, good or evil. And I wouldn't either."_

_"That's the only way to beat the system," Fate says. "That is my message."_

In moments, and still in my pajamas, I'm standing outside FentonWorks. It feels like years since I've stood outside this old stoop. It feels like it's the first time I've ever come here.

I go up and wander in, taking my time on my way to the lab, where I know Danny is. Where my father is. It's still hard to picture that... ghost. Man. Friend. My dad? In a way, Mom's also like that. She's very young for a mom. I guess Danny's pretty young for a dad, too. Only, dead.

"Danny?" I call out so quiet that no one can hear? I can see Danny in the lab across the room, sitting in a chair. "Danny?" I call a bit louder.

Danny turns his head around, and stares at me for a second before his face lights up. "Wendy!" he practically cheers. Danny literally flies out of his seat and over to me, grabbing me in the biggest hug. "Oh my gosh how long has it been?"

"Too long," I laugh, a little surprised by Danny's unusual enthusiasm.

"God," he exhales, letting me go finally. "What're you doing in your pajamas? Did you sneak out again? The guys told me you were too sick to come to training. I got worried," he fusses, feeling my forehead and checking my temperature. _He's definitely my dad..._

Suddenly, I feel myself crying all over again. Or about to. Just looking at him, how could I have not realized it before on my own?

"Wendy?" Danny asks, seeing me sniffle and tear up. he wipes one tear away with his gloved thumb. "What's the matter? What happened?"

_He's definitely my dad_, I think again. "I'm sorry Danny I just, really really missed you," I say, choking a bit. I'm caught between force-hugging him and bursting into tears. Happy tears. "Can we talk?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The start of the talk doesn't take very long. I was blunt, and straight to the point. I had to be. I can't wait around anymore. Danny and I are both sitting together on two chairs, facing one another. I'm relatively calmer now compared to before, but after telling Danny what i found out, he looks about as much in shock and stress as I was upstairs in his former bedroom.

"Wow," Danny exhales, gripping his knees and moving his one leg. "So... You know now."

"I found a picture of you and Mom on your wedding day," I say slowly, looking down. Despite my newfound confidence, I'm still a bit uneasy around Danny now. "...Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Haven't Nett or Shane told you why?"

I shake my head in response. "Shane said I should talk to you about it."

Danny sighs and sits back, trying to think of words. Any words. "Wendy... For as long as I can remember now, I've always been your teacher. Right?" I nod once. "I was only there to guide you for your powers. And I've done my job, and I'm still trying to despite finding out who you really were."

I never thought about it, but was Danny in as much shock as I was when he discovered the big secret? Could _he_ look at me the same?

"I've always been protective of you Wendy because I care about you," Danny starts, resting his hand on my shoulder. "But after knowing you were my kid it- it got harder to teach you things... More difficult to send you out into the world to face evil or ghosts or anything." Danny's eyes narrow. "You have no idea how much it pains me to train you to fight for that big Apocalypse Frostbite told us about." _The day she'll die_.

"I see," I say a little more quietly. So he knew since then, too. For a while, the two of us just sit in silence, with Danny's hand still on my shoulder. Slowly he begins to retract the arm, but then all of a sudden I leap up out of my seat and just throw my arms around the ghost. Around my father.

"W-Wendy?" Danny blinks, caught off guard.

"Just let me hug you, Danny," I smile, hugging him tighter than I ever have before. "Just for a few seconds, let me enjoy the fact I've finally found my dad."

Danny stares off, hearing those words. They sound relatively familiar. Sam had sad the same thing when she hugged him days before. Smiling, Danny brings his arms up around my back to return the hug. _She's definitely Sam's kid... Our kid_. "And we finally get to officially meet."

This is really happening. Erasing all the negativity and the surprise and the grudges against my friends, I allow myself to just accept the happier side, even if it's only temporarily or only for this moment. I mean... I've found my dad.

Or rather, he's been there all along.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I walk home that afternoon, still in my pajamas. By now I'm sure my eyes aren't as red anymore, and I'm a lot better about knowing, now.

_Danny's my dad_. Those three words have flown through my mind for days, and only now can I really grasp it. Heh... I wonder what life would've been like if he, Mom and me could've lived together. As a family.

Mom wouldn't be working as much I'm sure, since money wouldn't be so tight. I'd have a dad for father's day. A young dad I can playfully argue with and have sarcastic and awkward conversations with. I'd see Mom with a partner, lovingly. It's a beautiful dream.

I can understand why Mom's been so angry with ghosts for so many years, though. They've taken away such a wonderful person in her life.

And only now do I connect the fact that Danny, when he was alive, and on his wedding day, sold his life to Fate to save me. Before he even _knew_ me.

But now, in a way, I'm sort of glad for the way things turned out... Instead of having just a missing or deceased dad, under these circumstances I was actually able to meet him... train under him. Form close friendships and bonds with Nett and Shane _through_ him. And I can't thank Danny enough for all he's done and _is_ doing for me.

But now, as I'm walking, I can't help but feel a sudden drop in fatigue. All of a sudden my muscles feel sore. My breathing heavy, as if I've just run a mile. My throat is dry and I can't walk upright. _It's that feeling again_. The same one from when I was on the carousel.

And now my head is throbbing.

I finally reach my house, and I ring the doorbell with a mighty desperation. _Please someone open the door._ I'm on the brink of collapsing again, and I can't tell why or how. I'm caught between clutching at my chest or my head. Both hurt so much.

The door opens casually, with Shane standing behind it. Before I can say anything to him, I fall forward, and I black out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time I wake up, I feel myself wired again, like at a hospital... I am in a hospital.

I recognize the setting as my eyes gaze around. The window on my left shows the sky: just past sunset. But to my right, there's one of those hospital curtains, obscuring my view from the rest of the room. I can hear others from the outside though, on the other side. And shadows. Twoshadows.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Manson," says a stranger's voice. Another man with an old, deep and authorative yet sympathetic tone. What follows, or what's made clearer, is the sound of my mother's weeping.

_Mom's crying...?_

I try to pick up my head, to see past the curtain's thick substance. It's hard to make out, but I hear the click of the door, and my mother's weeping ceasing. They're both gone. Exhausted from the effort, I let my head drop back down to my pillow. "What the heck is going on...?"

Soon enough I hear something inside my head. A voice. '_Hello? Wendy? Wendy can you hear me_?'

My eyes shoot open, and I force myself to sit up. I'm a lot better than I thought i was, but I guess that's just from the scare of the voice. _'Hellooooo. Nett to Wendy one two one two_.'

"Nett where the hell are you?" I say out loud. No wonder I'm at the hospital. I'm going crazy.

'_I'm using the Fenton Phones,_' Nett's voice replies. I hear a flush in the background, and I arch my eyebrows. _'Sorry. I'm hiding out in the bathroom. The hospital doesn't let us use cell phones and they won't let me up to see you_. _I've remodeled these so that I can communicate with any ghost in the vacinity without having to hook them up first_.'

"Fenton Phones," I repeat, trying to remember what those are. We used them before. They're supposed to filter out ghost noise, and allow human-to-ghost wireless communication. _Sweet_. "Right."

"_Are you okay?_"

I feel like I'm speaking to a nonexistent voice in my head. But I lay back down to calm my body. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"_You tell me. Last I checked, Shane and I answered the door and you collapsed. We called you an ambulance and they took you away. We called Sam._"

"Yeah. She was just in here," I mention. I intentionally leave out the doctor's vague words and my mother's crying.

"_Ah, that's good. She's around here somewhere_," Nett says. "_But, did they tell you anything yet? Anything wrong with you_?"

"Not that I know of," I admit, scratching my head where I cam feel a little bump from my previous fall. "I just woke up, honestly. But, um, is Shane with you?"

"_Oh, uh, no_..." Nett answers hesitantly. "_He's, actually back at the house_."

_So he didn't come to the hospital, either_. Part of me, no, _all_ of me feels like Shane's been ignoring me. "Does Shane hate me or something?"

"_What? No, no_," Nett assures. "_He's just... Mm._" Nett pauses, and I wait for him to continue. Anxiously. "_I promised myself I wouldn't tell you but, I think you deserve to know_."

"Know what? That I have a twin brother? That I'm actually dead?"

"_It's about Shane_," Nett says seriously. "_He's moving. Away. With his mom_."

And then the whole world freezes. "His mom?" I say, taken back. "Moving?"

"_This lady came into school one day with Mr. Lancer; says she was looking for Shane. Apparently she's his mom and they're moving away. Out of Amity Park_." Despite everything weird that's happened lately (and it's all been very drastically weird) I've never felt so stricken until now. Shane's... leaving? "_He's only got a couple days left here before his Mom takes him_."

But... Shane can't leave. I mean, he just can't. He won't. "W-Why didn't he tell me? Is this even really his mom o-or is this another ghost test from Danny? How long ago has this been- I mean, when-? Ugh, why didn't Shane say anything to me?"

"_He didn't want to tell you_," Nett just says, a little unsure sounding. "_Shane knew you were going through some things with Danny and he felt like you'd find out eventually when he left_."

"That idiot," I groan, holding my forehead. Now I definitely feel another headache coming on. Why the hell am I just finding this all out now? It's not happening. _Shane..._

_"I'm gonna go look for your mom in the waiting room_," Nett says as I feel some footsteps from his end. "_You rest okay_?"

Even though he can't see me, I nod. "Alright," I reply quietly. Within the next few seconds, I don't hear Nett's voice anymore. It's just me and my thoughts.

"Shane can't leave..." I say out loud, staring or rather glaring at the hospital's white ceiling. I shake my head slowly. "He just can't... He isn't." This bothers me so much. The fact he's going away. The fact he didn't tell me or _want_ to tell me. Aren't we friends now? Aren't we obliged to say things like this?

I want to think this is a nightmare. Just a really bad nightmare. Danny's still just my ghost-mentor. Nett's still the idiotic rich tech-nerd. Shane is still the popular jerk I've grown to hate and banter with. Mom and I are still best friends, and I'm only training my powers for the fun of it - not for a huge battle.

It's still the middle of the school year... It's not the beginning of summer, and the end of the adventure... The end of all of us.

I force myself up out of bed, despite the bandages and tapes on me. My bare feet feel the cold tiles as I make my way to the window. It's night out now, but I can just spot my house in the dark.

This is probably a bad idea. A very bad idea, but I feel too stubborn and angry to just lay back down. If Shane's moving away, he's damn straight going to tell me why to my face he didn't say anything.

"I'm going ghost," I say, transforming and feeling my most powerful in forever. I can't recall the last time I went ghost, but I feel my stamina rise. I'm not at my strongest point, but I feel a hell of a lot better than as a regular girl in human-skin.

I fly through Amity Park and over the houses, invisible. My speed is quick, but not quick enough. _Shane_. This isn't happening. Shane's like, my best friend. My first friend. And besides Nett, my closest friend. _Shane_. We've finally repaired our friendship to what it used to be. If anything, it's so much better than it ever was. _Shane_.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and fly faster.

Shane's had my back for as long as I can remember, even during our 'I-hate-you' period. He chose to follow me to FentonWorks. He chose to keep my secret. He chose to train _for_ me. _Shane_...

I finally arrive down on my block, and I fly up to my bedroom window, since it's the only room with the lights on form the outside. I'm supposing that's where Shane is. Looking into the window from behind the glass, I can see Shane packing up some of his things in my room on his corner. To think, only a little while ago he's just unpacked to live with us. Now he's packing up to leave us. "Nett was telling the truth," I say sadly.

Deciding to reveal myself, since Shane hasn't notice yet, I phase through the window and land on my floor.

Shane jumps when he hears me fly in, and turns around defensively. But upon recognizing me his face changes instantly. "Wendy? What're you doing here I thought you were at the hospital."

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I begin to lecture, marching up to Shane as I transform back. I'm still in my pajamas from this morning. "Why are you packing up your stuff instead of waiting with Nett for me in the hospital huh?" I demand, poking his chest.

"Wendy-"

"And why have you been ignoring me all this time? Did I do something? Do you hate me again or am I the last to know another secret you guys are keeping for my own good?"

"Wendy please-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I ask, losing my angry outlook as it fades into one of sadness and desperality. And I know I'm on the brink of crying, but Shane just stares back at me with the same expression. Blank. Suddenness. Questionable.

"I didn't want you to worry about it," Shane finally replies, preparing to turn around.

I grab his wrist and turn him back towards me. He's not getting out of this that easily. "So what; you were just gonna leave like that? Just tell Nett and my mom but not me?" One tear falls, but my stare never breaks. "Were you even going to say goodbye...?"

"... No," Shane finally admits. He pulls his wrist out of my grip. He turns his back and bends down to fold some ore of his clothes.

I stand there, staring irrediculously. So, that's it? "Aren't we friends?" I ask him, completely confused and hurt.

"Wendy please don't do this," Shane groans, running his hand through his hair.

"No," I say flat out. "I'm going to talk and I'm not shutting up this time. I'm not losing you again," I argue stubbornly, that Shane's arms stop folding shirts. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask simply, shaking my head. "What do you want me to do? Hate you?! Leave you?! Let you go?!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!" Shane finally snaps, turning around but still sitting. He looks up at me in the eye with his own intentions. "I-I want you to hate me again! Loathe me! Despise me! Let me go! Make this whole thing easier for the both of us and just... hate me," Shane calms. The energy fades from his face. "I don't think I could've said goodbye even if I wanted to, Wendy."

Despite those meaningful words, all I can do is shake my head and let a few more tears freely fall. "Why are you doing this to me?" I simply ask. When Shane doesn't say anything, I repeat it. "Why are you doing this to me all over again?" I ask, my voice breaking. "Why are you causing me so much grief by doing the most stupidest things?"

"You make it sound like I'm the only one."

"Is that so."

"Yes," Shane argues, slowly standing up. "You, fight ghosts without thinking things through. You sneak off when Nett and I tell you not to. You jump to conclusions and think you can do it all because you have these amazing powers! You worry about everything and everyone while forgetting to worry about yourself and do you know what? _ALL_ of that causes me grief!"

"For the record I never asked you to worry about me," I state low and straight. "And if I secretly annoy you so much then then why do you care stick around?! To be a hero when we win a fight with a ghost?!"

"You think you're any better?!"

"At least I can say why I act so stupid! You don't even have a reason! You just _ACT_!" I yell with a shove to his shoulders. Shane hits my bed and almost falls back on it.

"Ever think that maybe I do have a reason?!" Shane shouts right after catching his balance.

"If you did you would've told me ages ago!"

"There you go assuming things again!" Shane says with arms raised, our faces practically yelling inches away.

"It's true isn't it?!"

"No!"

"Then why are you doing this to me!?" I practically beg.

Suddenly Shane grabs my shoulders and from what I think is anger throws me back around him, and I land with my back on my bed. When I open my eyes from the landing, mentally preparing myself to jump right back up and fight back, Shane's forehead closes down to touch mine as quick as lightning, and Shane's face is literally centimeters away from mine. I'm laying defenseless and eerily still on the bed, with Shane's body hovering just over mine. His knees and palms support him, but his forehead's weight rests on mine.

If Shane were any closer, my tears would touch his face. He's so close. Too close.

"_It's because I like you_," Shane confesses in a low whisper, barely an inch away from my lips.

All of a sudden my whole wave of anger o-or startlement freezes. It doesn't wash away, replaced by some other crazy emotion. It just, literally freezes! Everything freezes. Like my breathing, my blinking, crying. Everything. Even Shane, who looks to be in just as much surprise by his own words as I am.

Am I in shock? Am I hearing him right? He whispered it so low, but it was as crystal clear to me as any threat from any ghost. _What...?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the Amity Park hospital, melancholy flows through the waiting room.

Nett's voice is dry when he speaks. "Wendy has what?"

Sam dabs her eye with a tissue again. She needs a new one. Sam and Nett are sitting in the waiting room, next to the vending machine. Right now, Sam has just explained to Nett what the doctor has explained to her previously.

"It's, a complicated diagnosis," Sam tries to spell out carefully, while keeping hold of herself. "It's not very common or known, but the doctor says that it explains Wendy's recent black-outs and fevers and headaches."

"So she's just, going to die?" Nett repeats from Sam's earlier words. Just saying them sounds so wrong... So unimaginable. "How much longer does she have?"

"The doctor says no longer than six months. Less, maybe," Sam tries to say straight. It's clear how painful it is for her to tell Nett, one of my own close friends. "At most, up to the start of the new school year."

A couple weeks isn't long enough. Days, really. "But, she seems so, healthy. I mean besides the fever and stuff she's, fine, right?" Nett tries to reason.

"Her organs are deteriorating from the inside," Sam says, rubbing her eyes again with the tissue. "One day she'll be fine. Other days she'll feel a numbing pain and she'll be out for who knows how long." Sam takes a deep breath. "She's had this for a while now, according to the doctor... It's only now that she's beginning to show symptoms."

"Does Wendy know?" Nett asks lowly.

"She's still asleep," Sam admits, though Nett knows otherwise. Either way, he wouldn't want to be the one to tell her the news. That she has less than a year to live. I'm going to die.

Nett turns away from Ms. Manson, and faces the rest of the waiting room before her. Nett's face is straight, and calm. But slowly and surely, he begins to hunch over and his face is in his hands, and his glasses are removed. Nett is crying, and knows that despite all the training he's done under Danny, there is nothing he can do to help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fate!" Danny shouts, on an abandoned rock formation in the ghost zone. "FATE!" Fate surely appears to the snow-haired ghost, as Danny tries to catch his breath from all of his screaming. "I want to make another deal," he finally says.

"_Is that so_," Fate revokes.

"You said earlier that the only way for Wendy to live past fifteen years is for her to take another ghost's life force, right?" Danny says, a bit too off end.

"_That is correct_," Fate concedes. "_Your daughter must face this ghost in battle, erase that ghost, and accept their life force as her own_."

Danny nods in understanding. "Will the plan still work if Wendy vanquishes me?"

Fate arches an eyebrow. Me? Erase Danny? Danny's never seen Fate caught off guard. "_You_."

"Me," Danny clarifies confidently. "I know she won't want to kill me, even if I tell her why."

"_You would have to appear a threat_."

"I know," Danny nods. "I've thought very long and hard about this... She'll fight me, with her hardest. And she'll win, and she'll take my life force. She'll live if I give her mine."

"_Do you have what it takes to fight against your own kin_?" Fate asks. "_It's very easy to spar. Very easy to fight. It's tasking to kill, let alone vanquish and steal a life_."

"I know that, too," Danny says with a hard face. "That's why I want you to do something for me." From behind Danny's back, he has this tiny metal glove. Danny flies up to Fate and holds it out to him. "I need you to take this. Turn it intangible, and put it inside of me."

Fate takes the human contraption, but doesn't move otherwise. "_May I ask what this is_?"

"It's a prototype invention of Plasmius," Danny recites. "It's supposed to rip out your heart. Or in ghosts' case their sanity." Danny looks at Fate's hand. Danny recalls this tactic being used once before. By Dark Danny in his youth, when that evil future-self phased one of Clockwork's Medallions into Danny's body, so that he'd be stuck in the future. "I've set a timer in it, to activate on July 7th; Wendy's last day."

"_And when the timer sets off, it will rip out your good half; your moral conscience_," Fate reads. "_You do realize the full consequences of your actions, do you not_?"

"I said I've thought about it," Danny assures. "I want to do this."

"_You are a very powerful ghost, Danny Phantom. Your powers without moral boundaries can jeopardize the entire human plane should your immoral self choose to do so_," Fate warns. "_You won't realize who you're trying to fight and why. Without your good half, you'll be pure evil_."

"But that's what the Apocalypse is, isn't it?" Danny says, glancing down. "It's me, right? I'm that horrible ghost Wendy is supposed to face off against." Danny looks back up confidently. "And you knew all along that this is what it would come to, didn't you."

"_A very wide gamble you are making, Daniel_," Fate acknowledges. "_Risking the world's life, _your_ life, for your daughter_."

"I'm desperate," Danny admits, narrowing his eyes. "If I appear this much of a threat against my own will, she won't have a choice but to erase me for good. She'll take my life force then." Danny looks at the machine. "She'll win... And she'll live."

Fate looks through his shadowed hood at Danny for a long time before accepting his terms. "_Very well, Daniel. I follow rules according to the Plan_."

"And I assume this _is_ the Plan," Danny concludes.

"_Indeed_," Fate says in a whisper, turning his hand with the machine intangible. "_You were the chosen adversary all along, Danny Phantom_." Extending his bony arm, the ghost places the horrible heart-eating contraption within Danny's chest, and Fate removes his hand. The machine is set and can no longer be removed. A ticking time-bomb, practically. "_Do you put that much faith in your student_?"

"I have enough faith in my daughter," Danny assures, closing his fists. It'll take some time, but Danny knows now: He is the ghost his daughter is destined to fight to the death with. "I believe I've trained her well enough to the point she can beat her teacher."

"_Let us hope so_," Fate concludes. "_Let us hope_."

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun~**

**Wow so much packed into one chapter. So, as a sum up: Shane's FIANLLY confessed, Danny and Wendy are reunited at last, Wendy's been diagnosed with, uh, I wanna say cancer but I don't know too much about it, but whatever Wendy has is fatal, AND Danny is the enemy ghost that Wendy will have to destroy. **

**Plot twists are so much fun. **

**Thank you again, guys!**

**PREVIEW:**

_**"So Wendy hasn't said anything to you, yet?"**_

_**"About the confession?" Shane starts, zipping up the last bag. "No. I don't blame her. She probably feels akward around me."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Less than four days isn't very much time, Daniel," says the ghost Fate. **_

_**"So I've been told," Danny says, just as seriously. "I'm taking as much time as I can with Wendy. Training her."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"If I obliterate Danny and take his life then he's not passing on," I argue back, making my voice loud and clear. Tucker listens. "Danny won't pass on if I take his life." I shake my head. For him and myself. "I can't."**_


	54. Releasing the Day Pt1

**9 DAYS UNTIL APOCALYPSE**

Nothing's the same anymore. Everything was so much happier before high school. Nett and I would be playing video games after school. Picking out high schools to resgister for. Making fun of Shane and the preps. Crying over having to go to the same high school as Shane Johnson and Crissy. Skateboarding instead of flying and fighting.

But now... oh now. Now that's all gone.

"Thanks for coming again, Wendy," says the doctor as I hop off the hospital bench. We're in a tiny doctor's office for another checkup. This is my 8th one now. The doctor walks over to my mom with a tiny paper bag. "Here's the medicine refill from the pharmacy. Two times a day and she shouldn't be having any more black outs."

Sam takes the bag and her purse from the chair. "Thank you doctor."

"I'll see you again next week."

Mom and I exit the office and end up back in the hallway, making out way down to the elevator. "I hate taking those pills," I say bitterly after a long silence.

"You heard the doctor, Wen. They'll make your life easier. You don't want to spend all your time stuck in bed again do you?"

I roll my eyes. "The medicine's not even to make me better. It's just supposed to numb whatever's going on inside me." Mom's told me about my 'strange illness' a while ago; an unusual type of cancer that less than .5 percent of the world's population ever get. And on that morning right after Shane confessed.

"_It's because I like you_..."

I shake that thought off back to the rear of my brain. Feelings aside, I've taken the news about the diagnosis quite well. I can beat it. People have beat cancer before. I have will power, dammit. And I feel perfectly fine now. _But only because of the medicine_. You know... I bet the doctor's only giving me the prescriptions to help 'ease the pain'. If I weren't taking them, I'd probably be having headaches and chest pains worsening gradually every day. Forget being a ghost.

_I'm dying_.

I shake away that thought, too. So negative. I have more important things to worry about than being sick or knowing Shane likes me. That huge battle is coming in less than a week. Four days, actually. _Four days_. Heh. Back in September, this day seemed a forever away. Now it's too close to bear.

And today's the day Shane leaves, too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you've got everything, man?" Nett asks, clearing Shane's side of the room. All that's left of it is a single naked mattress, and three luggage bags next to it.

"I think so," Shane sighs, tired of the packing. "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah," Nett drags out, rubbing his arms. "So this is it, huh?"

"Guess, so," Shane nods, trying to make this day as normal and casual as possible. For everyone. Shane's eye catches the shine from my pocket watch on my dresser, and it instantly reminds him of me. It was his present, after all. _So she's kept it, huh?_ "You'll watch Wendy, for me, right?" Shane asks Nett.

"You didn't even have to ask, bro," Nett half smiles, and the two end up having a good quick hug. "So Wendy hasn't said anything to you, yet?"

"About the confession?" Shane starts, zipping up the last bag. "No. I don't blame her. She probably feels awkward around me."

Nett couldn't deny that. It's been a little over a week since Shane's said he confessed. Ever since that day, Nett and Sam have both noticed the drastic change in our attitudes towards each other. Contant blushing when in each other's presence. Stammering when forced to talk to each other. Looking away when passing by. Standard roommate stuff, you know? And when it comes to training with Danny, or Dad or whatever, it's only Nett and me now. Shane doesn't come to practice with us anymore; just stays at the house. Says he doesn't feel a reason or need to come anymore since he's moving. He won't be here when the battle happens.

But in all of that, I haven't given him an official reply, yet, either.

"Sam and Wendy will be back from the doctor's soon," Nett mentions, checking his phone. He hasn't had a new phone since his dad dumped him off at the Mansons, which the boy still feels a little hostile at his father about. "What time's your mom coming to pick you up?"

"Any minute, now."

"You know where you're moving to?"

"My mom didn't say. She just said somewhere away from Amity Park. Away from all the ghost stuff." Shane shrugs. "Classified information, she says."

"God that Robin woman scares me. It's like she's the lady-version of a Guys-in-White Spy, I swear."

"She's a ghost hunter. What do you expect?" Shane shrugs, just as much a stranger to the woman as Nett. "But, she's my mom. What can I do?" Shane picks up two of the bags. "Come on. Help me bring the other one down."

Reluctantly Nett goes to help bring Shane's things downstairs. "So you didn't say goodbye to Wendy yet?" Nett asks, following his friend down. "What if your ride gets here before Sam and Wendy do?"

"Then I guess that's it," Shane admits, putting his bags down with Nett. "She and I said goodbye at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah right," Nett practically laughs. "_See you later maybe_ and _Yeah_ so aren't goodbyes where I come from." Nett exhales, looking at the three bags around him beside the couch. "Come on dude you two have been tight since you were in pull ups. The least you owe each other is a hug. And the least she owes you is a reply. Man it takes guts to confess to a girl."

"You think I don't know that?" Shane says with a small, unenthusiastic laugh. But their moment is ruined by the car honk outside. Nett gets up to check through the window curtains. It's a van. Shane's mom. "Guess I don't deserve a reply after all the crap I've put her through," Shane sighs, standing up. He holds his hand out to Nett for a handshake. "Thanks for everything, dude."

Nett has to stare at the hand first before his brain tells his body to act. Nett slaps his hand into the grip as hard as possible, and the shake once. Nett keeps face. "Stay cool."

The Foley brings himself to help load Shane's luggage onto the car van. Once that's done, Nett backs up onto the sidewalk as Shane rolls down the front window. He's strapped with his seatbelt and waves one last time, as does Nett. The car drives off, and Nett knows very well nothing will ever be the same without the trio. Grimly, Nett shakes his head and makes his way up the stoop and back inside the house.

Further away along Amity Park's various streets, Shane's car stop at a red light, as does my car right across. We're on opposite sides of a four way intersection, mirroring each other with a red light in the middle. My car across his van, and neither of us know it's the other. I feel a pang in my stomach for some reason, and it's not the illness or my deteriorating pancreas or whatever major organ. I feel, bad. Sad bad.

When the light turns green, the first car at the front is always the slowest to start up, so everything happens in slow motion. My car moves forward, as does the van across us. When the two cars intersect and pass by in the middle of the four-way, I realize it's Shane's van. I see him in the front window, and he sees me in mine. We lock eyes for a split second, and that split second lasts way longer than it should.

I stick my head out the window to look back at the van driving away behind us, disappearing slowly down the horizon. My hair flows back and my eyes lower with my frown. Unknowingly, Shane is looking in the side mirror as well at my car.

And like that, I know he's gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A WEEK LATER /2 DAYS UNTIL APOCALYPSE**

"And hit! And shoot! And hit! Block!" Danny yells these out in formation and uniformed unison as he and I spar together. It's another hot summer day in July, meaning another humid day in the Fenton Basement. It feels somewhat empty now, it being just me and Nett. "Come Wendy you're slow!" Danny coaches.

Shane's been gone since yesterday, and even though I don't admit it, I know we can all feel the gap. _I_ can feel the gap. And no one can fill it. I'm training with my dad now while Nett tinkers with his inventions in his usual corner of the lab. Today however and unusually, Danny's beating me. Hard.

"AGGGH!" I yell, being flown across the room.

Nett looks up to check how our sparing session is going. "Talk about your forms of child abuse."

I'm unable to put up a ghost shield to one of Danny's last minute blasts. It hits me and I fly back across the lab, crashing into a couple cardboard boxes. Danny halts his firing and Nett looks up again from under the Fenton Suit he's fixing.

"I'm alright," I groan out, holding up my head with my hand. Ouch. I jump back up, but my fighting spirit is gone. Or rather it was never here to begin with. "I'm gonna go take a water break upstairs. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I wave with a smile, taking my quick leave.

"She seems depressed," Danny points out once I'm up the stairs and out of hearing range.

"Wendy's been like this since Shane left yesterday," Nett mentions, walking over to Danny. But both already seem to know that anyway. "It's complicated."

Meanwhile upstairs, I'm standing in the dusty, empty living room with my single bottle of water. I face the transparent and tearing curtains, barely blocking out the sunlight outside, the only source of light for this park of the house. I'd like to say I'm not thinking of anything at the moment, but my mind's drifting. To places I no longer have the right to access.

_He's really gone_.

"Wendy?" I look back to see Nett, coming in slowly from the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed some air that's all. Kinda humid down in the lab today, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I take another sip of my water bottle, but Nett continues. "So what's bugging you now?"

"I think the question's more '_What isn't?_'," I say in an attempt at light humor. I'm not laughing as much as I thought I would. "First there's everything with Shane gone, and then all the pressure for training with Danny o-or Dad or whatever I'm supposed to call him," Nett glances over, "then there're those stupid doctors appointments Mom always has to take me to."

"But hey you haven't fainted or blacked out in a while."

"That's not what's concerning me," I frown, keeping my stare out the window. "It pains Mom to take me to my appointments... Like she and I both know I could die any day or something."

"Hey as long as you take your medicine you'll be okay, right?" Nett tries to grin. I can't resist looking. His smile's as fake as my mother's. "If anything that part should be the least of your worries."

I wonder what Nett thinks about all this... "Yeah."

After a bit, I decide to head back down to Danny's to continue training. Nett's said he was going to the corner store to get us some food, so it's just me heading back down. Only when I march down the stairs, I hear something. Some_one_. Someone I know.

"_Less than four days isn't very much time, Daniel_," says the ghost Fate. My tracks stop immediately before I'm noticed. I remain again in the shadows of the staircase to hide. Danny and Fate are conversing again in the lab, the ghost portal wide open.

"So I've been told," Danny says, just as seriously. "I'm taking as much time as I can with Wendy. Training her."

"_Time isn't something you have, Danny Phantom_," Fate opposes as I rest my back against the wall, hugging my suddenly cold arms. "_Now that the time draws near and your memories are nearly complete, you too shall be assuming your role in this Plan_."

"Why do you think I'm spending so much time down here with Wendy then-"

"_There's no more you can teach the child_," Fate cuts off. His voice booms, and Danny is silenced. "_Winona, is destined to die July 7th at the stroke of midnight to her illness_," Fate states, and I'm forced to cover my mouth to silence myself, "_Your device is set to go on that very day, on the hour of sunset_."

I peer my head out to watch. Just what are they talking about?

Danny merely nods. Solemnly. "_And my heart will be ripped out_." My heart freezes. "I'm preparing for the worst. I've been communicating with Tucker, my friend. He has a plan to set forth an evacuation of Amity Park that day."

"_So you have been preparing_," Fate says warily.

Danny nods again. "The only people I want involved in this matter are those who are already involved and no one else." Does he mean him, Nett and me?

"_And if the girl does not fight you_?"

Fight Danny? Why would I fight Danny?

"She will," Danny says sternly. "And she'll win... Like you said, there's nothing more for me to teach her, right?" Danny's green eyes harden. "In all truth, the only reason I'm still training her now is because I want to spend as much time with her as I can... with as much time that I _do_ have left." Question and horror fill my expression. "Wendy will wake up alive and well on July 8th, and I can rest in peace easy knowing my daughter will be alright."

Fate's face under his hood is unreadable, but he raises his scythe, preparing his leave. "_Very well_."

"No more messages, I assume?"

"_This will be our last meeting_," Fate states eerily, before Fate ripes a portal into the air with his weapon. "_Farewell, Danny Phantom_."

My legs are caught between collapsing and running in before Fate takes his leave. Danny isn't - He wouldn't. _What is he doing_? "Danny?" I call out, a little warily, once Fate is gone.

"Wendy, took you long enough," he smiles as I come up to him. But my face isn't changing. Danny notices and frowns. "What is it?"

"What's Fate talking about, _me fighting you_?" I quote, having a sense at what they really were saying. Only my theory sounds so outrageous. So horrible. It can't be true. Tears threaten to burn in my eyes.

_"Your device is set to go on that very day, on the hour of sunset."_  
_"And if the girl does not fight you?"_  
_"Winona, is destined to die July 7th at the stroke of midnight to her illness."_  
_"Wendy will wake up alive and well on July 8th, and I can rest in peace easy knowing my daughter will be alright."_

"Someone's going to die that day," I plead out, trying my best to stay stable in front of Danny. Why isn't he saying anything? "Danny talk to me what are you going to do?"

"Wendy this isn't-"

"Dad please," I beg louder. Am I crying yet? "I need to know!... W-What device? What fight? Why does Fate say I'm destined to die? Am I going to lose the fight am I-?"

"Wendy no," Danny cuts off, pulling me in quickly into a hug, to quiet me. "I promised you before, I would never let anything happen to you."

I know that...

"So what _are_ you doing?" I whisper into his suit, afraid of his answer.

I can feel Danny inhale and exhale. Between his chest and his arms, I feel so safe. I feel like the instant I leave, another part of my world will be gone. "Do you remember when I made my first deal with Fate, to give up my life to save you?"

I give no signs of recognition, but my eyes open and some tears fall out.

"Apparently the technical deal was that I give you the remainder years of my life... It turned out that I only had about fifteen years left on my clock, Wen."

"Fifteen," I whisper in repetition. I've just turned fifteen. "Then, I really am going to die..." I admit to myself. Soon enough I'm shaking. "I'm going to die. I'm going to lose." No matter how tight Danny holds me, I can't stop. I dare myself to look up at Danny but he holds my head, keeping my face in his suit. He doesn't want me to look at him.

"I promised you that you _weren't_ going to die."

I sniffle "But Fate said-"

"You're not going to lose, Wendy," Danny repeats more harshly. Is the assurance for me or for him? "The fight has nothing to do with your fate."

Danny's last statement makes no sense to me. But soon enough I feel one of those clicks of pains in my chest. Just for a second. And then I'm reminded of another danger lurking in my life. "That's why I've been so sick then, isn't it," I piece together, and I feel Danny's head jump. "That stupid incurable illness, that one the doctors and Mom keep trying to tell me isn't going to be the end of me; that's what's supposed to kill me... isn't it."

Danny doesn't say anything. He only holds me tighter.

"I see," I whisper down.

"I'm not letting that take you, Wendy," Danny assures once more.

"How then?" I cry and sob. "What am I supposed to do?"

I feel Danny gulp. He inhales slowly before exhaling. "Fate… says, that in order for you to gain your own set life span, and to live beyond the fifteen years I gave you... the only way for you to do that, is to take the life-force of another ghost." I raise my head a little. _What did he just say_? "Only then-"

"Danny," I cut off warningly. "Danny I can't-"

"I found a way," Danny cuts off, already knowing my answer, "On July 7th, I've set up a device, inside of me. Like a ticking bomb."

His tone is ever so soft and gentle. Soothing. But the words contradict the emotion I'm supposed to get. I don't feel comforted. I feel threatened. Threatened to lose my father after just finding him. _Don't say it_. "Danny no."

"It's... When it sets off, it's supposed to obliterate my good half," Danny explains, and I feel more tears coming on. _Stop it, Danny...!_ "I won't have my memories anymore. No more morals. No more control."

"Stop, Danny."

"It'd be like losing my heart, if I had one," Danny says with a forced chuckle. A tear falls from my chin. No real ghost has hearts anymore. "It won't be me anymore," Danny assures, as if it's comforting to know. Danny runs his hand through my black hair. Black hair I've inherited from him more so than from my mother. "And knowing that, knowing that whoever's left _isn't_ me, that's how you can defeat me."

"Danny I won't."

"When you beat that monster, take his life force."

"I'm not taking your life force Danny," I deny.

"Take it and live another day. Live life the way you were supposed to."

"Danny you're not doing this!" I say with a rising temper.

"There's nothing I can do anymore," Danny says sternly. And it locks. My head shoots up from his suit, and I'm looking up at my father. I come to realize I'm not the only one crying. Although not as much as me, Danny too has shed some tears. "There's no going back anymore…."

And there's nothing left for me to say.

Instead of staying here and taking this, I force myself away from Danny and I run, sobbing openly. I run anywhere away from FentonWorks. I can't face Danny right now. _Not knowing all this_.

I run for a long time - the equivalent that I should be exhausted by now. But I'm not. My legs carry me more as far as my quiet whimpers and sobs do. They take me away from this, because it's the only thing they can do. My eyes are no aid to me. They're too fogged up by my tears.

Unconsciously, I must have run to the mayor's house, because I'm standing outside the Foley stoop again.

Tucker answers the door as he normally would, and I'm met with his expected surprised reaction. "Wendy?-"

"Mr. Foley," I sob openly, throwing my arms around the man I now call a friend. Nett isn't home. He's probably still at the corner store, getting our lunch. Maybe at FentonWorks, looking for me and asking Danny what happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tucker doesn't ask any questions yet, but he knows the drill. (I feel a little sad to admit this is sooo turning into a drama. _My life_ a drama). He sets a hot drink on the table, next to the box of tissues he gave me. "Here, kiddo."

"Thanks, Tucker," I manage out gratefully from behind the tissue I'm holding. Mr. Foley sits across from me at the table. Despite his job, I've noticed the mayor always has time for us. Of course, I haven't seen Tucker since we've all been put into my Mom's custody. Tucker's solitary living is not my business, so I don't bring it up.

"So what happened?" Tucker asks.

This is where I begin my explanation. I wonder how long it's been since I've eavesdropped on Fate and Danny. Either way, the memory's still fresh. Tucker nods and gives signals of his intent listening. I never have to repeat a word.

"So Danny is the ghost you're fighting on July 7th," Tucker summarizes, a little disbelief in his tone.

I nod, pulling out another tissue from the box in front of me to dab my eyes with. "I know why he did it and how it all works but I," I pause, "I don't know if it's what I'm supposed to do."

Tucker looks sympathetic.

"I know what the right thing to do is," I assure and admit. I feel poison on my tongue, spitting out the words. "Whether I agree with him or not, it's what I have to do to save the world... It's not just about me."

Even though I can safely and surely say it's all my fault the world is now in jeopardy.

"Why couldn't Danny just let me go?...Why can't he be like every normal parent and just let their child die when their time comes?"

"Your dad isn't exactly the normal parent now is he," Tucker points out, and I look down into my mug. "And just do you know, parents, when it comes to their kids, they'll do _anything_ to make sure they're safe. Whether that means going beyond the extra measure, doing the wrong or most horrendous things, even risking the world, for that child."

I think and stare, long and hard. Is that what Danny's feeling right now? Risking the world, just to save me? "And what about your own son, Mr. Mayor?" I ask back, a little accusingly. "With such little time between now and the battle-date, why'd you ship your son out of his own home?"

It would seem the question's sparked something in Tucker that he has to sight and rub his forehead. A tired response. "It's complicated, Wendy."

"Nett's mad, you know," I mention, feeling Tucker should know what he's doing to my friend. His son. "I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've sent Nett to live with someone else for your own sake."

Tucker pauses. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I won't lie to you," he starts. "But that was then. Now is different."

I narrow my eyes. "How so?"

"You of all people would know, or so I thought," Tucker says. "A smart man, knowing an event called 'The Apocalypse' is actually right around the corner, wouldn't sit back and just wait for it all to fly by. I'm the _mayor_, Wendy, and as much as I trust you and your abilities I can't risk the city's life. I have to take precautions."

"Like sending your son off without even that much of an explanation?"

"The least Nett knows the better. You and I both know ghost business is risky these days. For lunatics. Crazies. And what I'm doing behind these closed doors is risky enough as it is."

"And what does that have to do with Nett?" I ask stubbornly. "As far as I know, you've been messing with ghost tech even before I started using my powers."

Tucker looks to resist the urge to groan. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to be interrogated. "Look, all I'm saying is that I sent Nett to live with you and your mom for his own protection." I still don't get it. "But the focus right now is on you, missy. And don't try turning things back around at me."

I glare back.

"I know it sounds harsh, but what Danny says is right. All you can do is do what he says and obliterate him when the time comes."

"Is that all you can say?" I ask, feeling some resentment now. "Wasn't my dad your friend?"

"You think it's easy trying to persuade you to do this? To persuade you to obliterate my best friend? I don't want Danny to go this way but it's the only way-"

"If I obliterate Danny and take his life then he's not passing on!" I argue back, making my voice loud and clear. Tucker listens. "Danny won't pass on if I take his life." I shake my head. For him and myself. "I can't."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night...

Sam is at one of her second jobs in the office, filing papers and doing desk work. It's not the funnest job or the best paying, but it puts food on the table. "Here's another pile, Sam," a man says regretfully, placing a two foot stack of paper on her desk.

Sam takes notice, but shows no evident signs of tire. "Alright. Thanks, Paul." As Sam continues to file the last couple folders into a metal cabinet, Pam begins to walk out of the office, only to be almost side-crashed by another woman marching into the workplace. Everyone working knows who it is.

"Samantha," the other woman calls, quite angrily. It's her boss. A younger woman, an intern, trails quickly behind, holding her clipboard and coffee. "I need to have a word with you."

"Yes, Ms. Flawson," Sam replies casually, knowing ahead of time this can't be good. And for the record, no one likes the boss.

"You're trailing behind in your work," she states aloud for everyone to hear, slamming her finger on her intern's clipboard. Sam inwardly feels sorry for the poor intern.

"I, don't see how, Ms. Flawson," Sam replies as professionally as she can muster. Normally she would rebuttal in her normal outburst-like manner, but Sam can't afford to lose this job.

"Either way, I'm going to have ask you to work more hours here in the office. Preferably morning shifts."

Sam's eyes crack. "M-Morning shifts- But I already work both the afternoon and night shifts I don't think I can-"

"You will if you want to get paid this month."

"M-Ms. Flawson?" a man interrupts, also entering the busy-paused office. All heads present at the various desks turn to the open door, where a male secretary stands a little petrified. Any worker would, having to interrupt Ms. Flawson. "Excuse me for interrupting but, Sam has a visitor."

Sam can only narrow her eyes in confusement, but Ms. Flawson turns around fully. How dare someone come in to interrupt her disciplining someone. "Who on earth could be visiting Ms. Manson at this hour?"

"H-He says it's rather important-"

"I don't care who he is! Tell him she isn't available; she has too much work to take care of at the moment."

"I'm sure your employee could spare some time for me," the 'visitor' interjects, walking into the room from behind the door. Mayor Tucker Foley. At his presence, everyone draws silent, including Sam and her boss.

"Tucker?" Sam mutters, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Tucker retains his smug face, his hands folded behind his back. "Can I have a moment with her?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here's some coffee," Sam says as she closes the door behind her, holding a cardboard tray with two cups. Tucker sits at the conference table. The room is empty, save for the mayor and Sam. "Sorry. They're from the dollar store across the street."

"It's fine. I'm not here on business, so the formalities aren't all that necessary, Sam," Tucker assures.

Sam closes the room's window blinds for safety. "For a non-formal visit you sure sound serious."

"Sorry," Tucker apologizes, but his look doesn't change.

Sam sits herself and the coffee down. "Must be pretty serious if you've managed to get the entire conference room to ourselves."

"The secretary guy said this was the only sound proof and non-recorded space in the building."

"Is this confidential city stuff?"

"No, but it is confidential," Tucker assures. Sam frowns, but Tucker begins his explanations of the day's earlier events. How I ran to the Foley residence in tears, crying. Telling the news about Danny. Tucker deals with the information as carefully with Sam, knowing this could be a very sensitive subject to her as well.

"I'm telling you because I thought you deserved to know," Tucker says solemnly, and apologetically.

Sam sits still on her side of the table, hands folded in front of her mouth with her elbows resting on the edges of the table. "So it's all really happening."

"We have two days left," Tucker reminds with one or two slow nods. "I don't think Wendy is intent on following Danny's plan."

"Well who could blame her?" Sam argues, feeling half angry and half upset. But she can't cry now. "She has to kill her own father."

"Not kill. Obliterate," Tucker corrects. For distinguishment. "Let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"When a ghost is obliterated," Tucker starts, unsure of his words, "what happens to them afterward?"

"Nothing," Sam replies. "And I don't mean '_nothing bad will happen to them_' no. What I mean is, is that the ghost will cease to exist. They won't stay here, they won't stay in the ghost zone. They won't pass onto the next life."

Tucker swallows, and realizes how hard it is for Sam to state all this. Even worse: it's conforming the words I told Tucker earlier.

"They'll be gone forever," Sam concludes.

Tucker's face falls a little. Is what I said true? Is that what will become of Danny? "How do you know?"

"College research in my day," Sam replies after taking a deep breath. "About three months internship with the Fentons my Junior year of college. Wrote some notes in a book of mine outside the Fenton Journal." Sam makes a face. "Wendy probably found it in my closet. That's the only way she'd know."

"Ah," Tucker sighs. Now he gets it. Still, knowing doesn't make the problem any easier.

"Tucker?" Sam begins, taking her coffee; it's heat a source of comfort in the woman's hands. "Why is this happening to us?" she simply asks. "Why _my_ family? Why Danny? Wendy?" Sam rests her shoulders. "They don't deserve this."

"No one does," Tucker says. "But... you have to remember. Wendy isn't just a halfa who interrupted her powers from her dad. She's _the one_ - Someone born from both a ghost and a human, according to Danny." Tucker tries to recall his words. "She's the only one who can bring balance back to our worlds, as corny as that all sounds."

"Well who wrecked up the balance in the first place?"

"Technically I'd have to say Danny," Tucker points out. "He's the one who made the deal with Fate to save Wendy before she was born. And now that he's gotten to know her, he's willing to save her from dying again, by giving up his life-force."

Suddenly Sam gets it all. She nods bitterly. "And the only way she'd be willing to do it is if Danny was a threat to the world."

"Only she just might not," Tucker reminds. Hesitantly, Tucker takes his old friend's hand. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but nothing I say will get through her head."

Sam prepares herself. She knows what Tucker's about to ask of her.

"You need to talk to her," Tucker furthers. "Pursuade her to fight her dad, to take on Danny. If anyone, she'll at least listen to you-"

"You're seriously asking me this," Sam snaps, pulling her hand back.

"Sam please there's nothing else we can-"

"This is my _husband _and_ child_, Tucker," Sam reminds, standing up from her chair. "You can't force me to pick between them."

"I'm not forcing you to pick Sam. There _is_ no choice between them! Either Wendy kills Danny or all of us will die!"

"Stop it!" Sam screams, holding her head in a headache. She pounded the table with her other hand, and she feels a migraine coming on from the tension. "Just... Give me time to think, okay? And don't you dare say time is a luxury we don't have because I'm well aware already."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Just give me time," Sam repeats, practically begging. She pauses a great deal first. "You have to remember what you're really asking of me... I'm breaking the wall that I promised I would never climb over. And that is telling Wendy I know she has powers." Tucker looks up. "I promised myself already I would never confront her about it."

"Don't you think now sounds pretty legitimate, though?"

"Yes you just told me all this crap," Sam restates, pacing now. "I feel like I've just put my family back together. And now... Now it's like I'm losing it all over again.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiii!  
Sorry I took forever to update. Like, a month. I had only one month left of high school so I thought I'd take a short break from a bunch of things, including fanfic-writting, to just I dunno - pay more attention to my real-life story.**

**It's weird. I thought about it yesterday, about how for most of my pre-teen and young adult life, I've always written fanfics and romance stories without ever really acknowledging how my own story's been unravelling without me even noticing it. Ha, especially with this story. Kinda sentimental as it's already in its final chapeters - like high school *_snifflesniffle*._**

**Gah, this story's gotten me through so many guy problems. Starting and finishing a story is always sentimental for me. Like, when I first started this story on November back in 2010, I was a Sophomore and just sorting out things with my best friend. Now, in 2013 as a senior going to art school, he's like that fictionary love I've always subconsciously written about. He's like my Shane, (baawww).**

**SORRY. SENTIMENTAL**

**PREVIEW:**

**_"You know, it's okay to miss Shane,"_**

_**"All I'm saying is we have some bigger things to worry about right now besides Shane. He wanted to leave, so let's just pretend he was never here to begin with."**_

**x-x-x-x**

_**"Acccording to folklore, in the olden days of the Salmem witch trials, people used to take 'victims' they believed were possesed by evil spirits to the Summit, where to be exorcised of 'the ghost within them', sort of like taking away the ghostly essence of themselves to be purified."**_

**x-x-x-x**

_**"It's okay, Sam," Dannysays, holding her. "It'll all be okay."**_

_**"I love you," she sobs, not knowing what else to say next. "You can't leave us again….!"**_

_**"And I love you," Danny returns, burying his chin into her shoulder. "If anything, I'm glad I got to see you one last time, Sam."**_


	55. Releasing the Day Pt2

**1 DAY LEFT**

"Come on, man," Nett mutters to himself, holding his phone against his ear. The other end remains silent for a few seconds before it replies: '_The number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you would like to_-' Nett slides his phone closed. "Damn."

Nett's been trying to contact Shane all day while in the lab. There's been no sign of Shane Johnson ever since he moved, and Nett's getting worried. Meanwhile, I'm training again with Danny, in a way to get my mind of things. Danny's admitted there's no more he could teach me, but I still come anyway. And he doesn't turn us away.

I perform some basic martial arts Danny's worked on with Shane and me, and I implement some Ghost Manifestation and Cyrokinisis. Those two are my greatest strengths, Danny's commented. I have less than two days left. It's morning now and I have all of today. Tomorrow night, that is when I'm losing my father forever.

I've postponed all the worrying and the crying to later. I don't want to spend these last hours on something so trivial and stupid.

"And we're done," Danny pants. I'm just as tired, and my ghost-manifested bo staff disintegrates into the air. "Lunch break?"

"I'm not hungry," I pant. I don't want to leave. I never realized it, but this may be my last practice, assuming I don't come tomorrow morning. _The last time I see my dad_.

"Well I am," Nett says, walking up to us. He as a couple oil stains on his face and arms he's wiping off. Nett faces me. "Why don't we go to the Valentine Cafe to grab a bite? My treat."

By the look on my face I hope Nett can understand I'm not feeling up to it. I don't want to say it out loud.

"Go ahead. I'll just rest up down here," Danny urges instead. I look at Danny accusingly. He knows why I don't want to leave. Why is he sending me off?

"Come on. We'll be back," Nett adds in defeat, putting a friendly arm around me and walking me out of the lab.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soon enough we're at the cafe, where Jazz still works. Full time, now that it's summer. I'm out of my ghost-persona now, waiting in silence for the order. I find it very unusual for Nett to spend his own money and treat people, much less me. I suspect that means he wants to talk to me. And that is the last thing I want to do right now.

"Here's your milkshakes," Jazz smiles, sliding us our two cold glasses.

"Thanks Jazz," Nett nods as our teacher walks away. But I just stare at my order. Suddenly it's not as appetizing as it looked on the dessert menu. Nett frowns. "You good, Wen?" he asks in-between sips. It'd be pretty stupid to ask flat out 'what's the matter'.

"Yeah," I reply, toying with the straw. I figured that'd look better than just staring at the thing. "Just the usual, Nett. It's nothing. A little nervous I guess."

"I could've guessed that," Nett replies casually.

I don't want to tell Nett what I overheard from Danny and Fate yesterday. Nett doesn't have to know Danny won't be here in x amount of hours. He doesn't have to know the choice I'm refusing to make, or the stakes I'm practically tossing away. I've heard enough lectures from Tucker.

"I've been trying to get in touch with Shane," Nett mentions after a long moment of silence.

"I've noticed," I say, taking my first sip. "Any luck?"

"None whatsoever," Nett sighs, a little frustrated-sounding. I'd be, too. "His e-mail doesn't exist anymore. His phone number isn't his anymore. And I can't pinpoint his location anywhere." Guess that makes two people who want me to forget about them.

"Maybe you should just give up on him," I say coldly, taking Nett by surprise. "It's clear he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"Ouch," Nett says. "Now you know that's not true. It's all Shane's mom."

I scoff. "Apparently since everything we do is ghost-related, his mom thinks we're too dangerous for him. Ha. If Shane really disagreed, he would've gone out of his way to get some message across to us in these past few days. What's it been now over a week? And in however long he's been gone, not a single word."

I take a long sip of the milkshake to shut me up before I began a rant. "All I'm saying is we have some bigger things to worry about right now besides Shane. He wanted to leave, so let's just pretend he was never here to begin with."

Nett stares long and hard, sensing the negativity around me. "You're upset aren't you."

"Oh no. No no no no. Not at _all_," I reply sarcastically. It's been a while since I've used sarcasm. I miss it so. In all honesty I really am kind of upset at Shane. There's no particular reason. I miss him dearly. Yet I hate him almost as much as I did in September now. So much confusement, despite the possible end of the world tomorrow. Literally.

Yet here I am sitting at a cafe talking about guys.

"You know, it's okay to miss Shane," Nett speaks up, tossing me out of my inner world. I turn accusingly at him but Nett's face looks way to soft. Mature. It's... weird. "And, I heard he finally said he liked you."

Okay now I totally wish we avoided the Shane topic. "Um..." I can't figure out how to respond to that. I feel my face heating up, and Nett's small smirk begins to form. "Stop that!"

"What?"

"T-That look!"

"What? The look I always give Shane whenever he denies it?" Nett scoffs. I try to imagine Nett teasing Shane the way Nett sometimes teases me. For some reason I can't. And when I try, I just feel an embarrassing and flushing feeling overcome my breathing. "You mean you never knew?"

"No."

"Honest to God no suspicions whatsoever."

I shake my head innocently.

"... I'm holding my tongue from saying you're one brain cell away from a manikin."

"Nett I'm not a genius like you!"

"It shouldn't _take_ a genius to figure Shane out. He's not exactly rocket science." Trust me, Nett. From a girl's perspective, rocket science doesn't even cut it close as to have complicated this whole story is. "But on the other side," Nett begins, "How do you feel about it? You know, him liking you and all."

"Still in shock," I manage out. "I just can't... get over it, you know?" That sounded conceited. "I mean you know me, Nett. Girl who doesn't take people's crap. Gets stuff done. Doesn't think romantically at all. In fact, I'm practically hormone deprived and romantically-challenged. And I bet this entire so called 'normal' introduction into teenagerhood with ghost fighting has stunted my taste in what's attractive."

"Your point?"

"I don't know!" I yell out, receiving a couple stares from the people in the cafe. A few heads turn, as does mine. Slightly self-conscious I slump my shoulders. "I'm in so much shock he likes me that I can still remember how the whole confession happened."

Nett's face brightens. "So what ha-"

"Please don't start," I beg sympathetically, closing my hand over his face.

I have to say, this break over at the cafe, talking about guys with Nett sort of is relieving stress in a way about the whole 'Apocalypse' tomorrow. (that sounds so casually dramatic) It's a good distraction, but despite how much Nett and I are talking, I can't bring myself to spill about Danny's deal with Fate. How Danny's going to be my unwilling and cold-turned opponent. Nett doesn't have to know now.

But keeping the secret bottled in for a day is already pushing me over. I can't talk to Nett about it. I sure as heck can't talk to _Mom_ about it. Normally when I have no one else to turn to, there's usually and always is Shane - the dude who doesn't give a care what I say because he'll always come off as indifferent, or make my problem seem not a serious as it is.

At first I always thought it was me just going to Shane because he wouldn't react at all to my problems - which was exactly what I needed; someone who hated me and wouldn't react or make me feel worse. But in all actuality… I think the reason why it's been so easy for me to talk to Shane was because he _did_ react. He empathized the most without showing it. And I always felt better, or motivated, or compelled after his talks. To Shane... I could really talk about anything.

Only now, he's out of our lives for good. Including mine.

"We really should be getting back to Danny's," I say, noticing my empty drink. "I think we've stayed here long enough."

"Can't deny that," Nett agrees. "But as the last comment on the topic before we permanently drop it?" I allow him to say so. "I still say the guy at least deserves a reply."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I spent a few more extra hours at Danny's that day, sparing or just hanging out. I wanted to stay as long as I could in Fenton Works. It was almost 6PM by the time Nett and I left to go back home. I gave Danny the biggest hug when Nett wasn't looking. It was the hardest goodbye I ever had to face.

"Nett you can use the shower now!" I call out, walking into my room with a towel over my head and shoulders.

"Thanks!" Nett's voice echoes somewhere in the house. After a few rushing steps I hear the bathroom door slam, and I shake my head. I swear, sometimes guys are just as desperate for a bathroom as girls are. I think.

With my rare solitary-time, I sit at my desk to relax, maybe surf the web with my laptop. _I must be really bored if I'm just going on the Internet_. Surfing the web isn't exactly something I do for... recreational fun. There's a lot more productive things I'd rather do, like clean or work out and train. But for now, I just want to forget about tomorrow, _and_ Shane.

It's then I notice the small case of tablets I'm supposed to take every day. One when I wake up, one in the afternoon, and one at night. Before I forget, I take two and swallow it down with a bottle of water I find. I hate the fact I have to take them. It's like I'm submitting myself to being sick.

Afterwards, I wait for my laptop to turn on, and I notice a couple books on my desk I never got to organize into my bookshelf, like mom's ghost goth book and the Fenton Journal. I told myself last week I'd organize them but alas I never got to it.

Probably never will at this point. Will I be alive long enough to clean them up?

At the bottom of the four-book pile is a Vacation-Spot magazine. I remember looking through it with Mom last month. We were pretending to think of a place we could go to if we ever had the money to go on an actual vacation together.

Just for the heck of it, while waiting for the laptop to start, I take the magazine out and begin to flip through it. "Makes me wonder who actually pauses to read these-"

I come across a page folded on the side. Bookmarked, I suppose. Unfolding the flap I realize why. Despite her age, Mom still has a thing for the creepy and misplaced. There's place one city over, Emmerhaul.

"In Emmerhaul there's supposed to be this park that has this really tall hill called the Summit," I read. "According to folklore, in the olden days of the Salem witch trials, people used to take 'victims' they believed were possessed by evil spirits to the Summit, where to be exorcised of 'the ghost within them', sort of like taking away the ghostly essence of themselves to be purified. "

I begin to remark in my mind how that was just one of Mom's many creepy Goth tales, but slowly but surely, a horrifically absurd idea stirs. A really _really_ bad idea.

What if... _I_ went? I mean if I read this a year ago, I'd think of it as another tall tale to attract tourists. Ghosts aren't real. There's no such things as magic or purification rituals.

But right now my mindset is totally left-centered compared to September. What if I decided to go to the Summit? Give up my ghost powers? No ghost powers means no decision-making in whether to really fight Danny or not. No ghost powers means no more problems. I won't fight Danny. I won't have a choice. How can a normal girl fight without ghost powers? I wouldn't be able to, Therefore… I won't have to do anything.

_I wouldn't have to destroy Danny_.

It'll all be just like before; when I was normal. Or at least _thought_ I was normal. It'll be just me and Nett, the duo of troublemaking. And Shane wouldn't be in my life anymore. Like the beginning, like the end. Mom and me will be all buddy-buddy again, and I won't have any association with FentonWorks anymore. No more ghosts. No more powers. No more fighting...

With these thoughts in mind racing, I hurry up for my laptop to start up so I can connect to the Internet. I look up directions to Emmerhaul City. It's a long drive, couple miles worth away out of Amity Park. But I can find ways. Hiking. Buses. Trains. It's relatively easy, I believe. And for the meantime, I can always go ghost to save time in distance.

I write down everything I think I'll need for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the big day of the battle. If I want to save myself and Danny from the fight, I have to reach the Summit first. _Soon_. Before anyone can realize where I've gone.

"Nett can't know," I breathe out, jotting down a few more instructions from the screen. Once that's over, I listen for the sound of the shower. It's just stopped, but Nett's still in the bathroom. I don't have much time left before he comes in.

I shut my laptop and fold the paper, hiding it under my pillow. I go to my closet and pull out my school bag, emptying it of whatever school supplies it had from June. Instead I stash a few things in for my travels: extra shirt and socks, secret stash of snack foods, emergency cash underneath my underwear drawer. I don't pack much. Just the essentials of what I think I'll need. Two bottles of water for extra measure.

I zip up the light bag and toss it under my bed with my boots, along with a new change of clothes for the morning. Even before dawn breaks, I'll be gone.

Hopefully by the time anyone realizes I'm gone, it'll be too late. My ghost powers will be gone, and I'll be a normal girl once more.

Nett's walks into the bedroom casually to find me laying in bed with a book. No looks of suspicion whatsoever. "Knocking out already?" Nett asks. I don't usually go to bed this early.

"Long day tomorrow," I cover. Double meaning. Love it. Without any interrogation whatsoever on me, Nett goes to sleep on his mattress while I turn off the lamp.

_This is my last good-night's sleep_ I think, pulling the covers over my shoulders. I never realized that. By this time tomorrow, nothing will be the same as it is now.

Through the scarce moonlight from my window, there's a dim spotlight on my side-table, the one I'm facing while laying on my side. Next to it is my clock, a photograph of me and Mom, and my pocket watch.

I eye the watch for a moment before extending my arm out for it. Shane gave this to me. _I wonder if he knew he was leaving when he gave this to me_. Aside from my ambitious goal for tomorrow, I really have set thoughts about Shane on hold. For very good reason sure, but in the spare moment I have to just me and me alone, I have to ask myself: _How do I really feel about Shane?_

I mean, I said I was confused sure. But... liking Shane? Like-like? I try to remember his face, a face I've come to hate over the past few years. A face I've come to argue and scream at on a daily basis. The face I've hit, slapped, punched, kissed. And my face, what exactly does he see in it that caused him to say -

_"I like you_."

Just remembering the confession sends private butterflies through my stomach. I shake my head and force myself to sleep, still holding the pocket watch near my pillow. The sound of its ticking calms me, and lulls me to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile that night, Sam is once again walking through the night streets of Amity Park, going to FentonWorks to see Danny again. Just marching right out of her office in her boss's face probably cost Sam her job, but Tucker's earlier talk was getting to her.

_Talk to Wendy_.

Sam won't do it. It's the last thing she'll ever do; asking her daughter to kill her own father.

Sam enters the abandoned apartment and follows the familiar way to the lab downstairs, where surely light still emanates down below.

"Danny!" Sam calls out, descending the stairs. She sees Danny standing at a table, and Sam turns around and walks down the lab backwards, to obstruct her face. "Danny I need to talk to you!" she calls out again.

"Sam," Danny jumps, and he almost turns around until he notices the back of a woman. Danny instinctively covers his eyes with his hands. The time is cut way too close as it is. He can't see Sam now. He can't disappear now. "Sam what are you doing here," Danny demands, hunching his back a little over the table before him.

"You know damn well why I'm here," Sam says lowly, still walking backwards to where Danny's voice was. "Why are you putting Wendy up to this? Why do I have to hear from _Tucker_ that you are making the stupidest mistake?-"

"Sam if you're here to persuade me out of this then there's nothing I can do-"

"You can't fight Wendy, Danny, she's your daughter dammit!"

Danny expected this kind of reaction. He just never expected to see it. "Sam you aren't listening I can't-"

"Why the hell did you have to pull such a stupid stunt like this! Wendy isn't going to die! She's taking her meds and the doctor says she's fine and-!"

"The doctor's wrong, Sam."

"How would you know-?"

"I had no choice okay!" Danny yells out, slamming his hands onto the edges of the table. Danny's head is down, and his eyes screwed shut. Sam's last pair of footsteps had ended. She is right behind him. They're back to back. "I had no choice... She was going to die from her cancer. Tomorrow." Danny feels tears of regret forming behind his eyelids. "I felt so helpless, being told _again_ that my kid was going to die..."

"Danny you don't have to sacrifice yourself for this-"

"I already did," Danny affirms. "And I'm not afraid... I'm sacrificing myself for the sake of something so much more powerful. In the end, by this time tomorrow, Wendy will have beat me... She'll have beaten her teacher." Danny laughs to himself bittersweet. "And I can rest in peace knowing she'll be okay-"

"Bullshit, Danny!" Sam screams, turning around suddenly and throwing her arms around Danny's back. Danny winces, and his hands clutch the table edges tighter, resisting the urge to see her. "I know what'll happen to you! I read the books!" Sam's sobbing. She can hear her own tears collide onto the floor. "You and I both know what'll happen to you...!"

"And I'm perfectly fine with that," Danny whispers lowly.

"_Then look at me_," Sam's voice growls against Danny's back, his suit soaking up her tears. Danny gives no reply. "You can't do this!" she shrieks, forcing Danny to turn around. He feels so light when she pushes him to turn.

At that instant, the two see each other's eyes for the first time in fifteen years, both moist with tears that wouldn't be wiped away. However for Sam, just seeing Danny makes her cry even more. He's standing, not fading away to disappearing from existence.

"Why are you still here...?" she glares, resorting to hitting Danny in the chest. His emotionless yet still tearing face remains the same as he tries to hold Sam's wrists. "Why aren't you disappearing! You're looking at me how can you still be here!?"

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow, Sam," Danny recites, having accepted the fate his wife still has yet to let sink in. His strength proves stronger than hers, because her pounding fists can't escape Danny's grasp. "It doesn't matter anymore how much I recall of my life. I made the deal with Fate already. I'm not passing on."

"No. No no no NO!"

Danny muffles Sam's screams by pulling her into his chest, hugging her and letting her cry. He lets her wrists go and they no longer punch or hit him. They hug him, squeezing him. This is his wife in mourning. "NO!" she merely screams. On and on, and Danny still cries himself. Only he won't sob anymore. He's done his fair share. Sam hasn't had any time in the past fifteen years to grieve death. Now it's her turn.

"It's okay," Danny soothes, running his hand through her hair. How he wishes he could feel it beyond his white ghost-glove. "It'll all be okay."

"I love you," she sobs, not knowing what else to say next. So many words, but only those manage to make it. "You can't leave us again….!"

"And I love you," Danny returns, burying his chin into her shoulder. "If anything, I'm glad I got to see you one last time, Sam."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

** 0 DAYS LEFT: Apocalypse Day / 5:45AM**

It's dawn of the next day, and I'm already sneaking my way down the staircase. It's about fifteen minutes before sunrise begins, and light breaks into the sky. It's about 5:45AM in the morning right now, and from my bedroom I have my school bad and my skateboard.

I tiptoe down the stairs in my socks and quietly place my stuff on the floor by the door. Putting on my boots and snatching a sweater for the road from the rack, I have just about everything I need. When I touch the doorknob, I take one last look behind me at my house. Mom and Nett are still obliviously asleep upstairs in their rooms, along with the rest of Amity Park.

"By the time they wake up, I'll be long gone," I mutter, going through the door.

I have exactly fifteen hours to complete my mission. At sunset today, at nine o'clock, that is when Danny will go bad. When the Danny I know will supposedly disappear. And... that'll be it.

I know it sounds cowardly, running away, and much less to give up my powers. But... I just can't do it. I can't risk fighting Danny, _even if he ends up killing me_.

With that in mind, I shut the door as soundlessly as I can behind me.

I walk all the way to the border of Amity Park, to where a certain bus stop is on the outskirts. From the notes I've written behind my map, I'll me taking a bus first out of the city, which will take me to this train where I'll ride the rest of the way to Emmerhaul. There, I should find the infamous 'Summit' that'll exercise me of my ghost powers.

It's just about sunrise now. I can see a tint of red and orange forming on the horizon. A cold gust of wind blows, forcing me to drop my board and put my hands in my pockets. Fortunately the bus comes soon after and stops for me.

* * *

**Ah, wow this is it!  
So, Wendy's in denial and she's running away! Will she really give up her powers? Can she really forget about Shane?**

_**PREVIEW:**_

_**"I want to be normal again."**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Nett marches down the street, grumbling to himself. "Why the hell is this all up to me? Hell I don't even have any powers! Who the hell do Shane and Wendy think I am?! The two of them just up and leaving Amity Park on the Apocalypse! Bailing Nett why I oughta smack BOTH of them!"**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**The vehicles have started and run. Fast. Their breaks won't stop for me, laying so suddenly in the middle of a street. A truck's lights are oncoming. I'm a deer caught in headlights.**_

_**'Fly away. Go intangible. Phase through it. RUN.'**_

_**My body isn't going. My ghost instinct aren't kicking in. I brace myself for the truck's impact.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**No... "Wendy?"**_


	56. Releasing the Day Pt3

**DAY 0/ 8:45AM**

Later that morning after the total sunrise has overtaken Amity Park, and it's the official mornign of doomsday. Nett is just waking up on his side of the room. Mornings before used to be so wild and full of spirit. He'd wake up to his alarm clock not so much with annoyment or bitterness, but with the anxiousness of the possibility of a new adventure. What ghost or what danger awaits them today?

Only lately, all it's even been is groggy mornings and bland afternoons.

Nett forcing himself to roll off his bed and three inches onto the floor. Today was the day of the big battle, after all. Nett had a long afternoon of tech-prepping. "Wendy get up," Nett yawns, sitting up and putting on his glasses. However much to his surprise, my bed's empty and unmade. Nett scratches his head. "Weird. I usually get up before she does."

Suspecting I must be downstairs, Nett pulls one of his lost socks on and wobbles down the stairs, half asleep. Part of him expects me to be in the kitchen, eating a quiet breakfast or something, but the kitchen's as empty as my bedroom. Now suspicious, Nett peeks through the window above the sink that peers into the backyard. That's empty, too. "She's not here, either..."

A little paranoid, Nett walks (albeit faster than normal) up the stairs and back to the room. With a look, he pulls my sheets off, as if expecting to find me sleeping upside down or something. "Empty."

He checks out my window and under my bed. Much to his surprise, the 'under' of my bed is totally spaced clean. Nett has to do a double take under the bed. "_Her board and boots are gone_." That's where I always leave them.

Nett takes his head out of the under from my bed and looks around my room from that position. Instead, his eyes land on my laptop. I supposedly closed it yesterday, but it's still on. There's a tiny blinking light on its edge signaling low battery. And the laptop itself is about a third of an inch open, never having clicked shut all the way.

Nett arches his eyebrows and goes over to inspect the laptop. He doesn't sit, but he opens the monitor and it reloads the same windows I had on last night.

Nett reads though the articles I looked up and manages to put together some key words. "Emmerhaul... The Summit?" Nett reads and narrows his eyes. "_Tall tale said to be the site of exorcisms in the early 1800s. Removal of ghostly energy to purify the _body..." Nett's as-of-fact reading tone slowly turns down into one of disbelief. It all clicks. "No..." he says slowly. Denyingly. He makes a face and chuckles at the screen. "No way. She wouldn't. That's crazy, heh."

To assure himself Nett clicks onto the last few remaining windows, and they reveal internet routes and maps from Amity Park to Emmerhaul. Nett's nervous grin fades, and his throat gets caught up. He blinks, and he closes his face in a little closer.

Before long, Nett practically throws the front door of the house open and runs out and down the stoop barefoot, still clad in pajamas. "WENDY!" Nett cries out in desperation, looking left and right. "WENDEYYYY!" he calls again, panting and feeling like crying.

There's no reply. No assurance that I'm _anywhere_ nearby. "Ah man!" Nett complains still nerve-wrecked and looking left and right. He scratches his head, just realizing the gravel under his bare feet. "She's gone. She's gone she's lost it," Nett begins to babble, looking in all directions, as if lost in a crowd of imaginary people. He waves his arms in lack of thought. "We are _soooo_ screwed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_10:55AM_**

It's almost 11, and I'm on a train now headed to Emmerhaul. Trains are so quaint. I like them. The nice atmosphere, the sound of the wheels on the metal tracks outside. _Curtains_ on the windows. And there's barely anyone here. (What maybe four of five people on the entire train-car).

Still, it's been a long ride so far and I'm nowhere near the town yet. I look down at y board and bag at my feet. "Maybe I should've brought a rubix cube or something..."

While my gaze is still downward, I catch sign of the pocket watch hanging from my neck underneath my jacket. I pull it out to check the time. 12:01 exactly.

_Ten hours left_.

As I'm staring down at the ticking clock, the angle accidentally turns the clock to the two pictures behind it, and my face changes ever so slightly. It's the shrunken photographs of me and the guys in that stupid mall-photo booth. Then the one behind it is of Danny and ghost-me, standing back to back epicly with crossed arms. I chuckle a little, remembering the day Nett took the picture, forcing Danny to go along with it.

But then I frown. Danny... Dad. I'm never going to see him like this again. Then I notice _me_ in my ghost form. "I'm never going to see myself like that again, either."

With those melancholy thoughts in mind, I shut the pocket watch and stare at the cover of it. I remember that it was a gift from Shane (again). And I can't help but reminisce.

_"A halfa," I say skeptically. "What exactly are they supposed to do?"_

_"Well for one they can do this," Danny demonstrates for me, Nett, and Shane a ghost ray from his finger, that shatters a glass beaker across the room. "Ecto-plasmic blast. Comes in handy."_

_"AND I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"_

_"I dunno. Try."_

_He's got to be kidding me. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises. Just because I can see my breath in the middle of summer doesn't mean I'm any halfa."_

_"Sure. Maybe it means your breath stinks so bad it becomes visible," Shane teases with a smirk._

_Glare. "You better hope I can't do that ecto-ray thing."_

_"And... you...?" I ask drearily. "I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit a geek..."_

_"Nah, it's fine. I'll probably owe you anyway for all the dumb superhero stuff you'll have to do in the future."_

_A low-energetic chuckle. "Aw, a compliment."_

_"You know I'll-"_

_"-deny it later. I get it I get it," I said with a trying laugh. "Shane?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Oh my gosh..." Before me in front of the fountain was a beautiful calk-drawing on the ground of a flower. It only reminded me of the pictures of flowers Shane used to draw me in elementary school. "It's beautiful."_

_"Hey I only did this because I had to okay?" Shane says, only to be caught off guard by my hug. _

_"Thank you!" I grin. "It's the best present ever."_

_Shane remains speechless for a moment, but regains his composure and hugs me back loosely. "Y-Your welcome."_

_"Stop it!" I yell, standing in front of Vince protectively. "If you want him you have to kill me first!"_

_"Or us really." I glance to the back of the church, and I see Nett wielding some weapon, and Shane, as a Ghost Blood. _

_"If you wanna marry her of all people be my guest. I'm not the one signing up for hell," Shane jokes, tossing the ball of fire up and down from his hand. "But I'd still rather fight you for her."_

_"It's 'cause I like you, Wendy." Alex admits, catching me off guard. "Guess that's why I've been so... around you a lot."_

_"I-I... I don't know what to say."_

_"Well I do," Alex says understanding. "You like Shane, don't you."_

_I feel a blush coming on. That wasn't something I expected to come up. "I-I..."_

_"I won't admit it later, but I feel like I shouldn't be here..."_

_"Don't say that," Shane whispers. "If you were never born I..." Shane's eyes almost squint. "I don't know if I'd be where I am now without having met you."_

_"Shane?"_

_ "What matters is you're here now. With us. There's too many people right now that need you and you don't even know it." Suddenly I feel him move, and he quickly kisses my forehead, and I don't know how to react. "Don't ever wish otherwise."_

_"Look over there."_

_I turned my head around up behind me. "What I don't see anything-" When I turn my head back forward, my lips are met with Shane's._

_"It'd mean nothing, right?" Shane whispers to me. At first I wonder what he means by that, but I think I understand._

_"Nothing at all."_

_"It's true isn't it?!" I scream._

"No!"

"Then why are you doing this to me!?"

Suddenly Shane pushes me and I land on my back on my bed, and Shane is hovering over me, just barely touching my face. "It's because I like you."

Remembering all those and many more scenes, I shake my head and hide my pocket watch back under my jacket, looking out the window. I wipe my eye too, feeling a sentimental tear making its way. If I'm going to cry today, I am so not crying over Shane. "He's gone, Wen," I whisper to my reflection. I nod a little. "He's not a part of this anymore."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back home in Amity Park, Nett is literally running down the streets in a carelessly frantic fashion. Everyone else around Nett gives a look every now and then. _No_ one knows that today is the predicted doomsday. And _no_ one knows that the superhero who's supposed to save them isn't even in the city.

"Why the hell is this all up to me? Hell I don't even have any powers! Who the hell do Shane and Wendy think I am?! The two of them just up and leaving Amity Park on the Apocalypse! Bailing Nett why I oughta smack BOTH of them!"

Nett ceases grumbling to himself seeing as it cost more energy to do so. In the past hour and a half, Nett's been going all around the town looking for me with absolutely no progress. Despite those thoughts, Nett makes it to his destination: Fenton Works.

"Danny! Danny Danny you there!" Nett sprints down the stairs and turns on the lights. The lab is vacant too. The only sound echoing is Nett's hyperventilating-like-breathing and the occasional buxx of volts in the lights above. "Don't tell me Danny's missing, too. God of all days for all the super-powered freaks to go missing."

Nett wanders the lab, desperate for anything. At least he has his ghost-tech but Nett's smart. It's not enough. "Hello! Anyone!?" Nett continues to call. But Danny, nor Wendy, is anywhere to be found. It's almost noon.

Exhausted, Nett finally decides to rest and pulls up a metal stool to gather his thoughts. "Okay. So no one's here. What am I gonna do now?"

As if on cue, the light from one of the lab's upper windows shines a ray of noon-light into the lab, and towards Nett's work-space in the corner of the room. The light reflects off one of Nett's contraptions and gets his attention.

Nett, noticing the shine, lifts his head up and curiously walks over to his old work space. There, the old work-in-progress Fenton Suit stands. Nett gives the robotic suit a long, hard stare before he exhales. "I can finish this suit in an hour right?" The glass dome on the top of the suit falls off from a loose screw, ringing a loud bang through the lab. "Maybe three."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**12:15 PM**

My train's finally stopped in Emmerhaul, and I know I'm a long way from Amity Park.

I wade through the crowd exiting the train and find myself lost in a whole new unfamiliar setting. It doesn't take me long to figure out where I'm going, though. As I continue to swim through the crowds of people, I manage to grab a map, a jacket, a quick scarf and hat as a disguise, and I'm a while new person.

With a quick look to the map I know exactly where I need to go.

I don't know how long it takes for me to leave the station and get onto a decent sidewalk, but soon enough I know I'm about three blocks away from Emmerhaul Park, where I'll be able to find the hill.

I won't stall. When you're technically on the run, totally alone and without company, there isn't much detail I can go to. It's just a decently long, and thoughtful walk. Just about as long as that stupid train ride here. All I could do is think and right now that all I _can_ do. About Danny. About my powers. About running away without telling Mom or Nett. About Shane. About the cancer. About _supposing_ to die _today_ from it. All this thinking is just starting to give me a headache.

I try to distract myself by noting the differences between Emmerhaul and Amity Park. Unlike the brochures, Emmerhaul is a lot more city like compared to home. Some buildings are taller, the streets more cracked and streaming with cars and the smell of gas. The people won't look at each other, as if they're off in their own worlds.

_Even the ghost zone's ghosts aren't this isolated_, I note curiously.

Sure Amity Park's pretty urban compared to other rural towns, but this place can cut it pretty close to New York or Pittsburg or other huge city-places, though they're probably a lot classier than some place called Emmerhaul.

Then again, this place used to exercise ghosts, too.

I groan, folding the map back up into my pocket as I lower my hat and push my hands deeper into my jacket pockets. "Maybe once I lose my powers I'll have a clearer head," I say a little off-ended. I knew the word _ghost_ could annoy me as much as it does now. I'm afraid to say I sound like Mom, when she used to detest ghost with a passion.

Somehow I find myself wandering into the park a little too soon. Emmerhaul's park is a lot nicer than ours back home, but still just as abandoned of people.

Guess these people wouldn't have a need to go to the park and enjoy nature.

I exhale. "Oh well. Better for me, I guess. The less people to see me." Taking out the map again, I follow its route to where The Summit is supposedly located. I feel kind of anxious. I'm, really giving up my powers.

I find the legendary hill a little too soon. It's a simple hill. Tall, with a big tree at the top. Almost reminds me of one back at Amity Park. Guess the two towns mirror each other in way more ways than one, but no more thinking Wen. This is it.

I lift my hat and untie my scarf a bit. I never realized I was holding my breath.

With one hesitant glance, I look at my hand and turn it intangible one last time. Am I really going to miss this? Part of me wants to say yes, but my brain shuts out that response. I _want_ to get rid of these dangerous powers. I _want_ to stop fighting ghosts.

I grip my now tangible hand into a closed fist. "I want to be normal again."

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the Fenton Lab (still alone), Nett has been refurbishing at top speed all and any Fenton Weapons he could find. Four cups of Valentine Café's Super-Caffeine lattes downed and his work speed's increased by, quote '40%'.

Newly patented ghost guns and mechanisms line the metal tables while Nett again returns to the Fenton Suit, which is by far the hardest to fix. While he's working on it, his cell phone rings, and he desperately hopes it's me. After seeing my number on the caller ID, Nett sights in relief.

He presses the speaker button before placing his phone back on the floor. "Hello Wen where the hell are you because I'm punching you in the nose for scaring the crap out of me," Nett greets casually, working under the suit with a big wrench.

"Nett where's Wendy?" Sam's voice asks instead.

Nett drops his wrench on the floor with a loud echo before unrolling himself out from under the Fenton suit. He rolls a little too far before falling off the mini four-wheel scooter to grab his phone. "Hello Ms. Manson?" Nett reples too quickly. _Crap Sam found Wendy's phone_.

"Nett where's Wendy?" Sam asks warrily. Nett's worries she's caught on. She couldn't have.

Should he lie? No. That's a bad idea. "She's out with me at the Cafe." Yet he lies anyway. "You know her. I tried to make her stay in bed but Wendy's Wendy so-"

"Nett where is my daughter," Sam clarifies one more time.

Nett stares at the wall with a blank face. Sam knows all. "So, uh... I have no clue."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID SHE RUN AWAY NOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE-?!" Sam freaks out as Nett drops the phone on the floor. It's still connected, and she's still screaming. And Nett's standing about a foot away. Sam's accusations muffle away into another voice that picks up the phone on the other end.

"Okay hello Nett?" Tucker's voice calls instead. "Nett can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Nett says, making an odd face. He can't tell if he's more relieved Sam's off the other end or rangy that it's his dad who's talking now. Nett walks back to pick up his phone and hesitantly holds it back up to his ear. "What do you want," Nett tries to say calmly, still a little resentful.

"Wendy's gone right?"

"Look we don't know that for sure-"

"We have to consider the worst case scenario, Nett," Tucker interjects. The mayor has to choose his words carefully. He knows that Danny's the threat. Nett doesn't. Nett knows Wendy's left the city. Tucker doesnt't. "Listen to me alright, we all know what's going down today, including Sam."

Nett's eyes widen. "Sam knows?-"

"What I need for you to do is stay safe and out of trouble okay?"

Nett keeps a sterile face. In other words the mayor means to say 'stay out of my way'. "Got it," Nett answers solemnly before hanging up. Nett sets his phone down before going back to work on the Fenton Suit. "Screw my dad. _Stay out of trouble_ he says; my ass. I'm sticking to the old plan with or without Wendy and no ditching-father's going to tell me otherwise."

Nett puts on his welding mask and grabs a torch, letting the sound of the sparks and fire distract him from his dad's and possibly Sam's secret antics to 'protect the city'. _Come on Wen, we need you_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**12:45 PM**

I'm sitting at one of the station's welcome-diners. It's a small cafe with little people eating there, so I take it as a safe place to, uh, refurbish.

"Here's your order," one of the waitresses say, placing a hamburger and fries platter down in front of me. Once I'm let alone in my booth, I pick up a fry and try to see if my hand can turn itself and the fry intangible.

It doesn't work.

I don't smile, but I don't frown either. I don't feel indifferent yet, neither happy or sad either. "It's weird," I finalize, staring at the fry before eating it. Oh well.

I dig into my first real meal of the day as I try to mentally figure out what I'm going to do now. I have a whole day to kill. Despite _what I just did_, I can't go back to Amity Park yet. It's too risky. I have to wait until tomorrow.

As I'm eating, I cough a little and a spark ignites in my head. _My medicine_. I cease coughing, but I mentally panic a little bit, remembering I've forgotten my medicine. I reach into my pocket to find I have only one pill. Three every day. I forgot one this morning already.

"... I can go one day, right?" I mutter as I unwillingly swallow my medicine down with water. Technically I needed two. Technically I should've taken two this morning. This should've been my fourth pill of the day.

But it's just one day, and I'll take my medicine again as soon as I get home.

While I try to get rid of the icky feeling of swallowing such a huge pill, I overhear the tv news in the dinner. "_Breaking news from Amity Park: Reported Missing Child Winona Manson_."

I stop eating and hold a deadpanned expression. _No_.

Hesitantly I turn my head over my shoulder to see other people in the dinner are looking at the screen as well overhead the counter. "_Physical description reports short black hair, red and white shirt, green pants, and blue eyes._"

"They didn't..." I whisper, holding my glass of water. Is my eye twitching.

"_Please contact Mayor Tucker Foley of Amity park at this number if anyone has any information concerning any leads on Winona Manson_."

Before that statement can even be finished by the Emmerhaul news reporter, I've already left my pay on the table before leaving through the back door next to the bathrooms.

My zipper's all the way up, the scarf covers the bottom of my face, and my hat shadows my eyes. "_Crap Tucker knows I'm gone_."

In a way I saw this coming. No surprise whatsoever. But to think he's willing to go that far to get me back _today_. It's not happening.

I walk faster down the sidewalks until I stumble upon the more crowded part of the town. I'm speed walking as us crowds cross the street. My anxiety of 'getting caught' by absolutely no one builds and I find my speed walking turning into running.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"Ah!"

My training's enabled me to learn how to dodge, but there's just so many people. My breathing, my thinking. What's wrong with me? Am I having a break down? Is this one of the side effects for not taking my medication? Am I freaking out because of that stupid news broadcast. _I don't have to run. Why am I running? Panting? Sweating even_. I don't know.

I manage to get out of the crowd and I'm running straight through a street at a red light light turning green. My pride as a 'ghost' tells me I can make it, and I momentarily forget what I am _now_.

My boots fail me as they trip in the middle of the street, just as green hit a few seconds ago. The vehicles have started and run. Fast. Their breaks won't stop for me, laying so suddenly in the middle of a street. A truck's lights are oncoming. I'm a deer caught in headlights.

_Fly away. Go intangible. Phase through it. RUN_. My body isn't going. My ghost instinct aren't kicking in. _I'm not a ghost_/

In a millisecond I brace myself, but the impact of the front of the truck never comes. Something's pushed- no, pulled me. From the side. It's a tall figure, but from the sudden rush of whatever 's gone through me, I black out before I can realize I'm still breathing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**1: 00 P M**

_Ugh... what hit me?_

I open my eyes in question. Seriously what hit me. It was that truck right? ... No. I'd be long gone. What was I thinking running that red light? I'm not a-

"You're awake," a woman says, and I glance to the side of my resting place. I realize now I'm on a couch, in a small room of an apartment. I would've shot up and assumed a fighting stance or some defensive form or whatever but, I feel too sore to even try. "Good."

_Good?_ "Who are you?" I squint, trying to recognize her. No memory comes to mind. But she's beautiful.

"A friend." The brunette woman smiles. "My name is Robin."

"Robin..." I repeat lowly. I feel like I should remember the name and face, but for some reason I don't. Like, there's some mental barrier or something. Maybe it's the concussion. "Were you the one who saved me?"

She nods, and walks up to me on the couch to kneel and check my head. There's a bandage around my forehead. "You're bleeding a little bit on the side of your head, but it's nothing too serious compared to the rest of you."

I only realize now that I'm in my bra, but most of me is covered in bandages anyway. "Just how cut up is the rest of me, anyway?"

"A couple of cuts here and there," she tries to say. "More everywhere. Nothing too deep, but I needed to wrap you to stop the bleeding. Thought it'd be easier than adding a bandage on every single cut.

Maybe she can be trusted? I don't' feel _too_ suspicious. That's a good sign right? "Yeah... thanks."

"Your other stuff is over there on the coffee table," she informs. I see my jacket, hat, scarf and shirt across the couch on the said coffee table. Including my bag and my precious pocket watch. Somehow I feel inside the most relieved to see the trinket there. But this woman. She's nice... too nice.

I'm about to ask Robin another question until I hear a familiar sound at the door. Keys unlocking it. "I'm home, Mom." My sight's kind of blurry this far away, but I don't need a second clarification to know who it is.

He enters with two arms of paper bags filled with some groceries. He kicks the door shut and turns with the most laid back and emotionless expression before seeing us. Shock fills his eyes as surprise fills mine. His two bags of groceries drop instantly and the contents spill all over the ground.

_No way. No freaking way._

"Shane."

* * *

**AHA! I brought Shane back!  
Sorry I took long again. School's out now and working 2 jobs, whoooooo! Ahhhh, I miss writing fanfics.  
So here's the preview for the next one!**

"So you ran away from home," Shane finalizes.

"Yeah but, I never expected to be found here by your mom of all people. How come you never told us where you were going?"

"Even I didn't know until we got here," Shane says.

x-x-x

"That's why I came here; to give up my powers," I say. "If I don't have my ghost powers, then I can't eliminate Danny."

x-x-x

"Do I look like I have the time to care? We NEED Wendy BACK at HOME Shane!"

"Nett we-"

"It's three o'clock dude the sun sets at nine today and whatever the hell is fighting Wendy i, expecting Wendy in Amity Park!"

"Wendy gave up her powers," Shane finally says. Nett stops. "She's not a halfa... anymore."


	57. Releasing the Day Pt4

**1:04 PM **

"Wendy?"

It's Shane. It's freaking Shane Johnson.

_I'm staring. I'm staring do I want to punch him? Yes. No I can't. Wait what's happening? What the hell is he doing here? What the hell am I doing here?! Oh my gosh and this is his MOM?_

Robin looks at the two of us back and forth before calmly standing up with this casual and endearing smile. "Well it seems you two already know each other." She goes over to where Shane is and picks up one of the fallen groceries. The milk. "I'm going to go into the kitchen to make myself a drink in case you two want to talk."

'Shane's Mom' leaves us to go into another room through a door further away. Still, Shane just stands where he was while I, uh, lay as I am. Not much I can do.

_Wait I'm in a bra_.

"Uh..."

"You followed me here?" Shane asks first with that blunt face I know all too well.

Suddenly all shock and disbelief is gone, all replaced by solid irritation. The ego's still there, definitely. "Yeah. Tracked you down using Skulker's tech and everything," I say sarcastically. It hurts to speak as loud, but the sarcasm just came so naturally. _I haven't missed Shane that much have I_?

Still, the old seriousness returns inevitably and soon enough we're stuck in that same stilling silence. "Can we talk?" he asks me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've put my shirt back on over all the wrap bandages, just to level the tension as awkward-lessly as possible. I'm sitting back up again with Shane sitting on the edge of the coffee table. By now I've managed to explain my story to him. Or at least the plan. I told him why I came here. I just haven't said it yet that I've… given up my powers.

"So you ran away from home," Shane finalizes after my explanation.

I can't look at him straight. In a way I feel too ashamed to, after explaining how I've given up my powers. "Yeah but, I never expected to be found here by your mom of all people. How come you never told us where you were going?"

"Even I didn't know until we got here," Shane replies honestly. It's very easy to get stuck in awkward silences, even when we don't mean to.

_'It's because I like you_'. That stupid confession-memory keeps replaying in my head, and maybe in his, even.

"But you didn't seriously give up your powers did you?" Shane brings up. I've told him why I came here, but I never went into that part of the story. I look away, feeling a little guilty for the first time about it. "You didn't."

"I did," I admit, a little quiet. "I found The Summit in the park and somehow I just, knew what I had to do. Soon enough I... I just wasn't... anymore." I always find myself looking at my hand, even now trying to turn it intangible. It's a hand-habbit, like biting your nails or tapping your desk. Even without the power to go invisible or intangible, I still try to anyway. "I exorcised myself of my powers at the Summit, Shane."

Shane doesn't say anything, but I feel this saddened stare on him directed towards me, obviously.

"So what are you going to do about the battle then? Back in Amity Park?" Shane reminds. I haven't explained everything. It's just so hard. "What were you thinking? Without ghost powers you'll be beat for sure."

"Without ghost powers I won't have to fight at all," I correct, a little more stern in my voice. Protective or defensive even of my cowardice.

Shane's eyebrows narrow down. "Are you afraid you'll lose?" Shane asks with concern. "Is that what this is about?"

"It isn't exactly that," I admit, frowning sadly. _He doesn't know I'm supposed to die today_ I think mentally. _He doesn't know Danny's the ghost I'm supposed to fight and kill_.

"You should go home," Shane orders, standing up.

"No," I reply sternly. "I'm here in Emmerhaul and I'm staying until tomorrow." Shane glares, as if trying to tell me through his eyes that running away is wrong. And I already know it is, but I just can't. "I'm not going back to Amity Park, Shane."

Frustrated-seeming, Shane groans and turns to flail his arms. "Fine! But I'm calling Nett. Knowing him he's probably worried sick about you. Does he know where you are? Have you contacted him at all?" he interrogates, already on his phone.

"No. And I left my phone at home," I say, feeling like a child caught by their parent.

Miles and miles away back in Amity Park, Nett's covered with spots of oil as he continues to tinker with his robotic Fenton Suit. However his phone rings and it's an unknown number. Removing his glove with his mouth Nett sits up to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello? Nett?" Shane says. "Yeah. This is Shane," he says a bit less urgently, and suddenly his expression winces. Nett must be yelling something, knowing him. "Yeah yeah I know Nett but listen I have Wendy here." A pause. A loud muffled pause - more so from the phone. "Yeah, at Emmerrhaul. I'll text you the address; do you think you can get down here?" Another pause. "Yeah just take the Specter Speeder. The faster the better. Alright. Bye."

Shane hangs up and turns around to continue lecturing me, but instead he see me trying to stand.

I wince at the burn of my skin under my bandages beneath my shirt, and I almost collapse back into the couch before Shane runs to my side to soften my landing. "Watch it," he says, sitting me back down carefully.

"I don't need your help," I argue. "_We_ don't need your help. I can get back to Amity Park tomorrow on my own. You didn't have to drag Nett into this to play cab-driver."

"_Drag Nett into this_ Wendy he's the only one in Amity Park left out of the three of us! He can't fight by himself!"

"Well look who's talking! Nett and I couldn't fight by ourselves either yet _you_ left _us_," I point out, and Shane's hit a blunt. "Do you have any idea how hard Nett tried to find you? You like totally disconnected yourself from us!"

"You two could handle it without me. And you have Danny-"

"You don't know that!" I shout, pushing his arms away from me. I can't tell Shane about me or Danny. Not now. "You've been training with us for months to control your powers Shane. _Our_ powers. Heck even Nett's bumped up his IQ and he was already an Einstein to begin with."

There's a short pause between us. Hard stares. Who's speaking next.

"Shane?" Robin calls, entering the room. She's holding a fancy tray with a tea set. "Would you mind taking the garbage down for me?"

Shane and I are smart enough to know that this woman wants to talk to me in private. "Mom we-"

"Please Shane," Robin insists in that always-cool manner of hers. "I'd like to get to know our guest a little better."

I study Shane from the side. He seems wary of leaving me with his mother. Should I be afraid of her? As intimidating as this Robin woman appears, she seems so... calm and alluring. "Fine."

I can't tell who I'd feel more comfortable talking with; Shane or his mother.

Shane stands to leave into the kitchen, as Robin takes Shane's seat and set the tray down on the coffee table. It's so beautiful, all the fancy silverware. Shane leaves the apartment with three trash bags. _How long could it possibly take to take out the trash?_

"So," Robin starts, pouring the tea. "Tell me about yourself, Wendy."

She knows my name? Probably from Shane. "Um...I went to school with Shane. We're the same age."

"Where did you come from?"

"Amity Park."

She glances at me before pouring my cup. "You're a long way from home then." I don't respond, but she hands me my saucer and cup.

"Thank you," I say instead.

"So you were one of Shane's friends," she begins, sipping her cup. "It must've been hard for you when you heard he was leaving."

_It feels like ages ago_. "Yeah."

"However, considering the distance and your destination, what _is_ a young ghost like yourself doing in Emmerhaul?"

My hands freeze around the cup. _She knows I'm part ghost_. Suddenly I long for Shane's company a whole lot more instead. "I..."

"If anything, you have quite the reputation among the paranormal community, Wendy," Robin mentions. "Like Shane I am also a Ghost Blood." Ghost Blood. Ghost bloods vanquish ghosts. Am I really as safe as I thought I felt around this woman? "But we've met before," she assures calmly.

"We have?" My head jumps. I swear this is the first time I've met this woman.

"Indeed," she nods, setting down her tea. "A long time ago, really. You shouldn't remember."

l-l-l-flashback-l-l-l

_"Believe me, it's better this way. And don't worry," Robin smiled. "We'll meet again one day."_

_"I won't remember you."_

_"But I'll remember you," she assured me, preparing for the memory erasure. "And I'll see you living out your agreement, watching Shane's back." She moved some of my hair aside as I let out another sniffle. "It was nice finally meeting you though, Wendy Manson."_

l-l-l-endflashback-l-l-l

Robin stares into my questioning face, void of memory or familiarization. Her hand strokes my face, and for some reason it feels familiar to me. "But despite these circumstances you've still managed to find your way back to him."

_Him?_ "Shane?" Robin nods. "I... I guess," I stammer.

"By the way you two met here I can tell he wasn't what you came to Emmerhaul for," Robin adds, and I look away. She takes a deep breath. "Emmerhaul is an old, old town. Known for having executed and exercised ghosts in its early days. This entire area is free of all paranormal activity."

I look up at her oddly. "So what's a family of Vanquishers doing here of all places?"

"It's _because_ of its lack of ghosts that I came to live here with my son," Robin reflects, sitting back in the couch. "I know now that my son has inherited my blood. Here he won't be endangered with going bad, with loosing himself to his powers."

"Does Shane know that?" I ask. "That that's why you brought him out of Amity Park?"

"No," Robin admits. "But you've noticed, haven't you. His tendencies, when his power gets the better of him."

I didn't mean to, but my mind brings me back to moments when Shane's evil Vanquisher side almost got to better of him, and me. "But he's better now."

She looks at me. "Is that so."

I nod. "We've been training together."

"Together," she repeats, a little surprise in her tone, and one of curiosity.

"Yeah. Since his powers only work in the ghost zone, the most we can do together is spar in this basement we always meet up in; me, him, and our friend Nett." I smile at the memories. "Sometimes I'd use my ghost powers as an offensive, and he'd learn to dodge them like I can. My mentor Danny would even train Shane himself when I wasn't around."

"Danny?" Robin asks. "Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah," I say distantly. "He's my father."

It's a shock to her, but she doesn't say. "That doesn't surprise me."

I continue to reminisce, and brag about Shane. "Other days, Danny will take Shane into the ghost zone, where his powers can be used. There Danny will fight Shane head on. Practice. Spar."

"With his powers," Robin says for clarification.

I nod, grinning even a little. "I haven't seen it myself, but I've seen the progress when I'd fight Shane. He enjoys training with us, and even Danny's told me about Shane's progress." I lower my eyes and smile to myself. "I remember when Shane used to be so scared of using his powers. Now, it's like he's a pro at being a Ghost Blood without getting so carried away. Sometimes I'll forget that he _can_, but he never does."

"I see..." Robin says. Did she not know about this? "I must ask, Wendy," she begins. "What would you say was the turning point?"

"Of?"

"Of Shane using his powers," she says curiously, like a scientist. She's so curious about her son. It almost reminds me of my own mother. "When did he first use them on his own, with confidence."

I try to recollect the right memory. He's saved my butt so many times with his powers, so when was the first? "I think... It was in the Ghost Zone. I was captured by this dragon ghost. The typical Damsel in Distress story." I laugh a little at the irony. "Heh. Me, a damsel in distress. That used to be Shane before all the time until then. I was stuck up in this stupid cage until the wall blew open."

"Mhm."

"It was Shane and Nett. And they were totally prepared to bust me out. Nett had all his ghost tech and Shane, Shane was in his Ghost Blood mode all the way. And so confident, too." I remember more. "His tattoos were all over his skin, and his eyes were red like they'd always be when he gets like that. Only... he wasn't. He was just... Shane. With powers. _In-control_ powers."

"To save you," Robin adds in.

I blush a little. In never thought of it that way. I thought it was just to defeat the bad guy - not to save me. "Yeah..."

Robin smiles. "Then I guess I had nothing to worry about then," she sighs. "Shane's been safe all along with you."

I arch my eyebrow. "Hm?"

l-l-l-flashback-l-l-l

_"That is the only way for a Vanquisher to ever truly be normal. We're born evil. But, I fell in love, I lost that instinct of hatred, and I bore a son. I finally knew what it felt like to really be human," she said with a nostalgic smile. "But what I'm asking out of you isn't really anything big. In fact you're already doing it."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Just staying by Shane," she shrugged with a shake of her head. "Your positive energy seems to balance out pretty well with Shane's, even if you are part ghost. The bonds of friendship that a Vanquisher usually makes in his lifetime normally wouldn't be enough to totally tilt the scale in the favor of good, but you seem to suffice well enough all on your own." I... keep Shane good? "It's a strange kind of bond that takes a Vanquisher to soften up. Almost like... like love."_

_I prevented myself from laughing. "But, Shane and I aren't-"_

_"I know," Robin cuts off, though the smile on her face said otherwise. "But whatever you see it as, just keep doing what you're doing."_

l-l-l-endflashback-l-l-l

"Ms. Johnson?" I ask, bringing the woman out of her daze.

"Hm?" She asks calmly. "Excuse me. I was thinking."

"About?"

"Just my son," she smiles. "And how he's managed to grow up so well without me." She turns to me. "And it's all thanks to you." I make a questioning face. "It takes a really good friend to keep a natural born Vanquisher _good_. To keep them _human_."

"I... keep Shane human?"

She nods. "Normally human Ghost Bloods have this natural instinct to hunt for ghosts and kill them, even when they don't even know ghosts exist yet. Yet somehow you've managed to keep his Ghost Blood instincts grounded, despite being a ghost yourself."

"I have?" I say modestly and in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"Believe me you have," Robin assures. "My son is a Ghost Blood. And you are a Halfa. Naturally you two should've hated each other from the minute you first met," Robin states. "But you didn't. If anything, I'd say that means you two were meant to be to-"

The door knocks, and it opens to reveal Shane with his same solemn face. He and I look at each other for only a second before Shane resumes his way out of the living room and into what I assume is his room. The door shuts behind him. Suddenly I remember a saying from Nett's yesterday.

_"But as the last comment on the topic before we permanently drop it?" I wait for him to say so. "I still say the guy at least deserves a reply."_

"Though right now I can see that there's some tension between you two," Robin says, bringing me back from my flashback. "Is everything alright?"

"Just some things to sort out; that's all," I say, hugging my arms. I look at the coffee table where some of my things still are, including my bag and my pocket watch.

"Well, I won't be a third wheel. I've had my time with you." Robin stands up and fixes her coat. "I'll be heading out to run some errands. You're welcome to stay with us during your visit, Wendy."

"Thank you, Ms. Johnson."

"Robin," she smiles in correction. "Oh, and one more thing," she begins, turning her head back. "Don't be too hard on Shane when you go to talk to him." I blush automatically. "I was the one who dragged him all the way out here, after all. Persuaded him that it'd be better for him, and you."

Robin said that to him?

"But I can see I was wrong to judge you two so early. I apologize," Robin adds sincerely. Robin sends me another assuring smile, and I smile back and watch her leave, listening to the click of her shoes. Such a mysterious and beautiful woman Shane's mom is. Enough mystery to match that of her stupidly mysterious son.

_"I still say the guy at least deserves a reply_."

I exhale. Why can't I stop thinking about that? Of all things. I scratch my head in frustration. I won't bring that up now, but I still want to ask him some other questions. Especially now that Shane's mom cleared some things up for me. _So he came here for his mom... and to protect me_.

I stand up and take the pocket watch into my pants pocket with the chain hanging out before making my way to Shane's room. I stand outside the door and knock before hearing a muffled 'come in'.

I open it slowly and peer in. It's a fairly simple room. Shane's only been living here almost a month I assume, so it's not too much. Still, Shane's still Shane. He's lying in bed, listening to his headphones like he normally would when he'd stay over.

One eye is open for me. "What do you want."

"To talk?" I say shyly. "Your mom left."

"Did she send you in here to talk to me?"

"No," I reply, pulling up a seat next to his bed. Everything seems so mirrored. Usually he's the one visiting me, sitting in the chair while I lay in bed in some sour mood. I blow some hair out of my face. I hate initiating conversations like this. "Look... I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," I apologize awkwardly, holding the back of my neck.

Shane looks up, but I'm looking away.

"I guess I was still in too much shock from seeing you."

"Mm," Shane starts, sitting up in bed and taking off his headphones. "So you and Nett were pretty mad at me for a while, huh."

"Half and half. We felt a lot of things about you leaving," I admit with a slight cough. _I forgot about my medicine_ I remember. I regret not asking Shane to ask Nett to bring my tablets with him. "... How come you never tried to contact us?" I finally ask, quietly. _Especially after what you said to me that day_?

"I just thought it'd be better off that way, okay?" Shane says shortly, laying back down and turning his back in my direction, in an attempt to block me out.

"How would cutting us off be any good to you?"

"It'd be better for you," Shane corrects. I can't see his face, but I can imagine his expression.

Stubbornly I narrow my eyebrows. "But why?"

"I dunno," Shane shrugs, sitting back up again to face me. "I mean look at me, Wendy. I'm a Ghost Blood."

"Yeah I know that-"

"No. You don't," he cuts off. "I just, think it'd be safer if I-"

"Shane," I interrupt, holding his shoulders by now. I'm standing over him sitting on the bet, looking at him eye to eye. "We've talked about this before... You've _trained_ with Danny, and me." My eyes falter. "You're not a hindrance to us... Or me."

Shane's eyes mirror my own sad ones as his stare narrow as well. "Yeah. _Now_. You don't have your powers anymore. You're not a Halfa." Somehow hearing so doesn't make me feel any better about what I did. "How do you feel?"

"... It feels... weird without them."

"Why'd you do it?" Shane asks curiously and yet seriously. He's asked before, but I guess I never really answered. "Come on tell me."

I shake my head. _Not now_. "I can't."

"Hey I know I've been gone like a month but you can still talk to me."

I laugh. Heh. I haven't laughed like that in a while. And with that I turn over as well to face Shane. "I know." I smile. "I could talk to you about anything."

"So why not this?" he asks with concern. His eyes, I almost forgot hot alluring they could be. He gets them from his beautiful mother. Instead I look down and close my eyes a little, unable to answer. "No reply huh?" Shane sighs.

I could feel his breath over my nose. I feel too guilty to look at him. "How long did ago did you call Nett?"

"Probably fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty. Why?"

I lay back, next to Shane. "Just wondering how I'm going to tell Nett about me."

"About your powers?"

I nod slowly, not smiling. "Or lack thereof," I say instead. I end up yawning too.

"You look sleepy," Shane states.

No duh. Woke up before sunrise, travelled forever, trained days before for a fight I won't even be fighting for. Of course I'm sleepy. "No I'm not," I deny, tiredly nonetheless.

Shane's face remains stoic and unbelieving next to me on the bed. And somehow that's the last thing I notice before my eyes fail me. They shut, and I'm deep into sleep already.

"Wendy?" Shane speaks, trying to get my attention. _She didn't just fall asleep did she_? "Wendy," he says again. My breathing's become slow and patterned. _Great. She did_.

Shane sits up and pulls some of his bed covers over me to keep me warm. Common courtesy, he figured.

As Shane sits on his bed, watching me sleep, the teen can't help but just think, as almost all teenagers inevitably do once in a while.

_Wendy's really here_, Shane says in his head, still not believing the sight. _She's here in front of me again but... Her powers_.

Shane imagines what life for him could have been like if he had never followed me to Fenton Works back in the beginning of the school year. If we had never been paired as partners by Jazz in class. _Would we still be fighting each other all the time?... Or would I have fallen for her anyway?_

Shane can't help but ponder.

No matter though. Shane understands that today is an important day. By nightfall today, someone is fighting the ultimate fight of the century. And if it's not me... Shane exhales, both with woe and worry stirring.

Suddenly, Shane gets a buzz from his phone. Taking a look at the text, Shane reads: _"I'M OUTSIDE. OPEN THE DOOR._" Wow. All caps. And no funny over-use of exclamation marks.

"He's pissed," Shane reads, dreadfully putting away his phone. Leaving me, Shane goes out to his living room to let the boy in. Nett stands on the other side of the door, coming face to face with his friend for the first time in weeks. Stares are exchanged, not either one smiling.

"Well it's about damn time," Nett starts off.

"You and I need to talk first," Shane starts, leading Nett in.

"Hell yeah we need to talk. Where's Wendy we need to get her back to Amity Park ASAP-"

"She's asleep. Resting," Shane said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "She got roughed up a bit earlier." Cleverly leaving out the hit-by-a-truck factor.

Nett arches his eyebrow. "... Do I look like I have the time to care? We NEED Wendy BACK at HOME Shane!"

"Nett we-"

"Do you have any idea what freaking time it is? It's three o'clock dude the sun sets at nine today and whatever the hell is fighting Wendy is, like, expecting Wendy in Amity Park!"

"Nett calm down-"

"She's asleep in your room right? Wait till I get my hands on that girl why I'm gonna whop her a-"

"Wendy gave up her powers," Shane finally says before Nett can march into the room. Nett's footsteps fade slower and to a close, and all Shane can see is his distant back. "She's not a halfa... anymore."

"No," Nett says, almost desperately. He turns around, and his once hardened and angry expression has melted into something more... fragile. "What?" Nett asks. "She didn't."

"She did," Shane frowns, not happy about it either. "She couldn't even save herself when a truck was coming down the road towards her. She barely got out without a scratch."

Nett peers into Shane's bedroom, seeing my exhausted figure lying in bed. Nett's expected my intentions. He'd just hoped he'd get to me on time. He was too late. "I didn't find her in time."

"If I'd known she was going to do this you know I would've stopped her," Shane says, placing a hand on Nett's shoulder from behind. "Don't blame yourself for this."

Nett slowly leaves the door step to face his friend. Defeated. "Why _not_ blame me," Nett says in a trying joking manner, like he had before a long time ago. "You left me in charge of her. Heh, looks like I did a pretty crappy job of watching out for her. Some friend, huh?"

Shane doesn't say anything. Not because he agrees, but because he can see Nett trying to deny the news - the reality that I was normal again, that _they_ were normal again. And that they wouldn't stand a chance tonight. "Why did she do it?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't say," Shane admits. "Was it because she didn't want to fight tonight?"

"No. It has to be something else. Wendy wouldn't back out of something like this just because she was scared," Nett reasons, trying to think of so.

"But then why?"

"Because the ghost is Danny," I say, startling the boys. The spin back around to see me sitting up in bed, awake and in presence. Them - in shock. "Danny is the ghost that I have to destroy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I take the time to finally explain to Nett and Shane the situation, now that both of them are here. I tell them about how I overheard Danny and Fate talking, about my cancer and how I'm supposed to die today from it. I tell them about Danny's already initiated plan to sacrifice himself for me. How I'm supposed to fight him when his heart disappears and he turns evil, and that I'm supposed to kill him off. Forever. So that I can live to see tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, guys," I finally say, unable to look at either of them after telling my story. "I know it sounds like I'm a coward, but that's just it I am. I just can't fight Danny. Especially if it means him never being passing on... I'd rather die than vanquish my dad."

"Wendy..." Nett says.

"That's why I came here; to give up my powers," I admit, twiddling with my thumbs in solemn. "If I don't have my ghost powers, then I can't eliminate Danny."

"Wendy there's more than yourself that you have to think about," Shane lectures, standing up from our seats around the coffee table. "What about Amity Park? Tucker, Sam your mom. When Danny goes dark what are you going to do about everyone else?"

"What do you mean me? I can't do anything anymore. I'm not a halfa, remember?" I glare back. Deep inside I knew that factor about my choice. I just choose to ignore it for selfish and unreasonable reasons.

"Then what about your illness?" Shane adds on, his face faltering. He never mentioned it before, but he's noticed my paler complexion and the tired colors around my eyes. It _was_ taking a toll on me. "You were just gonna let it take you? Just like that?"

"It's my time, Shane," I say honestly, trying to lift my expression as I said so. "In fact it was my time a long time ago. I've been here for more years then I had to be."

"But Wendy-"

"Cut the crap, Wendy," Nett jumps in, standing up too. Now both of them are hovering over me. "The Wen I know wouldn't give in so easily. Look at you did you even take your medicine?"

"Nett if I'm-"

"I heard you before, but that doesn't mean you can just give up on yourself, too," Nett lectures, coming over to me and placing both his hands on my shoulders. His voice is stern and parental, but his face shows the concern of an older brother. A friend. "And you." Nett turns his head to Shane. "You're just as guilty as this one over here."

"What'd I do?"

"You LEFT us with like no connections whatsoever. And I'm a techno-geek I _know_ communications. You left us high and dry while covering all your tracks so we couldn't get to you!" Then Nett faces me. "Then YOU go on and run away and leave _me_ to cover for your Mom, for my dad, for Amtiy Park, for my NERVES, and AAGGH do you have _any_ idea how much running I've done since I woke up?!"

"Um..." I've never seen Nett like this before.

"I think I've run more this morning than we ALL have together chasing ghosts! Then I had to lie to Sam, I had to run into my dad, I had to freaking buy a new engine for the Specter Speeder to get it to even FLY to flipping Emmerhaul - So Now both of you owe me sixty bucks!"

"Nett? Dude, chill alright you're stressed," Shane says with a light hearted and sincerely amused laugh.

"_Chill_'? Don't 'dude,chill' me! Do you forget our city- no, our _world_ is about to be destroyed in less than six hours?!" Nett yells. Should I be laughing? No. That's mean. Nett looks so stressed. "I see you smiling Wendy this is NOT a time to SMILE!"

"I'm not Nett it's just, you look like you could use a nap."

"No I don't need a nap I need Vanquisher and Halfa ass-whopping power for home!" he screams at me, eyes twitching. "But now apparently I have neither!" Nett goes on. "Listen you- ghost-girl or girl-girl or whatever you are now; I don't know about you but I'm not leaving Amity Park to be the open target we knew it'd be ten months ago."

"You're going back home?"

"YEAH!" Nett yells, as if I shouldn't have asked. I flinched. Shane did too I think. I've never seen Nett so riled up before. "You two supernatural freaks decided to ditch me on the worst possible day of the millennium! _ME_! The only measly human in our group! I know I'm smart but I don't produce transparent red flames in my hands or ectoplasmic energy between my toes like _SOMEONE_ over here with the giggles!"

Okay. I fess. I'm smiling. But it's too funny to take Nett's panicking seriously.

"How do you think I feel about my world coming to an end in less than six hours?! Of course I'm going home! Someone needs to try and stop this, even if it is just me!"

"Then I'll go too," Shane volunteers, the mood ever so slightly more lifted thanks to Nett's comedic outburst.

However realizing this, my eyes widen. "Shane-"

"Amity Park was my home, too," Shane clarifies. "Danny would've wanted it this way."

"We'll be fighting him whether you want us to or not," Nett tells me, glad he has an aly on his side now. He calms down a bit too "I don't care what you end up deciding to do when the _three_ of us go back, but I'm not letting you die, Wendy. You owe me sixty bucks." Nett ends up giving me one of his stupid, confident grins.

Oh Nett.

"And neither is this asshole over here," Nett adds, motioning his head to Shane behind him.

I look to Shane and we share a slight visionary exchange before Shane looks away, cheeks slightly red. I remember automatically how I haven't given him an answer to his confession.

"I said 'right', right Asshole?" Nett repeats, waiting for an answer.

Shane turns his eyes forward only. "We promise to fight Danny if you can't do it, okay?" Shane assures in his old cool and reserved manner. I have to admit. Now I'm a lot calmer and less self-guilty. However at this point and situation, I have no idea who I'll be able to side with: them or evil Danny.

"Alright. It's 3:30PM," Nett announces, looking at his watch. "Let's go home. We have a lot of prepping to do before tonight."

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_**"Then promise me you'll stay safe," I say quietly. I remove the pocket watch and put it around Shane, who lowers his head for me. "Hold onto it for me."**_

_**"I'll return it to you after."**_

_**"Why do you sound like you're saying goodbye...?" Shane asks grimly.**_

_**I try to smile. "Just a feeling,"**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"It's almost half past four. That gives us less than five hours to prepare for the city evacuation," Tucker says at the head of the table**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"Be safe," I say, hugging him before letting him go. Shane walks past me and follows Nett. But before Shane can pass the door, I swallow my guts and run up to him.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**"I'm sorry, Wendy..."**_


	58. Releasing the Day Pt5

**3:30 PM**

Okay, so it's finally time to face, well, whatever it is we're going to go against. I don't know why, but even without powers I can't help but feel just as nervous as I was two days ago.

"Alright get in," Nett rushes, waving Shane and me into the Specter Speeder behind Shane's apartment building. We can safely assume Shane's mom knows we'll be gone for a while. I just feel kind of bad I didn't get to say goodbye.

"Alright everyone strap in. We're gonna fly fast," Nett says in the front, starting up the airborne vehicle as if he's rehearsed it a hundred times in the past week.

In the back, Shane and I are sitting, mentally preparing for our return to Amity Park. "You okay?" Shane asks me.

"Yeah. Just a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach." And it's not because I'm sick. I think about Danny back home, and I wonder if he's okay. Or if he's even still Danny.

It doesn't take long for the Specter Speeder to rise up and above the fence, and soon thereafter the roof of the apartment. We speed off in some direction, and the impact of the speed hits me, as if I've never flown twice as fast before. I feel a sort of dizziness. "We should be back in Amity Park in an hour or less," Nett says, piloting the speeding hovercraft.

"An hour?" Shane repeats.

"Hey _normal_ travel time is five to six. Be lucky I even got this rust-bucket to fly me over here as fast as it did."

"So what happens now?" I ask, taking the sideline role. I remember how it used to be the guys who'd ask this question, because they looked to _me_ for guidance. Now it's the flipside. "When we get home?"

"Well now that we don't have ghost powers in our arsenal, and Shane's Ghost Blood mojo can't be used on the human plane anyway, I prepared and stocked us up on some ghost weapons from FentonWorks."

"Like what?" Shane requests.

"The Fenton ghost Gloves, extra Fenton Phones, some Fenton Wrist Rays. I got the Ghost Peeler and the Fenton Bazooka, too."

"Nett some of those aren't even working yet," I mention.

"Yeah well after you pulled your disappearing act this morning I panicked and went into overdrive mode with preparing all the equipment. You know, in the event it finally became my turn to save the world?"

I send a glaring frown. He's so accusing me and rubbing it in my face.

"Nonetheless I patented the ones that were in the prototype-stage and made a couple extra duplicates of the simple ones we have."

"And what about the Ecto-Skeleton?" Shane adds.

"I'm almost just about done with that," Nett says. "Wendy and found an old version of the blueprint for the Ecto-Skeleton in the Manson Attic similar to the blueprints from the Fenton Journal. Someone named Vlad Masters created a modified version of the suit so that it wouldn't be as lethal."

"You didn't really finish it did you?" I ask in disbelief. When Nett first found the modified version blueprints, he said it'd take him at least half a year more to perfect the same technology.

"Miraculously I'm almost done. I work well under pressure thanks to you," Nett brings up once more. "I managed to remake an old Fenton Converter from the broken RV we found underneath the lab that can be used as the suit's main power source, so that it doesn't drain the wearer's energy. I just need to focus on making an electrical energy source to power up the suit so it matches the Fenton Converter's technical ID-"

"He means he's almost done," I cut off, whispering to Shane.

Nett stops. Frowns, too. "It'll take me a while though to get it up and running."

"No. You keep doing that. With how much fire power we have missing now we need to have that Ecto Skeleton up," Shane addresses. "Wendy and I will try to look at what we have left and make a plan for the overall fight."

"Just remember the whole ordeal's going down over all of Amity Park," Nett reminds. "When you two are doing your planning-thing make sure you take into account the civilians. As corny as it sounds their safety comes first."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Remember guys, I've said this many times already since yesterday: The civilians' safety comes first," Tucker announces.

"_He sounds so corny_," Dash whispers to Valerie as all of them converse in the Amity Park Conference Hall down at Tucker's office. It's the mayor, Sam, Paulina, Jazz, Kwan, Dash, and Valerie, all locked in a confidential and sound proofed room.

"It's almost half past four. That gives us less than five hours to prepare for the city evacuation," Tucker says at the head of the table. "Due to the confidentiality of the matter we've kept our last meeting to the one in the hospital. I've been sending secret letters to you via manual delivery. You've all sent in status reports concerning your assignments and I assume, as you've said in your reports, that they are complete."

All the adults nod.

"Dash?"

Dash stands from his chair and walks up to the front where a mechanical board is hung. Plugging in a small USB into a slot, his Evacuation Plan scans itself onto the board from the projector. "Alright here's the map of Amtiy Park. The glowing red and green areas are the areas where civilians are located."

"For the record no one knows about this yet," Tucker adds in.

"How come we didn't warn the citizens? Get them out earlier?" Jazz whispers to Sam next to her.

"It'd panic them too much. That or they'd be too skeptic, and they wouldn't leave until it's too late."

"I've briefed my team and the scattered stations around the city about the evacuation plan, so it can be put into effect when initiated." Dash clicks a button on the remote, showing some glowing yellow and blue spots. "The yellow lights are exits around the city's borders where civilians can leave the city to shelter outside the perimeter. For the people too far into the center of the city we've stationed hidden underground shelters where the blue lights are."

"Wait so we won't be able to really evacuate everyone?" Valerie asks.

"There's only so much we can do on short notice. But nonetheless we're prepared," Tucker says.

"This plan's been drawn up specifically to maintain order and reduce panic levels as much as possible. The longer the evacuation process the more prone the plan is unlikely to work," Dash adds in.

"So we're prepared then, in other words," Tucker nods, initiating Dash's presentation's end. "Kwan?"

Kawn starts up his laptop, which doesn't take long. It's hooked up to the projector and a glowing white line flies around the map on the board. "So I've managed to complete the Ghost Shield 3.0. It's operational and the shield while it doesn't span through the entire city, it covers almost a nine mile radius from the center of the city."

"Very good," Tucker nods in confirmation.

"The ghost shield takes some time to start up though so that it can cover the perimeter. When the evacuation process begins we should start the generator for the shield up at least fifteen minutes before, then give it another ten minutes for the shield to expand."

"It takes that long huh. That's fine. A half hour pre-start to the Ghost Shield before the announcement," Tucker notes. "Paulina will be the one on the Emergency Channel screens announcing evacuation plans. You'll be doing that for a while until we can confirm the evacuation process is over, but you'll be in one of the protected shelters underground."

"Right," Paulina nods. "The broadcast starts at exactly 8:45PM right?"

"Hopefully everyone will take at least you seriously," Tucker says. That's why he assigned Paulina. "Alright Valerie. What've you got for us?"

Valerie stands now to present her work. A table comes out from the ground and rises, holding a number of Valerie's ghost weapon arsenal. "I didn't have very much to work with - just some old stuff I used back in the day. But I worked on them like you said to power them up."

She eyes them, and picks one by one up, explaining their function. "We have the standard ecto guns, their accuracy now raised at least 25%. We have at least forty ecto-tracking missiles that can span a one mile tracking distance. I've made all of us wrist bands that functions as a laser shooter and ghost radar so we can all track the coordinates of our ghost or ghosts. And these over here are projectile weapons we have a lot of. Some ecto grenades and an updated version of my old Cubic Canons."

"This is great, Val," Tucker says impressed, eyeing the tech as everyone oversaw their equipment. "And Jazz did you finish the ghost portal?"

"It's operational, but I still don't know what you need it for."

As if on cue, Tucker takes out the original Infi-Map. Sam's eyes widen. "If anything I know, we're going to need some back up."

"How did you get a hold of the Infi-map?" Sam asks astounded, stranded from her seat.

"It was one of Danny's possessions. He gave it to me before he died to hold onto," Tucker remembers solemnly, holding the ancient map that's aged due to its storage in the human world. "But it still works. Sam you and I are going to be flying into the ghost zone to retrieve these ghosts for help."

"Wait so you're leaving us?" Paulina asks.

"But only for a while. The second head of command in this operation is Jazz, alright?" Everyone looks to her. "While Sam and I are away during the fight, Jazz calls all the shots."

"A-Are you sure?" Jazz stammers, caught off guard by this new responsibility. She was just supposed to build the portal. Tucker nods with a confident grin.

"Alright, everyone synchronize your watches. It's approximately 4:32. Ghost shield turns on at 8:35PM. Announcement for evacuation begins at 8:45PM. The ghost will arrive at sundown at 9:00 and no second less. We have to be prepared for anything and everything, is that understood?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**4:50PM**

Nett, Shane and I are still up in the Specter Speeder. We've just reached Amity Park and are flying towards Fenton Works. "And you're sure Danny isn't there?" I ask out of worry.

"I tried looking for him when I came this morning. He isn't in the lab," Net reports, with a hint of regret in his tone. I try not to let my disappointment show on my face. "All of our stuff's in the basement. And then there's something else I want you guys to check out for me too when we land."

"What is it?" Shane asks.

"I'll tell you when we're in the lab."

Seconds after Nett hurriedly lands the Specter Speeder in the back yard of the abandoned apartment building before hurrying us out of the vehicle and into the house. I feel anxious and sick inside from nausea or something. Nerves.

Nett slams his fist into the light switch and immediately illuminates the lab. It's messier than yesterday and full of tools and junk Nett must've been messing with. On his work corner I can see an almost complete Ecto-Skeleton and a whole table full of new inventions.

Shane and I stand at the lab's entrance, just staring at the lab's state. It's so cluttered and hot, littered with genius, and all for the wrong reasons. While Shane's surprised with our progress since he's moved, and I'm pretty shocked myself at the progress Nett's made since _I_ left this morning.

Nonetheless, Nett was right. Ghost powers or no ghost powers, I can't sense Danny anywhere on the premises. He's disappeared somewhere, and knowing that saddens me.

"I'm gonna keep working on the suit," Nett says, getting a welding mask on and these huge giant work gloves. "Meanwhile we need to figure out what's going down and how."

"By doing what? I don't know what's going to happen. And frankly neither do you," Shane points out.

"Okay well for one I think this is a pretty important factor - is Wendy going to fight or not?" Nett points out from under the suit.

Somehow it seems like a pretty simple question, but I've never asked myself that. That, or I never wanted to. "I-" I know my answer. I want to say no. Of course not. I can't fight Danny. I won't. Yet, something inside me is holding me back from giving 'no' as my final answer. _It's Danny. He _wants _me to fight_. "I..."

"It's fine," Shane says, preventing me, no saving me from answering. "But you and I are definitely fighting," he says towards Nett. "Which one of us will be using the Ecto Skeleton?"

"Probably me. Normally I'd say you or Ms. Runaway here but apparently someone isn't fighting, so that takes you out of the equation," Nett sneers at me, rolling out his upper torso from under the suit just to glare at me. Guess he's still kind of mad. Then he looks at Shane. "As for you, I think I have something better for you than the suit."

Nett rolls out fully to stand back up and get something from the table of Fenton weapons. Digging and pushing through pieces Nett takes out this C-Shaped metallic thing, holding it out to us. "This is the Ecto-Peeler. It had a different function before but it doubled as a body-armor. I've modified it so that it's abilities expand its original use."

"What does it do?" Shane questions.

"Since you normally fight with your Ghost Blood powers, I've fixed it up to give you close to the same physical feel as you would fighting in the Ghost Zone. You'll have the higher stamina, more fire power in your punches, better endurance rate. It's like a mini safer version of the Ecto Skeleton, but you'll be doing the actual combat. Ecto Skeleton's more of a giant fighting robot than an armor."

"Got it."

Nett walks back to the Skeleton with his rag. "We each get Fenton Phones to communicate with one another, and wrist rays to defend ourselves and remove obstacles."

Shane grabs a couple of each from the table, and I help.

"The gloves that come with the Fenton Peeler are equivalent to the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets. They're smaller but in reality they're just compact. They pack just as heavy a punch so be careful where you use that thing."

"Alright," Shane nods.

"We'll both have Fenton Bazookas to use as backup in case you need something extra. I'd recommend not using them since they're so huge but, it may come in handy."

"What about this belt-thing?" Shane asks as he picks up a belt.

"The Specter Deflector?" Nett asks, using his wrench. "If Wendy isn't fighting Danny then it's best she wear it for her own safety; just in case."

Without any more questions Shane hands the belt to me. I have small flashbacks of when I used to get shocked by this thing. The last time I saw it, it was broken and unfunctional, but it still did its job in shocking unwanted paranormal beings. As I'm holding it in my hands, I'm reminded of my new form. Old form, rather.

In a way, I feel a little guilty that Nett and Shane know more about what they're doing than I am. I feel like a third wheel in the trio now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's later into afternoon now as the time passes, and as fast as the hours fly, it feels way too fast, yet dreadingly slow all at the same time. Nett's just laboring over finishing the suit and creating his electrical power source while Shane's making sure all the equipment works.

As for me, well... I'm just a sitting duck. Literally. I think for the past hour and a half now, I've just sat in this cold chair, watching, waiting, or even praying for some miracle. I feel so low right now, and while I know one reason why, I feel like it's more a whole lot of reasons piled into one why I feel so horrible.

While I'm sitting, staring into space, sometimes I'll feel Shane's eyes watching me. He hasn't said anything to me since he handed me the Specter Deflector, which I'm still clutching onto in my hand. I'll look up, and he'll just be looking at the weapons. I'm paranoid, aren't I.

"Um..." Nett rolls out slowly from under the suit, standing up. He's covered again in sports with black oil. "Yo Shane, would you mind checking the Emergency Ops Center upstairs?"

"The what?"

"It's the fourth floor of Fenton Works. We found it last week," Nett says tireldy, taking out a keychain from his pants pocket chain and tossing it to Shane. "Just go up and check which one of these is the key. I forget which one it is."

"Mm, whatever," Shane says, obviously not wanting to do such a stupid-seeming job. With that, Shane goes to leave up the stairs and manages to pass me on my chair. I watch, I keep my head down.

Across the room Nett tits his head to make sure Shane's gone. As he's wiping down his oil-stained hands, he steps slowly to where I am. "Now that we're alone," Nett breaths out, "Can we talk?"

"I thought you were mad at me," I say with a flat half-smile as I twiddle with the belt.

"Just wanted to blow off some steam I guess," Nett awkwardly apologizes. I can tell it's more so not his thing than it is Shane's. "Sorry for yelling at you and making all the snappy comments. I just, got scared."

"It's okay. I would've snapped, too," I say in my same voice, still keeping my gaze down.

Nett frowns. Despite his own apology, I'm still the same. Nett kneels down and throws his small towel over his shoulder, in an attempt to peek at my face. It's sad, and tired. "Come on. Smile."

No reaction.

Nett moves his lips to the side. "Guess I should've seen that coming. So," he sighs out. "You really gave them up? Your ghost powers?"

"Ecto-rays and all," I confess with a solemn single nod. "I'm sorry. I know it's put a lot more stress on you and Shane."

"Don't worry. I get it. I miss Danny, too," Nett says, scratching his head. "How'd you find out it was him anyway? Are you sure?"

"Fate said so himself," I repeat. I said this when I first explained it to Shane and Nett back in Emmerhaul. Did I have to say it again? "Lately, even before Shane left, I'd think that maybe all of us would've been better off if I'd just never discovered my powers in the first place, you know?" I attempt another half-smile. "Now I'm putting all three of you in danger." Nett, Shane, _and_ Danny.

"Hey," Nett says warningly. "Your powers were a gift."

I scoff softly. "Yeah and look where that gift's got Danny, Shane, and you. And where it left me... Heh... Look at me, Nett. I'm so pathetic. Strip away my powers and all that's left is... me."

"And that's exactly why I think you should still do this thing," Nett advises, surprising me. "Sure your powers were badass and you could kick butt and all of that. But powers are just powers, Wendy. Everyone you fought had powers. What do you think made you so different that you _won_ every time?"

I stare indifferently. Confused.

"Listen to me. I have no idea what I'm talking about since I never usually give the intellectual pep talk," Nett laughs, feeling so 'wise-like' giving me this talk. "But if anything I _do_ know, it's that the Wendy I know, the Wendy _I_ grew up with before she even knew she was a ghost - _she_ wouldn't give up this easily."

For the first time, I look up at Nett. And his eyes are the same as they were yesterday. Friendly, calm, and soothing. "And hey, at least you found Shane for us," Nett points out, giving my forearm a light gentle slap. An unwilling smile finds its way to me. "And more importantly, did you talk to Shane yet? You know, about the _thing_?"

My face stays the same: stoic. But it doesn't remain the same color, so my hand unconsciously goes for my pocket watch around my neck resting near my stomach. I haven't forgotten about Shane's confession, and honestly when I'm with him there's some tension I can't deny. But, I mean, there's just too much other important tuff to worry about now. "I think it's a little too late to be thinking about that issue right now."

"Wendy you've _been_ late. I'm pretty sure Shane wouldn't mind hearing you out before we risk our asses out in World War 3 tonight." I laugh a little, but it's a bitter laugh. Hearing that they're fighting Danny alone; it scares me. "I've already talked to Shane about you anyway."

No he wasn't supposed to do that. "You what?"

"When you took your long potty break about an hour ago," Nett chuckles, rolling his eyes. I glance sideways, hoping he doesn't notice my defensive expression. An hour or two ago I went up to the bathroom for quite a while I guess, but it was from coughing up blood I was starting to taste in my mouth. I haven't coughed up blood like that in a long time. I guess that's what happens when I stop taking my medicine for a day.

But on more important note, Nett talked to _Shane_ about _me_? Nett you were so not supposed to do that!

"We had a little guy talk, me asking the same questions and all old things." Nett stands, and I try to block out my curiosity. "He said you haven't said anything about the matter, either."

"Please Nett I don't want to know. Your talk's between you and Shane and-"

"He actually asked me about you, if I knew anything." My head jumps. Shane Johnson? Somehow, the idea of him even liking me was striking enough. Hearing that he's just as curious as me for my answer is a little mind-blowing, too. "But alas, my lips were sealed, not that I didn't know the answer already."

I wind up glaring at Nett.

"What? I do," Nett shrugs innocently. "I'm telling you now, you should really talk with him before sunset. As confident as I am that we're totally prepared, there's no telling how this day's going to really end. He should know how you feel." Nett then takes the Specter Deflector from me and finally places it around my waist. "That should at least protect you - you know, now that it isn't frying your bellybutton to a crisp."

"Thank you," I smile weakly.

"And in case I don't get another opportunity to have one of these talks with you today... Stay safe," Nett warns, finding it hard to use these words. "While I am doing this to protect the city and the world and all that other important stuff," I laugh at Nett, "I'm... doing it for you too." Nett shrugs shyly. "You're one of the best friends this nerd's ever had, Wen. Sorry I've been acting kind of mad at you all day."

"Aw Nett," I sigh out, bending over and hugging him from my seat. I feel Nett's forgiving arms wrap around my neck, and mine around his. "Sorry about all this."

"And you quit apologizing. Sheesh. Shane's right; you do do that a lot," Nett chuckles light-heartedly. "If you're really sorry, then you'll make an effort to see tomorrow's daylight okay?"

"I can't make promises I can't keep, Nett," I say, finding my serious persona again. "Today is it. I try not to think about it but either way I'll be dead by morning."

"At least try," Nett urges, shaking his head. "If anything, try for Shane." I blush. "You know he's fighting for you, too. All of us are. Even Danny, wherever he is right now."

Shane comes back down with the keys, holding one in specific. "I hate you," Shane says first, handing the key back to Nett. "I literally tried all forty of them before getting to this one."

"Thanks man," Nett smiles, taking the key out of the keychain. "When Shane and I leave to go fight tonight, Wendy I want you to hide upstairs in the Opps Center."

"What why?"

"Just as an extra precautionary. The lab isn't safe," Nett advises. In the meantime, Nett's phone rings, and it's my phone number on the caller ID. I'm about to pick it up and answer it before Nett swipes it from the table.

"Hey!"

"Don't pick up. It's your mom," Nett says.

"Well she must be worried sick about me I need to talk to her."

"Yeah not really," Nett blantly turns down. "If she knew you were back in Amity Park, it'd be bad," Nett explains. "Sam and my dad called me earlier this morning. They know you ran away, but what they don't know is that you came back _without_ your powers."

"Sam knows about Wendy's powers?" Shane asks for me. _What_? My eyes blink twice.

"Or lack thereof," Nett says, scratching his head. "I don't know how long they've known but that isn't important right now. What's important is that they think that I'm at home, that Shane's still moved away somewhere, and that Wendy's at least in a safe place away from Amity Park."

"Which I'm not," I state with narrowed eyebrows.

"Precisely. And we should keep it that way for Sam and my dad," Nett adds on. Shane and I exchange faces. Nett's watch beeps from a timer. "Okay guys it's a quarter past seven. Let's get back to work. We have less than two hours left for this shindig."

_And two hours left before Danny loses his heart_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere, deep in the ghost zone, Danny floats on top of a small floating crater in a meditative state, away from anything else in the ghost zone that he could potentially destroy.

Danny sits with his legs folded, hovering above the dirt ground. Eyes are closed and thoughts are clear. He's preparing mentally for what's to happen in only a short few moments.

_Wendy must be wondering where I am_... Danny says in his head. Danny's been here all day, going back and forth between thoughts of his daughter and Sam. _I've hurt them so much with what I've done... But at least now, they'll have each other_.

As Danny meditates, he feels a strange tingling worrying sensation. It's something Danny's learned to hone over the past couple weeks after he and I affirmed our father-daughter relationship. It was like Danny could sense when I was in trouble, or in need or in pain.

This time it was pain.

_The cancer's getting to her_, Danny swallows. _I can sense it. She only has a few more hours left before her time is up_.

But Danny refuses to accept that. He continues to believe that his daughter will prevail over him. Danny feels for the contraption inside his chest, the ticking time bomb metaphorically speaking. Before too long, his heart will cease to exist, and all that's left will be this evil embodiment of Danny's ghost self.

Imagining what he'll be leaving behind, a beautiful daughter and mother back at home, Danny sheds a tear. _I love you guys so much_. "I'm sorry, Wendy..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**8:44PM**

Later in the day, outside in the city of Amity Park down at city hall, all of Tucker's private team is at work. "Are the Ghost Shield's on?" Tucker asks.

"Yes," Kawn nods, typing into a computer. "Ghost Shield's radius is at 45%. It's going up gradually and should reach completion by nine."

"Pefect. Paulina you all set?" Tucker asks on a monitor.

"Going live in twenty," Paulina announces, holding some papers on her desk in a distant underground shelter. It's like a normal news broadcast, but everyone involved knows otherwise.

"It's 8:44," Tucker reads, looking at his ticking watch. As nervous as he is, he can't help but feel the young adrenaline he once felt years ago. And not the good kind either.

"Wendy still won't pick up. Or Nett," Sam says worried, walking up to Tucker with my flip cellphone. "Are you sure they'll be okay, Tucker?"

"They should be," Tucker tries to assure her. "If anything, they're in a safe place and out of this mess."

"You don't think Wendy would really fight Danny, do you?" Sam asks.

"I really have no idea, Sam," Tucker sighs. "Maybe that's why she went into hiding but, we can't deal with that right now. What matters is that she's safe, and that there are hundreds of lives at stake right now and we need to make the most of what we got, with or without the kids' help."

Sam frowns. In all honesty Sam didn't want to be a part of this team. She just want to be with her daughter, hugging her and comforting her with whatever was on her mind.

"Get ready. The second nine o'clock hits, you and I are leaving for the ghost zone, okay Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam nods.

"We're on air in five, four, three, two," the camera man shoots his fingers and everyone is silent. All eyes are on the giant monitor as the computer people operate Amity Park's television systems.

All across Amity Park, all channels are being switch to an emergency broadcast. All internet access and phone services are being directed to Paulina's televised message, including to those in the downstairs of FentonWorks.

Shane, Nett and I are all over the lab. I'm helping Nett prep the last functions of the Ecto-Skeleton, entering codes into the Ecto-Converter in the back. At that instant, Nett and Shane return to the lab from upstairs, both donning orange jumpsuits that we hypothesized were used for ghost fighting back in our parent's days. Nett says they can conveniently hold all of the weapons.

I however won't be fighting, and thus am not wearing one. "All the codes are in, Nett. The suit's ready," I say, taking my first look at the guys. Normally this would be a grand moment, but instead all I feel is sick and worried.

"Thanks," Nett grins, going over to the suit.

"Here's your Fenton Phones," Shane says, walking up to me with the communication devices in hand. He pours them into mine. "And the Wrist Laser, just in case," Shane adds as a precautionary. He keeps his eyes down. "Protect yourself when you're in the Ops Center, okay? There's no telling whether Danny will be after you specifically or not."

"Okay," I nod in understanding. I can't comprehend the warning of Danny, but I appreciate Shane's concern. "Thank you."

Shane smiles at me, and our momentary silence and exchange is interrupted by the sounds of electrical static coming across the lab. The three of us look around and we notice that the operational laptops surrounding Nett are switching to the Internet all of a sudden.

"Nett what's going on?" Shane asks.

"Beats me."

We focus on one for now as a visual finally appears. _EMERGENCY BROADCAST_ it reads, and the three of us feel a sense of urgency. A pretty Latina woman appears on screen. It's this newscast lady I see sometimes on tv at school. "Attention Amtiy Park this is an Emergency Broadcast from the order of the mayor."

"No way," Nett breaths out as our eyes widen. So Tucker really knows.

All eyes of Amity Park are on their screens. "We urge the public of the city to undergo an emergency evacuation process into shelter. Please comply with the Amity Park Police as they guide you into temporary hide outs throughout the city-"

The screen goes out, and Nett and I blink. Looking up we see Shane holding a few plugs, with a serious expression. "Okay, this changes nothing. We don't have time to keep watching this."

"Yeah you're right," Nett agrees, going into emergency mode. "Wendy get as many of the weapons into that bag we're all going to the Ops Center."

"Okay but why now?" I ask as I start pushing things into a giant bag.

"Because I'm shutting down the lab. Shane pack up the laptops," Nett orders as Nett rushes over to the Fenton Portal. Everything's happening so fast. Did he just say he's shutting down the lab? Nett starts entering something into the Ghost Portal controls, as its lights begin shutting off one by one. "It's too dangerous and risky to keep access to this place. I'm guessing Danny may be in the ghost zone and if he wants to get to the human world then he'll have to get through a portal."

"Will shutting this place down really stop him?" Shane asks skeptically, putting each laptop back into its own case.

"Probably not, but at this point we can't be too safe," Nett hurries, typing faster before metal doors and locks interlace over the portal. The lights dim around it and all the plugs are pulled out of their sockets. Wires are cut with a knife and all the lab's monitors are destroyed and cracked by Nett.

"Okay I have all the stuff in the bags," I say, feeling lightheaded and nervous.

"Great let's go," Nett nods, out of breath as he straps all the laptop cases to one huge bag he puts behind him. "Wendy you carry the weapons bags. Shane and I need to take the Ecto Skeleton up the stairs."

"I'm what?" Shane asks with a face.

"Dude it's like ten to 9:00 now's not the time to complain about how we got the worst job," Nett argues, jumping over to the suit.

"Yeah I mean you could always have the girl with cancer carry the twelve ton metal suit," I shrug at an attempt at dark humor. Shane glares, tired already from packing so many computers away. But we need humor. The end of the world is just around the corner and things are way too fast and serious as it is.

The three of us race our way up the stairwells to hear up to the Ops Center on the fourth floor. It takes a while, but we're rushing for our lives, and that's enough to motivate us. The torture of the weight is over once we go up the attic ladder into a modern mini-version of the lab from downstairs.

"Whoa," I say, dropping the bag of weapon at my feet, while Shane and Nett push the Ecto Skeleton up.

"A little help, Wen?" Nett strains from below. I quickly apologize and try to pull them all up. Once we're all in, Shane shuts the door on the ground and locks it in place.

Nonetheless I take a quick scan around. The Ops Center is an open space, almost like an outer space control office. There are glass windows around the room, overlooking the city and the sunset. But like the rest of the house, this floor has been untouched in years. "Gosh..."

"This is where you'll be hiding out alright, Wendy?" Nett says. I look behind me, and Nett and Shane are gathering weapons from the bag and stepping them to their jumpsuits. "You'll be okay here?"

"Mhm," I assure, however maintaining this sad expression. _It's like they're preparing to fight to their deaths_...

"It's 8:53," Shane announces. Seven minutes to nine.

"Okay. It's almost show time," Nett says. "Guys I'm gonna hurry downstairs and find the switch box to power down the building."

"Go," Shane nods as Nett quickly opens the door and jumps down, leaving Shane and I alone.

"So..." I take a huge breather out, facing the windows. "This is it...It's really happening."

"Yeah," Shane nods, coming up behind me to take a breather too. "Wasn't expecting this at all when I woke up this morning."

"Neither was I..." I whisper quietly, hugging my arms. I've been cold all day since we got back to Amity Park. A side effect of not taking my medicine. "I'm scared, Shane..."

"Me too," Shane lets out. "But... we do what we have to."

My eyes lower. "Do you have to fight?" I ask, turning around with this pleading and tired face. "You and Nett can just stay here with me. We can hide until it's over."

"It'll never be over unless one of us fights him, Wendy. You know that," Shane frowns regretfully while look down to hide my frown.

With my head down, I notice the pocket watch around my neck, hanging over my abdomen. My hand touches it, and then clutches it. "Then promise me you'll stay safe," I say quietly. I remove the pocket watch and put it around Shane, who lowers his head for me. "Hold onto it for me."

"I'll return it to you after."

"No," I refuse, shaking my head slowly. "Keep it... You'll take good care of it for me."

_She's giving it to me as a goodbye present..._ Shane eyes glare down and when I think he's going to yell at me, Shane throws himself at me with a hug that I almost stumble back. His arms crush me, but I accept the feeling an just melt into the hold, hugging him weakly back, the pocket watch in between out chests. "S-Shane-"

"You'll live to see tomorrow," Shane whispers through my short stands of hair and into my ear. Somehow he manages to hug even tighter, and I melt even more. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I smile, crying a little. Instead I feel Shane shake his head beside mine.

"I promise you'll live," Shane vows. His breathing is slow. "I promise that today won't be the last time you'll see daylight... You'll help rebuild everything we destroy today. You can finally have a swing set in the park, and you can ask your mom and Tucker all about their glory days with Danny and everything."

I smile as more tears fall. "Shane..."

"You'll be so alive that you won't even remember that you're sick. You'll find a way around it, and you'll skate all around Amity Park like you always did before."

I shake my head. "Shane..."

"I promise you'll find someone who'll care about you... just as much as Nett and I have... As much as _I_ do," Shane says, and I burry my eyes into Shane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"You always apologize," Shane smiles. His hand comes to hold the back of my head, and his other hand feels my back. I feel the urge to hug just as hard. "You never change."

_I'm never going to see Shane again once he leaves this place_. "Shane?" I say in a dry sob. I hiccup once. "Thanks for being my friend again...the best friend I've ever had."

Shane's eyes open.

"And thanks for making me a better person, too," I smile, letting another tear fall. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know how strong I could be... How much I could care for others beyond my own little circle. Thank you for that."

"Why do you sound like you're saying goodbye...?" Shane asks grimly, holding me even more.

I try to smile, savoring the feeling of being held by my best friend. "Just a feeling," I whisper through my tears. "Shane?... About what you said, in my room."

Shane pauses, recalling his confession. He keeps his cool well. "Yeah?"

"I..." Just say it, Wen. I have to look at him when I say it. I motion to back away from the hug, and hesitantly Shane lets go a little bit so I can face him. "Shane I-"

Shane cuts me off by pushing his hand behind my back towards him, and the hand behind my head towards his face. And in less than half a second we're angled in a kiss. My mind goes blank and I'm standing still. _I'm kissing Shane_.

It's a quick, sudden kiss that we slowly pull away from. By my face and his, it was a spur of the moment that neither of us planned. But somehow, I... find us closing the gap once more, and kiss again. This time longer, and more passionately. His hold lowers down to my waist, while I feel my arms instinctively find their way around his neck. And in a way, it's like I've fulfilled this longing I've had for years on end _all_ in this single moment.

I can't deny that I've imagined this scene beyond a conscious state. And frankly, it's even better than I could've ever dreamed. The kiss is everything I could've wished for, beyond powers or any other adventures I could conjure up.

After some time our lips part after one more long, soft simple kiss that we savor, not knowing if it'll ever happen again. Our faces back up and we remain as close as we were. "Wow..." I barely whisper.

Shane smiles a tiny smile that's hard to notice, but it's charming. "Don't tell me your answer," Shane pleads quietly, almost begging. "Whether it's one answer or the other, tell me when I- when _we_ make it out of this... Then I want to hear what you have to say." My eyes sadden, but my expression still spells surprise. I feel speechless, and I've forgotten how to speak. _He just kissed me_.

Shane looks away. "Sorry for that, I just... I just wanted to do that once, before you... in case you were going to say you didn't like me back."

_How could I?_

Shane chuckles lightly to himself. "This is where I'd expect you to hit me and say something like 'how dare you try that with me' or 'you'll regret this' but, I don't think I'd mind either way. I'm just glad I had the guts to do that at least once..."

I stand there, as speechless as I was back when Shane first told me he liked me. I want to say something, but, I'm just not.

The door on the ground makes a sound and Shane and I take that as our cue to let go. Nett pops up out of the door and climbs up and into the Ops Center. "Alright the whole apartment's power is shut down except for this place," Nett announces. "Apparently my Dad's put up a whole ghost shield around the city. So if Danny really does manage to get to Amity Park at least he's staying only here." Nett looks to me. "That's why before Shane and I go I'm putting up an extra ghost shield around the Emergency Ops Center for you, Okay, Wen?"

"Mhm."

"Shane help me move the Ecto Skeleton to that platform over there. This will move it to the roof and that's where we'll take off."

Shane nods and helps Nett push he giant robotic suit to the said platform nearby. Once it's on, Nett clicks something on the panels and it raises up and past the ceiling and onto the roof. There's a small staircase that leads to the roof as well. "Shane let's go. It's ninety seconds to nine."

"Coming," Shane calls as he goes to follow Nett to the roof.

"Wendy you stay here," Nett says for the hundredth time today.

"Be safe," I say, hugging him before letting him go. Shane walks past me and follows Nett. But before Shane can pass the door, I swallow my guts and run up to him. I grab his shoulder to trun him, and I end up kissing him - the same way he kissed me.

Nett stops to look over his shoulder, inwardly smiling.

I break off the sudden kiss and I'm met with Shane's honestly caught-off-guard reaction.

"I did that because I wanted to," I say, mirroring what he said to me moments ago, smiling a little even. I hope Shane can translate that as a quicker version of my official answer, and Shane returns the smile. "Come back safely... We should talk."

"Yeah," Shane says sheepishly.

"Alright alright let's go," Nett hustles. Without another word, Shane turns his back and runs off with Nett. I even overhear Nett's fading voice say '_About time, man_,' and I smile inwardly to myself, holding my bottom lip. _I just kissed Shane_.

I lock the door, and I'm left alone in the Ops Center by myself. It's, nerve wrecking. Walking over to the windows I overlook the city and its busy people. Police cars are stationed everywhere as they try to evacuate the civilians in an orderly manner. I look at the clock on the wall, which is still miraculously working. "8:59."

My hands clasp together and I hold them up to my chest. One, in an attempt to stop the painful, burning sensation I've been hiding in my chest. Two, because I'm praying and somewhere, Danny doesn't end up doing what he said he would. _Danny please be okay_.

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_**"It's Danny," Shane says, standing next to Nett on the ceiling of FentonWorks.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"This isn't good," Tucker mutters, walking away from the crowd. "What would Danny do by transporting Amity Park into the Ghost Zone?"**_

_**"He's going to obliterate both," Sam realizes, causing Tucker to stop and turn around.**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"Bravo," Danny says, walking forward. I prepare myself. "Bravo I say. Now that was impressive."**_

_**"Don't come any closer to me," I say with a forward stare. This isn't my father. "You've hurt Nett and Shane enough. I'm your opponent now."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"Whoa," Nett breaths out, watching me emerge from the smoke.**_


	59. Releasing the Day Pt6

**8:59**

Deep in the depths of the ghost zone where Danny hid himself away, his clock is just seconds away from his end. And as that closing drew near, Danny felt a shock in his chest. A painful, draining shock that brought the ghost to his knees. First his breathing was off. And then his legs felt numb. And then his head started to ache as his eyes went shut.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, Danny's aura changed. His whole person changed. Danny's eyes open and his once green eyes turned a bright eerie red.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back in Amity Park, the ghost shield is just reaching its full capacity for protection and containment of the city, until the skies suddenly grow dark. All those involved know what it means.

"He's here," Tucker says lowly, looking outside his windows.

"It's Danny," Shane says, standing next to Nett on the ceiling of FentonWorks.

Meanwhile, I stand within the protection of the Emergency Ops center, hands folded up to my chin with my head bowed down, eyes squinted shut in prayer. "_Please..._"

From where the two boys stand on the building, they see a red and purple portal beginning to form right above the center of the city, near where the ghost shield generator was. As everyone stared up at it, a laser shot out of it straight downwards.

Many took cover, though the laser was not for them. The lasers shot out straight into the concrete, creating a crater in the ground. But the laser didn't stop. It stayed there, like a light.

Back in HQ with Tucker and his team, Tucker runs over to Kwan by the ghost shield monitors. "Kwan what's happening?"

"The ghost shield was only at 95% when that portal came up," Kwan reads, typing fast into a keyboard. "Wherever that portal came from used that last remaining time in the 5% to sneak in and shoot something else in here, or whatever that laser is."

"Well, what's that 'something else'?" Valerie asks seriously.

"A marker," Kwan realizes, narrowing his eyes onto the monitors. He's analyzing it. A ding pops up. "Ghost shields at 100%."

"So what's this 'marker' going to do exactly?" Sam asks, walking up with cold arms.

Kawn sits back, releasing a heavy breath as he tries to find the words for this. "Put simply, everything outside that laser beam and inside the ghost shield is going to be transported into the ghost zone."

Urgency fills the small control room at Kwan's analyzation. The first and probably only to recover is Tucker. "How much longer until that happens?"

"Calculating," Kwan says, typing into the computer. A window pops up with a timer. "Twenty minutes."

Tucker nods before walking away, assumingly to continue work. But Sam follows.

"This isn't good," Tucker mutters, walking away from the crowd. "What would Danny do by transporting Amity Park into the Ghost Zone?"

"He's going to obliterate both," Sam realizes, causing Tucker to stop and turn around. Sam is standing a distance behind him, but her face is solemn. Truthful yet mournful. "That marker Kwan was talking about, I've read about it in my ghost research, Tucker. That marker links the Ghost Zone to whatever it hits, and in this case it's us."

"And Danny's coming here for the Apocalypse," Tucker pieces together. "So if Amity Park Goes, then the Ghost Zone goes, too."

"If the Ghost Zone disappears then so does the rest of our world," Sam reminds. "The real world and the Ghost Zone are mirroring poles of each other. If one goes, everything does."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back on the roof of Fenton Works, Nett enters the Ecto Skeleton 2.0 while Shane activates the modified Fenton Peeler. On Shane a less dramatic version of the Fenton Peeler's armor wraps itself around his body, complete with ecto-electronic arm-limb attachments around his arms and legs, an an eye pieces to analyze ghost-readings.

The glass dome covers Nett's suit on top, and the whole Ecto Skeleton reads into Nett's optic nerves and brain. The suit has become Nett's body by control, and the whole computerized enchilada is ready to go. "You ready, dude?" Nett asks from his Fenton Phones.

"No," Shane replies, still getting used to the feel of the Fenton Peeler's armor.

"Well, ready or not here comes Danny," Nett says, getting same readings from the dark portal above the city.

Soon enough, a being appears from the said portal. At first it's a dark figure, before the city's dim lights illuminate the figure. And in a way, is Danny. It's so recognizably Danny. But then, it isn't.

"Isn't that Danny Phantom?"

"Oh my gosh he's alive?"

"He's the one causing this!"

"It can't be Danny he's dead!"

Inside the town's ghost HQ, Jazz gasps as the sight of her deceased brother's floating limp figure appears on screen. Many who knew Danny personally take to the screen to affirm what they're hearing. Seeing. Many not believing.

"No way," Kawn says, awestruck in his chair.

"Fenton...?" Valerie's eyes widen.

"Danny," Jazz sobs, tears pouring. "No, it's not him he can't-"

"It's our Danny," Tucker confirms, walking back into the room with Sam. The two are relatively more calm than the others, as they all notice. The rest can only assume the two have known or at least suspected that Danny would be their adversary. "But knowing that it's Danny doesn't change any of our plans."

Jazz hesitates. "But-"

"Danny wanted it this way," Sam speaks up, surprising Tucker. Despite her stepping up, she did sound a little wary in tone. Tucker couldn't blame her. She was persuading her colleagues and friends to turn their backs on the man she loved; and still loves. "He knew this would happen. To him; to all of us. And he wanted us to fight him with all we've got. For Amity Park."

"For the world," Tucker adds in. "That marker connects us to the ghost zone, and indirectly to the rest of the world. If Amity Park is destroyed tonight, earth won't even exist by midnight."

"This is insane," Valerie curses. This was tough, even for her.

"Wait I'm getting a reading!" Kwan announces from the monitors. "Two projectiles are flying towards him."

"Towards Danny?" Jazz asks.

"Who authorized anyone to fire anything at him yet?" Tucker demands, pushing his way to the front with Kwan.

"Um, no one. They're not ours."

"What do you mean not ours hurry zoom in on them!" Tucker orders as Kwan hurriedly types. All of them gather to see the magnified image of the two flying objects going towards Danny. And to follow the shocks of the past five minutes, they recognize instantly who's on the screen.

"They're not projectiles..." Valerie pales.

On the screen are Shane and Nett, flying straight towards the center of the city at top speed. "Fire everything you've got at him!" Nett says though communications.

"Right!" Shane nods, flying from his suit's boosters.

As Nett and Shane and Nett close in the Danny, still floating and appearingly lifeless, his eyes suddenly shoot open and his head perks up. With a swift movement of his hand, just upon impact, the overall collision ends in a huge bang, and a huge cloud of smoke erupts from the high location.

Screams erupt from below as the remain civilians take their opportunity to run away from the battle site. The beginning of the fight is obviously being monitored by Tucker and his team, while I overlook from the top of the Ops Center, hoping that the guys come out of that alive. _Guys please be okay_.

The suspense lifts when the smoke finally begins to clear. Danny's figure is still there of course, floating now in a fighting stance. And across from him stands Shane and Nett, with the Ecto Skeleton holding its arms up with a ghost shield in front of them. _Thank God_.

"Man it's really him," Nett mutters from behind the shield as it fades.

"That still doesn't change anything," Shane glares, flying up from behind Nett's suit and attempting to do an overhead flip kick down onto Danny. With the Fenton Peeler's armor, Shane's own skill in speed is enhanced by the armor as he practically appears over Danny with the attack. The kick actually lands and Danny ends up flying downwards straight towards the concrete, creating another crater in the ground.

Nett and Shane hover close by only to see Danny waver left and right as he rose up from the fall without so much as a scratch, not that it surprised him.

"What's with Danny," Shane says. "He's like a zombie."

Nett analyzes their opponent for anything odd, or out of place. "Don't underestimate him. He may seem mellow now but his ecto-power readings are off the cha-" Danny with his equal speed in flight appears before Nett and fies at him with a bright glowing fist, making Nett fly far far back until he crashed into a building.

I watch Shane take this opportunity to get Danny distracted, but it's as if Danny is two steps ahead and he begins fighting one on one with Shane. It's because of the armor that Shane can hold his own against Danny, but Shane can barely defend, let alone land a single attack.

"Agh!" Shane pants, not used to his limbs moving at such fast speeds in an attempt to block all of Danny's just as fast attacks. "Nett I know you've just been hit but I could use some help here!"

On cue, a fair distance away Nett prepares to shoot an ectoplasmic blast from his suit's hands. "Shane move!" Nett warns. Just then, Shane flies away as Danny stays straight in the line of fire. However Danny is too quick, and just by holding up his hand, it's as if he merely stops the huge blast single-handedly. The blast fades away into Danny's hand. And then for the first time Danny's emotionless expression changes into one of madness or sadistic pleasure all wrapped up into a simple smirk that doesn't fit him.

"So we're all serious here huh," his voice says darkly. It sounds different. It's Danny's voice, but it's not all at the same time. At that Danny holds up his palm and fires back Nett's attack at him twice as fast. Nett just barely gets out of the way before the blast takes out another city building.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is that the Ecto-Skeleton?" Sam asks, watching the ongoing fight.

"Tucker is this another one of your stupid surprises?" Valerie demands.

"No this wasn't my idea!" Tucker says, trying to remain calm yet unwillingly panicked at the same time. It was his _son_ fighting the most lethal battle in the world. _But I guess this shouldn't surprise me. There's nothing I can do to interfere now_. "Sam we've gotta go."

"What?"

"We still have to go into the Ghost Zone," Tucker reminds, holding up the InfiMap. "While the kids are distracting Danny we need to go find the back up."

"You're serious just going to let them fight?"

"As much as I don't want them to there's nothing we can do now," Tucker tries to reason. "Now hurry up! Jazz's portal is across the battle field so we'll have to fly through there to get to it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane and Nett's individual battles against Danny rage on as Danny continues to toy with them. He's still the same as when he first came, not tired in the least bit. The suit's speed was taking a toll on Shane, and Nett was weary from the Ecto-Skeleton's damage, as the suit's damage went straight to his brain and nerves. But still, they held on.

Danny floats before them, arms crossed with this sinister look on his face. "Are you done warming me up? That pathetic excuse of a Halfa is still coming isn't she?" he taunts.

Nett and Shane remain silent, holding up their defensive stances in the air. They had to remember that this wasn't the real Danny. Not anymore.

"She'll have to come out eventually. I may wind up killing one of you if she waits me out too long," Danny taunts, forming two ecto-energey blasts in his hands.

"What do you want with Wendy anyway!" Nett yells out. "Why are you after her?"

"Just for the kicks," Danny smirks, narrowing his eyes. "I feel the biggest need to take out some anger, you know? Kill a few humans, _ghosts_ - destroy a few worlds. Perhaps yours?"

"But why?"

Danny's eyes lower as he grins. "My humane-half had a real attachment to this place, and it pisses me off. It's got to go." Danny laughs. "He had a bit of a soft spot for you two, too. So killing you off will be loads of fun." Suddenly his ecto-blasts in hand turn into bright blue flames. He was holding back the entire time. "And as for the girl, well, you can guess why I want her."

"You're not going anywhere near Wendy," Shane defends, flying in front of Nett with the most protective look on his face.

Danny ives a devilish sly sadistic smile. "Right right, you were the one who had a thing for her, weren't you." Shane's eyes narrow into a glare. "Maybe I should kill her in front of you - let you watch a little. Or even better; kill you in front of her. _Burning_ to death surely must take a while. You should know; Vanquishing ghosts and whatnot am I right?"

Loosing temper, Shane goes to fly a straight punch at Danny, eating the bait. "Shane wait!" Nett calls.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM THOSE KIDS!"

Before Shane can reach Danny, another explosion does instead. Looking from its source, the boys see Valerie Grey, up in her dark pink suit flying on a hover board loaded with other anti-ghost weapons. She had others in uniform behind her under her command following the same suit.

"Ms. Grey?" Nett says, bewildered. "What the heck is she doing here?"

"Beats me," Shane shrugs, holding his neck. "But I'm not complaining."

"Valerie Grey," Danny smiles. "It's been a while."

"Cut the crap!" Valerie yells, throwing four ghost-grenades at the man before he disappeared, dodging them.

Shane whistles as Nett blinks. They, have grenades? Valerie turns around to the boys. "Look either you run and hide or you help me now stop floating them and pick!"

"R-Right!" the two boys obey, fling towards the war to help fight against Danny. Meanwhile I still watched wretchedly from the sidelines in the safety of Fentonworks. And the longer I watched, the more horrible I felt.

"GO!" Tucker's Specter Speeder II drives through the city, heading straight for the center where the battlefield was. As Tucker drove, Sam sat in the passenger seat gripping her seat and seatbelt with a death grip.

"Tucker why the hell are we on _the ground_?! Shouldn't we be flying?!"

"This thing only flies in the Ghost Zone, Sam. What do you expect it's a car okay? We're lucky this thing's going as fast as it is." Tucker's 'car' speeds through the center ruins of the Square, eventually now in open territory void of anymore tall buildings. They've all been knocked down by the fight.

"TUCKER SPEED IT UP!"

"YOU WANNA DRIVE?!"

"Ugh give me the Infimap!" Sam grabs the ghostly map from Tucker and activates it. Ther's a portal about half a mile away in view. "Up ahead! Can we make it?!"

"Yeah!" Tucker gives, shifting the Specter Speeder II up a gear as the car, somehow, drives faster, plowing in speed through various pieces of debris and broken concrete.

The discrete smoke trail leaving car almost makes it to the portal before the ghostly Danny appears a few feet in front of the car. Sam and Tucker scream, and Tucker instinctively ends up hard-steering the vehicle out of the war. The car spins and spin as everyone above watches the oncoming attack.

"It's Tucker and Sam," Valerie gasps.

"_Dad_," Nett's eyes widen before Shane flies down.

With a car crash like that, Shane couldn't help but think of when he traveled back in time to Sam's and Danny's fatal accident. And was an exact repeat. _They'll die if I screw this up_. Shane ups the armor's speed, if it was even possible, and becomes fast enough to appear anywhere in the blink of an eye. A very dangerous speed for a simple human, but Shane was willing to risk it to save their lives.

Shane appears in the back seat of the spiraling Specter Speeder Two and touches the shoulders of Tucker and Sam before activating the Fenton Peeler armor's speed enhancement to fly them out fo the car at the speed of light. If done incorrectly, all three of them could die from the inhumane speed.

From the outside perspective, the car finally crashes into a huge explosion, but no one is inside. Shane's body appears back in the air, flying up limp before gravity goes to pull him back down. Nett's Ecto Skeleton is there to catch him. "Dude what'd you do?" Nett panics.

"I got your dad and Sam out in time," Shane pants. The whole speedy save took a lot out of him. "I don't know where but they landed somewhere in the vicinity; somewhere in sfae hiding."

Nett nods in relief and gratitude that his dad was alright. "Thank you."

Shane attempts a returning smirk. "Don't sweat it, man."

Somewhere in the debris, Tucker regains consciousness and lifts his uper torso up. The mayor is all scratched up, but he can see the burning Infimap in the distance in a blur. His glasses are cracked alongside a bruising eye, so he can't quite see. "_N-No..._" As Tucker's vision slightly improves, he sees that the Infimap isn't just burning, but from a blue flame. From a ghost. Bright white boots stand behind the map, and Tucker knows it's Danny who's destroyed the map.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This isn't good," Jazz reads, helping Kwan monitor the fight. "Valerie's men are going down. Fast. And the kids aren't holding up too well, either. Their mortality levels are lowering. And if Shane keeps this up the Fenton Peeler he's using could burn him out for good." Jazz sits. "And the Ecto-Skeleton's no better. The suit may not be draining him but it's really tking a toll on his body. I don't know how much more the boys can endure fighting."

"What happened to Sam's kid? Isn't she the one Danny wants?"

"Well yeah but, apparently she's MIA right now," says Jazz, a little worried over the matter. "Kwan what's the status on that Marker Danny made?"

"He's in the process of transporting everything inside the ghost shield into the ghost zone," Kwan says. "Like Danny said, he's just toying with us. He's stalling for time. Once this Marker has the whole place scanned, then Amity Park will be a floating island in the Ghost Zone."

"What does the timer say now?"

"Five minutes," Kwan reports. "Danny needs to be the one to cut off the Marker. When he does, we're gone."

"Valerie!" Jazz calls on her trans-communicator. "I need you to stall Danny for as long as possible!"

"Girl what do you think we're doing!" Valerie replies from the other static-filled end. Jazz can hear some firing going on in the background.

"Just do it okay!" Jazz asks as she continues typing. "Kwan and I here are gonna try and disconnect that marker from the city."

"Fine," Valerie ends before cutting off the communicators.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is bad..." I whisper, watching helplessly up in FentonWorks.

What the hell am I doing here. Despite my original thoughts that I just couldn't fight Danny, I couldn't let everyone I lived end up dying for me either.

"In the end, this all really was my fight... _I've_ been training all year for this day, so that only _I_ would have to put up with this." My solemn stare increases as I watch the countless explosions from the distance. "And now it's become everyone else's..."

"Then do something about it," an old voice says behind me.

I gasp and turn around, holding up my Fenton Wrist Laser for my protection as told by Shane and Nett. But instead floating before me are those three old ghost birds who used to hang around Danny all the time before.

My eyes blink, and my arm goes down. "You guys?" _Haven't seen these guys in a while_. "What- How- What're you doing up here?"

"Should be asking you the same thing, you lazy bum. Wasn't this what we hired you for in the first place?" asks one of the vultures. I blink again. Technically he's right.

"But obviously you can see what's going on out there," says the center vulture, flying up to me with the second bird. An envelope is in his beak. "This is from Danny. Before he disappeared into this ghost zone last night."

"From Danny," I gasp, quickly swiping the letter. I didn't know he wrote me a letter. I skim and see his signature at the bottom. "Why didn't you bird brains give me this earlier?!"

"We couldn't find you," all three replied in unison. I sooo had to refrain from slapping my forehead. If I had my ghost powers still I'd fry them into dinner.

Nonetheless I flatten out the piece of paper in my hands and turn around to walk towards the windows in my attempt to read in privacy. Danny and I have said our final goodbyes before. What else could he possibly want to say that he'd have to write me a letter?

_My dearest Wendy,_

_ It's my pleasure to have been your teacher this whole year. Never in my wildest dreams, in life or in death, would I have ever expected to bond with my own kid the way I did with you. And in all honesty, I wouldn't have traded it away from anything. My time with you, Wendy, was perfect, up to the end of my days in the afterlife.  
But I bet right now you're scared. You and I will be fighting soon, and I hope you have the courage to come out on top. I know you can, but it's the decision to do so that I know you're struggling with. Not even Nett, Shane, or Sam can help you with this ultimate decision. Still, as one last piece of wisdom, both as a teacher and a father, I want you to know how special you are. Not just because of your personality or your capability to make such good friends, but because you were born a true Halfa. From your mother and me. You are both human, and ghost. You understand the full potential of both sides without being biased over the other. Only a Halfa would know such power. And only a Halfa would know that even with the most powerful ghost abilities, it is no better than the courage and strength of a human heart. And in the end, that heart, which all ghosts yearn for, is truly all you need to face your evils. And as my daughter, ghost or human or whatever you proclaim yourself to be, I'm proud to be your dad._

_ I wish you the best future. Live long and true to who you are. Keep those you love near and for as long as possible. Don't be afraid to face the unknown dangers in life, like love or adventure or risks. I love you dearly and my only regret is that we didn't get to meet sooner. I love you and your mother very much. Take care of one another. Thank you, for being our daughter._

_Danny_

I stare motionlessly at this letter. I just... don't know how to react to reading it. For a moment, I even forge that the three old ghost vultures are in the room with me. Behind me. I forget that the fight is going on outside these walls. For just a few moments it was me and Danny again. Our real Danny. I don't recall when water started to stream down my face.

_And only a Halfa would know that even with the most powerful ghost abilities, it is no better than the courage and strength of a human heart. And in the end, that heart, which all ghosts yearn for, is truly all you need to face your evils_.

"He still wants me to fight," I read from the quote. I doubt he expected me to run away and exorcise my powers, but if he knew I was normal, or that I no longer had any form of paranormal ability, he's still want me to fight him anyway. Ghosts are smart and would stay away from challenges where they know they don't have the potential to win. Humans, they fight head on, not knowing whether they'll win or lose; or live or die.

I dry my eyes a bit. It's impossible for me not to cry, but I know now isn't the time for sentimentality. "It's because I'm half human," I muter. "That is why he wants me to fight."

"And that is why he thinks you were the chosen one," the vulture adds on. "And you're still the one destined to bring this guy down." He arches his eyebrow. "So what'cha gonna do now, girlie?"

From looking at them to back down at the letter, I harden my expression and grip the small piece of paper tightly. "I'm going in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane and Nett are on the ground, panting and barely holding up a fight against evil Danny. The ghost flies back down and lands on his feet, through toying with his opponents. "Any last words?" Danny grins. Nett glares from inside his dying suit as Shane side-spits onto the concrete. Danny raises his glowing hand. "Suit yourself."

"NO!"

Danny's attack fires, but somehow misses as his targets are no longer there. They were swiped away into safety by a flying figure. Turning to see who it was, he looks up and sees me further away. At my side is Shane and the other side Nett, barely standing. Danny's eyes lower as a sinister grin curls. "About time, Wendy," Danny taunts.

Further away I put them both down, having used these Ghost Gloves to manage to lift their weight, what with all they're wearing. The suit lays flat with nett panting inside, and Shane lays forward, the Fenton Peeler' armor all scratched up. I begin to remove Shane's armor while I press a button on the Ecto Skeleton, lifting the covering dome sealing Nett inside. But next to Shane, I see my pocket watch. _He's been wearing it this whole time_. I pick it up with its broken chain.

"Wendy?" Shane grunts, struggling to get a good look at me from the ground where I put him. He finalizes that I flew here on my skateboard. Just added a few rocket boosters lying around the Opps Center. In reality it was no use shutting down the lab since the fourth floor was pretty much a mini lab of its own. Then I grabbed some old unused ghost weapons nearby and came to wing it. "What are you-"

"Shut up I'm saving you," I hush, though Shane's face doesn't look very confident.

Above us I hear someone flying and landing above us. "Guys are you okay!?" a woman in a red suit yells, flying down towards us. However she notices a third amongst her allies. And then it clicks in her head. Me. "You're Danny's kid."

I nod. "Yeah." This must be that Valerie Grey Shane and Nett told me about.

"Wendy go back home," Nett orders from where he lay in the suit.

"No," I object. "And look at you Nett you've practically broken an arm. You're injured." Nett's hands remain stuck to the controls, but his arm is turning a dark color from internal bleeding. "You guys have helped enough," I smile, looking at them both. "Now stay here and rest. I'll take care of Danny."

Shne tries to go after me, but stumbled back down. "Wendy wait!" I'm already running off with my board. Throwing it in the air I jump on and fly off towards Danny, who is patiently waiting for his awaited opponent.

"So this is the infamous Halfa I've been hearing Fenton talk so much about," Valerie connects. "Why isn't she going ghost?"

"Because she can't," Shane mutters, though Valerie doesn't hear. Shane watches me disappear, knowing there's nothing he can do to top me now.

"Either way let's get Nett out of the Ecto-Skeleton. He needs treatment. Now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I jump off my board in front of Danny, across the lot. He's been waiting to fight me, as I've been itching to stop him. "Took you long enough," Danny greets impatiently, and his voice sounds so much more different in tone. "Why don't you go ghost?"

"I can't," I say back, holding my ground. Even without ghost powers, I'm not afraid. Or at least I can't lt Danny think I am. "I gave them up."

"Wrong choice," Danny glares, holding up his own ecto-energy ball. "Now destroying you isn't gonna be any fun. I think I'd rather face the other two doofuses over there."

"I'm not finished yet!" I scream, running towards him.

Danny stifles a laugh. "This is too easy." As I close in on him, rearing to land a simple punch, Danny catches my fist, and I feel a painful tingling in it as Danny's attack merges with my knuckles. I scream out until Danny throws me off, and I roll on the concrete until my body turns to a stop. It hurts a lot worse than it would I still had my Halfa's powers of durability. I hear Danny's footsteps walking over, and scornfully I lift my arm to grab his ankle.

"Still breathing I see," Danny notices. I feel his foot begin too burn my hand as he uses one of my old trademark ecto-energy kicks, straight into my stomach. I groan as I fly back again, rolling then stopping. "Done yet? This is pathetic." But further away I stumble and stand, wincing from pain every now and then. I spit to the ground some blood mixed with my saliva. Danny's eyebrows heighten, but only slightly. As if he was impressed. "You should've been knocked unconscious. Mm. This may be more entertaining than I thought."

I try to take a step forward. "Do your worst, Danny." I won't lose to his evil side. My father wouldn't let me.

Danny's limbs glow with pure ghost energy as he takes a battle stance. "Your words not mine." At first I think he's about to attack me, but instead he raises his arms and hits the ground. I wonder at first if it's an attack, but then I begin to feel the ground shake. "Before I finish this, let's try a change of scenery huh?" I feel the ghost shield above us wavering. I can see the vibration waves through it. But then the sky begins to flicker on and off. Before long, I find that we're all in the ghost zone. All of Amity Park is in the ghost zone.

"No," I stare. Once he's finished with me, he'll destroy this place, meaning that he'll destroy everything else.

Danny stands and stretches, cracking his neck. "Alright. Now you die."

Danny runs at me and punches me up into the air. I feel gravity pull me back down before my gut it hit by the feel of Danny's knee, practically knocking the wind out of me. I feel many more blows to my entire body until it feels too numb. But I continue to take it. I have to. Danny now holds me from my shirt up in the air, and I feel it constricting my injuries where it hurts most. "You can sure take a hit for a human," Danny notes. "But I'm bored with you. For someone I used to love and cherish, I thought killing you would be a lot more worthwhile." Danny glowers. It as clear he wanted a showdown with my ghost powers an all. "You've wasted my time."

Danny drops me, and I feel my body flying all the way down head first. This fall should kill me. It will. There's no way I can survive this. _Danny..._

"WENDY!"I can't tell who screamed my name, but there's a huge blow to my back I feel that I think it's Danny punching me or kicking me again. But instead I realize I've been caught. I'm in someone's arms, and we stop moving. I struggle top open my fading blue eyes, and the sight is enough to wake me up entirely. "Shane? What are you doing?"

"Shut up I'm saving you," he says, mocking my earlier words. Above me, Shane's eyes are an even darker shade of red than Danny, with black slits in the middle. His Vanquisher tattoos line his skin from his face to his arms and limbs. His once orange jump suit has already been tainted and ripped by blood, so it's almost a cool red of its own. Did he transform or something? "Wow," I manage out.

Shane gives a half smile. "We're in the Ghost Zone now, aren't we? Now I can use my powers."

"He's too strong," I warn, my voice going. I sound so hoarse.

Shane lays me against the remains of an old house. His touch is gentle for my fragile body. "Stay here, and stay hidden. You've done your part. Now let me do mine to finish this." I can't tell if it's from the pain, or knowing that Shane could vanquish Danny, but my eyes begin to water. "Promise me you'll stay safe," he requests. Never before have I see such compassion or emotion in Shane's eyes while he was in his Vanquisher state.

More tears fall, because I don't know what to do. I want to stop Shane from doing the dark deed but I know he has to. For all of us. "Please don't go," I beg, barely able to move my body forward. All I can do is grab his wrist. My ribs ache, and my lower half won't budge. But instead Shane disappears without letting me argue. He's gone. My hand is left there holding air.

Further away Shane appears before Danny, burning with the Ghost Blood's flame inside him. "I'm your opponent now, Danny," Shane challenges.

"Ooh, Vanquisher fire," Danny says, laughing lowly. It's a disturbing laugh. Something's wrong. "Now this I'm willing to try out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I have to fix the Ecto-Skeleton," Nett repeats to himself, using one of Valerie's extra tool kits as she defended him from falling rubble. Nett's left arm was wrapped in gauze and hung to his waist as a makeshift cast until he could get to a doctor. Valerie tried to make him leave but he wouldn't budge.

Valerie activates another protection shield as a huge piece of concrete falls from the side of a building as a result of Shane's and Danny's clash. "Are you sure you don't want to evacuate to a safer place, kid?"

"I'm sure," Nett says with a small tool in his mouth while using a wrench in his one free hand. He puts that down then uses the one in his mouth so he can speak clearly. "Even if Shane has his powers, I don't know how long he'll be able to put up with Danny."

"So that kid has powers, too," Valerie notes. "All three of you?"

"Nah, just them. I'm just the brains," Nett remarks.

The woman chuckles before destroying an oncoming boulder above them. "Just like your old man."

"Yeah..." Nett picks up one of his old books to look for those blueprints he was using earlier. One of Vlad Master's notebooks. But as he's flipping through it towards his bookmarked page on the Ecto-Skeleton blueprints, Nett skims over a page that he double takes to, before flipping back to it. He reads over these specific blueprints for another one of Vlad Master's contraptions, and his eyes widen in discovery.

"Valerie? Valerie I need you to get me my dad," Nett requests urgently.

"What? What for?"

"Shane said he hid my dad and Sam somewhere around here to hide. I need you to find my dad and bring him back here to me. I have something I need him to see."

Valerie does so uncertainly, but takes to the sky while leaving Nett under the protection of her mini dome-shield. Luckily for her, it doesn't take long for Valerie to lock onto Tucker's location. "Gott'cha," she says, finding him amongst the rubble and picking him up.

"Mm," Tucker moans while on Valerie's board. "What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Danny knocked you both out," Valerie replies as Tucker wakes up too. "Sam's somewhere safe in hiding. You alright?"

"I'm fine," Tucker replies, shaking his head to lose his dizzy feeling. However he suddenly feels very nauseous upon seeing how high above the ground they were. What a bad idea it was to wake up looking over seventy feet down. "What's going on now?"

"I'm taking you back to Nett," Valerie reports.

"Nett?" Tucker repeats, suddenly more alert. "He's okay?"

"Yeah he's been with me. I just went to go pick you up."

Valerie closes in on her hiding spot behind a huge angled concrete piece where Nett is hiding with the Ecto Skeleton. Once she lands, Tucker jumps right off. "Nett," Tucker breaths out in relief.

Nett turns around, putting his tools down. "Dad-" Tucker wraps his arms around his son, cutting him off. Tucker was too relieved. "Thank God you're alive," Tucker laughs. As if they've forgotten all family tensions the past month or two, they hug and share in the reunion. Valerie watches on, smiling and content.

"I found something, though," Nett says, looking back up at his dad. "It's these blueprints of Vlad Masters. He was the one who originally built the contraption that supposedly destroyed Danny's heart or good half."

"Supposedly?" Tucker says. "Then do you mean that he may still be out there?"

"Maybe. It's a slim chance, but according to these blueprints, the device was only meant to separate the good half; not destroy it. If anything, Danny's good half must've been transported out of his body and somewhere into the Ghost Zone."

Tucker's reaction is subtle, but Nett can notice the instant spark of hope he's ignited in his dad through his explanation. He can only hope that it's true. "Danny can come back?" Tucker asks to clarify.

"Probably," Nett says, noticing more explosions in the background. "But he'd still need to go down either way."

Tucker thinks for only a moment. "I'll go. Jazz's Ghost Portal is still operational," Tucker accepts. "This needs to stop."

"The Specter Speeder back at FentonWorks backyard still works," Nett announces, taking note of the destroyed Specter Speeder two that his dad once called 'his precious car'. "Valerie you think you can take my dad there?"

"I'll be back in a jiffy. But you're not going to go storming into the battlefield once I leave will you?"

"Do I look like I can?" Nett asks, pointing at the destroyed Ecto-Skeleton and his broken arm sling. "I need to keep working on this dud."

"We should pick up Jazz. I'll need her help," Tucker says first to Valerie. But then he turns to his son. "I'm proud of you Nett," Tucker says before the three adults board Valerie's flight-board. "I really am."

"Thanks Dad," Nett smiles before Valerie takes off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From where I sit I see more explosions of green and red and smoke. They're going at it, and it's lasting quite longer than I imagined. I have to stop this. One of then will die, and something in me just has to prevent it. I force my weak body up, and by the time I'm standing I feel a surge of liquid running up my throat and I'm forced to cough up a lot more blood than I thought there'd be. _My body's taken too much damage. And it's bad enough I'm so weary from being sick._ I cough more again and I'm forced to cover my mouth. Some blood seeps through my fingers. It's nearing midnight. I die today, and there's only so much time left in this day. _I need to do this before I die._

Shane and Danny are still at it, now miraculously evenly matched. Danny's even starting to sweat a little from the effort. Danny wipes his face, smirking. "You're good, kid."

"You taught me," Shane reminds.

The ghost scoffs, holding in a laugh. "Ah, now don't try going all soft on me now. We're finally getting to the good part." Danny lowers his head with this crazed look in his evil eyes. "And for the record, the Danny you know is gone. So don't start pulling that 'bringing him back' crap by yelling nostalgia to me."

Shane stands his ground. "I know he's gone." Shane activates his Vanquisher flames in his arms. "That's why I'm not holding back." Shane runs at Danny as the next round of the fight continues.

Once again, despite equal loss of energy, the two are evenly matched in their physical combat up in the air, with the occasional flair of blue or red. "Why don't you let our that evil Ghost Blood side into the fight?" Danny taunts. "Maybe you'll have a better chance at surviving this round."

Shane ignores Danny's words. Never again, even for a losing fight, would he let go control of his powers. "The Danny I know taught me that I don't need to tap into the dark side of my powers to win." Danny manages to barely dodge one of Shane's attacks. "Especially against you."

Danny lands farther away and takes a firm stance. "Then let's see how you manage this, kid." Shane prepares his upcoming counter attack, but Danny opens his mouth as sound vibrations begin to wail out in a form of a ghostly moan.

_Ghost Wail_ Shane reads it was a ghost move that Danny tried teaching me once, but it ended putting me in a one day coma during the Spring, so we all simultaneously agreed for me not to try it again. Still, it was a ghost's most powerful attack, and could even rattle the atoms of a human enough to completely destroy them.

Everything in its path creates an elongated crater, heading straight for Shane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is bad," Nett says, observing the battle, taking a break from the ecto-skeleton. "What the hell is that?"

"Ghost Wail," Valerie replies, landing behind in a distance. She's returned from her drop off with Tucker. "It's one of Danny's most powerful ghost attacks." She narrows her eyes. "Your friend out there may not make it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the other side with Shane, knowing this attack could well be the end of him, prepares to fire a huge burning ball of Vanquisher fire at Danny. It should well go past the wail and reach him, finally Vanquishing him, even if it does mean that the Ghostly Wail tears him to pieces. As the two huge attacks close in on one another and their targets, I run faster than the laws of health should allow me. Even feet away, I can feel the heat and the energy emitting from both attacks I'm about to intercept.

"DON'T!"

Danny grins wide at this surprise, and Shane's eyes widen in fear. "Wendy no!"

I run in-between the two attacks as I'm caught in the middle of fire, and physically prepare myself for the pain. Everything goes white as my already numb body flails to the blows of a ghost and Vanquisher. Shane watches the explosion result in the form of a mushroom cloud, forming throughout the vicinity.

"W-Wendy..." Shane shakes, his eyes growing wide and dry. He can't cry. He can't will himself to. But his mouth hands open a little, and his body seems to have a mind of its own. Shane is paralyzed from shock, and his legs betray him as they collapse beneath him.

Shane falls to his knees as his hands grip the dirt ground beneath him. His nails dig violently into the ground as Shane looks for any living signs. But it's impossible. No one could survive that blow, much less both. "She's gone," Shane chokes, hanging his head. Shane screams and hits the ground. "_NO_!" Shane screams in agony. Distantly, Danny's evil laughs can be hear echoing on the other side of the still present smoke.

"No way," Valerie gaps, looking through her binoculars, scanning and magnifying the event that just occurred.

"What happened?" Nett asks, only seeing a grey hovering circle in the distance. It was the cloud. "What happened tell me."

"It's Wendy," Valerie says, chocked up from shock. "S-She jumped in-between Danny and Shane's attack."

Nett's eyes widen as his tools drop from his hand. _No_. "S-She couldn't have. You saw it wrong," Nett denies, standing up to go over to the top of the street where Valerie was. Nett stumbles in his hurry to confirm it. He stands beside over, observing the smoke that engulfed where I once was.

Water fogs up Nett's cracked glasses as he shakes his head. "No. No no no no no," he continues to deny, limping forward. "No no NO NO NO WENDY!" Nett wails. Valerie is forced to hold the injured teen back as Nett fights to free himself. He had the strongest urge to run onto the battlefield. To his friends. "NO! WENDY!" he sobs.

"Nett calm down!"

"I'm gonna kill the bastard! Let me go! Screw him to hell!" Nett yells out in anguish as Valerie holds the teen in a forced hug.

"_Wendy_..." Shane whispers, suddenly feeling cold and empty. As if he were somewhere totally different. "She's..." _She's gone_.

"Wait," Valerie notices as she watches the smoke clear. The woman squints her eyes before shaking Nett. "Nett, Nett look."

Shane stays down on his knees with his head down. But as the smoke clears, he hears a familiar ghostly 'vroom' of energy, and he looks up. A glowing green color emits from the inner center of the clearing cloud. Even across, Danny can see something in the shadows. "No," Danny utters first. "Impossible." Danny takes up a blue-flamed ecto-fireball and shoots it into the fray at the shadow. He can't tell if it hit, but it made the cloudy dust swirl away faster.

And there I was, standing in the middle of the two adversaries with my suit, white hair and glowing green eyes. My body felt rejuvenated and free from any previous bruises or internal bleeding or faintness. The surging power through my veins. I was a ghost again.

Shane looks up, not believing what he's seeing.

I stand there, confidently without any sign of illness or injury. And this time, I'm ready to fight. Physically, and mentally. _I can feel it. This is only temporary_. This is the only time I can go ghost. My last time being a ghost. If I revert back, I can't go ghost after this. _I have one shot_.

"Whoa," Nett breaths out. A smile winces its way onto his faces, and he begins to laugh. "S-She's alive," he manages out, pointing with his good arm. "Wendy's a ghost again!" He begins laughing uncontrollably from joy. "The blast must've been enough to mutate her DNA back to what it was before she got rid of her powers."

I watch Danny across me, and he begins to clap. "Bravo," Danny says, walking forward. I prepare myself. "Bravo I say. Now _that_ was impressive."

"Don't come any closer to me, Danny," I say with a forward stare. _This isn't my father_. "You've hurt Nett and Shane enough. I'm your opponent now."

"Mm, I dunno. You sure you're up for battling against your old man?" Danny taunts, fakiong an innocent and old-Danny face.

"I said get away from me!" I yell, flying straight at him with a flying kick to the face, backed up by ectoplasmic energy. It actually hits Danny a good number, and he flies back into the base of an old destroyed building.

Shane watches bewildered. Such power he just witnessed, where as Shane could barely hit a punch unless he really distracted Danny. This time Danny expected it and _still_ got hit pretty bad. And at that Shane just continues to stare, not really knowing how to react.

"You know," I say, bringing him out of his daze. Shane looks up at me, appearing as healthy and happy as ever. "As threatening as you look right in in your Ghost Blood mode, that facial expression is totally taking away from your overall look."

Shane just continues to stare until he brings out a suddenly chuckle. He stops himself midway. "You're so stupid," Shane smiles, just relieved in general.

At that, Wendy walks over to help Shane up, grasping his hand in a clasp to pull up upwards. The two stand, hand in hand as fighting partners once again.

"Ugh." Danny stands up from the rubble, no hint of reason anywhere on his face. Reasonably ticked off, really. "Heh, this is getting troublesome," Danny mutters. Almost all of his remaining energy was depleted from that last sudden attack that wasn't even anything big. Why was this child so strong he wondered.

From where he was, Danny formed a knife-like object out of pure ectoplasm. Almost like a dagger, and he floated it up and forward, aimed at me farther away. A discrete attack that should finish the job once and for all, he thought. Danny shuts one eye. "Later, kid," Danny utters under his breath before firing the attack.

The spinning dagger flies through the remaining night dust and straight towards me. Shane's speedy eye catches the oncoming projectile and jumps in front of me, but not before a hand catches the dagger. _Wait a hand_.

"You super powered freaks are nothing without me aren't you," Nett jokes, standing not even two feet away from Shane and I. Similar to Shane earlier, he wore pieces of robotic armor around his body, including his no longer wrapped arm.

"Nett what the hell are you doing?" Shane demands.

"Fixing the Ecto-Skeleton's going to take way too long," explains Nett as the dagger disappears in his robotic hands. "So I dismantled it again and used the parts to fix and enhance the Fenton Peeler armor - again. I mean, you're all Ghost Blood now so you don't really need this do you?" A sly smile appears on Nett's face. "Thought I'd use it instead."

"But what about your injuries?" I ask in worry. Can Nett even fight on his own?

"Eh. It hurts a little." _Broken bones and internal bleeding hurt a little_? "The Fenton Peeler takes some of the pain away from my nerves. I mean it'll be hell when I take the suit off and I feel all the final damage but, hey, I'm gonna end up in a hospital anyway. Might as well go all out."

I shake my head in disbelief and opposition while Shane laughs, crossing his arms. "And you're the one calling us the freaks."

"Hey you can shoot fire while this one just survived an atomic explosion. Believe me being tin-man here really isn't that weird."

"I'm just glad the three of us are together again," I smile, sincerely happy. The two clear the way for Danny, obviously upset by his stopped dagger. "But let's finish what we started."

"You sure you wanna do this?" Shane asks on my other side.

I nod my head. "I've made up my mind. He has to go." _Danny would want it that way_. "I can do this."

Suddenly I feel something grip my hand. I look up and see Nett. Then Shane grabs my hand on my other side. "We can do this," Shane rewords.

Across from us, I see Danny use that multiplication technique as clones of him are spread across in a line. At least five I count. But I can tell who the real one is. "The center one is mine." And with that all of us run. Ghost, Human, and Vanquisher, all against our one adversary. We can win.

This next clash is more brutal than I expect. All of us take on Danny at our own levels, but we're holding up pretty well. While Nett and Shane have the clones, I have only real one who's putting up more of a fight. But either way, it just feels great to be a ghost again.

However Danny continues to multiply in an attempt to get me away from him, so that he can recover. _That's why he's taking up so much time. He's rejuvenating his stamina the longer we leave him alone_. By now there's at least a dozen or two Danny clones, holding us off and even winning against us. "There's too many!" Shane yells, blasting a few, only for them to be replaced somewhere else. Though the number never dwindles.

"We need back up!" I shout.

"We are the back up!" Nett answers. Can't roll my eyes now.

"Yo!" a girl's voice calls from up above. At first I think it's another me, or a clone of me I accidentally made in battle. But I recognize the face.

"Danni!" I grin.

"Who's the older hot of version of you?" Nett asks, to which I end up sending a '_seriously?_' stare.

"I met up with Tucker downtown! He took me to the Ghost Zone and wanted me to bring you something!" She takes out a small switch, and then a huge portal opens up next to her. With that, all forms of ghosts fly out in a long current, flying down towards the battlefield. All of our old enemies or allies like Technus, Skulker, Ember, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Kitty, The Ghost Writer, Youngblood - All of them are here.

"Oh my gosh," I saw in awe, watching everyone fight to our rescue. "Everyone."

Skulker flies down to where I'm floating. "Leaving the fate of the Ghost Zone in your hands?" Skulker scoffs. "Please. We're not stupid." Way for the boost in confidence, Skulker.

"Wendy!" Shane and Nett fly over towards me as well. "Where's the real Danny?"

"Over there," I say, managing to find him in the brawl, standing it out as he tries to rejuvenate his health. "We need to get him. Now. While everyone else has his copies busy." It's almost over."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tucker we're lost," Jazz says in the side-seat of the Specter Speeder. The two are wavering through the ghost zone in search of 'Danny's Heart'. But so far they have no lead. "And where the heck are all the ghosts? It's like a ghost town in here."

Tucker looks at Jazz with his knowing stare.

"Sorry. Bad pun?"

"That was just bad in general," Tucker affirms. "But I have no idea where we're supposed to look, either. Danny's good side could be anywhere. I don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for exactly."

Jazz sits backend takes a deep breath in and out. She was Danny's older sister. If anyone, she should be able to find him. She shuts her eyes and relaxes her body, taking deep meditative breaths.

"Now what are you doing?" Tucker says.

"I'm trying to find Danny," Jazz reasons, not opening her eyes or moving her sitting stance. "Let me concentrate. I need to get in touch with my inner spirit."

Tucker rolls his eyes. "Redheads."

"I heard that." Jazz concentrates on the darkness before her closed eyelids. Waiting for signs, she gets one and tells Tucker Directions. "Go left."

Tucker, figuring he had nothing to lose, turns left. An upcoming portal comes up. "Zoom forward a half mile." Tucker speeds up and goes through the door-like portal, entering another part of the ghost zone. Jazz winds up giving more and more random directions that Tucker no longer thinks they're heading anywhere in particular.

"And then downwards," Jazz breaths out. "Is there anything down there?"

Tucker was so tired. "Jazz, not to diss you on your hippie-powers here but I don't think we're-" Tucker stops himself after noticing a small dim light floating down on a small little island. It was barely big enough to hold a person, but Tucker closes down in on it. On the little island is something that resembles a little light. Like a star. It's warm, with soft light.

"It's so fragile-looking," Jazz says in wonder.

"That's Danny's heart," Tucker stares, nodding once. "No doubt about it. You found our Danny, Jazz." They take the said light into a glass container inside the Specter Speeder. And since Tucker handed Jazz's made-ghost-portal to Danni to help with reinforcements, Tucker manually has to drive back to Amity Park stuck somewhere in the ghost zone. Luckily their floating city isn't that hard to find, but as they near it, they notice their city moving.

"Tucker. Is Amity Park floating off somewhere?" Jazz asks, a little bewildered.

"It shouldn't be," Tucker says, flying around the ghost shield dome to check it out. Soon enough Tucker stops the ship after finally seeing the cause of the move. "No."

Not too far away from seeing-distance, Jazz and Tucker can see a huge black warped hole going spinning around. Like a- "Black hole?" Jazz asks. "I didn't even know the ghost zone had black holes. Is that even the real deal?"

"I wouldn't want to find out," Tucker says warily. The drift of Amity Park in the Ghost Zone is slow, but it's moving either way. "Jazz, that Marker Danny made connecting Amity Park to the ghost zone is smack dab in the center of town."

"Yeah and?"

"If Amity Park is destroyed in the hole, then it's all just a huge chain reaction," Tucker says, color draining form his face.

"Tucker what are you talking about?"

"Jazz! If Amity Park goes, then so does the rest of the world! OUR world! And if our world goes so does the ghost zone! It'll just be a chain reaction and all of space will dwindle down into this other-worldly black hole and, for hell all we know it could be the end of time as we know it!-"

"Tucker calm down!" Jazz says, trying to hold her co-pilot down. "What do we need to do?"

"Get back to the kids," Tucker breaths out, flying straight towards the green dome. "The only way we can stop this is if that Marker disappears."

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

**"It's just you and me now huh?" Danny says, facing Nett, Shane, and me.**

**"You lead and we follow," Nett says to me.**

**I nod. It's time.**

**x-x-x**

**"Mom!"**

**"Do what you have to do, Wendy..." Sam utters out. "Put an end to this."**

**x-x-x**

**"I love you guys," I sob.**

**x-x-x**

**"_I did say we would meet again..."_**


	60. Releasing the Day Pt7

Back in Amtiy Park, the army of ghosts were fending off against Danny's copies and some even evacuating other spare humans around the city into hiding. And then Shane, Nett, and I were doing our final showdown in the center against the real Danny. And we were winning.

"It's just you and me now huh?" Danny says, facing Nett, Shane, and me.

"You lead and we follow," Nett says to me.

I nod. It's time.

I flew at Danny, delivering the main attacks while Shane and Nett backed me up. I'm not one to describe full-detail battle scenes, but it's as blunt as can be. I utilized everything Danny taught me, from day one to now.

I kept all focus of my ecto-energy in my feet, swinging my legs in any open spot I could land on Danny. And he's so worn out that I managed to hit him once or twice. They reminded me of the reason I never used my hands to shoot ecto beams. I remembered how they would all tease me about it forever.

Initiating intangibility and invisibility was so much easier now. It came so quickly to me, helping me hide from Danny when I needed to surprise him. I recall how difficult it was for me to practice using them, and how tired I became after over a week of training. But Danny pushed me that hard so I could do just this.

I didn't rely on them too much, but my Cyrokinises came in handy multiple times. Flying and throwing ice was a definite plus. Saving Nett and Shane from falls, glass-like shields. It reminded me of the unofficial father-daughter time I had in the Far Frozen so long ago...

At one point our table took us near this building, and both Danny and I were standing sideways on the top of a tall skyscraper. We were running down it, shooting attacks, sliding and jumping and blocking and everything in-between. And Danny was right, in a way it was like skateboard now that I think of it. But I couldn't help but remember him and I skating on my birthday, too.

Other times when Danny would almost land a hit on me, it'd end up being a clone. Danny always used to say I was a natural at clones and duplications, unlike him who had a horrible time learning them my age. Kind of ironic seeing how many duplicates he has of himself down below facing everyone else.

And just remembering this power now, right when Danny shot another Ghost Wail at me, I managed to put up the biggest reflective shield around me with Shane and Nett behind me. It was the biggest shield I've ever made, if I do say so myself. And seeing the attack coming on only made me more anxious, though all the more awesome when the 'reflective' part worked.

Just like when Danny ordered Shane and Nett to throw all this lab junk at me until I produced that reflective shield all by myself...

"AAH!" Danny was hit right back by his own attack, flying all the way down to the ground and making a crater near the ground and another building.

"We almost have him," Nett says, landing on his legs from a thirty foot drop.

"I know," Shane says, running at him again.

"AGH!" I yell, doing one more kick at him before he fades away into space. _Mine was a decoy_. I land, looking left and right. "Where'd he go?"

"My readings indicate he's gone away somewhere," Nett says. Along with the Fenton Peeler, Nett took a part of the Ecto Skeleton to fix one of the lens of his broken glasses, turning his glasses into a mini computer scanner. "Wait here he comes. Get ready," Nett says. "His energy elevels were down to the last 2%. One more hit should finish him for good."

The three of take our stance where Nett says Danny will appear. _You can do this, Wendy_. At least one of us will, but I can't help but feel like I'll back out last minute. _I won't_. But when Danny reappears from his previous transportation technique, I cancel all powers running up my forearms. "_Mom_."

"Bingo," Danny says, holding my mother in hold. She's limp. Is she even conscious?

"Mom," I say, suddenly death-struck in my chest.

Danny takes this opportunity to shoot Shane and Nett next to me. This attack produces a blue-like ectoplasm that holds then down to the ground where they landed. I'm alone with him and Mom, now. "Wendy," Nett groans, trying to get out.

"Pretty clever huh," Danny pants. "Having hostages always helps."

"Leave my mom out of this, Danny!"

"Ah but she _is_ my wife. She can totally be here to watch," Danny says.

"Danny I said let her go!" I threaten, staring at this stranger like he was the scum of the earth. How dare he bring her into this. It just burns inside, so much.

Sam begins to stir as she feels a choking sensation around her neck. "_W-Wendy_..."

"Mom!" I call, running for her only for Danny to back away with her into the air.

"I know when I'm done," Danny laughs, barley even floating. _He knows he's about to die so he gets Sam_. "But why not toy with your emotions while I'm going down? Tug a few heart-strings here and there to make you _suffer_." So that's what he's at.

"Wendy don't listen to him!" Shane cries. But I can't listen.

"Kill her," Danny motions, shaking my mom a little. I freeze. "If you don't I will," Danny threatens, holding a green ecto-ray in hand. He turns it a lethal bright blue color. "If you try to kill me or try anything funny, well, we can guess what'll happen to her now won't we."

_What do I do? What do I do?_ I can't kill Mom. I can't have Danny do this. These are my _parents_ up there. I'm losing everything.

"Tick tock tick tock," Danny taunts as my nerves unwind. "What'll it be, kiddo. Mommy? Or Daddy?"

"Do what you have to do, Wendy..." Sam utters out, choking and barely able to speak. "Put an end to this."

"Shut up, you," Danny orders, shaking Sam again until she screams.

"DROP SAM NOW!" Tucker's voice yells as a small metallic chip hits Danny from behind. Suddenly it electrocutes him, _and_ Sam, but he drops her. I manage to catch my mom and soften her fall while Danny lands elsewhere.

"Skulker fire the cuffs!" Tucker shouts from inside the Specter Speeder.

Technus and Walker appear and lift Danny, holding him up above the ground as Skulker fires six cuff-like projectiles at him. Two on the wrist, two on the ankles. One at the waist. And one at the neck. And they hold him in place in the air, unable to escape or phase out.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Danny screams, trying to get out. Shane and Nett are freed from their own imprisonment as well.

"Mom. Mom are you okay?" I panic, sitting in front of her. I hurry to feel for a pulse. It's faint, but I'm still unconvinced unless she wakes up.

She opens her eyes finally, and relief washed over me like fire. She's forcing a tired smile. "Wendy."

With tears in my eyes I hug her. I've never been so scared in my life. "I'm sorry I got you involved, Mom," I sob, crying happy tears. "I'm so sorry for lying to you all this time. I never told you and- a-and, I'm just so sorry Mom."

"I knew all along, Wen," Sam says faintly, rubbing my back to soothe like she used to. "Now let me get a good look at you." She holds my hands as she looks me in the eye. It's a distant stare, but she melts right into it. "A spitting image of your dad," she musters, and i smile and nodd. When she says splitting image I'm sad to say she's right; and somewhat upset that it took me this long to figure out the family connection. "And I've always been proud of what you've done with your dad. Even now."

"Wendy!" Nett and Shane run over to us, and Sam smiles up at them as well as I help her sit up.

"Thank you boys for protecting my daughter," Sam says tiredly. "You've done well."

"We're just glad you're alright," Nett laughs from relief. How strange we all must look to her. Nett in this white metal suit, Shane looking like this demon ghost, and me just like Danny.

"LET ME GO!" Speaking of Danny. From the landed Specter Speeder we see Ms. Jazz Aliah and Tucker come out. Tucker is holding this little glass holding case, with a bright white circular light inside.

"What's that?" I ask, staring at its beauty.

"It's Danny..." Jazz smiles warmly, touching the glass in Tucker's hands. I can feel mom and I stand a little bit higher at the mention of his name. Danny? It can't be. Danny's over there, being held in restraints by the other ghosts.

"Where'd you guys go?" Shane asks, not knowing whether to believe them or not.

"Into the ghost zone," Nett explains, stepping up from behind Shane and me. "The time-bomb inside Danny didn't destroy his heart. It just sent it somewhere else far away into the ghost zone." Nett turns to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know if they'd really find it."

"But we have," Tucker smiles warmly, but it doesn't stay. "But there's something else."

"What is it?" Nett asks, having thought that was it.

Jazz and Tucker exchange looks, wondering how to go about this. "We saw something while flying in the ghost zone," Jazz begins. "Amity Park is heading straight towards a black hole."

"We have those in the ghost zone?" Nett blinks, similar to Shane and me.

"That's not the point," Tucker says, getting back on track. "The point is if we wait any longer then everything is done for. The Marker keeping the city connected to the Ghost Zone needs to go, and the only way for that to happen is if Danny-" Tucker stops himself, unable to say it. He notices Shane's and Nett's nervous expressions, and my fragile one. "Is, if Danny..."

"You need to finish the job," Jazz frowns, looking straight at me. "It's the only way."

"But," Nett starts out, removing his helmet. "But I thought that finding his good side would-"

"I know what you thought, Nett," Tucker tells his son. "But the Marker has a permanent connection to Danny. When he made it he had no intention of taking it down. Both have to disappear."

"Okay," I say, receiving turns of the head from everyone around me. I'm guessing they weren't expecting me to say the okay so quickly. "Tucker's right. We should do this."

Nett comes over to me. "But, Wendy-"

"We went into this fight knowing what we were going to do," I say solemnly. "Saving Danny this way doesn't change our plans."

Tucker looks to the ghosts, watching Danny as he was held down. The army of Danny copies have disappeared too long ago once Danny was restrained. "Then let's do this."

"Sam?" Jazz asks, taking the glass case and coming towards us. Jazz holds it out to my mom, mentally asking if she would do the honors.

Instead Mom looks to me. "Would you do this for me, Wen?" Sam asks. Quietly I nod, and hold the case for mom from Jazz. It's warm in my arms, and I can't help smiling. _So Dad never really left after all_. I smile at the mini tank in my arms as Shane and Nett crowd around me to see.

"Whoa," Nett laughs while adjusting his glasses. "It's brighter up close."

Shane nods. "Mm."

I begin walking towards Danny with Shane and Nett on both my sides.. Meanwhile Jazz and Tucker help Sam walk. The ghosts clear a path for us to Danny, and I look up at his figure floating up a foot or so above the ground. He's still restrained, as if to an invisible wall and trying monstrously to break free, but to no avail.

I look down at the tank and remove the lid on top. Nett holds the lid for me while Shane holds the tank. Meanwhile I lift the little light inside carefully into my hands. "Heheh," I smile, looking at the little star. It's Danny's heart, and after what feels like an eternity, our family's been reunited. "Hi Dad."

I float up in front of Danny's body, still trying to break free, or at least get away from me, growling and yelling incorehhent things. I forward the heart closer to Danny's chest until it floats on its own and back inside its original body. Danny's voice screams out, and I float back down. And soon enough, his shouting dies down, and his head stops flailing. It falls tired and exhausted, and his eyes finally close as if he's asleep.

"Danny?" Sam speaks up, held up by Tucker and Jazz.

"Danny?" I speak up, walking up to his floating restrained body. "Dad?"

His eyes flutter open, and I look carefully to see their green identical color. "W-Wendy?" Danny musters.

"He's back!" I cry, flying up and hugging him. The ghosts in the crowd cheer as Shane and Nett hug. The adults smile comfortably and Skulker and Technus deactivate the restraints on Danny, releasing him so he could hug his child. We float back down to the ground, and Tucker and Jazz walk Sam over. I hear her, and I break off from Danny momentarily to bring my mom into our long awaited family reunion. For the first time in my life, I'm being held by my mom and dad. I have _two_ parents. Together. With me. Happy.

"I'm so glad we're okay," I manage out, just grateful and happy.

"It took you a lot of guts to come back and fight me without your powers, Wendy," Danny says, remembering everything he's done here in Amity Park. "I'm sorry for all the grief I've put you through. And you too Sam."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Is that all you have to say?" Danny asks. "I almost killed you and Wendy-"

Sam cuts him off by kissing Danny. Parents or not parents I look away with a weird smile towards the others. It's still weird to picture Mom kissing anyone. It's even weird to picture Danny kissing anyone either. I have such separate relationships with them.

We share one last squeeze before I step back. This time, Jazz steps forward to stand before Danny. They give each other a good look before Danny makes the first word. "Speechless for the first time, huh sis," Danny says.

Jazz nods, eyes watery before she grips Danny in her arms. By now, he's already taller than her. It feels different, yet familiar all at the same time. "I've missed you, little brother," Jazz smiles, refusing to weep at this reunion between brother and sister.

"I hear you've been Wendy's teacher at Capser High," Danny whispers into her red hair. "Keep looking after her?"

"Anything for my niece," Jazz says, finally able to say it.

The two share one last squeeze in the hug before departing. Jazz kisses Danny's forehead, and she steps back, only for Tucker to come forward this time. "I owe you one, Tuck," Danny says first with a wary eye. "You saved all of the others back there from me. Thank you."

"I saved you too," Tucker reminds. He taps Danny's chest, where his completed and memory-filled heart now resides, ready to move on. "Think of it as repayment for giving me this permanent seat as mayor in the first place."

Danny laughs, remembering the scene he's referring to. When Tucker became the first teenage mayor and things gradually got better, evidently Danny Phantom 'the hero' suggested Tucker keep at it to the city council. And now, here he was. "Take care of Sam and the kids for me, okay?"

"Didn't even have to ask," Tucker smiles, holding out a hand. Danny looks down, and finally shakes it so. "You'll be missed, dude." The two exchange simple words, but nothing more can be said than from their firm handshake and solid eye contact. Friends for life. More than life, really.

Only now, Nett and Shane to walk forward together, still clad in their armor and tattoos to say their final goodbyes. "Wow," Danny says in pretend shock, trying to lighten the mood. "Looks like I really did a number on you guys."

"You did," Nett replies flatly. But his smile returns. "We're happy to have you back to normal."

"Thank you," Danny nods.

"So, this is it?" Nett asks on their behalf. "You're leaving us?"

"Yup," he says, as casually as he can. "You can take over the Fenton stuff for me, Nett. I mean look at you: you probably know every machine inside and out by now." Danny looks to Shane, who still wears the same solemn expression he met Shane with in the very beginning. "Look at you. You've mastered your powers for good."

"Thanks to you," Shane says. "What with you training Wendy, I figured if she of all people could master being a ghost then off course I should be able to do this."

Danny laughs inside. Still the same. Danny learns over Shane's shoulder to whisper into his ear. "She's all yours now alright? I trust you with her."

Shane doesn't say anything back as Danny backs away, but there's a slight red tint on his tattooed face.

The two boys step back as Nett manages a tiny wave, and finally Sam stands in the distance, unable to bring himself to step forward. Maybe from shock?

But suddenly I feel a stinging pang inside me as I grab my chest, and fall to my knees near Danny and Mom. My name is called out by various people as I feel shadows crowd around. The world feels heavier and I feel the impact of my precious injuries, plus my new ones I failed to notice as a ghost. Technically I was still in my ghost mode, but I could feel my energy fading. I'll revert any second now.

"Oh my gosh we need a medic!" Jazz calls.

"No," Danny says, holding his arm out. "Now Wendy," he begins, separating from my Mom. "You know what you need to do."

"B-But Danny, _ahh_." I feel the liquid coming up my throat, and I swallow it back down. I can't cough up blood now. "I'm okay. You can stay. You don't have to _go_."

"No. Danny's right, Wendy," Tucker says, frowning. "Not only for you, but while Jazz and I were outside the ghost zone, we saw Amity Park floating towards a black hole in the Ghost Zone." Tucker looks up to the distant red light shooting up into the green domed sky. "Danny's still connected to the Marker, and the Marker's still connected to Amity Park. Unless we really want Amity Park and the rest of the world destroyed then..."

As much as I would like to oppose this, I've done my fair share of denials. I know what has to be done. I'm just upset it has to be me. Danny reads my face so well. he already has something to say. "If it helps, it only takes one last blow," Danny tells me with a smile and a shrug that hurts. He doesn't show it. "I'm already at my limit. It won't take much to finish me off."

I continue to stare at Danny before throwing myself at him for one final hug. "_You're the best dad ever_," I muffle into his ripped suit. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you for finding your way back into my life," Danny returns. "Despite the road we've taken, you were one of the two best things to ever happen to me." Danny shares a momentarily glance with Sam, before kissing my head. "And I wouldn't change it for any other possibility."

Danny and I don't lose eye contact for the entire time. He mouths 'I love you' as I lift my arm. A small ghost ray appears in my hand until it forms to the size of a baseball. Danny's figure is so faint and impaired. This one... really will finish him off. It's difficult to vanquish a ghost without Vanquisher powers...And now I'm about to be one of those ghosts who can do so. "I love you too," I manage out high pitched.

The ray is fired straight at Danny, and with closed eyes he takes it. I look away, and Sam turns her head into Jazz's shoulder. Everyone watches as Danny begins to disintegrate. His physical being no longer exists. He is no longer a ghost of either of our worlds. I don't wipe the falling tears but I keep my eyes shut and my head turned. I destroyed my father. When I finally look back and my watery vision clears up, all I see is a glowing yellow light in his place, similar to the little star that was his heart. But this yellow light is less of a light, and more of an orb.

At the same time the light above the ghost shield flickers, from the Ghost Zone's airy space to the earth's night sky once more. The red light in the center of the city disappears and breaks into hundreds of tiny falling sparkles, disappearing into the air in a spiral wave. And like that, Amity Park and the world are safe. "It's his life force," I realize, looking at the yellow light orb floating in Danny's spot.

Alone, I march up to it, holding my rib cage. I feel like the insides of me have already reverted back to their human form. I'm dying as I walk. I don' have much time left. I hold the orb in my hands with the same care as when I held my father's heart. "Danny..." I say out. "I'm sorry... But I can't take away your life force." Instead, I lift my arms up and automatically the orb flies upwards into the sky. It passes the clouds, and it disappears all together somewhere out there. "You deserve to pass on right. Live and exist in your afterlife.." I hold my pocket watch, because I know I have a picture of me and Danny in there too. _We'll be meeting up together soon enough anyway..._

"Wendy no," Shane says, realizing what I've done. He, Sam, and Nett slowly begin to understand what I've done. I've turned away Danny's offer to extend my life at the expense of his existence. And now, even with the world saved, I was still going to die.

Nonetheless I turn around to everyone with one final smile before I start coughing, and I finally revert back to my human form as my knees hit the grass. I can't, anymore. "Wendy!" Shane calls. His eyes return to normal and his Vanquisher tattoos disappear, just as the city officially returns to earth. Shane holds and cradles me in his arms as Nett takes his glasses to analyze me. "She's loosing heart rate fast."

"What's happening?" Tucker asks, coming around.

Shane and Nett look at each other, with the sound of my uneven breathing to fuel the echoes of the wind around us. "Danny and the ghost Fate predicted that Wendy was going to die today from her cancer," Nett says to the adults. "That's why Danny became evil, and forced his good side out of him. It was so Wendy would be forced to fight him, and take his life force to extend her life span."

"Only she couldn't..." Shane utters, holding me as if letting go would kill me itself. "She wouldn't do it... Why didn't she just take it dammit!" Shane yells out as my breathing slowed. "We did everything right...! Why does she have to still die?"

"Maybe it was just her time, Shane," Nett gives, watching me in my final moments.

"No!" Shane denies, startling Nett and the others watching on. "We fought and we won! We saved Amity Park! She even saved Danny! Why does she have to die?!" Shane argues. "It's not fair! She did nothing wrong!"

"Shane let it go."

"Shut up!"

"_Shane..._" I whisper, halting the oncoming argument. "It's okay."

"Wendy," Shane realizes, finding hope to hold on. Nett comes closer too.

I cough, chocking on my own blood. I haven't taken my medicine, but even that wouldn't save me today if I'd taken all the pills. "I'm sorry... For dragging you and Nett into everything with this ghost business." I cough again. "But... I don't regret having ghost powers anymore." I smile happily. Everything hurts so much. The pain is unbearable, and my insides are screaming that they burn. They're shutting down. I know it. The only thing comporting me now is having the fading feeling of Shane's arms holding me. "I don't regret it because I got to become best friends with you both." I smile, with some pained tears sliding down the sides of my temples, with slight squeak of a sob. "I love you guys."

"We feel the same way about you, ghost girl," Nett smiles wearily, holding one of my hands as Shane held the other.

I smile back before looking up at Shane. He's taking it the hardest. "I also don't regret fighting with you all the time, Shane... Because we got to bond so much more after that... and...and that I've managed to... fall in... fall in..." My eyes drift, and my head droops to the side towards Shane.

"Wendy..." Shane calls, shaking me. "Wendy...! Wendy! Wendy wake up! You can't die on us now!" Shane panics, losing all restraint he had earlier. "Wendy no..." Shane starts to sob, his voice cracking as he squeezed me, like doing so would bring me back. "Please don't leave too... We can finally hang out for summer vacation like you wanted. The three of us could go do teenager stuff like watching movies or eating pizza till dawn." Shane's eyes continue to water as he shakes his head. No signs of making it. "I still..."

Nett bows his head, as Sam cries in Jazz's shoulders. Tucker unwillingly cries too as he bows his head.

Shane just hugs my limp human body, crying before realizing the last thing for him to do. His eyes open in madness, in desperation. "FATE!" Shane calls. "FATE I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Sam's head jumps at the mention of the name. And surprisingly enough he appears to Shane, materializing next to the small group, with a large circle of ghosts watching along further away. Whispers come along amongst the ghost crowd as Sam and Tucker stare. This was the ghost Danny talked with many years ago, to save his daughter. And now, Shane was about to do the same thing.

"_I did say we would meet again_," Fate says in his usual ominous tone.

"Save her," Shane begs, trying to remain calm in front of the reaper. "Please. She finished everything you guys said she would do. She can't just _die_"

"_And that is why you called me here_."

"I called you to make a deal."

Nett's eyes widen as he realizes what he's about to do. "Shane don't-"

"Please save her!" Shane begs again, holding me tighter. My heart beat was fading. "I know the consequences! A life for a life!" Even at the consequence at exchanging his life, like Danny was going to. Or did.

"_I'm afraid I cannot grant your request_," Fate announces darkly. "_It is _not _according to the Plan_." Shane's face falters. "_But what I can do is an Exchange, though the price is steep for what you're asking. Tampering with the timespan of a life is very heinous, let me remind you._"

"I'll do anything," Shane begs.

"Shane you don't have to do this," Nett whispers, but Shane ignores his friend.

"_For your ultimate wish, I must take what you ultimately treasure the most in return..._" Fate explains, his and twirling his signature scythe. "_You love the girl, do you not...?_"

Shane gulps before nodding. "Yes," he admits quietly, looking down at my sleeping figure. _Is she even dead already?_

"_I will take away your Vanquisher powers_," Fate announces, causing many to look up. "_By being stripped of your Ghost Blood abilities, all memories you have of the paranormal world and all that associate with it will be relinquished_." Silence clicks, as the results register through the boys minds.

"Wait so... you're erasing his memory?" Nett asks, turning around to Fate with the most panicked expression.

"_And thus, you will forget all previous relations with the people you've come into contact with since the girl first discovered her powers_." Fate's hood lowers, as does his staff. "_That is the offer that I am dealing_."

Shane stares hard at Fate, then back at me. _I'll forget everything... Having powers, having Mom... Loving Wendy._ "But she'll live," Shane clarifies.

"_Your powers and the memories that fuel it can be a substitute for a sustainable life force_," Fate explains. "_That will once again extend Winona's lifespan, to that of a normal human,_ without _ghost powers. This is _not _a life exchange, so I cannot say this time when she will fall to death_."

"But she'll live..." Shane finishes, looking back at me. With one final glance, he hugs me before handing my light body over to Nett.

"You don't have to do this..." Nett repeats lowly, sad to see his friend go. Shane would be forgetting him too.

"I have to," Shane says as casually as possible. He looks behind him to Tucker and Jazz, and Sam who merely looks away into Jazz's shoulder once more to hide her red face. Her daughter was dying. "Take care of her for me okay?"

"Shane-" But the boy ignores Nett and walks up to the reaper ghost.

As he walks, Shane thought about all of the happy memories he would soon forget. All the ghost adventures, all the morals and lessons he's learned through them, all he good friends and relationships he's made - reconnections he's made with me. _I'll forget her,_ Shane says in his mind, now standing before Fate. He lifts his scythe, preparing to strike it down and remove his powers. _But maybe... maybe I'll learn to love her again_. And with that Fate brings down his scythe onto his forehead, and the tip glows at contact. A white light envelopes the area, and everyone is forced to look away.

And unknowingly, my lying and lifeless body resting on Nett's lap sheds a tear in the stream of sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x

Paulina clears her throat as the camera man signals her for the start of screening. "And it looks like day six of Amity Park's recuperation is running as smoothly as ever. All civilians are pitching in to help with the rebuilding while generous donors are helping finance the speedy recovery. The shopping district is well underway downtown into restoration while 79% of the homes are currently being rebuilt."

"She's always so perky in these things," Jazz notes as she and Sam watch the news in the cafe of the hospital.

"I know right?"

"And while we'll never really know the cause of the huge meteorite that suddenly struck the city, Mayor Foley appears have everything under control."

Sam gives a faint smile at the television screen. "I'm glad Tucker's taking so many days off for a change," Sam notes, taking a sip of her hot tea. "Keeping an eye on Nett and all. They're getting along well again."

"Totally." It's been six days since the whole apocalyptic battle, and all of Tucker's team has managed to work together to hide any and all evidence that ghosts were a part of it, much less the cause of it. All the ghosts returned to the ghost zone through Jazz's portal in victory that their world was once again safe. However, all the hospitalizations were taken into account. No casualties were accounted for, somehow. And thanks to the emergency planned evacuation, not a lot of injuries either. No more than ten or twenty. But all of the kids were hospitalized.

"Hey guys," Tucker calls, running into "Wendy's starting to come out of the amnesia."

"She is?" Jazz grins as Sam hops right out of her seat to follow Tucker. The three adults take the quickest route up the stairs to my hospital room, where a doctor injects something in my arm at which I do a quick yelp.

"Ow," I frown as the nurse smiles sympathetically.

"Wendy are you awake?" Sam asks chipperly, speed walking to the side of my bed.

"Mom?" I say tiredly. Is mom, peppy? I'm dead. I'm hallucinating in heaven. This is a happy-peppy-go-lucky copy of my mom to help me adjust into heaven.

"We were afraid you'd never wake up, kid," Tucker smiles, rubbing my forehead.

I've been out? "Wake up...?" I blink. "Wait I'm in the hospital?"

"Remember the big night battle you just fought?" Jazz asks.

"And won?" Tucker adds.

"We won...?" I try to recall. It all comes back to me. The end is such a blur. Then again I must've been pretty out of it. All of a sudden I remember Shane and Nett, and surges of worry and panic run through me. "Wait what about the guys?! Shane and Nett are they alright-?!"

"Whoa whoa calm down," Jazz shushes, gently pushing me back down into my pillow. "You just had surgery, Wendy."

My eyes bug out as I try to repeat what she said in my head. "I had surgery?" I say with the most bewildered expression.

"Two days' worth," Sam frowns, a worried look overtaking the previous happy one. "They took out the cancer cells in your lungs. You're cancer-free now," Sam grins, tearing up a little. "You were out for six days, but, at least you're up now." I'm healthy now...? I'm not going to die?

I look at my arms and notice the multiple bandages. Some from cuts and bruises, others from shots doctors would administer. There's one bandage on my left temple. Miraculously my legs feel fine, but when I lift my shirt I see a long line of stitches across my chest. Maybe that's where the surgery went on. Well...at least I don't feel it... Yikes.

"Wanna see Nett?" Tucker asks. "He's in the room down the hall."

I blink. Nett's here too? Eagerly and a little anxious and worried I nod, and Mom helps me up and out of bed. I notice my pocket watch and swipe it from the side table before I leave it. Mom helps me walk, but I keep myself at a decently slow pace to ease her nerves. Mom's never been such a mom until now, over-worrying.

We reach an open door door the hall an I peek in, seeing a single bed in this one as opposed to do, and I see Nett sitting there reading a comic book.

"You go in. We're gonna go down and get you guys some food," Tucker offers gently and sympathetically. It's a little suspicious, but I nod and the adults leave, leaving me to walk on my own.

I stumble a little bit entering, making a little noise as a result. Nett looks up and sees me up and about. "Hey you're awake," Nett grins from his seat in bed.

"Yeah," I laugh, trying to walk steadily over to Nett. The stitches are beginning to hurt a little, but I rest once I pull up a chair next to his bed. "And how are you are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Nett says with a wave of his hand. A few tiny bandages line his face and arms where some cuts are. And he has some new glasses to replace his old ones. Nett puts his comic book away to talk. "So how do you feel, Sleeping Beauty? Took you long enough."

"Honestly I feel really sore," I admit with a sheepish smile, holding my chest lightly. "But I've felt worse."

"Not me. This sucks. No wonder my dad hates hospitals," Nett complains, causing me to laugh. It hurts my chest to laugh, but I put up with it. I need to smile.

"How about Shane? He's here too isn't he?"

"Mm," Nett says, lowering his shoulders. "I guess they haven't told you yet."

Haven't told me what? "What is he okay? Is Shane alright?" I begin to panic.

"Yeah yeah calm down Shane's fine," Nett starts, using hand motions to settle me down.

"Do you know where his room is?" I ask quickly.

"It's two rooms down the hall but-"

"I'll be right back."

"Wendy wait!" Nett calls from bed, not getting up.

"I'm fine!" I call back, working my best to walk normally and as fast as possible out of the room.

"Wendy!" Nett yells again, grabbing my wrist to keep me from leaving through the door. _Something's wrong with Shane_.

"Nett what is it-" I stop as my face falters, looking at Nett. Horror reflects in my eyes,. And then for a split moment I forget all about Shane and his well-being, all my thoughts shifting focus to Nett. _Oh my gosh..._

"I didn't want to show you," Nett starts off, letting go of my wrist. When I look down, his entire right leg is... It's mechanical. It's circuits and wires and metal and... And since we're both in medical gowns, I can see that it goes up past his knee. It's all gone.

_His whole leg..._ "Nett..."

"The Ecto Skeleton really did a number on my body during the fight," Nett admits, looking away, almost ashamed. But he knew the consequences of using those machines. "They fixed me up as best they could but, my leg had to go they told me. It wouldn't work anymore."

"So they just...?"

Nett shrugged, nodding his head. "Amputated it from my upper theigh. My dad managed to get a good deal on this mechanical leg, though. It'll take a while to get used to but it's no biggie," he says sincerely with a half-smile. "We're just glad you made it out alive."

"Oh my gosh Nett," I gasp, throwing my arms around him in a hug. I can't believe it. He gave a leg; _for me_. I feel so guilty and horrible and, all negative things."I'm so sorry! Shit Nett you gave up your leg for me. For the world dammit Nett why? I did this to you, didn't I oh my gosh-"

"Somehow I knew you'd react like this. That's why I didn't want to show you," he repeats, breaking off from the hug. "Seriously I'm okay." Nett wipes the oncoming guilt-tears forming in my eyes. "But I couldn't let you see Shane before... before I at least told you about him."

I knew it was too good to be true. Something _was_ wrong. "If he's not hurt then what happened to him?"

Nett scratches his neck, trying to find the words. "It's complicated..." he starts, making odd faces. None of them happy. "You... know how you said you were supposed to die yesterday?"

That's right. I remember after Danny disappeared, I didn't take his life force. I sent it up, somewhere out there into the afterlife. So Nett's right. I _should_ have died. How am I even here? Unless Shane...

_No..._ "Nett...?"

"Let me explain first-"

"Nett what did Shane do," I say, losing my breathing.

"Listen-"

But my panic mode causes me to run out on him, and Nett's forced to limp after me, calling out my name.

_Shane. Shane. Shane_. That's all that's running through my mind as I desperately search for his room, Nett barely able to keep me in view. Finally I see the room and I burst in.

* * *

**Woooooo!  
Second to last chpater DONE!  
And now the next one will be the last one ;_; Holy crap it's finally time.  
Agh! I just don't want to let this go!  
That's why I've been working on illustrating a comic version of the story. I know it's not official or anything but I've been working on getting down Butch Hartman's style of Danny Phantom, so I'm close. I'll be posting stuff up on my DeviantArt soon enough, so check out my profile there! The link's on my fanfiction profile page if anyone's interested in seeing Wendy and the gang.  
Plus I'm working on a tiny-tiny-tinier sequel to this. Nothing like this huge 50-plus chapter baby. No way. You'll see.**

**Anyhooo to the LAST PREVIEW! :**

_**"What's Manson doing here?" **_

_**"You don't remember me...?"**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"So..." Nett starts, breaking the silence at our table. "You'll be going back to Emmerhaul, huh?"**_

_**Shane shrugs. "I guess."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"You could catch his train, you know," Nett continues, having ignored my rant. "It's a run but you can catch him before he leaves."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"Sorry in advance," he whispers.**_

_**I find myself smiling as my eyes close. And I whisper back, "Don't be..."**_


	61. Releasing the Day Pt8 (FINAL)

**Ohhhhhhhh! T~~~T**

**IT'S HERE! MY BABY IS FINALLY FULLY BORN INTO THE WORLD! (theoretically speaking)**  
**Haha, the story is finally complete, and I'm honest-to-heaven telling the truth when I say I couldn't have done it without you readers!**

**SERIOUSLY.**

**Like, have you guys seens each others' reviews on this freakin' thing?! Talk about personal self-esteem and motivation booster! Every single review, whether short, or long. Returning or one time. Annoynymous or unoffical-fanfic reader without a fanfic account - THANK YOU GUYS! X3**  
**Looking at the traffic button, this story is my most-read one. (_And like I'm a total oblivious bone-head because I'm finally taking notice of the bars and bars of foreign readers outside the U.S. Good gosh so many countries who love Danny Phantom! I am honored to be in your virtual unofficial presense_) THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS TOO!**

**Aahh, I can only hope I can one day produce as good a show as Butch Hartman one day! Working to get up there! But this story was totally fun. It's been with me throughout all of high school and is ending literally right before my first official day at art college tomorrow in NY (super nervous). So wish me luck!**

_**-Oooh, and Happy Late birthday, Universal808! / Meant to update yesterday ON TIME but I was working on the comic :p go figure -**_

**But yeah yeah yeah IT'S NOT OVER!**  
**Working on comic Working on mini-sequel working on artwork for the 'fan-series' of what I call a nice story**

**And just because I have like tons of more 'bold fonted' crap near the bottom of the page, I'll put this now:**

**_"MODERN DAY GHOST GIRL" PLAYLIST:_**  
**_1. Ghost - Fefe Dobson _**  
**_2. Super Bass - Artist Vs. Poet _**  
**_3. Crush - David Archuleta _**  
**_4. Where Do I Go - Marie Digby_**  
**_5. 4Ever - The Veronicas_**  
**_6. Crazy For This Girl - Evan and Jaron _**  
_**7. Pressing On - Relient K **_  
_**8. Best Friend - Jason Chen **_  
_**9. Shake It - Metro Station **_  
_**10. Party Rock - LMFAO **_  
_**11. Fighting - Yellowcard **_  
_**12. Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings**_  
_**13. Over - Lindsey Lohan**_

**"RELEASING THE DAY special" PLAYLIST:**  
_**1. Ghost - Fefe Dobson**_  
_**2. In Another Life - The Veronicas**_  
_**3. Floating Down the River - Motion City Soundtrack**_  
_**4. Unbreakable - Fireflight**_  
_**5. Hide Away - Hilary Duff**_  
_**6. The War Is Over - Trustcompany**_  
_**7. Candles - Hey Monday**_  
_**8. Siberia - LIGHTS**_  
_**9. Broekn Heart - Motion City Soundtrack**_  
_**10. Dare You to Move - Switchfoot**_  
_**11. Faint - Linkin Park**_

**More 'final chapter' goodies towards the bottom (sheesh do I ever shut up?) But enough with my rant. Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

"Oh Nett," I gasp, throwing my arms around him in a hug. I can't believe it. He gave a leg; _for me_. I feel so guilty and horrible and, all negative things. "I'm so sorry! I did this to you, didn't I oh my gosh-"

"Somehow I knew you'd react like this. That's why I didn't want to show you," he repeats, breaking off from the hug. "But I couldn't let you see Shane before... before I at least told you about him."

I knew it was too good to be true. Something _was_ wrong. "If he's not hurt then what happened to him?"

Nett scratches his neck, trying to find the words. "It's complicated..." he starts, making odd faces. None of them happy. "You... know how you said you were supposed to die yesterday?"

That's right. I remember after Danny disappeared, I didn't take his life force. I sent it up, somewhere out there into the afterlife. So Nett's right. I _should_ have died. How am I even here? Unless Shane...

No...

"Nett...?"

"Let me explain first-"

"Nett what did Shane do," I say, losing my breathing.

"Listen-"

But my panic mode causes me to run out on him, and Nett's forced to limp after me, calling out my name. I run to Shane's room two doors down, and looking in I see Robin, sitting in a chair next to Shane, who's sitting in bed. I appear to have interrupted their talk, and I just stare at them, trying to find something wrong with Shane. Nett manages to catch up behind me.

"You're alright," I manage to say.

"I see you've finally woken up, Wendy," Robin smiles sympathetically next to her son.

I continue to observe Shane, but he just as this look... Something's not right. "Shane?" I ask.

He keeps his confused face, staring back at me before looking to Robin. "What's Manson doing here?" _What_.

Manson? He hasn't called me that in a while. "She's in the hospital like you," Robin replies. "All of you got hurt during the evacuation."

"Mm..." Shane looks back at me and Nett, and while I'm slowly piecing it together, I try to block out the possibility.

"Nett?" I say lowly. I feel him behind me. Nett knows what's going on.

"You can quit staring you know. It's weird," Shane speaks up to me, giving me another look that's reminiscent of our middle school years, when we'd always fight.

"You don't remember me...?" I ask, barely in a whisper. Even whispering so made my whole inner being sink below the ground. But they manage to hear. It looks like Shane attempts to but he shakes his head no in the end. "Shane..."

"You're acting weird, Manson," Shane says, stifling a scoffing laugh. "Don't tell me you've suddenly fallen for me."

Images of Shane hugging me, kissing me, yelling my name as he flew multiple times to save me. That Shane, this one isn't him.

He doesn't remember

.

"I... I've got to go," I say, looking down. I nod my head in thanks to Robin without giving Shane a second glance. Nett tries to console me but he ends up moving out of my way as I go to leave the scene. I can't stand being here.

I walk a few steps down the hall until I can't anymore, from the stress. But I can hear Net's unique footprints trailing behind me. "Wendy let me explain okay?" Nett begs, stopping a few feet behind me. "Shane made a deal with Fate." My head perks up. "Shane was willing to give up his powers to save you, Wendy." Nett breaths out. It was now or never. "Fate said that if Shane did it, he'd wind up forgetting all things he did after coming into contact with ghosts."

What?

"Anything paranormal he won't remember," Nett says, and it pains him to do so. "So everything... Everything from the beginning..." Nett shakes his head. "He doesn't remember."

"He, erased his memory," I reword, turning around. This is the gloomiest I've seen Nett all day.

"Shane doesn't remember me as his friend anymore," Nett admits. "I've tried Wen... It's no use." He sighs. "Our Shane is gone."

Our Shane is... gone?

So, all of our adventures together, saving each other, helping each other, training together and, all of our moments together as friends and... _His memory's been erased of all of it. Of, us_.

Nett and I stand in the middle of the hallway as I take it all in. The ultimate price for a life. If I was present at the time, would I have let Shane do it? I don't think I could have. I hate the idea of forgetting. And Shane? He's forgotten all of us for good. "And it's still my fault," I nod, my eyes growing blank.

"Shane wanted to do it," Nett speaks up lowly. "I tried to make him stop. We could've found another way to save you." _No you couldn't_. "He said he'd do anything to save you, Wen..." I look away, refusing to cry. I recall our last moments up in the Emergency Ops Center, kissing and agreeing that after saving the world, we would talk. And that... I would finally give him his answer.

"He loved you," Nett says with a smile and a fraction of a laugh. "He really did."

"He used to," I correct, walking away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the next day or so, all three of us are released from the hospital. It feels like years since I've seen my room. The last time I was in my room, we were all such different people. Nett spent a day over as our parents helped Nett move his stuff out, as he'd be moving back in with his dad now that all this ghost drama was over. Shane and his mom were staying in a hotel nearby. Mom told us they'd be returning to Emmerhaul in a few days or soon enough.

Meanwhile all the adults were overprotective against the recuperating Nett and me. And aside from the limp, you wouldn't even know Nett had a mechanical leg underneath his skinny jeans and high tops. And my stitches will be out in two or three weeks. My ghost-endurability lets me deal with the pain a _whole_ lot easier but Mom's still being a mom over it. She won't even let me open a door without her beating me to it.

Eventually among those 'peaceful' days, Mom tells me to dress up and get in the car, since we're going somewhere, saying she has a friend to meet up with and she felt like bringing me, not that I had much to do anymore. So as we're driving, we stop in front of Nett's place and he apparently is getting picked up too. And by the look on his face, Nett's just as lost about the matter as I am. Sam waves at Tucker from the door and drives off.

"Um, Mom?" I ask. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To the Valentine Cafe," Sam finally replies. "I'm meeting a friend remember?" That's not much of an answer as to why _we_ have to come.

She parks outside the cafe and opens the door for us. Strolling into the little restaurant, I see Robin and Shane sitting in a distant table together. "Robin," Sam calls, smiling.

"Sam," she says back, and my face contorts. _They talk_? What else have I missed during my mini-coma? _No wait - SHE'S the friend Mom has to meet up with_?

"There's Shane," Nett notes nervously. And there's why Mom wanted to bring us. Oh my gosh she's such a MOM.

"Thanks for making it on such short notice," Robin thanks as the three of us walk over.

"It's no problem at all. We needed to talk," Sam agrees. It's weird to see Mom socializing. She turns to us. "You guys can sit here for a bit while Robin and I go talk."

Without a word we obey her and sit in the two other chairs while the moms walk away to the cafe stools to talk in private. And now it's just Shane, Nett, and me... geez. _Talk about awkward_.

"You don't think it's a little harsh putting the kids together like that?" Sam asks with a little laugh as she sits with the woman.

"Nah. Shane will be leaving soon. They need time together, even if it is uncomfortable."

"Wow," Sam laughs, liking this woman already. They would get along swimmingly if they were round longer together. "It's a shame what happened to Shane, though."

"Perhaps," Robin says as their beverages are delivered. "But I find it a noble deed what my son did, to save your daughter."

"And I can't even thank him," Sam muses, playing with her glass. "You have a good kid with you."

"I feel partial to thank you for that," Robin figures. "He's known you a lot longer than he's known me. I'd say you were practically a second mother to him."

"Eh well I wouldn't say second mom-"

"Thank you," Robin cuts off, smiling sincerely. The two women smile, then look back to check on the kids, all sitting quietly amongst themselves and not talking. "Shane liked Wendy," Robin notes. Sam could only nod. "And I'm assuming the feeling was mutual."

"Always was," Sam sighs, turning back forward. She felt an ugly pit in her stomach, seeing her daughter so sad. "I've watched those two grow up. I figured they would get together eventually but, I never expected all _this_ to happen."

"No mother could," Robin reasons. And yet, here they all were, safe and alive.

"So..." Nett starts, breaking the silence at our table. "You'll be going back to Emmerhaul, huh?"

Shane shrugs. "I guess."

"You don't remember going to Casper High?" Nett asks, curious. If he didn't remember anything ghost-related throughout the year, then what memories were replaced into those missing. Shane merely nods, obviously not wanting to talk.

"I'm sorry if I don't have the answers you want alright? My mom said I have slight amnesia so some things are a little foggy."

Nett nods, getting somewhere. I just sit there, quietly listening shyly. "Did you know Robin was your mom?"

Shane shrugs, taking out his ear phones. Guess conversation was inevitable. "I don't think that's any of your business." He didn't recognize Robin because he met her through me.

"Are you still dating Crissy?"

"I don't think we are," Shane tries to recall. "I think we broke it off some time ago."

"Who am I to you?" Nett interrogates with a comically serious face.

Shane arches his eyebrow. Guess his previous thoughts on Nett haven't changed at least. Shane still thought he was weird. "I don't know - the smart kid in class?" He doesn't remember.

"What about her?" Nett asks, pointing his thumb at me. _Stop it, Nett_. Shane looks at me, but my gaze stays down, slightly depressed still. "What's she to you?" Nett asks.

"She's," Shane looks at me. "She's, Manson," he says, a little less confidently, as if he knew he was wrong. Like he knew he was missing something. "Am I off?"

Nett's about to spill it. "She's-"

"We were friends," I interrupt before Nett can tell Shane the truth. Both boys look at me, surprised I'd spoken. I haven't been. "The three of us. We..." We what? Fought ghosts? Fell in love? Had super powers? I feel Shane's eyes onme. "We talked in school a bit... Had some classes together, that's all."

"We argued a lot," Shane recalls from middle school, trying. "Don't we still?" For some reason Shane can't picture himself insulting or hating such a quiet shy girl like the one before him.

I look away. "I-"

"She got diagnosed with cancer two months ago," Nett notes. I look at him. He'll go along with my story. I can see he doesn't want to. He wants to tell Shane everything he's forgotten. But he won't because of me. "You sort of went easy on her after that."

"Oh," Shane says, suddenly gaining sympathy, like any person would. "Sorry. You think I'd remember something like that."

"It's okay," I smile wearily. "I just came out of a surgery so, I'm better now."

"That's good," Shane says, and suddenly I'm quiet again. I couldn't let Shane know what really happened between us. It'd be too painful to handle an explain. As of now, the story is that we were just, friends. Not even close friends. Just... normal friends.

"Wendy told me Danny was your husband," Robin continues. "It's very admirable what he sacrificed for his family."

"He sacrificed so much," Sam remembers. "But it was for the better."

Robin nods. "If it wasn't for him, Wendy wouldn't have been around to make friends with my son." She sips her coffee. "Shane may not remember anything from his glory days, but your daughter's changed him for the better."

"Wendy will miss him when he leaves," Sam mentions. "When do you go?"

"In three says. In the afternoon at six," Robin replies. "We'll be taking a train nearby to return to Emmerhaul."

"You're leaving so soon?" I ask Shane back at the table. He just told Nett and me about how he was going back tomorrow.

Shane nods. "We don't exactly have the money to keep staying at the hotel, I guess. And my mom said she has work too."

"Guess it can't be helped," Nett says, not really able to do much.

"That's too bad," I say, too. I feel my pocket watch click against teh table's side near my stomach, where my stitches were. I touch it, remembering the old Shane we knew. I hold it for a second before I decide to take it off. "Here," I say, holding the watch out to him.

Shane's face looks dumbfounded. "What?"

"Take it," I say with an emotionless face. "To, remember us," I say, only to add, "at Caspser High," I finish. That last part is a total lie, but it makes enough sense for Shane to raise his hand to take the watch. Our hands graze slightly before the exchange is made.

I can't.

"Excuse me. I need some air," I say lowly, backing my chair up to get out of the table. I can't stand sitting there next to this stranger. And with that I make my way out of the cafe.

"Hold on a sec," Nett smiles apologetically to Shane before getting up and out too to follow me, limping as fast as his prosthetic leg can take him. Shane arches an eyebrow in our direction, now alone at the table with his new trinket.

Meanwhile I'm standing outside on the porch of the cafe, hugging my arms and taking obvious deep breathing exercises. Nett catches me on the edge of hyperventilating and breaking down. Anyone can see how much of a mental wreck I am. So with that, Nett doesn't say a word and just marches up behind me, tossing me around and pulling me into a forced hug.

The impact of being held in the comforting arms of a friend forces the tears out immediately, and the quieted screams of agony come out as well. My heart literally hurts from heartache. Heh. Heartache. If this is what heartbreak feels like, it's comparable to loosing Danny or finding out I was sick. Maybe worse? I've never felt heartbreak before. They say the first is the worst.

And yet... I feel like this is the worst it can get for anyone.

My crying, screaming and sobbing are expressed in our privacy outside the cafe doors, while Nett tries to soothe me in Shane's place. However, Shane stands curiously at the cafe window, unsure as to why I was crying. Yet he looks down at the pocket watch with a just as confused face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sit upstairs in my bedroom, looking through some old pictures I've printed out a little over a month ago. The three of us have been using this camera ever so often to record our adventures together. I was planning on surprising the guys with a scrap book but, I guess it won't be happening anymore.

I sigh heavily, looking at a group picture of me, Nett, and Shane sitting at the counter of the café in the winter. Jazz took it without us knowing. I was yelling at Shane. Shane was making fun of me. Nett was stealing Shane's hot chocolate marshmallows with a fork. This was a funny moment.

A light knock erupts from my door as my mother peers in. She has that look on her face. "Hey, kid."

Unwilling to speak, I manage a short wave before putting the picture back in the box with the others.

Mom walks in full before quietly closing the door behind her. She leans on it, unsure of what to say first. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, keeping my eyes down. "It's not your fault." I scoff a little, wondering who's fault it really could've been. "If anything it's probably my fault Shane's like this."

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah it kind of is," I admit lightly. "I-I mean, what is it with people sacrificing _so much_ for me? First Danny with the whole still-born thing and… now Shane." _Shane gave up us for me_. Tears start to well up again as the crying starts to rise up inside. "What's so special about me? There's nothing special about me Mom there was nothing worth saving so why did he have to-"

"Come here," Sam orders, walking quickly over to give me another comforting hug. I've been getting lost of those. See? Shane saved _this_. What am I? "I know it hurts," Sam whispers. "It's the worst feeling in the world to lose something you really care about. Someone you love."

Love?

Did I really love Shane…? Would I have been strong enough to have done the same to save Shane if he were in my place? Could I have been strong enough to call on Fate? _I guess I did love him_…

"Now," Sam starts. "You've got to stop sulking. You just got out of the hospital. Moping like this won't do you any good in recovering."

"What else is there to do?" I ask as she rubs my back while I lay my head in her lap. "Shane's gone. Danny's gone. Ghosts are gone." I grip my mother's hand. "I lost it all, Mom."

"You saved us all," she rewords in a soothing tone. "Shane wouldn't want you like this." _Ieah if he could remember me at all_. "Look… I know anything I say about, moving on or anything like that, won't matter." She shrugs. "There is no advice for a broken heart…" Hearing mom read my mind makes me cry a little more. She's right. "So I'm not going to tell you to not cry, alright? Just… let it all go," she tries to comfort, rubbing my back some more, and I just sob against her stomach and pillow. "It's okay, Wendy…"

Mom and I spend the whole night like this. Just me crying and crying and crying. Is this what life will feel like for the rest of my numbered days? I get to live but, is it even worth it if Shane's… I don't even know.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Short days pass in terms of long, endless hours. Normalcy is killing me, almost as much as having our empty slot in our former trio, which now just consists of Nett and I.

By now, the next day is the day Shane will be leaving. Again. This time for good, because there's absolutely no possibility of returning to the way we once were. "So you're really human now?" Nett asks me as we share fries at the Nasty Burger. We come here to pass the time, now that we don't have much adventure going on anymore.

I nod sadly. "When I got hit by Shane and Danny during the fight, it changed my DNA only enough to let me go ghost one last time. I can't do it anymore," I admit, looking at my hand. I've tried for days to turn intangible. I can't.

"Bummer," Nett frowns. "Now we're stuck being normal teenagers again with no lives."

"Yup," I sigh. I look up at the clock. It's 5:30. Shane and his mom should be leaving soon.

"I see you looking at that clock," Nett says. "You're thinking about Shane."

"No I'm not."

"Mhm," Nett grins teasingly. "I saw you two kiss up there in the Emergency Ops Center."

"I bet you were waiting all year for that," I mutter with an eye roll. I don't want to hear this from him.

"I was," he says factually. "But alas, in the end, you still were not able to confess."

"Can we just drop it Nett?" I ask, holding my forehead. "Shane doesn't remember anything about us so we should just forget everything ever happened okay? We're alive, the city's safe, there're no more ghosts. It's done."

"You could catch his train, you know," Nett continues, having ignored my rant. "It's a run but you can catch him before he leaves."

"He doesn't remember, Nett-"

"Wendy you're a heroine! And we just finished beating like the ultimate bad guy! This is the part of the story where you wrap it up with the cliché romantic ending!" Nett argues, banging his fist on the table. I feel stares coming on from other people.

I sink a little. "_Could you keep it down_?"

Nett pouts. "Look Wen, I _know_ you. Maybe not as long as Shane has but I know you damn well enough." I glance up in my gloomy state. "Just go," Nett tries to persuade. "What do you have to lose?" He makes a face, knowing he's right. "You'll never get this chance again, Wendy."

I give Nett my straight on stoic stare, facing off against his suggestive and 'COME ON' expression. There's no way I'm going. There's no use or practicality in it. "I'm not going. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe I'm going," I mutter as I run the streets of Amity Park. If anything Danny's ghost training elft me it's my new and improved physical fitness, safe for the post-surgery handicap but I'm lasting pretty well.

The train station's too far. I'll never make it in time.

I take a short cut down an alleyway, hoping I can make it. _I should tell him, even if he doesn't feel the same way_ I tell myself. _It's what he wanted. After the battle, he wanted me to tell him how I really felt_. I jump over a car as some onlookers watch me speed away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile at the Amity Park train station, Shane waits in line with his mom to board the train, holding their few bags of travel luggage. They've been waiting a while, actually, and Shane's growing tired. His headphones rest over his head as he listens to his music from his phone. But when he reaches for his phone in his pocket, he feels the small circular trinket and chain I gave him.

Shane pulls it out by the chain and takes note of the pocket watch's image. He arches his eyebrow. _It looks familiar_, he thinks. Shane thinks back to a moment in childhood, when he entered a clock store with me as kids. We looked at a watch in a glass case, but that was the last he ever saw of it. _Why does Manson have this?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I run down a street, feeling a burning pain in my chest that should otherwise force me to stop. I refuse to, but I end up doing so anyway at the bottom of the hill to catch my breath. I see a nearby clock in a store and notice that it's five to six. "Five minutes left," I pant.

A see some skaters nearby standing around an ice cream parlor with their skateboards nearby. It's a bad idea but hey, I just saved all their lives. I can borrow one.

I sprint by and steal one of their boards. "Hey!" one of the dudes call.

"Sorry I'll bring it back thank you!" I yell, doing a flip over an open man hole and traffic cones before landing and skating down another hill. The skater guys watch me disappear as I kate off.

"Who was that chick, dude?" asks one of them in a surfer accent.

"I dunno, dude," replies the other in a similar surfer accent. "But she was pretty hot."

"_Duuuude_," all of them go.

I skate faster and faster, dodging oncoming cars going up the road. "Shane!" I yell. The train's horn blows, and I know it's about to leave. _Crap_.

On the train, Shane takes his seat across his Mom and overlooks Amity Park.

I see the train in the distance beginning to move, but in a thrill of a vision I manage to catch Shane in one of the windows. That's him! "I can beat it at the bridge," I tell myself, taking a sharp turn around a street light going right. There's a tall bridge the train goes across to leave the city. I may not be able to see him in person, but maybe, just maybe I can see him one last time to say goodbye the right way.

Its times like this I wish I had my powers, but I have to rely on me and only me right now. I can do this.

On the train, Shane is listening to the music while watching the window. He takes out the pocket watch again out of instinct. He takes out one side of his headphones to listen to it. It ticks, and still works.

"What's that, Shane?" his mother asks.

"This girl from school gave it to me," Shane says, looking at it again. Accidentaly he clicks it open and the pocket watch flips open. It shows the clock inside, but then two picture slots.

Shane arches his eyebrow and turns the little frame. On on side, there's a small picture of him, and me and Nett on both side. And by the way Shane's arm was angled in the picture, he was the one holding the camera in front of all three of them. _Did I ever take this?_ He looks at his face. He looked so... happy. Does he ever make those kinds of faces? And in front of these two kids who were just simple classmates?

Robin smiles while watching her son inspect the trinket.

"Mom?" Shane speaks up, lowering his headphones to his neck. "Do you know these two kids?"

She nods. "They were your best friends."

Best friends? Shane doesn't believe it. It wasn't like him to get close to people, much less the school nerd and the most annoying girl in the world. _But Manson... she looked so quiet at the cafe. And at the hospital. Then the waterworks with Foley?_

"**You don't remember me."**

_Don't remember what_? "Mom... you said I had slight amnesia, right?" Shane asks. His mother nods. Shane could remember the easy and clearer things. His identity. His grade. His personality. It's hard to say what's missing. "How much exactly?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I continue skating faster, going down the road at a dangerous speed. _Almost there! I can beat it!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I had powers," Shane repeats, just to make sure. He'd gotten past that part of the conversation with his mom where he could finally believe what she was saying. "And, so did Manson?"

"The both of your inherited your abilities from your families," Robin explains. "You both didn't choose it to be this way, but you ended up having to work together on multiple occasions."

"Me and Manson," Shane repeats with a face.

"You got along quite well," his mother nodded approvingly.

"And I don't remember any of it," Shane realizes, sitting back and looking out the window. _That's why she acted like that in the hospital and the cafe_. Shane knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for this mess. "I, must've really cared about her to have sacrificed my powers for her."

"Yes," Robin smiles. "And your memories." Shane looks up. "By giving up your powers, your memories connected to anything paranormal were severed."

"Including Manson and Foley," Shane connects, glaring down. He just wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Shane looks back inside the pocket watch at he picture he assumingly took of the three of us. _Who are you...? _"During my time in Amity Park, you said you'd drop by and spy on me sometimes, right?" She nods. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I skate down as fast as I can before I near a patch of grass. "CRAP!" I scream, doing a jump as far as I can over a car as a ramp. The board flies far enough, and I jump off, rolling over my shoulder as I land. The chest-pang stings but I jump right back up to run towards the red bridge further ahead.

"His train's coming," I sweat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shane sits before his mom, taking in the new information. According to Robin, Shane _was_ childhood friends with Wendy, and the two stopped talking at the start of middle school up trough high school. _ALL _of that Shane already knew.

From what she said, his memory-erasure started from the start of Freshman Year to waking up in the hospital. He and I were forced to work together in keeping my ghost secret, until Shane eventually discovered his own Vanquishing powers. "So we bonded over that."

"You even started to like her," Robins smiles with a motherly laugh.

Shane can't help but wince. "Wha... What?" Rob in nods. "Me? Like Manson?"

"You even started to call her Wendy at one point, from what I saw." _Noooo._ _She wouldn't let me live to say it. Did I really?_ "And even after you moved back with me, she found her way back to you, and she managed to get you to come back to Amity Park."

"To fight... this Danny."

Robin nods. "Can you believe me, Shane?"

"No," Shane says at first before looking at the pocket watch. It flips to the end, where two white-haired figures stand in a picture. One of them looks like a alternate-colored me, while the other, Shane figures, is my ghost father. "But I almost want to."

Shane tried to imagine himself liking me, or the possibility at least. Sure we've been friends before, best friend even, but could he really fall for her? Ever after becoming best friends a second time? Liking her would ruin it.

And slowly, but surely, Shane starts imagining the different scenarios his mother has told him about hunting ghosts with his friends. Why wouldn't he fall for her? She was becoming stronger and more confident. He was becoming less selfish and ore open-minded. They were mending the broken bridge Shane always thought was there, but in reality had forgotten all about. So many scenes he now knew of but couldn't remember.

All at the same time, his heart tugged and yearned for this blue eyed girl he couldn't quite think off. It hurts somewhat to think of the matter. _But I did like her..._ Shane tries to remember. Nothing clicks. _No. I liked girls before. I liked Crissy, but... If I was willing to risk my life for Wendy then..._ "Then I must've really loved her," Shane guesses. He notes how weird it sounds, but that's where all the facts were facing towards.

Robin watches sympathetically as her son struggles to remember lost memories taken away from him.

The train starts to drive over tracks crossing a long high bridge. Shane appears distracted at first, but eventually he sees something out in the grass field below the train bridge. "No way," he says, leaning towards the glass. _Manson_?

She's running forward towards the bridge, but is nowhere near close.

"SHANE!" I scream, unable to run anymore. Cars of the train pass by loudly, so he wouldn't hear me anyway. "SHANE!"

She's yelling something at me...

Shane sees, staring sadly out his window. Robin does as well. She continues to yell, but the train car enters a sudden tunnel, and I'm gone out of sight, slightly saddening Shane. He tries to look back, but the train is going too fast.

"No! Wait!" Shane shouts, banging on the window. "T-That was Manson!"

"She found you again, I see," Robin frowns, sad.

"She's gone," Shane says, his voice lower. Diminished. "And I'll never know what she really was to me..."

Observing her son's pained face, it pained her as well. How horrible it must be to love someone you can't even remember. "Shane."

"What," Shane mutters, his head against the dark window, staring at the tunnel walls.

"What if I told you I knew a way to return your memories?" Shane's head picks up and he turns to his mother. She's wearing the most serious expression, and he knows she isn't joking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

I'm back at home now. You know at the hospital the other day I said out of everything my legs felt totally fine? After this afternoon's goose chase with Shane's train, my legs are soooo gone.

"Oh my gosh and you stole a dude's skateboard?" Nett laughs on the other end of the phone.

"No. I borrowed," I correct. I'll uh, return it tomorrow. I think. I hope. "I caught up with Shane's train I guess but it was too loud for him to hear me."

"That sucks," Nett muses. "Still, I can't believe you ran and skated after it. If that's not love then I don't know what is."

I roll my eyes. "You should write romance novels."

"Yeah well all jokes aside, I know you still like him," Nett says. So what if I do? "You could always go to Emmerhaul to visit. I'll come with you."

I scoff. "After the last time I tried going to Emmerhaul, I don't think it'll fly well with my mom. Besides," I lay down in bed, exhausted. "Shane doesn't remember us anymore, remember? It'd be a waste."

Nett sighs. "Okay okay I'll drop it. It's just things are going to be so boring now again this summer."

"Tell me about it," I say, looking up at my ceiling. "With the ghost portal sealed and Danny's old lab shut down, and the job of the 'Halfa' over and done with, there... really is nothing out there for us." I sigh. I don't even have my ghost powers anymore. The blast from Danny and Shane the other day only gave me my ghost powers for one last battle, and, that was it. "Prepare for the worst and most enduring summer of our lives, Nett."

"Ah well maybe it won't be too bad. It can be me and you again, the old detention duo of Casper High. We're Sophomores now, remember?" Nett tries to cheer up, more himself I think than me. "We can hang out at the cafe and get vanilla frappes each Tuesday."

"You hate vanilla." Vanilla frape Tuesdays was Shane's idea.

"W-Well then what about go-karting uptown? That's a lot of fun."

"Shane was the one with the free-season pass," I remind, tired.

"Then, then hey what about doing that summer park clean up idea the school had for green club? We can do that and finally refurbish that park you love so much."

"Shane was the head of that school project," I remind again. With Shane gone, the summer cleanup is probably cancelled.

"Oh," Nett goes. "Well dammit." Everything Nett's mentioned had to do with Shane one way or another.

"Guess I'm not the only one who misses him," I say, but Nett doesn't say anything to deny it. It's like when Shane first left all over again. Yet, that situation seems a lt better than this one. "I mean... I try not to think about it, but I really am going to miss him too, you know?" I turn over onto my stomach and switch ears on my phone. "I'm going to miss having sleepovers, complaining about school. Arguing and fighting with him all the time. Sparing, lecturing him since he's always too stubborn." I close my eyes. "And in a way... I'm sort of going to miss you teasing the both of us..."

"Really now."

"Yeah," I admit, blushing as I hugged my pillow. "I was so dense! But, I noticed when Shane and I would have certain moments together." My eyes lower. I'm sleepy. "And Danny... Danny loved hearing me talk about Shane when he annoyed me. He used to tease me too like you would."

"That doesn't surprise me."

It'll me weird not having either of them around, Danny or Shane. I wish... I wish I had more time with them.

"Nice shorts," I hear someone say, and my head jumps at the voice. "I didn't know your pajamas were so short in the summer."

I gaps and flip over and sit up in bed. And standing there on my window sill crouched over was- "Shane?" I ask, hanging up on Nett, despite his protests as to what was happening on this end. I rush over to him and stop midway. Is this a hallucination. And wait, his eyes. Its his Vanquisher Eyes.

I gulp instead and walk slowly towards him. "Is it, really you?" I ask warily, holding my hand out as a precaution. I poke his face once. Then twice. I'm about to try a third time but he slaps my hand away. "Quit it you know I hate that."

"I do?" I ask, not recalling. No. Wait. He's not supposed to remember that I should remember that. (which I don't). My eyes widen. "Shane?"

Shane takes out his hand from behind his leg and lifts up my pocket watch from the chain. It's opened up to the picture of him, me, and Nett. "You lied to me at the cafe," Shane said, his eyes reverting form their Ghost Blood red color to gray gain. At that he jumps into my room, and I begin backing up as Shane corners me. "You said we were just acquaintances at school."

No way. He couldn't. And how did he get up to my window? Unless... "W-We-"

My back hits my wall, and Shane corners me by his arms, both palms on the wall as his face intimidatingly closes in on mine. And I can't back up any further. "Mm. You know for a second I thought you could put up a decent fight. But look at you. You're so squeamish now, Manson."

And suddenly, as if by instinct, my temper returns. "BACK OFF!" I yell, lifting my leg and managing to kick him off and across the room. Shane flies back but tumbles and lands on his knee and foot. I stand there, breathing hard and panting from anxiety. _What the hell_?!

Shane rubs his head, a little dizzy from the landing. "Geez, is that how you treat someone who saved your life?" Shane asks pompously, though sparking my attention. "That, and the aggression is _really_ unattractive."

He remembers

. "Shane!" I grin, running over to him. Shane's eyes widen as he tries to stop me but I just jump straight towards him, knocking him back over until his back hits the rug. I laugh on top of him, squeezing him until Shane laughs too and hugs me back. "Oh my gosh I'm dreaming how do you-?"

"It's my mom," Shane smiles as I lift up upper torso off him to look down at his face. "She gave up her powers so I could have them." _What? _

Wait. "Can she do that? Is she okay?"

"My Mom's fine," Shane smiles,. "But since I have my powers again, I remember everything."

"Everything?" I grin. He nods, and I lower my face into a certain position. "In that case..."

Shane lifts his head as well, but I end up slapping him across the face with a vicious expression. Shane glares up at me. "What the hell- What was that for?!"

"For scaring the crap out of me that's why!" I accuse, getting off him so I could yell at him properly. "What were you thinking?! Making a deal with FATE?! Are you mad?!"

"Hey I was saving your sorry behind."

"I think I made it clear I didn't want to be saved after I gave Danny up!"

"Well someone had to do something!"

"I don't think that's anyone's call!"

"I think it's totally anyone's call! YOU WERE DYING! What say do you have when you're just _lying_ there?!"

"I didn't ask to be saved, you know! Fate's offer could've been so much worse Shane and you know that! You could have died!"

"Well if that were the case I would've done it anyway!"

By now I would've had a good comeback, but I'm in too much shock from what he just said. Did he just say that he was willing to die?... For me? "You said you wanted to talk; before back up at the Ops Center, and this was all over. Right?" Shane reminds. I stare open mouthed at him from his previous comment, but I nod.

Eventually he and I are sitting on one side of my bed, having quieted ourselves down. "So, I guess to say this formally I... I like you," Shane says, and I listen quietly like he asked. He gulps. "For some reason I'm sweating even though I've already told you this before."

I chuckle through my nose. "I remember," I nod, not noticing his small red blush. "And I still have to give you a formal answer."

"It'd be nice," Shane says slowly.

I look to the side, a little iffy about this topic, too. "That last kiss back on the Ops Center wasn't enough of an answer for you?" I say shyly.

"I-It was nice," Shane coughs, clearing his throat out of nerves. Remembering that last minute kiss that _I_ initiated for some reason scatters his brain all over the place. "But, you know guys. They're paranoid unless they hear it to their faces."

"So I'm told," I smile, thinking Nett always pestering me to tell Shane how I feel. _And yet now that he's here, it's so hard to_. I breath in deep, and then out. Any second now, Wen. "Can I ask you something, first?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?" I ask in complete and honest curiosity. "I know we were good friends for a long time but, I'm not particularly pretty like Crissy," I say with an arm motion. "I get on your nerves a lot obviously. And," I sigh out. "I almost destroyed the world if that counts as one of my downsides."

Shane chuckles. Hopefully he thought that last part was funny. "I dunno you're, it's _because_ you're like that." I look to him at the corner of my eye. "It sounds cliché, but you're different from other girls."

"Because I fought ghosts?" I frown, turning away.

"No," Shane says. "It's because you're just, you." Shane shakes his head. "I'm never good at compliments but, I know that you are beautiful." Shane looks down shyly. "You're cool to hang out with no matter the circumstances. We could have a second doomsday and I'd have fun fighting alongside you."

"All this time I thought you just stuck around for the joyride of fighting evil."

"At first," Shane shrugs. Maybe only in the very beginning when he got dragged into the secret. "But, if it was anyone else I think I would've bailed on them." He smiles. "Believe me I thought for the longest time I was going insane when I started realizing I liked you."

"Could've fooled me."

"Well you're just dense," he says, poking the side of my head. "I don't know how I'm keeping my cool now around you talking about this."

"Way to blow your cover."

He shrugs. "Do you have any other questions?"

I try to think. Think slow Wendy. You'll run your mouth again. "How long?" I ask. "Did you like me?"

Shane whistles, stopping himself from starting to laugh. "I, I have no idea. I think... I think I finally admitted it during the dance, when Alex came and said he was moving to Amity Park."

I remember that. We were dancing together too. "So you were jealous."

"Slow much? Yeah I was," Shane laughs, shaking his head. "But to be honest, I think I've always liked you. It just took me a long while to realize I liked you more than a friend." I blush at that. It's different hearing Shane say mushy stuff like this, more specifically about me. "A lot more, actually."

"Can I make a confession?" I ask, while we're in a light mood.

"Mm?."

"I had like the tiniest crush on you in the sixth grade," I say randomly, causing Shane to almost burst out laughing if he hadn't covered his mouth. "Go on, laugh."

"No no no wait _what_? Come on tell me tell me!" he grins. He's never going to let this go.

"So I had a kiddish crush on you when we were little don't get a big head over it."

"I-I won't but, can I ask you something now?" he asks, trying to bury his laugher. I nod, not looking at him. "When exactly did you get over it?"

I try to think. When _did_ I? I don't remember admitting to myself I stopped. It's like, I just forgot. Or, I tried to. _We had our fight, and we stopped talking_. I guess I still liked him, so I tried to burry it away, like Mom would about dad.

"How strange would I sound if I said I never did?" I say slowly, feeling hot in the face. I wait for another teasing remark from Shane, but it never comes. He's not saying anything, either. "I mean, we were little kids so it probably didn't matter and I probably forgot along the way but..." I bite my lip. "I don't know. We stopped talking and, I'd never admit it but I guess I just really missed you."

"Wow..." Shane says, actually awestruck. I feel a little good inside that I got that kind of reaction. It's hard to surprise Shane.

I nod slowly. "Yup." We sit there in silence for a while it's almost funny. We look at each other for a few seconds before we suddenly burst out laughing. Shane's trying to cover his mouth while I'm holding my chest. It hurts so much to laugh but for some reason that whole scene of silence was so funny to us. I end up falling sideways into Shane's lap as I hold my chest with both arms.

"Oh my gosh!" I wail, trying to stop so I can breathe.

"See this is why I can talk with you - there's never a dull moment, no matter how supid it is," he says, trying to stop laughing, too.

Our laughter simultaneously dies down as I hold my chest, breathing heavily to get circulation and air back in my lungs. "Whoa, let's not have those silences anymore," I say, out of breath.

Shane places a hand on my shoulder. "Your chest still hurts?"

"Like hell," I sigh out, feeling it sting. Shane helps me sit up in-between his legs with my back against his left one. Shane holds one of his arms over my shoulder as he presses his other hand over mine clutched over the middle of my chest in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Whew." I breath out of relief that it's finally fading.

"You okay? That looked brutal."

"I'm used to it. I get like that whenever I laugh too hard or work my body too fast. It's alright." Once I'm good, I breathe slowly and reopen my eyes. I'm met by Shane's close face. I never see Shane look as vulnerable as this. Or at least he never shows me. I smile at him to assure him I'm okay now, and he tries to smile back. I glance down for a fraction of thought before I lean my neck over to kiss his forehead.

Shane blinks as I back away, and I wonder if I looked as shocked as he does. Oh what did I just do? Why did I do that? Oh my gosh things were going so well until I-

Shane leans forward and kisses my forhead.

... Shane just kissed my forehead, which became hotter than it already is. Somehow, I find myself learning forward again to kiss his cheek, and in return he kisses mine. What is this a competition to get the last laugh? Or kiss? (Geez.)

By now, our foreheads are touching again, and the past few seconds of quick kisses are suddenly realized. Something's stiring inside me. S-Something, happy and sickening and great and nerve-wrecking. But, I don't want it to go away. "Sorry in advance," he whispers, before finally kissing me on the lips.

I find myself smiling into the very light, quick kiss. "Don't be," I whisper before he can fully pull away. And before I can fully open my eyes, I can feel a pair of hands reaching for the sides of my face, tilting my head ever so slightly as I'm met with Shane's lips once more. My mind spins and my heart races for what appears to be the moment I may have been waiting years for.

Oh how cheesy and romantic my inner mind-narration sounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you're staying in Amity Park now huh?" Nett asks as the three of us walk down the street.

"Yup," Shane nods,

"My mom said she's going to try and talk to Tucker about letting Shane stay with you," I tell Nett. "After Mom heard the story of what Shane was doing in my room she sort of nudged the idea forward that Shane and I shouldn't really share a room anymore."

"Haha, that's funny," Nett laughs at Shane who rolls his eyes. "So you two are dating now?"

Shane and I look at each other. Are we dating? "I dunno," we reply at the same time, not really caring.

Nett's face plummets into one of, well, whyyyy. "You guys are a disgrace to our ghost-fighting team's fans."

"What fans? No one knows about us," Shane says.

"That's what you think," Nett says with rising eyebrows. I mean, Shane and I never technically said it yesterday whether we were dating or not. But I mean, does it really matter? It's a label. As long as we're together and living up our lives while we can, I'm happy. "So, am I ever going to catch you guys kiss again?" he asks with a sly smile. "Or at least some hand-holding come on Romeo."

Nett tries to push Shane closer towards me, but he doesn't budge along our forward walk.

"Nice try," I say apologetically to Nett.

Nett pouts. "You used to be the king of PDA back at Casper High. Now that you're finally with the girl I ship you with, NOTHING HAPPENS."

"What the heck kind of terminology is 'ship'?" Shane asks with a face.

Nett groans, holding his head with both hands. "I'm working with idiots!"

I giggle at their repeating bickering. I miss days like this. It's almost as if nothing's changed.

"So do you two like make out now?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So you _have!_"

"You're asking the stupidest questions you know that?"

I can't help but laugh in the back. Haha, of course Shane's just kidding. We haven't really made out. (Yet anyway, not that I've really thought about it... sort of). Mom sort of interupted yesterday before anything could really happen. It was an interesting moment, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Ah ew don't tell me you do that tongue-thing with her ew that's just nasty dude that's like my baby-sister man."

"Hmm really? Because I can so tell you all the details about our make out sessions," Shane evily jokes, placing a calm and slightly scary expression into play, which just further agitates Nett.

Oh geez. And now that things are back to normal and the sun is shining, the three of us can finally start our summer together. Or, well, after one last piece of business we should take care of.

We arrive at our destination at the abandoned FentonWorks building. To think, almost a year ago we were here, running from ghosts. And now, we're here to say goodbye to it.

The three of us venture inside past the broken door as we take our familiar path down to the lab. Nett unlocks the door in the kitchen to the staircase before we go down, having locked the entire place beforehand.

Down in the lab, the place has an eerie cold feeling, ironically, without the ghost inhabiting it. Before with Danny here, it used to be like a home. Now, now it's like the ruins of a family once broken. We look around and gather some old stuff of ours, that is, before we shut the place down permanently. Now that we'll no longer be dealing with ghosts, having this place open is dangerous.

In the end we end up picking up a few of Nett's spare tools, some old books I kept kere, and a few mementos from the lab of ours. The portal's been shut down for good, and the Specter Speeder is parked down here in the lab to be sealed off forever.

"Take one last look, guys," Nett says, Shane and I holding boxes while Nett held the key. I look around one more time. I have to admit, being a ghost kid was fun. And finding my father here of all places and times was a miracle all on its own. I'll miss the lab, and Fentonworks overall. But, now's just a time for new beginnings I guess.

With some final looks, we walk up the stairs one last time before Nett shuts the secret passage door to the lab, locking it up and leaving just the wall there. Now it's as if the lab never existed. Nett puts the single key in his pocket and leads us outside.

"Now what?" I ask, putting the box down for a break.

"First we drop off all this stuff at my place," Nett starts. "Afterwards uh... Hm. I dunno."

"I say we hit the beach," Shane grins, walking with his box. "It's been a long time since I've seen the shore."

"Ahh, you just want to see Wendy in a swim suit." Shane's face turns red. "_A_ha I KNEW IT!"

"You're disgusting, Foley."

"What's disgusting is how you actually think about our Wendy that way!" he teases.

"Well if you're so accusational then as my punishment I probably shouldn't be helping you," Shane says, placing his box in Nett's hands. Shane then takes my box out of my arms and places it on Nett as a second one. "And be a nice sport to the cripple here she's recovering from surgery."

Nett glares. "_Recovering for surgery_ my ass. She's not the one with an amputated leg."

"I guess you're not strong enough to handle these two boxes then huh Foley," Shane taunts. And Nett obviously falls for the bait. In no time Nett's marching forward with the pile of boxes in hand. He's grumbling loud things about Shane and 'showing him' or whatever he's saying.

I watch on nervously as Shane smiles, crossing his arms. "Are you sure it's okay for Nett to carry those?"

"Yeah. He's got it."

"I mean, he's only mastered walking a few days ago. Maybe I should help him-" I feel something wrap around my hand, and looking down I see Shane's hand. Questionably I look up, but I only see the back of his head. He's probably too shy to look at me in the face. Oh my gosh he wanted to hold my hand.

_So this is why he gave Nett the boxes_. For some reason I find it cute, and I laugh a little to myself.

"Alright then," I say, dropping the topic and walking forward, thus pulling Shane hand-in-hand alongside me. Ahead a few feet Nett is still grumbling competitive wordings, but this is our group. And this is how we'll be for as many days as there are to come.

"You know you could've just asked," I whispered to Shane, secretly enjoying the feeling of our intertwined fingers more than I should.

"It's not my style to initiate stuff," Shane replies stubbornly. Nett's still way out in front of us marching with the ton of crap we've given him. "And if Nett saw then it'd give him permission to hold it over my head for the rest of my life."

"Well you can't do this every time behind his back," I laugh, referring to our intertwined hands.

"Eh," he shrugs. "So, _are_ we dating?"

This time I'm the one to give Shane the teasing look. "I thought initiating stuff wasn't your style."

"It's not," he frowns, looking away. "But... I figured checking first would be smart before people like Nett start asking questions about _this_," he said, lifting our hands again in a similar motion to how I did earlier.

"Mm," I think for a moment. "To be honest, I don't really care what you call us," I say with a slight blush. _Us_. I squeeze his hand a little, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. "Sometimes I'll still think I'll wake up and none of this will have ever really happened. Some mornings I'll wonder if I ever even had ghost powers _or_ adventures with you guys."

"But you did," Shane smiles, squeezing my hand back.

I smile at his reassurance. "Yeah... And you happened, too," I acknowledge. "So as long as I'm with you, I don't care what you call us."

"_BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND WOULD BE A GOOD START!_" Nett butts in from the distance, yelling his comment a few yards away. Could he really hear us from all the way there?

"Shut up!" Shane yells back with a cupped hand, only for me to look to the side with a slightly hot face. Boyfriend? Wow, I shouldn't be getting flustered now. But, it's strange to hear that word. Girlfriend too.

"SHANE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND~ WENDY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND~" Nett sings out loud into the streets, just to get on Shane's nerves.

And he has. "Dammit that cripple had it coming," Shane mutters, unwillingly letting go of my hand to chase after Nett. Nett sees this coming and drops the boxes near the curb to out run his chaser. I try to keep up but I stop by the stuff Nett left behind and sigh. And they disappear right behind the corner of the block.

"Guess those guys will never change," I sight out, scratching my neck.

The next thing I know, I hear someone running back from around the corner. It's Shane, and I don't even get a second chance to look at him because he just runs right up to me and kisses me, cupping my face with his hands. It's a spur of the moment that would normally cause me to freak out and start interrogating. But, I'm just melting into it too quickly to care. I mean it totally catches me off guard but, I'm not complaining.

He breaks it off fast, and my face is still the same distraught and surprised expression Shane's come to know every time he's kissed me. "For the record, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" he whispers unsurely to me so lowly and with a tiny shy side-smile.

Shock. Hello? Go away? I mean, we have to call ourselves something. We aren't exactly 'rivals' or 'just friends' anymore now are we. "Y-Yeah. I guess for argument's sake we are."

"Then that means I can finally do this," he grins, pulling his head in for another, longer, deeper kiss. I know he means it to be quick since Nett's probably coming back around. But for now, this single kiss (just like the rest) lasts long enough for me. And the excitement with my best friends, with or without powers, with or without Danny, things will always be the same.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Sooo... THE END!**

**Haha! Oh good God it's finally over! Not that I'm happy it's over but you know.  
Oh the feels! **

**But maaaah, just because I totally forgot this feature existed:**  
**Total #of Views for the story: 53,821**  
**#of Faves: 151**

**And now I'll be turning the fanfic into a comic on deviantart!  
You can see the first 16 pages on my Deviantart: MemorySoul  
There's a link in my profile page if you wanna check it out. Just click on the 'Title Card' on my dA, since it's technically the first page.**

**_AND_  
Also because I can't just stop writing about Danny Phantom, I'm also writing up a short sequel. In a small summary nutshell before my hellish previews, it's about Wendy, Shane, and Nett in their Senior year of high school, just about to graduate and leave for college, however Wendy's the least excited about the matter since everyone may be leaving. Suddenly, her call for her once paranormal-filled adventures come once again when she and the guys are mysteriously transpored back in time. Not only are they 14 again, but they've been thrust back to when Danny was alive and a teenager as well just discovering his own Halfa ghost powers.**

**Thank you again you guys :)**

**PREVIEW FOR PORENTIAL MINI SEQUEL:**

_**"Hey," I greet with a tired grin. "Sorry I'm late."**_

_**"Geez about time, Wendy," Crissy greets. With that, she turns around and claps her hands towards the rest of the girls. "Alright everyone! Prom Committee meeting can finally begin!"**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"Come on Jazz you know how these things go. High school sweethearts for a long time until the college comes up?"**_

_**"They won't break up will they?"**_

_**Nett shrugs. "I have no clue. Shane just got accepted to this art school all the way in New York."**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"I saw something, Shane. Earlier. Down there in the lab."**_

_**"Would you feel better if we went down there?"**_

_**x-x-x**_

_**"You guys might wanna check this out." Following Shane's suggestion, Nett and I peek out heads back out of the bush, only to find Skulker standing across some kid. A teenager who looks a little unsure, yet brave. Stupid. But brave.**_

_**But that's not all that's catching out attention. "No way," Nett says, glasses falling slightly forward.**_

_**"Danny?" I say breathlessly. Forget trying to find our way back home. Whoever was in the lab, they must've sent us back in time. To Danny's time.**_


End file.
